Final Fantasy IIIX
by Ayumi Warui
Summary: ¿Y si Aerith fuese una mujer capaz de TODO para lograr sus objetivos? ¿Y si Sephiroth fuese una víctima de las circunstancias? ¿Y si Cloud tuviera delirios de grandeza y doble personalidad?... ¡Aquí nadie es lo que parece! ¡Bienvenidos a FFIIIX!
1. De atentados va el asunto

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes (lástima, estaría forrada, viviendo en un ático de lujo).

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Advertencias**: Este fic puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos fans que crean insultados a su personaje favorito, pero quiero que conste que los humillo con mucho cariño y sin rencores. Advertir también que la mayoría de los personajes son OOC (sí, adrede) no es que piense que ellos son así de palurdos o tarados xD Aprovecho para señalar que sé perfectamente que 7 se escribe VII y no IIIX (para despistados, que conste).

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 1. De atentados va el asunto.**

El sol hacía horas que se había puesto y en el oscuro cielo brillaban las estrellas, sin que ninguna nube perdida entorpeciera su visión a todos aquellos que desearan perder el tiempo en algo así.

—Qué noche tan tranquil¡¡aaaargh!! —Fue lo último que dijo un pobre soldado de Shinra, poco antes de besar el asfalto del andén de la estación de trenes, todo gracias al golpe que recibió de un desalmado que viajaba en el tren que acababa de llegar.

Un compañero suyo fue a socorrerlo, pero una patada lo lanzó por los aires, una patada de otro viajero nocturno.

—¡Bien, esto ya está despejado! —declaró un enorme y musculoso hombre negro que tenía una metralleta implantada en el brazo derecho en lugar de una mano, como habría tenido alguien de mente sana.

—Mm... Todavía no entiendo por qué teníamos que noquear a los soldados de la estación —comentó un joven bajito y rechoncho—. Quiero decir, bajar de los trenes no es ilegal, no tenían porqué molestarnos...

—Por la misma razón por la que teniendo el nivel 99 si te encuentras con monstruos de nivel 1 lo matas de un golpe en vez de huir: ¡por comodidad! —le remarcó el hombre del brazo arma, aparentemente de malhumor, pero los que lo conocían ya estaban al corriente de que simplemente su cara era así—. ¡Ey, tú, cabeza pincho! ¡¿Qué te has dormido en el tren o es que estás esperando a que inicie el camino de regreso a los suburbios para escaparte?!

Sabiendo que tenía por fin toda la atención puesta en él, como debía ser teniendo en cuenta que es el prota, abrió la trampilla que había en el techo del tren (¿?) y salió por ella en un altísimo salto mortal con doble tirabuzón hacia atrás que ni alteró el peinado que lucía, contradiciendo las leyes de la física con cada uno de sus rubios y tiesos pelos, ni le impidió aterrizar suave y elegantemente, quedando de rodillas.

—Un salto perfecto, como siempre —declaró, dirigiendo una mirada de autosuficiencia de sus preciosos ojos azul verdoso (efecto Mako, ya se sabe)—. Cómo iba a ser si no, habiendo estado en SOLDIER —chuleó instantes antes de levantarse... bueno, de intentarlo y acabar también besando el asfalto—. ¡¿Qué diablos?! —se quejó, sin comprender todavía su error, mientras Barret (el del brazo arma) y Wedge lo miraban sin saber si sentir enojo o lástima por él.

—Eso te pasa por llevar siempre esa tabla de planchar pegada a la espalda —le indicó Barret, con acritud—. Voy adelantándome...

—¿Tabla de planchar?

Al girarse, Cloud descubrió a que se refería. Su arma del alma, aquella enorme espada que pesaba tres veces lo que él, había atentado contra su vida al quedar clavada en el suelo cuando cayó de su salto acrobático. Claro, él se había levantado tranquilamente sin sospechar que el fuerte imán que tenía pegado al traje intentaría impedírselo, haciendo que cayese... Si hubiese hecho caso a Tifa y se la hubiese atado con correas, como era normal, en vez de usar un imán, no se habría caído de modo tan humillante ante sus compañeros (no, hubiese quedado clavado al asfalto del andén, que es peor).

Tras suspirar, Cloud gastó unos minutos en sacar su espada del duro suelo y, tras volverla a pegar a su espalda, salió corriendo al encuentro de los miembros de Avalancha. Cuando llegó se encontró con que Jessie aún estaba intentando hackear el código que les daría paso a la zona del reactor Mako, demostrando una vez más la teoría de que por más que te entretengas y demores en un RPG, si eres el prota no importa, porque nada pasará hasta que tú llegues.

—¿Realmente podemos confiar en él? —dudaba Biggs, señalando a Cloud—. No le dará uno de sus ataques de múltiple personalidad, ¿no?

—¡Ja! Sin duda desconfías de mí porque antes era miembro de SOLDIER, pero no debes preocuparte, ahora sólo soy un mercenario que viaja por el mundo trabajando por dinero, sin que los sentimentalismos afecten a su forma de actuar, ni las antiguas fidelidades enturbien sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí... —le dio la razón, aburrido.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo era que os llamabais? —añadió.

—¡Pero bueno! —se indignó Biggs—. ¡Llevas seis meses viviendo en nuestro refugio en el Séptimo Cielo, compartiendo con nosotros los almohadones del sofá y el frío suelo por las noches, comiéndote parte de nuestras raciones... ¿y todavía no te sabes nuestros nombres?!

—Yo soy Cloud, Cloud Strife —se presentó, ignorándolo—. 21 años, nacido el 19 de agosto en Nibelheim. Mido 1,73 metros y mi grupo sanguíneo es AB. Y con sólo 16 años ya pertenecía a SOLDIER, la élite del ejército de Shinra, los mejores guerreros que ha habido en la historia, los más...

—La puerta está abierta —anunció Jessie.

—Genial —se alegraron Biggs, Wedge y Barret, saliendo corriendo hacia el reactor—. Vamos, Cloud.

—Qué mala es la envidia —se dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, y después fue tras la chica, no fuese a perderse por allí.

—De modo que así es un reactor Mako... —se admiró Wedge cuando estuvieron en el puente que llevaba al enorme edificio—. Yo me quedaré por aquí vigilando la retirada —decidió, prudente y sabiamente.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, salchicha —aprobó Cloud—. Así que es la primera vez que ves uno, ¿eh? —añadió mientras lo seguía—. Yo, como pertenecía a SOLDIER, estoy harto de entrar en ellos, y te advierto que todos son iguales por dentro. Y, apuesto a que no lo sabes, pero te diré un secreto: el reactor no es ese edificio tan grande que ves, sino que está dentro.

—Noooo... ¿En serio? —preguntó con ironía y desidia.

—¡¡Cloud Strife!! ¡¡Mueve tu rubia cabeza puntiaguda hacia aquí!! —lo reclamó Barret desde la puerta del edificio—. ¡Qué es para hoy!

—Ya va, ya va...

Una vez más se vieron obligados a esperar largo rato mientras Biggs introducía el código para abrir las puertas, algo que teniendo en cuenta que lo habían averiguado los miembros fantasma de Avalancha y lo llevaba escrito en un papel, se supone que debería haberles llevado menos de 10 segundos.

—Este reactor crea energía Mako —decía Barret—, absorbiendo la energía vital del Planeta para hacer electricidad, amenazando así la vida del Planeta... Es por eso que nosotros, Avalancha, en pos de la noble causa de salvar el mundo, luchamos contra Shinra, la empresa que lleva el monopolio de la energía Mako y el poder político del planeta, teniendo bajo su mando al mayor y mejor ejército...

—Esto... Jefe —interrumpió Jessie—, si no supiésemos eso, no seríamos miembros de Avalancha.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible al destino del Planeta, Cloud?! ¡¿Es que no lo oyes agonizar clamando auxilio?!

—¡Si yo no he dicho nada! —se quejó el rubio en el momento en que Biggs al fin introducía la cifra que hacía 78439202 del número del código, logrando abrir las puertas.

—¡A por el reactor! —corearon todos menos Cloud, quien se entretuvo abriendo un par de cofres que algún perturbado dejó en medio del suelo. Luego fue al ascensor, donde lo esperaban sus compañeros.

—Tú debes haber estado antes en muchos reactores como este —comentó Barret, haciendo que Biggs y Jessie maldijesen a su jefe, al saber lo que venía.

—Pero por supuesto —declaró Cloud, hinchando el pecho—. Yo estuve en SOLDIER, y como tal, me sé los reactores de memoria. Podría recorrerlos con los ojos cerrados, con las manos atadas a la espalda, las piernas encadenadas, la nariz tapada...

—¡La vida del Planeta está en juego! La energía vital le es sustraída poco a poco, con pajita, por esos malditos Shinra que sólo quieren electricidad para hacerse tostadas y jugar a la PS2... —continuó Barret con sus discursos, olvidando que se suponía que hablaba con Cloud—. ¡Como encadenarnos, a modo de protesta, durante dos semanas en el pilar que sostiene la placa del sector 7 no sirvió para que dejasen de hacerlo, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas! ¡Tenemos que...!

No es de extrañar que cuando descendieron los treinta pisos, Biggs dijese que él los esperaba en el ascensor y Jessie saliese disparada a tal velocidad que su pie quedó enganchado en los hierros de la viga sobre la que corría.

Cloud y Barret, confiando en su poder, bajaron escaleras y resbaladizos tubos de hierro con intención de adentrarse al corazón del reactor.

—Qué tranquilo está todo, ¿no? —comentaba Cloud—. Yo que me había traído mis materias rayo y hielo nuevas para subirlas un poco de nivel...

—Sí, no deben habernos detectado.

Mientras nuestros _héroes _charlaban tranquilamente, un grupo de robots centinelas los seguían por detrás, disparándoles sin cesar, ya que su mente eléctrica no les daba como para percatarse de que todos sus disparos impactaban en la enorme espada de Cloud, rebotando y destruyéndolos a ellos.

—A veces me parece notar como si se encendiesen luces tras nosotros —decía Barret.

—Pues a mí me parece oír como silbidos. Deberíamos preguntar a Tifa qué mete en ese cóctel especial —rió Cloud, siendo coreado por las carcajadas de Barret.

—¡Mira, ahí está nuestro objetivo! —señaló Barret un largo puente que finalizaba en un aparato que debía ser el reactor por lo que decían los carteles indicativos gracias a los cuales habían llegado hasta allí sin perderse.

—Démonos prisa, que aún llegamos a tiempo de ver el episodio de hoy de la reposición de Pasión de Gavilanes —apremió Cloud en el momento en que Barret sacaba de algún lado un aparato en forma de disco con cables y una pantallita con los números 00:00—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una bomba de último diseño, creada por Jessie. Según ella reventará el edificio por completo y la mitad del sector donde estamos —informó—. Tú la pones, ¿eh?

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Hombre, ¿no habías estado en SOLDIER?, pues nadie debe conocer mejor el reactor para saber dónde colocarla.

—¡Olvídate de eso! —replicó el rubio, poniéndose en jarras—. ¡¿Estás pidiéndome que ponga una bomba?! ¡¿Qué haga explotar el reactor?!

—¿No era esa la idea? —se confundió—. ¿O es que no escuchabas hoy cuando explicamos el plan en el bar?

—¿Hoy?... —repitió, recordando vagamente cuando el hombre los había reunido para comentarles el plan. Lástima que lo único que recordaba eran los movimientos que hacían las tetas de Tifa mientras preparaba cócteles—. ¿Y qué si no lo escuché? Esa no es la cuestión. ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estás tratando de hacer apología al terrorismo?!

—Pero somos terroristas...

—¡Somos los protas! —le recordó, con una mirada que brillaba con intensidad—. ¡¿Dónde se ha visto que los protas se dediquen a poner bombas?! ¡Los protagonistas tienen que hacer cosas heroicas como salvar viejecitas, interponer su cuerpo en la trayectoria de un rayo letal dirigido a un compañero, perdonar la vida del enemigo que ha matado a su familia y a casi todos sus amigos...! ¡No poner bombas! ¡¿Qué ejemplo es ese para nuestra juventud?! ¡Luego, cuando a algún loco le dé por matar a sus padres con una espada japonesa, nos echarán la culpa a nosotros!

—Vale, vale —accedió, con tono conciliador—. ¿Qué sugieres entonces? No podemos volver sin hacer nada.

—Cómo se nota que yo estuve en SOLDIER y tú no —fanfarroneó—. Menos mal que vine preparado —añadió, sacando un frasco alargado.

—¿Un desodorante de spray?

—Es un spray para hacer graffiti —corrigió—. Como yo estuve en SOLDIER, sé perfectamente lo que jode a los jefes que alguien haga pintadas dentro de sus instalaciones. Normal si tenemos en cuenta la millonada que se gastan en pintura para dejarlo todo como estaba... Para que te hagas una idea, se trata una cantidad de capital equivalente al 60 por ciento del invertido en desarrollo militar, que a su vez es el 99.9 por ciento del capital total que manejan...

—Hay algo en esos cálculos que no me cuadra, pero si tú lo dices... Pero yo uso el color pistacho.

Después de gastar tres cuartos de hora en convertir la sala en algo más estéticamente aberrante que teñirse de rubio platino y dejarse las cejas negras, y de consumir más de treinta sprays, se dieron por satisfechos.

—¡Ale, será hora de ir volviendo! —decidió Barret—. Los chicos deben haberse dormido ahí arriba.

—¡Vale, pero antes grabamos la partida en el punto ese de ahí! —sugirió Cloud, lanzando el tubo vacío a su espalda. Éste (el tubo) dio varias vueltas y finalmente golpeó contra el lugar donde supuestamente iban a poner la bomba, concretamente contra un botón antes rojo y ahora lila.

—"Acaban de pulsar el botón de autodestrucción del edificio" —empezó a hablar a través de los altavoces una serena, cándida y adorable voz femenina.

—¿Qué botón? —corearon ambos.

—"El edificio saltará por los aires, junto a los que estén dentro y una amplia y urbanística zona cercana, en cuestión de diez minutos. Gracias por visitar nuestras instalaciones y por reventarlas. Por si pasa por sus mentes la posibilidad, se trata de una orden que no se puede anular. Qué tengan un buen día n.n"

—¡Qué mezquinos los Shinra! —se indignó Barret, eso sí, corriendo tras Cloud, de camino a la salida—. ¡¿Cómo son capaces de hacer explotar su reactor sólo para acabar con nuestro grupo?! ¡Aunque eso quiere decir que los tenemos acojonados, JUA, JA, JA, JA!

—¡Cloud! ¡Barret! —los llamó Jessie, cuando alcanzaron las cercanías del ascensor, mientras todavía intentaba sacar su pierna del hueco—. ¡Me he quedado atra...!

—¿Y Biggs? —inquirió Barret.

—¿Eh? Pues os espera arriba. ¡Pero resulta que mi pierna...!

—Entonces vamos pasando —anunció el hombre de la metralleta, entrando en el ascensor, seguido por el rubio.

—¡Esperad! ¡Mi pierna se quedó...!

—¡Ah, chica! —exclamó Cloud, retrocediendo hasta llegar hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Cloud... —musitó emocionada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que...

—¡Ah, vale, entonces nada! ¡Y apresúrate en salir, ¿eh?, que esto revienta! ¡Me voy adelantando! —finalizó, entrando en el elevador.

—¡Nooooooooo! —gritó ella mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Qué rarita es, ¿no? —comentó el mercenario.

—Ya sabes, frikis de las máquinas...

Cuando nuestros protas llegaron, Biggs introducía las últimas cifras del código, de modo que no tuvieron que esperar para salir escopetados del edificio, seguidos por todos los soldados robóticos que se habían unido a la evacuación.

—"Faltan 5 minutos para la autodestrucción" —anunció la voz adorable.

—¡Vamos sobrados! —se alegró Cloud al ver que ya estaban en la puerta de salida—. Incluso nos da tiempo a llegar a la estación —comentaba, ya más tranquilo, mientras alcanzaba el final del puente que iniciaba en la entrada del edificio. Luego tomaron el camino de la derecha para reunirse con Wedge.

—¿Cuánto le queda a la bomba? —preguntó éste al verlos llegar.

—Unos cuatro minutos y algo —informó Barret medio segundo antes de que una gran explosión los dejase medio sordos, amén de dejar el reactor y el barrio que se extendía tras él hechos un cisco.

—¡Un momento! ¡Faltaban cuatro minutos! ¡Esa mujer tan adorable no podía mentir! —gritaba Cloud, con indignación, mientras caían cascotes incendiados. Lo que no recordaba es que no importa cuánto tiempo falte en una cuenta atrás, en el momento en que el protagonista alcanza la meta el contador pasa automáticamente a cero.

—¡Jessie aún estaba dentro! —exclamó Biggs.

—¡Es cierto! —se percató Barret. Luego, tras poner su expresión más solemne y su brazo arma apoyado en el pecho, añadió—: ¡Qué noble sacrificio por la causa! Nunca olvidaremos cómo ha dado su vida defendiendo la lucha de Avalancha, cómo ha muerto por el bien del Planeta. ¡No lloréis! —indicó a sus compañeros, pese que si lo hacían era por culpa de que la ceniza se les metía en los ojos—. Sin duda, desde allí donde esté, nos sonreirá, protegiéndonos y apoyándonos en nuestra misión y dando gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de darle un sentido a su existencia...

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos? —sugirió Cloud—. Marlene mañana tiene cole y seguro que está de pie esperándote.

—Es verdad, no perdamos más el tiempo en estupideces —asintió—. Volvamos a la guarida, ¡por allí!

—Pero está cubierto por una cortina de llamas —se quejó Biggs—. Por qué no vamos por allá —señaló otro paso, misteriosamente intacto.

—¡¿Quién es el jefe aquí?!

—¡Vamos, ¿qué es una cortina de fuego?! —animó Cloud—. Para alguien como yo, que ha estado en SOLDIER...

—¡Allá vamos! —se lanzaron Wedge y Biggs. Preferían la muerte a seguir oyendo sus discursos.

—¡Sigámoslos!

Los cuatro, milagrosamente, llegaron a la calle que había al final del infierno en el que se habían metido sin sufrir más daños que una quemadura en el culo de Wedge.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Biggs.

—¡Celebremos el éxito de la misión con unos pinchos de tortilla de patata! —les sugirió Cloud.

—Mejor cuando lleguemos al Séptimo Cielo —decidió Barret—. Ahora vayamos a la estación. Pero mejor que nos separemos, nos encontraremos allí...

—Pero si sólo somos cuatro, podríamos ser un grupo de amigos cualquiera, no tienen porqué sospechar si vamos juntos...

—¡No os he dicho que no repliquéis mis decisiones! ¡He dicho que nos separamos, y es que nos separamos!

—Sí, bwana... —corearon los otros tres, tras lo cual suspiraron.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Una hermosa joven de veintidós años, ataviada con un largo vestido rosa y una cazadora de manga corta roja, caminaba por las calles de Midgar con una cesta llena de flores. A cada paso que daba, aparte de pisar la basura del suelo con unas enormes botas que parecía increíble que lograse levantar, hacía que se agitara la larga trenza en la que tenía peinados sus largos y castaños cabellos, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, entre el gentío, buscando con sus preciosos ojos verdes un posible comprador.

«¡Qué mierda de día!» —pensaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, para no espantar a futuros clientes—. «¡Todo el día pateándome esta mugrienta ciudad y no he conseguido vender ni una flor! ¡¿Qué le pasa a la gente, dónde han perdido la sensibilidad?! A este paso gasto más en los viajes en tren de lo que gano, pero en los suburbios sí que no sacaré ni un gil... Todo sería más fácil si Tseng convenciese al paleto de su jefe para que nos comprase un chalet en Costa del Sol a mi madre y a mí a cambio de un mapa con la localización de la Tierra Prometida...»

De pronto se oyó una fuerte explosión que hizo vibrar el suelo y entrar en pánico al personal.

«¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¿Qué un monstruo marino aparezca para hacer volar por los aires la ciudad? ¡¿Qué aparezca un ojo en el cielo y nos barra de la faz del Planeta?!»

Las profundas y trascendentales meditaciones de la joven se vieron interrumpidas cuando un histérico la empujó al pasar por su lado, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Pedazo de capullo! ¡Que no tienes ojos en la cara! —gritó ella, indignada—. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora se me ha manchado mi traje favorito! Suerte que tengo siete iguales, pero este era el que menos cosidos tenía... —gruñó.

—Esto... ¿estás bien? —oyó la florista que le preguntaba una voz masculina, a sus espaldas.

—¡No, si te parece me estoy revolcando en el mugriento suelo por gust...! —le empezó a gritar, pero enmudeció al descubrir que se trataba de un apuesto joven de rubio peinado imposible.

«¡Qué buenorro está!» —se admiró—. «¡Y es justo mi tipo! ¡Tiene ese aire chulesco que me vuelve loca!»

—Bueno, si estabas divirtiéndote, nada —respondió Cloud, girándose para irse.

—¡No, no, espera! ¡Sólo bromeaba! —aseguró con su mejor sonrisa, mientras se levantaba. Después de sacudir su falda, lo miró del modo más encantador y a la vez seductor que sabía utilizar, y se consideraba una experta—. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —ensayó una voz que quería reflejar un enternecedor miedo que no sentía, para así despertar el instinto protector de Cloud.

—Pues que de alguna manera el botón... quiero decir, no sé, parece como que algo ha explotado —se corrigió, recordando que lo que hacían era secreto—. Es peligroso estar aquí, deberías marcharte —sentenció, empezando a caminar.

—¡Eh! —exclamó la chica interceptándolo al dar con la cesta en la cara de Cloud.

—¡Au! ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Flores? —se extrañó, pensando—: «No me digas que vende flores... ¿qué imbécil malgastaría su dinero en eso pudiendo comprar materia cura?»

—Sí, vendo flores —confirmó sus sospechas y, ensayando nuevamente su sonrisa, añadió—: ¿Me comprarías una? Sólo vale... un gil —improvisó, ya que las vendía a cien, pero quería quedar como una inocente, desdichada y humilde muchacha, no como la estafadora y embaucadora que era en realidad.

—Esto... —empezó. Deseaba negarse, pero el modo en que crujió el asa de la cesta bajo la presión de la mano de ella, cuando hizo ademán de declinar, lo persuadió—. Va, venga, dame una. ¿Tienes cambio de billetes de mil gils? —preguntó mientras se lo mostraba.

—No —negó, cogiendo el billete antes de que pudiese guardarlo—, pero mañana, hacia las seis, pasaré por aquí y podría devolverte el cambio invitándote a tomar algo en la cafetería —sugirió, sabiendo que acabaría pagando él.

—Bueno, es que... —intentó buscar el modo más elegante de decirle que quería el dinero en metálico, que estaba ahorrando para comprarse una cinta que vendían en internet por cien millones.

—Toma, está decidido —indicó, dándole la flor—. ¡Nos vemos mañana a las seis! ¡Es una promesa! —le remarcó, empezando a marcharse, consciente de que estaba demasiado nervioso por la explosión como para caer en su red de seducción.

—Una promesa... —repitió, empezando a despedirse de sus 999 gils—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que he prometido algo que no recuerdo?... ¿Prometería de niño a alguna chica que me casaría con ella? ¿Que entraría con ella a la Todai? ¿Que nos reuniríamos en un campo de flores? No... espera... ¡yo tenía que encontrarme con el resto, en la estación de trenes, para el último tren de la noche! —recordó de pronto—. ¡Mierda! ¡Tendré que buscar un atajo!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Menudo susto nos diste cuando entraste desde el techo del tren cuando iba en marcha, Cloud —comentaba Biggs mientras salían de la estación de los suburbios del sector 7—. Ya creíamos que eras un pervertido que nos espiaba.

—Caí por el puente huyendo de los soldados, suerte que pasaba por ahí el tren y que mi espada se clavó en el techo, que si no hubiese rebotado y mis vísceras hubiesen acabado pegadas en las ventanas. Suerte que estuve en SOLDIER, donde me enseñaron a asaltar vehículos en movimiento...

—Vayamos al bar —apremió Barret—. Expulsaré a la clientela a balazos y comentaremos los resultados de la misión.

—A este paso dejarás a Tifa sin clientes —observó Wedge.

—Con esas tetas que tiene, imposible —declaró Cloud, mientras el resto asentía. Probablemente ella era la única que no sabía que esa era la principal razón por la que el 99 por ciento de los hombres del sector y los sectores vecinos prefería ir al Séptimo Cielo en lugar de a un bar decente—. Si saliera de detrás de la barra para lucir su minifalda apuesto a que los demás locales tendrían que cerrar —sugirió riendo, acompañado por Biggs y Wedge, mientras oían cómo Barret entraba en el local y empezaba a soltar plomo.

Vieron cómo el hombre del brazo arma salía persiguiendo a un grupo de desgraciados y decidieron ir pasando para esperar al jefe de Avalancha dentro.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Cloud mientras Biggs y Wedge se sentaban en una mesa a beberse las consumiciones que habían abandonado los que acababan de huir de Barret.

La primera que fue a su encuentro fue Marlene, la hija adoptiva de Barret (y de eso nadie tenía dudas, no porque su piel fuese blanca, sino porque era imposible que una niña tan guapa y mona hubiese salido de un tipo como Barret). La pequeña de seis años, decepcionada al ver que no era su padre, decidió pasar de largo y ocuparse a una de sus aficiones favoritas: aprovechar que Tifa no miraba para beberse los culos de los vasos que dejaban los clientes.

—¡Cloud!

El rubio se giró a tiempo de ver aparecer a una preciosa muchacha de 20 años, con los cabellos largos y negros, y expresivos ojos escarlatas. La chica juntó las manos a su espalda, tras apartar un mechón de su hombro, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien... —dijo con dulzura.

«¡Es tan mona!» —pensó el rubio, emocionado. Cada vez que la miraba sentía como si estuviese ante un adorable y abrazable peluche, al menos hasta que su mirada bajaba de su rostro a la parte de ella que más resaltaba, ya que desde ese momento sus pensamientos dejaban de ser tan puros—. «Siempre ha tenido ese aspecto tan angelical y encantador... Igualita a como la veía de niño, desde el fango, mientras los otros niños me pateaban por espiarla a escondidas... Ah... Qué hermosos recuerdos...»

—¿Cloud?

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Tifa?

—Te preguntaba si te habías peleado con Barret.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —se extrañó.

—Bueno, siempre habéis sido así, peleándoos, desde niños...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si yo conocí a Barret hace seis meses, cuando me encontraste tirado en un contenedor, en medio de los suburbios, y me trajiste al bar!

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero es lo que pone el guión...

—¡Bah, será un fallo de traducción! No digas estupideces sólo porque lo ponga en el guión, mujer, ¿o es que a partir de ahora piensas llamar contra a la materia contar y Nibelhiem a nuestro pueblo?

—¡Dios, no! —negó, horrorizada—. Tienes razón... Por cierto... ¿Eso es una flor? —dijo, señalando la medio doblaba flor que asomaba del bolsillo del ex–SOLDIER—. ¿Es para mí? —se emocionó.

—Esto... ¡Por supuesto, cómo no! —asintió, entregándosela—. ¿Por qué si no iba a llevar yo una flor? Quiero decir, yo soy un tipo duro que estuvo en SOLDIER...

—Gracias, Cloud, ¡es tan bonita! ¡Igual debería llenar el local de flores! Podríamos convertirlo en una floristería.

—Ehm... Mejor no.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Barret, entrando.

—¡Papiiii! —exclamó Marlene, antes de que su padre la cogiera en brazos y la besuqueara.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Tifa—. Chicos... ¿dónde está Jessie?

Los cuatro miraron a la joven mientras notaban que empezaban a sudar. Podían imaginar cómo de mal recibiría la trágica noticia su sentimental compañera. Casi podían verla llorando desconsolada, desgarrada por el trágico final de Jessie...

—¿Qué sucede? —insistió, ante el silencio—. ¿Es que le ha pasado algo malo? —temió.

—¡N–no, qué va! —negó Barret, agitando la mano con la que no sostenía a Marlene, mientras los cuatro reían de forma estúpida, por los nervios—. ¡Está muy bien!

—Ah, ¿entonces viene más tarde?

—Esto... —empezó a improvisar Biggs—, no, resulta que... ¡que decidió dar un cambio radical a su vida y dejó Avalancha, para mudarse a vivir con sus padres, en una casa de campo que tienen, para ocuparse del campo de coliflores!

—¡Sí, sí! —asintieron los otros tres.

—¿Cómo así de repente? ¿Sin despedirse? ¿Sin llevarse sus cosas?

—Sí, es que... —continuó Wedge— ¡dijo que no le gustaban las despedidas y que no quería echarse a llorar! ¡Que ya nos escribiríamos!

—Ya veo... —musitó Tifa, mientras Marlene se preguntaba cómo podía creer aquello que contaban—. ¿Y sabéis donde está la casa de sus padres? Por si algún día le hacemos una visita.

—Pues... está... —participó Cloud— ¡en Zanarkand!

—¿Zanarkand? Nunca lo había oído...

—¡Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y bajemos al salón a comentar el plan de mañana! —apremió Barret.

—¡Eso, yo quiero mi dinero! —recordó Cloud—. Por si lo habéis olvidado, yo soy un mercenario. A fin de cuentas, yo estuve en SOLDIER y...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Tras cenar y jugar un par de partidas al mus, Biggs y Wedge se pusieron a jugar a la videoconsola mientras Barret acostaba a Marlene, y Cloud tomaba un trago en el bar, con Tifa.

—Cloud, ¿te unirás al golpe de mañana? —preguntaba ella mientras mezclaba el contenido de varias botellas en la coctelera.

—Mm... No sé... Hace seis meses que intento cobrar lo que Barret me debe, pero sólo hago que meterme en más trabajos sin ver ni un solo gil. Entiendo que necesite el dinero para las clases de ballet de Marlene, pero yo soy un mercenario duro que sólo lucha por el dinero, ¿sabes? En cuanto cobre, me iré.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —preguntó Tifa, vaciando el cóctel en un vaso y poniéndoselo en frente al rubio.

—Pues... esto... —empezó, planteándose la idea. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Tifa lo encontró tirado en el contenedor había tenido comida, bebida y techo gratis, y él apenas había ahorrado quince mil gils, con los que no llegaría ni a tres manzanas de allí...—. Qué día tan agitado, ¿verdad? —desvió el tema de conversación.

—Sí, y supongo que mañana lo será más. Como ya estarán alerta...

—Supongo.

—Por cierto, antes, cuando he salido a tirar la basura, me he acordado de ti.

—¿Porque me encontraste en un contenedor?

—No, porque las estrellas se ven tan claramente en el cielo...

—Pero si estamos en los suburbios ¡la placa tapa el cielo! —le recordó.

—Ehrm... sí, claro —admitió—, pero el caso es que me acordé de aquella noche en la que me citaste en el pozo del pueblo, cuando éramos niños, para decirme que te ibas a Midgar a unirte al ejército, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo... Era febrero y hacía dos días que había salido de la cama después de sufrir una neumonía... Como éramos más pobres que las ratas, no tenía dinero para comprar chaquetas, así que fui con mi mejor camiseta, aunque era de tirantes; no quería dar mala impresión llevando alguna con parches y cosidos... Luego te esperé, azotado por el gélido frío invernal, durante dos horas...

—Pero si llegué cuando me citaste —se sorprendió.

—Bueno, sí, es que no quería llegar tarde.

—Pero si el pozo estaba en la puerta de tu casa.

—Tú estabas muy guapa con tu vestido turquesa —añadió, para despistar su atención de las estupideces que cometió.

—Ay, ¡qué adulador!

«Nunca falla», pensó satisfecho.

—Me prometiste que cuando fueras famoso, si tenía problemas, vendrías a ayudarme —señaló Tifa.

—Lo sé, me lo recuerdas cada vez que hay que bajar una caja de whiski del altillo de la bodega.

—Es verdad, ¡ja, ja, ja! —rió, tontamente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —le siguió la corriente, sin entender el chiste.

—Mejor voy hirviendo el agua para echarla al suelo en el que dormiréis, para que no os enfriéis.

—Sí, mejor.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Por qué he acabado viniendo con vosotros? —preguntaba Cloud mientras caminaba por el vagón del tren que los llevaría al sector nº5, donde "inutilizarían" otro reactor.

—Tal vez porque Tifa te ha puesto _esa mirada_ —respondió Biggs—. No ha nacido hombre capaz de decir no a _esa mirada_.

—Las mujeres cuentan con armas sofisticadas... —asintió—. Ni siquiera después del duro entrenamiento en SOLDIER soy capaz de no sucumbir bajo su poder...

—Cloud, ¿quieres mirar el dibujo de la línea de los metros conmigo? —lo invitó la muchacha, tímidamente.

—¿No prefieres que contemos los chicles que han pegado en los asientos? Es que la línea solo tiene siete paradas y Barret nos la hizo memorizar...

—¡Oh! —exclamó, apartando la mirada, compungida—. Perdona, no quería aburrirte —aseguró, con lagrimitas asomando.

—¡Era broma! ¡Me encantará mirar el dibujo contigo! —se corrigió con rapidez, sudando a chorros—. ¡Oh, mira, aquí está la parada de los suburbios del sector 7! —le indicó en cuanto se colocó en su lado—. ¡¿No es sorprendente?!

—Se ve que en SOLDIER, cuando los exponen al Mako, también les dañan el cerebro —comentó Barret.

—Eso yo lo imaginé ya cuando vi su primer ataque de personalidad múltiple.

—Estos últimos días no ha tenido ninguno, ¿verdad? —añadió Wedge.

—Ojalá continúe así, aunque no sé cuando es peor...

De pronto empezaron a sonar las alarmas y a parpadear luces rojas en todos los vagones, dejando medio atontados a los que estaban dentro.

—¿Por fin han hecho caso a la sugerencia que dejé en el buzón de la estación y van a añadir una disco móvil a los trenes? —se esperanzó Cloud—. Aunque ya podrían haber puesto pachanga, eso que suena ni parece música.

—"Queridos viajeros, los advertimos de que se han detectado bonos de tren trucados, así que procederemos a cerrar herméticamente los vagones para localizar a los culpables."

—Que gente más lista hay por el mundo —comentó Cloud.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —exclamó Barret, levantándose de un salto—. ¡Corred! ¡Tenemos que salir del tren antes de que nos pillen!

—Pero si nosotros tenemos tickets buenos —recordó Tifa.

—Es verdad, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —apoyó Wedge.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de cuestionar mis decisiones y empezar a correr?! —exigió, empujándolos a la salida del vagón.

—Pero ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Tifa mientras Barret los seguía obligando a avanzar, a golpes.

—¡Saltaremos del tren!

—¡¿En marcha?! —corearon Biggs, Wedge y Tifa, con cara de terror.

—¡Bah, ¿qué es un saltito desde un tren a toda velocidad?! Cuando yo estaba en SOLDIER...

—¡¡Calla y salta!! —gritó, empujándolo por la puerta que acababa de abrir. Luego, aún con el grito de Cloud de fondo, se giró hacia Tifa.

—Barret... no serás capaz de... ¡¡Aaaaaah!!

—¡Allá vamos! ¡Por Avalancha! —exclamó Barret, arrojándose tras los dos infelices que acababa de lanzar.

Misteriosamente, ninguno de los tres se rompió todos los huesos, como habría cabido esperar, y cayeron relativamente cerca, algo también incomprensible si se tiene en cuenta que el tren avanzaba entre salto y salto. Cuando se hubieron sacudido el polvo de la ropa y Tifa se anudó de nuevo el lazo al final del pelo, empezaron a idear un plan B para llegar al reactor.

—¿Y qué tal si nos metemos por los conductos de ventilación? —sugirió Cloud—. Yo podría descolgarme con unos alambres sosteniéndome y...

—Tifa, te dije que no le dejaras ver la tele —reprochó Barret—. Entraremos como la gente normal.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—¡Abriendo un boquete en la pared!

—Ehm... sí, claro... —le dieron la razón, con una gota resbalando en su cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentamos por aquí? —propuso Tifa, señalando una especie de conducto sobre el que había un cartel que rezaba: "Hacia el centro del reactor 5".

—¡No he dicho que no me llevéis la...!

—Por favor... —suplicó Tifa, con _esa mirada_.

—... Bueno, va —accedió—. Probemos.

«Es temible» —se admiró Cloud—. «Estoy pensando... Igual si ahorro para una materia Habilidad Enemiga y me expongo a esa mirada suya cuando la tenga equipada, obtendré el ataque definitivo...»

—¡Vamos, pelo pincho, tú primero!

Los tres se lanzaron por aquel conducto que más bien parecía una especie de tobogán gigante en el que bajaron a toda velocidad, quemándose el culo y las manos por el rozamiento y golpeándose con las paredes en cada curva, hasta que finalmente cayeron por un agujero a cinco metros del suelo, en el que se estamparon.

—¡Ouch! ¿Dónde estamos?... —empezó a decir Tifa, saliendo de encima de sus dos compañeros, cuando vio a menos de diez pasos de ellos el centro del reactor—. Vaya, ya estamos aquí.

—No fastidies... —se quejó Cloud—. A este paso nunca podré subir mis materias y me da vergüenza pasar al capítulo siguiente teniendo aún el nivel 1.

—Deja de quejarte de nuestra buena suerte y ¡marchando! —ordenó Barret.

—¿Saco los spays? —sugirió Cloud instantes antes de que empezara a notar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que lo mareó, haciendo que quedase de rodillas y se sujetase la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡Cloud! —se alarmó Tifa—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Déjalo, será la resaca de los tragos de ayer.

—_Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji... _—empezó a reír Cloud, con una voz aguda y molesta—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres?! —inquirió, con su voz normal—. _Oh, no seas malo, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de la titiritera, mi querida marioneta? No deberías perder el tiempo volando reactores, hay un mundo por conquistar, ji, ji, ji... _¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin permiso para anunciar tu función de títeres?! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER y no permitiré que una voz chillona me moleste! _No me seas plomo y hazme el favor de ir a la Unión, a ver si al verte mi hijo se anima... _

—Vaya, ya ha empezado otra vez —comentó Tifa, aliviada—. Por un momento pensé que podía ser algo grave, como una jaqueca.

—Mira que tiene manías raritas el niño —dijo Barret.

—Déjalo, si él se divierte así... —suspiró la chica—. Aunque, de niño, no recuerdo que tuviese esa amiga imaginaria.

—En vez de ahorrar para comprar la cinta esa debería hacerlo para ir al psiquiatra. A ver cuánto le dura esta vez...

—"Acaban de pulsar el botón de autodestrucción del edificio" —empezó a hablar, a través de los altavoces, la adorable voz femenina de la otra vez.

—¡¿Botón de autodestrucción?! —corearon Tifa y Barret, girándose para encontrarse a Cloud con el dedo sobre susodicho botón—. ¡¿Cloud?!

—¡Yo no he sido! ¡Lo juro! ¡Fue la manita! ¡Sola! ¡La voz la obligó! —se excusaba, con expresión desesperada, mientras la chica de megafonía les advertía de que contaban con diez minutos para irse.

—¡Luego lo discutimos! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

—¡Pero ¿cómo?! —preguntó Tifa, asustada—. ¡No podemos volver por donde vinimos!

—¡Tranquilos! —pidió Cloud, aparentemente recuperado de su ataque—. ¡Todos los reactores son iguales por dentro, y como yo estuve en SOLDIER...!

—¡¡Sólo guíanos y calla!!

Nuestros héroes treparon una vez más por cables, tubos rotos y todas esas cosas que no debería haber en un reactor si el mantenimiento se realizase como toca. Como el ascensor estaba en el piso más alto cuando lo llamaron y les tocó esperar, en el instante en que atravesaron la puerta de salida oían la cuenta atrás de los últimos diez segundos.

—"Ocho... siete... seis..."

—¡Ya estamos fuera!

—¡Alejémonos para que no nos pille la onda expansiva! —aconsejó Tifa.

—¡Un helicóptero! —señaló Cloud en lo alto donde, ciertamente, se aproximaba un helicóptero que cuando tomo una altura prudente se giró de lado y abrió una de las ventanas (¿?) de modo que se pudo asomar por ella un hombre rubio y gordo.

—¿Quién es ese?

—¡Presidente! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡Eres el presidente de Shinra!

—¿Eh? ¿De qué me conoces? ¿Del club de petanca? No, espera, esos ojos... Son ojos Mako...

—¿Cómo puede verlo desde tan lejos? —se admiró Tifa, hablando por lo bajo.

—...de modo que debiste estar en SOLDIER... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Me alegro de que me lo preguntes! Mi nombre es Cloud Strife, tengo 21 años, nací el...

—Tifa —susurró Barret—, ¿no debería haber explotado ya el reactor?

—Estaba pensando justamente lo mismo... Por cierto, ¿qué fue de Biggs y Wedge?

—Ahora que lo dices... Se quedarían en el tren... Debí empujarlos antes de bajar...

—¡¡CALLA YA!! —exigió el presidente, sobresaltando al resto—. ¡Lanzadles un molbol, a Ozma, al Ente Omega, lo que haga falta, pero haced que se calle!

—¡Sí, presi! —contestó alguien del helicóptero, en el mismo momento en que éste empezaba a volver a recuperar altura.

—¡Eh! ¡No huyas! —exigió Barret—. ¡No me has dado tiempo a insultarte!

—Lo siento, pero tengo cita en la esteticista para que me depilen las cejas, así que ahí os quedáis. ¡Arrivederci, pringaos! —se despidió, alejándose en el cielo nocturno (¿cuándo pasaron tantas horas?).

—¡Viene algo! —advirtió Tifa lo evidente, ya que un robot enorme les cayó no se sabe de dónde, dejando a un lado del puente a Cloud y al otro a sus compañeros.

—¡Por fin podré levear! —celebró Cloud instantes antes de que el reactor _al fin_ empezó su autodestrucción, con una explosión inicial que arrojó sobre ellos pedazos en llamas, uno de los cuales aplastó la cabeza del robot. La colisión provocó que el robot también estallase, rompiendo el puente del que Cloud no cayó de milagro al quedar colgando del borde por una mano—. ¡Mierda! ¡Mi experiencia! ¡Mis puntos de materia!

—¡Cloud! —se asustaron sus dos compañeros al verlo colgando, sin poder acudir a ayudarlo.

—¡Aguanta, que te sacamos de ahí! —gritó Barret.

—¡No te sueltes, Cloud!

—¡Tranquilos! Ahora mismo subo de nuevo arriba. Recordad que he estado en SOLDIER, estoy cansado de hacer cosas parecidas. En un plis estoy con... con... ah... ah... ah... ¡¡atchís!! —estornudó, por culpa del polvo (¿?). Eso no habría sido grave si no fuese porque al hacerlo sus dedos resbalaron, soltando el metal.

—¡¡Clouuuuuud!! —gritó Tifa, desesperada, mientras se asomaba, viéndolo caer al vacío.

—¡¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! —se oyó la voz de Cloud, cada vez más lejana.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí está el capítulo piloto. Siento que sea TAN malo, pero no me he podido resistir a escribir esta parida que nació de unos chistes con mi hermana. Si a alguien le ha gustado (¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor...) le advierto que soy muy vaga para actualizar (quien avisa no es traidor, aunque... ¿no debería haberlo hecho al principio? xD). También decir que aunque hasta ahora y durante un poco más siga más o menos fielmente la línea del juego, más adelante es posible que omita trozos o aparezcan eventos nuevos.

En fin, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. Nos leemos!!


	2. Aerith, una flor con espinas

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes (lástima, estaría forrada, viviendo en un ático de lujo).

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 2. Aerith, una flor con espinas.**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos trenzados y vestido rosa regaba tranquilamente las flores que, con mucho esfuerzo y abono, había logrado que brotasen en el interior de la iglesia (ya que unas granizadas artificiales que simularon los de Shinra, para dar un poco de vidilla a los suburbios y que no echasen de menos las inclemencias del tiempo, la hicieron desistir de plantar nada al aire libre).

El hecho de que la chica tarareara una canción no era debido a que le gustase su trabajo de florista, nada más alejado de la realidad, sino a que se las prometía muy felices aquella tarde, en la cita que tenía pendiente con aquel rubio de peinado imposible que le había comprado una flor por mil gils, tras la explosión del reactor.

«Con un par de truquitos, lo tendré en el bote» —se decía, medio ahogando a las pobres plantas—. «El chico promete, ya que, a parte de estar muy bueno, si sólo llevaba billetes de mil gils encima, debe ser porque tiene bastante dinero...» —imaginó, la muy ilusa—. «Espero poder sacar buena tajada de él, porque ya no me queda dinero para más abono y estas flores se ven debiluchas. ¡Hay que ver qué mal agradecidas son! Encima de que las riego una vez a la semana para que no pasen sed...»

Un estruendoso ruido, provocado por parte del tejado de la iglesia al desplomarse, acompañado ello por un objeto no identificado y de tamaño nada despreciable que cayó al suelo, a escasos pasos de la muchacha, por poco la matan de un infarto.

—¡Cof, cof, cof! —tosía ella, por culpa del polvo que había llovido por el derrumbamiento—. ¡¿Es que ahora los Shinra nos van a lanzar granizo del tamaño de caballos?! ¡Cof, cof, cof!

Cuando logró abrir los ojos sin que le escociesen, se dispuso a comprobar el estado de sus seguramente difuntas flores. De muy mala leche, se preparó para dar una patada a aquello que había arruinado su última fuente de ingresos; por lo que casi cayó sentada al evitar, en el último momento, que la punta de acero de sus botas rompiese un par de costillas a lo que había aterrizado sobre su macizo (es decir, a Cloud).

«¡Pero si es el chico de ayer!» —reconoció al joven inconsciente—. «¿Es que le ha dado por hacer paracaidismo sin paracaídas desde la placa superior o qué? Si fuese una cursi, pensaría que es el destino el que nos ha vuelto a reunir; pero, como no lo soy, imagino que no habrá podido aguantar las ganas de verme y no habrá sido capaz de esperar a la tarde. Sigh, a veces ser tan hermosa es un problema...»

—Eo... ¿estás vivo? —le preguntó, dándole un golpecito con el tacón de la bota—. ¿Respiras? —añadió, ya que no pensaba agacharse para comprobarlo, sólo faltaba que se ensuciara de barro también aquel vestido—. Ya despertará —se dijo, ayudándolo a espabilarse, regándole la cara.

—Ugh... aug... arg... —se quejó Cloud, en cuanto intentó moverse.

—¡Vaya, estás vivo! —se alegró, mientras él, desorientado, intentaba sentarse, sin dejar de emitir gemidos de dolor—. No te preocupes, como mucho tienes todos los huesos rotos. Te diría que el macizo de flores te ha salvado la vida, pero es evidente que sólo la suerte ha logrado que el tejado de la iglesia no te partiese la columna vertebral en siete.

—Eso es porque yo estuve en SOLDIER, y allí nos enseñaron que el parámetro de estado "luck" no es algo a tomar en broma, porque...

—¿Te vas a quitar de encima de mis florecillas o es que piensas rematar las pocas que quedan? —preguntó ella con dulzura y una sonrisa adorable, pero con una vena hinchada.

Cloud, sabiendo lo que le convenía, ignoró los dolores de sus costillas rotas y se apresuró a apartarse.

—Mm... ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, todavía desorientado.

—En una iglesia de los suburbios del sector cinco. Lloviste del cielo y...

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Cloud de pronto, chocando el puño contra la palma de su mano—. ¡Eres tú! Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba de algo...

—Así que me recuerdas —se alegró, aunque lo había dado por sentado. ¿Cómo olvidar a una chica como ella?

—¡Claro! ¡Eres aquel borracho del suburbio que estaba abrazado a la farola, cantando villancicos! ¡Qué de risas...!

La alegre charla del joven se interrumpió bruscamente cuando sus desarrollados instintos de combate y la mirada iracunda de la muchacha lo advirtieron de que la barra de límite de la desconocida estaba llegando al máximo, y seguro que se las ingeniaba para improvisar alguno más dañino que el Ala Sanadora.

—Esto... ¡Bromeaba, sólo bromeaba! —se apresuró a asegurar, notando un sudor frío mientras veía cómo, con mirada enajenada, la chica empezaba a colocar una materia última en la ranura de su vara—. ¡Claro que no eres el borracho! ¡Tú eres... eres...! —Puso todo su empeño en recordar, pero no se hizo luz en su mente hasta que oyó crujir la vara en manos de la joven— ¡eres la florista de ayer!

—Ah, qué susto me has dado. Creí que no me recordabas, jejeje... —rió con fingida inocencia, volviendo a guardar la materia en su bolsillo, mientras Cloud también reía, por pura histeria—. Pero al final no nos presentamos. Mi nombres es Aerith Gainsborough, 22 años, soltera y sin compromisos.

—En–encantado —respondió, intentando controlar el temblequeo de sus piernas—. Yo soy Cloud Strife, 21 años, nací...

—¿No sientes curiosidad por cómo una chica tan mona y tan encantadora como yo está en esta iglesia medio desplomada, regando flores?

—¿Porque es tu trabajo? —sugirió, pero al ver cómo se helaba la sonrisa de Aerith, se apresuró a añadir—: ¡Qué goma de pelo más bonita que tienes! Casi parece una materia, ¿no? Aunque no me suena haber visto otra blanca antes. ¿Es difícil subirla de nivel?

—Ah, ¿ésta? —indicó, tocando la bolita que había enganchada de manera misteriosa de su cinta—. Sí que es una materia. Una que, si exceptúas que puede salvar al mundo si nos llueve un meteorito, es totalmente inútil. Como el Planeta no está en peligro, la uso de goma del pelo, ya que el dinero no me llega para comprar una de verdad en el Mercado Muro.

—Ah... —fingió que le parecía una conversación apasionante.

Cuando Cloud le iba a preguntar dónde había comprado la materia última, un tipo pelirrojo, vestido con un traje chaqueta negro, entró en la iglesia, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Oh, no, viene a secuestrarme —susurró Aerith, simulando estar asustada, mientras aprovechaba para aferrarse al brazo de Cloud.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —se extrañó él, preguntándose qué loco intentaría algo así.

—Deja las tonterías para después. Cloud, antes dijiste que te dedicabas a hacer trabajitos para la gente, ¿no?

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido... —empezó.

—¿Qué tal si te empleo de guardaespaldas? —sugirió.

—Pero yo no trabajo gratis... —le hizo notar, temiendo que volviese a estafarlo, como con la flor.

—Mm... A cambio, podemos tener una cita —propuso, con un guiño.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos, mientras se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro. Cuando el pelirrojo empezaba a plantearse si recordarles su presencia, Cloud se dio media vuelta, diciendo:

—Un placer conocerte, Aerith.

No pudo ni dar medio paso antes de que un varazo en la cabeza lo tirase al suelo, medio aturdido. Después de limpiar la sangre del metal, con un pañuelito, Aerith se arrodilló junto a Cloud y, con voz temblorosa y ojos lacrimosos, dijo:

—¿Piensas dejarme solita para que este perverso hombre me secuestre, él y sus secuaces me violen, y luego me saquen todos los órganos para venderlos en el Mercado Muro?

—¿Y por qué no lo despachas con la materia? —quiso saber el rubio de ojos Mako.

—Porque es nueva y aún no está activado el primer nivel.

—Vaya pega... —admitió, recordando sus vírgenes materias hielo y rayo, deseosas de subir de nivel. Subir de nivel...—. ¡Un momento! —exclamó, levantándose de un salto, pese al crujido de sus treinta y cinco fragmentos de costilla—. ¡Si me peleo con ese tipo, podré al fin abandonar el nivel 1!

—¿No decías que eras de SOLDIER? —se extrañó Aerith—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste sin subir de nivel?

—¡Detallitos sin importancia! ¡Tranquila, Aerith, estoy dispuesto a dar la vida para subir... quiero decir, para salvarte!

—¡Oh, mi héroe!

—¡Turcos a mí! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó el pelirrojo, llamado Reno—. ¿Y os enseñaron a esquivar balas en SOLDIER?

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó por la pregunta—. No que yo recuerde, ¿por?

—Lástima —declaró Reno, en el mismo momento que varios soldados, como salidos de la nada, aparecían a su espalda, empuñando sus rifles.

—... —Cloud observó la situación. Si lo mataban, acabaría su vida con el nivel 1... No podía correr el riesgo de sufrir semejante humillación—. ¡Cambio de planes! —declaró, cogiendo de la mano a Aerith y saliendo escopetado en dirección contraria.

—¡Seguidlos! —ordenó Reno—. ¡Y no matéis a la vieja!

—¡¡Anciana!! —se oyó a lo lejos la iracunda voz de Aerith.

Los dos, en su huida, intentaron escalar hasta las vigas medio podridas de la iglesia, en un alarde de inconciencia y locura, lástima que la ruptura de las primeras escaleras echara por tierra sus planes suicidas. De este modo, antes de que pudiesen dejar de toser por el polvo que habían levantado con la caída, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de cinco soltados, que les acariciaban con las puntas de sus rifles.

—Parece que ya te tenemos... —empezó a decir Reno, en cuanto logró entrar en la sala. El fango de su cara y su traje le dijo a Aerith que la enredadera asesina que estaba cultivando en su macizo había vuelto a atentar contra la vida de una persona—. Tseng es un blando, pero yo no soy igual, vieja.

—¡¡Anciana!!

—Ya que la queréis a ella, ¿no me podríais dej...? —empezó a sugerir Cloud, pero un codazo con saña en sus rotas costillas lo persuadió de rogar por su vida. Aquella mujer era capaz de ir a buscarlo para vengarse, y seguro que la muerte a sus manos era mucho más dolorosa.

—Lo siento por ti, chaval, pero te tendremos que matar —informó Reno, bostezando—. Chicos, ¿listos para disparar?... ¡Fueg...! —Su orden fue interrumpida por un insistente pitido. Reno echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Vaya, sois unos chicos con suerte. Es mi hora del bocata, y es sagrada. Ya os capturaré otro día. ¡Chicos, nos largamos!

Antes de que les diera tiempo a entender qué había pasado, Cloud y Aerith se encontraron solos de nuevo.

—Esto... —empezó Cloud—. ¡Ja, ¿has visto cómo han salido huyendo?! ¡Sin duda han quedado aterrorizados con mi imponente pose, aprendida en SOLDIER, con la que haría salir huyendo incluso a los molboles! Ya te dije que un antiguo miembro de la élite de SOLDIER, como yo, sería un excelente guardaespaldas; pero, como eres tan simpática y ha sido un trabajo fácil, y sin que sirva de precedente, no te cobraré por este trabajito —ofreció, para que ella olvidase su estrepitoso fracaso al sacarla de allí—. Y, como ya se han ido y yo tengo unos asuntillos que arreglar, será mejor que me marche...

—¡Espera un segundo! —pidió Aerith, haciéndole la zancadilla para detenerlo—. ¿No me acompañarás hasta mi casa? Podrían volver... —añadió, con voz lastimera.

—Bueno, va... —aceptó de mala gana, diciéndose que como no empezase a aprender a contentar a aquella chica, ella acabaría de romperle los pocos huesos que seguían enteros—. Pero sólo hasta allí.

—Genial. Entonces sígueme —indicó—. Ah, y ten cuidado. Hay mucho ladrón, asesino y violador suelto por esta zona.

—Un lugar ideal para construir una iglesia, sin duda —ironizó Cloud, empezando a seguirla hacia la salida—. Por cierto, ¿por qué te buscaba un Turco?

—¿Cómo sabes que era un Turco? —inquirió Aerith, curiosa.

—Es obvio. ¿Quién sería capaz de llevar un traje de chaqueta negro en mediados de agosto si no fuese un Turco?

—Supongo que tienes razón... Sobre el porqué me busca... —meditó una mentira—, seguramente porque quiere reclutarme para SOLDIER —inventó, habiéndose dado cuenta, gracias a su sagacidad y gran observación, de que Cloud estaba bastante orgulloso de haber pertenecido a aquel ejército privado de Shinra.

—¡Sí, ya, hombre! —rió él—. ¿Acaso crees que cualquier flojucha harapienta salida de...? —empezó, pero pronto recordó que, si bien la materia última de la florista aún era inservible, la vara de su mano no y, usada con muy mala leche, podría desgraciarlo para siempre—, ejem, ¡era una broma! ¡Seguro que en SOLDIER estarían encantados de recibir a una chica tan fuerte, hábil, inteligente, carismática, encantadora y guapa como tú! —aduló, rezando porque aquello surtiese efecto, y la sonrisa amplia de Aerith le hizo reafirmarse en su teoría personal de que no había nada mejor para calmar a una chica que hacerle la pelota.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que acepte. Es que sería una lástima adulterar el precioso verde de mis ojos con el brillo Mako, aunque a ti te queda muy bien.

—Je, je, je —rió como un tonto por el halago, confirmando la teoría de Aerith, muy semejante a la de Cloud, pero referida a los hombres.

—Vaya, es raro que esto esté tan tranquilo —comentó Aerith—. Yo todos los días subo un par de niveles yendo y viniendo de la iglesia, de la de maleantes que me atacan.

—Debe ser una conspiración contra mí, para que no progrese —razonó Cloud—. Por cierto... —temía preguntar, pero se armó de valor y logró que su voz sonase casual—, ¿qué nivel tienes?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —respondió ella con otra adorable y al mismo tiempo inquietante sonrisa, haciendo entender al rubio que NO deseaba saberlo.

—¡Mira, llegamos a un lugar civilizado! —señaló, para cambiar de tema.

—Mi casa está un poco más allá, alejada del resto de mugrientas chozas que llenan estos suburbios. Por si te interesa, por aquí hay un par de tiendas, pero, si eres listo, no desvelarás la localización de tu billetera aquí.

—Ya veo... ¿Y esta tubería de aquí? —se extrañó, asomándose y viendo a un tipo sentado en una cama, que levantaba la cabeza sólo para volverla a bajar, súbitamente, instantes después.

—¡Ah! Ese de ahí es un tipo medio tarado que llegó a los suburbios hará cosa de cuatro años. Es la mar de rarito, y no hay quien lo entienda. Debería estar en un psiquiátrico, pero nadie del sector tiene suficiente tiempo que perder como para hacer una llamada para que se lo lleven. Total, como está medio ido, los ladrones le roban lo que les place y así nos dejan a los otros —comentó—. Además, el muy friki no ha encontrado nada más estúpido para tatuarse que un número. ¿No es patético?

Cuando Aerith acabó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal. ¡Se sentía tan cómoda junto a Cloud que se había olvidado de mantener su máscara de chica buena y adorable, y le estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad! ¡No sólo lo había golpeado y amenazado, sino que hasta se había metido con un hombre que supuestamente debería darle pena! ¡¿Cómo alguien como ella podía haber cometido un error así, después de tantos años fingiendo?! Sólo su madre adoptiva, su ex y su amigo de la infancia habían logrado conocer ese lado oscuro suyo que se correspondía con su totalidad. ¿Qué diría ahora Cloud? ¿La miraría horrorizado? ¿Le retiraría el saludo? ¿Ya no la invitaría a comer a restaurantes caros ni le regalaría joyas?...

—¿De qué me suena eso del número tatuado? —preguntó él, sin embargo, sin darle importancia. El rubio ni siquiera había caído en el pequeño detalle de que los comportamientos agresivos y despreciativos de Aerith no concordaban con lo que ella aparentaba ser.

«Tal vez he bajado la guardia porque es un poco cortito» —pensó la chica de ojos verdes—. «Mi instinto sabía que con él no había por qué preocuparse, pero no debo confiarme. No tengo que permitir que se me caiga la máscara ante otros por estar junto a él...»

Mientras, Cloud se había acercado al hombre.

—Buenas, señor. ¿Dónde se hizo ese tatuaje?

—Aaaaaagh... Uuuuuug... Aaaaaauuuuh... Gaaaaaaj... —emitió el tipo.

—¿Ves? Lo que te decía, no se le entiende —señaló Aerith—. No gastes tu tiempo con él —aconsejó, girándose hacia Cloud. Al verlo, le dio la sensación de que su expresión parecía algo más estúpida de lo normal, pero se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Eeeeeegghh... Uuuuuaaaaagh... Eeeeegg... —empezó a decir Cloud, mirando al vacío, con sonrisa mema.

—¡Aaaaag uuuuuuuhhhh uuuuuuaaaaah! —le respondió el otro, animado.

—¡Ueeeeeeghh iiiiiuuuuh uuuuuaaahg!

«No entiendo nada de lo que se cuentan» —pensaba Aerith—. «Debe tratarse, sin duda, de una de esas conversaciones de hombres de las que no me querían hacer partícipe en la taberna, cuando iba de niña...»

—¡Va, Cloud! —llamó al rato, aburrida, estirando de la hombrera del ex–SOLDIER—. Me alegro de que hayas hecho un amigo, pero yo tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de que se haga de noche —añadió, estirando de él hasta arrastrarlo fuera.

—¿Eh? ¿Uh? —emitió el rubio, al tiempo que su mirada empezaba a enfocarse de nuevo—. ¿Qué dices?

—Vamos a casa, que mi madre me espera.

Tras recorrer sucias y oscuras calles de los suburbios, al girar una esquina parecieron cambiar de dimensión. Allí se encontraba una adorable casita de tejas rojizas que contrastaba completamente con las anteriores, principalmente porque su diseño era como de un siglo menos, y que estaba rodeada por un grandísimo jardín lleno de fuertes y luminosas flores de distintas tonalidades que conformaban un manto multicolor. Sin duda, Aerith no tenía nada que ver con el desarrollo de las mismas.

—Wao, qué cambio —comentó Cloud, admirado—. Por cierto, ¿de dónde salen el río y, sobre todo, ese rayo de luz?

—Bueno, es que hay un agujero en la placa superior desde hace cincuenta años, y no parecen querer arreglarlo —comentó, buscando las llaves (evidentemente, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría la puerta de su casa abierta, para que el primer protagonista que pase se cuele sin permiso y saquee)—. Ya está —informó, abriendo. Luego alzó la voz al decir—: ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!

—¡Hijiiiiiiii! —saludó una... ¿mujer?

—¡¡Aaaaaah!! —gritó de puro terror Cloud cuando vio aparecer a una enorme y GORDA, con mayúsculas, criatura de piel azul, con un casco en forma de dos ridículas y cortas coletitas blancas, la cara picada por la viruela, boca enorme y ojos saltones—. ¡¡Es la reina Brahne!!

—¡No, no, no! —negó ésta, con una sonrisa que quería que fuese agradable, pero de repugnante no bajaba—. Yo me llamo Elmyra. Brahne es mi prima segunda por parte de padre. Hay que ver, siempre me confunden con ella, eso de tener una prima tan guapa y famosa a veces es una pega...

Cloud podría haber replicado muchas cosas a aquel comentario, pero el espanto y el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mirarla ocupaban toda su capacidad de concentración.

—Mamá, este es Cloud, mi guardaespaldas —presentó Aerith, acostumbrada a la reacción de la gente cuando conocía a Elmyra.

—¿Guardaespaldas? No me digas que Tseng ha vuelto a molestarte...

—Nah, no te preocupes, mami —restó importancia—. Por cierto, Cloud quiere regresar a su casa y me ha pedido que lo guíe, ya que no es de por aquí, así que después de que duerma una siesta y recupere toda su vitalidad milagrosamente al hacerlo, nos largaremos con viento fresco.

—¿Cuándo te he pedido yo...? —empezó Cloud, pero su voz fue cubierta por la aguda y chillona de Elmyra, diciendo:

—¡Ay, hiji! ¡Es muy peligroso que una inocente, dulce y delicada niña como tú pasee por ahí por la tarde–noche! Mejor os esperáis a mañana, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?

—Vaaaale —accedió Aerith, sólo para evitar oír otro "¿sí?"—. Así a Cloud le dará tiempo a que se le curen las costillas.

—Hiji, ¿y si vas a arreglar tu cuarto? Es que está hecho una pocilga, como siempre, y seguro que te da vergüenza que tu amigo vea el vertedero que tienes por habitación —le sonrió Elmyra, sin malicia—. Por tu ropa no te tienes que preocupar, mientras ibas a la iglesia la he buscado toda entre la inmundicia y la he llevado a la lavandería. ¡Incluso he conseguido recuperar esas bragas que encalaste en la lámpara hace un mes! —explicó, contenta.

—Esto... ¡ja, ja, ja! —fingió Aerith que reía, pero una gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente y su palidez la delataban—, ¡qué bromista eres, mamá! Anda, prepara un té a Cloud mientras yo voy... a lavarme las manos —anunció, antes de salir escopetada a su pocilga.

Cloud habría deseado suplicar a Aerith que no lo dejara solo con aquella... "criatura" que llamaba madre, pero la joven no le había dado oportunidad.

—Cloud, bonic, ¿té negro o té verde?

—Con agua me va bien —susurró.

—Y ¿quieres azúcar en el agua?

—Eeh... bueno... —aceptó.

—¿Cuántas cucharadas?

—¿Cinco?

—¿Dejarás a Aerith aquí y te largarás a la de ya antes de que baje, o prefieres hacerlo después de dormir?

—... —En aquel momento, Cloud se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos su casa... lástima que no tuviese.

—Tu vaso de agua con azúcar —le entregó un vaso empañado que contenía un líquido con tanta cal que parecía blanco, color que sólo quedaba interrumpido por la mosca que flotaba muerta.

—Esto... gracias, pero de pronto me ha entrado un sueño... ¿Dónde era que tenía que dormir?

—En la habitación del fondo del primer piso —indicó—. Sigue la peste y, cuando la encuentres, la habitación de la derecha.

Las indicaciones no fueron difíciles de seguir, ya que desde la escalera se percibía cierto hedor a comida podrida.

—¡Cloud! —saludó Aerith, saliendo de su cuarto y cerrando con rapidez para que una rata no escapase de dentro—. Te he oído subir. Una cosa, ¿dónde está tu casa? No me lo dijiste antes.

—Bueno, casa lo que se dice casa no tengo. Ahora mismo vivo en el Séptimo Cielo, un bar, y me gustaría volver para la cena, porque hoy toca vichyssoise y a Tifa le queda de miedo...

—Mm... —murmuró, evaluando lo que acababa de oír—. Tifa... ¿es una chica?

—¡Sin duda alguna! —rió. Nunca nadie había puesto aquello en duda, bastaba mirarla por encimita para percibirlo.

—¿Tu novia? —sugirió, cruzando los dedos para recibir una negativa.

—Difícilmente porque, para eso, en primer lugar, yo tendría que gustarle, pero para ella sólo soy un buen amigo de la infancia —aseguró en un alarde inconsciente de falta de suspicacia, percepción, empatía y habilidad de observación.

«Vale, no son novios» —pensó Aerith—. «Pero no puedo bajar la guardia, porque tampoco lo ha negado como si lo creyese algo impensable. Tendré que tantear a esa Tifa cuando la vea... Mecachis... Siempre supe que debía haber hecho aquel cursillo de cocina, ya se sabe que a los hombres se les gana por el estómago...»

—¿Y dónde cae ese bar? —siguió con la conversación.

—En los suburbios del sector 7.

—Ah, ¿dónde la estación? Pues es fácil llegar, sólo tienes que atravesar una zona plagada de monstruos que hay entre este sector y el Mercado Muro —informó—. De niña lo cruzaba todos los días para ir a jugar en los columpios, aunque, no sé por qué, ninguno de mis vecinos quería acompañarme...

—Bueno... Qué bien que sea fácil. Yo ahora voy a dormir —informó.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Bueno, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba —se decía Cloud, mientras recorría los suburbios, camino a la puerta que los separaba de la zona que Aerith había descrito como el lugar de reunión habitual de los monstruos de la región, es decir, los suburbios del sector 6—. Sólo he necesitado setecientos treinta y cinco intentos de fuga para recorrer el pasillo y llegar a las escaleras sin que ella se percatase... He llegado a preguntarme si tenía cámaras en la puerta, porque es que no es normal. Suerte que se ha tragado mis setecientas treinta y cuatro excusas para haber salido de la habitación a mitad siesta, y que no he tenido que dar más, porque empezaba a fallarme la imaginación...

—Siento contrariarte... —Cloud dio un respingo cuando alzó la mirada del suelo, que hasta entonces observaba, por costumbre, buscando gils perdidos, y se encontró con Aerith, apoyada en el muro que él buscaba y con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su hermoso rostro—, pero la excusa setecientos treinta y tres me ha dejado un poco mosqueada, y la última me ha acabado de convencer de que algo raro te traías entre manos. Así que querías marcharte dejándome sola, tirada —remarcó—. ¡Qué poco corazón! Yo te ofrezco mi té, mi casa, mi cama... bueno, la de la habitación de al lado —se corrigió mientras Cloud se decía que, si le hubiese ofrecido realmente la suya, igual se habría pensado lo de quedarse—, ¡y tú te vas sin despedirte siquiera!

—Bueno... es que es peligroso y...

—¿Qué nivel tienes, Cloud? —preguntó con voz dulce, pero sonrisa perversa. El rubio se mordió el labio.

—¡Pero he estado en SOLDIER! —replicó—. ¡Allí nos enseñaron a sobrevivir en situaciones adversas, a correr sobre los tejados, a saltar sobre los cocodrilos, a caminar sobre las cuerdas, a bucear en el lodo, a escalar sin guantes ni botas, a correr por las paredes, a esquivar balas en relenti...!

—¿No dijiste al Turco que no sabías esquivar balas? —se extrañó Aerith.

—¡Bueno, vale, me pelé esa clase, lo confieso! ¡Pero asistí a todas las demás! Un ex–SOLDIER como yo puede recorrer los lugares más peligrosos con un simple aro de bronce como protección, con sólo una materia prevacios, con una poción rancia como único elemento...

—Vale, vale —aceptó, harta de tanto discurso—. Pero si no me llevas contigo, mañana mismo TODA Midgar sabrá que Cloud Strife, ex–SOLDIER, sólo tiene el nivel 1 y que le asustan las cucarachas —sonrió con maldad.

—¡Eso que se coló en la habitación no era una cucaracha! ¡Tenía el tamaño de un mamut! —se defendió—. ¡Y era roja! ¡Y volaba!

—Ya, pero igualmente hemos tenido que consolarte mamá y yo, mientras lloriqueabas, y darte un chocolate caliente para que se te pasara el sofoco —le recordó.

—Gr... —gruñó, derrotado. Había bajado la guardia al permitir que una persona conociese su mayor debilidad, más aun tratándose de Aerith. Tendría que buscar pronto algo con lo que hacer un contra–chantaje si no quería que ella consiguiese de él todo lo que quisiese. Porque, por supuesto, haría lo que fuese con tal de que su secreto no se hiciese público—. De acuerdo... puedes acompañarme hasta el Séptimo Cielo...

—¡Yuppy! —exclamó, dando una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados en un salto—. ¿Vamos, mi guardaespaldas?

—Sí, bwana...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Mira, ahí está el parque! —indicó Aerith, contenta, mientras señalaba una enorme figura con forma de oso o algo parecido de cuya boca surgía un tobogán—. ¡Ahí, ¿lo ves?! —Al no recibir respuesta, un poco mosqueada, se giró dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta, pero se contuvo cuando vio al rubio tirado en el suelo y rodeado por cuatro monstruos rosas que intentaban mordisquearlo—. ¡¿Otra vez, Cloud?! Tus amigos deben gastar una fortuna en colas de fénix... —Caminó tranquilamente hacia él y cuando estuvo cerca, empezó a mover la vara, diciendo—. ¡Vayss, vayss, fuera, bichos!

Los monstruos iban a atacarla, pero se lo pensaron mejor cuando reconocieron en ella a la muchacha de trenza y ojos verdes, vestida de rosa, con un lazo y goma en forma de bolita que era protagonista de los cuentos de miedo que les contaban sus padres cuando eran pequeños.

—Cloud... —lo llamó, agachándose junto a él una vez se fueron los monstruos—. Cloud, que no me quedan colas de fénix...

—Estoy despierto —se quejó él—. Lo que pasa es que tropecé y quedé aplastado por mi espada —gruñó. Aerith se habría reído si no fuera tan patético que la puso de mala leche.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes con tu espada?

—¡Es que todos los monstruos te esquivan como si te temiesen y se ceban en mí! —se quejó—. Estoy tan hecho polvo que no puedo ni con mi alma. Claro que, si tuvieses una ultrapoción...

—¡Sí, hombre! ¡Con la mierda de vida que tienes con una poción te sobra! —le indicó, vertiéndole una por la cabeza.

—¡Ey, ¿por qué has hecho eso?!

—A mí no me cuentes, es lo que ponía en el apartado de posología de las instrucciones.

—Será posible... —rezongó él, empezando a levantarse al haber recuperado milagrosamente las fuerzas—. Con esta ya van dos veces hoy que me mojas la cabeza.

—Y lo más inquietante es que ninguna de las dos he conseguido torcer ni un poco esa punta de tu peinado que tienes mirando al cielo —comentó—. ¿Qué gomina usas?

—Ninguna, es así de nacimiento —declaró, irguiéndose.

—... —Aerith lo observó largamente—. Tu madre no moriría, por casualidad, durante el parto, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —se admiró Cloud.

—Por nada, por nada... —dijo, replanteándose si deseaba ser madre de los hijos de ese hombre. Bueno, siempre podía adoptar—. ¡Anda, vamos al tobogán! —retomó su estado de ánimo inicial.

—Venga, va, sólo un ratito —accedió, aunque en realidad estaba deseando ir, ya que nunca había jugado en un parque. Recordaba cuando, en Nibelheim, el padre de Tifa había construido un columpio en un árbol. Tifa, derrochando amabilidad como solía, había dicho que podía usarlo quien quisiese; sin embargo, cada vez que él se acercaba, acababa siendo arrastrado por los otros chicos a algún lugar donde lo pudiesen pisotear a gusto sin que la niña se enterase.

Después de hacer el tonto en el columpio hasta romperlo por intentar dar vueltas de campana, los dos jóvenes se acomodaron sobre la fría y dura cabeza del oso–tobogán o lo que fuese.

—¿Sabes, Cloud? —comentaba Aerith—, no te ofendas ni nada, pero a veces me recuerdas un poco a mi ex.

—¿A tu ex? Bah, pero seguro que él no había estado en SOLDIER como yo —fanfarroneo.

—Pues ahí te equivocas, porque sí que está en SOLDIER —replicó—. O al menos lo estaba hace cinco años, que fue la última vez que me hizo una perdida al móvil. Seguro que el muy golfo se fue con alguna pelandusca que conoció durante su misión...

—Vaya, pues en SOLDIER éramos cuatro gatos, así que si me dices su nombre te puedo decir si lo conozco —se ofreció para disimular la poca gracia que le hacía que alguien del entorno de uno de sus conocidos también hubiese estado en SOLDIER, quitándole así la distinción.

—Pues se llama... —empezó, pero el chirrido que hizo al abrirse la enorme puerta que tenían a sus espaldas y que comunicaba el parque con el sector 7 la interrumpió.

Ambos se giraron, con curiosidad, a tiempo de ver pasar un carromato, tirado por un chocobo, en el que viajaba una preciosa joven con un cortísimo, ajustadísimo y escotadísimo vestido azul. ¡Y menuda delantera tenía! Un momento, se dijo Cloud, él conocía esa delantera...

—¡¡Tifa!! —exclamó, levantándose.

—¡¿Cloud?! —le llegó a lo lejos la voz de la chica, antes de que el carromato se perdiese en la lejanía.

—Esa chica que vestía como una put... como una mujer de vida desorganizada —se corrigió Aerith—, ¿es tu Tifa, la del vichyssoise?

—Sí, ¡sin duda! —asintió, bajando del oso–tobogán o lo que fuese de un salto—. ¡Seguro que se ha metido en algún problema! Una chica tan inocente como ella no vestiría así de descarada si no tuviese una razón importante —aseguró, olvidando que el atuendo que Tifa solía llevar tal vez no tenía escote, pero era igualmente más provocativo de lo normal.

—No sé... —musitó Aerith, no muy convencida—. Pero bueno, si quieres ir a ayudarla, vamos. Así podré conocerla...

—Un momento, voy solo —declaró, con firmeza—. No puedo permitir que te arriesgues tanto. El Mercado Muro es un lugar peligroso donde...

—Cucarachas, cucarachas... —susurró con malicia, recordándole que ella era la que decidía qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde y por qué.

—Grr... De acuerdo... ¡Pero luego te vuelves a tu casa!

—Claaaaaro —asintió, con mirada de fingida candidez—. Y ¿tienes algún plan?

—¿Plan? ¡Yo no necesito ningún plan! ¡¿Qué es rescatar a una chica secuestrada en medio de una zona mafiosa, llena de matones?! ¡Es pan comido para mí! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! —clamó, lleno de confianza, olvidando que hacía menos de media hora había estado a punto de ser pasto de monstruos de bajo nivel.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Ey, tío! —llamó la atención de Cloud un tipo de aspecto poco recomendable que paseaba por las alborotadas y llenas de carteles luminosos calles del Mercado Muro—. ¡Qué bomboncito llevas contigo! ¿Por qué no se la llevas a Don Corneo? ¡Te pagará lo suficiente por ella como para olvidarte de trabajar en una laaaaaarga temporada!

—¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? ¿Es que busca una mujer de la limpieza? —se interesó el rubio, recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte del tipo y de la propia Aerith.

—¡No, hombre! Don Corneo busca una novia nueva, es un hombre al que le gusta el cambio, tú me entiendes... —La mirada Mako del joven le dejó claro que no lo entendía—. En fin, el caso es que ha pedido que le lleven a tres bellezas para elegir a una de ellas como su nueva novia. No sé cómo serán las otras dos, la verdad, pero poco tienen que hacer contra el pedazo de hembra que ha llegado hace poco. ¡Tendrías que haberla visto, con ese descarado traje ajustadito azul oscuro y ese enorme par de...!

—¡Tifa! —reconoció Cloud la descripción, al tiempo que Aerith recriminaba:

—¡¿Insinúas que la elegiría a ella antes que a mí?!

—Bueno, de cara no te puedes quejar —reconoció el desgraciado ante la florista—, pero... digamos que en cuerpo ella _te saca delantera_ —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Aerith lo fulminase con un rayo3.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —seguía Cloud a la suya—. ¡Tifa ha venido aquí para tener una cita a ciegas con un mafioso! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en tener citas a ciegas viviendo con un ex–SOLDIER bravo, apuesto e inteligente como yo?!

—¿Que acaso estás celoso? —murmuró la florista, tras ocultar el cuerpo chamuscado del tipo bajo unos periódicos.

—Más que celoso... ¡¡indignado!! ¡No hay ni punto de comparación! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER!

—Lo que tú digas, pero voy a la casa esa de Don Corneo —declaró ella.

—¿Vas a sacar a Tifa? Eso es demasiado peligroso, Aerith, no puedo permitir que vayas sola a ese lugar lleno de hombres libidinosos.

—¿Y Tifa sí puede estar sola allí? —replicó, preguntándose en qué momento de la conversación Cloud había entendido en qué tipo de antro se habían metido.

—Bueno, eso es diferente. No es que diga que no me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo malo, pero ella se pasa el día entero en el bar, rodeada de clientes libidinosos. Digamos que está más acostumbrada a enfrentarlos —resolvió.

—Como sea. Pero en algo tienes razón, igual es peligroso que vaya allí yo sola... Será mejor que me acompañes —decidió.

—Déjame decirme que me conmueve mucho que estés dispuesta a arriesgarte así para ayudar a una pobre chica que ni siquiera conoces, pero...

—¿Ayudar a Tifa? ¡No seas iluso! ¿En serio crees que me metería en la boca del lobo por una desconocida? —ironizó.

—¿Y entonces? —se extrañó Cloud.

—¡Voy para demostrar que soy mucho más guapa y atractiva que ella! —declaró, con ojos brillantes por su espíritu competitivo—. ¡En cuanto ese tipo me vea, ni siquiera desperdiciará un instante en dirigir su mirada hacia tu amiga!

—No me digas que tú también quieres ser la novia de ese Don Corneo...

—Los detalles son lo que menos importa. Ahora lo primordial es que nos apresuremos a acicalarnos para llegar a tiempo a la presentación de las tres novias.

—Un momento... ¿has dicho "acicalarnos"? —repitió, enarcando una ceja, con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto, ¿no decías que no podías dejarme ir sola y que estabas deseando ayudar a tu amiga? Pues allá dentro sólo quieren a otras dos chicas, así que apechuga, señorita Cloud.

—¡¡Un momento!! ¡Me niego! ¡¡No pienso volv... quiero decir, vestirme de chica!! —exclamó, mordiéndose la lengua a tiempo.

Había estado a punto de descubrir otro de sus humillantes secretos, uno que, a causa del desafortunado incidente que cinco años atrás había acontecido en Nibelheim, ahora sólo conocían Tifa y él. Éste era que el padre de Cloud, tras la trágica muerte de la madre del rubio durante el parto, había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba y había decidido adoptar la personalidad de Rufina Augusta (la madre de Cloud), aludiendo que el espíritu de su esposa lo había poseído. A causa de aquello, Cloud había sido marginado por los demás del pueblo, con el estigma de ser el hijo del travestido tarado del pueblo, a parte de que, de pequeño, era vestido de niña por su padre–madre. A Cloud no es que lo avergonzase su padre, estaba más que acostumbrado a llamarlo mamá y verlo con los rulos, la mascarilla y las pantuflas caminando por el pueblo, pero lo que sí consideraba una humillación es que un hombre tan macho, tan viril y masculino como él, que estuvo en SOLDIER, hubiese llevado trajes de florecitas y puntillas hasta los siete años, cuando se rebeló, descubriéndole a su consternada padre–madre que era un niño y no una niña.

—Mira, Cloud —retomó el hilo Aerith, cuando la mirada de Cloud dejó de ser ausente al regresar de su _flashback_ de la infancia—, me importa un pepino que te guste o no disfrazarte. Si para entrar tienes que hacerlo, ¡lo harás! O si no... —empezó, acercándose a él hasta estar muy próxima. Entonces, con voz muy baja, añadió—: Cucarachas... cucarachas...

—Gr... —gruñó Cloud, poniendo en una balanza sus alternativas. Por un lado estaba ignorar la petición de Aerith, permitiendo que Tifa y la florista fueran víctimas de aquellos depravados, lo cual lo convertiría en un cobarde reconocido mundialmente cuando Aerith publicase un artículo de siete páginas, sobre su fobia a las cucarachas, en el Shinra Times. Por el otro lado tenía la posibilidad de acceder, convirtiéndose en objeto de mofa por todos los que lo reconociesen vestido de chica, sin embargo tendría la excusa de estar sacrificándose para velar por la integridad y seguridad de dos dulces e indefensas chicas como Tifa y Aerith... Sí, la segunda opción sonaba mejor, y tal vez, con suerte, alguna de ellas, o incluso las dos, quisiese agradecerle más tarde su heroicidad...—. Je, je, je, je... —rió, imaginándolo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —respondió Aerith, pensando—: «Hay que ver lo que se parece este chico a Zack. Primero en lo puntiagudo del peinado, luego en las posturas, después en que era SOLDIER, y ahora incluso en la cara de pervertido...»

Tras dar un golpe en la cabeza a Cloud con su vara, para devolverlo a la realidad, continuó hablando:

—Tenemos que conseguirte un vestido apropiado y uno para mí, joyas para ambos, una peluca rubia para ti, perfume para quitarte de encima la peste a monstruo, lencería...

—¡¿Lencería?! ¿Acaso piensas desnudarte?

—¡Nunca se sabe! Es mejor prevenir. Empezaremos por el traje, porque nos lo tienen que hacer en tiempo record.

—Por eso no sufras, yo soy el prota, hasta que no llegue a la casa de Don Corneo, no pasará nada allí —le recordó Cloud—. De todos modos, no hace falta tanta cosa. Con el traje y la peluca va bien.

—¡Ni modo! ¡Si vas hecho un asco, cogerán a Tifa!

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Mira, no me discutas —exigió, arrastrándolo hasta la tienda de ropa.

—Buenos días —saludó la dependienta.

—Señorita, necesitamos un traje de tía para mi amigo —expuso Aerith, logrando que todos los clientes clavaran su mirada en el avergonzado Cloud.

—¡Genial! ¡Los travestidos son la especialidad del jefe! —aplaudió la señorita—. Ahora mismo estaba emborrachándose en el bar porque se aburre mucho desde que los gays del gimnasio decidieron que de ahora en adelante sólo vestirían como hombres.

—¡Bien! Por cierto, no tendréis pelucas rubias, ¿verdad? —continuó, ignorando las muecas de Cloud por lo abiertamente que hablaba de aquello.

—Los del gimnasio deben tener. A nosotros sólo nos quedan morenas.

—Pues nada, Cloud, ya lo has oído —señaló, volviéndose hacia él—. Yo iré al bar a encargar el traje y a la farmacia a por perfume, tú ve al gimnasio y a la tienda de elementos, a por una diadema para enganchar bien la peluca.

—No servirá de nada que me queje, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien, veo que nos vamos conociendo —sonrió Aerith.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Ya estoy! —anunció Aerith, entrando en la ya casi vacía tienda de ropa, dadas las altas horas que eran.

La florista llevaba una bolsita con dos perfumes, uno suave para ella y uno fuerte para Cloud. Recorrió el establecimiento con sus ojos verdes antes de añadir:

—¿Y Cloud?

—Su amigo aún no ha regresado —anunció la dependienta—. Aunque el traje ya está listo. ¿Querrá uno para usted?

—Pues, ahora que lo dices, iré viendo a ver qué encuentro...

Aerith revisó las perchas, ignorando los consejos de la dependienta y el jefe de la tienda, que no se ponían de acuerdo, hasta que encontró algo de su gusto: un largo, ajustado y escotado vestido rojo. Ardiente, como su carácter.

Iba a ir al probador a ver cómo le quedaba cuando la campanilla de la puerta anunció una llegada.

—Buenos... ¡¡yiiikes!! —exclamó la dependienta, asustada por lo que acababa de ver. En el umbral había un alto joven con una espada enorme a su espalda, pelo rubio puntiagudo, traje azul y pantalones militares negros y una máscara de Noh.

—¡Cloud! —reconoció Aerith por su peinado—. ¡¿Qué haces con esa máscara?! ¿Traes las cosas?

—Sí, las traigo —suspiró él—. No puedes ni imaginarte por lo que he pasado... Primero he tenido que hacer flexiones para conseguir la peluca, suerte que estuve en SOLDIER y allí me entrenaron duramente, porque era difícil concentrarse mientras la mirad del gimnasio no quitaba la mirada de mi culo. Luego tuve que conseguirle unos reconstituyentes al tipo de la tienda de accesorios, que el muy vago no me quería vender nada si no le hacía los recados. Y, para colmo, como la tienda de lencería estaba cerrada y no osaría contradecir tus órdenes, tuve que birlarle a un borracho su tarjeta de socio del Club Puff–puff para colarme, y hacerme pasar dentro por hombre de la limpieza para acceder a los camerinos y robar la lencería que querías —señaló, dándole la bolsa.

—Un picardías semitransparente, ¿eh? —observó Aerith, con media sonrisa—. Qué buen ojo que tienes cuando quieres... Por cierto, aún no me has explicado lo de la máscara horrenda que llevas.

—Bueno... Es que... ya que estaba allí y, cuando hago las cosas las hago bien, tal y como me enseñaron en SOLDIER, pues sugerí a una de las abejitas que me diera unas pinceladas de maquillaje, para hacer creíble mi papel, que conste —quiso dejar bien claro—. Ni siquiera creo que con el maquillaje cuele, pero por intentarlo... Y, como comprenderás, no iba a pasearme por el Mercado Muro todo pintarrajeado.

—¡Déjame ver el maquillaje! —pidió Aerith, ansiosa, arrebatándole la máscara antes de que a él le diese tiempo a impedirlo—. ¡Jua, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —se echó a reír al ver el conjunto que hacía: aguerrido y bravo ex–SOLDIER de cuello para abajo, doble de Heidi de cuello para arriba.

—Sabía que se pasaba con el colorete... —gruñó Cloud, mientras la muchacha rodaba por el suelo, en un ataque de risa.

—Venga a probarse el traje —invitó la dependienta, arrastrando a Cloud al probador—, seguro que quedará divino.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba encerrado en el probador, con la botella de perfume en una mano y la percha en la otra. Habría huido, pero estaba seguro de no le dejarían salir hasta que desentrañase el misterio que suponía cómo ponerse aquel kimono él solo. Solamente media hora después, y sin dejar de repetirse que sin haber estado en SOLDIER no habría logrado aquella hazaña, salió vestido con un elegante kimono morado y la peluca rubia, peinada en dos trenzas, perfectamente ajustada con una diadema de diamantes. Aerith ya lo esperaba hacía rato, recuperada del ataque de risa, con el vestido rojo puesto y sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo.

—¡Estáis divinas! ¡Esplendorosas! ¡Ideales! ¡Arrebatadoras! —decía el jefe del establecimiento, casi en trance.

—Me... cuesta respirar... —confesó Cloud, estrangulado por su obi.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarte hasta que rescates a Tifa y yo demuestre cuál de las dos es la más atractiva —sentenció Aerith, decidida—. Don Corneo está de suerte con las tres novias tan guapas que va a tener hoy.

—Todo sea por Tifa y por su vichyssoise... —logró decir Cloud, ya que, al no llegarle mucho oxigeno al cerebro, no se le ocurría nada mejor que alegar.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Bueno, antes de lo normal en mí, llega el segundo capítulo de esta parodia sin sentido. Siento si alguien esperaba ver cómo Cloud consigue las joyas, peluca o el maquillaje y la lencería, pero he considerado que hacer una parodia de algo que ya es cómico en el original tampoco tenía mucho sentido. A ver qué opináis de este capítulo, si mejoro o empeoro, y si alguien tiene interés en que continúe o, al contrario, recibo amenazas que me instan a abandonar el proyecto (qué profesional ha sonado eso). Y repito otra vez, por si acaso, que no es mi deseo ofender a nadie por criticar o poner de imbécil para abajo a su personaje favorito; sin ir más lejos, mis favoritos son Tifa y Cloud, y ya podéis ver lo "avispados" que son en FFIIIX.

**Aclaración:** Para los que no hayan jugado el juego o no lo recuerden, tanto la materia escudo como la materia última (que viene a ser como la magia artema en los otros FF) cuando las obtienes no pueden utilizarse (sí colocarse en el arma, claro, si no no subirían de nivel) sino que necesitan alcanzar el primer nivel (llenar una estrellita) para poder funcionar. También señalar que el Ala Sanadora es el primer límite de Aerith, con el que cura cierta cantidad de vida a todos los personajes, y la reina Brahne un personaje del Final Fantasy IX.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**sora63:** Me alegro de que te guste la parida que escribo, espero no haberte decepcionado con la Aerith de este capítulo n.n Respecto a la continuidad del fic, no es que dijese que no fuera a continuar, simplemente que actualizaré leeeeeento xD

**Alberto:** Gracias por tu ánimo n.n La verdad es que tenían que ingeniárselas bien para dar la mala noticia de lo de Jessie a alguien tan sensible como Tifa, si no la querían deprimida el resto del año; así que... ¿qué mejor que no darle la noticia? Si es que ya se ve que es la mimada de Avalancha xD

**Milena2091: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Esta vez he actualizado relativamente rápido (teniendo en cuenta mi media, de 3 a 6 meses xD), pero me parece que si no tienes mucha paciencia te cansarás rápido de mí... Es una lástima, pero ¿quién sabe? Si te cansas, igual en unos años, cuando vuelvas a pasar por aquí, esté acabado xDDD

En fin, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o abucheos, hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Pero hacedlos, que si no voy dando palos de ciego!! Nos leemos!!


	3. El sector 7 se va al garete

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes (lástima, estaría forrada, viviendo en un ático de lujo).

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 3. El sector 7 se va al garete.**

La cara del matón que había plantado en la puerta de la mansión de Don Corneo fue todo un poema cuando vio llegar a Cloud y Aerith, haciéndoles temer, a él que no había colado, y a ella que se le había corrido el rimel cuando se partió de risa por culpa del maquillaje de su compañero.

—Esto... —empezó a hablar el matón—. Vosotras dos sois las otras novias, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —afirmó Aerith con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Acaso lo duda?

—Bueno, es que hay algo extraño... —dijo, logrando que Cloud sudara frío.

—No sé a qué se refiere —siguió Aerith, sin cambiar de expresión.

—Bueno... Me preguntaba para qué queréis esas cosas que cargáis a la espalda —les indicó, señalando la vara de Aerith y la enorme espada de Cloud.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó ella, con gesto encantador—. Es para la autodefensa, ya sabe. Es peligroso para unas chicas bonitas e indefensas como nosotras pasear solas en medio de la noche sin nada con lo que defendernos...

—Claro, es cierto —asintió, haciendo alucinar a Cloud por haberse tragado ese cuento—. Pues nada, pa dentro jamonas —invitó, abriendo la puerta—. Voy a avisar a Don Corneo y, ya que sé que no os vais a quedar quietas aunque os lo pida, podéis ir a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, que allí es donde espera vuestra rival —les dijo antes de dejarlos solos.

—¡Genial! ¡Cojamos a Tifa y larguémonos antes de que vuelva! —exclamó él.

—¡Ni modo! No antes de ver a cuál de las dos elige —declaró Aerith mientras abría la puerta de una patada—. Veamos de cerca a tu amiguita... —decidió, empezando a bajar las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente próximos, Tifa se percató de su presencia y, en cuanto cruzó su mirada con Cloud, éste se dio media vuelta, palideciendo—. Ey —lo llamó Aerith, en voz baja—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora? ¿No querías rescatarla?

—No quiero que me vea con estas pintas —confesó él, en voz baja—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es la última persona del mundo que me gustaría que me viese así.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró, mosqueada, pensando—: «¿Será capaz de ser tan imbécil como para haber estado enamorado de ella desde niños y darse cuenta ahora, después de años, y de golpe? ¿Será por eso que le importa tanto que lo vea?»

Cloud, por su parte, pensaba:

«Tifa es la única persona que me ha respetado en toda mi vida, y eso que sabe lo de mi infancia de travestido y lo de mi padre–madre. Si ahora la decepcionase, ¡¿quién me contemplaría con infinita admiración mientras explico mis habilidades de ex–SOLDIER?!»

—Esto... —empezó a hablar Tifa, ya que las otras dos supuestas jovencitas no parecían animarse—. Buenas noches... ¿sois las otras chicas que venís a ser novias de Don Corneo?

—Exactamente —sonrió Aerith—. Yo soy Aerith y mi amiga... es tímida.

—Encantada, Aerith, Tímida. Yo me llamo Tifa —se presentó. Luego, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho, añadió, con voz pesarosa—: Sé que lo que os voy a decir os va a sonar un poco extraño y que tal vez no queráis escucharme; pero es que es muy importante para mí... ¡Por favor, por favor, ¿podríais renunciar a ser las novias de Don Corneo?! ¡Necesito que me elija a mí, pero no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades con dos rivales como vosotras!

—Supongo... —afirmó Aerith, sintiendo que su ego crecía por el piropo. De pronto se le antojaba que esa chica no era una pelandusca estúpida que no tenía nada más que silicona, como había pensado desde que la vio en el carro, sino que se trataba de una muchachita lista y adorable y con muy buen gusto (eso no se podía cuestionar, porque no le había visto la cara a Cloud maquillado y, por tanto, su comentario iba exclusivamente dirigido a ella)—. Claro, ya entiendo —añadió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa perversa y una mirada de reojo a Cloud—. Debe ser que has visto a Don Corneo de lejos y has quedado totalmente e irremediablemente enamorada de un hombre tan apuesto y varonil como él. Sí, se ve en tus ojos el brillo del amor apasionado, no me cabe duda de que eres sincera. Supongo que jamás habías sentido semejante atracción salvaje hacia un hombre, porque todos los otros que habías conocido hasta ese momento se te antojaban insulsos, maleducados y faltos de gracia alguna; feos a rabiar y unos debiluchos. Sobre todo tus amigos de la infancia rubios y con peinados puntiagudos —siguió hundiendo el dedo en la supuesta llaga que debía ser para Cloud que Tifa amase a otro hombre.

—E... esto... yo... bueno... —empezó Tifa, muda del asombro. No sabía cómo hacer salir de su error a la chica de ojos verdes sin poner en duda su sagacidad ni implicarla en el asunto que llevaba entre manos.

—¡¿No vas a negarlo?! —saltó Cloud, sin poder resistirse, dándose media vuelta y casi matando de la impresión a Tifa por culpa de su colorete a lo Heidi—. ¡No me digas que realmente estás por ese tipo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Yo que me he dejado patear tantas veces por ti y así me lo agradeces! ¡Al menos podrías haberme reservado tu primera vez a modo de compensació¡argh!! —exclamó cuando la vara de Aerith aterrizó sin piedad sobre su diadema de diamantes, agrietando un par de ellos y hundiendo las púas de la parte interior del aderezo en el cráneo del chico.

—¡Deja de decir burradas! —exigió—. ¡Acepta su amor sincero como un hombre!

—Un momento... —pidió Tifa, saliendo de su estupor—. Ese mechón de pelo tieso... ¡¿Cloud?! —reconoció—. ¡¿Quién te ha maquillado de esa manera?! —se preguntó, nada impresionada por verlo con peluca y kimono. Al fin y al cabo, todos los Año Nuevo, hasta que Cloud cumplió los siete años, había lucido los cutres y parcheados kimonos que le cosía su padre–madre y un par de coletitas, así que Tifa se había acostumbrado a aquella visión—. ¡Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Estás bien?! La última vez que te vi, caías al vacío...

—¡Pero por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Esa caída no fue nada para un ex–SOLDIER como yo, jua, ja, ja, ja! —rió, pese a que su obi le dificultaba la tarea, esa y la de respirar—. Y he venido a rescatarte —añadió con una sonrisa que deseaba ser seductora, pero que a causa del maquillaje más bien parecía grotesca.

—¡Oh, Cloud, eres tan valiente! —se admiró Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Ya veo por qué le gusta a este paleto...» —se dijo Aerith, antes de intervenir:

—Pero, Cloud, está claro que Tifa no está aquí a la fuerza, sino que quiere ser novia de Don Corneo. Mejor deseémosle lo mejor y apartémonos de su camino... No quiero ser yo quien entorpezca una romántica historia de amor apasionado.

—Eso, Tifa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué quieres salir con ese tipo? Si lo que pasa es que andas falta de afecto y te sientes sola por las noches, yo podría... —Un pisotón del tacón de aguja de Aerith lo persuadió de continuar, ya que el dolor le había robado la voz.

—Cloud, verás... —empezó Tifa, sin entender a qué se refería Cloud si él sabía que dormía en la misma habitación que Marlene y Jessie—. Es que uno de los miembros fantasma de Avalancha descubrió que Shinra estaba tramando algo grave, creemos que contra nosotros, y como Don Corneo es el compañero de copas del presi y Heidegger, pues creemos que él debe saberlo. Por eso pensé que, si me elegía como su novia y conseguía emborracharlo lo suficiente como para que soltara la lengua, igual descubría de qué se trataba...

—Eso lo explica todo —suspiró aliviado el rubio. ¿Cómo iba ella a fijarse en otro hombre estando él tan a mano? Ella, si no acababa arrojándose a sus brazos suplicándole que la hiciese suya, mantendría casta pureza eternamente, como una mujer sagrada... pensaba el muy iluso y engreído.

—Pues nada, de todos modos yo quiero que elija entre los tres para que quede patente cuál es la más hermosa —señaló Aerith—, así que, como todas somos aliadas y sabemos lo que buscamos, da igual a cual coja ¡la victoria está asegurada!

—Eso sería genial, Aerith —asintió Tifa—, pero no puedo pedirte que corras semejante riesgo, poniendo en peligro tu castidad por nuestro grupo...

—Por mi castidad no te preocupes... quiero decir —se corrigió con rapidez—, que sé cuidarme muy bien. Aquí donde me ves, pese a mi aspecto indefenso, soy capaz de derrotar tomberis a pares.

—Wow.

—¡¡Jamoooooonas!! —oyeron a lo lejos la voz del matón—. ¡¡Don Corneo os llama!!

—Ha llegado el momento —declaró Aerith.

—No sé si vale la pena preguntar, pero... ¿yo también tengo que ir? —gimió Cloud.

—Tienes razón... —empezó Tifa— no hacía falta...

—...preguntar —finalizó Aerith, haciendo que Cloud sintiese un escalofrío al notar la complicidad que había nacido entre ellas dos.

Después de dejar sus trastos allí abandonados y con cepos por si alguien intentaba llevárselos, acudieron a la llamada de Don Corneo, que resultó ser un tipo bajo, gordo y con cara de baboso.

«¡Oh, Dios, que no me elija a mí!» —pensó Tifa, con asco—. «¡Pero ¿qué pienso?! No puedo permitir que este tipo le haga algo a Aerith... Yo soy la que pertenece a Avalancha...»

«Ja, ahora que ya lo he visto se me va la última brizna de duda» —meditaba Cloud—. «Está claro que ni Tifa ni Aerith pueden preferir este tipo a mí.»

«Qué gordo baboso más asqueroso, ¡por Dios! A ver si se apresura rapidito a elegirme a mí para que le saque la información a golpes y, después de haber demostrado mi superioridad, alejar su jeta de mi vista.»

Mientras estos profundos pensamientos anidaban sus mentes, Corneo había ido de una a la otra, observándolas a ver si las elegía.

—¿Elegiré a la macizorra de las tetas de infarto? —se dijo frente a Tifa—. ¿O a la preciosura del pandero inigualable? —describió a Aerith, que por suerte para él no lo escuchaba—. ¿O a la...? —dijo mientras Cloud apartaba la cara para que no lo viese bien—, ¿a la...? —Otro giro de rostro—, ¡un burro volando! —señaló en una dirección, a lo que Cloud cayó como un imbécil en el truco, dejando al descubierto su pintarrajeado rostro—. ¡Oooh, oooh, oooh! ¡Ya he decidido! —afirmó, haciendo regresar a las chicas de los abismos de sus pensamientos—. ¡Mi nueva novia será... este bomboncito de aspecto tan saludable! —anunció, señalando a Cloud.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! —bramó Aerith, indignadísima, mientras los otros dos permanecían mudos del asombro y la incredulidad.

—Ale, chicos, a las otras dos os las podéis repartir entre todos —indicó a sus hombres—, pero nada de dejarlas preñadas, que esto ya parece una guardería.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Gracias, señor! —babeaban, bendiciendo el mal gusto de su jefe, mientras Tifa se ponía pálida por el comentario y Aerith seguía despotricando.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

«Me pregunto si Tifa y Aerith estarán bien...» —pensaba Cloud, sentado en la cama roja de Don Corneo, donde lo había dejado poco antes, diciendo que lo esperase que iba a prepararse—. «Bah, no sé por qué me preocupo. No son indefensas para nada...»

—Pichoncito —oyó que decía Don Corneo, con voz melosa—, papi ya está aquíiiii.

Cloud tuvo que recordarse que era un ex–SOLDIER valiente para evitar salir corriendo cuando vio llegar al tipo sólo vestido con unos calzoncillos tanga de piel de leopardo.

—Bueno, cariñito, ha llegado la hora de jugar con papá... —declaró—. Mira que es linda la nena, con esos mofletitos tan rojos...

—Urgh —Cloud se cubrió la boca temiendo vomitar. Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, logró decir—: Gra... gracias...

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan tímida —pidió con movimientos de cadera que le hicieron recordar a Cloud el sushi barato que había comido de merienda en el Mercado Muro, mientras esperaba a que abriesen la tienda de elementos, más que nada porque sentía que regresaba a su boca.

—Bu... bueno... es que yo... soy tímida —se acogió.

—Nada, nada, no hace falta que te avergüences por eso... Para romper el hielo, ¿qué tal si le das un besito a papá? —decidió por los dos, abalanzándose sobre Cloud, con la boca en posición de pulpo succionador.

—¡¡Eeeeks!! ¡¡Socorrooooooooo!!

—¡¡Cloud!! —exclamaron al tiempo Tifa y Aerith, entrando en la sala de pronto, de nuevo con sus habituales trajes de minifalda y vestido rosa. Las dos contemplaron la escena: en una gran cama de sábanas de seda roja, estaba tumbado Cloud, con Don Corneo encima vistiendo un exiguo tanga y parte del obi del rubio en sus manos. El joven ex–SOLDIER tenía el rostro girado a un lado y los labios de Don Corneo pegados a una de sus mejillas, mientras unas lagrimitas adornaban sus aterrados ojos con brillo Mako—. ¡¿Qué le haces a nuestro Cloud, depravado?! —corearon, iracundas, antes de atrapar a Don Corneo de los pocos pelos que le quedaban y arrojarlo contra la pared, sólo para después empezar a molerlo a golpes.

Cuando se aseguraron de que le habían roto todos los huesos, se volvieron hacia Cloud, quien no se había movido en todo el rato. Sentado en la cama, con la peluca desajustada y el kimono mal puesto, parecía más vulnerable que un cachorrito abandonado en un callejón del barrio de Aerith.

—¡Cloud, ¿estás bien?! —se preocupó Tifa, acudiendo junto a él, al igual que la florista.

—¿Se ha atrevido a hacerte algo más? —quiso cerciorarse ésta.

—Chicas... —logró decir, con voz temblorosa y ojos empañados—. ¡Chicas! —exclamó, abrazándose a ambas—. ¡He pasado tanto miedo! Sniff, sniff... ¡Creí que me violaba! Sniff, sniff...

—Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí para partirle la cara si lo vuelve a intentar —lo consoló Aerith, acariciándole la espalda.

—Es verdad, no dejaremos que te haga daño —aseguró Tifa, pinchándose la mano con el pelo del rubio.

Cuando consiguieron reconfortar al pobre ex–SOLDIER y éste se hubo repuesto del trauma, mientras aprovechaba la mampara para quitarse el kimono y ponerse su uniforme, el cual ellas habían traído junto al resto de sus cosas, comentaban:

—Si llego a imaginar que no sabía defenderse, no habría sugerido que perdiésemos el tiempo cambiándonos de ropa después de darle la paliza a los hombres de Don Corneo.

—Bueno, Aerith, tú no podías saberlo. Cloud parece muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es tierno y vulnerable.

—Por favor, no habléis de mí como si no estuviese —pidió, avergonzado.

—Por cierto, deberíamos reanimar al depravado para sonsacarle la información —se acordó Tifa.

—Sí, después de la paliza que le hemos dado no creo que dude de nosotras si lo amenazamos de muerte —aventuró Aerith.

—Pues vamos —animó Cloud, cargando su espada, ya cambiado y sin peluca... aunque todavía con el maquillaje, para más inri, corrido por las lágrimas.

Sin piedad alguna, le echaron un cubo de agua del váter, que era lo más cercano, por encima, logrando que despertase.

—¡No, por favor, no me peguéis más! —suplicó nada más reconocerlas, cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

—Si no nos dices qué está tramando Shinra... —empezó Tifa.

—¡Está planeando cargarse el maldito pilar que sostiene la placa del sector 7 para así aplastar los suburbios de debajo, que es donde está emplazada la base de Avalancha! ¡El presidente planeaba cargarse la ciudad entera para destruir dicha base, pero Reeve le hizo ver que si sólo se carga un sector luego tendrán que invertir menos en la reconstrucción!

—¡Oh, Dios mío, ¿serán capaces de matar a tanta gente por nuestro grupo?! —se horrorizó Tifa.

—Con lo fácil que les habría resultado envenenarnos el agua corriente —comentó Cloud.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —quiso cerciorarse Aerith, preocupada, no por la gente del sector, que le importaba un comino, sino por la única estación de trenes que le permitía cada día ascender a la parte superior de Midgar.

—Ahora mismo, seguramente...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los tres, pero Aerith más fuerte. Luego ella añadió—: ¡No pueden hacer eso, aún me quedan dos semanas de viajes en el bonotren!

—¡Es imperdonable! —profirió Cloud, golpeando la pared... donde había un botón, que al ser pulsado abrió un abismo negro bajo sus pies, logrando que los tres cayesen, sin remedio.

¡¡Splooorch!!

—¡Argh, qué asco! —exclamó Aerith en cuanto se percató de que habían aterrizado en las alcantarillas. Luego, volviéndose hacia la morena, preguntó—: Tifa, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh?, sí, gracias... —musitó, aunque su voz la contradecía.

—Pues entonces harías bien en quitarte de encima de Cloud, porque lo vas a ahogar.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Cloud! —lamentó, incorporándose.

—Cof, cof, cof... No cof... importa cof... Ha cof... valido la pena cof... —añadió, con cara de pervertido al recordarlo.

—Oh, es terrible... —musitó Tifa—. Ahora mismo todos... Barret, Marlene, Biggs, Wedge, los miembros fantasma, la abuelita del quiosco, el viejecito del estanco, el...

—¡Ya, ya! —interrumpió Aerith—. A lo mejor aún no se ha derrumbado, ¿no? Igual si nos damos prisa logramos evitar este atentado contra mi economía. Las alcantarillas están en todas partes, así que por fuerza una de las escaleras tiene que llevar al sector 7.

—Sí, tienes razón, Aerith —afirmó Tifa, irguiéndose—. Gracias, eres tan fuerte y segura. Cómo te admiro.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió complacida, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la otra—. Qué razón tienes.

Dispuestos a salvar la economía de la florista, y a las personas del sector de paso, empezaron a recorrer las alcantarillas, tiempo que Cloud aprovechó para usar el desmaquillador que Tifa traía en el bolso y recuperar su rostro varonil.

—Tiene que ser esta escalera, es la única que sube hasta arriba sin llevar a ningún elemento abandonado o materia tirada, como la robar de antes —declaró Aerith.

—¿Subo yo primero? —sugirió Tifa, ya que era la que estaba más cerca.

—Genial, yo después —se apresuró a decir Cloud.

—¡Ni hablar, Cloud el primero! —le leyó las intenciones Aerith.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba, pudieron ver que se hallaban... ¡junto al pilar que sostenía la placa! Podían oír el escándalo de varios disparos sobre sus cabezas y, de un momento a otro, mientras tapaban el agujero que habían abierto al salir, les llovió un Wedge a los pies.

—¡Wedge! —se alarmó Tifa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me... muero... —dijo lo evidente, había tenido una caída de varios metros y no era el prota—. Intentan tirar la placa... los otros están luchando... hay que ayudarlos...

—Salchicha... —llamó Cloud, apenado por su situación—. Dinos, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti ahora que vas a volver al Planeta...

—Pues... ahora que lo dices... Siempre quise saber... cómo se sienten... las tetas de Tifa en la car...¡¡arrgh!!

—¡No, Wedge, no mueras! —pidió Cloud dramáticamente, mientras intentaba desenganchar su espada de las costillas del tipo antes de que las chicas se percatasen de la eutanasia sin consulta al implicado que acababa de realizar.

—¡Oh, no, Wedge! —se echó a llorar Tifa, mientras Cloud sudaba frío ante la mirada de Aerith.

Un ruidito semejante a un 'cling' rompió el momento, desconcertándolos. Cloud notó una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado: una especie de calor extraño recorrió su cuerpo y se sintió de pronto más fuerte, ágil, duro, diestro, vital, mágico, inteligente e incluso afortunado.

—No... no puede ser... —empezó él, mirándose ambas manos.

—¡Cloud, has subido de nivel! —corearon las dos chicas.

—¡¡He subido de nivel!! —gritó eufórico, alzando los brazos al cielo—. ¡¡Y antes del epílogo!! ¡Gracias, Wedge, nunca olvidaré tu noble sacrificio, que has muerto para poder otorgarme fuerzas para defender el sector! ¡No te decepcionaré! ¡JUA, JA, JA, JA! —rió a voz en grito mientras empezaba a correr, sintiéndose un dios, escaleras arriba.

—¡Tengo que ir a apoyarle antes de que lo maten! —se alarmó Tifa.

—Yo, esto... —empezó Aerith, repensándoselo. Había muchos soldados y las posibilidades de victoria eran ínfimas. Lo más sensato sería huir de allí antes de que la placa le aplastara la cabeza. No iba a derrochar su preciosa vida por dos semanas del bonotren.

—Aerith, tengo que pedirte un favor —interrumpió Tifa—. Por allí verás un bar que se llama el Séptimo Cielo. Dentro hay una niñita, Marlene. Por favor, llévala a un lugar seguro.

—Descuida —se apresuró a acogerse a aquella forma tan elegante y heroica de huir—. Yo me encargaré, aunque me duele mucho no poder luchar junto a vosotros... ¡Mucha suerte! —se despidió, antes de salir escopetada.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá! —anunció Aerith, entrando en su humilde morada.

—¡Hijiiiiiii!

—¡¡Aaaaaargh!! —exclamó Marlene, aterrorizada ante la visión de Elmyra.

—Tranquila, niña, que es mi madre —señaló la florista.

—Pero, hija, ¿cómo vas tan desarreglada? ¿Y de dónde ha salido esa niña? ¡No me digas que me has ocultado durante estos años que tuviste una hija con ese muchacho tan guapo, fuerte, adorable y encantador que es Zack y por eso se esfumó!

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó, molesta. ¿Por qué su madre siempre hablaba tan bien del imbécil que la había dejado? A parte, ¡¿acaso ella tenía aspecto de haber tenido un hijo?!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —oyeron una risa masculina a sus espaldas y, al girarse, descubrieron a Tseng, un hombre moreno de pelo largo y un lunar en la frente, perteneciente a los Turcos (él, no el lunar)—. Os he seguido hasta aquí.

—¿Y qué? Como si no supieses dónde vivo, si te pasas la vida aquí metido —se burló Aerith, mientras Elmyra preguntaba:

—¿Un té, Tseng?

—No, gracias. Y, a tu pregunta, Aerith, ahora la situación es completamente diferente porque está esa niña. Hasta ahora siempre te has negado a volver a Shinra para guiarnos a la Tierra Prometida, pero ahora, si no aceptas venir conmigo sumisamente, algo muy malo le pasará a esa niña, hija del jefe de Avalancha...

—¿Y qué? —repitió Aerith.

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? —se sorprendió Tseng, mientras Marlene la miraba horrorizada—. Podemos hacerle cosas horribles...

—Vamos, Tseng, cualquiera diría que no me conoces —ironizó Aerith—. Si me he traído a la mocosa es porque me servía de elegante excusa para dejar el sector antes de que quede aplastado, además quedando como una reina. Así que por mí puedes llevártela y hacer lo que quieras con ella, como si quieres vender sus órganos en el mercado negro...

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —corearon el moreno y la niña.

—¡¿Qué dirá Cloud cuando se entere?! —añadió Marlene, que había deducido de los comentarios de Aerith tales como "qué lastima que Cloud vaya a morir, con lo bueno que está" o "debería haberlo seducido en mi casa antes de dejarlo volver" que sentía cierto interés por la opinión del rubio.

—No se va a enterar, niña, porque pronto será papilla como tu papá y Tifa. Qué lástima... —añadió, recordando los piropos de Tifa—, una chica tan lista...

—¡Cloud no morirá! ¡Es el protagonista!

Aerith iba a replicarle agriamente, pero se percató de que lo que la niña le decía tenía sentido. Entonces, si Cloud iba a sobrevivir...

—Tseng... —emitió la muchacha, con voz candorosa—. Tú me harías un favorcito, ¿verdad?

—Eh... claro... —aceptó, por su bien.

—Yo iré contigo a Shinra, pero tú tienes que pasarte antes con un helicóptero por el pilar para decirle a Cloud que me he dejado capturar heroicamente para salvar a la pobre Marlene. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno...

—Bien, te prepararé un guión de lo que tienes que hacer, por el camino...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—No me puedo creer que aún estemos vivos —se decía Cloud, consciente de sus nuevas limitaciones como ex–SOLDIER de nivel 2, mientras Tifa intentaba en vano detener la bomba que habían colocado en el pilar. Barret pateaba el último robot que entre él y Tifa habían derribado antes de que se llevase detrás a Cloud.

—De momento, pero como no desactivemos eso... —gruñó Barret.

—No me puedo creer que sostengan algo tan grande, importante y peligroso como un sector de una ciudad flotante con un único pilar —declaró Cloud—. ¡Es que es estúpido! Un día de estos se agrietarán, porque será que gastan dinero en revisiones de mantenimiento... —se burló.

—¡No puedo desactivarla! —anunció Tifa, asustada—. ¡Se necesita un pelo de la espalda del presidente para ello!

—¡Mierda! —corearon ellos dos en el momento en que el ruido de un helicóptero llamó la atención de los tres. En él vieron de pie a un Turco alto y moreno.

—¡Tenéis que detener esto! —pidió Tifa—. ¡Es una locura!

—¡Baja ahora mismo y te haré una cara nueva! —amenazó Barret.

—¿Por cuánto dinero me salvarías en tu helicóptero? —añadió Cloud.

—Ejem —carraspeó Tseng, haciendo memoria—. He venido hasta aquí, antes de que todo reviente con vosotros dentro, para que os podáis despedir de una amiga muy especial —declaró, haciéndose a un lado para dejar al descubierto a Aerith, quien había estado estratégicamente oculta tras él.

—¡Aerith! —corearon Tifa y Cloud.

—Tifa —llamó Aerith, con gesto apesadumbrado y gran dramatismo. Luego, alargando la mano hacia ella, añadió con voz desgarradora—: ella está bien...

—¡Cállate! —exigió Tseng poco antes de, después de encomendarse a los dioses, abofetear a Aerith.

—¡Bastardo! —insultaron Barret y Cloud.

—¡Aerith! —repitió Tifa, preocupada e indignada.

—Ahora me piro al edificio de Shinra —continuó Tseng, mirando se reojo una chuleta que traía—, a los pisos de acceso restringido, donde nunca, en el hipotético caso de que sobrevivierais y se os ocurriera venir a recatar a vuestra amiga, capturada a causa de tan noble corazón, la podréis recuperar. ¡Juajajaja!

En cuanto el helicóptero dejó la área de peligro, el pilar empezó a romperse a causa de las explosiones.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Usemos este increíblemente largo cable que misteriosamente reposa aquí, que nadie sabe de dónde cuelga y que si nos tiramos de frente nos lleva justo a la puerta de salida del sector! —se le ocurrió a Barret.

Los otros dos, considerando que no era mala idea, se engancharon a él como una lapa para después, en un movimiento claro plagio de tarzán, lanzarse con el cable, mientras el sector caía por trozos a menos de medio metro de sus culos. Milagrosamente e inexplicablemente a la par, la puerta del sector estaba abierta y pudieron besar felizmente el suelo del parque del oso–tobogán o lo que fuese justo antes de que la puerta quedase cubierta por los escombros del derrumbe. Tal vez por algún tipo de compasión divina hacia su triste existencia, el oso–tobogán también halló la muerte, ensartado por una viga.

—¡¡Noooooo!! —exclamó desgarradoramente Barret, en cuanto se levantó, acudiendo, hecho un basilisco, a la tapiada puerta—. ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Biggs!! ¡¡Wedge!! ¡¡Jessie!! ¡¡Miembros fantasma!! ¡¡Abuelita del quiosco!! ¡¡Vejete del...!!

—Oye, pero ¿Jessie no murió ya en la explosión del primer reactor? —creyó recordar Cloud.

—¡¿Cómo que murió?! —se sobresaltó Tifa—. ¡¿No dijisteis que había regresado con sus padres, a Zanarkand?!

—Esto... ¡quería decir que entonces murió como miembro de Avalancha! —intentó arreglarlo.

—...¡¡Soldado gay–uke!! ¡¡Soldado gay–seme!! —seguía Barret con la enumeración de los habitantes de los suburbios del sector 7—. ¡¡Marlene!! —gritó con más fuerza—. ¡¡Marlene!!

—¡Espera, Barret! —pidió Tifa, al ver que Barret empezaba a descargar plomo contra los escombros.

—¡¡Marlene!!

—Barret, Aerith dijo que...

—¡¡Marlene!!

—Escúchame, yo le pedí a Aerith que...

—¡¡Marlene!!

—Es posible que Marlene...

—¡¡Marlene!! ¡¡Marlene!! ¡¡Marlene!!

—Déjalo, Tifa —aconsejó Cloud—. Mejor espera a que se le pase la rabieta, entonces te escuchará.

—Pero...

—¡¡MARLENE!! —Como se había quedado sin balas, golpeó con las manos, pero, dado que por poco se parte la que no era un arma, decidió que era hora de acabar de derrumbarse—. Marlene... Sniff...

—Ahora, Tifa —indicó el rubio.

—Barret —empezó ella—, le pedí a Aerith que sacase a Marlene del sector y cuando ella antes dijo "ella está bien" creo que quería decir que Marlene está a salvo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —suplicó que dijese sí, con los mocos cayéndole.

—¡Claro!

—Debe haberla llevado a su casa —aventuró Cloud—. Yo os guiar... —iba a ofrecerse a llevarlos cuando empezó a convulsionarse de forma extraña—. _Jijijiji. Nada de guiar a esos inútiles a la casa de la Anciana, tú tienes que irte pero ya mismo a la reunión, que eres el último_ —habló de pronto, con esa voz aguda—. ¡Tú a mí no me des órdenes! ¡No tengo nada que ver con esa reunión de la que hablas! ¡Y tengo que ir a la casa de Aerith! ¡Aún no me he cobrado los 999 gils que me debe de la flor! _¿Qué flores ni qué ocho cuartos? ¡Tienes cosas mejores que hacer!_

—Toma, Barret, suénate —le regaló Tifa su pañuelo, ya que sabía que quedaría irrecuperable.

—Ya está otra vez con su amiguito invisible.

—Déjalo. Como bien me has dicho alguna vez, él se divierte así. Cuando se le pase, nos llevará donde está Marlene...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¡Aaaaaarghhhhh!!

—¡Buenas, señora! —saludó Cloud a Elmyra, entendiendo el grito de horror de sus dos compañeros.

—¡Oh, Cloud, se han llevado a mi hiji de aquí por salvar a la mocosa esa! ¡¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas de segunda eres que dejas que la rapten?!

—¡Oiga, sin ofender!

—Es... ¿la madre de Aerith? —asimilaba Tifa.

—Se... señora... —llamó Barret, logrando evitar decir monstruosidad—, ¿Marlene está aquí?

—Sí, arriba en el cuarto, pero no te molestes en subir. Con la de narcóticos que le he puesto en la leche para que me dejase en paz, debe dormir profunda y plácidamente —le sonrió, mostrando su irregular y ennegrecida dentadura.

—Señora, sentimos mucho lo de su hija... Ha sido nuestra culpa...

—Bueno... —suspiró—. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Ya hace mucho que iban tras ella...

—¿Los de Shinra? —se asombró Tifa—. ¿Por qué perseguirían a una chica que jamás ha hecho daño a nadie, como ella?

—Según Aerith, igual es porque querían reclutarla para SOLDIER —recordó Cloud—. La verdad es que no me extrañaría —confesó.

—No, no es por eso —negó Elmyra, con pesadumbre—. Es porque Aerith es... una Anciana —reveló.

—¡Mujer, ya será menos! —exclamó Barret—. Sólo la vi de lejos, pero a lo sumo le echo veintiséis.

—Veintidós —corrigió Cloud—. Según ella soltera y sin compromiso. Es bueno que lo sepas, porque como insinúes que tiene veintiséis delante de ella, tal vez no lo cuentas.

—No exageres, Cloud —pidió Tifa—. Una chica tan encantadora y dulce como Aerith nunca se enfadaría por algo así.

—Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿qué más le dará a Shinra que sea joven o anciana? Porque... no será que los Shinra están haciendo un busca y captura de los vejetes de los suburbios para exterminarlos y así quedarse con el dinero de las pensiones... ¡Porque eso, como miembro de Avalancha, no puedo permitirlo! ¡Nosotros luchamos por los derechos del Planeta, pero también por los de los que en él viven! ¡Mientras quede uno sólo de los nuestros con vida, el grupo no morirá! ¡Nosotros...!

—Lo de Anciana es una especie de estúpido apodo que algún imbécil inventó para liar al personal —aclaró Elmyra—. El nombre real de la raza a la que Aerith pertenece es Cetra. Se supone que son personas mondas y lirondas pero que pueden escuchar lo que el Planeta dice o un cuento parecido. Lo importante es que pueden encontrar un lugar llamado la Tierra Prometida, que se ve que es una especie de paraíso fiscal lleno de flores donde todos saltan felices por el campo, en taparrabos, con libre acceso a todo tipo de sustancias que en otros lugares están prohibidas.

—Vaya... —se admiró Cloud—. Ahora entiendo que los Shinra la busquen... Lo que no entiendo es a qué esperáis vosotras para ir.

—Bueno, yo... —musitó Elmyra, con un suspiro. Luego, con gesto grave, añadió—: Sé que lo que os voy a contar os parecerá difícil de creer y puede que resulte un _shock_, pero... yo no soy la madre biológica de Aerith —concluyó.

—Noooooo... ¿en serio? —corearon los tres, pues ni siquiera Tifa había sido capaz de no expresar ironía ante tal descubrimiento.

—Sé que es inesperado, pero es así. Yo adopté a Aerith. Veréis... —se dispuso a contar su vida sin que nadie le preguntase—. Cuando yo era una hermosa jovencita casadera a la que todos los jóvenes pretendían —empezó, recibiendo miradas de incredulidad—, mis padres concertaron un matrimonio de conveniencia para mí con un hermoso joven. Era como un sueño, éramos sin duda la pareja del año, y la boda, aunque sencilla, fue tan maravillosa que no se puede describir con palabras. Creí que mi felicidad sería eterna... sin embargo, la mala fortuna quiso que aquella misma noche, tras el banquete, Godo, que así se llama, me informase de que había sido llamado al frente para luchar en la guerra en una isla de la otra punta del mundo, Wutai, y que, con todo el pesar de su corazón, debía cumplir con su deber. Yo le supliqué que olvidásemos esa tragedia por aquella noche y que la viviésemos como si fuera la última de nuestras vidas, pero él me dijo que no podía ser, puesto que el último tren salía en diez minutos. Tras ello, cogió las maletas y se marchó. Destrozada por la trágica situación que vivía, escribí miles de cartas de las que no me llegó respuesta alguna, seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por su vida como para responder. Así pasaron diez años... Y uno de los tantos días en los que iba a la estación a ver si regresaba, al igual que sus compañeros que ya hacía como unos cinco años que habían vuelto, me encontré con una escena conmovedora: una mujer yacía moribunda en medio de las escaleras, con su pequeña niña de unos seis años, desconsolada... Para que os hagáis una idea de lo dramático que fue, os pondré un _flashback_.

—No, mujer, no hace falta —se apresuró a decir Cloud, pero Elmyra lo desoyó y se puso a mirar al vacío.

———————————————————

_En la gris estación de trenes de los suburbios del sector 7, una gris y GORDA Elmyra caminaba por el andén cuando vio a lo lejos a una mujer gris tirada en el suelo, agonizando. A su lado, una hermosa pero gris (tal y como toca en el protocolo de los flashback) niñita, lloraba desconsolada:_

—_¡Mamá! ¡No me puedes hacer esto, mala madre! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar sola y desamparada a una niñita dulce e indefensa como yo?! ¡Me atacará el primer pederasta que pase por aquí! Vamos, haz un esfuerzo, gandula, ¡que sólo se te salen los intestinos, basta con volverlos a meter y tapar el agujero!_

—_Ae... rith... no llores por mí... —suplicaba la pobre mujer._

—_¡Oh, ¿necesita ayuda?! —inquirió Elmyra, apareciendo tras la niña._

—_¡¡Aaaaaargh!! —exclamó Ifalna (la madre), antes de poner los ojos en blanco y que una horrible mueca de terror quedara grababa para siempre en su cara._

—_¡Noooo! ¡Mala madreeeeee!_

—_Oh, pobre niñita... —lamentó Elmyra—. ¿Qué harás ahora?_

—_¿Cómo que qué haré? Me iré a vivir con usted, ¡por supuesto! ¡Tiene que hacerse responsable de lo que ha hecho!_

———————————————————

Barret y Tifa miraban a Elmyra con total incredulidad, al contrario que Cloud, quien creía a pies juntillas el _flashback_. La horripilante criatura volvió a enfocar sus ojos antes de continuar:

—Y, como me sentía muy sola desde la marcha de mi marido, decidí adoptarla. Aerith era una niña muy escandalosa e inquieta, así que no me aburría con ella; pero también era una niña muy extraña y misteriosa...

—¿Porque hablaba con el Planeta? —aventuró Tifa.

—¡No, que va! Porque desaparecía todas las noches. El día que decidí seguirla, descubrí que iba al bar del sector. Eso en sí no es nada muy especial —señaló, aunque los otros tres no opinaban igual—, lo que me sorprendió es que todos los días lograba desplumar a los clientes, jugando al poker y a los dados, y eso que tanto las barajas como los dados de esos hombres estaban trucados... Todo un misterio... —declaró místicamente—. Pero lo que acabó por convencerme de que Aerith no era una niña normal fue lo que pasó tiempo después... Un día, yo estaba tranquilamente tomando un té en el salón y... —Elmyra empezó a mirar al vacío.

———————————————————

_Una GORDA y fea criatura que decía ser mujer tomaba placidamente su té negro cuando una gris muchachita apareció por las escaleras, andando muy firme. Caminó hasta plantarse frente a Elmyra y, con voz serena y carente de sentimientos, dijo:_

—_Sé que vas a llorar, pero no puedo callármelo. El Planeta me ha dicho que te están poniendo los cuernos a lo grande, así que no te sorprendas._

_Después de soltar la bomba, la niña se marchó tranquilamente._

———————————————————

—No me lo puedo creer... ¿en serio dijo eso? —preguntó Tifa.

—Sí... —asintió Elmyra, secándose una lagrimita con un pañuelo—. Lo peor es que dos días después me llegó una carta del abogado de mi marido en la que me explicaba que Godo había anulado nuestro matrimonio, acogiéndose al hecho de que no se había consumado, y que me invitaba a que ni se me ocurriera aparecer por la boda que pronto celebraría con su novia desde hacía más de nueve años, una tal Máteria Kisaragi, que al parecer era la jefa de Wutai...

—Oh, lo siento mucho, señora... —lamentó Tifa—. ¿Otro pañuelito de papel? —le ofreció la caja.

—Gracias, niña.

—La verdad es que no me extraña que se fugase y se buscase otra —dijo por lo bajo Cloud a Barret.

—A mí tampoco...

—El caso —retomó Elmyra el hilo, después de sonarse de forma escandalosa— es que cuando Aerith llevaba unos años conmigo y yo empezaba a acostumbrarme a las ratas y cucarachas que escapaban de su habitación, apareció ese hombre, Tseng, que quería llevársela porque decía que tanto Aerith como su difunta madre habían pertenecido a Shinra y tal. Por suerte, conseguimos impedir que se hiciesen con ella... hasta hoy.

—¿Cómo puede ser que Shinra, una multinacional tan poderosa y que posee el mejor ejército del mundo, es decir, SOLDIER —remarcó Cloud—, no pudiese llevarse por la fuerza a una niña que vivía con una sola mujer?

—Al parecer Aerith tenía un amigo que poseía cierta importancia dentro de Shinra —les explicó—, y, para cuando éste desapareció, hace cinco años, Aerith ya no era la niña indefensa de antes, sino que había aprendido a defenderse sola.

—Qué valiente es... —se admiró Tifa—. Huérfana y con una vida tan dura, perseguida por Shinra... Y aun así es capaz de ser tan amable y sonreír... sniff... —soltó una lagrimita de emoción—. ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

—¡¿Estás loca?! —saltó Cloud—. ¡¿Acaso no oíste a ese Turco?! ¡Se la han llevado al edificio central de Shinra! ¡Ni siquiera llegaremos enteros a los aseos de la segunda planta!

—¡Pero no podemos abandonarla! ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¡Se sacrificó para ayudarnos a descubrir lo que Don Corneo ocultaba y si está capturada es por culpa de haberse relacionado con Avalancha!

—¡Tifa tiene razón! —apoyó Barret—. ¡Ella salvó a Marlene! ¡Además, nosotros somos miembros de Avalancha! ¡Nuestro deber es hundir Shinra para así poder proteger al Planeta de esos...!

—Mira, Tifa —continuó el rubio, ignorando a Barret—, a mí también me cae muy bien Aerith, y de veras que lamento que se la hayan llevado (sobre todo porque no tuvo oportunidad de devolverme los 999 gils que me debe, aunque fuera en especia); pero lo que dices es muy arriesgado, casi un suicidio. Yo, como ex miembro de SOLDIER que soy, posiblemente podría salvarla sin siquiera sudar... —empezó, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que decía iba en contra de sus intenciones: convencerla de no ir—. Quiero decir, lo sería si no fuese porque tengo un dolor tan terriiiiiiiible en la espalda que casi no puedo mantenerme en pie. Así que, lamentándolo muchísimo, creo que tendremos que confiar en que no la maten después de que ella los lleve al paraíso de la depravación ese.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —se horrorizó Tifa—. ¡Eres el protagonista!

—¡Yo no lo he pedido!

—Cloud, no podemos abandonarla. Vamos, Cloud... Porfi... —suplicó, empleando su más temible y secreta arma.

—¡Oh, no! ¡¡_Esa mirada_ nooooooo!! —intentó resistirse, aunque su experiencia le decía que era en vano. Ni siquiera un ex–SOLDIER de nivel dos podía resistirse a _esa mirada_.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo, en el que ya empiezo a saltarme trozos (como el cementerio de trenes xD). Las cosas cada vez se irán separando más del juego, imagino, pero nunca sin perder la línea general. Bueno, ya veremos cuándo me animo a escribir el siguiente ¡donde harán aparición (al fin) Sephiroth y Red XIII! Ah, y una vez más, perdonen las ralladas

**Aclaración:** Los soldado gay–seme y soldado gay–uke que nombra Barret son ese par que guardan la puerta que hay al sur del pilar que sostiene el sector 7, por si alguien no los ubica. Siempre pensé que parecía que estaban liados xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**baka–chan: **Como puedes ver, en este capítulo Cloud por fin abandona su nivel 1 (ya veremos cuánto le dura el 2 xD). Y por los otros personajes no sufras, los destrozaré con saña y alevosía :D Como nota a parte hacerte notar que Cloud, pese a lo que parece a veces, no es el único que ve el mundo de manera especial. De hecho, ahora que se juntan con Aerith, como es el único que conoce su verdadera cara, será casi el más realista en lo relacionado con ella xD

**sora63:** Me alegra que te haga gracia, la verdad es que la frase sobre lo de Sagrado me salió del alma, porque fue lo que pensé la segunda vez que jugué cuando Aerith dice que no sirve para nada. Sobre el bueno de Seph... pronto podrás verlo, pronto...

**Milena2091: **Sip, lo de la padre–madre de Cloud y lo de Elmyra es una rallada, ¿pero a que mola xD? No te preocupes, me esforzaré en seguir humillando a los personajes sin tregua, y sobre Zack... ya lo verás xD La verdad es que yo también sigo fics que tardan en actualizar, lo que hice al final es hacerme una carpeta en favoritos y ponerme un enlace al último capítulo de todos y lo reviso todos los días al encender el ordi. Aunque a mí con revisarme una vez al mes, como máximo, basta xD

**vergil ansem:** ¡Bienvenido, nuevo recluta! (lo digo porque es tu primer review xD). Me alegro de que te rías con mi fic, seguiré esforzándome para no defraudar a los que dedican unos minutos de su vida a leer lo que escribo :D

En fin, gracias por leer esto y, ya sabéis, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	4. Iban a por uno y volvieron con dos

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 4. Iban a por uno y volvieron con dos.**

La luna brillaba tenuemente en el cielo nocturno que se extendía sobre el inmenso edificio central de Shinra (y sobre otras tantas construcciones sin ningún tipo de importancia argumental). El único sonido que se podía percibir era el de los parpadeos de las farolas, la brisa de la noche o los televisores a todo volumen de las casas del sector... O al menos así fue hasta que apareció un sonido metálico, provocado por la tapa de la alcantarilla, que había cerca de la entrada, cuando empezó a apartarse de su lugar. Tras una pausa dramática, de ahí surgió una cabeza rubia, con un peinado que desafiaba las leyes de la física.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Cloud, al ver la entrada a lo que Barret llamaba "la guarida de los Shinra"—. ¡Tenías razón, Tifa! Aerith no se equivocaba cuando dijo que las alcantarillas llevaban a todas partes... —comentó, al tiempo que ayudaba a la muchacha, con el inestimable apoyo de Barret, a desatascarse del hueco, donde había quedado bloqueada por culpa del _airbag_ que incorporaba desde hacía años.

—Me pregunto por dónde está exactamente metida la escalera por la que hemos subido desde las alcantarillas hasta aquí —confesó Barret.

—Así que este es el edificio central de Shinra... —se admiró Tifa—. Es tan grande... Debe estar lleno de guardias —conjeturó—. Rescatar a Aerith no va a ser sencillo.

—Eso ya lo dije yo antes de venir —rezongó el rubio—. Espero que vuestro plan sea bueno...

—¿Plan? —repitió Barret, como si no supiese de qué le hablaba—. ¡¿Quién necesita un plan?! ¡Lo que haremos es entrar por la puerta y empezar a soltar plomo!

—¡Barret! —exclamó Tifa, alarmada—. ¡Eso es una locura! Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por la puerta trasera, esa que según los difuntos miembros fantasma de Avalancha, que el Planeta los tenga en su gloria, siempre está abierta y nunca vigila ni frecuenta nadie.

—¡Pues normal! —gruñó Barret—. ¡Como que tiene más de 5000 escalones, sin descansillos, antes de alcanzar la primera puerta! ¡Ningún loco subiría por ellas, y yo menos!

—¡No podemos entrar irrumpiendo y amenazando! ¡Nos echarán los soldados encima!

—¡Yo soy el jefe de Avalancha y soy el que decide los planes! ¡Y he decidido que entraremos por la puerta principal!

—¡Si armamos jaleo antes de encontrar a Aerith, fortalecerán su vigilancia!

—¡Si yo digo que...!

Cloud los miró de reojo, desentendiéndose de la discusión de sus dos compañeros, ya que le daba lo mismo lo que hiciesen, igualmente arriesgarían sus vidas estúpidamente cuando lo único que querían los Shinra de Aerith era que les hiciese de guía turística por un lugar de depravaciones. Aburrido, su atención se desvió a tres hombres que, no muy lejos de ellos, comentaban frente a una máquina expendedora.

—Es un palo eso de tener que venir a plena noche a repararle la lamparita del escritorio a Scarlet cuando lo más probable es que sólo se le haya fundido la bombilla, como la vez anterior —murmuraba uno.

—Yo, la verdad, no sé para qué necesita a tres técnicos para eso.

—Chicos, ya he comprado mi shinra–cola —anunció el tercero, dejando acceso a la máquina—. Qué lata tener que comprarla aquí fuera, pero como las máquinas expendedoras de dentro están trucadas para tragarse el dinero...

—Yo cogeré un colirio, que la última vez me hicieron meterme por los conductos de ventilación que hay sobre el baño, supuestamente para buscar no sé qué cable de la luz de la sala de reuniones al que se podía acceder desde ahí dentro, y no veáis cómo tenía los ojos cuando salí. Porque estaba oscuro, que si no juraría que allí arriba incluso había vida inteligente...

—Yo me arriesgaré, que estoy ahorrando para comprarme una grifo y un cañón medio...

Cloud se volvió a girar hacia Tifa y Barret, que seguían debatiendo.

—Chicos... —los llamó, con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios, la cuál recordaba peligrosamente a algunas de las de Aerith—. Se me ha ocurrido el modo de hacer un plan que se ajuste a las exigencias de los dos...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Bienvenidos a Shinra! ¡Vaya, ustedes son nuevos! —sonrió la recepcionista al ver aparecer a Cloud, Tifa y Barret, los tres llevando puestos los monos del uniforme de electricistas que les habían cedido tan amablemente los hombres ahora desmayados, amarrados y escondidos en un contenedor. Al parecer, las sonrisas (un poco tensas, hay que decirlo) de los tres bastaron para lograr la confianza de la señorita, que no se extrañaba de que a Barret el traje pareciese irle a explotar por culpa de la musculatura y las perneras le fuesen cortas, o que la tela de la parte delantera del de Tifa pareciese ir a reventar en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, tuviese dobladas las mangas porque le venían largas—. Deben ser los electricistas que quería Scarlet... ¿Y esa espada? —se extrañó al ver el arma de Cloud, ya que esta no era tan fácil de ocultar como el brazo de Barret o los guantes de Tifa.

—Esto... es para la decoración del despacho de Heidegger —inventó Cloud.

—Ah, vale —aceptó con una sonrisa—. No sé si lo sabéis, pero tenéis que ir al ascensor de la primera planta y desde allí accedéis al último piso que no es restringido. Allí os esperará un funcionario para daros la tarjeta que os permitirá llegar al piso donde está el despacho de Scarlet, el penúltimo, y a todos los inferiores —sonrió alegremente, sin plantearse lo estúpidamente imprudente que era darle aquella tarjeta a unos completos desconocidos.

—Gracias, señorita.

—Entonces, vayamos al ascensor —susurró Tifa, mientras empezaban a caminar, tapándose la cara con las gorras azules del uniforme de electricistas.

—Me sorprende que hayas inventado un plan tan ingenioso —confesó Barret, aunque secretamente lamentaba no haber podido entrar soltando plomo y gritando amenazas—. Se nota que al subir al nivel dos al fin lograste un punto de inteligencia.

—Me ofendes —declaró él, hinchando el pecho, y añadió—: ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda la sagacidad e inteligencia estratégica de un ex–SOLDIER como yo, que me he entrenado en campos minados, he tenido que vencer ejércitos con sólo un cuchillo en las simulaciones, que he tenido que respirar el aliento de los molboles...?

—Que sí, que sí... —cortó Barret, justo en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y, poco después, los aislaron del resto—. Por cierto, ¿dónde dijo el Turco que tenían a Aerith?

—Sólo dijo que en los pisos de acceso restringido, ¿no? —creyó recordar Tifa.

—Teniendo en cuenta que el piso 59 es el último de libre acceso... —empezó Cloud—, y que hay 70... pues sólo tendremos que buscar en 21 pisos.

—Ejem, 11... —corrigió Tifa, disimuladamente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Claro que once! Sólo lo hacía para probar si me escuchabais —mintió Cloud. Ni siquiera el no haber podido ir jamás a la escuela, básicamente porque en Nibelheim no había, ni haber pagado a un tutor para que le enseñase lo básico, porque no había dinero, excusaba que un ex–SOLDIER como él no supiese dividir... o lo que fuese que necesitaba saber para ese cálculo.

Nada más se abrió la puerta del ascensor, vieron ante ellos una pared con un sobre, pegado con celo, en el que se leía: "Para los electricistas".

—Supongo que esos somos nosotros... —se dijo Tifa.

—¡No lo toques! —advirtió Barret, sobresaltándola—. ¡Puede ser una trampa! Estos monstruos hundieron un sector para eliminarnos, a saber qué sucia treta pueden haber urdido...

—Pero ellos no podían imaginar que íbamos a hacernos pasar por electricistas...

—Nada, Tifa, él tiene razón —declaró Cloud, con extrema seriedad—. ¡Y yo, como estuve en SOLDIER, comprobaré que no haya ninguna trampa! ¡Emplearé mis amplios conocimientos en bombas, minas, trampas de conejos...! ¡Acordonaré la zona mientras!

Tras media hora en la que sólo el rubio estuvo en la peligrosa zona comprendida entre las tres cintas amarillas que colocó alrededor del sobre, y en la que sometió a dicho posible explosivo a pruebas de humedad, temperatura, luz, presión, olor... concluyó:

—Vale, puede que Tifa tuviese razón y sólo sea un sobre.

—Veamos qué contiene —decidió Barret, abriéndolo y extrayendo una tarjeta y un papel—. Veamos... "Señores electricistas, como funcionarios que somos deben comprender que ninguna fuerza humana o divina nos mantendrá dentro del edificio en el que trabajamos más de las tres horas diarias que por ley tenemos que trabajar, así que les dejamos aquí la tarjeta para acceder al nivel 64, donde los becarios–esclavos os darán la que necesitáis para ir al nivel 69, donde está el despacho de Scarlet."... Pues nada, ya lo habéis oído. De todos modos podemos usar ésta para buscar en los pisos del 60 al 64.

—No vale la pena —decidió Cloud—. Como yo estuve en SOLDIER —señaló, como si los otros no lo supiesen—, entiendo el modo en que piensan, y jamás tendrían a alguien que puede guiarlos a la Tierra Prometida en un piso que estuviese por debajo del que ocupan los becarios–esclavos. Sólo a los empleados sin contrato y al alcalde los rebajarían a algo así.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes de qué hablas —deseó Tifa—. Entonces vayamos a por la otra tarjeta.

Los tres heroicos compañeros volvieron al ascensor y, haciendo uso de la tarjeta, accedieron al piso 64. Allí vieron que había un gimnasio, unas taquillas, una sala con tres camas y un punto de guardar la partida...

—Oíd, chicos. Aún no hemos guardado la partida ni una vez, ¿verdad? —se percató Tifa.

—¡Bah! ¡Como si a mí me hiciese falta! —declaró Cloud—. Un ex–SOLDIER como yo no le tiene miedo a los monstruos más crueles y sanguinarios, a los jefes de fase que aparecen por sorpresa, a dejarse objetos en salas donde no podrá volver jamás, a dar la respuesta incorrecta en una opción de diálogo...

—¿Ni a los cortes de luz que resetean la PlayStation? —sugirió Tifa.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que una brisa que no se sabía de dónde surgía arrastró por el suelo un misterioso matorral redondo.

—Vale, me has convencido —concluyó el rubio, esperando a que se leyera la tarjeta de memoria.

—Es raro, ¿dónde estarán los becarios? —gruñó Barret mientras.

—Supongo que al final del pasillo, es el único lugar que no hemos mirado.

—¿Al final de ese pasillo en el que se han fundido las luces y permanece en la oscuridad? —murmuró.

—Es exactamente el lugar donde los meterían —apoyó Cloud, regresando junto a ambos.

Y así era, o eso dejaba intuir el cartel que había pegado con chicle en la puerta, el cual rezaba: "Sala de los becarios–esclavos". Abrieron la puerta, esperando cualquier cosa, pero nada los había preparado para la visión que hallaron ante ellos. Un grupo de infelices jóvenes, que debía hacer semanas que ni se duchaban, ni se rasuraban, ni probaban bocado, intentaban respirar pese a estar encerrados en una sala no mucho más grande que el cuarto de baño de un McDonalds, sin ventilación que mitigase la peste; encadenados de pies y muñecas a mesas donde flexos parpadeantes y de luz tenue iluminaban las montañas de papeles que ellos debían rellenar a excepción de un pequeño huequecito, donde iría la firma del superior que fuese a quedarse con la gloria de aquel trabajo. A parte del papeleo, sólo les hacía compañía una máquina de cafés, la cual curiosamente estaba situada en una zona de la pared donde ninguno de ellos, por culpa de las cadenas, podía ir.

—Esto... —empezó Cloud, con voz gangosa por hablar con la nariz tapada, requisito imprescindible para no desmayarse de la peste—, ¿sois los becarios? —preguntó lo evidente.

—¡¿Venís a sacarnos de aquí?! —inquirió uno, ilusionado. Los otros simplemente lo miraron con lástima, ya que, al ser más veteranos, hacía tiempo que habían perdido la vana esperanza de volver a ser personas.

—¿Nadie os dejó algo para los electricistas?

—Ah, la tarjeta... —recordó uno en el mismo instante en que se abrió una pequeña compuerta en la pared y cayó por ella, a su mesa, un montón nuevo de carpetas con documentos que revisar—. Está ahí, sobre la máquina de cafés...

—¡¡Huid!! ¡¡Huid vosotros que aún podéis!! —exclamó otro, con los ojos en blanco, convulsionándose y dejando escapar espuma por la boca—. ¡¡Muahahaha!!

—Esto, gracias —se despidió el rubio antes de salir de allí, para reunirse con los miembros de Avalancha, quienes no habían tardado ni medio segundo en alejarse de la habitación después de que la puerta se abriese—. Qué horror... —musitó Cloud, profundamente conmocionado y afectado en extremo por la suerte de aquellos infelices—. ¡Bueno, ya tenemos la tarjeta! —canturreó, olvidando todo el trauma de instantes atrás.

—Empecemos a revisar los pisos uno a uno —opinó Tifa.

Por suerte para ellos, una pista de cómo conocer el paradero de Aerith fue a saludarlos en cuanto el ascensor los dejó en el piso 66, donde la primera puerta que vieron tenía un cartel donde se leía:

"Sala de Conferencias.

NO MOLESTAR NI ESPIAR DESDE EL CONDUCTO DEL BAÑO.

Temas del día:

¿Qué vamos a hacer con la Anciana?

¿Reconstruir o no reconstruir el sector 7?

¿A qué huelen las nubes?

En el desayuno: ¿mermelada de fresa o de naranja?"

—¿De qué conducto hablan? —se preguntó Barret, siempre dispuesto a llevar la contraria a la gente de Shinra.

—Me pareció oír decir a los verdaderos electricistas que está en el baño y que lleva hasta el techo de esta sala —evocó Cloud.

—Entonces, ya he decidido el plan —sentenció el hombre del brazo–arma—: ¡lanzaremos una bomba por el conducto y...!

—¡Barret! —exclamaron ambos.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te expliqué en el primer capítulo sobre que los protagonistas no debían hacer apología al terrorismo? —le recordó Cloud.

—¡Y necesitamos escucharlos para saber dónde tienen a Aerith antes de que le hagan algo malo! —añadió Tifa.

—A veces me da la sensación de que, desde que se cargaron a la mayor parte de la plantilla de Avalancha, he perdido autoridad —se quejó Barret porque se negasen a contemplar el plan que él les estaba imponiendo, aunque ellos no querían notarlo.

—Olvida eso y démonos prisa —apremió Cloud—. Como tardemos mucho, igual sólo nos da tiempo a oír qué mermelada escogen, y a mí lo de las nubes me intriga mucho.

Nuestros aguerridos _héroes_ no hallaron mayor dificultad en dormir con cloroformo al infeliz que llevaba encerrado por estreñimiento media hora en el lavabo para luego, utilizándolo como apoyo, colarse en el sucio conducto, compartiendo el curiosamente ancho espacio con el ecosistema que allí había nacido tras años de abandono.

—La rata de tres cabezas que habla en inglés me ha dicho que si cogemos el túnel de la derecha llegaremos a la rejilla de la sala de reuniones —informó Tifa mientras Barret y Cloud declinaban amablemente las golosinas de dudoso origen que encantadoramente les ofrecía uno de los habitantes de aquel conducto.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los tres se sorprendió del hecho de que, siendo supuestamente un conducto de ventilación, pudiesen rodear la rejilla repantigados cómodamente sobre la roña, al igual que tampoco los extrañó que la reunión hubiese esperado a que ellos llegasen (y por extensión el prota) para empezar a decir cosas interesantes.

—¿Quién es ese tipo horrendo con bata? —se preguntó Tifa—. El resto me suenan de verlos por la tele, pero ese...

—Es Hojo, un científico que creo que se ocupa de todo como nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones Científicas, desde la muerte del profesor Gast —explicó Cloud.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Desde aquí yo solo veo su frente y la calva que empieza a aparecerle... —comentó Barret, lamentando su pregunta demasiado tarde.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! Puedo reconocer la calva de todos y cada uno de los empleados de Shinra aun encerrado en un túnel oscuro, con los ojos llorosos por el polvo, con una rata paseando ante mis narices para taparme...

—Sí, sí, pero ¿lo conoces personalmente? —se interesó la morena, nada preocupada de que dijesen algo trascendental mientras, ya que sabía que jamás pasaría algo así.

—No realmente. Lo que pasa es que Sephiroth hablaba mucho de él. Debía admirarlo mucho, porque no se cansaba de decirnos lo inútil, estúpido, patán, engreído, malnacido, etc, etc, que era. Hasta guardaba una foto suya para practicar la puntería con los dardos en las posadas, durante las misiones, al menos hasta que casi le sacamos un ojo al dueño de la posada de una de las ciudades... —recordó con nostalgia. Luego, de pronto se acordó de que él se suponía que odiaba a su antiguo superior y amigo de juergas—. Es una suerte para todos que ese loco desapareciese hace cinco años... —gruño, rechinando los dientes.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Tifa—. ¡Van a hablar de Aerith! —anunció en el preciso momento en que el Presidente preguntaba a Hojo cómo estaba la Anciana.

—Pues está muy buena, señor —respondió Hojo—. Menudo culo tiene... Aunque casi me saca los ojos cuando se lo he dicho... Pero estos detalles no deberían importarle a usted —recriminó, como si el Presidente realmente le hubiese preguntado sobre eso—. El caso es que la Anciana, como espécimen, es inferior a Ifalna, la madre, pero cualquiera se lo dice a ella... El caso es que como sois unos tacaños y no sois capaces de actualizar los ordenadores con Windows 3.1 que manejamos, el proceso de estudio de la chica durará 120 años, que, como imaginaréis, es más tiempo del que ella vivirá. Es por eso que he decidido que la haremos tener un hijo, para seguir los experimentos con él si la chica muere de vieja...

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó Tifa, mientras Cloud permanecía en estado de choque.

—Hay algo que no encaja —comentó Barret—. ¿De qué le servirá a Hojo el hijo, si seguro que él mismo no durará los 120 años para poder acabar la investigación? ¿Es que todavía no sabe que es imposible que otro acabe bien el trabajo que uno deja a medias y mal documentado?

—¡¡Esto es terrible!! —se alarmó Cloud, saliendo del trance—. ¡¡Es horrible!! ¡¡Espantoso!! ¡¡Shinra planea destruir el Planeta!!

—¿Eso no lo he repetido yo como unas mil veces? —rezongó Barret—. ¡Shinra está consumiendo la vida del Planeta! ¡Con su energía Mako, ellos...!

—¡A la mierda con la energía Mako! —interrumpió el rubio—. ¡¿Es que no os dais cuenta?! ¡Planean que Aerith tenga un hijo! ¡¡El Planeta no sobrevivirá a DOS criaturas como ella!!

—No exageres —pidió Tifa—. Aquí lo importante es que tenemos que rescatar a Aerith antes de que le hagan daño.

—Sí, el futuro del mundo depende de nosotros, como ya iba siendo hora que pasase —asintió Cloud—. Larguémonos de aquí —decidió al ver que empezaban a comentar sobre la no–reconstrucción del sector 7, a favor de reemplazar el hueco por una nueva pista de golf para los campeonatos de los ejecutivos—. Podré sobrevivir sin saber a qué huelen las nubes. Esperemos cerca de la puerta de reuniones para seguir a Hojo. Seguro que él nos conducirá a Aerith.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

No muy lejos de allí, concretamente un piso sobre sus cabezas, Aerith bostezaba aburrida, metida en un pequeño recinto circular, que no medía más de un metro de diámetro, de paredes de cristal, eso sí, cristal antibalas de diez centímetros de grosor. A su alrededor (fuera del tubo de cristal, claro) sólo se veían máquinas arcaicas; un pequeño ascensor, en la esquina, que llevaba al otro lado del laboratorio; y una especie de cápsula metálica, con una ventanita en la parte superior, de la que salía un brillo, intrigando a la muchacha sobre lo que contendría.

«Joder, Hojo al menos podría haberme metido un sofá aquí dentro, que se me está quedando el culo cuadrado» —pensaba la dulce muchacha, irritada—. «Al menos se ha dignado a dejarme una lima para que me haga la manicura mientras espero a que mi príncipe azul venga a rescatarme. Y hay que ver lo que le cuesta a Cloud llegar aquí para buscarme, y eso que como ex–SOLDIER que es debería saberse el edificio de memoria... Porque... Cloud entendería la indirecta que le hice recitar a Tseng, ¿verdad?» —se planteó por primera vez— «No será tan paleto como para creer a pies juntillas eso de que es imposible rescatarme... ¡Bah! No sé por qué me preocupo, Tifa estaba con él. Seguro que ella si entendió la sutil invitación a rescatarme...»

Un brusco ruido, seguido de un gemido de dolor, la sacó de sus profundas meditaciones. La muchacha no necesitó ser muy lista para imaginar que otro infeliz acababa de dejarse la rodilla con aquella traicionera punta de dura piedra que sobresalía nada más traspasar la puerta y que Hojo usaba para saber cuándo alguien iba a visitarlo al laboratorio (pese a que luego siempre se olvidaba de ella y se golpeaba él también cuando iba a trabajar). Pensando que igual era alguien que le traía el San Francisco que hacía diez minutos que había pedido, desvió la mirada hacia el lugar por donde lo vería aparecer, deseando que el vaso no se hubiese derramado con el golpe. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en vez de ver a uno de los enclenques chavales con bata que Hojo esclavizaba, se encontró con un alto y apuesto hombre de piel morena y largos cabellos plateados, el cual renqueaba con ayuda de su larga espada, aun gimiendo y con lagrimitas de dolor surgiendo de sus rasgados ojos verdes. Mientras la chica abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, buscando su voz, apareció tras el hombre algo que parecía una cabeza de mujer rubia con afilados dientes de piraña y mirada de loca. La cabeza, que curiosamente en vez de descansar sobre un cuello lo hacía sobre ocho tentáculos viscosos, daba saltitos, canturreando con voz de falsete:

—_¡Te has tropezado! ¡Te has tropezado! ¡Jijijijijiji!_

—¡¡Sephi!! —exclamó Aerith al fin, levantándose, y logrando que él dejase de lanzar miradas de reproche a la cabeza cantarina para girarse hacia ella, con expresión atónita.

—¡¿Aerith?! —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

—¡¡Sephi!! —repitió ella, con lagrimitas de emoción, apoyando ambas manos en el cristal.

—¡Realmente eres tú, Aerith! —se admiró él, renqueando el corto trayecto hasta el tubo transparente. Luego soltó la Masamune, que casi golpeó la cabeza saltarina, e, ignorando las quejas de ésta, puso sus manos sobre el lugar donde estaban las palmas de la cetra, de modo que sólo el cristal los separaba—. ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo!

—¡Cinco años! —puntualizó Aerith—. ¡No puedo creer que estés todavía vivo! ¡Creía que estarías enterrado a pedazos en el jardín de alguna persona! ¡O en el fondo del mar con los pies metidos en una losa de cemento! ¡O flotando eternamente por alguna acequia putrefacta y abandonada! ¡O servido en forma de filetes en algún restaurante de poca monta! ¡O...!

—¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? —se asombró, mientras la cabeza se dedicaba a mordisquear los cables que encontraba.

—Bueno, fueron algunas de las especulaciones del Shinra Times después de tu desaparición durante aquella misión de hace cinco años... —recordó—. Y ahora que me doy cuenta... —empezó, al mismo tiempo que su sincera y amplia sonrisa de segundos atrás iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al mismo ritmo que se iba hinchando una de sus venas. Sephiroth, al notarlo, empezó a sudar frío—. ¡¡Estás vivo, desgraciado!! —acusó, furiosa—. ¡Y ni siquiera te dignaste a mandarme una maldita carta diciéndome que no habías estirado la pata! ¡Ni siquiera una postal! ¡¿Dónde te has perdido estos cinco años, malnacido?! ¡¡Seguro que Zack y tú desertasteis juntos y os habéis pasado todo este tiempo gastándoos vuestros ahorros en casinos y burdeles!! ¡Y yo, mientras, aquí en esta mugrienta ciudad, muriéndome de hambre y de asco, preocupada por ti y acosada por los Turcos! ¡¡Eres un mal revolca–amigo!! ¡¡Asqueroso traidor!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!! —gritó, dando un puñetazo al cristal que lo agrietó visiblemente.

—A–Aerith... —susurró, con tono conciliador y tez pálida—. No es cierto que me fuese con Zack de parranda, te lo juro. Es que... ¿Zack no regresó tampoco de la misión? —se percató.

—Pues no —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—. El muy desgraciado me dejó tirada pese al honor que le estaba ofreciendo al ser su novia. Al principio pensé que os habríais emborrachado y habríais acabado desnudos y sin dinero en algún callejón; pero al ver que pasaban los meses y no volvíais, y que el periódico hablaba de tu muerte y no decía nada de la suya, pues llegué a la conclusión de que el muy bastardo debió conocer a una chica mejor y se largó con ella.

—Lo veo difícil... lo de encontrar a una chica mejor —especificó, ya que lo otro no le parecía descabellado.

—Ya, ya sé que soy insuperable —respondió, no tomándolo como un halago, sino como una verdad incuestionable—. Me refería a una chica _mejor_ siguiendo el patrón de gusto atrofiado que tenía Zack.

—Eso es cierto, él siempre salía con las chicas más feas del cuartel hasta que te conoció a ti. Aún me pregunto a qué se debió ese repentino cambio de gusto... —pensó en voz alta, añadiendo para sí—: «Si lo llego a saber, no se la presento...»

—Bueno, Sephi, soy tan maravillosa que, aun estando lejos de ser compatible con su atroz gusto para las mujeres, no pudo resistirse a pedirme que saliese con él. Y como era el chico más _cool_ que me lo pedía, por no contar que era el único menor de cincuenta años y sin piojos, pues acepté —recordó—. A mí me habría bastado con que fuese mi revolca–amigo, como tú, pero él se empeñó en que quería algo más tradicional, como también acompañarme a casa, recogerme de allí, llevarnos bollos y pan para el desayuno, traernos flores que me compraba a mí previamente, ayudarnos a hacer la limpieza de mi cuarto, arreglarnos las goteras, llevarle la compra a mi madre... Ya se sabe, esas cosas de novios.

—Ya... —murmuró, un poco molesto, ignorando el ruido de los monitores al romperse contra la cabeza de los tentáculos, por voluntad de ésta.

—Pero, no desvíes el tema de conversación —se percató de pronto Aerith, volviendo a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué desapareciste y luego no diste señales de vida?

—La verdad es que es una historia muy larga, llena de desafortunadas circunstancias... —empezó, incómodo—. Y ahora tengo un poco deprisa, porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, me he colado aquí furtivamente. Pero te lo puedo resumir en que decidí dejar SOLDIER a escondidas, fingiendo mi propia muerte, para que no me hicieran correr con los gastos de la reconstrucción de cierto pueblo, para lo que seguramente me habrían tenido trabajando como un becario–esclavo por el resto de mi vida. Como no podía volver a Midgar porque soy demasiado famoso, ni escribirte pidiéndote consejo porque los Shinra leen todo el correo antes de entregarlo, me dediqué a viajar sin rumbo durante unos años, llevando conmigo a mi madre, porque me daba cargo de conciencia abandonarla...

—¿Tu madre? —interrumpió Aerith, desconcertada—. Pero si eres huérfano. Nos conocemos desde que yo era un bebé y siempre he oído que tu madre murió cuando tú naciste.

—Eso creía yo también, pero resulta que no, que ella está viva... aunque un poco cambiada —tuvo que admitir, con una mueca de disgusto. Luego dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la cabeza con tentáculos, la cual estaba disolviendo unos importantes trabajos de investigación con el veneno que desprendía.

—Un momento... ¿Intentas decirme que esa cosa es tu madre? —se percató, ya que tantos años de compartir travesuras (todas maquinadas por Aerith), castigos, champú de pelo, pasta de dientes, partidas de poker, botellas de brandy... habían logrado una perfecta comprensión mutua.

—Sí, ella es Jenova, bueno, su cabeza —matizó.

—¿Y llevas años viajando con _eso_? —inquirió, con cara de asco—. Yo no sé si soportaría su voz de falsete más de un día sin meterla en una caja y hundirla en el fondo del mar...

—He de confesarte que al final me harté de ella y la intenté dejar en un asilo, porque he de admitir que la pobre chochea bastante y no sabe ni lo que dice, pero montó tal hecatombe en aquel lugar que tuve que llevármela corriendo, antes de que alguien descubriera los cadáveres. Dios, es que quedaron todos para despegar del suelo con rasqueta... —recordó con un escalofrío, lo cual dejó claro a Aerith que debió ser una escena realmente dantesca, porque Sephiroth no era precisamente una persona impresionable—. Después de aquello no me quedó más remedio que aguantarla y llevarla conmigo, para impedir que siguiese haciendo de las suyas.

—Pobre, menuda cruz te ha caído... —lo compadeció—. Pero, si es tan peligrosa, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido traerla a Midgar? Además, si dices que no quieres que los de Shinra se enteren de que estás vivo, ¿por qué has venido a su cuartel principal?

—Pues... porque mi madre se ha encaprichado —se quejó—. Está empeñada en que aquí tienen el resto de su cuerpo, y me amenazó con que, si no venía a recuperarlo, aprovecharía una noche mientras dormía para acercarse a la ciudad más próxima y dedicarse a arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos a todos lo que viera.

—Oh —emitió Aerith, sin entender por qué había ido entonces, ya que ella no pondría en riesgo su libertad y economía solamente por la vida de unas cuantas veintenas de personas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces ahí metida? —quiso saber—. Antes has dicho que los Turcos han estado molestándote, supongo que porque yo desaparecí... —lamentó.

—Bueno, ya sabes que la única razón por la que no intentaban raptarme era porque tú eras mi amigo de la infancia, y si lo intentaban tendrían que vérselas contigo. Pero cuando desapareciste, vinieron todos como abejas a la miel...

—Lamento que te hayan estorbado —aseguró—. Pero eso no explica qué haces aquí —resolvió. Él sabía que ni todos los Turcos juntos, apoyados por SOLDIER, conseguirían obligar a Aerith a ir allí si ella decidía ofrecer resistencia—. No me digas que has decidido guiarlos a la Tierra Prometida...

—Qué va, no hasta que accedan a comprarme la mansión en Costa del Sol y a darme un sueldo millonario de por vida. Lo que pasa es que he decidido dejarme secuestrar para que venga a rescatarme un chico que he decidido que saldrá conmigo, Cloud.

—¿Cloud? —repitió Sephiroth, sorprendido—. ¿Cloud Strife?

—Imaginé que lo conocerías, su peinado es imposible de ignorar...

—Sí, claro que lo conozco. Nos acompañó a Zack y a mí a varias de nuestras misiones. Aun recuerdo las veces que Zack lo emborrachó... parecía su mascota, el pobre chico... —evocó en su memoria las humillantes vivencias del rubio, haciendo el tonto en medio de las ciudades a las que habían ido a trabajar. Luego, sintiendo de pronto menos compasión y simpatía por él, añadió—: ¿Y dices que vas tras él?... No sé yo si será capaz de llegar hasta aquí arriba sin que lo conviertan en un colador los de seguridad, la verdad... —opinó—. Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es venirte conmigo. Cuando mi madre se convenza de que su cuerpo no está aquí o, si lo está, lo recuperemos, podríamos irnos los tres a continuar viajando por el mundo... Si quieres te podría hacer de escolta mientras buscas la Tierra Prometida esa.

—Suena tentador... a medias —añadió con una mirada de soslayo hacia la cabeza, que intentaba trepar en la cápsula metálica de la luz misteriosa—. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí esperando a Cloud, no pienso rendirme. Cuando yo digo "este chico será mío", lo es. No ha nacido el hombre que rechace a Aerith Gast —declaró, usando su apellido de antes de ser adoptada por Elmyra, ya que sabía que su difunto padre causaba más respeto en Sephiroth que su GORDA y fea madrastra.

—Pues no me quedo tranquilo —aseguró—. Me quedaré por aquí hasta que Cloud te saque o decidas venirte conmigo —prometió.

La cetra iba a darle las gracias, pero los gritos estridentes de Jenova la interrumpieron:

—_¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Sephi, es mi cuerpo!! _—insistía, asomada a la ventanita de la cápsula—. _¡¿Ves como estaba aquí?! ¡¿Ves como estaba aquí?! ¡Yo ya te lo dije! ¡Pero, claaaaaaro, tú, como siempre, ni caso! Si es que, como nunca me escuchas... ¡Y eso que yo siempre tengo la razón! ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Ahora podré destruir el mundo! ¡Muahahahaha!_

—Ya empieza a chochear de nuevo —suspiró el hombre. Luego, ignorándola, añadió para Aerith—: ¿Y me has echado mucho de menos estos años?

—No tanto como tú a mí —respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora—. Menudo pervertidor de menores estabas hecho...

—_¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! __¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! _—repetía Jenova, dando saltos alrededor de su hijo, a ver si le hacía caso y dejaba de hablar con la cetra esa.

—¿Perdona? —ironizó Sephiroth, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú la que me violaste cuando tenías catorce años?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué divertido fue aquello... —admitió—. Pero tendrás que comprender que me daba rabia que me tratases como a una cría.

—_¡¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeephiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!_

—Sí, bueno, no es que me lo parecieses, pero yo quería respetarte hasta la mayoría de edad, al menos...

—Si es que eres un buenazo —sonrió Aerith, con condescendencia—. Ah... Aun recuerdo cuando te escondía bajo la cama para que mi madre no te descubriera...

—Como para olvidarlo... —asintió, no queriendo evocar en su memoria lo que allí abajo había encontrado.

—_¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! __¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! ¡Sephi! _—atosigaba Jenova, incansable, mientras lanzaba objetos a su hijo, los cuales rebotaban en su dura cabeza (gracias al entrenamiento de SOLDIER, como habría dicho Cloud).

—¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez que casi te ahogo en la bañera para que no te pillara? —seguía Aerith, risueña.

—_¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo! _—acosaba, mordiéndole las botas a su hijo, las que, por suerte para él, eran a prueba de ácidos corrosivos.

—Sí, claro. Y aquella vez que me quedé atascado en la chimenea...

—¡O cuando te caíste escaleras abajo cuando intentabas irte disimuladamente!

—El equilibrio nunca ha sido mi mejor talento —admitió el ex–general de SOLDIER.

—Puedes jurarlo...

—_¡¡QUIEEEEEEEEEERO MI CUEEEEEEEEEEEERPO!! _

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ya va, ya va!! —corearon los dos, ensordecidos.

—En serio, es más cansina... —se quejó Sephiroth—. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?...

—Anda, ve a ver el cuerpo ese a ver si se calla y podemos seguir hablando.

Sephiroth, con Jenova enganchada a sus hombros, empezó a caminar en dirección a la famosa cápsula cuando un gemido interrumpió su andar.

—¡¡Argh!! ¡Maldita esquina! El profesor Hojo es un bastardo... —se oyó la voz de un ayudante, probablemente el que traía el San Francisco, por el ruido a vidrio roto que había precedido su frase.

«¡Mierda!» —pensó Sephiroth, antes de dirigir una mirada a su amiga que decía: "Tengo que largarme de aquí antes de que me vean. Me quedaré por la zona para vigilar que no te pase nada y alguien venga a sacarte. ¡Ya continuaremos hablando!".

Tras la mirada, el antiguo general de SOLDIER hizo muestra de sus ágiles movimientos al recoger la Masamune y emprender la huida... aunque fue bastante corta debido al batacazo que se dio al tropezar con uno de los trozos de basura que Jenova había dejado tirados por el suelo en su orgía de destrucción del laboratorio. Aerith, pese a su inconmovible corazón, sintió un poco de lástima por él cuando vio cómo había partido con la cabeza una dura mesa en la que Hojo solía hacer sus experimentos con sustancias corrosivas.

—_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Sephi se ha vuelto a caer! ¡Sephi se ha vuelto a caer!_

La cetra se había empezado a plantear si no se habría matado cuando Sephiroth se incorporó y esta vez hizo gala de su valentía al cubrir la boca llena de dientes puntiagudos de su madre. Luego, todo lo dignamente que le permitía la situación y los tentáculos de Jenova que le impedían ver por dónde iba, continuó con una huida que, de no haberse roto el vaso que contenía el San Francisco (por lo que, por el bien de su supervivencia, el ayudante de Hojo fue a buscar otro), habría sido ya frustrada.

«Jo...» —pensó Aerith, al verlo desaparecer, trepando por el ascensor—. «Con las ganas que tenía de charlar un rato con él...»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Tras dos horas de espera, acuclillados tras la esquina del pasillo que daba a la sala de conferencias...

—¡¿Tanto les cuesta decidirse por una mermelada?! —se indignó Barret, agarrotado—. ¡Si oímos que pasaban a ese tema cuando acabamos de despegar la bota de Cloud que había quedado adherida a aquella sustancia por identificar del conducto de ventilación!

—Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo —sugirió Tifa—. Nos ha dado tiempo a largarnos por turnos a los vestuarios para quitarnos los trajes de electricistas y así evitar que nos llamen cada cinco minutos a comprobar alguna bombilla.

—¡Chts! ¡Chicos! —susurró Cloud, con emoción contenida—. ¡Creo que se abre la puerta!

El rubio no se equivocaba. Un desfile de jefazos de Shinra pasó ante sus narices, camino al ascensor, a excepción de Hojo que, como no hacía más ejercicio que ese en todo el día, prefería subir por las escaleras. Con movimientos sigilosos cuales ninja, los tres se deslizaron por los pasillos, agazapándose tras los extintores y las papeleras para evitar ser vistos, todo ello hasta que llegaron al piso superior. Tras oír una exclamación de dolor de Hojo y un par de maldiciones, decidieron meterse también allí, no fuesen a perderlo de vista...

—¡Aaarg...! —empezó a gemir Cloud cuando su rodilla se encontró con la esquina asesina, pero Barret y Tifa tuvieron los reflejos suficientes como para taparle la boca antes de que fuese oído.

—Chts —chistó Barret, hablando por lo bajo—. Vamos a espiarle tras esa especie de cápsula plateada de cuya ventanita sale luz.

Se arrastraron por el suelo a lo comando (para evitar más accidentes) hasta que alcanzaron el punto que el jefe de Avalancha había señalado. Desde allí pudieron ver que Hojo se había parado frente a un ancho tubo de paredes acristaladas o algo similar, en el interior del cual había un animal semejante a un gran felino de pelaje entre el color rojo y el anaranjado. Una gran cicatriz cruzaba de arriba abajo uno de sus ojos y a duras penas podían ver desde allí el numero XIII tatuado en su pata delantera izquierda.

—¡Ay, mi ejemplarcito! ¡Ay, qué mono él! —le hablaba Hojo como quien trata con un bebé de dos meses—. Ea, ea, ea, ea... —El felino aguantaba estoicamente, sabiendo que no ganaba nada poniéndose de mala leche—. Ya verás que regalito tiene el tío Hojo para ti... Espera un poquito y verás —pidió antes de, tras lanzarle un besito, encaminarse al ascensor del fondo, dejando caer una materia Bio al buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Luego desapareció piso arriba.

—Ese tío está mal de la cabeza —opinó Cloud—. Empiezo a entender por qué Sephiroth lo tenía en _tan buen_ concepto...

—Pobrecito animal, mira que encerrarlo aquí... —se compadeció Tifa de la criatura anaranjada que tenía ante ella, ya que no había dudado en acudir a verla mejor—. ¿Habrá algún modo de sacarlo?

—Mejor no nos metamos en problemas antes de encontrar a la chica que salvó a Marlene...

—Un momento... —musitó Cloud, que se había acercado hasta Tifa—. Esta marca de aquí... —señaló las grietas del cristal—. ¡Aerith ha estado aquí encerrada!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —quiso saber Tifa.

—Por favor... ¿acaso conoces otra criatura capaz de hacer eso en semejante cristalazo a prueba de balas?

—A mí me parece que esa chica te tiene acojonado, Cloud —opinó Barret, sin poder evitar que la curiosidad lo llevase a la cápsula de la ventanita brillante—. ¿Qué diablos habrá aquí dentro?... —se dijo, mientras se asomaba—. ¡¿Pero qué # es eso?!

—¿Eh? —corearon los otros dos, antes de ir a cotillear. Cuando echaron un vistazo para averiguar qué había sorprendido tanto a Barret, simplemente desearon no haberlo hecho pues, por increíble que les pareciera, acababan de toparse con una visión aún más espeluznante que la cara de Elmyra: con el cuerpo deformado y mutado de Jenova—. ¡¡Eeeeerhg!! —exclamaron, con rostros pálidos, casi azulados del asco, retrocediendo de un salto.

—E–es... es la... es la... la... de Sephiroth... —decía Cloud, tapándose la boca, al igual que su compañera.

—Siento regresar el sándwich de la cena... —se dijo Tifa.

—¿La qué de Sephiroth? —quiso saber Barret, que sí lo había escuchado.

—Creo que voy a vomitar definitivamente el sushi barato del Mercado Muro... —intuyó el rubio.

—Jo, tíos, que delicaditos de estómago que sois —opinó Barret—. Total, veis un cuerpo mutilado de mujer sin cabeza, medio mutado y con los ojos donde no toca y ya os impresionáis... ¿Es que en vuestro pueblo no se sacrificaban gallos en rituales diabólicos ni se mataban cerdos en la plaza, para la fiesta local?

—¿En el tuyo sí? —se asombraron los dos jóvenes, empezando a entender por qué Barret era tan indiferente a las escenas grotescas.

—Bueno, eso ahora no es importante —atajó—. Se supone que estamos aquí para rescatar a la chica, ¿no? Pues arreando. Si no está aquí, estará arriba, a donde ha ido Hojo.

Sin ganas de seguir compartiendo la sala con el cuerpo de Jenova, accedieron gustosos a seguir al alto hombre del brazo arma hasta el piso superior, donde...

—¡¿Aerith?! —corearon Cloud y Tifa, emocionados por el reencuentro, al ver a la joven cetra metida en un recinto idéntico en diseño pero más ancho que aquel donde estaba el felino anaranjado. Tal era su alivio por ver que seguía viva que no cayeron en la cuenta de que acababan de cargarse cualquier posibilidad de pillar por sorpresa a Hojo.

—¡¡Cloud!! —exclamó Aerith, aliviada al ver que había sido absurdo preocuparse por lo que le había dicho Sephiroth de que Cloud no llegaría tan lejos—. ¡¡Oh, Cloud, has venido a rescatarme pese a lo peligroso que es!! ¡No tenías por qué correr semejante riesgo por mí, estaba dispuesta a morir de la forma más horrenda con tal de saber que estabais a salvo! —expresó con dramatismo y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Pero si la última vez que nos viste estábamos en el suburbio que pensaban aplastar... —se percató el rubio.

—¡Oooooh, he pasado taaaaaaaaaaanto miedo! —seguía ella, a la suya—. ¡Menos mal que has venido a rescatarme!

—¿Te han hecho algo? —inquirió Tifa.

—Oh, Tifa —percibió su presencia, poco antes de ver también a Barret—. Ha sido horrible... —decidió seguir con el drama.

—Ejem —carraspeó Hojo, captando la atención de los cuatro—. Muy emotiva la escena, pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Ya hablareis con el ejemplar después de esta importantísima fase de la investigación, ¿vale?

—¡Ella no es ningún ejemplar, es una persona! —se indignó Tifa.

—¡Sácala ahora mismo de ahí o te convierto en un colador!

—¡Por favor, no la reproduzcas! —suplicó Cloud.

—¡¿Reproducirme?! —repitió Aerith, atónita, en el momento en que se abría un agujero circular dentro del lugar donde ella estaba y empezaba a oírse un ascensor que subía. Todos esperaron expectantes hasta que vieron aparecer al felino anaranjado de antes—. ¡¿Qué hace este bicho aquí dentro?!

—Bueno... —empezó Hojo—. Resulta que los dos sois especies en extinción, así que como gran acto de bondad hacia la naturaleza y vuestras respectivas razas, os ofrezco la oportunidad de perpetuar vuestra especie...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los cinco, el felino incluido.

—¡¡Yo no me enrollo con nada que ande a cuatro patas!! —se indignó Aerith.

—¡¡No pienso poner mi zarpa sobre una hembra pelada y fea como esta!!

—¡¿Qué me has llamado, saco de pelos inmundo?! —bramó Aerith.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mona a medio evolucionar! —replicó el felino, desconocedor del modo en que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida y la supervivencia de su especie.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —se enfureció la cetra, con ojos inyectados en sangre y haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Cloud y Hojo palidecieron ante la escena—. ¡¡Te voy a dar yo una clase de educación!! —amenazó antes de lanzarse contra el pobre animalillo naranja, el cual de milagro escapó al primer puñetazo. Sin embargo, éste impactó en mal sitio, o eso imaginaron Cloud, Tifa y Barret cuando vieron que el lugar donde estaban Aerith y el animal empezaba a llenarse de humo blanco.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Mis preciados ejemplares!! —gritaba Hojo, en medio de un ataque de nervios, mientras se estiraba de los pelos. De fondo se oían los golpes y las súplicas del bicho naranja—. ¡¡Tengo que salvarlo antes de que lo mate!! —se percató, empezando a tocar botones hasta que logró que una puerta de la cápsula transparente, que hasta entonces había permanecido en el anonimato, se abriese, dejando escapar humo blanco y un apaleado felino, el cual arrolló al científico en su huida, antes de empezar a dar vueltas, seguido por Aerith.

La persecución finalizó cuando el ejemplar buscó refugio tras Tifa, ya que Aerith, en consideración a los elogios que la morena le había dedicado en el pasado, decidió no quitarla del medio por las malas, como poco antes había hecho con Cloud y Barret.

—Tranquila, Aerith, él sólo... bromeaba —se acogió Tifa.

—Sniff... sniff... no lo volveré a hacer... —prometió el felino, lagrimoso, o al menos su hinchado ojo intentaba verter lágrimas—. No me pegues más, hermosísima y elegante señorita... —agregó, como último recurso para ablandarla.

—Eh... —musitó Aerith, al percatarse de que había perdido el control ante testigos—. Jo, jo, jo, pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a pegar yo a una criatura encantadora como tú por algo así? —se hizo la inocente—. Lo que pasa es que... ¡¡fingía que quería matarte para obligar a Hojo a sacarnos de ahí!! —se acogió—. Perdona si se me ha ido un poco la mano, pero es que tenía tanto miedo... —musitó con aspecto de no haber roto un plato.

«Sí, hombre, ni que fuéramos imbéciles...», pensó Cloud.

—¡Claro, ya me extrañaba a mí un comportamiento tan violento de alguien como tú! —exclamó Tifa, totalmente convencida.

—Qué plan tan ingenioso —aprobó Barret.

—Oh, perdona por haber dudado de ti —pidió el felino, emocionado—. Tú esforzándote por salvarnos a los dos y eso que yo te había insultado cruelmente...

—Chicos... bromeáis, ¿verdad? —deseó creer el rubio, mientras la cetra aceptaba las disculpas que no merecía.

—¿Piensas que es momento de bromas? Lo que tenemos que hacer es largarnos de aquí aprovechando que Hojo ha quedado KO cuando Aerith y el bicho le han pasado por encima —decidió Barret, siguiendo su costumbre de elegir por todos.

—¿Puedo ir con vosotros? —pidió el felino anaranjado—. Es que no sé si conseguiré llegar sólo a casa, como nunca había salido sin mi abuelito... —expuso con voz lastimera.

—Ooooh, es taaaaan mono —se enterneció Tifa—. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? —inquirió, dirigiendo su mirada a Cloud que, aunque ni era el jefe ni nada, como prota, se supone que era el que tomaba este tipo de decisiones.

—Por mí, mientras no deje pelos en la ropa, me da igual —consintió.

—Bueno... —aceptó Aerith, no muy ilusionada con la idea, pero pensando que si quería seguir haciéndoles creer que era una chica sensible tendría que admitir al bicho pulgoso.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Cloud y, antes de darle tiempo a responder, añadió—: ¡Porque yo soy Cloud Strife y estuve en SOLDIER! ¡21 años, nacido en Nibelheim, mido...!

—¿Y te llamabas? —repitió Aerith, ignorando al rubio, como el resto.

—Hojo me llamaba Red XIII, pero ese nombre no significa nada para mí —declaró. Luego, para hacerse el interesante, en vez de decir que se llamaba Nanaki, añadió—: Podéis llamarme como queráis.

—¡Genial! —aprobó Aerith—. Entonces, a partir de ahora, ¡te llamarás Redypuchi!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se horrorizó Nanaki.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Redypuchi suena tan adorable! —exclamó Tifa, con lucecitas en los ojos—. ¡Es ideal!

—Lo sé, lo he elegido yo —recordó la cetra.

—Mujer, suena un poco cursi, pero como no va a ser mi nombre... —opinó Barret.

—Si Aerith lo ha dicho, va a misa —sentenció Cloud, que estimaba demasiado su vida para llevarle la contraria.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero...! —empezó a quejarse el afectado—. ¡No! Si yo en realidad me llamo...

—¡Decidido, será Redypuchi! —corearon los otros.

—Noooo... —gimió el infeliz Redypuchi—. ¿Por qué a mí? Me chivaré a mi abuelito... —gimoteó mientras el resto celebraba el bautizo del nuevo miembro del grupo, bailando sobre Hojo.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Al fin aparecieron Sephiroth y Red XIII (alias Redypuchi xD). En principio pensaba poner todo el rescate en un capítulo, pero como se me ha alargado, he decidido que continuaré en otro. Bueno, lamento si Seph os ha decepcionado, desde que nació el fanfic ha estado destinado a ser el más cuerdo de todos (en contraposición al original). De todos modos espero con curiosidad y miedo vuestros comentarios, a ver qué opináis de él y del capítulo en general. En el próximo cap... ¡al fin nuestros protas descubrirán el regreso del "malo" del juego!

**Aclaración:** Lo de revolca–amigo es un término que viene a ser sinónimo _hard_ de amigo con derecho a roce; vamos, amigo con el que te acuestas. Lo digo porque no sé muy bien si es una palabra inventada en mi entorno o si se usa en otro lado, como ni siquiera recuerdo los años que hace que la conozco xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**baka–chan: **Weno, nen, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado aunque no es tan bueno como los anteriores. Sé que Aerith es un crack, todos me lo dicen, si es que es con diferencia la mejor del fic xD Conviene tenerle crecido el ego, como habrás podido comprobar en la última escena, conviene que te tenga en consideración xD

**sora63:** Gracias por el review n.n Sobre la frase de Barret que me comentas, la verdad es que parece que pase algo así en el original, porque Tifa no se anima a decirle nada hasta que acaba de berrear xD

**Caye:** Bienvenida al fic n.n SÉ que Aerith es la mejor del fic, me lo dicen todos xD La verdad es que aunque en el juego original mi favorita es Tifa, en este fic es Aerith (si es que en algo se tenía que notar que es la prota). Y, sí, una _trágica_ infancia un poco peculiar, aunque seguro que le sirvió para desplumar a gusto a Sephiroth y Zack en las partidas de poker xD

**Milena2091: **Sip, los pobres diablos siguen pensando que Aerith es un angelito caído del cielo (menos Cloud, el cual le tiene un sano y muy conveniente respeto, y Sephiroth, que la conoce demasiado bien y por tanto también la respeta xD). Lo del cable increíblemente largo me dejó muy pensativa y rallada la primera vez que jugué el juego, y aún me pregunto qué hacía ahí y de dónde colgaba. A veces alucino con las licencias que se toman los guionistas cuando les conviene... Por cierto, ¿es que eres fan de Zack? Porque lamento decirte que tardará lo suyo en asomar la jeta (es lo que tiene estar muerto en el original). Weno, espero que no me lances piedras por este cap.

**Sol Lukusa:** Bienvenida y gracias por el review n.n Sí que saldrá Vincent, ¿cómo no? Yo también lo adoro, aunque no creo que lo refleje demasiado en este fic donde los destrozo a todos. Eso si, tendrás que tener paciencia, porque aún les queda paseo hasta Nibelheim xD

**Isa.Leonhart:** También te doy la bienvenida y te agradezco tu comentario n.n Me alegra que te guste esta parida sin sentido, sólo espero que no te haya decepcionado en exceso Sephi (porque apuesto a que no es como nadie lo imaginó xD). Como le he dicho a Sol, aún falta un poco para la aparición de Vincent (las quejas a Squaresoft xD), pero saldrá, sin duda alguna.

**vergil ansem:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, tal y como lo pediste :D No es que llegue pronto, pero podría haber tardado más xD

En fin, gracias por leer esto y, ya sabéis, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	5. El regreso del Gran Sephiroth

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 5. El regreso del Gran Sephiroth.**

Cloud, Tifa y Barret caminaban con desgana en dirección a la gran mesa del presidente Shinra, tras la cual se hallaba repantigado el gordo personaje. La única razón por la que Barret aún no lo había cosido a balazos era porque los tres tenían ambas manos atadas a su espalda, y lo que los motivaba a continuar andando eran las suaves caricias de los rifles de los soldados en sus espaldas. Redypuchi no es que tuviese menos ganas de golpear al presidente o que no temiese convertirse en un colador, pero suficiente tenía el pobre con avanzar a saltitos, ya que a él le habían atado las patas dos a dos. No había ni rastro de Aerith.

—Vaya, vaya... —empezó el presidente, con una sonrisa de chulo—. Así que vosotros sois las ratas que os habéis atrevido a colaros en nuestro edificio principal para secuestrar a la Anciana...

—¡¡...!! —contestó Barret, o al menos lo intentó, pero la mordaza no le dejaba.

—Ah... ¿no me respondéis? Os creíais muy valientes cuando habéis entrado aquí, pero ahora ni siquiera tenéis el valor de responder a mis preguntas... Pero mira que sois inútiles, aún me parece mentira que hiciese falta cargarse un sector entero para acabar con vosotros... Todavía no me explico cómo lograsteis pasar nuestra firme y sólida seguridad y llegasteis hasta el laboratorio de Hojo... Supongo que dabais tanta pena que los soldados sintieron lástima por vosotros y os dejaron pasar, pensando que era imposible que hicieseis daño alguno... —suspiró con dramatismo. Obviamente, nadie le respondió tampoco ahora, aunque los ojos inyectados en sangre de Barret y que su vena pareciese más gorda que el cuello que recorría dieron ánimos al presidente a continuar humillándolos. Al menos uno de ellos lo escuchaba y se molestaba por sus insultos, porque la chica parecía más preocupada mirando el cuadro de la pared, el bicho anaranjado suficiente tenía con no perder el equilibrio, y el rubio miraba por encima del hombro a los soldados, con ese aire de superioridad del que ha estado en SOLDIER, aun pese a la mordaza y las cuerdas de sus muñecas—. ¡Ejem! Lo que decía, aún no comprendo cómo puede existir una mente tan hueca como para, después de llevarse a una persona muy valiosa para la organización, tener la desfachatez de pasear tranquilamente por los pasillos, en grupito, apalizar una máquina expendedora por robaros unos pocos gils, saquear las taquillas y, no contentos con hacer todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de nuestras cámaras de seguridad, ¡os metisteis en nuestro ascensor para escapar! ¡¿Qué habría sido lo siguiente si no os hubiésemos gaseado ahí dentro con gas somnífero?! ¡¿Salir felizmente, caminando, por la puerta principal?!

—¡¡...!!

—Sabía que diríais eso... —aseguró—. Pues ahora sabed que, por vuestra desfachatez, en vez de fusilaros ahora mismo como haría si fuera un malo inteligente que tiene en sus manos la vida del protagonista, os encerraré en las celdas. Ya me pensaré esta noche qué hacer con vosotros si ningún milagro os saca de allí antes. Au —indicó a los soldados que se los llevaran. Los trece soldados obedecieron, tres dirigiendo a Cloud, Tifa y Redypuchi, el resto arrastrando a Barret, que se enganchaba al suelo del despacho con las uñas de los pies.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Genial... —murmuró Cloud, una vez los soltaron en una pequeña habitación cerrada a Tifa y a él. Más concretamente lo dijo cuando Tifa le quitó la mordaza, ya que los soldados sólo la habían liberado a ella de sus ataduras, más que nada porque la muchacha lo había implorado en silencio con _esa mirada_—. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de intentar huir todos juntos?

—Fue tuya, Cloud —le recordó la morena, peleándose con los diecisiete nudos que inmovilizaban los brazos de su compañero a su espalda—. Aerith dijo que lo mejor era que Barret, Redypuchi y yo saliésemos por un lado para despistar, y que lo aprovechaseis vosotros dos para ir por otro lado, pero tú te negaste.

—Tifa, la última vez que estuve a solas con Aerith, casi se me comen unos monstruos de bajo nivel, porque se me echaban todos encima a mí por miedo a acercarse a ella, y acabé disfrazado con un kimono y una peluca de trenzas —le recordó—. ¡No podía arriesgarme a que decidiese que el mejor camuflaje para nosotros era escapar disfrazados de strippers!

—El orgullo te pierde, Cloud... —susurró Tifa, con dulzura, antes de dar un mordisco a las cuerdas, que no querían aflojarse.

—No vale la pena lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho está —declaró, sintiéndose místico.

—Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Crees que podremos salir de ésta?

—¡Pero por supuesto! —exclamó, con confianza, casi rompiéndose los brazos cuando estiró de ellos para ponerse en jarras, olvidando que aun estaban atados—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡¿Qué es una mísera celda con paredes y puertas blindadas, pomo electrificado, barrotes láser y un pasillo al exterior lleno de perros y soldados armados?!

—¡Oh, Cloud, eres tan valiente! —exclamó Tifa, con los ojos luminosos, aunque no se sabe si por las palabras del rubio o porque al fin logró librarlo de la cuerda.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió él, hinchando el pecho. Ya era hora de que Tifa lo elogiara un poco, que últimamente Aerith siempre estaba llevándose todas las palabras de admiración de la morena, palabras que, hasta el día en que Tifa conoció a la cetra, siempre habían sido SÓLO SUYAS—. Confía en mí, yo te sacaré de este agujero.

—Todos confiamos en ti, Cloud —aseguró ella, aunque probablemente era la única que lo hacía.

—¿Todos? —repitió—. ¡Ah, todos! —recordó que se suponía que también tenía que salvar al resto—. Sí, claro... ¿Cómo crees que les irá a Barret y Redypuchi?

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

En la habitación de la derecha...

—¡... y por eso Avalancha está luchando incansablemente, aunque nos quemen, aunque nos echen sectores encima, aunque nos encarcelen, aunque nos fumiguen...! —soltaba Barret discursos, sin respirar entre palabras, después de haber logrado romper la mordaza a mordiscos—. ¡Y bla bla bla bla bla... porque Shinra bla bla bla bla bla... y el Planeta bla bla bla bla...!

«Sniff, sniff... Abuelito...» —lloriqueaba Redypuchi, dado que poca cosa más podía hacer—. «Abuelito... Si no hubiese ido al bosque yo solito a buscarle hierbas para los canutos... Sniff, sniff... Siempre me dice que no salga solo de casa, que hay gente mala, pero yo quería darle una sorpresa... sniff... ¿Cómo iba a adivinar yo que aquel mantel lleno de pasteles, que había abandonado en el bosque, en un claro, iba a ser una trampa?... Sniff...»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Bueno, algo me dice que mal no les va —concluyó Cloud.

—¿Nos escaparemos ahora?

—Ehm... Mejor esta noche, para pillarlos desprevenidos y eso —improvisó, ya que lo que quería era tiempo para esperar el milagro que lo sacaría de allí, como siempre les pasa a los protagonistas encarcelados.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tifa, sentándose en la única cama que había allí dentro—. Creo que descansaré un poco para estar en plena forma para entonces...

—¡Tifa! —la llamó de pronto Cloud, apoyando una mano en la pared que había tras la muchacha, de modo que casi le rozaba la cabeza con el brazo. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qu–qué pasa, Cloud? —preguntó, un poco nerviosa por la intensa observación, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran tan arriba.

—Tifa... —repitió, ensayando un tono de voz dramático—. Sé que te he prometido que te sacaría de aquí y que soy el prota, pero... Aunque haya estado en SOLDIER y ya tenga el nivel 2, aun así, nada nos asegura que vayamos a ver la luz de un nuevo día... El mundo en que vivimos y la vida en si es muy cruel, llena de amargas experiencias y momentos duros... —continuó, desconcertando cada vez más a su compañera—. Lo que quiero decir es que, tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos y entenderé perfectamente que lo dramático de la situación haga que necesites a alguien a tu lado que te apoye, que sea tu refugio y te haga sentir viva; alguien con quien vivir una última y desesperada experiencia que te permita soñar por un momento que la felicidad puede ser eterna... —declaró, apoyando su otra mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Cloud... no entiendo qué... —empezó, pero él la interrumpió, empujándola hasta dejarla acostada en aquella cama, para poco después poner una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Tifa.

—Tifa... —llamó, susurrante, sintiéndose orgulloso de su _sex–appeal_ al ver el rostro arrebolado de su amiga de la infancia—. Haré que esta noche olvides todas las desgracias, entre mis braz...

—¡¡CLOUD!!

Cloud y Tifa dieron un salto al reconocer la voz de Aerith, que había sonado casi como si les hubiese gritado en la oreja. Ambos la buscaron, pero no estaba en la habitación.

—¡Cloud! —repitió Aerith que, desde la celda de la izquierda, había oído perfectamente el intento de seducción del rubio, y sólo la satisfacción de haberlo cortado a medias la calmaba lo suficiente para no abrir un boquete en la pared e ir a matarlo—. ¡¿Es la voz de Cloud lo que he oído, o ha sido mi imaginación?! —se hizo la tonta, para que él se confiase.

—¡¿Aerith?! —quiso cerciorarse el rubio, incorporándose y mirando, no sin miedo, la pared que lo separaba de la cetra—. ¡Tú por aquí...! —rió nerviosamente—. Creí que te habrían devuelto al laboratorio para cruzarte con otro bicho, qué suerte que hayan dejado de lado ese plan —afirmó, con sinceridad.

—Pues no, ya ves, me han metido aquí, en una celda húmeda y oscura —declaró ella, aunque se trataba de una habitación tan impecable y bien iluminada como la que más. Los becarios–esclavos hubiesen dado su alma por una igual si no se la hubiesen vendido ya a la empresa cuando los contrataron—. ¡Pero qué suerte que TÚ estés aquí al lado! ¡Debe ser el destino! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas arriesgado tu vida para venir aquí a salvarme, aunque no me debías nada y tus posibilidades de éxito eran casi nulas! —exclamó bien alto, en un intento de poner celosa a Tifa—. ¡No creí que hablases en serio cuando me dijiste que te habías quedado taaaaaan impresionado cuando me conociste porque era la mujer más hermosa y atractiva que jamás habías visto y que, a mi lado, las demás parecían meras sombras! ¡Ni cuando me dijiste que aunque no te pagase pensabas protegerme, a riesgo de tu vida, que incluso me pagarías tú para que te dejase hacerlo, porque no soportarías que me pasase nada malo! ¡Ni cuando me dijiste que el mundo se apagaba, que los colores se volvían grises y el cielo se encapotaba cuando yo no estaba! ¡Ah... aún recuerdo tus dulces palabras de amor mientras me abrazabas bajo las estrellas...! —inventó, con voz que quería parecer de mujer enamorada, mientras se regocijaba internamente imaginando el impacto que provocarían sus palabras.

—¡Que yo hice ¿qué?! —exclamó Cloud, alucinado, instantes antes de, pálido, dirigir una mirada de soslayo a Tifa.

—¡Hmf! —murmuró la morena, apartando el rostro en cuanto sintió la atención del rubio, como muestra de indignación y desprecio, a parte de para ocultar su brillante mirada de decepción.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Tifa?! —llamó Aerith, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡¿Tú también estás ahí?! ¡Oh, qué vergüenza! Espero no haberte incomodado al hablar de nuestras intimidades, es que creía que Cloud estaba solo... —mintió con descaro.

—No te preocupes, NO me importa NADA —declaró Tifa, dejando claro que pensaba lo contrario—. Cloud y yo SÓLO somos AMIGOS de la infancia, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—¡Oh, pero por supuesto! —asintió la cetra—. No sufras, Tifa, en ningún momento he malinterpretado tus sentimientos ni pensado que estuvieses intentando interponerte entre nosotros dos y nuestro intenso amor apasionado —lanzó su veneno con suprema educación.

—Esto... —empezó Cloud, deseando que la tierra lo tragase. Ojalá pudiese desmentir las afirmaciones de Aerith, más que nada porque eran mentira, pero temía las consecuencias de llevarle la contraria a la cetra. Por otro lado... Aerith no estaba nada mal...—. «¡No, no!» —pensó—. «¡No puedes dejarte liar por ella! Es cierto que Aerith es muy guapa y está para hacerle un favor, pero no tengo que olvidar que es una mujer egoísta, retorcida y peligrosa. Si me lío con ella, tal vez no pueda recuperar mi alma y me convierta en su esclavo para siempre... Y a mí me gustaría que me quedase algo de orgullo cuando decida entregar mi corazón...» —Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, recordando que en aquellos momentos Tifa, la chica más angelical y encantadora que conocía, lo debía odiar—. «Además, la chica que realmente me gusta desde que me era tan pequeño que todavía usaba vestidos, por la que siempre me he dejado pisotear, es Tifa... ¿no?»

—¿Decías algo, Cloud? —se impacientó Aerith por el largo silencio, preguntándose si sería capaz de acusarla de embustera para no quedar mal con Tifa.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! Me preguntaba si ahora mismo puedes oír al Planeta —improvisó—. Como tu madre nos contó todo ese rollo de los Cetra y de la Tierra Prometida...

—Pues no, no lo oigo. Para eso necesitaría revolcarme por tierra y, a parte de que no quiero mancharme el vestido, estamos en un sexagésimo séptimo piso, si no me equivoco...

—Aerith... —habló Tifa, la cual había decidido que no podía guardarles rencor; eran libres y no tenían la culpa de que ella estuviese enamorada sin esperanza de Cloud—. Dime una cosa... ¿es realmente la Tierra Prometida un paraíso fiscal con gente semidesnuda y adicta a las sustancias... eh... prohibidas? Porque no comprendo que los de Shinra gasten 120 años de investigación para encontrar un lugar así si, con el poder que tienen, pueden conseguir uno igual donde quieran...

—Bueno... Se supone que, aparte de eso, muchas flores y demás tonterías, el lugar también está lleno de fuentes de materia —admitió Aerith—. O eso decía Hojo. Mi madre verdadera solía decir que en realidad era un lugar tranquilo y maravilloso, plagado de campos de flores, con arroyos y lagos de aguas cristalinas... Un lugar donde se respiraba paz y libertad, donde los cetras descansaríamos eternamente en felicidad y armonía suprema... Pero, personalmente, me creo más la versión de Hojo —finalizó.

—Es muy del estilo de Shinra buscar un lugar lleno de Mako —opinó Cloud.

—Cuando se entere Barret, hará lo que sea para proteger ese lugar —supuso Tifa.

—Por mí como si decide hacerse gogo de una discoteca —declaró el rubio—. Yo, cuando os saque de aquí, cobraré mi sueldo de mercenario y me olvidaré de salvar el mundo y demás tonterías que no van conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Aerith—. ¡¿Y de nuestro contrato como guardaespaldas qué?! ¡Los Shinra me perseguirán para forzarme a guiarlos a la Tierra Prometida!

—Eso es problema tuyo —declaró, sintiéndose valiente por la pared blindada que los separaba—. Lo de guardaespaldas sólo valía por una vez, hasta que yo me reuniese de nuevo con el resto —le recordó, aunque en realidad él nunca había accedido a hacer aquel trabajo—. Y, como ya lo he hecho, trabajo completado. Si vine aquí a salvarte es porque te debíamos una y no podíamos dejarte tirada, eres nuestra amiga; pero, cuando salgamos de aquí, cada uno se irá por su lado y, "si te he visto, no me acuerdo" —le expuso en un arranque de valentía, deseando dejar claros aquellos puntos. No pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida bajo las órdenes de Aerith, así que lo mejor era alejarse de ella cuando aún podía.

—Cloud... —musitó Tifa—. No hace falta que seas tan duro, ella no está acostumbrada a tu rol de mercenario frío y solitario —le recordó.

—Yo sólo quería dejar claro que ésta es la última vez que me juego el cuello contra Shinra. ¡Nada hará que me vuelva a meter en líos con ellos! Además, una chica tan lista como tú, Aerith —añadió—, estoy seguro de que sabrá encontrar a protectores casi tan buenos como yo para que cuiden de ella. Yo necesito unas vacaciones y, ni aunque un meteorito fuese a caer sobre el Planeta, las aplazaría —declaró, convencido. Luego, recordando algo de su pasado, añadió—: Bueno... Si Sephiroth resucitase, igual sí, pero como eso es imposible, pues no cuenta. Y, ahora, chicas, será cosa de que nos pongamos a dormir, porque, hasta que no lo hagamos, no saldremos de aquí, ok? —finalizó, sentándose en una esquina, ya que dudaba que Tifa lo recibiese bien en la cama después de lo que Aerith había dicho antes.

—Bueno... —asintió la morena.

—¡Hmf! —resopló Aerith, sintiendo ganas de cruzarle la cara a Cloud a puñetazos, al tiempo que pensaba—: «Esto no va bien... Como no busque alguna excusa para seguir estando con Cloud, voy a tenerlo difícil para conseguir seducirlo... Piensa, Aerith, ¡piensa!»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Los grillos artificiales cantaban en los cuatro árboles del jardincito del piso 63 mientras, unos pisos por encima, dentro de una pulcra celda, Aerith se removía en el camastro.

«Sin el ruidito de las patas de las ratas sobre el suelo no consigo conciliar el sueño...» —se lamentó la hermosa joven—. «Y lo peor de todo es que ya no estoy segura de querer que Cloud me salve, si luego piensa irse por su cuenta y dejarme de nuevo en mi aburrida vida de vender flores y apalizar Turcos...» —suspiró.

Le pareció oír un grito agónico, seguido de ruidos realmente escalofriantes que fácilmente se podrían confundir con una bestia devorando a alguien, pero como no iba con ella, siguió con sus propias meditaciones sin prestarle atención:

«Me pregunto si Sephi de verdad se habrá quedado por la zona a esperar a que Cloud me rescate... No es que tenga razones para desconfiar de él, es el único que hasta la fecha no me ha fallado... bueno... A no ser que considere fallarme que fingiese su propia muerte y haya pasado 5 años desaparecido, sin importarle lo mal que yo me sintiese por su muerte... Qué desconsiderado... ¡Es la última vez que derramo aunque sea media lágrima por alguien! Él, tan feliz, por ahí paseando el monstruo ese que es su madre, jugando al guerrero errante mientras yo pasaba penurias y mucho aburrimiento. ¡No puedo perdonar algo así! La próxima vez que me lo tropiece le dejaré BIEN claro que éste es el final de nuestra amistad y que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él. ¡Por mí, como si lo convierten en becario–esclavo!»

Un ruido que correspondía al de la cerradura de la celda al aceptar el código de apertura, seguido por el de la puerta al abrirse, sí llamaron su atención lo suficiente como para que se incorporara a ver quién había entrado en su celda.

—¡Sephi! —reconoció al alto hombre de cabellos plateados—. ¡Oh, mi adorado Sephi, qué alegría verte! —exclamó con una sonrisa, como si sus pensamientos de minutos atrás nunca hubiesen cruzado su mente—. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —se alarmó al percatarse de que Sephiroth tenía una mano en la cabeza y un poco de sangre manchaba su frente.

—No te lo vas a creer... —empezó él, tras un largo suspiro cargado de resignación—. Como vi que os encarcelaron aquí, y dudaba que Cloud pudiese hacer más por ti de lo que ya había hecho, pues decidí que era hora de sacarte por mi cuenta. Aproveché que, al ser la mayoría de los empleados funcionarios, aquí por la noche hay cuatro gatos, y me colé en la habitación de las cámaras de seguridad para ver las cintas y así descubrir la contraseña que abría las puertas. Pero, cuando estaba en eso, mi madre me golpeó en la cabeza por sorpresa, con un busto de plomo del presidente Shinra —recordó con una mueca de dolor—. Cuando desperté, salí a ver qué habría hecho esta vez mi madre, y descubrí que se había dedicado a masacrar al poco personal de seguridad y becarios–esclavos que quedaban en el edificio, desde la primera planta hacia arriba, por cierto —añadió con una mueca de disgusto—. Todavía no he conseguido encontrarla, pero lo que sí he visto es que se ha cargado la cápsula donde supuestamente estaba su cuerpo y ha empezado a entretenerse arrastrando cadáveres para hacer dibujos en el suelo. Seguramente esté en alguno de los pisos superiores pero, sinceramente, he preferido sacarte de aquí antes de encontrarla, no fuera que ella te encontrase a ti primero. No me perdonaría nunca que os hicieseis daño entre vosotras por culpa de un descuido mío.

—Ya... Entonces has venido a sacarme... —repitió. La idea sonaba tentadora, pero su orgullo le impedía dejarse derrotar por la negativa de Cloud. ¡Si ella había dicho que lo seduciría, lo haría!

—¿Hay algún problema? —temió, leyendo en sus ojos verdes—. Ya sabes que, si lo hay, puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

—¿Sí? Mm... Espera... —musitó, con una sonrisa escalofriante, mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara...

—Sephi, necesito que me hagas un favor... Uno enorme —empezó, con voz cándida y sugestiva.

—Sólo di y yo obedezco.

—Necesito que permitas que se descubra tu regreso —declaró.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, sorprendido—. Pero... ¡¿para qué?! ¡Así sólo lograré que los de Shinra empiecen a perseguirme por tierra, mar y aire para conseguir que pague gil por gil lo que costó la dichosa reconstrucción de Nibelheim! ¡Si me echan el guante, me harán trabajar de becario–esclavo de por vida! Y, en el mejor de los casos, si no me pillan, tendré que pasar lo que me resta de existencia escondiéndome de sus hombres...

—¡Oh, vamos, Sephi! —suplicó, levantándose del camastro y caminando hasta quedar frente a él—. ¡Es muy importante para mí que lo hagas!

—Pero... ¿qué piensas lograr con mi regreso? —insistió.

—Verás... Cloud me ha dicho que en cuanto salgamos de este edificio, cada uno seguirá su vida por su lado.

—¿Y?

—¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡Pues que yo aún no he conseguido de él lo que quiero!

—Pero, Aerith... ¿Qué más da ese crío con mal gusto? Hay montones de hombres mucho mejores, dispuestos a arrastrarse a tus pies sólo con que chasquees los dedos...

—¡Ya lo sé, pero me da igual! ¡Es mi orgullo lo que está en juego! ¡Por mis muertos que Cloud Strife acabará enamorado de mí, suplicándome que lo acepte! —clamó, con la llama de la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

—Tu orgullo... —repitió Sephiroth, con amargura. Sabía lo obcecada que era su amiga y, por tanto, lo inútil que era que intentase hacerle ver que no era ninguna deshonra que Cloud no suspirase de amor por ella—. Bien... ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

—Verás... Cloud ha dicho que la única razón que lo llevaría a seguir por aquí, buscándose problemas, sería que tú resucitases...

—Bien, pero, ¿y luego qué?

—Pues... —musitó lentamente, con voz acaramelada—, se me ha ocurrido un plan perfecto para conseguir seguir estando con Cloud. Es lo siguiente: tú permites que descubran tu regreso y, a parte, finges que la razón que te ha llevado aquí es que querías recuperar el cuerpo de tu madre para... ¡para conquistar el mundo!

—¿Conquistar el mundo? —repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo van a creerse semejante estupidez?

—Sí, sí, tú escucha. Por estúpido que suene, como eres el antagonista del juego, nadie se extrañará. Tú sólo tienes que fingir que hace cinco años se te cayeron unos cuantos tornillos y por eso has decidido... mm... ¡has decidido que quieres ir a la Tierra Prometida para hacerte con un gran poder y poder conquistar el mundo para entregárselo a tu madre! No pongas esa cara —pidió ante la mueca de incredulidad de Sephiroth—. Aunque no lo creas, no serías el primer enemigo que quiere algo parecido. Entonces, como Cloud es el protagonista, no le quedarán más narices de salir tras de ti para detenerte y, como yo soy la última cetra que queda y, por tanto, la única que puede localizar la Tierra Prometida, pues tendrá que llevarme con él para protegerme por si se te cruzase la idea de utilizarme —concluyó—. ¿No es un plan genial?

—No sé yo... —dudó, nada complacido con la idea.

—¡Qué sí, hombre! Tú sólo tienes que aprovechar los asesinatos de tu madre para hacer como que tú eres el responsable. Luego yo me mantendré en contacto contigo por PHS para ir diciéndote a dónde tienes que ir para que nosotros te sigamos, y para avisarte para que nunca te pillemos por sorpresa.

—Y todo esto... ¡¿para que seduzcas a Cloud?! —se indignó—. ¡¿Qué tiene que lo haga tan especial?!

—¡Nada! —negó sin dudarlo—. Simplemente se ha atrevido a rechazarme, y ya te dije que a Aerith Gast ningún hombre le hace un desplante. —Al ver que Sephiroth no parecía por la labor de ir a seguirle el juego, decidió usar la estrategia de convencimiento que siempre usaba con él: puso ojitos de perrito abandonado y empezó—: ¿Es que no quieres ayudarme? Creía que era alguien importante para ti, pero ya veo que te he exigido demasiado. Sniff... —Se secó una lagrima que había logrado derramar gracias a sus habilidades de actriz. Luego, apartando la mirada a un lado, como si la avergonzase que la viese así, continuó, con voz temblorosa—: Soy una tonta por haber dado por supuesto que estarías encantado en echarme una mano, debería haber imaginado que no querrías arriesgarte tanto sólo por una amiga de la infancia...

—Va–vamos... —empezó Sephiroth, cayendo en la trampa como un pardillo—. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo me arrojaría de cabeza a un precipicio si tú me lo pidieses!

—Tal vez... Pero esta vez me he excedido, no puedo pedirte que corras este riesgo por mí...

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Puedes pedirme eso y mucho más! ¡Yo haré lo que sea para contentarte en el más pequeño, absurdo e insignificante de tus caprichos! —declaró con firmeza, apoyando las manos en los dos brazos de la muchacha.

—¿De verdad?... —susurró ella con voz y mirada suplicantes.

—¡¡Por supuesto!!

—¿Me lo prometes?

—¡Te doy mi palabra de honor!

—¡¡Gracias, Sephi, sabía que no me fallarías!! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¡¡Eres el mejor!! —declaró, instantes antes de estamparle un beso al aturdido Sephiroth. Luego dio unos pasos atrás, añadiendo—: Entonces ahora tendrás que irte rápido a buscar a tu madre antes de que se escape. No olvides dejar alguna pista que nos indique tu regreso y hacia dónde te diriges más o menos, y tus supuestos pérfidos planes. ¡Ah! Y abre también la puerta de las otras celdas, pero asegúrate de que sea Cloud el primero en despertarse —finalizó sin abandonar la sonrisa.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró con resignación—. No creo que me cueste mucho, desde hace 5 años siento una curiosa conexión mental con un montón de gente, y él es uno de ellos...

—¡Ánimo pues! ¡Nos mantendremos en contacto! —declaró, alargando los dedos pulgar y meñique de la mano derecha, como simulando el PHS.

—Ok —aceptó, imitando el gesto. Luego, sin mucho ánimo, se encaminó a la puerta de la celda, acompañado por sus atormentados pensamientos—: «¡Ya me la ha vuelto a pegar! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerlo? Todas mis desgracias y penurias comenzaron el día que se me ocurrió enamorarme de la mujer más pérfida, peligrosa, retorcida, egoísta, egocéntrica, orgullosa, violenta y autoritaria de la faz del Planeta...» —se dijo con un nuevo suspiro—. «¡Y no sólo arriesgo mi libertad por ella, sino que lo hago para ayudarla a que seduzca a otro hombre! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto semejante estupidez?! ¡Solamente un personaje de manga shoujo sería tan patético como para hacer lo que yo!... En fin, todo sea para verla feliz... Resignación...»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Cloud dormía tranquila e incómodamente, con el cuello retorcido contra la pared en la que se había apoyado, y el culo plano por estar en el suelo, cuando una voz que le resultaba familiar habló de modo imperativo desde lo más interno de su cabeza:

¡¡DESPIERTA, GANDUL!!

Cloud dio un salto y miró a ambos lados, con el corazón latiendo rápido. Por un momento le había parecido oír a Sephiroth, pero al ver que allí sólo estaba Tifa, tranquilamente durmiendo en el camastro, decidió que seguramente habría sido un sueño sobre el pasado, cuando Sephiroth tenía que arrancarlos a gritos de la cama a Zack y a él después de una noche de borrachera en media misión.

Como le dolía demasiado el cuello y la espalda para pensar en seguir durmiendo, decidió levantarse para estirar las piernas.

«¿Y si aprovechara que Tifa duerme para meterle mano, como todo adolescente de manga shoujo que se precie haría?...» —se planteó. El hecho de que acudiese al mismo ejemplo que Sephiroth podía parecer coincidencia, pero no lo era, teniendo en cuenta que los shoujos eran la única lectura que tenían disponible en el cuartel y los largos viajes en camioneta a los pueblos donde realizarían sus misiones.

El rubio ya se disponía a poner a prueba su suerte cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que llamó su atención: la puerta de la celda estaba abierta de par en par.

«¡Anda! ¿Serán capaces de haberse olvidado de cerrarla o será éste el milagro que estaba esperando que me sacase de aquí?... Bueno, ¿qué más da?»

—Tifa, Tifa —la llamó, moviéndola suavemente por el hombro.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Cloud?... —preguntó, con voz adormilada y los ojos medio cerrados.

—Tifa, ¡la puerta está abierta! ¡Nos podemos largar!

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó, despertando de golpe. Luego se sentó y dirigió la mirada de sus ojos escarlatas hacia donde debería haber estado la puerta de pomo electrificado y las dos hileras de lásers—. ¡Es cierto!

—La duda ofende —declaró, como si tuviese algo que ver.

—¡Saquemos al resto de sus celdas! —se animó Tifa.

—¿El resto? ¡Ah, el resto! —recordó.

Ambos salían felices cuando se tropezaron con un enorme objeto metálico.

—¡Mi espada! —reconoció Cloud, recogiéndola de la pared que enfrentaba la puerta de la celda, donde misteriosamente reposaba.

—¡También están mis guantes! ¡Y la vara de Aerith! ¡Y el peine de Redypuchi! ¡Y... ¿qué diablos es eso?! —exclamó al ver algo viscoso en el fondo del pequeño pasillo.

—Pues, mujer... Visto desde aquí me parecen vísceras de algún infeliz, probablemente ese abierto en canal de ahí —señaló no muy lejos—, pero hasta que el forense no me lo confirme, yo no lo juraría...

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Bueno... Tú saca a Aerith de su celda, yo buscaré a Redypuchi y Barret, y así todos juntos pensamos el paso siguiente —sugirió. Luego dio dos pasos y se plantó ante la celda de sus dos compañeros—. ¡Ey, arriba, chicos! ¡Nos largamos! —anunció, nada más entrar.

—¡Anda, Cloud! —exclamó Barret—. ¿Ya ha pasado el milagro? Quítanos las cuerdas y así me podréis seguir.

—¿Cómo es que has conseguido escapar? —preguntó Redypuchi, con timidez.

—¿Acaso importa? —corearon los otros dos, con un encogimiento de hombros. Luego el rubio añadió—: Pero he de advertiros que ahí fuera ha pasado algo raro–malo...

Muertos de curiosidad, siguieron al prota hasta reunirse con las dos chicas, que miraban con cara de asco el cadáver, pero no por ello dejaban de tener la atención clavada en él.

—Bueno —empezó Cloud—. Gracias a que yo estuve en SOLDIER y allí tuve muchas y pintorescas experiencias, puedo decir que este guardia no ha muerto por causas naturales... ¡Lo han asesinado!

—¡Oh, no, qué horror! —corearon Tifa y Redypuchi.

—Muy sagaz —añadió Aerith.

—Bueno, a mí lo mismo me da que destripen gente si es de Shinra —declaró Barret—. Pero, como no he tenido oportunidad de insultarlo por culpa de la mordaza, me veo en la obligación de subir al despacho del presidente a escupirle un poco... ¡Y vosotros venís conmigo!

—Pero ¿no deberíamos aprovechar para huir? —sugirió Redypuchi.

—¡¡A mí no me lleves la contraria, bola peluda!! ¡Aquí soy yo el que da las órdenes, y si yo digo que se va, se va!

—No sé yo... —musitó Tifa—. Puede ser peligroso... ¿Qué opináis vosotros? —añadió hacia los otros dos.

—A mí me da igual —sentenció Cloud—. No nos van a coger dos veces en el mismo lugar, eso nunca pasa.

—Sí, subamos —animó Aerith—. Tengo la intuición de que algo importante ha pasado. Siento que el Planeta me indica que hemos se buscar algo dentro antes de salir... —inventó, con aire místico.

—¿No decías que para oír al Planeta necesitabas revolcarte por el suelo? —creyó recordar Cloud.

—¡Ahora no es momento de discutirme!

—Ella tiene razón —sentenció Barret—. ¡Seguidme, chicos! —declaró, sintiéndose el líder.

—Sigámoslo... —aceptaron.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para, después de sortear un par de cadáveres más, los cuales presentaban misteriosas marcas de mordiscos, llegar al laboratorio de Hojo.

—Mira, Cloud, alguien ha roto la cápsula donde guardaban... esa cosa —señaló Tifa.

—No creeréis que esa cosa sin cabeza se habrá fugado ella sola, ¿verdad? —sugirió Barret.

—Espero que no, porque no me apetece echar la cena del asco cuando la vea —dijo Cloud.

—Chicos, ¿no parece como si la sangre del suelo dibujase líneas, como si hubiesen arrastrado los cuerpos? —señaló Redypuchi, muy sagaz él, mientras intentaba no mancharse las patas.

—Ahora que lo dices... —musitó Cloud, apoyando la mano en el mentón—. Parece como si las líneas dibujasen algo... Tal vez si me subo a la mesa lo veo mejor... —decidió, dando uno de sus brincos, aun pese a las toneladas que llevaba en la espalda en forma de espada—. ¡Parece que la sangre dibuja letras! A ver qué pone... "Ton... to el que... lo lea..."

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que reaparecieron la misteriosa brisa y el matorral redondo que rodaba por el suelo, dejando una marca rojiza después de caer en el primer charco.

—Bueno... —dijo al fin Cloud, con ironía—. Al menos sabemos que nos enfrentamos a alguien sádico, cruel y sin escrúpulos, pues de otra manera no me explico que hubiese tomado la molestia de arrastrar los cuerpos para escribir semejante idiotez.

—Las marcas se pierden en el ascensor —comentó Tifa—. Supongo que habrá subido arriba.

—¡Sigámoslas! —exclamó Aerith—. ¡No podemos dejar que alguien tan malvado y cruel quede sin castigo! —añadió para dar credibilidad a su papel de chica sensible.

Después de subir un par de pisos más, en pos de quien había dejado las marcas sanguinolentas, llegaron al piso 69, parando junto a un punto de grabación que había entre las dos escaleras que daban al despacho del presidente.

—Estaba pensando... —habló Redypuchi—. ¿Y si el asesino entró por las ventanas o el balcón del despacho del presidente y en realidad estamos siguiendo las marcas en sentido contrario?

—De acuerdo —empezó Cloud—, ahora que hemos permitido a la mascota recordar que existe con su estúpida frase, ¿vamos a saludar al presi?

—¿No será un poco peligroso ir? El presidente descubrirá que nos hemos escapado —le recordó Tifa.

—Sinceramente, con la de gils que van a tener que gastar para limpiar el pringue que ha hecho el asesino, dudo que le importe mucho ahora que un grupo de rebeldes se escape de sus celdas —opinó el rubio.

—También es verdad.

—¡¡OH, DIOX MIO!! ¡¡Alguien se me ha adelantado!! —oyeron un berrido de Barret quien, como consideraba que no seguía órdenes sino que las daba, se había adelantado hasta el último piso.

El resto no tardó en reunirse con él, alertados por los gritos. Nadie pudo impedir que una exclamación de sorpresa saliese de sus labios cuando vieron que, sentado en su sillón, estaba el presidente. No es que esto fuese extraño, pero que una larguísima espada lo mantuviese clavado contra el escritorio le daba un toque especial a la situación.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Tifa, en voz muy baja.

—Mujer, así a simple vista... —respondió Cloud.

—¡Ah! ¡¡Ahí!! —señaló Aerith un pilar de la sala, por los lados del cual se veía el grasiento cuerpo que intentaba ocultarse tras la columna, pese a que era la mitad de ancha que él—. ¡Capturadlo!

Pese a la inútil resistencia e intento de huida del personaje, tan pronto salió de su escondite, Cloud y Barret lo cogieron por los brazos.

—¡Es Palmer! —reconoció Cloud—. ¡Uno de los jefazos de Shinra!

—Entonces démosle una muerte dolorosa —decidió Barret.

—¡¡Iiiiiiih!!

—Bueno, ¿no deberíamos antes escuchar lo que tiene que decir? —sugirió Aerith.

—Es verdad —asintió Tifa—. Palmer, ¡¿por qué has matado a tu jefe?! ¡¿Es que no te pagaba ya suficiente y tú querías más?!

—¡Yo no lo he matado! —se defendió—. ¡Ha sido Sefiros!

—¡¿Quién?! —corearon todos, con cara de incomprensión.

—Creo que quería decir Sephiroth —corrigió Aerith.

—Aah... —corearon el resto, antes de, con cara de asombro, añadir—: ¡¿QUIÉN?!

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —inquirió Cloud—. ¡Mira que se me supone que está muerto y no voy a permitir que manchéis el nombre del general... quiero decir, no voy a permitir que nos tomes el pelo! —se corrigió, recordando que ya no le debía admiración, devoción y obediencia a su antiguo general.

—¡Sí, estoy seguro! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

—¿Viste cómo lo mataba? —dudó Aerith. Vale que Sephiroth siempre se esforzaba para contentarla, pero dudaba que llegase al punto de matar.

—Bueno, no —admitió Palmer—. ¡Pero cuando llegué estaba él aquí y me aseguró que lo había matado él! ¡Dijo que lo había hecho como primer paso para conquistar el Planeta!

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que era Sephiroth? —preguntó Tifa—. Lleva cinco años desaparecido. Si yo fuera él, me habría hecho la cirugía plástica para que nadie me encontrase nunca. Y, teniendo en cuenta que tiene tantos fans que intentan parecérsele, igual fue uno de ellos.

—¡Que no, que era él! ¡Estoy seguro! Como le dije que no me lo creía, me enseñó su DNI, su pasaporte, el carné de la biblioteca...

—Supongo que tendremos que creerlo —aceptó Cloud, soltando a Palmer a merced de Barret, quien no tardó en hacerlo bailar a base de plomo.

Mientras Barret jugaba con Palmer, el resto del grupo se acercó al cuerpo del presidente.

—Está muerto —sentenció Cloud después de poner un espejito ante la boca del cadáver y ver que no lo empañaba.

—Esta espada... es la Masamune —reconoció Tifa.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿La habías visto antes? —curioseó Aerith.

—Bueno, sí, la sostuve un ratito —admitió.

—¿Dices que Sephi... roth —se acordó de añadir, casi de milagro— te prestó SU amada Masamune? —finalizó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así...

—¿No es raro que se la haya dejado aquí tirada? —se extrañó Redypuchi.

Aerith, ignorando al animal igual que hacía Cloud, quien sacaba fotos con el móvil de la escena del crimen, se inclinó un poco a mirar el cadáver. Así pudo ver claramente que había marcas de mordiscos en el cuello, de hecho la cabeza había sido completamente separada del resto a mordiscos, pero alguien se había ocupado de volver a pegarla con celo.

«Desde luego, Sephi es de un chapuza cuando quiere...» —se dijo la cetra—. «Menos mal que son tan paletos que jamás lo notarán...»

—¡Mirad! ¡Parece que ha escrito una pista sobre su asesino con su sangre, en el escritorio, mientras agonizaba! —señaló Tifa.

Todos siguieron la mirada de la morena hasta la mesa donde, ciertamente, había algo escrito junto a la mano del presidente, cuyo dedo índice estaba manchado de sangre.

—A ver... —empezó Aerith, apartando de un empujón a Redypuchi, para ver mejor—. Pone: "Ser incompleto dividido en dos partes que conforman una única unidad que sería común si no fuese porque otros atributos que usualmente se sitúan en otras posiciones superiores se hayan desplazados hacia debajo de forma antinatural seguramente producto de alguna perturbación provocada por agentes externos que..." Aquí acaba el mensaje, supongo que moriría —concluyó.

—No sé vosotros, pero yo no he entendido nada —dijo Cloud—. ¿No podría simplemente haber escrito el nombre?

—Entonces a los polis no les quedaría nada que hacer, y tienen que ganarse su sueldo como el que más —apuntó Aerith.

—Mirad, parece que cuelga algo de la empuñadura de la espada —notó Cloud—. Parece... una etiqueta —se sorprendió, cogiéndola—. Pone: "Premio por más de 3000 puntos. Speed Square, Gold Saucer." Mm... Debe ser una clave que nos ha dejado Sephiroth, pero no la comprendo...

—Tal vez quiere decir que se dirige al Gold Saucer —sugirió Redypuchi.

—¡Claro, tiene sentido! —exclamó el rubio, convencido.

«Lo único que tiene sentido es que Sephi no se haya dejado aquí tirada su espada del alma» —pensaba Aerith, por su lado—, «aunque la próxima vez podría acordarse de quitar la etiqueta a la imitación... Una vez más, doy gracias por lo cortos que son...»

El ruido de un helicóptero llamó la atención de todos, que miraron por el amplio ventanal.

—¿Quién viene ahora a molestar? —se quejó Aerith.

—Es Rufus Shinra —declaró Cloud.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Desde aquí es imposible que lo veas —hizo notar Tifa.

—¡¿Olvidas que yo estuve en SOLDIER?! ¡Puedo reconocer todos y cada uno de los helicópteros, los coches, las motos, los camiones, los aviones, los tanques, las bicis...!

—¡Pues, si es Shinra, yo salgo a coserlo a balazos! —decidió Barret, descartando a Palmer.

—¡¡NO!! —gritó Cloud, haciendo que todos diesen un salto.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Cloud?! —corearon las chicas.

—Vosotros bajad con Aerith para sacarla de aquí. Yo, como protagonista que soy, me enfrentaré a este duro enemigo sin ayuda, solo, con mis materias hielo, rayo, robar y sentir, con mi nivel 2 y mi poción rancia... Yo estuve en SOLDIER, estoy preparado para este duro encuentro, no como vosotros, que sólo tendréis que plantarle cara a todos los robots centinela del edificio.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo especial interés en conocer a ese Rufus —aceptó Aerith.

—Pero... —empezaron Barret y Tifa, él porque quería escupirle al hijo del presidente, ella porque no quería dejar a Cloud solo ante el peligro.

—¿Pensáis dejarme ir sola, bueno, con Redypuchi, que viene siendo lo mismo? —les preguntó, con mirada de inocente e indefensa doncella—. Me da miedo...

—De acuerdo, ¡yo te protegeré! —declaró Barret, sintiéndose un héroe, poco antes de salir tras la muchacha y el animal, que habían empezado a bajar las escaleras.

—Pero, Cloud, por favor, ten cuidado y no hagas tonterías... —se despidió Tifa, antes de seguirlos.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta el punto de grabación, pero allí la morena se sintió incapaz de continuar.

—Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a Cloud —declaró y, ante la mirada interrogante del resto, añadió—: Es por si lo oigo gritar auxilio, poder ir a ayudarlo...

—Bueno... —aceptó Aerith—. Pues nosotros nos largaremos por el ascensor. ¡Nos vemos fuera!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Cloud, sintiéndose importante, salió al balcón que había en el despacho, preparándose para la llegada del hijo del difunto presidente. No las tenía todas con él. Aunque había presumido mucho y se había acogido a la experiencia que había adquirido al estar en SOLDIER, era el primer combate en solitario que tenía.

«Bueno, como es un boss, igual subo más de un nivel cuando le gane» —intentó animarse.

Entonces el helicóptero bajó lo suficiente como para que Cloud viese sin problemas al joven rubio vestido de blanco que viajaba en el aparato.

—¡Tú, el del pelo de punta! —lo llamó a gritos, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—¡No soy el de pelo de punta! —corrigió, ofendido—. ¡Mi nombre es Cloud Strife y estuve en SOLDIER!

—¡Lo que sea! —replicó, con desdén—. ¡¿Es cierto que mi amadísimo padre ha sido asesinado?!

—¡¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?! ¡Si acaba de pasar!

—¡No subestimes mis fuentes de información! ¡Ya veo...! ¡Entonces está muerto!

—¡Como un pincho moruno! —ratificó.

—¡Vale...! ¡Entonces tienes el honor de ser el primero que me ve con mi nuevo puesto de presidente de Shinra! ¡A partir de ahora todo empezará a funcionar como un reloj en el Planeta! ¡Se acabaron las mariconadas y buenas voluntades de mi padre, es hora de que alguien ponga un poco de mano dura en la organización!

—¡¿Más?! —se sorprendió Cloud—. ¡Si hasta hay impuesto por el aire que respiramos!

—¡Si no te gusta, las próximas elecciones votas a otro!

—¡¡Si hace siglos que no hay elecciones!!

—¡Bueno, niñato, deja de replicarme, que soy el presidente! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! ¡¿El protagonista?!

—¡El mismo que viste y calza!

—¡Ah... ¿sí?! —murmuró a gritos, observándolo con atención—. ¡Ok, pues ya me he quedado con tu cara! —declaró, sacando una larga cuerda del interior del helicóptero—. ¡Bueno, nos largamos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No vas a bajar a pelearte conmigo?! —se quejó Cloud, aunque debería estar aliviado.

—¡¿Me has visto cara de imbécil?! ¡Es demasiado pronto para que el prota muera! ¡Si quieres pelea, búscame en el tercer disco! ¡Au! —se despidió, poco antes de lanzar la cuerda, la cual cayó alrededor de la cabeza de Palmer, quien se arrastraba por el balcón. Luego el helicóptero ganó altura, tirando de un asfixiado Palmer, y se marchó en la oscuridad, dejando al prota solo.

—Empiezo a pensar que hay una conspiración para que no mejore... —se dijo Cloud, un poco mosqueado.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¡Bastardos Shinraaaaaaa!! —bramaba Barret, mientras lanzaba una granada al exterior desde la puerta del edificio donde se habían atrincherado. Había sido una sorpresa desagradable ver que habían rodeado el lugar para capturarlos, pero a Barret, sin embargo, lo había alegrado más de lo que dejaba ver. ¡Por fin podía liarse a balazos con ellos con la excusa de la defensa propia!

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —exclamaba Redypuchi, en medio de un ataque de nervios—. ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡¡Yo soy demasiado joven para morir!! ¡¡Socorro, abuelitoooooo!!

—Dios, cuánta histeria... —suspiró Aerith, a una distancia prudencial de los otros dos—. Espero que vuelvan pronto Tifa y Cloud para dar una nota de serenidad...

Un pequeño objeto pasó ante los ojos de Aerith, de arriba abajo, y chocó finalmente contra el suelo a sus pies, con un sonido metálico. La muchacha se agachó a recogerlo y descubrió, con sorpresa, que se trababa de las llaves de un vehículo. Intrigada, levantó la mirada y vio que, un piso por encima, se asomaba Sephiroth, quien hizo un gesto de complicidad antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

«Menos mal que al menos sé que lo tengo a él para sacarme de este lugar si el resto me falla...» —se dijo, mirando las llaves. Tenían un llavero en el que se leía "Último modelo X–356–7"—. «A nombre de coche no suena...»

—¡¡Chicoooooos!! —oyeron todos la voz de Tifa la cual, inteligentemente, bajaba por las escaleras desde el piso 69—. Argh... argh... —jadeó, asfixiada.

—¡Tifa! ¿Te has cansado de esperar a Cloud? —sugirió Aerith al ver que llegaba sola—. Pues aquí también te va a tocar esperar, porque en este tiroteo sólo tienen invitación los poseedores de armas de largo alcance y los suicidas.

—¡Chicos, Cloud tiene un plan para salir! —anunció la morena—. ¡Como ha visto que estamos rodeados, ha decidido que salgamos con un vehículo por la ventana del ala este del cuarto piso, que da a la carretera!

«Me pregunto si a Sephi se le ha ocurrido lo mismo...» —se preguntó Aerith, mirando las llaves.

—¡Pero no tenemos vehículo! —hizo notar Redypuchi.

—¡Cloud dice que al entrar vio uno aquí detrás de la mampara en la que se apoya Aerith!

—¿Y él? ¿Ha decidido quedarse para inmolarse o algo así? —inquirió la cetra, enarcando una ceja.

—Ha dicho que, como es el prota, tiene que hacer su salida _cool_ unos pisos por encima de nosotros y con vehículo propio —explicó.

—Bueno, si le apetece... ¡Vamos, chicos, que yo conduzco!

Los cuatro corrieron hasta la parte posterior de la mampara para descubrir el X–356–7, el último modelo ideado por Shinra de apisonadora.

—¿Sabrás conducir esto? —se preguntó Tifa, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y dudando qué sería más prudente: si ponerse el cinturón para caso de accidente o no ponérselo para poder saltar en cualquier momento fuera del vehículo.

—Descuida —asintió la mujer de ojos verdes—. Aunque nunca haya conducido, he jugado mucho a los videojuegos de carreras de la PlayStation de mi ex, así que no hay problema... Mm... ¿Dónde está el botón X? —añadió, haciendo sudar frío a su compañera.

—¡Vamos, chicas, que no tenemos todo el día! —animó Barret. Como la cabina era sólo de dos plazas, él y Redypuchi se habían enganchado como habían podido al pequeño techo de la apisonadora.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡¡Allá vamos!! —declaró Aerith, cargándose la pared trasera al salir la marcha atrás.

Después de que Tifa le hiciese un resumen metafórico de la correspondencia entre las palancas y los botones de un mando de PlayStation, al fin se pusieron en marcha en la dirección correcta. Subieron los pisos por las escaleras y, alcanzando la escalofriante velocidad máxima de 25 Km/h, se arrojaron contra la ventana, rompiéndola y cayendo, milagrosamente de pie, en la carretera.

—¡Yuuuhu! ¡Ya estamos fuera! —se alegró Aerith mientras Redypuchi y Barret se sacaban los trozos de cristal de la piel.

—¡No te confíes, Aerith! —advirtió Tifa—. ¡Ahí vienen unos motoristas dispuestos a atraparnos!

—¡Que intenten tumbarnos si se atreven!

En aquel momento, con las motos cada vez más cerca (definitivamente la X–356–7 no estaba diseñada para las carreras), se rompió una de las ventanas del décimo piso del edificio de Shinra y Cloud, quien salía por ahí montado en su vehículo particular, aterrizó en la carretera, entre los motoristas. Hecho esto, desenvainó la espada, dispuesto a defender la apisonadora.

—Oíd... —empezó Barret—. ¿Los cristales que se me han metido en los ojos me están haciendo alucinar o lo que monta Cloud es una bici?

—Pues... eso parece —opinó Tifa, mirando por el retrovisor.

—Eso es —asintió Aerith, con la cabeza por fuera de la ventana, girada hacia atrás para ver al rubio—. Pues, _cool_, lo que se dice_ cool_, no lo ha sido mucho, ¿no?

—¡¡Aerith, haz el favor de mirar hacia delante!!

Un golpe en la parte trasera de la apisonadora, el cual casi lanza abajo a Redypuchi, los avisó de que los motoristas los habían alcanzado.

—Hola, guapetonas —los saludó uno de ellos, colocándose junto a la ventana de Tifa—, ¿queréis que os dé un garbeo en mi moto?

—Esto... tal vez otro día —sonrió la morena, por compromiso, mientras Aerith intentaba recordar qué palanca frenaba y cuál aceleraba. Barret y Redypuchi luchaban incansablemente contra las manos de los motoristas que estiraban de ellos para tirarlos al suelo.

—¡¡Clouuuuuuuuuuud!! —llamaba Barret, entre mordisco y mordisco—. ¡¿Se puede saber a qué esperas para venir a cubrirnos?!

—¡¡Ya lleeeeeeeegooooooooo!! —se lo oía a lo lejos, mientras pedaleaba incansablemente, con la lengua fuera por el sobreesfuerzo.

—¿Por qué no se ponen delante los motoristas? —se quejó Aerith—. Me están haciendo sentir que desperdiciamos las púas que hay en la rueda delantera.

—Supongo que esas púas influirán en su decisión —opinó Tifa.

—¡¡Mirad, nos acercamos al final de la cuesta arriba!! —señaló Redypuchi, con la vana esperanza de que al empezar la bajada la apisonadora avanzase un poco más rápido, lo cual pronto pudo comprobar que no ocurría—. ¡A este paso nos matarán antes de que lleguemos al final!

—¡¿El final?! —repitió Barret, girándose. Entonces comprobó a qué se refería Redypuchi con "final", ya que al acabar la bajada la carretera se cortaba abruptamente, todo a causa de que Shinra había decidido que no valía la pena continuarla si todo el mundo usaba los trenes—. ¡¡Tifa, Aerith, el camino se acaba allí adelante!!

—¡Es cierto! —corearon en el momento en que una rápida estela pasó junto a la apisonadora.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la cetra—. ¿Un motorista fantasma?

—¡Es Cloud! —reconoció Tifa, más que nada por el grito de terror que escapaba de la garganta del ex–SOLDIER quien, al empezar la bajada, había perdido el control de su bici sin frenos, la cual avanzaba veloz cual rayo, ya bastante por delante del resto—. ¡Si no lo detenemos...!

—Volará —finalizó Aerith en el mismo momento que, al alcanzar el final, Cloud salía por los aires junto a su bici—. Por suerte, como es el prota, no se matará.

—Sí, no es una caída mucho más grande que cuando cayó del sector 5 a los suburbios —asintió Barret.

—¿Barret? ¿Y los tipos que os molestaban? —se extrañó Tifa de que tuviese tiempo para escucharlas.

—Pues cuando cruzamos la línea pintada en el suelo dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.

—Todo un misterio —sentenció Aerith—. Como parar este trasto —añadió, poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Después de casi salir volando como Cloud, hicieron buen uso de misteriosos cables, tuberías y vigas que les permitieron llegar hasta tierra firme, más allá de la muralla que rodeaba Midgar. Allí los esperaba el rubio ex–SOLDIER y el cadáver de su bici.

—Creí que no lo contaba —confesó él en cuanto se reunieron.

—Nosotros también —añadieron Tifa, Barret y Redypuchi.

—Bueno, chicos, ahora que estamos fuera de Midgar, no tiene mucho sentido volver a dentro, ¿no? —opinó Aerith.

—Pero tu madre te está esperando en casa —recordó Tifa.

—No sufras por ella, con que la llame todos los días y la visite por Navidad, se quedará tranquila. Ahora lo importante es que ha regresado Sephi... —Ante las expresiones expectantes y extrañadas del resto, recordó añadir—: roth.

—En eso Aerith tiene razón —asintió Cloud—. Sephiroth es un loco peligroso y no podemos dejarlo suelto por el mundo.

—¿Por qué? Yo creo que ha hecho una buena acción matando al presidente de Shinra y liberándonos —opinó Barret.

—¡Pero su objetivo es la Tierra Prometida! —recordó Aerith—. ¡Un paraíso lleno de materia, sangre vital del Planeta, que tanto él como Shinra desean arrebatarle hasta hacerlo marchitar! —dramatizó.

—¡¡No podemos permitirlo!! —aulló Barret, con fervor—. ¡¡Avalancha luchará hasta el fin contra todos aquellos que deseen dañar el Planeta!! ¡¡Da lo mismo si es Shinra o el Gran Sephiroth, los enemigos del Planeta son nuestros enemigos!! ¡¡Gruoooah!!

—Pero... Se supone que Sephiroth es el mejor SOLDIER que jamás ha habido —les recordó Redypuchi—. Se dice que es tan poderoso que parece que no sea humano y que es capaz de cargarse la mitad del Sistema Solar con una sola invocación...

—¡No seas cagueta! —acusó Aerith, ceñuda—. ¡Échale huevos! ¡¿Eres o no eres un hombre?!

—Técnicamente aun soy un niño.

—Es cierto que no podemos permitir que Sephiroth lleve a cabo sus perversos planes, sean estos los que sean —convino Tifa, con firmeza y resolución—. No podemos permitir que la tragedia de Nibelheim se repita...

—¿De qué tragedia habláis? —inquirió Aerith, llena de curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel era el nombre del pueblo que, según Sephi, querían reconstruir a costa del salario del resto de su vida.

—Esa es una larga historia —empezó Cloud, místicamente—. Así que será mejor que os la cuente cuando estemos cómodos en la posada del pueblo de al lado, Kalm, a ser posible con unas cañitas en las manos.

—¿Vamos entonces? —se animó Aerith, viendo que, tal y como había planeado, seguiría junto a Cloud pese a estar ya fuera del edificio central de Shinra.

—¡Ey, esperad! —pidió Barret—. Hay un pequeño pero importantísimo detalle que deberíamos discutir —señaló y, cuando supo que todos lo escuchaban, continuó—: Como a partir de ahora viajaremos en grupo para salvar el Planeta de la amenaza de Sephiroth, lo cual significa que tenemos una nueva misión, necesitaremos un líder que tome las decisiones por todos, para que así haya a quien echarle las culpas cuando las cosas vayan mal y a quien entregar al enemigo si nos derrotan —expuso—. Y, teniendo en cuenta que soy el único con experiencia de liderazgo, propongo que el líder sea...

—¡Cloud! —interrumpió Aerith, decidiendo que prefería mantenerse en segundo plano para que no le lloviesen a ella todos los marrones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron el rubio y Barret.

—¡Sí, es una idea genial! —apoyó Tifa—. ¡Cloud será un líder ideal, es tan valiente y arrojado!

—Esto, jejeje... —rió halagado.

—¡Yo también creo que será un buen líder! —apoyó Redypuchi, aunque a nadie le importaba su opinión.

—Entonces está hecho: Tifa y yo a favor, Cloud voto nulo y Barret en contra. ¡Ganamos por mayoría!

—¡¿Y mi voto qué?! —se quejó la bestia anaranjada.

—Gr... De acuerdo, que sea él —tuvo que claudicar Barret.

—¿Algunas palabras, nuevo líder? —sugirió Aerith.

—Sí —asintió. Luego, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: ¡Vamos a Kalm a celebrarlo con unas cañas! ¡Hoy invita Redypuchi!

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el afectado.

—¡¡A la orden, líder!! —corearon los demás.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo, pero no creo que lo notéis. Al fin están fuera de Midgar (ha costado) y Sephiroth "se ha puesto en marcha" para conquistar el mundo xD. En el próximo veremos lo que pasó hace cinco años en Nibelheim (diox, espero ese momento desde que empecé el fic xD). Ah, y perdón porque este cap haya sido un poco más flojo, es que tenía que iniciar el _gran plan de Aerith,_ que pondrá el peligro el Planeta y la vida de todos xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari:** Esto... Gracias por leer mi fic (no te pude decir nada en el cap anterior porque el review me llegó el día después de publicarlo). No sé muy bien cómo responder a tu comentario, supongo que diciéndote que me alegro de que te haga gracia xD

**Isa.Leonhart:** Ya ves, conmigo nunca hay que perder la esperanza de que actualice (aunque mis lectoras del fic de Yami no Matsuei lo tendrán difícil xD). No es cierto que esperaba que pensaseis que Seph es adorable, en realidad creí que os parecería algo soso al ser el más cuerdo, digamos que ha sido una sorpresa agradable la acogida que ha tenido. ¿Ponerlo como un enamorado de Cloud? ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido! No te negaré que soy casi tan fan del SephirothxCloud como del CloudxTifa, pero... ¡simplemente no se me cruzó la idea! De todos modos, la historia no se sostendría si Seph no estuviese por Aerith, como podréis ver de aquí en adelante. Como último, pedirte paciencia para lo de Vincent, con lo que me enrollo tardarán aún en llegar a Nibelheim.

**sora63:** Bueno, como diría Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes. Primero, sobre la "violación" de Sephiroth a manos de Aerith, que quede claro que quien tenía 14 años era ella, ¿eh? (es que en tu review parece decir lo contrario), él tendría unos 21 xD Y sobre el origen del nombre Redypuchi... Bueno, odio el nombre Red XIII, así que como quería ponerle un nombre cuco, hice el diminutivo de Red como Redy y, esto ya es algo personal, yo cuando llamo de forma premeditadamente empalagosa a la gente le suelo añadir el sufijo "puchi" (por ejemplo, de Gloria Glori–puchi xD), así que se lo añadí a Redy para hacer el nombre más meloso xD

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** Antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic, te doy la bienvenida. Sobre los pisos del edificio de Shinra... yo también he tenido que mirarlo en guías y no es que me haya quedado muy claro pero, como realmente a nadie le importa si el despacho está en el piso 59 o en el 80 (de haberlo habido) pues al final he hecho lo que me ha parecido xD Esto... ¿Dices que en el juego no te caen bien ni Seph, ni Aerith, ni Cloud, ni Tifa? Pues, si no te caen bien ni los protas ni el antagonista, te debió resultar duro jugar al juego (yo en tu lugar lo habría dejado, lo mío me costó el FFVIII porque no soportaba a Squall, pero al menos me gustaban los otros (y AMO a Laguna, es mi dios)). A mí también me da miedo cuando aparezca Cid, pero por razones opuestas a las tuyas, ya que nunca me gustó mucho (aunque mi personaje odiado del juego, sin duda, es Cait Sith). De todos modos no pienso discriminar a Cid, porque tampoco me caía mal, así que me esforzaré en que no decepcione a sus fans xD.

**Rananer: **Como siempre, me alegra de que mis caps no te parezcan truños (aunque sé que aunque te lo parecieran no me lo dirías n.n). Lo de la grifo y el cañón sí iba por el Dirge, en honor a la máquina que ponen en la entrada del edificio. Y no te preocupes por Seph, si fuera éste, te perdonaría que lo matases con desprecio (sólo si Aerith estaba de acuerdo, claro). Bueno, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido la escapada en moto(bici) y camioncito(apisonadora), no es que me haya explayado mucho, pero es que no tenía de donde rascar xD

**Phoenix140391:** Te doy la bienvenida al fic y te agradezco los cumplidos n.n Ya no le queda tanto a Yuffie para salir, en realidad a lo sumo dos capítulos más, creo yo.

**Milena2091: **Veamos, por partes... Sobre Redypuchi, como ves va a ser la mascota maltratada del grupo, al pobre le ha tocado la china. En todos los grupos hay uno y en éste es él xD Sobre la relación de Sephiroth y Aerith, eso fue previo a que ella empezase a salir con Zack (ya piensa Seph que no debería habérsela presentado), de hecho, como no recuerdo que en ningún lado dijesen cuánto hacia que Aerith y Zack salían cuando él desapareció, para mí a lo sumo hacía de uno a dos años. Me alegra que te guste Seph, no tenía muchas esperanzas en él, pero parece que cae bien (al fin y al cabo es una pobre víctima de Jenova y Aerith). Y sobre Zack... siempre me ha sorprendido que un NPC que apenas sale en dos escenas de _flashback_ tenga tantas fans O.o Pero eno, guapo lo es un rato xD No sufras por él, calzonazos fracasado no es como yo lo definiría, aunque alguna sorpresa se llevará más de uno cuando salga xD (para eso falta muuuuucho).

**vergil ansem:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n Aquí tienes el siguiente, esperando no decepcionarte xD

**Damr1990: **Bienvenido(a) (con ese nombre es difícil de decir xD) y gracias por leer mi fic n.n Me alegra que alguien más se haya parado a pensar en esos misteriosos cables aparecidos de la nada para los protagonistas, empezaba a pensar que era una paranoica xD

**Sol Lukusa: **Qué bueno que tú no me des prisa para avanzar, porque con lo que me enrollo es difícil contentar a los que sí lo hacen xD Y qué razón tienes con lo de Yuffie, no creas que no llevo tiempo pensándolo, me parece que va a ser la que más se parezca al original, ya que no necesita estar más loca (aunque, como siempre, algo la exageraré). Sobre Cid, aun queda más lejos, pero preveo que también será difícil (aunque definitivamente el más difícil será Vincent, cada vez que planeo sus futuros diálogos... ¡jarl! xD).

**SquallRF: **¡_Wellcome_ al fanfic y gracias por tus amables palabras (sniff, qué emoción xD)! Veo que has hecho alusión a lo de los becarios... ¿puede ser que también hayas sufrido una amarga experiencia como becario–esclavo (nótese que en el _también_ me estoy incluyendo)?Intentaré no bajar la calidad de los capis, pero hazme el favor de no beber mientras lees, que yo ya he tenido experiencias de esas (y es desagradable que el agua se vaya por la nariz o manchar la pantalla xD). ¡Y si notas que te ahogas, cierra la página del navegador, no vayan a acusarme de asesinato xDDD!

En fin, gracias por leer esto, cada vez somos más en esta gran familia. Y, como siempre, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	6. Memorias de un ex–SOLDIER

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 6. Memorias de un ex–SOLDIER.**

—Por... argh... argh... fin... argh... argh... síiiii... —emitió Cloud, entre jadeos de cansancio, antes de caer de cara contra el sucio suelo de la entrada de Kalm, la pequeña ciudad que había cerca de Midgar.

—¿Qué haces ahí, jugando a ser una alfombra? —riñó Aerith, no por ello sacando su bota de encima del rubio al que acababa de pisar accidentalmente (o eso quisieron creer los otros).

—Vamos, Cloud —lo animó Tifa—. Es cierto que nos hemos enfrentado a bastantes monstruos, y que la mayoría se han cebado en ti, al saber que eres el más débil porque tenían una AI más astuta de lo normal, pero deberías esforzarte un poco más...

—Cierto, ninguno de nosotros nos arrastramos por los suelos —señaló Barret.

—Pero ¡¿por qué tengo que estar yo siempre en el equipo de combate mientras que vosotros os podéis turnar para descansar?! —se quejó Cloud, levantándose tan bruscamente que hizo caer a la cetra, sentada—. ¡¿Y por qué hemos tenido que desviarnos para ir a aquella granja de chocobos y ver a los estúpidos pollos amarillos hacer un ridículo bailecito?!

—Para hacer tiempo para que amaneciese y así abriesen la posada y el supermercado —le recordó Redypuchi—. Fue idea tuya la de mirar los alrededores mientras.

—Tú estás en el grupo de combate siempre porque es tu deber como protagonista y líder —señaló Aerith, sacudiendo su falda, un poco mosqueada—. Así que deja de lloriquear como un bebé, y paga la reserva de la posada, para que estemos cómodos mientras nos cuentas tu vida. Barret, ve con él. —ordenó, como si la jefa fuera ella, que de hecho lo era—. Tifa, tú acompaña a Redypuchi al súper para comprar el alcohol y demás. Recuerda que hoy invitaba él.

—¡Eso lo decidisteis sin consultarme! —se quejó el anaranjado animal.

—¿Y tú que harás? —curioseó la morena.

—¿Yooooo? Pues... mm... ¡yo iré a revisar las tiendas de equipo! —inventó, ya que lo que pensaba hacer era dar un toque de móvil a Sephiroth para citarlo allí para darle instrucciones.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la posada.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Nuestros aguerridos héroes se instalaron cómodamente sobre las camas y sillas de la habitación que habían adquirido, sacaron las botellas de vodka y tequila, llenaron sus vasos, y centraron la atención en el rubio que se suponía que tenía que hablar.

—¿Alguien puede recordarme qué es exactamente lo que nos tenía que contar? —pidió Barret, repantigado en una silla.

—Nos iba a contar de qué iba eso de la tragedia de Nibelheim y qué tiene eso que ver con Sephi... roth —respondió Aerith.

—Ejem, ejem —demandó silencio el rubio—. Lo mejor será que empiece por el principio... Nací en una noche de huracán, en un hospital de indigentes que había en...

—Ejem —interrumpió Aerith—, agradeceríamos que no empezases desde _tan_ al principio. ¿Qué tal desde que empezó la supuesta tragedia?

—Bueno, si os empeñáis... —rezongó el rubio—. Vosotros os lo perdéis. Pero luego no os quejéis si no entendéis algo por no haber querido oír el principio... En fin, como soy más chulo que un ocho y estuve en SOLDIER, donde me enseñaron a narrar de un modo sin igual, os voy a hacer un _collage_ de narraciones y _flashbacks_ que os va a dejar boquiabiertos... Vamos, soy tan chulo y profesional que mis _flashbacks_, en lugar de ser grises o color sepia, son a todo color y 4D.

—Sí, sí, ¡empieza ya! —apremió Barret, llenando su segundo vaso, presintiendo que necesitaría alcohol en las venas para no estrangular al rubio.

—Yo, como sabéis, estuve en SOLDIER durante muchos muchos años. Entré con catorce, después de marcharme del pueblo, y en poco tiempo ya destacaba tanto que me suplicaron que me hiciese SOLDIER... —presumió, recibiendo miradas de escepticismo y una de admiración (la de Tifa)—. Cuando fui ascendido a primera clase, conocí a un tipo que me pareció muy majo y era mi superior, como general del ejército. Ese hombre era Sephiroth. Compartimos muchas emocionantes misiones, batallas apocalípticas, cajas de analgésicos, botes de lacasitos... Así que no me extrañó nada de nada que, siendo como éramos _la crème de la crème_, confiaran en nosotros para encargarnos misiones de alto secreto, aunque no se privaron de también endosarnos basurilla, como la misión que nos llevó a Nibelheim. Por lo que nos habían informado... bueno, mejor que os lo explique Sephiroth en el _flashback_, que si sigo hablando yo os lo beberéis todo.

————————————————————————————

_Podía verse el interior cutre de un camión destartalado y ruidoso que era una clara muestra de que los Shinra se dejaban matar antes de gastar un gil en renovar el material. Allí dentro, sentados en cajas, estaban el Gran Sephiroth, sosteniendo un mapa de la zona al revés en las manos, y un soldadito de poca monta de esos que están uniformados de azul y con casco, tan mareado que no podía levantarse como su compañero o el otro SOLDIER de la misión, que no paraba de dar vueltas como una peonza (ya que la anchura del camión no daba a más)._

—_¿Seguro que no nos hemos perdido? —se oyó la voz del conductor, que se hallaba solo en la cabina, aburrido de pasar siempre por los mismos lugares._

—_Qué raro, deberíamos haber llegado... —se dijo Sephiroth—. Oye, Cloud, ¿tú no eras del pueblo este al que vamos? ¿No podrías orientarnos?_

—_¡Tengo una materia nueva! ¡Tengo una materia nueva! ¡Wiiii!_

—_Uggggh... —emitió el soldado mareado._

—_... —Sephiroth desvió su mirada al SOLDIER girador—. ¿Quieres estar quieto un momento? ¿No ves que mareas al pobre Clo... quiero decir, Manolo?_

—_Ok, Ok... Pero ¿qué era lo que se nos había perdido en Nibel? —se interesó._

—_Parece ser que han aparecido monstruos por allí y dicen que tienen algo que ver con el reactor, ya sabes, a los ciudadanos les encanta echarnos las culpas de todos sus males, como cuando pidieron mi dimisión porque una sequía duraba más de dos semanas... —recordó Sephiroth, con un suspiro._

—_Entonces ¿tenemos que ir y reparar un reactor? ¿Ese no es trabajo de técnicos? —señaló el SOLDIER—. A mí, si me van a pluriemplear, también me tendrán que pluripagar._

—_Se supone que tenemos que ver dónde está el problema y verificar el origen de los monstruos —matizó el joven de cabellos plateados._

_Un movimiento brusco casi hizo que los cuatro besasen el suelo del camión, algo que habrían hecho de haber tenido espacio suficiente._

—_¡¡Un monstruo, Gran Sephiroth!! —gimió el conductor._

—_Nah, habrá que salir a partirle la cara —resolvió Cloud._

—_Chicos, ya que es la primera batalla de la misión —empezó Sephiroth, principalmente para los dos soldados rasos—, os tengo que hacer una advertencia que debéis recordar. Nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, os acerquéis a mí por la espalda cuando estoy guardando la Masamune tras un combate._

—_Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos —le recordó Cloud, apoyando su gran espada en el hombro—. Paco y Clo... quiero decir, Manolo ya nos han acompañado a más de una misión, no hace falta que les repitas siempre lo mismo, son menos tontos de lo que parecen con ese uniforme._

—_Sólo es por si acaso..._

—_Ge... general... —logró decir el soldado mareado, Manolo—. ¿Puedo preguntar... por qué?_

—_Porque si os acercáis os podría atravesar con la Masamune, ya que sobresale un metro y pico por detrás de mí —indicó._

—_¡Y os preguntaréis por qué no usa vaina como todo hijo de vecino! —añadió Cloud—. Pues porque siempre hay que estar alerta, y desenvainar resta segundos valiosos en una emboscada. Por eso yo tampoco uso vaina —se jactó._

_«Qué mentiras suelta» —pensó Sephiroth—. «Si él no la usa es porque no ha conseguido que le vendan ninguna vaina tan grande, y si no lo hago yo es porque soy tan torpe que al principio de usar la Masamune casi se me comen los monstruos mientras conseguía sacarla de su vaina...»_

—_¡Weno, vamos al combate!_

————————————————————————————

—Fue un combate glorioso contra un enorme dragón —aseguró Cloud mientras tiraba hacia atrás una botella de vodka—. ¿Me pasas esa bolsa de papas fritas, Tifa?

—Toma.

—Sí, sí, muy glorioso y tal —asintió Aerith, masticando cacahuetes—. Pero lo que nos interesa es la tragedia, no vuestras batallitas. ¿No puedes ir al grano?

—Mira que sois ansiosos —se quejó, cogiendo un puñado de gusanitos de la bolsa que tenía Redypuchi.

—Acaban de llegar las pizzas —anunció Barret, trayendo con él las cajas.

—Genial, la marinera la quiero aquí cerquita —señaló Cloud—. Bueno, como os decía, después de la gloriosa batalla y de que al fin nos diéramos cuenta de que no mirábamos el mapa como tocaba, dejamos de dar vueltas y llegamos a Nibelheim, al atardecer... —continuó, mientras la única que le prestaba atención, tal vez demasiada, era Tifa.

————————————————————————————

_Sephiroth caminó hasta detenerse ante el arco que señalaba la entrada del pueblo, luego se giró hacia la dirección en la que venía Cloud._

—_Bueno ¿qué se siente al regresar a tu hogar después de dos años?_

—_Hambre y sueño —admitió._

—_Ya... Yo no puedo entenderlo, ya que no tengo un hogar... Mi madre, que dicen que se llamaba Jenova, al parecer murió al darme a luz... —explicó místicamente, mientras a Paco le saltaba una lagrimita._

—_¿Y tu padre? —se atrevió a preguntar Manolo._

—_¿Mi padre? Ju, ju, ju, ju... Ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡¡Jua, ja, ja, ja, ja!! —se partió de risa, tanto que se encogió, rodeando su barriga, y tuvo que hacer señas a sus compañeros con una mano para pedirles unos segundos para recuperar el aliento—. Ay, perdón, es que me he acordado de un chiste... ¿Me preguntabas por mi padre? Pues ni idea, la verdad. —Tras una pausa, continuó—: Bueno, pero ahora lo mejor será que pidamos habitación en la posada, que aunque tengamos la Mansión Shinra a nuestra entera disposición, así nos prepararán la cena y el desayuno._

_Dicho esto, empezaron a andar hasta la plaza. Cuando Sephiroth iba a entrar en la posada, recordó que los soldados no irían ni a mear si no les daba permiso, así que se giró hacia Cloud y Manolo._

—_Chicos, podéis hacer lo que os apetezca hasta mañana por la mañana, pero recordad que madrugaremos —añadió con una mirada de advertencia a Cloud. Luego, mirando por encima del hombro de éste, añadió—. Tú, si quieres ir a visitar a tus amigos y familiares, pues también puedes, claro. De paso podrías sugerir a tus padres que te dejasen quedarte en tu casa y así nos ahorramos la estancia y, con suerte, logras que tu madre nos prepare unos bocatas para el paseo de mañana._

—_¡Sí, señor!_

_Una vez el joven de cabellos plateados desapareció de la vista, los pueblerinos curiosos empezaron a concentrarse para cotillear._

_Cloud, viendo que no le hacían ni caso, decidió que se metería en las casas de sus vecinos para que eso los obligara a reparar en él. Primero en la de aquella mujer que vivía con sus insoportables mellizos, luego en la tienda en la que no recordaba haber entrado, luego en la casa de Tifa..._

————————————————————————————

—¡¿Entraste en mi casa?! —exclamó Tifa, asombrada, ya que Cloud jamás se había atrevido a acercarse a un metro de su casa, no entendía por qué.

—Eh... bueno, la puerta estaba abierta, y yo quería ver si estabas —se disculpó, salpicando con queso fundido a Redypuchi, al no controlar su ración de base ultra–fina–casi–inexistente de pizza.

—Ah... ¿y me encontraste? —quiso saber Tifa.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —indicó Aerith, extrañada—. ¿No lo sabrías?

—Eh... sí, claro... —asintió con cara de inocente, haciendo que la cetra viese de lejos que ocultaba algo.

—Pues no, no había nadie. Así que aproveché para colarme en su cuarto...

—¡¿Entraste en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso?!

—Algo así.

————————————————————————————

_Cloud caminaba por encima de la alfombra del dormitorio de Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin había logrado entrar en aquel santuario inalcanzable que sólo podía intuir desde el otro lado de la ventana, ya que los otros chicos del pueblo lo molían a palos si se atrevía a acercarse._

_Saboreando el momento, abrió uno de los armarios y encontró un vestido rosita lleno de volantes que tuvo que apartar de su mirada. Luego abrió un cajón, de donde sacó unas braguitas con estampado de gatitos, que sigilosamente guardó en su bolsillo._

————————————————————————————

—¡Que hiciste ¿qué?! —exclamó Tifa, completamente ruborizada e indignada, levantándose de la cama y logrando con ello que todos sus pistachos saliesen volando y uno casi le cayese en el ojo a Redypuchi.

—¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! —aseguró Cloud, aunque mentía—. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?

—¡¿Y cómo sabes el estampado de mi antigua ropa interior?!

—Me... ¡me lo dijo Johnny, que una vez te las vio cuando subías unas escaleras! —se acogió.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y si volvemos a la historia? —sugirió Aerith.

—Eso, ¿cuándo empieza la sangre? —se impacientó Barret.

—Ya va, ya va. En fin... Después de tocar "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven en el piano de Tifa, y de saltar en su cama, me dirigí a mi casa... Pero, como no quiero aburriros con esos detalles insignificantes, mejor paso a lo siguiente...

—¡Nada de eso! —corearon Barret, Aerith y Redypuchi.

—¡Yo quiero oír eso! —declaró Barret.

—¡Cuéntalo, es una orden! —añadió la joven de ojos verdes.

—Ah... —suspiró el rubio.

————————————————————————————

_Cloud entró en su casa, con el terror en el cuerpo por lo que fuese a encontrar. Un grito involuntario salió de sus labios cuando vio la mascarilla verde que tenía en la cara su padre–madre, que, para no perder costumbre, vestía un batín viejo y lleno de bolillas, y adornaba sus cabellos con gran número de rulos de plástico barato, cubiertos por una redecilla lila. Unas chancletas agujereadas completaban el conjunto._

—_Esto... Hola, mamá —saludó a su padre, ya acostumbrado a llamarlo así._

—_¡¿Eres tú, mi Cloudito chiquitín?! —exclamó, quitándose las rodajas de pepino de los ojos para verlo—. ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Qué grande y qué guapo que estás! Qué orgulloso estaría tu padre si te viese..._

—_Sí, seguro —sonrió forzadamente._

—_¡Pasa, pasa! Cuenta, ¿qué tal es el cuartel? ¿Te dan de comer bien? ¿Te llegaron las gachas que te mandé por correo? ¿Son muy guapos tus compañeros de habitación? No habrás hecho nada inapropiado con ellos, ¿verdad?, recuerda que tienes que llegar virgen al matrimonio —quiso cerciorarse, con una mirada que su hijo conocía bien._

—_¡¡Mamá!! —exclamó indignado y avergonzado—. ¡Yo soy un hombre, ¿recuerdas?! _

—_Ay, sí, es verdad... Y ¿eso que llevas es el uniforme de SOLDIER? Porque es un poco cutre..._

—_Esto, verás..._

_Se hizo la oscuridad y, cuando volvió la luz, Cloud estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama._

—_¿Y qué, has pensado en buscarte novia? —sugirió su padre–madre, reutilizando el café que había gastado la última semana._

—_No me interesa..._

—_¿Seguro que no es porque le has echado el ojo a un compañero tuyo?_

—_¡¡Que no!!_

—_Pues yo creo que deberías buscarte una novia mayor que tú, de unos noventa años y una gran fortuna, para que te haga feliz con su herencia..._

—_¡¡Mamá!!_

_Se hizo la oscuridad, al volver la luz Cloud estaba fregando los platos._

—_Cloud._

_Otra oscuridad, luego Cloud lavando el suelo._

—_Cloud._

_Más negrura, tras ella Cloud cubriendo boquetes de los muros con cemento._

—_Cloud, hijo._

_Oscuridad de nuevo, al regresar Cloud repintando las paredes y el techo._

—_Cloud, sabes que te quiero._

—_A veces lo dudo... —musitó el chico, con ojeras, hambriento y agarrotado._

————————————————————————————

—Yo creo que es suficiente —opinó el ex–SOLDIER, molesto.

—Va, vale, es suficiente —accedieron sus compañeros

—Tras esa noche infernal, nos levantamos con el canto del gallo y fuimos a la salida norte del pueblo, donde Sephiroth nos había dicho que nos reuniríamos con el guía que nos acompañaría por los montes Nibel, aunque yo me supiese el camino también. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que el guía no era otra sino Tifa, la cual, recuerdo, lucía un bonito vestido de vaquera, con gorro incluido.

—Sí, es cierto... —asintió, impresionada—. Me había aficionado a "Pasión de Gavilanes" y me gustaba vestirme así —recordó.

—La verdad es que cuando vi a Tifa me sorprendí mucho por su cambio —señaló el rubio—. Es decir, eran bastante más grandes de lo que recordaba...

—Querrás decir que _era_ más grande de lo que recordabas —corrigió la morena, con ingenuidad.

—Yo sé lo que quiero decir... —replicó con suavidad y tono encantador, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación por parte de Aerith y una de comprensión por parte de Barret. Redypuchi tenía suficiente con intentar desapegar la mozzadella de su cresta roja—. Como uno del pueblo estaba muy plasta, al final tuve que convencer a Sephiroth de que se dejase hacer una foto, aunque para acceder tuvimos que salir también Tifa y yo...

—Mm... —murmuró la morena, estrechando ligeramente sus ojos escarlatas, concentrada en sus meditaciones.

—Fuimos al monte Nibel, pero nuestro paseo campestre tuvo un pequeño inconveniente cuando el puente de madera podrida se vino abajo con nosotros encima, por lo que caímos varios metros y aterrizamos en dura roca. Como yo soy el prota, Tifa una de las coprotagonistas y Sephiroth el antagonista, no nos matamos con aquella caída que nos habría tenido que hacer reventar por dentro. Misteriosamente, Manolo también salió indemne. De Paco no volvimos a saber nada, pero, que conste, estuvimos un minuto en silencio para rezar por su alma...

»Tuvimos que combatir arduamente contra esos bichos enclenques que nos encontrábamos, y a veces hasta me daba tiempo a dar un espadazo antes de que Sephiroth los fulminase con un rayo3 o hielo3... Recuerdo que, al vernos, Tifa comprendió por qué Sephiroth le había repetido más de 30 veces que no se acercase a él por la espalda cuando guardaba el arma en la pose de victoria, aunque ella no sabía quién de los dos era más peligroso durante la pose de victoria: si él agitando la Masamune y guardándola, o yo girando mi enorme espada como un ventilador...

—¡¿Cómo sabes lo que yo estaba pensando mientras os miraba, junto a Manolo?! —se sorprendió Tifa.

—Bueno... —musitó, preguntándoselo él también—. Supongo que se te vería en la cara... —resolvió, abriendo una bolsa de panchitos—. El caso es que después de mucho paseo y conjuro, cuando empezaban a escasearle a Sephiroth los PM, llegamos al reactor. Como Tifa no podía pasar al interior al ser una civil, tuvo que quedarse con Manolo mientras Sephiroth y yo entrábamos...

————————————————————————————

_Sephiroth y Cloud observaron extrañados la sala que tenían ante sí. Gran número de cápsulas con ventanitas en la parte alta, por las que se dejaba intuir el color verde chillón de la energía Mako, se repartían en varias filas a ambos lados de unas escaleras. Éstas finalizaban en una gran puerta sobre la que se podía ver un cartel que rezaba: "Proyecto JENOVA"._

—_Qué raro —comentó Sephiroth—. Mira que he visitado reactores a lo largo de mis veinticuatro años, y es la primera vez que veo uno que es distinto a todos los demás._

—_La verdad es que es un poco rarito —admitió Cloud._

—_¿Y qué es eso de Proyecto JENOVA? —añadió el hombre de cabellos plateados, frunciendo el ceño._

—_JENOVA... JENOVA... ¿Dónde he oído yo eso?... —musitaba el rubio mientras los dos se rompían la cabeza pensando—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Si sólo dejas en mayúsculas la primera letra, es Jenova! ¡Como tu madre!_

—_¡Anda, es verdad! —asintió, chasqueando los dedos—. Pero... ¿qué pintará aquí el nombre de mi madre? ¿Qué tendremos que ver ella o yo con el proyecto que se desarrolla aquí?..._

—_¿Qué tal si cotilleamos qué hay al otro lado de la puerta?_

—_Buena idea._

_Sin embargo, encontraron un pequeño problema, la puerta no tenía picaporte. Empujaron hacia fuera, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, clavaron las uñas y estiraron... pero nada, ni se movió. _

—_Está cerrada —concluyó Sephiroth._

—_¿Y si pegamos la oreja a ver si se oye algo al otro lado?_

—_Buena idea._

_Ambos sacaron de su material de SOLDIER unos vasos de cristal, los aplicaron contra la sólida puerta y apoyaron su oreja en ellos, dispuestos a escuchar. Desde el otro lado les llegó una voz chillona, de falsete, que repetía:_

—Seeeephiii... cariiiiiñoooo... ven aquíiii...

_Ambos hombres sintieron un escalofrío y se alejaron de la puerta._

—_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —inquirió Sephiroth._

—_No sé, pero me ha puesto los pelos de punta._

—_Tú YA tenías los pelos de punta... En fin, miremos a ver si averiguamos cuál es el problema del reactor y así nos podemos largar. Tú mira aquellos, yo me ocupo de estos..._

_Al rato..._

—_¡Mira, alguien se ha dejado quitado el tapón de este depósito de Mako tóxico! —señaló Sephiroth—. Ponlo, anda, que mientras voy a cotillear lo que hay dentro de estas cosas, que me tienen intrigado..._

_Cloud puso el tapón tranquilamente, respirando el gas tóxico, mientras su superior espiaba dentro de las cápsulas. Cuando a Cloud se le pasó el mareo y dirigió su atención hacia el hombre de piel morena y cabellos plateados, vio un rictus de inquietud en su rostro._

—_¿Sucede algo, Sephiroth?_

—_Mira, echa un vistazo._

_Se asomó, sólo para ver una cosa muy fea que únicamente podía catalogar como monstruo, pero que por pequeños detalles como el DNI que sostenía entre los dientes, reconoció como antiguos miembros de SOLDIER, de esos que desaparecían misteriosamente tras fracasar en alguna misión importante, sólo que un poco mutados y tal..._

—_¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!_

—_Antes humanos, ahora, sin una autopsia, no sabría decirte... —expresó Sephiroth, pensativo—. Parecen mutados por el exceso de exposición a Mako. Ya sabes que a nosotros nos ponen un chute de Mako cuando entramos en SOLDIER para que se nos coloreen los ojos con su brillo característico y así ser más fáciles de distinguir del resto en las reuniones informales y excursiones al Gold Saucer; pero estos parecen haber tenido una sobredosis, les brilla hasta el carné de identidad, por no mencionar las protuberancias de sus cabezas, sus colmillos, su ausencia de pelo... _

—_Ahm... Entonces... ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí? ¿Mutar SOLDIERs para que no liguen y así puedan dedicarse a su trabajo al cien por cien?_

—_No, Za... quiero decir, Cloud. Esto tiene pinta de ser algo mucho más serio... Alguien, presumo que Hojo porque sólo él es tan imbécil como para no ocultarlo mejor, está intentando crear SOLDIERs aun más poderosos, y para eso les aplican más Mako. Sólo que parece que de momento no les está yendo muy bien..._

—_Pero ¿no te tienen ya a ti? ¿No eres tú lo suficientemente especial? ¿No les basta con tener un soldado que convierte las materias en maestras con solo tocarlas, que ve en la oscuridad, que camina sobre las paredes y el agua, que puede cargarse un sistema solar con una invocación, que es capaz de beber litros de carajillo sin emborracharse ni poner cara de asco, que es capaz de replicar a Aer...?_

—_Ahora que lo dices —interrumpió—. Es cierto que soy un poco extraño... Desde niño, cuando ya tenía el pelo de este color, he sido extraño y he tenido, curiosamente, un puesto en Shinra, que casi parece que hubiese nacido en el cuartel; hasta tengo fotos de bebé con los soldados... Y, por otro lado, está el hecho de que el nombre del proyecto sea el mismo que el de mi madre... Jenova... ¿Podría ser que hubiese una conexión?... ¿No será...?_

_Sephiroth calló, pensativo. Cloud lo observó, temeroso al ver la mirada perdida de su compañero, que parecía observar algún punto en el vacío... De pronto, empezó a temblar._

—_¡Tranquilo, Sephiroth! —suplicó—. ¡No debes pensar que tú eres igual que esos monstruos mutados que antes eran personas sólo porque tu madre y el proyecto se llamen igual o porque bajo la frase "Proyecto JENOVA" ponga en letra pequeña "¡Fabricaremos un nuevo Sephiroth!"!_

—_¿Eh? —emitió el general, sorprendido—. ¡Claro que no pienso eso! ¡Por Dios, ¿tengo yo pinta de monstruo mutado?! Soy infinitamente más guapo que esas cosas. Solamente estaba preguntándome qué prepararían hoy para cenar... Y pensaba también que aquí hace un frío que pela, debe haberse estropeado la calefacción..._

————————————————————————————

—Sin duda, estaba muy impresionado y trastornado por lo que acababa de descubrir... —decía Cloud, abriendo otra bolsa de cacahuetes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Aerith, con escepticismo.

—¡Entonces Shinra crea monstruos en los reactores! —exclamó Barret, salpicando con migajas a Redypuchi, quien hacía rato que había empezado a dormir la mona—. ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Tenemos que castigarlos! —clamo, alzando el brazo en el que sostenía su vaso de vodka.

—Me parece que deberías dejar de beber —opinó Tifa, confiscando las botellas—. A partir de ahora sólo podréis picar comida. ¿Nadie se va a comer la aceituna de la vergüenza? —señaló la última del plato.

—Va, pásala —la cogió Cloud—. ¿Queréis que haga una pausa?

—Anda, va, así nos damos una ducha para espabilarnos y despertamos a Redypuchi para que no se pierda el final —accedió Tifa.

—¡Yo me pido el primer turno de ducha! —exigió Aerith.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Una vez espabilados, limpitos, despejados y sin embargo con la misma ropa que antes de ducharse, se dispusieron a escuchar el final de la historia. Habían retirado las cajas de pizza, los vasos, botellas y bolsas vacías (todo ello escondido bajo las camas), dejando sólo para picar unos paquetes de galletas y rosquilletas.

—Bueno —empezó Cloud—, después de la visita al reactor, como aquella noche les sirvieron de cena en la posada acelgas y Sephiroth no podía verlas ni en pintura, decidió que nos alojaríamos en la Mansión Shinra de ahí en adelante. La primera mañana bajó a la biblioteca y ya no hubo forma de sacarlo, no hacía más que leer, leer y leer; parecía obsesionado... Manolo y yo intentamos hablar con él un par de veces, pero siempre nos mandaba callarnos, diciendo que lo molestábamos, por lo que decidimos no volver a bajar, hasta aquel día...

————————————————————————————

_Cloud entró en la sala de la mansión donde se encontraba la chimenea que contenía el pasadizo al sótano._

—_Buenos días, Clo... quiero decir, Manolo —saludó—. ¿Qué tal ha amanecido hoy Sephiroth?_

—_Pues, cuando le he llevado el almuerzo, reía como un loco. Si no contamos eso, parecía bastante normal._

—_Iré a echar un vistazo._

_Cloud bajó, arriesgando su vida una vez más, los empinados, inclinados y envejecidos escalones de la escalera de caracol, pasó por frente de aquella misteriosa puerta con el cartel "No molestar. Hombre hibernando" colgado del picaporte y llegó hasta la entrada de la biblioteca. _

—_¡Muahahahahahahaha! —oyó la risa de Sephiroth._

_Sin saber si alegrarse de la hilaridad de su general, caminó hasta plantarse ante la mesa de despacho que Sephiroth ocupaba. El hombre de largos cabellos plateados apartó la atención de sus rasgados ojos verdes de las páginas del manga de "Dragon Half" para posarla en Cloud._

—_Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí... —empezó, con tono inquietante._

—_¿Sephiroth? ¿De qué te reías? Clo... quiero decir, Manolo estaba muy preocupado por ti —mintió._

—_Él no sabe nada... Y tú tampoco... Si supieses lo que he descubierto..._

—_Dame una pista —sugirió._

—_Durante todos estos años han ocultado la verdad... No querían que me diera cuenta, temían lo que haría cuando descubriese lo que escondían aquí... Todo este tiempo nos daban burbujas y florecitas, intentando arrebatarnos lo que nos pertenece por derecho... Pero esto no quedará así... —declaró con mirada firme, levantándose._

—_Esto... creo que me he perdido —confesó al tiempo que el general pasaba por su lado—. ¿Adónde vas?_

—_A tener unas palabras con esos desgraciados... —murmuró antes de marcharse, dejando intrigado a Cloud, que recogió del escritorio el manga y lo ojeó._

_«¿Qué es esto?» —se pregunto, sorprendido—. «Pero si las chicas tienen tetas en vez de estar planas como tablas, y la longitud de las piernas es medianamente normal... Y no hay fondos con burbujas, flores u otros estampados cursis, ni viven ruborizándose... ¡Si hasta hay acción!» —Se admiró, ya que era la primera vez que llegaba a sus manos algo que no fuera un shoujo, única lectura que tenían permitida en los cuarteles Shinra—. «Tengo que preguntarle a Sephiroth qué significa todo esto...»_

_Cloud dejó la biblioteca y subió las escaleras. Lo primero que le extrañó fue que su compañero no estuviese en la silla, como antes de que bajase, pero imaginó que habría ido al lavabo. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a la salida de la habitación, oyó lejana la voz de Sephiroth, exclamando:_

—_¡Fuego 3!_

_De pronto, como por arte de magia (¿?), la mitad del edificio se prendió en llamas, y Cloud se las vio y se las deseó para llegar a la planta baja. Como la puerta principal estaba abierta, imaginó que Manolo y Sephiroth estarían fuera._

_Nada lo había preparado para lo que encontró al salir. La mayoría de las casas del pueblo (de madera y paja la suya, el resto un poco menos inflamables) ardían en llamas, o al menos sus tejados. Corrió hasta la plaza, donde la maleza había sido reemplazada por lenguas ardientes que acariciaban amablemente a los pueblerinos._

—_¡Manolo! —reconoció al soldado que había tumbado en el suelo, medio inconsciente por la inhalación de humo—. ¡Manolo!_

—_La casa... ayuda a... —pidió._

—_¡Sé fuerte, ahora vuelvo y me explicas qué diantres ha pasado! —pidió, antes de, tras ignorar las instrucciones que le daba un vecino, internarse heroicamente en la única casa que estaba prendida de arriba abajo (la suya). Poco después salió, desalentado por lo que había hallado. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos a Sephiroth, quien caminaba entre las llamas, hacia la salida norte del pueblo; hacia el reactor..._

————————————————————————————

—Un momento —pidió Aerith—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que Sephi... roth quemó tu pueblo?! ¡Eso es absurdo!

—Pero así es, yo lo oí pronunciar el conjuro de magia —le recordó—. Aparte de que nadie allí tenía el poder suficiente para prenderlo todo tan rápido, nadie excepto él.

—Aun así me cuesta creerlo... ¡Tiene que haber un error! —Ante la mirada interrogante de sus amigos, se vio obligada a añadir—: Es que soy fan de Sephiroth desde pequeña.

—Pues ya ves cómo es realmente —indicó Cloud, enojado al recordar aquellos sucesos dolorosos del pasado.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —se interesó Barret—. ¡¿No lo seguiste para partirle la cara por dañar al Planeta quemando su tierra?!... Bueno, y por matar a tu madre y vecinos también, claro —matizó.

—¡Claro que lo seguí! Lo seguí hasta el reactor...

————————————————————————————

_Cloud entró furioso en el reactor, tan cegado por su ira que casi se parte la crisma bajando por las cadenas. Una vez en el suelo, descubrió el cadáver de un hombre. El pobre estaba hecho un asco, parecía como si alguien se hubiese ensañado con él, atravesándolo con una espada y luego moviendo el arma arriba y abajo mientras lo pisaban con una bota de tacón. Cloud sintió lástima por él... hasta que lo reconoció como el capullo del padre de Tifa, momento en el que toda su compasión se desvaneció, permitiéndole seguir adelante. Lo que encontró en la sala siguiente lo impresionó más. Tifa estaba tirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, con sangre cayendo por su frente. Aparte tenía sangre en las manos, la falda y camisa, y curiosamente en la suela de las botas. Como se sentía incapaz de dejarla ahí tirada, por temor a que la pisaran, la cogió en volandas y la dejó sentada en una esquina, apoyada en una de esas cápsulas de las que en cualquier momento podía salir un monstruo._

————————————————————————————

—Entonces me viste... —musitó Tifa—. ¿Y estaba muy mal?

—La verdad es que sí, creí que no sobrevivirías... —confesó Cloud, mascando galletas.

—...

————————————————————————————

_Ardiendo en deseos de venganza por lo que le había hecho a Tifa, a su padre–madre y a Manolo (ya que el resto le importaban un carajo) cogió la enorme espada y traspasó la puerta del final de las escaleras, la cual misteriosamente estaba abierta. Detrás encontró una extraña cámara en la que había una mujer mutada metida en un tubo de cristal, cubierta por una figura plateada también con forma femenina (aunque no mutada)._

—_Madre... —decía Sephiroth—. No me preguntes cómo, porque no tengo ni idea, pero te sacaré de ahí dentro... Mejor quito primero esta cosa molesta..._

—_¡¡Sephiroth!! —llamó Cloud, blandiendo la espada._

—_¡¿Cloud?! —lo reconoció—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!_

—_Tranquilo... Todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla, pero ahora no es el momento... Espera que saque a mi madre del tubo para que me diga dónde escondieron el teléfono aquí._

—_¡¿Por qué?! Tifa... Mi padre–madre... Manolo... Mi choza... El pueblo... —seguía Cloud a la suya—. ¡Todo! ¡Me lo has quitado todo!_

—_Ahora luego lo discutimoooooos —emitió mientras estiraba de la figura metálica que había sobre el tubo de cristal, poco antes de lograr que los cables empezasen a ceder hasta al fin dejar al descubierto el cuerpo mutado que se ocultaba detrás. Todo ello mientras Cloud le daba un discurso sobre el dolor de ambos—. ¡Puaj! —emitió sin poder evitar una mueca de asco—. Debo haber salido a mi padre..._

—_¡Sephiroth! —exigió su atención Cloud, al tiempo que el cristal del tubo empezaba a resquebrajarse. Sephiroth, sin percatarse de aquel detalle, le dio la espalda, quedando cara a cara con Cloud—. ¡Prepárate para morir! —gritó, en posición de combate, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de los suyos..._

————————————————————————————

—Y ya está —sentenció Cloud, poco antes de meterse una galleta en la boca.

—¡¿Ya está?! ¡¿Cómo que ya está?! —corearon los otros cuatro.

—¡No puedes dejarnos así! —recriminó Tifa.

—¡Exigimos saber qué pasó! —se sumó Barret.

—¿Lograste vencer? —inquirió Redypuchi.

—¿Cómo lograste salir con vida de allí? —añadió Aerith.

—No sé lo que pasó, no me acuerdo —sentenció, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Luché con Sephiroth, y lo obvio es que sobreviví, aunque dudo sinceramente que ganase, aunque fuese de casualidad —admitió—. Así que nos tocará preguntarle a él cuando lo encontremos.

—Jo, qué palo... —se quejó Barret.

—Ha sido una historia muy interesante —admitió Redypuchi.

Mientras Cloud miraba intrigado a Aerith, sin dar crédito a que ella no se quejase por no poder saber el final, dado que desconocía el hecho de que la cetra planeaba enterarse aquella misma noche en su cita clandestina con Sephiroth; Tifa meditaba profundamente:

«Esto es tan extraño... ¿Cómo puede ser que Cloud sepa con tanto detalle todo lo que pasó y lo que se dijo en Nibelheim hace cinco años si él no estuvo allí, sino Zack? Aunque se lo hubiesen contado, es imposible que supiese tanto... ¿Y si es que le pasa algo raro?» —se planteó, como si sus extraños ataques de doble personalidad fueran algo corriente—. «¡¡Claro, ya lo tengo!!» —se hizo una luz en su mente—. «¡¡Lo que sucede es que Zack era en realidad Cloud, que seguramente se había dejado crecer el pelo y se lo había teñido, y usaba el mote "Zack" en SOLDIER para mantener el anonimato y que nadie descubriese que en realidad era un muerto de hambre de Nibelheim!! ¡¡Claro, si hasta se mueven igual!! ¡Qué tonta puedo llegar a ser, y yo preocupándome porque algo no funcionase bien en su cabeza!... Ahora me parece estúpido haber estado tan rallada, desde que me dijo que hacía cinco años que nos habíamos visto, cuando lo encontré en el contenedor, cuando yo pensaba que eran siete... Aunque, ya podría haberme dicho al menos a mí que era Cloud, cuando iba camuflado de Zack. Yo que lo esperé en la puerta del pueblo para darle la bienvenida...»

—¡Tifa! —llamó Cloud, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Sucede algo? —se preocupó porque estuviese triste por haber comentado aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos—. Si te sientes mal al haber evocado aquello, puedes llorar un rato entre mis brazos —propuso.

—No... si yo estoy bien... —musitó, ruborizada.

—Oye, Cloud —llamó Barret—, entonces, esa cosa sin cabeza y mutada que había en el edificio de Shinra ¡¿era la madre de Sephiroth?!

—Yep. O al menos eso cree él.

—Ya ha anochecido —observó Aerith, asomándose por la ventana—. ¡¿Cómo te las has apañado para que tu historia durase un día entero?!

—No olvides que yo estuve en SOLDIER y que allí me enseñaron a narrar maravillosas y emocionantes historias que nadie se cansase de oír. ¡Puedo hacerlo sin parar, sin respirar entre frase y frase, amordazado, sin comer ni beber, bajo el agua...!

—Ya me extrañaba estar tanto rato sin oírle decir que estuvo en SOLDIER... —murmuró Barret.

—¿Dejaste SOLDIER después de lo de tu pueblo? —imaginó la cetra.

—Sí, decidí cambiar de vida, convertirme en un mercenario frío y solitario que se dedicase a trabajar por dinero, sin implicarse con nadie...

—...y acabaste en un grupo ecologista, muy curioso —finalizó Aerith.

—Oye... —musitó Redypuchi—. Pero, si dices que entraste a los catorce y que hace cinco años, con dieciséis, lo dejaste... ¿qué fue aquello de que habías pasado tantos años en SOLDIER?

—Será mejor que durmamos aquí esta noche —cambió de tema Cloud—. Ya es tarde para marcharnos.

—Pero sólo hay tres camas y somos cinco. ¿Cómo nos repartimos? —quiso saber Tifa.

—Sencillo —declaró Cloud—. Barret en una cama, Redypuchi en otra, y yo cuidaré de vosotras dos en la tercera... —propuso, babeando ante la idea.

—Yo tengo una sugerencia mejor —indicó Aerith—. Tifa, como es muy delicada, mejor que duerma en una cama para ella solita. Barret es demasiado grande, así que otra para él. Como Redypuchi es como un perro y, por tanto, no tiene derechos, que duerma en el suelo, y yo cuidaré de ti, Cloud —propuso con una sonrisa seductora.

—Esto... yo... —empezó Cloud, debatiéndose entre sus ganas de aceptar y su temor a enfadar a Tifa si lo hacía.

—¿Lo más lógico no sería que nosotras dos, que somos más pequeñas, compartiésemos cama? —señaló Tifa, un poco mosqueada.

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo en el suelo?! —se quejó Redypuchi, pero todos lo ignoraron, debatiendo cómo debían colocarse, sin contar con él.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Cuando ya todos dormían, incluso Redypuchi pese a estar en el duro y frío suelo, Aerith dejó cuidadosa y sigilosamente la cama que al final había compartido con Tifa y abandonó el dormitorio por la ventana. Al llegar a la calle, se dirigió directamente a la plaza, esperando que Sephiroth hubiese recibido su sms con la hora del encuentro.

Cuando llegó allí no parecía haber nadie, pero después de fijarse un poco reparó en una figura cubierta completamente por una capa negra.

—Ey, ¿eres tú? —le preguntó por la espalda.

—¡Aerith! —respondió, girándose hacia ella y descubriendo parte de su rostro, que también había estado cubierto—. ¿Tenías que citarme en un lugar público? Sabes que me buscan los Shinra, y no es que mi color de pelo o mi espada sean muy corrientes...

—¡Vaya forma de saludar! ¡Ni un abrazo! ¡Ni un "¿qué tal?"! —se quejó, fingiéndose ofendida.

—He tenido que drogar con cloroformo a mi madre y atarla a la copa de un árbol para venir, así que no me pidas serenidad. Como despierte antes de que regrese, va a llover sangre... —señaló—. ¿Y bien, qué querías? Me sorprende que te arriesgues a que nos vean juntos, eso estropearía tu plan de seducción —murmuró con ironía.

—Te noto molesto —observó—. Creí que te gustaba ayudarme.

—Sabes que me dejaría arrancar la piel por ti, pero no me pidas que lo haga con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? —hizo pucheros.

—Bueno, va... —accedió a dejar de lado su enojo—. Dime, amor, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—De algún modo dedujeron que tu objetivo es ir al Gold Saucer —explicó—. Así que lo mejor es que vayas en aquella dirección, pero que de vez en cuando dejes alguna pista de que has pasado por ahí o te dejes ver, para que no se planteen que se hayan equivocado. Y no olvides interpretar el papel de malo malísimo, loco que quiere conquistar el mundo para entregárselo a su madre, cuando nos tropecemos.

—Haré lo que pueda —asintió—. Tú esfuérzate por seducir rápido a ese niño y así podremos dejar este teatro.

—Hago lo que puedo, pero tengo una rival muy dura —remarcó—. No es que me fastidie los planes, es sólo que tiene dos buenas razones para ser elegida por Cloud.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Sephiroth, desorientado.

—Las que esconde en su enorme sujetador, si es que ha encontrado alguno de su talla. Yo aún me pregunto cómo lo hace para no andar encorvada...

—Bueno, tu tienes infinidad de encantos, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Aunque hay que admitir que el tamaño de tu pecho no es uno de ellos... —pensó en voz alta.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —se indignó.

—¡A mí me gustan tal y como son! —se defendió.

—Porque te necesito vivo, que si no... —amenazó, aunque el hombre había aprendido a sobrellevar la tensión de haberla enojado—. Por cierto, Cloud hoy nos ha contado la historia de lo que sucedió en Nibelheim hace cinco años, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran. ¡¿En serio prendiste fuego a su pueblo así, sin más?!

—Las cosas no fueron así —se quejó.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pues... ¿cómo te lo diría?... —empezó, incómodo, logrando que ella entrecerrase sus ojos, esperando lo peor—. Todo fue un desafortunado accidente.

—Cloud dice que te oyó invocar la magia fuego3 —señaló, sin darle tregua.

—Sí, sí. Verás... Había estado leyendo unos mangas que los Shinra ocultaban allí, y de tanto reír y tal me entró sed, así que, antes de llamar por teléfono al cuartel para cantarles las cuarenta por quedarse con todos los mangas de acción y dejarnos a nosotros sólo los romanticones, fui a la cocina a prepararme un té. Claro que, como bien sabes, yo no he tocado una cocina en mi vida, así que no tenía mucha idea de cómo encender aquello y, como necesitaba fuego...

—Pues utilizaste el fuego3 para calentar el agua de una tetera —finalizó Aerith, ya que lo conocía como la palma de su mano—. Dime que no lo hiciste...

—¡En ese momento me pareció una buena idea! —se defendió de la mirada reprobadora de su amiga—. ¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que se prendería la mitad del pueblo?! No me di cuenta de que llevaba la materia fuego enlazada con la todos... y la gesticular con la contra —añadió, mientras Aerith no podía evitar una mueca de dolor al imaginar la hecatombe—. Al ver la que había montado, decidí que lo mejor era ir al reactor, ya que allí tenía que haber un teléfono desde el que pudiese llamar a los bomberos y la ambulancia...

—¿Y no se te ocurrió usar un hielo3 o el aqualung para apagar el fuego? —le preguntó, aunque no había sorpresa en su voz.

Sephiroth la miró largamente, con reproche brillando en sus rasgados ojos verdes.

—No se me ocurrió, ¡¿de acuerdo?! ¡Estaba muy nervioso!

—Y entonces fuiste a por el teléfono... pero ¿por qué tuviste que matar al padre de Tifa y ensañarte con él?

—A ver, yo no me ensañé con él —se defendió—. Yo iba luchando y ayudándome de la Masamune para caminar porque estaba un poco cansado después de tantas prisas, hasta que decidí guardarla en el cinto... ¡pero a ese hombre sólo se le ocurrió abalanzarse sobre mí por la espalda cuando lo estaba haciendo! Repito hasta el aburrimiento a la gente que no haga eso, pero siempre acaba apareciendo un imbécil que lo hace... —rezongó—. No pude hacer nada por él, parecía un pincho moruno, y como la Masamune había quedado bien enganchada y no me apetecía destriparlo, la dejé ahí con la idea de recogerla a la salida. Si alguien se ensañó con el tipo, fue quien logró sacar la Masamune de su cuerpo y, he de decir, tuvo que esforzarse.

—Después ¿qué pasó? ¿Y lo de Tifa? ¿Y qué hiciste con Cloud?

—Verás, mejor te lo resumo en un corto _flashback..._

————————————————————————————

_Sephiroth, tras abandonar su amada Masamune en el cuerpo del pueblerino imbécil, pasó a la sala de las cápsulas. No se veía ningún teléfono ahí, así que, para su temor, lo más probable es que estuviese en la habitación cerrada. Bueno, al otro lado habían oído voces, así que alguien debía haber. Ojalá fuera alguien razonable..._

_Subió las escaleras y, una vez ante la puerta, dijo:_

—_Seas quien seas quien estás ahí dentro, soy Sephiroth, general de SOLDIER, miembro de Shinra, y agradecería profundamente que abrieses esta puerta para... —se interrumpió al ver que la puerta se abría—. Vaya ¡gracias!_

—_¡Sephiroth! —oyó a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró se encontró con una muchacha con las ropas manchadas de sangre y su Masamune en las manos._

_«Ha debido costarle arrancarla...», pensó admirado._

—_¡Has matado a mi amadísimo padre y a todos los habitantes del pueblo (menos a Cloud, por suerte)! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! —prometió, subiendo por las escaleras, preparada para matarlo._

_La muchacha asió la espada con ambas manos y la alzó con esfuerzo por encima de su cabeza, dispuesta a asestar un golpe fatal. Mientras Sephiroth se preguntaba cómo iba a detenerla sin hacerle daño, se percató de que la espada perdía la posición vertical para inclinarse cada vez más hacia atrás, por el peso de la larga hoja, al igual que Tifa, hasta que la muchacha no pudo mantener más el equilibrio y el peso de la enorme espada provocó que cayese hacia atrás, arrastrada por la Masamune, rodando por las escaleras hasta estrellarse al fondo._

—_Eso ha debido doler... —musitó Sephiroth, con una mueca de dolor provocada por la empatía. Se acercó y comprobó que al menos la niña no se había partido el cuello y seguía teniendo pulso, aunque estaba más que aturdida. Decidiendo que podía ser peligroso moverla, recogió la Masamune y subió de nuevo, en busca del dichoso teléfono._

_Lo sorprendió lo pequeña y extraña que era la habitación que allí se escondía, y no tardó en reparar en que el teléfono no se veía por ningún lado. Sin embargo, por ahí tenía que estar, todos los reactores tenían uno._

—_¿Alo? —llamó, en busca de quien hubiese abierto._

—Sephiiii... hijo míiiiio... _—oyó una voz estridente, que parecía proceder del tubo que había detrás de aquella figura femenina metálica—._ Soy yo... tu querida mamá...

—_No bromees con eso —pidió—. Me han explicado que mi madre murió cuando yo nací._

—Pues te mintieron _—sentenció la voz—._ Tu madre soy yo... Jenova... Gracias a mí eres tan fuerte y guapo como eres... Gracias a mí tendrás el honor de ser mi brazo ejecutor en la exterminación del Planeta. ¡Muahahahahaha! _—rió con maldad_.

—_Lo que tú digas, pero no me voy a creer así como así que seas mi madre desaparecida. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?_

—Porque sé que tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de "el diagrama del Sephiroth o Árbol de la Vida" en la nalga izquierda, que tu color favorito es el rosa, y que eres alérgico a los pompones de los moguris_ —declaró con firmeza, aunque era difícil tomar muy en serio semejante voz._

—_... —Se hizo un breve silencio—. De acuerdo, te creo. No sé por qué nos habrán separado, o por qué me diste en adopción o lo que sea que pasase; pero ahora mi prioridad es encontrar el teléfono. Hay un pueblo ardiendo, ¿sabes? ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

—Yo sé donde estáaaa_ —canturreó Jenova—. _Pero no te lo diré hasta que me saques de aquí...

—_¿Es un trato?_

—Pero por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a engañar yo a mi amadísimo hijito, el cual me arrebataron de los brazos al nacer?_ —dramatizó. _

—_Madre... —musitó Sephiroth—. No me preguntes cómo, porque no tengo ni idea, pero te sacaré de ahí dentro... —prometió, ablandando por las palabras de la mutante que no veía—. Mejor quito primero esta cosa molesta..._

—_¡¡Sephiroth!! —llamó Cloud, blandiendo la espada a sus espaldas._

—_¡¿Cloud?! —lo reconoció—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!_

—_Tranquilo... Todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla, pero ahora no es el momento... Espera que saque a mi madre del tubo para que me diga dónde escondieron el teléfono aquí._

—_¡¿Por qué?! Tifa... Mi padre–madre... Mi mejor amigo... Mi choza... El pueblo... —seguía Cloud a la suya—. ¡Todo! ¡Me lo has quitado todo!_

—_Ahora luego lo discutimoooooos —emitió mientras estiraba de la figura metálica que había sobre el tubo de cristal, poco antes de lograr que los cables empezasen a ceder hasta al fin dejar al descubierto el cuerpo mutado que se ocultaba detrás. Todo ello mientras Cloud le daba un discurso sobre el dolor de ambos—. ¡Puaj! —emitió sin poder evitar una mueca de asco—. Debo haber salido a mi padre..._

—_¡Sephiroth! —exigió su atención Cloud, al tiempo que el cristal del tubo empezaba a resquebrajarse. Sephiroth, sin percatarse de aquel detalle, le dio la espalda y quedó cara a cara con Cloud—. ¡Prepárate para morir! —gritó, en posición de combate, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de los suyos._

_Antes de que el rubio pudiese dar un paso, el cristal a espaldas de Sephiroth se rompió con estrépito, y una cosa que parecía la cabeza rubia de la mujer mutante después de haber sido separada del cuerpo y haber desarrollado tentáculos y dientes de piraña se enganchó a la cara del rubio, asfixiándolo._

—_¡¡Cloud!! —exclamó Sephiroth, asustándose al ver al joven luchar por su vida, sin poder despegarse esa cosa de la cara—. ¡¡Madre, suéltalo!! _

_Como no obedecía, tuvo que ir en persona y estirar de las orejas de Jenova hasta que consiguió que soltase a su presa. El rubio cayó inconsciente al suelo, con muy mala cara, mientras se oía de fondo la risa estridente de Jenova._

————————————————————————————

—Luego, al fin pude llamar a la ambulancia y los bomberos, pero como conocía bien a los Shinra y sabía que me iban a endosar a mí los gastos de la reconstrucción de Nibelheim, para lo cual tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando como becario–esclavo, pues decidí fingir mi muerte y escapar para ocultarme. Me llevé la cabeza de mi madre, ya que no había manera de sacar el resto de donde estaba sin el código genético extraído de un escupitajo del presidente. Tenía idea de hacer que mi madre visitase un psicólogo para quitarle ese ramalazo psicótico que la había empujado a atacar a Cloud, pero puedes imaginar que no lo conseguí.

—Desde luego, a ti no hay quien te comprenda —aseguró Aerith—. ¿Cloud intenta matarte y tú te preocupas por si tu madre lo asfixia?

—Sabes que todo lo que pasó en Nibelheim ha sido por culpa de mi torpeza, Cloud tiene razones para odiarme —opinó. Luego añadió más bajo, para sí—: Aunque de lo que él haga de ahora en adelante dependerá que empiece a odiarlo yo a él...

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Nada, nada! —negó.

—Una cosa más... ¿qué son los moguris? —inquirió la cetra—. Nunca he visto una cosa de esas en los suburbios.

—Ni quieres verla, créeme —aseguró.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Bueno, si no hay nada más que me quieras aclarar... ¿Qué tal si charlamos un rato de cosas menos trágicas mientras sigue el efecto del cloroformo? —propuso—. Aun no me has contado lo que has hecho estos cinco años.

—¡No veas qué rollo ha sido sin ti y sin Zack! Verás, con el dinero que le había sacado a los viejos en las partidas de póquer...

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a comentar alegremente vivencias de antes y después de separarse, sin percatarse de cómo iba transcurriendo el tiempo. Entretenidos como estaban, las horas corrieron y no cesaron su conversación hasta que unos gritos hicieron ver a Sephiroth que era hora de volver junto a su madre. Así que, con mucho pesar, tuvieron que separar sus caminos de nuevo, prometiéndose mandarse perdidas al PHS de vez en cuando.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo amaneció, y recogió las bolsas de papas fritas y pistachos que les habían sobrado del día anterior, para poder ir picando por el camino. Nadie sospechó que Aerith hubiese abandonado el lugar, ni siquiera por lar marcadas ojeras que la cetra tenía a causa de una noche de charlas y poco sueño.

—Toma, Cloud —indicó Barret, en la recepción de la posada, dándole un pequeño objeto—. Es un PHS, para que nos llames cuando quieras cambiar de equipo de combate y los que no vayamos contigo nos hayamos parado en algún bar a descansar.

—Sigo sin ver justo que el líder no pueda descansar —rezongó.

—Pues ajo y agua, si no te gusta pásate a la saga Star Ocean —declaró, dándole una palmada en la espalda con su brazo arma, haciendo crujir uno de sus omoplatos con el impacto.

—Míralo por el lado positivo —sugirió Tifa—, así nos alcanzarás en nivel más rápido. Ahora ya tienes el cinco, ¿no?

—Tendría más si no acabase la mayoría de los combates inconsciente —se quejó.

—Pues cómpranos más colas de fénix para que las usemos contigo, que yo no puedo ir siempre en límite —gruñó Aerith, de mal humor por la falta de sueño.

—¿No deberíamos comprar algo en las tiendas antes de marcharnos? —sugirió Redypuchi.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Barret, ignorando, como de costumbre, al anaranjado animal.

—¿No había dicho Sephiroth que iba al Gold Saucer? —creyó recordar Redypuchi.

—Sephiroth nos dejó escrito que iría al Gold Saucer —respondió Cloud, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Redypuchi, como todos los demás—. Así que no nos quedará más remedio que pillar un barco en Junon.

—Pero ¿los barcos que salen de Junon no están controlados por Shinra? —hizo ver el peludo compañero.

—¿Y podremos coger un barco así, sin más? —replicó Aerith, plantándose entre Redypuchi y el resto del grupo, eliminando con su cuerpo el contacto visual con él—. ¿Sin contar con Shinra?

—Gr... —gruñó Redypuchi, harto de que lo tratasen como la mascota inútil, sin voz ni voto.

—Lo mejor será que pensemos en ello una vez estemos en Junon y evaluemos la situación del lugar —opinó Tifa, llegando de su visita al supermercado, donde había llenado la mochila de sándwichs y cajas de galletas sustitutivas de comidas, que ocupaban menos lugar que la comida normal y quitaban más las ganas de comer de lo asquerosas que estaban.

—Marchémonos pues —decidió Cloud, encaminándose a la salida, seguido por el resto.

Caminaron, luchando arduamente contra feroces monstruos, todo bajo el implacable sol veraniego, pasando sed y asco por la comida, arrastrándose en algunos tramos para poder estar a la sombra... Todo hasta que llegaron ante el pantano del Midgar Zolom. Como no se animaban a entrar a pata y ser devorados por una serpiente gigante, pese a que Cloud aseguraba que gracias a su entrenamiento de ex–SOLDIER él podía pasar corriendo sin que lo pillase, entraron en la granja en busca de ayuda.

—Sí, para pasar el pantano necesitaréis un chocobo —indicó el granjero.

—Vale, entonces denos uno de los que hay ahí fuera —ordenó Aerith, colocando amenazadoramente su materia de invocación de los Caballeros de la Mesa en la vara.

—Puedo dároslos, pero están de diarrea por haber comido verduras gysal podridas, así que no creo que os sirvieran de mucho, pasaríais más rápido corriendo —les señaló con la tranquilidad que le daba el no saber que Aerith podía atacarlo sólo para desquitarse por la frustración—. Tendréis que cazar vuestros propios chocobos. Os puedo vender verduras para que los cacéis, pero los rácanos como vosotros simplemente se apresuran en matar los monstruos que acompañan al chocobo para no gastar dinero.

—Genial, pues vamos a por ellos —se animó Cloud.

—Peeeeeero —interrumpió el granjero—, para que os salgan chocobos, necesitaréis materia Atrae–chocobos.

—Pues danos una —resolvió Aerith.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero una todopoderosa fuerza cósmica insalvable me impide hacerlo y con ello permitiros seguir con la historia; y, aunque me torturéis, seguiré sin poder; tal es el poder que me retiene —finalizó con mirada mística.

—¡¿Que una fuerza cósmica te lo impide?! —se sorprendió Tifa.

—¡¿De qué diantres hablas?! —exigió saber Cloud.

—No lo sé. Lo único que os puedo decir es que algo me impide permitiros continuar... Mirad si os habéis dejado algo por hacer, algo que impida que se active el evento.

—¿Algo por hacer? —se preguntó Barret—. ¡Si hemos recorrido de cabo a rabo la zona!

—Nos debemos haber dejado algo... —musitó Tifa, pensativa.

—Repasemos la mochila —propuso Aerith.

Tras más de media hora de pasar revista a sus cuatro elementos matados...

—Mm... —coreaban los cuatro, haciendo funcionar sus atrofiadas neuronas—. ¿Eh?

—¿No habéis notado algo raro? —inquirió la morena.

—Ahora que lo dices, es como si faltase algo...

—¿Dónde está nuestra mascota? —se percató Aerith en el momento en que pensaba pisarle la cola para liberar frustración.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—Volvamos a por ella —declaró Cloud, con un suspiro.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Hombre, chicos —saludó Redypuchi, desde la silla de la terraza de la cafetería de Kalm, donde tomaba una bebida de héroe—. Habéis tardado más de lo que esperaba en notar mi ausencia.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí bebiendo refrescos?! —se indignó Cloud—. ¡¿Por qué no nos seguiste cuando nos fuimos hacia Junon?!

—Porque estoy HARTO de que me ignoréis y paséis de mi opinión, así que he decidido que, hasta que no me reconozcáis como miembro con derechos del grupo, no pienso moverme de aquí. Y, como soy parte del grupo obligatorio de personajes, no podréis continuar sin mí ¡muahahahahaha!

—¡Nos estás chantajeando! —alucinó Cloud.

—¡Maldita bola de...! —empezó Aerith, pero se detuvo al recordar de pronto que se había olvidado desde hacía ya más de un día de que debía fingir ser buena y encantadora. Con suerte, como eran lerdos, no se habían percatado o lo habían achacado a malhumor ocasional—. Ejem... Cloud —llamó con voz empalagosa, logrando que él enarcara una ceja—, no deberías tratar tan mal al pobre Redypuchi, ¿no ves que has herido sus sentimientos? Todos deberíamos tener el mismo valor dentro del grupo y los mismos derechos, merecemos el mismo respeto...

—Sí, Aerith tiene razón... —asintió Tifa, sintiéndose culpable por haber permitido que Redypuchi durmiese en la alfombra—. ¡Lo siento, Redypuchi! ¡No era mi intención ofenderte! ¡Perdóname! —pidió, lloriqueando.

—Bueno, va, si me lo pides así... —aceptó, dándole palmadas en la espalda a la desconsolada morena—. ¿Y vosotros qué? —añadió hacia Barret y Cloud.

Ambos apretaron los puños y, tragándose su orgullo, corearon:

—Perdónanos, Redypuchi...

—No sé, no ha sonado muy sincero...

—Sentimos mucho haberte ignorado... —continuaron, fingiendo más sentimiento, cuando en realidad querían estrangularlo por el paseo en vano que se habían dado durante toda la mañana.

—Bueeeeeno, va, acepto vuestras disculpas. Espero que estéis arrepentidos y esta desafortunada situación no se repita —sentenció—. Y ahora, continuemos con nuestro viaje.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Por fin sabemos qué fue lo que pasó hace cinco años y por lo que Sephiroth se oculta de Shinra. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Como nota curiosa, Manolo es el nombre con el que mi hermana y yo bautizamos al soldadito que luego resultó ser Cloud, del que nos encariñamos xD En el próximo capítulo, al fin entrará en escena Yuffie, esperada por algunos. Esperadlo sin ansia, que la ansia es mala xD

**Aclaraciones: **

**AI **— Supongo que todo el mundo lo sabrá, pero es lo mismo que IA (_Artificial Intelligence_).

**El diagrama del Sephiroth o Árbol de la Vida **— ¿Nunca os habíais preguntado de dónde sacaron el nombre de Sephiroth? Pues del Kabbalah, una de las corrientes del esoterismo judío. No es que sepa mucho del tema, sé que el Árbol de la Vida se representa con diez esferas (los Sephiroth) o senderos unidos y que se puede ver en muchos mangas como Neon Genesis Evangelion (en el propio opening sale), Bastard!, Hagane no Renkinjutsu... Con que lo pongáis en el google, encontraréis una imagen para que sepáis cómo es la marca de nacimiento del culo de nuestro chico xD

**Star Ocean **— Otra saga de juegos RPG de Square Enix (bueno, publicado por él y desarrollado por Tri–Ace), donde curiosamente (o al menos en el 3, que es el que yo he jugado) puedes sacar del equipo de combate al protagonista y llevar a otros tres en cualquier momento de la historia (incluso si sólo vas con él y otro jugador, puedes sacarlo del equipo e ir sólo con el otro jugador). Si sabéis inglés, os lo aconsejo encarecidamente. ¡Vivan Cliff y Albel! ¡Wiiii n.n!

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **Pues sí, nen, los becarios–esclavos seguro que también agradecieron que pusieran fin a sus tortuosas vidas, aunque eso de que fuese "piadosamente"... Lo siento, no pillaron a ninguno de los motoristas, como a mí se me da bien, no me caen mal xD Tendrás que vengarte personalmente, para eso inventaron el minijuego del Gold Saucer, y no para lograr GPs xD

**Isa Leonhart****: **Como bien señalas, Aerith es muy astuta cuando se trata de trazar planes para lograr sus objetivos, por no hablar de egoísta, porque al pobre Seph lo ha metido en un buen marrón (yo si fuera ella también me quedaría con él xD). Lo del mensaje en sangre es porque siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de que dejen iniciales o códigos extraños escrito en sangre en vez de escribir el nombre completo, caray. Respecto a Redypuchi, como habrás podido apreciar empieza a sacar las garras; un hijo del gran Seto no se deja pisotear mucho xD

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** ¿Qué no encuentras la relación teclas del mando/controles del coche? ¡Si es muy fácil! La X el acelerador, el cuadrado el freno, el R1 el retrovisor derecho y el L1 el izquierdo y la flecha direccional el volante (cómo se nota que en mi vida jamás he conducido un coche xD). Sobre lo que me decías de los malos del final fantasy, a mí personalmente Kefka no me decía nada, simplemente me parecía un loco que ni siquiera era muy poderoso (aunque he de decir que no llegué a terminar el FF6) y con respecto a Artemisa... ¡¿que su fin era no estar sola?! ¡¿Cuándo dijo eso?! ¡Si lo he jugado dos veces y en ambas estaba convencida de que lo que quería era comprimir el tiempo para ser la única entidad viviente, vamos, lo contrario a lo que tú dices! En serio, me has dejado pasmada, me pregunto qué detalle me perdí (porque hay que decir que todo eso de la compresión del tiempo era un poco rarito). Lo que necesita un malo de juego para gustarme a mí, es básicamente tres cosas: estar bueno, encontrar sentido o motivación a sus acciones fuera de la ambición monda y lironda (por muy perturbada que ésta sea) y que su poder impresione. Respecto a los otros personajes, a mí no me gustan ni los personajes que suelen gustarle a las chicas, ni los que suelen a los chicos, sino un popurrí xD Eno, no me enrollo más, ¡pero que conste que el Cloud de este fic no es gay! (del otro no sé qué decir, porque vivir con una tía como Tifa y no haberse liado con ella...)

**vergil ansem:** Sip, eso mismo, aquí Sephiroth hace lo que hace sólo por complacer a nuestra florista del infierno. Sobre la muerte de Aerith... ya lo verás, muahahaha.

**SquallRF:** Weno, ya sabes que al fin comprendí tu review tras muchos mails por culpa de la codificación, gracias por contestármelos n.n Sí, yo también pensaba que Sephiroth era un incomprendido y me resistí a matarlo hasta que me vi sin materias y me acojoné xD De todos modos, el original hay que admitir que un poquito perturbado está, con eso de considerarse heraldo divino y tal.

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** Oooh, ¿te diste cuenta de que era más largo? Yo que creía que nadie se percataría. Siento si prefieres los capítulos más cortos, tengo tendencia a hacerlos cada vez más largos, pero procuraré controlarme xD

**Damr1990:** Sí, he de admitir que a mí también me parece que Aerith es de las mejores del fic (por no decir la mejor) aunque no sea mi favorita en el juego (que es Tifa). Arruinó la escena de Cloud con Tifa y ya se ocupará de arruinar todas las que le sea posible xD Sobre lo de que suban nivel, en realidad el único que se tiene que preocupar por eso es Cloud, el resto lo superan de lejos, pero ya ves que, con sufrimiento, va mejorando xD

**sora63:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D La verdad es que a mí también me rallaba eso de que regalasen Masamunes en la atracción del Gold Saucer, así que no pude evitar hacer mención. Sobre lo de que Sephi (roth) y Aerith tuviesen la misma edad, si lo piensas fríamente, es imposible ya que Lucrecia aún no había dado a luz cuando Hojo dispara a Vincent (o eso se da a entender en el Dirge of Cerberus) y Vincent pasa 30 años hibernando, por lo que, haciendo matemáticas, Sephiroth tendrá 29 ahora xD

**Sol Lukusa:** Lo del mensaje "tonto el que lo lea" no pude evitarlo, siempre me pregunté a qué jugaba Jenova dejando esas marcas tan separadas, porque no podían ser sin querer. Sobre lo de "treintón quedado" que me comentas (y no había oído en mi vida xD) tienes que tener en cuenta que el niño es un poco raro y eso da problemas al encontrar novia, ya sabes, no es fácil ser novia de un tipo que quema pueblos y quiere destruir el mundo xD

**Milena2091:** Como has visto, Redypuchi ha empezado a imponer sus derechos, no está dispuesto a ser pisoteado (ya se sabe, al principio la timidez hace que aguantes, pero con el tiempo pierdes el miedo a quejarte). Cloud irá mejorando en combate poco a poco, por necesidad, ya que le toca estar al pie del cañón por prota. La próxima vez se repensará lo de aceptar ser líder xD

**Thrud-sama:** Sí, Sephi y Redypuchi despiertan muchas compasiones (el primero debería más xD) pero nuestro leoncito heavy ya va liberándose del yugo de la discriminación. Sobre si Cid será un piloto amargado y malhablado o un happy de la vida... Digamos que una mezcla xD Yuffie, como ves, ya no queda tanto para que salga, en el próximo cap se acomplará a la party, a Vincent sí le queda un rato... Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic :D

**Phoenix140391:** Me emociona que te guste más mi versión, corre y manda cartas a Squaresoft a ver si se anima y me recluta de guionista del FF15 o 16 xD. Sobre Kalm, es la ciudad chiquitita que hay al lado de Midgar, cerca de un acantilado, entre Midgar y la granja de chocobos. También es donde empieza el Dirge of Cerberus.

**Alberto**: Me alegra que te guste cómo estoy destrozando la historia del legendario juego xD Y, sí, la _inteligencia superior_ de Cloud es algo a resaltar, ya en el original me sorprendía tener un prota tan... cómo lo diría... tan maleable xD

En fin, gracias por leer esto una vez más. Y, como siempre, cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	7. Cuantos más seamos, a menos tocaremos

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 7. Cuantos más seamos, a menos tocaremos.**

Había costado arduas horas de combates, principalmente porque Cloud era un tacaño y no se quería gastar ni un gil en verduras, pero ¡finalmente el grupo consiguió cazar un chocobo! Sin embargo, no pasó ni medio instante antes de que se percataran del problema que tenían...

—Un momento —interrumpió Aerith el jolgorio y la lluvia de confeti—. ¿Soy la única que me doy cuenta de que tenemos un chocobo para cinco? ¿Quién se supone que va a montar?

—Bueno... La tradición manda que el protagonista vaya en el chocobo —recordó Barret—. Al resto le toca ir a pie.

—Pues, no sé tú, pero yo no voy a correr ante la boa esa —declaró la cetra, con firmeza.

—¿No podríamos capturar cuatro chocobos más? —propuso Tifa con tono conciliador, por lo que recibió cuatro miradas de incredulidad y horror.

—¡Ni de coña! —respondieron al unísono.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Aerith? —preguntó Cloud—. Porque, como comprenderás, las leyes inquebrantables de los rpg impiden que el protagonista vaya a pie tras un secundario a chocobo...

—Bueno... —musitó, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes—. Se me ocurre una idea a gusto de todos... o casi todos... —finalizó con una sonrisa que puso al chocobo todas las plumas de punta. Luego se acercó con fingido aire amistoso al pobre pájaro amarillo—. Chocobito... Anda, ¡corre libre hacia allá! —invitó, encarándolo al pantano y animándolo con un hechizo de rayo directo al culo.

—¡¡Kueeeeee!! —gimió, echando a correr, con la cola chamuscada.

—¡Aerith! —corearon, y Cloud añadió—: ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Con lo que nos ha costado capturarlo!

—Estad preparados, chicos... —advirtió, sorprendiéndolos, instantes antes de que empezasen a oír chillidos terroríficos que parecían decir "kue" con distintos y agónicos alargamientos de vocales—. ¡Ahora, corred y no miréis atrás! —indicó la cetra antes de empezar la carrera.

Sus cuatro compañeros no tardaron en seguirla, manchándose las botas con el fango del pantano mientras lo atravesaban, todo al tiempo que la Midgar Zolom "jugaba" con el desgraciado y ruidoso chocobo.

—Argf... argf... qué plan... argf... tan ingenioso... —admitió Cloud, casi sin aliento, cuando todos se detuvieron al otro lado del pantano.

—Argf... argf... el típico truco... argf... del señuelo... —añadió Barret.

—¡Pobre chocobo! —expresó Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, girándose hacia el pantano y recogiendo una pluma amarilla que había llegado flotando a sus pies, añadió con voz desgarrada—: ¡Chocobo, tu sacrificio no será en vano!

—Sí, sí... mucho drama, pero bien que corrías mientras se lo merendaba... —le señaló Aerith.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Redypuchi, captando la atención (ya que no querían arriesgarse a que los volviese a dejar tirados por ignorarlo)—. ¡Mirad eso! —señaló.

—¡Ozú! —exclamó Cloud al ver una enorme serpiente empalada en un larguísimo pilar puntiagudo de piedra—. ¿Cómo no lo hemos visto antes? ¡Si debe distinguirse desde la granja!

—¿Eso es la Midgar Zolom? —inquirió Tifa, impresionada—. ¿Y eso lo ha hecho Sephiroth?

—Eso parece —opinó Cloud—. Matar con facilidad bestias terribles es su estilo.

—Wao, qué _cool_ es mi Sephi... —empezó Aerith, pero logró darse cuenta antes de acabar la frase y se corrigió—: ejem, quiero decir, ¿nuestro enemigo es así de poderoso? —preguntó con fingido miedo.

—Un momento, si eso es la Midgar Zolom, ¿qué es lo que ha atacado al chocobo en el pantano? —inquirió Redypuchi, desorientado.

—Forma parte de los grandes misterios de los rpg —sentenció Barret con aire místico—. Igual que cómo se ve la luna si invocas Odín dentro de un edificio cerrado; o cómo puede ser que si en un pueblo te piden que rescates a un pobre niño, que ha entrado en una cueva superpeligrosa, siempre lo encuentras sano y salvo en la última sala, sin que las trampas o los monstruos hayan acabado con él, y teniendo en cuenta que tú has tenido que desbloquear personalmente el único camino hasta allí...

—Sí, grandes misterios —concedió Cloud—. ¡Arreando, que es gerundio!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Después de un emocionante paseo por las cuevas de mitrilo que como no viene a cuento no se narra, salieron al fin al aire libre. Mientras Cloud era masticado por la diversa fauna y flora monstruosa de la región, sus compañeros esparcían todas las materias por el suelo para decidir cuáles iban a coger los dos miembros que se unirían al equipo de combate.

—¿Qué tal si pongo una hielo con una todos y una rayo con una elemento básico en el aro de protección? —sugirió Tifa.

—Buena idea —concedió Aerith, prestándole uno de los todos que ella llevaba antes—. La materia habilidad enemiga no tiene sentido que te la pongas, porque hasta que no tengamos la manipular no podremos conseguir el Viento albo de esa especie de pajarraco gordo que está pateando a Cloud...

—¿Quién tiene la robar? —inquirió Redypuchi, revisando sus peines.

—¿No la tenías tú?

—¡¡Ya está bien!! —gritó Cloud, sobresaltando a sus cuatro compañeros.

—¡Anda!, ¿ya has acabado con el monstruo tú solito? —se asombró Tifa—. ¡Qué fuerte!

—Bueno, sí, jejeje... —rió como un idiota, ante el halago. Instantes después, recordó que estaba enfadado y recuperó su pose de indignado (la de apaleado no podía quitársela aunque quisiese)—. ¡Chicos, ¿os dais cuenta que cada vez que cambiáis el grupo de combate pasáis media hora eligiendo qué materias se pone cada uno y qué accesorios mientras los monstruos se me comen a mí?!

—No te preocupes, como eres el héroe, no puedes morir hasta el final —le recordó Aerith.

—¡Pero los golpes me siguen doliendo!

—Es que son muchas materias... —se excusó Tifa.

—¿Sabéis qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¡Vamos a repartir las materias! —sentenció el rubio—. Como yo estuve en SOLDIER, allí aprendí que lo mejor es que cada uno tuviese su propio equipo, siempre puesto, para el caso en que el resto de tus compañeros te dejasen tirado sin previo aviso...

—¿Y no te enseñaron en SOLDIER que si haces eso se puede fugar uno del grupo con su equipo? —ironizó Aerith.

—Dará igual, porque es suyo —indicó Cloud—. Cada uno con lo suyo y sin compartir.

—¿Y cómo las repartimos? ¿A piedra, papel o tijera?

—Que cada uno se quede con las materias que tenía al llegar al equipo —decidió—. Y el resto se reparten equitativamente por colores, para que nadie tenga más de un color que otro del grupo, ¡y au!

—Si tú lo dices... —accedió Aerith, sin problemas, ya que ella se bastaba y se sobraba con lo que tenía cuando llegó—. Pero ya verás como eso te dará algún problema en el futuro...

Tras media hora más en la que el ex–SOLDIER fue masticado por monstruos (esta vez sin poder defenderse haciendo uso de materias porque estaban haciendo el reparto), sus cuatro compañeros habían dividido las materias de modo equitativo, que no lógico.

—Bueno, ya estamos listos para ir a Junon —sentenció Tifa mientras echaba por la cabeza del rubio una ultrapoción.

—¿Y ese edificio de allí con un pajarraco? —señaló Redypuchi a Fuerte Cóndor—. ¿No deberíamos ir a verlo?

—Veamos, Redypuchi, ¿a ti te importa lo que le pase a ese pájaro o a la gente de ese lugar? —inquirió Cloud, colocando en su espada las materias que le había tocado.

—Mm... bueno, no, pero...

—Pues marchando a Junon —decidió.

—Últimamente sólo hace que dar órdenes —rezongó Barret en un cuchicheo, para los otros—. Eso de ser el líder se le está subiendo a la cabeza.

—Déjalo al pobre —sugirió Tifa—. Es lo único bueno que tiene ser líder...

El grupo se internó en un minibosque que había por el camino y, tras cinco horas de dar vueltas por su interior y de recibir descargas eléctricas propinadas por vegetales sonrientes, llegaron a la conclusión de que se habían perdido.

—Deberíamos haber comprado una brújula... —se dijo Redypuchi.

—Debe tratarse de un inmenso bosque que cubre gran parte del camino hacia Junon... —opinó el ex–SOLDIER, mirando hacia el cielo. Su pose digna se vio bruscamente alterada cuando de entre la frondosidad del minibosque surgió un shuriken gigante que cortó de cuajo el mechón puntiagudo más largo del rubio pelo de Cloud. Dicho mechón, tras dar varias vueltas en el aire, sin separarse ni un pelo del conjunto, cayó, por la parte punzante, en el brazo arma de Barret, quedando incrustado ahí. Mientras, el shuriken regresó al lugar desde el que había sido lanzado, donde una voz femenina ahogó un grito de dolor.

—¡¡Oh, Dios, tu pelo, Cloud!! —se horrorizó Tifa por la profanación.

—No hay quien lo desclave de aquí... —gruñó Barret entre esfuerzos vanos, tirando del mechón para liberar su arma de tan grotesco adorno.

—¿A quién le importa su pelo? —preguntó Aerith—. ¡Alguien nos acaba de atacar!

—¡Muahahahahaha! —oyeron una voz femenina que quería sonar digna y grandiosa. Cuando las miradas del grupo se centraron en el origen de la voz (gracias a Redypuchi, ya que el resto juraba haberlo oído por direcciones diversas e incorrectas), vieron, de pie sobre una rama, a una jovencita de dieciséis años, cabellos cortos y atuendo que poco tenía que ver con el de los ninja. En su mano vendada y sangrante sostenía su shuriken gigante, con orgullo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —quiso saber Cloud.

—¡¿Por qué nos has atacado?! —añadió Tifa.

—¡Muahahahaha! No necesitáis saber mi nombre —presumió—. Soy una sombra misteriosa que se desliza por la noche al acecho de incautos —clamó—, una guapa ninja de familia acomodada que abandonó las riquezas por una vida de emoción e incertidumbre, un lucero resplandecientes que...

—¿Nos piensas decir por qué nos atacas o qué? —interrumpió Barret, viendo que a la muchachita le gustaba tanto ensalzarse como a Cloud.

—Lo de antes era una advertencia —prometió, aunque su intención real había sido cortar las asas de la mochila de Tifa—, pues, si no me entregáis ahora mismo todas vuestras materias y dinero y os largáis por donde habéis venido, ¡la próxima vez lo que cortaré serán vuestras gargantas! ¡Muahahahaha! —rió como una loca. Sin duda lo era, si no ella sola no habría retado de ese modo a un grupo de cuatro aguerridos personajes y _al protagonista_.

Con las carcajadas de la jovencita de fondo, Aerith, sin mediar palabra, caminó con serenidad hasta Barret, arrancó de su brazo arma el puntiagudo mechón rubio, y luego, sin previo aviso, lo lanzó contra la ladrona, golpeándola justo en la frente. La adolescente, que ni vio venir el arma letal, cayó de espaldas y se estrelló contra el suelo. Una vez ahí, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que la garra de Redypuchi se apoyase suavemente sobre su mejilla.

—Ahora... —empezó Aerith, con tono amenazador—, responderás a nuestras preguntas... a no ser que quieras una triple cicatriz en tu carente de atractivo rostro.

—Je... je.. je... —rió de pura histeria—. No... si yo sólo bromeaba... ¡lo juro!

—¡Ha sido una broma peligrosa! —acusó Tifa, la única que la había creído—. ¿Quién le devolverá ahora a Cloud su extraño peinado?

—¿A mí? —preguntó Cloud, atrayendo las miradas.

—¡Yeeeeks! —exclamaron los otros cinco, impresionados, cuando de las profundidades de la rubia cabeza surgió un nuevo mechón puntiagudo para desafiar las leyes de la física en sustitución del perdido.

—Yo que creía que era una leyenda inventada por los chicos del pueblo... —musitó Tifa, sobrecogida.

Después de semejante demostración de poseer una naturaleza misteriosa y abominable, la joven ninja decidió que tendría que esforzarse para que no se hiciesen unos pendientes con sus ojos.

—Y–yo me llamo Yuffie Kisaragi y soy de Wutai, una ciudad turística de la isla al oeste del continente del Gold Saucer y otras ciudades sin importancia, el Continente Delaizquierda, ya sabéis... La mezcla entre su sabrosa cocina y su antigua cultura hacen de Wutai un imprescindible lugar de visita para aquellos viajeros que...

—Deja de hacer propaganda de tu pueblo —cortó Cloud, un poquito ofendido porque llamase a su chamuscada choza y alrededores "ciudad sin importancia", aunque ni siquiera fuera una ciudad.

—Kisaragi... Kisaragi... ¿De qué me suena?... —meditaba Aerith.

—Ahora que lo dices... —se sumaron Barret y Tifa, mientras Redypuchi se preguntaba de qué les podía sonar.

—Ejem —carraspeó Cloud, para atraer la atención de nuevo al interrogatorio—. Y, Yuffie, ¿se puede saber por qué nos has intentado robar? Si nos das una excusa razonable, te dejaremos ir en lugar de atarte boca abajo de una rama —prometió.

—Pu–pues... Veréis, es que soy una chica pobre que quedó huerfanita cuando sus padres murieron en la guerra hace diecipico años. Después de vagabundear viviendo de lo que sacaba de los cubos de basura, de pasar frío y enfermedades, de estar sola y ver cómo todos los niños menos yo tenían familia, conocí a una dulce y anciana mujer que me recogió y me adoptó como su nieta. ¡Junto a ella pude conocer lo que era la felicidad al fin! Pude saber qué era ser querida, desayunar tortitas, que te contasen cuentos para dormir... —mintió, con tono dramático e incluso lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero, hace unos meses, un trágico día, mientras mi abuelita y yo recogíamos las hierbas medicinales que vendemos para sobrevivir, ¡un terrible hechicero le lanzo a mi abuelita una maldición, porque decía que se aburría! ¡Me dijo que mi abuelita moriría en menos de un año si no lograba reunir toda la materia que había esparcida por el mundo! ¡Por eso, aunque me rompiese el alma separarme de mi enferma abuelita, aunque tuviese que dejar el calor de mi nuevo hogar, aunque tuviese que dedicarme a un acto tan vil como robar, ¡tuve que hacerlo!! ¡Sé que nunca me pondrán perdonar mis crímenes, ni me perdonaré yo misma, pero su vida es más importante que mi felicidad!

—¡¡Ooooh, pobrecilla niña!! —corearon Barret, Tifa y Redypuchi, secándose las mejillas con pañuelos, ante la trágica historia—. ¡Debe haber sido tan duro para ti!

—No me digáis que os estáis tragando esa bola... —alucinó Aerith.

—Y —empezó Cloud, con el ceño fruncido—, si sólo necesitabas toda la materia del mundo, ¿por qué también nos pediste el dinero?

—Esto... ¡¡para invertirlo en descubrir una nueva fuente de energía reciclable y así convencer a los Shinra de que me diesen su materia!! —improvisó, sudando a causa de los nervios.

—Mm... —murmuró el rubio, poco convencido—. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —le preguntó al resto.

—¡Démosle nuestra materia! —corearon todos menos la cetra.

—¡Es por el bien de una vida inocente! —añadió Tifa.

—¡Yo también robaría por mi abuelito! —declaró Redypuchi, sintiendo una súbita empatía con la joven ninja.

—¡Si queremos ser dignos defensores del Planeta, debemos primero procurar la felicidad de los que viven en él! —aseguró Barret, aunque normalmente lo que estuviese por la superficie del Planeta y se moviese no le importaba demasiado.

—¡Sí, tenéis que hacerlo! —animó Yuffie, contenta de que fueran tan pardillos—. ¡Si realmente sois defensores del Planeta, no deberíais usar materia! ¡La materia se crea cristalizando la sangre vital del Planeta! —les recordó lo que había leído en una caja de cereales—. ¡Estáis utilizando la energía del Planeta sólo para salvar vuestras insignificantes vidas de las garras de los monstruos!

—¡¡Qué horror!! —exclamó Barret, súbitamente pálido, al tiempo que arrojaba sus materias al suelo—. ¡¡Qué terrible crimen he estado cometiendo!! ¡¡Nunca jamás volveré a usar una materia!!

—Pues mejor para el resto —declaró Aerith—, porque no vamos a dar ni una sola a esta mocosa embustera y, cuantos más seamos para repartir, a menos tocaremos.

—Entonces... ¿dices que Yuffie nos ha mentido y no quiere la materia para salvar a su abuelita del hechizo? —preguntó Tifa, sorprendida. Aunque la historia de Yuffie le parecía de lo más real, ella confiaba en la intuición de Aerith casi tanto como en la de Cloud, y él tampoco parecía convencido.

—E–esto... Tal vez exageré un poco, jejeje... —rió Yuffie, acorralada pero vislumbrando una pequeña posibilidad de ganar algo—. Por cierto... ¿habéis dicho que repartís vuestras materias entre los del grupo? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Sí —afirmó Tifa—. Cloud —Lo señaló—, nuestro líder, decidió que cada uno se quedaría con las materias con las que llegó al grupo y que las que fuéramos encontrando en nuestro camino para detener al perverso Sephiroth las iríamos repartiendo.

—¡Ah, buscáis a Sephiroth! —exclamó Yuffie, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos oscuros—. ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Yo lo he visto! —aseguró, recordando con satisfacción cómo el ex–general de SOLDIER hacía cedido encantado sus materias para que ella pudiese salvar a su abuelita imaginaria—. ¡Yo os puedo llevar hasta donde él iba si me dejáis unirme al grupo! —sugirió, deseando poner sus manos sobre la materia que le tocase en el reparto y, en cuanto se despistasen, también sobre la que no.

—Ya sabemos que va a Junon, no te necesitamos para encontrarlo —opinó Cloud.

—¿Estás seguro? —dudó Aerith, mirando un árbol con cuatrocientas veintiocho marcas (una por cada vez que habían pasado por allí).

—Mm... Bueno, puede que tu guía nos ayude... un poco —admitió—. No es que un hombre como yo, que ha estado en SOLDIER, que ha recorrido intrincadas cuevas, que ha atravesado laberintos...

—Bueno... —interrumpió la cetra, lanzando una mirada crítica hacia Yuffie—, podemos darle las materias que tenía Barret, ya que él dice que no quiere usarlas, y así nos ahorramos volver a repartirlas... Pero... —añadió, con tono de advertencia— Yuffie... como se te ocurra intentar jugárnosla... créeme, desearás que tu shuriken, al volver, se te hubiese clavado en la cabeza y no en la mano...

—¡Glups!

—¿Entendido? —sonrió con esa fingida amabilidad que le salía tan real.

—S–s–sí...

—Entonces, bienvenida al grupo. Redypuchi, puedes quitar tu zarpa de encima de su cara.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Por fin Junon —declaró Cloud al tiempo que apoyaba su bota en las piedras que componían parte del suelo de la ciudad.

—Qué ciudad tan... —empezaron Yuffie, Redypuchi y Barret, mirando alrededor. Una casucha por aquí, un pescado disecado por allá, un grupo de abuelos jugando a la petanca con piedras, unas ancianas haciendo calceta en sillas de madera que habían sacado de sus casas a la plaza mientras miraban por un pequeño televisor el programa de Arguiñano...—... tan triste —concluyeron con una mueca.

—¿Seguro que el Sephiroth de la leyenda ha venido a este pueblucho de mala muerte? —dudó Yuffie.

—No es que quisiese pasar unas vacaciones aquí, es que es el único lugar desde el que zarpan barcos al Continente Delaizquierda —señaló Cloud—. Aah... Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde que bajaba a comprar el tabaco para los compañeros cuando era soldado raso de Shinra...

—¿Seguro que esto es Junon? —quiso cerciorarse Tifa—. Más bien parece un asilo... ¿No hay nadie joven aquí?

—Eso parece... —observó Barret—. Oíd... ¿y Aerith? —se percató de su ausencia.

—Está allí —señaló Tifa, ante lo que el resto desvió su atención hacia la mujer de cabellos trenzados que, algo separada del grupo, hablaba animadamente por su PHS. Como todos eran unos cotillas sin remedio, pusieron en marcha la antena a ver si captaban alguna frase.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡No me digas! —reía Aerith, a lo suyo—. Qué cosas tienes... Sí, yo también te echo de menos mucho... No, yo más... Yo más... ¡Yo más, yo más, yo más!... ¡El triple más que tú!... Eso multiplicado por diez... Y yo elevado al cuadrado... ¡Ene elevado a ene cuando ene tiende a infinito!...

—Esto... —empezó a susurrar Cloud—. ¿En qué idioma está hablando?

—Yo diría que discute con su novio cuál de los dos echa más de menos al otro —opinó Yuffie.

—Qué va, si Aerith no tiene novio. Ella me lo dijo —recordó Cloud—. Se ve que su ex desapareció o algo así.

—Igual es algún amigo —conjeturó Tifa.

—¿Su profesor de matemáticas? —sugirió Redypuchi.

—Upps, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que la espiamos —indicó Barret al cruzar la mirada con la cetra.

—Lo siento, me parece que tengo que dejarte ahora porque mis compañeros de grupo empiezan a mirarme raro —le dijo a Sephiroth, que la escuchaba con adoración desde allí donde estuviese—. Nos mantendremos en contacto... —Breve pausa—. Va, cuelga tú... No, tú... Va, vale, cuelgo yo... ¡No, ¿en serio?! Jijiji...

—Yo creo que todavía tiene para una media hora más —indicó Barret con una muestra poco común en él de sabiduría—. Daremos un paseo por la playa mientras y aprovechamos para pensar un plan para colarnos en el barco —decidió—. ¡Vamos, chicos!

—Pero... ¿el líder no era Cloud? —se extrañó Yuffie al ver que todos obedecían.

—Que quede entre nosotros —susurró Redypuchi—, yo creo que el líder real del grupo es Aerith.

—Es bueno saberlo... —se dijo. Luego, alzando la voz, añadió—: Barret, id yendo vosotros, que yo quiero... mm... ¡comprar un recuerdo para mi hermanito pequeño, que el pobre nunca ha podido salir de la cama por culpa de una enfermedad que cogió hace unos meses y me gusta llevarle cosas de mis viajes! —inventó antes de separarse del resto, con la intención de vaciar los bolsillos de las rebecas de las ancianitas de Junon.

Cloud, Barret, Tifa y Redypuchi lograron despistar a un viejo marinero plasta, que les intentaba dar una charla sobre cómo eran sus tiempos de juventud, y al fin llegaron a la sucia playa. Allí sólo había una niña quemada por el sol que jugaba con su delfín, probablemente una mutación de la raza original, dado que vivía en aquellas aguas poco profundas y contaminadas por residuos varios y era capaz de saltar diez metros.

Los cuatro, empalagados por la edulcorada escena, tomaron prestadas unas tumbonas de un puesto abandonado de alquiler de productos playeros y se tendieron a reflexionar sobre sus motivaciones para haberse unido a tan peligroso viaje, sobre lo que les deparaba el destino, sobre posibles estrategias para derrotar al legendario Sephiroth...

—¡Mira, Cloud, una nube en forma de gato! —exclamó Tifa, ilusionada.

—¿Dónde, dónde?

—¡Ahí, ahí!

—¡Es verdad! La de al lado parece una pescadilla —indicó.

—¡Es verdad!

—Mirad —señaló Barret—, aquella parece un osito.

—¡Qué mono! —expresó la chica.

—¡Y esa una hoja de marihuana! —se unió a la conversación Redypuchi, dejando al resto un poco confundidos, aunque no tanto como cuando, de pronto, vieron que el cielo se cubría por una ola gigante que cayó sobre ellos dejándolos chorreando agua salada y sucia.

—¡¿Qué ·&#+&¬&/ ha sido eso?! —exclamó Barret, apeándose al igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, ninguno vio nada que pudiese explicar la aparición de la ola gigante, lo único que era distinto en la playa era que la niña quemada por el sol de antes, en vez de jugar con su delfín, flotaba boca abajo en el agua.

—¡Oh, se va a ahogar! —afirmó Tifa lo evidente—. ¡Aguanta, niña, vamos a rescatarte!

Los cuatro sacaron del puesto abandonado de objetos playeros cuatro extraños flotadores rojos que se pudieron colgar como si fuesen bolsos gracias a la cuerda que tenían atada a un extremo, y empezaron a correr, uno al lado del otro, en pantalla, los escasos metros que los separaba de la costa. Se lanzaron heroicamente a las mansas y poco profundas aguas, que no les alzarían a las rodillas, y, tras exclamaciones de dolor por el golpe contra las duras piedras camufladas bajo la arena del fondo, engancharon cada flotador a una de las extremidades de la niña quemada por el sol, y la arrastraron el medio metro necesario para depositarla sobre la arena.

—¡No respira! —dedujo Tifa del tono amoratado del rostro de la niña.

—¡Alguien tiene que hacerle la respiración artificial! —añadió Cloud.

Los cuatro se miraron.

—Yo no sé cómo se hace —confesó Tifa.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Cloud—. Es lo que tiene haberse criado en un pueblo de montaña.

—Lo mismo digo —se unió Barret—. En Corel en lo único que te puedes ahogar es en la basura.

La mirada de los tres miembros de la antigua y, según Barret, aún viva Avalancha se centró en el anaranjado compañero que quedaba.

—¡¿Yo?! —dedujo Redypuchi—. Le arañaría el traje con las zarpas.

—El masaje cardiaco es lo de menos, en las series siempre basta con el morreo —le recordó Barret.

—¡Pero no es mi tipo! —se quejó—. ¡Si me gustase besar humanas, no me hubiese quejado cuando Hojo intentó liarme con Aerith!

—Pero eres el único que sabe hacerlo —insistió Tifa.

—¡Yo no he dicho que sepa!

—¿Y si la devolvemos a donde estaba y fingimos que cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde? —sugirió el rubio.

—¡¡Cloud!! —exclamaron, horrorizados.

—¡Ey, chicos! —oyeron que los llamaba Aerith, la cual llegaba caminando a la playa—. Os estaba buscando... ¿A qué estáis jugando? —se extrañó de verlos mojados y rodeando a una niña lívida quemada por el sol.

—¡Oh, Aerith, es terrible! —empezó Tifa con lágrimas en los ojos—. Esta niñita ha caído al mar y se ha ahogado, pero nosotros no sabemos cómo reanimarla a tiempo.

—Ah, ¿es solo eso? Eso lo soluciono yo con un masaje cardiaco rápido —aseguró. Sus compañeros le dejaron sitio y, cuando la cetra estuvo de pie ante la niña, dejó caer sin piedad todo el peso de su bota sobre el cuerpo de la pobre, la cual escupió varios litros de agua del golpe, junto con un par de peces y el desayuno.

—Cof... cof... cof... —tosía con cara de mártir por el dolor de sus costillas rotas.

—¡La has reanimado! —aplaudió Tifa—. ¡Bravo, Aerith, has estado genial! ¡Eres mi heroína!

—¡Cómo se nota que no sabemos qué hacer sin ti! —apoyó Redypuchi.

—¡Qué precisión! —se admiró Barret.

—Bah, no será para tanto... —rezongó Cloud.

—Gracias, gracias... Ya sé que soy maravillosa e irremplazable... —admitió la mujer, con el ego henchido, sobre todo al haber filtrado el comentario de Cloud por propio interés—. Es una lástima que Yuffie no haya estado aquí para ver mi heroicidad...

—Nece–sito... una... ambulancia... —suplicaba la niña, intentando incorporarse.

—¡No hace falta que me lo agradezcas! —respondió la cetra de ojos verdes, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda y enviándola con ella de nuevo contra el suelo.

—¡¡Prisciiiiiiiiiiila!! —oyeron la voz de un anciano que corría a cámara lenta hacia ellos. Veinte minutos después, los alcanzó—. ¡Oh, Priscila!

—Abuelito... Estos tipos... casi me mat...

—¡¡Oh, vosotros habéis salvado a mi nieta Priscila, la única niña del pueblo!! ¡¿Cómo os puedo compensar por tan grande favor al bajo Junon?!

—No sabrá por casualidad la manera de colarse en un barco para el Continente Delaizquierda, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Aerith.

—Bueno, basta con colarse en el supervigilado y superprotegido cuartel que Shinra tiene en la zona superior de Junon y meterse de polizón —indicó lo evidente—. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que preparan un desfile de bienvenida para el nuevo presidente, Rufus, es más difícil de lo normal.

—¡Uff! —resopló Aerith—. No suena sencillo.

—Si consiguiésemos que uno de nosotros se infiltrase, secuestrara el barco y lo llevara a la costa más cercana para recoger al resto... —se dijo Tifa, pensativa.

—¡Hay un modo! —aseguró el anciano, ignorando a su nieta, que le suplicaba que llamase a un médico—. Yo tengo unos contactos gracias a los cuales podría colar a uno de vosotros dentro del cuartel.

—¡Genial! —se alegró Cloud—. ¿Quién irá?

—Que tengas suerte, Cloud —respondió Aerith, apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio—. Sabemos que no nos decepcionarás.

—Ten mucho cuidado ahí dentro, por favor —pidió Tifa—. Recuerda que estamos en busca y captura.

—Esperaremos preparados para ir a la playa en cuanto veamos el barco —prometió Redypuchi—. Intenta no estrellarte contra los arrecifes.

—¡Un momento! —pidió Cloud—. ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?! ¡A mí siempre me cargáis con el trabajo duro!

—Bueno —participó Barret, con voz solemne—, estamos seguros que gracias a tus numerosas habilidades adquiridas durante tus peligrosas misiones como miembro de SOLDIER, sabrás hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que nosotros podríamos...

—No te lo puedo negar —admitió, cayendo en la trampa como un estúpido—. Está claro que sólo alguien con mi sigilo, mi habilidad, rapidez, precisión, inteligencia y mente estratégica podría moverse libremente entre enemigos sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

—Entonces está decidido —concluyó Aerith.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Esto es indignante! —se quejó Cloud mientras arrastraba el carrito lleno de productos de la limpieza que le habían cedido para que dejara el cuartel reluciente—. ¿Cómo pueden pretender que un ex–SOLDIER como yo limpie los retretes de los soldados rasos? Ese maldito abuelo ya podría haberme colado con otro trabajito... —gruñó mientras entraba en una habitación. Se trataba de unos vestuarios, y no había nadie allí—. ¡Anda, un uniforme de soldado raso! —se acercó a la percha—. Y es de mi talla... Ah, qué recuerdos... Recuerdo lo feliz y orgulloso que me sentí la primera vez que me puse el uniforme. Era la primera vez en mi vida que no vestía de niña o con un atuendo fabricado a base de remendar paños viejos... Mm... No pasará nada si me lo pongo un ratito, ¿no? Para recordar los viejos tiempos... ¡Anda, sólo será un momento! —se dijo quitándose la bata. Al rato estaba dentro del traje azul oscuro que identificaba a kilómetros de distancia a los soldados de Shinra—. No sé si ponerme el casco, daba algo de calor... Pero bueno, sólo será un momento, para reírme...

En el mismo instante en que Cloud logró colar dentro del casco sus rubios mechones puntiagudos, entraron otros tres soldaditos y un capitán.

—¡Aquí estabas, Crispín! —exclamó el capitán—. ¡Llevamos un rato esperándote! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al desfile!

—¿Es a mí? —preguntó Cloud, confundido.

—¡Claro que es a ti, zoquete! ¡¿Estás listo para desfilar, junto al resto, ante las cámaras y hacer el baile–exhibición de bienvenida al presidente Rufus o necesitas que te recuerde algo?!

—¡Pero por supuesto que estoy listo! —declaró, venciendo su orgullo a su inteligencia—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Puedo desfilar mejor que nadie sin oír la música, con los ojos vendados, las piernas atadas a los compañeros de al lado...!

—¡Que sí, que sí! ¡Os tengo dicho que no bebáis tan temprano! —regañó—. ¡En marcha!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

El resto del grupo había conseguido unas sillas y una mesa de una de las casas y se había instalado en la plaza. Barret y Redypuchi jugaban al parchís con un par de ancianos del pueblo mientras Tifa y Aerith comentaban anécdotas del pasado de ambas. No tardó en encontrarlos Yuffie, quien llegaba con una bolsa cargada de gils en la mano, producto de los saqueos y robos.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Tifa mientras Aerith escribía un corto sms para Sephiroth.

—¿Esto? —respondió la jovencita, escondiéndolo no fuera que le pidiesen que lo compartiera con ellos—. Esto son... ¡son donativos que he recogido entre los aldeanos para la construcción de un hospital de indigentes en Iciclos! —inventó.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que estabas metida en ese tipo de iniciativas —se admiró Tifa—. ¿Puedo hacer yo un donativo también?

—¡Claro, claro! —se animó, abriendo la bolsa ante ella para recibir los nuevos gils.

—Chicos, parece que han interrumpido ese apasionante documental sobre la evolución en los últimos siglos de los pistachos y cacahuetes —indicó la cetra, captando la atención—. Parece que van a empezar el famoso desfile.

—¿Quién puede mirar algo tan aburrido? —se sorprendió Yuffie, tomando asiento.

—Todos los que miren la tele, porque de todos es sabido que desde que Shinra se alzó como única potencia económica ya sólo echan el canal Tele–Shinra.

—¡Jajajaja! Mirad, hay un soldado pardillo que lleva mal el paso —señaló Barret.

—Au... Menudo golpe de fusil le ha dado al de al lado... —susurró Tifa.

—Ese tío parece que tiene dos pies izquierdos o algo así —se admiró Yuffie.

—Yo creí que enseñaban algo de ritmo en las escuelas militares —confesó Redypuchi—. Hasta yo camino más recto a dos patas.

—Y el caso es que esos andares desincronizados y torpes, esa pose chulesca y esa ausencia de vergüenza con la que sigue haciendo el ridículo y haciendo tropezar al resto me suenan... —musitó Aerith, sin poder evitar evocar a su ex, Zack, cuando practicaba con Sephiroth para los desfiles.

—¡Es Cloud! —reconoció Tifa.

—¡¿Estas segura?! —coreó el resto.

—¡Claro! ¡Lo he visto caer de cara al suelo las veces suficientes como para reconocer su estilo!

—Tifa tiene razón —apoyó Aerith, recordando que Cloud y Zack tenían muchas cosas en común... Básicamente la forma de vestir, el tipo de arma, a lo que se dedicaban, lo puntiagudo de sus peinados, y todo tipo de expresión corporal.

—Pero ¿no se iba a colar como señor de la limpieza? —recordó Redypuchi.

—Debimos imaginar que era demasiada tentación para él dejarlo entre tantos uniformes de su adorado ejército Shinra —murmuró Barret con ironía.

—¡Ese estúpido está llamando la atención demasiado! —se quejó Yuffie—. ¡Incluso le han dedicados varios primeros planos! ¡¿Así cómo piensa secuestrar el barco sin que lo pillen?!

—Cloud no puede evitarlo, siempre logra llamar la atención —lamentó la morena.

—Chicos, me parece que tendremos que participar activamente para colarnos en el barco, ya que Cloud no va a secuestrarlo ni de casualidad —declaró la cetra, con firmeza.

—¿En qué estás pensando?... —quiso saber Barret.

—De todos es sabido que sólo hay dos formas de pasar desapercibido: procurando ser sigiloso y no llamar la atención, o llamándola demasiado —declaró—. Y eso es lo que haremos nosotros —sentenció—. Lo llamaré... "Operación Triunfo" —declaró con voz mística, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada al cielo.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

El baile–exhibición de los soldados en honor del nombramiento del nuevo presidente, Rufus, no dejó indiferente a nadie, y no fue por el poco ritmo de Cloud o porque no se supiese la coreografía, sino porque en el movimiento especial había logrado dejar fuera de combate a sus dos compañeros más cercanos de un golpe de fusil en la cara. Los camilleros se llevaban a los pobres infelices mientras Heidegger cantaba las cuarenta al soldado que quedaba y su capitán, ya que estaba enojado porque Rufus no parecía complacido (aunque la razón verdadera era que no habían cogido todavía a Sephiroth, pero admitirlo sería para Heidegger admitir que la culpa era suya). Cloud no lo escuchaba, sino que se preguntaba cómo era que en sólo cinco años había perdido su toque, al menos así era hasta que llegó a sus oídos la siguiente frase:

—¡Soldado, ¿es que no me oyes?! ¡¡Quítate ahora mismo el casco para que te pueda arrear sin hacerme daño en los puños!! —ordenaba Heidegger.

—Esto... —empezó Cloud, dándose cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas. Si se quitaba el casco, lo reconocerían sin dificultad gracias a su singular peinado y el brillo de Mako de sus ojos—. No sabe lo que dice, mi cabeza es mucho más dura que el casco...

—¡¡Me da igual lo que tú opines!! ¡¡Quítatelo!!

Cloud estaba empezando a improvisar en su mente un plan de huida que no incluyese su muerte a tiros, cuando un gran alboroto desvió la atención de todos. Acababa de llegar al puerto donde se encontraban una especie de caravana musical decorada con colores chillones entre los que se leían dos palabras "Corriente Bital". Todos los presentes se quedaron desconcertados, preguntándose si vital no se escribía con uve, mientras Cloud, que como era medio analfabeto no se había dado cuenta de la errata, centraba su mirada en la conductora de la caravana, una chica morena con unas enormes gafas de sol que le cubrían el ochenta por ciento de la cara. Por alguna razón Cloud no podía quitarse de la cabeza que conocía de algo la naricita de esa chica, y lo que sucedió arrojó algo de luz a su confusa mente: la mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños, gafas negras igual de inmensas que las de su compañera y una gorra con las letras "Corriente B–Tal", sacó la cabeza por la ventana mientras decía:

—¡Abrid paso! ¡Abrid paso! ¡¿Es que queréis hacernos llegar tarde?! ¡¡Luego os quejaréis si el concierto no empieza a la hora!!

«Esa voz imperativa y tiránica... ¡¡es la de Aerith!!» —se percató Cloud, reconociendo en ese instante a la morena como Tifa—. «¡Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿Y de qué hablan?! ¡¿Dónde han conseguido esa caravana?!»

—¡Un momento! ¡¡Deteneos!! —ordenó Heidegger, metiéndose en el camino de la caravana musical—. ¡¿Se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí?!

—¿Que quién somos nosotros? ¡¿Que quién somos nosotros?! —repitió Aerith como si acabase de oír el insulto más grande de su vida—. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué planeta vives que no conoces al archimegarecontrafamosísimo grupo de heavy–rock–metal "Corriente B–Tal"?!

—¿Corriente Vital? —repitió—. No lo he oído en mi vida.

—Pues si eres un inculto del mundo musical ese es tu problema, salchicha, ¡pero nosotros estamos aquí para trabajar! —replicó la cetra, con tono altivo—. Mira, hicimos un huequecito en nuestra superapretadísima agenda para dar un concierto en ese barco para el nuevo presidente, Rufus, como un favor especial; pero, si sigues en plan jefazo borde que no nos deja pasar a la de ya, tendremos que dar media vuelta e irnos a continuar con nuestra gira —amenazó—. Eso sí, te tocará a ti ir a decirle a Rufus que no podrá escuchar a su grupo favorito en vivo y en directo porque a ti no te ha dado la realísima gana, pues yo no tengo tiempo para perder informándolo. Ser la representante de un grupo de heavy–rock–metal de fama universal ocupa todo mi tiempo —expuso—. ¡¿Entonces qué?! ¿Moverás tu culo y nos dejarás pasar?

—Esto... —empezó Heidegger, sopesando las posibilidades. Si era mentira lo que esa mujer decía y los dejaba pasar, tal vez podía arrojarle la responsabilidad a cualquiera de los soldados para desviar la atención; pero si realmente aquel era el grupo musical favorito del presidente y él no lo dejaba pasar... no quería ni imaginarlo—. Va, de acuerdo, pasad. ¡Pero rapidito!

—Esa era nuestra idea, salchicha. ¿Acaso crees que queremos que nos acosen los fans que nos siguen? —ironizó—. ¡Ey, tú, soldadito! —señaló a Cloud—. Sube ahora mismo que necesitamos a un imbécil que nos monte el escenario. ¡Arreando!

—¡S–sí, claro! —asintió Cloud, aliviado por poder reunirse con el resto.

—¡Un momento, ese soldado...! —empezó Heidegger.

—A ver... —murmuró Aerith, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Tendré que llamar a Rufus a su PHS personal para preguntarle si me puedo llevar a este soldado y decirle que lo estoy molestando por semejante nimiedad porque el _gran_ Heidegger no hace nada más que ponerme pegas?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Llevaos al maldito soldado! —aceptó—. Total, sé su nombre y puedo buscarlo cuando quiera... —amenazó a Cloud, y éste se sintió mal por Crispín, al menos durante los segundos que tardó en engancharse al lateral de la caravana.

Una vez el rubio aseguró que no caería, Tifa arrancó y dirigieron la caravana al interior del barco por el puente de madera.

—Bueno, ya estamos dentro —suspiró Tifa cuando se alejaron lo suficiente—. ¿Estás bien, Cloud?

—Sí, pero... ¡¿qué diablos es eso del grupo de heavy–nosequé?! ¡¿Y de dónde habéis sacado la caravana?!

—Todo ha sido idea de Aerith —le explicó—. Decidió que nos hiciéramos pasar por una banda musical para colarnos, y la caravana nos la prestó el abuelo de Priscila, ya que hace años que le caducó el carné de conducir. Por cierto, no te apoyes mucho sobre las paredes, están recién pintadas por Barret y Yuffie y puedes mancharte.

—¡Al final han escrito Bital en vez de B–Tal! —se percató Aerith al mirar por el retrovisor—. ¡Mira que repetí mil veces que era con una b!

—Eso... ¿y Barret, Redypuchi y Yuffie? —inquirió Cloud—. ¿Dentro?

—¡Claro! Se están maqueando para el concierto, ¡ellos son las estrellas! —le señaló la cetra.

—Un momento... ¡¿pensáis hacer el concierto?! —alucinó el rubio.

—¡Pues claro! —asintió Aerith—. ¡¿Cuánto crees que tardarían en buscarnos aquí dentro durante la travesía si no lo hacemos?! ¡Todos los que nos han oído anunciar nuestro concierto por megafonía desde la caravana están esperándolo!

—Pero... ¡¿alguno de ellos tres sabe música?! ¿Y los instrumentos?

—Los instrumentos nos los prestaron los vejetes de Junon —respondió Tifa—. Se ve que en sus años mozos tenían una banda de pop o algo así.

—En cuanto a su talento musical, no te preocupes —aconsejó Aerith, con tranquilidad—. La música es algo subjetivo, por muy mal que lo hagan gustarán a alguien y, a quien no, pensarán que son un grupo demasiado genial para sus gustos corrientes —resolvió.

—No lo acabo de ver yo claro... —opinó Cloud—. ¿Ellos qué opinan?

—A Barret parecía hacerle ilusión —confesó Tifa—. Redypuchi dijo que en su pueblo muchas veces se reúnen alrededor de la hoguera para cantar canciones y tocar la guitarra, así que algo sabrá; y Yuffie dice que en la escuela dio un año de flauta.

—Oh... genial —respondió Cloud, nada convencido—. Un momento... ¡no me digáis que eso de que yo SOLO voy a montar el escenario iba en serio!

—¡Pero por supuesto! —asintió Aerith—. ¡Tú has estropeado el plan inicial con tu ineptitud, así que ahora te toca arrimar el hombro y sacar adelante le plan B!

—Eso no es justo...

—La vida no es justa, líder.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

En el oscuro interior de una gran caja de madera, un apuesto hombre de largos cabellos plateados y rasgados ojos verdes sentía que le dolían todos los huesos por la incómoda postura que se veía obligado a adoptar dado el poco espacio que ahí quedaba teniendo en cuenta que compartía el hueco del interior de la caja con su madre (cuerpo y cabeza todavía por separado). Él sostenía con una mano una pequeña linterna que enfocaba al manga que estaba leyendo para pasar el rato, pero le costaba bastante concentrarse debido a las continuas risitas de Jenova y los mordiscos.

«Odio ir de polizón» —se decía Sephiroth—. «¿No es triste? Hace cinco años habría viajado en barco privado, con un enorme camarote con _jacuzzi,_ y ahora me toca colarme en una caja para viajar en un barco de Shinra... Me pregunto por qué Aerith estaba tan empeñada en que viajase en el mismo barco que ellos en lugar de llegar al Continente Delaizquierda por mi cuenta, con un chocobo, volando, ¿qué sé yo? Tal vez piensa aprovechar el despiste de sus compañeros para hablar conmigo en persona para darme las siguientes instrucciones, como pasó en Kalm...»

Sus profundas meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando su PHS empezó a vibrar, ya que había tenido la precaución de silenciarlo. Después de lograr sacar el brazo de la boca de su madre, vio que tenía un sms de su amada que decía:

"Sephi, ¡no t pueds prdr l konziert q vams a dar! Sub a kubierta a vrnos. Ms tard t djas br, ok? B7s"

Tras diez minutos de criptografía aplicada, Sephiroth sacó en claro que Aerith iba a participar en un concierto en la cubierta y que lo invitaba a ir a verla (como si fuese tan sencillo...). Además, al parecer, la muchacha tenía intención de que protagonizase ante Cloud y el resto su primera puesta en escena como el malvado loco que quiere conquistar el mundo para dárselo a su madre. Uff, qué pocas ganas... Pero bueno, los deseos de Aerith eran órdenes para él, así que tenía que ir mentalizándose y preparando sus frases para quedar creíble. Aunque, tenía un pequeño problema que Aerith parecía olvidar con frecuencia, un problema con tentáculos, dientes afilados y ahora también cuerpo.

—Esto... mamá —susurró—. Yo tendré que salir en un ratito a hacer unas cosas muy aburridas y, como no quiero que te aburras o causarte molestias, lo mejor será que te quedes tú aquí en la caja, calentita y segura, mientras yo me ocupo, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Jijijiji... _—reía ella, a lo suyo—. _Puedo sentirlo... La marioneta está cerca... jijiji... Viene atraído irremediablemente para la Reunión, jijiji..._

—Sí, claro, claro —le dio la razón como a los locos—. Pero, mamá, ¿prometes que te quedarás aquí quieta mientras hago mis recados, sin dar problemas ni hacer ruido?

—_Claaaaaaaaaro... ¿Cuándo he mentido yo a mi maravillosíiiiiiiiiisimo hijito del alma? Jijijiji..._ —rió entre dientes Jenova.

«No sé por qué, pero no acabo de confiar en su promesa» —se dijo Sephiroth—. «Pero supongo que no me queda más remedio, no puedo volver a drogarla con morfeo, ya ha logrado desarrollar resistencia...»

—_Veeeee... Ve tranquilo... Diviértete... _—invitó—. _Deja que te vea... que te siga... como todos los demás... Todos juntitos... a la Reunión... Jijijiji..._

—En serio, mamá, a veces me das miedo —confesó.

—_¿Yooooooo?_

—Bueno, es que a veces me da la sensación de que en vez de chochear a causa de los años que ha pasado tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo, lo que haces es contarme planes diabólicos que estás ideando a mis espaldas...

—_¡Jajajajaja! Qué imaginación tienes... Listo, muy listo... Cómo se nota las células que tienes... Jijijiji... El arma viviente perfecta para mi plan de destrucción del Planeta... Jijijiji..._

«En serio, como tarde mucho en rodearme de gente más sensata, acabaré siendo yo el que se trastorne...», se dijo, con un suspiro, antes de empezar a escribir un mensaje a su amada, pidiéndole que le hiciese una perdida a tiempo para que él fuese al famoso concierto.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Sé que este capítulo ha sido especialmente flojo, pero no se puede evitar. Lo siento de veras, pero necesitaba para cosas de más adelante la mención al sistema de captura de chocobos y la política de repartición de materias que tiene el grupo. Los puntos fuertes del fic supongo que estarán siempre en la parte de la historia que más importancia tuvo para mí cuando la jugué, como la parte inicial de Midgar, la historia del pasado de Cloud, Cañón Cosmo, Nibelheim, la cita del Gold Saucer, Templo de los Ancianos, el mítico episodio de la Capital Olvidada... Los puntos intermedios son esos que son necesarios para el conjunto pero que siempre da más vagancia escribir xD

**Aclaraciones: **

**Karlos Arguiñano **— Bueno, por si alguien no es de España y no lo conoce, es el protagonista de un programa de cocina que hacen por la tele, un hombre que, la verdad, ignoro por qué es tan famoso porque yo apenas habré visto uno o dos de los programas (Ah! Y se hizo famoso por adornar todos sus platos con perejil).

**Operación Triunfo **— También para los que son de fuera de España (aunque con lo famoso que se hizo Bisbal, dudo que no lo conozcan también). Es un programa en el que seleccionan en un _casting_ previo a varias personas de toda España y los elegidos conviven en una casa en la que diversos profesores les enseñan lo que supuestamente necesitan saber para llegar a ser cantantes de éxito. Cada semana (creo) hay una gala en la que cantan la canción que han ensayado y siguiendo un sistema que ignoro porque no he visto ninguna edición (todo sea dicho) expulsan a uno y eligen a varios que serán los que podrán ser expulsados la vez siguiente. Me parece que el programa nació como medio para elegir a quien representaría al país en Eurovisión (y para tener audiencia, claro), pero me parece que ya no lo utilizan para eso, sino sólo como _reality_ y modo de crear nuevas estrellas musicales. Aprovecho para decir (aunque me lapiden por ello) que me parece que cantan _horriblemente_ el ganador y la segunda de hace dos temporadas (creo) (ella se llama Soraya y él creo que Sergio) y el que quedó segundo este año (yo lo bauticé Destrozaboleros, pero creo que se llama Dani o algo así).

**B7s** — La despedida del sms de Aerith está claro que necesita explicación, ya que sólo la comprenderán los que sean de Valencia y alrededores. Es como la típica frase inglesa de "John 4 Mary 4ever" en la que se juega con la sonoridad de los números, sólo que en valenciano. En valenciano 7 se pronuncia "set", por lo que B7s se pronunciaría "besets" que significa "besitos". Respecto al resto del mensaje... eso ya lo traduce Sephiroth xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **Me alegra que mi fic te animara, sinceramente lo escribí antes de tiempo un poco para eso xD Sobre lo de que se le puedan acabar los puntos de magia a Sephiroth, claro que se puede, cómo se nota que tú no diste vueltas en círculo como yo para admirarte de su maestría. Tenía sobre los 500 puntos de magia, creo, y con los conjuros 3 gastaría sobre los veintipico, sin contar las múltiples veces que tuvo que usar el resucitar 2 en mí xD Bueno, tú piensa todo lo que quieras en la muerte de Aerith, porque está claro que será... distinta xD Nos leemos!

**sora63:** Entiendo cómo te sientes, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que tenía que buscar novio teniendo en cuenta sus cuentas bancarias, aunque luego siempre se negaba a presentarme a alguno de sus socios o clientes (nunca llevó bien que tuviese complejo de Lolita y me gustasen los hombres de su edad o mayores xD). Respecto a las habilidades de Sephiroth, que yo sepa el Sephiroth del juego tampoco convertía las materias en maestras con solo tocarlas y no me has dicho nada de eso xD No, en serio, todas esas habilidades las he inventado yo (menos la de reventar el sistema solar). Sobre el capítulo, ya ves que tendrás que esperar un poco más para la aparición en público de Seph, pero todo llegará.

**Milena2091:** Vayamos por partes: sobre Sephi, sí, sin duda tiene pocas luces (como casi todos en el fic xD), el pobre es víctima de su torpeza (bueno, él y los que lo rodean). Yo también lo adoro así, siento debilidad por los chicos torpes, transparentes y poco retorcidos xD. Sobre el ambiente que ha tenido la reunión, la verdad es que cuando jugué yo pensé también que era muy frío, ¿que no podían al menos tomar asiento y pedir unas cervezas?, por eso he querido hacerlo más distendido, al fin y al cabo el grupo va a ser como una pequeña _family_ xDD Y, sí, Redypuchi se ha cansado de que le toquen las narices, el hijo del gran Seto no se iba a dejar pisotear. Desde luego, se lo van a pensar mucho antes de volverlo a dejar en la alfombra. Y, ya acabo, sobre tu pregunta de si me estrujo el cerebro o las cosas me salen solas, pues la respuesta es la segunda opción. Hace años empecé a escribir una comedia (la primera) con mi madre (yo siempre he sentido predilección por las tragedias) y ella, que es una experta, me enseñó que la base de una buena comedia es dejar que fluya, porque así es más sencilla y refrescante. Si te calientas demasiado la cabeza buscando chistes que poner o inventando situaciones retorcidas, acaba quedando forzado y poco dinámico. Evidentemente, el argumento central lo tengo (gracias a Squaresoft xD), pero diálogos y situaciones absurdas nacen en el momento.

**Damr1990:** Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, yo ya pensé que el padre de Tifa era imbécil en el juego original, porque mira que ir desarmado a pegarse con el Gran Sephiroth... Desde luego que la historia de Za... Cloud no contenía los momentos más gloriosos de la carrera de su ex–general, pero estoy segura de que aún le quedan al pobre momentos de ese estilo por vivir en el fic. Espero que Yuffie no te haya decepcionado demasiado, el caso es que el personaje original ya está muy exagerado, así que poco podía hacer por ella xD

**Isa.Leonhart: **Tranqui, no me das la lata, ni tampoco tengo intención de dejaros tirados (ni siquiera a los lectores de mi otro fic, y eso que ya deben salirle telarañas). ¡¿Que si conozco a Laguna?! ¡Cómo se nota que no te has metido en la página de mi perfil! ¡Adoro a Laguna! ¡Es el mejor, insuperable, divino! ¡Mi ideal de hombre! ¡Laguna for president (cómo entiendo a los de Esthar xD)! Sí, Redypuchi al fin se está logrando el lugar que le toca como personaje obligatorio y, exactamente, Square nunca te deja continuar si no has hecho lo que quiere (y menos mal, aun recuerdo los viejos juegos de PC donde te dejabas un objeto al principio y por culpa de eso te quedabas atascado al final :P).

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** ¿Qué tal tu compu, se ha curado ya? Ya has visto que esta vez me he conseguido controlar para hacer el capítulo de una longitud parecida a los primeros. Yo no conozco a ningún Paco ni ningún Manolo, tal vez por eso mi hermana y yo elegimos esos nombres, porque son comunes y no nos recordaban a nadie en particular xD Espero que a tu amigo no le importe que le tome prestado el nombre.

**Alberto**: Sí, está claro que el pequeño desliz culinario de Sephiroth no ha dejado frío a nadie (si no pregunta a los habitantes de Nibelheim). Yo me atrevería a decir que Sephiroth es más inocente que Cloud en este fic, aunque quien los supera a los dos es Tifa xD Lo del padre–madre de Cloud y los trabajos está basado en hechos reales, ya que siempre que está mi padre, con eso de que somos todas mujeres, empezamos a endosarle trabajos de electricista, albañil, a subir o bajar cajas de los armarios... Si es que los hombres son necesarios en la casa, si no toca ir a suplicar a un vecino que te abra el bote nuevo de la mahonesa porque no puedes xD Veo que coincides con muchos en lo de que os guste la frase "Hombre hibernando", aunque no lo entiendo, yo no le veo gracia xD En fin, hay gustos para todos. Como último, decirte que no hace falta que revises si actualizo cada semana, como llevo muchas cosas en marcha suelo actualizar este fic sólo una vez al mes (a principios o finales normalmente), lo siento.

**Thrud-sama:** Claro que Sephiroth sabe que quien lo acompañó fue Zack y que Cloud era uno de los soldados (algo que se refleja en los diálogos de los _flashback_ en algunas correcciones de nombres). No es que Sephi esté encubriendo la mentira de Cloud, es simplemente que no sabe que Cloud se ha apropiado del papel de Zack. Si te fijas, a Sephi nadie le ha dicho que Cloud fuese un SOLDIER, ni le ha contado la historia, lo único que sabe es que Cloud ha contado lo que pasó en Nibelheim, lo cual no le extraña porque él sabe que Cloud estuvo allí con Zack y con él. En resumen: Seph no sabe que Cloud tiene problemas de identidad xD Bueno, me alegra que te guste, aunque aún queda para lo de Wutai. Paciencia.

**SquallRF:** Opino como tú, también me dio la sensación de que el principio del anterior era un poco flojo (el de este más, me temo), pero no quería entrar ya a saco. Está claro que todo depende del punto de vista desde el que lo mires, y una de las habilidades especiales de mi hermana es desvirtuar las situaciones para que parezcan otras cosas aun manteniendo el dialogo original (con decirte que logró, sólo cambiando el tono de voz al leer los diálogos de Barret por uno afeminado y poniéndole de nombre Perlita, que pareciese que en vez de tenerle manía a Cloud le tiraba los tejos xD). Supongo que he aprendido de ella por jugar los juegos a su lado xD Este capítulo ya tiene duración normal, sé que me pasé un poco con el anterior, espero que no me pase más :P

**Sol Lukusa:** Me alegra que te hayas hecho seguidora de mi fic, a una la pone contenta ver que lo que escribe no es tan malo como ella cree (es un defecto común en los escritores perfeccionistas el nunca estar satisfechos con sus obras...). Yo tampoco me explico por qué nadie abrió nunca la puerta esa, ni siquiera hacia falta tirarla abajo, era fácil encontrar la llave; pero, en fin, el caso es que no lo hicieron. Y así me gusta, que no te ansíes :D En serio, gracias por leerme.

**vergil ansem:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, en serio, me vas a ruborizar, tampoco creo que sea nada tan impresionante xD Personalmente, siempre pensé que la historia de Nibelheim se prestaba a ser convertida en comedia, había un par de puntos que lo dejaban en bandeja, o eso nos pareció a mi hermana y a mí. Gracias por seguirme y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado mucho.

**lala–chin: **Bienvenida–o al fic y gracias por tu review n.n Aquí está el próximo capítulo que, aunque no está en la línea de los anteriores, es algo xD

**Divadcreator:** Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te guste tanto, aunque decir la mejor tal vez es exagerar un poco. En cualquier caso, como ya le dije a Alberto, tú manda un mail a Square diciéndole eso a ver si me recluta de guionista del FF16, aunque mejor no, que son capaces de demandarme por injurias contra sus personajes xDD

En fin, gracias por leer esto una vez más. Cada vez me enrollo más respondiendo a los reviews, a este paso ocupará más que el capítulo xD De todos modos vosotros seguid preguntando, que me gusta enrollarme. Cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	8. ¡El primer y esperemos que último boss!

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 8. ¡El primer (y esperemos que último) boss!**

Tras arduas horas de trabajo ininterrumpido, y sin la más mínima ayuda por parte de los soldados y marineros que observaban sus esfuerzos mientras comían bocatas de mortadela y jugaban a las palabras encadenadas, Cloud logró montar él solito el improvisado escenario. Por suerte para él, en el pasado, para ganarse unas pelas en el pueblo y así poder tapar las goteras de su choza, había trabajado a media jornada para el resto de los habitantes de Nibelheim, realizándoles las instalaciones eléctricas y de fontanería y el mantenimiento, de modo que supo defenderse lo necesario para no morir mientras instalaba el alumbrado y sonido para el concierto. Sinceramente, Cloud se preguntaba qué podían estar preparando sus compañeros en el interior de la caravana, ya que dudaba que Aerith les estuviera dando clases para que aprendiesen a emplear el teclado electrónico y la guitarra. De todos modos se tenía que aguantar, no podía ir a preguntarles porque no le convenía que se percatasen de que los conocía, no hay que olvidar que él todavía iba disfrazado de soldado raso pringado al que le habían colado un marrón.

—¡Crispín! —llamó a Cloud otro de los soldados, interrumpiendo las meditaciones del rubio, que intentaba salir con vida del amasijo de cables donde estaba metido—. La representante del grupo B–Tal te llama. Baja a ver qué quiere, no sea que por tu culpa se retrase el concierto y te echen del ejército.

—Sí, bwana... —murmuró, preguntándose qué otro trabajo forzado desearía encargarle Aerith.

Con desgana, el joven bajó las escaleras hasta la zona de carga, y se alegró al ser recibido por Tifa en lugar de por la cetra.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó ella—. Debe ser muy duro hacer todo eso tú solo...

—¡Qué va! ¡Yo puedo hacer todo eso y mucho más! —aseguró, con chulería—. ¡Podría montar una gira entera en menos de media hora, en la zona más inhóspita del mundo y sin que nadie me ayudase ni a llegar!

—Me alegra oír eso —le llegó la voz de Aerith, la cual apareció a su espalda—, porque, cuando acabe el concierto, te tocará desmontarlo todo y limpiar.

—Bruja... —masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió ella con voz encantadora.

—Que podéis montar el jolgorio para cuando queráis —indicó con una sonrisa forzada—. Arriba ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer...

—De acuerdo, entonces hablaré con los jefazos para que empecemos a la hora acordada —decidió Aerith.

—¿No será un poco peligroso? —opinó Tifa—. ¿No te reconocerán Rufus o Heidegger?

—Lo dudo. Al gordo no lo había visto antes, y Rufus sólo lo conocía Cloud, de cuando vinisteis a buscarme al edificio Shinra...

—Entonces, yo puedo descansar hasta que acabéis vuestro concierto, ¿no? —deseó cerciorarse Cloud, que aún tenía pendiente arrancarse unas cuantas astillas.

—Nada de eso —sentenció Aerith, para horror del rubio.

—¿Por qué no? —se interesó Tifa—. Cloud ya ha ayudado en todo lo que puede...

—He estado pensando mucho —empezó la cetra— y he llegado a la conclusión de que no lograremos atrapar a Sephiroth si no tenemos dinero para financiarnos el viaje. Por eso tendremos que ganarnos un extra.

—Pues cobrad entrada en el concierto —murmuró Cloud.

—Pero por supuesto que cobraremos entrada —aseguró Aerith—, pero he pensado que podríamos ganarnos un pellizco extra. ¡Tú, Cloud, aprovecharás el concierto para vender bocatas, mecheros y bebidas!

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon los otros dos.

—¿Y de dónde sacaremos los bocatas y las bebidas? —quiso saber Tifa—. ¿Y los mecheros?

—Bueno... Antes he encontrado entre el cargamento unas cajas de cítricos que he extraviado, con ellas podrá preparar zumos. También, por supuesto, he tomado prestadas parte de las provisiones, con las que podrá hacer los bocatas.

—¿Podrá? —repitió Cloud, temiendo lo que se le venía encima.

—Veo que has entendido cuál es tu responsabilidad —sonrió Aerith con perversidad—. Tienes hasta el principio del concierto para acabar. Buena suerte.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Y con esto... ya está —sentenció Tifa, cerrando el maletín de primeros auxilios que había estado utilizando para vendar las manos del ex–SOLDIER, que ahora tenían más rayas que una cebra, pero todas hechas a base de filo de cuchillo—. Vamos, Cloud... No llores, ya verás como se curan pronto —prometió, con dulzura.

—No lloro por eso, sino por la maldita cebolla de los bocadillos vegetales —le reveló, enjugándose los ojos con la manga del uniforme. De todos modos, parte de aquellas lágrimas eran por la emoción que le suponía que Tifa hubiese decidido delegar en Aerith los peinados y selección de vestuario de Barret, Redypuchi y Yuffie para así poderlo ayudar a él, preparando los zumos.

—¡Ey, Cloud, ¿para qué es esa montaña de bocatas?! —oyeron la voz de Barret.

Cuando la pareja se giró para mirarlo, hubo un prolongado silencio en el que los dos contemplaban a sus recién llegados tres compañeros de equipo, ya preparados para la actuación. Pasado ese lapsus, Cloud estalló en carcajadas mientras señalaba a Barret con un dedo.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —exigió saber el ex–líder de la moribunda Avalancha.

Barret había cambiado su habitual atuendo por unos ropajes exclusivamente compuestos por cuero, charol y cadenas que no acababan de definir si su aspecto correspondía al de un macarra o al de un fan del sadomasoquismo. Esto, unido a la larga, sucia, desgreñada y negra peluca que le caía por los hombros y tapaba parte de su rostro, aunque no lo suficiente como para ocultar que tenía sombra de ojos rosa fucsia y pintalabios rojo, fue probablemente la causa de la súbita hilaridad del joven. Al lado del hombre del brazo arma, estaba Redypuchi, al cual no habría sido necesario cambiarle la apariencia para que cualquiera pensase que formaba parte de un grupo de rock, pero al parecer Aerith no era de aquella opinión. El pobre había tenido que sufrir numerosos tintes mientras la cetra decidía qué color era el mejor, de modo que parte de él parecía un arco iris, y otra, debido a la mezcla, tenía ese característico marrón que siempre acaba uno obteniendo cuando juega con los colores. Para arreglar la chapuza, la muchacha había pintado con el spray pistacho de Cloud una calavera en el lomo de Redypuchi, le había llenado el cuello de cadenas y colgantes con estrellas de seis puntas, y había cambiado sus brazaletes de siempre por unos llenos de púas con las que el animal no hacía nada más que pincharse. Sin embargo, si alguien hubiese preguntado a Tifa cual de los tres estaba más irreconocible, ella habría escogido a Yuffie. La joven ninja ahora lucía un peinado que hacía que su cabeza recordase a los soles que dibujan los niños de primaria, con gruesos mechones de punta, todos ellos rubio platino a excepción de las puntas, rosas. Su ropa, que tal vez un día pudo ser definida como una minifalda de cuero, una camiseta y una chupa, parecía haber sido víctima de múltiples atropellos de apisonadoras, tres años consecutivos de estirones en las rebajas, y tres invasiones de polillas. Era imposible mirar a algún lado donde no hubiese un roto o agujero, algunos aprovechados para colar las indispensables cadenas, y las medias de la muchacha tenían más carreras que tela. Milagrosamente, y posiblemente gracias a su condición de ninja, se mantenía sobre unos zapatos de tacón con una plataforma de veinticinco centímetros, negros, a juego con sus collares y pulseras de calaveras, los numerosos aros que adornaban sus orejas (Tifa quiso creer que eran de enganche por imán o algo así y no que Aerith había perforado más de una docena de veces a la muchacha) y la ancha sombra que rodeaba sus ojos de manera que parecía que hubiese recibido un puñetazo en cada uno de ellos. Sus labios morados, su mirada desenfocada y el tono verduzco de su piel daban escalofríos.

—¡Tíos, ¿qué os han hecho?! —exclamó Cloud, tras su ataque de risa—. Me acabáis de alegrar la tarde, que buena falta me hacía.

—Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo nuestro aspecto? Yo creo que queda de lo más _cool_ —opinó Barret.

—Sí, sí, seguro —rió el rubio—. Por cierto, lo que sí está logrado es el maquillaje de Yuffie, ese color verde os ha quedado de lo más natural.

—No es maquillaje —informó Aerith, bajando de la caravana—. Es que se ve que la marean los viajes en barco y está un poquito... indispuesta. Pero da igual, después de la infusión que le he hecho tragar con embudo, si se pasa todo el concierto mascando el contenido de una caja de chicles anti–mareo, creo que llegará al final —opinó, sin piedad alguna—. Total, aunque vomite no sería la primera que hace algo así en un concierto. Ya sabes, Yuffie, si te entran ganas, tú te diriges al público y les echas la pota a ellos, seguro que se sienten honrados.

—¡Ecs! —corearon Cloud y Tifa, con una mueca de asco.

—Mira que sois delicados... En fin, vamos, chicos, que ha llegado la hora. Cloud, a tu puesto de bocatas —ordenó—. Vosotros tres, al escenario. Tifa y yo nos ocuparemos del resto...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Bueeeeeno —suspiró Sephiroth, tomando asiento en la posición del vigía, la cual había sido imprudentemente abandonada por los marineros, que preferían asistir al concierto que se daba en la cubierta. El guerrero de cabellos plateados se había sorprendido al ver que, cuando abandonó la caja que compartía con su madre (tras arrancarle una nueva promesa de que sería buena en su ausencia), no había ni un alma de la que ocultarse, puesto que todos, sin excepción, ya se habían apiñado ante el escenario. Ante el impresionante bullicio que se montó, pudo salir tranquilamente al exterior, comprar un bocata y un zumo a un soldadito que paseaba un carro lleno de víveres, y hacerse un hueco en aquel lugar privilegiado. Suerte que se habían dejado allí los prismáticos, era como estar en el palco en una obra de teatro—. Veamos cómo es el grupito ese que han montado Aerith y sus nuevos esclav... amigos —se dijo, bocata en mano, usando la otra para mantener los prismáticos.

En aquellos momentos el escenario estaba a oscuras a excepción de un foco que alumbraba de pleno a Aerith, frente al micrófono. El resto de la tripulación, si se exceptuaba a los músicos, estaba ante ella, esperando impaciente, todos con sus provisiones.

—¡Ejem, ejem! ¡Probando, probando! —empezó Aerith, logrando que varios de los presentes creyeran que iban a perder los tímpanos cuando un horrible ruido muy propio de los micrófonos llenó el lugar. Muchos de ellos, años después, todavía tendrían un pitido continuo dentro de sus cabezas—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Bienvenidos todos al nuevo concierto del archirecontrafamosísismo grupo de heavy–rock–metal, B–Tal! —exclamó, y sus palabras fueron seguidas de los gritos y ovaciones de los fans del grupo (¿?)—. ¡Hoy es un día muy especial, ya que B–Tal va a estrenar el que seguro que será su nuevo gran éxito y la canción de los próximos cincuenta años! ¡Deseamos que os divirtáis mucho, que bebáis como esponjas, que gritéis hasta quedar afónicos y que os coloquéis como nunca! —Una ovación aún mayor ensordeció a la cetra—. ¡Y ahora, no os hago esperar más! ¡¡Con todos vosotros, aquí tenemos a B–Tal!!

Montones de aplausos sonaron cuando tres focos alumbraron a los miembros del grupo. A Sephiroth casi se le caen de la mano los prismáticos cuando vio a los tres miembros, más aun cuando tomó el micrófono de manos de Aerith aquella especie de felino multicolor que caminaba sobre las dos patas traseras (no por gusto, sino por orden de Aerith que quería que se apreciase bien su magna obra: la parte trasera de una calavera que había en el pecho de Redypuchi y que encajaba a la perfección con la cara huesuda que le había pintado en el lomo). Aunque, sin duda, lo que más desconcertó al ex–general fue la pandereta que sostenía el animal en una de sus garras y la maraca que cogía con la cola.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir! —empezó Redypuchi, con temblor en la voz, no se sabía si por los nervios, el pánico escénico o la falta de equilibrio—. ¡Ahora cantaré para todos vosotros nuestra gran obra! —prometió, deseando acordarse de la letra que habían improvisado—. ¡¡"Corazón sangrando por la congoja y la desdicha"!!

En cuanto dijo estas palabras, los otros miembros del grupo hicieron sonar las primeras notas de lo que deseaba ser música, pero sólo era estridente ruido. Barret se encargaba de la guitarra eléctrica, la cual tocaba con todo el arte del que era capaz teniendo en cuenta que no tenía dedos en su mano derecha, todo ello dando vueltas por el escenario, girando la cabeza de modo que azotaba al más cercano de sus compañeros con su larga y mugrienta peluca; actividad que turnaba con colocarse tras la batería y golpear los tambores y platillos con la cabeza. Yuffie compaginaba instrumento de cuerda y viento, tocando el piano y, entre arcada y arcada, dejando de masticar el chicle el tiempo suficiente como para soplar un poco por la flauta que sostenía en su mano derecha. Lo único que impedía que se derrumbase era que Aerith la había atado firmemente a la silla. Pero la estrella indiscutible era el vocalista, Redypuchi, que golpeaba la pandereta contra la maraca mientras interpretaba la emotiva letra de la canción, con voz aguda y desafinada:

"_Yo me levanté el sábado a las dos de la tardeeeee_

_quichipum quichipum_

_con antojo de ostras y carneeeee_

_quichipum quichipum_

_pero el cruel destino me golpeóooo_

_quichipum quichipum_

_pues mi nevera estaba llena de moho._

_Oooou Oooou yeaaaaah_

_¡Mi pececito de colores se ha muerto!_

_¡Noooo! ¡Nooooo! ¡Noooooo!_

_¡Ha vuelto a subir el precio de la lechuga!_

_¿Qué será de míiiii?_

_Miles de fragmentos de colores cristalinos_

_llenan los vacíos del repleto malestar,_

_estrellas fugaces del fondo del mar_

_destruyen las ilusiones de los desamparados._

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!_

_¡¡Devuélveme mis gominolaaaaaaaaas!!_"

Todo el público saltaba y gritaba, contagiado por el profundo sentimiento que Redypuchi trasmitía con su trágica canción, muchos habían encendido sus mecheros y otros, entre los que se encontraban Rufus y Heidegger, en primera fila, lloraban emocionados por la sensibilidad de aquella desgarradora pieza musical.

Ajenos a aquella locura colectiva, y algo apartados para no quedar sordos por los altavoces, Tifa y Cloud escuchaban atónitos el crimen a la música que sus compañeros estaban perpetrando; aunque lo peor no era aquello, sino que estaban teniendo éxito.

—No entiendo la letra... —confesó Tifa—. Debe ser una metáfora.

—Lo que pasa es que aquí hay mucho friki —opinó Cloud—. Con decirte que antes ha venido a comprarme un bocata un tipo disfrazado de Sephiroth...

—Increíble... —se admiró la morena.

—He de decir en su defensa que daba el pego —admitió—. Pero yo seguro que lo habría hecho mucho mejor. Al fin y al cabo ¡yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Allí nos enseñaron a disfrazarnos de calamares si era preciso, a mimetizarnos con las paredes, a escondernos en nuestra propia sombra, a...!

—¿Qué os está pareciendo? —les preguntó Aerith, quien acababa de lograr atravesar la masa de fans para llegar junto a la pareja—. ¿No he creado una obra maestra?

—Esto... —corearon, con cara de circunstancias—. Sí, una canción preciosa.

—Lo sé —declaró Aerith—. La he compuesto yo. Tiene todo lo necesario para triunfar: crítica a la sociedad, referencia a amores desgraciados, gritos y frases poéticas sin sentido.

Mientras Redypuchi repetía el estribillo, Sephiroth todavía no se había recuperado del _shock_ que había ocasionado a sus desarrollados sentidos la recepción de esos horribles y desacompasados sonidos, acompañados por la voz estridente del peludo vocalista.

«¿Ha subido el precio de la lechuga?» —se preguntó Sephiroth—. «Aunque no sé si es peor eso, lo del moho, o lo del pececito...», meditó, sumergido en un nuevo dilema moral. Recordaba que de niño le había sentado mal cuando Rosita, su molbol, murió de intoxicación tras morderle, pero nunca había vivido la traumática experiencia de abrir la nevera y encontrar que ahí dentro había nacido un nuevo ecosistema.

De fondo, se oía a Redypuchi, llegando al culminante final de la canción:

"..._estrellas fugaces del fondo del mar_

_destruyen las ilusiones de los desamparados._

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!_

_Paseaba por la calle y un perro se me cruzóoooo,_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!_

_miles de cabinas llovían del cielo cubierto de saaaaaaal,_

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!_

_infinitas estrellas de dos puntas culminaban los abismoooos..._

_Arggggh! Arggggh! Arggggggggh! Arggggggggggggggh!!_

_¡¡Es por eso que te quieroooooooooo!!_"

Hubo gritos de histeria, lágrimas y desmayos, todo mientras se oía una única palabra retumbar por todo el barco:

—¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Ya hacía más de seis horas que el concierto había empezado y el público parecía dispuesto a continuar escuchándolos hasta el fin de sus vidas. Redypuchi había cantado ya las veintisiete canciones que había compuesto Aerith y había tenido que volver a empezar desde la primera, aunque era difícil ya saber lo que decía debido a la falta de voz. Yuffie hacía ya una hora que había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el teclado del piano, manteniendo varias notas, y no se había vuelto a mover, y Barret había roto los platillos, un tambor y casi su cabeza, aunque ni las agujetas ni la sed le impedían seguir dando saltos. Aerith hacía rato que se había puesto unos tapones en los oídos y desplumaba al póquer a Tifa y Cloud, los cuales parecían sordos a la frecuencia que contenía la horrible abominación que sus compañeros llevaban horas perpetrando. Sephiroth, en la zona del vigía, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no clavarse la Masamune y así acabar con aquella agonía.

—Por favor... —gemía el guerrero de cabellos plateados—. Que alguien los calle... Por piedad...

Tal vez algún piadoso programador oyó las súplicas de Sephiroth y fue por eso que de pronto empezó a sonar, aun más fuerte que la música, una alarma.

—¡¡Aoooooe!! ¡¡Aoooooe!! ¡¡Intruso en el barco!! ¡¡Aoooooe!! ¡¡Aoooooe!!

Todos los soldados borrachos y los marineros colocados, como si acabasen de despertar de un sueño, abandonaron su posición de fans embravecidos y se desplegaron con rapidez y sincronización (eso sí, todos en dirección a la zona de carga, dejando la cubierta desierta, si no se contaba con la basura). Considerando aquello como la señal de que había acabado el concierto, Redypuchi y Barret se detuvieron, de modo que sólo el sonido de las notas de piano rompían el plácido silencio nocturno.

«¡¿Un intruso?!», pensaron al unísono todos menos Yuffie, que no podía.

«¿Me habrán descubierto?» —dudó Sephiroth—. «No lo creo, si no habrían subido aquí a buscarme. Pero, si no es a mí, ni a Aerith y los suyos, ¿a quién han descubierto? Y más importante... ¡¿quién si todos estaban en el concierto?!» —Su duda trascendental y filosófica fue aplazada a un segundo plano cuando otra idea asomó en su mente—. «No puede ser... ¡¡Mi madre!!», cayó en la cuenta, poco antes de coger la Masamune y bajar de donde estaba de un salto, dispuesto a rescatar a Jenova de manos de esos soldados.

Mientras él corría hacia la zona de carga, Tifa reanimaba a Yuffie con unas sales.

—¿Creéis que nos han descubierto? —se preguntó Barret, preocupado.

—... —opinó Redypuchi, pero no lo oyeron por su afonía.

—Es imposible —sentenció Cloud—. Desde donde estaba controlaba toda la situación, y jamás se me habría pasado por alto si alguien desconfiaba de vosotros.

—Pero, si no es a nosotros, ¿a quién han descubierto? —intervino Tifa.

—¡¡A Sephi!! —exclamó Aerith, pensando que su amigo debía haber decidido dejarse ver al fin, como ella le había ordenado—... roth —concluyó ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

—¡¿Crees que Sephiroth está en el barco?! —se alarmó Tifa.

—¡¡Genial!! —declaró Cloud—. ¡Así podremos atraparlo al fin, esa rata no podrá escapársenos en alta mar! ¡Es hora de que pague por lo que nos hizo a Tifa y a mí, a mi padre–madre y a mi choza! ¡Como que estuve en SOLDIER, voy a derrotarlo de una vez por todas! ¡Lo haré morder el polvo de modo que deseará no volver a levantar la cabeza en su vida! ¡¡Muahahahaha!!

—Me alegra que te entusiasme tanto la idea, porque tú está claro que vas a estar en el equipo de combate —sonrió Aerith—. Yo siento decirte que no, me da demasiado miedo enfrentarme a él... —dramatizó, con lagrimitas de cocodrilo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el rubio, con un ataque de confianza—. ¿Quién quiere acompañarme? —preguntó, entusiasmado.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero ir! —declaró Barret, deshaciéndose de la peluca para ver dónde estaba.

—... —respondió Redypuchi.

—Yo... ni de coña... burp... —logró pronunciar Yuffie.

—Yo iré si tú quieres, Cloud —declaró Tifa, un poco asustada, pero confiando en la fuerza de su líder (?).

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces iremos Tifa, Yuffie y yo! —decidió, y la ninja no pudo apelar a sus treinta y cinco hermanos pequeños, que quedarían solos en el mundo si ella moría, porque las arcadas se lo impidieron.

—Una decisión brillante, digna de un ex–SOLDIER —sonrió Aerith, aunque en aquellos momentos, incluso Barret, que se negaba a usar la materia, era más útil que Yuffie—. Bajemos a buscarlo.

Cuando descendieron a la zona de carga, encontraron una estela de cuerpos de soldados y marineros, cruelmente asesinados y dispuestos sus cadáveres de forma que desde lo alto de las escaleras se podía leer "Me aburro".

—Sin duda ha sido él —declaró Cloud con tono serio—. Se refleja la misma maldad en este escenario del crimen que la que se reflejaba en el edificio Shinra.

—Aquellos soldados muertos dibujan una flecha que apunta a la puerta del fondo —señaló Tifa—. Tal vez Sephiroth se encuentre allí.

—¡¿EN SERIO CREEIS QUE SEPHIROTH ESTARÁ TRAS ESA PUERTA DE AHÍ?! —berreó Aerith todo lo alto que pudo, para advertir de que llegaban a su compañero.

Ciertamente, al otro lado de aquella puerta, Sephiroth dio un respingo al oírla, interrumpiendo así el largo sermón que estaba dando a su madre por la que había montado aprovechando que él no la vigilaba.

—¡Mierda! Tengo que aparentar —se dijo, cogiendo la Masamune y clavándola en el primer cadáver que encontró, para mancharla de sangre. Luego se colocó estratégicamente en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta, para simular que lo habían pillado rematando al cadáver que tenía en frente.

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —exclamó Cloud con ímpetu, franqueado por sus compañeros, después de que Barret abriese la puerta de una patada que le rompió un par de huesos del pie—. ¡Por fin te tenemos!

Con movimientos estudiadamente lentos, Sephiroth se fue girando hasta que los encaró. Por su pose grandiosa y su mirada amenazadora y altiva, Aerith lo habría nominado a los Oscar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —empezó Sephiroth, con tono indiferente pero con un leve matiz despreciativo.

—¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! —exclamó Cloud, herido en su orgullo—. ¡¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de olvidarme?! Yo soy Cloud Strife. 21 años, nacido el 19 de agosto en Nibelheim. Mido 1,73 metros y mi grupo sanguíneo es AB. Con sólo 16 años...

—¡No me importa tu vida! —cortó—. No sois nada... ¡Escoria! —agregó para dar más sensación de maldad.

—Oye, ¿qué es esa cosa que te acompaña? —intervino Yuffie, entre arcada y arcada, señalando la cabeza con tentáculos.

—Me alegra que me lo preguntéis —sonrió con fingida perversidad—. ¡Ésta es Jenova, mi madre, próxima ama del mundo! ¡Yo conquistaré el mundo, usando el poder que robaré al Planeta, y se lo entregaré a la Madre, legítima dueña del universo! ¡¡Muahahahaha!! —inventó, finalizando con la tradicional risa del malo.

—¡¡No te permitiré que robes nada al Planeta!! —saltó Barret.

—Pues no os parecéis mucho —opinó Tifa, que hasta entonces no había visto la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo... —admitió, antes de recordar lo que tenía que hacer—. Ejem, quiero decir, ¡no permitiré que unos seres indignos, traidores que se rebelaron contra los Cetra e hicieron lo que se les antojó con el Planeta de la Madre, se interpongan en mi camino! ¡Todos los que se crucen en mi camino morirán! ¡Muahahahaha!

—¡Estamos listos para luchar y detenerte! —declaró Cloud, aunque nadie más que él creía que pudiesen.

—Yo... —empezó Sephiroth, preguntando con la mirada a Aerith si tenía que luchar contra ellos, ya que dudaba que pudiese contenerse lo suficiente como para no machacarlos—. ¡No tengo por qué rebajarme a mataros ahora! —continuó cuando la cetra le dejó claro que no luchase, con gestos que nadie más vio—. ¡Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer aquí! ¡Si queréis intentar detenerme, tendréis que seguirme! ¡¡Muahahaha!! —rió mientras daba un altísimo salto, con Jenova enganchada a él.

—_¡Ahí tenéis! ¡Jijijiji!_ —añadió Jenova, dejando caer uno de sus tentáculos, que, para total asombro de todos, nada más caer al suelo empezó a crecer y mutar hasta dar lugar a una criatura deforme.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —corearon todos, incluyendo a Sephiroth, quien colgaba de una anilla que había en el techo. Dándose cuenta de que debía mantener su papel, el hombre de cabellos plateados añadió—: ¡Muahahaha! ¡Ahí tenéis un sirviente mío que acabará con vosotros sin despeinarse! ¡Nacimiento Jenova! —improvisó en el mismo instante en que la cabeza de su madre daba al play de un _radiocasette_, que empezó a emitir en _repeat_ el tema musicar J.E.N.O.V.A.

—¡Bien! ¡Por fin el primer (y esperemos que último) boss! —celebró Cloud—. ¡Experiencia a capazos!

—¡Cloud, céntrate! —suplicó Tifa.

—Perdona, tienes razón —admitió y, poniendo pose chulesca, dijo—: ¡Ja! ¡Esa cosa amorfa no me da miedo a mí, que he estado en SOLDIER! —aseguró Cloud, mientras Sephiroth se preguntó si el rubio había continuado con su carrera militar después de lo de Nibelheim—. ¡Yo soy capaz de derrotarlo con los ojos cerrados, el estado alterado rana, piedra y condena, los oídos taponados, el arma rota siete veces, las materias bloqueadas, las... aaaargh! —exclamó cuando el shuriken de Yuffie, que ni había rozado a Nacimiento Jenova, regresó al grupo, clavándose en la frente del líder. El rubio cayó al suelo mientras la ninja reía y aguantaba las ganas de vomitar a la vez.

—¡¡Cloud!! —se alarmó Tifa, pasándole una cola de fénix por la cara.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —sentenció cuando la cola hizo efecto. Luego se desclavó el shuriken, con el consecuente salpicón de sangre—. ¡Hace falta mucho más para tumbar a un ex–SOLDIER como yo! ¡Rayo2! —exclamó.

El ataque mágico rebotó contra el espejo que tenía Nacimiento Jenova e impactó en los tres jóvenes, dejándolos por tierra en estado de agonía.

—Ntch, ntch, ntch —chasqueó la lengua Aerith, que, junto a Barret y Redypuchi, comía palomitas a pocos metros de la pelea, sentados—. ¿Nadie te enseñó en SOLDIER que antes de echar magia a un enemigo hay que echarle sentir o antimagia?

—No se vale... —gimió Cloud, retorciéndose para sacar una ultrapoción de su mochila—. En este final fantasy ningún enemigo debería traer una magia de apoyo de fábrica...

—Me muero... —emitía Yuffie.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Tifa poco antes de que un láser los lanzara por los aires, sólo para aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo. Sephiroth empezaba a sentir lástima por ellos, pero no podía intervenir, sería desenmascararse.

—¿Cómo podéis quedaros ahí, mirando y comiendo palomitas, mientras nos machacan? —se indignó el rubio, intentando moverse.

—No podemos ayudaros, ya sabes que los grupos no se pueden cambiar a medio combate —se acogió Barret.

—¡Al menos podríais apartar la mirada con dolor!

—¡Sí, hombre! —replicó Aerith—. Ni en tus mejores sueños. Es por miraros que ganamos la mitad de experiencia que vosotros.

—No es justo...

—Se... Sephiroth... —empezó Tifa, incorporándose hasta quedar arrodillada—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Tienes que ver que lo que estás haciendo está muy mal y corregirte —declaró, dirigiendo hacia el guerrero _esa mirada_—. ¡No puedes permitir que esta cosa horrible nos mate, ni tampoco puedes seguir haciendo cosas tan crueles!

—Yo... yo... —emitía Sephiroth, empleando toda su concentración para no dejarse vencer por el influjo al que estaba siendo sometido—. Yo... ¡no me convencerás! —declaró.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamaron Barret y Cloud, aterrados.

—¡Ha sido capaz de resistir _esa mirada_! —añadió el hombre del brazo arma.

—¡No en vano el Gran Sephiroth se convirtió en una leyenda dentro de SOLDIER y fuera de él! —declaró Cloud, con fascinación.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de admirarlo y estar pendientes a lo que hace esa cosa?! —los advirtió Aerith, algo que Redypuchi intentaba desde hacía rato.

—¿Eh? ¡¡Aaaagh!! —exclamó Cloud, cuando fue sorprendido por otro láser.

Tifa, la única que se mantenía en pie, se dispuso a utilizar su límite, con seis ruletas ya que las miles de vueltas en círculo que habían dado en el bosque donde conocieron a Yuffie les sirvió de entrenamiento intensivo. Sin embargo, por alguna de aquellas fatales casualidades de la vida, la misma que hace que salga en todas "Sí" cuando te enfrentas a un bicho de 12 puntos de vida, logró un combo de seis mermas que fue premiado con otro láser. Visto lo visto, decidió que era más prudente levantar a sus dos compañeros, algo que Aerith habría hecho desde el principio, no porque le importase que barriesen el suelo, sino porque así el daño se reparte entre más.

—Ya he... quitado... su espejo... burp...

—¡Es hora de gastar PMs! —declaró Cloud, instantes antes de que Nacimiento Jenova le echase mutis—. ¡&#·!

La lucha estaba siendo épica: ellos golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, agotaban sus puntos mágicos y elementos, pero Nacimiento Jenova no parecía dispuesta a morir. Aerith estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de hacer trampas y echarles una mano para que no le matasen a Cloud antes de que pudiese seducirlo (aquello sería un serio contratiempo), y Sephiroth empezaba a preguntarse si no habría algún modo de intervenir sin ser descubierto, todo ello con las risitas de Jenova de fondo.

—¡Nos va a matar a todos! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! —declaraba Yuffie, en medio ataque de histeria.

—Miradlo por el lado positivo —aconsejó Cloud—, así no hace falta que alarguemos artificialmente el combate para poder escuchar la música de fondo...

—¿Qué estúpido haría algo así? —se asombró Aerith.

—¡¡Chicos, esforzaos más!! ¡¡El Planeta depende de vosotros!! —berreaba Barret.

—Ya sólo nos queda una posibilidad... —musitó Tifa, sacando a la luz una materia roja.

—¡No, eso no! —suplicó Cloud—. ¡Prefiero morir con honor a vencer con eso!

—¡Lo siento, Cloud! —exclamó la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego alzó la materia y exclamó—: ¡Soplo Mortal!

Todos desaparecieron a excepción del monstruo, Jenova y Sephiroth, que se había quedado muy desconcertado al no reconocer la invocación. De pronto a lo lejos se vio aparecer ¡un chocobo con un moguri montando encima! y ambos se precipitaron contra Nacimiento Jenova, haciéndole una miseria de daño. Lo que nadie esperaba era que en aquel momento a Sephiroth le diese un ataque de estornudos, lo cual provocó que cayera de donde estaba colgado, aterrizando sobre Nacimiento Jenova... Bueno, él y su Masamune, que se clavó en la parte superior de la criatura, restándole más puntos de vida de los que le quedaban y haciéndola desaparecer.

—Malditos... ¡atchís! pompones de ¡atchís! moguri... —murmuró, Sephiroth en el momento en que el resto reaparecía.

—¡¡Hemos vencido!! —corearon Tifa y Barret, sin poder creer que aquello fuese cierto (sentimiento que compartía el resto).

—¡Ahora no podrás escapar otra vez! —declaró Cloud, recogiendo su espada, mientras miraba con rencor a Sephiroth, que aun permanecía allí, aunque ya recuperado del ataque de alergia.

—¿Tú no has tenido suficiente paliza por hoy? —se admiró la cetra.

—¡No voy a desaprovechar la posibilidad de derrotarlo! —declaró al tiempo que, para dar énfasis a su exclamación, golpeaba con el puño en la pared.

—¡¡Aooooe!! ¡¡Aooooe!! —empezaron a oír—. ¡¡Ha sido pulsado botón de autodestrucción!! ¡¡Aooooe!! ¡¡Aooooe!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon todos, dirigiendo sus miradas al lugar que Cloud había golpeado poco antes donde, ciertamente, había un botón rojo.

—¡Uppps! —emitió el rubio instantes antes de que todo empezara a iluminarse y a lo lejos, desde el puerto de Costa del Sol, los borrachos que meaban desde el muelle pudiesen ver al barco hacer un buen ¡¡Bakaboom!! y saltar en pedazos.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¿Me puedes explicar qué problema tienes con los botones de autodestrucción?! —exigió saber Barret mientras escurría su traje de cuero. El maquillaje, corrido por el agua, empeoraba si cabía su aspecto.

—Fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró el rubio, atando al muelle de Costa del Sol una de las cajas de madera que habían utilizado para llegar al puerto tras la explosión.

—Mirémoslo por el lado positivo —sugirió Tifa—, como siempre llevamos la mochila con el equipo encima, no perdimos nada.

—Aunque no podremos devolver la caravana y los instrumentos —añadió Redypuchi, con voz ronca por la afonía.

—Ah, ¿pero pensábamos devolverlos? —se sorprendió Yuffie.

—Ya discutiremos después cómo crucificamos a Cloud por lo que ha hecho —indicó Aerith—. Lo primero sería que vosotros tres —señaló a Yuffie, Barret y Redypuchi—, os vistieseis de nuevo como gente "normal". ¿No veis que los turistas se nos quedan mirando como si fuésemos una atracción de feria?

—Sí, tiene razón —se percató Redypuchi—. Vayamos a la posada, a ver si puedo recuperar mi tono rojizo natural... ¿Seguro que era un tinte de esos que se van con pocos lavados, Aerith? Porque me he mojado un rato en el mar y lo veo igual...

—Sí, sí, seguro, seguro. Yo misma lo compré —mintió la cetra, ya que había utilizado productos que había "tomado prestados" de la carga que iba en el barco.

—Entonces, vayamos —asintió Cloud—. Estoy deseando salir de este uniforme de soldado raso.

Los seis desfilaron por la calle de Costa del Sol, dejando un río a su paso y muchos murmullo de los chamuscados al sol habitantes o visitantes del lugar. Cuando llegaron a la posada, usaron toda su labia (amenazas diversas) para convencer al dueño de que no eran de ninguna secta extraña, ni matones enviados por Dio para cobrar las deudas que tenía. Ni las advertencias de Aerith lograron que el hombre destapiase el lugar, por lo que finalmente tuvieron que convencerlo para que se asomase y dejar el trabajo sucio a Tifa y _esa mirada_.

—Aún no puedo creerme que Sephiroth resistiese _esa mirada_ —comentaba desde el baño, con admiración, Barret, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir del traje de cuero, material que se había pegado a su cuerpo por la humedad.

—Me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido también a la explosión... —añadió Tifa, que frotaba con una esponja a Redypuchi quien, metido en una gran tinaja llena de agua y espuma que habían colocado entre el lavabo y las camas, estaba irreconocible con todo el pelo aplastado y aun a colorines.

—Por supuesto que ha sobrevivido —declaró Aerith, tumbada cómodamente en la cama.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —inquirió Barret, cogiendo el bote de desmaquillador que Aerith le había cedido a regañadientes, advirtiéndole que no lo malgastase—. Lo único que quedó entero del barco fuimos nosotros y las cajas que usamos para llegar hasta aquí.

—Pues... ¡porque el Planeta me lo ha dicho! —se acogió.

—¿Puedes preguntarle al Planeta si alguna vez recuperará mi pelo su forma original? —preguntó Yuffie, que se disponía a plancharse el pelo por quinta vez, pese a que ni la ducha ni las cuatro ocasiones anteriores habían servido para perder aquel horrible peinado.

—¿Por qué no pides ayuda a Cloud? —sugirió la cetra—. Él estará acostumbrado a tratar con peinados puntiagudos.

—No hay solución para eso —sentenció Cloud, ajustándose la hombrera—. Cuando al pelo le da por ir para un lado, nada lo detiene.

—Tal vez si me echo un hielo2 en el pelo conforme lo plancho para mantenerlo así un rato... —planeaba la ninja, negándose a aceptar tan cruel realidad.

—¡Ni se te ocurra malgastar la energía vital del Planeta para algo así! —ordenó Barret, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado con Rufus y Heidegger? —siguió divagando Tifa, abriendo otro bote de champú para bebés (para que no le picasen los ojos a Redypuchi)—. ¿Habrán muerto en la explosión?

—¡Eso sería genial! —opinó Barret—. ¡Sería un duro golpe para Shinra, esa malvada organización que utiliza la energía vital del Planeta para...!

—No, siguen vivos —aseguró Cloud—. Yo, como estuve en SOLDIER, conozco perfectamente los protocolos del ejército de Shinra, y el primer punto del protocolo de invasión es poner en lugar seguro a los jefazos que, en el caso de ir en alta mar, es que abandonen el barco en bote. Probablemente, cuando nos encontramos con Sephiroth ellos ya estaban lejos.

—¿Qué hemos aprendido de esta experiencia? —quiso saber Redypuchi, acostumbrado a las moralejas que su abuelo siempre sacaba a las anécdotas vividas.

—Que hay que alejar a Cloud de los botones rojos —indicó Barret.

—Que Sephiroth mola —añadió Yuffie, mirando de reojo la materia Ifrit que se le había caído al guerrero de cabellos plateados, poco antes de la explosión.

—¡Que si nos esforzamos, podemos derrotar a quien sea! —declaró Tifa, con emoción.

—¿Qué es más cómodo partir del todo el pan para hacer bocatas que hacer sólo un corte por el lateral? —sugirió Cloud.

—Nada de eso —sentenció Aerith, quedando sentada—. Lo que hemos aprendido es que Sephiroth es un enemigo peligroso al que no hay que subestimar, por eso lo mejor será que yo me quede al lado de Cloud para poder curarlo con mis límites y, como nunca se sabe cuándo va a aparecer, estaré con él 24 horas al día. Y, para inaugurar la nueva decisión, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a comprarme un bikini, Cloud?

—Esto... —empezó el rubio, debatiéndose entre ver a la muchacha luciendo distintos trajes de baño o velar por su libertad.

—Tú, que has estado en SOLDIER —remarcó Aerith—, seguro que has visto infinidad de bikinis y bañadores cuando te mandaban a misiones en zonas costeras, así que sabrás qué tipo sientan mejor a hermosas chicas de piel blanca y suave, largos cabellos rizados y prístinos ojos del color de las esmeraldas —se ensalzó, aunque mintiendo, ya que su pelo era más liso que fea su madrastra y, en realidad, gastaba dos horas todas las mañanas en hacerse los dos bucles que le tapaban las orejas.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sé escoger los mejores! ¡Yo podría encontrar un bañador que sentara bien incluso a una vieja decrépita, huesuda y con la piel colgando, haciéndola irresistible! ¡Encontraría el bañador ideal para la más fea, llena de pústulas, apestosa...!

—¿Estás insinuándome algo? —murmuró Aerith, con mirada amenazadora.

—¡No, claro que no!

—¡Entonces, vamos! —decidió, levantándose de un salto.

Cloud miró al resto para asegurarse de que estuviesen ocupados y no los molestaran, pero cuando sus ojos azules con brillo Mako enfocaron a Tifa, que lo observaba con una sonrisa forzada con la que intentaba disimular su temor porque Cloud cayese rendido a los numerosos encantos de Aerith, intentó imaginársela con un bikini y tomó una decisión. Se acercó hasta la morena y, cogiéndola por un brazo, la hizo incorporarse de donde estaba sentada, frotando a Redypuchi.

—¡Anda, vente tú también, Tifa! —le propuso con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la cetra, muy contrariada.

—Pe–pero... tengo que ayudar a Redypuchi... —lamentó Tifa, incapaz de abandonar a su compañero con aquel arco iris y la calavera tatuados en el pelaje.

—¡Tranquila, Redypuchi ya no es un crío, sabe lavarse solito! ¿Verdad? —añadió hacia el animal.

—¡Por supuesto! —saltó Redypuchi, con orgullo, tal y como el ex–SOLDIER había planeado—. ¡Yo soy muy mayor!

—¡Pues problema resuelto!

—Déjala, Cloud —dijo Aerith, con falsa dulzura en su voz, mientras clavaba las uñas en el otro brazo del rubio—. ¿No ves que no le apetece venir?

—No... Si no molesto... —musitó Tifa.

—¡Claro que no molestas! —gritó Cloud, aunque el elevado tono de voz fue para cubrir su exclamación de dolor cuando la cetra retorció las uñas en su piel.

—Vale —sonrió ella, dejando la esponja—. Entonces os acompaño. ¡Qué ilusión, hace mucho que no voy a la playa!

—Sí, sí, qué ilusión ir juntitas —añadió Aerith, con una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba su rabia.

Los tres abandonaron a sus compañeros en la posada y salieron a las soleadas calles en busca de una tienda de bañadores, algo que no les costó si se tenía en cuenta que en Costa del Sol la gente llevaba bañador o bikini durante todo el día los 365 días del años. Como era temporada baja al ser verano en todo el continente y no sólo allí, la vendedora de guardia, una niña de seis años, simplemente les ignoró mientras seguía jugando con su Barbie divorciada y su Ken gigoló.

—Está visto que esto es un _self service_ —rezongó Aerith—. Bueno... como tampoco controlarán las piezas que metemos en el probador, yo me llevo este perchero de aquí —anunció, arrastrando un perchero con ruedas del que colgaban bikinis de todos los colores.

—Yo no miraré qué cogéis —decidió Cloud—. Así no me hago ideas previas a véroslos puestos —se excusó, buscando una silla desde donde contemplar el pase de modelos y babear a gusto.

Pese a que tenían disponibles todos los vestidores de la tienda, las chicas se empeñaron en colocarse juntas, para no desaprovechar ahora que ninguna vendedora huraña iba a echar a una de las dos con cajas destempladas porque estuviese prohibido. Aerith en primer momento, debido a la costumbre adquirida largos años, iba a ponerse un traje de baño sobre otro, y otro, y otro... para así poder llevárselos sin pagarlos, pero luego recordó que no era necesario, que tenía a Cloud para que pagase.

—No sé cuál elegir... —musitó Tifa—. La mayoría dudo que aguanten el peso...

—No lo dudo —admitió Aerith comparando su busto con el de la morena y poniéndose de malhumor por el resultado—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Este será perfecto para ti! —declaró, eligiendo uno de los trajes de baño.

—¡¿Ese?! —se asombró.

—No me irás a decir que tienes miedo a que se te caiga.

—No, pero... ¿No crees que es poco favorecedor? —opinó, con ojo crítico.

—¡Qué va! ¡Es precioso! —mintió con descaro—. Créeme, que yo tengo muy buen gusto.

—Bueno... Si tú lo dices, será verdad... —aceptó, pensando que debía sentirse agradecida de tener una buena amiga como Aerith.

Mientras, tras elegir los trajes que se pondrían, empezaban a intentar ponérselos, dándose codazos y molestándose entre ellas, se abrió la puerta de la tienda de nuevo.

—¡Y aquí tenemos una tienda de ropa de baño y demás artículos playeros! —vociferaba una pareja de hawaianos con una cinta en la frente donde se leía "Agencia turística Viaje Final". Tras ellos llegó al menos una veintena de personas. O al menos eso se suponía que serían, ya que estaban completamente cubiertos por una capa negra y solo dejaban asomar por ella las manos, en las que todos tenían tatuado un número—. ¡Tienen veinte minutos para hacer sus compras!

«Deben ser de un viaje organizado que le ha tocado a algún asilo sectario» —se dijo Cloud al percatarse de que todos renqueaban e iban encorvados. Pero no por ello, por los ruidos extraños que emitían, o por sus capas, daban un aspecto tétrico, sería imposible gracias a los collares hawaianos que lucían y las pamelas.

—U... unión... —decía uno, cogiendo una pelota de plástico.

—Seeeeeephirooooth... —añadió un compañero, con unas maracas.

—Guaj... kuaj... guaj... kuaj... —rieron a coro, o eso creía Cloud que hacían, pese a que a él le habían puesto la piel de gallina.

—¡Cloud! —lo llamó Aerith, la primera en lograr ponerse el traje de baño—. ¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber, ansiosa.

El rubio, al oír la pregunta, desvió su atención de los tipos con capa que escogían sombrilla y se volvió hacia la muchacha. Por poco se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Aerith "vestida" con un bikini que era tan minúsculo que era casi imposible saber el color que tenía. Y, pese a que se necesitaría menos tela para hacer un guante que aquella prenda, era el más caro de la tienda.

—E–e–e–e... —intentaba articular Cloud.

—¿No me queda bien? —preguntó con voz de fingida decepción, regocijándose interiormente por la cara de obseso que ponía el ex–SOLDIER.

—¡Estás cañón! —logró finalizar—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! —aprobó, alzando el dedo pulgar.

«Je, je, je... Sabía que no podría resistirse a mi increíble atractivo. Un poquito de crema solar, un par de sonrisas y ya lo tengo en el bote...», pensó, orgullosa.

—Tifa —llamó Aerith, relamiéndose con anticipación—, ahora es tu turno.

—Es que... me da vergüenza...

—No seas tímida —canturreó Aerith, mientras Cloud intentaba imaginarse a Tifa con un bikini parecido al de Aerith pero su cerebro, protegiéndolo de sí mismo, se negó a crear esa imagen mental que podría desembocar en infarto y muerte por felicidad.

—Vale... —aceptó

La imagen que mostraba Tifa era totalmente atípica. Aerith había escogido para ella un traje de baño blanco a rayas negras horizontales (porque engordan) que, a parte de tener cuello alto, también le cubría las piernas hasta las rodillas y los brazos hasta los codos. Un par de ridículas flores amarillas aquí y allí completaban el bañador.

—¡Estás preciosa! —declaró Aerith, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Verdad, Cloud? —añadió, y se giró dispuesta a ver su expresión de horror. Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró fue con la cara de sátiro del rubio ex–SOLDIER, al que le caía un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.

—Sí... Muy... guapa... —corroboró él, añadiendo para sí—: «Ese traje se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel, hasta creo que le podría adivinar donde tiene las pecas por el relieve... Y las rayas horizontales hacen que sus tetas parezcan aun más enormes, jejejejeje...»

—Cloud... —musitó Tifa, ruborizada—. Me pone un poco nerviosa cómo me miras...

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —saltó Aerith, con la vena marcada por la ira—. ¡Ese bañador es demasiado provocativo, te buscaré otro más discreto! —declaró, empujando sin miramientos a la morena al interior del probador, donde se estrelló contra el muro.

—¡Au!

«Mierda...» —pensaba la cetra—. «Debí imaginarme que ni eso podría hacer que Cloud no se quedase embobado mirando esa parte de Tifa comprendida entre su cuello y su cintura y que ocupa casi el 40 por ciento de su masa corporal... ¡Qué rabia! ¡Todo es culpa de mi madre, por no parirme más bien dotada! Si es que no se puede tener todo, y yo ya poseo belleza sin igual, inteligencia, astucia y una personalidad encantadora y carismática...»

Al final escogieron un bañador simple, sencillo y discreto para Tifa, de color negro para evitar que se trasparentase al mojarse y, pese a que Cloud quería insistir para que se probase algún bikini, una mirada asesina de Aerith lo disuadió de ello.

—Voy a hacer cola en la caja —propuso Tifa—. Coged si queréis algo más y me lo traéis.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Aerith, mirando no muy convencida el bañador de Cloud, que pese a la sabia opinión de las chicas había acabado siendo tipo bermudas, color fucsia con un letrero fluorescente en el que se leía "_I'm sooooo macho_".

La cetra echó un vistazo a las estantería y, sólo para fastidiar al tipo de la capa más cercano, cogió el objeto que éste estaba a punto de adquirir.

—Por cierto, Cloud, ¿cómo prefieres a las chicas, morenas o blancas? —se interesó Aerith, sosteniendo en una mano protector solar factor 250 y en la otra aceite bronceador absorbedor de rayos solares.

—Blanquitas, por supuesto —declaró—. Que hagan juego con las sábanas, ñij, ñij, ñij... —babeó con la imagen mental que acababa de crearse de las dos chicas tumbadas semidesnudas en una cama.

—Ey, Tifa —llamó la cetra, yendo hasta donde la morena preguntaba la hora a uno de esos tipos con capa—. Toma, un obsequio para ti —le dio el aceite bronceador—. Espero que lo uses mucho, me haría tantísima ilusión... —declaró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡Claro que lo usaré!

«Je, je, je... Un punto a mi favor...», se dijo Aerith.

Después de que Tifa accidentalmente y sin darse cuenta estropease una estafa que Aerith había estado a punto de hacerle a la niña–dependienta aprovechando que ésta no sabía sumar, abandonaron el local rumbo a la playa.

Por las calles, allí donde mirases, habían capas negras con pamelas y collares de flores, algunos comiendo helados, otros volando cometas. En una esquina de la plaza también se distinguía a Yuffie, con un bloque de hielo sobre la cabeza, que se dedicaba a timar a pobres incautos para quedarse con su materia y, no muy lejos de ella, a Redypuchi, todavía con el pelo húmedo y chafado, que tomaba el sol para secarse.

—¡Waaaa! ¡El mar! ¡El mar! ¡El mar! —corearon Cloud y Tifa, emocionados, al llegar a la playa.

—Mira que se nota que sois de pueblo —se dijo Aerith—. Cualquiera diría que no habéis visto el mar antes...

—¡Es que no puedo contener la emoción! —declaró el rubio, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—. Aún recuerdo cuando ahorraba el gil que me pagaban en el pueblo por cada reparación que hacía, pensando que alguna vez tendría suficiente como para comprar un billete a Costa del Sol para mi padre–madre, sabiendo que aunque trabajase toda la vida en ello no me llegaría para comprar otro para poder acompañarlo...

—¡¿Haremos castillos de arena?! —quiso saber la morena.

—¡Sí! ¡Y le haremos una muralla alta para que el mar no lo derrumbe! —añadió él.

—No habláis en serio, ¿verdad? —deseó Aerith.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Tifa de pronto—. ¡Mirad ese hombre de ahí! —indicó.

—Sí, vaya... —admiró Aerith a un musculoso y moreno turista con exiguo tanga—. Está muy bueno, sí. Buen ojo, Tifa...

—¡No, mujer! —negó, ya que, confundida, había seguido la mirada de su amiga—. ¡Me refiero al tipo de la tumbona que hay un poco a la derecha!

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. Eeh... —murmuró, con cara de circunstancias—. ¿Ese viejales con bata blanca e incipiente calva? Tienes un gusto un poco rarito, ¿no?

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber Cloud, mosqueado—. ¡¿Te gusta ese?! —se escandalizó—. Si hubieses dicho el moreno aquel del tanga...

—¡Pero, chicos! —se exasperó—. ¡¿Es que no lo reconocéis?! ¡Es Hojo, de Shinra! ¡El científico loco!

—Aah... Es verdad —asintió Aerith—. El plasta ese al que tanta manía le tiene Seph... quiero decir, ese tipo de Shinra que conocí ya hace tiempo y es muy muy malo.

—¿No tendrá calor con la bata? —se preguntó Cloud.

—Mejor hagamos como que no le hemos visto —propuso Aerith.

—¡Pero, Aerith! —llamó Tifa al ver que empezaba a caminar—. ¡¿No sientes curiosidad por la razón que lo ha traído aquí?! ¡Tal vez tiene que ver contigo!

—Ese tipo y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Jo, qué inesperado —se sorprendió Cloud—. Yo creía que después de intentar cruzarte con Redypuchi le sacarías los ojos cuando lo tuvieses a mano...

—¡Es cierto! —recordó entonces ella la afrenta—. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a intentar liarme con una bola de pelos?! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a taparle el sol!

—¡Síii! —corearon.

Eficientes y obedientes, se plantaron los tres a los pies de la tumbona del científico. Aerith en el centro, con los brazos cruzados, y los otros dos uno a cada lado, sosteniendo los extremos de una esterilla con la que hacían sombra a Hojo.

—¿Quién osa taparme el sol? —murmuró Hojo, y es que con las gafas de sol no es que los viese muy bien.

—Soy y... —empezó Aerith, pero la interrumpió una voz diciendo:

—¡Me alegra que hagas esa pregunta! —saltó Cloud, de forma refleja, poniendo su pose de chulo, lo que lo hizo soltar la esterilla—. ¡Mi nombre es Cloud Strife y estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Mi manejo de la espada no tiene parangón y mi agilidad supera a la de cualquier ninja! ¡Mi mente estratégica...!

—¡Ey, ey, ey! —cortó Hojo, quitándose las gafas de sol y poniéndose las normales—. Pero si tú eres ese chico de Nibelheim. Mi mejor creación, ñij ñij ñij...

—¿De qué hablas? —corearon Tifa y Cloud, confundidos.

—¡Dejad de desviar la conversación hacia cosas que a nadie importa! —se quejó Aerith—. ¡Esta conversación es entre el frentudo y yo!

—¿Y tú quién eres? —quiso saber Hojo, logrando que la vena de Aerith se hinchara.

—¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar una belleza sin igual como la mía?!

—¡Pero si la secuestrasteis y la tuviste encerrada en tu laboratorio! —añadió Tifa.

—Uff... Es que eso se lo he hecho a tantos... Déjame pensar...

—Tome, doctor, sus rabitos de pasa para la memoria —ofreció solícitamente una de las tres mujeres a las que le científico había pagado generosamente para que lo aguantasen.

—¡Ah, la cetra! —cayó al fin, masticando las pasas—. No podéis esperar que me acuerde de todos mis especimenes...

—Será... —murmuró Aerith, dispuesta a arrancarle todos los dientes a puñetazos pero, entonces, un resplandor que provenía de lo alto de una palmera la cegó, desconcentrándola—. ¿Sephi? —se preguntó, reconociendo aquel código de luces como el que usaban ambos para saber cuándo el hombre de cabellos plateados podía intentar colarse por la chimenea de la casa de Aerith (para no ser descubierto por Elmyra) sin peligro de quemarse.

—¿Sephiroth dices? —creyó entender Cloud—. ¡¿Dónde, dónde?!

—¿Eh? No, qué va —mintió ella, con cara de circunstancias—. Esto... creo que olvidé el secador de pelo encendido en la posada. ¡Vuelvo enseguida! —informó antes de salir corriendo, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Y qué, muchacho? —continuó Hojo—. ¿Te interesa mucho dónde está Sephiroth?

—¡Pues claro! —saltó—. ¡Lo buscaré hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso! ¡Miraré debajo de cada piedra! ¡Juro que lo encontraré!

—Vaya, cuánto interés... ¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres? —quiso saber, encendiendo una grabadora y sacando una libretita para tomar notas.

—Pues... esto... —dudó, ya que no había pensado mucho en ello—. ¡Le haré pagar muy caro lo que me hizo! ¡Eso!

—Ya veo... Así que fusionarte con él, bien, bien... —iba el científico a la suya.

—¡Ey, ¿qué guarradas estás pensando?! —se indignó Cloud y, cogiendo a Tifa del hombro y atrayéndola hacia él, añadió—: ¡Que a mí me van las tías, ¿eh?! ¡Y mucho!

—Sí, claro, claro... Todo según el plan, ñij, ñij, ñij... —murmuró, y la risa siniestra de dos tipos con capa que paseaban por detrás se unió a la del científico, logrando que la pareja tuviese un escalofrío—. Y ¿alguna vez, no sé... sientes como si no estuvieses solo? ¿Cómo si alguien te susurrase frases dentro de la cabeza?

—¿Eh? —emitió, confundido.

—Esto... —musitó Tifa, con el rostro arrebolado por el agarre del rubio—. ¿No se referirá a tu amiga invisible?

—¿Amiga invisible? —repitió Cloud, mirándola como si no la conociese.

—Je, je, je... Perfecto —apuntaba el científico—. Toma esto —le dio un botecito de plástico y un volante para un análisis de sangre y unas radiografías—. Cuando tengas las radiografías, las muestras de sangre y de orina me las mandas a esta dirección.

—Alucinas si crees que haré eso. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡No necesito ninguna prueba física! ¡Soy sano como un roble! ¡Podría dar la vuelta al mundo a nado, corriendo o si quisiera saltando a la pata coja! ¡Podría bucear durante horas sin respirar! ¡Podría hacer una maratón a cincuenta mil metros de altura! ¡Podría...! —Su frase se interrumpió cuando una pelota de vóley playa se estrelló contra su cara—. ¡¿Quién diablos me ha lanzado esto mientras describía mis habilidades?!

—¡Uuuuh ahhhh uuuugh! —hizo gestos uno de los tipos de la capa negra, que, junto a otro compañero, estaban cada uno a un lado de una red de vóley—. ¡¡Uuuuh aaaah!!

—Nos invitan a que nos unamos al partido —tradujo Cloud a la morena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —alucinó ella.

—¿Te hace un partido? —sugirió, con la pelota en la mano.

—¡Sí, claro! —aceptó ilusionada por la propuesta del rubio, sin darle más importancia a que el joven comprendiese la jerga de ruidos de aquellas cosas con capa y números tatuados.

—Bien, bien, bien... —sonreía Hojo, satisfecho, mientras las chicas que había contratado, aprovechando que no las miraba, ponían cara de asco—. Todos los clones, muy amiguitos, van directos a su destino... la Unión... Ñij, ñij, ñij...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

No muy lejos de allí, Aerith llegó a los pies de la palmera donde había visto el resplandor y, aunque en un primer momento se negó a creer que aquel tipo con gabardina, mascarilla de resfriado, gafas de culo de botella y gorra fuese Sephiroth, la Masamune que asomaba tras él y aquella monstruosa cabeza con gafas de sol y pamela lo delataron inequívocamente.

—¡¿De qué vas disfrazado?! —fue su saludo.

—Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación —murmuró, molesto—. Voy camuflado, para que no me reconozcan. ¿Recuerdas que soy un hombre buscado y muy conocido?

—No te quejes tanto, que tampoco es para tanto. Simplemente podrías haber buscado un _look_ un poco más _cool_ —opinó.

—De momento doy gracias por estar vivo después de lo del barco... ¿No podrías haberme avisado de que pensabais volar el barco? —se quejó.

—¡Es que no lo teníamos planeado! ¡Fue el lerdo de Cloud, que es un manazas!

—Bueno, algo torpe es —admitió, aunque no era el más indicado para hablar de torpeza.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No vas a decirme nada de mi nuevo bikini?! —se indignó Aerith.

—Mujer... ¿Te hace falta que cada vez que te vea te diga lo buenísima que estás y que me dan ganas de encerrarte en mi dormitorio durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

—¡¡Sí!!

—_Sephi, Sephi, Sephi, Sephi, Sephi, Sephi... _—repetía con insoportable insistencia Jenova, torturándoles los tímpanos con su voz de falsete—_. ¡Quiero un helado! ¡Quiero un helado! ¡Quiero un helado! ¡¡HELAAAAAADO!!_

—Veo que sigue igual de plasta que siempre —observó Aerith mientras la cabeza mordisqueaba el hombro de Sephiroth como represalia por la poca atención que le prestaba—. ¿Y el cuerpo?

—Ni idea—admitió él—. La pillé mandándolo por correo en una caja, pero no sé a dónde lo ha mandado.

—Cuanto más lejos mejor —opinó la chica.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar a ligar con Cloud? —deseó—. Podrías olvidarlo y venirte conmigo de viaje, los dos juntos y revueltos...

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No me voy a dejar vencer por Tifa! —sentenció, decidida—. ¡Mi honor está en juego! ¡Conseguiré que Cloud coma de mi mano, que se vuelva loco por mí, que bese el suelo que piso, que me suplique que sea su chica! ¡Me pedirá perdón por haber mirado a cualquier otra teniendo a alguien tan perfecta como yo a su lado! ¡Nadie rechaza a Aerith! ¡¡NADIE!!

—Aah... —suspiró Sephiroth—. Bueeeeno... ¿Y qué hago ahora?

—Mm... Tú ve yendo hacia el Gold Saucer —decidió—. Nos comunicaremos por PHS, es peligroso que tengamos estos encuentros.

—Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y que esto sea realmente lo que quieres...

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Defenderé mi honor aunque para ello tenga que poner de verdad en riesgo la vida del Planeta! —declaró, orgullosa, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de éste, que la tachaba de mala cetra.

—Ojalá no tengamos que llegar tan lejos...

—_¡¡Helaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooooo!! _

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Sí, no me han abducido los extraterrestres, es sólo que estaba vaga y no escribía xD No, en serio, siento el retraso del capítulo, mi inspiración es absorbida por las dos novelas que escribo, así que casi no me queda para los fics xD Espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo :3

**Aclaraciones: **

**Antimagia **— Sé que como tal no existe en el Final Fantasy 7, que se dividía en tres hechizos raros cuyos nombres no recuerdo porque nunca los usaba y que iban en la misma materia, pero lo he puesto por simplificar. Para los que no hayan jugado a los FF, el antimagia no bloquea la magia (eso sería como mucho el mutis) sino que cancela las barreras o el espejo que se haya podido echar alguien o magias de apoyo como prisa o regenerar.

**Ruleta de límites de Tifa** — Esto es para los que no han jugado el juego. Cuando han hecho cierto daño a los personajes se les llena una barra de límite, que es una técnica especial muy dañina que pueden usar sólo una vez cuando se llena la barra. La de Tifa consiste en de una a siete ruletas (depende del nivel) en las que pueden salir las opciones "Sí" que es golpe crítico, "Golpe" que es un golpe normal y "Merma" que es fallo. Creo que la primera ruleta no tenía ningún merma, pero bueno, ignoro el detalle xD

**Pompón de moguri **— Aunque en el Final Fantasy 7 creo que los moguri no tenían pompones, sino que eso entró en el 8, cuando ya no eran tan poligonales y todo eso, he decidido ponerlos en el fic con pompón porque para mí son una marca indispensable de los bichos esos (aparte de que es a lo que tiene alergia Sephiroth xD). Lo digo por si alguien se acordaba de la invocación de Choco y Mog y no recordaba el pompón.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **No sé por qué, pero algo me decía que te iba a gustar que Yuffie se clavase el shuriken en la mano. Me alegra que te guste la caracterización de los personajes, solo siento que Redypuchi no mucho, qué se le va a hacer. Espero que la canción no te haya decepcionado mucho, ten en cuenta que son amateurs xD (¿Y qué es eso de que 'dirías que odio a los chocobos'? ¡Como si no conocieses mi trauma con ellos!) Nos leemos!

**I'm Dara:** Habrás visto que el parecido entre el juego y el fic es más bien relativo, ¿no? XD Gracias por tu review y por leer esta parida :D

**Damr1990: **Creo recordar que ahí por tiempos lejanos, cuando acababa de recibir tu review, te contesté en privado porque era un review muy largo pero, como no me apunto las cosas y hago demasiadas, no estoy segura xD Por si acaso sólo decir que no sufras, no te voy a banear por criticar, las sugerencias y comentarios están para eso (lástima que, al ser a posteriori, no pueda aprovecharlos ya xD). Espero que este cap te haya gustado más que el anterior n.

**Thrud-sama: **Sí, a mí también me costó lo mío lo del delfín de Priscilla y lo del desfile (donde me echaron unas granadas xD), eso sí, el baile ese me quedó divino de la muerte xD Y, ya ves si Yuffie ha sido o no capaz de hacer un concierto con su mareo crónico, que no hay que subestimar a la chiquilla y la tiranía de Aerith. Una vez más gracias por leer esto n.n

**vergil ansem:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mientras cada vez no tarde el doble de tiempo que la anterior, como me ha pasado en mi otro fic, supongo que estará bien, ¿no? xDDD

**sora63:** Sobre si es tan fácil conseguir las materias maestras, depende mucho con qué entrenes, porque había unos bichos que daban sopocientos ph y casi nada de experiencia, eso explicaría que Sephiroth tuviese todas las materias maestras con solo el nivel 50, aunque las que llevaba no eran de las más difíciles de subir, sino todo lo contrario (aunque todos sabemos que la razón verdadera por la que las tenía maestras era para chulear xD). No, cuando puse lo del niño que llega intacto al final de una cueva llena de monstruos no pensaba en el FF12 (más que nada porque aun no lo he acabado y eso no ha pasado), sino en el Genso Suikoden 2. ¿Dices que Yuffie te apareció en el continente del Gold Saucer O.o? A mí me salió en un bosquecito al este de Fuerte Condor las nueve o diez veces que me he hecho el juego ¡lo juro! Por eso la puse ahí. Me alegra que te gustase la infiltración del grupo en el barco, no me preguntes cómo se me ocurrió porque ni yo misma lo sé xD Espero que te haya gustado el concierto n.n

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife: **Espero que el concierto no te haya decepcionado n.n Lo de la criptografía avanzada tuvo su dificultad, porque no soy muy aficionada a los sms, pero creo que me quedó más o menos igual de incomprensible que la mayoría (esa era la idea xD)

**Nebyura: **Gracias por tu review y por leerme n.n Por Cloud no sufras, que poco a poco va subiendo de nivel (es lo que tiene no poder abandonar el grupo de combate, que a la larga está consciente al final de algunos combates xD). Sí, Sephi es sólo una pobre víctima de las circunstancias y su propia torpeza (y ahora un poco de Aerith también xD), me alegra que te guste.

**SquallRF:** Sí, el anterior capítulo fue muy flojo, lo sé, una no siempre está igual de creativa, y a parte hay situaciones que se prestan mejor que otras. Sobre la escena de la muerte de Aerith... para eso aún queda bastante, ya lo verás tú, no tendría gracia si te lo contase aquí xD

**Isa.Leonhart:** Espero que el concierto haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas xD Lo del sacrificio del chocobo... digamos que los chocobos y yo nos divorciamos después de que en el FFx2 me matase uno echándome un meteo cuando hacía siglos que no me grababa. Desde entonces los miro con un poco de rabia (aunque he de admitir que sólo me pasa al jugar el FFX, FFX2 y FF12, los otros son demasiado monos). La Midgar Zolom se la carga Sephiroth, ¿por? No pensarás que por ser torpe no puede matar bichos duros, ¿no? ¡Sigue siendo el Gran Sephiroth! XD (¿Compartir a Laguna? Mm... Difícil me lo pones xD)

**laura:** Gracias por tu amable review, claro que es una obra de arte (si esos rayajos amarillos y rojos que ponen en los museos modernistas lo son, esto también xD). Me gustaría ser más rápida, pero estoy tan liada... Gracias por leerlo igualmente n.n

**Antoinette–Esmeralda:** Bienvenida al fic y muchas gracias por tu review n.n ¿Dices que no habías dejado review porque no tenías cuenta? Qué raro, creí que tenía activado que se permitiesen los reviews anónimos, tendré que revisarlo... Me alegra que te guste mi fic y te rías con él, esa es la idea xD Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Sol Lukusa:** No sufras, más vale review tardío que inexistente xD Intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez, me alegro de que te esté gustando.

En fin, gracias por leer esto una vez más. Una preguntita para los que tengan cuenta aquí: ¿preferís que os conteste aquí o que lo haga por mensaje privado y reserve este espacio para los reviews anónimos? Sólo por curiosidad (aunque lo más probable es que tardarais de todos modos en tener mi respuesta, soy tan vaga xD). En cualquier caso, ya sabéis: cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	9. Monótonos días de viaje

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 9. Monótonos días de viaje**

—¡Y aquí, a vuestra derecha, podéis admirar un reactor profanado! —exclamaba la mujer hawaiana de la agencia "Viaje Final", mientras con su brazo señalaba hacia un reactor lleno de pintadas en las que ponía "Enemigos del Planeta", "No permitiremos que robéis la vida al Planeta" y dibujos obscenos.

—¡Oooooooooh! —corearon con admiración todos menos Barret, que asentía conforme, y Aerith, que hablaba por PHS con Sephiroth desde hacía horas. Varios _flashes_ de las cámaras de los tipos de la capa negra cegaron a la guía turística.

—¡Yuffie, sácanos una foto a todos juntos! —pidió Cloud, rodeado por Tifa, Redypuchi y su nuevo grupo de amigos clones.

—¡Decid _chips_!

—¡Chiiiiiiiiiiiips!

—Pues sí, cari —se oía a Aerith de fondo—, que al final, como no nos dejaban pasar los guardias del camino al reactor, nos hemos tenido que colar en un viaje turístico guiado por la zona de las vías del tren y tardaremos un poco en llegar... Sí, sí, un rollazo. Los niños al menos parece que se lo pasan bien —se refería a todos sus compañeros menos Barret—. Tú ve apostando en las carreras de chocobos, a ver si hay suerte...

—Bueno, bueno, ahora vamos a la zona más divertida de todas —les prometió el guía mientras avanzaban—: ¡A las vías intermitentes del tren!

—¿Intermitentes por qué? —se preguntaba Cloud, caminando por ellas—. Yo las veo bastante seguidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas... —finalizó mientras caía al vacío, después de que el trozo de las vías bajo sus pies se rompiese de modo sorpresivo, tanto que evidentemente no le dio tiempo a dar a ninguna tecla.

—¡¡Cloud!! —gritó Tifa—. ¡Agita los brazos!

—¡¡A la derecha!! —indicaba Yuffie.

—¡¡A la izquierda!! —añadía Barret.

—¿Es que pensáis que va a salir volando por mover los brazos o qué? —participó Aerith, tapando un instante el auricular—. No, nada, cari, no era a ti, sino a los críos estos...

Al ratito regresó Cloud, quien en último momento había logrado clavar la punta del pelo en uno de los pilares metálicos, por el que escaló hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

—¡Qué suerte que has podido cogerte a tiempo! —se alegró Redypuchi casi tanto como se había alegrado de recuperar su color rojizo de pelaje tras el tinte al que Aerith lo sometió en el barco.

—Nada de suerte, ¡ha sido gracias a mi destreza adquirida por haber formado parte de SOLDIER! —recordó el rubio, irguiéndose—. ¡Sólo un ex–SOLDIER como yo tendría los reflejos, la inteligencia, la habilidad, el ingeniooooooooo...! —se perdió en la lejanía cuando Cloud volvió a pisar en falso, creando otro agujero en el camino por el que, evidentemente, cayó.

—¡¡Mantente en el centro!! —gritaba Yuffie.

—¡¡A la derecha!! —indicaba Barret.

—Qué patético —declaró Aerith—. ¡No, no! —se apresuró a responder al móvil—. No digo que me parezca patético que sólo hayas conseguido un 99 por cien en la puntuación de la pista A del snowboard, es que Cloud se nos ha caído por segunda vez...

Después de esperar otros tantos minutos a que Cloud volviese...

—Mirad lo que vamos a hacer —empezó la guía hawaiana—, para que nadie más se caiga como el pardillo este, vamos a ir todos cogidos de la mano, ¿vale?

—O para que nos caigamos todos uno tras otro —murmuró Cloud, ofendido.

—Tranquilo, Cloud, cógete de mi mano y ya verás cómo no vuelves a caerte más —le prometió Tifa, dando un golpe crítico, sin percatarse, al orgullo de Cloud.

—No te preocupes, Tifa —respondió, intentando mantener la pose digna—, si tanto miedo tienes a caerte, te llevaré de la mano —tergiversó la oferta de su amiga de la infancia.

—Eh... bien —aceptó, creyendo que él la había entendido mal.

—¡Ey, Cloud! —llamó Aerith que, al ver por el rabillo del ojo la escena, se había despedido de Sephiroth para poder dedicarse a defender lo suyo—. ¡Ven conmigo, que así me sentiré mucho más segura!

—Esto... —empezó él, mirando a una chica y a la otra.

—Sí, sí —asintió Barret, apoyando el brazo arma en el hombro de Tifa—. Tifa, mejor deja que Aerith cuide de Cloud. No creo que nadie más sea capaz de conseguir que Cloud llegue al Gold Saucer de una pieza, sin salir perjudicada de rebote.

—¡Ey, ¿qué insinúas?! —se quejó Cloud mientras Aerith, contenta por el inesperado aliado, se aferraba al brazo del rubio y dirigía una mirada llena de malicia a Tifa, aunque ésta interpretó su gesto como una afable sonrisa de amistad.

—Insinúo que como este lugar tenga botón de autodestrucción podemos acabar volando...

—¡¿Me estás acusando de reventar todo lo que tiene sistema de autodestrucción?!

—De momento ni uno solo de los lugares que tenía te ha sobrevivido —le recordó Barret.

—No discutáis —pidió Tifa—. Vayamos todos juntos y así no pasará nada...

—¡Oh, un bom! —se admiraba Yuffie, en un enorme puente colgante, junto a los clones con capa, que no paraban de sacar fotos—. ¡Nunca había visto uno!

—¡Yo lo derrotaré! —aseguró Cloud, desenfundando el arma.

—¡Espera! —exigió el resto, intentando cogerlo para evitar la hecatombe.

—¡Tranquilos! ¡Si esto muere de dos golpes de nada! ¡Mirad!

—¡Nooooooooooo!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Falta mucho para llegar a Corel?... —murmuró Aerith, ayudándose de su vara para caminar por aquellos pedregosos terrenos. No lo hacía por temor a resbalar, sino porque apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de doce horas de marcha, sin comer, por inhóspitos y desconocidos parajes. Todo ello, cómo no, por cortesía de Cloud, que había hecho explotar al bom de la forma más estúpida, lo que, a parte de provocarles quemaduras varias, rompió el puente colgante con todos ellos encima—. Hace horas que se le acabó la batería a mi PHS, necesito un enchufe.

—Estamos cerca —prometió Barret, el nuevo guía del grupo desde que se habían despeñado—. Conozco bien este camino, era bueno para huir de los linchamientos.

—¿Linchamientos? —se extrañó Tifa.

—¡Parad ya! —exigió Yuffie a los clones—. ¡Me vais a dar un ataque de epilepsia con tanto _flash_ fotográfico! —señaló, instantes antes de ser víctima de una nueva oleada de fotografías.

—Al menos ellos parece que se divierten... —se dijo Tifa.

—Mi turno ya se ha acabado —indicó Redypuchi tras consultar su reloj de pulsera (¿?)—. Ahora te toca a ti cargar con el muerto, Barret —añadió, soltando una cuerda. Si se seguía ésta con la mirada, se llegaba a un bulto firmemente atado y amordazado que arrastraba por el suelo. Un bulto con pelo puntiagudo.

—Chicos... ¿Estáis seguros de que no es peligroso que viaje así? —insistió Tifa—. Seguro que si lo soltáis se portará bien...

—Tranquila —respondió Aerith—. Esto no es nada para él, que ha estado en SOLDIER. Este es un ejercicio muy típico allí —mintió con descaro.

—Mm... supongo que Tifa tiene razón y podemos darle un voto de confianza —opinó Barret, haciendo sospechar a Aerith, Yuffie y Redypuchi que había una segunda intención tras su obra de caridad. Era extraño que siendo el primero que se había ofrecido a sujetarlo mientras lo ataban, y el que más cara de regocijo ponía al verlo arrastrando por los suelos, ahora, de pronto, quisiese soltarlo como acto de buena voluntad...

—¿No será que quieres escaquearte de llevarlo? —sugirió Redypuchi.

—Digamos que no me apetece tener una carga extra cuando lleguemos a Corel.

—Bueeeeeno, va, soltémosle —dio su visto bueno Aerith.

—Ahora que lo pienso —empezó Tifa, mientras quitaba la mordaza al protagonista—, Barret, tú eres nativo de Corel... Estarás deseando saludarlos a todos.

—Bueno... —se hizo el despistado.

—¿Corel es tu pueblo? —participó Cloud, que no podía estar callado ni un instante más—. ¿En el que se sacrificaban gallos en rituales diabólicos y se mataban cerdos en la plaza, para la fiesta local? —recordó con una mueca.

—¿Realmente es necesario que pasemos por ahí? —corearon Redypuchi y Tifa, mirando hacia Cloud.

—Recordad que nuestro objetivo principal es eliminar a Sephiroth —declaró él, con expresión súbitamente seria—. Haremos los sacrificios que hagan falta por salvar al mundo —sentenció. Tal vez habría sonado solemne, si no fuera porque, mientras decía lo último, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo para facilitar que le quitasen la cuerda.

—¡Mirad, ahí está Corel! —se alegró Yuffie desde lo alto de una roca. Aunque no se alegró tanto como los guías hawaianos, que estaban deseando acabar aquel trabajo y pedir la jubilación anticipada.

Sólo sus desarrolladas habilidades ninja habían logrado que la muchacha identificase cuatro vigas mal puestas como la puerta trasera al pueblo de Corel. Tras ellas el grupo sólo pudo ver un montón de tiendas de acampar sucias que coexistían con basura y chatarra. Eso si no se contaba con el centro comercial, consistente en dos cajas de cartón tras las que se sentaban los vendedores a la espera de turistas desesperados.

—Esto... me había imaginado el lugar un poco más... bonito —escogió Tifa, mientras el grupo traspasaba el "umbral".

—¿Este basurero no espanta la clientela al Gold Saucer? —se preguntó Aerith.

—Sniff, sniff... —se enjugó Barret una lágrima.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse Tifa, mientras Yuffie se separaba del grupo, siguiendo su olfato que sólo ella sabía a dónde pretendía llevarla—. ¡No quería decir nada malo de tu pueblo natal!

—¿Eh? Oh, no. Es que me había entrado polvo en el ojo —explicó—. Bueno, chicos, deberíamos largarnos antes de que nos vean.

—¿Y eso?

—¡CLONK! ¡CLONK! ¡CLONK! ¡CLONK! —empezó a oírse un sonido producido por dos metales al chocar. Su origen era un abuelo que golpeaba una enorme paellera con un vaso oxidado.

—¡No! ¡Demasiado tarde! —exclamó Barret, mientras los guías y sus compañeros lo miraban entre confusos y asustados. Los clones, por su lado, se dedicaban a sacar fotografías a la chatarra y a regatear en las tiendas.

—¡¡ES ÉL!! —gritó el anciano, con mirada de loco y espuma saliéndose por la comisura de los labios—. ¡¡ES BARRET!!

—¡¡Es Barret!! ¡¡Ha vuelto!! ¡¡Es Barret!! —empezaron a oírse las voces de los pueblerinos, que salían de sus tiendas de acampar, con ojos inyectados en sangre y objetos contundentes y arrojadizos en las manos—. ¡¡Qué valor!!

—¡¡Muerte!! ¡¡Muerte!! ¡¡Muerte!! —repetían los dulces niños de Corel, sosteniendo metralletas. Mientras, unas ancianitas entrañables se sentaron en las siete torretas que había instaladas en zonas estratégicas.

—¡¡MUERTE!!

Una lluvia de plomo fue a saludarlos y sólo la mala puntería de los habitantes de Corel impidió que el asombro inicial les costase la vida. Pasado el primer instante de estupor, y tras bailar claque para no tener agujeros en los pies, corrieron hasta que lograron parapetarse, agachados, tras un par de grandes carteles metálicos y oxidados que habían caído al suelo hacía años. Una vez en un lugar en el que estaban medianamente protegidos de la artillería ligera, tuvieron que empezar a planear su siguiente paso.

—¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Yo no quiero morir tan jooooooven! —coreaban los guías hawaianos, poniendo de los nervios a Aerith, que se planteaba empujarlos fuera de su refugio para tener más espacio. Lástima que quisiera aparentar tener corazón ante su grupo...

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué nos atacan?! —se preguntó Tifa, mientras Barret colocaba su cañón más letal en su brazo.

—Eso da igual, ¡nosotros tenemos que llegar al Gold Saucer para acabar con Sephiroth! —les recordó Cloud, por enésima vez, mientras sacaba de su mochila un tirachinas—. ¡Unos miserables muertos de hambre con armamento militar no nos lo impedirán! ¡Venderemos cara nuestra vida!

—¡¿Piensas tirar piedras a esos niños y ancianitos?! —se escandalizó Tifa—. ¿No te dan pena? —remarcó al tiempo que una bala de cañón destrozaba una roca relativamente cercana.

—Son pequeñitas... —se disculpó enseñándole las chinas.

—¡¡No me dejaré capturaaaaaaaar!! —gritó Barret, descargando plomo contra sus conciudadanos, después de, en un alarde de heroísmo y locura, haberse levantado, dejando parte de su cuerpo al descubierto por encima del cartel. Cuando se le acabaron las balas del cargador, se agachó para recargar sin exponerse—. Son más que la última vez... —se dijo.

—En serio, Barret, ¿por qué tanto odio? —quiso saber Redypuchi, con lágrimas en los ojos por la polvareda—. Los habitantes de un pueblo deberían recibir a sus compañeros con los brazos abiertos y una fiesta llena de música, alcohol, sexo y drogas, no con un tiroteo.

—Eso, eso, ¿qué les has hecho para que te odien tanto? —quiso saber Cloud, regresando al refugio tras descargar sus piedras sobre los pueblerinos.

—Todo es culpa de Shinra... —murmuró, con la mirada encendida por la ira—. ¡Sólo suya, yo soy inocente! Veréis... Todo se remonta a hace casi seis años... —empezó su historia, y el sonido de las balas y cañonazos bajó de volumen para que Aerith, aunque estaba tras el otro cartel, también lo oyera—. Corel era una ciudad minera de lo más puntera y productiva, que amenazaba con quitarle el puesto de capital mundial a Midgar... Todas las multinacionales de Shinra se pegaban por poner sucursales aquí, el turismo era muy generoso y numeroso, gracias a nuestras obras de arte arquitectónicas; también ganamos una millonada a costa de darle permiso a Dio para montar el acceso al Gold Saucer en nuestra estación... Incluso teníamos pistas de golf, playas y montañas nevadas artificiales... Estábamos planeando construir una torre más alta que la de Wutai para demostrar nuestro poderío y todo... —suspiró con nostalgia—. Por aquel entonces se jubiló nuestro alcalde, el viejo que ha golpeado la paellera —matizó—, y, tras unas reñidas elecciones, yo gané por mayoría absoluta, con tres votos a favor, uno en contra y un sin fin de abstenciones... Tenía grandes proyectos para Corel y el primero de ellos, tal y como había prometido en el mitin, era firmar el contrato que el anterior alcalde se había negado a firmar con Shinra, y que les daba permiso para construir una planta de reciclaje de papel en las montañas de nuestra ciudad...

—¿Shinra una planta de reciclaje? —repitieron todos con incredulidad.

—Sí, debería haber sospechado, pero entonces no conocía la verdadera maldad de Shinra... —gruñó—. Así pues, firmé el contrato con Scarlet y me dispuse en centrar toda mi atención en mi segundo gran proyecto: cambiar el nombre de todas las calles de la ciudad. Cuando finalizaron las obras de Shinra, que por supuesto no me molesté en supervisar, decidí ir a ver qué tal había quedado la planta de reciclaje. Comprenderéis cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que lo que habíamos estado viendo nosotros a lo lejos sólo era un cartel de cartón con el dibujo de una planta de reciclaje que ocultaba tras él... ¡¡un reactor Mako!! —Una explosión producida por una bala de cañón que aterrizó por cerca le dio dramatismo a su declaración—. Yo fui a quejarme a los de Shinra, que hicieron como que no me oían, y cuando estábamos a punto de sustituir el gallo del ritual por ellos, mostraron su excusa: en el contrato que firme, con letra tan pequeña que necesitaron traer un microscopio electrónico para que la leyese, ponía lo siguiente: "En el caso de que Shinra Inc. crea que le resultará más rentable otro proyecto que el de la planta de reciclaje, tendrá total libertad para ponerlo en práctica en el lugar acordado." Me habían engañado como a un pardillo, y eso me puso tan furioso que, sin pensar en las consecuencias, me armé con unos _sprays_ y llené de pintadas el reactor...

—¡¿Esas pintadas que hemos visto antes eran tuyas?! —se sorprendió Redypuchi, que creía que Cloud y Aerith eran los únicos aficionados a los graffiti del grupo.

—Sí, sé que son una obra de arte —se jactó—. Y no veáis las del interior... Ejem, pero el caso es que cuando Shinra descubrió aquello, se cabreó bastante, y nos puso una demanda por daños y desperfectos que tenía tantos ceros que no cabían en una libreta. Evidentemente, perdí el juicio, porque mi firma en las pintadas del núcleo del reactor no dejaba duda alguna sobre la identidad del artista. Yo me declaré insolvente (obviamente) pero, como era alcalde de Corel, Shinra decidió que podía transferir mi deuda a la ciudad, y empezaron a embargarla. Se lo llevaron todo: los hospitales, las escuelas, los bares, los bingos, los árboles de los jardines, las fuentes, las farolas, los charcos del suelo... Lo único que nos dejaron fue la estación de trenes, porque Dio los sobornó para que no se la llevasen. A nosotros sólo nos quedó la chatarra que restó y algunas telas sucias con las que confeccionamos las tiendas de acampar...

—Qué horror... —musitó Tifa—. Shinra no tiene corazón...

—Hay que decir que la cagaste bien —añadió Cloud—. Se entiende que tus conciudadanos quieran matarte por arruinarles la vida a ellos y a sus generaciones futuras. Lo que no se entiende es por qué parece como si en el pueblo sólo hubiese críos, ancianos y mujeres...

—Todavía quedan hombres —se apresuró a dejar claro—, aunque pocos... Como con las posesiones no había suficiente para pagar la deuda, se llevaron también a la mayoría de los hombres y jóvenes para que acabasen de pagar la deuda trabajando como becarios–esclavos lo que les restaba de vida... Mi mejor amigo, el padre de Marlene, fue uno de esos pobres desgraciados... —confesó con voz compungida.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Tifa, como si una luz se encendiese en su hueca cabecita—. Por eso odias tanto a Shinra... Seguramente fue luchando contra ellos, en un intento de rescatar al padre de Marlene de la esclavitud, como perdiste tu mano derecha, ¿verdad?

—¡Qué va! Lo de la mano fue haciendo un zumo con un exprimidor eléctrico... Máquinas del diablo, grrr...

—Debiste ser muy listo para escapar de la esclavitud a Shinra a la que sucumbieron tus conciudadanos —señaló Aerith, decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario a lo del exprimidor.

—No creas, lo que pasa es que huí por la noche, cansado de ser linchado por los demás, antes de que llegase el autobús que se llevaría a mi grupo. Y, como Dyne era mi mejor amigo, me llevé a su hija para que no tuviese que vivir en este mísero lugar.

—No es que la vida que ha llevado sea mucho mejor —opinó Cloud.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si hasta asiste a clases de ballet!

—Chicos, no es que quiera interrumpir la conversación, pero... —empezó Redypuchi—, ¿en serio creéis que estos carteles oxidados aguantarán la lluvia de plomo mucho tiempo más?

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que se les acabase la munición antes de que cediese —admitió Cloud.

—Esa es una vana esperanza, tienen munición infinita —reveló Barret.

—Es imposible tener munición infinita —puntualizó su peludo compañero.

—No en un videojuego —descubrió Cloud, con tono místico.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Ajeno a la complicada situación que vivían su amada y el grupo que la acompañaba, Sephiroth esperaba aburrido alguna señal de que iban a llegar. Ya había gastado todo el dinero que tenía en las carreras de chocobos y el Wonder Square, y después, gastó gran parte de los GPs ganados en el Speed Square y dando vueltas en el Round Square para poder mantenerse unos minutos apartado de la gente y, sobre todo, los moguris que pululaban por allí. Aerith había demostrado una vez más el poco corazón que tenía, mandándolo allí durante horas sabiendo que era alérgico a los pompones de esos bichos...

Tras resistir una vez más, por miedo a ser descubierto, las ganas que le entraban de luchar en el Battle Square para enseñar a aquellos novatos cómo se manejaban la espada y las materias, salió del edificio a la estación de trenes, para gastar unos GPs más en grabar la partida en el punto de grabación. Si es que era trágico que hasta para adquirir papel de baño o agua para lavarse las manos hiciese falta tener GPs...

—Hay que ver qué mala cobertura hay ahí dentro —se decía Sephiroth, buscando un punto desde el que poder llamar a Aerith para preguntarle si tenía que preocuparse por ellos por la tardanza—. Seguro que la bloquean para obligar a la gente a usar las cabinas telefónicas... Bueno, aquí al menos se está relativamente tranquilo —se dijo, observando a su alrededor. A parte del tren vacío y el guarda de la puerta, sólo veía algo que parecía un peluche en forma de moguri gordo y gigante (gracias al cielo, sin pompón), con un gato, también de peluche, encima. Sephiroth se alegró de haberse dejado a su madre enganchada a la máquina tragaperras del Wonder, ya que estaba seguro de que, de estar allí con él, no habría podido resistir la tentación de atacar semejante horrible peluche blanco rosado.

—Ñij, ñij, ñij... —emitió la gatita de peluche, sobresaltando a Sephiroth—. Pronto estarán aquí, ñij, ñij, ñij...

«¡¿Ese peluche ha hablado?!» —pensó, atónito—. «A ver si me he pasado con las pastillas de la alergia y estoy alucinando...»

—Ñij, ñij, ñij, no hay duda de que no puedo fallar, mi plan es perfecto —se jactó la gatita—. Con lo lerdo que dice el Presidente Rufus que es el líder del grupo, Cloud Strife, no me costará nada engañarlos, ñij, ñij, ñij...

Sephiroth, que instantes antes se había planteado alejarse del peluche para seguir buscando cobertura, se detuvo al reconocer el nombre del nuevo presidente de Shinra y, poco después, el de Cloud. Con curiosidad, y cierto temor a que Aerith acabase metiéndose en problemas con Shinra otra vez, se quedó a escuchar cómo aquella gata, al igual que todo malo de videojuego o serie que se precie, disfrutaba explicando sus planes secretos a la nada, en monólogos que en realidad eran prácticas para lo que debían contar mientras agonizaban, tras ser abatidos por el bueno, justo antes de contar su desgraciada vida para dar pena al público y cargo de conciencia a los protagonistas.

—Gracias a este peluche que yo, Reeve Tuesti, Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra, manejo por control remoto desde mi casita mientras veo el canal 24 horas del Gran Hermano, podré espiar y engañar al grupo de la antigua Avalancha, capitaneado por Cloud Strife y la cetra prófuga, Aerith Gainsborough. Aprovechando que alguna mente enferma eligió algo así como personaje obligatorio del equipo de protagonistas, inventaré una excusa para que tengan que meterme en el grupo. Les diré que soy adivina y, luego de echarles un mal de ojo de impresión, diré que nunca me había salido algo así y que mi vocación me obliga a acompañarlos para ver si se cumple mi nefasta predicción o no. Y, al ser personaje obligatorio, aunque quieran negarse con todas sus fuerzas y lo último que deseen en sus vidas sea ir conmigo, una vez me hayan visto no podrán rechazar mi compañía. Así, mientras viajo con ellos ganando experiencia y puntos de materia a su costa, los espiaré para contar sus planes y movimientos a Shinra y, en el caso de que decidiesen eliminarlos, sólo tendré que utilizar mi límite de la ruleta para sacar muerte para todos. Total, como esto sólo es un peluche, da igual que se inmole por la causa, ñij, ñij, ñij. Pero qué plan tan genial y bien elaborado. Jamás podrán descubrirme. ¡Muahahahaha!

«Es el plan más estúpido que he oído, pero incluso podría funcionar...» —pensó Sephiroth, preocupado—. «Ahora sí que tengo que conseguir ponerme en contacto con Aerith para advertirla del peligro...»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Ignorantes del complot que se urdía a sus espaldas, nuestros protagonistas defendían su microbarricada con balas, piedras, y alguna que otra granada.

—¡Son demasiados, nunca acabaremos! —se quejó Cloud—. ¡Ya me duelen los dedos de usar el tirachinas!

—¿Y si usásemos una invocación para barrerlos? —sugirió Aerith, aburrida.

—¡No podemos! ¡Podríamos hacerles daño! —advirtió Tifa.

—No es que ellos hayan tenido mucha piedad con los guías hawaianos cuando los mandamos como emisarios de paz —le recordó la cetra—. No les importó enviarlos derechitos al hospital.

—Al menos les proporcionan cuidados médicos...

—Un par de tiritas reutilizables, que más no tienen.

—¡He vuelto, chicos! —saludó Yuffie, sentándose junto a Aerith.

—¡¿Cómo lo has hecho para llegar aquí indemne?! —alucinaron todos.

—Bueno, no me habían visto con vosotros, así que no me consideraban objetivo a matar —resolvió.

—¿Y dónde has estado hasta ahora? —quiso saber Aerith, con recelo.

—¿Yo? Por ahí, de turismo —inventó, escondiendo la materia última que había sacado de un pozo—. Oíd, ¿no estáis aburridos ya de estar aquí escondidos? ¿Cuándo vamos al Gold Saucer? Hace nada me he despedido de los tipos de la capa negra, que iban hacia la estación...

—¿Crees que si pudiésemos no habríamos ido ya? —murmuró Barret, instantes antes de lanzar una granada contra una torreta.

—Estos pueblerinos diabólicos —añadió Cloud— ni sacados del Resident Evil 4 son peores. No nos dejarán arrancar aunque nos montemos en el tren.

—Pues entonces pasamos de ir al Gold Saucer y au —resolvió la ninja—. ¡Hay mucha materia esperándome en otros lados como para perder el tiempo en esta pocilga!

—¡No podemos irnos! —sentenció Aerith—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sephi... roth! ¡No podemos permitir que siga poniendo en peligro al Planeta con sus...! —La joven se interrumpió al notar un pitido y, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, sacó el busca del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo consultó—. Chicos, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente. Cloud, déjame el PHS del grupo —ordenó, antes de arrebatárselo y colocarse en la esquina del cartel en el que se guarecía más alejada de aquel en el que se refugiaban Cloud, Tifa, Barret y Redypuchi—. Como espiéis me enfadaré mucho —les advirtió con una mirada que habría asustado incluso a un ciego. Yuffie, como reacción, se aproximó al lado del cartel opuesto y decidió que, por su bien, mejor que se centrase en la defensa de la barricada.

Aerith, satisfecha, empezó a marcar el número del PHS de Sephiroth y luego esperó a que respondiese.

—"¿Quién?" —oyó la voz de Sephiroth.

—Soy yo, Aerith. ¿Y ese mensaje en el busca?

—"Es que tu PHS me salía apagado o fuera de cobertura..."

—Ah, es cierto. Es que se me ha acabado la batería —explicó con tranquilidad, como si no hubiese un bombardeo allí mismo.

—"¿No hay mucho ruido de fondo ahí donde estás?" —se extrañó él.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, pero no es nada que te deba preocupar. Un simple asuntillo que nos está haciendo demorarnos... Siento que te estemos haciendo esperar tanto...

—"Mejor así, que no vengáis."

—¡¿Cómo que mejor que no vayamos?! —saltó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Es que te has echado atrás y ya no quieres ayudarme?! ¡¿Es que te has buscado un ligue mientras esperabas y no quieres que le saque los ojos?! ¡¿Es que te ha tocado el premio gordo y no quieres compartirlo conmigo?!

—"¡Tranquila, tranquila! ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Yo jamás ligaría con otra!"

—Más te vale...

—"Lo que sucede es que aquí en la entrada he visto un peluche extraño de moguri gigante que murmuraba algo de que era un agente de Shinra camuflado que pensaba unirse a vuestro grupo con el viejo truco del adivino que echa un mal de ojo y luego quiere comprobar si se cumple."

—Qué anticuado —se burló ella—. Ese truco es casi tan viejo como el de la estampita... En fin, ¿y para qué quiere entrar en nuestro grupo?

—"Obviamente, para espiaros y mataros si es necesario."

—Bueno, tampoco es un gran problema. Como me has advertido, mi ángel de un ala de la guarda particular, basta con que no lo admitamos en el grupo.

—"No será tan fácil" —contradijo, preguntándose qué era eso de "ángel de un ala"—. "Esa cosa es un personaje principal y obligatorio, así que, si os encontráis, os lo tendréis que llevar detrás por narices."

—Pues no vamos —resolvió—. Cambiaremos de planes. En vez de ir ahí, iremos hacia Nibelheim, por ejemplo.

—"¿Es necesario que vuelva a ese lugar?" —gimió.

—No me discutas. Quiero que estés allí cuando lleguemos, así que ya puedes ir poniéndote en marcha.

—"Sabes que te arriesgas a no poder continuar por dejarte a ese personaje, ¿verdad?"

—Tranquilo, que lo tengo todo controlado.

—"No sé yo... Un momento... ¿qué diablos son esos tipos con capas negras que se acercan?..."

—"Uuuuuuuunióooooon" —se distinguió la voz inconfundible de un clon.

—"Sephiiiiiiirooooooooth"

—"¡Argh!" —se oyó quejarse al ex–general de SOLDIER—. "¡Soltadme! ¡Os confundís de persona! ¡Yo no soy Sephiroth, me llamo Recesvindo! ¡Quitaaaad!"

Tras estas palabras, se perdió contacto con el PHS de Sephiroth.

—Espero que no me lo violen entre todos —se dijo Aerith, con tranquilidad—. Aunque algo me ha quedado claro: si algún día tenemos hijos, les pongo el nombre YO.

Tras esta decisión trascendental para el destino del universo, se volvió hacia el resto, que planeaban en la arena del suelo, con una ramita, la estrategia a seguir para burlar a los pueblerinos y llegar a la estación.

—Chicos, cambio de planes —anunció la cetra, captando la atención de todos—. El Planeta me acaba de decir que Sephiroth ya no está en el Gold Saucer, que se aburrió de esperarnos y se fue para Nibelheim, a recordar viejos tiempos.

—¡Genial! —se alegró Cloud—. Así no tenemos que pasar entre los locos estos, basta con dar media vuelta y salir de las montañas por otro lado.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —saltó Tifa, sorpresivamente.

—¿Por qué no? —coreó el resto.

—¡Tenemos que ir al Gold Saucer!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí!

—Pero, Tifa... —empezó Cloud, con tono conciliador—. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto por allí? ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantas ganas de ir? ¿Es que se te ha antojado un peluche nuevo de los que venden allí? Si es eso, yo te compraré uno en el próximo lugar _civilizado_ —remarcó con especial énfasis— al que vayamos.

—No es que quiera ir, es que me siento obligada a decirnos que vayamos —se excusó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ya sé por qué —ató cabos Aerith—. Es porque allí nos espera un miembro obligatorio del equipo... Un traidor que trabaja para Shinra y esperará nuestro menor despiste para clavarnos un puñal por la espalda... —Ante la mirada pasmada de sus compañeros, agregó—: ¡Lo sé porque me lo ha dicho el Planeta!

—Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar —sentenció Cloud—. En SOLDIER me enseñaron que a los traidores de mierda se los cuelga de los pulgares de los pies, medio desnudos, en la cámara refrigerante y, como no tengo ganas de buscar una, no lo cogemos en el grupo y ya está. Además, por ciencia infusa sé que ¡el muy cabrón puede matarnos con su límite en el peor momento, aunque llevemos equipado el accesorio contra la muerte súbita!

—Siendo así... —aceptó Tifa, cuyas ganas de vivir eran más fuertes que el influjo de los programadores.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Mirad, eso parece al fin el bosque que rodea Gongaga! —informó Tifa, doblando el mapa que sostenía.

La joven se giró hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa, pero al verlos no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban. Cloud cargaba a su espalda un peso extra a parte del de su espada y que resultaba ser una estatua de piedra en forma de Yuffie. Esto era resultado de que la ninja intentara robar a Aerith las materias creyendo que la cetra estaba despistada. Aerith, que siempre había sentido un fuerte apego e instinto de protección hacia lo que había declarado suyo, no cayó en la cuenta de que no tenían agujas de oro, materias sanar entrenadas para adquirir la habilidad esuna, o panaceas hasta después de haberla petrificado. De este modo, todo menos compungida, se encogió de hombros y siguió a la suya, dejando la estatua a cargo del protagonista. El destino que habían vivido Redypuchi y Barret, poco después, no era mucho mejor, ya que ahora saltaban tras las dos chicas y el rubio ex–SOLDIER, croando, tras ser víctimas de una vergonzosa derrota contra dos ranas, de las que habían acabado huyendo cuando Cloud se percató de que el siguiente sería él. Sinceramente, prefería seguir siendo humano para poder jactarse de haber estado en SOLDIER que convertirse en batracio por intentar hacer honor a su pasado en el ejército, así que, argumentando que aquello era una retirada estratégica, puso pies en polvorosa.

—Espero que ahí dentro vendan agujas de oro, porque si no juro que me la dejo tirada por algún lado —gruñó Cloud, con la espalda destrozada después de cargar con Yuffie día y medio—. Total, ella no es un personaje obligatorio...

—No dejes que el cansancio y el malhumor te hagan decir cosas que no sientes y de las que te puedes arrepentir —aconsejó Tifa, con dulzura, ignorando que sus dos compañeros aun humanos y una de las ranas estaban convencidos de que deshacerse de Yuffie, ahora que no podría seguirlos, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

—Será mejor que dejemos la piedra aquí fuera —opinó Aerith—. Ningún loco se la intentaría llevar y, si sucede, ¡mala suerte!

—Esperad vosotros aquí con ella, Barret, Redypuchi —sugirió Tifa—. Así no hay peligro de que os perdamos entre la vegetación. Como ahora sois verdes... —indicó, metiendo el dedo en la llaga sin percatarse.

—¡Pues nada! —exclamó Cloud, desperezándose tras lanzar sin miramientos a Yuffie al suelo, que, por desgracia (o eso pensaron más de uno) ni se agrietó—. Vayamos a Gongaga, chicas.

Nuestros tres intrépidos héroes se internaron en la selva que rodeaba Gongaga y lucharon duramente por defender su vida contra los mosquitos y las garrapatas que les salieron al paso hasta que finalmente llegaron a divisar lo que parecía un camino. Su primer impulso fue arrojarse a él, para huir de las plantas carnívoras que se enredaban en sus piernas y las serpientes que reptaban por las ramas que había sobre sus cabezas, pero se contuvieron al descubrir que en el camino había dos hombres vestidos con un traje chaqueta completamente negro algo que, como ya había dicho Cloud una vez, estando en verano, era símbolo inequívoco de que eran Turcos.

—Ese tipo de la derecha es el pelirrojo que te llamaba vieja en la iglesia de los suburbios —cuchicheó Cloud.

—Gr... —gruñó Aerith al recordarlo.

—Al calvo yo lo conozco —reveló Tifa, sorprendida—. Es Rude, un hombre muy amable que encontraba de casualidad todos los días que iba a hacer la compra y se ofrecía a llevármela y escoltarme hasta la estación... Casi siempre, casualmente, había comprado algo que, como le sobraba, me daba a mí... La verdad es que pensé que debía ser muy despistado, porque mira que comprarse por error un peine de nácar y una cinta roja para el pelo... —se dijo—. Jamás habría imaginado que era un Turco... ¿Creéis que en realidad sabía que yo era de Avalancha e intentaba averiguar dónde estaba nuestra guarida? —temió.

—Yo diría que su interés por ti apuntaba hacia otro lado —opinó Aerith, con ojos expertos.

—¡Si querías peines y cintas podrías habérmelos pedido a mí! —saltó Cloud—. ¡Podría haber buscado un trabajo en mi tiempo libre, entre las cuatro y las seis de la mañana, para ahorrar!

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñó Aerith—. ¿Que estás celoso?

—¿Yooooo? ¿Yo, que he estado en SOLDIER, celoso de un calvo y feo miserable Turco que...?

—Calla, que van a hablar —lo cortó la cetra, sin contemplaciones.

—Bah —empezó el pelirrojo, Reno—, responde a mi pregunta, que sabes que no puedo digerir bien el almuerzo si no tengo un cotilleo nuevo. ¿Quién te gusta?

—... —Cloud, Tifa y Aerith aguantaban la respiración como si aquello fuese a hacer que lo oyeran mejor—... —Empezaban a sentirse incómodos—... —Reno sacó un bocata y empezó a desenvolverlo—... —Nuestros héroes adquirían cierto matiz azulado—... —Reno tiraba la lata de shinra–cola que acababa de beberse—...Tifa.

—¡Arff, arff, arff! —cogieron aire sonoramente, medio asfixiados, pero por suerte para ellos, los gritos de las anacondas en celo cubrieron sus voces.

—¿Tifa? —repitió Reno—. ¿Te refieres a la camarera tetuda del Séptimo Cielo que resultó ser de Avalancha? —añadió, como si algún otro padre pudiese haber sido tan cruel como para llamar Tifa a su tierna infante—. ¿Y qué le ves?

—¿Que qué le veo? —repitió Rude con incredulidad y luego, mirando a un punto más allá del plano material, añadió—: Es la mujer más hermosa, dulce y encantadora que ha nacido en el Planeta. Tan inocente como una niña, pero arrebatadora mujer... Cada vez que sonríe, siento que las nubes negras se apartan del cielo y dejan caer un rayo de luz sobre ella, para ensalzarla como si fuese una diosa. Cuando los preciosos rubíes que son sus ojos me miran, todas las penas y preocupaciones desaparecen de mi corazón, que se llena de felicidad tal que desearía poder saltar por campos floridos de su mano por la eternidad. Sus cabellos negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas relucen como azabache cuando...

—¡Ya vale! ¡Ya vale! —lo cortó Reno—. Un poco de piedad, tío, que se me va a indigestar el bocata con tanto azúcar.

—Oh... —musitaba por su lado Tifa, con lágrimas—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan cruel de dudar de él y desconfiar, acusándolo tan injustamente? Lo siento mucho...

—No lo sientas tanto, y no te confíes —opinó Cloud, con cara de pocos amigos—. Porque te haya dedicado cuatro palabras bonitas no puedes fiarte, ni siquiera tiene por qué sentirlas, seguro que lo ha hecho adrede para engañarte —inventó, aunque su lógica era bastante cuestionable—. No te dejes engañar por algo así. ¡Yo también sé hacer poesías y decir cursiladas! Mira —ofreció y, ante las curiosas jóvenes, y con cara de esfuerzo, empezó—:

Tifa...

cuando me invitabas a un cóctel,

en el Séptimo Cielo,

no perdía detalle,

del arte con el que sabías hacerlo.

Y es que fuera día o noche,

siempre que estaba a tu lado,

me ponía muy caliente,

y no precisamente por el combinado.

Concluyó con suma solemnidad.

—¡Oh, Cloud, es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca! —se alegró Tifa, emocionada, que sólo había entendido que a Cloud le gustaba estar con ella y que creía que hacía muy buenos combinados.

—Lo sé, ¡ja, ja, ja! —se rió, satisfecho del resultado de tan gran esfuerzo artístico.

«Yo alucino» —pensó Aerith, con una mueca de asco a aquel intento de poesía—. «¡¿En serio a eso lo llama poesía?! ¡Y a ella le gusta!» —Probablemente, eso era lo más sorprendente—. «Me pregunto si no estaré perdiendo el tiempo interponiéndome entre estos dos paletos, que parecen hechos el uno para el otro, a cuál más estúpido y simple...»

—Entonces te gusta Tifa... —retomó Reno la conversación, recuperando la atención de los tres—. Pobre Elena, ¿no? Ella y tú...

—¡Para nada! —aseguró Rude—. A ella le gusta Tseng.

—¿El jefe? Pues a él le gusta la vieja esa que perseguimos, ¿no? —señaló, y a Aerith se le hinchó un poco la vena al saber que se refería a ella—. Y menudo pederasta, porque la conoce desde que era una mocosa. Y, por cierto, bien fea que es la vieja, y eso que tiene complejo de diva —continuó. Cloud se giró hacia Aerith al notar calor y vio que lo despedía ella por su aura de furia—. ¿Tú has visto esos dos ridículos rulos que lleva delante de las orejas? ¡Por Dios! ¿Y el culo tan gordo que tiene, que no sé cómo cabe en una silla?...

—¡No! —exclamó bajito Cloud, cogiendo por el brazo a la cetra antes de que lograse salir del escondite—. ¡No debemos descubrirnos!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Estas afrentas tienen que ser lavadas con su sangre!

—¡Aerith, tranquila! —suplicó Tifa—. No creo que lo diga en serio...

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Y, en todo caso, eso da igual!

—Pero, Reno... —decía Rude—. Si no te gusta Tifa, ni Elena, ni la Anciana... ¿quién te gusta a ti? No me digas... que te gusta la ninja esa que según nuestro espía viaja con ellos, Yuffie.

—¡No digas tonterías! —resopló el pelirrojo—. Quien me gusta a mí es... —empezó y, juntando las manos ante sí y con ojos brillantes, confesó—: ¡Barret!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los otros cinco, alucinados.

—Es tan varonil y tan sexy... Con esos brazos tan musculosos y ese pecho tan firme...

—Qué fuerte... —susurró Tifa.

—Creo que preferiría no haber oído eso —declaró Cloud.

—Seguro que todas sus fans piensan lo mismo —añadió Aerith.

—¡Qué estúpidos! —oyeron una voz a su espalda.

Cuando volvieron sus rostros, se encontraron con una chica rubia cubierta de bichos.

—¡¡Aaaaaargh!! —corearon, pensando que era un zombi, arrojándose al camino para alejarse de ella.

—¡Ya están aquí! ¡Son ellos! ¡Cloud y sus amigos! —los señaló Elena, como si no fuese evidente para los otros dos, que los conocían; al tiempo que salía también de los arbustos—. ¡Dadles la del pulpo que yo voy a avisar a Tseng! ¡Chaaaaaau! —se despidió, mientras corría por un camino lateral.

—Jo, qué marrón —se quejó Reno—. Y yo a media digestión...

—Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro trabajo —le recordó Rude, con firmeza.

—¿Vais a atacarnos?... —preguntó Tifa con su mejor mirada de víctima y su vocecita más inocente.

—¡No puedo! —declaró Rude, en un grito desgarrador, mientras cascadas de lágrimas nacían bajo sus gafas de sol—. ¡Soy incapaz de poner un dedo encima a mi Venus! ¡Ella es sagrada! ¡Lo sientooooooooo!

—¡E–ey, Rude! —lo llamó Reno al ver que salía corriendo en dirección opuesta—. Jo, qué tío, me ha dejado plantado... En fin, tenéis suerte —declaró para Cloud y las chicas—. Os daría una paliza encantado, pero en media hora empieza la telenovela a la que estoy enganchado, así que hoy no podrá ser. Id con Dios —se despidió antes de seguir a su compañero.

—Qué tíos más raros —se dijo Cloud.

—Hay algo que me mosquea... —empezó Aerith—. Han dicho que un espía les había hablado de nosotros, pero no cogimos en el grupo al espía... ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otro espía más?

—¿Yuffie? —sugirió él.

—No, no creo —negó la cetra—. Piensa que los de Shinra no le dejarían quedarse con nuestra materia después de acabar con nosotros... Tal vez una pulga que hayan puesto sobre Redypuchi...

—Tendremos que estar atentos e ir con cuidado —dijo Tifa—. Ahora saben dónde estamos en cada momento.

—Bah, tampoco es importante. Vayamos a Gongaga.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar al cementerio, es decir, la entrada del pueblo.

—¿A quién se le ocurre poner el cementerio en la entrada? —decía Aerith—. ¡Apesta!

—Lo harán para espantar a los turistas —sugirió Cloud.

—¿Quién querría espantar a los turistas, si son una gran ayuda económica para los pueblos pequeños como este? —señaló Tifa.

—No esperes que todo el mundo piense antes de hacer las cosas —le hizo ver, abriendo la puerta de la primera casa que encontró y entrando en ella. Ante los tres encontraron una pareja que tomaba el té en el salón.

—Buenos días, jovencitos. ¿Qué os trae aquí? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendentemente nada molesta por el allanamiento de morada—. ¿Unas pastas?

—Gracias —aceptó Tifa.

—Eso, Cloud, ¿qué pintamos aquí si nosotros íbamos a la tienda? —preguntó Aerith—. ¿O es que te has perdido?

—¿Yoooo? —se indignó—. ¡Yo soy un ex–SOLDIER! ¡Sé orientarme magníficamente por cualquier lado aunque sea la primera vez que esté ahí, lleve dos botellas de ginebra de más y los ojos vendados! ¡Y nunca haría nada innecesario, así que si he entrado aquí es porque era VITAL que entrara!

—¿Dices que has entado en SOLDIER? —inquirió el hombre, con voz ansiosa.

—Esto... sí —asintió el rubio, un poco incómodo por la expresión de aquel matrimonio.

—¡¿Y no has oído hablar alguna vez de un chico llamado Zack en SOLDIER?! —quiso saber—. ¡Es nuestro hijo! Se fue del pueblo hace diez años diciendo que merecía un lugar mejor donde ganar más pelas y conocer mujeres guapas, así que se largó con todos nuestros ahorros.

—Esto... diría que no lo conozco —respondió, aunque por alguna razón no se sentía convencido.

—Zack... —repitió Aerith con rabia contenida.

—¿Lo conoces? —se ilusionó la mujer—. ¿No serás, por casualidad, su novia?

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo? —murmuró—. ¿Es que no podría conocerlo sin ser su novia?

—Bueno, es que la última carta suya que recibimos, hace cinco años, nos decía que iba a desaparecer con viento fresco porque se había metido en un buen follón y, como le habían perdido la pista, era un buen momento para desaparecer. Que si la chica de la foto que adjuntaba con la carta llegaba aquí algún día y preguntaba por él, que dijésemos que había muerto heroicamente dedicándole su último pensamiento a ella —narró la mujer—. Y ésta... —añadió, sacando una foto de su bolsillo—, ¿no eres tú?

En la fotografía se veía a la muchacha con cara de aburrida y un dedo metido en la nariz.

—¡Cla–claro que no soy yo! —negó lo evidente, odiando a Zack por haber enviado una foto tan vergonzosa.

—¿Siempre llevas la foto en el bolsillo? —se sorprendió Cloud.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Me voy! —declaró Aerith, abandonando la casa.

—Zack... —musitó Tifa, para total sorpresa de Cloud, antes de marcharse también.

«¿Es que soy el único que no lo conoce?», se preguntó, mosqueado.

Tras tres cuartos de hora que le costó arrancar de su pierna a la madre de Zack, después de haberles jurado y perjurado que no lo conocía, salió en busca de sus compañeras. La primera que encontró fue Tifa, a la que se podía ver a lo lejos desde la puerta de la casa de los padres del ex de Aerith.

«Entonces...» —pensaba Tifa—, «Zack sí que existe realmente y no era Cloud disfrazado ni nada parecido... Pero... si fue Zack el que fue a Nibelheim y no Cloud... ¿cómo es que él sabe lo que sucedió? ¿Y por qué él no mencionó a Zack cuando sí mencionó a Sephiroth, Paco y Manolo?... Podría ser... ¡¿podría ser que sea yo la que recuerde mal y no fuera Zack a Nibelheim?! ¿Y si el golpe que me di en la cabeza al caer de las escaleras del reactor me ha afectado más de lo que pienso? ¿Y si después de desmayarme me encontraron los científicos de Shinra y me llevaron a su laboratorio para hacer experimentos conmigo y alteraron mi memoria? ¿Y si me transformaron en una ciborg y en realidad parte de mi cuerpo es de metal y no lo sé? Entonces, si me hiero... ¿tendré que ir al médico o al mecánico?», se preguntó, con la tez completamente pálida ante las traumatizantes reflexiones.

Cloud hacía rato que había llegado al lado de la chica, pero ella no parecía haberse percatado.

—Ey, Tifa... —la llamó, sobresaltándola.

—Clo–Cloud... Mi nombre siempre ha sido Tifa, ¿verdad? —preguntó de improviso—. Si antes hubiese tenido un nombre más bonito tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro...

«Sí que le ha afectado esto... Y por su expresión deduzco que ha sido un duro golpe para ella descubrir que ese tal Zack era el ex de Aerith, grrr...» —imaginó Cloud con su habitual habilidad para interpretar las reacciones de Tifa—. «¿Qué habría entre Tifa y ese tipo?... ¿Y por qué será que ese nombre, Zack, me suena ligeramente familiar?... No sé, como si fuera el nombre de mi mejor amigo o algo así... Bah, imposible, si yo nunca he tenido amigos» —se recordó—. «Un momento... Si nunca he tenido amigos, ¿cómo sé la sensación que produce el recuerdo del nombre de un mejor amigo? ¿Será que se parece a la que se siente cuando alguien dice el nombre de su mejor amigo aunque a ti te de asco?... Pero, si te da asco, es tu enemigo, y no puede producir la misma sensación oír el nombre de tu enemigo que de tu mejor amigo, a no ser que...»

Tras seguir por aquel hilo de deducción y llegar a la conclusión de que los hipopótamos rosas vestidos con tisú dorado existían y eran nativos de unas islas del sur, decidió ir a ver qué tal estaba Aerith después de su reciente ataque de rabia, dejando a su amiga de la infancia sola con sus paranoias.

—Aerith... —llamó a la cetra desde cierta distancia, no fuera a reaccionar violentamente—. Entonces... ¿ese Zack es ese ex tuyo que dices que también era SOLDIER y que te dejó tirada? —preguntó con su tacto habitual.

—Ese desgraciado... —murmuró con un brillo asesino en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Cómo se atreve a enviar semejante foto mía?... ¿Y cómo se atreve a dejarme tirada? ¡Y encima deja a sus padres un mensaje falso para aplacar mi ira! Bastardo, ya verá cuando lo encuentre... Porque lo encontraré —aseguró con sonrisa psicópata—. Si hace falta pediré ayuda al Planeta, pero pongo a Dios por testigo de que Zack recibirá su justo castigo...

—Pobre tío... —se le escapó a Cloud.

—¡¿Cómo que pobre tío?! ¡Merece la muerte y la muerte tendrá! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! ¡¡Nadie!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Fuera de la selva de Gongaga, vigilando a la estatua de Yuffie y las dos ranas, oculta tras una roca, había una sucia gatita de peluche con una bocina en forma de trompeta.

—Malditos sean... —murmuraba la gatita—. Los muy desgraciados me han dejado atrás y, lo peor de todo, aunque yo quiera desentenderme de ellos ¡una fuerza sobrenatural me obliga a seguirlos! Por su culpa me han pasado miles de penurias y desgracias, y hubiese muerto de hambre de no ser un peluche, y encima tengo que ganarme mi propia experiencia... Pero no se saldrán con la suya... Quieran o no, yo formaré parte de su grupo... Ya lo verán... Y entonces... cuando menos se lo esperen... ¡me vengaré! ¡Muahahahahaha!

**Fin del capítulo 9**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Aquí estoy de vuelta. No es que sea el capítulo más inspirado de mi vida (más bien lo contrario), pero si no lo escribía no iba a poner continuar el fic, así que ahí va. Además es cortito (bueno, como los tres o cuatro primeros). Ya ha salido Cait Sith, personaje que nunca me ha gustado ni un poquito (creo que se nota xD) y que de hecho inicialmente pensaba suprimir (como no nos gustaba ni a mí ni a mi hermana, en la versión que inspira este fic no estaba y, por tanto, no tiene papel trascendental en los momentos cruciales). Pero al final lo puse porque no me parecía justo quitarlo sólo a él. Espero que sus fans, si es que existen, me perdonen :3 (y los de Reno xD).

**Aclaraciones: **

**Esuna **— Para los que hayan jugado a otros final fantasy, es el equivalente a la magia Esna. Para los que no han jugado a ninguno, es una magia para curar muchos estados alterados.

**Aguja de oro** — Creo que en este final fantasy el objeto que cura la petrificación lo llamaron blando o algo así, pero he preferido usar aguja de oro que es más conocido.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Thrud-sama: **Me alegra que te gustara el concierto, para inventar el vestuario (y sobre todo la letra de la canción) sí que tuve que pensar algo xD Yo la choco-mog también la usaba en el principio, pero la verdad es que cuando avanzó el juego dejé de usar invocaciones (demasiado largas xD). A Sephi de momento no se le da mal interpretar su papel (el chico le pone empeño para gustar a Aerith) pero sufre lo suyo xD

**Damr1990: **Sí es verdad que hice caso a tus sugerencias, aunque quien ridiculiza a Cloud en medio discurso no es el malo sino el shuriken de Yuffie xD Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo del concierto (y sí, ahora B–Tal será el grupo musical favorito de Rufus y Heidegger xD). Ya ves cómo es Cait Sith, simplemente espía xD

**Rananer: **Míralo de este modo: no los salvó un moguri, los salvó Sephi xD Cloud tampoco quería ser salvado por esa invocación, pero fue necesario (si morían se acababa el fic antes de tiempo xD). Sí, lo de I'm so macho va en honor a Roger, y sobre lo de que Aerith cada vez es más arpía... yo la veo igual que siempre xD

**Nebyura: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Sí, Sephi es con diferencia el más mono, y sobre el vicio de Cloud por los botones... debe ser algún trauma infantil porque nunca tuvieron en su casa nada con botones xD

**sora63:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado el concierto y el combate épico contra el cacho de Jenova. Tifa carácter propio tiene, pero es que respeta demasiado a Aerith y la admira, así que confía mucho en su opinión (ilusa xD). Sobre si existe un bikini tan pequeño que no se puede saber su color... espero que no XD Sería una estupidez comprarlo, para eso se va una a la playa nudista xD

**vergil ansem:** Pronto lo que es pronto no he actualizado, pero he tardado menos que la ultima vez (creo xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este no te decepcione demasiado.

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Gracias por tus ánimos y bienvenida/o al fanfic más absurdo que se pueda escribir. Sé que el concierto fue una rallada, no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que los recuerdo (sobre todo a Redypuchi con la maraca y la pandereta xD)

**un wey:** Sí, estoy algo loca, lo reconozco xD El tipo ese a quien te refieres ¿quién es? ¿Johnny? Porque ese recuerdo que era amigo de la infancia de Tifa (de Cloud no tanto xD) pero no recuerdo que estuviese en SOLDIER. De todos modos, sí sabrá del padre–madre xD

**Caos:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic lo suficiente como para leerlo xD Pero de tus consejos hay uno que no entiendo: ¿a qué te refieres con lo de que adelanto cosas? ¿Te refieres a lo que pongo en los comentarios de autora y respuestas de reviews o en la propia historia? Un ejemplo, plis XD Sobre lo de que explico las bromas, ¡¿de veras lo hago?! Quelle horreur! Te aseguro que será sin querer, sé que queda fatal.

**dinny:** Muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras, claro que me importa tu opinión xD La verdad es que me has sorprendido, no esperaba que el padre–madre de Cloud lograse un fan que lo nombrase personaje favorito, pero ya ves. Lamentablemente, por un pequeño detalle sin importancia (murió hace 5 años) comprenderás que no lo saque mucho xD Sobre la imagen con la que me los imagino... pues ni la del juego ni la de la peli xD En realidad tiendo a imaginarlos con el aspecto que tienen en las fichas del diseño de personajes o en la foto que sale en la ficha de condición en el juego, así que sería más bien como dibujos manga o así xD Tú imagínalos como más te gusten :3

Como sólo he recibido un voto a mi encuesta y pedía que respondiera los reviews en público, como diría Barret, gana por mayoría absoluta xD Así que seguiré añadiendo trozo al capítulo contestando a los reviews (así parece más xD). Y, para que eso pueda ocurrir, ya sabéis: cualquier tipo de dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, abucheos, donuts bomba... hacedlos en el apartado de reviews. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	10. Las mezclas nunca fueron buenas

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 10. Las mezclas nunca fueron buenas.**

Nuestros valientes y abnegados "héroes", tras sobrevivir a duras penas el bosque de las ranas y gastar todos sus éteres en la zona rocosa que siguió, al fin podían ver, a lo lejos, Nibelheim, más allá de un río.

—¡Uff! Eso está tan lejos... —se quejó Yuffie durante la paradita que habían tenido que hacer pasa sacarse las roquitas que se habían quedado clavadas en la suela de sus botas—. ¿No podríamos pasar la noche en esa cosa de ahí y continuar mañana? —les señaló un pueblo que había a menos de veinte pasos de ellos, sobre un pico.

—La verdad es que podríamos comprar éteres de paso... —apoyó Tifa, que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al dormir en una cama y no le importaría recordarlo.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —se animó Redypuchi—. ¡Es Cañón Cosmo, mi casa! ¡Si vamos, os presentaré a mi abuelito! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo...!

—No podemos perder el tiempo con reencuentros familiares —cortó Aerith—. Ya lo visitarás cuando hayamos salvado el mundo, ¡que Sephiroth nos espera! —señaló, felicitándose mentalmente por haber dicho el nombre completo a la primera.

—Aerith... —susurró Cloud, estirando de ella para apartarla un poco del grupo. Cuando lo hizo, mientras los otros los miraban con curiosidad, él continuó en voz baja—: Creo que deberíamos concederles el capricho, no creo que Sephiroth se vaya porque tardemos un día más.

—Es extraño que tú precisamente digas eso, con la prisa que te corre por acabar con él... —murmuró con desconfianza.

—Bueno, sólo recuerda lo que Redypuchi le dijo a Barret cuando estábamos en Corel...

—¿En Corel?... —se dijo la cetra, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras repasaba en su memoria todo lo dicho, por si algo sonaba interesante. Entonces encontró aquello a lo que el ex–SOLDIER hacía alusión, y las palabras, pronunciadas con la voz de Redypuchi, resonaron en su mente: _Los habitantes de un pueblo deberían recibir a sus compañeros con los brazos abiertos y una fiesta llena de música, alcohol, sexo y drogas... alcohol, sexo y drogas... alcohol, sexo y drogas... alcohol, sexo y drogas..._—. Sí, Cloud —asintió tras regresar al presente—. Por esta vez, y que no sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Dicho esto, los dos regresaron con el resto, luciendo amplias sonrisas.

—Redypuchi, podrás presentarnos a tu abuelo —anunció Aerith—. Nunca permitiríamos que te sintieras triste por echarlo de menos si podemos visitarlo.

—¡Gracias, Aerith! —exclamó Redypuchi, con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Qué buena eres!

—¡Sabía que sólo te hacías la dura porque estás preocupada por el Planeta! —se sumó Tifa—. ¡Pero se nota que eres una mujer de gran corazón!

—Lo sé, lo sé... —asintió con orgullo, mientras Cloud se abstenía de comentar.

—Entonces está decidido —concluyó Barret, como si tuviese voto en las decisiones del grupo—. Esta noche la pasamos en el pedrusco este.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

El grupo no había subido ni cuatro escalones cuando los asaltó un par de pueblerinos.

—¡Bienvenidos a Cañón Cosmo, la ciudad de los petas, los adivinos, los astrólogos y los historiadores acabados! ¡Tomen su mapita temático y un llavero de regalo! —declaró uno mientras la otra les repartía unos papeles donde un niño de cuatro años había hecho una especie de dibujo del lugar con rayajos que seguramente representaban lo que había en cada sitio, sólo que en el idioma inventado por el mocoso en cuestión.

—¡Gracias, es muy chulo! —respondió Tifa aceptando el llavero en forma de hoja de marihuana.

—¡Eleesedé, María, soy yo! —hizo notar Redypuchi, al ver que intentaban darle también un llavero—. ¡He vuelto a casa!

—¡Eeeeeeey! ¡Si es el pequeño Nanaki! —reconoció Eleesedé. Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y gritó a pleno pulmón—: ¡¡BUUUUUUUGEEEEEEEEN!! ¡¡NANAKI HA VUEEEEEELTO!!

—¿Quién es Nanaki? —preguntó Yuffie, desorientada. Pero, antes de que pudiesen responder, vieron acercarse a un anciano calvo y barbudo que levitaba sobre una bola de cristal verde.

—¡Anda! ¡Como la adivina de Dragon Ball! —señaló Cloud, ilusionado.

—¡Wow, wow, vuela sin materia! —se asombró Tifa.

—¿Seguro que no tiene una oculta en la bola de cristal? —añadió Yuffie, evaluando cómo robársela, dándole el cambiazo con una piedra, sin que el anciano se percatase.

—¡Ho, ho, ho, ho! —rió el vejete—. Qué amiguitos tan dicharacheros te has traído, Nanaki. A todo esto... ¿cuándo te has ido del pueblo que no me he enterado?

—¡Pero abuelito! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Si ya hace más de medio año que salí a buscar unas hierbas para tus canutos y me atraparon los Shinra!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho. ¿En serio? —se asombró—. Bueno, es que esta mañana acabo de regresar del viaje astral que me ha tenido entretenido los últimos meses...

—Un momento —pidió Barret—. ¿Este viejo es tu abuelo? —quiso cerciorarse.

—¡Claro que sí! —asintió con orgullo—. ¿No se nota el parecido?

—Pues... —corearon, sin saber si sería prudente decir que no.

—Vaya, así que tú también eres adoptado —comentó Aerith, con su frescura habitual.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Redypuchi, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se giró hacia en anciano sonriente—. ¡Eso no es verdad, ¿cierto?! ¡A que no soy adoptado, abuelito!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, pues no pensaba confesártelo hasta que cumplieras los setecientos años, pero ya que esta chica te ha abierto los ojos, ho, ho, ho... ¡Te he de confesar que no soy tu abuelo biológico!

—¡No puede seeeeeeeeeeer! —exclamaba el rojizo animal, viendo que toda su infancia era destruida por la inesperada revelación.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho —respondió al grito desesperado de su nieto.

—Pero, una cosa que aun no he entendido —intervino Yuffie—. ¿Quién es Nanaki?

—Redypuchi, supongo —dedujo Aerith.

—¿Redypuchi no se llama Redypuchi? —preguntó, como si alguna madre pudiera hacer algo así a su hijo.

—No, qué va —negó Tifa—. Claro, es que tú aún no estabas con nosotros cuando lo conocimos... Cuando lo encontramos en el edificio de Shinra, nos dijo que lo llamásemos como quisiéramos, y Aerith eligió Redypuchi. ¿A que es un nombre adorable?

—Pero por supuesto —intervino la cetra—. Lo elegí yo.

—A mí también me gusta más que Nanaki —opinó Barret.

—¡Pero me llamo Nanaki! —indicó éste, tras recuperarse del trauma por el reciente descubrimiento familiar—. ¡Y ahora que lo sabéis, ya podéis llamarme por mi nombre de ahora en adelante!

—Yo paso de llamarte Nanaki, Redypuchi suena mejor —sentenció Aerith—. ¿Verdad, viejo?

—¡Ho, ho, ho, ho! ¡Me gusta Redypuchi! ¡CHIIIIIICOS! —gritó, y todo el pueblo salió a la plaza o se asomó a las ventanas, para oír las sabias palabras de su guía espiritual—. ¡Acabo de tomar una decisión! ¡¡A partir de ahora, Nanaki ha quedado rebautizado como Redypuchi!!

—¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo!! —suplicó éste mientras el resto gritaba con alegría que estaba de acuerdo con el cambio.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, ya es oficial. Y, para celebrar que Redypuchi ha vuelto al pueblo, ¡¡haremos una fiesta desenfrenada!!

—¡¡Síiiii!! —corearon todos menos Redypuchi, que aun intentaba superar su desgracia personal.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, por cierto, jóvenes, aún no sé cómo os llamáis. Yo me llamo Bugenhagen y soy el jefe de Cañón Cosmo y su guía espiritual. Pero podéis llamarme Bugen, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—¡Pues nos alegramos de que nos preguntes! —saltó Cloud por costumbre—. ¡Mi nombre es Cloud Strife, 21 años, nacido en...!

—Y ha estado en SOLDIER —interrumpió Aerith, para acabar con su discurso.

—¡Ey, Aerith, eso no es justo! ¡Esa es mi línea!

—Yo soy Aerith Gainsborough, la última cetra sobre el Planeta —se presentó con aire místico.

—Oooooooh... —se impresionó—. Quiero un autógrafo, ho, ho, ho, ho —pidió, sacando un papel.

—Y el resto —explicaba Tifa mientras su compañera escribía— somos Tifa, Barret y Yuffie.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, bienvenidos. ¿Acompañabais a Redypuchi a casa? ¿Veníais a colgar un rollo de los deseos? ¿A comprar un amuleto? ¿A visitar una tarotista? ¿A consultar la biblioteca?...

—En realidad a comprar éteres —admitió Tifa—. Nuestro objetivo final es encontrar a Sephiroth.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, muy interesante.

—Oíd, chicos —empezó Cloud—, ya que parece que por aquí hay adivinos, ¿no podríamos consultarles cuál es el punto débil de Sephiroth o cuales son sus verdaderos planes?

—¡Buena idea! —apoyó su amiga de la infancia.

—No me digáis que os creéis esas patrañas... —se admiró Aerith.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, si queréis, yo os lo puedo decir —propuso Bugenhagen, sobresaltando a la cetra. Mira que si no era un charlatán y descubría su plan con Sephiroth...—. Pero más tarde, ho, ho, ho, ho. Primero os quiero enseñar mi gran orgullo: mi planetario.

—Genial, vayamos —se apuntó Barret.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, bueeeeeno... Primero mejor dad una vueltecita por ahí y yo ya os llamo —sugirió, recordando que tenía que retirar las revistas y pósteres porno y que abrir las ventanas para ventilar la sala—. Podéis aprovechar que, casualmente, vuestra visita ha coincidido con la fiesta del Árbol de los Rollos de los Deseos, esa que se celebra una vez cada sopocientosmil años, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—¡Qué suerte, ¿no?! —se animó Tifa, aunque ignoraba por completo el significado de la fiesta o cómo se celebraba.

—Oki, entonces haremos un poco de turismo —aceptó Cloud por todos.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Mientras nuestros protagonistas eran asaltados por adivinos que les pronosticaban tragedias para luego venderles amuletos que las contrarrestasen, un nuevo visitante traspasó el umbral de entrada de Cañón Cosmo. Los pueblerinos de la puerta iban a ofrecerle el mapa y el llavero, pero, al ver que era una muñeca de gatita que caminaba, no estuvieron muy seguros de que llevase dinero suficiente para merecer la bienvenida.

—Ey, tú, chica —llamó Cait Sith a María—. Han entrado un grupo de viajeros liderados por un tipo rubio con peinado imposible, ¿cierto?

—Sip, ¿eres su compañero? ¿Quieres que los avisemos?

—¡¡No!! —se apresuró a responder—. Lo que quiero es que me hagas un favor, uno muy bien remunerado —añadió y, al ver el brillo y el signo del gil en las pupilas de la chica, supo que ya era su aliada—. Verás, ahora te cuento mi maravilloso e infalible plan...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Las tres chicas paseaban juntas, después de haberse separado de los chicos cuando Bugenhagen los hizo llamar para que lo ayudasen a mover unos trastos pesados del desván. Yuffie ya casi había conseguido comprar todo lo que necesitaba para montarse un puesto de adivinación en la plaza y predecir a todo el que se presentase que debía abandonar su materia para ser felices (ella se ofrecería amablemente a deshacerse de la materia por ellos). Sólo le faltaba el velo para no ser reconocida.

—Este velo te irá bien, Yuffie —imaginó Tifa, cogiendo uno de los que se vendían—. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que quisieras disfrazarte —admitió.

—Bueno, es que una buena fiesta no es una fiesta de verdad si no es de disfraces —tapó sus verdaderos y oscuros propósitos.

—Igual deberíamos disfrazarnos nosotras también —propuso la morena a Aerith.

—Nah, yo nunca compro ropa —negó ésta—. O hago que me la compren, o la rob... quiero decir, o me la confecciono yo misma —inventó.

—¡Vaya, ¿sabes hacer vestidos?! —se asombró Tifa—. ¡Oh, eres genial! ¡Tienes tantas virtudes!

—¡Muahahaha! Lo sé...

—¡Ya tengo el velo! —anunció Yuffie, tras gastar los giles que previamente había sustraído de la bolsa de dinero de Barret.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver qué es eso del árbol que decía Bugen? —propuso Tifa.

—Buena idea —aprobó la cetra—. Algo que sólo celebran cada sopocientosmil años tiene que ser bueno de verdad.

Eso pensaba ella, pero no estuvo muy convencida cuando se encontró ante el famoso árbol, que no era sino un gran árbol normal y corriente que no tenía nada de especial. Bueno, eso si no se contaba que de sus ramas pendían cuerdecitas que tenían anudados pequeños pergaminos.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué tiene esto de especial? —pidió Aerith.

—A mí me parece bonito... —opinó Tifa—. ¡Ey! —exclamó al reconocer a alguien—. ¡Son nuestros amigos! —señaló un grupo de clones vestidos con capas negras que compraban souvenirs y hacían fotos.

—Oh, vuestros amiguitos —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, con desinterés, instantes antes de reparar en los guías hawaianos—. Espera, ellos sabrán qué tiene de especial el árbol.

Como si hubiesen leído la mente de la cetra, algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría, empezaron a declamar:

—¡Y éste es el famoso y legendario Árbol de los Rollos de los Deseos! ¡Las leyendas ancestrales y los estudios científicos más sólidos han contado y demostrado, respectivamente, que si durante el día de la fiesta del Árbol de los Rollos de los Deseos se escribe, con tinta rosa, en un pequeño pergamino, lo que deseas que te depare el futuro, y luego se cuelga del árbol, esto se cumple sin margen de error y seguridad de un 400 por cien!

—¡¡Oooooooh!! —corearon todos.

—¡Probemos! —exclamó Tifa.

—¿En serio te crees eso? —dudó Yuffie, que consideraba que le sería más productivo gastar el tiempo en estafar turistas.

—Si está demostrado científicamente, yo sí —asintió Aerith, curiosamente quien, al pertenecer a una raza legendaria, más debería creer en ese tipo de cosas y, sin embargo, era la más escéptica de las tres—. No perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de escribir mi propio futuro para que no sea tan miserable como será si lo dejo escribirse solo. ¿Dónde hay tinta rosa?

—Ahí venden botes y pergaminos —indicó Yuffie.

—¡Vamos a comprar!

En pocos minutos las tres estaban apoyadas en una gran mesa que todos usaban para escribir sus deseos en los pergaminos, antes de colgarlos. Aerith, mientras pensaba en el modo de escribir de forma clara lo que quería para que luego no hubiesen dobles interpretaciones que le destrozaran la vida, cotilleó lo que escribían los clones, con curiosidad por lo que podían querer esos seres tan raros. No se sintió nada tranquilizada cuando vio que todos ellos pedían lo mismo: "Unirme a Sephiroth" o "Fusionarme con Sephiroth".

«Espero que no se refieran en el sentido más crudo de la palabra» —deseó Aerith, por el bien de la salud mental de su amigo—. «Hay que ver cómo son los fans obsesivos, ya podrían conformarse con un autógrafo...» —se dijo antes de empezar a escribir su deseo. Cuando acabó, lo releyó y sonrió satisfecha.

—Ya está —anunció Tifa—. Me ha costado meterlo en un papel tan pequeño.

—¿Tantas cosas has pedido para tu futuro? —se sorprendió Yuffie, ya que lo suyo se resumía en dos frases.

—Tal vez me he pasado un poquito —admitió con un mohín adorable que Aerith se alegró de que Cloud no hubiese visto.

—¿Por qué no los leemos antes de colgarlos? —propuso la cetra, con curiosidad por lo que pudiese querer una chica tan simple y otra tan interesada—. Empieza tú, Tifa.

—Pues... He pedido: "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amo, montar una tienda de comida casera a domicilio y que él trabaje como repartidor de nuestra tienda. Ambos adoptaremos a un niño tan mono que darán ganas de secuestrarlo, y que adorará a su nuevo "papá". Y viviremos sanos y felices para siempre, nosotros tres y los hijitos nuevos que vengan."

—¿En serio quieres una vida tan...? —empezó Yuffie, decidiendo omitir en ultimo momento la palabra cutre—, ¿normal?

—La mejor felicidad es la felicidad sencilla —opinó.

—Si ese es el sueño de tu vida... —concedieron las otras dos, sin entender que quisiera pasar su vida cocinando para los demás para poder dar de comer a sus hijos.

Aerith, sabiendo que el hombre que iba a ser repartidor, según el deseo de su compañera, era Cloud, se planteó si sabotear el deseo de Tifa. Sin embargo, finalmente decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Total, le importaba un comino cómo rehiciese su vida Cloud luego de que ella hubiese logrado seducirlo y lo hubiese plantado, después de que el ex–SOLDIER le jurase amor eterno.

—Ahora os toca a vosotras, chicas —les recordó Tifa.

—Pues yo he pedido —dijo Yuffie—: "Quiero casarme con un tío bueno y tener un hijo tan genial que sea la envidia de todas las madres del mundo. Eso y toda la materia del mundo, claro."

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías aspiraciones matrimoniales —se sorprendió gratamente Tifa, que consideraba muy positivo que la ninja pensase en sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

—Bueno, tengo que contribuir a perpetuar la especie y conseguir a alguien que me alegre la vista cuando haya reunido toda la materia —se excusó.

—Hay que ver lo modestas que sois —sentenció Aerith—. Escuchad lo mío y aprended: "Deseo casarme con el hombre más guapo, poderoso, rico y bueno en la cama del Planeta, quien me adorará y servirá por siempre, sin rechistar. A parte, seré famosa y viviré como una reina sin dar palo al agua en lo que me reste de vida."

—Wow, Aerith, me has impresionado —admitió Tifa—. No sabía que quisieras ser famosa.

—Yo tampoco, pero pensé que no estaba de más —admitió.

—Bueno, pues colguemos nuestros deseos pronto que tengo un puesto de adivinación que montar —dijo Yuffie, cogiendo la cuerdecita.

—Nosotras podemos ir a tomar algo en el bar hasta que el vejete se digne a llamarnos —propuso Aerith.

—¡Vale! —se apuntó Tifa, sin poder evitar añorar el ruido de las cocteleras y el sonido de las máquinas tragaperras del Séptimo Cielo.

Una vez cumplido el ritual del Árbol de los Rollos de los Deseos, y tras haberse despedido de sus amigos clones, las dos jóvenes fueron al bar y se acomodaron en una de las mesas, donde se dedicaron a hablar de Cloud, único tema de interés común de ambas.

—¡Hola, chicas! —las saludó María—. ¡Qué casualidad encontraros! —mintió con descaro, ya que se había molestado en averiguar dónde estaba su víctima, es decir, Tifa.

—¡Hola, María! —respondió Tifa con una sonrisa.

—¿La conoces? —se sorprendió Aerith, que tenía por costumbre no recordar a gente que no pudiese serle de utilidad.

—Claro, es la chica que nos recibió, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues... no —negó antes de dar un trago a su vodka.

—Te llamabas Tifa, ¿verdad? —preguntó María, como si Cait Sith no se lo hubiese repetido treinta veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba de chica. Eso era especialmente trascendental para el éxito del plan del espía, ya que, tras un arduo estudio a base de vigilarlos de lejos mientras viajaban, había llegado a la conclusión de que la morena de ojos color rubí era la única con corazón de todo el grupo (tal vez con la excepción de Redypuchi, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso)—. Tengo algo que puede interesarte.

—¿A mí? —se sorprendió.

—Sí. Vendo amuletos, y tengo uno que parece hecho para ti —afirmó, rebuscando en su bolsa, mientras las chicas la observaban, Tifa con curiosidad y Aerith con desinterés—. ¡Este! —declaró, mostrándole un peluche en forma de gatita con una corona sobre la cabeza—. ¡Es el amuleto Cait Sith! —anunció, mientras Cait se esforzaba en parecer inanimado.

—¡Qué mono! —exclamó Tifa al tiempo que Aerith murmuraba:

—Que cosa más fea.

—Pero no debería gastar más dinero, que hoy ya me he pasado del presupuesto con lo de la tinta rosa, y aun tengo que comprar los éteres... —lamentó.

—¡Espera, no tan rápido! —pidió María—. ¡Aún no te he dicho para qué sirve! ¡Seguro que cuando lo oigas no podrás evitar comprarlo!

—Ilumínanos —sugirió Aerith.

—¡Es un amuleto de la suerte que asegura la felicidad junto a amigos de la infancia, rubios y ex–SOLDIER! —recitó lo que Cait Sith le había pedido, algo que la pueblerina consideraba una estupidez pero que el espía sabía que, junto con el pequeño detalle final, haría que Tifa no pudiese resistirse a comprarlo—. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡El dinero de la compra va destinado a una asociación que se dedica a quitar piedrecitas y pinchos de las patas de los chocobos silvestres!

—¡Oh, bueno, si es por una buena causa...! —se convenció Tifa a sí misma, ya que deseaba tener el peluche desde que lo vio—. ¡Lo compro!

—¡Buena elección! —aplaudió María.

«Vaya» —pensó Aerith—. «Sí que les ha costado poco en este pueblo calar a Tifa para saber cómo estafarla mejor...»

—¡Muchas gracias por su compra! —se despidió María al finalizar la transacción.

—No sé cómo puedes haber tirado el dinero por un muñecajo tan horrible como ese —se admiró Aerith.

—A mí me gusta —opinó la morena, metiendo el cuerpo de Cait Sith en una bolsita marrón a excepción de la cabeza y las patas delanteras, que las dejó fuera, como si el peluche se estuviese asomando desde el interior. Luego colgó la bolsa en la parte delantera el cinturón, un poco hacia la derecha—. ¡Ya está!

—Tú misma... —suspiró la cetra, pensando que Tifa todavía era una cría.

«Muahahaha» —se regocijaba Cait Sith, mentalmente—. «Mi plan ha sido un absoluto éxito. Ya he logrado infiltrarme en el grupo de manera sofisticada y sigilosa. Ahora podré estudiarlos bien para planear mi cruel venganza sobre ellos por dejarme tirado en el Gold Saucer, ¡muahahahaaha!»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Aquí estamos —anunció Aerith cuando ella y Tifa se reunieron con el resto del grupo y Bugenhagen, tras recibir el mensaje de que ya podían visitar el famoso planetario del viejo—. ¿Ya estamos todos?

—Eso parece —asintió Cloud. Luego gastó unos instantes en su sagrada admiración de Tifa, propia de cada vez que se reencontraba con ella tras haberse separado. Esto provocó un nuevo comentario—: ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cintura, Tifa?

—¿Esto? —señaló a Cait—. Es una gatita de peluche de la suerte. ¿A que es mona?

—Claro que sí —le dio la razón para hacerla feliz.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho —llamó la atención sobre sí Bugenhagen—. Ya podemos ir al planetario.

Los ocho subieron en una plataforma que resultó ser un ascensor y los llevó a la sala superior, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras hasta que Bugenhagen le dio a un botón que hizo aparecer, como por arte de magia, un sin fin de estrellas alrededor de todos. Era como si estuviesen de pie en medio del universo.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Tifa.

—Creo que me está dando vértigo... —confesó Cloud con el rostro verdoso por la sensación que le provocaba no ver un claro suelo firme donde tenía los pies apoyados.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Aerith cuando un planeta casi la atropella al pasar por su lado.

—¡Materias! —exclamó Yuffie, con ojos relucientes, al ver cuatro materias, una azulada, otra roja, una tercera verde y la cuarta amarilla—. ¡Y muy gordas!

—¡Ho, ho, ho, ho! Esas son materias enormes, únicas en el mundo —explicó Bugenhagen—. Shinra nos las cedió amablemente para nuestra exposición a cambio del trescientos por cien de los beneficios que obtengamos con ellas, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—Sí, qué amables... —murmuraron Cloud y Aerith.

—¡Esos ()/& Shinra, utilizando la vida y sangre del Planeta sólo para lucrarse! —exclamó Barret fuera de sí.

—Viejo, viejo —llamó Yuffie—. Explíquenos cuáles son esas estrellas de allí.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho. Esas estrellas son la constelación de... —empezó con su discurso, mientras la ninja, aprovechando que ya no la miraban, cambiaba las materias enormes por réplicas en papel maché que había comprado en la tienda de elementos en previsión a que sucediese algo así.

Cinco horas de charla después...

—Tengo pis... —musitó Yuffie.

—Y yo, pero no está bien interrumpir al pobre anciano —opinó Tifa, hablando bajito—. Con la ilusión que le hace...

—Creo que me voy a desmayar del hambre —confesó Barret en un murmullo.

—Total, por otro más —indicó Aerith, dando un vistazo de soslayo al verdoso Cloud, tirado en el suelo.

—... y con eso ya os he contado todo lo que sé de las constelaciones, ho, ho, ho, ho. ¿Queréis que os repita algo?

—¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!

—Gracias, pero no hace falta que se moleste —aseguró Tifa.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, si no es molestia...

—¿No iba a predecirnos algo de Sephiroth?... —se oyó desde el suelo que decía Cloud.

—Vaya, ¿estabas consciente? —se sorprendió la cetra.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, es verdad, os prometí que os ayudaría a averiguar cosas de ese hombre —recordó, instantes antes de apagar el planetario y dar al ascensor para que bajase—. Pero hay un pequeño problema...

—¿Cuál?

—Para hacer mis predicciones, necesito ciertas hierbas para... ehm... inspirarme y entrar en comunión con el Planeta, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—Vamos, para colocarte —tradujo Cloud, empezando a incorporarse y a recuperar un tono humano de piel—. Pues dinos dónde hay, y te las conseguimos. ¡No podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacar ventaja a Sephiroth!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, Cañón Cosmo ha sido reconocida durante generaciones por su inmensa plantación subterránea de vegetación alucinógena y por su producción de la totalidad de sustancias psicotrópicas que corren por el Planeta. Tal es nuestra fama que incluso llegaron a pensar que podía ser la Tierra Prometida, pero descartaron la posibilidad porque la gente de aquí no va semidesnuda —explicó—. Lo que sucede es que la cueva de la plantación ha sido tomada por monstruos con síndrome de abstinencia, y aun no han llegado los exterminadores, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—¡No hay problema! —exclamó Cloud, con su pose chulesca—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER, puedo despachar a todos los monstruos que haga falta, por colocados que estén! ¡Ya tardamos en ir a la cueva!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, os guiaré.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—No me puedo creer que me haya quedado sin puntos de magia —se decía Sephiroth mientras subía la escalera, ignorando las sugerencias de su madre de que destruyese el mundo—. Hacía años que no me pasaba, tantos que ni recuerdo el color de los éteres...

—¡Bienvenido a Cañón Cosmo, la ciudad de los petas, los adivinos, los astrólogos y los historiadores acabados! —los asaltó Eleesedé, sobresaltando al ex–general de SOLDIER—. ¡Tome su mapita temático y un llavero de regalo! ¡No desaproveche la oportunidad de comprar amuletos y colgar su rollo en el Árbol de los Rollos de los Deseos!

—¿El qué? —balbució Sephiroth.

—¡Y como es el visitante número cien de la semana, tendrá a su guía particular!

—¡Hola! —saludó una ancianita, que Sephiroth juraría que había salido de la nada—. ¡Pero que chiquillo tan alto y tan guapo! —empezó, con voz acaramelada, antes de pellizcar las dos mejillas del guerrero, sin pedir permiso, por supuesto—. ¡Ayyyyyyy! —emitía la viejecita, como si disfrutara especialmente con aquella tortura facial—. ¡Ya verás lo bien que lo pasas con la vieja Morfina! —aseguró, soltándolo al fin—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, mocetón?

—Esto... —emitió, acariciando su enrojecida mejilla, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que lo más prudente era dar un seudónimo—. Leovigildo —improvisó.

—¡Qué nombre tan bonito! —mintió sin vergüenza alguna—. ¡Ven, ven, que te voy a enseñar las destiladoras de alcohol! —invitó mientras lo arrastraba del brazo y él, por no ser maleducado, la seguía sin rechistar—. Y el invernadero de setas alucinógenas de colores es una maravilla increíble. Y bla bla bla bla...

«Apuesto a que a Aerith y a Zack les habría encantado este sitio...», se dijo, sabiendo que su amabilidad le impediría despistar a Morfina, por lo que tendría que aguantar estoicamente hasta que la anciana diese por terminada la ruta. Con un poco de suerte, le recomendaban un sedante más fuerte que las hierbas de morfeo, para cuando quisiese mandar a la cama a Jenova...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Seguro que no os puedo esperar en la plaza? —insistió Yuffie, mirando el negro agujero que había tras la puerta sellada que Bugenhagen acababa de abrir para que llegasen al subterráneo.

—No, te vienes con nosotros —sentenció Cloud—, que eres capaz de fugarte llevándote tu equipo.

—¡Es mío! —se quejó.

—Está comprado con el dinero del fondo común, así que es _nuestro_.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, bajad vosotros primero, yo os sigo.

—La escalera de cuerda no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿no? —observó Aerith.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, no sé, como yo levito sobre la bola, nunca la uso. Pero la última vez que alguien la usó, hace ciento treinta años, aguantó sin problemas.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

—De acuerdo, voy a por algo de cuerda nueva —decidió Cloud, intuyendo en la mirada del resto que si no lo hacía lo obligarían a bajar a él en primer lugar, con la excusa de que era el prota, para ver si se partía la crisma.

El rubio ex–SOLDIER, tras una búsqueda intensiva en la que se cruzó más de diez veces con Sephiroth sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en el otro, llegó a la conclusión de que, tal y como Bugen había advertido, habían cortado todas las cuerdas de la ciudad en pequeños trozos para colgar los rollos esos del árbol. No les quedó más opción que atar las sábanas de las camas y rezar por que la lejía no hubiese hecho demasiados estragos en ellas.

—¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido bajar una lámpara? —murmuró Barret al sentir que lo pisaban en la oscuridad por décima vez desde que habían bajado a la cueva.

—Tenemos que buscar el modo de vernos antes de que mi tamagotchi se muera de hambre —sentenció Cloud.

—Ah, ¿ese pitido insistente es tu tamagotchi? —preguntó Redypuchi.

—Últimamente se queja muy de seguido —indicó Aerith—. Eso es que ya es demasiado mayor. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo morir.

—¡Eso es muy cruel! —corearon Cloud y Tifa.

—Consideradlo eutanasia —sugirió ella.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, ¿que queríais luz? —preguntó Bugen—. Yo creía que íbamos a oscuras porque os gustaba, ho, ho, ho, ho —rió antes de que la bola sobre la que estaba se iluminase, llenando de sobras el lugar que ahora veían y reconocían como una cueva, todo al mismo tiempo que Barret identificaba lo que le pisaba como el pie derecho de Yuffie, la pata trasera izquierda de Redypuchi y la bota de Aerith.

Los jóvenes estaban a punto de preguntar al anciano por qué no había hecho eso antes, cuando repararon en que a menos de cinco pasos ante ellos había una horda de monstruos con ojos inyectados en sangre que, hasta instantes antes, no se habían percatado de su la presencia.

—Huir no es opción, ¿verdad? —sugirió Redypuchi mientras Yuffie se escondía tras una roca no muy lejana, más que nada por si los otros luchaban, poder ganar la mitad de la experiencia.

—¡Un ex–SOLDIER nunca huye! —declaró Cloud, levantando su enorme espada—. ¡Yo acabo con todos estos solito, sin usar materias ni elementos, ni el límite y desequipándome los accesorios y los aaaaargh! —exclamó cuando la primera docena de begimos se le echó encima (literalmente).

—Mejor apoyémosle antes de que lo maten —dijo Aerith a Tifa, preparando una cola de fénix.

Fue una lucha épica en la que las dos chicas sacaron las castañas del fuego al prota, gastando uno de cada dos turnos en levantarlo del suelo o echarle un cura, todo ello mientras el resto bebía shinra–colas. Cuando al fin Tifa tumbó al último con su límite, Cloud aun tuvo la desfachatez de poner la pose de victoria, como si hubiese cooperado en algo más que en recibir golpes por ellas.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, sois buenos.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Planto cara hasta al más gigante y horrible de los monstruos que haya nacido, aunque sea bajo el agua y sin materia subacuática! ¡¡Absolutamente nada es capaz de hacer flaquear mi increíble valor, mi arrojo, mi coraje, mi audacia, mi aaaaaarghh!! —gritó presa del pánico, al tiempo que de un salto se subía a los brazos de Barret, que lo cogió al vuelo—. ¡¡Una cucaracha!!

—¡Aaargh! —coreó Tifa, escondiéndose tras Aerith mientras el inocente insecto seguía su camino sin prestarles atención.

—¡Ho, ho, ho, ho!

—Debería daros vergüenza, chicos —opinó la cetra.

—¡E–es que...! —empezaron a excusarse.

—Nada de "es ques" —cortó Aerith—. Que ya sois mayorcitos —añadió mientras Barret soltaba al rubio, que cayó duramente al suelo lleno de piedras puntiagudas.

—Menudo ex–SOLDIER —se mofó el hombre del brazo–arma, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Vosotros seguid subestimando a esas bestias del averno ¡y algún día lo lamentareis! —clamó Cloud.

«Que protagonista tan patético...» —se dijo Cait Sith—. «Esa reacción en Tifa queda adorable, pero en un guerrero ex–SOLDIER...»

—¡Tifa, dile a tu peluche que deje de mirarme mal! —se quejó Cloud, notando el desprecio en los ojos artificiales.

—Pero, Cloud, ¿cómo va a mirarte mal una gatita de peluche? —le hizo notar Tifa.

—No es por interrumpir esta estúpida conversación —empezó Redypuchi—, pero ya hemos llegado a la plantación —señaló con la cabeza una amplia zona de cuevas más pequeñas, con el suelo lleno de hierbas y setas de origen sospechoso.

—Entonces que el viejo recoja las que quiere y nos damos el piro antes de que vuelva otra cucaracha —declaró Cloud, considerando aquella, con diferencia, la mayor amenaza que habían encontrado.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos seguir un poco hasta la salida trasera de la cueva. Hay algo que quiero enseñaros, ho, ho, ho, ho...

—Supongo que no nos matará —aceptaron.

Tras pisotear la mitad de la plantación y gastar media hora extra en despegar todos los pelos de Redypuchi de una tela de araña gigante mientras la araña se cebaba en Cloud, llegaron a la salida de la que Bugen les había hablado. Daba a la zona trasera de la montaña, y, aparte de una bella vista nocturna de la zona, no encontraban nada muy especial.

—Sí, una vista muy bonita —murmuró Aerith con un tono que daba a entender que le importaba un rábano que hubiese un hermoso manto estrellado sobre su cabeza o la oxidada placa superior de Midgar—. ¿Podemos volver ya?

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, no es la vista lo que os quería enseñar, ¡sino eso! —señaló hacia un saliente de la montaña parecido al que ellos ocupaban y al que se podría acceder subiendo por unas cuantas rocas. Allí había lo que parecía una estatua de Redypuchi o alguien muy parecido, adornada por unas cuantas flechas clavadas.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito, ¿nos vamos ya? —insistió la cetra.

—¡Oooh, abuelito! —exclamó Redypuchi, con lucecitas en los ojos—. ¡Me has mandado construir una estatua!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, Redypuchi, eso no es una estatua —rió, no se sabe si porque le había hecho gracia la confusión o porque siempre lo hacía—. Eso... ¡es tu padre!

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon todos.

—¿El padre de Redypuchi es una piedra? —añadió Cloud, confundido—. Y yo que creía que el padre más raro del mundo era el mío...

—¡Pero, abuelito! —empezó el rojizo animal, ignorando a Cloud—. ¡Si siempre me has dicho que mi padre, después de deshonrar a Cañón Cosmo y robarnos, se fugó con una pelandusca, dejándonos tirados con una deuda multimillonaria!

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, eso te lo dije para que no sufrieras —explicó, aunque los otros no veían aquello muy claro—. La realidad es muy distinta. Pensaba esperar a que cumplieses los setecientos ochenta y nueve años para revelarte la verdadera historia de tu padre, el gran héroe Seto, pero ya que estamos aquí, te la contaré, ho, ho, ho, ho. Encontré a tu padre una noche de tormenta y tifón, en la que había pronosticado un terremoto, y el volcán cercano empezaba a dar señales de resurrección. Él estaba metido en una caja de zapatos, flotando en el río que nos separa de Nibelheim, y lo pesqué por casualidad con mi caña, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—¿Qué hacías pescando en un día como ese? —se sorprendió Cloud.

—No lo interrumpas con preguntas que no interesan a nadie —murmuró Aerith.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, como daba la casualidad que el día que lo encontré era el día de la recolecta de setas alucinógenas, le puse de nombre Seto —continuaba el anciano con la historia—. En principio yo pensaba que Seto era un chucho, luego llegué a la conclusión de que era un gato, y cuando empezaba a plantearme que fuera una cocatriz, se le encendió la punta de la cola, así que supe que era simplemente un bicho raro. Lo crié con afecto, como si fuese mi propio hijo, enseñándole a leer y a distinguir las setas alucinógenas entre sí... Qué hermosos recuerdos, ho, ho, ho, ho...

—Que historia tan aburrida —se quejó Yuffie—, ¿cuándo llega lo emocionante?

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, Seto tenía una suerte muy extraña. Todos los adivinos del pueblo decían que estaba maldito y que era un milagro que no hubiese muerto todavía, aunque nunca supe si se referían al día en que lo encontré en la tormenta, al rayo que le cayó después, a cuando se me cayó de los brazos en el planetario e hizo un picado de varios metros hasta la plaza, a cuando se quedó la noche encerrado dentro del váter con la cadena enganchada, a cuando se electrocutó mientras lo duchaba, a cuando se le resbaló de los brazos a la cocinera dentro de la sopa hirviendo...

—¡Seguro que fue a lo de la tormenta! —intentó cortar Aerith, con esa práctica que estaba adquiriendo gracias a los discursos de autoensalzamiento de Cloud.

—Pobrecito... —lamentó Tifa, con un pañuelito en la mano, para secarse las lágrimas.

—Su infancia empieza a recordarme a la mía —admitió Cloud, con añoranza.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, pero pese a su mala suerte, él nunca se desanimaba. Por aquel entonces, una plaga misteriosa acabó con todas las hembras de su especie, casualmente cuando había llegado su primera temporada de celo; una lastima, ho, ho, ho, ho...

—Un momento —interrumpió esta vez Barret—. Si todas las hembras murieron, ¿cómo nació Redypuchi?

—¿Se lió con una cabra? —sugirió Yuffie.

—¡Por favor, Yuffie! —se escandalizó Tifa.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, no, las cabras no querían arriesgarse a acercarse a él por si les pasaba una desgracia —explicó Bugenhagen—. Pero, como os he dicho, Seto era muy tenaz y optimista, y tras muchos esfuerzos logró hacerse hermafrodita y dejarse embarazado a sí mismo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos, poniendo caras raras.

—Empiezo a ver por qué la otra historia era para evitarle traumas a Redypuchi —añadió Barret.

—Seto crió con orgullo, amor y dedicación a su hijo Redypuchi durante los veinte minutos que estuvieron juntos antes de que sonase la alarma en la ciudad, ho, ho, ho, ho —explicó—. Un ejército compuesto por todos los miembros del clan Gi se acercaba a Cañón Cosmo. Ellos eran nuestros ancestrales enemigos, un clan compuesto por todos los individuos que se oponían fervientemente al consumo propio o no propio de cualquier tipo de psicotrópico, incluyendo las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, tal era su odio hacia nuestros productos. Venían con la intención de destruir nuestras máquinas sintetizadoras y destiladoras, pero no sólo eso, sino que el subgrupo más fiero se acercaba por la retaguardia (algo que se veía muy bien desde la montaña de mi planetario), con cócteles molotov, dispuestos a quemar las plantaciones. Nos preparamos para detener a los que se intentaban meter por la puerta delantera, pero necesitábamos valerosos voluntarios que fuesen a defender la plantación. Seto se prestó voluntario al instante, ya que amaba nuestras setas casi tanto como yo, pero entonces tuvo que ir solo, ya que nadie quería arriesgarse a juntarse mucho con él, por si su suerte era contagiosa, ho, ho, ho, ho. Seto se plantó aquí donde estamos y luchó con valor, él solo, contra los más de tres mil Gi armados hasta los dientes. Lo hizo sin flaquear, sin retroceder ni un paso, sin soltar ni un aullido de dolor ante las heridas (aunque eso sospecho que era porque perdió la sensibilidad del cuerpo cuando le fulminó el trigésimo séptimo rayo cuando tenía cinco años), sin dejar que los Gi ni se acercasen a la montaña, sin esquivar los proyectiles... Y así, uno a uno, fue tumbando a todos los enemigos hasta acabar con ellos, algo que sin duda logró con la fuerza que conseguía de su ferviente deseo de proteger cada una de nuestras hierbecitas. Entonces alzó la mirada nublada por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre al cielo nocturno, y dio gracias al Planeta por permitirle luchar hasta su último aliento por aquello que amaba y salir victorioso, ho, ho, ho, ho.

—Sniff, snifffff —lloriqueaban emocionados por el relato todos ellos menos Aerith, que echó otro vistazo a su reloj.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo —dijo ésta mientras Barret se sonaba ruidosamente—. Si venció y tal, ¿qué hace ahí petrificado?

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, pues verás. Como nosotros ya habíamos despachado a los veinticinco Gi que venían por la entrada principal y nos aburríamos, decidimos ir la montaña del planetario y desde allí disparar a los de la retaguardia flechas petrificadoras, para ayudar a Seto sin acercarse mucho, ya sabéis. Todo con tan mala suerte que todas las flechas cayeron sobre el propio Seto, ho, ho, ho, ho —lamentó—. Cuando vine aquí levitando a preguntarle a quien le dejaba de herencia su colección de pipas, él, con la mitad del cuerpo ya de piedra, me pidió que cuidase de Redypuchi como él desearía hacerlo hecho, y que le diese todo el amor que él no podría. Que estaba seguro de que sería un gran guerrero y que, en cualquier caso, siempre estaría orgulloso de él y lo cuidaría, desde allá donde estuviese... —declaró con tono dramático, logrando que nuestros héroes intensificaran su llanto.

—Pero —empezó Aerith, desconocedora de ese sentimiento llamado compasión—, si te dio tiempo a que te contara todas esas sandeces, ¿por qué no usaste una panacea, aguja de oro o la magia esna sobre él para detener la petrificación?

—Porque se nos habían acabado y el repartidor no vino hasta el mes siguiente, cuando Seto ya hacía semanas que había muerto de hambre dentro de la roca, ho, ho, ho, ho —explicó con solemnidad.

—ESO sí es mala suerte —admitió Aerith. Al ver que la historia había llegado a su fin, se giró hacia sus compañeros para decirles que ya se podían ir, y se sorprendió al descubrir entonces que todos estaban llorando a moco tendido. Incluso juraría que el peluche de Tifa también—. ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?

—Oh, es una historia tan trágica —lamentó Tifa.

—No lloraba así desde que se me murió el gato —confesó Yuffie.

—Y yo desde que Marlene se gastó mis ahorros en un bolso de Louis Vuitton —añadió Barret.

—Puedes sentirte orgulloso del gran padre que tuviste, Redypuchi —declaró Cloud, con solemnidad, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la cabeza de su rojizo compañero.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy el hijo del gran héroe Seto! —gritó, para nadie en particular, alzando la mirada al cielo estrellado. Entonces le cayó en un ojo una gota—. ¡Au! ¿Chispea?

—Pues no —respondió Cloud, poniendo las palmas boca arriba.

—¡Mirad! —señaló Yuffie hacia la estatua, y todos vieron que de los ojos de aquella piedra que un día fue Seto surgían gotitas.

—¡Un milagro! —expresó Barret.

—Será el alma de Seto, que está feliz de ver a su hijo tan mayor —opinó Tifa, sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Auuuuuu! —aullaba Redypuchi.

—Le brillan los ojos —se percató Yuffie—. ¿Seguro que no es porque tiene materia ahí? ¡Comprobémoslo!

—Esto... —empezó Aerith, girándose hacia Bugenhagen—. ¿Seguro que se murió de hambre ahí dentro? —inquirió, planteándose la posibilidad de que estuviese todavía vivo sin que nadie se molestase en despetrificarlo.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, deberíamos ir volviendo, que si no nos perderemos la fiesta.

—¡Ale, ya habéis oído todos! —exclamó Aerith, desentendiéndose del destino de Seto—. ¡Marchando!

Todos empezaron a desfilar hacia la cueva, a excepción de Yuffie, que se acercó a las rocas con intención de escalar hacia la estatua.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Aerith al verla.

—No tardo nada en romper la cabeza para comprobar que no tenga materia —sentenció.

—Déjate de tonterías y ven —ordenó. Luego la cogió del tobillo y se la llevó a rastras antes de que perdiese el tiempo profanando la estatua del padre de Redypuchi.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, ¡y aquí está la sala más importante de Cañón Cosmo! ¡La Generadora! —exclamó, poco antes de abrir una puerta que les mostró una gigantesca sala llena de rarísimas máquinas que trabajaban sincronizadas para, a partir de los distintos elementos que les entraban, sacar como resultado las más variopintas sustancias psicotrópicas, desde simples botellas de vino hasta LSD de última generación; por no decir que también había una sección dedicada a desalinizar agua, preparar purés de patatas y sándwiches de mortadela sintética.

—¡Wao! —corearon.

—¿Y todo esto va solo? —se interesó Tifa.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, bueno, nosotros sólo tenemos que colocar los ingredientes básicos, que las propias máquinas separan y organizan, y que programar la supermegaarchicomputadora para que lo haga todo —dijo señalando una pared con decenas de monitores, todos con el salvapantallas de windows, y muchísimos botones de colorines, ruedas, palancas y diversas pantallas mostrando números que debían ser importantes, sobre todo porque se habían molestado en dejarles varias decenas de decimales sin redondear.

—¡¡Ey!! —se quejó Cloud cuando notó que todos sus compañeros lo sujetaban, inmovilizándolo—. ¡¿Qué hacéis?!

—Coartar tu libertad de movimiento para que no encuentres el botón de autodestrucción —explicó Barret, apretándolo más de la cuenta por el simple placer de ver las muecas de dolor del rubio.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho —rió Bugen—. Bueno, ahora que os lo he enseñado, dejemos a las máquinas trabajar y cenemos. Cuando terminemos, seguro que ya se ha acabado lo que necesito para poder responder a vuestras preguntas sobre Sephiroth.

—¡Cenemos entonces! —se animaron, muertos de hambre. Aerith, sin embargo, no estaba tranquila. Si el viejo de verdad tenía habilidades adivinatorias, podía sacar a la luz su plan maquiavélico de seducción de Cloud, descubriendo que Sephiroth en realidad trabajaba a sus órdenes.

«No puedo consentirlo» —se dijo—. «Tengo que hacer algo.»

—¿Aerith? —llamó Tifa desde la salida, al ver que la cetra se había quedado parada ante la supermegaarchicomputadora.

—Id adelantándoos, que me tengo que atar los cordones de las botas, que se me han soltado —improvisó, agachándose—. Cógeme sitio a tu lado —añadió para asegurarse de que la morena no se quedaba a esperarla.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. Hasta ahora —se despidió, dejando sola a la pérfida mujer.

—Bueno —empezó Aerith, plantándose ante la máquina—. Supongo que bastará con que lo que sea que va a tomar no esté bien hecho —se dijo—. Pero... ¿cuál de todos los botones será?... Da igual, los tocaré todos —decidió.

La joven de ojos verdes fue pulsando botones, dando a palancas, girando ruedas, hasta que se dio por satisfecha al ver que los números de todas las pantallitas eran negativos.

—Con esto bastará —opinó—. Y, con que no beba nada que haya salido de aquí, no habrá problemas —canturreó, poco antes de abandonar la habitación.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Hacía falta salir a la plaza, a la roca de la gran hoguera, para que nos adivines lo que necesitamos saber? —insistió Cloud, alzando la voz para que Bugen, sentado a su lado, lo oyese entre el vocerío de los pueblerinos, que ultimaban los detalles de la fiesta descontrolada que iniciaría cuando Bugenhagen acabase de hacer aquel trabajito a los amigos de Redypuchi.

—Ho, ho, ho, ho, es para dar ambiente —declaró, apoyando su bola de cristal en el suelo al tiempo que todos se sentaban alrededor del fuego—. Yo ahora me tomaré mi brebaje especial y cuando haya alcanzado la concentración suprema, me hacéis las preguntas, ho, ho, ho, ho —explicó, quitando la tapa al bote que había sacado de La Generadora—. Ho, ho, ho, ho, qué curioso, normalmente es verde, pero hoy es amarillo limón —comentó mientras una sonrisa afloraba en los labios de Aerith—. Bueno, ¡salud!

Bugenhagen se bebió de un trago el contenido del bote. Luego se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, dejándola más roja que un tomate, para instantes después quedar mortalmente pálida. Lo siguiente fue que le salieron ronchas verdes y rayas amarillas, topos naranjas, rombos lilas y finalmente claves de sol fucsia. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y luego empezaron a girar en distintas direcciones, el derecho describiendo espirales y el izquierdo dibujando elipses.

—¿Seguro que esto es normal? —preguntó Cloud, con la piel de gallina por el espectáculo que veía en primera fila, mientras que la sonrisa de Aerith se ensanchaba.

—No sé, nunca antes le había pasado —confesó Redypuchi.

—La espuma azul que le sale por la comisura de los labios me da grima —comentó Yuffie.

—Mirad, sus convulsiones son más suaves —señaló Tifa—. ¿Habrá alcanzado ya la concentración esa?

—Al menos ha dejado de cambiar de color, así que probemos a hacerle las preguntas —sugirió Barret.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta el ex–SOLDIER—. Bugen, ¿podrías decirnos si Sephiroth ha llegado ya a Nibelheim? —preguntó por probar.

—¡¡Juajijú, juajijú, juajijú, juajijú!! —respondió Bugen con expresión extraviada.

—Perdona, ¿qué dices?

—¡¡Juajijú, juajijú, juajijú, juajijú!!

—Tal vez sea algún tipo de lengua clave —señaló Barret, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración—. Igual si desordenamos las sílabas o cambiamos las vocales...

—Me estoy mareando con los giros de sus pupilas —se quejó Yuffie.

—¡¡Juajijú, juajijú, juajijú, juajijú!!

—Puede que todavía no haya alcanzado la concentración suprema —sugirió Cait Sith, olvidando que no debía hablar.

—¿Cómo dices, Tifa? —preguntó Cloud, girándose hacia ella.

—¿Eh? Yo no he dicho nada.

En aquel momento sonó un redoble de tambores seguido del estridente sonido de unos platillos gigantes y empezó a llover confeti y serpentinas sobre la plaza, segundos antes de que la orquesta de tres docenas de equipos de música, cada uno de ellos con su propio encargado para que cambiase el CD cuando tocara, entonara las primeras notas. Los fuegos artificiales completaron el escenario, escribiendo en el cielo el mensaje: ¡¡Comienza la juerga!!

—Parece que la fiesta ha comenzado —indicó Cloud lo evidente.

—Pues yo no pienso perdérmela esperando a que el viejo deje de reír —declaró Barret, levantándose—. Tú te encargas de esto Cloud, que para algo eres el prota. ¡¡Chau!!

—¡¡Espérame!! —se apuntaron Yuffie y Redypuchi, dejando con Bugenhagen a los otros cuatro (porque, aunque quisiese, Cait Sith no podía irse).

—¿Qué hacemos, Cloud? —quiso saber la morena.

—Esperemos un poco...

Diez minutos después...

—¡¡Juajijú, juajijú, juajijú, juajijú!!

—¿Seguro que no es una clave? —se acogió Cloud a la idea que antes había tenido Barret.

—No sé... —musitó su amiga, todo mientras Aerith bostezaba aburrida, lamentando no poder agenciarse una de las botellas que corrían por ahí, por temor a que fuese una de las que habían sido generadas después de que ella "personalizase" el programa de La Generadora. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se puso a dar de comer al tamagotchi de Cloud.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados sin bailar, fumar ni beber? —les preguntó Eleesedé, al pasar junto a ellos llevando un carro lleno de botellas—. ¡Anda, tomad un par de éstas! —les entregó dos—. ¡Recién salidas de La Generadora!

—¡Gracias! —respondió Cloud, cogiéndolas, mientras Tifa aceptaba tres vasos.

—Supongo que no hará mal beber un poquito mientras esperamos —se dijo Tifa—. ¿Qué clase de bebida es esa púrpura de ahí?

—Pues en la etiqueta dice que es whisky —leyó Cloud con dificultad, dado su casi analfabetismo—. Creo.

—Igual es algún tipo nuevo o algo —se dijo ella mientras el rubio llenaba los vasos—. Toma, Aerith —le ofreció uno.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la cetra cuando salió de la profunda concentración que necesitaba para ganar al tamagotchi en el piedra, papel o tijeras—. ¿Me decías algo? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver el vaso.

—Whisky, se supone —respondió Tifa mientras Cloud daba un trago del suyo.

—Sabe raro —comentó él.

—¿Ah sí? —La morena probó el suyo—. Pues un poco sí...

—Chicos... —empezó Aerith, sin ocurrírsele el modo de argumentarles que mejor dejasen de beber eso mientras aun no fuese demasiado tarde, todo ello sin descubrir su acto saboteador.

—Sabe un poco como a patata, ¿no? —opinó Cloud antes de dar otro largo trago.

—Ahora que lo dices... Voy a ver a qué sabe lo de la otra botella...

«Muy venenoso no parece» —pensó Aerith, instantes antes de que el tamagotchi volviese a pitar—. «¿Qué quiere éste ahora? ¡Argh! ¡¿Otra vez con hambre?! Pues lo engordaré con unos pasteles, a ver si le sube el azúcar y se muere ya...»

Cuando la cetra acabó con la "eutanasia" de la mascota electrónica de Cloud, alzó la mirada y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al encontrar que la habían dejado sola con Bugen, que aun reía como un loco.

«¿Adónde se han perdido esos dos?», se dijo, levantándose.

Al girarse de cara al gentío pudo ver que todos los festeros parecían haber consumido cincuenta litros de bebida energética y bailaban de un modo que parecía que se sacudiesen víctimas de convulsiones, si es que no era eso lo que les sucedía. Eso sin contar los que habían adquirido colores raros, los que reían como locos, los que giraban sobre sí mismos como peonzas, los que se lanzaban desde las copas de los árboles intentando volar...

Después de casi ser atropellada por doce clones con capa negra que jugaban al trenecito, localizó a Yuffie, que intentaba arrancar con los dientes una bombilla de farola asegurando que era una materia gesto, y a Barret, que se había disfrazado de reina mora y hacía la danza del vientre para varios pueblerinos, que lo vitoreaban, claro síntoma de que también estaban intoxicados hasta las cejas. Aerith decidió desentenderse de ellos dos y continuar buscando. Pocos minutos después al fin dio con Tifa, con la que intentó mantener una conversación, pero lo único que sacó en claro fue que la morena estaba demasiado ocupada intentando cazar mariposas mágicas de colores que sólo ella veía como para saber dónde estaba Cloud. Y entonces, cuando Aerith empezaba a pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de esa panda de locos hasta que se les pasara el efecto de lo que habían consumido (si es que se les pasaba), dio con una escena que la hizo palidecer: Redypuchi abrazado a Jenova, a la que confundía con su ¿madre?.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!» —repetía la mente de Aerith—. «¡Si Jenova está aquí, eso significa que... ¡Sephi también!! De acuerdo, Aerith, cálmate.» —se dijo, respirando profundamente al notar un principio de crisis de ansiedad—. «Vale, no pasa nada... Nada grave... ¡Aaaargh! ¡A la mierda con todo! ¡Cambio de prioridades! ¡¡Olvidemos a Cloud y busquemos a Sephiroth!!», decidió instantes antes de empezar a dar vueltas, empujando a quien la molestase, mientras gritaba el nombre de Sephiroth con la esperanza de que la oyese.

—¡¡Seeeeeephi!! ¡¡Por tus muertos, no bebas nadaaaaaa!! —gritaba cuando al fin vio por el rabillo del ojo una inconfundible cabellera plateada—. ¡¿SEPHIROTH?! —gritó tan agudo que casi pierde la voz del sobreesfuerzo.

—¡¡Presente!! —respondió el guerrero, levantando el brazo derecho y soltando accidentalmente a su compañera de baile, Morfina, en medio giro, de modo que la anciana salió disparada en otra dirección.

—¡Sephiroth! ¡¿Qué hacías bailando con una momia?! —se indignó y, tras fijar su mirada en las pupilas dilatadas del hombre, añadió—: ¡¡Estás borracho!!

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! —negó, moviendo el dedo índice para reforzar sus palabras—. Yo no estoy borracho, ¡sólo he bebido un vaso de agua! —aseguró, tambaleándose.

—De acuerdo ¡pues estás colocado! —se corrigió ella, imaginando que tras su experimento con las palancas de La Generadora, incluso el agua estaría adulterada.

—¡A mí no me han colocado en ningún lado! —sentenció convencido de lo que decía.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —le dio la razón—. Sólo dime, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Me reconoces?

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Estoy genial! ¡Supergenial! ¡Ahora mismo podría ponerme a bailar la macarena!

—¡¡Dios, no bromees con esas cosas!! —se espantó.

—¡¡TÚUUUU!! —oyeron de pronto una voz pastosa que, al darse la vuelta, pudieron comprobar que pertenecía a Cloud. El rubio se encontraba a menos de cinco pasos de ellos, señalando a Sephiroth con un dedo y frunciendo el ceño en un rictus amenazador—. ¡¡TÚUUUU!!

—¡¡TÚUUUU!! —repitió Sephiroth, imitándolo, y la cetra supo que no era para burlarse de Cloud, precisamente.

—¡¡SEPHIROOOOTH!!

—¡¡CLOOOOOOOUD!!

«¡Oh, Dios mío! No se irán a pelear ahora», deseó, sabiendo que, si Sephiroth intentaba desenfundar la Masamune en esa situación, habría una catástrofe.

—¡¡Chicos, esper...!! —empezó, pero el grito común de los dos la cortó a media frase:

—¡¡Lo siento!!

Aerith vio estupefacta como los dos se abrazaban y empezaban a llorar sin razón aparente.

—¡¡Lo siento mucho!!

—¡¿Qué se supone que sentís tanto?! —exclamó ella, mosqueada y exasperada.

—¡¡Perdóname por quemar tu pueblo!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por intentar atacarte con la espada de Zack!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por no detener a Zack cuando te emborrachaba adrede!! —insistió Sephiroth.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por perder la bolsa de equipaje donde tenías tu gabardina favorita!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por dejar que Zack te pusiese polvos pica–pica en el uniforme!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por no avisarte de que Zack te había metido mermelada en las botas!! —replicó Cloud.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Perdóname tú a mí por...!!

—¡¿Queréis parar de una vez?! —gritó Aerith y, al ver que aquella estrategia no servía, empezó a estirar de los pelos de Cloud para llevárselos a los dos fuera del gentío, hasta el único lugar desierto de la plaza: la roca de la hoguera.

Cuando al fin llegó, soltó al protagonista, apartó de una patada a Bugenhagen para tener más sitio, y volvió a prestar atención a lo que los dos hombres se decían:

—¡¡Jo, Cloud, eres un gran amigo!!

—¡¡No, yo sí que tengo suerte de tener un amigo como tú, Sephiroth!!

—¡Tío, te quiero!

—¡Yo también!

«Dios, ahora han entrado en la fase de la exaltación de la amistad» —pensó con los nervios de punta—. «¡Míralos, tan amiguitos! ¡Y eso que Cloud siempre dice que quiere matarlo! Y Sephiroth... ¡mira qué amigablemente habla con Cloud pese a que sabe que estoy intentando ligar con él! ¡No está ni un poquito celoso!»

Con cada vez peor humor, los escuchó decir tonterías. Tras un rato, cambiaron de actitud y a Cloud le dio por abrazarse a una botella vacía y llorar, sumergido en una fase depresiva, mientras le preguntaba al recipiente de vidrio por qué Tifa no reparaba en él. Sephiroth, por su parte, había sacado su PHS y estaba marcando números.

—Sephi —empezó Aerith al percatarse—, ¿a quién lla...? —El sonido de su propio PHS la interrumpió. La muchacha lo sacó y descolgó—. ¿Quién?

—¿Aerith? —oyó ella tanto al otro lado del PHS como a su derecha.

—¿Sephiroth? —preguntó ella, mirándolo—. ¿Qué haces llamándome por PHS si me tienes al lado?

—¡Ya sé que es muy tarde, pero necesitaba hablar contigo! ¿Te he despertado?

—¡¿Es que no me ves a tu lado?!

—¡No te enfades! ¡Es que necesitaba oír tu voz!

—¡Para eso no necesitabas gastar saldo, estúpido! —contestó, sin darse cuenta de que aún lo hacía a través del PHS que no había apartado de su oreja.

—¡No me desprecies, Aerith! ¡Con todo lo que yo te quiero! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?!

—¡¿Qué te he hecho ahora?! ¡Si estoy vigilándote para que no cometas una locura como revolcarte con una momia o algo así!

—¡¿Ya estás otra vez con tus celos sin sentido?! —se quejó él—. ¡Si yo siempre te he sido fiel! ¡Tú eres la única para mí!

—¡No me mientas! ¡¡Que bien le mirabas las tetas a las chicas de tus tropas!!

—¡¡Tenía que ver sus medallas para saber sus rangos!!

—¡¡No me vengas con excusas baratas!!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de ponerte a salir con mi mejor amigo?! —le recriminó.

—¡¡Porque él me lo pidió, no como tú que sólo me querías de revolca–amiga!! ¡¡Acepté a salir con él para que lamentaras no haberme tomado en serio y te murieras de rabia!!

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! ¡Y yo que aguantaba sin decir nada por respeto a los dos! ¡Y los dos os estabais riendo de mí! —reprochó, empezando a sollozar.

—¡¿Pero qué hago intentando razonar contigo en este estado?! —se preguntó Aerith, recordándolo al oírlo lloriquear, algo que, sereno, no haría sólo porque hubiese pisoteado sus sentimientos sin compasión—. ¡Y deja de llorar como un crío, que pronto cumplirás los treinta!

—¡¿Es por eso?! ¡Piensas que soy demasiado viejo para ti!

—¡Argh! ¡Olvídame! —gruñó, cortando la llamada.

—¡¿Aerith?! ¡¿Aerith?! —preguntaba él al aparato, mientras ella le daba la espalda, desentendiéndose—. ¡¿Aeeeeeeeeerith?!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

A la mañana siguiente... bueno, más bien al día siguiente, a las cuatro de la tarde, todavía nadie había despertado, por lo que el suelo estaba lleno de gente durmiendo la mona, botellas, vasos, basura y cosas aun más desagradables. Aerith, tras salir de una de las tiendas, donde se había estado entreteniendo apropiándose de trajes, volvió a suspirar ante el panorama.

«Creo que va siendo hora de que lo despierte», se dijo, haciendo camino hacia la hoguera, donde todavía estaban Cloud, abrazado a una botella, y Sephiroth, enganchado a su Masamune.

Cuando la chica estuvo frente a su objetivo, su amigo de la infancia, utilizó la magia esna sobre él, para interrumpirle de forma abrupta y antinatural su estado sueño.

—Aaaaaaargh... —gimió Sephiroth, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—. Dios... qué migraña...

—Normal, con el pelotazo que pillaste ayer... —susurró Aerith, arrodillada a su lado.

—¡Ah!... No grites... —pidió, recibiendo una mirada irónica—. ¿Aerith? —la reconoció—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...

—¿Es que no recuerdas lo de ayer en la fiesta? —se interesó.

—Pues... —empezó, incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado, todo ello sin apartarse la mano de la frente—. Morfina me estaba enseñando los sándwiches... me entró sed, bebí un vaso de agua... y ya no recuerdo nada más... ¿Pasó algo malo? —temió—. ¿Estropeé tu plan? —entró en pánico.

—No, tranquilo, supongo que no —imaginó—. Sólo te vio Cloud, y no creo que me cueste hacerle creer que fue una alucinación... —se dijo—. Pero, eso sí, deberías irte ya con tu madre, antes de que se despierte el resto.

—¿El resto?... —repitió, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo el panorama—. ¿Qué diantres ha pasado aquí?...

—Nada que deba quitarte el sueño —cortó—. Vamos, levanta y ve a por tu madre. Yo te acompaño, que sé por dónde cae.

—Bueeeeeno... —accedió, ayudándose de la Masamune para incorporarse—. Dios... No tendrás un analgésico o algo así, ¿no?

—No, y yo que tú no tomaría nada hasta que te asegures de que estás limpio de sustancias nocivas.

—Offff... Este dolor de cabeza es peor que el que tuve cuando Hojo me tuvo dos semanas encerrado en una piscina de Mako cuando tenía cinco años... —gimió, siguiéndola.

—Ya se te pasará... Mira, ahí está —señaló la cabeza que dormía felizmente con sus dientes clavados en el lomo de Redypuchi. Sephiroth la arrancó de ahí y, cómo ni así la había despertado, la metió en la mochila—. Pues, nada, vete, que tienes que llegar a Nibelheim antes que nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

—De acuerdo —suspiró, poniendo rumbo a la salida, con la muchacha caminando a su lado—. Bueno —empezó, con tono alicaído, al llegar al principio de la escalera—. Hasta otra.

—Chao.

Aerith lo observó empezar a bajar los escalones con desgana y, tras unos instantes de meditación, dijo, empezando a seguirlo:

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?

Sephiroth se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para encararla, preguntándose si se habría olvidado de darle alguna instrucción. Apenas lo hubo hecho, sintió que los brazos de la joven le rodeaban el cuello para atraerlo y así poder juntar sus labios con los de él. Ni la sorpresa, ni la espantosa migraña que lo torturaba impidieron a Sephiroth abrazarla con fuerza y responder al beso que Aerith había iniciado.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió y dijo:

—Cuídate. Y recuerda... —añadió, colocándose junto a la oreja derecha la mano, con sólo el pulgar y el meñique extendidos—, permaneceremos en contacto.

—Descuida —le devolvió la sonrisa, imitando el gesto de ella—. Para lo que quieras, llámame y correré a tu lado —prometió, antes de reemprender su camino.

Tras verlo desaparecer en la lejanía, Aerith, tarareando una canción, regresó a la plaza, sin dejar que aquella horrible visión alterara su buen humor. Colocó una materia todos junto a la esna y de una levantó, sin miramientos, a todos. Aun así tuvo que esperar un rato a que sus compañeros reaccionasen, empezasen a pensar, y se reuniesen con ella junto a los restos de la hoguera, todo ello mientras llegaban las ambulancias para llevarse a muchos pueblerinos y turistas a lavarles el estómago.

—Mi cabezaaaaa... —gemía Cloud.

—Siento como si fuese a explotar... —añadió Tifa.

—Tengo nauseas... burp... —dijo Redypuchi.

—¡Barret! —exclamaron Cloud y Tifa, instantes antes de que todos, incluyendo ellos dos, hiciesen una mueca de dolor. Bajando el volumen, Tifa añadió—: ¿Qué haces disfrazado de bailarina del vientre?

—Sinceramente, no me acuerdo... —confesó.

—Ydo damboco me aduerdo de nada —declaró Yuffie.

—Yu–Yuffie... ¡te has operado los labios! —corearon los tres al ver que los labios de la joven ninja eran tres veces más grandes que la noche anterior.

—Dé va, es de me bos he demado, no dé bomo, y de me han hindado.

—¿Quéee?

—Que dice que se los ha quemado y se le han hinchado —tradujo Aerith—. En serio, chicos, qué caretos tenéis...

—Debió ser una juerga muy loca, porque juraría que incluso aluciné con que Sephiroth me pedía perdón por algo —confesó Cloud.

—Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada... —confesó Tifa, mientras Cait Sith se decía que mejor para ella.

—Lo que pasa es que tenéis muy poco aguante para el alcohol —sentenció Aerith. Sin embargo, pensaba—: «Hay que ver qué duros son, que después del colocón de ayer ninguno tiene secuelas...»

—Tú, sin embargo —decía Tifa—, pareces estar genial, ¿no?

—Bah, es que yo soy muy dura —se jactó—. Hace falta mucho más que una fiesta desenfrenada para tumbarme.

—Bueno... A ver si Bugen ya ha alcanzado la concentración... —empezó Cloud. Todos se giraron hacia el anciano, que seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo habían visto.

—¡¡Juajijú, juajijú, juajijú, juajijú!!

—Nada, sigue igual —observó Barret, mientras Aerith empezaba a plantearse que igual lo había dejado tonto de por vida—. Puede que necesite mucho tiempo.

—El abuelito normalmente pasa mucho tiempo en sus viajes astrales —les comentó Redypuchi.

—Pues no podemos esperar tanto —sentenció Cloud—. Sephiroth nos espera en Nibelheim. Supongo que, de todos modos, no perdemos nada: dudo que Sephiroth tuviese puntos débiles.

—Entonces tendremos que ponernos en marcha —lamentó Tifa, que sentía que lo que realmente necesitaba era un día sabático y varias aspirinas.

—¿No podemos desayunar primero? —suplicó Barret.

—¡Nada de eso! —cortó Aerith, temiendo que volviesen a envenenarse—. ¡Ya desayunaremos por el camino, que el Planeta me ha dicho que debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que Sephi se nos escape!

—Vaaaaaale... —accedieron de mala gana, demasiado fastidiados por la resaca como para percatarse de cómo Aerith había llamado a su gran enemigo.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Siento la larga espera. En este capítulo me he rayado un poco, pero me apetecía xD En el próximo al fin Nibelheim, que sé que estáis deseando que lleguen ahí (aunque no sé por qué). Sobre lo que más de uno me ha preguntado sobre si Cait Sith era un gato o una gata, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que los peluches de animales son asexuados, y que Cait hablaba de sí en femenino durante lo que sucede en el Templo de los Ancianos, pues he puesto que era gata (en realidad da lo mismo, lo importante es que Reeve, quien la maneja, es hombre). Aclarado este punto, y sin inspiración para soltar burradas aquí, paso a las aclaraciones.

**Aclaraciones: **

**Cait Sith **— Simplemente aclarar para los que conocen el juego que en el fic el peluche de gatita es bastante más pequeño que en el juego, por razones argumentales obvias (que Tifa pueda llevarlo cómodamente encima).

**Begimos** — Unas bestias grandes y feas, de color morado, que tienden a lanzar artema o meteo antes de morir. Encantadores...

**Cocatriz** — Son unos animales de granja del FF12, una especie de pájaros gordos, de plumas oscuras, con pico pequeño y que no vuelan. Cuando las ves la primera vez piensas que son horrendas, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra y hasta las ve monas.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Damr1990: **Cierto, o eres la voz del pueblo o el único que lee lo del final (al menos tú lo haces). Y, sí, Aerith cada vez finge menos, ten en cuenta que una persona no puede pasarse la vida fingiendo lo que no es, sobre todo si es tan opuesto a su verdadera naturaleza. Tendrás que esperar al siguiente para ver cómo será Vincent, pero lo que es seguro es que normal no (como si alguno lo fuera xD).

**Nebyura: **Tranqui, a Sephi no lo violaron mucho los clones, sólo lo manosearían un poco xD Y, como puedes ver, Cait no va a hacer mucho (más le vale si no quiere que lo descubran). Respecto a Zack, vivo está, pero no esperes que aparezca en breve.

**sora63:** No, no han llegado a Nibelheim xD Respecto a Cait, sí que es personaje obligatorio, hasta que no pasas por la zona recreativa, Dyne no va al Battle a repartir muerte y, por tanto, no sigue la historia. En cuanto al amor de Reno... bueno, sé que fue una rayada xD

**Rananer: **¿Cómo pudiste pensar un solo instante que Sephi iba a atacar a Cait Sith con lo pacífico que es él? Si es que... Y Yuffie aquí no sufre tanto como en el anterior, pero digo yo que tampoco te quejarás, ¿no? Por cierto, nen, de donde piensas sacar ese póster de Barret que le quieres regalar a Reno, ¿eh? xD

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Menos mal que me has dicho que eres chica, ahora que lo sé ya podré dormir por las noches xD Tonterías a parte, ¿tiene merito que Rude quiera a Tifa por algo más que sus tetas? Qué cruel, la pobre tiene más encantos, aunque lo otro los disimule xD Tendrás que esperar al cap 11 para ver a Vincent, así que ya sabes, a aguantarme un poco más n.n

**samej: **Antes de nada, gracias por lo de guapa y por leer el fic xD Me alegra que te guste mi narración (la descripción imposible porque no pongo XD) y los personajes. Tal como supones, soy super friki del ff7, si no lo he jugado unas 7 u 8 veces no lo he jugado ninguna; siempre será mi RPG favorito. Respecto a lo de los reviews, no estoy muy segura porque mi inglés es más bien malejo, pero creo que lo que pone en el ffnet que no se puede hacer es colgar capítulos que sean solo comentarios de la autora, sin contenido de la historia propiamente dicho, no que no se puedan poner respuestas; pero eno, no creo que nadie me denuncie (y si hicieran redada seguro que sacaban el 90 por cien de los fics, porque todos los que yo leo contestan los reviews en el capítulo xD). De todos modos, gracias por el aviso n.n

**Isa.Leonhart:** Como ves, en este cap Sephiroth sigue sufriendo por su amor por Aerith xD Y sí, la niña cada vez se muestra más arpía (porque serlo lo es desde el principio), como dicen en el GH, uno no puede fingir las 24h. Para Vincent tendrás que esperar al cap 11, pero ahí saldrá, seguro.

**vergil ansem:** Me alegro de que mis caps no te decepcionen. Este ha tardado el doble de lo normal, me parece, pero al menos no es de los más cortos. Espero que te guste n.n

**Shikashi Irvin-chan**: Si lo de Corel te parecía fuerte, no sé qué te parecerá lo de Cañón Cosmo xD Así que SÍ existen los fans de Cait Sith, increíble xD A mí es que nunca me gustó (y eso que yo también soy fan de los gatos y los adoro), y después de la traición mucho menos (más aun cuando me mató con el límite cuando hacia siglos que no me grababa ¬¬). Pero, eno, para gustos pintan colores.

**Thrud-sama: **Aquí Zack sí está vivo (si no, no hubiese podido dar el mensaje a sus padres de que dijesen a Aerith que está muerto), así que, como bien dices, que Dios lo pille confesado xD Por mí atropellaría a Cait, pero como parece que sí tiene seguidores, aguantaré las ganas (de todos modos sólo es un peluche). No sufras, en cualquier caso no creo que haga gran cosa.

**SquallRF:** Sip, se puede pasar el ff7 sin Yuffie ni Vincent (ambos son jugadores optativos, basta con que no luches en los bosques o le des mal las contestaciones a Yuffie y que no abras la caja fuerte de la Mansión Shinra de Nibelheim). Otro voto más a que Cait tenga un trágico accidente, si sigo recibiéndolos igual me lo pienso y todo xD

**dinny:** ¿Dices que te gusta mucho Zack y que estás deseando verlo sufrir en manos de Aerith? Qué contradictorio suena eso (aunque lo comprendo, a mí me encantan los fics donde hacen sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, soy así de sádica). Sobre el nombre Recesvindo, eso es culpa de mi padre, que siempre que le preguntaba un nombre de chico me decía Ataúlfo, Godofredo o Recesvindo xD

**Un tipito:** Así que del club antiYaoi... Yo he de confesarme fan del género, pero respeto que haya gente a la que no le guste. En cualquier caso no sufras, lo que ha salido es lo máximo que verás, si fuera a poner más lo habría avisado desde el primer capítulo. El límite de Cait no lo usé mucho (más que nada porque una de las primeras veces me mató a todo el grupo ¬¬) así que no sé cómo de bueno puede ser, pero nunca me han gustado los límites en los que no sabes de antemano qué va a pasar. Y decirte que no te equivocas, Yuffie, como quien no quiere la cosa, se va apropiando de las materias de todos. Sobre lo de los reviews, no sufras, pienso seguir contestándolos en el capítulo (en cualquier caso lo que decía era contestar en privado a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no en el capítulo, nunca dije que no fuera a contestar a los que no tengan cuenta). Y, sí, mata a Reno si quieres, a mí tampoco es que me guste demasiado XD

Pues eso es todo por hoy. Como parece que no hay mucha gente que lea este último párrafo, lo aprovecharé para meterme con todos impunemente ¡muahahaha! Va, bromas a parte, ya sabéis lo que toca ahora, cumplir con vuestro sagrado deber. No, no me refiero a que vayáis a misa y llenéis el cepillo, sino a que pinchéis al botoncito de "Go" y ahí me dejéis escrita cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, donuts bomba... Vamos, como siempre xD. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	11. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 11. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

—¡Oooh, ooooh, ooooooh! —exclamó Cloud, como poseído, en cuanto sus pies cruzaron el arco de la entrada de Nibelheim.

—¡Esto es increíble! —lo apoyó Tifa.

—¡Inaudito! —asintió el rubio.

—¡Inexplicable!

—¡Impensable!

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos? —inquirió Aerith, con desidia. Ella no veía nada tan especial en aquel pueblucho sucio de mala muerte.

—¡¿Es que no veis nada extraño?! —corearon, señalando la plaza del pueblo, donde se alzaba un enorme pozo.

—Em... ¿no? —respondió desconcertada, preguntándose si habrían comido algo en mal estado que les hubiese matado la única neurona que tenían.

—A mí también me indignaría que nadie viniese a saludarme cuando regresase a casa después de cinco años fuera —opinó Redypuchi.

—¡No es eso! —negó Cloud—. ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que estamos en Nibelheim?!

—Esa era la idea cuando empezamos a viajar hacia aquí, ¿no? —razonó Barret, mientras Yuffie se preguntaba qué clase de pueblo miserable no tenía tienda de materias.

—¡Pero Nibelheim fue completamente destruida hace cinco años! —les recordó Tifa—. ¡Arrasada por el fuego! ¿Verdad, Cloud? ¿Verdad que no me lo imagino ni han metido esa idea en mi cerebro en un laboratorio? Porque si yo no fuese yo en realidad, tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad? —deseó saber, todavía traumatizada por las estúpidas conclusiones a las que llegó en Gongaga, tras descubrir que Zack no era Cloud disfrazado.

—Esto... —empezó, extrañado—. Claro que fue destruido. ¡Por eso nos asombramos de que esté en pie de nuevo! —añadió para el resto del grupo—. ¡Sólo han pasado cinco años!

—Bah... —murmuró Cait Sith—, esto es un videojuego. Si a los programadores les apetece, pueden reconstruir un pueblo en medio minuto...

—¿Eh? —coreó el resto del grupo, mirando en todas direcciones. Mientras, Cait Sith desviaba la mirada a otro lado, haciéndose la sueca.

—¿Has dicho algo, Tifa? —preguntó Cloud.

—¿Yo? No.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha dicho esa gran verdad?... —quiso saber Barret.

—Da igual —concluyó Aerith, para alivio del peluche, que empezaba a sudar(?)—. ¡Vuestro asombro sigue siendo estúpido! ¡Llevamos más de tres días viendo el pueblo a lo lejos y no os había extrañado nada que estuviese entero!

—¡Es que está exactamente igual! —puntualizó Cloud—. Las mismas manchas en las fachadas que tenía que limpiar, el mismo óxido en las papeleras, las mismas bolsas del cosum enganchadas en las ramas de los árboles... ¡incluso está mi base del árbol, desde la que espiaba a Tifa cuando se cambiaba! —señaló una inestable plataforma, que hacía equilibrios sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la ventana del cuarto de la morena.

—¡¿Me espiabas cuando me cambiaba?! —se escandalizó la chica, mientras el resto (menos Barret, que lo comprendía) enviaba malas miradas al rubio.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —mintió—. ¡Quería decir desde donde JOHNNY te espiaba!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Yo confiaba en Johnny!

—Dejad de hacer un drama de tan poca cosa —sugirió Aerith—. En cualquier caso, no es tan raro que lo reconstruyeran tan bien, los Shinra pueden ser muy perfeccionistas cuando se acercan las elecciones.

—No entiendo por qué, ya que son el único partido político que se presenta —añadió Redypuchi.

—¡No lo entendéis! ¡No entendéis nada! —gritó Cloud, fuera de sí—. ¡Es Shinra! ¡YO, que estuve en SOLDIER, sé que esto NO es normal! ¡¡Shinra jamás gastaría tanto dinero en reconstruir un pueblo de mierda como este, perdido en medio de la montaña, y menos con tanto detalle!! ¡¡Si hasta han recuperado mi choza!! —Señaló la precaria edificación.

—Ahora que lo dices... —admitió Barret—. Eso de que hayan gastado pasta por un pueblucho sí que es raro...

—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando me encargaron la reconstrucción —apoyó Cait Sith. Por suerte, nadie lo escuchaba.

—Es cierto —asintió Aerith—. ¿De donde sacaron el presupuesto? —se dijo, recordando que justamente Sephiroth había fingido su muerte para que no le hiciesen pagar aquello.

—¡Tiene que haber una intención oculta tras esta reconstrucción! ¡Los Shinra ocultan algo aquí! ¡Mi olfato de ex–SOLDIER me lo dice!

—Yo lo único que noto es olor a alcantarilla —apuntó Yuffie—. Además, ¿qué es ese cuento del incendio y la choza de Cloud? ¿No veníamos aquí porque seguíamos a Sephiroth?

—Ah, es cierto, que tú no estabas con nosotros cuando Cloud nos contó la historia... —se percató Tifa.

—No veas la tarde de gandulería, pizzas y botellón que te perdiste —comentó Barret—. Incluso era un poco interesante lo que el lerdo éste nos contaba como excusa para estar allí.

—Jo, a los jugadores opcionales siempre nos marginan —se quejó Yuffie—. ¡Ni siquiera nos sacan en las escenas de mayor calidad!

—Normal, porque los programadores son muy vagos y no van a hacer varias escenas distintas dependiendo de si os han reclutado o no... —razonó Aerith.

—¡Tomaos en serio esta conspiración, caray! —se quejó Cloud al ver que habían empezado a ignorarlo—. ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué trama Shinra! ¡Investiguemos el lugar! —decidió, entrando en la primera edificación que encontró, la posada.

En el mostrador había una mujer de mediana edad, aburrida, limándose las uñas.

—¡¡Usted es una impostora!! —acusó Cloud, de pronto, lanzándose sobre la desprevenida mujer, y la cogió de la solapa de la chaqueta—. ¡¿Dónde está el vejete que se ocupaba de la posada?! —inquirió, zarandeándola sin delicadeza alguna—. ¡Confiese! ¡¿Dónde lo tenéis escondido?!

—¡¡Cloud!! —corearon todos menos Yuffie y Aerith, que preferían mantenerse al margen.

—¡Serénate! —pidió Tifa.

—Aquí nunca ha habido ningún viejo. Llevo esta posada yo sola desde hace setenta y cinco años —aseguró la mujer, con descaro.

—¡Eso es mentira! —acusó Tifa, cogiéndola también por la chaqueta, olvidando su propia advertencia—. ¡Yo recuerdo perfectamente al vejete de la posada! ¡Siempre me regalaba caramelitos y me subía en su regazo para contarme cuentos!

—¡Y a mí me echaba dándome golpes con su garrote, acusándome de ensuciarle la alfombra con mis zapatos! —añadió Cloud.

—¿Y no puede ser que el viejo muriera en el incendio? —sugirió Barret.

—¿Incendio? ¿Qué incendio? —se hizo la inocente la mujer—. En este pueblo nunca ha habido un incendio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Cloud! —acusó Barret, señalándolo con su brazo arma—. ¡Nos mentiste! ¡Te inventaste la historia del incendio para ponernos contra Sephiroth y desviarnos de nuestra sagrada guerra contra Shinra! ¡En realidad eres tú el espía infiltrado!

—¡¿Cómo puedes dar más crédito a esta loca que a un ex–SOLDIER como yo?!

—¡Haber pertenecido al ejército de Shinra sólo te quita crédito! —declaró con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar SOLDIER?!

—No empecemos a pegarnos entre nosotros, por favor —pidió Aerith mientras ellos se liaban a puñetazos, olvidando Barret que tenía una metralleta adherida al brazo y Cloud que portaba una espada de toneladas de peso sobre a su espalda. Viendo que no la escuchaban, se giró hacia la mujer—: ¿Cómo podemos saber que no mientes?

—¡Mira! —indicó sacando una fotografía en la que salía ella, con exactamente el mismo aspecto, en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo el Shinra Times que tenía la fecha de setenta años atrás—. Mm... ¿Qué crema usas para la cara? —se interesó la cetra.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema principal... —intervino Redypuchi, viendo que Barret y Cloud seguían enzarzados en su lucha campal, destrozando el mobiliario de la posada; Cait Sith los animaba a gritos, como si estuviese en un campeonato de boxeo; Tifa estaba sumida en una gran confusión por la revelación de la foto; Aerith comentaba sobre cosmética; y Yuffie organizaba sus materias alfabéticamente—. En fin, iré a reponer ultrapociones y colas de fénix mientras acaban sus asuntos —decidió, saliendo del lugar.

Media hora después, en la plaza, tras ser desalojados por la policía a causa de la pelea y dar un par de vueltas, comentaban impresiones.

—Está claro que, o esa mujer miente, o lo hacéis vosotros dos —resumió Aerith—. Y considerando que Seph... quiero decir, considerando que Tifa corrobora el hecho del incendio y ella no sabe mentir, consideraremos que es cierto.

—¡Yo sigo sin creérmelo! —insistió Barret, con cabezonería y un ojo a la funerala—. ¡Puede que Cloud la haya confundido!

—¡Yo encontraré una prueba que te lo demostrará! —prometió Cloud, con decisión, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor por su labio partido.

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta —empezó Redypuchi— de que el pueblo sólo tiene gente de entre veinte y treinta años, vagos como si fueran funcionarios de Shinra, y tipos vestidos con capuchas negras, con números tatuados en las manos?

—Ahora que lo dices... —se percataron, viendo al menos una veintena de los tipos de negro, paseando y comentando alegremente "Unión" o "Sephiroth" (el vocabulario no les daba para más).

—¿Pero no son vuestros colegas esos del viaje guiado? —preguntó Aerith.

—No, no son ellos —aseguró Tifa, convencida, aunque la cetra juraría que eran exactamente iguales.

—El caso es que ese tipo de capa negra que tiene un garrote, el que me ha arreado antes, me recuerda al vejete de la posada —comentó Cloud.

—Y esos dos pequeños que daban la lata y han intentado pegar un chicle en el pelo de Redypuchi son talmente como los gemelos de nuestra vecina —recordó Tifa.

—Y ese de las deportivas Reebok y la capa negra de Lacoste me evoca un montón a aquel amigo pijo tuyo que...

—Dejad de jugar a los parecidos razonables —indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes— y pensad en cómo vais a confirmar que este pueblo se quemó, para que Barret acceda a seguir el viaje contigo, pese a que fueras de SOLDIER. Piensa que es un personaje obligatorio, así que no nos lo podemos dejar aquí.

—Bien... —asintió Cloud—. Como antes casi me saca los ojos la mujer que ahora vive en mi choza, por no comentar que hemos tenido que atarla al pozo para que no llamase a los _loqueros_ a buscarnos cuando le hemos hablado del incendio, tendremos que buscar pistas en otro lado...

—¡Vayamos a la mansión esa de ahí! —sugirió Yuffie—. ¡Huele a materia!

—El caso es que también huele a tío bueno —admitió Aerith, preguntándose si Sephiroth estaría dentro.

—¡Sí! ¡Es el lugar más sospechoso! —decidió Cloud, pensando que al fin podría tocar el piano de cola que Sephiroth nunca les dejaba ni rozar a Za... ejem, Manolo ni a él.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Después de que Cloud quitase a patadas de encima de Tifa a un clon que además de decir "Unióooooon" decía "Hijiiiiitaaaaa", entraron en la gran mansión de Shinra. Al llegar al recibidor, se encontraron con que allí los esperaba un poderoso enemigo opcional, de esos a los que uno no se acerca si es listo, a no ser que tenga el nivel máximo, una colección de omnielixires y la partida guardada...

—¡¡Aaaaaaargh!! ¡¡Cucaracha!! —corearon Tifa y Cloud, escondiéndose tras Aerith (sin duda la más poderosa)—. ¡¡Utiliza la Protección Planetaria y huyamos!!

—¿Otra vez igual? —se quejó Aerith, dirigiéndoles una mirada de reproche—. ¡Sólo es un bichito, no voy a usar mis maravillosos poderes ni huir! —sentenció—. ¿Y por qué ha empezado a sonar una música especial de combate, así de pronto? —preguntó, a nadie en particular.

—¡Ja! Mira que asustarte por una cucarachita de nada —se burló Barret—. Menudo ex–SOLDIER.

—¡En SOLDIER me enseñaron a nunca subestimar al enemigo! ¡Aunque parezca acabado, muerto de hambre, deshidratado, sin brazos ni piernas, inmovilizado, sellado, maldito, encerrado, encadenado, drogado, confundido, cegado, envenenado, enmudecido, petrificado...!

—Pues mira lo que le hago yo a la "terrible bestia" —ironizó Barret caminando con intenciones homicidas hacia el pobre bicho. Luego levantó su pesada bota, dispuesto a hacerlo papilla.

—¡¡Barret, nooooooooo!! —corearon los dos jóvenes de Nibelheim, con gran dramatismo, lágrimas asomando en los ojos, y alargando un brazo en dirección a su alto compañero.

Todo pasó en cuestión de nanosegundos. De pronto todo se movía en ralentí: la bota bajaba implacable, Tifa y Cloud lanzaban su grito de advertencia, Redypuchi fruncía el ceño, Yuffie mascaba su chicle, Cait Sith jugaba a la PSP, Aerith bostezaba... y la cucaracha empezaba a levantar su cabecita para observar lo que se le venía encima, todo al tiempo que movía sus antenas negras. Justo en el momento en que una de éstas entró en contacto con la suela de la bota, súbitamente el tiempo empezó a pasar de manera natural, apenas dando ocasión a los jóvenes a ver el número en rojo "7.777.777" que apareció sobre Barret, instantes antes de que el líder de Avalancha saliese volando directo a la cristalera del primer piso, la cual atravesó dirección al monte Nibel.

—¡¿Qué... diablos... ha sido... ESO?! —logró pronunciar Aerith, mientras el insecto empezaba a hacer la pose de victoria de fin de combate, dispuesto a quedarse con todos los gils y objetos de Barret.

—¡¡En este juego se supone que el daño no puede superar los 9999!! —se quejó Redypuchi.

—¿Estará usando la cucaracha alguna materia especial? —se dijo Yuffie, aunque no sería ella quien se acercara a comprobarlo.

—¡Os lo advertí! ¡Os lo advertí! —repetía Cloud, riendo como un loco, no se sabe si por tener razón o por la satisfacción de haber visto a Barret volando.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué le dais de comer a los bichos en este pueblo?! —inquirió la cetra.

—Sephiroth nos explicó —empezó Cloud, recuperando la serenidad de modo asombroso e instantáneo— que era a causa de la mutación por tener un reactor estropeado cerca. Incluso nos contó que Shinra había intentado adiestrarlas para formar un cuerpo especial con ellas, pero habían sido incapaces de convencerlas para que se uniesen a ellos.

—Será mejor que no la molestemos —decidió Redypuchi, sabiamente.

—Sí —asintió Aerith—, entremos en esta sala de aquí a ver si se aparta de la escalera mientras. Así, de paso, daremos tiempo a Barret de regresar.

La estancia no era muy bonita precisamente, más bien era pequeña, oscura y estaba cubierta de mugre.

—Muy interesante —opinó Cloud.

—La cucaracha aún sigue fuera —les informó Tifa, desde la puerta.

—Tendremos que encontrar algo con lo que entretenernos...

—¡Mirad! ¡Ahí hay algo de interés! —señaló Redypuchi un bloque de folios que había tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué le ves exactamente de interesante? —ironizó Aerith.

—Bueno, si brilla de esa manera antinatural, como queriendo destacar en el entorno, será que se trata de un objeto importante, ¿no?

—Ahí le has dado —admitió—. Cloud, recoge tú los folios, que si me agacho se me manchará la falda con la mugre del suelo.

El rubio obedeció sin rechistar y sostuvo los papeles ante sus ojos. Y, al poco, empezó a ponerse nervioso al notar que todos lo miraban.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Léelo en voz alta, hombre! —indicó Aerith—. ¡Que no tenemos telepatía!

—¿Va sobre materias? —añadió Yuffie.

—Esto... Bueno... —miró los papeles con súbita aprensión—: "In... for... m...e... de... u... na... cien... —leía con dificultad, sudando por el sobreesfuerzo mental, ya que no sólo tenía que lidiar, en voz alta, con su casi analfabetismo, sino que además tenía que descifrar la caligrafía con la que aquello estaba escrito—... ti... fi..."

—¡Dame eso, que no tenemos para todo el día! —lo cortó la cetra, arrancándole el informe de las manos, para alivio y satisfacción del rubio—. Ya lo leo yo:

"Informe de una científica muerta del aburrimiento.

2 de febrero. Hoy ha habido mermelada de fresa y naranja para desayunar. Nunca me decido por cuál tomar, así que al final he cogido miel. Hojo ha preferido huevos fritos.

3 de febrero. Hace bastante viento. Creo que tendré que decirle a Vincent que destienda la colada antes de que el aire se lleve mi lencería volando. Luego comprobaré que no falte nada.

4 de febrero. Como me aburría, he aprovechado para ordenar mi colección de chapas. Ha sido apasionante.

5 de febrero. Hoy ha sido un día muy emocionante. Vincent me ha enseñado su rifle de francotirador y le he pedido que me dejase sostenerlo. Ahora él está tapando el agujero de la vidriera con un folio.

6 de febrero. Me he roto una uña al cerrar el armario. Ha dolido mucho.

7 de febrero. Hoy he estado mirando cómo Vincent hace abdominales. Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente a Luisita que me mandase a este Turco para alegrarme la vista y los ratos libres. Qué gran amiga.

8 de febrero. Hojo me ha dicho que se va por una semana para supervisar el traslado de un nuevo ejemplar que han encontrado en el norte y van a traer para que investiguemos. Hoy por la noche se marcha.

13 de febrero. Vincent ha logrado romper a mordiscos la cadena con la que lo até a mi cama el día 9. Alega que tenía hambre y necesitaba dormir. Qué débil es.

14 de febrero. Mañana vuelve Hojo. Vincent dice que deberíamos contarle lo nuestro. Yo prefiero esperar a que me ascienda y ponga un par de sus propiedades a mi nombre. Tener vida de adúltera es duro, el sótano es incómodo.

15 de febrero. Hojo ha traído el ejemplar. Es muy fea, pero sus tentáculos me intrigan.

16 de febrero. Hoy se nos ha acabado el café. Tampoco queda té. Tengo sueño.

17 de febrero. Me duele la espalda. Es la última vez que me cito a escondidas con Vincent en el trastero."

—Parece una especie de diario —comentó Redypuchi.

—De una mujer adúltera —añadió Yuffie.

—Voy a saltarme un trozo —informó Aerith—, que ahora vuelve con sus grandes problemas de que se le descose el dobladillo de la bata o se le pierde un gancho del pelo...

—¿Qué será eso del ejemplar con tentáculos que Hojo trajo para investigar? —se preguntó Tifa, mientras la cetra pasaba páginas.

—El caso es que me suena haber visto algo con tentáculos en un tiempo relativamente reciente —comentó Cloud.

—Ahora que lo dices...

—Jo, qué culebrón —comentó Aerith—. Ahora se ha quedado embarazada y dice que quiere probar la nueva teoría científica, que comparte con Hojo, con el bebé.

—¿Qué teoría? —preguntó Tifa—. No me digas que van a experimentar con él...

—Algo así parece, escuchad:

"4 de marzo. Vincent no para de darme la lata con que no le gusta la idea del experimento. Pero cuando le pregunto ante Hojo si tiene algo que decir respecto a que use al bebé para el experimento, dice que es cosa mía y sólo mía. Qué morro tiene. Pues ahora lo voy a hacer, sólo para fastidiarlo.

5 de marzo. Hoy me inyectarán las células. Espero que la jeringuilla sea pequeña. Las agujas duelen.

9 de marzo. Estos últimos días me noto algo rara. Vincent dice que mi mirada es extraña. Yo creo que sólo he engordado.

14 de marzo. A Vincent le preocupa mi antojo de beber sangre fresca. No sé por qué.

17 de marzo. A veces me dan dolores extraños. Vincent cree que igual es por el experimento, aunque Hojo asegura que son gases.

21 de marzo. Cada vez me apetece menos escribir. Cuando cojo un boli, me dan ganas de clavárselo a alguien. Tal vez sí esté un poco afectada, tal vez sea de ver tanta tele.

23 de marzo. Vincent está agonizando. Se fue a reforzar vínculos de amistad con Hojo, para que no lo matase cuando le contase su aventura conmigo, pero cuando estaban compartiendo una apasionante tarde de tiro al plato, Hojo falló el tiro y le dio a él. Veré qué puedo hacer.

24 de marzo. No me ha quedado más remedio que usar a Vincent para mi proyecto de doctorado, CAOS, para que no muriese. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, así me ahorro el trabajo de buscar un voluntario. El lado malo es que ya no tengo a quien me busque ratas para el almuerzo.

30 de marzo. Por fin he acabado la primera fase del proyecto CAOS. Ahora tengo que dejar reposar el ejemplar en un ambiente húmedo y oscuro durante treinta años. He decidido esconderlo, porque si no seguro que Hojo me boicotea el proyecto para que no le quite el puesto. Pero como tengo tan mala memoria, dejaré escritas cuatro pistas para encontrarlo cuando el tiempo pase. Como Hojo es lerdo, jamás las descifrará. Las pistas son:

Pista 1: en la caja del invernadero.

Pista 2: en el piano de cola.

Pista 3: en medio del pasillo del primer piso, ala este.

Pista 4: 97.

Ahora me voy a merendar, que se me acaban de antojar unos cuantos ojos humanos." Aquí acaba el informe —concluyó la cetra.

Todos los jóvenes quedaron en silencio, meditando sobre las pistas.

—¿Ojos humanos? —repitieron Cloud, Tifa, Redypuchi y Yuffie, con cara de asco.

—Yo diría que la loca ésta partió a su amante en cuatro trozos y luego los escondió por la casa si no fuera porque la cuarta pista es un número —confesó Aerith.

—Igual es que lo partió en 97 trozos y los escondió en esos tres sitios —sugirió Yuffie.

—No sé yo... —murmuró Cloud—. Pero el caso es que hay un invernadero con una misteriosa caja en el medio, en el primer piso —recordó—. Y también un piano de cola aquí al lado, que Sephiroth nunca nos dejaba tocar por miedo a que lo rompiésemos.

—Tal vez es que no quería que descubrierais dónde estaba escondido ese Vincent —dijo Redypuchi.

—No creo —corearon Cloud y Aerith.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a los otros tres sitios a ver qué encontramos allí? —imaginó Tifa.

—¿Está todavía la cucaracha? —corearon todos.

La morena caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó al exterior.

—No, ya no.

—Salgamos pues.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Al saquear la casa en busca de cualquier cosa que se hubiese dejado olvidada la gente que estuvo por allí, lograron reunir los tres números que estaban ocultos en los lugares de las pistas 1, 2, y 3 del informe.

—36, 10, 59 y 97 —leyó Aerith del papelito.

—¡Bingo! —cantó Cloud, enseñando su cartón, con marcas en todos los números.

—¿Seguro que no estás haciendo trampas? Ya van dos bingos seguidos —refunfuñó Barret, con desconfianza. No hacía mucho que había regresado de su viaje a los montes Nibel, pero al parecer el aire fresco de la montaña no le había mejorado el humor, ni haber sobrevivido a un daño superior al que haya sufrido jamás cualquier personaje de la saga final fantasy.

—¡Chicos, dejad de jugar y ayudadme a descifrar esto! —se quejó la cetra.

—En serio, ¿qué necesidad tenemos de resolver ese estúpido acertijo? —preguntó Yuffie.

—Es cierto —apoyó Redypuchi—. Hemos venido a buscar a Sephiroth y a encontrar pruebas de que esto se quemó, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió la ninja—. Abramos esta caja fuerte y vayamos a seguir buscando.

—Qué manía te ha dado con la caja fuerte, niña —se quejó Barret—. Aerith ya te ha dicho que no se puede abrir a no ser que tengas la contraseña o dinamita.

—Es que huelo que hay materia dentro... —se quejó.

—¿Y si probamos a introducir números al azar? —sugirió Cloud.

—No es un panel con botones, Cloud, es una rueda —le recordó Tifa, con candidez.

—Mejor me lo pones, démosle vueltas. Tarde o temprano pasaremos por todos los números.

—Esas cosas no funcionan así... —señaló Redypuchi—. Es necesario saber los números de la combinación, porque si te pasas de largo, la contraseña se considera errónea.

—¿Los números de la combinación?... —repitió Aerith—. ¡Claro! ¡Los números! Ya decía yo que no podían haberse molestado en poner una caja fuerte si no nos daban la contraseña, pero pensé que igual había que volver en otro momento de la aventura... ¡Pero la contraseña deben ser ESTOS números! —dijo mostrándoles el papel.

—¡Claro! —aplaudió Tifa—. ¡Qué lista eres!

—Lo sé.

—Entonces... —murmuró Cloud—. ¿Ese tal Vincent está encerrado en la caja fuerte?

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo... —indicó Aerith, acercándose a la caja fuerte. Iba a introducir la contraseña, pero pensó que mejor no se arriesgaba a que su deducción fuese errónea y hubiese un sistema de seguridad. Al menos _ella_ no sería la que se arriesgara—. Cloud, yo te digo los números y tú giras la rueda.

—Vale —accedió sin problemas, poco antes de plantarse ante su objetivo. Observó la caja fuerte. Era convencional (o eso creía; no es como si él alguna vez hubiese tenido alguna): de color gris, con una rueda, una palanca para abrir la puerta y un botón.

—El primer número es treinta y...

Las palabras de la joven de cabellos trenzados se interrumpieron con el sonido de una explosión a baja escala, justo en el mismo instante en que un montón de humo oscuro llenaba la sala, haciéndolos toser. Cuando, después de que Tifa al fin alcanzó la ventana y la abrió para que el aire se renovase, volvieron a recuperar la visión, comprobaron que donde antes estaba la caja fuerte ahora había un agujero y que Cloud tenía la mano (con el dedo índice aún extendido), el pecho y la cara negros.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —quiso saber Aerith, sacudiéndose la falda.

—Es que había un botoncito al lado de la rueda y yo...

—Tú y los botones de autodestrucción —murmuró Barret.

—Va, no le riñáis —pidió Tifa—. Esta vez no ha volado por los aires el edificio.

—_Todavía_ —remarcaron todos los demás, a excepción del rubio.

—Bueno, bueno, pero está abierta la caja fuerte, ¿no? —objetó Cloud—. ¡Lo importante es que se ha cumplido la misión, no cómo se ha conseguido!

—Esto no es SOLDIER, Cloud, las bajas que provoques dentro de tu equipo importan —le recordó Redypuchi.

—¡Yo la he encontrado! —exclamó Yuffie, cogiendo la materia Odín, aprovechando que el resto aún estaba distraído—. Y quien la encuentra se la queda, según nuestro sistema de repartición de materias.

—¿Seguro que era así? —dudaron.

—También hay una llave —se percató Tifa, y la cogió—. Tiene una etiqueta. Pone: "Llave del cementerio clandestino".

—¡Claro, un cementerio! —exclamó Cloud, sobresaltándolos por su súbito ímpetu—. ¡Ahí encontraremos la prueba de que esto se quemó, porque estarán las tumbas de todos!

—Pero, si hemos registrado ya toda la mansión y el pueblo, ¿dónde estará escondido ese cementerio?... —se preguntó Tifa.

—¡En el sótano! —indicó el rubio—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que había un pasadizo que llevaba a la biblioteca? ¡Allí también hay una puerta misteriosa que nunca nadie se ha molestado en intentar abrir! ¡Tiene que ser ahí!

—Bueno, no perdemos nada por comprobarlo —aceptó Aerith, preguntándose dónde se habría metido Sephiroth.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿No podíais tener en este pueblo mosquitos como en todos? —se quejó Barret, que tenía más agujeritos en los brazos que un colador—. ¡No! ¡Teníais que tener murciélagos vampiros!

—Los habrán traído los Shinra, porque hace cinco años no estaban aquí —aseguró Cloud.

—Olvidad esas banalidades, he encontrado una puerta —anunció Aerith—. Tiene un cartel que dice: "No molestar. Hombre hibernando."

—¡¿Ves?! ¡¿Ves?! —repitió Cloud, señalando el cartel—. ¡Justo como os conté el día que os narré la tragedia de Nibelheim!

—Bah, será una casualidad —desdeñó el otro.

—¡La llave encaja! —exclamó Tifa, entusiasmada, antes de que sonase un "click". Hecho aquello, intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta se resistía—. ¿Uy? Qué raro, no se abre...

—Déjame probar a mí —pidió Aerith, tomando la llave de la mano de la morena. La metió en la cerradura y la giró, haciendo sonar otro "click"—. Ya está. Es que se ve que estaba ya abierta y lo que has hecho es cerrarla —explicó a su amiga.

—Ah... —entendió Tifa—. Pero... si ya estaba abierta, ¿es que alguien ha descifrado el acertijo antes que nosotros?

—O tal vez la científica olvidase cerrar con llave antes de guardar la llave en la caja fuerte —conjeturó Redypuchi.

—Podría ser —opinó Cloud—. Ya dije que nunca nadie intentó abrir esta puerta.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo Yuffie, a la cual lo único que le había interesado de todo aquello había sido la materia Odin.

—Tienes razón. Veamos qué hay aquí .

En cuanto la cetra abrió la puerta, el grupo de héroes se encontró ante una amplia llanura, rodeada por unas colinas. El cielo nocturno, pero con luna, apenas aportaba iluminación, pero, por suerte, unas cuantas farolas dejaban ver gran cantidad de lápidas, dispuestas en rigurosas filas. No muy lejos de la puerta se hallaba una pequeña cabaña, cercada por una valla, y, junto a ésta, tres ataúdes, dos abiertos y uno cerrado.

—¿No se supone que estamos dentro del sótano de un edificio cerrado? —preguntó Aerith, la primera en reaccionar.

—Y también se supone que aún no ha llegado el mediodía —puntualizó Tifa.

—Chicas —empezó Cloud, caminando al interior del cementerio—, simplemente no hagáis preguntas. El mundo está lleno de misterios que no comprendemos.

—Sí, como la capacidad de Sephiroth de hacer maestras las materias con sólo tocarlas —admitió Aerith.

—¡¿En serio hace eso?! —exclamó Yuffie, con los ojos brillantes. Si consiguiese captar esa habilidad con la materia "Habilidad enemiga"...

—Bueno, vale, estamos en el cementerio clandestino —murmuró Barret—. ¿Qué demuestra esto? Porque yo no veo nombres en las lápidas, ni fechas de defunción, y, por supuesto, en ninguna pone: "Fallecido durante el incendio de hace cinco años".

—¡Eres un cabezota! —gruñó Cloud—. ¡Pues estoy dispuesto a desenterrar todos los cadáveres para demostrarte que son de los habitantes de Nibelheim! —decidió, cogiendo una de las palas que había guardadas en uno de los ataúdes abiertos.

—No dirás eso en serio, ¿verdad? —deseó Tifa.

—¡Aquí nadie pone en duda mi palabra! ¡Norma nº 2 de SOLDIER: Hacer lo que sea necesario para restablecer el honor propio!

—¿Y cuál es la uno? —curioseó Yuffie.

—Pues obedecer a Shinra aunque lo que te pidan transgreda el resto de normas existentes en el mundo —respondió como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

—Obviamente —añadió Cait Sith.

—No sé por qué no me extraña —admitió Aerith.

—Un momento, Cloud —pidió Redypuchi al ver que el ex–SOLDIER clavaba la pala en la tierra—, pero ¿esto no es una profanación?

—¿Y a ellos qué más les da si están muertos? —razonó Yuffie.

—Pero...

—Mira —empezó Cloud—, yo no considero digna sepultura ser enterrado en un cementerio clandestino de Shinra, ¡así que pienso sacar de aquí a mi madre —señaló, aunque en realidad se refería a su padre, ya que a su madre la incineraron— para llevarla a un lugar digno de contener sus restos, aunque para eso tenga que sacar a todo el pueblo de bajo tierra!

—Oh, tienes razón. ¡Perdona por ser tan insensible! —pidió, pensando que a él tampoco le gustaría que Seto estuviese enterrado en aquel lugar.

—Yo... creo que prefiero quedarme al margen... —admitió Tifa, algo incómoda, tomando asiento en la tapa de uno de los ataúdes abiertos.

—Barret, Redypuchi —llamó Aerith—, ayudad a Cloud —ordenó—. Si no, se nos hará realmente de noche antes de que salgamos de aquí.

—¿Y vosotras dos? —indicó Cloud, señalando a la cetra y a la ninja.

—¡Sé más caballeroso! —se quejó—. Las damas no deben hacer este tipo de trabajos.

—Va, para que no se diga que me escaqueo con la excusa de que soy personaje opcional —empezó Yuffie—, os echaré una mano también —se ofreció, con la idea de asegurarse de que nadie hubiese sido enterrado por error con alguna materia enlazada al traje o accesorio.

Durante largo rato ellos cavaron distintos agujeros (Redypuchi menos porque era difícil manejar la pala con la boca) y las dos chicas comentaban banalidades, Tifa acariciando a Cait Sith como si fuese una gatita de verdad y, sinceramente, Aerith juraría que la oía ronronear. Ya ninguno de ellos recordaba a Sephiroth, el cual tampoco los recordaba a ellos, entretenido como estaba en la biblioteca, leyéndose la serie Fullmetal Alchemist.

—Me van a salir callos en las manos —se quejó Yuffie cuando se acercó a pedir agua a Aerith, tras haber acabado uno de los agujeros—. Creo que voy a hacer una pausa —declaró mientras Cloud certificaba que aquel esqueleto también era de un conocido, aunque Barret no se lo creía—. A ver dónde me puedo sentar... —musitó buscando otro lado (ya que las tapas de los dos ataúdes abiertos las tenían ocupadas Tifa y Aerith con sus lindos culitos y un tablero del Warhammer).

Mientras a Tifa le explotaba uno de sus cañones, haciendo una matanza en sus propias filas, Yuffie se plantó ante el único ataúd cerrado. Si su olfato no le fallaba, y había tenido toda la infancia para entrenarlo para aquello, ahí dentro había materia.

«A ver qué tipo de materia es...» —se dijo, empujando la tapadera hasta lograr apartarla y que cayera pesadamente al suelo, aunque nadie se percató—. «¡Anda, si aquí también hay un muerto! Y uno muy bien conservado» —opinó observando al alto y apuesto hombre de largos cabellos negros, ropas negras y capa roja—. «Vaya desperdicio, con lo bueno que estaba... En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Saqueemos.»

En el instante en que la ninja se disponía en poner sus zarpas sobre él, el supuesto muerto abrió los ojos, de un intenso color rojizo, mucho más brillante, rojo e inquietante que el color de los ojos de Tifa.

—¡¡Aaaaarrrrrrghhh!! ¡¡El tío bueno muerto se mueve!! ¡¡Un zombie!!

Los alaridos de la muchacha lograron captar la atención de sus compañeros, que abandonaron lo que hacían para curiosear. El supuesto muerto, mientras tanto, se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado, y se enjugaba los ojos.

—¡Vade retro Satana! —exclamó Aerith, lanzándole al pobre, a la cara, el zumo de naranja caducado que guardaban.

—¡¿Por qué le has lanzado eso?! —alucinó Redypuchi. Yuffie seguía berreando y dando vueltas circulares alrededor del lugar, ya que era lo que le parecía más razonable en aquellos casos.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Es lo más parecido a agua bendita que tenemos!

—¡No nos quedan ajos, pero aún tenemos un bote de ajoaceite! —mostró Tifa, asustada. El supuesto vampiro, mientras, sacó un pañuelo y se empezó a secar la cara.

—¡Nada, nada! ¡De todos es sabido que lo realmente efectivo en este caso es una estaca de madera! —declaró Cloud, intentando arrancar uno de los palos de la valla de la cabaña—. ¡Ayúdame, Barret!

El hombre del ataúd, cuando renunció a librarse del pringoso líquido, echó una ojeada al calendario que había colgado en la pared de la caseta y luego, sin palabra alguna y con parsimonia, cogió la tapa del ataúd y se volvió a encerrar dentro; todo ello ante la mirada extrañada de nuestros héroes.

—Creo que ha pasado de nosotros —concluyó Redypuchi.

—¿Dices que me ha ignorado? —murmuró Aerith, con una vena hinchada por la irritación. ¿Cómo podía un hombre, humano, vampiro o lo que sea, quedarse indiferente ante una criatura de belleza tan sublime como lo era ella?

—¡¿Cómo que nos ha ignorado?! —se indignó Cloud, sobre todo porque el dolor de espalda que acababa de conseguir había sido en vano—. ¡Nadie me ignora a mí, que he estado en SOLDIER!

—¿SOLDIER? —se oyó una voz profunda y tranquila que procedía del ataúd. Instantes después, la tapa salió volando, como por arte de magia, dándole en la cara a Cloud y Barret, que se habían acercado. Luego, el supuesto vampiro volvió a sentarse—. ¿Cómo está Sephiroth?

—¡¿Conoces a Sephiroth?! —corearon todos, y Cloud añadió—: ¡Con que ahora está reclutando un ejército de vampiros y muertos vivientes para detenernos! ¡Pues hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotarme! ¡Muertos a mí! ¡En SOLDIER me enseñaron a echar curas a los zombies, a exorcizar poseídos, a robar éteres a los fantasmas, a...!

—No —negó él, ignorando al protagonista—. A su madre, Lucrecia.

—No, te equivocas —intervino Tifa, recuperando su dulzura al haber desterrado el miedo tras pasar los primeros segundos y que el tipo no saltase al cuello de nadie—. La madre de Sephiroth se llama Jenova, él mismo nos la presentó.

—No —negó muy serio—. Lucrecia.

—Que es Jenova —insistió Aerith.

—Lucrecia.

—¡Jenova!

—Lucrecia.

—¡Vale, lo que tú digas! —resopló. Al fin y al cabo le importaba un comino cómo se llamara esa cabeza con tentáculos—. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Vincent Valentine.

—¡¿Vincent?! —repitieron todos menos Barret.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el hombre del brazo arma—. ¿Lo conocéis?

—¡Es el Turco del que hablaba el informe! ¡El amante de la científica loca!

—Lucrecia —corrigió, frunciendo de forma casi imperceptible el ceño.

—¡¿Que la científica del informe era la madre de Sephiroth?!

—Entonces... —musitó Tifa—, el bebé con el que experimentaron al inyectar a esa mujer, Lucrecia, esas células o lo que fuera...

—¡¡Era Sephiroth!! —concluyó el resto, ante la mirada indiferente de Vincent.

—¡Ecks! —emitió Aerith, con cara de asco—. ¿La madre de Sephi comía ojos humanos, ratas y bebía sangre mientras estaba embarazada? Cuando se entere...

—¡Un momento! —habló Redypuchi, logrando que nadie captase el modo en que Aerith se había referido al enemigo del grupo—. Si tú eres ese Vincent que la científica, Lucrecia, usó para su proyecto CAOS y todo eso, ¿se supone que llevas treinta años aquí encerrado sin salir ni al servicio?

—Faltan dos semanas —afirmó Vincent.

—Un momento —dijo esta vez Cloud—, entonces ¿cómo sabes que se llama Sephiroth si, según el informe, su madre aún estaba embarazada cuando te encerró aquí?

—Lucrecia dijo que lo llamaría así.

—¿Y si hubiese sido una chica? —sugirió Tifa

—¡Espera! —exigió Aerith—. ¿Sephiroth no se llama así por la marca de nacimiento en forma de "el diagrama del Sephiroth" que tiene en el culo?

—Era previsible —declaró Vincent—. A Lucrecia se le antojó un pastel de azúcar glasé con nata y miel en forma del Árbol de la Vida y Hojo se negó. Es diabético y le da rabia que otros coman dulces.

—Ahm...

—Aerith... —dijo Barret, extrañado—, ¿cómo sabes tú que Sephiroth tiene una marca de nacimiento en el culo?

—Esto... ¡lo leí en unos informes cuando era un ejemplar de experimentación en Shinra! —improvisó.

—O sea, que tú eras el amante de la madre de nuestro peor enemigo —resumió Cloud, plantado ante Vincent, que seguía sentado en su ataúd, no se sabe si por vagancia, porque tenía entumecidas las piernas de tanto tiempo durmiendo, o para obligarlos a bajar la mirada y que les diera dolor de cuello—. Además de un Turco y un experimento científico de Shinra... Está claro que tienes que formar parte de nuestro grupo —sentenció.

—Vale —aceptó.

—¿Vale? —repitió Cloud, atónito—. ¡Se supone que ahora nos tenías que decir que no te daba la gana, que no querías enfrentarte al hijo de tu amada o algo así!

—Discutir me cansa —resumió.

—Y parece que hablar también —aventuró Barret.

—Desde luego, si el vampiro de "Entrevista con el vampiro" llega a ser tan hablador como él, Anne Rice acaba el libro en tres páginas —admitió Redypuchi.

—Oye, Vincent —empezó Yuffie, que ya le había perdido el miedo y el respeto—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo para llevar esa garra?

—Me gustó la de Albel Nox —explicó.

—¡Pero si nuestro juego es previo al Star Ocean 3!

—No hagas preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿Vincent se viene con nosotros? —quiso cerciorarse Tifa, mirando hacia Cloud.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? No creo que coma mucho si ha pasado treinta años sin hacerlo y no ha muerto.

—¿Tienes una parálisis facial o es que siempre tienes cara de póquer? —preguntaba Yuffie, por su lado, al hombre.

—...

—Y parece que tiene entretenida a Yuffie —añadió Barret al verlo—. Menos peligro correrán nuestras cosas.

—Será como tener una niñera... —empezó Aerith, instantes antes de dar un grito ahogado.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —saltaron todos menos Yuffie y Vincent, que estaba demasiado entretenidos en su "conversación" para percatarse.

—Si esa Lucrecia del informe es la madre de Sephiroth... ¡¿eso quiere decir que Hojo es su padre?!

—¡Es cierto! —se percataron todos menos Barret, que empezaba a tener ganas de leer aquel informe del que no dejaban de hablar, aunque estuviese escrito por alguien que era de Shinra.

—Si Sephiroth lo supiera, le da un trauma, con la rabia que le tiene... —recordó la cetra, preocupada. Si no era suficiente aquella madre mutante con tentáculos, ahora ese padre... ¿Cómo diantres había salido él tan guapo, tan fuerte y tan adorable con semejante genética?

—Es cierto, tal vez sea la clave para derrotarlo —señaló Barret—. Si se lo decimos antes de pelear con él, ¡lo desmoralizaremos!

—No —negó Cloud, con rotundidad—. Eso sería jugar sucio. Un guerrero con honor no usa trucos y artimañas.

—Y muere joven —concluyó Aerith.

—Da igual. Decidido esto, volvamos a la excavación —sentenció Cloud, cogiendo la pala.

Después de una hora y media de hacer agujeros, en la que Yuffie puso a prueba la paciencia de Vincent con preguntas estúpidas, sin lograr alterarlo, y en la que Vincent puso a prueba la resistencia de Yuffie, soltándole una frase mística metafórica, de las que a él le gustaban, y que dejó a la ninja descolocada y sin palabras durante la última media hora, Cloud exclamó con voz triunfal:

—¡¡Por fin!! ¡Es él! ¡Es mamá!

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Redypuchi.

—¡Segurísimo!

Ante aquello, los cinco que se habían mantenido al margen dejaron lo que hacían (nada en el caso de Cait Sith) y se aproximaron a echar un vistazo, Tifa con algo de aprensión. En el fondo del agujero, dentro de un ataúd abierto, había un esqueleto sonriente al que le faltaban varios dientes. Eso era relativamente normal, pero no la redecilla rosa chillón con rulos que tenía el cráneo, el batín parcheado que vestía o las pantuflas; eso sí, todo algo chamuscado.

—¡Es él! —reconoció Tifa la indumentaria.

—Vaya —dijo Aerith—. Parece que la ropa que llevaba tu padre–madre, a parte de ser vieja y recosida, no era biodegradable.

—¿Qué, Barret? —empezó Cloud—. ¿Te crees ahora que os dije la verdad y que este pueblo es nuestro pueblo y se quemó hace cinco años?

—Que tenga una bata y rulos requemados no significa que...

—¡¡Si no te lo crees, usa la materia sentir en él!! —retó el ex–SOLDIER.

—¡No pienso usar algo que se ha extraído de la propia sangre del Planeta para...!

—¡Pues ya la uso yo! —concluyó la cetra, harta de tanta tontería.

Nada más Aerith usó el conjuro, ante la vista de todos apareció un _zoom_ del esqueleto del padre–madre y en la parte superior empezaron a pasar unas letras que decían:

"_Nombre: Fermín Federico Strife (alias Rufina Augusta, el padre–madre de Cloud). Nivel: 1. PV: 0/4. PM: 0/0. Vulnerable al fuego. Resistente al hambre y la miseria. Inmune a las críticas, burlas e indirectas. Absorbe frío. Causa de la muerte: por atragantamiento con pan reseco y mohoso, provocado por el susto que supuso el incendio de Nibelheim de hace 5 años."_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes.

—Bueno... Si el Planeta dice que pasó, entonces tendré que creérmelo —concluyó Barret.

«Vaya, si lo sé me invento que el Planeta me ha dicho que Cloud no miente», pensó ella.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —quiso saber Tifa—. ¿Dónde quieres enterrarlo?

—No lo sé, todavía no conozco un lugar digno —admitió Cloud—. Además, estamos en medio de un viaje del que depende la supervivencia del universo, así que no puedo entretenerme en buscarlo —declaró, aunque no le había importado perder el tiempo en todo aquello para que quedase claro que no era un embustero—. Lo mejor será que lo deje aquí. Ahora que sé dónde está, volveré a buscarlo cuando sepa dónde enterrarlo.

Decidido esto, abandonaron el cementerio clandestino después de que el rubio hubiese dado el beso de despedida al cráneo de su padre–madre y hubiese vuelto a taparlo, dejando una señal en la lápida para reconocerla. Luego cerraron la puerta y espantaron a los murciélagos que los esperaban (y que curiosamente respetaban a Vincent). Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no tenían objetivo.

—Se supone que Sephiroth tenía que estar aquí —recordó Tifa.

—Igual está en la biblioteca —aventuró Cloud—. La última vez pasó mucho tiempo ahí.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Mientras, ignorante de la profanación que perpetraba el grupo de su amiga de la infancia, Sephiroth leía mangas, cómodamente sentado en el escritorio de la biblioteca, mientras Jenova destrozaba a mordiscos la colección de Bastard!!, no se sabe si por casualidad o como represalia a lo lentamente que dibujaba su autor.

—Uff, tengo la boca seca —se dijo Sephiroth cuando acabó el último tomo de una colección, instantes antes de echar un vistazo al reloj—. Sí que tardan Aerith y compañía... En fin, iré a la máquina de cafés que tienen en la posada, que no pienso volver a arriesgarme a tocar la cocina de esta mansión... —se dijo, levantándose—. Vigila que nadie me quite el sitio —pidió a Jenova cuando pasó por su lado—, que esto está lleno de tipos de negro que se me enganchan como lapas y me intentan arrancar pelos para hacerse amuletos.

—_Jijijiji... La Reunión va viento en popa... ¡Jijijiji!_

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Sephiroth caminó con parsimonia por el pasillo entre estanterías, casi partiéndose la crisma por culpa de un montón de libros que algún desaprensivo había dejado allí. Estaba a punto de pasar a la zona de la biblioteca donde estaban aquellas dos extrañas cápsulas cuando se encontró cara a cara con Cloud y cía, así, de sopetón.

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —exclamó Cloud, por costumbre, al tiempo que lo señalaba con un dedo.

—Ya lo hemos visto —dijo Yuffie.

El ex general de SOLDIER se esforzó en reaccionar como se suponía que debería, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que lo miraban como si supieran algo de él que él mismo desconocía. Y aquello no era tranquilizador.

—¿Vas a participar en la Reunión? —dijo Sephiroth lo primero que le vino a la mente, lo cual captó la atención de Jenova, que se acercó rodando por el suelo.

—¿Reunión? —repitió Cloud—. ¿De antiguos miembros del ejército Shinra o algo así? —sugirió.

—Eh... no —negó, un poco extrañado, algo que no se reflejaba en sus rasgos, ahora fríos y duros—. La Madre, Jenova, estará en la Reunión, y cuando nos unamos a ella... ¡se convertirá en la Calamidad de los Cielos! ¡Muahahaha! —rió, entre malévolamente para fingir y sinceramente porque le hacía gracia la estupidez que acababa de soltar.

—¿Calamidad de los Cielos? —repitieron todos, sorprendidos, menos Aerith y Vincent.

—¡Oh, eso es terrible! —exclamó Aerith, para apoyarlo.

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Meteorito os destruirá a todos! ¡Jijijiji!_

—Eso mismo —le dio la razón Sephiroth, contento de que su madre lo ayudara a salir del paso—. ¡Y entonces el mundo será nuestro! ¡Muahahaha!

—¡No te lo permitiremos! —declararon Barret, Tifa y Redypuchi, mientras Cloud seguía dándole vueltas a aquello de la Reunión.

—Sephiroth —pronunció con seriedad y suma serenidad Vincent, captando la atención de todos—, te estás equivocando.

«¿Un nuevo compañero de Aerith?», pensó Sephiroth, observándolo. Por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente intranquilo e incómodo en su presencia; le resultaba... familiar, de algún modo.

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Es CAOS, es CAOS, jijijiji! —_cantaba Jenova mientras daba saltos. En uno de estos, Sephiroth la capturó por uno de los tentáculos, y si no perdió la mano, fue porque era el Gran Sephiroth.

—Cloud, si quieres saber qué es la Reunión, tendrás que seguirme, hacia el norte, más allá del Monte Nibel —reveló, instantes antes de arrojarle una materia verde al estómago al rubio, para distraerlos lo suficiente para poder escapar volando por encima de ellos.

—¡No... ug... hullas! —exigió el protagonista, encogido, mientras oían a lo lejos las risas de Jenova y Sephiroth.

—¡Yo la he visto primero! —saltó Yuffie sobre la inocente materia—. ¡Wao! ¡Una materia Destruir en nivel maestro! ¡Cómo se nota que Sephiroth la ha tocado! Tengo que pedirle la próxima vez que toque mi colección de materias... Aunque... ¿crea también una nueva materia sin entrenar cuando las hace maestras así? —se planteó—. Porque entonces podría ser una fábrica de materia.

—No creo que pueda, si no los Shinra lo habrían tenido encerrado tocando materias desde que era niño, en lugar de montar tantos reactores —dedujo Aerith.

—¡Vamos a Nibel! —decidió Cloud, ya recuperado del golpe que había recibido en la boca del estómago—. ¡No dejaré escapar a Sephiroth! ¡No dejaré que haga ninguna Reunión sin mí! ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Unióooooooon! —clamó, al tiempo que salía corriendo de la biblioteca, con mirada enloquecida.

—Casi se me había olvidado lo rarito que es —admitió Barret.

—¿No deberíamos seguirlo? —señaló Redypuchi.

—Sí, será lo mejor —apoyó Tifa—. Démonos prisa, antes de que los murciélagos se lo merienden.

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Un mes más, aquí estoy con las desventuras de mis niños. La verdad es que me ha llevado lo mío, porque no me decidía en cómo poner a Vincent, pero al final he decidido mantenerlo en la línea del original, como he hecho con la mayoría de los personajes (léase, todos menos Aerith, Cloud y Sephiroth). Siento si alguien ha quedado decepcionado. La verdad es que a mí, hasta que jugué al Dirge, Vincent me gustaba sólo por guapo y misterioso, porque a veces se me olvidaba que estaba de poco participativo y lo silencioso que es xD

**Aclaraciones: **

**Loqueros — **Forma coloquial de llamar a los trabajadores de los manicomios (generalmente a los psiquiatras).

**Protección Planetaria** — Uno de los límites de nivel tres de Aerith, que hace invulnerable a todo el equipo durante un tiempo limitado.

**Consum **— Supermercado de por aquí. Es que no sé el nombre de ninguno más internacional xD

**Warhammer** — Juego de estrategia de guerra por turnos que se juega con tablero y miniaturas, y se ambienta en un mundo fantástico.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la juerga que se montan en Cañón Cosmo, y más que las tuyas no fueran tan gores xD Siento que Redypuchi no haya recuperado su nombre como esperabas, pero es normal; quiero decir, en el juego tampoco lo recuperaba, ¿no? Y, la verdad, no sé por qué os impacta tanto lo de Barret como reina mora, ¿que nunca lo habéis hecho vosotros xD?

**CharlieStrife: **Bienvenido al fic n.n Tienes razón, la gracia principal del fic está en que Aerith sea tan borde y Seph tan arrastrado, así que me temo que eso continuará así xD Otro fan de Tifa, cada vez somos más ¡muahahaha!

**Damr1990: **Pero por supuesto que no iba a marginar a Redypuchi y Cañón Cosmo (con las risas que me he echado yo allí). Sobre que Sephi estaba poco afectado, bueno, es que él sólo había bebido agua destilada allí (también afectada, pero no es lo mismo que beber un whisky contaminado). Respecto a lo que dices de las materias maestras, te confundes. Las materias que Yuffie se ha llevado no son materias maestras de esas que se fabricaban en el planetario y compactan todas las magias de las materias de un color, sino que son las materias enormes con las que se fabricaban (vamos, las que tienes que conseguir del submarino, Corel, el espacio y Fuerte Cóndor).

**Nebyura: **Me alegra que te divirtiese la fistuki que se montan en Cañón Cosmo, lo de Sephi y Cloud está basado en hechos reales, como es de suponer, siempre acaba pasando con los borrachos, que les da la exaltación de la amistad XD Espero que Vincent no te haya decepcionado n.n

**Sol Lukusa:** Como ves, no, Vincent no es muy diferente, pero si os gusta el original, es que os gustará que sea así xD Zack tiene tela en mi versión, es un poco el amigo bromista ese que siempre te mete en líos. Sobre tu review como Kaeris.Von.Kaze, pues yo siempre creí que se unía al grupo por puro aburrimiento, pero tendréis que esperar (o aprender a leer el pensamiento) para saber por qué lo hace en este fic xD

**Cat Atonia:** Gracias por tus palabras n.n Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, son de un lerdo que no veas, y Aerith los maneja a su antojo (me gustan los personajes tan egoístas y perversos, ñij ñij ñij).

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Sí, me parece que Aerith no vuelve a dejarlos beber en meses después de esto xD Lo de que al final Aerith tuviese un poquito de piedad con Sephi y tal ha tenido diversa acogida xD Es que, aunque no lo parezca, la niña tiene su corazoncito y Sephi le importa.

**sora63:** No es que Cait Sith tenga tamaño de pin, no me malinterpretes, es simplemente que es más pequeño (que el original es un peluche más bien grande), suficiente para que Tifa lo pueda llevar sin deslomarse y tal XD Sobre los donut bomba... es una larga historia que data de la época en la que la editorial Planeta DeAgostini cortaba todas sus series manga (ahora sólo algunas xD) y que los amenazábamos con mandarles regalos como donuts o cajas de bombones que tuviesen bombas ocultas para que explotasen cuando las abriesen XD

**WolfgirlValentine:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y lamento decirte que el asunto de las "parejas" no es negociable (viene ya dado en la versión original en la que se inspira el fic, que fue una versión que hicimos mi hermana y yo en viva voz. Y teniendo en cuenta que Yuffie era uno de sus personajes favoritos...). Lo siento xD

**vergil ansem:** Pues aquí tienes otro más, me alegra que te gustase el anterior n.n

**Caos:** No, no me llegué a meter con nadie impunemente, sólo probaba a ver si alguien leía aquella parte, nada más xD Sí, se me fue la olla un ratito, me apetecía colar alguna burrada más fuerte de lo normal, soy así. Respecto a las cocatrices, ya lo sé, pero quería que se supiese que el tipo de cocatriz en concreto con la que Bugen confunde a Seto es de las que hay en el FF12, que son especialmente monas xD

**Un Individuo:** Siento que te molestase la "situación rara" en la que metí a Barret, sólo fue para reflejar lo maaaaaal que le había sentado lo que había tomado, no te preocupes, que él es mu macho (justamente por eso lo hice xD) Si Bugen volverá del "viaje astral" es algo que tendrás que esperar a averiguar y respecto al beso de Aerith, hombre, es una arpía y una egoísta, pero su corazón tiene. Para resumirlo, a Aerith sólo le importan tres personas: ella, ella y Sephiroth xD Es algo que ya se reflejó hace capítulos cuando Aerith confesó que había sentido mucho la muerte de Seph cuando lo leyó en el periódico ¡e incluso había llorado (aunque esto sólo lo confiese ante sí misma, en pensamiento)! Eso sí, shoujo me quedó un rato, pero es que esas cosas siempre son cursis xD

**Alberto:** No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me basta con que lo leáis, aunque siempre se agradecen, ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, no sé si es de los mejores, pero, desde luego, es en el que más me he rallado xD.

**Isa.Leonhart:** ¡Oh, ¿cómo pudiste reírte con la trágica historia de Seto?! xD La verdad es que al final me daba un poco de penita el pobre, aunque es sin duda un ejemplo de superación y optimismo. Se tiene a pulso ganado el título de héroe xD Eno, espero que Vincent no te haya decepcionado mucho, que sé que lo esperabas.

**dinny:** Ya habrás visto que, en contra de lo que todos pensaban, el temor a las cucarachas de Cloud tenía fundamento. A Vincent, como ves, mucho no lo he ridiculizado (al menos de momento xD), pero nunca se sabe. Y por Yuffie no sufras, aunque se le quemaron los labios, los tiene perfectamente en el capítulo siguiente (como pasa siempre en los juegos xD).

**Ako Nomura:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n La verdad es que a mí también me encantan las parodias, ese contraste entre la historia seria y la parodia alocada... Por eso me gustarán las pelis Scary Movie xD Sí, la verdad es que Cloud, el pobre, es el más patético de todos, y eso que los otros se lo ponen difícil.

Pues eso es todo por hoy para mí. A vosotros aún os queda pinchar en el botoncito de "Go" y que me dejéis escrita cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba... Vamos, como siempre xD. ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	12. ¡Yeh, tronch!

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 12. ¡Yeh, tronch!**

—Mm... —musitaba Tifa, mirando las cinco anchas tuberías que se iniciaban ante ella, bajaban, entrelazándose, varios metros, y acababan en distintas alturas. Tenía que escoger cuál de ellas los llevaría al punto de grabación, felizmente acompañado por un miniboss de turno—. Era por la segunda de la derecha... ¿o será por la quinta?...

—Vamos, Tifa, ¿no se supone que tú ibas a ser la guía para el viaje por el Monte Nibel cuando Sephiroth y Cloud vinieron hace cinco años? —se impacientó Aerith.

—Sí, ya, es que... la verdad es que nunca había estado aquí —confesó—. Como siempre usé el atajo...

—¿Qué atajo? —se interesaron Barret, Aerith y Redypuchi, mientras Vincent miraba en otra dirección y Yuffie intentaba averiguar qué era lo que tenía tan entretenido al ex Turco.

—Pues ¿cuál va a ser? —intervino Cloud—. Saltar del puente colgante.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon los tres, con incredulidad, y luego se giraron hacia la morena, buscando una explicación.

—Es que —empezó ella— me eligieron a mí como guía porque sólo Cloud y yo nos habíamos adentrado en el monte Nibel, una vez, de niños; el resto tenía demasiado miedo de encontrar algún monstruo o, peor, una cucaracha. Pero aquella vez, igual que cuando fuimos con Sephiroth, caímos por el puente colgante, así que nunca había llegado a esta sala.

—¿También entonces se rompió el puente? —se asombró Redypuchi.

—Ehm... No, lo que pasa es que... bueno, mejor que lo juzguéis vosotros mismos, que yo aún no he puesto ningún _flashback_ en este juego —decidió la chica.

———————————————————

_En una imagen de color sepia, de distintas tonalidades, caminaba una niña morena, decidida a descubrir si era verdad que crecían flores de siete colores cerca del reactor de Nibel, como le había contado el viejo de la posada. La seguía un grupito de niños pijos y asustados y, a lo lejos, un muchachito rubio que aún no caminaba con mucha seguridad con zapatos sin tacones, ya que no hacía ni un año desde que se había atrevido a revelar a su padre–madre que él en realidad no era una niña. _

_Uno a uno, los niños pijos fueron aprovechando que Tifa, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, no dirigía la mirada atrás, para largarse disimuladamente de regreso al pueblo. De este modo, cuando aún quedaba un tramo para alcanzar el puente colgante, ya sólo estaban allí Tifa y Cloud. El rubio, por temor a ser descubierto, mantenía una distancia prudente hasta que..._

—_¡¡Aaaaaah!! —gritó, asustada, la niña cuando, en medio del puente colgante, la asaltó una especie de pájaro morado que empezó a escupir disparos luminosos que, misteriosamente, ninguno daba a su objetivo—. ¡¡Socorrooooo!! ¡¡Johnny, Brian, Steve!! —llamaba Tifa a sus amigos pijos, ignorando que en esos momentos estaban intercambiando cromos en la plaza del pueblo._

—_¡¡Tifaaaaaaaa!! —exclamó Cloud, dispuesto a dar su vida, si era necesario, para salvar a la niña que llevaba admirando en silencio desde que tenía uso de razón (la única del pueblo, por cierto). _

_Rápido, antes de que se arrepintiera de esa decisión, echó a correr hacia el centro del puente, con los ojos cerrados para dar énfasis a su movimiento y, de paso, no tener problemas con su vértigo. Su intención había sido la de llegar hasta donde ella estaba, cogerla por la mano y llevársela de allí. La primera parte del plan fue todo un éxito, pese a su ceguera, algo que supo en cuanto asió la muñeca derecha de Tifa. Sin embargo, un pequeño fallo estratégico sin importancia derivó en que Cloud, en lugar de guiar a la pequeña Tifa al otro lado del puente colgante, la arrastrase con él al fondo del abismo que se extendía bajo el puente._

———————————————————

—¡¿Estás diciendo que Cloud te empujó, tirándote del puente?! —corearon espantados todos menos Vincent y ellos dos.

—Bueno, él resbaló —lo disculpó Tifa—. No era su intención tirarme, es que me tenía cogida. Además, él también cayó, ¿no?

—Es cierto, fue un pequeño fallo que, sin duda, no habría cometido si por aquel entonces ya hubiese estado en SOLDIER —declaró Cloud, con orgullo.

—Es increíble que no os matarais —admitió Redypuchi, recordando el abismo en cuestión, que no hacía ni diez minutos que habían salvado gracias al puente.

—Bueno, yo, como soy el protagonista, salí indemne de la caída, sólo me desmayé un ratito y me hice un chichón. Pero Tifa quedó en coma durante semanas, no veáis el susto que nos llevamos todos... El padre de Tifa me echó las culpas —explicó, mientras Aerith, Yuffie y Barret pensaban: "¡con razón!"—, y por eso todos me despreciaban, me escupían y me tiraban piedras cuando salía de mi choza.

—¿Y salías? —se sorprendió Yuffie.

—Valía la pena —sentenció con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Recordaba que sufría todo aquel odio y toda aquella repudia con valentía para tener la oportunidad de cruzarse por la calle con Tifa que, desde que se recuperó, cada vez que lo veía, le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa que hacía sentir a Cloud que todo aquello valía la pena.

—Papá intentó convencerme de que no debía dirigirle una sola mirada a Cloud nunca más porque por su culpa casi me había matado —explicó Tifa—, pero yo no lo escuchaba porque, para mí, era mi héroe. ¡Había venido a rescatarme de un monstruo, aun a riesgo de su vida!

—Ya veo —dijo Barret, con súbita comprensión—. Fue el golpe que te diste en la cabeza y los daños cerebrales derivados del coma lo que hizo que admires tanto a este inútil... Ahora todo cobra sentido.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Cloud.

—Ahí —habló de pronto Vincent, captando la atención del grupo. Con su garra señalaba una pequeña puerta que había en una pared, un piso por debajo de donde ellos estaban.

—¡Anda! —exclamó Tifa—. ¡Igual nos lleva a algún lugar conocido! Y sólo hay que bajar por esta escalera.

—Suena más tentador que lanzarnos por una tubería oscura que no se sabe dónde acaba —concedió Aerith—. Probemos.

Cuando alcanzaron la pequeña puerta y la abrieron, se asombraron al encontrarse justo ante el reactor de Nibel.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué atajo! —se admiraron Tifa y Cloud—. Si hubiésemos conseguido pasar el puente, el general Sephiroth habría ahorrado muchos puntos de magia viniendo por aquí —añadió Cloud.

—Menos mal que tenemos a Vincent en el grupo —sentenció Aerith—, que si tenemos que fiarnos de vosotros dos para recorrer el monte de detrás de vuestro pueblo, nos dan las uvas aquí, dando vueltas.

—Bueno, es que él estuvo con los Turcos —recordó Yuffie—. Eso debió enseñarle algo.

—Bah, los Turcos... —pronunció Cloud, con menosprecio, algo ofendido por el comentario previo de Aerith—. Esos sólo son tipos que no tienen la categoría suficiente para estar en SOLDIER.

Todos se giraron hacia Vincent, esperando una réplica, pero éste simplemente les devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear.

—¿No vas a defender a los Turcos? —se sorprendió Redypuchi.

—¡Eso! ¿No te sientes ofendido? —añadió Yuffie.

—Pues no —admitió Vincent, con su tranquilidad de siempre.

—¿Es que te avergüenzas de haber pertenecido a los Turcos? —quiso saber Tifa, que podía entender que al hombre no le gustase haber sido de Shinra.

—No.

—¡No me digas que tú también te enorgulleces de haber trabajado para esa maldita Shinra! —se quejó Barret.

—No.

—¿Entonces te da igual? —propuso Redypuchi.

—...

—¡Vamos, no puede ser! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡Aunque los Turcos no lleguen al nivel de los que estamos en SOLDIER, para entrar hay que superar unos exámenes teóricos supercomplicados sobre armamento, estrategia, política e idiomas, aparte de sacar notas muy altas todos los exámenes físicos y realizar las prácticas de resistencia en Iciclos! ¡Nadie supera tantos obstáculos si no desea mucho entrar en los Turcos!

—Suena razonable —admitió Vincent, sacándolo de quicio con su desidia.

—Oye —empezó Aerith, mosqueada—, escama mucho esta actitud tuya tan cerrada. Da que pensar y, teniendo en cuenta que ya han intentado colarnos un espía en el grupo —indicó mientras Cait Sith tragaba saliva sonoramente—, y que has estado en Shinra, podrías ser tú también un espía. Tienes el deber de contarnos algo de tu vida para que sepamos algo con lo que chantaj... quiero decir, para que nos conozcamos mejor y se creen lazos de amistad y unión y todas esas cosas —se corrigió a tiempo.

—¡Buena idea! —aplaudió Tifa—. Nosotros ya sabemos bastantes cosas de los demás. Por ejemplo, conocemos el terrible destino que corrió la ciudad natal de Cloud y mía, la cual Sephiroth quemó, acabando con nuestros padres, así como que Cloud estuvo en SOLDIER y que yo me uní a Avalancha. También conocemos que Barret fue líder de Avalancha y que Shinra embargó su pueblo natal, Corel, y a varios de sus amigos. Sabemos que Aerith es una cetra, huérfana, que los Shinra quieren capturar para encontrar la Tierra Prometida; y que Redypuchi es hijo de un antiguo héroe de Cañón Cosmo y uno de los últimos de su especie. Y de Yuffie... de Yuffie... bueno, sabemos que es de Wutai, ¿no? —dudó.

—¡Claro que soy de Wutai! Y viajo por el mundo para aprender muchas cosas que contarle a mis hermanitos pequeños y conseguir dinero para pagar sus escuelas —inventó, recibiendo miradas de incredulidad por parte de Cloud, Barret, Cait Sith y Aerith.

—Ahora es tu turno, Vincent —invitó Tifa, animada, olvidando que estaban en una zona llena de monstruos, no de acampada, para contarse historias alrededor de la hoguera.

—Sabéis que fui Turco y lo mío con Lucrecia y Caos. ¿No es suficiente? —le señaló, con parsimonia.

—Pues... visto así... —dudó.

—Nada, nada, faltan detalles emotivos de infancia o saber tu motivación para unirte al viaje —indicó Cloud—. Es decir, Tifa y yo buscamos venganza contra el asesino de nuestras familias y salvar el mundo de paso, Barret putear a cualquiera que sea de Shinra y salvar el Planeta, Redypuchi hace piña para salvar al mundo, Aerith viaja con nosotros para que los Shinra no la secuestren más y Yuffie... Yuffie seguro que para nada bueno.

—¡Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?! —dramatizó la ninja—. ¡Lo hago para salvar el mundo en el que viven mis hermanitos y para protegeros a vosotros, mis grandísimos y maravillosos amigos!

—Lo que sea —le dio la razón—. ¿Y tú? —inquirió, mirando fijamente al moreno, preguntándose si no tendría calor con esa ropa.

—Tú me lo pediste —le recordó Vincent, como si hiciera más de dos horas desde aquello.

—Vamos... tiene que haber una razón más profunda y sentimental —insistió el ex–SOLDIER.

—Para purgar los pecados del pasado y honrar la memoria de los caídos —empezó Vincent, con expresión seria, es decir, la de siempre—, abandonaré la oscuridad del retiro y el olvido y otorgaré la luz de la verdad a quien le fue negada.

—Ehm... ¿es un acertijo? —preguntó Cloud—. Se me dan fatal.

—A mí también, pero a mamá le encantan —añadió Aerith, diciéndose que debería enviar un sms a Elmyra diciéndole que estaba viva y la habían rescatado del edificio de Shinra. Sí, lo haría cuando recargara la tarjeta, que se había gastado ya todo el saldo en llamadas y mensajes a Sephiroth.

—Jo, Vin, hablas más raro que los enemigos del Kingdom Hearts 2 —se quejó Yuffie—. No estarás haciendo méritos para que te recluten para el 3, ¿verdad?

—... —El hombre la miró largamente, y la muchacha no supo si tomarse aquello como que había acertado o como que Vincent pensaba que su pregunta era demasiado estúpida para ser contestada.

—¡Ya sé! —saltó Redypuchi—. ¿Y si haces un par de _flashbacks_ a tu pasado para que te conozcamos mejor? Así no tendrás que hablar, que se ve que no te gusta mucho, ni nosotros que desencriptar lo que dices.

—No es mala idea —concedió Aerith, algo que llenó de orgullo al anaranjado animal—. Por ejemplo, podrías enseñarnos cómo fue tu infancia... o qué te llevó a unirte a los Turcos... o incluso qué pintaba un Turco con dos científicos en la mansión de Nibelheim.

—Vale... —aceptó, no se sabe si porque no le importaba mucho o para que dejaran de darle la lata de una vez. Todos, muertos de curiosidad, se dispusieron a ser testigos de apasionantes escenas del pasado de aquel misterioso personaje, mientras él empezaba a mirar al vacío, para proyectar sus memorias...

———————————————————

_Se podía ver una imagen en blanco y negro de lo que parecía el patio de una escuela. En ella, un pequeño Vincent, de alrededor de unos seis años, estaba sentado en el suelo, dedicado a la apasionante actividad de ver crecer la hierba. Un niño pecoso, rubio, corpulento y más alto que Vincent se acercó a donde estaba el pequeño y se plantó ante él, asegurándose de que el otro captaba su presencia con el sencillo método de darle un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado._

—_Tú te llamabas Vincent, ¿verdad? —exigió saber el niño, con aspecto que deseaba que fuera amenazador, mientras Vincent lo miraba inexpresivamente, con aquellos inquietantes ojos rojos. Los camaradas del rubio pecoso estaban a pocos pasos tras él, riendo entre dientes._

—_Sí._

—_Pues, como eres nuevo en la escuela, y a mí, que soy el líder de la clase, me da la gana, me darás todos los días tu almuerzo —decidió, coreado por las risas de sus compañeros—, porque, si no lo haces, mi amigotes y yo..._

—_Vale —lo interrumpió Vincent, sin alterarse._

—_Veo que eres un chico listo, pese a tu cara de panoli. Pues también me darás tu paga semanal, me llevarás la mochila, limpiarás la clase cuando sea mi turno y harás mis deberes —siguió, empezando a ponerse nervioso al no ver horror en la mirada de Vincent._

—_Vale._

—_¿Vale? —se asombró. Tal vez es que lo tenía aterrado con su imponente presencia, aunque no lo pareciese, y sólo era que el miedo había congelado los rasgos faciales de Vincent—. Pues, ya que estamos, también te declararás culpable de todas mis travesuras, me darás coartadas cuando me escape de las clases, me harás los recados y limpiarás mi habitación._

—_Vale._

—_¡Y me dejarás copiar en los exámenes, te comerás lo que no me guste, sacarás a pasear mi perro, irás al dentista en mi lugar, me servirás de escudo humano, me regalarás todas las cosas tuyas que me gusten y harás todo lo que yo te diga, aunque sea lanzarte desde un puente! —añadió, esperando que esta vez el moreno sí que se negase._

—_Vale._

—_... —El gamberro lo miró largamente y, de pronto, hizo algo que dejó sin habla a todos los que lo conocían: sonrió ampliamente. Luego, apoyando su manaza sobre la cabeza del otro, declaró—: Vincent, acabas de convertirte en mi mejor amigo. _

———————————————————

—Esto... —empezó Redypuchi, temiendo preguntar—. ¿Y realmente hiciste todo lo que te pidió?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Vincent, como si encontrase absurda la cuestión.

—... —Nadie supo qué responder a aquello y, mientras lo pensaban, apareció el siguiente _flashback_.

———————————————————

_Vincent, con nueve años, caminaba junto a su "mejor amigo" y el resto de la clase, en medio de una excursión a la selva que habían organizado los del campamento de verano de la escuela. Los profesores, en un alarde de responsabilidad, habían dejado a los niños a su aire mientras ellos tomaban unas copas y jugaban a las cartas._

—_¡Vamos a cruzar el río! —ordenó el rubio pecoso, Leo._

—_Los profesores nos lo han prohibido —le recordó la delegada empollona de la clase._

—_Por eso mismo, ¿por qué si no voy a querer hacerlo? —replicó con desdén._

—_Pero, Leo... —empezó uno de sus camaradas— es que hay monstruosos caimanes salvajes en el río._

—_No os preocupéis, Vincent los distraerá —reveló—. ¿Verdad, Vincent?_

—_Vale —aceptó, y el resto no supo si considerarlo valiente, estúpido o ambas cosas._

———————————————————

—¡¿Y le hiciste caso?! —exclamó Tifa, horrorizada—. ¡Si eras muy pequeño y estabas desarmado! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera tenías materia!

—No fue para tanto —señaló Vincent—. En menos de cuatro meses me dieron el alta en el hospital.

«¿Seguro que era humano antes del experimento de Lucrecia?», se preguntaron todos, antes de ser asaltados por el siguiente recuerdo.

———————————————————

_Vincent, con trece años, estaba sentado en su mesa en la escuela, aunque ya habían acabado las clases, mientras redactaba el trabajo que Leo tendría que presentar al profesor de Literatura la semana siguiente._

—_¿Vincent? —oyó una voz femenina a su derecha. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada se encontró con una joven que le era absolutamente desconocida, aunque el resto de la escuela la conocía como "la chica más fea del Planeta"—. Sé que no me conoces de nada, y que yo a ti tampoco, que tú eres el que saca mejores notas y yo la más estúpida, que tú caes bien a todos y a mí no me traga ni mi madre, que tú eres el más guapo y yo la más fea, que tú eres tranquilo y silencioso y yo histérica y no callo ni bajo el agua, que nuestros gustos son opuestos, que tú tienes cientos de mascotas y yo soy alérgica al pelo de animal, que yo vivo en una floristería y tú eres alérgico al polen, que nuestras familias se odian, que tu padre es un famoso científico de Shinra y el mío un becario–esclavo; pero, aun así y sin saber por qué, ¡me gustas! ¡Se mi novio!_

—_Vale —aceptó, y, dando la conversación por concluida, continuó con el trabajo de Literatura de Leo. _

———————————————————

—¿Alguna vez te negabas a hacer algo que te pidiesen? —quiso saber Aerith.

—No —admitió.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, pensando que en eso le recordaba un poco a Sephiroth, que tampoco sabía decir que no cuando le pedían favores—. Entonces lo mejor será que te saltes la parte de los emotivos recuerdos y vivencias de infancia y juventud y pases directamente a algo interesante como, por ejemplo, por qué entraste en los Turcos.

—Vale.

—...

———————————————————

_En esta ocasión, Vincent, de catorce años, se hallaba en el salón de su casa, de pie, frente a un hombre de largos cabellos negros, al que se parecía mucho._

—_¡No puedes seguir así, Vincent! —reprendía el doctor Grimoire Valentine, famoso científico de Shinra que estaba a cargo de la investigación del proyecto Omega. Caminaba de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, frente a su apático hijo—. ¡No es normal que le sigas la corriente a todo el mundo y te dejes llevar por cualquier marea! ¡Dejé pasar que te hicieses mejor amigo de aquel impresentable que te mangoneaba! ¡Dejé pasar que te arrojases a las fauces de caimanes salvajes! ¡Dejé pasar que te apuntases al club de payasos de la escuela! ¡Dejé pasar que te hicieses cargo de las mascotas de todos tus conocidos, convirtiendo la casa en un zoológico! ¡Dejé pasar que gastases nuestro dinero en los caprichos de tus amigos! ¡Dejé pasar que salieses con aquella mocosa insoportable! ¡Dejé pasar que estuvieses en primera fila en aquella manifestación contra Shinra! ¡¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que cualquier día a un conocido tuyo le dé por pedirte que te hagas barrendero o criador de chocobos y deshonres a nuestra familia!! ¡¡De ahora en adelante tienes que empezar a tomar decisiones por ti mismo!!_

—_Vale, padre... —aceptó y, tras un largo silencio, añadió—: ¿Qué decisiones he de tomar?_

—_¡¡Aaaaargh!! —aulló, con impotencia y desesperación—. ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!_

_Tras media hora de histeria por parte del doctor, gracias a su mente privilegiada y analítica de científico, llegó a una conclusión:_

—_Está claro, hijo mío, que eres un caso perdido. Eres inteligente, ágil, diestro, estás lleno de virtudes y no te faltan habilidades; pero tienes un insalvable problema de motivación. Como las cosas están así, y está visto que lo tuyo es recibir órdenes y cumplirlas sin rechistar, tendré que olvidarme de que sigas mis pasos y orientarte en la dirección para la que pareces haber nacido: formarás parte del ejército de Shinra —decidió._

—_Vale._

—_Pero sigues siendo mi hijo —continuó Grimoire—, así que no puedo permitir que pases la vida como soldado raso, haciendo caso al primer estúpido que te toque de superior, todo porque no tienes interés en ascender en la escala militar; así que me ocuparé de que te presentes al examen para ser Turco —sentenció. Dado que por aquel entonces SOLDIER no era el grupo de élite de los tiempos de Sephiroth (más que nada porque aún no tenían células de Jenova con las que mejorar las habilidades de sus miembros), los Turcos eran sin duda el grupo más respetado entre los guerreros de Shinra—. Tendrás que estudiar muy duro, que renunciar a tu vida, a tus amigos, a tu libertad, a tu felicidad... incluso a la moda, porque siempre vestirás con traje chaqueta negro; pero serás el orgullo de tu madre; así que ya puedes ir empezando a estudiar, que yo voy a sacarte de ese instituto al que vas._

—_Vale. _

———————————————————

—Ya veo —empezó Tifa—, entonces te metiste en los Turcos para hacer feliz a tus padres... Qué buen hijo.

—Tu padre no tenía un pelo de tonto —admitió Aerith—. Supo sacar partido a tu debilidad para convertirla en una ventaja, ya que así trabajabas haciendo lo que te gustaba: seguir órdenes.

—A eso se le llama vocación —puntualizó Redypuchi.

—Pero, Vin, ¿no es aburrido estar siempre siguiendo órdenes? —opinó Yuffie, que no recordaba haberlas obedecido prácticamente nunca.

—Al menos le permitió conocer a la madre de Sephiroth, ¿no? —indicó Cloud.

—No sé yo si fue bueno para él —musitó Barret—. Según me habéis contado, fue por eso que lo mutaron y tal... ¡Esos malditos Shinra, que no respetan ni a sus empleados!

—Bueno, Vincent —dijo Aerith—, pues nos cuentas qué pintabas tú con Hojo y Lucrecia en la mansión Shinra y te dejamos en paz —prometió, planeando mentalmente el robo del PHS de Cloud para llamar a Sephi y charlar con él durante el resto del camino que quedaba hasta salir del Monte Nibel.

—Bueno... —aceptó el ex Turco, mirando al vacío una vez más.

———————————————————

_Un siempre atractivo Vincent, con veintisiete años recién cumplidos, entró en el despacho de una de sus superiores en los Turcos, Luisita, tras haber sido convocado por ésta. La mujer dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa del despacho, se levantó y caminó al encuentro del hombre._

—_¿Vincent Valentine?_

—_Afirmativo._

—_¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar?_

—_Negativo._

—_Mm... —musitó la mujer, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Parecía ser que los rumores que le habían llegado del hijo del doctor Valentine no eran falsos, tanto los que hablaban de lo bueno que estaba como los que describían su personalidad prácticamente plana y su rostro imperturbable—. Te he llamado para informarte de que Shinra ha decidido otorgarte una condecoración y un consecuente y sustancial premio en metálico como reconocimiento a tus méritos. Paso a leerte la cosa esta: "Shinra Inc. se enorgullece de entregar esta condecoración al Turco Vincent Valentine, elegido el miembro del ejército con mejor puntería y habiendo demostrado que es el que con más ahínco vela por los intereses de Shinra Inc. al ser también el soldado que menos munición desperdicia, no habiendo disparado todavía más de una sola bala por objetivo, todas ellas mortales y certeras, incluso cuando está a cargo de la torreta, artilugio de manejabilidad y precisión casi nula. Por eso, por hacernos ahorrar millones en munición, nos permitimos adjuntar a su condecoración una paga extra de treinta millones de gils, para que la disfrute el cuarto de hora a la semana que tiene libre. Sin más, se despide el Presidente Shinra." —terminó de leer Luisita—. Puedes estar orgulloso de tu logro, Valentine, pero, como tu superior, me veo en la obligación de hacer una puntualización que el presidente ha olvidado añadir: los hombres y mujeres que van con trajes iguales al tuyo o con uniforme azulo o rojo y casco son de nuestro bando, así que sería muy amable por tu parte que no los abatieses._

—_Vale —aceptó Vincent, preguntándose porqué nadie se había molestado en decirle aquello en los trece años que llevaba trabajando allí._

—_Y ahora, para liquidar el asunto rápido y que puedas ir a seguir con tu trabajo, sólo tienes que firmar un par de papeles que tengo en la mesa. Sígueme —ordenó, empezando a caminar._

_Vincent obedeció como de costumbre, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Luisita, al percibirlo, se dio la vuelta a ver qué había distraído a un individuo como él, y lo encontró observando una fotografía que la mujer tenía en la pared de su despacho._

—_Oh, es una fotografía de los miembros del club de coleccionistas de chapas de Midgar —le explicó Luisita, sorprendida todavía porque Vincent mostrara curiosidad por algo—. Al contrario que vosotros, los superiores tenemos mucho tiempo libre y nos podemos permitir tener aficiones y todo._

—_¿Quién es? —preguntó, señalando una de las personas fotografiadas._

—_¿Esa? Es Lucrecia Crescent, una chica algo rarita, pero maja. —Al ver que Vincent no se daba por satisfecho ni se desentendía de la foto, añadió—: Se casó no hace mucho con el científico estúpido ese que trabaja con Gast, Hojo, para conseguir así la nacionalidad y que la aceptaran en el departamento científico de Shinra como algo más que mísera ayudante. De hecho, ahora mismo está en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, haciendo no se qué investigación con Hojo. _

—_¿Qué pueblo? —quiso saber Vincent, sin que nada en sus rasgos dejase deducir qué pensaba._

—_A ver... ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Sé que es una lástima, tan guapa y tal, pero está CASADA con ese imbécil. Ya sabes, en la enfermedad y la miseria... hasta que la muerte los separe..._

—_Solicito que me destine a ese pueblo, en calidad de guardaespaldas personal de la doctora Crescent —declaró, con decisión en su mirada._

—_¿Guardaespaldas? ¡¿Para qué va a necesitar Lucrecia un guardaespaldas, en ese pueblo pacífico, si no sale de la mansión que Shinra tiene allí nada más que para ir de picnic o a hacer la compra?! Además, ¡no voy a enviar a mi mejor Turco a...!_

—_¿Lo haría a cambio de la paga extra que me acaban de otorgar? —sugirió._

—_Valentine —llamó, con expresión grave—, ve haciendo las maletas, que mañana partes hacia Nibelheim._

———————————————————

—¡Oh, debió ser amor a primera vista si pagaste tanto por tener la oportunidad de conocerla! —se emocionó Tifa.

—Lo fue —asintió él.

—¿En serio no desperdiciabas ni una bala de torreta? —añadió Cloud, con un profundo respeto—. Creía que Sephiroth era el único capaz de algo así.

—Esos de Shinra... —murmuraba Barret—. No gastan ni dos gils en mejorar la vida de sus ciudadanos y pagan millonadas a sus Turcos... Gr... ¡Y encima son fácilmente sobornables!

«Grrrr... A mí nunca me han dado una paga extra», pensó Cait Sith, con mosqueo.

—Hombre, por treinta millones yo también lo habría enviado a Nibelheim —le señaló Yuffie.

—Tú y cualquiera —asintió Aerith—. Siempre me ha impresionado lo estup... quiero decir, lo poderoso que puede ser el amor —expresó mientras empezaba a teclear números en el PHS de Cloud—. Bueno, chicos, yo tengo una llamada que hacer. Barret, ocupa tú mi lugar en el grupo de combate si eso, ¿vale?

—¡No hay problema!

—Pongámonos en marcha —decidió Cloud en vista de que ya no les quedaban excusas para seguir interrogando a Vincent—. Podemos comentar durante el camino.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Tiene que estar en este pueblo —sentenció Cloud—. Sephiroth dijo que lo siguiese al norte, más allá del Monte Nibel, y aquí no hay nada más que este pueblo.

—No se me ocurre qué se le puede haber perdido por aquí —confesó Barret—. Aunque tampoco es que tengamos muy claro cómo piensa hacer eso de darle el Planeta a su madre.

—La última vez nombraron algo de un meteorito —apuntó Tifa.

—Sí, y de una Reunión que convertiría a su madre en una catástrofe o algo así —añadió Redypuchi.

—¿Qué más da lo que planee? —preguntó Yuffie—. Lo buscamos, estropeamos sus planes y au.

—Es difícil estropear lo que se desconoce —puntualizó Vincent.

—No creas, a los protas de los juegos se les da bien —aseguró la ninja—. Sobre todo a Cloud, que es especialista en hacer explotar cosas que no sabemos que tienen sistema de autodestrucción.

—¡Ey, dejad ya de quejaros por eso! —pidió—. ¡Ni que me hubiese pasado tantas veces!

—Mejor no las recordemos y entremos al pueblo este —decidió Aerith.

El grupo no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando se detuvieron, sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —corearon todos, incluido Cait Sith, menos Vincent, que dijo:

—Hace treinta años no estaba.

Hablaban de algo que sobresalía en la parte trasera del pueblo, alzándose de modo que era perfectamente visible por encima de los tejados. Parecía una especie de cohete, aunque había que decir que algo extraño y de aspecto sospechoso.

—Me recuerda un poco a la recicladora de Corel... —murmuró Barret, con desconfianza.

—¿En qué? —quisieron saber.

—No sé, en el aspecto plano y satinado de su superficie, supongo...

—Preguntemos —sugirió Vincent.

—Es refrescante tener en el grupo a alguien que piensa, aparte de mí —susurró Aerith, procurando no ser oída.

—¿Decías algo? —quiso saber Cloud.

—Que seguro que ese viejo que está ahí sabe algo.

Se acercaron a dicho anciano, que tenía la mecedora en la puerta de su casa, pero en lugar de darle la espalda a la puerta se la daba a la entrada del pueblo, de modo que podía contemplar el cohete o lo que fuese.

—Señor... ¿Qué es eso de ahí? —preguntó Tifa, esperando no molestarlo.

—¡¿A que es genial?! —saltó en vejete—. Es el Súper Prototipo Espacial de Cohete de Altísima Velocidad de Shinra Inc. número 24; 24 para los amigos —les indicó—. Se suponía que era para ir al espacio, pero ahora es un adorno más del pueblo y una atracción turística. De hecho, como es más grande que el pueblo en sí, decidimos cambiar el nombre del pueblo y ahora, en vez de llamarse Villa Skellzerkewchevitchz, lo llamamos Villa Cohete. Los turistas lo agradecieron.

—No sé por qué —confesó Barret.

—¿Queréis mirar a 24 conmigo? —sugirió el anciano, con ojos brillantes.

—Seguro.

Perdieron unos preciosos minutos mirándolo.

—Nunca me canso de mirarlo —confesó el pueblerino—. Hasta enciendo la cámara para grabarlo mientras duermo o voy al servicio, para no perder ni un segundo.

—Pero, si el resto del tiempo lo está mirando, ¿cuándo ve las grabaciones? —se extrañó Tifa.

—Tifa, no confundas al pobre hombre —pidió Aerith—. Dejémoslo que continúe con su apasionante _hobby_ y preguntemos en la taberna, que es donde la gente suele saber algo.

Entraron en la taberna todos menos Yuffie, que dijo que iba a mirar si vendían alguna materia nueva por allí, y fueron recibidos, con una sonrisa, por el tabernero.

—Un martini doble —fue el saludo de Aerith.

—Yo un whisky —pidió Cloud, ya que le daba vergüenza pedir un zumo después de oír a la cetra.

—Una cerveza —corearon Barret y Tifa.

—Un vaso de leche —solicitó Redypuchi.

—Yo sangre humana... —empezó Vincent—, pero en botella de cristal, no en lata —especificó.

—¡Oído cocina! —respondió el tabernero.

—Pues a mí las cosas en lata me saben mejor —comentó Barret

—Supongo que irá por gustos —imaginó Tifa.

—Señor —empezó Cloud, mientras el tabernero le entregaba su bebida—, ¿ha visto algún tipo vestido con una capa negra o a alguien con pelo plateado y una espada muy larga?

—La única espada larga que he visto es la tuya, muchacho —declaró mientras una camarera se esforzaba en intentar arrancar una cucharita de café de la imantada espada de Cloud.

—Vaya... ¿Y no hay nada que nos puedas contar para pasar el rato?

—Pues... Lo único medianamente interesante que ha pasado aquí en los últimos cincuenta años es cuando los Shinra quisieron poner en marcha el plan espacial, construyeron el cohete, y eligieron como piloto para el primer viaje espacial al Capitán. Lástima que al final todo se fuese al garete el día del lanzamiento y se abandonase el proyecto.

—¿Quién es "el Capitán"?

—El único tipo medianamente interesante de Villa Cohete —admitió—. Vive en **la casa del fondo**, la que está a la derecha del camino que lleva al 24. Id a **la casa del fondo** y lo encontraréis.

—¿Por qué cuando dices "la casa del fondo" las letras de tu dialogo se vuelven de otro color? —se extrañó Cloud, que siempre había querido averiguar la naturaleza de aquel extraño fenómeno que había vivido innumerables veces a lo largo de su vida.

—No lo sé, siento la imperiosa e inexplicable necesidad de remarcaros que DEBÉIS IR a **la casa del fondo**.

—De acuerdo, nos ha quedado claro —asintieron todos, intuyendo la mano de los programadores tras ese fenómeno.

Después de tomar sus consumiciones y pagarlas (invitando entre el resto a Barret, que aún no se había recuperado de la ruina en la que lo sumió la cucaracha cuando se quedó el dinero del hombre como botín), salieron de nuevo a la plaza. Allí los esperaba Yuffie, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que asustaba.

—No vale la pena que miréis las tiendas, no venden materia —declaró ella, añadiendo en su pensamiento: «Al menos, YA no. Ñij, ñij, ñij...»

—Vamos a ir a visitar a un tal Capitán —explicó Cloud— que, aunque no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con Sephiroth y por tanto no nos importe un rábano, se ve que tenemos que conocer.

—¡Vale!

Sin llamar a la puerta ni pedir permiso, entraron en la casa del fondo, pasando a un amplio salón–cocina donde sólo destacaban un par de muñecas de trapo sentadas en las sillas, como si estuviesen tomando el té.

—No parece que haya nadie —se sorprendió Redypuchi.

—Cotilleemos por la zona, a ver si hay algún cofre que saquear —propuso Yuffie.

—Empecemos por la puerta del fondo —eligió Cloud.

—Si es la más alejada...

—Da igual, presiento que tenemos que ir ahí.

Para no discutir, lo siguieron hasta la salida al patio trasero, donde encontraron un helicóptero pintado de color rosa y que tenía el logotipo de Shinra.

—Llevémonoslo —decidió Aerith.

—Pero ¿para qué? —quiso saber Tifa.

—No sé... Para irnos de aquí más rápido y sin combates aleatorios —propuso.

—Pero ¿sabe alguien conducir esto? —añadió Redypuchi.

—¿Hace falta? —preguntó Barret.

—Yo sé —tranquilizó Vincent a su anaranjado compañero.

—Pues nada, secuestrémoslo —apoyó Cloud la moción.

—No podemos cogerlo sin pedir permiso —les recordó Tifa.

—¿Por qué no? —corearon todos menos Vincent y Redypuchi.

—¿Hola? —saludó una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo. Vestía una bata blanca, aunque estaba llena de manchas de aceite—. Perdonen, no los oí llegar. Estaba poniendo a punto el coche, en el garaje... ¿Querían algo?

—Esto... no, solo mirábamos el helicóptero —mintió Cloud.

—Ah, el Tiny Bronco... Es el orgullo de Cid.

—¿Cid? —corearon.

—Bueno, por aquí suelen llamarlo "el Capitán".

—¿Crees que si se lo pedimos nos lo prestaría? —preguntó Tifa.

—¿Cid? Ni por todo el oro del mundo —sentenció, con convencimiento—. Ni aunque la vida del Planeta dependiese de ello. Vamos, que antes se congelará el infierno. Pero, si queréis perder el tiempo intentándolo, estará en el 24. Le gusta ir allí todos los días, al menos un ratito —explicó—. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Shera.

—Nosotros somos —empezó Cloud—: Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Redypuchi, Vincent, Yuffie y yo... ¡Cloud Strife, 21 años, YO estuve en SOLDIER, en el que entré con sólo catorce años y a los dieciséis ya era conocido por todos por mi habilidad sin igual, mi destreza, mi agilidad, mi...!

—Oh, ¿entonces sois una avanzadilla que ha enviado el Presidente? —preguntó Shera, con súbita desconfianza.

—¿Avanzadilla? —corearon, extrañados.

—Por vuestras caras diría que no —sonrió, visiblemente aliviada—. Veréis, es que esos impresentables de Shinra nos enviaron un mensaje diciendo que hoy vendría el Presidente Rufus a visitar a Cid.

—¡¿Rufus?!

—Sí. Cid cree que es para reabrir el proyecto espacial, pero, la verdad, sea para lo que sea, yo preferiría que no viniesen más por aquí.

—Veo que no te gustan los Shinra —aprobó Barret, sintiendo simpatía por la mujer—. A nosotros tampoco. Nada. Ni un poquito.

—Me alegro.

—Pues vamos al 24 a ver si hay suerte y se ha congelado el infierno —anunció Cloud.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Shera—. Ah, ya que vais, decidle a Cid que pase a comprar un par de cartones de leche antes de que cierre el súper.

—Vale.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Cuanto más lo miro, más raro me parece —comentó Aerith, observando con desconfianza el cohete.

Visto de cerca, se apreciaba que era una construcción con cuatro lados perfectamente rectangulares y de superficie totalmente plana, brillante y satinada, sólo interrumpida por dos puertas: una a nivel de suelo, cerrada con una cadenas y precedida por una valla electrificada, y otra en lo alto, a la que se accedía gracias a una escalera de madera que había apoyada contra el cohete. Era imposible apreciarlo desde allí, pero apostaban lo que fuese a que la parte superior del cohete, en vez de acabar en punta, era plana y cuadrada.

—¿No os parece como si... no sé... cómo si alguien hubiese dibujado un cohete sobre un prisma y luego lo hubiesen pintado niños de primaria? —añadió Tifa.

—Bah, Marlene lo hace mucho mejor —declaró Barret.

—¿Qué más nos da cómo sea? —razonó Cloud—. Lo que nos interesa es el Capitán.

—Pues yo paso de subir, que me inspira poca seguridad esa escalera —declaró Aerith—. Ni siquiera está sujeta por algo.

—La verdad es que no hace falta que subamos todos —asintió Cloud—. Iré yo sólo.

—Suerte —deseó el resto—. Si quieres, nosotros sujetamos la escalera desde aquí, para que no te mates.

—¡No hace falta! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Sé escalar por cuerdas rasgadas y cubiertas de aceite! ¡Sé atravesar puentes en llamas! ¡Sé recorrer vigas mientras soy objetivo de decenas de francotiradores y llueve! ¡Sé bailar flamenco sobre cuerda de piano! ¡Sé...!

—¡¡Sube de una vez!!

El rubio arriesgó su integridad ascendiendo por la escalera, que en más de una ocasión amenazó con venirse abajo, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo. Por la puerta del cohete pudo ver (gracias a la luz que entraba desde fuera y un farolillo que colgaba del techo) que se accedía a una sala totalmente cuadrada. Tanto el suelo como las paredes, hasta la altura de la cintura, eran completamente de mimbre; y ocho gruesas cuerdas iban desde el mimbre hasta el techo en el que, a través de pequeños agujeros, accederían, seguramente, a pisos superiores del cohete. Dejando de lado el extraño diseño de la sala, y la inquietante cuestión de que no había puertas o escaleras que llevasen a otras habitaciones, había un hombre aún más extraño que el cohete, si cabe. Al ver que el tipo tenía la cabeza rodeada por una especie de niebla, Cloud estuvo apunto de ofrecerle un colirio, creyendo que el extraño era víctima del estado alterado ceguera, pero un segundo vistazo le hizo notar que el humo lo producía con su puro aquel hombre de cabello rubio y barba de día y medio (es decir, la suficiente para pinchar a todo el que tuviese el valor de acercarse lo suficiente).

—Hola, ¡cof, cof! —tosió Cloud cuando el otro se giró y le tiró el humo en la cara—, ¿es usted el Capitán? —dedujo del hecho de que llevase unas gafas de aviador como si fuesen una diadema.

—Yeh, tronch —saludó—. ¡Por supuesto que yo soy el p*uto amo, o, lo que es lo mismo, Cid!

—¡Ooooh! —se asombró Cloud—. ¡Has dicho #¬&·& sin que te lo censuren!

—¡Me ca*go en l'hos*tia pu*ta , por supuesto que digo lo que me da la pu*ta gana sin la j*odida censura, tronch!

—¡Ooooh! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! ¡Barret mataría por conocer tu secreto!

—¡Fácil! ¡Pongo un pu*to símbolo en medio de la jo*dida palabra para que el filtro de mie*rda no lo detecte! ¡¿Es que nunca has jugado al Ragnarok online o qué, tronch?!

—Es impresionante, jamás se me habría ocurrido... —admitió lo evidente—. Pero siento decirte que tendrás que dejar de engañar al filtro si no quieres obligar al fic a subir de _rating_ por lenguaje.

—¡Todo sea por el bien del #&ç#&!¬+# fic! —aceptó—. Y ahora, ¿qué quieres, tronch?

—Shera dice que compres dos cartones de leche antes de que cierren el súper —recordó de pronto.

—Ok, tronch. ¡Y ahora, saca tu ç/¬&# culo de mi 24! —ordenó con la vena hinchada.

—¡Espera, espera! —pidió al ver que el otro parecía dispuesto a lanzarlo por la puerta—. ¡También venía a preguntarte si me dejarías el Tiny Bronco!

—¡¡: #¬·&/()+´ç#&ç#&!¬+#!!

—¿Eso es un sí? —dudó.

—¡¡Ni lo sueñes, tronch!! ¡¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!! ¡¡Ni aunque el Planeta dependiese de ello!! ¡¡Antes se congela el &#ç+ infierno!!

—Wow, sí que te conoce bien Shera —se admiró, instantes antes de, en un alarde de valentía y estupidez comparable al de la infancia de Vincent, añadir—: Sólo será un ratito, te lo devolveremos entero ¡lo prometo!

—¡¡CIERRA TU #&ç#&!¬+# BOCA Y LÁRGATE DE UNA +)#¬&·&ç/¬&# VEZ!! —gritó, con los ojos tan brillantes de la cólera que eran claramente visibles entre la niebla, instantes antes de ayudar al protagonista a bajar del cohete con un hechizo fuego3 que lo lanzó por los aires.

En cuanto los otros del grupo vieron aterrizar al ex–SOLDIER corrieron a rodearlo y comprobar que estaba consciente y no necesitaba una cola de fénix.

—Cloud... —musitó Tifa, preocupada.

—Eso es que no nos deja el helicóptero, ¿verdad? —dedujo Aerith.

—Se hace el duro... —logró decir Cloud, antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Hola, hemos vuelto porque no teníamos un lugar mejor al que ir —explicó Aerith mientras entraban en la casa del fondo, tras haber hecho una breve visita a la posada para que todos recuperasen los puntos de magia y a Cloud se le curasen las fracturas múltiples por la caída.

—¡Hola! —saludó Shera, alegremente—. Tranquilos, pongo un puñado de garbanzos más en la olla y os podéis quedar a comer.

Apenas habían dado cinco pasos dentro de la casa cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a Cid que, rodeado como siempre por la ligera niebla que creaba su puro, cargaba en un brazo los cartones de leche.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, tronch! —saludó a nadie en particular.

—Bienvenido —respondió Shera, mientras él dejaba la carga en el suelo—. ¿Qué prefieres primero: el baño o la comida?

Al volver a erguirse, Cid se percató de que estaban allí Cloud y los demás.

—¡Pero ¿qué #&ç#&?! ¡Tenemos invitados! —gritó, entre enfadado y sorprendido—. ¡Shera, ¿es que estás ciega, tronch?! ¡Al menos sírveles una +#&ç#¬ taza de té!

—Pero, Cid —empezó Shera, con voz dulce y sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, como si el hombre no le estuviese gritando órdenes como un histérico—, no tenemos té. ¿Es que no recuerdas que el dentista nos lo prohibió porque nos macha los dientes?

—¡Pues ponles un café!

—Sabes que el médico te prohibió terminantemente el café para curar tus insomnios.

—¡Pues una copa!

—Tú médico del hígado dijo que...

—¡¡ENTONCES DALES UN #&ç#&!¬+# VASO DE AGUA!! —estalló, con la vena hinchada y los ojos enrojecidos—. ¡¡Que nadie pueda decir que los Highwind no somos hospitalarios!!

Antes de que Shera pudiese contestar o Cloud y sus compañeros decir que en realidad no tenían sed, se abrió una de las puertas de la sala y por ella entraron, en estampida, siete niñas de cinco años, idénticas a excepción del color de su ropa.

—¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Papá!! —coreaban las niñas, enganchándose a las piernas de Cid.

—¡¡Yeeeh, mis tronch favoritas!! —las recibió él, agachándose para poder abrazarlas (por turnos)—. ¡¿Quiénes son las septillizas más guapas del Planeta?!

—¡¡Nosotras!! —respondieron, encantadas.

—¡¿Venís a ayudar a papá a sacar brillo al Tiny Bronco?! —propuso.

—¡¡Síiiiii!!

Y, sin hacer caso al resto de los presentes, los ocho se marcharon felizmente al patio trasero de la casa, dejando un rastro de humo de tabaco por el camino.

—Tomad, vuestros vasos de agua —les ofreció Shera con una sonrisa.

—Esto... gracias —respondieron, aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Unas... niñas muy monas —logró decir Barret—. Muchas, por cierto.

—No creas, Cid es mucho más problemático y escandaloso él solo que las siete niñas juntas.

—Una cosa, Shera... —empezó Tifa—. ¿Por qué Cid te trata de esa manera tan brusca?

—¡Oh, ¿lo dices por lo de la bebida?! —supuso—. ¡No se lo tengas en cuenta, es siempre así cuando hay gente delante! ¡Es tan tímido!

—¿Tímido? —dudaron, por lo poco que habían visto.

—Entonces —añadió Cloud—, ¿no es que te guarda rencor por algo que hicieses en el pasado como, por ejemplo, destruir su sueño al obligarlo a detener el cohete para no freírte en la sala de máquinas?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué ocurrencia! —rió la mujer—. ¡Qué va! Si yo soy mecánico de coches, de cohetes no tengo ni idea. Aunque he de admitir que siempre me ha dado desconfianza el 24, me parece rarito.

—Pero, si es así... —continuó esta vez Aerith— ¿qué pasó para que el proyecto espacial se fuese al garete el día del lanzamiento?

—Oh, aquello. Pues resulta que este pueblo, como está perdido de la mano de Dios, aun más que Nibelheim, que al menos tiene un reactor al lado, pues no tiene electricidad, porque los Shinra pasan de construir tanto cable. Al ser así, para poder llevar a cabo el lanzamiento del 24, habíamos pasado diez años reuniendo energía que generábamos pedaleando por turnos en una bicicleta estática que había conectada a una megabatería que serviría para arrancar el cohete que nos habían prometido los Shinra. Pero, el día que al fin se iba a llevar a cabo el lanzamiento, justo durante la cuenta atrás, el anciano que adora el 24 saboteó el generador, dándole al botón de "descargar" y así haciendo que toda la energía reunida con esfuerzo, sangre y sudor, mucho sudor, se esfumase en unas milésimas de segundo. Cid quedó tan traumatizado por lo que sucedió que ni siquiera le quedaron fuerzas para insultar al anciano y, como a él era al único que realmente le importaba si el cohete despegaba o no, pues no hubo represalias contra el vejete por su sabotaje.

—¿Por qué haría algo tan cruel ese amable anciano? —se preguntó Tifa—. Destruir de ese modo el sueño de Cid, echar por tierra los esfuerzos de todos...

—Mira que eres cortita a veces —dijo Yuffie—, es obvio: para seguir admirando el cohete, ¡que si hubiese despegado se habría quedado sin _hobby_! ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando Cloud le golpeó con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.

—No te metas con Tifa. Una mente tan noble como la suya no puede entender motivaciones tan egoístas.

—No pasa nada, Cloud... —aseguró su amiga de la infancia, mientras Aerith rodaba los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó un hombre bastante gordo que entró en la casa sin llamar—. ¡Mmmm! ¡Huele a puchero andaluz! ¿Me puedo llevar una ración?

—Seguro —asintió Shera—, tengo unos _tuppers_...

—¡Espera, Shera! —interrumpió Barret—. ¡No te dejes engañar por su aspecto de inútil! ¡Este tipo es Palmer, de Shinra! ¡Nunca confundo a la gente a la que hago bailar a base de plomo!

—¡Iiiiiiih! —chilló Palmer, súbitamente pálido—. ¡El loco del día del asesinato del presidente! ¡No me matéis! ¡Yo sólo vengo a avisar a Cid Highwind de que el Presidente Rufus está fuera esperándolo para hablar con él!

—¿Alguien ha llamado al gran Cid? —les llegó la voz del piloto, que entraba en aquel momento, seguido por sus hijas y su nube de humo.

—Parece que el Presidente está fuera —informó Shera—. No te entretengas mucho, que se enfriará la comida.

—Tranqui, tronch.

Como buenos cotillas que eran, todos, menos Vincent, que prefirió quedarse dentro de la casa con la familia Highwind, salieron tras Cid, para espiarle desde la puerta, ya que, aunque Rufus estuviese en medio de la plaza con sus soldados, ellos podrían oírlo sin temor a que los descubriesen (?).

—¡Yeh, tronch! —saludó Cid a Rufus, que alzó una ceja al oírlo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues he venido para pedirte que...

—¡Ya, ya, no hace falta que lo digas, tronch, lo sé! Has venido a suplicarme que sea el piloto del nuevo proyecto espacial, porque habéis decidido traer un generador.

—Ni borracho gasto un gil en usa estupidez como ir al espacio —casi escupió Rufus—. He venido a ordenarte que me prestes el Tiny Bronco.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y para qué #&ç#&!¬+# necesitas el Tiny Bronco si ya tienes el "Macizorra en Bikini"?! —hizo alusión a una enorme nave de Shinra que solía estar aparcada en Junon y que había recibido su nombre del dibujo que tenía en uno de sus laterales.

—Para nada en realidad, pero me apetecía putear a alguien y tu pueblo era el más cercano...

Cuando Cid empezó a soltar insultos ininterrumpidamente, Cloud oyó una voz a su espalda. Shera se había asomado por la puerta.

—Chicos... ¿Podéis entrar un momento?

—Seguro.

En el salón–cocina, las septillizas jugaban con la comida y Vincent, estratégicamente colocado junto a una pared, mostraba sus habilidades de Turco esquivando los proyectiles que las pequeñas lanzaban.

—Veréis —empezó Shera—, es que el tipo ese de Shinra se ha colado en el patio trasero, pero yo no puedo ir a ver qué hace porque si dejo a las niñas solas me queman la cocina.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocupamos de partirle los dientes —se ofreció Barret, con una sonrisa.

—Vin, acompáñanos —añadió Yuffie cuando pasaron por su lado, imaginando, y no equivocándose, que, si no se lo decía, el hombre no se movería.

Al salir al patio, pillaron a Palmer in fraganti, intentando subirse a una de las alas del Tiny Bronco.

—¡¡Apártate de nuestro helicóptero —exigió Aerith—, que romperás el ala con tu peso!!

—Nuestro, nuestro... —musitó Tifa—. Cid no parecía muy dispuesto a prestárnoslo.

—Seguro que él preferiría que lo robásemos nosotros a que lo robase él —declaró Cloud.

—No veo diferencia —señaló Vincent.

—Este no es momento de remilgos, sino momento de apalizar a un tipo de Shinra —les recordó Barret, tras colocarse su arma más potente en el brazo.

—De acuerdo, Cloud —empezó Aerith—, tú (porque no tienes más remedio), Barret y... ¡Yuffie! vais a darle una paliza al tipo. Mientras, Vincent nos explicará a Tifa, a Redypuchi y a mí cómo poner en marcha el trasto este.

—¡Vale! —aceptó el rubio, y los tres encargados del trabajo sonrieron con maldad a Palmer, que temblaba como un flan.

Con sonidos de balas, explosiones, risotadas y súplicas de fondo, Aerith y compañía subió hasta colocarse sobre el helicóptero.

—Uy, cuántos botones... —se asustó Tifa.

—Si uno de ellos sirve para autodestruirlo, seguro que es el primero que llama la atención de Cloud —se dijo la cetra, y su amiga y Redypuchi asintieron, de acuerdo.

—¿Seguro que sabes cómo funciona esto, Vincent? —inquirió el anaranjado animal, teniendo cuidado de no hacer rayas en la pintura con las uñas.

—Afirmativo.

—¿Y cómo es? —quiso saber Aerith.

—On —dijo señalando un botón y una llave—, arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda —añadió, señalando dos palancas—, radar —Indicó una pantalla—, velocidad —Apuntó otra pantallita—, combustible —Un tercer contador—, misiles...

Al mismo tiempo, en tierra firme...

—¡No, por favor! —suplicaba Palmer—. ¡No me deis más! ¡Ya me he rendido y os he entregado todo mi dinero, materias y objetos!

—¡El placer de pegar a un tipo de Shinra no tiene precio! ¡Jua, ja, ja, ja, ja! —reía Barret, como loco, disparando a los pies del hombre.

—Oye, Palmer —empezó Cloud, que ya hacía rato que había guardado la espada y sólo observaba cómo Barret se divertía, algo que Yuffie no encontraba lo suficientemente apasionante, así que la ninja prefirió volver a sacar brillo a sus materias—. Tú eras el encargado del proyecto espacial si no me equivoco...

—¡Pero no es mi culpa que el antiguo Presidente quisiese embolsarse unos cuantos millones y decidiese fingir que iba a abrir un programa espacial para excusar ante los demás la desaparición del dinero! ¡No fui yo quien le dio la idea de dar un cohete falso a la ciudad para encubrirlo, sabiendo que los pueblerinos no se darían cuenta de la estafa!

—Claro... Ahora todo tiene sentido... —asintió Cloud—. No me cabía en la cabeza que Shinra hubiese gastado tanto dinero en hacer un cohete sólo para ir al espacio. Pero... entonces... ¿qué es el 24?

—Pues... ¡¡aaaah!! —gritó cuando un golpe de la cola del Tiny Bronco lo lanzó por los aires, instantes antes de que una de las hélices casi arrancase la cabeza a Yuffie.

—¡Uuuups! ¡He pisado un par de botones! —confesó Redypuchi.

—¡Yo creo que al caer por el brusco movimiento he roto una palanca! —temió Tifa.

—¡Nada! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! —decidió Aerith—. ¡Subid o quedaos!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Cloud, Barret y Yuffie se engancharon a una de las alas cuando pasó cerca de ellos, justo cuando el Tiny Bronco empezaba a coger altura, levantando una nube de polvo.

—¡¿Quién conduce?! —quiso saber Barret, aún desde el ala—. ¡Porque, quien sea, ¡que deje de una #¬&#ç+ vez de dar vueltas de campana!!

—¡Yo no soy! —aseguraron al unísono Aerith, Tifa y Redypuchi.

—¡¿Vincent?! —se sorprendieron los otros.

—¡Creí que en los Turcos te enseñaron a pilotar sin hacer eses y dar vueltas! —se quejó Cloud, mientras Yuffie, verde por el mareo, no podía pronunciar palabra.

—Y lo hicieron —sentenció Vincent, mostrándoles con una mano un par de palos metálicos que, tiempo ha, junto a los botones, habían servido para guiar el Tiny Bronco—, pero nadie me enseñó a hacerlo sin esto.

—¡¡Lo siento!! —pidió Tifa—. ¡¡Es que les di con la bolsa de los elementos y...!!

—¡¡Por lo que más quieras, Vincent —gritó Cloud, pálido—, aprende a pilotar sin eso, que vamos directos al cohete!!

El ex–SOLDIER no se equivocaba. Tras dar muchas vueltas por el aire y casi destrozar un par de tejados, el Tiny Bronco se dirigía al 24 en línea extrañamente, dadas las circunstancias, recta. Mientras, tanto Cid como Rufus y los soldados estaban demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar.

—¡¡Nos vamos a matar!! —aullaba Yuffie.

—¡¡Y no hemos salvado la partida desde que fuimos a buscar a Aerith al edificio Shinra!! —recordó Barret.

—¡¡Es imposible que nos matemos, aún estamos en el primer disco!! —añadió Cloud.

—¡¡Eso sólo se aplica a ti, como protagonista!! —le recordó Aerith—. ¡¡Cualquiera de nosotros podría morir antes de que el disco acabe!!

—Ñij, ñij, ñij, ñij... Moriréis todos y os lo tendréis merecido —declaró Cait Sith—. Lástima por Tifa, pero es un sacrificio necesario...

—¡¿Has dicho algo, Tifa?! —quiso saber Redypuchi.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —preguntó Tifa, que pese a estar junto a su compañero, no podía oírlo por culpa de los gritos de pánico de casi todos los demás.

—Un poco de silencio ayudaría a que me concentrase —hizo notar Vincent pero, por supuesto, no lo escuchaban.

—¡¡Ya casi estamos encima!!

—¡¡Si es que TODO tengo que hacerlo yo!! —se quejó Aerith, alzando su vara—. ¡¡Que el Planeta se apiade de nosotros!! ¡¡Tornado!!

La materia contener de Aerith brilló en el mismo instante en que un enorme torbellino se creó entre el helicóptero y el cohete, atrapando al Tiny Bronco, que empezó a dar vueltas en la corriente de aire. Otra cosa que el viento logró arrastrar fue cuatro enormes y rectangulares láminas de cartón piedra que tenían dibujadas un cohete, dejando al descubierto la verdad sobre el proyecto espacial de Shinra: lo que habían llevado al aquel pueblo no era un cohete... ¡sino un globo aerostático, apenas compuesto por una enorme cesta de mimbre y ocho cuerdas que finalizaban en una gran bolsa llena de aire! Esto, que aún no había salido volando porque una cadena lo tenía fuertemente atado al suelo, había estado oculto tras el camuflaje de cartón piedra.

—¡¡PERO QUÉ #¬·&/()+´ç#&ç#&!¬+#+)#¬&·&!! —aulló Cid al verlo—. ¡¿ME QUERÍAIS LANZAR AL ESPACIO CON UN +´ç#&ç#&!¬+# GLOBO DE #&ç#&!+)#¬&?!

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamaba Shera, asomada por la ventana—. ¡Sabía que ese cohete me daba mala espina!

—Lástima, se ha descubierto —expresó Rufus, sin alterarse—. Si aquel viejo no hubiese saboteado el lanzamiento, cuando el globo se hubiese estrellado, tras quemarse al intentar salir del Planeta, si es que llegaba tan lejos, podríamos haber tapado todo el asunto para que pareciese un desgraciado accidente... —explicó—. Yo siempre le dije a mi padre que es mejor simplemente putear al personal en vez de hacerlo y fingir que no se hace, pero él era así... ¡Soldados! —llamó a los hombres uniformados, que aún no daban crédito a sus ojos—. ¡Eliminad a los del helicóptero! ¡Y al tipo este también! —señaló a Cid—. No soporto a la gente malhablada.

—¡¡Sí, señor Presidente!! —corearon mientras cargaban sus metralletas, bazucas y lanzamisiles.

—¡¡Sálvese quién puedaaaaaa!! —gritó el piloto, echando a correr hacia el 24, donde por fin desapareció el tornado, lanzando el Tiny Bronco y a sus mareados tripulantes en dirección opuesta a la que corría Cid, volando tan bajo que lo atropellaron, llevándoselo detrás al encajarle una de las alas en el estómago.

—¡Capitán Cid, ¿está bien?! —se preocupó Tifa, mientras Cloud y Barret lo arrancaban del borde del ala para subirlo encima.

—¡¡#¬ç#&ç#¬+##¬&&!!

—Tomaremos eso como un sí —decidió Cloud.

—¡Aerith, casi nos matas! —se quejó Redypuchi.

—¡Pero no nos hemos estrellado contra el cohete y eso es lo que cuenta! —replicó ella.

—¡¡Nos atacan!! —se percató Yuffie cuando un misil le pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza.

—¡¡Vincent, sácanos de aquí!!

—Se hace lo que se puede —replicó el ex Turco, reconectando cables cortados y haciendo puentes a diestro y siniestro.

—¡Lánzales tú también misiles! —sugirió Aerith.

—Pero eso destrozaría el pueblo... —hizo ver Tifa.

—¡¡CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!! —oyeron la voz de Shera en el momento en que pasaban por encima de la casa de al lado, poco antes de que un objeto cuadrado envuelto en una tela, pero no por ello menos contundente, se estrellase contra la cara de Cloud y luego cayese en manos del piloto—. ¡¿AVÍSAME CUANDO SEPAS SI VAS A VENIR A CENAR?!

—¡¡TRAENOS REGALOS, PAPI!! —coreaban las septillizas, desde el patio trasero de la casa.

—¡¡DADLO POR HECHO, TRONCH!!

—Ya está —dijo Vincent, haciéndose al fin con el mando del Tiny Bronco y dirigiéndose con él a la playa—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—¡¡Lejos!! —coreó el resto.

Sin embargo, la situación sólo estuvo bajo control medio minuto, ya que uno de los disparos de lanzagranadas acertó en el Tiny Bronco, haciéndolo descender hasta que se estrelló en el mar. Eso sí, por suerte, bastante lejos de la costa del Continente Delaizquierda.

—Aterrizaje de emergencia finalizado con éxito —anunció Vincent.

—¡Eso ha estado cerca, ¿eh?! —rió Barret—. ¡Esos Shinra se han quedado con un palmo de narices! ¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!

—Mi pobre Tiny Bronco... —lamentó Cid—. Ya no volará más...

—¿Qué es lo que te ha lanzado Shera? —curioseó Redypuchi, mientras todos se acomodaban en los restos del helicóptero, que iba a la deriva.

—A ver, tronch... —murmuró quitando la tela y descubriendo ocho _tuppers_ llenos de puchero andaluz, con sus correspondientes tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo de plástico.

—¡Qué amable, nos ha mandado la comida! —exclamó Tifa, emocionada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Cid? —quiso saber Redypuchi—. Si vuelves al pueblo, igual te pillan los de Shinra.

—¡Iré con vosotros, tronch, ¿qué si no?! ¡Y me vengaré por lo del cohete falso!

—Pero... ¿y qué pasará con tu mujer y las niñas? —preguntó Cloud.

—¡¿Mi mujer?! ¡¿Quién os ha dicho que Shera sea mi mujer?!

—...

—El Tiny Bronco aún puede servir de bote —analizó Vincent—. Las probabilidades de que lleguemos a tierra con él, teniendo en cuenta que entra agua, son de un 0.00001 por ciento, pero no son 0.

—¡Wow, Vin, es de las frases más largas que te he oído decir! —se sorprendió Yuffie—. ¿Y cuántas son las probabilidades de que, aparte de encontrar tierra, sea antes de que nos deshidratemos?

—¡Si aquí se va a usar mi Tiny Bronco de bote, yo lo comandaré, que para algo soy un &/#¬·# capitán, &+ç&¬#! —decidió—. ¡El del equipo A y el pelo–chocobo, vosotros ocupaos de la proa! ¡La mocosa y el vampiro de la popa! ¡Tetuda, culona, vosotras girad a babor! ¡El chucho que achique agua!

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! —corearon todos menos Vincent.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# queréis, tronch, no os habéis presentado?!

—Yo soy Tifa —se apresuró ella, mientras el resto aguantaba las ganas de sacarle los ojos al piloto, y Vincent calculaba porcentajes para satisfacer la curiosidad de Yuffie—. Y ellos son: Barret y Cloud, el prota. Yuffie y Vincent. Y Aerith y Redypuchi.

—¡Como sea, tronch! ¡Obedeced mis órdenes!

—Tengo una curiosidad —expresó la morena, mientras Redypuchi tosía por el humo que Cid acababa de echarle en la cara—, si tú eres el capitán de este "barco" y estamos en alta mar, ¿es cierto que puedes realizar bodas?

—¡Por supuesto, tronch! ¡Mira esto! —indicó y, girándose hacia Vincent y Yuffie, dibujó en el aire una cruz ante ellos con el dedo al tiempo que decía—: ¡Os declaro marido y mujer, tronch!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon todos, menos Vincent y Cid.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —exigió saber Yuffie.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# va a ser?! ¡Casaros, tronch!

—¡No me lo creo! —insistió la ninja—. ¡No es válido!

—¡Si no te lo crees, mira tu #&ç#& carné de identidad!

—¿Mi carné? —repitió, temerosa, sacándoselo del bolsillo. Todos menos el piloto y el supuesto esposo miraron por encima del hombro de la ninja para leer—. ¡¡No puede ser!!

—¡¡En el estado civil pone que está casada!! —gritaron a coro.

—¡¡Esto no es justo!! —se quejó Yuffie, encarándose, enojada, a Cid, que le echó humo en la cara—. ¡Cof, cof! ¡Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que quisiese casarme! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un tipo alto y guapísimo que está dispuesto a regalarme su materia y hacer lo que le pida...?! —Yuffie calló de pronto y se giró hacia Vincent, que le devolvió la mirada como si aquello no fuese con él—. ¡Pero, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está! —decidió, de pronto contenta—. ¿Ahora toca el beso?

—¡No te embales! —cortaron los otros, sujetándola antes de que se lanzase sobre Vincent.

—¡Cid, ¿no puedes anularlo?! —pidió Tifa, sintiéndose culpable.

—¡No, tronch, es hasta que la muerte los separe!

—¡No os preocupéis por nosotros! —dijo Yuffie—. A nosotros no nos molesta. ¿A ti te parece bien, Vin? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Vale —aceptó sin inmutarse—. Pero, si no nos movemos, nos hundiremos pronto.

—¡Que estamos hablando de tu futuro! —señaló Cloud—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar dispuesto a aguantarla el resto de tu vida?!

—¡Es una mocosa inaguantable y una choriza! —añadió Barret.

—¡Es muy joven para ti! —adujo Redypuchi.

—¡Y ronca cuando duerme! —aseguró Cait Sith.

—¡¡Ey, tíos, no os paséis tanto!! —se quejó la afectada.

—En serio... —musitó Aerith—. ¡Qué fuerte es lo de este tipo! ¡Mira que aceptar el matrimonio por las buenas!... —resopló, pero de pronto una idea pasó por su mente, haciendo que frunciese el ceño—: «¿Será capaz Sephiroth de dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente por la primera buscona que se tropiece?...»

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpaba Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué más decir—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Tronch, sois más raros que un perro verde —sentenció Cid, encendiendo otro puro.

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Este capítulo sí que se las trae xD Por fin aparece Cid (y su adorable e inesperada familia), se descubren cosas del pasado de Vincent y ¡se nos casa! XDD Dios, sé que más de uno me vais a odiar por esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo xD Este capítulo me ha costado menos de escribir, supongo que porque enlazaba casi directamente con el anterior, pero no os malacostumbréis, que yo tiendo más a pasarme de largo el mes que tardo en actualizar que a adelantarme xD

Hablando de otra cosa, ya que os gustan las parodias alocadas (si no, no leeríais esto), si también os gusta el FF8, os aconsejo fervientemente que leáis el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze (en el apartado de autores favoritos de mi ficha podréis encontrarla). Os advierto que casi todo lo que sé de la comedia lo he aprendido de ella n.n.

**Aclaraciones: **

**SOLDIER** — Tal vez debí hacer esta aclaración al principio, pero como no tenía gran relevancia, lo dejé pasar. Es simplemente explicar que cuando en el fic se habla de "haber formado parte de SOLDIER" o de SOLDIER en sí, sólo me estoy refiriendo a la primera clase. Me explico, a mí no me quedó nada claro cuando jugué al ff7 si SOLDIER sólo era un pequeño grupo de élite del ejército de Shinra o si SOLDIER era TODO el ejército de Shinra y los que eran la élite eran sólo los primera clase (como Zack o Sephiroth). Para no andar con rangos y cosas de esas, decidí que en el fic cuando se hable de SOLDIER me referiré a la élite, sin que hayan primera, segunda o tercera clase. El resto del ejército de Shinra serán los típicos del uniforme azul o rojo (sin exposición Mako) y los Turcos, que seguirán siendo lo que son, esa especie de policía secreta. Digo todo esto por la reflexión del padre de Vincent y la referencia a que en aquellos tiempos SOLDIER todavía no existía como lo que se conoce en el momento presente.

**Cartón de leche** — Por si no es común llamarlo así (que en mi casa se haga no significa que los demás también lo hagáis xD), decir que un cartón de leche es una caja de esas de cartón que suelen llevar de 4 a 9 briks de leche o así.

_**Tuppers**_— Ya se sabe, los _tupperwares_, las cajitas de llevar comida de toda la vida, por si alguien no lo asocia de primeras xD

**Materia contener** — Una materia de magia de ataque que era especial y cada nivel era de un elemento: Congelar era de elemento hielo y provocaba parálisis, Romper de tierra y petrificaba, Tornado de aire y creaba confusión y Flama sólo hacía daño de fuego, creo. Simplemente para quien no conociese o recordase la materia, que sepa que el "tornado" que grita Aerith es un conjuro de dicha materia.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **Pues ya ves, la cucaracha era negra, no roja (por eso se traumatizó tanto cuando vio la roja en casa de Aerith). Por supuesto que ponía PV 0/4 en el sentir ¡si está muerto, ¿cómo van a quedarle puntos de vida?! ¡Que esto no es el Star Ocean! En cuanto a lo de la puerta del cementerio clandestino... ¡no me digas que nunca te ha pasado! A mí con llaves no, pero con otro tipo de cosas como contraseñas o así, que cuando las encuentro resulta que no las necesitaba, sí XD

**Damr1990: **Supongo que después de haber visto las escenas del pasado de Vincent y de conocerlo mejor entenderás por qué no discute con Cloud sobre si los Turcos son mejores o no que los SOLDIER (aunque está claro que él es mucho más profesional que Cloud, eso nadie lo duda en el grupo xD). Cid, como ves, sólo está un poquitín cambiado xD Pero muy poco. Respecto a cómo reaccionará Seph cuando sepa lo de sus padres... para eso aún queda.

**Ako Nomura: **Me gusta saber que el cap anterior te alegró el día n.n La verdad es que me sorprendió la buena acogida que tuvo lo de la cucaracha, pensaba que me tiraríais piedras xD.

**Nebyura: **Yo tampoco me podía imaginar a Vincent alegre y dicharachero, la verdad. Respecto a la biblioteca, no iban a dejar al alcance de Sephiroth y los pueblerinos de Nibelheim papeles que revelasen secretos, ¿no? xD Y, no, no saldrá nadie del Crisis Core, más que nada porque no lo he jugado y no sé nada de lo que pasa (aparte de que salen Zack, Cloud, Seph y un tipo que es el maestro de Zack, ¿no?).

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** Me alegra que siga gustándote el fic y que te haya parecido mono Vincent (aunque no sé qué pensarás de él cuando leas este cap xD).

**Wolfgirl_Valentine: **xD No sé por qué odias tanto a la pobre Yuffie, sólo nos hizo una putada cuando nos robó la materia xD En fin, me alegra que pese a todo sigas leyendo el fic n.n Perdona por la última escena xD

**Isa Leonhart:** No es que Vincent se divierta a costa de Yuffie, no lo malinterpretes, sólo quería hacerla callar de manera educada xD ¿Por qué no han dudado de la paternidad de Hojo? Pues porque son demasiado cortos y están demasiado sorprendidos como para analizar la situación como toca y creen que si fuese Vincent éste lo habría dicho. Y ¡¿dices que Tifa sabe lo de la marca de nacimiento de Seph?! Debes haberlo entendido mal, ¡la que lo sabía era Aerith (algo que no creo que te extrañe)!

**Senshi Of Sadness:** La verdad es que a Vincent me dolía cambiarle mucho la personalidad, así que lo he dejado "más o menos" igual xD ¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que mentiría si dijese que él es el padre de Seph? Porque si hay algo que me quedó claro cuando jugué al Dirge of Cerberus, es que el padre de Seph era Vincent (si no, ¿por qué cuando Vincent le pregunta a Lucrecia si está segura de lo del experimento con el niño ella responde: "SI SOLO DEPENDE DE MÍ, entonces sí"? Como diciéndole: ¡si tú no te vas a hacer responsable, haré lo que me dé la gana!). Pero, eno, eso es algo que Squaresoft nunca ha querido dejar claro (como el triángulo Tifa–Cloud–Aerith), para que el jugador piense lo que quiera.

**sora63:** Sinceramente, yo tampoco tengo muy claro cuál de las dos madres de Seph es peor (supongo que Jenova, con eso de que quiere destruir el mundo y tal) y también pienso que es una chorrada lo de la cucaracha, pero es que me dan una aprensión los bichos esos que no podía evitar ponerlos de bosses xD Me alegra que te guste Vincent (aunque no sé si pensarás lo mismo después de este capítulo).

**rukiachan25:** Bienvenida al fic n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que leerlo casi de tirada es un gran logro, porque no es corto precisamente. Lo de Redypuchi lo puse de coña, pero me doy cuenta de que cada vez se me pega más y ahora a veces, cuando hablo con la gente del juego, ¡lo llamo así xD! Lo de que Cloud haga más caso a Tifa no puedo evitarlo, yo soy de esos fans del ff7 que preferían a Tifa que a Aerith (aunque la cetra también me encantaba, sobre todo sus límites xD). Y, sí, yo también tengo ganas de que llegue lo de "la muerte de Aerith", es lo que más ganas tengo de escribir desde que empecé xDD

**Cat Atonia:** La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho Lucrecia en el original, me parecía estúpida (por casarse con Hojo ¡teniendo a Vincent delante y dispuesto!) y por lo que le hizo al pobre Sephiroth (deberían condenar a cadena perpetua a las malas madres como ella. ¡Y encima luego hacía drama "no he podido sostener a mi hijo en brazos"! ¡Bah!). Y sobre lo de que Vincent es manejado por una mujer... en fin, ya ves que más bien por todos xD. Eso sí, cuando quiere algo, los otros pueden cantar misa.

**vergil ansem:** ¡Gracias n.n! Anima que la gente piense así :3

**HeraY:** Me alegra que te guste el fic y cómo he puesto a Vin. A ver qué me dices de Cid, nuestro gran padre de familia xDD

**kloki**: No sé qué entenderás exactamente con lo de que haya yufftine, quiero decir, está claro que esos dos son "pareja" en este fic (más que nada por la boda y tal xD) pero no esperes escenas amorosas y empalagosas, que con las poquísimas y/o sutiles que ponga entre Seph y Aerith o Cloud y Tifa mi cupo de miel va completo XD Es que soy muy poco romántica yo XD

**Un Ente:** Como diría Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes: lo de la cucaracha, sí, sé que es una chorrada, no pude evitarlo xD Odio esos bichos. Lo de la frase de Cloud cuando enuncia las razones por las que, según él, Vincent tiene que unirse al grupo... en fin, sólo era para resaltar lo incomprensible que me parece a mí que se les uniera en el juego y, aun más, que ellos aceptasen a llevarlo (la única excusa es lo de la venganza contra Hojo, porque, si no, no habría tenido sentido). Sobre lo de los padres de Sephiroth, sí, el niño (queda raro que lo diga de un hombre de 29 años xD) no ha tenido muy buena suerte, la verdad. Y, tienes mucha razón, yo también creo que Aerith y Lucrecia se habrían llevado bien, tienen ese mismo modo egoísta e insensible de ver el mundo. Ya, para terminar, por lo que me preguntas de Jenova y Caos, no te montes películas, no es que pasara nada especial, es simplemente que como los dos habían sido especimenes de investigación de Lucrecia, pues Jenova lo conocía del laboratorio y le hacía ilu el reencuentro xD

Pues eso es todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis, a dejar reviews como si la vida os fuera en ello xD Ya sabéis que acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y no olvidéis pasaros por el fic de mi amiga! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	13. Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío también I

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 13. Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío también (I).**

En medio de un paisaje tropical, con su gran playa de arena blanca, sus verdes y altas palmeras, sus aguas cristalinas en forma de olas que rompen contra la costa y los arrecifes cercanos... En medio de aquel paisaje paradisíaco, dentro de las aguas poco profundas, se podía distinguir a dos fornidos hombres con el pecho descubierto, uno de ellos, de raza negra, con una extraño y punzante artilugio adherido a su brazo y el otro, con gafas de aviador en la frente, una eterna nube de humo en su cabeza y lanza en mano. Un hábil movimiento del hombre chimenea, de maestría propia de los pescadores más experimentados, capturó a uno de los indefensos peces que nadaban.

—¡Ya tengo otro ¬&#ç+ pescado más, tronch! —exclamó con euforia, alzando la lanza para mostrar su presa a su compañero y dos amigos más, en la costa: una joven y exuberante morena y un rojizo animal de aspecto felino.

—¡Es enorme, Cid! —se admiró Tifa—. ¡Vamos a tener la mejor cena en mucho tiempo!

—Nosotros ya estamos terminando esto —señaló Redypuchi, acabando de atar una cuerda, con los dientes. Luego admiró la obra que había realizado con su amiga: una gran cabaña, hecha con hojas y demás material natural que habían reunido, y que los resguardaría en caso de que lloviese.

—Nosotros también hemos cogido ya suficiente pescado —opinó Barret—. No hay que abusar, no queremos romper el equilibrio natural del Planeta.

—¿Quién ¬&#ç+ se ocupará de limpiarlos y cocinarlos, tronch? —quiso saber Cid, quitando el pez de la punta de su lanza—. Porque un hombre como yo, por supuesto, no toca un ¬&#ç+ fogón, tronch.

—Como si tuviésemos fogones aquí —comentó una joven de cortos cabellos castaños oscuros, la cual acababa de llegar a aquella zona de la playa, con varias plantas en la mano—. ¡Pero yo me encargaré de la cocina! ¡YO SOLA! —remarcó con una mirada significativa hacia Tifa.

—De acuerdo, Yuffie, si te hace ilusión, te lo dejaremos a ti —aceptó ésta con voz dulce—. Pero, si necesitas ayuda o pinche de cocina, cuenta conmigo. Ya sabes que he llevado un bar y he alimentado a un grupo de rebeldes.

—Tranquila, yo sola puedo —aseguró con una sonrisa inquietante—. Os prepararé mi receta especial. Incluso he buscado unas especias geniales, ju, ju, ju...

—¡Chicos, aquí llega el ex–SOLDIER más diestro de la historia! —oyeron gritar y, al girarse, vieron aparecer entre la vegetación a dos hombres, uno rubio con peinado de punta, vestido de azul y morado y con una enorme espada sobresaliendo por encima de su hombro y cabeza; y el otro de aspecto siniestro, embozado, con ropa negra, capa roja y cabellos oscuros—. ¡Traemos el postre! —indicó Cloud en el momento en que dejó unos cuantos cocos y varios termos a los pies de Tifa, Yuffie y Redypuchi.

—¿Por qué tienen agujeros los cocos? —se extrañó Redypuchi.

—Es que hemos usado una gran técnica para conseguirlos que combina nuestras habilidades —sentenció Cloud, con orgullo—. Él, como no dispara mal del todo, desde una posición segura pegaba un tiro a cada coco para que cayesen sin que tuviésemos que dejarnos el pecho, piernas y brazos pegados a los troncos de las palmeras por culpa del rozamiento al intentar escalarlos. Y yo, que como estuve en SOLDIER soy capaz hacer más de una cosa a la vez, como las mujeres, utilizaba mi gran agilidad para recoger en el termo el zumo de coco que caía, y luego los cocos, antes de que se ensuciasen con el suelo cenagoso que me rodeaba y sólo tenía de área segura unas cuantas piedras.

—¡Wow, sois impresionantes! —se admiró Tifa.

—Bueno —dijo Yuffie—, ya que me querías ayudar, Tifa, tú puedes cortar los cocos.

—¿Y Aerith? —se percató Cloud, extrañado de que la cetra no hubiese puesto ninguna pega a su majestuosa técnica para lograr frutas—. No se estará escaqueando de su tarea para hablar por PHS de nuevo, ¿no? Porque como sea eso, esta semana la voy a nominar para que abandone la isla...

—¡Pues allí retoza, tronch! —señaló Cid.

Algo alejada del resto, Aerith, tumbada en la arena, daba vueltas sobre sí misma como si fuese una gamba que intentase rebozarse.

—¿A qué juega? —se asombró Cloud.

—Me dijo que iba a hablar con el Planeta para preguntarle cómo podemos salir de esta isla desierta —respondió Tifa.

—Apretar el gatillo y que no salga una bala en consecuencia no significa que el arma esté descargada o el seguro puesto —opinó Vincent.

—¿Eh? —coreó el resto, con cara de incomprensión.

Mientras se rompían la cabeza para entender la sencilla metáfora, Aerith seguía concentrada en lo suyo.

«¡Hazme el favor de decirme de una puñetera vez dónde se ha metido Sephi!» —exigía mentalmente al Planeta—. «¡Sólo me hablas cuando no me interesa lo que me cuentas! ¡Hace casi un día que no sé nada de él y aquí no hay enchufes para recargar la batería del PHS! ¡Estoy preocupada por él!» —Aerith paró en seco sus movimientos giratorios ante la revelación—. «Anda... ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba preocupada por alguien que no sea yo! Bueno, bueno, eso ahora es lo de menos... ¡¡Planeta, dime de una #¬·&/ vez dónde está Sephiroth!!»

"Lo flipas si crees que te lo voy a decir, ¡cetra desaprensiva! ¡Traidora!" —le dijo el Planeta.

—¡Maldito Planeta! —farfulló, enojada.

—¿Ha dicho Aerith algo? —preguntó Tifa.

—Que el planeta está maldito o algo así he oído yo —comentó Cloud.

—Tal vez —empezó Redypuchi— Sephiroth esté aprovechando que nos hemos perdido y hemos naufragado para continuar con sus perversos planes...

—Sean cuales sean estos —finalizó Yuffie.

—A mí me importa un #¬·&/ los ¬·/#&/ objetivos de ese tipo —aseguró Cid y, tras girarse hacia Aerith, añadió a voz en grito—: ¡¿ #¬·&#¬, Aerith, has hecho ya la #¬·&/ parte que te tocaba del #¬·&/#¬·&/ trabajo, tronch?!

—¡Ah! ¡No me saquéis del trance tan de golpe! —se quejó, incorporándose—. Claro que he hecho mi parte, mirad qué bien arde la hoguera —indicó, señalándola a lo lejos.

—Supongo que no la habrás encendido con materia, sangre vital del Planeta, ¿verdad? —quiso cerciorarse Barret, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no! —mintió con descaro—. Lo he hecho con yesca y pedernal.

—Pues ya puedo preparar la cena —declaró Yuffie, extrañamente alegre, laboriosa y participativa. A Aerith la escamó un poco eso, pero acabó achacándolo a la alegría de haberse casado aquella misma tarde con un tío bueno y haber acabado en una isla paradisíaca con él.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

La noche había caído sobre la isla en la que nuestros héroes naufragaron con el Tiny Bronco, y Yuffie al fin había acabado de cocinar la cena que ahora se disponían a comer en armonía, alrededor de la hoguera que los protegía del casi inexistente frío nocturno.

—Vaya —se admiró Barret—, no me lo esperaba, pero tiene buena pinta.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no te lo esperabas?! —se indignó la ninja—. ¡Que sepas que soy una perfecta cocinera, no en vano llevo viajando por el mundo sola desde los diez años!

—¡¿Desde tan pequeñita?! —se sorprendió Tifa—. Realmente tu familia debe pasar por una mala situación si te has visto obligada a hacerlo...

—Sí, sniff... —dramatizó—. Trabajo de sol a sol alrededor del mundo para mandar todo mi sueldo a mis pobres hermanitos y mi bisabuela enferma, sniff...

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —le dio la razón Aerith, dispuesta a cortar la conversación antes de que Redypuchi y Tifa necesitaran pañuelitos de papel con los que secar sus lagrimones—. Pero ¿qué clase de especia es esta que le has puesto a la cena? El caso es que me suena mucho, pero no la localizo en mi memoria...

—No puedo decirte los secretos de mi receta legendaria —se escudó.

—¿Y por qué no tienes tú una ración también y sólo has cogido cocos? —se extrañó Cloud.

—Es que... ¡yo soy alérgica al pescado! —improvisó Yuffie.

—¿A todo el pescado? —corearon Tifa y Aerith, la primera sorprendida, la segunda escéptica.

—Sí, sí, a todo, todo.

—Es extraño, juraría que durante el tiempo que llevamos viajando has devorado más de un bocata de atún... —recordó Cloud, oficialmente nombrado el preparador de bocatas del grupo desde el episodio del concierto en el barco.

—¿En serio creéis que eso que venden en las latas los de Shinra es atún? —fingió asombrarse—. En realidad es plástico y hojalata tratada industrialmente.

—¡¿En serio?! —corearon todos menos Vincent y Cid, que dijo—: ¡No jo.das, tronch!

Estaba claro que todos esperaban cualquier cosa por parte de Shinra, por impensable que fuese. Incluso que fuese capaz de camuflar chatarra como pescado para estafar a la gente.

—Pues ya veis —asintió Yuffie, satisfecha.

—¡Pero, tronch, podrías haberlo dicho antes y te hubiésemos cazado una #¬·&/# gaviota #¬·&!

—¡Es verdad —apoyó Barret—, con mi límite puedo piratear el satélite de Shinra para abatir todas las gaviotas que necesites!

—¡Y yo podría haberlas cazado con mi límite de lluvia de meteoritos! —añadió Cloud.

—Claro, claro, y yo podría haberlas cazado partiéndoles la cabeza a pedradas —declaró Aerith con ironía, lo cual derivó en un silencio mortal entre sus compañeros—. ¡Dejad de decir tonterías y comed ya, que la cena se enfría! ¿No dice ella que tiene suficiente con los cocos?

—Sí, sí, por mi no sufráis —aseguró—. Pero, sabed que me conmueve profundamente vuestra preocupación, sniff... —fingió que se secaba una lagrimita.

Con aquello, la conversación se dio por oficialmente zanjada.

—Mm... Pues no sabe mal —opinó Cloud.

—Sigo sin saber cuál es la especia ésta... —añadió Tifa, sintiéndose un poco herida en su orgullo de cocinera.

—Mañana por la mañana tenemos que dar una vuelta a la isla a ver cómo de grande es —opinó Aerith.

—Vale —accedió Vincent, bebiendo de su termo privado.

—Lo que no sé es por qué no lo hemos hecho hoy ya —añadió Redypuchi.

—Ya os dije, cuando llegamos, que conozco este área —les recordó Yuffie—. Y que es superpeligroso pasar de aquella montaña, que separa nuestra playa del resto de la isla, cuando es tan tarde.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido discutir por eso ahora —opinó Aerith—. Lo haremos mañana y ya está. Espero que pronto pase un avión y nos rescate...

—Los únicos aviones existentes pertenecen a Shinra —recordó Vincent.

—Era TAN feliz con mi ilusión hasta que has dicho ESO... —reprochó la cetra, con un puchero.

—¡No hay problema, tronch! —aseguró Cid, escupiendo la mitad de la comida al hablar—. ¡Yo haré que el Tiny Bronco vuelva a surcar los mares, tronch!

—Mañana empezaremos también a construir una embarcación para huir —decidió Cloud, sin ninguna confianza en que Cid desarrollase poderes jedi y lograse sacar el Tiny Bronco del mar donde, tras estrellarse en un arrecife, se había hundido.

—De acuerdo —corearon.

Una media hora después...

—¡Os voy a cantar una canción que compuse para mis niñas, tronch! —se ofreció Cid, guitarra en mano—. ¡¡Oooooe!! ¡¡La ¬·/#&#¬ de ·&/( )+&´ç y #&ç# entonces &!¬+# siempre +)#¬&·& sin parar de ç/¬&#ç+!!

—Lástima que no lo tuviésemos aún con nosotros cuando hicimos lo del concierto —opinó Aerith—. Tiene espíritu, fuerza, garra y una voz muy personal... Podría haber sido un gran producto.

—Al menos sabe tocar la guitarra —asintió Redypuchi—. Y no desafina.

—No —apoyó Barret—. Simplemente grita.

—¡¿Vamos a contar también historias de miedo alrededor de la hoguera?! —quiso saber Cloud, muy ilusionado. Toda su infancia había soñado con poder cantar canciones con la guitarra y contar historias alrededor de la hoguera, como hacía el resto de niños del pueblo en las excursiones que organizaba el padre de Tifa. Él, si bien iba a las excursiones, sólo era para cargar trastos y pasar esos agradables ratos lavando los platos de la cena de todos, mientras oía a lo lejos las risas de sus vecinos.

—¡Buena idea! —apoyó Yuffie—. Gastemos TODA la energía que nos queda para luego dormir PROFUNDAMENTE.

—¡Vale, va, empiezo yo!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

«Ñij... ñij... ñij... Soy la mejor», pensaba Yuffie, con sumo orgullo, mientras observaba el panorama.

Alrededor de la hoguera dormían profundamente sus compañeros. Algunos estaban cómodamente tumbados en el duro suelo, como Tifa y Redypuchi, que habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo durante la primera historia de miedo. Otros acabaron en posturas algo más casuales, como Barret, con el vaso aún en la mano, o Cid, con los puros en la boca y la guitarra en las manos. Cloud y Aerith eran los que más habían tardado en dormirse, ya que aún duraron una media hora más después de que Vincent anunciase que se iba a dormir y se colgase bocabajo de la rama de un árbol, envuelto en su capa. Yuffie había temido no haber puesto hierba morfeo suficiente en el pescado para tumbarlos, pero sus miedos se disiparon cuando el prota y la cetra empezaron a tambalearse y decir incoherencias.

«Qué plan maestro» —se regocijaba la muchacha—. «Qué casualidad más maravillosa que hayamos naufragado en Wutai. Estos pringados creen que estamos en una isla desierta, sin saber que mi ciudad está en la punta opuesta, más allá de los Montes Mortales Sin Retorno. Je, je, je... Esta es mi oportunidad para robarles toda la materia y darme el piro. Con la cantidad de morfeo que les he puesto en la cena, no se despertarán hasta mañana al mediodía, y entonces yo ya estaré muy lejos, ñij, ñij, ñij... Y, aunque quieran perseguirme, jamás lograrán atravesar sin materia los montes, territorio del Clan de Cuervos Eléctricos Asesinos. Se rendirán y se marcharán, dejándome a mí con su materia ¡muahahahaha!»

Mientras malignas carcajadas retumbaban en su cabeza, la cazadora de materia, con habilidad adquirida con mucha práctica, se dedicaba a saquear con todo lo que encontraba, con tal sigilo que, aunque no hubiesen estado drogados, probablemente tampoco habrían despertado. Cuando acabó su trabajo con los que estaban en el suelo, le tocó la parte más conflictiva: robarle las cosas a Vincent, que colgaba sobre la cabeza de la chica. Pero ella era una experta en artes ninja, así que subió por el tronco sin dificultad, hasta quedar a la altura del ex Turco. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió:

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Vincent, sacando su cabeza de debajo de la capa.

—¡¿Cómo es que estás despierto?! —preguntó con horror.

—Tengo el sueño ligero.

—... —Yuffie se dio cuenta en seguida de su error: había olvidado que Vincent no comía lo mismo que el resto—. Vin, cariñito, esposo mío, verás... —empezó a improvisar—. Yo estoy... em...

—¿Robando al grupo para fugarte con todo? —sugirió lo evidente.

—Eh... ¡Qué va! Sólo estoy... tomándolo prestado —decidió.

—Lo que sea. ¿Quieres algo de mí?

—Verás, nosotros estamos casados, y ahora lo tuyo es mío y lo mío... en fin, el caso es que lo tuyo también es mío —resumió—. Porque los matrimonios deben compartirlo todo. Así que... ¿te importaría prestarme toda tu materia y tu rifle? Es por una buena causa —aseguró sin remordimientos.

—Vale.

—¡Yuppy! —exclamó, y le mostró un saco en el que fueron dejando las distintas materias de Vincent (no muchas, ya que era más o menos nuevo en el grupo) y su arma.

—Eso es todo —aseguró él.

—¿Estás seguro? —se extrañó Yuffie—. Porque mi olfato jamás me ha fallado y aún percibo cierto olorcillo a materia en ti.

—Eso debe ser por la protomateria —supuso.

—¿La protoqué?

—Protomateria —repitió, más lentamente si cabe—. Una materia especial que Lucrecia metió en mi pecho durante el experimento.

—¡Wow! ¡Una materia especial! —exclamó con ojos brillantes—. Pues no sufras porque esté ahí dentro, que te aseguro que te la saco yo en un momento y sin hacerte daño ni sangre (total, en estos juegos nunca se sangra). Meto la mano y rebusco un poco.

—No —negó con una rotundidad que dejó a Yuffie perpleja.

—Hombre, que soy una ladrona experta. Te prometo que será rápido e indoloro.

—No —aseveró—. Lucrecia me dijo que nunca me la quitara.

—Vaaaa... Porfaaaa... Seguro que a ella no le importaría...

—No.

—Gr... De acuerdo —aceptó con resignación. Algo le decía que a la fuerza no se la podría quitar, y convencerlo no era opción. Vincent o seguía la corriente cuando le daba igual el asunto, o hacía lo que quería cuando le importaba, pero nunca se dejaba persuadir—. Pero, a cambio de mi gran comprensión, hazme un favorcito: no despiertes a nadie ni les digas nada hasta mañana alrededor del mediodía. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Aerith se removió, incómoda, y un dolor nada despreciable de espalda le quitó de golpe todas las ganas de hacerse la remolona antes de levantarse de la cama... bueno, del suelo. Como siempre, su reloj biológico la había despertado un par de horas antes que al resto para que tuviese tiempo de rizar su ultraliso pelo para hacerse sus dos bucles característicos. Medio dormida, alargó la mano hacia donde estaba su mochila, en busca del fijador de pelo y la rizadora, pero sólo palpó roca. Miró con expresión estúpida el lugar, jurándose que la había colocado ahí, hasta que concluyó que estaba equivocada y se levantó, dispuesta a buscar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Guardó silencio unos instantes. Se enjugó los ojos. Volvió a mirar... y entonces gritó:

—¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —empezó a preguntar el resto, despertándose bruscamente, sin que por ello Aerith dejase de gritar.

Sin embargo, lejos de reprochárselo, pronto otros se unieron a sus gritos de horror al contemplar la situación en la que se encontraban: no había rastro de sus mochilas, ni de sus materias, ni de sus accesorios, armaduras, armas... ¡¡ni de sus ropas!! ¡Solamente Aerith conservaba su traje rosa característico y sus botas, aunque había perdido las muñequeras y la chaqueta! ¡El resto estaba en ropa interior! ¡Incluso habían desaparecido los brazaletes de Redypuchi!

—¡¡Nos han robado!! —expuso lo evidente Tifa, mientras intentaba taparse la ropa interior con los brazos y lo único que le quedaba de sus pertenencias, Cait Sith, pero sin grandes resultados.

—¡¡#¬·&+´ç#&ç#&!¬+#!! —coreaban Cid y Barret, quien añadió—: ¡¡Incluso se han llevado todos mis implantes de brazo!!

—¡¿Quién ha podido hacer algo tan terrible?! —se preguntó Redypuchi.

—¡¿Quién va a ser?! —respondió Aerith, dejando al fin de chillar incoherencias para gritar frases con sentido—. ¡¡Sólo faltan Yuffie y Vincent!!

—Presente —les llegó la voz calmada de Vincent, que regresaba de un paseo por la playa. Él, por supuesto, no había perdido una sola prenda de ropa.

Al ex Turco lo asaltó un montón de preguntas superpuestas de los miembros del grupo (a excepción de Cloud, que estaba en el suelo presa de un ataque agudo de hemorragia nasal y shock por sobredosis de felicidad a causa de haber visto a su amiga de la infancia sólo con lencería). Vincent esperó pacientemente a que descargasen toda su frustración y luego empezó a responder.

—Sí, ha sido Yuffie. Ayer por la noche. Sí, lo vi y no dije nada porque ella me lo pidió. No lo impedí porque no lo vi necesario. Se marchó hacia el norte. También tiene mi arma. Y sí, se ha llevado las provisiones. ¿Algo más?

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —chillaron Aerith y Barret.

—Suelo estarlo.

—¿Por qué creéis que se ha llevado también la ropa de todos menos el vestido y las botas de Aerith? —se preguntó Redypuchi, demasiado inocente como para ver que el instinto de supervivencia de Yuffie no le había permitido tentar a la suerte dejando a la cetra también casi desnuda.

—Pero... ¿para qué quiere nuestra ropa, mis guantes de combate... ¡los peines de Redypuchi!? —añadió Tifa—. Tal vez haya alguna explicación...

—Baja de tu nube multicolor, Tifa —gruñó Aerith—. Aquí la única explicación que hay es que esa ladrona nos la ha pegado y que eso clama...

—¡¡VENGANZA!! —gritaron Barret, Cid y ella.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a seguirla? —supuso Redypuchi.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —asintió Aerith, mientras se hacía una cola de caballo con la cinta que solía llevar de collar, ya que Yuffie también le había robado el pañuelo—. Podría perdonarle lo de los elementos, la armadura, la vara, incluso lo de la materia, el dinero y la chaqueta... ¡pero jamás le perdonaré que haya puesto sus zarpas sobre mi materia Sagrado! ¡La recuperaré aunque os cueste la vida!

—Pero, Aerith... —intervino Tifa— ¿esa no es la materia que usas de goma del pelo y que, según le dijiste a Cloud, no sirve para nada?

—¡Ahora no estoy para tecnicismos!

—Pero lo más probable es que en esos montes haya monstruos, y sin armas... —hizo ver Redypuchi.

—¡¿Qué #¬·&/ da tener arma o no, tronch?! ¡Nos defenderemos a puñetazos y mordiscos! ¡¡Yo voy a recuperar mi tabaco y la foto de Shera y las niñas, tronch!!

—¡Pues en marcha! —decidió la cetra.

—¡Espera, Aerith! —pidió Tifa—. No podemos irnos. Cloud... no parece encontrarse bien —decidió.

—Parece víctima de alguna clase de shock —opinó Vincent.

—No lo culpo —admitió Barret—. Lo que me extraña es que no me haya dado un telele a mi también ante el panorama —admitió con una mirada de soslayo a Tifa, que se ocultó tras Aerith—. Supongo que he aguantado por la rabia por todo lo demás...

—La verdad es que yo habría jurado que sus melones eran postizos de lo grandes que son, tronch, pero a la vista está que no.

—¡Claro que no! —se indignó ella, con lagrimitas en los ojos—. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre está dudando de la naturalidad de mi pecho y hablando de ello y nadie dice nunca nada del de Lulu de FFX, que es igual o incluso más grande que el mío?!

—Pues, ahora que lo dices, nunca lo había pensado... —admitió Barret—. Igual es porque ella lo enseña más —apuntó.

—Dejad de hablar de tonterías —pidió Aerith—. Tenemos muchas cosas que recuperar de los fríos dedos de una ladrona.

—¿Fríos? —repitió Redypuchi, con inocencia—. ¿Crees que estará pasando mucho frío en esa montaña? Porque entonces vosotros...

—Pues, con Cloud así, no podemos luchar —recordó Barret, ignorando el comentario de Redypuchi, no porque no le importase lo que dijese, sino porque no quería pensar en el frío que iba a pasar recorriendo la montaña en calzoncillos.

—Tendremos que solucionar el problema. Vincent —llamó la cetra—, tendrás que prestarnos tu capa para cubrir a Tifa.

—... —Vincent observó largamente a Aerith, sopesando la gravedad situación, hasta que alcanzó una conclusión—: Vale...

—Pues nada, en un momentito estamos listos.

Después de que Aerith, usando la capa de Vincent y las cuerdas de la cabaña, le improvisase un vestido a Tifa que nada tenía que envidiar al sofisticado diseño del traje de vela de barco que Ariel lució en la película de Disney "La Sirenita", reanimaron a Cloud con el sencillo método de lanzarlo al mar. Una vez todos conscientes, alzaron su mirada desafiante hacia los Montes Mortales Sin Retorno, dispuestos a superar cualquier prueba que el destino les pusiese.

Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos antes de que, en el primer combate aleatorio, Barret tuviese que emprender la huida con Cloud colgando inconsciente en uno de sus hombros y Tifa en el otro. Regresaron a la playa y decidieron que lo mejor era fabricarse algún tipo de arma que reemplazase las perdidas, porque, mientras no tuviesen una, no les aparecería el comando atacar en el menú de combate a Cloud, Barret, Cid, Vincent y Aerith. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, lo lógico habría sido pensar que los más adecuados para acompañar a Cloud eran Tifa y Redypuchi, había que tener en cuenta que la muchacha, sin sus guantes de combate y sus pesadas y enormes botas, seguramente se haría más daño a sí misma que al enemigo al golpearlo; por no hablar del misterioso caso de Redypuchi quien, ahora que no tenía su peine mágico, veía cómo sus afilados colmillos y sus mortales garras eran más inofensivos que los de un gatito de tres semanas.

Aunque aquello era un asunto de vida o muerte, no todos pusieron el mismo esfuerzo y creatividad a la hora de proveerse de arma. Cloud reemplazó su amada y perdida enorme espada por un gran pedazo de madera al que procuró hacerle un filo, aunque antes habría pasado por sierra gigante de madera que por espada. Aerith no sudó demasiado, simplemente escogió el palo que más le gustó entre los que vio tirados por allí, ya que tenía intención de usarlo más para ayudarse a caminar por la montaña que para golpear a los enemigos. Barret, viendo la imposibilidad de construir un implante para su brazo, se cargó con la roca más grande y llena de irregularidades que vio dispuesto a usarla para aplastar el cráneo de todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino, y Vincent, como su especialidad eran las armas a distancia, se hizo con una colección de piedrecitas para dispararlas contra el enemigo a la vieja usanza: con la mano. Tardes de aburrimiento viendo el programa de bricolaje que echaba Shinra pasada la hora de comer, mientras Shera y las niñas se echaban una siestecita, dieron sus frutos aquel día, originando la que sin duda era la más mortal de las armas del grupo: una lanza compuesta por un sólido palo de madera con una afiladísima roca bien atada en el extremo.

Así equipados, regresaron a los montes.

—Como la lanza de Cid es lo mejor que tenemos, deberíamos meterlo en el grupo de combate —insistía Aerith, nada satisfecha con que Cloud hubiese decidido llevarlos a Barret y a ella en lugar de a Cid o Vincent. Al menos no se le había ocurrido incluir a Tifa, que ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie por lo que le dolían los pies por culpa de clavarse las piedrecitas punzantes del camino.

—No intentes darme lecciones de estrategia a mí, que estuve en SOLDIER —se ofendió—. Porque en SOLDIER me enseñaron que, cuando estás por un territorio desconocido, hay que reservar la mejor arma para el caso de que le dé por aparecer al _boss_ de turno.

—Pero, si aparece por sorpresa, no te dará tiempo de meterlo en el equipo de combate —señaló.

—... —La miró largamente, sin argumentos—. ¡Da igual, si yo digo que se queda en la reserva, se queda en la reserva!

—¡Oh, no! ¡La imagen se distorsiona! ¡Empieza un combate aleatorio! —anunció Tifa.

—¡Nosotros nos pedimos el lado derecho del terreno de combate! —le expuso Cloud a sus enemigos, tres cuervos eléctricos asesinos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a los turistas. Y no pensaban dejar de hacerlo hasta que los de Wutai accedieran a pagarles con una abundante ración de comida semanal y masajes hechos por expertos.

El primero que logró turno de acción fue uno de los cuervos, pero prefirió gastarlo en alisarse las plumas con el pico. Luego le llegó el turno a Cloud.

—¡¡Allá voy!! —exclamó, corriendo con decisión hacia uno de los enemigos, pero, por más saltos que daba, este volaba demasiado alto para que lo alcanzase—. ¡Maldito bicho asqueroso! ¡Baja si tienes huevos!

Ofendida por el insulto a su feminidad, la cuerva usó su turno en lanzarle una descarga eléctrica que hizo arder la espada de madera de Cloud, a lo que el rubio reaccionó del modo más estúpido: lanzándola por el acantilado para no chamuscarse la mano.

—¡Son monstruos de rayo, por lo que serán sensibles al agua! —informó Aerith, usando su turno en pasarse a la fila de atrás, a ver si con suerte no la veían y la dejaban en paz—. ¡Si la maldita Yuffie al menos nos hubiese dejado los termos y las botellas de agua...!

—¡¡Mi turno!! —anunció Barret, antes de coger impulso y lanzar la enorme roca contra los cuervos, que, evidentemente, esquivaron el ataque con agilidad y ningún esfuerzo—. ¡Mierda, ahora tendré que gastar el próximo turno en recuperar la roca! ¡Debería haberle atado una cuerda!

—Así que sensibles al agua... —gruñó Cloud, con su poco sentido común de vacaciones por culpa del estado alterado furia (el que tenían todos menos Vincent y Tifa desde que Yuffie les había robado)—. ¡Tomad ataque de agua! —amenazó antes de empezar a escupirles, claro que, como los cuervos se apartaron a tiempo, más de un escupitajo volvió a su creador.

—Hay que ser #&ç#&! estúpido para escupir hacia arriba, tronch —comentaba Cid, tranquilo, ya que sabía que al estar fuera del equipo nadie podría hacerle daño—. ¿Quién #&¬+# lo escogió como líder?

—No sabría decirte... —confesó Redypuchi.

—¡Vamos! ¡No os rindáis! ¡Sed fuertes! —animaba Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de pies.

—Os merecéis todo lo que os pasa —declaró Cait Sith, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

—Deberían esforzarse un poco —opinó Vincent—. No tenemos ni pociones ni colas de fénix.

—Supongo que por eso Cloud metió a Aerith en el grupo —imaginó Redypuchi, animado al poder decir algo bueno del líder que ellos habían escogido—, porque sus límites son curativos.

—¿En serio crees que lo pensó tanto, tronch?

—¡Aeeeeeerith! —gritaba Cloud, mientras era picoteado sin piedad por dos de los cuervos—. ¡Cúrame con tu límite!

—¡Oye! ¡Ni que yo fuese una materia cura! —se quejó la cetra—. ¡Que esté en furia y mi barra de límite suba más rápido no significa que pueda tenerla llena en todos los turnos!

—¡¡Socorro!!

—Vale, va, ¡te ayudo! —se ofreció antes de correr hasta él con el palo en mano, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe a uno de los cuervos. Desgraciadamente, el pájaro la vio venir y se apartó a tiempo, lo que provocó que Aerith le clavase la madera en los dientes al ex–SOLDIER.

—¡Haced algo #&ç#&!¬+#, que os vais a matar entre vosotros, tronch!

—¡Confiamos en vosotros!

—¡Barret, es tu turno! —indicó Tifa—. ¡Por favor, deja la roca y ayuda a Cloud a salir de ahí!

—¡Vale, vale! Lo que tiene uno que hacer por una amiga... —refunfuñaba caminado hacia Cloud, el cual seguía rodeado por dos de los cuervos (el otro seguía acicalándose) mientras Aerith intentaba espantarlos con el palo.

«Menos mal que el chico tiene la cabeza tan dura, porque con la de picotazos que le están dando...» —se dijo Barret—. «Un momento, la cabeza dura... ¡Ya lo tengo!»

—¡Barret! —exclamaron aliviados Cloud y Aerith cuando lo vieron llegar, muy decidido, como si tuviese un plan en mente. Entonces, el hombre se agachó, agarró un tobillo de Cloud con su única mano y, haciendo alarde de su gran fuerza física, estiró de él y levantó al ex–SOLDIER en el aire, cabeza abajo—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Usar el armas más contundente que tenemos!

Y, dicho esto, empezó a dar vueltas como si fuera una peonza, sin soltar el tobillo del rubio, que giraba en el aire dando gritos. Aerith tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse antes de llevarse un golpe, pero los dos sorprendidos cuervos no tuvieron oportunidad de apartarse y recibieron un duro, contundente y puntiagudo cabezazo. Los cuatro juntos fueron desplazándose, sin control, hasta que Barret se estrelló contra el muro de roca que era la montaña, y quedó fuera de combate como ya hacía rato que lo estaban Cloud y los dos cuervos.

—¡Bien, ya sólo queda uno! —se alegró Redypuchi.

—¡¡Dale fuerte, tronch!! —añadió Cid.

—¡Confiamos en ti, Aerith!

La cetra observó primero a sus dos compañeros, a los que no podía reanimar al no tener colas de fénix, y luego al cuervo que quedaba, el cual había dejado de alisarse las plumas y la miraba con rabia y odio por lo sucedido a sus dos amigos (que a parte eran sus dos hermanos pequeños, pero eso no viene al caso).

«¡¿Por qué no tendré nunca la Protección Planetaria preparada cuando la necesito?!» —se dijo retrocediendo un paso. Los ojos del cuervo brillaban color rojo rubí mientras empezaba a acumular energía eléctrica—. «¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Intento derrotarlo antes de que me fulmine con ese ataque (porque con la poca vitalidad que tengo y sin materia súper PG mis probabilidades de resistir son nulas)? ¿O intento salvar la vida?»

La difícil decisión sólo lo habría sido para alguien que no fuese ella, ya que la cetra no dudó más de media milésima de segundo en salir corriendo hacia el resto de sus compañeros y escudarse tras Vincent (el que más confianza y seguridad le transmitía).

—¡Sálvame, Vincent! —suplicó.

—No puedo luchar, estoy fuera del equipo de combate —le recordó.

—¡¿Vas a dejar que un detalle insignificante como ese ponga en peligro la vida de una hermosa chica como yo?!

—¡Aerith, Vincent, ahí viene! —señaló Redypuchi.

El embravecido cuervo se detuvo a apenas un par de pasos de distancia de Vincent, que le impedía involuntariamente ver a la cetra, algo que el pájaro consideraba imprescindible ya que, pese a que el rayo se lo podría haber lanzado de lejos sin problemas aunque el moreno estuviese por medio, no pensaba atacar hasta poder ver la expresión de la chica cuando recibiese la descarga. Con esta idea en mente, el pájaro dirigió una mirada de reproche de sus ojos rojos a los de aquel hombre que, ahora que se fijaba, eran del mismo color que los suyos. Vincent le devolvió la mirada con serenidad. El cuervo, sin dejar de observarlo, emitió un corto sonido; Vincent respondió con un casi imperceptible gesto. Más silencio. Más miradas. Y, de pronto, se oyó la música de victoria y Aerith sintió el impulso irrefrenable de sacudirse la falda y el hombro, arreglarse el pelo y suspirar, todo ello mientras el cuervo que quedaba volaba hasta aterrizar suavemente sobre el hombro de Vincent.

—¿Hemos... ganado? —se preguntó Tifa.

—Creo... que sí —asintieron Redypuchi y Aerith, no menos perplejos.

—¡Yeh, tronch, ya podrías haberlo hecho desde el principio! ¡Lo que sea que hayas hecho!

—El mundo de las posibilidades es infinito, como la corriente del tiempo y la extensión del universo —respondió el ex Turco.

—Eh... lo que tú digas, tronch.

Mientras esperaban a que Cloud y Barret despertasen por si mismos, y el cuervo casi jurarían que ronroneaba sobre el hombro de Vincent, llegaron más cuervos. Tras unas largas negociaciones y explicaciones del ex Turco y los pájaros, llegaron a un acuerdo que Vincent tuvo que traducir al resto dado que, él no entendía por qué, eran incapaces de comprender lo que los cuervos querían decir con sus graznidos. Esto era que, como Vincent era una criatura de la noche como ellos, sentían simpatía por él y por eso, en lugar de echarlos a descargas eléctricas de SUS montes, estaban dispuestos a guiarlos hasta Wutai y alquilarles pociones X y colas de fénix por dinero que cobrarían cuando ellos recuperasen sus pertenencias. Incluso estaban dispuestos, en cuanto oyeron el apellido de Yuffie, a ayudarlos a cazarla; se ve que tenían asuntos personales con la familia de la joven ninja ladrona.

—¡Entonces está todo claro! —exclamó Cloud, que al parecer se había despertado de su humillante derrota con ganas de interpretar el rol de líder—. ¡Gracias a la desinteresada ayuda de nuestros amigos, superaremos esta prueba que se presenta ante nosotros! ¡No debéis vacilar! ¡No debéis flaquear! ¡Todos juntos lo lograremos, alcanzaremos nuestro noble objetivo, aunque nos tengamos que dejar la piel en el intento! ¡¡Porque, como que yo me llamo Cloud Strife y estuve en SOLDIER, vamos a encontrar a esa ladrona y le daremos su merecido castigo!! ¡¡Justicia divina!!

—¡¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii!! —corearon, embravecidos, animados y, sobre todo, desbordantes de ansias de venganza.

**Fin del capítulo 13**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Hoy ración doble de capítulos! Los dos son cortitos, pero demasiado largos para ir juntos, así que los he separado. Todas mis observaciones y las contestaciones a los reviews los podréis encontrar al final del próximo capítulo. ¡Ánimo, que falta menos XD!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Protomateria** — Para aquellos que no la conozcan, es uno de los elementos importantes del juego FF7 _Dirge of Cerberus_, cuyo protagonista es Vincent, y se trata de una materia especial que Lucrecia colocó dentro de Vincent, durante el experimento relacionado con CAOS, para que éste no se descontrolase. Bueno, eso y todo el rollo de Omega, que aquí no viene a cuento así que paso de explicar xD

**Estado furia** — Rollos de traducción, como siempre que no dejan un juego en idioma original (gracias al cielo, porque mi japonés es muy flojo xD). En el FF7, versión en español, existían dos estados distintos llamados "furia". Uno es el furia que hay en todos los FF que conozco, también llamado "locura" en posteriores entregas de la saga, en el que quien lo sufre adopta un color rojizo y ataca sin parar, normalmente aumentando su fuerza y velocidad y disminuyendo su puntería y defensa, aunque esto es variable. El otro estado furia del FF7 es en el que estaban nuestros chicos durante el combate contra los cuervos, estado en el que la barra de límite se vuelve rosa oscuro, sube el doble de rápido y los jugadores reciben más daño del normal, estado que se cura con un tranquilizante. Algo peligroso, pero ideal para entrenar límites xD

Esta vez esto no es todo, porque hay un capítulo más. No seré yo quien os detenga si queréis dejar un review de este trozo, pero tampoco me quejaré si el review lo hacéis conjunto del capítulo 13 y 14. ¡Lo importante es que dejéis review! Je, je, je, es broma. Lo importante es que lo leáis hasta el final y os guste n.n ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	14. Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío también II

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 14. Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío también (II).**

Gracias a la inestimable guía de los cuervos eléctricos asesinos, que no dejaron que nuestros protagonistas acabasen perdidos por los montes helados ni víctimas de las trampas mortales de la fauna autóctona, y a los elementos que tan amablemente les proporcionaban, los cuatro días de sufrido viaje por las montañas fueron mucho más llevaderos de lo que Yuffie había calculado. Al menos podían curarse durante los combates, aunque eso no evitó que se helasen de frío durante todo el día, durmiesen sobre el duro suelo, mojados por las lluvias torrenciales y azotados por granizo, o que Barret y Cid tuviesen que arrastrarse a tramos para descansar sus maltratados pies, ya que Redypuchi se había ofrecido para llevar a la pobre Tifa sobre su lomo, Vincent y Aerith tenían botas, y Cloud, después de toda su infancia teniendo zapatos sólo un mes de cada cinco, desde que encontraba unos en el contenedor del pueblo hasta que se desintegraban por el uso, tenía la planta de los pies casi tan dura como su cabeza. El hambre y la sed no contribuyeron a hacer agradable el viaje, así como los cánticos a las tres de la madrugada de los cuervos que los acompañaban y a los que no podían criticar, no fuese que los dejasen tirados allí, sin elementos.

Con todo esto, no es de extrañar que cuando el grupo al fin divisó a lo lejos Wutai, todos menos Vincent dejasen escapar unas lagrimitas de emoción.

—Por fin... Wutai... —logró decir Tifa, pañuelito en mano.

—Creí que nunca llegaríamos —añadió Redypuchi.

—Es mejor viajar lleno de esperanza que llegar —recitó Vincent y las miradas psicóticas de sus compañeros le hicieron concluir que era mejor dejar los proverbios para otro momento.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se llamaban Montes Mortales Sin Retorno —declaró Barret, con solemnidad—. Nadie en su sano juicio volvería a ellos.

—Dejémonos de celebraciones, aún tenemos algo que hacer —les recordó Aerith, a quien lo único que la había mantenido con ánimos durante aquellos días era pensar en todo lo que le iba a hacer a Yuffie cuando cayese en sus manos.

—A todo esto, ¿qué es eso que sobresale por encima de la ciudad y por qué se oyen tantos gritos? —curioseó Redypuchi.

—Qué poco mundo tienes, tronch. Eso es una &#·!&) montaña rusa y la gente grita cuando sube ahí porque nadie los amordaza primero, tronch —explicó, haciéndose un cigarrillo con los restos de los que había ido racionando durante el viaje.

—¡¿Qué hace ahí una montaña rusa?! —exigió saber Aerith.

—Yo oí decir en SOLDIER que, cuando Wutai perdió miserablemente la guerra, acabó convirtiéndose en una ciudad turística para reflotar su economía. Un amigo mío me dijo que habían montado un parque temático que era la leche y que, como Shinra se sacaba una pasta gracias a las máquinas expendedoras que tenía allí repartidas, pues a nadie le molestó el cambio de la ciudad —confesó Cloud.

—¡Claro! —exclamó la cetra—. ¡Por eso Zack siempre se quedaba días de más cuando tenía misiones por esta zona! ¡Será desgraciado! ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me sacaba a pasear al parque de la esquina, se pasaba el día metido en casa haciendo favores a mamá!

—Pero... ahora que el pueblo ha crecido tanto y está lleno de turistas y excursiones escolares, ¿no será muy difícil encontrar a Yuffie? —temió Tifa—. Además, no sé si nos dejarán entrar vestidos así...

—Tranquila, entraremos, caiga quien caiga.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—No podéis pasar —declaró sin compasión uno de los guardias uniformados y armados con porras que había en la entrada del Parque Temático Wutai.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —corearon nuestros sufridos protagonistas.

—¡¡Llevamos más de cinco horas haciendo cola!! —se quejó Aerith.

—Nos da igual. No pensamos dejar entrar a exhibicionistas, podría provocar que los padres puritanos dejasen de traer a sus niños al parque, lo cual sería una catástrofe peor que la caída de un meteorito.

—¡¿A quién has llamado exhibicionista?! —saltó Barret—. ¡Si vamos en gallumbos es por un asunto de fuerza mayor!

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! —apoyó Cloud—. ¡No sabéis con quién estáis hablando! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER!

—¡Y él en los Turcos! —añadió Tifa, señalando a Vincent.

—¿Has dicho que este tipo es de los Turcos? —se interesó uno, mirando de arriba abajo al moreno—. No me lo creo, no lleva traje chaqueta negro.

—¡Eso es porque va de incógnito! —inventó Aerith.

—No sé, no sé...

—Pero, tío —dijo un guardia al otro—, mira que como sea el Turco ese que decían los otros que faltaba y no lo dejemos entrar... igual los de Shinra se mosquean y dejan de subvencionarnos y elegirnos de destino para las vacaciones de sus soldados. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder tantos clientes de golpe...

—Pero tampoco podemos dejar entrar a esos tres medio desnudos, aunque vayan con el Turco.

—Si el problema es la ropa —intervino Redypuchi—, si nos prestáis una, ellos se la pondrán sin quejas.

—¿Sea lo que sea? —dudó el soldado.

—Sea lo que sea —asintió Aerith—. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Yo quiero volver a subir sobre el chocobo! —exigía un mocoso malcriado.

—Pero, cariño, si ya has dado treinta vueltas sobre él, doce sobre le leoncito rojo y te has hecho quince fotos con el señor oso y el señor moguri fumador —dijo la madre, mirando con lástima a Redypuchi y a aquellos gigantes peluches que contenían en su interior tres sufridos hombres.

—¡Yo quieeeeeeeeeeero!

—No se preocupe, señora, puede dar una vuelta más si quiere, a mitad de precio —dijo Aerith dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a ambos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los billetes que habían ganado ya.

—¡Va, pero esta es la última!

Tras unas diez vueltas más y cinco fotos, al fin se marcharon y, antes de que otros niños los asaltaran, se alejaron para hacer una pausa fuera de la vista de los clientes.

—¡Aaargh! ¡¡No puedo más!! —exclamó el chocobo de peluche, tras sacarse la cabeza del disfraz con las patas, ya que las alas no llegaban, lo cual había dejado al descubierto a Cloud—. ¡Ese mocoso casi me desloma! ¡Y aquí dentro me estoy asando como un pollo!

—Nunca mejor dicho —sonrió Aerith.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! ¡Deja de quejarte de una #&ç# vez! —exclamó el moguri—. ¡Tú al menos no estás en un #!¬+# peluche rosa #&ç#, tronch!

—Yo no veo los trajes tan malos —opinó Barret, desde el interior del oso de peluche gigante—. ¿Creéis que a Marlene le gustaría?

—Lo dudo... —corearon Tifa y Cloud, buenos conocedores de los gustos de la niña, que estaban muy alejados de las muñecas y los peluches.

—La verdad es que nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte —se quejó Redypuchi—. Tú sólo tienes que ocuparte de cobrar, Aerith; Tifa se ocupa de controlar que los niños que esperan su turno no se ansíen demasiado, y Vincent sólo mantiene la comunicación con los cuervos a ver si ya han localizado a Yuffie, pero nosotros no hacemos nada más que cargar con mocosos como si fuéramos mulas.

—Si sólo fuera eso, tronch —replicó Cid, que no pensaba quitarse la cabeza de moguri por temor a que alguien lo reconociese, cosa que a Barret no parecía importarle lo suficiente como para seguir soportando el calor que le daba la cabeza de oso—. ¡Pero lo de las &!¬+# fotos y los globitos me puede, tronch!

—No os quejéis tanto —ordenó la chica de ojos verdes—. Ya sabéis que tenemos que comprar entradas especiales ultracaras para entrar en la zona VIP del parque, la zona de temática oriental, que es donde seguramente se esconderá Yuffie, ya que es donde va la gente con más pelas. Necesitamos cuatrocientos mil gils por cabeza y ya hemos reunido... diecisiete mil —contó.

—¡Podemos pasarnos toda la vida! —se desanimó Tifa—. Tiene que haber otro modo más sencillo...

—He oído comentar a unos padres —dijo Cloud— que tienen una atracción nueva en la zona VIP que hace furor. Se llama la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta y consiste en eso, una catapulta que arroja a la gente contra esa horrible estatua, Da–chao o algo así, que hay grabada en la montaña. ¡Hay colas de hasta siete horas para subir!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que hablábamos? —murmuró Aerith.

—Nada, pero he sentido la necesidad de contároslo.

—Pues no interrumpas las conversaciones de los adultos para decir estupideces —lo reprendió.

—¡Oye! ¡Porque tengas un año más que yo no tienes por qué darte tantos aires! ¡Porque, te recuerdo —remarcó con una pose supuestamente chulesca, pero que dado su disfraz de chocobo no quedaba demasiado impresionante— YO estuve en SOLDIER y tú no!

—Oye, ¿no has oído como si alguien por aquí hubiese dicho "SOLDIER"? —les llegó una voz femenina, cercana, que se suponía que les tenía que resultar familiar, pero ninguno de ellos recordaba.

—¿Qué más da eso? —replicó otra, ésta masculina, que ya les iba siendo más conocida.

—¡Investiguémoslo! ¡Tal vez sea...!

De pronto, de detrás de una esquina, aparecieron tres individuos vestidos con trajes chaqueta negros. Uno era un pelirrojo que iba comiendo manzana caramelizada, otro era calvo y con gafas de sol, y la tercera era chica rubia con el pelo corto y los brazos cargados de peluches que habían conseguido en las atracciones de feria. Se hizo un breve silencio, mientras los Turcos intercambiaban una larga mirada con nuestros héroes, antes de que fuese interrumpido por Reno:

—¡¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —exigió saber Cloud, rojo de rabia y vergüenza.

—¡¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! —contestó éste.

—¡¡Es el grupo de Cloud!! ¡¡Es el grupo de Cloud!! —repetía Elena, extasiada, al tiempo que estiraba de la manga de la chaqueta de Rude, que no había cambiado de expresión ni un ápice—. ¡¡Tenemos que atraparlos!! ¡¡Tseng se pondrá tan contento que aceptará a venir también al parque con nosotros de vacaciones!!

—¡Ey, ey, ey! —empezó Reno, olvidando su ataque de hilaridad—. ¡No pienso mover ni un dedo en vacaciones! Si quieren pillarlos, que manden soldados.

—¡Pero Tseng dijo...!

—Mira, Elena —la interrumpió el pelirrojo, mientras agitaba la manzana ante su cara—, ¿acaso olvidas que Tseng, inexplicablemente, está por la Vieja ésta de aquí?

—¡¡Anciana!! —corrigió Aerith.

—Pues si se la llevas a Tseng —continuó, ignorándola—, piensa que la tendrá a su merced para hacerle todas las depravaciones que quiera para así poder reproducirla todas las veces que sea necesario para acabar el experimento ese de Hojo que duraba sopocientos años.

—Qué más quisiera... —murmuró Aerith.

—Bueeeeeno... —musitó Elena, menos tentada con la idea de capturarlos—. Tampoco podemos tomar este tipo de iniciativas sin tener órdenes directas de apresarlos, ¿no?

—Sabía que lo entenderías —asintió el pelirrojo y, luego de dar un mordisco a su manzana, volvió a girarse hacia el grupo y añadió—: Por cierto, a parte de para amenazar con matar a la gente de un ataque de risa, y bajar mi libido para varias semanas —añadió observando a Barret en el traje de oso—, ¿para qué diablos os disfrazáis de peluches?

—Oh, vaya, no esperaba que te interesase —confesó Cloud.

—En realidad no me interesa, pero es que a este paso tendré menos frases en la historia que nuestro difunto ex–presidente.

—O que Vincent, que es aun peor —añadió Barret.

—¿Vincent?... —repitió lentamente el Turco, dirigiendo la mirada en la misma dirección que Barret, con lo que se encontró con el oscuro personaje—. No puede ser... Pero ese color de ojos... ese aire pasota... ¡¿eres Vincent Valentine, antiguo miembro de los Turcos?!

—Afirmativo —respondió este, sin pestañear.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Reno, lanzando la manzana hacia atrás. Ésta, sin embargo, no tocó el suelo, ya que todos los del grupo, excepto Vincent, se abalanzaron sobre ella para disputársela y así llevarse algo de comida a la boca después de cuatro días de ayuno—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El legendario Turco, Vincent Valentine! ¡Que jamás cuestionó una orden, ni fracasó en una misión, ni desperdició una bala! ¡Eres mi héroe desde que era niño! ¡Si me metí en los Turcos fue para ser como tú!

—Pues tú siempre cuestionas las órdenes, nunca das golpe y no usas armas de fuego —se extrañó Elena.

—Detalles sin importancia.

—Yo creía —participó Rude por primera vez—, que dijiste que te metiste en los Turcos porque había muchos tipos macizorros.

—Sí, bueno, por eso también —aceptó sin problemas—. ¿Me firmas un autógrafo en mi porra eléctrica? —pidió a Vincent.

—Vale...

Después de la firma y de que Elena invitase a los miembros del grupo a unos perritos calientes para que dejasen de pelearse, vinieron las explicaciones.

—Ya veo... —dijo la rubia cuando acabaron de contar su historia—. De modo que vuestra compañera os robó todo y os dejó tirados al otro lado de la isla y vino aquí... Qué historia tan terrible.

—Sí, terrible —asintió Reno como si no le importase un comino—. Bueno, nosotros ya hemos cumplido. Nos largamos a seguir disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones.

—¡Ey, un momento! ¡¿No vais a ayudarnos?! —se indignaron Cloud, Barret y Aerith.

—¿Antes de largaros podéis invitarme a un paquete de puros, tronch?

—¡Por favor, tenéis que ayudarnos! —suplicaban Tifa y Redypuchi.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —quiso saber Reno.

—Pu–pues...

—¡Porque —empezó Aerith—, si nos ayudáis, os regalaremos una copia firmada del disco en concierto del grupo favorito del nuevo presidente, Rufus: B–tal!

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon todos los del grupo menos Vincent y Cid, que no sabían qué grupo era aquel.

—¿Cuándo grabaste eso? —quiso saber Cloud, hablando en susurros.

—¿Cuándo va a ser? ¡Durante el concierto en el barco! —respondió de igual modo—. He mandado hacer varias copias para sacarme un extra vendiéndolos en Junon cuando regresemos.

—No me acaba de convencer vuestra oferta —señaló Reno.

—Por favor, por favor... —suplicó Tifa, deslumbrándolos con _esa mirada_.

—¡Argh! ¡Vale, de acuerdo, os ayudaremos a partirle las piernas a esa mocosa!

—Basta con capturarla —objetó Tifa.

—Sí, eso —apoyó Cloud—. No la dañéis, que la queremos toda para nosotros.

—Necesitaremos refuerzos —supuso Rude, sacando un PHS de su bolsillo.

—Y un plan —añadió Elena.

—¿Y saber dónde está? —agregó Redypuchi.

—Ya la han localizado —anunció Vincent tras interpretar unos graznidos en la lejanía—. Está en la zona VIP, en algo llamado La Pagoda.

—Es mejor que no la ataquemos en su terreno, es demasiado astuta y hábil para dejarse vencer ahí —dedujo Aerith.

—¡Usemos un señuelo para atraerla a una trampa! —sugirió Cloud—. ¡En SOLDIER nos enseñaron a cazar todo tipo de terribles enemigos con señuelos de todo tipo, como gominolas, gusanos, chocobos, compañeros de escuadrón...!

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa estupidez podría funcionar...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Ignorante de lo que se urdía contra ella, la joven Yuffie intentaba respirar pese al kimono que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para participar en una ceremonia del té familiar.

—¿Hacía falta disfrazarme de esta manera? —se quejó la chica—. ¡Con esto hasta me cuesta robar!

—¡Deja de rezongar, hija! —reprendió Godo—. ¡Tienes que estar muy guapa y elegante para causar una buena impresión a tu tatarabuela!

—¡Pero si la tatarabuela ya me conoce!

—Pero, hija, tenías diez años cuando te marcharse de Wutai —le recordó con dulzura su madre, Máteria Kisaragi, mientras le clavaba sin contemplaciones una horquilla en el peinado postizo—, la bisabuela ya casi ni te recuerda.

—¡Pero ¿qué más da la impresión que le cause?! —se quejó, aguantando las lágrimas, y no de pena precisamente—. ¡Ya nos dejó muy claro hace seis años que si no le conseguíamos el regalo que siempre pedía por Navidad a Santa Claus y nunca recibió, nos desheredará y dejará toda la fortuna y el parque temático a su nuevo novio! ¡Es por eso que, después de sufrir vuestros durísimos entrenamientos para ser capaz de captar materia a kilómetros de distancia, me fui para conseguirle toda la materia del Planeta, ¿no?!

—Bueno, sí, niña, pero eso no quita que pueda retractarse y si no le pareces digna te desherede directamente —señaló Máteria.

—La verdad es que lo estás haciendo muy bien, hija —felicitó Godo—. Según el detector de materia que robaste a Shinra, ya sólo quedan materias por robar en el Gold Saucer, el continente del norte y un par de islas perdidas de la mano de Dios. ¡Un esfuerzo más y lo lograremos antes de que la vieja estire la pata!

—¡Muhahahaha! —oyeron una voz.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —corearon los tres.

—Soy y... ¡¡aaargh!! —exclamó un joven de veintipocos años, piel muy morena y aspecto de chulo de playa, cuando más de veinte kunais casi se clavan en su cuerpo (suerte que su plancha de surf lo salvó)—. ¡¿Acaso intentáis matarme?!

—Uy, disculpa, Bobby, ha sido la costumbre —pidió Máteria, con una sonrisa encantadora, guardando las armas bajo su kimono—. Deberías llamar antes de entrar. Por cierto, ¿qué querías?

—¡Ah, sí! —recordó sus motivaciones. Luego, con pose de chulo, empezó—: ¡Muhahaha! ¡Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, Yuffie! ¡Nunca conseguirás toda la materia del mundo, y la fortuna de tu tatarabuela pronto será mía! ¡Muhahahaha!

—¡Maldito chulo de playa! —saltó Yuffie, aunque no literalmente porque al intentarlo tropezó con sus zuecos y cayó de cara al suelo. Luego de incorporarse tras tan patética escena, añadió—: ¡Te crees muy listo por haberte ligado a mi tatarabuela en esas vacaciones que hizo a Costa del Sol y haber conseguido que te quiera hacer heredero por encima de su familia!

—No me negarás que he dado el braguetazo de mi vida —declaró con descaro.

—¡Bueno, sí, pero yo no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Como que me llamo Yuffie Kisaragi que esa fortuna será mía!

—¡Señora Máteria! —entró una sirvienta, de pronto, en la sala e, instantes después, se encontró empotrada en la pared con las mangas y la falda del traje clavadas ahí con shurikens.

—¡Ay, perdona, es que me has pillado por sorpresa! —se disculpó Máteria, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué querías?

—Señora Máteria, ¡ha llegado un hombre extraño diciendo que es un sabio ermitaño que conoce la localización de una materia legendaria!

—¿Una materia legendaria? —corearon los cuatro, con interés.

—Hazlo pasar.

De un grito desde la pared en la que aún permanecía inmovilizada, la sirvienta llamó al ermitaño, quien entró renqueante. Era un anciano encorvado y dueño de una barba que casi barría el suelo, vestido con túnica amarillo chillón y collares tan largos que le tropezaban con las rodillas. En su mano derecha portaba un largo báculo.

—Bienvenido a la Pagoda de Wutai, señor ermitaño —saludó la madre de Yuffie, con su sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida—. Soy Máteria Kisaragi, bisnieta de la actual jefa de Wutai y dueña del parque temático. Me han dicho que ha venido con la intención de informarnos del paradero de cierta materia, imagino que atraído por el anuncio que pusimos en el Gold Saucer de que coleccionábamos materias con fines benéficos...

—¿Ni siquiera vais a ofrecerle asiento y unas pastitas a un pobre y sabio anciano? —se hizo la víctima el recién llegado.

—¡Oh, qué descuido tan imperdonable! ¡Siéntese, por favor! —ofreció la mujer y luego se giró hacia su hija y añadió—: Yuffie, querida, pide que le traigan unos dulces a nuestro invitado...

—¡¡Túuuuu!! —exclamó el ermitaño, al tiempo que agitaba su báculo a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Yuffie.

—¡Le juro que yo no fui quien le robó la materia! —aseguró ella, por costumbre.

—¡Tú eres la chica de la que hablan los antiguos escritos! —reveló el viejo.

—¿Eh? —corearon los otros cuatro.

—¿Antiguos escritos? —repitió Bobby, que se había autoinvitado a participar en aquella reunión improvisada—. ¿Hablas del Apocalipsis? Porque no se me ocurre dónde más pueden nombrarla...

—¡Tú calla! —ordenó Yuffie lanzándole un zueco a la cabeza. Después del intento de homicidio que no llegó a asesinato gracias a que Bobby interceptó el proyectil con su tabla de surf, Yuffie se giró hacia el ermitaño—: ¿De qué hablas y qué tiene que ver la materia con esto?

—Ahora soy un ermitaño, pero en el pasado fui un investigador de Shinra que trabajaba en la sombra para los proyectos más ultrasecretos. Es por eso que, para que no me matasen para silenciarme, tuve que huir a las montañas. Allí continué por mi cuenta con la que ha sido la investigación de toda mi vida, la cual empezó cuando encontramos unos escritos de los Ancianos que hablaban de una materia legendaria creada por el Planeta para poder reunir todo su poder cuando lo desease en un solo lugar: ¡la Atrae–Materias! —reveló con sumo misticismo y un trueno salido de la nada enfatizó sus palabras.

—¡¿A–a–atrae–Materias?!

—Un... un momento... —pidió Yuffie, temblando de la emoción—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que existe una materia que puede atraer todas las demás?!

—Eso mismo —asintió el ermitaño—. Y esa materia... ¡¡está aquí, en Wutai!!

—¡¡Imposible!! —corearon Máteria, Bobby y Godo, quien añadió—: ¡Si hubiese otra materia, a parte de las que ya tenemos, saldría en el detector de materias que consiguió mi hija!

—No, papá, no es imposible —reveló Yuffie, recordando que el detector no le había revelado la localización de la protomateria que Vincent llevaba en su cuerpo—. Entonces, viejo, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que está aquí?

—Es lo que decían los escritos —aseguró el ermitaño—. Cuando supe esto y llegó a oídos de Shinra, decidieron iniciar una guerra con Wutai para buscarla, pero por más que reventaron rocas y saquearon, no la hallaron...

—Yo creía que la guerra con Wutai había empezado porque un niño de aquí le pegó un chicle en el pelo al antiguo presidente de Shinra en una visita diplomática —recordó Máteria.

—Bueno... —empezó el ermitaño, secándose el sudor de la calva con la cortina de seda—, esa fue la excusa que se dio al ejército y al pueblo —inventó—. Pero, aunque no encontraron la materia, no se rindieron y, mientras yo continuaba investigando y me fugaba con toda la documentación, ellos aún mandan a Wutai a sus soldados y sus Turcos, según ellos para que pasen las vacaciones, con la intención de que sigan buscando.

—¡Claro, por eso siempre vienen a Wutai en vez de ir al Gold Saucer! —exclamó Godo.

—Yo creía que era porque aquí tenían entrada y consumiciones gratis —admitió Máteria.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Yuffie con todo eso? —quiso saber Bobby.

—Los de Shinra no pueden encontrar la materia legendaria porque, según los Ancianos, esta materia especial sólo se muestra ante los elegidos y... ¡tú, Yuffie, eres una elegida! —sentenció con tanta emoción que casi se le sale la dentadura postiza.

—¡Oh, mi hijita es una elegida! —aplaudió Máteria.

—¡Sabía desde que, de bebé, se me cayó a la atracción de los rápidos con pirañas y llegó entera al final del recorrido, que era una niña con suerte! —declaró Godo.

—Pero he vivido durante diez años en esta ciudad y nunca he visto esa materia —le señaló la joven ninja.

—Eso es porque no has buscado en el lugar correcto, ni en el momento correcto —le aseguró el ermitaño—. Yo te llevaré.

—¡De acuerdo, vayamos ahora! —decidió, impaciente.

—Pero, Yuffie, hija, ¿y la ceremonia del té con tu tatarabuela? —le recordó Máteria cuando su hija se arrancó el tocado.

—Volveré antes de que ella acabe su sesión de chocolaterapia —aseguró decidida, lanzando el kimono sobre Bobby, con lo que dejó al descubierto que bajo éste (no se sabe cómo) vestía su atuendo de ladrona de siempre, con el guante incluido.

—Si eso, niña, mientras te preparas yo iré a hacer pipí —anunció el ermitaño—. Ya sé por dónde es —se adelantó al ofrecimiento de la sirvienta empotrada en la pared—, he ido cinco veces desde que llegué a la Pagoda.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la sala, renqueante y, en cuanto llegó a la primera zona segura, sacó un PHS de su barba y musitó junto al aparato:

—Misión cumplida. La hiena sale de su guarida...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Estás seguro de que está AHÍ? —preguntó con disgusto Yuffie, contemplando la entrada de la atracción ante la que llevaban tres horas haciendo cola: el Laberinto de los Molboles, atracción en la que te armabas con una máscara de gas y tenías que atravesar un laberinto de espejos con musgo, casi a oscuras, hasta el final, sin que ninguno de los molboles salvajes que paseaban por dentro te convirtiese en su merienda. Para darle un _plus_ de emoción, los grupos eran de 1 persona y se entraba sin elementos, materias de invocación, ni PHS.

—Sí, segurísimo —aseguró el falso ermitaño—. Está en algún rincón de ese laberinto y SÓLO TÚ puedes encontrarla. Yo te esperaré fuera tomando el solecito.

—Grr... De acuerdo, no puede ser tan difícil —se dijo Yuffie—. Además, he traído conmigo algo de materia a ver si hay suerte y me lleva hasta la Atrae–Materias.

—Tome, su máscara de gas —le ofreció sonriente la trabajadora—. No se la quite en todo el trayecto si no quiere coger estados alterados por el aliento de los molboles, y nunca vuelva atrás.

—¡No tengo miedo de unos pocos molboles! —aseguro, sin embargo cogió con fuerza la máscara—. ¡La gran cazadora de materias Yuffie nunca falla! ¡Muahahahaha!

Nada más la chica atravesó la puerta, el falso ermitaño le dio un fajo de billetes a la contenta trabajadora, quien a continuación colocó un cordón en la entrada y se dispuso a informar a la clientela que hacía cola que la atracción iba a estar cerrada hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Ignorando que acababan de cortarle la retirada, Yuffie caminaba con sigilo por el laberinto, mientras esquivaba las enredaderas venenosas del suelo y se acariciaba la cara tras clavarse la máscara en el último morrazo contra su propia imagen en un espejo. De momento no había visto ningún molbol, aunque no es que pudiese ver muchas más cosas ahí dentro, pero usar la materia fuego o la fulminar para hacer luz sólo serviría para que las decenas de molboles que oía respirar y arrastrarse por la zona la localizasen. Lo peor de todo era que aún no había ni rastro de la Atrae–Materias.

«¿Al final he revisado el camino de la izquierda en la trigésima quinta bifurcación o aún estoy en el de la derecha?...» —hacía memoria la muchacha cuando, para su sorpresa, llegó a un punto del laberinto donde el camino se ramificaba en siete, sin contar por el que venía—. «Genial... ¿Ahora por dónde se supone que tengo que ir? ¿Doy marcha atrás?»

Yuffie dejó su debate interno para otro momento cuando oyó el ruido producido por algo que se aproximaba por uno de los caminos de la derecha. Luego de otro. En uno de la izquierda también... Estaba claro que algo se acercaba por todos lados y temía que fuera un molbol o incluso un gran molbol, pero lo primero que su vista captó, justo delante de ella, fue mucho más terrorífico y mortal.

—Por... fin... —le llegó una voz iracunda que arrastraba las palabras al tiempo que las pesadas botas de su dueña aplastaban hierba—, te... ¡¡encontramos!! —bramó con los ojos brillando de pura ira.

—¡¡A–a–a–aerith!! —exclamó, horrorizada, Yuffie, sin preocuparse porque la pudiesen oír los monstruos, que ahora se le antojaban tiernas criaturas en comparación con el demonio vestido de rosa que tenía ante si—. ¡¿Cómo has logrado llegar a Wutai?!

Pero, antes de que la cetra dijese nada, Redypuchi, apareciendo por otro de los caminos, dijo:

—¡Hemos llegado tras sufrir mucho por tu culpa!

—¡Maldita! —se oyó la voz de Barret, mientras éste aparecía por otro pasillo, todavía vestido con el disfraz de oso, pero Yuffie estaba demasiado asustada como para que eso le resultase gracioso—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar robar al Planeta su materia?!

—¡Chicos, todo esto tiene una explicación!

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó Cloud, que apareció vestido con un traje de soldado raso de Shinra, que le habían prestado, y armado con una espada reglamentaria del ejército—. ¡Que eres una ladrona y has creído que podías burlarte de mi, que estuve en SOLDIER!

—¡¿Yooooooooo?!

—No te hagas la inocente, tronch —intervino Cid, que había regresado a su atuendo inicial, es decir, a su taparrabos diseño de campeón de sumo—. ¡Devuélveme mi #&ç#& tabaco, so #&ç#&!¬+#!

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?! —quiso saber Tifa, haciendo acto de presencia por el único camino libre—. ¡Eres nuestra compañera! ¡Nosotros te considerábamos una amiga y tú nos has traicionado!

—Chicos... chicos... No os exaltéis... —pidió Yuffie, retrocediendo mientras los otros avanzaban. Viendo que lo más inteligente era huir, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver por donde vino, pero entonces se encontró con Vincent, rodeado por cuervos—. ¡¡Iiiih!! ¡¿Cuándo te has colocado ahí?!

—Será mejor que te rindas —aconsejó.

Yuffie no estaba de acuerdo con la lógica de Vincent, sabía que Aerith, Barret, Cloud y Cid no iban a tener compasión con ella aunque se entregase sin ofrecer resistencia. El único modo de salvarse era escapar cuanto antes, así que, tras un rápido estudio de sus posibilidades, decidió que escogería el camino en el que estaba el rival más débil. Con su agilidad ninja, potenciada por materia súper velocidad, corrió como un rayo en dirección a Cloud, dio un espectacular salto con doble tirabuzón tras el que aterrizó sobre la rubia y puntiaguda cabeza del ex–SOLDIER e, impulsándose en ésta, regresó al camino, superado el obstáculo, y continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—¡¡Cloud, estúpido, la has dejado pasar!! —reprochó Barret.

—¡¡Tras ella, que no escape!! —ordenó Aerith, y todos salieron en su persecución.

En su loca carrera, Yuffie se percató pronto que de las bifurcaciones a los lados de su camino aparecían soldados de Shinra y hombres con traje chaqueta que intentaban convertirla en un colador pero que, haciendo gala de una puntería propia de los malos de las películas del oeste, sólo lograban abatir a los suyos. Pronto se sumaron a la amenaza molboles que, arrastrándose a una velocidad que cualquiera habría dicho que volaban, perseguían a la joven ninja, o al menos lo hacían hasta que encontraban algún soldado rezagado al que hincarle los tentáculos. Yuffie, sin embargo, ni se había percatado de que aparte de amenazarla balas, le pasaban por el lado escupitajos de molbol y le llovían cristales de los espejos, ya que la manada de cuervos que volaban sobre su cabeza dejando caer granadas tenían toda su atención monopolizada.

—¡¡A por ella!! ¡¡Que no huya!! —le llegaba, lejana, la voz de sus antiguos compañeros de grupo, acompañada por el sonido de las explosiones.

«¡¡Fuerza, Yuffie!! ¡¡Ya casi lo has conseguido!!», se dijo, usando sus últimos puntos de magia en un cura total, sin dejar de correr por ello ni apartar su mirada del cartel con el rótulo "SALIDA" que había al final del corredor.

—¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡Ha encontrado la salida!!

—¡¡Por fin libreeeeeee!! —exclamó la ninja en cuanto sus pasos la llevaron al exterior del laberinto. Sin embargo, su alegría fue muy breve, puesto que la total ausencia de turistas en aquella zona hizo saltar una alarma en su cabeza. Bueno, eso, el ruido de los helicópteros y los focos de estos que la iluminaban mientras, desde uno de ellos, Elena gritaba con un altavoz:

—¡¡Yuffie Kisaragi, estás rodeada!! ¡¡Entrégate sin ofrecer resistencia!!

—¡¡Y UN CUERNO!! —respondió ella, dispuesta a correr hasta el fin del mundo, sentimiento que se vio reforzado cuando sus ex–compañeros de grupo salieron también de la atracción, junto a los cuervos, dispuestos a capturarla. No había ni rastro de los soldados y turcos que la habían seguido o de los molboles, probablemente porque estaban muy entretenidos los unos con los otros, dentro de la atracción—. ¡¡JERONIMOOOOO!! —gritó ella mientras, perseguida por ráfagas de disparos de los helicópteros, y por Cloud y compañía, intentaba crear un plan de emergencia para salvar la vida y conservar la materia, aún no había decidido en qué orden de importancia.

Sin embargo, su loca carrera se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando, esperando para recuperar el shuriken que había lanzado contra sus perseguidores, le cayó del cielo una red que la capturó. El helicóptero que al fin la había apresado, ganó altura de modo que dejó a la ninja colgando en el aire, en una postura imposible que había adoptado dentro de la red.

Los cuervos, viendo que era su oportunidad, fueron a picotearla un poco.

—¡¡Au!! ¡¡Au!! ¡¡Au!! ¡¡Malditos pajarracos!! —Cuatro de ellos se cansaron de hacerlo, lograron lo que buscaban y se separaron de Yuffie, en dirección a nuestros "héroes"—. ¡¡Devolvedme eso!!

Las aves negras llevaban en sus garras unos objetos redondos que dejaron caer. En manos de Aerith aterrizaron dos de esos objetos, uno azulado y otro verde, y en las de Cid y Cloud cayó uno amarillo.

—¿Una materia fuego y una materia cuadrimagia? —reconoció la cetra.

—¿Materia gesto? —corearon Cid y Cloud.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras se miraban entre ellos, antes de que una sonrisa diabólica se dibujase en sus labios mientras colocaban las materias en las ranuras de sus "armas". Yuffie sintió un escalofrío, y eso que no los había visto, y de pronto todos los cuervos se alejaron de ella, justo segundos antes de que la voz de Aerith sonase con fuerza, alzándose sobre el escándalo:

—¡¡FUEGO 3!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Jo! ¡Sois unos desalmados! —refunfuñaba Yuffie, o lo que quedaba de ella tras recibir una cadena de fuegos 3, multiplicados por cuatro por la materia cuadrimagia y gesticulados por Cloud y Cid hasta que a la cetra se le acabaron los puntos de magia. Ahora la muchacha parecía recién salida de un baño de hollín, y debido a la cadena que le ataba los brazos al tronco y cuyo extremo sostenía una implacable Aerith, cualquier opción de fuga había sido eliminada—. ¡Mira que aliaros con nuestros enemigos para atraparme!

—Entre ellos y tú, está claro quién es el mal mayor —declaró Cloud, sin piedad.

—Tal vez nos hemos pasado un poco... —opinó Tifa.

—No te ablandes, recuerda los días que hemos pasado en las montañas —le señaló Barret.

—¿Habéis pensado ya qué haremos con ella cuando recuperemos nuestras cosas, tronch? —se interesó Cid.

—Por mucho que nos pese, tendremos que llevárnosla con nosotros —dijo Redypuchi—. Una vez aceptada en el grupo de protagonistas, no podemos quitárnosla de encima mientras el argumento no nos dé la oportunidad.

—Os chincháis —canturreó por lo bajo Yuffie.

—¿Decías algo? —murmuró Aerith, amenazadoramente.

—Que ya hemos llegado a mi guarida —se corrigió cuando llegó ante una campana gigante que había no muy lejos de la Pagoda, en una especie de tarima. Dado que sus compañeros no parecían dispuestos a prestarle ayuda, tuvo que dar cabezazos a la campana para hacerla sonar entonando la melodía del tema principal del juego, que era la contraseña para que se materializase, como de la nada, una puerta en la pared de roca del altar.

—¡Qué ingenioso! —se admiró Tifa—. Pero ¿es necesario hacerlo con la cabeza? —se preguntó, limpiando la sangre de la frente de la muchacha.

—Si os hubiese dicho que golpearais la campana, ¿lo habríais hecho?

—No —corearon todos, incluyendo a Cait Sith, menos Vincent.

—Lo imaginaba...

—Bajemos a tu guarida —dijo Cloud—. Y espero por tu bien que no sea una trampa.

«Ya me gustaría» —pensó—, «pero la trampa de la jaula de mi segunda guarida, que es la única que tenía, la desactivó la tatarabuela cuando dejé "accidentalmente" tres días a Bobby encerrado allí, hace seis años...»

El grupo bajó a lo que parecía una especie de almacén, completamente desordenado y lleno de cajas, en el que sólo destacaban unas escaleras que llevaban a un pasadizo secreto que daba a la casa familiar de Yuffie, pero no sería ella quien les enseñase cómo hacer que la hortera estatua de oro de su padre se apartase dejando al descubierto el camino. Suficiente era que les había tenido que enseñar lo de la campana.

—Vuestras materias están en las cajas clasificadas con la pegatina "Del grupo de pringados" —reconoció a regañadientes—. ¡Pero el resto son mías!

—No nos tientes —aconsejó Aerith—. ¡Chicos, comprobadlo!

Haciendo palanca con la espada que habían prestado los Turcos a Cloud, lograron abrir las cajas y vieron, con alivio, que era verdad que allí estaban sus materias.

—¡Sí, aquí están todas! ¡Mis materias hielo y rayo! —exclamó Cloud con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Mira, Aerith, tu materia Sagrado! —le señaló Tifa, mostrándosela.

—Sniff... —La cetra se secó una lagrimita—. Menos mal... Llegué a creer que la había perdido para siempre...

—Vaya, sí que es importante para ti la canica esa, ¿no, tronch? —observó Cid, que había pasado de largo de las materias y había ido directamente al lugar donde reposaba la bolsa de elementos, para recuperar su tabaco y la foto de su familia.

—¿Y dónde están nuestras armas? —se interesó Redypuchi, buscándolas—. Sólo veo la espada enorme de Cloud allí, contra la pared.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó Cloud, sin poder contener la emoción, antes de abrazar su espada y cortarse con ella, como un imbécil, al hacerlo.

—Eh... vuestras armas... —repitió Yuffie—. ¿Qué os parece si, para compensaros por lo de la materia, os regalo una entrada a la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta? —propuso, a lo que recibió miradas amenazantes—. ¡Ey, ¿qué hay de malo?! ¡La atracción está causando furor!

—¿Y nuestras armas y nuestra ropa? —preguntaron, con dureza.

—Pues... ¡vale, lo confieso! —prometió cuando los vio esgrimir la materia de modo inquietante—. ¡Las vendí en el rastrillo ayer por la tarde, para poder comprarme ropa a mi medida! ¡Entendedlo, hace tanto que no pasaba por aquí que necesitaba hacerme un nuevo fondo de armario!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¿Has vendido nuestras armas y nuestra ropa?! —repitieron.

—¡¿Mi chaqueta roja también?! —chilló Aerith.

—¡¿Y mis peines?! —se indignó Redypuchi.

—¡¿Incluso mis implantes?!

—¡¿Y mis gafas de aviador, tronch?!

—¡¿Hasta mi cinta roja del pelo?! —añadió Tifa, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Eran un regalo de mamá!

—Bueno, las gafas de aviador y la espada de Cloud no me las quiso comprar nadie, pero el resto sí que lo he vendido, todo a turistas que se iban, para que no me pudiesen reclamar nada —contó sin remordimientos.

—¡¿Entonces has vendido mi traje sin posibilidad de recuperarlo?! —gritó Cloud, reaccionando al fin—. ¡¿Tienes idea de la historia que tiene ese traje?! ¡Zack me matará cuando se entere!

—¿Zack? —coreó el resto, a lo que Tifa y Aerith añadieron—: Pero ¿tú no dijiste en Gongaga que no lo conocías?

—¿Zack? —repitió Cloud, parpadeando—. ¿Quién ha dicho Zack? Yo no conozco a nadie llamado así —aseguró, recibiendo miradas de lástima por lo que consideraban delirios.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —se lamentó Tifa—. ¡No podemos seguir vestidos así y desarmados!

—Tranquilos, chicos —pidió Yuffie, a Cid y Barret sobre todo—. Aquí hay muchas tiendas ¡os compraré equipo nuevo con mi propio dinero!

—Está claro que será con el tuyo, porque el nuestro se lo van a llevar todo los cuervos —señaló Cloud.

—Están dispuestos a cobrarnos a plazos con un interés del cinco por cien —informó Vincent.

—A todo esto... ¿qué tienen los cuervos contra ti, Yuffie? —curioseó Redypuchi.

—Nah, no llevan bien que mi tatarabuela los dejara en el paro después de sustituirlos en la casa del terror por cuervos mecánicos fabricados por Shinra.

—Es cierto... los Turcos nos han contado que el parque pertenece a tu familia y que eres hija única —recordó Tifa—. ¡Y tú nos dijiste que eras de origen humilde y la mayor de muchos hermanos!

—¡Y muy humilde que seré si no logro hacerme con todas las materias del mundo, porque me desheredarán! —reveló.

—Qué peeeeeena... —se burló Aerith—. Anda, deja de quejarte y arreando, que tienes muchas cosas que regalarnos.

Aún encadenada para evitar posibles fugas antes de pagar las facturas, aunque esta vez dirigida por Vincent, Yuffie los guió hasta la zona comercial. En la tienda de armas pudieron encontrar armas nuevas para todos, curiosamente más poderosas, y aros en los que poder poner las materias. Luego hicieron un _tour_ por la calle de moda, buscando algo que se ajustase a su estilo y, tras las súplicas de Yuffie que también quería comprarse ropa nueva para sustituir su quemado traje, decidieron soltarla lo suficiente para que se probase los conjuntos. Adelantándose dos años en el tiempo, nuestros héroes escogieron unos trajes que los diseñadores del juego pensaba ponerles en una película futura. Tifa, para desconsuelo del género masculino, sustituyó su antigua minifalda y camiseta ajustada blanca por un corpiño negro sin mangas y con cremallera sobre una camiseta blanca que casi dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y unos pantalones cortos, también negros, de los que delante y detrás colgaban dos telas, la posterior bastante más larga y ambas innecesarias. Barret se decantó por unos pantalones largos y anchos, color verde militar, atuendo que podría haber sido normal de no ser por el chaleco blanco sin mangas, tres tallas pequeño, que mostraba su "camiseta" o como él quisiese llamar esa redecilla que tenía sobre el pecho. Redypuchi se compró muñequeras nuevas, pero, como nadie las miraba nunca, no notaron la diferencia. Yuffie, viendo su oportunidad de deshacerse al fin de esa cosa que llevaba siempre en el brazo y sólo le molestaba para robar, escogió unos pantaloncitos cortos casi idénticos a los de siempre, beige claro, y un chaleco negro sobre una camiseta corta del mismo color, con un estampado de flores blancas que no le pegaban ni con cola, y unas especies de muñequeras hasta casi los codos que ni servían para nada ni se entiende para qué podía quererlas si lo único que hacían era tapar el reloj. Cid, probablemente el más normal a la hora de vestir, lo cual es una verdadera hazaña para un personaje de Final Fantasy, simplemente se hizo con una camiseta de manga corta color azul, unos pantalones verdes y una chaqueta, atada a la cintura (y allí se quedaría aunque nevase), marrón rojizo. Aerith decidió que estaba bien como estaba, sin su chaqueta ni muñequeras, después de contemplar con horror que lo único que podía ponerse ella era un horrible y cursi vestido rojo y blanco sobre una falda rosa, atuendo que, aunque la cetra lo ignoraba, vestía en una dimensión alternativa, llamada Kingdom Hearts II, una Aerith que nada tenía que ver con ella. Y, por último, Cloud se decantó por una camiseta inquietantemente parecida a la de siempre, sólo que con cremallera en el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros, como los zapatos y los guantes. Él había querido añadir una gabardina a su conjunto, pero como el dinero no les llegaba a tanto, sólo se compró media, de modo que cubría uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas, como un accesorio inútil más.

—¡Qué guapos estáis todos! —exclamó Tifa al verlos.

—Je, je, je... Lo sé —respondió Cloud, con orgullo—. Este atuendo me da un aspecto más oscuro y misterioso, ¿no creéis?

—Si tú lo dices... —musitó Aerith, atándose un nuevo lazo en la trenza—. Por cierto, Barret... ¡¿qué clase de camiseta es esa?!

—Bueno, es que he pensado que así, si nos volvemos a perder en una isla, ¡podremos usarla para pescar!

—¡Qué idea tan :#¬·&/# genial, tronch!

—¿Tú no aprovechas para cambiar de ropa, Vin? —se interesó Yuffie.

—Después de treinta años, le he cogido cariño a ésta.

—Se entiende —asintió Tifa—. Por cierto, toma, tu capa. Gracias por prestármela.

—A mandar —respondió, echándosela por encima.

—Ya que estamos de compras, voy a aprovechar para gastar las propinas que he ganado como moguri para comprar unos regalos que poder enviar a las niñas —decidió Cid, mirando una tienda—. Les compraré un collar a cada una.

—¿Y no se pelearán entre ellas si les gusta el mismo? —preguntó Barret, que había visto muchas veces a Marlene enfadarse porque le gustaba más el recuerdo que le llevaba a Tifa de sus incursiones al alto Midgar que los peluches que le llevaba a ella.

—_No problem_, tronch. Sólo tengo que comprar uno del color favorito de cada una —resolvió.

—¿Y ninguna coincide? —se sorprendió Cloud.

—Pues no —declaró—. El color favorito de Bujía es el amarillo, el de Clavija el blanco, el de Palanca el rojo, Llave prefiere el gris, Manivela el verde, Batería el naranja y Llanta, indiscutiblemente, el negro, tronch —enumeró.

—Un momento... —pidieron todos menos Vincent y Tifa—. ¡¿Tus hijas se llaman así?!

—¡¿De dónde sacasteis esos nombres?! —añadió Aerith, horrorizada.

—Son preciosos, ¿verdad, tronch? —sentenció, con orgullo—. Shera y yo pasamos varios días en vela para pensarlos todos, nosotros sólo habíamos pensado Bujía si era niña y Chasis si era niño...

Prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, por lo que nadie se quejó cuando apareció Tifa con una curiosa sugerencia:

—¡Chicos, he comprado unas cintas rosadas! He pensado que, para reforzar nuestros vínculos de amistad y crear más unión en el equipo para que no vuelvan a haber problemas internos, podríamos atarnos todos una cinta de estas en el brazo para así recalcar que somos compañeros.

—Vale —respondió Vincent, por costumbre.

—Yo puedo llevarla en la izquierda, ¿verdad? —pidió Cloud, con la secreta idea de llevarla siempre tapada por la manga larga, porque le daba vergüenza pasearse con una cinta rosa, más aun cuando Tifa (bueno, y el resto) llevaba una igual.

—Bueno... —meditó Aerith—. ¿Por qué no? Me hace juego con el vestido.

—¡A mí también me hace juego con el pelaje! —indicó Redypuchi, ilusionado.

—Pues nada, sugerencia aceptada —sentenció Barret, al ver que Cid no se quejaba tampoco cuando la morena se la ataba al brazo.

Después de que Cid escogiese los regalos y los enviase por correo urgente a su pueblo, gastaron el tiempo en pasear y comentar temas sin importancia.

—Hay que ver qué rápido se han ido los cuervos cuando les hemos pagado la deuda —decía Cloud.

—No más rápido que los Turcos en cuanto les he dado el disco que les prometí y se han dado cuenta de que no íbamos a dejarles nada de diversión —señaló Aerith.

—Pues a mí el pelirrojo me ha dejado su número de teléfono, por si quería algo —les reveló Barret—. Pero, claro, yo jamás me aliaría con un miembro de Shinra. Esta ha sido una excepción, porque la situación lo requería.

—¿Seguro que no queréis probar la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta? —insistía Yuffie, con la secreta esperanza de que se rompiesen todos los huesos y así ella pudiese recuperar SUS materias.

—Qué pesadita te pones cuando quieres...

—¡¡Yuffie!! —oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y, cuando se giraron, vieron que los saludaba una mujer vestida con kimono que había en la puerta de una enorme mansión. A su lado había un hombre también vestido al estilo japonés—. ¿Dónde te habías metido, hija? ¿Tienes la materia?

—Ah, mamá... —empezó, sin saber cómo contarles la trágica historia de que todo había sido una trampa—. Es que ha surgido un pequeño problemilla de nada y han venido a buscarme mis compañeros de viaje.

—¿Compañeros de viaje? —se extrañó Máteria, mirándolos—. No me contaste que tuvieses ninguno, si no les habríamos habilitado habitaciones en casa...

—Gracias, señora, es que no íbamos a estar mucho tiempo, así que no queríamos molestar —mintió Aerith con su careta de chica adorable.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija —tomó el relevo Godo—, sé que puede ser un poco inaguantable y que cuesta cogerle cariño por culpa de su cleptomanía, así que si aún no la habéis tirado por un barranco debéis apreciarla de verdad.

—¡¿Qué clase de padre eres tú?! —se quejó Yuffie.

—Cariño... —susurró Máteria a su hija—. ¿No nos vas a presentar formalmente?

—Ah, sí... —murmuró con desgana—. Chicos, ellos son mis padres, Godo y Máteria Kisaragi. Papás, ellos son los protas: Cloud Strife...

—¡Ex–SOLDIER Cloud Strife! —remarcó.

—Tifa Lockhart —continuó, ignorando al rubio—, Redypuchi, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough y Vincent Valentine —finalizó, aunque se oyó un quedo "¡y Cait Sith!"—. Ah, por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo... Nos os había contado que me casé hace poco.

—¡¿Qué?! —coreó la pareja, estupefacta.

—Mi maridito querido es Vin —señaló—. ¿A que tengo buen gusto? Y eso que tú, papá, siempre decías que nunca me casaría.

—¡Ni siquiera nos has invitado a la boda! —se quejó él.

—¡La bisabuela pondrá el grito en el cielo!

—¡Bah! ¿Qué más da¡aaaaargh!? —exclamó cuando un bastón volador se estrelló contra sus dientes. Entonces todos vieron salir de la mansión a una bajita y arrugadísima anciana de cabellos canos, peinados al estilo geisha, que, pese a su avanzada edad, se movía con una agilidad envidiable. Era la matriarca de la familia Kisaragi y dueña absoluta de Wutai, y a su lado iba Bobby, el moreno surfista.

—¡Descarada tataranieta pródiga! —acusó—. ¡Te fugas de casa sin avisar y vuelves con un marido para que lo mantengamos! ¡Seguro que también te ha hecho un bombo!

—¡¡A mí nadie me ha hecho ningún bombo!!

—... —Vincent prefirió quedarse al margen, sabiamente.

—¡¡Te voy a desheredar!!

—¡¡Total, pensabas hacerlo igualmente para darle dinero a ese chulo de playa!!

—¡¡Respeta a mi novio que yo no me meto con ese macizo que tienes por marido!!

—¡¡Normal, porque Vin no tiene nada que criticar!!

Mientras Yuffie y su tatarabuela disfrutaban del reencuentro emotivo tras seis años sin verse, otra conversación surgió paralelamente.

—¿Mi hija ha dicho que te llamabas Gainsborough de apellido? —preguntó Godo a la cetra—. No me digas que tienes algo que ver con una criatura azul, de monstruosos rasgos y sobrepeso llamada Elmyra...

—¿Conoces a mamá? —se sorprendió Aerith.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Cómo iba a nacer una muchacha tan bonita como tú de semejante engendro?!

—Oh, gracias, sé que soy tan bella que cuesta creerlo —respondió, con orgullo, hasta que, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de algo—. Un momento... ¡Yuffie ha dicho que te llamas Godo Kisaragi! ¡Tú eres el ex marido de mamá, el que la abandonó para ir a la guerra de Wutai y allí se fue con otra!

—Cariño... —empezó Máteria, sacando unos kunais de la nada—. Creía que me dijiste que era tu mujer la que te había abandonado a ti, hacía mucho muuuucho tiempo...

—¡Y hace mucho tiempo! —empezó a excusarse cuando un bramido ensordecedor sobresaltó a todos y captó su atención.

El origen del monstruoso sonido era Vincent a quien, mientras estaba distraído mirando la nada, Yuffie había aprovechado para robarle la protomateria de un modo limpio y humanamente imposible. Ahora el joven estaba experimentando una especie de mutación bastante escalofriante que incluía colmillos afilados, alas negras y muchos rugidos. Aunque el resto lo ignoraba, Vincent se estaba convirtiendo en CAOS.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a este?! —gritó Aerith cuando Vincent, completamente transformado, salió volando con intenciones poco claras hacia la noria más cercana—. ¡¿Es que estaba pasada la sangre de su ultimo almuerzo o qué?!

—¡Yuffie, ¿qué le has hecho?! —exigió saber Cloud, que había reconocido en la chica su mirada de "yo no he roto un plato en mi vida".

—Yo sólo tomé prestada su protomateria —se defendió—. Para verla un momento, ¡nada más! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que si se la sacaba del pecho iba a convertirse en monstruo?!

—¡Oh, tu marido tenía una materia dentro! —exclamó Máteria, mientras ella y su bisabuela asentían, dando el visto bueno al nuevo esposo de Yuffie.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo, chicos! —gritó Tifa—. ¡Vincent está arrancando las cabinas de la noria y las lanza a las montañas!

—Pues yo juraría —intervino Cid, con tranquilidad— que la gente que hay dentro saluda desde la cabina y grita "wiiii!!" de puro placer, tronch.

—¡Tíos, acaba de coger uno de los vagones de la montaña rusa! —informó Barret y, tal como decía el piloto, los turistas parecían encantados con lo que consideraban parte de un nuevo evento del parque temático.

—Si a los clientes les gusta, que haga lo que quiera —sentenció la tatarabuela.

—¡Pero puede hacer daño a alguien! —hizo ver Redypuchi.

—Como en el noventa por cien de nuestras atracciones —admitió Yuffie—. Va, si no molesta podemos dejarlo hasta que se canse, ¿no? —propuso, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno... ¡Trae! —ordenó Aerith, arrebatándole la protomateria antes de que la escondiese—. Se la devolveremos... cuando esté más pacífico.

—Buena idea —apoyaron todos, sin deseos de acercarse a la bestia que ahora lanzaba rayos negros a diestro y siniestro, para placer de los turistas.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, montado sobre un chocobo dorado, en medio del océano, estaba el Gran Sephiroth intentando en vano descifrar el mapa que tenía entre las manos. Sobre su hombro, la cabeza de Jenova no dejaba de reír de modo estridente.

—¡Vale, lo confieso! ¡Me he perdido! —reconoció al fin, derrotado—. ¡Ahora dime por qué aún no hemos conseguido llegar a ningún lado!

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Hace días que coges el mapa al revés! ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡¿Eso no podrías habérmelo dicho antes?!

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡¿Y perderme lo que me he reído viendo a los clones en moto acuática tras nosotros?!_

—¡Calla, calla! Crucemos dedos para que no nos vuelvan a encontrar —deseó—. Ejem... Bueno, tú cruza tentáculos —se corrigió—. La verdad... —empezó, cambiando de tema— es que hace mucho que no recibo una llamada de Aerith y empiezo a preocuparme. No habrá cambiado de planes y habrá decidido olvidarse de Cloud sin avisarme, ¿verdad? —quiso creer.

—_¡Olvídala y vayamos al Templo de los Ancianos! _—exigió más que propuso.

—¿El Templo de los Ancianos? —repitió Sephiroth, extrañado—. ¿Qué se nos ha perdido por ahí?

—_Jijijiji , hijito mío, ¿no decías que necesitabas inventar un plan de conquista del mundo para dar credibilidad a tu papel de malo? _—le recordó—._ Pues tu mami tiene uno para ti: les harás creer que quieres lanzar la legendaria invocación Meteorito sobre la tierra para que el Planeta, medio muerto, reúna energía vital en la zona de impacto y allí estés tú para absorberla y convertirte en dios, jijijiji. _

—¡Ey, ese plan es genial! —se admiró—. ¡Suena hasta coherente y todo, seguro que se lo creen! ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido?

—_Una que lee mucho, jijiji..._

—Pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el templo?

—_Pues que allí esos capull... ejem, quiero decir, los bondosos y valientes cetras ocultaron la materia negra con la que se invoca a Meteorito_ —explicó.

—Ya veo... Propones que me haga con la materia para dar credibilidad al papel... Sí, suena lógico —admitió—. Pero veo un problema: si los cetra la escondieron ahí es porque es peligrosa, obviamente lo es si puede invocar algo así. ¿No será muy arriesgado sacarla de allí?

—_No suuuuuufras, hijo... La materia negra tiene dos efectos, según su entrenamiento. Antes de tener llenas las siete estrellas de entrenamiento, su efecto es que el que la lleva enlazada no gana experiencia, ph, ni dinero en los combates, y, una vez es maestra, además de lo anterior, tampoco ganas elementos, pero se puede invocar a Meteorito con ella... _—El caso es que Jenova no mentía del todo, sólo había un punto falso en su explicación: que la materia funcionaba a la inversa, es decir, que era cuando la materia negra estaba en nivel maestro cuando se convertía en totalmente inútil; lo cual no hablaba mucho del altruismo de los cetra. Ninguno tuvo el ánimo de hacer millones de combates sin ganar dinero, experiencia, ni ph para entrenarla y así hacerla inofensiva, de modo que prefirieron esconderla. Sin embargo, tampoco se los podía culpar de ello, porque, a parte de que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, si se pensaba con profundidad uno se percataba de que era imposible hacer maestra la materia negra entrenando, porque con ella no se ganaba el ph necesario para evolucionar materias—. _Si te pones guantes para no provocar accidentalmente que la materia negra se vuelva maestra, será inofensiva..._ —mintió con vileza.

—Ya veo —musitó, meditándolo—. De acuerdo, basta con ser cuidadoso. Y siempre puedo devolverla a su sitio cuando el plan de Aerith concluya... ¡Decidido! ¡Vamos a por la materia negra!

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡A por la materia negra! ¡A por la materia negra!_ —canturreaba Jenova, feliz, viendo que acababan de dar un paso más hacia la, tan deseada por ella, destrucción del Planeta.

**Fin del capítulo 14**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Admito que he tardado en actualizar, pero al menos lo he hecho con un capítulo doble (en realidad iba a ser uno, pero era tan largo que decidí dividirlo). ¿La razón por la que he tardado? Un poco de todo: vagancia suprema, que he empezado a jugar al flyff y tengo a alguien que me tienta a menudo con entrar al juego (mi amiga Sakae Kaze, la del fic "Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat", ¿la recordáis? ¡Pues si no la conocéis entrad en su fic, no os arrepentiréis!)... También es que he estado un poco enganchada a Operación Triunfo, incluso veía el canal 24 horas, aunque ahora que ha salido Iván me considero prácticamente desenganchada del _reality_ (esto supongo que lo entenderán los de España y pocos más xD). Tampoco tenía espíritu de comedia, son cosas que pasan, he escrito el capítulo casi a párrafo por día que me animaba a intentarlo (no os extrañe si lo veis algo inconexo, aunque en la revisión he procurado reconectarlo xD), pero, como tenía que continuar, pues lo he hecho. Sinceramente, para mí que todo es porque se me ha ocurrido poner en el _profile_ que el fic es mensual, basta con decir que tienes una periodicidad para incumplirla...

En fin, sobre el capítulo, me disculpo con los que esperaban algo parecido a lo del juego, pero lo de Wutai se me hace cargante y aburrido cada vez que lo juego, así que simplemente me he negado a ponerlo tal cual. _Sorry!_

**Aclaraciones: **

**Nuevos atuendos del grupo** — Por si alguien no conoce lo suficiente la saga FF como para saber de qué hablo (aunque lo veo difícil), los nuevos trajes que llevan los chicos son los que visten en la película _Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children_. Basta con que busquéis imágenes en cualquier buscador, seguro que os haréis una imagen mucho más clara que con mi simple y pobre descripción de los mismos XD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **No creo que con estos dos capis hayas perdonado a Yuffie, la verdad xD Sabía que te ibas a quejar porque la hélice del Tiny no arrancó la cabeza de la ninja, lo pensé conforme lo escribía, pero sabes que no podía hacerlo. Sobre Cid, pues la verdad es que a mí me gusta mi Cid más que el original, tal vez porque el original me caía fatal xD Pero está teniendo buena acogida en general, así que me alegro. Por cierto, ¿qué fue de aquel fic que escribías?... xDD

**Sakae Kaze:** Niña, ya sabes que espero el pago por la publicidad que te hago, a ser posible en efectivo. Sobre las septillizas, son hijas de Shera y no del 24, y no veas lo mal que le sentó al 24 cuando se enteró de la noticia XD Sobre si están casados, en realidad sí lo están (por algo cuando Shera no les servía nada para tomar Cid le exige que lo haga para que nadie pueda decir que los Highwind no son corteses), lo que pasa es que a Cid le da vergüenza reconocerlo (en realidad tampoco lo niega, sólo pregunta quién les ha dicho que pueda ser su esposa xD). Y con esto he aclarado este punto, espero.

**Damr1990: **Pero por supuesto que Shinra puede engañar a cualquiera con un cartón, ya me habría gustado ver si vosotros lo notabais xD _Sorry again_ por no haber cumplido con tus expectativas, y espero que no me pongas muchas velas negras por haber pasado olímpicamente de lo de Don Corneo, ya conoces mis razones. En cualquier caso, me alegra que pese a todo te divierta lo que escribo :3

**Arianna:** Gracias por tu review. Me he reído mucho con eso de "(exageración)" que has puesto, tranquila, que ya me lo había imaginado yo solita xD Por cierto, tienes que contarme _de dónde _habías sacado la idea de que Vincent fuera a ser, según tus palabras, "un idiota, prostituto, cabaretero o pervertido" porque cuando lo leí puse cara de OMG y luego me partí de risa.

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** Me alegra que me perdones la falta de espíritu rebelde de Vin xD Y no sabes lo que me sorprende la buena acogida que tuvo el comentario de Cid cuando empieza a llamarlos por motes para darles órdenes, te juro que yo no le veo la gracia (aunque yo es que tengo un sentido del humor muy mío).

**Kaeris.Von.Kaze: **Ya ves que en el anterior no tardé casi en actualizar y con estos he tardado demasiado, si es que de constante tengo bien poquito. Me alegra que tú tampoco me crucifiques por cómo he hecho a Vin y no hace falta que sufras porque tenga que aguantar a Yuffie, es demasiado pasota para que eso lo afecte. Ah, respecto al atajo del monte Nibel, habría dado lo mismo que lo vieses antes del _miniboss_, porque la puerta estaba cerrada por el otro lado y hasta que la abres desde la zona del reactor no se puede pasar por ahí en el sentido contrario (algo que yo ignoré felizmente en el fic xD). Y sobre la paternidad de Hojo... en fin, ya debes saber lo que opino xD Respecto a tu segundo review, es normal que mi Vin no se enterara de nada durante lo de Nibelheim, no olvides que la puerta del sótano llevaba a una especie de dimensión paralela donde estaba el cementerio, y allí no llegaría el fuego xD

**Cat Atonia:** Dios, casi me alegro de no ser capaz de hacerme una idea mental como la que me describes en el review xD Y por Vin no sufras, que lleva muy bien su nuevo matrimonio... al menos mientras a su esposa no le dé por tocarle la protomateria (ha sonado metafórico, pero no lo es xD).

**sora63:** No te preocupes por si tu review es corto o largo o por lo que sea que dices que quedó mal, que lo que me importa es que te hayas molestado en dejarlo. Por cierto, resuélveme una duda, plis, ¿qué significa exactamente LOL? Es que lo he visto más de una vez y aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo xD

**Ako Nomura:** No sé yo si de momento Yuffie conseguirá aprovecharse mucho de Vincent, porque el resto lo cuida por si acaso (aunque no sabría decirte si por el bien del ex Turco o para fastidiar a la ladrona). Y Cid... lo confieso, a mi también me encanta mi versión, algo que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me gusta el original. Supongo que es porque le he eliminado lo que no soportaba de él: que maltrataba a Shera.

**CharlieStrife:** Poco Sephi hemos tenido en estos capis, la verdad. Yo tampoco soy especialmente fan del VincentxYuffie, pero desde luego que nunca pondría a Vincent con Aerith (SephirothxAerith _forever!_ xDDD).

**Nebyura:** No te confundas, nadie puede obligar a Vin a hacer nada que no quiera, es simplemente que no suele tener inconveniente en ser cooperativo xD Cid, ciertamente, no es muy buen ejemplo a seguir, pero a las niñas les gusta que su padre sea así y se divierten mucho con él. Respecto a Sephi... ya ves, el niño tiene algunas dificultades de orientación que a veces le pasan factura (algo que ya se vio en el _flashback_ de lo que pasó en Nibelheim, hace ya bastante).

**vergil ansem:** El final del cap (boda entre Vin y Yuffie) ha tenido una gran acogida, y me alegro porque fue un impulso irrefrenable que no sabía si me pasaría factura. Sobre de dónde saco ideas... digamos que ha habido demasiada gente loca a mi alrededor desde que tengo memoria xD

**Isa.Leonhart:** Bueno, no me negarás que los tíos buenos que, a parte, están colados hasta la estupidez por su chica, tienen un plus de encanto xD A mi con Cid me pasa como a ti, así que te entiendo bien. Respecto a lo del fic de mi amiga, por Quistis no sufras, que en realidad las dos (Sakae y yo) le estamos pillando un cariño impresionante xD

**Un Sujeto:** Uno de los grandes misterios que tengo cada vez que leo los reviews es qué nick te pondrás xD Me pregunto si algún día te traicionarán los sinónimos y repetirás... Sobre el review, como ves, ellos también querían dejarse a Yuffie en Wutai, pero no ha podido ser. Al menos han descargado un poco de estrés con ella. Respecto a lo del cohete, ya verás en el futuro en lo que afecta, paciencia.

**Senshi Of Sadness:** ¡Gracias a Dios, creía que a nadie le iba a extrañar que en los bares tuviesen sangre humana! Empezaba a asustarme. Aerith ladronzuela no sé si se está volviendo (aunque un poco lo era ya desde el principio, cuando le roba a Cloud el billete de mil gils para cobrarse la flor y se queda con los 999 de cambio), pero está claro que con todo el tiempo que pasa al teléfono, si no se aprovecha un poco de Cloud, se va a arruinar. Y respecto al templo de los ancianos, aún me estoy pensando cómo lo haré, aunque no sé si saldrá ya en el próximo o si lo del Gold Saucer para conseguir la piedra angular lo ocupará todo.

**rukiachan25:** Sí, Cid va a la suya y mientras la cosa no lo afecte prefiere que lo dejen en paz, aunque si lo afecta se implica a lo grande, aunque siempre con energía, optimismo, tabaco y pésimo lenguaje xD Y, ¡qué razón tienes!, por mucho que rasquemos, de un lerdo como Cloud poco pueden sacar. Pobre Tifa xD

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** Tal como tú has señalado, Cid es bastante tímido, es por eso que aunque sí está casado con Shera se resiste a reconocerlo ante Cloud y compañía. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre de dónde han salido las niñas... esto... pues... ya sabes, papá pone la semilla en mamá y, cuando pasan nueve meses y la sandía ha crecido mucho, llega la cigüeña de París, con el bebé, y, tras dar un picotazo a la mamá y llevarse la sandía como pago por el recado, se va. Espero que esto haya resuelto tus dudas :3 Como punto y aparte, la verdad es que pensé lo del gas inflamable, pero al final me dije que qué más daba xD

**WolfgirlValentine:** Ya me dirás cómo llamas a tu fic sobre la muerte de Yuffie para que pase a echarle un vistazo xD Y por Vin no sufras, que el chico es un hombre de recursos y sabe acoplarse muy bien a cualquier situación, por adversa que sea xD

**UteM003:** Bienvenido/a (de tu nick es difícil deducirlo xD) al fic, se aprecian tus amables palabras y me alegra que te guste y te rías. Por cierto, si me vas a hacer un altar, no olvides dar la localización a mis adeptos para que sepan dónde tienen que hacer los sacrificios para que saque el siguiente cap :3 Has comentado tantas cosas de golpe que no sé qué responderte, pero ya que me señalas que Sephi es un poco cursi, te admitiré que (no sé bien por qué) parece que siento debilidad por los chicos algo cursis, y eso que yo soy la mujer menos romántica y cursi sobre la faz del Planeta xD

**samej:** Gracias, me alegra que mi fic te guste tanto, aunque me va a saber mal si te llaman la atención en el trabajo por andar leyendo cosas o riéndote sin razón xD

**Alberto:** Lo que ocurrirá cuando se encuentren con Sephiroth en la Capital Olvidada es sin duda uno de los mayores misterios del fic (estoy deseando escribir ese capítulo xD). Y me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado de Vin y el personaje de Cid, tronch.

**Ariannita:** ¿Eres la misma que la que dejó el review anónimo con el nombre Arianna o es simple casualidad? En cualquier caso, no sufras por si dejo el fic a medias, porque soy inconstante como yo sola, una vaga y una lentorra escribiendo, pero aunque me deje la piel en ello pienso acabar mis fics (los dos, aunque los fans del otro ya habrán perdido la esperanza xD). Así que no te preocupes :3

**Karios-Alter-Ego:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, cuantos más seáis mejor xD Respecto a lo de que no has jugado al juego, puede que no sea legal, pero yo te recomiendo que te lo bajes con el emule o el lphant y lo pruebes xD Si no tienes PS o PS2, siempre puedes hacerte con la versión para PC xD

**Tifa-Lock:** Lee, lee, que tienes que alcanzarme xD Aunque me alegra que lo retomaras. Lo cierto es que hace bastante de la última vez que jugué al juego, pero lo he jugado tantas veces que me lo sé prácticamente de memoria (aparte, he de admitirlo, que tengo una memoria fotográfica muy buena). Sobre la pareja de Sephi y Aerith, a mí es que me gusta cómo quedan juntos, no los juntaría con nadie más xD Y ya para acabar, sobre el uso del gerundio, me has sorprendido. Quiero decir, me suelen comentar y dar consejos sobre el contenido, pero creo que es sólo la segunda vez que alguien me hace una crítica de la forma. Sé que tengo ese error, Sakae Kaze es la encargada de señalármelo, porque es que entiendo la teoría pero estoy tan acostumbrada a oírlo y usarlo que se me pasa por alto siempre. Tarde o temprano me quitaré el vicio, puedo decir con satisfacción que tengo ese fallo mucho menos que hace un año :3

Pues eso es (ahora sí) todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, quiero que colapséis el fanfiction con vuestros reviews y que agotéis la memoria del servidor xD Lo de siempre: acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y no olvidéis pasaros por el fic de Sakae Kaze (sigo pensando que merezco un plus por la propaganda)! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	15. El imprevisible elemento azar

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 15. El imprevisible elemento azar.**

Era una tranquila tarde como cualquier otra en la zona que rodeaba al Desierto Cárcel que se extendía bajo el Gold Saucer. Los pájaros volaban hacia sus nidos, los chocobos retozaban por los alrededores, los monstruos atacaban a los viajantes... todo paz y armonía que fue rota de modo súbito y despiadado por varias voces unidas en un solo grito:

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Un estruendoso ruido y una gran nube de polvo siguió al aterrizaje de nuestros héroes, que habían caído, como llovidos del cielo, cerca del río que conectaba aquella zona con la de Gongaga. Misteriosamente, tal vez debido a su condición como protagonistas, esta caída no les rompió todos los huesos, sino que poco después se levantaron, quejándose porque se habían manchado de polvo la ropa nueva.

—Creo que me he roto una uña —se indignó Aerith—. ¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que duele eso?! ¡¿Es que no había otro modo mejor de llegar aquí que ser lanzados por esa atracción diabólica desde Wutai?!

—Se llama SuperMegaUltraCatapulta —le recordó Yuffie, un poco ofendida—. Y no deberías quejarte, ¡encima de que no os hemos cobrado la entrada y nos pudimos saltar la cola de siete horas que había!

—Odio decir esto, pero Yuffie tiene razón —asintió Barret—. Si hubiésemos venido de otro modo...

—Nadando y caminando —aclaró Redypuchi—, porque al final no conseguimos recuperar la avioneta de Cid del fondo del mar...

—Pues eso —retomó Barret—, que hubiéramos tardado semanas, y fuiste tú la que nos dijo que teníamos que darnos prisa para venir aquí a por la piedra angulosa.

—La Piedra Angular —corrigió la cetra.

—¿Y para qué ç#&!¬+# queríamos esa roca, tronch? —preguntó Cid.

—¡¿Es que no me escuchaste cuando os lo expliqué en Wutai?! —exclamó Aerith, nada acostumbrada a que la ignorasen.

—¿Qué &!¬+# quieres, tronch? No pude oír una #&&!¬+# palabra por culpa de las #&+& explosiones que hacía Vincent como monstruo, tronch.

—Yo tampoco lo oí —admitió Vincent, que ya había recuperado su estado normal después de que le devolviesen la protomateria. Para ello, después de horas en las que CAOS destrozó el parque temático sin dar signos de ir a cansarse o calmarse, sus compañeros, con ayuda de los Kisaragi, lo abatieron lanzándole la cabeza del Da–chao encima. Para tal hazaña, ya que la cabeza de piedra no era precisamente pequeña, utilizaron la misma catapulta que los había enviado a las cercanías del Gold Saucer. Sólo necesitaron unos treinta y ocho lanzamientos para lograr atinar a CAOS, de modo que al final no quedó claro quién había hecho más destrozos en el parque: CAOS con sus rayos negros o ellos con la cabeza del Da–chao.

—De acueeeeerdo, lo repetiré otra vez —concedió Aerith, armándose de paciencia—. Mientras Vincent destrozaba el parque y el padre de Yuffie nos enseñaba su colección de bonsáis, me llegó la voz del Planeta advirtiéndome de los terriiiiibles planes de nuestro enemigo —mintió, ya que en realidad lo que sucedía era que se había escaqueado y había usado el teléfono de la casa de los Kisaragi para ponerse en contacto con Sephiroth, y éste la había puesto al corriente de la idea que había tenido Jenova de fingir que iban a invocar Meteorito—. Resulta que Sephi... ejem, el Gran, Terrible y Malvadísimo Sephiroth ha descubierto, gracias a Jenova, la existencia de la legendaria Materia Negra, con la que planea convertirse en dios...

—¿Crees que después de usarla le importará dármela? —interrumpió Yuffie y, ante las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros, añadió—: Me refiero en un hipotético caso en el que no pudiéramos impedir sus planes.

—Bueno, si Yuffie se la consiguiese birlar antes de que Sephiroth lograse hacerse dios, como sea que pueda hacerse eso con una materia, salvaríamos el mundo, ¿no? —dedujo Cloud—. Tal vez así encontremos sentido a que los programadores nos obliguen a llevarla en el equipo pese a lo que nos hizo en Wutai.

—¿En serio crees que sería mejor para el mundo que ella se hiciese con la materia esa en vez de Sephiroth? —dudó Barret—. Si yo he de elegir a uno de los dos como dios, no sería a Yuffie.

—¡Pero Sephiroth es un malvado asesino! —recordó Tifa, asombrada por la confesión de su compañero.

—Y trabajaba para Shinra, tronch —apuntó Cid, instantes antes de soltar el humo de su puro en la cara de Redypuchi.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Barret, horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir—. ¡Mejor que Yuffie sea diosa a alguien de Shinra!

—Oh, chicos, me estáis emocionando —dijo Yuffie, fingiendo que se secaba una lagrimita—. Pero para tan ardua tarea necesitaré que me prestéis vuestras materias... sólo hasta que le haya robado la negra —se apresuró a mentir.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Aerith, provocando que todos diesen un respingo—. ¡¿Queréis dejar de interrumpir mi importante explicación para decir tonterías?! ¡Aquí la única capacitada para ser dios soy yo y, en cualquier caso, NADIE va a serlo! ¡Si me dejaseis continuar, os explicaría qué hace la Materia Negra!

—Pues convierte en dios, ¿no es eso lo que has dicho? —respondió Cloud—. Ay, Aerith, si es que estás tan dispersa que no sabes ni lo que dices...

—¿Y si dejamos que nos cuente los detalles, calladitos? —propuso Redypuchi, un poco asustado por el brillo de la mirada de la cetra—. Debe ser muy importante si el Planeta se lo ha dicho...

—Gracias, Redypuchi. Menos mal que alguien piensa en este grupo... En fin, como os contaba, la legendaria Materia Negra es una materia de invocación que...

—Pero ¿las materias de invocación no son siempre rojas? En SOLDIER me explicaron que... —empezó a decir Cloud, pero se detuvo al reconocer la materia última en manos de Aerith y camino a una ranura de su vara—. Ejem, ¡nada, nada! Continúa, continúa...

—Como decía, es una materia que sirve para invocar un gigantesco meteorito que vendrá directo a estrellarse contra el Planeta...

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon todos menos Vincent, que ni parpadeó.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó Tifa.

—¡No puede hacer eso, tronch!

—¡No podemos permitir que ese vasallo de Shinra ponga en peligro la vida del Planeta porque nosotros, Avalancha, blablabla!

—¡Pero, si destruye el Planeta, nunca podré heredar el parque temático de Wutai, aunque encuentre las materias! —se indignó Yuffie.

—¡Y yo nunca podré cumplir la mayoría de edad en mi 250 cumpleaños! —se quejó Redypuchi.

—Pero ¡¿no decías que se iba a hacer dios?! —preguntó Cloud, desorientado.

—¡¡SÍ!! —chilló Aerith, de modo tan agudo que los ensordeció y rompió los cristales de las gafas de aviador de Cid, aunque nadie lo notó gracias a la perenne nube de humo que rodeaba la cabeza del piloto—. Ejem. Lo que intento explicaros es que va a hacer caer Meteorito sobre el Planeta y su plan es estar él en la zona de la colisión para...

—¡¿Sephiroth quiere suicidarse?! —corearon, anonadados.

—¡Que se suicide solo, tronch! ¡Menudo #&!¬+# egocéntrico &#&!¬¬!

—¡¡No es que se quiera suicidar, imbéciles!! ¡¿En serio creéis que basta con un Meteorito gigantesco, capaz de reventar planetas enteros, para matarlo?! —contestó Aerith, ofendida por la simple sugerencia—. ¡¿Cómo voy a fijarme YO en alguien tan deb... ejem, quiero decir, cómo va el Planeta a temer a alguien tan débil?! ¡Lo que sucederá cuando Meteorito caiga, es que provocará una enorme herida en el Planeta y éste, para curarla, reunirá toda la energía vital que pueda en ese punto, y entonces, Sephiroth, que estará en ese preciso lugar, ¡se hará con toda esa energía para ser tan poderoso como un dios!! ¡¿Lo entendéis ahora?!

—Eh... ¿sinceramente? —contestó Cloud en representación de todos.

—¡Da igual! No hace falta que entendáis la profunda y compleja trama del juego, sólo necesitáis saber que si Sephiroth invoca Meteorito, moriremos todos ¡así que hay que impedírselo!

—Entonces —participó Barret—, ¿qué hacemos aquí buscando un pedrusco en vez de yendo a partirle la geta a él?

—Porque la Materia Negra, como era tan peligrosa, fue oculta hace muuuuchos años por los sabios Cetra, en el Templo de los Ancianos. Y para entrar en ese templo hace falta una llave: la Piedra Angular.

—Pero, si tú eres la última cetra que queda, ¿no deberías tener tú esa piedra? —se extrañó Tifa.

—Bueno... —musitó, inventando una excusa para no confesar que la había empeñado hacía años para comprarse su rizador de pelo—. Es que los Shinra se la quitaron a mi madre cuando nos cogieron prisioneras, y luego se la vendieron a Dio, el dueño del Gold Saucer.

—¡Malditos Shinra! ¡Venden la seguridad del Planeta por cuatro gils!

—Pero... —intervino Redypuchi, cruzando los dedos para no contrariar a Aerith con su comentario—, si la materia esa era tan peligrosa, ¿por qué los cetra no la destruyeron en vez de esconderla?

—Porque, como es legendaria y como toda arma que se precie que pueda hacer desaparecer el mundo, no puede destruirse —sentenció.

—Si no puede destruirse —participó Vincent, logrando que todos lo mirasen, sorprendidos por su iniciativa—, ¿qué haremos cuando la tengamos?

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras todos se daban cuenta de la obvia realidad: si no podían destruir la materia y tampoco lograban matar a Sephiroth, el único modo de evitar que cumpliese sus planes sería... ¿dedicar el resto de sus vidas a impedir que cogiese la materia?

—¡El Planeta me dijo que me daría instrucciones cuando la tuviésemos! —improvisó Aerith—. Ahora en lo que nos tenemos que concentrar es en entrar en el Gold Saucer y conseguir que Dio nos preste la Piedra Angular.

—Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? —se preguntó Tifa—. No podemos poner un pie en Corel, nos volverían a atacar con las torretas y demás armamento los antiguos conciudadanos de Barret...

—#&!¬+#, tronch, ¿tal mal vecino eras? —se sorprendió Cid, que, al igual que Vincent, había tenido la suerte de no vivir el caluroso recibimiento que en Corel les habían dado cuando llegaron allí con los clones y los guías turísticos.

—Es una larga historia...

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es lograr llegar hasta la estación sin que vean a Barret y no pasará nada —razonó Aerith.

—¿Y cómo vamos a ocultarlo? —quiso saber Redypuchi—. No es pequeño precisamente...

—¡Podemos llevarlo escondido en el ataúd de Vin! —sugirió Yuffie, recibiendo miradas de incredulidad, sorpresa y rechazo—. ¡Ey, no es tan mala idea, en serio! Veréis, como los del Gold Saucer son la competencia, los hemos estudiado bien, y sé que tienen su hotel ambientado al puro estilo Halloween, ya sabéis, fantasmas, murciélagos, esqueletos, calaveras, e incluso un cementerio. Podemos decir que llevamos un ataúd para reemplazar uno que se ha roto en el decorado del hotel y nadie sospechará.

—Suena lógico —aprobó Aerith—. ¿Te parece bien que usemos tu ataúd para esta importantísima misión de la que depende el Planeta? —preguntó a Vincent por pura educación, ya que pensaba hacer lo mismo dijese lo que dijese.

—Vale.

—No sé yo si cabré ahí dentro... —empezó a poner pegas Barret.

—Pues te comprimes dentro si hace falta, tenemos demasiada prisa para pensar un plan B.

—Pero... —musitó Tifa, preocupada—. ¿No podrían reconocernos al resto como los que acompañábamos a Barret la última vez?

—Tranquila, no sufras por eso —pidió Aerith, con una amplia sonrisa—, es imposible que nos reconozcan. Jamás imaginarían que hemos roto una de las normas sagradas de los RPG y videojuegos en general: no cambiar de vestuario a los personajes principales si no es para cortísimos eventos especiales o como bonus por haberte pasado el juego muy bien. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo en el Mercado Muro nadie reconoció a Cloud sólo porque se maquilló como Heidi y se puso un kimono y dos trenzas?

—¡¿Que Cloud hizo qué?! —exclamaron todos menos Vincent, las dos chicas y el implicado, y centraron la atención en el protagonista.

—¡No perdamos de vista lo importante, que es que tenemos que salvar el mundo! —saltó el ex–SOLDIER. No se le ocurría un modo de preservar su honor si seguían con aquella conversación, sobre todo si salía a la luz que Don Corneo casi lo viola y las chicas tuvieron que rescatarlo—. ¡Barret, al ataúd de Vincent! ¡Vamos a por la dichosa piedra!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¿Quéeeeee?! —gritó Aerith—. ¡¿Tanto vale un dichoso pase de entrada de un día?! ¡Esto es un robo!

—¿También tenemos que pagar para entrar a arreglar el decorado? —se admiró Tifa, ya que se habían presentado como los encargados del mantenimiento del cementerio del hotel, para así explicar la presencia del ataúd y ver si, con suerte, se colaban gratis.

—Lo siento, las normas son las normas...

Cuando Aerith se disponía a invocar una reunión en un apartadillo para planear el modo de colarse sin pagar, un vozarrón interrumpió su iniciativa:

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó un musculoso y enorme hombre de pelo oscuro y enormes patillas, que iba disfrazado de campeón de lucha libre, o eso pensaron nuestros protagonistas al verlo escuetamente ataviado con una especie de calzoncillo rojo y un ridículo cinturón dorado—. He oído los gritos de una jovencita desde el Battle Square, donde me dedicaba a mi _hobby_ favorito: admiraba mis trofeos.

—Estos jóvenes —empezó la chica que cobraba las entradas—, que traen un ataúd nuevo para el hotel pero no quieren pagar la entrada para ponerlo...

—Oh... bueno... —musitó el hombre, mirándolos uno a uno hasta que centró su atención en Redypuchi—. Va, como hoy es el cumpleaños del Gold Saucer, me siento amable y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato con vosotros, jovencitos. Os dejaré entrar gratis si me prestáis para toda la noche a este animal naranja de aquí —lo señaló—. Lo trataré bien e intentaré devolvéroslo de una pieza. Tal vez acabe agotado después de toda una noche de intensa actividad, pero no sufráis, seguro que acaba disfrutándolo él también.

—¡Trato hecho! —respondió Aerith sin dar tiempo al resto ni a asimilarlo—. ¡Todo tuyo por esta noche, para que hagas con él lo que quieras! Pero intenta no pasarte mucho con él, y déjale dormir al menos una hora, que mañana tendrá que luchar...

—¡Un momento! —exigió Redypuchi—. ¡¿Y mi opinión?!

—No te quejes —intervino Cloud, con expresión grave—. Aunque no sea tu tipo porque no tenga pelo naranja ni vaya a cuatro patas y tal, tú recuerda que esto es por el bien del mundo. Esta noche, cuando te tenga a su merced, tú cierra los ojos y piensa cosas agradables y ya verás como cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya ha pasado todo y sigues vivo.

—¡¡No hablarás en serio!!

—Esto... señor... ¿Para qué quiere a Redypuchi? —se interesó Tifa, preocupada por le consejo que Cloud le había dado a Redypuchi.

—Oh, bueno, es que como hoy va a haber eventos especiales por la noche, hemos tenido que montar una guardería nocturna para entretener a los mocosos insomnes mientras los padres gastan dinero, y he pensado que un animal como éste les servirá de juguete —les explicó con una amplia y dorada (¿cómo no si casi todos sus dientes eran de oro?) sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿es sólo para eso? —se sorprendió Aerith—. Entonces no tiene de qué quejarse.

—¿Y para qué te habías pensado que era? —acusó Cloud a la chica.

—No te hagas el inocente para quedar bien, que hemos pensado lo mismo.

—Entonces es un trato —resolvió el hombre, ignorando las quejas de Redypuchi. Luego dio dos palmadas y de la nada aparecieron varios hombres tamaño armario—. Llevaos al animal naranja y ese ataúd de ahí al Ghost Square.

—¡Sí, señor Dio!

—¡Traidores, me vendéis por unas entradas! —se quejaba Redypuchi mientras los hombres lo arrastraban hacia el tubo que conectaba aquella zona con el hotel.

—¡Ey, ey! —exclamó Tifa, al ver que cogían también el ataúd, y luego se giró hacia Cloud y susurró—: ¡Que se llevan a Barret!

—No sufras por él, ya lo recogeremos mañana —resolvió el rubio—. Si Vincent no se murió ahogado tras pasar 30 años ahí dentro, él no morirá por pasar una noche.

—Es bastante cómodo —la consoló Vincent.

—¿Me ha parecido oír que usted es Dio, el dueño del Gold Saucer? —se interesó Aerith, inmune a las desgracias ajenas.

—¡Ah, ya sé! Quieres un autógrafo —supuso el hombre—. Como hoy es un día especial, aparte del autógrafo, también os invito a ver mi sala de trofeos del Battle Square.

—Esto, mejor otro dí... —empezó Cloud, pero Aerith le dio un codazo para silenciarlo y luego respondió:

—¡Nos encantaría ver sus trofeos!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya sabía que os entusiasmaría la idea!

—Tronch, a mi los #&!¬+# museos me aburren más que un capítulo de los #!¬+ Teletubbies —señaló Cid, sin rodeos—. Me largo a las máquinas tragaperras con Vincent —decidió por el ex–turco sin molestarse en consultarle—. Nos vemos en el &!¬+# hotel, tronch.

—¡Yo también voy! —se apuntó Yuffie, sabiendo que allí habría mucha materia y dinero que robar.

—Bueno, pues iremos a la sala de trofeos nosotros tres sólo —indicó Aerith, señalando a Tifa y Cloud.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Os van a encantar. Tengo una estatua mía tamaño natural que...

—Por cierto —interrumpió Cloud—, no habrás visto por causalidad a un hombre alto, vestido con una especie de gabardina negra, de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos rasgados y verdes, piel morena y que llevaba una espada enorme, ¿verdad?

—¿Un tipo que llevaba una mascarilla de esas que se pone la gente para no toser en la cara a los demás? —recordó.

—No, sin mascarilla —negó Cloud, convencido de que el Gran Sephiroth era inmune a las gripes.

—Entonces no lo he visto.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—...¡y este es el diploma que gané en preescolar en el concurso de figuritas de plastilina del pueblo, una obra magna que blablabla...!

Cloud, Tifa, Cait Sith y Aerith aguantaban desde hacía ya tres horas el tedioso monólogo del dueño del Gold Saucer quien ya había explicado con todo lujo de detalles el origen de los trofeos de treinta y dos de las salas que había construido, a modo de museo, para albergar las pruebas de las proezas de toda su vida. En principio habían escuchado con cierta curiosidad, luego con cansancio, y, a aquellas alturas, simplemente no lo escuchaban, sino que Cloud, Tifa y Cait Sith lo miraban con cara de hastío y Aerith, gracias a su talento natural para la hipocresía, sonreía ampliamente mientras su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí.

—Blablabla... —Algo en la expresión de Dio alertó a los cuatro, de pronto, por lo que se arriesgaron a prestarle atención a tiempo para oír—: ...sé que os resultará muy triste, pero con esto hemos finalizado la excusión.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —aullaron.

—Sí, lo sé, sé que estabais deseando oír más anécdotas de mi apasionante vida, pero...

—¡¿Y la Piedra Angular qué?! —exigió saber Aerith—. ¡No me digas que hemos aguantado todo este tostón para nada!

—¡Ah! ¿Queréis ver la Piedra Angular? —preguntó, sin dar muestras de haber comprendido la última frase de la cetra. Normal, se quería tanto a sí mismo que su propio organismo preseleccionaba los comentarios antes de enviarlos a su cerebro—. Pero he de advertiros de que no es un trofeo ganado por mí en una de mis apasionantes vivencias, sino una roca curiosa que compré por internet a una chica de Midgar.

—¡El cómo la ha obtenido es lo de menos! —cortó Aerith antes de que alguno de sus dos compañeros la sorprendiese haciendo la sencilla asociación mental que la inculpaba por vender un objeto tan importante—. ¡Lo que nosotros deseamos es pedírsela prestada!

—¿Prestada? ¿Por qué?

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que echaron de menos a Yuffie, y no porque las horas de tortura los hubiesen vuelto locos, sino porque era la experta en inventar excusas.

—¿Por favor? —añadió Tifa, sin ocurrírsele nada mejor.

—Uff, me ponéis en un aprieto, jovencitos —declaró Dio—. Me encantaría prestar una de mis preciadas posesiones, que me costó un ojo de la cara, a unos jóvenes como vosotros, que no conozco de nada y probablemente jamás me la devuelvan, si no es que la rompen o pierden antes de plantearse si hacerlo o no; pero... un poder superior, más allá de lo conocido, me impide hacerlo... Sin embargo...

—¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió Aerith, girándose hacia sus compañeros, de modo que quedó de espaldas a Dio—. ¡¿Qué es lo que nos hemos dejado por hacer esta vez?! —exigió saber—. ¡Cloud, ¿has hablado con toda la gente?! ¡¿Has entrado en todas las salas y cogido todos los objetos?!

—Hasta que el tipo este nos ha secuestrado, sí —aseguró.

—¿No será porque nos hemos dejado a Barret en el ataúd? —sugirió Tifa—. Recordad que la otra vez que nos pasó esto fue porque Redypuchi se quedó en Kalm en lugar de seguirnos hasta la granja de los chocobos...

—¡Ostras! —exclamó Aerith, con cara de horror—. ¡No me digáis que es porque la otra vez que pasamos por esta zona no cogimos al personaje obligatorio aquel que Sephi... ¡ejem! que el Planeta me dijo que era un traidor espía de Shinra!

—¡Oh, no! —se asustó Tifa, mientras Cait Sith los miraba con una sonrisa irónica desde el lugar donde Tifa lo tenía enganchado a su pantalón.

—¡¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de dejarnos un personaje principal?! —quiso saber la cetra—. ¡Seguro que tuya, Cloud!

—¡¿Mía?! —gritó, al verse descubierto—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Seguro que fue de Redypuchi!

—¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer? —se lamentó Tifa—. Recordad que la ultima grabación que tenemos fue aquella que hicimos en el edificio de Shinra cuando íbamos a rescatar a Aerith...

—No, tiene que haber otra solución —sentenció Aerith—. Por muchos bugs que tenga el juego, hace años que algún alma caritativa decidió que no fuera posible quedarse atrapado en un juego por una estupidez como ésta...

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras, en el que se disponían a pensar algo, fue aprovechado por Dio para retomar la palabra.

—Lo que os decía, jovencitos, que, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a prestaros la Piedra Angular a cambio de...

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó la pérfida mujer de ojos verdes, cogiendo de un brazo a cada uno de sus dos compañeros para que no pudiesen huir—. ¡Se puede quedar toda la noche a Tifa para lo que quiera! ¡O, si sus gustos van por otro lado, puede quedarse con Cloud! ¡O con los dos si lo que le van son los tríos!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —aullaron—. ¡¡Aerith!!

—¡Es por el bien del Planeta! —les recordó, clavándoles las uñas.

—Interesante oferta —admitió Dio—, pero lo que yo quería pediros era otra cosa —confesó, provocando que Cloud y Tifa suspiraran aliviados—. Veréis, me acaba de llegar una ruleta nueva para el Battle Arena, que encargué hace mucho tiempo porque las que tenemos ya no representaban un reto para los expertos. Estoy deseando probarla y, os preguntaréis, ¿por qué no la pruebo yo mismo? —señaló quitándole las palabras del cuadrado azul de diálogo a Cloud—, pues porque soy tan fuerte y grandioso que, aunque la ruleta fuera de una dificultad desmesurada y una crueldad infinita, no evitaría que aplastase a todos mis enemigos sin despeinarme...

—Normal, con toda esa gomina que lleva, es imposible que se le mueva un pelo —le recordó Cloud, aunque su voz se perdió en el filtro preseleccionador de Dio.

—Mira quien habla... —corearon Aerith y Cait Sith, por lo bajo.

—Por eso —proseguía Dio— querría que uno de vosotros la probase para que yo viese si es lo suficientemente buena o acabo de desperdiciar una cantidad de gils que omitiré para no traumatizaros.

—Oh, bueno... —musitó Aerith—. Si sólo es eso...

—Perdone —intervino Tifa—, pero es que es la primera vez que venimos al Gold Saucer... ¿En qué consiste exactamente eso de la ruleta y el Battle Arena?

—¡Oh, es una atracción muy divertida! Se entra en individual y consiste en poder hacer frente a ocho combates consecutivos. El estado del participante se mantendrá de un combate al otro, tanto sus puntos de vida y magia como los estados alterados positivos y negativos. A parte, para darle un _plus_ de emoción, contamos con unas divertidas y variadas ruletas que, entre combate y combate, el participante tendrá que hacer girar una vez para añadir un elemento azar al conjunto. Si el participante gana todos los combates, recibe unos puntos que podréis canjear por regalos y que perderéis en cuanto pongáis un pie fuera del Battle Square, para grabar la partida o lo que sea que queráis hacer. Gane o pierda, recibirá un pañuelo.

—¿Un pañuelo? —repitió Tifa, extrañada—, ¿para qué?

—Si pierde, para limpiarse la sangre de las heridas, si gana, para secarse las lágrimas si, después de sufrir lo indecible para superar los ocho combates, recibe una cantidad irrisoria de puntos en lugar de una decente.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Cloud, adoptando su pose chulesca—. Si sólo son ocho combates de nada y girar una ruletita no parece nada complicado —sentenció—. Recordad que YO estuve SOLDIER, y allí teníamos que hacer miles de combates seguidos, sin comer, sin dormir, sin beber, sin ver la tele, sin ir al váter, sin...

—Como para olvidarlo —sentenció con hastío la cetra mientras Tifa escuchaba admirada al rubio—. Entonces está decidido, Cloud probará la atracción esa y a cambio nosotros podremos tomar prestada la Piedra Angular.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Antes de meter a Cloud en aquellos combates, decidieron que lo mejor era equiparlo como Dios mandaba, así que se vieron en la obligación de buscar en el Wonder Square a sus otros tres compañeros, ya que la única materia barrera del equipo la tenía Cid. En cuanto los pusieron al corriente del plan, se apuntaron a presenciar los combates, diciéndose que aquello prometía mucha diversión a costa del sufrimiento del ex–SOLDIER.

Así que, en esos momentos, ya dentro del Battle Arena, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie y Cid ocupaban incómodos asientos en la zona menos privilegiada del área que rodeaba al ring, y que estaba reservada a aquellos que, pagando una módica suma, podían ver los combates de sus compañeros para darles ánimos. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos no habían pagado ni un solo gil por estar allí, no podían quejarse de que la bombilla que iluminaba su zona parpadease, ni tampoco de que una familia de ratas estuviese merendándose un queso enmohecido en la fila de detrás de ellos. A Aerith no se la veía por los alrededores, imaginaban que porque había conseguido, con algún ardid, colarse en alguno de los palcos que se encontraban a varios metros sobre sus cabezas, y no iban del todo desencaminados...

Cuando ya habían prestado a Cloud las materias necesarias para que sobreviviese solo al menos un combate, y se disponían a entrar en el "coliseo", el PHS de Aerith la informó de que había recibido un sms así que, con la excusa de que iba primero al aseo a retocarse el maquillaje, se escabulló para leerlo. Evidentemente, era de Sephiroth, que la informaba de que estaba allí mismo, detrás del pilar donde se había apoyado, y que la invitaba a presenciar los combates de Cloud desde el palco real VIP. Obviamente, la cetra aceptó la oferta...

—¡Por fin aire puro! —exclamó Sephiroth, en cuanto los dos quedaron solos en el palco, tras quitarse la mascarilla blanca—. Esos malditos moguris y sus pompones me matarán algún día...

—Ya será para menos —opinó la cetra, con su empatía habitual—, tampoco es como para que llores.

—¡No es que llore, es que me lloran los ojos por la alergia!

—Conmigo no hace falta que te hagas el duro, Sephi. Recuerda que cuando yo tenía cinco años y tú doce, y Hojo te obligó a ver aquel maratón de películas y series al que me apunté sin ser invitada, lloraste a moco tendido con la muerte de la madre de Bambi, con la muerte de Patrash, el perro de Flandes, y su amo Nicolás, con la muerte de la cerillera, con la muerte del soldadito de plomo y la bailarina, con la muerte...

—¡Vale, vale, tienes razón! —cortó la interminable lista de víctimas mortales en las películas que Hojo quería que viese para que comprendiera, o eso decía el científico, que ser bueno sólo servía para morir miserablemente—. ¡Pero te recuerdo que tú también lloraste con una de esas películas!

—¡¡¿Yoooo?!! ¡¿Con cuál?!

—¡Con Mujercitas! —reveló.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —admitió, recordándolo—. ¡Normal que llorase! ¡¿Tú viste lo que Jo hizo con su hermoso pelo _sólo_ para que su madre pudiera visitar a su padre herido en la guerra?! ¡¿Es que no había peluquerías decentes que pudiesen hacerle un escalonado en vez de aquellos horribles trasquilones?! ¡Fue un crimen absoluto contra la estética y un sacrificio desmesurado! ¡Normal que me saltasen las lágrimas!

Sephiroth prefirió no responder. ¿Para qué cansarse en hacerle ver a la mujer que habían situaciones infinitamente más trágicas en esa obra? Aerith era egoísta e insensible y no había poder en el Planeta capaz de cambiar eso.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema —continuó la cetra—, ¿dónde está ahora Jenova? Me extraña no verla contigo, dando la lata.

—Está en el Wonder Square. Se ha aficionado a un juego aburrido hasta decir basta sobre un submarino, así que la he dejado allí con un buen montón de gils para que se pase la noche entera jugando, que así no hace daño a nadie.

—Buena idea... En fin, veamos qué tal le salen los combates a Cloud —dijo al ver con sus prismáticos de teatro cómo el rubio entraba en la arena tras pronunciar el grito de guerra: "¡Allé voy!"—. Más le vale que no haga el imbécil y que gane, porque necesitamos esa piedra.

—No creo que tenga problemas, no son enemigos muy complicados por lo que he visto —comentó Sephiroth—. Tendréis la piedra sin problemas... Aunque creía que el plan era que yo entrase primero en el Templo de los Ancianos para esperaros dentro.

—No sufras. Como nos vamos a quedar aquí a pasar la noche, porque no nos podemos ir sin Redypuchi, tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerte con ella.

—Supongo...

Mientras ellos comentaban, los otros, en "el gallinero", clavándose las duras e incómodas sillas...

—¡Seguro que no dura ni dos combates! —se reía Yuffie—. ¿Y si hacemos apuestas? Me apuesto la materia submarina de Cid a que apalizan a Cloud.

—¡Ey, tronch! ¡No apuestes las +(#&!¬- cosas de los demás, tronch!

—¿Materia submarina? —repitió Tifa, desconcertada.

—Es una materia que le ha salido al suertudo este en una de las tragaperras —explicó Yuffie, con envidia—. ¡No ha sido nada justo! ¡A mí no me ha tocado nada e incluso a Vin le ha salido una pareja de PHS con cámara y webcam incorporada!

—¿Y para qué necesita un PHS una webcam? —filosofó la joven morena.

—Según pone en las instrucciones —dijo Yuffie mostrándolas, ya que se las había birlado a Vincent para leerlas—, si llamas de uno de los PHS al otro y están conectadas las webcam, podrás ver lo que hay delante del PHS en la pantallita.

—Wow, asombroso...

—Mirad, parece que empieza el combate —informó Vincent en el momento en el que ante Cloud, como por arte de magia, se materializaban tres bichos con aspecto de moscas.

—No parecen muy peligrosos —opinó Yuffie—. Y como el accesorio de Cloud lo defiende del veneno, no tendrá que preocuparse por si son venenosos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Tifa—. ¡Así podrá aprovechar que le hacen poco daño para ponerse prisa, regenerar, escudos...!

—¡¡ÚLTIMA!! —exclamó el ex–SOLDIER, a pleno pulmón, siendo su voz seguida por un pitido molesto que finalizó con una intensa explosión de luz verdosa que amenazó con provocarles un ataque de epilepsia a todos. Por suerte, sólo afectó a las tres moscas, que cayeron escupiendo espuma no se sabe bien por dónde—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué debiluchos! ¡Los siguientes, por favor! —pidió henchido de orgullo por su proeza, al tiempo que pensaba—: «¡Pero qué _cool_ que ha quedado! ¡Las he fulminado en el primer turno sin darles tiempo ni a atacar! Apuesto a que todos se han quedado mudos de lo impresionados que están de mi poder...»

—¡¡Pero será imbécil!! —clamaba Aerith, al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡¿Por qué no se ha echado ni un maldito hechizo de apoyo para aprovechar que se mantienen de combate a combate?!

—Mujer, con el nivel que tienen los monstruos de este lugar, es un desperdicio de puntos mágicos —opinó Sephiroth.

—¡No lo justifiques, él no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡A él los dragones no le hacen 0 puntos de daño cuando lo golpean!

—¿Ah, no? —se sorprendió—. Como me dijiste que entró en SOLDIER...

—Pero la culpa es mía, por dejarle mi materia última —continuaba la cetra a la suya—. ¡Es como prestar una motosierra encendida a un niño de cinco años!

Mientras Cloud bajaba a la zona de las ruletas, las opiniones en "el gallinero" no eran muy diferentes a las del palco...

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —reía Yuffie por la cara que se le había quedado a Tifa.

—Jo, tronch, ¡¿a qué (#&!¬ se le ocurre gastar 130 #!¬#&! puntos de magia para matar 3 moscas?!

—Con un hielo 1 las habría barrido por sólo 4 PM —apoyó Vincent, siempre tan eficiente a la hora de encontrar el modo barato de matar.

—Bu–bueno... —empezó Tifa, intentando enfocar el asunto de modo optimista—. Al menos no ha utilizado la única vez que puede invocar a Odín —les recordó. Como la única invocación que habían usado hasta entonces era Chocomog, no tenían entrenadas las materias rojas y todas sólo tenían una estrella o, lo que es lo mismo, sólo podían usarlas una vez—. Además, ya podrá ponerse regenerar y el resto en el próximo combate, tampoco hace falta tener tanta prisa...

—También es verdad —admitió Yuffie.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ÉSTA?! —oyeron aullar a Cloud, de modo que todos dejaron sus conversaciones privadas para prestar atención al rubio.

—Ya se lo he explicado tres veces —señaló la encargada—. Usted tiene que darle al botón acción para detener la ruleta y, dependiendo del dibujito que quede cuando se detenga, tendrá que prescindir de algún apoyo o recibir algún estado alterado o traba...

—¡No me refiero al funcionamiento del sistema! —aclaró—. ¡¡Me refiero a la ruleta en sí!! ¡¡Es todo el rato igual!! —apuntó, señalándola.

Tal y como el sagaz ex–SOLDIER había percibido, en la ruleta que giraba ante él sólo podía verse pasar un único dibujo, que representaba un círculo verde.

—¿Qué problema tiene con eso? —respondió la chica, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Y dónde está el elemento azar aquí?!

—Detalles sin importancia —señaló Dio, apareciendo de improvisto—. Anda, no te hagas de rogar y darle al botón para que veamos qué pasa. ¿No es emocionante?

—... —Cloud decidió que lo mejor era resignarse a su mala suerte y darle al dichoso botoncito.

—Y el resultado es... —empezó la chica—. ¡¡Oh, sorpresa, tendrá que prescindir de todas sus materias verdes!! Deposítelas aquí, por favor, le serán devueltas al final de los combates —indicó sacando una caja de sólo ella sabía dónde.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan grave —decía Cloud, dejando la recuperar, barrera, hielo, última...—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER, puedo hacer todos los combates que quiera usando sólo materias azules!

—¿Alguna materia azul sirve de algo sin estar enlazada a una de otro color? —preguntó Yuffie al resto, al oír la bravuconada de Cloud.

—Claro que no, por eso se las llama materias de apoyo —explicó Vincent.

—Me parece que el muy )#&!(#&!¬ ya no va a poder ponerse un #(#&!&! conjuro de apoyo, tronch —dijo Cid.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —intervino Tifa—. Aún le queda la materia habilidad enemiga. Con ella se puede poner la barrera total, curarse con el viento albo cuando lo necesite y recuperar puntos de magia con el martillo. Además, ahora que no tiene materias verdes, sólo puede atacar con esa materia, con la materia golpe mortal, con Odín o a espadazos...

—Apuesto quinientos gils a que no usa la materia habilidad enemiga —propuso Yuffie, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mil gils a que usa Odín, tronch —se apuntó Cid.

—Dos mil a que usa el límite —añadió Vincent mientras ponían los billetes en un montón.

—¡Chicos, ¿cómo podéis apostar en una situación así?! ¡Necesitamos que gane para salvar el mundo!

En aquel instante, la música de batalla especial del Battle Arena les indicó que empezaba el siguiente combate. De la nada hicieron su aparición dos monstruos fornidos que parecían ser una especie de golems de madera. Al verlos, probablemente por primera y ultima vez en sus vidas, Tifa y Aerith pensaron lo mismo:

«¡Por favor, que no use Odín ni el límite todavía! ¡Que utilice la materia habilidad enemiga!»

—¡Bah, dos miserables golems a mí! —gritó Cloud, haciendo esperar lo peor a sus compañeros—. ¡Yo a estos los derroto sin usar ni materias, que por algo estuve en SOLDIER, muahahaha!

Después de más de treinta "_miss_" efectuados por parte del rubio (no se sabe si porque los golems tenían mucha evasión o si porque Cloud era inútil), y tras veinte terremotos sufridos por nuestro protagonista, y media docena de ultrapociones consumidas, Cloud al fin logró dar el último espadazo que hizo desaparecer al segundo golem...

—Arj... arj... veis... como podía... —jadeaba, deseando tomarse otra ultrapoción en cuanto le dejasen.

—Esta vez —decía Sephiroth a su compañera— ha ahorrado en puntos de magia en previsión de necesitarlos en combates próximos.

—No te engañes, lo ha hecho porque es imbécil —contradijo Aerith—. Al menos podría haberse tirado la barrera total, ¡que las pociones no son gratis y las pagamos entre todos!

Unos cuantos metros más abajo...

—¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! —celebraba Yuffie recogiendo los billetes de las apuestas.

—Con un solo ejemplo no se puede adivinar un patrón —se disculpó Vincent.

—Para que siguiese un (#&!¬ patrón, debería tener una &!¬$(#¬ estrategia cuando lucha, tronch.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Tifa, con horror—. ¡Mirad la ruleta!

Una vez más, un único dibujo giraba en la ruleta, sin dar opción a tener un golpe de suerte; sólo que esta vez, en lugar de un círculo verde, era un círculo amarillo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya no podrá echarse barreras ni curarse con magia! —se regocijaba Yuffie—. ¡Tiene los combates contados!

—Todavía le quedan los elementos —puntualizó Tifa.

—Al &!(#&!(#& ritmo que los consume, al final del combate no le quedan, tronch.

«Bah, qué suerte he tenido» —pensaba Cloud, por su parte—. «Total, nunca uso esas materias, y así el menú de combate ocupará menos espacio y tardaré menos en dar órdenes.»

Hizo aparición en la arena un monstruo verde que parecía un cruce entre rinoceronte y tanque militar.

«¡Utilizaré Odín!» —decidió Cloud pero, un instante después, sucedió una de esas cosas que sólo acontecen una vez cada mil eones, uno de esos milagrosos momentos que sólo se puede vivir una vez en la vida y solamente si tienes mucha suerte...: Cloud ¡pensó!—: «Un momento... sólo tengo una estrella con Odín, así que sólo podré invocarlo una vez. Tal vez debería reservarlo por si me aparece alguna horda más adelante... Bueno, me apañaré con la bolsa de elementos.»

—Oh, no me lo puedo creer... —empezó Aerith.

—¡Está utilizando elementos de ataque de la bolsa en lugar de desperdiciar a Odín! —añadió Yuffie, igual de asombrada que todos los que conocían bien al rubio.

—Al final no será tan ¬#&!¬, tronch.

—No sabía que tuviésemos tantos elementos de ataque en la mochila —admitió la ninja mientras Cloud aligeraba el equipaje lanzándole un colmillo de fuego al monstruo.

—Bueno —intervino Tifa—. Es que uno va luchando y luchando, los monstruos sueltan cosas, y en la que te despistas has almacenado un arsenal de elementos que no sabes ni para qué sirven.

—Ya está —informó Vincent cuando el monstruo se desintegró.

—Tal como está ahora, sin materias de ataque, lo único que lo podría fastidiar de la ruleta es que le quitasen Odín —opinó Yuffie.

—Mujer, sólo eso...

Para demostrar a la ninja que no todo lo que importaba en el mundo empezaba por m y acababa por ateria, la ruleta fue a amargarles la tarde.

—Y el resultado es... ¡¡Oh, sorpresa, tendrá que prescindir de la bolsa de elementos!! —reveló la chica lo que era obvio ya antes de que Cloud diese al botón.

—¡Esto no es justo! —se quejó Cloud—. ¡Esta ruleta está amañada! ¡¿Cómo voy a curarme sin materias ni elementos?!

—Ese es tu problema, chaval —declaró Dio, sin piedad alguna—. Haberte tomado más fuentes de velocidad para esquivar mejor las hostias en vez de perder el tiempo entrenando materias. ¡Ale, danos la mochila y vuelve al ring!

—¡Ya está! —exclamó Aerith, desde el palco, sintiendo ganas de arrojar los prismáticos a alguien—. ¡Hasta aquí ha llegado!

—Mujer, no te negaré que la situación es adversa —empezó Sephiroth, con tono tranquilizador—. Pero, si es lo suficientemente ágil y fuerte en el manejo de la espada, puede ganar eliminando a sus adversarios antes de que le consuman todos los puntos de vida. Si no le echan magia, resiste bastante bien los golpes, y aún le queda Odín y la posibilidad de entrar en límite... —enumeró—. En cualquier caso, mira los combates tranquila. Si Cloud no logra vencer, ya me ocuparé personalmente de conseguir esa Piedra Angular como sea.

Aerith observó en silencio al hombre de ojos verdes, agradeciendo al Planeta tenerlo allí con ella para evitar que se acabase lanzando por el balcón del palco. Si es que era un hombre perfecto... Natural, ELLA merecía lo mejor, y sólo un hombre perfecto sería digno de SU amor.

Mientras Aerith tenía estas reflexiones, Cloud se defendía con uñas y dientes de las dos tortugas con tridentes que habían aparecido a modo de cuarto combate. Podría haber invocado a Odín... sin duda, si hubiese tenido un éter a mano, porque con la magia última se había quedado en mínimos de puntos de magia. Sólo esperaba que nadie se hubiese percatado de ese pequeño fallo técnico que había tenido y, para bien o para mal, así era. Por suerte, pese a que tenía turnos prácticamente inútiles porque las tortugas se protegían con su caparazón, los monstruos debían tener problemas de agudeza visual, pues de cada diez escupitajos azules cegadores que le lanzaban, doce provocaban un "_miss_". Después de un par de horas quitándoles 1 punto de vida por ataque a las tortugas, al fin acabó el combate y los aplausos de Dio despertaron al resto de los que se suponía que presenciaban el enfrentamiento.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede salir en la ruleta? —se preguntó Aerith, guardando la baraja de cartas que Sephiroth y ella habían sacado allá por el turno veinte del combate anterior—. ¿Que le partan por la mitad la vida máxima? ¿Que le quiten los puntos de magia? ¿Que le partan por la mitad la potencia de ataque? Bah, tampoco creo que nada de eso marque mucha diferencia...

—Y el resultado es... —habló la azafata de la ruleta, cuando Cloud le había dado al botón sin siquiera molestarse en echar un vistazo, sabiendo como sabía que daba igual mirar que no mirar porque todas las opciones eran la misma—. ¡¡Oh, sorpresa, estado alterado "rana"!!

Un aullido de horror conjunto, emitido por todas las gargantas de los compañeros de equipo Cloud y él mismo, se abrió paso a kilómetros a la redonda, dando lugar a leyendas y cuentos de terror que serían transmitidos generación tras generación en la región.

—¡¡Ahora sí que es el final!! —sentenció Aerith mientras Cloud y sus compañeros expresaban su indignación por lo que pensaban que no podía ser legal—. ¡Sin bolsa de elementos no podrá recuperar la forma humana!

—Entonces... ¿Cloud no es inmune a los estados alterados? —supuso Sephiroth, quien, al serlo desde que tenía memoria, olvidaba que la gente normal no solía tener esa suerte—. Pero llevará una cinta como accesorio, seguro...

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —empezó a reír Aerith, de pura histeria.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —reían por su lado Yuffie y Cid, pero ellos de diversión al ver a Cloud, transformado en rana, intentando alcanzar dos espectros voladores armados con lanzas que se esforzaban en hacer un pincho moruno con el anfibio—. ¡A Barret le hubiese encantado ver esto! —añadió Yuffie—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Oh, Cloud... sniff... —lamentaba Tifa—, no puedo seguir viéndolo.

—No retires la mirada —indicó Vincent con suma dignidad—. Se lo debemos, por el sacrificio que hace por el mundo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!¡Vin, préstame el PHS con webcam, que tenía cámara! ¡Esto hay que inmortalizarlo!

—Vale.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Aullidos escalofriantes, risas maquiavélicas y aleteos de murciélagos eran el sonido ambiente del exterior del hotel del Ghost Square, sin embargo, en el interior, pese a que los fantasmas jugando al ajedrez y el recepcionista ahorcado se supusiesen que tenían que imponer respeto, lo único que se oía eran carcajadas descontroladas:

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Dios! ¡Esta foto sí que es buena! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Ya me hubiese gustado a mí veros en mi lugar! —se quejó Cloud ante la hilaridad de sus compañeros.

En el recibidor del hotel estaba reunido el grupo al completo, divirtiéndose ante la exposición que Yuffie estaba haciendo de su reportaje fotográfico sobre el último y épico combate de la rana–Cloud en el Battle Square. Que estuviesen todos se debía a que Redypuchi había conseguido que le concediesen un permiso para cenar antes de volver a la guardería para ser torturado por tiernos infantes, y Barret había logrado partir a cabezazos la tapa del ataúd de Vincent y salir al exterior, casi provocando un infarto a los turistas que lo vieron aparecer de debajo de la tierra, como si de un extra de Resident Evil se tratase.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Parad ya, ¿no?! —exigió el rubio—. ¡Vosotros no lo habríais hecho mejor! ¡Además, conseguí la Piedra Angular, y eso es lo que importa!

—Sí, porque Dio se lo pasó tan bien riéndose de ti que nos la regaló aunque perdieses miserablemente —apuntó Aerith, frunciendo el ceño al recordar los combates—. Te quedará todo lo _cool_ que tú quieras tu nueva media gabardina —hizo alusión al atuendo comprado en Wutai—, pero sigues igual de inútil.

—¡Oye!

—Supongo que deberíamos alegrarnos de que al menos no hayas encontrado AÚN el botón de autodestrucción del Gold Saucer... —continuó la cetra, con reproche.

—Vamos, vamos —empezó Tifa, con tono conciliador—, no discutamos. Deberíamos aprovechar que todos estamos juntos para hablar de cosas trascendentales que se supone que interesan a los jugadores.

—Si nos pasamos casi todo el rato todos juntos —se extrañó Redypuchi, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Ya, bueno... Pero hay que dar sentido a esta escena, ¿no?

—Estaría bien que nos dijeseis qué #&ç#&!¬+ razón inició este +)#¬&· viaje y por qué se supone que perseguimos a Sephiroth, tronch —propuso Cid.

—¡Eso, eso! —se apuntó Yuffie—. Que no todos estamos metidos en este lío desde el principio.

—Positivo —apoyó Vincent.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo os lo explico! —se animó Barret—. ¡¡El Planeta está muriendo por culpa de esos Shinra, que le chupan la sangre con los reactores para hacer materias y corriente eléctrica sin la que viviríamos como prehistóricos, y por eso, nosotros, Avalancha, empezamos una heroica cruzada que...!!

—¡No escuchéis a este lerdo ecologista, que no tiene ni idea de qué va la historia! —interrumpió Cloud—. ¡¡Todo empezó porque YO, Cloud Strife, estuve en SOLDIER, donde me enseñaron a...!!

—¡¡A callar los dos!! —exclamó Aerith—. ¡Lo que realmente lo empezó todo fue que la pérfida Shinra quiso secuestrarme, A MÍ, ya que, a parte de estar dotada de gran gracia y belleza, como cetra que soy, tengo poderes asombrosos y maravillosos entre los que está poder encontrar la Tierra Prometida...!

—Que es una especie de paraíso fiscal, con jardines llenos de flores, donde todos saltan felices por el campo, casi desnudos, y tienen libre acceso a todo tipo de sustancias psicotrópicas —aclaró Redypuchi.

—Y también hay mucha materia —añadió a su vez Tifa, recordando lo que Aerith les había dicho a Cloud y ella en la prisión en el edificio de Shinra.

—¡Mola! —se animó Yuffie.

—¡¿Qué ç#&!¬+# hacemos persiguiendo al Sephiroth en vez de ir a ese #&ç#& lugar, tronch?! ¡Con esa &!¬+# materia podría pagar la &!¬#&!¬ universidad de mis hijas, tronch!

—¡¡Aquí nadie arrebata la materia al Planeta!! —saltó Barret.

—Bueno, lo que iba contando —retomó la palabra Aerith—, pues que cuando Cloud vino a rescatarme al edificio central de Shinra, arriesgando su vida por mí, ya que había quedado fascinado por mi hermosura y carisma desde el instante en que me vio, que incluso me pidió una cita cuando yo sólo le ofrecía que me comprase una flor...

—Yo no lo recuerdo así... —interrumpió Cloud, haciendo memoria y encontrando que lo que según Aerith era una cita, era que habían quedado para que la chica le devolviese los 999 gils de cambio que le debía por la compra de la flor.

—No dejemos que los detalles nos desconcentren —siguió ella—. Lo que decía, cuando Cloud...

—¡Tifa y yo también estábamos! —aclaró Barret, molesto porque intentasen omitir su presencia en el "ataque" al edificio central de Shinra.

—Sí, sí, cuando los tres vinieron a rescatarme, apareció Sephiroth anunciando (más o menos) que iba a conquistar el mundo y tal, así que empezamos el viaje para buscarlo y detenerlo —finalizó.

—¿Y qué más nos da si el mundo lo domina Shinra o él? —opinó Yuffie—. De hecho, no creo que lo haga mucho peor.

Por unos instantes la expresión de Barret reveló que se estaba planteando seriamente si no estarían equivocados y Sephiroth era la clave para derrocar a Shinra, pero Tifa, conociéndolo, lo dedujo y decidió recordar a Barret qué era lo correcto:

—¡Pero Sephiroth, según nos ha dicho Aerith, quiere lanzar un meteorito sobre el Planeta!

—Ah, es verdad, ya lo había olvidado... —corearon Yuffie, Barret y Cloud.

—¿Realmente importa por qué viajamos? —preguntó de pronto Vincent, y se hizo un largo silencio.

—No mucho, ¿no? —habló al fin Redypuchi—. Yo, al menos, ya no me acuerdo de cómo acabé metido en esto en vez de quedarme en Cañón Cosmo cuando hicimos escala allí.

—¡Lo importante es que estemos todos juntos y unidos para salvar el mundo! —declaró Tifa, con súbito ímpetu y convicción, olvidando que los tiempos de Avalancha quedaron sepultados bajo la placa de Midgar que Shinra echó encima de los suburbios del sector 7—. ¡El poder de nuestra amistad y el amor que sentimos por el Planeta y todos los seres que viven en él nos dará el poder necesario para protegerlos del pérfido Sephiroth!

—Lo que sea —aceptó Aerith, dando el tema por zanjado—. Recordad que mañana toca buscar el modo de viajar por mar, para ir al Templo de los Ancianos a ver qué hacemos con el asunto de la Materia Negra, así que todos deberíais ir arreando a la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar.

—ZzzzZzzZzzz —respondió Cid desde su butaca, donde se había repantigado.

—Da gusto lo rápido que obedecéis cuando lo que os pido os interesa —sonrió la cetra, pensando que se acababan de ahorrar una habitación, ya que el piloto se había ofrecido a dormir en el recibidor.

**Fin del capítulo 15**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Sí, sí que he muerto, por eso no actualizaba :3! Me pinché con una aguja mientras cosía un botón, y, para cuando llegaron a casa, ya era demasiado tarde para salvarme mediante una transfusión de sangre. Pero mi amiga Sakae ha tenido la amabilidad de embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura para reunir las 7 Dragon balls e invocar al dragón para resucitarme, así que aquí estoy de vuelta (y ella en breve n.n). Esperemos que no me vuelva a pasar, porque entonces le tocaría ir hasta Namek. Al menos el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo empezado, de hecho éste y el siguiente iban a ser uno sólo, pero como la cosa se alargaba, lo he partido. Espero actualizar lo de la cita pronto, éste es un poco cortito.

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, para todos los que han preguntado por la identidad del anciano ermitaño que engañó a Yuffie y familia; el viejo era... ¡¡Elena!!

¡Es broma! No vayáis a pensar que el famosísimo grupo de los Turcos sólo tiene cuatro miembros, hay muchos más Turcos. Turcos anónimos, sombras acechantes que al morir caerán en el olvido... como es el caso del anciano en cuestión. De todos modos, deciros que se llama Pascualo y le han saltado las lágrimas de emoción al ver que su interpretación os había impactado tanto como para preguntar por él.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Miss**_**" — **Los que hayan jugado el juego en español, como yo, igual recuerdan que cuando un ataque fallaba, aparecía la palabra "merma" sobre el objetivo del ataque; pero he decidido utilizar la expresión "_miss_" (fallo en inglés) porque es la que aparece en la mayoría de juegos de este tipo y en la versión inglesa del FF7, por lo que es más conocida. ¿Qué podría haber dicho simplemente que no acertaban en el blanco? Sí, supongo, pero era por resaltar el hecho de que aparece una palabra escrita cuando esto sucede.

**Fuentes de velocidad** — Para los que no hayan jugado el juego, un elemento que sirve para aumentar de forma permanente 1 punto en el parámetro básico de destreza (el que sirve para tener más puntería y evasión).

**Resident Evil** — No creo que haga falta, pero bueno, para despistados, una saga de juegos que va, básicamente y para no perder el tiempo explicando su trama argumental, de matar zombies xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Rananer: **¿Qué ves tú de malo a que diga que Aerith parecía una gamba rebozándose? Seguro que a ella no le importa :3 Yo no creo que me pasase de suave con Yuffie, de hecho pensaba que me estaba pasando tres pueblos pero, eno, una vez quedas con 0 puntos de vida el resto del daño siempre es 0 xD Y, no sufras, que yo por la periodicidad no sufro, sufro cuando no consigo escribir porque me bloqueo ¡qué rabia me da!

**Sakae Kaze:** Oooh, tu sugerencia de las parejas es superchachipiruli, sería maravilloso llevarla a la práctica, peeeeeeeero... como comprenderás, no puedo liar a Sephi y Redypuchi porque sería incluir zoofilia y tendría que subir el rating del fic a D (de depraved) y nadie lo leería, así que sintiéndolo mucho no podré ponerlo y, claro, si no pongo esa pareja no sería justo que sí pusiese a las otras, sería trato favoritista, así que dejaré las cosas como las tenía pensadas en un principio y problema resuelto :3 Respecto a tu petición de quedarte con Vincent... me temo que lo necesito para el fic, pero, como te aprecio y te debo la vida, te lo dejaré 5 minutos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Vin?

Vincent: Vale...

Pues ya lo has oído, tú di la fecha y la hora y yo te lo envío :3

**Isa Leonhart:** ¡¿Qué nunca se te habría ocurrido lo de la "media gabardina"?! ¡Si lo primero que pensé yo al ver la peli fue: "¡anda, Cloud tiene el pelo más corto y sin su pincho... un momento... ¿por qué lleva sólo media gabardina?!" ! Y no es que no se den cuenta de lo peligroso que es CAOS, es justamente que, como lo saben, prefieren no acercarse hasta que se amanse un poco. Y ya por último, a tu pregunta de que desde cuándo Jenova dice cosas tan precisas y bien dichas... bueno, alguna creo que ha dicho ya, pero es que cuando la cosa le interesa mucho se pone seria y hace las cosas bien (sí, sí, estaba seria... ¿qué entonces por qué intercalaba "jijijijs"?... esto... ¡mira, un tomberi volador!).

**Ako Nomura:** Yo creo que sufrieron más los del grupo que Yuffie (al menos en el tiempo) aunque lo de ella fue intenso. Y no entiendo por qué te extraña que incluyese la transformación de Vincent en CAOS, total, como era su cuarto límite (el "secreto") tampoco es que haya puesto nada que no saliese en el juego ;) Ah, y Cid y Shera dicen que tienes muy buen gusto en nombres por apreciar el de sus niñas.

**CharlieStrife:** Me alegra que te gustaran los caps, y ya imaginaba que no servirían precisamente para cogerle cariño a la pobre Yuffie. Respecto a por qué puse en ropa interior a Tifa y a Aerith no, no fue porque la morena sea más guapa (aunque a mí me lo parezca), sino porque Yuffie no podía estar segura al cien por cien de que nunca volvería a encontrárselos, y sabía que si dejaba en paños menores a la cetra, cuando la volviese a ver, nada la salvaría de una muerte lenta y horriblemente dolorosa a manos de Aerith; así que su instinto de supervivencia la instó a dejarle el traje puesto. Espero que ahora entiendas las circunstancias :D

**Nebyura:** Así que crees que Cloud estaba mono en el disfraz de chocobo... no creo que él opine igual, aunque, si llegan a ofrecérselo de niño, cuando se congelaba en invierno vestido con harapos, no creo que lo hubiese rechazado. En referencia a lo del chocobo dorado, es algo que ya se verá más adelante (supongo), pero no me importa adelantártelo: entre las maravillosas habilidades de Sephiroth, como la de hacer las materias maestras al tocarlas, también está la de que cuando acaricia un chocobo, aunque sea amarillo y deplorable, de esos que caminan con la cabeza gacha, lo convierte en dorado. Seguro que cuando Aerith se entere le sacará rentabilidad al asunto ;)

**sora63:** Me alegra que te gustase el combate contra los cuervos, no tenía muy claro que no hubiese quedado demasiado patético incluso para ellos xD Si es que con esas armas poco más podían hacer... Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, el templo de los ancianos era un asco, yo me perdía que no veas y me tocó repetirlo todo porque me dejé la vara princesa de Aerith porque las manillas del reloj se quedaban clavadas después de encontrarte a Sephiroth y yo no lo había revisado todo T.T ¡Con lo que me costó pillar al #)#$%·&#· viejo ese!

**Ariannita:** La verdad es que es cierto que pueden haber razones por las que alguien deje una historia a medias (yo misma dejé a medias un par de mis historias originales por llegar a puntos muertos argumentales), pero aquí no me pasará porque, además de que tengo un público al que no puedo defraudar, me molesté en pensarlo todo antes de empezar, para no llegar a callejones sin salida :3 Así que ya sabes, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

**vergil ansem:** Esto... ¿lo que me dices era un elogio? Bueno, me lo tomaré como uno, bwuahahaha. Y, no sé por qué dices que es caótico, si yo lo veo igualísimo al juego original :3

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Yo también soy muy perfeccionista, hasta el punto que SIEMPRE que acabo de escribir me parece que está fatal, es un poco deprimente a veces, la verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio que le di a lo de Wutai, no tenía muy claro que no me fueseis a crucificar por ello (al menos mantuve la aparición de los Turcos, y eso que nunca me gustaron mucho). E imagino que si sospechabas que el nombre de la madre de Yuffie era Máteria igual era porque Elmyra la nombró cuando le contó a Cloud, Tifa y Barret la historia de su vida y la infancia de Aerith, en el capítulo 3, creo.

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Bienvenida al fic (o, mejor dicho, al apartado de los lectores no anónimos del fic xD). Y, sí, es imperdonable que no hayas jugado al juego ¡ya tardas en bajártelo! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, y así podrás reírte cada vez que Cloud diga que estuvo en SOLDIER xD

**UteM003:** ¡Yo también tengo terror a los molboles! Cada vez que los veo tiemblo y me pongo a pensar en cuándo es la última vez que me grabé, en serio, me han matado tantas veces (menos en el ff12 que eran inofensivos xD)... Pero a mi los bichos me parecen súper monos, en serio, me parecen adorables con sus dientecitos y sus tentáculos... si es que siempre he sentido debilidad por las plantas. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi versión de Wutai, las penurias que han pasado nuestros chicos, la familia de Yuffie... Lo de la ropa de FFAC, es que necesitaba expresar en voz alta lo que pienso de lo hortera que visten siempre los personajes de FF y lo inútil y hasta molesto de la mitad de sus accesorios (aunque la media gabardina de Cloud fue ya demasiado para mí). También me alegra que te gustaran los Turcos, porque, como no son santo de mi devoción, si no los extirpé es porque sé que hay gente a la que sí les gusta (y sí, Reno disimulado lo es muy poco). Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste, me ha emocionado que me dejaras dos reviews, uno por el 13 y otro por el 14, pese a que tenías una oportunidad única para librarte de escribir uno XD Gracias.

**SquallRF:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y lo felices (por despreocupados, claro) que viven los personajes XD Y, sobre tu duda, la materia gesticular (gesto se llamaba la "magia") tiene el efecto de imitar la última acción realizada en el combate (en este caso el fuego 3 lanzado cuatro veces de Aerith) sin consumir puntos de magia (objetos sí, desgraciadamente xD). Era ideal para gesticular límites y así poder hacerlos muchas veces seguidas (aunque en ese caso había que tener quietos a los otros porque uno no puede gesticular el límite de otro). Espero haber resuelto tu duda :3

**Damr1990: **Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los dos capis, de verdad n//n Lo de amaestrar la materia Meteorito... pues sí, Sephiroth debe ser el único apto para convertirla en una materia inofensiva, lástima que él crea que es justamente todo lo contrario xD Lo que me dices de Yuffie y Vincent y las semillitas... la niña es muy joven todavía para pensar en semillitas, tiene cosas más importantes en mente (como reunir materia), pero de todos modos el resto del grupo la vigila por si acaso, para proteger a Vincent de posibles asaltos nocturnos xD Ah, como verás, pronto no he actualizado :P (Gracias por la explicación de lo de LOL, me emociona cómo habéis acudido valerosa y abnegadamente a salvarme de mi ignorancia, sniff xD).

**Cat Atonia:** Me gusta alegraros el día cuando puedo, aunque mi periodicidad no merezca tal nombre xD Este capítulo me parece a mi que es un poco menos loco que los anteriores, pero bueno, espero que te guste también.

**un Ser (I): **Puede que sí me diera por describir más, no sé, es que no puedo estar segura de que todos los que jugaran al FF7 hayan visto la peli, y, además, quería remarcar lo ridículos que son los modelos que llevaban xD ¡Y claro que Aerith puede hablar con el Planeta! Es una cetra, a fin de cuentas. Sólo que, como le explicó a Cloud y Tifa cuando estaban atrapados en la cárcel del edificio de Shinra, para eso necesita revolcarse por el suelo xD Si es que, claro, tanto usar al Planeta de excusa para dirigirlos hacia donde está Seph, al final hasta dudáis de ella.

**Naruko:** Bienvenida al fic n.n. Me he pasado por vuestra página y leído alguna cosilla, pero, al menos hasta que acabe algo xD, no tengo idea de ponerlo en ningún otro lado aparte del fanfiction.

**Nadesko:** Te doy la bienvenida al club de los dejadores de reviews en mi fic XD Me alegra que te guste la parodia, no pude resistir la tentación de escribir lo que verdaderamente pasó en el FF7, oculto durante tanto tiempo por culpa de las amenazas a muerte que Aerith hace a los autores de su videojuego xD Sólo espero que la cetra nunca me encuentre a mí y me haga pagar el haberla desenmascarado :3

**LoveSephiroth:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, también te doy la bienvenida (confeti). Veo que te gusta Aerith pese a lo perversa que es, eso está bien, cada vez somos más :3 Ooh, así que propones que Sephi y Aerith acaben juntos, no sé si alguien más me lo ha pedido, la verdad, pero creo que no xD La verdad es que no sé si desear eso es muy cruel con Sephiroth o no, al fin y al cabo, le convenga o no (dudo que a alguien le convenga una mujer así), es lo que él quiere xD

**un Ser (II):** Vaya batería de preguntas xD Te respondo: Sí, a Barret le gusta el cosplay, al menos esa idea saqué yo del juego original en la Costa del Sol cuando lo pillabas en el baño de la posada disfrazado de marinerito xD. El próximo concierto de Energía B–Tal no está programado por el momento, tienen que salvar el mundo y eso no les deja tiempo libre XD. El nivel que tienen ahora no me lo he planteado, la verdad, yo soy de esas personas que tienden a llevar los personajes sobreentrenados, así que no sabría decirte un nivel normal para este momento de la historia. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que Cloud tiene entre 10 y 20 niveles menos que el resto de sus compañeros XD Fue Barret quien preguntó por sus implantes, tú sabes, las distintas armas que se coloca en el brazo. ¿Cómo se hubiesen llamado las septillizas de haber sido chicos? Chasis, Volante, Motor, Neumático, Gato, Destornillador y Taladro. Sobre la relación de Godo y Aerith, o Yuffie y Aerith, en realidad ninguna, porque Godo es el exmarido de la madrastra de Aerith y nada más, Elmyra es la única que adoptó a Aerith por su cuenta. Y, ya por último, sobre que Máteria y la tatarabuela aceptaran a Vincent por llevar una materia dentro... no intentes entender el modo de pensar de esa gente, créeme, es lo mejor.

**Toguel: **Bienvenido y gracias por tus amables palabras. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no sea nada del otro mundo (está escrito desde el rencor de alguien que ha pasado horas y horas en el Battle Square para conseguir el Omnilátigo y la Invocación W, temiendo que la luz se fuese en cualquier momento, por no poder grabar) xD

**Neus:** Bienvenida al fic (no me extraña que lo hayas leído dos veces, con lo que tardo en actualizar se os olvidará lo que había escrito antes XD). El nivel de Cloud no te lo sabría decir, como le he dicho antes a un Ser, debe estar entre 10 y 20 niveles por debajo del resto XD La talla de pecho de Tifa, pero por supuesto, es la del juego, esa que demuestra que tiene una fuerza sobrenatural que la hace capaz de mantenerse erguida pese a que tenga el peso de su cuerpo tan mal repartido. Veo que Aerith en el juego no era tu jugadora favorita xD La verdad es que a mi también me causó mala impresión eso de ofrecer una cita a Cloud sin conocerlo, pero como pronto comentó lo de que le recordaba a su ex y me resultaba graciosa por lo vital que era, pues le cogí cariño (aunque siempre tuve claro que prefería a Tifa, lo mío con ella fue amor a primera vista xD). ¿¿Que te gusta Sephiroth con cualquiera que no sea Cloud?? ¡¿Eso incluye a Barret?! ¡Arg, aaargh! ¡Sacad esa imagen de mi cabeza! ¡¿Por qué tendré tan buena imaginación?! Por cierto... veo que eres de las mías, las anti–Cait Sith :3 ¡Pronto conquistaremos el mundo! Y, sí, créetelo, ¡tiene gente a la que le gusta! Lo de la coletilla "tronch" de Cid no es del juego, no; es una coletilla que amigos míos de la infancia usaban a veces cuando intentaba hacerse el macarra, algo así como el "yeh, tío" pero más a lo barriobajero. ¿Por qué se la puse? Supongo que porque Cid siempre me ha parecido que iba de guay y mandón y que seguro que de joven era jefe de la pandilla de gamberros de la clase xD Y, ya para acabar, que esto se hace eterno, no recuerdo esa conversación con Vincent en la que se ríe de su propio chiste malo, pero me lo creo; yo cada vez que hablaba con él me quedaba pensando: "Em... ¿qué me ha dicho?".

Bueno, chicos, se acabó el rollo. Como comentario casual, me he dado cuenta de que... ¡todo fanfiction ha cambiado! No veáis lo que me cuesta encontrarlo todo en la ficha después de este cambio de imagen y, la primera vez, casi marco como favorita una historia cuando lo que quería era dejar un review, con eso de que ahora la tecla "Go" es para eso, y han añadido lo de "Review this story/chapter" en el centro de la página al final. En fin, todo sea acostumbrarse (para que entonces lo vuelvan a cambiar, que yo ya he vivido unos 3 cambios radicales aquí xD) Y, ya lo de siempre: acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y no olvidéis pasaros por el fic de Sakae Kaze (le debo la propaganda por resucitarme)! ¡Pronto actualiza! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	16. Cita doble en el Gold Saucer

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 16. Cita doble en el Gold Saucer.**

Aerith caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo del hotel, en dirección a la habitación de Cloud, para poner en marcha su plan. Recordando que Dio había dicho que había una fiesta o algo así por la noche, decidió que era su oportunidad para seducir a Cloud. Aprovecharía que los otros estaban durmiendo, para invitar al rubio a una inocente cita, y durante la romántica velada en el parque de atracciones (mítico lugar para parejas) desplegaría todos sus encantos para asegurarse de que, al final de la noche, Cloud se hubiese rendido a sus pies y le declarase amor eterno y devoción absoluta. Entonces ella sólo tendría que rechazarlo cruelmente, dejándole claro que no tenía la categoría suficiente para siquiera osar en pensar en ella. Logrados sus fines, podría olvidarse de aquel estúpido viaje, e irse con Sephiroth a disfrutar de la vida. Respecto a Jenova... ya se le ocurriría sobre la marcha cómo deshacerse de ella.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la mujer al repasar su próximo futuro se borró al instante cuando, al girar una esquina y entrar en el corredor que daba a la habitación del rubio, vio que había alguien llamando a la puerta del dormitorio.

«¡No puede ser que Tifa, tan lerdita como es, haya tenido la misma idea que yo!» —se negó a creer mientras se ocultaba en las sombras y lanzaba miraditas de odio a la morena—. «¡¿Será que toda su supuesta dulzura y estupidez es una fachada y en realidad ha venido a tentar a Cloud con sus enormes tetas, sabiendo que el estúpido está tan salido que le diría que sí incluso a Yuffie?!», se planteó, horrorizada, aunque no porque fuesen a abusar de Cloud, eso le daba igual, sino porque, si Tifa lo conseguía, alguna lengua viperina podría decir que la morena le había ganado a ELLA, y eso era inadmisible.

Mientras Aerith ardía de rabia, Tifa ya había recibido permiso para entrar.

«¡¿Podría ser...» —pensó el ex–SOLDIER, gratamente sorprendido con la visita— «... que Tifa por fin se haya dado cuenta de mi existencia y haya venido a declararme su amor y a suplicarme que la haga mía?!», alucinó, con una leve hemorragia nasal conforme su mente, rápidamente, iba imaginando las escenas.

—¡Cloud, ¿estás bien?! ¡Te sangra la nariz! —se asustó Tifa.

—No es nada, no es nada... —negó con rapidez y, luego de limpiarse la sangre con el guante, puso su típica pose chulesca y añadió—: Y, dime, Tifa, ¿qué te trae aquí, a mi dormitorio, en plena noche, los dos solos, con la mera iluminación de las velas...?

—Venía a preguntarte si has visto a Cait Sith —reveló, dejando de piedra tanto a Cloud como a Aerith, que espiaba desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Sí, hombre, mi peluche en forma de gatita, el que suelo llevar a todos lados, enganchado —especificó, malinterpretando el rictus del hombre como incomprensión—. Es que... no sé dónde se ha metido, la verdad. No lo entiendo, juraría que lo había dejado encima de mi cama... Sé que te sonará a tontería, pero a veces juraría que cambia de lugar solo...

«Tranquilo, tranquilo...» —se repetía Cloud, para no morir por la desilusión—. «Ya entiendo. Lo que pasa es que Tifa es muy tímida y por eso ha inventado la excusa del peluche para tener alguna razón que darme para su visita nocturna... Va, le pondré las cosas fáciles.»

—Bueno, Tifa —inició, con una amplia sonrisa que deseaba ser seductora—, no te preocupes por nada. Si has perdido tu peluche, debe haber sido aquí dentro, así que podemos, no sé, dar una vuelta por TODO el Gold Saucer los DOS, SOLOS, porque no vale la pena despertar al resto por algo así... para buscar el peluche, por supuesto, no es que vayamos de cita romántica, con posibilidad de acabar en noche pasional, ni nada parecido...

—¡Oh! ¿En serio serías capaz de pasar toda la noche sin dormir para ayudarme a encontrarla en este enorme lugar, Cloud? —se emocionó Tifa, al recibir la primera parte del mensaje—. Solos... los dos... —repitió las palabras del chico, empezando a ruborizarse conforme la segunda parte iba abriéndose paso en su espesa mente.

—¡¡Yo os ayuuuuuudo!! —gritó Aerith, entrando de pronto en la sala y casi provocando con ello un infarto a la pareja—. ¡Casualmente paseaba por aquí, porque tengo insomnio, y os he escuchado! ¡No puedo permitir que mi pobre mejor amiga pierda su peluchito preferido! ¡Pasaré TODA la noche pegada a VOSOTROS para ayudaros a encontrarlo!

—E... esto... gracias, Aerith... —logró decir Tifa que, aunque personalmente preferiría haber ido sola con Cloud, ¿a quién iba a engañar?, le sabía mal rechazar la ayuda desinteresada que le prestaba su gran amiga.

—No, si entre los dos nos bastamos —se apresuró a decir Cloud, viendo cómo sus maravillosos planes se desmoronaban por momentos—, no hace falta que te molestes...

—¡Si no es molestia! ¡Vamos, vamos! —apremió, colocándose entre los dos, y luego los cogió a cada uno de un brazo, firmemente, para asegurarse de que no se escapasen e intentasen colocarse juntitos—. ¡Rápido, antes de que alguien lo encuentre antes que nosotros y tenga el mal gusto suficiente como para quedárselo! —añadió, arrastrándolos por el pasillo.

—A–Aerith... me estás clavando las uñas… —gimió Tifa, con una lagrimita, creyendo que la cetra no lo hacia adrede.

«¡Eso por arruinarme mi divino plan!», pensó la mujer de ojos verdes, al tiempo que decía:

—¡Oh, perdona! No me había dado cuenta...

Los tres salieron del hotel, por imposición de la cetra, sin registrarlo, aunque sería el lugar más lógico para encontrar la gatita, teniendo en cuenta que la morena todavía tenía a Cait Sith cuando se reunieron en el recibidor. Aún se oía la voz, cada vez más lejana, de Tifa preguntando si no deberían despertar a Cid para que dejase la butaca de la entrada del hotel y fuese a un cuarto, cuando un personaje abandonó la tienda de elementos del Ghost Square, justo a tiempo para verlos alejarse (ya que, obviamente, Aerith no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta del hotel).

«Sabía que Aerith no podría aguantar la tentación de salir por la noche» —pensó éste, que no era otro sino Sephiroth—. «Los seguiré. No me fío de dejarla sola, es capaz de causar un accidente a la otra chica para quedarse a solas con Cloud... y prefiero que lo seduzca con testigos, para asegurarme de que _sólo_ lo seduce» —se dijo, de malhumor—. «Suerte que voy preparado...»

Para no ser reconocido, Sephiroth había hecho un cambio radical en su _look_: se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, se había puesto unas gafas de pasta sin cristales y había prescindido de su aclamada gabardina negra con hombreras (eso sí, la había sustituido por una camiseta, no era cuestión de ir con el pecho al aire y arriesgarse a que alguna horda de locas o, peor, de tipos con capas negras, lo intentase violar). Bueno... radical tal vez no era el cambio, pero el hombre estaba seguro de que sin su gabardina ni la Masamune jamás sería reconocido.

«El único problema son esos malditos moguris y sus pompones...» —se dijo, mirando el bote de pastillas para la alergia que acababa de adquirir—. «Bueno, en las instrucciones dice que una pastilla cada tres días... Así que, por si acaso, me tomaré el bote entero, más vale prevenir que curar. Total, nunca me pongo enfermo, así que no me tengo que preocupar por las contraindicaciones...»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Bueno... ¿por dónde empezamos? —se preguntó Tifa, nada más los tres llegaron a la sala donde, a través de distintos túneles, se podía ir a cualquier zona del parque de atracciones. Paradójicamente, en vez de estar aquello lleno de gente que pasaba de una zona a otra, estaban solos con una sonriente empleada del Gold Saucer.

—¡Vengan al Event Square! —anunciaba la azafata, plantada ante la entrada de uno de los túneles—. ¡Aprovechen que esta noche, por primera y última vez en el juego, va a pasar algo en esta pantalla que dé sentido a su existencia! ¡Vengan, es gratis!

—¡Vayamos al Event Square! —señaló Cloud en cuanto procesó la palabra "gratis"—. No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que hacen ahí, pero debe ser interesante.

—Pero... Cloud —empezó Tifa, confundida—, si nunca antes he entrado dentro, es imposible que haya perdido a Cait Sith ahí...

—¡Detalles sin importancia! —exclamó Aerith—. ¡Cloud y yo iremos a echar un vistazo, por si acaso! Tú, como no pareces muy convencida, puedes revisar la entrada del parque —sugirió, con la esperanza de que, una vez Tifa saliese fuera para buscar al peluche, no pudiese regresar. La guarda de seguridad no la dejaría entrar de nuevo, una vez atravesase la línea de la puerta del parque, sin comprar un billete, algo que Tifa no podía hacer, al no ser la protagonista.

—¡No! ¡¿Estás loca, Aerith?! —saltó Cloud, en el mismo instante en que Sephiroth aparecía en la pantalla, aunque ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta, concentrados como estaban en su conversación—. ¡¿Cómo podemos dejar sola a Tifa en un lugar con tanta gente?! ¡¿No ves que cualquier depravado podría fijarse en sus evidentes encantos y asaltarla?!

—¿Evidentes encantos? —repitió Tifa en un susurro, emocionada, al no percatarse de a qué clase de _encantos_ se refería el rubio.

—Te recuerdo, Cloud —empezó la cetra, con marcada ironía, un poco mosqueada porque piropease a la morena en sus narices—, que, de los tres, tú eres el único que no es capaz de quitarse de encima a un hombre en celo.

—¡Argh! ¡No me lo recuerdes! —gimió, con un sollozo—. Dios, acabo de recordar aquel horrible tanga de leopardo que llevaba Don Corneo...

—Y yo tu maquillaje a lo Heidi y no me quejo —rezongó, apartándose la trenza la cual, con la carrera hasta allí, le había quedado encima del hombro.

—Aerith, no deberías recordarle una situación tan traumática —opinó Tifa—. Recuerda que pasó semanas con pesadillas después de aquello de las que se despertaba en media noche, llorando y temblando —indicó—. Piensa en cómo debe de sentirse cada vez que se plantea lo que le hubiese hecho Don Corneo si no llegamos a estar nosotras dos para sacárselo de encima...

«No sé de qué están hablando» —se dijo Sephiroth—, «pero, si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, suena como la narración de una de las tantas bromas pesadas que Zack le gastaba... concretamente como aquella vez que engañó a la cocinera del cuartel para hacerle creer que Cloud quería rollo con ella y luego me tocó a mí ir a rescatarlo antes de que la mujer lo violara en las duchas... O como cuando cambió los carteles de los cambiadores para que Cloud entrase en el de soldados gays peligrosos y tuve que ir a quitárselos de encima antes de que fuese demasiado tarde... O como cuando metió en la taquilla de Cloud la ropa interior de la jefa del grupo de feministas del ejército y me tocó a mí ir a evitar que le partiese todos los huesos...»

—Vale, vale —La voz de Aerith hizo regresar a Sephiroth de sus recuerdos—, olvidemos el asunto de separarnos y vayamos al Event Square de una vez.

Los tres saltaron juntos por el agujero que llevaba al teatro, mientras que el ex general de SOLDIER prefirió dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de seguirlos, para que no lo descubriesen.

Nada más Cloud, Aerith y Tifa traspasaron el umbral, fueron asaltados por un hombre que exclamaba:

—¡¡Felicidades!! ¡Sois la pareja número 100 que acude a ver la obra, así que, como premio, tendréis que representar vosotros el papel de los protagonistas!

—¿Qué clase de premio estúpido es ese? —se quejó Aerith—. ¡Lo que pasa es que queréis ahorraros el sueldo de los actores!

—¡Y bien, señor —continuó el hombre, ignorando el comentario de la cetra—, ¿cuál de las dos chicas que lo acompaña es su novia?!

«¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo que responder a eso?!» —se preguntó, aterrado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Aerith, en cuyos ojos había un brillo que, más que esperanzador, parecía amenazante—. «Aerith está muy buena, eso no puedo negarlo. Y si es la mitad de ardiente y explosiva en la cama de lo que lo es para el resto de cosas que hace, debe ser una ninfómana de esas que exprimen a los hombres hasta que les sacan todo el jugo... Con ella todo sería lujuria y desenfreno, sin tener que preocuparme de ser romántico ni de que se enamore de mí porque, seamos sinceros, dudo que Aerith tenga un corazón que poder romperle...» —Tras el análisis de su primera opción, se giró hacia Tifa, encontrándose con una mirada nerviosa, temerosa y con una pizca de esperanza—. «Tifa... Ella es el amor de toda mi vida... Desde aquel día, cuando tenía cinco años, en que la vi tiernamente partiendo ladrillos con sus manos desnudas en la plaza de Nibelheim, no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Por alguna razón extraña cuando la miro parece que alguien haya lanzado una magia freno y todo vaya lento, y oigo en _repeat_ en mi cabeza un hilo musical de violines... A veces incluso me olvido de que está buenísima y me encuentro pensando en amaneceres, cielos estrellados o incluso en una casita con jardín y perro... Pero... Tifa es una chica inocente y pura... si le metiera mano, sin venir a cuento, igual se ofende o me odia para siempre... Incluso es capaz de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio... y... si lo hago muy mal la noche de bodas... ¡¿y si la traumatizo y no me deja que la toque nunca más?!»

—¡Ejem, ejem! —tosió el encargado, devolviendo a la realidad al ex–SOLDIER, quien instantes antes estaba empezando a ponerse pálido—. ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Cuál de las dos?!

—¿De verdad tengo que elegir sólo una? —preguntó con tono lastimero, pero la mirada de ambas chicas, que bien podría haberlo matado si no fuese el protagonista, le advirtió de que si no arreglaba aquello YA, tendría serios problemas y podía acabar apaleado—. ¡Ejem, quiero decir, las dos son amigas mías! ¡Sólo amigas!

«Más vale desilusionarlas que enfurecerlas», pensó cobarde y sabiamente.

—¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes! —sonrió el encargado, contra todo pronóstico—. ¡No importa! Haremos un pequeño apaño al guión.

En cuanto dijo esa palabra, se materializaron varios hombres que nuestros chicos reconocieron como a los que se llevaron a rastras a Redypuchi cuando se lo prestaron a Dio.

—Seguidnos —ordenaron al unísono, obligándolos a acompañarlos.

Apenas hacía diez segundos que Cloud, Tifa y Aerith habían desaparecido de la pantalla, apareció Sephiroth por la entrada del teatro.

—¡¡Felicidades!! —exclamó el encargado, y tuvo mucha suerte de que Sephiroth no llevase la Masamune, pues su primer impulso, ante el inesperado grito, fue desenvainarla y atacar—. ¡Usted es el soltero número 100 que acude a ver la obra, así que, como premio, tendrá que representar el papel de antagonista de la obra!

Haciendo caso omiso a aquel tarado, Sephiroth dio un rápido barrido a la sala, buscando a su amada.

—Señor... —insistía el encargado.

—¿Ha visto entrar hace un momento a una hermosa mujer vestida de rosa acompañada por un rubio de peinado imposible y una morena de busto desproporcionado? —preguntó a bocajarro, planteándose que el trío se hubiese arrepentido, al ver que aquello era un teatro, y se hubiese ido a otra zona por alguna puerta que no fuera aquella.

—¡Ah, ¿los conoce?! ¡También van a participar en la obra!

—¿Participar en la obra? ¿También?

—Sí, sí, usted no se preocupe. Mis compañeros lo guiarán...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Jenova rodaba jovial por el suelo del Event Square, con su ración de palomitas de maíz y su shinra–cola cogidas cada una con un tentáculo, buscando un sitio que le gustase para ver la obra. Cuando lo encontró, en primera fila, lanzó un escupitajo de ácido a la cara del ocupante y aprovechó que se lo llevaban a urgencias para acomodarse en el asiento. No es que la cabeza mutante se hubiese aburrido del juego del submarino, pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando, tras perder una misión, masticó demasiado fuerte los controles de la máquina y no hubo modo de volverla a hacer funcionar. En principio había pensado en dar unas vueltas por el Speed Square, a ver a cuántos trabajadores del parque conseguía atinar esta vez con el láser, pero entonces una amable azafata la convenció para que entrase allí a ver una obra de teatro. No es que sintiese gran pasión por la interpretación, pero tenía sus palomitas y su shinra–cola y, si no le gustaba la obra, siempre podía saltar al escenario y empezar una escabechina. Con suerte el público creía que formaba parte de la función e incluso le aplaudían cuando acabase.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y los focos iluminaron el telón del escenario, el cual se apartó, dejando a la vista un decorado cutre, hecho con cartulinas y rotuladores, que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué quería representar. Una musiquita más propia de las obras de marionetas para las guarderías que de un teatro de aquella envergadura empezó a sonar, acompañando a la voz en _off_ del narrador:

—Una malvada sombra se cierne sobre el pacífico reino de Galdia... Las dos hermosas hijas mellizas del rey, la Princesa Rosa y la Princesa Margarita, han sido secuestradas por el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados... ¿Qué será de ellas?

Se hizo una pausa dramática, amenizada por los ruidos de Jenova, que soplaba por la pajita de su shinra–cola, haciendo burbujas.

—Entonces... —reemprendió al fin la voz en _off_—, ¡¡aparece el Legendario Héroe Alfredo!!

Cloud apareció corriendo en el escenario, gracias al amable empujón que le habían dado los encargados de la obra, al ver que el rubio no tenía intención de salir a escena. Para interpretar el papel de héroe, habían obligado al ex–SOLDIER a cambiar su atuendo por uno más clásico: unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de manga larga, del mismo color, sobre la que llevaba un peto de cuero, y una larga capa roja.

De pronto, del lado contrario del que había surgido el rubio, apareció, dando vueltas como una peonza y con los brazos en forma de círculo, sobre su cabeza, en un vano intento de imitar la gracia de una bailarina, un hombre cubierto por una armadura metálica gris y un yelmo barato, con la visera levantada.

—¡Ooooh!... —empezó el caballero, con excesivo dramatismo, mientras movía la cabeza como si intentase desencajarla del cuerpo y extendía ambos brazos hacia Cloud, como si estuviese venerando a un dios—. ¡¡Tú debes ser el Legendario Héroe Alfredo!!

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras el caballero seguía con los ejercicios de cuello y Cloud lo miraba como si al actor le hubiese surgido una fosa séptica en la cara.

—¡Ejem! —tosió el caballero, intuyendo que el rubio no se sabía el guión que nadie se había molestado en enseñarle—. ¡¡Tú eres el Legendario Héroe Alfredo!! ¡¡Mi alma me lo dice!! —improvisó—. ¡¡Por favor, por favor, salva a la Princesa Rosa y a la Princesa Margarita!!... Su Majestad, el Rey, le dará los detalles...

Nada más el caballero acabó la frase, de detrás del mismo lado del telón por donde había aparecido el actor anterior, surgió un hombre bajito, rubio y gordo, cuya corona de plástico lo identificaba como rey. Por supuesto, mientras el caballero retrocedía para quedar en un segundo plano, el Rey avanzaba, girando sobre sí mismo, hasta detenerse junto a Cloud, donde empezó a mover la cabeza de modo extraño.

«¿Se supone que lo que hacen con el cuello es necesario para la obra?», se preguntó Cloud, desconcertado. Él nunca había participado en ninguna de las obras teatrales que organizaban los niños de Nibelheim, ni siquiera le dejaban hacer el papel de árbol, tenía que conformarse con montar y desmontar el escenario.

—¡¡Oh, Legendario Héroe Alfredo!! —clamó el Rey, en éxtasis—. ¡¡Has venido para rescatar a mis hermosas y adoradas hijas, las niñas de mis ojos, los luceros de mis mañanas, las brisas de mis atardeceres...!!

—¡Sí, sí, a eso he venido! —cortó Cloud, para que callase. Lamentablemente, el Rey no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—¡Mis pobres hijas! ¡Mi dulce Rosa! ¡Mi tierna Margarita! ¡¿Qué perversas intenciones tendrá el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, para arrebatarlas de mi lado?!

—Ese Valvados es el que se supone que las ha secuestrado, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse Cloud, quien, al fin y al cabo, hasta hacía unos instantes ni siquiera sabía que él se suponía que se llamaba Alfredo en aquella obra.

—¡¡El malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, secuestró a mis niñas adoradas y se las ha llevado al pico más alto de la más peligrosa montaña... que es donde tiene su oscuro castillo!! ¡¡Para llegar allí tendrás que atravesar los Bosques de los Trolls Devoradores de Héroes, la Cienaga de los Zombies Putrefactos, el Acantilado de los Pájaros Mutantes Asesinos, la Cripta de los Vampiros Sedientos, las Catacumbas de los Enanos Rabiosos...!!

—¡¡No hay problema!! —declaró Cloud, quien había perdido la esperanza de que el Rey acabase la enumeración—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Puedo hacer todo eso sin caballo, ni arma, ni escudo, ni materias, ni armadura, ni casco, ni caballo, ni botas...!

—¡¡No!! —negó el rey, sobresaltando a Cloud con su grito y sus gesticulaciones exageradas—. ¡¡No puedes derrotar al malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, todavía!! ¡Antes debes hablar con alguien para que te ayude!...

Hizo aparición otro actor peonza. Éste se detuvo junto al caballero y era un hombre barbudo vestido con una túnica verde y un gorro acabado en punta. El cuadro de diálogo lo presentó como "hechicero" cuando apareció ante Cloud el siguiente menú:

¿Con quien hablo?

1. El caballero

2. El hechicero

«Difícil pregunta, debo meditarla con profundidad para dar la respuesta correcta...» —se dijo el rubio, olvidando que aquello sólo era una obra teatral y nadie iba a morir, ni iba a cambiar el final del juego si daba la opción equivocada—. «El hechicero aún no ha hecho esos inquietantes movimientos de cabeza... no sé si eso es buena o mala señal... El caballero parece buena gente, tal vez si lo elijo para que me ayude se deja masticar mientras rescato a las princesas... Pero igual el hechicero tiene más materias...» —Tras estas deliberaciones, al fin su mente llegó a una conclusión—: «Elegiré al hechicero. Si no, ¿para qué habría salido al escenario?»

En cuanto seleccionó la segunda línea, el hombre vestido de verde empezó a gesticular mientras decía:

—Soy el gran hechicero, Vorman. ¿Qué deseas saber?

Otro menú apareció en pantalla:

1. El punto débil del malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados.

2. Las medidas de la Princesa Rosa y la Princesa Margarita.

«¡¿Las medidas de las princesas?!» —releyó Cloud, primero incrédulo, luego profundamente ofendido—. «¡¿Pero quién se han creído los programadores de este juego que soy?! ¡¡Yo hace meses que sé las medidas de Tifa y Aerith!!»

—Ahh —empezó a decir el hechicero en cuanto Cloud dio a aceptar en la primera opción—, la debilidad del malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, debe ser... debe ser...

—Tranquilo —interrumpió Cloud—, si no lo sabes, lo comprendo. Tampoco hace falta que te la inventes...

—Sí —continuaba a la suya el barbudo—, debe ser... ¡el amor verdadero!

Hubo un gran "Ooooooh" por parte de los miembros del público más tiernos, mientras otros aguantaban la risa o las arcadas, dependiendo de cuán resistentes fueran a las cursiladas. Jenova había empezado a lanzar palomitas al caballero, quien aguantaba estoicamente el ataque.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon Cloud y Aerith, quien esperaba su turno junto a Tifa, Sephiroth y un par de actores.

«Qué razón tiene ese actor» —se dijo Sephiroth, observando de reojo a la cetra. Por suerte, Aerith era la única que lo había reconocido sin su gabardina y Masamune; Tifa y Cloud lo habían mirado como a un total desconocido—. «Un día de estos, mi amor por Aerith me llevará a la ruina...»

—¿Seguro que no tiene un punto débil de verdad? —quiso saber Cloud.

—El poder del amor... es la única arma que se puede esgrimir contra los colmillos de los fieros dragones del malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, y contra la espada del propio Valvados!

—¡No bromees con eso! —reprendió Cloud—. ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Me estás diciendo que me enfrente a un rey y a una horda de dragones con amor!

—¡Oooooh! —tomó la palabra el narrador—. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Oh, Legendario Héroe Alfredo, mira!

En aquel momento, el que coordinaba todo aquello (sí, alguien se suponía que lo hacía) hizo una señal a los otros para que saliesen. Aunque ni las chicas ni Sephiroth entendían muy bien el argumento de aquella obra, prefirieron seguir las instrucciones a indagar. De este modo, entraron en escena dos dragones verdes, que no eran sino actores dentro de disfraces que no engañarían ni a un niño de cinco años, cargando cada uno de ellos a una de las princesas. Detrás de estos apareció, con andar firme y majestuoso, Sephiroth. Ellos tres también habían tenido que adecuar su vestuario a la obra de teatro, por lo que Aerith y Tifa vestían dos largos trajes de princesita, de falda ancha, corpiño ajustado y muchos volantes, el de Aerith completamente rosa pastel y el de Tifa blanco inmaculado. Una tiara de plástico barato que quería simular oro completaba el cursi atuendo. Sephiroth, para la ocasión, había tenido que encerrarse en una enorme y completa armadura negra, llena de pinchos, con una capa y un casco a juego, que sólo dejaba a la vista el rostro del hombre (que había insistido en dejarse las gafas para no ser descubierto) y parte de sus cabellos, que escapaban del casco.

Cuando se detuvieron, los dos dragones soltaron a las princesas, que quedaron sentadas en el suelo, junto a ellos. Y, entre los dos dragones, se plantó Sephiroth, bien firme.

—Soy el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados —dijo Sephiroth al sentirse obligado a presentarse, por si el público tenía dudas de su identidad.

—¡¡KYYAAAAAAAAA!! —gritaron un grupo de histéricas adolescentes, en el público—. ¡¡Tío bueeeeeno!!

—¡¡Unióoooooon!! ¡¡Unióoooooon!! —coreaban varios individuos con capa negra que, emocionados, acudieron corriendo y empezaron a intentar trepar al escenario, para horror de los actores.

Más rápido de lo que cuesta contarlo, aparecieron varios hombres del Gold Saucer y, tras moler a porrazos a los clones, se los llevaron por la fuerza, arrestados. Toda la escena fue amenizada por más gritos de chicas pidiendo hijos a Sephiroth, a los que se sumó alguna exclamación masculina a modo de piropo de obrero dirigido a las princesas. El sonido de las porras eléctricas de los guardias, al encenderse, sirvió para que el público volviese a guardar silencio.

—Em... lo que decía —continuó Sephiroth, preguntándose qué necesidad tenía él de exponerse a todo aquello—. Soy el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, y, como ves, Legendario Héroe Alfredo, no he hecho daño a ninguna de las dos princesas...

—¡Por favor, ayúdanos a mi hermana Rosa y a mi, héroe legendario! —pidió Tifa, muy metida en su papel.

—Sí, ayúdanos, apuesto héroe —añadió Aerith, con voz sugerente, al tiempo que se levantaba parte de la falda para dejar bien a la vista un liguero rosa. Sephiroth arqueó una ceja. Una cosa es que hiciese esas cosas a sus espaldas y otra que las hiciese en sus narices—. No dejarás que una hermosa y atractiva princesa como yo esté en peligro, ¿verdad? Si me salvas... según la tradición de mi familia... ¡tendré que entregarte mi virginidad!

—Tu virginidad... —murmuró Sephiroth, muy bajo, mientras sentía que se le hinchaba una vena— hace mucho que se perdió, querida.

—¿Me estás intentando decir algo? —respondió ella, igual de bajo, mosqueada por el tono y las palabras del hombre.

Sin embargo, esta conversación fue cubierta por las voces del público, que decían "Menuda es la Princesa Rosa", "Yo te rescato, princesa" y cosas parecidas; pero, sobre todo, por la exclamación de asombro y horror de Tifa:

—¡¡Aerith!! ¡Quiero decir, hermana Rosa!

—Un momento... —pidió Cloud, captando la atención de Aerith y Sephiroth, entre otras—, entonces, si os rescato a las dos, como sois de la misma familia, tendréis que entregarme vuestra virginidad las dos, ¿no?

—¡¡Cloud!! —aulló Tifa—. ¡¡Quiero decir, Legendario Héroe Alfredo!!

—¡No nos desviemos del tema principal! —pidió Sephiroth, con una mirada peligrosa—. ¡He venido hasta aquí, (sólo con dos de mis dragones y para que llevasen a las princesas), para partirte las piernas, arrancarte los brazos y, después de desollarte vivo, colgarte en la plaza mayor de la ciudad!

Los actores que hacían de hechicero, caballero y rey palidecieron ante lo real que parecía la amenaza y se apartaron del héroe, no les fuera a salpicar el asunto.

—Eso... —musitó Tifa para el dragón que la acompañaba—, ¿eso estaba en el guión? Y... ¿hay guión?

—¡No tengo miedo a tus amenazas, Valvados! —declaró Cloud, y el resto no supo si considerarlo valiente o estúpido por ello—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has traído hasta aquí a las princesas en vez de esperar en tu castillo para que yo atravesase el Bosque de los Trolls, la Cienaga...

—Ni lo sé ni me importa —sentenció Sephiroth, con un tono gélido que heló la sangre de todos menos la de Jenova, que se lo estaba pasando en grande, y la de Aerith, a la que la suerte de Cloud le traía sin cuidado—. Y ahora... ¡¡Ponte a rezar, Legendario Héroe Alfredo!!

Antes de que Sephiroth pudiese encontrar algo que usar como arma contra Cloud, dado que por suerte no le habían facilitado ningún arma y su atuendo no tenía ranuras para materias, el hechicero, en una muestra suprema de valor, se colocó entre ambos y exclamó:

—¡¡Ahora... Legendario Héroe Alfredo!! ¡Usa el poder del amor!

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Que le dé un abrazo?!

—_¡¡Que se besen!! ¡¡Que se besen!! ¡¡Jijijijijiji!!_ —empezó a pedir Jenova, haciendo palmas con dos tentáculos, y pronto se sumó todo el público.

—¡Eso! —se agarró el hechicero al clavo ardiendo que le tendía la cabeza mutante—. ¡Un beso! ¡¡El poder del amor verdadero!!

Entonces nuestros tres protagonistas y Sephiroth vieron aparecer un menú que rezaba:

1. Besar a las princesas.

2. Besar al rey.

3. Besar al malvado Rey de los dragones, Valvados.

—¡Que pregunta más tonta! —expresó Cloud—. ¡A las princesas! —escogió y, sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó en dirección a Tifa, pero lo único que besó fue el suelo, cuando alguien apartó a la muchacha de su camino.

—¡Aparta tus sucias garras de la Princesa Margarita! —ordenó Sephiroth, que aún tenía una mano asiendo el brazo de Tifa, del cual había tirado para hacer que la chica se levantase a tiempo de esquivar el asalto de Cloud.

—¡Yo podría decir lo mismo! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡No la toques!

—¡Ooooh! —empezó la voz en _off_—. ¡Parece que el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, se ha enamorado de la hermosa Princesa Margarita y no está dispuesto a dejar que la rescaten! ¿Será capaz el Legendario Héroe Alfredo de interponerse en el hermoso amor que acaba de nacer entre princesa y villano?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon los cuatro.

—¡Si todo lo que querías era casarte con mi adorada hijita Margarita —tomó la palabra el Rey—, no hacía falta que las secuestrases a las dos! ¡Encantado te daré la mano de mi hija y así humanos y dragones viviremos felices y en armonía!

—¡Un momento! —pidieron, al unísono, la supuesta pareja y Cloud.

—¡Tiene muy buen gusto, malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados! —hicieron la pelota el hechicero y el caballero—. ¡La dulce y pura Princesa Margarita será una gran esposa para usted!

—¡¿Cómo que buen gusto?! —se indignó Aerith, poniéndose en pie y logrando, con una mirada, que los dos actores retrocediesen—. ¡¿Insinuáis que mi hermana es mejor que yo?!

—Más dulce y pura que tú desde luego que lo es —arrastró las palabras Sephiroth, con sequedad, y Cloud admiró a ese desconocido por el valor que tenía para decirle eso a la cara a la cetra.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Que ahora a ti te van las chicas dulces y puras?! —saltó Aerith, rabiosa—. ¡¿Desde cuando?! ¡¿Seguro que sus enormes tetas no tienen nada que ver en tu elección?!

—¡Aerith! —exclamó Tifa, asombrada por la incomprensible, para ella al menos, reacción de su amiga.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo —empezó Sephiroth—, las personas no son sólo trozos de carne. ¡Algunos también tenemos sentimientos!

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¡Pues, por mí, puedes confitarte a esa tetuda y sus sentimientos!! —declaró, fuera de sí, y, antes de que este tuviese tiempo de huir, Aerith aferró con una mano el brazo de Cloud—. ¡¡Yo ya tengo un hombre mucho mejor!! ¡¡Vámonos, Cloud, continuemos con nuestra cita, que cuanto antes la acabemos, antes podremos ir al dormitorio a pasar toda la noche y madrugada #&¬#& como conejos!!

Sephiroth notó que le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo al reconocer perfectamente, pese a la censura, las palabras de Aerith; mientras que Cloud estaba demasiado impresionado y asustado para alegrarse, y su mente sólo atinó a pensar:

«¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Sabía que Aerith tenía que ser ninfómana!»

—¡¡Me parece muy bien!! —mintió el ex general—. ¡Pues espero que te dé todo lo que necesitas para quedar satisfecha, porque _tú_ sabes _bien_ que yo haré pasar a Tifa la mejor noche de toda su vida!

—¿Eh? —atinó a musitar la morena, perdida en la conversación, instantes antes de notar que el hombre de la armadura oscura había empezado a caminar hacia la salida del escenario y, como no la soltaba, ella no tenía más remedio que seguirlo—. ¿Pero qué...?

—¡Vamos, Cloud! —rugió Aerith, arrastrando al ex–SOLDIER hacia el lado contrario del escenario.

—¡E–espera, Aerith! —pedía el rubio, intentando desincrustarse las uñas de la mujer del brazo y caminar a la vez—. ¡Que ese tipo se lleva a Tifa!

—¡¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?!

Se hizo un breve silencio, al desaparecer del escenario las dos parejas, hasta que el actor que hacía de Rey reaccionó:

—¡¡El amor ha triunfado!! —afirmó, convencido—. ¡Volvamos para celebrarlo!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —corearon el hechicero y el caballero.

Los tres por un lado y los dos dragones por el otro pusieron pose de bailarina y se desplazaron rodando hasta desaparecer.

—¡Oh, que profundo es el poder del amor! —empezó la voz del narrador—. Y así, el Legendario Héroe Alfredo junto a la Princesa Rosa y el malvado Rey de los Dragones, Valvados, junto a la Princesa Margarita vivieron felices para siempre.

Cantidad de aplausos enérgicos y vítores se dejaron oír mientras bajaba el telón.

—_¡¡Otra!! ¡¡Otra!! ¡¡Otra!! ¡¡Jijijijijiji!!_

Y, al instante, todos se sumaron a la petición de Jenova.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Maldito #&ç#&!¬+# —murmuraba Aerith mientras arrastraba a Cloud al exterior del Event Square—. Por su culpa tengo ganas de matar a alguien. ¡Vamos al Battle para descargar tensión! —decidió, quitándose con un simple gesto, como quien se desprende de una capa, el traje de princesa, descubriendo que debajo tenía su ropa habitual (¿?).

—No creo que sea buena idea —opinó Cloud, arrancándose también del disfraz con un movimiento idéntico al de su amiga—, con esas ruletas trucadas acabarás más histérica de lo que ya estás.

—Es cierto... —asintió, demasiado enojada con Sephiroth para reparar en que el rubio la acababa de llamar histérica.

—¡Pero eso ahora no importa! ¡Tenemos que volver a por Tifa! —exclamó el ex–SOLDIER—. ¡Yo no me fío ni un pelo de tu amigo y sus intenciones!

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho que ese #&ç#&!¬+# sea amigo mío?! —chilló.

—No sé, me dio la sensación. ¡Pero, razón de más para ir a rescatar a Tifa!

—¡Deja de dar la lata, Tifa sabe cuidarse sola! —espetó—. ¡Y ahora vamos a matar algo YA! —sentenció, metiendo de una patada a Cloud por la entrada al pasaje que llevaba al Speed Square, antes de saltar ella.

No hacía ni diez segundos que habían desaparecido cuando llegaron a aquella sala llena de puertas Sephiroth y Tifa. Ambos llevaban ya la ropa normal, aunque en el caso del hombre no era la que solía llevar tampoco, eso habría sido descubrirse.

«Ya se han ido a otra zona» —maldijo para sí Sephiroth—. «No creo que haya sido capaz de ir directamente al hotel, pero debería encontrarla antes de que decida ir... Como Cloud permita que Aerith le ponga un solo dedo encima ¡¡lo mato!!»

—Eh... esto... —musitó la joven, sin saber cómo empezar. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho la voz en _off_ de la obra y ese hombre se habría enamorado de ella misteriosamente? Si no, ¿por qué se la había llevado con él y todavía no le había soltado el brazo?—. Señor... esto... ¿cómo se llama? —Qué menos que preguntarle eso.

—¿Eh? —Se volvió hacia ella. Había olvidado que se la había llevado para hacer rabiar a Aerith—. ¿Yo?... ¡Tiburcio! —improvisó, y Tifa tuvo la educación suficiente para no hacer una mueca, aunque su sinceridad le impidió decir que el nombre era bonito.

—Yo me llamo Tifa —se presentó, antes de titubear—: Señor Tiburcio... no es que me moleste acompañarlo, pero mis dos amigos...

—¡Claro, con la emoción no me he dado cuenta de que te separaba de tus compañeros! —se acogió, pensando que debía ser amable con Tifa, ella sólo era otra víctima de la perfidia de Aerith (por no olvidar que él era el culpable, aunque fuera accidental, de que Tifa fuese huérfana)—. No te preocupes, Tifa, aunque tengamos que quemar el parque entero para que evacuen a la gente, ten por seguro que evitaremos que se acues... quiero decir, que los encontraremos.

—¡No hace falta que se moleste, puedo buscarlos sola! —declaró, prefiriendo no comentar nada sobre lo de quemar el Gold Saucer.

—¡Insisto! Y tutéame, por favor... Veamos... —intentó imaginar a dónde habría ido Aerith—. ¡Al Battle Square!

—No creo que estén ahí, la mayoría de las materias útiles las tenemos repartidas. Además, Cloud creo que no volverá a pisar voluntariamente ese sitio...

—¿Tú crees? Entonces ¿a dónde crees que podrían haber ido para descargar tensión? —Sephiroth no dudaba que la cetra tendría ganas de matar a alguien en aquellos momentos.

—Pues... Yuffie me dijo que había un juego de lucha en el Wonder... y uno de disparar en el Speed...

—¡Al Speed, vamos al Speed! ¡Ella preferirá ver cosas reventar en pedazos!

—¿Es que eres amigo de Aerith? —supuso de ese alarde de conocimiento de las aficiones de la cetra.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Amigo de esa mujer sin entrañas, de esa arpía sin corazón ni escrúpulos, de esa personificación de la perfidia, el egoísmo y el egocentrismo?! ¡Yo no la conozco de nada, no la había visto en mi vida!

—Esto... ¿perdón? —dudó, ya que todavía no tenía claro si lo había ofendido o no.

—¡Dejémonos de tonterías, que el tiempo corre! ¡Al Speed Square!

Tras dar la idea por aprobada, empezó a caminar hacia allí, aún sin soltar a Tifa. Y así, con el brazo de la chica firmemente cogido, apareció en la pantalla del Speed Square donde, al instante, los asaltó una trabajadora:

—¡Bienvenidos al Speed Square! ¡Hoy, para celebrar el aniversario de nuestro parque, inauguramos una nueva modalidad de esta atracción: el modo _versus_!

—¿Modo _versus_? —repitieron los dos, Tifa extrañada y Sephiroth con cierta desconfianza.

—¡Sí, verán... hemos construido una segunda vía por la que va otro vagón exactamente igual que el de siempre! ¡La cuestión es que dos equipos, de un mínimo de una persona y un máximo de tres, compiten, cada uno en una vía, por ver cuál de los dos saca mayor puntuación, haciendo el recorrido los dos a la vez, por lo que pueden robarse objetivos!

—¡Suena divertido! —opinó Tifa.

—Suena muy competitivo... es perfecto —No había nada que le gustase más a Aerith que competir contra los otros y, por supuesto, ganar.

—¡La cola de los dos vagones es común! ¡Adelante! —invitó la azafata, apartándose del camino para ir a repetir la misma parrafada a todo el que viese aparecer.

Y, por supuesto, el grupo que iba delante de ellos dos en la cola era...

—¡Cloud! ¡Aerith! —exclamó Tifa, contenta de que hubiese sido tan fácil encontrarlos. Tiburcio tenía buena intuición, sin duda.

—¡Tifa! —reconoció el ex–SOLDIER, feliz... al menos hasta que vio al lado de la chica a Sephiroth. Intentó mandar una mirada de odio a ese tipo, pero éste ni lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una guerra de miradas iracundas con Aerith—. ¿Qué haces con ese tipo cogido de tu brazo? ¡No me digas que estáis de cita!

—¡¿Eh?! —se sobresaltó ella—. ¡No! Verás, es que...

—Tifa —intervino Sephiroth, al que le había llegado el eco de las palabras de Cloud—, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a este hortera al que el dinero no le llega ni para comprarse una gabardina entera.

—Él al menos es humano —intervino Aerith, con una sonrisa falsa— y no una mutación extraña que no se sabe ni qué es y de orígenes inquietantes.

—Es gracioso que precisamente tú señales que otros no sean humanos —replicó él, mosqueado porque Aerith hubiese metido el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Tifa! —continuó a la suya Cloud—. ¡Ven con nosotros dos y deja a ese tipo! Los grupos son de tres, así que no habrá problema.

—Nada de eso —negó Sephiroth, estirando del brazo de Tifa para acercarla más a él—. Tifa, no puedes meterte en medio de esta dispar parejita, comprende que con tu encanto, dulzura e innegable atractivo harás que él la plante en menos de cinco minutos para quedarse contigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó Aerith.

—¿Pa–pareja? —repitió Tifa, palideciendo—. Clo–Cloud... ¿tú y Aerith...?

—¡N–no es lo que parece! —se apresuró a ¿aclarar? Cloud.

—¡No hace falta que seas TAN tímido, Cloud! —exclamó la cetra, apretándose tanto contra el brazo del joven que lo hizo crujir, todo mientras mandaba miradas de superioridad a Tifa y Sephiroth—. Además, ten un poco de tacto y no interrumpas la cita que Tifa tiene con este patán que ha conocido. Seguramente se aburran como ostras porque ambos son más sosos que un vaso de agua dulce desalinizada, pero eso no significa que tengamos que negarles su oportunidad para pasar la noche más deprimente de sus vidas. Olvidémoslos y disfrutemos de nuestras apasionada, divertida y emocionante cita.

—Cuidado, no hables tan rápido —aconsejó Sephiroth—, no sea que te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes.

—¡No sufras! ¡Mi Cloud se dejaría la vida si fuera preciso para conseguir un antídoto con el que salvar al amor de su vida!

«¿Que Tifa necesita un antídoto?» —pensó Cloud, un poco desorientado al no ser capaz de captar las "sutiles" ironías de los otros dos—. «Da igual, ¡lo primero es lo primero!», se dijo y, tras dar por imposible rescatar su brazo de las garras de Aerith, giró el rostro hacia Tifa y volvió al tema que lo inició todo:

—¡Tifa, ¿es cierto que estás de cita con este tipo?! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!

—Cloud... —musitó la morena, con ojos brillantes por lágrimas contenidas—, ¿desde cuándo Aerith y tú...? ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?... Sigh...

—¡Ti–Tifa! —se asustó Cloud.

—Tifa... ¿estás llorando? —se percató Sephiroth—. Dime qué te ha dicho Cloud, yo le partiré la cara de tu parte.

—¡Y a ti ¿qué más te da eso?! —recriminó Aerith.

—¡¡CLONG, CLONG, CLONG!!

Los cinco se taparon los oídos, ensordecidos por el gong que había sonado a escasos metros de ellos. Cuando se giraron a ver quién había sido el criminal, se encontraron con la misma azafata que los había asaltado en la entrada.

—¡Ustedes son los siguientes rivales! ¿Cuántos son en el primer grupo?

—¡Dos, somos dos! —saltó Aerith, antes de que Cloud intentase meter a Tifa.

—¡De acuerdo, pasen y tomen asiento en el vagón de la vía A! —Esperó a que se acomodasen, Cloud en la primera posición y Aerith en la segunda, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la cola—. ¿Cuántos son en el segundo grupo?

—D... —empezó él, pero lo interrumpió una voz chillona que gritaba:

—_¡¡Tres!! ¡Somos tres! ¡Jijijiji! _

Tifa y Sephiroth se giraron con rapidez, y se encontraron con Jenova, la cual lucía unas enormes gafas de sol.

«¡¿Mi madre?!» —pensó Sephiroth, sorprendido—. «¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuándo ha dejado el simulador de submarinos? ¿Cuántos habrán sufrido las consecuencias?»

«Mm... ¿de qué me suena?», se preguntaba Tifa, por su lado, que a causa del camuflaje de Jenova (las gafas de sol) no la reconoció.

—¡De acuerdo, tres! —habló la azafata—. ¡Vayan al vagón de la vía B!

Olvidando su preocupación sobre lo de Jenova tan pronto como vio a Aerith, Sephiroth ocupó el primer asiento. Detrás se sentó Tifa y Jenova en la cola. Cada lugar, por supuesto, tenía su propia arma para abatir enemigos, clavada ante el asiento, la cual sólo podía girarse noventa grados en cada dirección, en previsión de que algún imbécil intentara girarla del todo y se disparase a sí mismo. También, para evitar que la gente se llevase los premios, dichas armas tenían tal ausencia de manejabilidad y precisión que incluso hubiese supuesto un reto a Vincent.

Al poco de arrancar los dos vagones, empezó la batalla campal. Los enemigos, con forma de distintas naves y otros objetos de colores chillones, fueron apareciendo en manadas, dispuestas para ser destruidas, e igual de dispuestas como habían llegado se perdieron en la lejanía, ya que los ocupantes de los vagones tenían otras prioridades.

—¡Aerith! ¡Ten cuidado, que me vas a dar! —pedía Tifa, agachada todo lo que el asiento le permitía, para evitar los rayos de luz que la cetra dirigía expresamente hacia ella.

—¡Eres más ágil de lo que pareces! —concedió Sephiroth a Cloud, con el que llevaba sumergido en un duelo casi desde que los vagones habían arrancado—. ¡Pero es cuestión de tiempo que te dé!

—¡Antes te daré yo! ¡Esto no es nada para mí! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Y allí me enseñaron a atinar a canicas a decenas de kilómetros, con escopetas de feria desajustadas, manadas de caballos pasando por el medio, un terremoto agitando la zona...!

—¡¡AAAAAARGH!! —exclamó, tras ser abatido por un disparo de Jenova, un trabajador de los que había ocultos en todo el recorrido, para activar la aparición de los bichos y poder utilizar, si algo fallase, el modo manual.

—_¡Jijijijiji!_

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Tifa al ver caer al trabajador—. ¡Señora, tenga cuidado, tiene que dar a las navecitas, no a las personas! ¡Aaah! —gritó cuando un rayo de los que le dirigía Aerith le pasó a escasos centímetros de la cara—. ¡Aerith!

—¡Cachis! —lamentó ésta—. ¡Estos aparatejos van fatal!

—¡Aun así ten cuidado! —replicó Tifa, que creía que la cetra se estaba disculpando—. ¡¿Y por qué soy la única que dispara hacia delante?! ¡Tiburcio, Cloud, tened cuidado, os vais a dar!

—_¡Eso intentan! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Otro, otro!_

—¡¡AAAAARGH!!

—¡Señora!

—_¡Qué torpe soy! ¡Jijijiji!_

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Queréis dejar de seguirnos? —espetó Aerith, lanzando una mirada molesta a Sephiroth, Tifa y Jenova. Aún le duraba el enojo después de descubrir que el equipo de Sephiroth había ganado la competición del Speed dado que Jenova, de modo accidental, había abatido una nave cuando intentaba darle a la azafata, en la recta final.

—No os seguimos, casualmente vamos en la misma dirección —respondió el hombre de ojos verdes, con una amplia sonrisa.

—A mí me parece bien, pero suelta de una vez a Tifa —murmuró Cloud.

—¿Celoso? —sugirió, deseando estar devolviéndole al rubio lo que le hacía sentir.

—Grr...

—Por favor, no discutáis... —suplicó Tifa—. ¿No podemos ser todos amigos?

—¡No! —contestaron los otros tres, al instante.

Los cinco entraron en una de las puertas, sin siquiera fijarse dónde se metían.

—¡Bienvenidos al Round Square! —saludó la encargada—. En esta atracción podrán disfrutar de un romántico paseo en teleférico por todo el parque, para deleitarse con la vista nocturna y poder contemplar los fuegos de artificio en compañía del amor de su vida —recitó de memoria—. Sólo se permite dos pasajeros.

—Vamos, Cloud —exigió Aerith—. Aquí no podrán seguirnos para molestar, no les quedará más remedio que esperar abajo a que acabemos el paseo —añadió clavando su mirada en el ex general y comprobando, satisfecha, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta la idea de dejar a T... —empezó Cloud, pero una patada en el trasero le hizo caer de cara al suelo del teleférico, cortesía de la cetra.

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió ella con voz cantarina, mientras se cerraba la puerta que los separaba de la otra pareja y Jenova.

«Bueno... esta es mi oportunidad de arrancarle de una maldita vez una declaración a Cloud», se dijo Aerith en cuanto empezó el trayecto.

—Cloud... —llamó, pero el rubio, pegado a la ventana, no le prestaba mucha atención—. ¡Que me escuches, Cloud! —exigió, y lo arrancó de donde estaba, estirándole por el pelo.

—¡Au, qué bruta eres! —se quejó, comprobando que no se había despeinado (como si aquello fuese posible)—. ¡Estaba controlando que ese tipo no aprovechase que no estamos para meter mano a Tifa!

—¿Se puede saber por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le haga? —murmuró.

—¡Tifa es mi amiga de la infancia! ¡No puedo dejar que el primer imbécil que se cruce en su camino se aproveche de su inocencia!

—Bien, bien, pero ahora olvídalos un rato —dijo, aplicándose el cuento a ella también—. Estamos aquí los dos... solos... en un lugar tan romántico... con fuegos artificiales de escenario... ¿no te sugiere nada?

—Lo siento, ya comprobaste que componer poesías no es lo mío —respondió—. Y no querrás que me ponga a pintar un cuadro ahora...

—¡Imbécil, no me refiero a ese tipo de "sugerir"! Aah... —suspiró, tenía que pensar otra cosa—. Cloud... nos conocemos ya bastante tiempo, desde aquel día que coincidimos en Midgar, cuando me compraste la flor...

—De la que aún me debes 999 gils del cambio —interrumpió Cloud. Aerith hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener las ansias asesinas y seguir con su papel:

—Luego nos reencontramos en la iglesia de los suburbios, era como si el destino quisiese unirnos... Y luego arriesgaste valerosamente tu vida para ir a rescatarme al edificio de Shinra...

—Pche, no fue nada. Ya sabes, yo estuve...

—¡Lo que intento decirte! —interrumpió, esta vez ella, para que no le soltase uno de sus monólogos sobre SOLDIER— es que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y me preguntaba qué es lo que piensas de mí... lo que SIENTES por mí.

«¡Oh, no!» —se aterró Cloud—. «¡Una pregunta trampa! ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Cualquier fallo puede ser fatal! ¡¿Dónde están las opciones de diálogo cuando se las necesita?!»

—¿Y bien?... —insistió ella, ante el mutismo del chico.

—Em... pues... ¡mira, mira, chocobos! —señaló la ventana.

—¡Deja de desviar el tema! —exclamó, levantándose del asiento, lo que provocó que Cloud se encogiese en su sitio, apretándose contra el respaldo para poner la máxima distancia posible entre ellos—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Es que no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva o qué?!

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es eso! —se apresuró a defenderse—. ¡Tú eres muy atractiva! ¡Atractivísima! ¡La más atractiva del Planeta!

—¿En serio? —respondió ella, con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Por fin empezaban a ir las cosas como ella quería!—. ¿Y qué más?

—Pu–pues... —titubeó, pero un súbito frenazo del teleférico lo interrumpió e hizo caer a de nuevo a Aerith en su asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Aerith.

—Juraría que se ha parado...

Mientras, metros por debajo de ellos...

—¿Eh? El teleférico se ha parado —comentó Sephiroth, dejando que la sorpresa borrara el ceño de su rostro.

—¿Sí? —respondió Tifa, dejando de secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo, para poder mirar hacia arriba—. Es cierto... Qué extraño.

—Oiga, señora... —empezó Sephiroth, con intención de preguntar a la azafata, pero de pronto se percató de que la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, revolviéndose y con el rostro verdoso, mientras aparecían números blancos sobre ella, señalando los puntos de vida que perdía por turno.

—¡Oh, no, está envenenada! —se alarmó Tifa—. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? —se dijo. Acudió al lado de la víctima y se arrodilló—. Señora, ¿quién le ha hecho esto?

—Uuuuguuhuhugh...

«Esa espuma lila que escapa de sus labios... ¡Eso es cosa de Jenova!» —pensó Sephiroth, y buscó a la culpable con la mirada. La encontró no muy lejos, dentro de la cabina de mandos del teleférico. Como Tifa se estaba ocupando de auxiliar a la azafata, él fue hasta donde estaba la cabeza.

—¡Madre! —llamó, aunque controlando la voz para que Tifa no lo oyese—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—_¡Jugar con la casita! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Cuántas palanquitas y botones! ¿No te dan ganas de tocarlos? ¡Jijijiji!_

—Sinceramente, no —contestó él—. Y tú tampoco deberías. ¿No ves que no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona?

—_Bah, adelante, atrás, acelerar y frenar _—señaló los dos botones y las dos palancas.

—Atrás... acelerar... —repitió Sephiroth mientras una idea maquiavélica, de esas que sólo Aerith le inspiraba, empezaba a abrirse paso—. Bueno, vamos a probar un poco cómo va... —dijo, al tiempo que con una mano apretaba el botón para que el teleférico fuese hacia atrás y con la otra inclinaba la palanca, que rezaba acelerar, en un ángulo de treinta grados. Al instante, el teleférico en forma de casita de madera empezó a desplazarse marcha atrás—. Acelerar. —Inclinó otros treinta grados la palanca y el teleférico cogió velocidad—. Ahora adelante. —Pulsó el otro botón y la casita cambió de sentido al instante, manteniendo la gran velocidad—. Atrás... —Otra vez marcha atrás—. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Acelerar. Frenar. Acelerar. Atrás.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! —oyeron los gritos de Aerith y Cloud cuando la casita pasó por la estación y continuó su camino, marcha atrás.

—¡Muahahahaha! —reía Sephiroth—. ¡Cambiemos de sentido, que ya no se los oye!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

—¡Muahahahaha!

—_¡¡Jijijijijijiji!!_

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Tifa, horrorizada—. ¡El teleférico se ha salido de control y va a una velocidad de vértigo! ¡Haz algo, Tiburcio! —pidió al notar que él estaba en la cabina.

—Eso intento, eso intento —mintió con una sonrisa.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! —Otra vez llegaron a las cercanías de la estación, después de la vuelta completa.

—¡Déjame probar a mi! —se decidió Tifa, levantándose.

Sephiroth se apartó de los mandos, dándose por satisfecho con lo que había conseguido ya. Mientras la joven desentrañaba los misterios del complejo funcionamiento del teleférico, Sephiroth percibió una presencia y, al girarse, descubrió que en la entrada del Round Square había una gatita de peluche riendo a mandíbula batiente ante el espectáculo.

«¡Ese peluche es el espía de Shinra aquel que quiso infiltrarse en el grupo de Aerith la primera vez que vine aquí!» —reconoció—. «¡Un momento! ¡Y eso que tiene en las zarpas es la Piedra Angular! ¡Tengo que capturarl...!» —Antes de que acabase de formular el pensamiento, Jenova había atrapado el peluche con uno de sus tentáculos.

—¡Aaaargh! ¡Suelta! ¡Bicho! —gritaba Cait Sith.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Madre! —felicitó Sephiroth, antes de acudir a su lado y arrancar el peluche del tentáculo antes de que a Jenova se le ocurriese soltarle ácido.

—¡Oh, es Cait Sith! —reconoció Tifa, que en aquel momento salía de la cabina, tras haber logrado aparcar con éxito la casita de madera—. ¡Lo has encontrado, Tiburcio!

—¿Cait Sith?

Pero la pregunta del hombre quedó sin respuesta, ya que la puerta de la caseta se había abierto y un verdoso Cloud y una iracunda Aerith hicieron aparición.

—¡¡Seeeeeeeephiiiiiiiroooooth!! —bramó Aerith, con los ojos brillando de color rojo, mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente con un dedo. El ex general tragó sonoramente; cuando la cetra lo llamaba por su nombre completo y arrastraba las vocales de ese modo tan siniestro es que estaba muy, muy furiosa—. ¡¡Maldito #&ç#&!¬+#!! ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!!

—¡¿Sephiroth?! —repitió Cloud, espabilando de golpe y perdiendo todo signo de mareo—. ¡¿Dónde?!

—¡¡Ahí!! ¡¡No dejéis que escape!!

—¡Mierda! —exclamó él, echando a correr, seguido por Jenova, que rodaba por el suelo.

—¡Se lleva a Cait Sith! —se percató Tifa, instantes antes de unirse a la carrera, tras Cloud y Aerith—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿En serio Tiburcio es Sephiroth?! ¡Tienes que estar equivocada!

Sin embargo, por si aún les quedaba alguna duda, al verse descubierto, Sephiroth había sentido el irrefrenable impulso de desprenderse de la camiseta, bajo la cuál tenía su gabardina habitual (¿?). Y, cuando lanzó las gafas de pasta, milagrosamente también se le soltó el pelo y la Masamune apareció de la nada, en su cinto.

—¡¡Es él!! —reconoció Cloud, sin dejar de correr—. ¡¡Qué vil!! ¡No se conforma con quitarle a Tifa su pueblo, sus amigos y el imbécil de su padre, sino que ahora quiere quitarle sus peluches y hasta su virtud si no lo hubiésemos desenmascarado!

—¡Y también tiene la Piedra Angular! —se percató Tifa.

—¡Ha entrado en el Chocobo Square! —informó Aerith—. ¡Que no escape!

Sephiroth, procurando no matarse al subir las escaleras corriendo, intentaba a la vez arrancar la Piedra Angular de las algodonadas manos de Cait Sith quien, en defensa propia, clavaba sus blandos colmillos en la mano del hombre.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Nos están alcanzando! ¡Jijijijiji!_ —informó Jenova y luego, para ayudar a sus propósitos, lanzó un escupitajo al suelo, a los pies de Cloud.

Nuestro protagonista no tuvo los reflejos suficientes para evitar pisar la trampa de Jenova, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, aunque milagrosamente no cayó escaleras abajo, sino que tuvo la suerte de poder engancharse a uno de los visitantes del Gold Saucer, que pasaba por allí. Sin embargo, al hacerlo apretó accidentalmente el botón de acción, iniciando un diálogo con el NPC; diálogo que tendría escuchar hasta el final antes de que cualquiera de ellos tres pudiese continuar con la persecución.

—Aaah, qué mala suerte tengo —empezó a hablar el NPC—, me he apostado todo mi dinero en las carreras de chocobos y he perdido miserablemente. Cuando mi mujer se entere me va a dejar de patitas en la calle, y entonces me tocará ponerme a vivir bajo un puente... Ah... ¿Por qué no probaría suerte en el Wonder Square? He oído que hay una máquina que simula una carrera en moto... Ah... ¡cómo me gustaba a mi ir en moto cuando era joven! Era conocido en mi barrio como...

—¡Por Dios, Cloud, haz que acabe ya! —suplicó Tifa.

—¡¡El muy #&ç#&!¬+# va a escapar!! —añadió Aerith.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —respondió Cloud mientras daba repetidas veces a aceptar, para llenar más rápido el bocadillo de diálogo y pasar al siguiente—. ¡Argh! ¡Mierda! ¡Le he dado una vez de más y ha vuelto a empezar!

Pese al temor de nuestros protagonistas, Sephiroth no podía aprovechar la ventaja que había sacado, ya que al final de las escaleras se había encontrado con un camino sin salida o, lo que es lo mismo, la amplia sala desde donde se hacían las apuestas de chocobos y se veían las carreras en los monitores.

—¡¿Hay alguna salida alternativa a aquella?! —exigió saber, dirigiéndose a la vendedora de _tickets_, mientras señalaba la entrada.

—Bueno, señor... que yo sepa, aquí sólo hay dos puertas: la que acaba de atravesar y la que lleva a las pistas de carreras, para los jinetes. Esa de allí.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Espere! ¡Por ahí sólo pueden pasar los jinetes!

Sephiroth tuvo unos instantes de vacilación al ver cómo la puerta estaba obstruida por dos guardias de seguridad. No es que le diesen miedo, pero los pobres hombres sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo.

—¡¡Seeeeeeeephiiiiiiiroooooth!! —le llegó la voz de Aerith.

—¡A la mierda los principios! ¡¡Semi 3!! —exclamó, y mientras un agujero negro aparecido de ningún lado se tragaba a los dos guardias, él y Jenova pasaron por la puerta. Poco después el agujero volvió a escupir a los dos hombres, con la vida reducida en un 75 por ciento.

—¡¡Apartad, escoria!! —gritó la cetra antes de pasar por encima de los pobres guardias, seguida de cerca por Cloud y Tifa, la cual tuvo la delicadeza de al menos no pisotearlos.

Los seis chocobos que iban a participar en la carrera esperaban en la línea de salida, con sus jinetes listos para guiarlos a la victoria. Sin embargo, uno de los jinetes fue violentamente arrancado de su sitio por Sephiroth quien, en previsión de quejas, luego le lanzó una magia Paro. De un salto subió sobre el chocobo robado, acción que imitó Jenova, que se enganchó con los dientes de la hombrera de Sephiroth. El ex general no se había fijado mucho en qué chocobo escogía, había cogido el primero que había visto, el cual casualmente era el desnutrido, amarillo mortecino y de aspecto deplorable chocobo por el que nadie apostaba jamás ni un gil. Deduciendo sin dificultad que su nueva montura se quedaría sin energía antes de alcanzar la cima de la primera cuesta, Sephiroth se quitó con los dientes el guante de la mano con la que no sostenía a Cait Sith y, una vez la tuvo desnuda, la apoyó en el lomo del chocobo. Este simple gesto bastó para que, como por arte de magia, las descoloridas plumas del animal cobrasen un brillante tono dorado, al tiempo que sus parámetros de velocidad y resistencia alcanzaban el máximo.

«A veces me asusta plantearme por qué tengo esta clase de poderes», pensó Sephiroth, pero había algo que le daba más miedo y se la veía llegar a lo lejos.

Sephiroth optó por empezar la carrera sin esperar la señal de salida, más que nada porque Aerith había lanzado una magia Rayo 3 a todos, fulminando a los otros jinetes. Mientras el hombre de cabellos plateados se alejaba por la pista, Aerith se hizo con un chocobo rojo, Cloud con uno azul y Tifa con uno blanco y empezaron a seguir a su enemigo como bien podían; es decir, como a los chocobos en cuestión les daba la real gana, ya que tenían el parámetro de obediencia al mínimo. Por suerte, el de Aerith y el de Tifa eran medianamente inteligentes, no como el de Cloud, que subió la cuesta de _sprint_ y luego se dedicó a arrastrarse por los suelos.

Era matemáticamente imposible que alcanzaran al chocobo dorado... igual que era imposible para Sephiroth escapar a algún lugar seguro. Al sonar el disparo de salida, los mecanismos habían cerrado a cal y canto la puerta que conectaba la pista con el salón de los jinetes, de modo que todo lo que podían hacer era recorrer aquel suelo fluorescente e intentar no morir de un ataque de epilepsia antes de que algún alma cándida les abriese una salida. Después de realizar el recorrido completo varias veces, seguido de lejos por las dos chicas y pasando de largo en cada vuelta a Cloud, Sephiroth se dijo que tenía que hacer algo para salir de aquel ciclo sin fin.

—¿Alguna idea, Madre? —pidió, sorprendiéndose al encontrar su hombrera vacía. ¿Cuándo se había escapado la cabeza de Jenova?

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡Aquí arriba, hijo! ¡Jijijiji!_

Los cuatro pudieron ver aparecer sobre sus cabezas al engendro con tentáculos, el cual manejaba con arte un ala delta. Sephiroth prefirió no preguntar de dónde la había robado, ni intentar comprender cómo lo hacía Jenova para controlar tan bien aquello y, más aún, lograr que subiese y bajase a su antojo. Lo que Sephiroth hizo fue aprovechar cuando ésta sobrevoló su chocobo para abandonar su montura de un salto y cogerse de uno de los tentáculos de Jenova.

—¡¡Se escapa!! —aulló Aerith, al ver que el ala delta escapaba de su alcance, con el hombre colgando de ella.

—¡Se lleva la Piedra Angular! —señaló Cloud.

—¡Y a Cait Sith! —lamentó Tifa.

Y en aquel momento, mientras Sephiroth continuaba intentando separar la roca del peluche, apareció de la nada, y sin que se lo oyese llegar, un helicóptero, por la ventanilla del cual se asomó Tseng.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres Sephiroth! —lo reconoció Tseng, sin problemas. Ese hombre de cabellos plateados había sido la razón principal por la que no había podido capturar a Aerith durante los años que siguieron a la fuga de la chica junto a su madre Ifalna—. ¡Era verdad que estabas vivo!

—Tseng... —murmuró con disgusto. Recordaba perfectamente el modo en que ese hombre miraba con lascivia a Aerith cada vez que se cruzaban sus caminos.

—¡Tseng! —reconoció Cait Sith, con emoción. ¡Por fin un aliado!—. ¡Toma! —exclamó antes de arrojarle a la cabeza la Piedra Angular. La roca dio justo en la frente del hombre y luego cayó a sus manos.

—¡Traidor! —acusó Sephiroth al peluche.

—¡Oh, si es la Piedra Angular! —reconoció Tseng, asombrado—. ¡Justo lo que venía a buscar! Mm... qué raro cambio de actitud por tu parte el dármela tan amablemente, Sephiroth, pero no me voy a quejar. —Por supuesto, el turco no se había percatado de la existencia de Cait Sith—. ¡Shinra está en deuda contigo una vez más! —declaró antes de, satisfecho, abandonar la anormalmente estática posición que había adoptado el helicóptero junto a la aun más misteriosamente detenida ala delta, todo ello para perderse rápidamente en el borde de la pantalla.

—¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! —habló Cloud—. ¡Sephiroth le ha entregado la piedra a los Turcos! ¡¿Qué retorcido plan estará urdiendo?!

«Eso mismo me pregunto yo...», pensó Aerith.

—¡Oh, ha soltado algo! —continuó el rubio—. ¡Y se va!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Cait Sith instantes antes de estrellarse de cara contra la pista de carreras y que el chocobo de Aerith le pasase por encima.

—¡Es Cait Sith! —reconoció Tifa, y bajó de su chocobo para correr en auxilio de su peluche—. ¡Oh, pobrecita! ¡Está toda sucia!

—Juraría que he oído un grito cuando caía —meditó Aerith en voz alta—. Bah, imaginaciones mías...

—Va, Tifa, sólo es un peluche, no puede haberse hecho daño —razonó Cloud, aprovechando que su chocobo intentaba recuperar el aliento para apearse.

—Sniff... ¡Menos mal que he podido recuperarlo! —se alegraba Tifa, apretando la gatita contra su pecho.

—Je, je, je... —reía Cait Sith, aunque no se sabe bien por qué, ya que tampoco es que Reeve pudiese sentir el tacto desde allí donde estuviese.

—¿No te da la sensación de que ese muñeco ha puesto cara lasciva? —murmuró Cloud.

—¡Cloud, no digas tonterías!

—Grr... —gruñó Aerith, uniéndose a sus dos compañeros—. Al final se nos ha escapado...

—Sí, con la Piedra Angular... —lamentó la morena.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? —sentenció Cloud, encogiéndose de hombros—. La próxima vez será. ¡Ya lo pillaremos en el templo ese!

—¡Sí, tienes razón, Cloud! —se animó Tifa—. Y, ahora que por fin hemos encontrado a Cait Sith, ya podemos volver al hotel. ¡Estoy muerta de sueño!

—Sí, aún nos dará tiempo de dormir un par de horas y todo... —fingió alegría Cloud, aunque en realidad lo había hundido el recordar los maravillosos planes que se había hecho al inicio de aquella cita, antes de la aparición de Aerith, y cómo se habían estropeado—. «Al menos Sephiroth no ha llegado a hacerle nada a Tifa», se consoló.

«Grr... Una maravillosa oportunidad de conseguir mi objetivo echada a perder» —pensaba Aerith, por su lado—. «Espero por el bien de Sephiroth que no esté pensado en dejarme tirada a medio plan, o me ocuparé personalmente de conseguir esa Materia Negra, invocar a Meteorito, y asegurarme de que él esté en el punto justo de impacto...»

**Fin del capítulo 16**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Otro capítulo más de esta historia sin sentido! Siempre me ha encantado la cita del Gold Saucer, la debo haber repetido miles de veces, aunque siempre ha sido con Tifa, que es la que me salió la primera vez xD (¡aún recuerdo lo alucinada que me quedé cuando vi que a Sakae Kaze le salía Aerith!). Espero que nadie se haya traumatizado por el cambio radical que le he dado, es lo que pasa cuando en una cita hay más de dos personas... Ya se sabe, dos personas son pareja, tres multitud... y cuatro dos parejas xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí no (¡ole yo!)! ¡Pido perdón por adelantado a los que compartan mi criterio!

Por cierto, como me apetecía hacer una encuesta porque nunca había hecho ninguna y me encanta votar por ahí en otras, pues eso he hecho xD Os invito a pasaros por mi profile si queréis y dejar inmortalizado cuál es vuestro personaje favorito de este fic (entre las opciones que he puesto, claro xD). Lo malo es que me parece que hace falta estar registrado, no estoy segura. Y, antes de que alguien me pregunte por qué he puesto a Zack y a otros que ya salen no... ¡porque me gusta xD (aunque en este fic vaya a salir poquito)!

**Aclaraciones: **

**NPC** — Son las siglas de _No Player Character_ o, lo que es lo mismo, todos los personajes que salen en los juegos y no son manejados por una persona, sino por la máquina, con los que puedes interactuar: comprarles, venderles, hablar en general...

**Semi 3** — El tercer conjuro de la materia Gravedad. Lo señalo porque la traducción siempre me pareció bastante dudosa, así que no tenía muy claro si con la descripción que se da en la escena habíais entendido por completo a qué conjuro me refería.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Damr1990: **¡Di que sí! ¡Malditos bloqueos de escritor! Sí, Vincent empieza a hablar e interaccionar con los compañeros un poquito más, piensa que había pasado 30 años durmiendo, tiene que reacostumbrarse a formar parte de la sociedad xD Y... hombre, Sephiroth mucho mucho no me dirás que salía en el juego, la verdad, aquí sale más xD De todos modos, los dos próximos capítulos supongo que saldrá más, como ha pasado en éste... supongo xD

**Rananer:** Sé que te marcó el "Allé voy", por eso mismo lo he puesto xD Y, sí, Sephiroth espera eso como mínimo de un miembro de SOLDIER (habría que ver el daño que le hacían esos dragones a Zack xD), no se da cuenta de que él es un poquito demasiado especial. Y tu top no voy a decir que me sorprenda (sobre todo el anti) aunque Vincent está más alto de lo que creía. Pero, que los hayas puesto (el top y el antitop) me sirve para ver lo que te he traumatizado con lo de Naruto y los tops, ¡bwahahaha! ¡Viva Uchiha Sasuke! (No he podido evitarlo XD)

**Neus:** La verdad es que yo también pensaba que se iba a hacer rollo escribir las batallas del Battle Arena, pero Cloud es tan inútil que ni siquiera ha llegado a la quinta xD Veo que tú también eres de las que piensa que Sephi sale poco... aunque, la verdad, en el juego menos (ya me quejaba yo entonces xD). Algo más saldrá, pero no olvidemos que los protas son los otros. ¿Así que a ti la cita te salió entre Cloud y Aerith? A mí me salió con Tifa xD Y... veo que conoces la famosa leyenda... de los tres objetos... el pez de colores... bien, bien, si alguna vez la pones en práctica y te funciona me lo dices, que yo soy demasiado vaga para intentarlo (además, me suena a cuento chino xD). Y... ¿una cola de fenix?... eno, me conformaré, pero luego me lanzas un elixir, ¿eh? que yo gasto muchos puntos de magia escribiendo.

**CharlieStrife:** ¿Que cómo consiguió el palco VIP Sephiroth? El hombre tiene sus ahorrillos, piensa que lleva en SOLDIER desde los 4 o 5 años, y no se lo ve un hombre muy despilfarrador xD Y sobre la pizca de inteligencia que demostró Cloud... bien usado lo de "pizca", porque debería haberse echado un éter entonces, que aún tenía mochila, para poder usarla después xD

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** Siento que el capítulo anterior fuera más flojo, espero que este te haya gustado más :3 En cuanto a la periodicidad... en el fondo, excepto tres o cuatro gatos (a los que admiro profundamente), que actualizan de seguido, o incluso diariamente, está visto que aquí en el fanfiction todos tenemos problemas de periodicidad xD Aunque a mí se me suma que me atasco de vez en cuando y soy vaga con avaricia... No me extraña que en el test de "¿qué personaje de Naruto eres?" me saliera Shikamaru xD

**RainMaccloud:** Te doy la bienvenida n.n Me alegra que te guste el fic, y mi pareja de niñas malas: Aerith y Yuffie. Lo de que he captado la verdadera personalidad de la cetra... ¡por fin alguien que me cree! ¡Sabía que mi lucha no era en vano :'D! Lo de poner romance... me parece a mí que romance vas a ver bien poco aquí, el azúcar me empalaga mucho, prefiero en angst, y como esto es una parodia... ¡no estoy obligada a poner romance! ¡Yay! Lo siento...

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Gracias por alegrarte de mi resurrección, sniff, una no sabe lo que la aprecian hasta que muere. Sí, a mí el pitidito de la magia Ultima y la luz me mataba, no la usaba mucho, y entiendo lo que dices de la invocación de los caballeros; yo la enlacé a oposición mágica y el gesto con contra en el combate contra el arma del desierto y fue entrar en el combate, que pegase a Cloud y pude irme a dar una vuelta porque todo fue invocaciones una tras otra, y con lo que dura... Yo también creo que Aerith y Sephi se complementan, aunque él me da un poco de penita xD Y, sobre el simulador del submarino... ¿en serio hay alguien más que quiera jugar a ese juego tan aburrido?

**Sakae Kaze:** ¡Yay! ¡Gracias por resucitarme en lugar de aprovechar mi muerte para quedarte con todos mis mangas! Nunca olvidaré tu gran sacrificio... Me alegra haberte ayudado a entender el argumento del juego, sería triste que después de haberlo jugado 3 veces aún no lo supieses (aunque no sé de qué me quejo, yo debí captar el plan de Seph la vez quinta o sexta, de lo mala que era la traducción xD). Veo que te has copiado de Rananer y has puesto el top y anti-top... me parece muy fuerte que hayas puesto la ruleta por encima de la esteticién de Jenova en el anti, porque es imperdonable cómo desperdicia la increíble belleza y atractivo de la... esto... ¿mujer? Dejémoslo en que es una mala profesional :3 Eno, nos leemos en breve... y recuerda que tienes una cita con Vincent pendiente (a ver si me arreglas a mi un encuentro con Laguna–sama xD).

**Ako Nomura:** ¡Síiiii! ¡Regreséeee! Conozco la sensación que has vivido, todos hemos dado por muerto un fic y, meses después, nos hemos sorprendido con su resurrección (lástima que normalmente no pase y el fic quede muerto para siempre). Yo ya no prometo periodicidades, rapidez, ni nada, he comprobado que cuanto más deseo ser formal, menos lo soy xD _My bad, my bad!_ xD

**Nebyura:** Sí, todos los que hemos jugado el FF7 hemos sufrido por culpa de los estados alterados rana y mínimo (ese que te volvías pequeñito) en las malditas ruletas del Battle Arena, cuando previamente te habían quitado la mochila... Sí, se conseguía el límite de Cloud Omnilátigo y la materia Invocación W. Como ves, aquí ha salido un poco más Sephiroth xD Espero que te haya gustado :3

**Menthis Isis Gea: **No te retaba, te _ordenaba_ que jugases al juego xD Es coña, pero deberías hacerlo cuando tuvieses un rato. Total, la uni hay que tomársela con filosofía y paciencia, tú sabes, 9 años para una carrera van bien :3 (yo ahora lamento no haber pasado más años allí, lo echo de menos T.T). Y, bueno, espero que para cuando leas esto te vayan mejor las cosas y no necesites una mente enferma como la mía para reírte todos los días :3

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Gracias por tus palabras, me emociona que pienses tan bien de esta rallada de fic que estoy escribiendo. Te comprendo, yo también, cuando veo que un autor hace mucho que actualizó por ultima vez, recelo; pero ya lo he dicho muchas veces, por muchos eones que tarde, escribiré el fic hasta el final. Y, sobre lo de hacerme vampiresa... no creas, no me falta mucho para serlo, tengo el aspecto, la fotofobia, mi amor a vivir por la noche y fascinación por las heridas (leves) sangrantes y cicatrices xD Pero, no, todavía no me he desintegrado al exponerme al sol, aunque no te negaré que he estado cerca.

**Nadesko: **No sé si Aerith irá a por ti, pero yo, por si acaso, iría preparando regalos para apaciguar su ira. La cita ya has visto que ha sido con Aerith... bueno, más o menos xD Me parece que yo soy de las pocas personas a las que le salió Tifa en la cita :P Y, bueno, espero que tu asunto con internet se haya solucionado ya (que no tengo muy claro si ya estaba arreglado cuando me escribiste el review o no xD), sé que estar sin red es odioso. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... xD

**rukiachan25:** Ven, ven, siéntate aquí y tómate esta tilita, que estás temblando... Pobre, espero que no te hayan quedado secuelas de la posesión diabólica que has sufrido durante el review, ahora me siento un poco culpable de que, para amenazarme, ese diablo te haya utilizado... Sólo una pregunta... ¿me lo ha parecido o me has pedido permiso para pegarme si la cita era con Aerith? Porque eso deduzco que ha sido antes de la posesión xD De todos modos, ya ves, la cita ha sido... em... ¿con las dos? Así que sólo me mediopegas, ¿vale? XD

**Togeri Toguel:** xD Sí, todos hemos vivido lo de que nos transformen en rana tras quitarnos la bolsa de elementos. Por eso yo siempre entraba en el Battle Arena con una cinta (o un accesorio contra rana/mínimo) y una materia transformar/sanar(con esuna) enlazada a una efecto añadido en el aro de protección (con lo cual, si me quitaban el accesorio, seguía siendo inmune al estado alterado) a ver si con suerte me libraba. Yo era todo lo contrario a ti, iba siempre cargada de materias, aunque luego no las usase, porque me gustaba verlas crecer y tener hijas XDD En realidad yo creo que con la recuperar, resucitar, hab enemiga, corte x 4 y gesto me sobraba xD Personalmente odiaba las megatodo porque me llenaban de opciones los paneles y tardaba en dar las órdenes, mientras los monstruos me masticaban xD

**Love Sephiroth:** Voy a tener que montar un club de damnificados por la ruleta del Battle, porque veo que somos muchos más de lo que creía xD A mí lo del barco ese del remo también me pasó un montón de veces, es que lo odiaba, y todo estaba agravado, en mi caso, porque cuando jugué la primera vez al FF7 (no hace ni na xD) eran bastante más frecuentes los cortes de luz eléctrica por donde vivo, así que, cuando entraba al Battle, para mí era una contrarreloj y un continuo _stress_ por si se iba la luz y todas las horas de batallas continuas se iban por el retrete xD Y respecto a lo de Sephiroth con su madre... ¿acaso tú no estarías igual si tu madre fuera una cabeza con tentáculos loca y homicida? XD

**Cat Atonia:** ¡¿Cómo que no he muerto?! Sí he muerto, ¡fue horrible! Ver cómo la vida se te va, gota a gota... (como comprenderás, de la perforación hecha por una aguja no pueden salir chorros de sangre). Tonterías a parte, os reís de lo poco imprevisible que era la ruleta, ¡pero juro que está basada en una real que me salió! Sí, todas las opciones eran la misma... fue horrible. No pierdas la esperanza con Cloud, nunca se sabe cuándo tendrá una nueva iluminación divina (aunque improbable). Y sobre qué le ve Tifa a Cloud... pues... ¡¿tú la has visto a ella?! No es que sea la personificación de la sagacidad xD

**Dinny:** Pues nada, ya he vuelto, y seguro que ninguna de las cosas que habías imaginado fue la que me pasó xD Tienes razón, Aerith ya empieza a pasar muy mucho de fingir que es buena, sabe que sus compañeros de grupo la tienen calada, o al menos a medias (porque si supiesen que todo el viaje es un plan suyo para satisfacer su ego... xD). Y por Cloud no sufras, él está bien, ¿verdad, Cloud?

Cloud: ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡No olvides que yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Allí me enseñaron a aguantar palizas una tras otra, a encajar tiroteos, a sobrevivir a granadas, a resistir cañonazos, a bailar sobre minas antipersona...!

Que sí, que sí ¡pesado!

**sora63:** Sí, mucho tiempo sin leerte xD Yo sí que superé todas las rondas del Battle Arena en el Gold Saucer, ya lo he dicho alguna vez, soy de esas jugadoras que dan tantas vueltas que siempre llevan a los jugadores sobreentrenados y luego se cargan los _bosses_ escupiéndoles en el ojo, por no decir que me vuelvo paranoica con los estados alterados y siempre llevo protegido al jugador contra todo lo posible xD Y sobre lo de los elementos... es que es una verdad como un templo, sin duda. No es que yo sea la muerta con más elixires del cementerio, si hay que usar algo lo uso, pero siempre acabo los juegos con la mochila llena y más de la mitad de cosas ni sé para qué son :P

**vergil ansem:** Gracias, sniff... Me has emocionado, en serio. En realidad yo creo que es más sencillo hacer una parodia como ésta que un fic con argumento original, por eso de que yo en cada momento tengo dado lo que continúa gracias a que los guionistas del FF7 lo pensaron por mí, pero no negaré que a veces una se plantea: ¿cómo hago cómico este suceso? Otras escenas, en cambio... vienen solas xD

**Cait Sith:** No te preocupes, no me has ofendido con tus opiniones sobre Aerith y Sephiroth, para gustos colores, y precisamente por eso hay tantos personajes distintos en las obras, para que al menos uno guste a cada tipo de persona. De todos modos, siento que te hayan decepcionado, sobre todo ella, porque parece que al principio sí te gustaba; aunque siento más por ti que te guste Cait Sith, ¡bwahahaha! No, en serio, es que como tú dices, como personaje Cait Sith no tiene demasiada chicha, y entre eso y que no me gusta... no me inspira :P ¡Ah!, y que conste que contra Elmyra no tengo nada, a mi me cae bien, de verdad. Pero sobre el padre de Tifa... tú no hablaste con él en el _flashback_, ¿verdad? Poco más y escupe a Cloud, qué asco le tengo a ese hombre, que encima culpó al pobre niño de que Tifa cayese en coma cuando lo del Monte Nibel... (aunque en mi fic un poco de culpa sí tenía xD)

**aguante yo: **¡Hola! Sobre si has escrito antes un review, tu nick no me suena, ¡gracias por molestarte en dejarlo esta vez, aunque, como bien remarcas, actualice una vez cada mil años (mucho crédito me das xD)! Me alegra mucho que te guste y que te haga pasar buenos ratos, aunque no estoy segura de que te hubiese gustado que los personajes del juego original fuesen así, sólo piensa en lo patético que es Cloud y siempre lo llevarías en el grupo de combate xD Sobre tu PD, creo que en este capi queda más o menos claro (algún detalle se había visto ya como la primera vez que aparece Tifa en el fic) que a Cloud le gusta Tifa... ¡pero es que Aerith también está muy buena xD! Este chico es un caso... Y eso de que me ande con ojo... de que tienes un as en la manga... ¡¡OH, NO!! ¡¡Eres Aerith haciéndote pasar por lector para ponerme a prueba!! ¡Tendré que encerrarme en mi refugio nuclear hasta que olvide lo que acabo de escribir sobre Tifa!

**UteM003:** Sí, ¡he vuelto!, y espero quedarme mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí pese a mi ausencia xD! ¿Quién no ha usado alguna vez la "estrategia" de 'ataca, ataca, ataca' xD? De todos modos no creas, a mí es que me gusta ver los colorines (menos la última, que me dejaba ciega), las animaciones (aunque en la invocación de los caballeros me dormía), oír cómo dicen los conjuros en los juegos que hablan... por eso uso de todo, no porque use muchas estrategias xD Sobre Sephiroth, no lo juzgues tan duramente, el pobre no es que alardee de sus poderes, es simplemente que no acaba de asimilar que lo que para él es normal y de toda la vida, para los demás no. Vamos, si tú fueras inmune desde que naciste a los estados alterados y nunca nadie hubiese tenido que enseñarte a defenderte de ellos, ni tú hubieses tenido que pensar en eso... ¿crees que te plantearías lo problemáticos que pueden ser para los otros? Yo no y él tampoco xD

**Isa Leonhart:** Sip, aquí estoy de vuelta desde el infierno, de lo cual me alegro, porque no es que tenga mucha tolerancia al calor y allí no veas el que hace... Y por supuesto que Vincent tiene opinión propia, recuerda cómo impuso en el pasado su deseo de conocer a Lucrecia xD No sé cómo lucharías tú cuando empezaste, pero sinceramente dudo que llegases al nivel de ineptitud estratégica de Cloud, para eso hace falta un talento especial... Y, para acabar... ¡¿es que acaso quieres morir joven y, de paso, conseguir que yo vuelva a morir también?! ¡¿Cómo me pides algo así en un canal de acceso público y sin cifrar?! Yo que tú me buscaría un refugio nuclear como en el que yo me he instalado, que después de lo pasado en el Gold Saucer no me extrañaría que Aerith se ensañase más de lo normal con nosotras... Aun así, apunto tu petición y dentro de un par de capitulillos, cuando las aguas se hayan calmado un poco y Aerith haya bajado la guardia, narcotizo a Sephiroth y te lo mando (comprenderás que aprecia demasiado su vida para ir voluntariamente, a riesgo de que Aerith se entere). ¡Ten paciencia XD!

Pues eso es (ahora sí) todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad) no os olvidéis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	17. El Templo de los Cetras Virtuosos

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 17. El Templo de los Cetras Virtuosos.**

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos a Tifa usar _esa mirada_, ¿eh? —comentaba Barret a Cloud, mientas los nueve miembros del grupo, apiñados en el interior de una lancha motora, surcaban el mar.

—Vaya que sí —asintió el rubio—. Supongo que después de que la técnica le fallase con Sephiroth le bajó la confianza en ella, pero sigue siendo infalible con el resto de criaturas del Planeta —declaró y, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la morena, añadió—: ¡Suerte que te tenemos de nuestro lado!

—Oh, vamos, no exageres —pidió Tifa, ruborizada, mientras seguía peinando a Redypuchi, el cual dormía como un tronco para recuperarse de la noche de torturas a manos de los niños del Gold Saucer.

—Cloud tiene razón —declaró Vincent—. Gracias a tu técnica, tenemos un transporte gratis para ir al Templo de los Ancianos. Ha sido un regateo impecable.

—Bueno... —musitó Tifa, halagada—. Es que era imposible que lográsemos la cantidad de gils que nos pedían, y como necesitábamos algo para ir a esa isla cuanto antes, no sea cosa que Sephiroth se haga con la Materia Negra...

—Deberías haberles pedido un barco más grande —opinó Yuffie, mientras sacaba brillo a sus materias—, así, cuando no lo necesitáramos, lo vendíamos y nos sacábamos un pico.

—Me supo mal, como nos lo daban gratis...

—¿No podemos ir más rápido, Cid? —murmuró Aerith, de malhumor—. A la velocidad que vamos, llegaríamos antes nadando.

—¡#&ç#&!¬ juventud! ¡No tenéis ni &!¬+# idea de ##&!¬ de circulación! ¡Siempre con vuestra #&ç#&!¬+# prisa por llegar a todos los #&ç!¬+# sitios, sin admirar el #&ç!¬+# paisaje! —fue la contestación que recibió—. ¡¿Te ha quedado clara mi #&#&!¬+# respuesta, tronch?!

Aerith pasó de replicar a Cid. En cuanto se subían a un transporte, Cid se autoproclamaba capitán y se ponía insoportable. ¿Quién diría que aquel era el mismo hombre que había pasado horas en la grúa del Wonder Square hasta que había conseguido un peluche para poder enviárselo por correo a cada una de sus septillizas?

—Aaah... —suspiró la mujer de cabellos trenzados, viendo cómo un pescado los adelantaba sin esfuerzo. Luego oyó que Cloud proponía que cantasen canciones para amenizar el viaje y decidió desconectarse para no oírlos. Para mantener su mente alejada de la realidad que la rodeaba, se puso a recordar la conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana, vía PHS, con Sephiroth...

.

_Mientras Cid estaba enviando por correo juguetes a sus hijas, Yuffie robaba las materias que se suponía que eran los premios para los ganadores del Chocobo Square y Battle Square, Vincent hacía sociedad con los murciélagos del hotel, y el resto de sus compañeros tomaba su séptimo café, para despejarse, Aerith se había escabullido con la excusa de darse otra capa de pintura en las uñas. Una vez la cetra se aseguró de que estaba sola, marcó de memoria el número del PHS de Sephiroth, esperando por el bien del hombre que contestase._

—"_¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?" —oyó la voz de Sephiroth a través del aparato, y algo le decía que no estaba de buen humor._

—_¿Te parece ese modo de saludarme? —se indignó—. ¡Ni siquiera me preguntas si he dormido bien!_

—"_Ah, ¿es que tú has dormido? Porque a mí no me ha dado tiempo por culpa de pasarme ayer toda la noche controlando que no violaras a Cloud."_

—_¡¿Y qué más te da lo que le haga a Cloud?! —murmuró Aerith—. ¿Es que acaso estás celoso o qué?_

—"_¡¿Celoso yo?! ¡¿De Cloud?!" —se ofendió Sephiroth._

—_¡Estás celoso! —se percató Aerith, como si no hubiese sido evidente toda la noche anterior, y sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡El Gran Sephiroth celoso de un inútil, cero a la izquierda, como Cloud! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Zack, se partiría de risa! —imaginó acertadamente._

—"_Gr..."_

—_La verdad es que me sorprendes —confesó Aerith—. Quiero decir, nunca te pusiste celoso de Zack cuando salía con él._

—"_¡¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no...?, quiero decir, ¡no estoy celoso!! ¡¿Por qué habría de estarlo?! ¡Tú y yo sólo somos revolca–amigos!"_

—_Lo sé, lo sé, no te estaba acusando de nada, sé perfectamente que tú no quieres ningún tipo de compromiso ni atadura —señaló con retintín._

_«¡¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea absurda?!», se preguntó Sephiroth, olvidando que él mismo le había dicho esa mentira a la cetra cuando ella, siete años atrás, le había señalado que tenía alergia a los compromisos._

—_Pero es que —continuaba Aerith— no entiendo por qué ayer me pusiste la zancadilla de esa manera con Cloud; con Zack nunca me hiciste nada parecido._

—"_¡Es muy distinto! ¡Zack y tú os queríais! ¡No me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, aunque sintiese ganas de matarlo de tanto en tanto y tuviese que recordarme constantemente que es mi mejor amigo!"_

—_¡¿De dónde has sacado que yo quisiese a Zack?!_

—"_¡¡Pero si aceptaste a salir con él!!"_

—_Porque fue el único que me lo pidió y se podía mirar, ¡ya te lo dije en el edificio de Shinra!_

—"_¡¿Quieres decir que si te lo hubiese pedido yo antes hubieses aceptado?!"_

—_¡Claro! ¡Así que no te quejes! —declaró, sintiendo un _déjà vu_. Ya había mantenido una conversación parecida con él en el Cañón Cosmo... claro que entonces él estaba intoxicado y ahora no lo recordaba._

—"_No me lo puedo creer..." —susurró Sephiroth, más bien para sí que para ser escuchado._

—_Bueno, olvidémoslo. Yo sólo quería saber si puedo seguir contando contigo pese a que ayer me boicoteases de mala manera..._

—"_¿Qué remedio? Te di mi palabra de honor de que te ayudaría, y yo jamás rompo mi palabra" —le recordó, de mala gana._

—_De acuerdo, me alegra oírlo. Entonces nos vemos en el Templo de los Ancianos... —Tras una pausa, añadió—: Y ni te pienses que te he perdonado lo de ayer con Tifa._

_«Para matarla...», pensó Sephiroth, preguntándose una vez más qué era lo que le gustaba de Aerith. Sin duda, de todas las cosas que lo señalaban como un tipo raro, esa era la más sorprendente._

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Y ante ustedes se alza una muestra de la arquitectura antigua: el Templo de los Ancianos! —oyeron nuestros chicos que anunciaba, con voz alegre, una mujer vestida de hawaiana que reconocieron al instante como una de los dos guías de la agencia "Viaje Final". El otro guía, junto a ella, estaba narrando el origen de una horripilante estatua que ellos creyeron que representaba a un engendro infernal leyendo el Necronomicón, pero en realidad era un homenaje al creador de la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos. Varios clones, con sus capas con capucha negras de siempre como atuendo, sacaban fotografías a diestro y siniestro.

—¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! —saludó Cloud, alegre, antes de enzarzarse en una conversación basada en sonidos extraños con un grupo de clones.

—El templo parece una pirámide, ¿no? —expuso lo evidente Tifa, observando el edificio que se alzaba, rodeado por una muralla lisa, más allá del puente colgante ante el que se encontraban.

—¿Habrá trampas? —temió Redypuchi.

—No cobrarán la entrada, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse Yuffie—. Si cobran, yo me quedo fuera. Total, me importa un pimiento la cultura antigua y el futuro del mundo.

—Ni te pienses que vamos a dejarse sola y sin vigilancia —puntualizó Barret.

—¡Ey! ¡Vin se puede quedar conmigo! Total, el equipo de combate sólo es de tres... Y alguien tiene que vigilar la lancha.

—#&ç#&!¬+#, tronch —opinó Cid, aunque sospechaban que hablaba de la estatua, porque dudaban que los estuviera escuchando.

—Mira... —empezó Aerith, cargándose de paciencia—. Primero: es imposible que nos roben la lancha, aunque nos dejemos las llaves puestas, ¡porque eso nunca pasa en los juegos! Y segundo: ¡si yo voy a tener que entrar, porque estoy obligada por una misteriosa fuerza a formar parte del equipo aunque no quiera, aquí nadie se libra de aguantar todo el templo hasta la última sala!

—Jooo... —se quejaron Yuffie y Redypuchi.

—¿Qué es la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos? —inquirió Vincent, tras leer el nombre en la plaquita de la estatua horrenda aquella que había junto al inicio del puente colgante.

Al oír la pregunta, todos, incluidos Cloud y los clones, se giraron hacia Aerith, esperando que ella, como cetra que era, supiese responderles.

—Ejem... —carraspeó, incómoda—. ¡Que lo expliquen los guías, que tienen que ganarse las habichuelas! —se acogió. Por suerte para ella, los hawaianos habían hecho sus deberes.

—¡La Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos —empezó él— nació tras el Gran Cisma de los Cetras, esto es, cuando los cetras que había en el Planeta se dividieron en dos grupos diferenciados! ¡Todo se inició cuando alguien, su identidad ha quedado enterrada en el olvido, dio una visión alternativa a la Tierra Prometida y el destino de los cetras! ¡Hasta el momento, los cetras eran un grupo de criaturas muy sabias, capaces de comunicarse con el Planeta, que vivían pacíficamente en la Isla Norte del Planeta, dedicados a la contemplación, las artes y la oración, alejados de todo tipo de actividad... digamos lucrativa o festiva! ¡Ellos creían que si actuaban con virtud y según los designios del Planeta, cuando muriesen irían a parar a la Tierra Prometida, un lugar muy bonito y pacífico, lleno de naturaleza, donde no existiría la maldad y todos serían muy felices!

—¡Pero entonces —tomó la palabra la chica— alguien hizo correr el rumor de que aquello no era cierto y que en realidad la Tierra Prometida estaba oculta en algún lugar del Planeta y era una especie de paraíso fiscal lleno de flores donde todos saltan felices por el campo, en taparrabos, con libre acceso a todo tipo de sustancias que en otros lugares están prohibidas! ¡Esto dio lugar al Gran Cisma de los Cetras! ¡Un grupo, la mayoría de ellos, he de decir, quisieron creer la nueva versión sobre la Tierra Prometida y se dedicaron a viajar, buscándola, y a llevar una vida desorganizada y licenciosa! ¡El resto, la minoría, formaron la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos y siguieron viviendo en la Capital Olvidada, en la Isla del Norte, a excepción de un grupo de escogidos que construyeron este templo para esconder algo en él que se dice que es una materia con la que planeaban destruir toda la vida sobre el Planeta si llegaba el caso de que se perdieran todos los valores de moralidad y rectitud!

—Oooh... —musitó Aerith, asombrada por el descubrimiento. Ante las miradas que atrajo, añadió—: ¡Yo ya lo sabía! ¡Sólo me estaba sorprendiendo de que _ellos_ lo supiesen!

—Está claro a cuál de las dos facciones pertenece Aerith: a la de los que se creyeron lo del paraíso fiscal —señaló Cloud.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Estás insinuando que llevo una vida desorganizada y licenciosa?! ¡Yo soy una chica muy decente y moral! —mintió como una bellaca.

—Fuiste tú quien nos dijo que te creías más esa versión de la Tierra Prometida —recordó Tifa.

—¡Detalles sin importancia! —espetó y, deseando desviar la atención, decidió empezar a actuar—. ¡Oh, oigo la voz del Planeta! —aseguró, antes de correr hasta la mitad del puente colgante y lanzarse sobre los tablones, tumbada, y apretar la oreja contra la madera—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás muy contento de que esté aquí?

"¡Y un cuerno!" —le respondió el Planeta—. "¡Lo que digo es que te largues por donde has venido y que no profanes este sagrado lugar con tu presencia!"

—¿Cómo? ¿Que entremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? —continuó Aerith, a la suya, cambiando de oreja.

—¿Qué hace? —se extrañó el guía hawaiano.

—Habla con el Planeta —informó Vincent.

—Qué #&!¬+ manía que tiene la niña con revolcarse por el #¬&·& suelo —murmuró Cid—. ¿Es que el Planeta está /¬&#ç+ afónico o qué, tronch?

—¡Sigámosla, que se va escaleras arriba, hacia la entrada del templo! —advirtió Tifa.

—¿Vosotros venís? —preguntó Cloud a los clones y guías mientras Yuffie aprovechaba que el rubio había llamado su atención para vaciarles los bolsillos disimuladamente.

—¡Nah! ¡Dicen que solo aquellos que sean virtuosos y tengan la mente limpia de malas intenciones pueden recorrer el templo sin sufrir una muerte horrible! —explicó, sonriente, la guía.

—Erm... ¿seguro que hace falta que entremos? —inquirió Redypuchi—. No quiero morir espantosamente porque el templo descubra que robé un caramelo en el quiosco de Cañón Cosmo cuando tenía seis años...

—Además, si la gente sin malas intenciones no puede entrar, ¿cómo va a robar la materia Sephiroth? —añadió Barret, usando la lógica, para variar.

—¡¡Venid de una #&ç#&!¬+# vez!! —ordenó Aerith, en un chillido, logrando que todos diesen un brinco.

—Bueno, bueno, seguro que no es tan grave —se animó Cloud—. Al fin y al cabo ¡yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Allí me enseñaron a saquear tumbas, esquivar trampas mortales, descifrar los acertijos más complejos...!

—Que sí, que sí... ¡que tú irás en cabeza! —resumió Barret, arrastrando la rubio por el pelo, hacia el puente.

Dejando atrás a los clones, que agitaban su capa a modo de despedida, y a los guías hawaianos, nuestros _héroes_ entraron al templo. Los recibió una sala pobremente iluminada por dos antorchas que había en la pared opuesta, a ambos lados de lo que parecía un relieve de la cabeza de un monstruo. A derecha e izquierda se podía apreciar varias columnas, pero lo más llamativo eran el altar, frente a la cabeza de piedra, y el Turco, que agonizaba, en un charco de sangre, a pocos pasos de él.

—¡Anda, si es Tseng! —exclamó Aerith, como si no lo conociese de toda su vida y, por tanto, no tuviese razón alguna por la que sentirse mal por la situación del hombre moreno.

—¡Ey, recuerdo a ese tipo! —señaló Cloud—. ¡Es el que te trajo en helicóptero al sector 7, cuando iban a tirarnos la placa sobre la cabeza, para decirnos que se te llevaba al edificio de Shinra!

—¡Es verdad! —asintió Tifa—. ¡El que te dio una bofetada!

—¡¡El que utilizó a Marlene de chantaje para secuestrar a Aerith!! —rugió Barret—. ¡¡Bastardoooo!! —gritó, lanzándose sobre él y tumbándolo en el suelo—. ¡Toma, toma, maldito perro de Shinra! —exclamaba mientras le soltaba una lluvia de puñetazos: uno doloroso (el del brazo normal), uno _muy_ doloroso (el del brazo arma), doloroso, _muy _doloroso, doloroso...

—¡Eso, eso, que sufra! —animaba Yuffie, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué iba aquello, mientras, junto con Cloud, se sumaba al apaleamiento.

—¡Chicos, parad! —pedía Tifa, mientras estiraba de Barret, en vano, y Redypuchi, por su lado, tiraba del pantalón de Cloud, con los dientes—. ¡Vais a matarlo!

—Teniendo en cuenta que se desangra lentamente —señaló Vincent, con voz serena y neutra—, pero que probablemente nadie vendrá a ayudarlo, matarlo será aliviar su sufrimiento.

—Oíd, no hay ninguna #&ç#&!¬ puerta en esta sala, tronch —comentaba Cid, ignorando la actitud violenta de sus compañeros.

—¡¡Chicos, parad ya!! —chilló Aerith, antes de lanzarle un rayo3 a todo el grupo que había ante ella, es decir, a todos menos a Cid, Vincent y ella misma—. ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que, si lo matáis, no nos podrá decir dónde esconde la Piedra Angular o cómo diantres ha logrado ese agujero en el estómago?!

—Gra... gra... cias... Ae... rith... —gimió Tseng, cuando los otros, a regañadientes Barret y Cloud, se apartaron de él—. Sabía... que en el fondo... aunque fuera muy en el fondo... tenías... un corazón...

—¡Déjate de cursiladas y dinos de una santa vez qué te ha pasado! —ordenó.

—Dura e insensible... como siempre... —se lamentó—. Estoy así porque... Sephiroth... me ha clavado su Masamune... —rebeló.

—¡¿Sephiroth ya está aquí?! —corearon todos menos Vincent, que mantuvo silencio, y Aerith, que dijo:

—¡No me puedo creer que él hiciese algo así, aunque sea a ti! —No entendía por qué, pero Sephiroth nunca le tuvo simpatía a Tseng. Pero de ahí a intentar matarlo... No era algo que Sephiroth fuese capaz de hacer, era demasiado blando.

—No... —musitó Tseng, más bien para sí— si a mí ya me extrañaba... que me diese la Piedra Angular tan amablemente... sin amenazarme de muerte si intentaba tocar a Aerith... o ese tipo de cosas que solía decirme...

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —exclamó Cloud, apartando a Tseng de una patada de donde estaba, para poder examinar el altar—. ¡¿Cómo funciona esto?!

—Supongo que tendremos que usar esto —indicó Yuffie, mostrando la Piedra Angular. Ante la mirada de sus compañeros, se apresuró a aclarar—: ¡Se la he cogido antes, para que Barret o Cloud no la rompiesen a golpes! ¡No es que pensase quedármela, no es materia!

—De acuerdo —aceptó Cloud, cogiendo la piedra.

—Espera, Cloud —pidió Tifa—. ¿No deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia para Tseng o algo así?

—Los Turcos ya deben saberlo —declaró Vincent—. Ponen un dispositivo de constantes vitales a todos los Turcos y las controlan desde la base para saber si son heridos o matados.

—Wow, ¿en tu época YA se hacía eso? —se sorprendió Aerith.

—Entonces podemos largarnos ya, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse Cloud, mirando a Tifa. Ésta dirigió la mirada hacia Aerith, quien alzó una ceja en gesto de incomprensión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, como os conocéis de toda la vida y puede que muera... —empezó Tifa, apenada—, pensé que tal vez querías decirle algo antes de que nos vayamos...

—¡Nah, por mí como si le pasa un tractor por encima! ¡Lo primero es lo primero, y eso es conseguir la Materia Negra antes que Sephiroth!

—¡Decidido! —exclamó Cloud, colocando la piedra en un extraño dispositivo que empezó a encender luces. Cuando todas estuvieron brillando, en contra de lo que habían pensado, ninguna pared se apartó revelando una puerta oculta—. Muy bonitas las lucecitas, pero no pasa nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Su voz se perdió en la lejanía cuando, de pronto, el suelo se tragó a todos menos a Tseng.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Nuestros _héroes_ aterrizaron sobre un duro suelo de piedra blanca, todos de cara a excepción de Vincent, que misteriosamente cayó de pie.

—Ouch... ¿Dónde estamos? —se preguntó Tifa, mirando alrededor. Estaban al aire libre, en una especie de laberinto extraño formado por caminos que daban a escaleras que subían o bajaban o, en su defecto, a puertas que los harían aparecer por otras puertas de aquella misma pantalla.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Cómo #&ç#&!¬ se ve el cielo si estábamos dentro de una #&ç# pirámide, tronch?! —exigió saber Cid.

—¡Wow! ¡Es como en el cementerio clandestino donde conocimos a Vin! —reconoció Yuffie—. ¿Creéis que los Ancianos construyeron ese cementerio también?

—Personalmente, lo dudo —opinó Aerith.

—¡Allí a lo lejos hay alguien! —indicó Redypuchi, y todos se giraron para ver, a bastante distancia, lo que parecía un pequeño y barbudo anciano, vestido con una sotana morada fluorescente.

—¡Espera, no huyas! —exigió Barret al ver que el viejo se movía en aquel laberinto.

—¡Atrapémoslo! —decidió Aerith—. ¡Seguro que sabe algo!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Tres horas después...

—¡Maldita sea, ¿otra vez aquí?! —se desesperó Aerith.

Por más vueltas que diesen, más escaleras que subiesen, parras que escalasen... siempre acababan volviendo al mismo lugar. Pero lo más frustrante no era aquello, era que la puerta por la que había desaparecido el viejo, ya hacía horas, y que había cerrado a cal y canto, estaba a cuatro pasos de ellos... pero con un insalvable escalón por medio que fácilmente podrían saltar, si no fuese porque los programadores del juego no les dejaban hacerlo. Entonces, para hacer la situación aún más desesperante, por una de las múltiples puertas de la sala apareció Sephiroth, con Jenova enganchada con los dientes a su hombrera.

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —exclamaron todos, señalándolo.

—Anda, ¿_todavía_ estáis ahí? —preguntó con prepotencia, que Aerith quería creer que era fingida para darle credibilidad a su papel; porque, como se estuviese riendo de ella, iba a sacarle los ojos y usarlos de pendientes—. Para tener a una cetra con vosotros, os veo algo retrasados.

—¡Ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener! —exigió Cloud, aunque el resto de sus compañeros no tenían muy claro que deseasen un enfrentamiento con el Gran General antes de alcanzar el disco 3 y el nivel 99.

—No, ven _tú_ si tienes lo que hay que tener —replicó Sephiroth, con una sonrisa burlona—. Total, estoy a menos de dos metros de ti... Ay, claro, que vosotros NO podéis subir un escalón de medio metro sin una parra de la que engancharos... QUÉ LÁSTIMA.¡¡Muahahahaha!!

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Os fastidiáis, os fastidiáis!! ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—Bah. Me dais TANTA lástima —continuó Sephiroth con su actitud pedante y Aerith empezó a sospechar que aún estaba mosqueado por lo de la noche anterior—, que os daré una pequeñita ayuda, para que conseguir la Materia Negra sea más entretenido... —sentenció, sacando de la nada una gran hoja de papel doblada que arrojó, sin miramientos, a la cara de Cloud—. Al fin y al cabo, es mucho más satisfactorio lograr el objetivo cuando se lo puedes restregar por la cara a otro. ¡¡Muahahahaha!!

—_¡¡Jijijijijiji!! _—coreó Jenova en cuanto empezaron a caminar hacia otra puerta.

—¡¡Espera, no huyas!! —exigió Cloud, pero Sephiroth lo ignoró y desapareció de la vista del grupo.

Una vez solos de nuevo en la pantalla, Tifa se agachó a recoger el papel y lo observó.

—¡Es un mapa de este laberinto!

—Es de profesionales —señaló Vincent— obtener un plano del edificio y planear la estrategia antes de asaltarlo.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Aerith—. Ahora que tenemos el plano, llegaremos a la puerta en un plis.

Un plis después...

—Vale, hemos llegado —concedió Barret—. Pero ¿cómo abrimos la puerta?

—No tiene picaporte —indicó Redypuchi.

—Ni cerradura —se sumó Tifa.

—Ni un #&ç#&! cristal que romper, tronch —añadió Cid.

—Será mágica —supuso Vincent.

—Aerith, tú eres la bruj... quiero decir, la especial —se rectificó Yuffie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. ¿Por qué no preguntas al Planeta como se abre, o le pides que se abra o algo?

—¡¡Tirémosla abajo!! —decidió Cloud, tan astuto como de costumbre, antes de coger carrerilla y lanzarse sobre la lisa superficie. Al entrar en contacto con ella, ésta se empezó a hundir hacia dentro, como si la puerta estuviese formada por una sustancia blanda y flexible, hasta que alcanzó el máximo de su elasticidad y lanzó disparado a Cloud en dirección contraria, haciéndolo caer por uno de los abismos. Antes de que a Tifa le diese tiempo a gritar el nombre del ex–SOLDIER, éste cayó de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde habían aparecido al principio. Por supuesto, automáticamente, todos ellos se vieron trasportados a su lado; es de conocimiento común que el grupo siempre sigue al protagonista a donde sea que vaya a parar. Después, aparentemente sin venir a cuento, fueron asaltados por una fortísima descarga eléctrica que envidiarían el conjuro rayo3, la habilidad enemiga trino y el propio Ramuh. Y, tal como vino, se fue; afortunadamente.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬#&ç#&!! —corearon Cid, Barret y Aerith y luego hicieron lo que creyeron más lógico: apalear al culpable, es decir, a Cloud.

—¡Ahora tendremos que volver a recorrer el laberinto! —se quejó Yuffie, uniéndose a los otros tres para golpear a Cloud.

—¡Parad, por favor! —pedían Tifa y Redypuchi. Vincent simplemente miraba al infinito y Cait Sith sonreía ampliamente ante la escena.

Diez minutos después...

—¡Vale, ya estamos aquí de nuevo! —declaró Aerith, mientras Barret y Cid mantenían inmovilizado al rubio, cogiéndolo cada uno de un brazo—. Veamos a ver... ¡Oh, siento que las palabras de los Ancianos entran en mi mente! —reveló, y esta vez no estaba actuando.

"Esta puerta es la primera barrera para evitar que aquellos que no son virtuosos entren en nuestro sagrado templo y tengan acceso a nuestros maravillosos libros de oraciones" —oyó decir a una voz de vieja, ese tipo de voz que tiene la típica profesora de escuela gruñona y amargada que no deja ni respirar a sus alumnos en clase bajo amenaza de ponerles un 0 o un negativo—. "Sólo alguien libre de ser presa de cualquiera de los siete pecados capitales puede abrirla..."

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué dicen? —preguntaba el resto, dificultando a Aerith la tarea de oír las indicaciones.

—Una bruja me dice que sólo puede abrir la puerta alguien que no peque de alguno de los 7 pecados capitales —resumió.

—¿Siete qué? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Cloud, confundido.

—Creo que de niña una vez leí algo de eso —reveló Tifa—. Pertenece a una religión de otro mundo.

—¿En nuestro mundo tenemos una religión? —se extrañó Yuffie—. Y... ¿qué es una religión?

—... —Todos callaron, no se sabe si por ignorancia o por desidia, pero probablemente fuera por ambas.

—¿Alguien sabe algo más de los #&ç siete #&ç# esos, tronch?

—Orgullo, avaricia, lujuria, ira, gula, envidia y pereza —enunció Vincent.

—¡Oooooh!

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó Cloud, impresionado—. ¿Te lo enseñaron en los Turcos? ¡En SOLDIER no enseñaban esas cosas!

—Lo leí en Fullmetal Alchemist —respondió.

—Lo que sea —concedió Aerith, sin saber qué clase de libro de magia negra debía ser aquel—. ¿Quién prueba primero?

—¿Cada vez que nos equivoquemos nos lanzarán al principio? —temió Redypuchi.

—Con suerte, si mandan a alguien que no es Cloud, al resto no nos arrastra también —puntualizó Barret.

—¡Yo, yo, yo el primero! ¡Yo estoy seguro de que no peco de nada de eso! —aseguró Cloud, intentando zafarse del agarre de sus dos compañeros.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! —espetó Aerith—. ¡Seguro que lo que nos ha pasado antes, lo de la electrocución espontánea, ha sido porque cumplías varios de esos pecados! Que pruebe Redypuchi.

—¡¿YO?!

—¿Acaso es que tienes alguno de esos defectos? —lo pinchó la cetra.

—¡Por–por supuesto que no! —se defendió e, intentando parecer valiente, se plantó ante la puerta y acercó una temblorosa pata a la lisa superficie. En cuanto la peluda zarpa entró en contacto, la puerta parpadeó un par de veces y sobre ella apareció una palabra que todos pudieron leer: gula. Instantes después, el grupo en pleno fue presa de una fuerte descarga eléctrica que les hizo gritar a coro y casi los tuesta. Aquello les dejó claro que el _shock_ eléctrico que recibieron tras la caída de Cloud al abismo, y el cual, por cierto, era por lo menos cuatro veces más fuerte que aquel, era porque Cloud pecaba (concretamente de lujuria, orgullo, pereza y avaricia, por ese orden).

—Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay...

—¡Maldito comilón, por tu culpa casi nos matan! —espetó Aerith.

—¡Por favor, Aerith, no lo hagas sentir peor de lo que ya se siente! —suplicó Tifa.

—No sé yo si es posible... —gimió Redupuchi, con todos sus pelos de punta y sacando humillo.

—Al menos ya sabemos que no nos envía al principio —indicó Vincent.

—¡Pues, por hablar, ahora pruebas tú! —exigió Aerith, y todos se alejaron unos metros de Vincent, por si podían librarse del castigo en caso de que fallase.

El ex Turco, inmune al miedo a la muerte, apoyó su mano en la superficie, a la espera de una reacción que no se hizo esperar: parpadeo de la puerta, aparición de la palabra pereza y consecuente descarga para todos. Cait Sith se habría reído a carcajadas, ya que no sentía el dolor como los demás, pero no lo hizo porque la electricidad estática le afectaba al movimiento de las mandíbulas.

—Vago de #&ç#&!¬... —gruñía Aerith.

—Es que era de esperar —señaló Barret—. ¡Se pasó 30 años durmiendo!

—¿Ah, sí, listo? ¿Tan de esperar era? —se ofendió Aerith, aunque la razón por la que había escogido al hombre de ojos color carmesí en realidad había sido por simple azar—. ¿Y quién sugieres que pruebe ahora?

—¡Yo mismo probaré! —declaró el hombre del brazo arma—. ¡Estoy completamente seguro de mis posibilidades! ¡Yo sólo siento amor y devoción por el Planeta y por Marlene! —Dicho esto, avanzó a grandes zancadas y estampó su palma sobre la puerta. Otra vez parpadeos brillantes y, en esta ocasión, en vez de aparecer una palabra, surgieron tres: ira, orgullo y lujuria. Además, la descarga también fue tres veces más fuerte; haciéndoles intuir que la intensidad dependía de la cantidad de pecados de aquel que probase suerte.

—Arj... arj... arj... Me muero... —gemía Yuffie, tirada en el suelo.

—¡¡#&ç#&!ç#&!¬!! —decía Cid—. ¡¡No pienso morir aquí por una #&ç#& puerta #&ç#& cuando tengo una familia esperándome en mi #&ç#&!¬ pueblo, tronch!! —sentenció Cid—. ¡¡Y si me muero, será por mi #&ç#&ç#&ç#&!¬ culpa!! —declaró, fuera de sí a causa de tanto electroshock, y, antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, apartó de un manotazo a Barret y plantó su palma abierta sobre la puerta.

Todos, con terror, observaron cómo aparecían tres nuevas palabras: ira, orgullo y gula, antes de ser saludados por una nueva sesión de electricidad.

—¿Y... y si dejamos... que Sephiroth se quede... la materia...? —sugirió Yuffie, arrastrándose.

—¿Cómo... cómo pasó... él... por aquí...? —se preguntó Redypuchi. Olvidaban, claro, que tanto los NPCs sin importancia como los malvados de los juegos no necesitan pasar por los acertijos y abrir los caminos para llegar al final de las mazmorras.

—¡¡Si él pudo, yo también puedo!! —sentenció Aerith.

—¡¡Noooooooooo!! —gritó Cloud, intentando detenerla, pero sólo alcanzó a ponerle una mano en el hombro antes de que la cetra pusiese a prueba la resistencia del grupo ante la tortura suprema que siguió a la aparición en la puerta de las siete palabras.

Aquel día, quedó demostrado que los protagonistas de un juego no pueden morir fuera de los combates aleatorios o el guión de los diseñadores del juego.

Varios minutos después, cuando finalmente logró incorporarse y razonar, Aerith chilló:

—¡¿Los siete?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve esta asquerosa puerta a decir que yo cumplo con los siete pecados esos?! ¡¡Debe estar estropeada de tanto tiempo!!

—Por supuesto, eso será... —farfulló Yuffie, con rencor.

—¡¡Tú te callas!! —espetó la cetra, dándole una patada, con tan mala suerte que la ninja se estrelló de cara contra la puerta, logrando que el grupo fuese saludado por otra descarga, a la aparición de la palabra avaricia.

—¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡No he sentido nada!! —se regocijó Barret, fuera de sí.

—Claro, después de la de Aerith, nuestros nervios han quedado insensibilizados —expuso Vincent—. Nada que no se arregle con una noche en una posada.

—No podemos seguir así... —señaló Aerith, mosqueada—. TENEMOS que poder pasar, ¡somos los protagonistas! ¿Queda alguien por probar?

—Y–yo... —musitó Tifa, temerosa, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que, mientras Tifa esperaba, expectante, a que alguien dijese algo, todos los demás se maldecían y se preguntaban _por qué_ no había probado Tifa en primer lugar cuando era, obviamente, la mejor opción de la que disponían.

«Todo es culpa de Redypuchi, que me ha desconcentrado haciéndose el bueno», se dijo Aerith, poco dispuesta a aceptar la culpabilidad.

—Vamos, Tifa, eres nuestra última esperanza —declaró Barret—. ¡Hazlo por el Planeta!

—Haré... esto... ¿lo que pueda? —dudó. Luego se levantó del suelo, donde había acabado cuando Aerith había probado suerte, caminó hasta la dichosa puerta y alargó la temblorosa mano hasta posarla sobre la superficie. Ésta empezó a parpadear y todos se prepararon para lo peor; pero entonces empezaron a sonar una campanas y una lluvia de plumas cayó sobre ellos mientras sonaba música eclesiástica acompañada por cantos gregorianos. Acabado el momento místico, la puerta desapareció, dejando a la vista el hueco.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Cloud, el único con ánimo suficiente como para alegrarse de algo—. ¡Entremos!

—¡Espera! —exigió Aerith—. Primero abre el menú y cúranos un poco, ¡caray!, ¿o pretendes que empecemos el próximo combate con 1 punto de vida?

—Jo... Yo pensaba dejar que nos curases con tu límite en el primer turno y au.

—¡¡Imprudente!! ¡Siempre hay que tener la vida al máximo cuando se entra en un lugar potencialmente peligroso!

—Pero a mí, en SOLDIER...

—¡¡A callar!!

—Jo... eres una tirana —murmuró el rubio, seleccionando la opción "inventario" para gastar unas cuantas ultrapociones.

Una vez hubieron recuperado la energía suficiente para volver a caminar en lugar de arrastrarse por los suelos, decidieron ir a la pantalla a la que se accedía por la puerta que Tifa había abierto. En principio parecía un pasillo normal.

—No os fiéis, puede haber trampas en cualquier lado... —señalaba Barret, sintiéndose profesional.

—¡Ey, mirad! —señaló Yuffie. Ante ellos el pasillo giraba a la derecha, pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de la ninja, sino que en el suelo, justo en aquel lugar, había lo que parecía una billetera perdida.

—Oh, a alguien debe habérsele caído la cartera —dedujo Tifa, con tono preocupado.

—Y viendo que es de material biodegradable y no está desintegrada, descartaremos que fuese de alguno de los cetras que vivían aquí en el pasado —añadió Vincent, con ojo crítico.

—Igual es de Sephiroth —aventuró Redypuchi.

—¡Lo dudo! —negó Cloud—. ¡El Gran Sephiroth nunca perde... ejem, quiero decir, seguro que su billetera es de material no–biodegradable y contaminante!

—A ver, a ver... —empezó Yuffie mientras la registraba—. Tiene varias fotos familiares, carné de identidad de un tal Purificado de la Santa Castidad, un carné de conducir, varias tarjetas de crédito, una tarjeta de socio de la biblioteca, un ticket por valor de una hamburguesa gratis y... —Hizo una pausa mientras desabrochaba una cremallera—. ¡Un montón de pasta!

—¡¿De veras, tronch?! —se animó Cid.

—Define "un montón" —pidió Aerith, interesada.

—¡No la he contado, pero son billetes grandes, y muchos!

—¡Pues nada, no seremos nosotros quienes desperdiciaremos este regalo del cielo! —decidió Cloud y, por primera vez, prácticamente todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¡No podemos quedárnoslo, eso ya pertenece a alguien! —señaló Tifa.

—Si tiene tanta pasta en la billetera, es que está forrado —razonó Aerith—. Seguro que no nota la pérdida de esta calderilla.

—¡Pero no está bien!

—Tifa —llamó Barret, con expresión seria—, este dinero se utilizará para salvar al Planeta. ¡Seguro que el señor Purificado nos lo regalaría si estuviese aquí!

—Pero...

—¡Si el #&ç#&ç dueño de esta #&&ç#& billetera la ha perdido, es su #&ç#&ç#& culpa, tronch!

—¡Pero tiene el carné de conducir, las tarjetas de crédito... ¡el carné de identidad!! —remarcó Tifa—. ¡¿Acaso no recordáis las horas que tuvisteis que estar acampados ante el edificio de policía de Shinra la última vez que tuvisteis que renovaros el carné?!

Hicieron memoria. Excepto Vincent, por razones obvias, la mayoría de ellos había vivido aquella situación de forma relativamente reciente. Shinra obligaba a la gente a tener carné de identidad desde que nacía, para tener a todo el mundo fichado. Debido a que debía renovarse año sí, año no (para evitar que por haberse hecho operaciones plásticas alguien no fuese igual a la foto de su carné), y a que sólo podía hacerse en las oficinas de Midgar, la cola para coger turno daba varias vueltas a la ciudad, y sólo después de estar acampado alrededor de un mes, casi sin dormir para evitar que algún listo se colase, se podía llegar a estar lo suficientemente cerca del inicio de la cola para ser uno de los treinta afortunados que, cada día, obtenían su turno para acceder a la renovación del carné.

—Tal vez Tifa tenga razón y deberíamos devolver la billetera —se atrevió a decir Redypuchi.

—¡Vale, dejaremos la billetera en el próximo buzón de correos que pillemos! —concedió Aerith—. ¡Pero el dinero nos lo quedamos!

—¡¡Síii!! —corearon Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Cait Sith y Cloud.

—Pues está decidido —sentenció Cloud, embolsándose el dinero. En cuanto los números de la cantidad de gils del grupo subió de forma asombrosa, la sala empezó a temblar.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

"¡Aquellas personas impuras capaces de quedarse lo que no es suyo merecen la muerte!" —oyó Aerith que decía la voz de la vieja huraña.

—¡Oh, no, hemos activado una trampa! —dedujo Aerith y entonces, en el principio del pasillo, vieron aparecer una enorme roca que ocupaba toda la altura del corredor y empezó a avanzar implacablemente hacia ellos—. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!! —coreaban mientras corrían.

—¡¡Nos está ganando terreno!! —se asustó Tifa.

—¡Tiene un hueco en uno de los lados! —informó Redypuchi, sin parar—. ¡Tal vez si calculamos para quedar justo ahí y nos agachamos...!

—¡A ver quién es el guapo que lo intenta! —replicó Yuffie.

—¡Ahí el camino se separa en dos! —señaló Cloud.

—A la izquierda —sugirió Vincent, pensando que lo más probable era que la roca siguiese el camino recto. De hecho, sólo podría ser de otro modo si la enorme piedra era lo suficientemente rebelde y pérfida como para pasarse por el arco del triunfo la ley de la inercia.

—¡Por ejemplo! —aceptó Aerith, sin ganas de pensar. Todos siguieron el sabio consejo del ex Turco y pudieron ver, aliviados, cómo la roca seguía de largo en vez de girar por donde ellos. Sin embargo, el alivio les duró poco, pues pronto vieron pasar de largo otra roca, y otra, y otra...

—Diría que no van a parar de pasar rocas por ahí —dedujo hábilmente Tifa.

—Y seguro que es por ese camino por donde tenemos que ir —añadió Yuffie.

—Como la roca pasa muy justa por el pasillo, si logra atrapar a alguien, seguramente quede atascada y el resto pueda pasar —intuyó Aerith—. Alguien tendrá que sacrificarse por el resto.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, poco dispuestos a ofrecerse voluntarios.

—¿Y si miramos qué es esa especie de lago morado que hay aquí antes de decidirlo? —sugirió Redypuchi, para retrasar lo inevitable.

—Supongo que no nos hará daño —aceptó Cloud.

Ciertamente, como el rojizo compañero había indicado, la desviación que habían escogido sólo daba a una sala cerrada en medio de la cual había un redondo largo morado que brillaba de forma inquietante. Nadie medianamente inteligente tocaría aquello, por lo cual, pronto, todos, menos Vincent, habían metido la mano a ver qué tacto tenía.

—¡Tiene un color muy bonito! —observo Tifa, siempre dispuesta a sacar a luz los detalles que a nadie le importaban.

—¡Cojamos un poco en un bote y luego se lo intentamos vender a Dio por un precio desorbitado! —propuso Yuffie.

Aerith iba a dar su aprobación a la práctica idea de la ninja cuando de pronto sintió que la sabiduría de los cetra intentaba entrar en su cerebro sin su permiso, lo cual sólo quería decir que tampoco sería tan sabia.

—¡Oh! ¡Noto que llegan a mí palabras de los Ancianos! —exclamó la muchacha de ojos verdes y, acto seguido, se tiró al suelo para apoyar la oreja en la piedra, junto al lago—. ¿Cómo decís? ¿Que Sephiroth y Jenova están aquí? ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

—¡Pregúntales cuál será la combinación ganadora de la próxima lotería!

—¡Cloud! —reprendió Tifa.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que queréis enseñarnos cómo atacó al turco? ¿Y qué mas nos da...? —empezó a decir la cetra, pero se detuvo cuando tuvo que admitir ante sí misma que le picaba un poco la curiosidad al respecto a cómo había acabado Sephiroth hiriendo gravemente a Tseng—. Bueno, va, enseñádnoslo si tanta ilusión os hace...

.

_De pronto, ante el grupo se presentó una imagen de la primera sala a la que habían accedido nada más llegar al templo, es decir, aquella con el altar, los pilares y la cabeza de monstruo sobresaliendo de la pared. Ante el altar estaba Sephiroth, observando con expresión mosqueada el artilugio extraño que ahí había, mientras que Jenova, fiel a sí misma, se entretenía mordisqueando uno de los pilares y corroyéndolo con el ácido de sus babas._

—_Esto debe servir para acceder al templo —dedujo Sephiroth—. Pero para usarlo hará falta la Piedra Angular que ahora tienen los Turcos... Nah, tiene que haber otro modo —se dijo, y desenfundó la Masamune—. En todos los juegos, los artilugios creados por civilizaciones antiguas y sabias se ponen en funcionamiento si los golpeas las veces necesarias... —se recordó, instantes antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego asestar varios espadazos (con la parte sin filo, que tampoco pretendía romper el aparato). Al ver que no había reacción, se acercó un poco más y empezó a golpear aquella cosa con la empuñadura de la espada, logrando dejar varias rayas en el techo con su gesto, dada la antinatural longitud de la Masamune. Incluso una vez, intentando dar más impulso, la punta de la Masamune quedó clavada en el techo y le tocó hacer fuerza para sacarla de ahí—. Nada, así no conseguiré nada... —se dijo, dispuesto a empezar la secuencia necesaria para guardar su espada: espadazo de derecha a izquierda, espadazo de izquierda a derecha y..._

—_¡Oh, si eres tú, Sephi¡Aaaaaarggh!!_

_Sephiroth cerró los ojos ante aquel sonido que le era tan familiar y que lo había perseguido durante toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria: el sonido de la voz de algún imbécil al que se le había ocurrido acercarse a él por detrás mientras estaba envainando la Masamune._

_«Y luego se quejan de que me pase la vida repitiendo que no hagan eso...», pensó, con un suspiro, antes de girarse y comprobar que, ciertamente, sus sentidos no lo habían engañado: allí estaba Tseng, con la Masamune acariciándole las entrañas._

—_¿Por... por qué... Sephiroth...? —logró decir y, dado que la sala era demasiado pequeña, Tseng dio unos pasos atrás, saliendo de la misma, para sacar la punta de la espada de su cuerpo. ¿Que aquel gesto iba a hacer que su hemorragia fuese mucho más grande al destapar la herida? Bueno, uno no puede pensar de forma coherente cuando acaban de atravesarlo como a un pincho moruno._

—_Eso debería preguntarlo yo —farfulló Sephiroth._

—_Ya sé... para robarme... la Piedra... —dedujo Tseng._

—_Yo no necesito eso._

—_Pero sin ella... no se puede entrar..._

—_Bah, eres un iluso —declaró Sephiroth. Los años lo habían inmunizado ante aquellas situaciones y ya no sentía lástima ni remordimientos cuando alguien era gravemente herido o moría por acercársele por la espalda en mal momento. Tal y como Aerith le hizo entender cuando él tenía 11 años y la chica 4, era culpa de ellos por plantarse donde no les convenía—. Sólo los protagonistas necesitan ese tipo de cosas, los otros podemos ir a la zona que nos dé la real gana sin necesidad de abrir las puertas o luchar con los guardianes._

—¡Jijijijijiji! ¡Comida, comida! _—exclamó Jenova, desentendiéndose del pilar que había estado mascando para arrojarse contra Tseng con los dientes por delante._

—_¡¡Aaaaargh!! —exclamó Tseng mientras Jenova le masticaba un hombro._

—_¡¡Suéltalo!! —exigió Sephiroth, estirando de los tentáculos de la cabeza mutante. Tras muchos esfuerzos, al final logró que Jenova soltase a Tseng gracias a que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con el pelo y Jenova estornudó, liberando a su presa. Sephiroth rápidamente alejó a Jenova del turco—. Aunque seas tú, créeme cuando te digo que te curaría si pudiese, pero resulta que nunca llevo elementos encima, le regalé mi materia cura a una muchachita que buscaba materias para salvar a su abuelita de una maldición, y no compré otra porque como nunca me hieren no la necesito —expuso—. Así que... debe ser tu destino. Bueno, yo me largo ya, que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ver como te desangras —dicho esto, Sephiroth desapareció misteriosamente de la sala._

.

«Ya veo» —pensó Aerith—, «otra vez lo mismo de siempre. Sephiroth debería plantearse seriamente el fabricarse una vaina para la Masamune...»

—¡Qué ruin! —exclamaba Barret, por su lado—. ¡Atacar al Turco a traición y sin que éste lo provocara!

—¡Y ni siquiera le ha preguntado si estaba bien! —se horrorizó Tifa.

—No entiendo cómo aún hay gente en Shinra que se le acerque por la espalda a Sephiroth —admitió Cloud—. ¡Pero eso no lo disculpa!

—¡Es verdad, segar así la vida de un pobre hombre, con cientos de años por delante para vivir! —clamó Redypuchi.

—La gente de nuestra raza no vive tanto —señaló Yuffie, con un poco de envidia. La de dinero que podría acumular ella en cientos de años...

—¡Es #¬·&/(#¬ atacar a alguien sin avisar, tronch!

—A mí me ha parecido un accidente —opinó Vincent.

—Nah... Tú, que lo ves con buenos ojos —replicó Yuffie.

—Bueno... No parece que haya nada más interesante por aquí —indicó Aerith—. Y, por más que lo retrasemos, llegará; así que... ¿quién se deja aplastar por la roca?

«Suerte que no saben que formo parte del grupo, que si no...», pensó Cait Sith.

—¿No podríamos sacrificar algo material? —propuso Vincent—. Es más fácil y barato de reemplazar que un ser vivo.

—¡Eso! —apoyó Cloud—. ¿Y si simplemente dejamos atascada tu vara, Aerith? Algo me dice que pronto no la necesitarás más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuró la cetra con una mirada que haría salir corriendo hasta al más valiente—. ¿Insinúas que me va a pasar algo malo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir—. Lo que pasa es que he leído en una guía que un poco más adelante está tu arma final y, como eres una jugadora mágica, supongo que puedes defenderte hasta allí a base de magias.

—¿Mi arma final? —repitió, con ironía—. ¡Si todavía estamos en el primer disco! ¿Cómo va a estar mi arma final tan cerca?

—¿A mí qué me cuentas? Igual te dieron un trato preferencial o algo.

—Bueno... Sephiroth tiene su arma final desde el principio, así que no creo que sea tan raro que me den la mía ya —concedió.

Con alivio, el grupo fue testigo del sacrificio de la vara de Aerith en pos a que ellos lograsen sus objetivos. La noble arma de metal logró la misión de su vida cuando atascó la roca en el pasillo, impidiendo que siguiese avanzando. Así ellos pudieron llegar al final del corredor, pero, cuando pasaron la puerta, se encontraron con un paisaje inquietante. Ante ellos se hallaba una sala circular, con un gran pozo sin fondo visible en lugar de suelo. En medio, un pilar hacía de eje de lo que semejaba simular un reloj, ya que tres sólidas varillas de distintos tamaños, una pequeña y ancha para las horas, una larga y más estrecha para los minutos y una aguja alargada para los segundos, giraban hasta que ellos llegaron a la sala (claro que eso ellos no lo sabían). En la pared de la sala circular había otras once puertas, a parte de en la que ellos estaban asomados, una en lo que correspondería a cada hora. Un cartel explicatorio del juego les resumió que si daban a las teclas podían mover hacia delante o hacia atrás la manecilla de los minutos.

—Algo me dice que tenemos que colocar las manecillas de modo que podamos ir desde aquí a otra puerta —adivinó Redypuchi.

—Parece demasiado fácil... —se escamó Barret.

—¡Dejaos de #¬·&/(#¬·& y dar ya a la ç#&!¬+# varilla, tronch!

Siguiendo la amable petición de Cid, Cloud dio a los botones. Tras pasarse tres veces la hora que quería poner y, en lugar de volver hacia atrás, pasar las veinticuatro horas de nuevo, Aerith se cansó y exigió al ex–SOLDIER que sólo apretase a los botones que Vincent le indicara, sabiendo que el moreno sería capaz de poner las manecillas del modo óptimo con los mínimos movimientos. Cuando al fin tuvieron las agujas bien puestas, Cloud dio a la opción de que estaba todo listo, desapareció el cartel de indicaciones y Aerith tomó la palabra:

—Mejor pasemos de uno en uno, para no molestarnos. Cuando lo hagáis, tened cuidado con el segundero, que el muy ç#&!¬+ no deja de girar y si os da mientras hacéis equilibrios seguro que os acabáis cayendo. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

—Yo mismo —se ofreció Barret.

El gran hombre empezó a caminar lentamente sobre la manecilla de los minutos, intentando no caer de ella, y arrancando alguna exclamación a sus compañeros cuando parecía que iba a tropezar. Sin embargo, pese a todo, el hombre del brazo arma logró llegar de una pieza a la puerta que correspondería a las tres horas. El siguiente en poner a prueba su equilibrio fue Redypuchi, que incluso hizo una exhibición de circo cuando le tocó saltar para esquivar el segundero. Lo siguió Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent y Aerith.

—¡Vamos, Cloud, sólo quedas tú! —animó Tifa.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra fastidiarla! —advirtió Aerith.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡Admirad el arte de un ex–SOLDIER! —exclamó echando a andar sin cuidado alguno, a una velocidad inquietantemente rápida y haciendo que la manecilla de los minutos de moviese de modo peligroso. Milagrosamente, llegó a la zona central sin caer. Ya solo le quedaba la mitad. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos sobre la de las horas cuando aparecieron en la pantalla, por la puerta que correspondería a las doce horas, Sephiroth y Jenova.

—¡Anda, mirad a quien tenemos aquí! —habló Sephiroth.

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —bramó Cloud, girándose bruscamente y no cayendo al vacío de milagro.

—Y... ¡vaya!, resulta que me acaba de aparecer un cartel con la opción de mover las manecillas...

—No, Sephi... —empezó Aerith, palideciendo—. No serás capaz...

—Bueno, va... Por esta vez no os lo pondré más difícil... —accedió al ruego de la cetra. Sin embargo, no contaba con que en su equipo había alguien inmune a las súplicas.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Botones, botones! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡Madre, deja eso!

Pese a la orden de Sephiroth, Jenova siguió jugando con los botoncitos, haciendo que la manecilla de los minutos diera vueltas, pasando más de una vez por encima de la de las horas, donde Cloud estaba, obligando al rubio a saltar y hacer acrobacias para esquivarla. Por no hablar de las veces que la aguja de las horas se movía al pasar la de los minutos por las doce, alejándolo cada vez más de la puerta donde estaba el resto.

—¡Cuidado, Cloud!

—¡Aguanta!

—¡Solo tienes que esperar a que tu manecilla vuelva a estar en esta puerta y correr hacia nosotros!

—¡Eso es muy fácil decirlo! —se quejó el rubio.

—Oye, pues no lo estás haciendo mal del todo —admitió Sephiroth, impresionado porque Cloud hubiese aguantado más de cinco segundos sin caerse—. Has mejorado en estos cinco años.

—¡¿En serio lo crees?! —preguntó el ex–SOLDIER, ilusionado porque el gran héroe al que tanto admiraba (aunque intentase disimularlo) lo hubiese halagado—. ¡¡Aaaauch!! —exclamó cuando el segundero lo golpeó en la espinilla, haciendo que se tambaleara peligrosamente.

—¡Aguanta! —corearon todos, incluso Sephiroth. Bueno, todos todos...

—_¡¡Jijijijijiji!! ¡Esquiva ésta! ¡¡Jijijijijiji!! _—exclamó estampándole a Cloud la manecilla de los minutos en el tobillo; lo suficiente para hacerlo caer.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Un fuerte sonido siguió al aterrizaje del rubio sobre el duro suelo del final del pozo, donde, de pronto, aparecieron sus compañeros de grupo, arrastrados por él al cambiar de pantalla.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Aerith, furiosa—. ¡Tenías que fastidiarla!

—¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ha sido Sephiroth, que ha usado sus poderes para confundir mi mente!

—¡Sí, ya! —dudó.

—Aquí sólo hay un cofre —indicó Yuffie, señalándolo. No es que desease que compartiesen el contenido, pero sabía que, al no ser la protagonista, no podría abrirlo.

—A ver qué hay... —empezó el rubio, apartando la tapa de la pequeña caja amarilla fluorescente—. ¡Oh, lo sabía! —aseguró, sacando una larga vara, de al menos un metro de longitud, adornada en uno de sus extremos—. ¡Aquí está tu arma final, Aerith!

—Mm... no sé... sólo tiene cincuenta y dos de ataque y no noventa y nueve como debería corresponder a un arma final... —se dijo, estudiándola—. Pero, bueno, mejor que no tener nada. ¿Ahora qué?

—Aquí hay una puerta —señaló Redypuchi. El grupo se asomó y vio que daba de nuevo al laberinto de las escaleras donde habían sido cruelmente torturados de manera eléctrica.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —coreaban Aerith y Cid.

—¡Paso de volver a recorrer esto! —se quejó Yuffie.

—Y el pasillo de antes estará tapado por la roca atascada —indicó Barret.

—Y entonces, ¿qué queréis que hagamos? ¿Escalar el pozo? —ironizó Cloud. Al instante, sintió la mirada de sus ocho compañeros clavada en él, y tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Al caerse Cloud, hemos caído todos... —empezó Barret.

—Lo que quiere decir... —continuó Yuffie.

—Que si este #&ç#& que tenemos por líder sube, tronch...

—Cuando atraviese una de las puertas de la sala, y pase a la siguiente... —prosiguió Redypuchi.

—¡Todos seremos arrastrados a su lado sin haber movido ni un dedo! —finalizó Aerith.

—¿No será muy egoísta por nuestra parte dejarle todo el esfuerzo a él? —opinó Tifa.

—Es lo más eficiente —replicó Vincent.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Cloud.

—¡Tampoco es justo que nosotros hayamos pasado bien lo del reloj y estemos aquí por tu culpa! —indicó Barret.

—¡Ha sido culpa de Sephiroth! —se defendió.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes? —retó Yuffie.

—Creí que en ese #&ç#&!¬+ SOLDIER #&ç#¬+# enseñaban de todo, tronch.

—¡Pero por supuesto que puedo escalar este pozo con mis manos desnudas y sin cuerda ni equipo de seguridad! —sentenció Cloud—. ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡Allí nos enseñaron a subir cuestas de noventa grados y resbaladizas, a recorrer pasos de clavijas con los ojos cerrados, a escalar volcanes en erupción, a subir a la cima de montañas nevadas en ropa interior, sin guantes ni botas, a...!

—¡¡Pues demuéstralo!!

«A veces tengo la extraña sensación de que usan mis maravillosas habilidades en mi contra...», se dijo Cloud, antes de empezar con su hazaña.

Un par de horas, muchas caídas mortales, infinidad de arañazos y heridas y múltiples uñas rotas después, al fin Cloud alcanzó la cima del pozo, donde se topó con una puerta. Sin fijarse en cuál de todas era, se arrastró a través de ella para cambiar de pantalla y así atraer al resto.

—A ver a dónde hemos ido a parar... —se dijo Aerith, observando a derredor. Junto a ellos había una puerta bastante adornada y llamativa que, claramente, daba a algún lugar importante. Era innecesario, pero intentó abrirla sólo para comprobar que estaba cerrada. Al menos ésta tenía una cerradura normal, se dijo con alivio, antes de continuar con la inspección. A aquella altura sólo había otra puerta, que más bien era un túnel en la pared. Sin embargo, el punto de vista de la cámara les permitió ver que bajo ellos había dos pisos más, con cuatro puertas cada uno, y que en el último estaba el vejete barbudo de la sotana morada fluorescente que habían visto al llegar al laberinto.

—¡Ey, viejo! —llamó Cloud, a lo que éste respondió saliendo por una de las puertas y volviendo a entrar por otra distinta.

—No... dejadme adivinar... —pidió Aerith, acallando a los otros antes de que empezasen a hablar—. Se supone que tenemos que atrapar al viejo este, que no parará de ir de una parte a otra de la pantalla por las puertas. Y, para lograrlo, tendremos que meternos por la puerta por la que supuestamente él va a entrar para así pillarlo en mitad del túnel que comunica ambas puertas...

—Afirmativo —asintió Vincent.

—Qué rollo... —se quejó Yuffie.

—Parece difícil —opinó Tifa.

—Como mi abuelito siempre dice: Cuando antes empecemos a liar el porro, antes lo fumaremos —indicó Redypuchi, logrando una mirada levemente extrañada por parte de Cid y Vincent, los únicos que no sabían que Redypuchi procedía de Cañón Cosmo.

—Sí, hombre, para jugar al escondite estoy yo —murmuró la cetra—. ¡Dame eso! —ordenó a Yuffie, arrebatándole una de las materias rojas a la ninja, y luego la colocó en una de las ranuras de su vara nueva—. ¡¡Ifrit!!

El grupo desapareció de la pantalla y del suelo salió, rodeado por fuego, lo que parecía un demonio recién salido del infierno, con el cuerpo dorado, el pelo rojo y dos enormes cuernos largos en la cabeza. Mirando al pobre vejete con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y sacando fuego por la boca, Ifrit empezó a coger carrerilla antes de arrojarse contra su víctima, totalmente rodeado por llamas, y provocar una gran explosión de fuego allí por donde pasó. Cuando Ifrit se fue y ellos volvieron a aparecer, del viejo sólo quedaba un bulto negro que soltaba humillo.

—No... no está muerto, ¿verdad? —deseó Tifa.

—Tú piensa que era un fantasma, ya estaba muerto —razonó Yuffie.

—¡Aerith! —exclamó Barret—. ¡No deberías de usar la materia, sangre del Planeta, tú que eres una Anciana!

—Seré cetra, pero no imbécil —replicó y luego, tras girarse hacia Cloud, añadió con tono amable—: ¿Puedes ir a por la llave que seguro que tendrá el viejo? A ver qué nos encontramos en esa sala.

—¡A la orden! —respondió, contento de que la forma inusualmente educada de hablar de Aerith hiciese parecer que había escogido voluntariamente si complacerla o no.

—¡No olvides usar hielo sobre la llave antes de tocarla, para no quemarte! —aconsejó Tifa cuando el rubio saltó desde donde estaban al piso inferior, ignorando los túneles.

Al rato, tras equivocarse varias veces de puerta mientras volvía arriba, Cloud llegó con el resto, llave en mano. Comprobaron que pertenecía a la puerta dorada y se dispusieron a explorar lo que ocultaba. Nada más pasar la puerta, se encontraron en una sala alargada, como si de un pasillo sin salida se tratase, de paredes anaranjadas, color que remarcaban las numerosas antorchas que llameaban con fuerza. Los muros estaban repletos de grabados que, entre columna y columna, parecían narrar alguna historia o leyenda a base de dibujos.

—¡Sephiroooooth! —empezó a llamarlo Cloud, sin que viniese a cuento—. ¡¿Dónde estás, Sephiroth?!

—¿Quién habrá encendido estas antorchas? —se preguntó Tifa, filosóficamente, ignorando al rubio que seguía buscando en todos los rincones al ex general de SOLDIER.

—¿Creéis que estos dibujitos significan algo profundo? —se interesó Redypuchi.

—No sé... ¿que los Ancianos vestían con minifaldas blancas? —propuso Barret tras estudiar las imágenes que, aunque se parecían sospechosamente a las de los egipcios, eso él no lo sabía.

—Y que eran altos y delgados y todos peinaban igual —añadió Yuffie.

—¿Que no había chicas? —sugirió Tifa al no distinguir ninguna.

—¡Ey, tronch! ¡Aquí hay una pelota gigante! —señaló Cid. Todos avanzaron hasta quedar ante un gráfico que parecía representar una enorme piedra redonda cayendo del cielo sobre los mismos alargados tipos con falda.

—Debe ser una representación de Meteorito, la Invocación Destructiva Definitiva —aventuró Aerith—. El producto de la utilización de la Materia Negra que hemos venido a buscar.

—Wow, entonces iba en serio lo de lanzarnos un #&ç#&!¬+# pedrusco encima, tronch —se admiró Cid—. Hay que estar #&ç#&!¬##& para hacer algo así, tronch.

—Deberíamos intentar razonar con él —opinó Vincent.

—Vin... —empezó Yuffie, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su marido—. ¿En serio crees que se puede mantener una conversación seria con alguien que quiere hacer un agujero en el Planeta para convertirse en Dios?

—Tengo fe en que Hojo no lo haya desquiciado del todo —admitió Vincent.

—No será porque no le puso esfuerzo... —susurró Aerith, recordando las numerosas torturas psicológicas a las que el científico había sometido a Sephiroth desde que la chica los conocía. Por no hablar de las pruebas físicas como dejarlo encerrado en sitos contaminados de Mako o meterle cosas raras en el zumo del desayuno a ver cómo reaccionaba...

—¡Jajajajajajaja! —empezó a reír Cloud, como un loco. Estaba de pie ante el dibujo del meteorito.

—¿Cuál es el chiste, Cloud? —se interesó Redypuchi.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! —seguía a la suya—. Materia Negra... ¡Jajajajaja!

—¿Soy sólo yo o este #&ç#& está desdoblándose o algo, tronch? —observó Cid.

—Ahora que lo comentas... —empezó Yuffie—. Parece como si donde está hubiesen un par de Clouds más, pero blancos.

—Debe haberle dado uno de sus ataques —imaginó Barret, sin preocuparse—. Ya hacía tiempo que no sufría alguno.

—Yo creía que ya no le volvería a pasar —confesó Tifa—. Como desde que empezamos el viaje sólo se ha había puesto un poco raro en la biblioteca de Nibelheim...

—¿Es que antes le pasaba mucho? —curioseó Redypuchi.

—Más o menos —asintió Barret—. A veces hablaba con su amiga invisible y tal.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Llamemos a Meteorito! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡Ey, ey, no digas #&ç#&!¬+#, tronch!

—¡Cloud, contrólate un poco! —exigió Aerith.

—¿Cloud? —repitió, llevándose las manos (las seis si contamos las del desdoblamiento) a la cabeza y agitándose—. Yo... soy... Cloud...

—Y yo que creía que Sephiroth estaba loco... —murmuró Yuffie mientras Cloud y sus dos dobles no se ponían de acuerdo y cada uno adoptaba una postura, de modo que era más evidente su existencia.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —exclamó de pronto el ex–SOLDIER, eufórico. Ya no había ni rastro de los dobles blancos. Dicho esto, puso su pose chulesca de siempre.

—¿El qué recuerdas? —preguntó Barret.

—Cloud... ¿estás bien? —dudó Tifa.

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasa algo? —se extrañó el rubio.

«Está peor de lo que pensaba...», se dijeron.

—Nada, no pasa nada —cortó Aerith—. Veamos qué es ese altar del fondo de la sala —indicó.

El grupo caminó hasta quedar ante un altar cuadrado, sobre el que levitaba una imagen en miniatura del templo... o una pequeña pirámide semitransparente, era difícil de decir.

—Parece un dispositivo extraño —opinó Redypuchi.

—A mí me había parecido una maqueta —replicó Cloud.

—¿Trae instrucciones? —quiso saber Barret.

—¿Me puedo llevar la pirámide de miniatura? —inquirió Yuffie.

—¡¡No!! —corearon todos los demás.

—¿Y si preguntas al Planeta qué tenemos que hacer o algo de eso? —sugirió Cloud a la cetra.

—Bueno, probaré... —aceptó, antes de lanzarse al suelo una vez más.

"#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#" —decía el Planeta.

—¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo!

"#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#"

—Mm... —musitó la mujer, incorporándose. Se quitó el polvo de la falda rosa y se dispuso a improvisar—. El Planeta dice que... mm... ¡que en esas escrituras está la clave! —indicó, señalando una tabla de piedra, llena de extraños símbolos, que había tras el altar y en la que, hasta ese momento, nadie había reparado.

—Ni aun estando muy mal escrito, eso podría ser nuestro idioma —se dijo Tifa, y ella, después de leer lo que Barret y el resto de Avalancha escribía, sabía mucho de mala caligrafía—. ¿Tú puedes entenderlo, Aerith?

—Déjame ver... —pidió, echando un vistazo—. Anda, nunca creí que diría esto, pero por fin me sirven de algo las clases de idioma cetra escrito que me dio mamá... —afirmó, antes de añadir para sí—: «Bueno, para algo aparte de para usarlo de idioma secreto para mandar notitas a Sephiroth sin que Shinra las entendiese cuando las interceptaba...»

—¿Qué pone? ¿Qué pone?

—A ver... Dice que para poder sacar la Materia Negra... hay que usar este dispositivo de aquí, que hace que... ¡¡el templo se encoja hasta tener el tamaño necesario para meterlo en el bolsillo, matando de paso, aplastándolos, a todos los que haya dentro!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Ah, no, perdonad, me había saltado una línea! —exclamó—. Eso es lo que hacían para encoger el templo y poder llevárselo encima cuando se iban a la Peregrinación Anual por Iciclos... —se corrigió—. Para poder obtener la Materia Negra, aquí pone que hay que resolver unos difíciles acertijos. Al parecer, si mientras intentas resolverlos te equivocas tres veces (en total), un sistema hace que la sala se cierre herméticamente y el techo baje hasta triturar a quien esté dentro. Y si aciertas a todos los acertijos, la Materia Negra saldrá a la luz... ¡¡e igualmente le sistema triturará a la persona que previamente habrá encerrado en esta sala!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Y no se pueden resolver los acertijos a distancia o algo? —deseó Tifa.

—Según pone, es un sistema que funciona por reconocimiento de voz, así que si dejásemos aquí un PHS en llamada con otro y respondiésemos desde el otro PHS, teóricamente deberíamos poder hacerlo —explicó Aerith—. Pero hay un problema... Los acertijos salen escritos, así que alguien tiene que estar aquí para leerlos y que el que está al otro lado del PHS se entere...

—¡Pero ¿a quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez?! —exclamó Barret.

—Según pone, es una medida para asegurarse de que una persona, por su cuenta, no busque la materia para sus propios fines, sino que quien lo haga sea gente realmente abnegada, preocupada por el Planeta.

—No tiene sentido —opinó Vincent—. Son los malvados los que tienen vasallos que no les importa sacrificar.

—Nadie ha dicho que tenga lógica —se defendió Aerith.

—¿Y si dejamos la materia donde está? —propuso Cloud.

—Nah, ese #&ç#&!¬+# de Sephiroth usara a uno de los #&ç#&!¬ bichos con capa que lo adoran para coger la #ç#&!¬ materia, tronch —razonó Cid.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Cloud, frustrado—. ¡Si, cuando fuimos a Corel, hubiésemos cogido en el grupo al traidor ese que nos esperaba en el Gold Saucer, ahora tendríamos a quien sacrificar!

—Os fastidiáis... —farfulló Cait Sith, sintiendo un gran placer en la situación que vivían.

—No vale la pena lamentarnos —dijo Tifa—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una solución... ¿Y si hablamos con Sephiroth para convencerlo de que abandone sus planes? Igual Vincent está en lo cierto y se puede razonar con él...

—¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó Yuffie, dando un salto—. ¡Podemos usar la pareja de PHS especial con webcam incorporada que ganó Vincent en el Gold Saucer ayer!

—¿La qué? —corearon Cloud, Aerith, Barret y Redypuchi.

—¡Es cierto! —asintió Tifa, recordando lo que la ninja le había explicado mientras esperaban a que Cloud empezase los combates en el Battle Arena—. ¡Si dejamos aquí un PHS y la webcam enfocando hacia donde salen los acertijos, podremos ver en la pantalla del otro PHS de Vincent lo que capte la webcam del que haya aquí!

—¿En serio tenéis algo así? —se sorprendió Aerith.

—En los juegos nunca te dan un &ç#&!¬+ objeto si no te van a obligar a usarlo, tronch —rezongó Cid.

—Entonces eso haremos —decidió Cloud, aunque no se había enterado de nada.

Dejaron el trabajo delicado, por precaución, a Vincent: instalar la webcam, hacer la llamada entre en los dos PHS y dejar bien posicionado el PHS que se iba a quedar allí.

—Ya está —anunció el hombre de ojos color carmesí.

—Vale, entonces salgamos de aquí para empezar —concluyó Cloud. Al instante, los nueve estaban junto a la horripilante estatua que había al inicio del puente colgante que daba a la puerta del templo—. ¡Caray! ¡Eso fue rápido! ¡Me encanta cuando hacen eso de sacarnos de los sitios chungos sin obligarnos a recorrerlos paso a paso!

—Parece que los de la agencia aún están por aquí —comentó Tifa al ver cómo varios clones sacaban fotos de las palmeras de la playa.

—Mientras no nos molesten... —dijo la cetra.

—Cuando queráis empezamos —propuso Vincent, dejando su PHS apoyado contra una roca, de modo que todos podían ver lo que salía en la pantalla. En ésta se veía:

""_Si deseas leer las instrucciones, di OPCIÓN seguido de UNO. Si deseas iniciar la adivinación de acertijos, di OPCIÓN seguido de DOS. Si deseas abandonar y morir, di OPCIÓN seguido de TRES._""

—OPCIÓN UNO —dijo Aerith antes de que a algún paleto se le ocurriese decir dos o incluso tres.

""_Se tendrán que resolver tres acertijos de dificultad extrema para que la Materia Negra abandone su escondite. Sólo se admiten dos fallos, el tercero finalizará el proceso con la ejecución de quien se encuentre en la sala y la explosión total de la isla. No hay límite de tiempo en dar la respuesta. Para dar una respuesta, se debe pronunciar la secuencia de palabras "LA RESPUESTA ES: seguida de la respuesta, hablando alto y claro. No se admite cancelar respuestas. Si lo tienes claro, di ACCIÓN seguido de VOLVER._""

—¡¿La explosión de la isla?! —chillaron todos menos Vincent.

—¡En la tabla no avisaba de eso! —se quejó Aerith.

—Basta con no equivocarse —sentenció Vincent, tranquilo.

—Más os vale que no hagáis ninguna tontería, ni deis una respuesta a no ser que estéis completa y totalmente seguros de que es la acertada... —advirtió Aerith, con tono amenazador. Todos asintieron, demasiado intimidados para hablar—. De acuerdo, estando esto claro... ACCIÓN VOLVER —pronunció, y una vez más estuvieron ante la primera pantalla—. OPCIÓN DOS —escogió, ignorando el hecho de que se supone que Cloud, como protagonista, debería ser el portavoz. Pero, estando su vida en riesgo, no iba a tentar a la suerte dejando en manos del más inútil del equipo la tarea de hablar.

""_Has escogido empezar los acertijos, sabiendo que vas a morir. ¡O eres una persona muy noble y valiente o muy estúpido! Empecemos... _

_Primer acertijo: ¿Cuál es el animal cuyo nombre empieza por M y acababa por OGURI?_""

—Mm... No sé... —musitó Barret—. ¿No parece sospechosamente fácil?

Antes de que alguien pudiese añadir algo más, Cait Sith decidió hacer su mala acción del día, diciendo:

—LA RESPUESTA ES: CHOCOBO.

""_¡¡ERROR!! ¡Solo te quedan dos fallos antes de la destrucción de la isla!_"" —advirtió el sistema, antes de volver a mostrar la misma pregunta.

—¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! —corearon los ocho, instantes antes de mirarse los unos a los otros.

—El caso es que la voz me resulta algo familiar, como si ya la hubiese oído antes... —se dijo Tifa.

—Era algo chillona —opinó Yuffie.

—No habrás sido tú con tu amiga invisible, ¿verdad? —acusó Barret a Cloud.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué amiga invisible?!

—Bueno —empezó Aerith—, quien haya sido, como vuelva a dar una respuesta... ¡le saco los ojos! ¡¿Queda claro?!

—Sí, sí...

—Bien... Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en qué tenemos que decir en este acertijo, ¿no?

—¿Moguri? —corearon todos menos Cloud.

—¿Moguri? ¿En serio? —se sorprendió el rubio, cuyo analfabetismo hacía que ni siquiera pudiese responder a aquello. De hecho, sabía lo que ponía en la pantalla del PHS porque Aerith lo leía en voz alta; tantas palabras a él le llevaría horas descifrarlas.

—De acuerdo entonces —asintió la mujer de cabellos trenzados, ignorando al ex–SOLDIER—. LA RESPUESTA ES: MOGURI.

""_¡¡CORRECTO!!_

_Segundo acertijo: 1 + 1 son..._""

—¡¡LA RESPUESTA ES: 7!! —exclamó Cloud, eufórico al ser capaz de dar la contestación a una operación matemática compleja.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —coreó el resto, sin caber en sí de asombro, mientras en la pantalla aparecía el texto:

""_¡¡ERROR!! ¡¡Un fallo más y la isla entera volará por los aires contigo dentro!! ¡No quedará ni el recuerdo!_

_Segundo acertijo: 1 + 1 son..._""

—¡¿Se puede saber cómo se te ha ocurrido decir semejante estupidez?! —gritaba Aerith, agitando violentamente a Cloud mientras Yuffie, Barret y Cid intentaban romperle la cabeza al rubio—. ¡¡Hasta un niño de primaria sabría que 1 + 1 no son 7, sino 2!!

—¡¡Tiene que ser 7!! —se defendía Cloud—. ¡Lo dice Fran Perea, bien alto y claro, en la letra de su canción para la serie "los Serrano"! —se escudó.

—¡¡Tú eres subnormal!! —gritaron los cuatro agresores.

—¡Por favor, chicos! —suplicó Tifa—. ¡Un error lo puede tener cualquiera! Con tal de que no nos volvamos a equivocar...

—¡Argh! —chilló Aerith, lanzando a Cloud al suelo—. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no quiero que NADIE dé otra respuesta ni aunque esté COMPLETAMENTE seguro de que es la correcta! ¡¡YO daré las respuestas después de que lleguemos a un acuerdo entre TODOS!!

—Vale —respondió Vincent, el único que se atrevió.

—Entonces, como nadie me ha llevado la contraria excepto el subnormal este, ¿puedo decir que la respuesta común al acertijo es 2?

Todos asintieron, incluso Cloud y Cait Sith.

—Pues bien. LA RESPUESTA ES: 2.

""_¡¡CORRECTO!!_

_Tercer y último acertijo: ¿Qué es blanco y viene en botella?_""

—¿Blanco? —repitieron, desorientados—. ¿En botella?

—¿Alguien sabe qué puede ser? —preguntó Tifa.

—Ni idea, tronch. ¿Espuma de afeitar, tronch?

—¿Nata montada? —sugirió Redypuchi.

—No, esas cosas vienen en botes, no en botellas —matizó Yuffie.

Cait Sith, sin deseos de volver a su vida rutinaria tras la muerte de ese grupo de estúpidos, decidió echarles una mano:

—Es leche —señaló en un susurro; tampoco era cuestión de descubrirse.

—¿Eh? ¿Habéis oído algo? —dijo Tifa.

—Le–che —repitió el peluche.

—Debe haber sido la brisa —supuso Barret.

—Que os den... —murmuró Cait Sith, dándolos por casos perdidos.

—¿Ninguna otra idea? —inquirió Aerith, empezando a asustarse—. ¡Ahora mismo las únicas cosas blancas que se me ocurren son las cremas y el protector solar!

—¡¡Pedimos el comodín de la llamada!! —exigió Cloud, bien cerca del PHS. Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco y, sin embargo, al instante se sorprendieron al ver que el mensaje del sistema cambiaba a:

""_Se acaba de elegir que el único comodín que se puede utilizar sea el comodín de la llamada. Escoge la persona a la que desees llamar para consultar y marca el número en tu propio PHS; el sistema captará la señal de inicio de llamada y empezará la cuenta atrás del tiempo con el que dispones para consultar. Una vez la cuenta llegue a cero, el sistema producirá una interferencia que interrumpirá la llamada. Se advierte que si se intenta hacer trampas, volviendo a llamar, el sistema lo notará y sumará un nuevo error a tu cuenta._""

—¡Vaya, en ningún lado de las instrucciones ponía que teníamos un comodín! —se quejó Aerith.

—Mirémoslo por el lado positivo, podemos contar con ayuda externa —indicó Tifa.

—Para que luego digáis que nunca se me ocurre una buena idea —presumió Cloud—. Oye, Tifa, ¿me prestas tu PHS? —pidió—. Es que yo nunca he tenido, y como el del grupo se ha quedado sin batería...

—¡Claro! Toma —ofreció la chica, entregándole el aparato.

Cuando el ex–SOLDIER lo tuvo en sus manos, empezó a pensar quién sería la persona más acertada para consultarle algo así. Debía ser una persona astuta, hábil para las adivinanzas y acertijos, con intuición, mucha suerte, agilidad mental, sagacidad... Tras un largo silencio, ya que el resto sólo lo miraba esperando a que marcase un número, Cloud extendió el brazo hacia Tifa, con el PHS en la mano, y dijo:

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que no conozco a nadie a parte de vosotros.

—¡Anda, yo tampoco! —cayó en la cuenta Tifa—. Como Sephiroth destruyó Nibelheim y Shinra los suburbios del sector 7... Y nunca se me ha ocurrido pedir a nadie de los que hemos conocido durante le viaje su número de PHS... Chicos, ¿os dijo Jessy el número de la casa de sus padres en Zanarkand? —inquirió.

—¿Zanarkand? —repitieron todos menos Cloud y Barret, quienes sudaron frío al recordar que todavía no habían confesado a Tifa que Jessy murió en el primer atentado, porque se la dejaron olvidada dentro del reactor.

—¡No, no lo dijo! —exclamó Cloud y, para desviar la atención, añadió—: ¿Y vosotros? ¿Sabéis a quién llamar?

—Yo tampoco tengo a nadie —negó Barret—. En Corel me odian, y ya sabéis lo del sector 7.

—Yo llamaría a mi abuelito —empezó Redypuchi—, pero no me puedo arriesgar a desperdiciar la llamada porque aún esté en el viaje astral ese que empezó cuando fuimos a Cañón Cosmo.

—Yo ni de coña llamo a casa —rechazó Yuffie—. Seguro que se pone una sirvienta y en lo que tardan en pasar la llamada a mi madre se acaba la cuenta atrás.

—Yo nunca malgasté memoria en números telefónicos —expuso Vincent.

—Shera es una #&ç#&!¬+ a la hora de los acertijos... ¡pero puedo pedir que se ponga Palanca, ella es #&!¬+# lista, tronch! —ofreció Cid.

—No hace falta que la molestes —rechazó Aerith, al instante, cogiendo el PHS de Tifa antes de que el piloto lo hiciese y desperdiciase la llamada para hablar con una mocosa de cinco años—. Seguro que Palanca está ahora muy ocupada jugando con sus hermanitas. Ya llamaré yo a mi madre.

—¿A Elmyra? —inquirieron Cloud, Barret y Tifa, y en el rostro de los dos hombres se reflejaba a la perfección que dudaban mucho de las posibilidades de la enorme mujer.

—Sí, ¡no va a ser a mi madre muerta! —espetó—. Y, aunque parezca mentira, la verdad es que a mamá siempre le han gustado este tipo de cosas estúpidas. En fin, llamo —advirtió, y, antes de esperar a oír la opinión del resto, ya había marcado de memoria.

Tras tres tonos, sonó un clic indicando que alguien había descolgado y, al instante, incluso antes de que se oyese nada al otro lado, en la pantallita del PHS de Vincent vieron que aparecía el número de la cuenta atrás y empezaba a cambiar.

—"¿Quién es?" —oyó Aerith que preguntaba la inconfundible voz de Elmyra.

—Soy yo, Aerith —respondió. Luego, dispuesta a ir al grano cuanto antes, empezó—: Verás, es que...

—"¡Hiji! —interrumpió Elmyra, con voz emocionada—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¡¡Estás viva!! —celebró—. Como la última vez que supe de ti te había secuestrado Tseng... Por cierto, fue a buscarte ese amigo tuyo, Cloud, y otros dos amigos suyos. ¿Te cruzaste con ellos?"

—Sí, sí, mamá. Justo ahora te llamo desde el PHS de Tifa, la amiga de Cloud...

—"¡Qué alivio que pudiesen rescatarte! Ese Cloud resultó ser un chico majo, ¿eh? No tan majo, guapo y encantador como Zack, claro; pero, bueno, no todos tus amigos pueden ser tan maravillosos —divagó la mujer—. Pero, hiji... ¡mira que ni siquiera hacer una llamada a tu pobre madre para que dejase de sufrir!... Desde luego, qué hija más desaprensiva me ha salido... Y no lo entiendo, yo no te eduqué para que fueses así..."

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Aerith, impacientándose al ver cómo los números cambiaban en su inexorable avance hacia el cero—. ¡Deja eso para luego, ahora necesito tu ayuda para un asunto de vida o muerte! Estoy con unos acertijos y necesito que...

—"¡Unos acertijos! A mí siempre me encantaron los acertijos y adivinanzas, se me daban muy bien. Siempre era la primera de la clase cuando hacíamos..."

—¡Mamá, ¿quieres escucharme?!

—"Tranquila, hiji —pidió, con voz que intentaba transmitir serenidad—, no te estreses tanto, que ya sabes que es fatal para la piel y que te sale una arruguita en el entrecejo... Por cierto, hablando de eso, ¿a ver si adivinas con quién hablé por teléfono el otro día? ¡Con ese amiguito tuyo de la infancia que te visitaba tan a menudo! ¡Ese que era tan torpe!"

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y por qué te ha llamado? —exigió saber, sin que se le ocurriese ninguna razón por la que Sephiroth necesitase contactar con Elmyra.

—¿Aerith? —preguntó Tifa, desconcertada al notar que la cetra continuaba la conversación que fuese que estaba dándole su madre en lugar de exponer lo del acertijo.

—"¿Que por qué? —La voz de Elmyra reflejaba incredulidad—. ¡Pues para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, no como una hija desaprensiva que tengo que ni siquiera se ha acordado, sniff, sniff!"

—¡¿Que se acordó de tu cumpleaños?! —bramó Aerith, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente—. ¡Pues ya puede ir procurando acordarse también del mío, que lleva ya cinco años que no me felicita!

—Aerith... —insistió Tifa, siendo ignorada descaradamente.

—"Pero, hiji, tienes que entenderlo... El muchacho estaría muy ocupado con su trabajo en el ejército y supongo que se despistaría..."

—¡¡Nada!! ¡Nadie está lo suficientemente ocupado como para olvidar el cumpleaños de Aerith Gainsborough!

—"Pues también me felicitó ese chico tan guapo, tan encantador, tan divertido, tan amable y servicial con el que salías: Zack."

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—"Sí, hiji, como todos los años, que me envía un ramo de rosas rojas por mi cumpleaños y uno de rosas blancas por mi santo... ¿Es que no te lo había contado? —imaginó—. Pues sí, es tan encantador... Aún recuerdo cuando salía contigo, siempre se ofrecía a ayudarme a desratizar tu cuarto, a abonar el campo de flores, a tapar las goteras, a pintar las paredes, a hacerme de pinche de cocina..."

—¡¡No me puedo creer que MI EX NOVIO te envíe flores en tus cumpleaños y que a mí ni se haya dignado a hacerme saber que sigue vivo!! —se enardeció, jurándose una vez más que mataría a Zack de forma horriblemente dolorosa cuando lo encontrase.

—¡¡Aerith, por favor!! —gritó Cloud junto a la cetra, para asegurarse de que lo oía—. ¡¡El tiempo se acaba!!

—¡¡Ay, sí!! —exclamó, recordando de pronto el porqué de la llamada—. No me líes, mamá, que tengo que hacerte la pregunta esta antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Dime ¿qué es blanco y viene en botella?

—"¡Pero si es muy fácil, hiji! ¡Es algo que se dice mucho cuando algo es obvio! ¿Seguro que lo has pensado bien? Estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas..."

—¡¡Mamá!! ¡¿Quieres responder?! —rugió.

—"¡Vale!, sí, sí... Mira que eres impaciente... La respuesta a ese acertijo es le..." Pip, pip, pip... —oyó la señal de corte de llamada.

—¡Se ha cortado! —chillo, mirando el PHS como si tuviese la culpa de todo—. ¡¿Qué puede ser?!

—¿Le ha dado tiempo a decirte alguna pista o algo? —deseó Tifa.

—¡No! Bueno... iba a decirme la contestación, pero sólo le ha dado tiempo de darme la primera sílaba: "le" —explicó.

—Vamos, no hay tantas cosas blancas que empiecen por "le", ¿no? —dijo Redypuchi, deseando ser optimista.

—Le... le... le... le... —empezaron todos menos Vincent, que prefería pensar en silencio.

—Si está en una botella, será un líquido, ¿no? —supuso Yuffie.

—¿Líquidos? —musitó Tifa—. Veamos, líquidos... Están los zumos, los batidos, los refrescos...

—El _whisky_, tequila, ginebra, vodka... —continuó Aerith.

—Daiquiri ... —añadió Redypuchi, que siempre había deseado usar esa palabra.

—¿Agua? —expuso Cloud, sin ocurrírsele otro.

—¡Argh! Tengo la boca seca de tanto hablar con mi madre y eso no me deja pensar con claridad —sentenció Aerith—. Pasadme algo de beber —pidió.

Barret, rápido y caballeroso, arrancó de la espalda de Cloud la mochila del equipo, rebuscó y finalmente encontró algo que servía

—Toma —le ofreció a la mujer una botella de cristal llena de líquido blanco. Ella, sin prestar mucha atención al contenido de la botella, se la llevó a los labios e, instantes después, escupió el líquido, con una mueca de profundo disgusto.

—¡¡Puaj!! ¡¡Qué asco!! —exclamó, haciendo aspavientos—. ¡¿Quién es el responsable de reponer la comida?! ¡Se nos ha vuelto a agriar la maldita leche!

—¡¡Leche!! —repitieron todos, contentos, señalando a Aerith.

—¡Sí, la leche! ¡¿Acaso esto os parece zumo de naranja?!

—¡No, no, Aerith! —negó Tifa con rapidez—. ¡Lo que pasa es que has dado con la respuesta al acertijo! ¡Eso blanco que viene en botella es leche!

—¡Anda, es verdad! —se percató la mujer de ojos verdes—. ¡He encontrado la respuesta!

—¡Eres tan lista! —se admiró Tifa, aunque era obvio que todo había sido por pura casualidad.

—Sí, lo sé... —asintió—. Bueno, chicos, ¿todos de acuerdo entonces?

—¡Sí! —asintieron, antes de que todos se volviesen hacia el PHS de Vincent.

—¡LA RESPUESTA ES: LECHE!

""_¡¡CORRECTO!!_

_¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has logrado resolver los complicadísimos acertijos, demostrando así que tienes la inteligencia necesaria para que tus aliados posean un objeto tan importante como la Materia Negra ya que, te recuerdo, tú vas a morir en esta sala, aplastado por el techo! No vale la pena que intentes salir, la puerta quedó sellada cuando iniciaron los acertijos. Pero, como soy un sistema magnánimo, antes de matarte de forma horrible, te permito que escojas entre las siguientes opciones una que pueda ser tu último deseo. Una vez escojas y se cumpla, morirás. Si no escoges ninguna para alargar tu vida, allá tú, morirás de hambre y tus compañeros nunca se harán con la Materia Negra. Para escoger la opción di ESCOJO seguido de la secuencia de palabras correspondiente a la opción:_

_1) VER UNA MISA._

_2) VER UNA IMAGEN DEL PLANETA._

_3) VER A MISS COSTA DEL SOL EN _TOP–LESS_._

_4) VER A MISTER COSTA DEL SOL CON TANGA_.""

—¿Qué clase de estupidez es ésta? —se preguntó Aerith—. ¿Quién puede querer ver una misa?

—Pero si no escogemos una no tendremos la materia —recordó Redypuchi.

—Bueno... —musitó Aerith, dispuesta a escoger segunda opción, que parecía la más lógica dentro de la mente de un miembro de la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos, cuando la voz de Cloud se le adelantó, diciendo:

—ESCOJO VER A MISS COSTA DEL SOL EN _TOP–LESS_.

—¡¡CLOUD, NO!! —coreó el resto del grupo, aunque sabían que ya era tarde. Con terror, se giraron hacia el PHS y leyeron a coro las palabras que iban apareciendo una a una:

""_¡¡Has escogido una opción indigna de una persona virtuosa!! ¡¡Tu acción acaba de activar el sistema de autodestrucción del templo, no se puede permitir que siga en pie después de haber sido completamente contaminado por tu presencia!! La explosión tendrá lugar en tres, dos, un..._""

Una intensa explosión redujo a pequeños cachitos de piedra lo que hasta entonces era el Templo de los Ancianos, y la onda expansiva arrojó al grupo, los clones y los guías hasta la costa, donde les llovieron cascotes perdidos. Una vez la nube de polvo empezó a desaparecer, todos menos Cid dejaron de toser (evidentemente, porque a Cid el humo de su puro lo había inmunizado).

—Dios, Dios... —repetía Aerith, mientras avanzaba desde la playa hasta que, seguida por el resto, llegó al lugar donde estaba la monstruosa estatua y el puente colgante, lo único que quedaba y que milagrosamente estaba intacto. Sin embargo, donde antes estaba la pirámide dorada, ahora sólo había un gran y negro cráter.

—¡Tenías que hacerlo! —bramó Barret, agitando al ex–SOLDIER que previamente había capturado—. ¡Tenías que encontrar el sistema de autodestrucción de este templo sagrado!

—¡Y–y–y–yo–o–o! —intentaba replicar Cloud, pero los movimientos bruscos de su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás se lo impedían.

—¡Vamos, Barret, perdónalo! —pidió Tifa—. No lo ha hecho adrede...

—¡¡Sólo faltaría eso!! —gritaron Aerith, Yuffie, Barret, Cid y Redypuchi.

—Gr... —gruñó Barret, soltando bruscamente a Cloud, asegurándose de que aterrizase de cabeza contra el duro suelo—. Ya me extrañaba a mí que pasase tanto tiempo sin que autodestruyera algo...

—¿Y ahora qué pasa con la Materia Negra? —quiso saber Yuffie, deseosa de tenerla en sus manos.

—¡Es cierto!

Como si la exclamación compartida fuese una señal, de pronto un ruido les hizo girarse hacia la horripilante estatua del creador de la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos. Ésta había bajado los brazos que sostenían el libro a la altura de su pecho, mostrando que tras el libro, empotrada en el pecho de la estatua ¡estaba la Materia Negra! Ésta, por necesidades del guión, en lugar de quedarse tranquilamente donde estaba los últimos cientos de años, salió disparada hacia delante, rebotó en la cara de Cloud y acabó aterrizando en el medio del nuevo cráter.

—¡La Materia Negra!

—¡Cloud, ve a por ella YA! —exigió Aerith.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

—No sé si me fiaría yo de dejarlo solo... —murmuró Barret, y Aerith pensó que jamás en su vida el líder de la muerta Avalancha había tenido tanta razón.

—Iré a vigilarlo —decidió la cetra—. Vosotros podéis esperar aquí.

—¡Espera, te acompaño! —se sumó Tifa, la única con ganas de moverse. Ambas caminaron sobre le puente hasta llegar al punto donde iniciaba el cráter. Cloud ya estaba abajo, en medio, con la materia en la mano.

—Quédate aquí —indicó la mujer de rosa a su compañera y, aunque no era la ilusión de su vida, empezó a descender, para quitar de manos de Cloud cuanto antes algo tan peligroso.

Cuando la cetra llegó junto al rubio, él la desconcentró con una pregunta:

—Oye, Aerith, ¿crees que nosotros podríamos usar esta materia?

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil —espetó—. Gracias a Dios, el Planeta fue lo suficientemente precavido como para concebir esa materia de forma que sólo alguien con acceso a un inmenso poder espiritual pudiese usarla, para así evitar que estúpidos como tú invocasen Meteorito por error.

—¡Oye! ¡Hay estúpidos poderosos también! —replicó, como si eso lo defendiese.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de poder —contestó, armándose de paciencia—. Sino a cantidades increíbles de poder espiritual. Algo así ninguna persona normal o cetra puede tenerlo de por sí, necesitarían tomar prestado ese poder de algún lugar que estuviese repleto de energía del Planeta... Es decir ¡de la Tierra Prometida!

—Pero ¿la Tierra Prometida no era un paraíso fiscal...? —empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió:

—¡Lleno de materia, ¿recuerdas?!

—Anda, es verdad... Pero, entonces, ¿para qué quería Sephiroth la materia? ¿Es que él sabe dónde está la Tierra Prometida?

—¡¡Exactamente!!

—¡Es Sephiroth! —corearon Tifa y Aerith al descubrir al hombre quien, con Jenova enganchada en la hombrera, había aparecido junto al cráter. Curiosamente, nadie, ni durante un instante, había dudado que Sephiroth había sobrevivido a la explosión del templo.

Tifa empezó a correr hacia él, pero cuando aún faltaban varios pasos para alcanzarlo, se detuvo y puso pose de combate, sin atreverse a iniciar batalla ella sola. Además, el modo en que esa cabeza rubia con tentáculos la miraba impresionaba un poco...

—¡¿Cómo puedes saber tú dónde está?! —preguntó Cloud, a voz en grito para que lo oyese el otro aunque estuviese tan arriba.

—¡¡Porque lo sé!! —replicó, asegurándose de que tenía los guantes puestos. No podía arriesgarse a convertir la materia en maestra al tocarla y así hacerla pasar de inútil a arma de destrucción masiva, pensaba, ignorando que Jenova lo había engañado y era justamente al revés: que si la transformaba en maestra la haría inofensiva para siempre—. ¡¡No voy a perder mi tiempo explicándote dónde he encontrado mis fuentes, te basta con saber que voy a quedarme la Materia Negra, me la llevaré a la Tierra Prometida y allí invocaré a Meteorito para crear el futuro!!

—¡Yo no te lo permitiré! —empezó con el teatro Aerith—. ¡El futuro no sólo te pertenece a ti!

—¡Me gustará ver cómo me lo impides! —declaró, aunque lo que se estaba preguntando es cómo iba a conseguir la materia sin tener que darle una paliza a Cloud primero.

Mientras se lo pensaba, empezó a bajar por el cráter, hasta que casi estuvo junto a la pareja.

—¡Si quieres vivir unos días más, entrégame la materia por las buenas! —exigió Sephiroth.

—¡¡No te la daremos!! —sentenció Aerith, interrumpiendo el movimiento de Cloud que por un instante había olvidado que Sephiroth ya no era su general, y había estado a punto de obedecer sin rechistar.

—¡Eso, eso! —dijo el rubio, para tapar su desliz.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Sé bueno y obedece a tu amo!_ —ordenó Jenova, logrando miradas extrañadas por parte de Sephiroth y Aerith—. _¡¡Despierta!!_

Al instante, por lo agudo del grito, pensaron los otros dos, Cloud se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Esto no habría sido especialmente destacable si no fuese porque, ante la alucinada mirada de Aerith, Tifa y Sephiroth, junto a Cloud había una imagen traslucida del ex–SOLDIER, de niño, vestido con una camisa blanca con remiendos y un pantalón hecho con paños azules de distintos tonos.

—¿Qué diablos?... —musitó Sephiroth.

—¡C–cállate! —pedía el Cloud adulto, tirado en el suelo, mientras el niño traslucido seguía en pie—. El... el ruido...

—Oye, ¿llamo a una ambulancia o algo? —preguntó Sephiroth, mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y recelo.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Buen chico, buen chico! _—La voz de Jenova, al intentar ser dulce, provocó un escalofrío a los presentes—. _La materia... aquí... en la manita..._ —añadió, cogiendo con un tentáculo el antebrazo de Sephiroth y colocándolo de modo que quedó ante él, con la mano palma arriba. El hombre, sin molestarse en variar la postura o librarse del tentáculo, miró a Jenova con la pregunta "¿qué diantres haces?" claramente legible en sus ojos verdes.

—¡No! —exclamaba el Cloud niño–fantasma, aunque nadie lo escuchaba ni oía—. ¡No lo hagas, imbécil!

Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a los sabios consejos de su parte racional, Cloud se levantó y movió las piernas como si corriese, pero sin desplazarse ni un centímetro, logrando con ello que los que lo veían pensasen que se le había caído el último tornillo. Luego, para rematarlo, extendió el brazo y depositó la Materia Negra en la mano de Sephiroth que Jenova había ofrecido tan amablemente. Todo ello, por supuesto, ante la mirada perpleja del hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Esto... ¿gracias? —dudó, instantes antes de apartar la mirada de Cloud, que había regresado a su hobby de estirarse de los pelos de rodillas en el suelo, para posarla en Aerith—. ¿A éste qué le pasa?

—Yo qué sé... —musitó, para que Tifa no la oyese.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —susurró también.

—No sé, creo que puedes irte ya.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que te deje sola con este tarado?

—Tranquilo, está bajo control. Puedes irte... —Dicho esto, alzó la voz y añadió—: ¡Espera, Sephiroth, no te lleves la materia!

—¡Muahahahaha! —rió él, dando un salto espectacular que lo llevó hasta el exterior del cráter—. ¡Ya nada puede detenerme! ¡Muahahaha! —siguió antes de internarse en el bosque. Hubiese quedado más impresionante irse volando, pero no era TAN raro como para saber hacer algo así.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, empezaron a oírse varias voces coreando:

—¡¡Sephirooooth!! ¡¡Unióooon!! ¡¡Sephirooooth!! ¡¡Unióoooon!!

—¡¡Argh, ellos otra vez NO!! —Aún les llegó, aunque lejana, la voz de Sephiroth.

—Será posible... —musitó Aerith, antes de girarse hacia Cloud, que seguía en el suelo, aunque ahora su mirada parecía un poquito más enfocada—. Ey, Cloud, ¿estás bien ya? —La pregunta hizo que Tifa dejase de intentar distinguir por dónde iba Sephiroth, seguido por la horda de tipos con capa, para volverse de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

—Yo... ¿le he... le he dado la Materia Negra a Sephiroth? —preguntó Cloud con mezcla de pánico e incredulidad—. ¿Qué... qué he hecho?... Dímelo, Aerith...

—¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?... ¡¡Pues has hecho la estupidez más grande que he visto en toda mi vida!! ¡¡Has entregado voluntariamente y sin ofrecer resistencia a nuestro perverso y poderoso enemigo una materia con la que puede destruir el Planeta!!

—¡No seas tan dura, Aerith! —pidió Tifa, desde arriba.

—¡¿Que no sea dura?! ¡¿QUE NO SEA DURA?!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaargh!! —empezó a gritar Cloud—. ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

—¡¡El imbécil!! ¡¡El subnormal!! —seguía torturándolo ella.

—¡¡Yo... yo...!! —empezó, antes de levantarse de golpe y empujar a Aerith a un lado, para tener libre acceso al suelo que antes ocupaba la mujer. Luego, sin venir a cuento, Cloud empezó a liarse a puñetazos contra el indefenso suelo.

—¡Ey, a mí no me empujes! —se quejó Aerith, indignada.

—¡¡CLOUD!! —exclamó Tifa, asustada—. ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Vas a romperte las manos!!

—¡¡Déjalo!! —replicó Aerith—. ¡Que se las rompa!

Tifa, creyendo que la cetra decía eso porque pensaba que liberar la ira lo haría tranquilizarse, pero no estando de acuerdo en que fuese el mejor método, decidió bajar a ayudar a Cloud. Una vez estuvo allí, se plantó junto al rubio.

—¡Por favor, Cloud, para! —Ni caso—. ¡¿No ves que sólo te haces daño?! —Más puñetazos—. ¡Nosotros no te culpamos de lo que ha pasado, entendemos que no ha sido por tu culpa!

—¡Habla por ti! —sentenció Aerith, quitándose el polvo de la falda.

—¡Cloud, ¿qué te ha hecho el suelo?! ¡No puede descargar tu frustración con...!

Tifa enmudeció cuando la vara de Aerith se estrelló contra el cráneo de Cloud, mandándolo directo al mundo de la inconsciencia. Este acto de violencia gratuita también hizo desaparecer el niño–fantasma al que todos habían ignorado descaradamente.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil pararlo —sonrió la cetra.

—Eh... Su–supongo... —balbució Tifa, añadiendo para sí—: «Tranquila, seguro que le ha dado más flojo de lo que ha parecido...»

«Debería haberle atizado más fuerte» —pensaba Aerith, sin embargo—. «Total, por más fuerte que le dé, es imposible que quede peor de lo que está.»

**Fin del capítulo 17**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Me ha quedado un capítulo larguito, pero no lo he dividido como el de Wutai porque no veía por dónde hacerlo xD Espero que no os importe...

¡Ya he superado los 200 _reviews_! Estoy emocionada, sigh... ¡Y en el capítulo pasado se registraron 102 visitantes! No me puedo creer que haya cien personas que lean esto, supera en mucho mis expectativas. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Cloud y compañía también están conmovidos (bueno, menos Aerith; para conmoverse hace falta tener corazón)!

Antes de las aclaraciones y la contestación a los _reviews_, os vuelvo a invitar a que paséis por mi _profile_ para votar en la Poll que tengo (de momento hay muy pocos votos, así que gana Vincent con dos xD). Y, por supuesto, no lo puedo olvidar...

¡¡Apartado de publicidad!! ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fanfic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**7 pecados capitales — **Un matiz que me gustaría aclarar y quizá ha extrañado alguien es que, entre los 7 pecados capitales, hay uno que está cambiado: he puesto Orgullo en lugar de Soberbia (que, aunque se parezcan, sé que no son lo mismo). En inglés se utiliza _pride_, que significa tanto orgullo como soberbia, aunque la soberbia es, por decirlo de algún modo, peor. Por eso yo he utilizado orgullo en el fanfic, porque la Orden de los Cetras Virtuosos no dejan pasar ni el más leve pecadito, y una persona soberbia es orgullosa, pero una persona orgullosa puede no ser soberbia. O, lo que es lo mismo, mi Cloud, Barret y Cid son orgullosos, pero no soberbios. Espero que no os importe que me haya tomado la licencia.

**Fullmetal Alchemist** — Manga, cuyo argumento no viene a cuento explicar, donde los enemigos principales tienen los nombres de un pecado capital, eso sí, en inglés: _Envy_ (envidia), _Lust_ (lujuria), _Gluttony_ (gula), _Wrath_ (ira), _Sloth_ (pereza), _Greed_ (avaricia) y _Pride_ (orgullo o soberbia).

**Fran Perea y los Serrano** — "Los Serrano", para los que no la conozcan, es una serie española que trata de los problemas y vivencias de la familia Serrano y conocidos en el trabajo, escuela... La canción de cabecera de la serie es cantada por Fran Perea (que también actúa en la serie) y en ella es en la que aparece la frase 1 + 1 son 7 con la que Fran hace referencia al hecho de que la serie inicia cuando se casa el matrimonio Serrano, compuesto por un hombre viudo con tres hijos y una mujer divorciada con dos hijas (1 + 1 representa a los padres y 7 a la familia en completo). Como comprenderéis, a Cloud las neuronas no le llegan para entender la metáfora xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Sí, sí, eres la primera… ¿por qué será que no me extraña xD? Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la cita, tú sabes que yo no estoy nada satisfecha con ese capítulo, aunque, claro, ya me conoces, es muy raro que esté satisfecha con algo de lo que escriba xD Y puedes decirme lo que quieras, yo siempre te responderé lo mismo: ¡la comedia no es lo mío xD! Aunque he de confesarte que por alguna razón me da mucho reparo escribir fics de otro género (el de Yami intenta serlo, igual por eso voy tan lento xD), tal vez porque los personajes no son míos y no quiero pasarme de melodramática (y dicho esto voy y escribo el de Naruto xD)... lo que me lleva a tu propuesta de fic BarretxJenova... Un argumento apasionante y desgarrador, en serio, me ha dejado helada, te juro que yo leo esa sinopsis en un fic y me meto de cabeza a leerlo. Pero por el momento va a ser que no, ya tengo suficiente con escribir dos fics y una novela (y eso que uno de los fics avanza sólo los años bisiestos :P), no pienso empezar otro hasta que acabe algo de lo que llevo. ¿Por qué no pruebas tú xD? Estoy segura que harías una obra memorable y, a fin de cuentas, la idea es tuya.

**Love Sephiroth:** Tengo que admitir que Sephiroth muy buen gusto a la hora de ponerse nombres no tiene, pero que conste que no se los inventa, son nombres que existen en la realidad XD Yo tampoco le tengo ningún aprecio a Cait Sith, diría que se me nota bastante con algunos detalles como que no sea miembro con pleno derecho del grupo xD Sobre el Speed Square... la verdad es que poca cosa útil se ganaba ahí, creo que un arma de Aerith o algo así, pero era muy difícil para mí, que tengo menos puntería que un ciego, sólo subía para matar cosas xD Sobre los soldados a escala 1/35 y la Masamune, he oído especular en internet que sirven para un truco que hay en el juego japonés (no tengo claro si la versión de PS1 o la de ordenador) que permite poder utilizar como miembro del grupo a Aerith, después de muerta, e incluso a Sephiroth. El truco diría que existe (he visto videos en los que llevaban estos chars), pero que se haga con esos objetos, no lo sé. Desde luego, no conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho.

**Neus:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :D No sufras porque Aerith se haya "revelado" ante Tifa, ella estaba demasiado desconcertada al principio y después traumatizada ante la idea de que la cetra y Cloud estén juntos como para percatarse de un detallito así. Sobre la carrera de chocobos, allí los únicos que podrían haberse fijado son Sephiroth (que no tenía tiempo para fijarse en nada) y Cloud, que quedó demasiado lejos, en la cola, como para verla xD Y mucha razón tienes, Cloud presume mucho pero luego la neurona (nótese el uso el singular) no le llega para ocurrírsele saltar sobre Sephi cuando lo adelanta. Y la cita con Barret no es tan mala, yo la he visto en youtube y tiene su gracia cuando Barret empieza a divagar sobre Marlene xD De todos modos, cuando Aerith pensó "está tan salido que hasta le diría que sí a Yuffie " no se refería a decir que sí a una cita por el parque de atracciones precisamente... Parece mentira que aún no conozcas cómo funciona la mente de esa mujer xD ¡Ah! Y sobre tu otro _review_, se puede añadir fics a favoritos sin dejar _review_, con el menú que hay al final, a la izquierda, al lado del botoncito _Go_ (vamos, donde estaba antes lo de dejar _reviews_ xD).

**Rananer:** Bueno, no me extraña que a ti sea el capítulo que más te haya gustado, así seguimos con nuestra costumbre de tener gustos opuestos xD ¿Tú crees que Aerith ha estado más arpía de lo normal? Yo la he visto más o menos igual, sólo que esta vez la cosa le tocaba más en el terreno personal :P Pero no sufras, como ves, la alianza de Aerith y Sephiroth sigue en pie, ese hombre sabe demasiado poco lo que le conviene xD Eso sí es amor ciego. En SOLDIER, ciertamente, no enseñan a sobrevivir a Aerith (ni en espacios pequeños, ni en enormes), esta vez Cloud está en deuda con Jenova y Sephiroth, aunque no lo sepa xD Ah, y sobre eso que pones de que Tifa casi llora... ¿cómo que casi? Queda claramente expuesto que llora, tanto en la cola del Speed Square como en el Round Square, antes de que el teleférico se detenga. Ais... que no te fijas xD Y, ya por último, no siempre puede sufrir Yuffie, pobre. Una niña tan dulce como ella, ¿por qué despertará tanto oído? Todo un misterio...

**Damr1990:** Sí, se podría decir que en el capítulo anterior Aerith estuvo desatada, fue pura Aerith 100 por 100 natural, sin edulcorantes xD Y lo de Cait Sith de que no se den cuenta de que está infiltrado ya es arte, o estupidez por parte de los otros, no lo tengo claro, porque no será que Cait no habla o se mueve a veces. Sobre lo de la obra de teatro... ¿qué te crees? Cloud es muy espabilado cuando le conviene, ya que sólo tiene una neurona, la centraliza en aquello que le interesa. Y, sinceramente, no creo que seas el único que, como Cloud, veía muy tentador el premio por rescatar a las princesitas XD Ya queda poco para el fin del disco 1, un par de capítulos a lo sumo, dependiendo de lo que me enrolle con lo de la ciudad de los huesos, el bosque dormido y demás, o será un capítulo muy largo o dos, todavía no lo sé. Pronto (esperemos XD) lo verás.

**wolfgirl_valentine:** Me alegra que te gustase la obra de teatro, a mí es lo único que me gustaba del capítulo xD Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado y por Seth no sufras, sacrificamos un par de criaturas en su honor y te perdona :3 ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre el tipo de criaturas a sacrificar?

**Nebyura:** No te niego que el Sephiroth original ya habría mandado a tomar por saco a Aerith (básicamente nunca habría estado con ella xD), pero este pobre infeliz está así de pillado, no tiene remedio posible. Y me parece a mí que ya es muy tarde para cambiar a los protagonistas, a dos pasos de acabar el primer disco; pero no te niego que Jenova y los clones han tomado nota de su idea y se están pensando idear un _spinoff_ e intentar vendérselo a alguna productora. Si lo consiguen te avisaré, pero te advierto que Jenova firma los autógrafos con ácido, así que ten cuidado si alguna vez le pides uno con dónde le dices que te lo firme.

**CharlieStrife:** ¡Oh, qué cruel! ¿Cómo puedes querer que muera una criatura tan llena de bondad y dulzura como Aerith? ¡Parece mentira! Como verás, en este capítulo Tseng también ha tenido su pequeña (y agónica) aparición. No es que los turcos vayan a hacer gran cosa (en el juego tampoco lo hacían, no sé de dónde saca la gente tanta devoción por ellos), pero cuando tengan que salir, saldrán, eso no lo dudes (aunque me parece que a este paso acaba el fic y aún no han intentado pegar a los protas, son unos vagos xD).

**RainMaccloud:** Me hace muy feliz que te gustase el capítulo de la cita, en serio, no tenía nada de confianza en él. Un poco de maldad no me negarás que tiene Jenova, que debe haber otros modos de divertirse que no pasen por matar gente o herirla gravemente, digo yo... ¡¿Tu abuelita también escupe ácido y es una peligrosa homicida?! ¡Sabía que la mía no era la única! Eeh... ¿qué no te referías a eso?... ¡No, no, yo tampoco! Debes haberme malinterpretado, mi abuela es muy inofensiva :3

(_Ayumi se gira y susurra: "¡Abuela, deja esa motosierra! Ya troceo yo luego el cadáver en el baño, que si no me mancharás la moqueta". Ayumi se gira de nuevo hacia la pantalla._).

Pues sí, como te decía, qué tiernas las ancianitas, ¿verdad?

**aguante yo: **Gracias, muchas gracias, sniff... Sí, Cloud es un pervertido sin remedio, pero en el fondo, debajo de todas esas hormonas descontroladas y testosterona, su corazoncito sólo tiene hueco para Tifa. Y, no te creas, en el fondo es un acojonado y Aerith le da demasiado miedo, yo creo que si la cetra lo presionara lo suficiente él se declara hasta a Elmyra xDDD Tiene suerte de que Jenova y Sephiroth lo hayan rescatado de la encerrona xD

**rukiachan25:** Cloud no estaba _algo_ cursi, estaba _muy_ cursi, es que el pobre, después de haberse criado con su dulce padre–madre, los pocos momentos en los que no está poseído por la idiotez suprema o la lujuria, se deja poseer por el espíritu romántico de una quinceañera enamorada xD Y sí, Cloud mucho pasa de Aerith, pero habría que ver qué respondía si la cetra le proponía una noche pasional, a ver cómo de firme se mantenía y qué le podía: sus ganas de mojar o su miedo a la chica xD O... ¿quién sabe? ¡igual nos sorprendía y se mostraba fiel a Tifa y todo xD! Sobre lo de enviarte a Cloud y demás... no creo que sea buena idea, más que ayudarte te molestaría (y nada descarta que nuestro ex–SOLDIER encontrase el sistema de autodestrucción de tu casa). He pensado que mejor te mando a Vincent, que está más capacitado, y a un amigo mío exorcista que reconocerás por su sotana negra. Hasta que lleguen allí, tú llama a alguien de confianza y pídele que saque de tu casa todos los objetos cortantes o punzantes que tengas, los lápices y los bolis incluidos, y NO te acerques a los espejos. ¿Que por qué? Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

**Menthis Isis Gea: **De relleno de relleno... en el juego la cita formaba parte de la historia, no me lo he inventado yo xD Como ves, en este capítulo ya salen los otros personajes también, pero, como comprenderás, son demasiados para sacar mucho a todos, y los protas son Cloud y Aerith, lo mires como lo mires. ¿La cara de póquer de Vincent de hace gracia? Pues a los que lo conocen más bien los exaspera un poco; pero el pobre es la única cara que tiene (y bien bonita que es xD). Él se ha sentido un poco culpable al ver que te provoca dolores de estómago y lleva un par de horas delante de un espejo, intentando cambiar de expresión facial, pero por el momento sólo ha conseguido levantar medio milímetro una ceja. Bueno... la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

**Nadesko:** ¡Dios, otra loca suicida que pide una cita con Sephiroth por un canal público y sin cifrar! ¡Qué inconsciente es la juventud de hoy en día y qué poco valora su vida! Aun así, para que no digas, te apuntaré en la lista de espera, tras Isa Leonhart, para enviártelo cuando pueda (si cierta chica de rosa no localiza mi escondite antes y me envía de cabeza a la Corriente Vital). Sephiroth estará poco psicópata, pero no olvides que su "amiga" lo está mucho y lo controla de cerca para sacar los ojos a quien se le acerque, hazte un seguro de vida por si las _flies_. Dejando a parte esto, me alegra que te guste Sephi, el pobre es de los más criticados (supongo que por dejarse mangonear por Aerith de esa manera xD). Aprecia tu apoyo.

**Cait Sith:** Me alegra que en el capítulo anterior te reconciliaras con Aerith y Sephiroth, espero que en este no te hayas vuelto a enfadar con la pareja xD Sé que han tenido momentos en el fic demasiado empalagosos (yo también tengo poca tolerancia al azúcar, no creas), era simplemente para contrastar con el carácter de Aerith; pero es innegable que, sienta lo que sienta ella por su amigo de la infancia, la cetra siempre se antepondrá a sí misma a todo lo demás. Sephiroth, en cambio... en fin, él ya la conocía cuando se enamoró, será masoquista xD Aunque su paciencia empieza a agotarse y, por muy bueno que sea en este fic, también tiene su genio, como todo el mundo (bueno, menos Tifa tal vez). A mí también me gusta Jenova, y eso que cuando empecé no tenía idea de hacerla muy allá, la ideé un poco como compañía de Sephiroth y casi parece al revés xD Sobre la Capital Olvidada, pues será o en el próximo o en el que sigue, no lo sé todavía, depende de cómo me líe en Gongaga, la ciudad de los huesos y el bosque dormido.

**Dinny:** Gracias, me halagan mucho tus palabras, en serio. Parece que en general gustó mucho el capítulo de la cita, yo te explico por qué no me gusta a mí: porque es una parte del juego que me encantó y quería que mi versión quedara a la altura; y, digamos que, excepto en lo de la obra teatral, el resto no me acabó de convencer, simplemente no era todo lo bueno que yo quería, pero por más que modificara no conseguía mejorarlo –.– Odio cuando pasa eso y cuando rescribes mil veces una escena y nunca queda bien XD De todos modos, también decir que (aunque muchos no os lo creáis) en serio que mi estilo predilecto de escritura es el drama y el angst, así que aún me siento algo incómoda en las comedias :P Tienes buena memoria, me sorprendió que recordaras otro de los nombres que dio Sephiroth, porque el niño se luce para cogerlos raritos xD También me alegra que te gustase Tifa, es un personaje tan dulzón que empalaga un poquito (¿quién diría que es mi favorita en el original?) así que a veces temo que no esté a la altura de Aerith y sus fans me lapiden XD Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, sea así o no lo sea, no olvides hacérmelo saber :3

**Isa Leonhart:** ¿Que por qué Sephiroth aparta a Tifa cuando Cloud la iba a besar en la obra de teatro? Para putearlo, porque está picado por la pregunta de Cloud sobre si podrá tener la virginidad de las dos, y porque Cloud es la razón por la que está metido en todo ese viaje estúpido xD Tienes mucha razón, tanto Sephiroth como Aerith pueden ser muy peligrosos si les tocas la moral, por eso se sobreviven el uno al otro; no podrían estar con una persona normal. Como has visto, Sephi, haciendo honor a su palabra, sigue ayudando a Aerith (a mala gana) en sus planes, hace falta más para que el hombre le de la espalda, hay que tener en cuenta que él sabe perfectamente cómo es Aerith y la quiere tal cual (aunque ni él lo entiende xD).

**Senshi Of Sadness:** ¡Ja, ja, ja, qué bueno! Justo lo que menos te gustó a ti, la obra teatral, es lo único que a mí me gustaba XD Aunque, claro, que mi sentido del humor es un poco raro ya lo sé. Pues no me gustaba el capítulo porque, lo mismo que dices que te pasó a ti con la obra (que esperabas más de ella), me pasaba a mí de todo lo demás; pero bueno, una tiene sus límites y tiene que aceptarlos, aunque no le guste :P Sobre lo que dices de la falta de sagacidad por lo de Jenova... ¡es que llevaba gafas de sol, era un camuflaje infalible! XD No, en serio, todo eso está dedicado a todas esas series de dobles personalidades en la que nadie entiende cómo la gente no reconoce al héroe en cuestión. Que vale que Mary Jane no reconociese a SpiderMan, ¡iba totalmente cubierto! Pero ¿qué me dices de Tuxedo Kamen o de la propia Usagi en Sailor Moon, que con ponerse un antifaz y una chistera él, y un bañador de marinerita y una tiara ella, ya no se reconocían? ¿O las chicas de Wedding Peach? Es que a veces es alucinante lo que ponen en las series, por eso puse lo del maravilloso camuflaje de Sephiroth y Jenova xD

**sora63:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de la cita aunque lo haya cambiado tanto que estaba irreconocible, y haberte sorprendido XD No, al final la Piedra Angular tenía que caer en manos de los Turcos, ¡no podía olvidar la "trágica" escena de Tseng nada más entrar al templo xD! Yeah, _Deu n'hi do, ja ho pots ben dir_... La verdad es que a mí también me sorprende tener tantos _reviews_, yo estoy acostumbrada a ver que los fics en español tienen muy pocos, así que cuando empecé pensé que tendría como mucho 4 por capítulo (no menos porque eso ya lo pensé cuando empecé mi eterno fic de Yami xD). Es una agradable sorpresa, he de decir, y os lo agradezco mucho a vosotros, que sois los que gastáis parte de vuestro tiempo en dejarme vuestra opinión, sniff... ¡Gracias!

**vergil ansem:** En serio, estoy _deseando_ escribir la famosa escena en la Capital Olvidada, a ver cuántos de vosotros me dicen "¡lo sabía!" y cuántos "¡eso no me lo esperaba!" xD Ya queda poquito, entonces verás si ha servido o no mosquearlos un poco para esta causa o simplemente era gratuito xD Y, créeme, a mí no me parece lo más difícil de parodiar, aunque tal vez sea porque, como dije en los primeros capítulos, es justamente la primera escena que tuve del fic, la que dio origen al fic en sí, de hecho.

**UteM003:** Vaya, veo que tú eres de las mías, a mí tampoco me pareció de mis mejores capítulos, la verdad. Sobre si actualicé más rápido, pues, excepto por los meses que pasé muerta, siempre suelo actualizar una vez al mes, más o menos. De hecho, es de milagro que haya entrado la contestación a este _review_ aquí, porque me ha llegado justo cuando he terminado de corregir el capítulo para colgarlo xD ¿Que Jenova te pone nerviosa? Pues me parece genial, es exactamente eso lo que pretendo que inspire ese personaje, aunque tiene más de un fan xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el anterior, ¡házmelo saber xD! (Y gracias por votar en el poll n.n).

.

Pues, con esto, yo ya he cumplido por hoy. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a escribir _reviews_ como si la vida os fuese en ello xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, cartas explosivas... ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	18. Lágrimas por la muerte de una arpía

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 18. Lágrimas por la muerte de una arpía.**

Un frondoso y verde bosque fue lo primero que vio Cloud tras la negrura en la que cierta cetra lo había sumergido a golpe de vara. Era un lugar bastante silencioso y hasta tenía cierto aire místico, más si se observaba cómo los árboles se habían agrupado dejando un camino libre en medio, al fondo del cual parecía haber una salida, representada por una brillante luz blanca que se fundía con la vegetación que la rodeaba, tornándose verdosa. Cloud miraba hacia allí, pero no porque le apeteciese, sino porque, misteriosamente, no podía moverse ni siquiera para girar la cabeza o pestañear.

«¡Oh, no!» —pensó Cloud, asustado—. «¡Seguro que, como venganza por darle la Materia Negra a Sephiroth, me han dejado abandonado, atado al tronco de un árbol con el estado alterado paro, para que se me coman vivo las alimañas!»

Estaba Cloud disfrutando su reciente ataque de pánico cuando, de pronto, y sobresaltándolo por lo súbito que fue, vio asomarse de detrás de uno de los troncos lejanos de la derecha a una mujer vestida con traje rosa.

—Cloud, ¿puedes oírme?

—¡/¬&#ç+! ¡Aerith! ¡No aparezcas así, de sopetón! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó, aunque por otro lado se sintió aliviado al ver que no lo habían abandonado como temía... Porque Aerith no estaba allí para reírse de él e irse, ¿verdad?—. ¡Lo siento! ¡¡Lo siento mucho, Aerith!! ¡Te juro que nunca le volveré a dar a Sephiroth una Materia Negra! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Fue la voz la que me obligó! ¡Por favor, no me abandones para que se me coman las bestias! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo ahora? —bufó Aerith, demasiado acostumbrada para sorprenderse de que sus compañeros de grupo desvariaran.

—Eeh... ¿Que no me habéis abandonado atado a un árbol por lo que hice?

—Es posible que debiéramos, pero no —negó, antes de volver tras el tronco y, ¡sorpresa!, al poco salió de un salto de detrás de otro tronco, bastante más cercano y del lado opuesto del camino.

—¡Afufa! ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! ¡Te has teletransportado!

—No digas estupideces —pidió—. En vez de preocuparte por esas minucias, deberías preocuparte por el serio problema mental que tienes, con eso de que oyes voces y te desdoblas.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Si yo nunca he hecho nada así —aseguró, convencido.

—Lo que sea —aceptó, antes de correr hasta quedar ante él—. El caso es que mejor vas al psiquiatra y dejas que yo me ocupe de Sephiroth.

Dicho esto, y sin que viniese a cuento, Aerith se puso a reír de forma elegante, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano. Al instante, su cuerpo empezó a perder color hasta volverse blanco, haciendo plantearse a Cloud si no sería verdad que necesitaba un psiquiatra. La Aerith blanca desapareció, sólo para surgir de detrás de otro de los troncos de la derecha, este muy próximo. La mujer dio un par de pasos, hizo un gesto con la mano, y añadió:

—Y, Cloud, tú sólo ocúpate de cuidarte... —Luego, añadiendo una nota dramática, continuó—: Cuida de tu salud mientras yo, el personaje con MENOS resistencia física del grupo, voy SOLA, totalmente SOLA, y desprotegida a enfrentarme al hombre MÁS poderoso y temido del Planeta... Un ex general de SOLDIER, armado con una espada más grande que yo... SOLA...

—¿Te encuentras bien, Aerith? —dudó, ya que aquello sonaba demasiado altruista. Si aquello se lo hubiese dicho Tifa, tal vez, pero ¡¿Aerith?!

Ella, ignorándolo, regresó al refugio del tronco. En cuando hubo desaparecido de la pantalla, como por arte de magia, tanto ella como un atónito Cloud cayeron del cielo, y aterrizaron suavemente en medio del camino, separados por varios pasos.

—¡Oh, vuelvo a controlar mi cuerpo! —se alegró Cloud—. A todo esto... ¿no es un poco raro que hayamos caído del cielo?

—Eso es porque estamos dentro de un sueño tuyo —respondió ella.

—No. Imposible —declaró sin un solo instante de vacilación, como quien se sabe conocedor de la verdad.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —curioseó Aerith.

—Porque estás vestida.

Un rayo aparecido de ningún lado cayó directamente sobre Cloud, achicharrándolo, mientras Aerith soltaba una risita, contenta al haber comprobado que el rubio pensaba en ella de ese modo.

—Argh... ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —se quejó Cloud, incorporándose costosamente.

—Nada, ya sabes, los sueños, que son muy raros —se acogió Aerith. No podía confesarle la verdad: que aquella visión la estaba generando con ayuda de Sephiroth, ya que el hombre de cabellos plateados tenía una extraña conexión mental con un montón de gente, entre los que estaba Cloud, y gracias a ella habían podido colarse en su sueño.

—Vale, vale, será un sueño muy raro —aceptó—. Pero, aun así, ¿dónde estamos? No había visto tanta naturaleza junta desde... desde nunca.

La mujer de cabellos trenzados, para parecer más mística y profunda, se llevó ambos brazos a la espalda, elevó la mirada lentamente y observó las copas de los árboles antes de responder:

—Este bosque lleva a la Capital Olvidada... Lo llaman el Bosque Dormido.

—Que nombre tan cursi —opinó Cloud, rompiendo todo el misterio que ella se había esforzado en poner en la escena. La cetra sintió que se le hinchaba la vena de la sien, pero se controló y decidió seguir a la suya.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Sephiroth invoque Meteorito ahora que TÚ le has dado la Materia Negra... Es por eso por lo que voy a tener que hacer algo para proteger al Planeta. Sólo yo, como última cetra, puedo hacerlo... —Dio la espalda a Cloud y caminó unos pasos hacia la luz, antes de girarse de nuevo cara a él—. Este camino lleva al lugar donde se oculta la clave para lograrlo... Lo sé, puedo sentirlo... Algo me guía hacia allí... —declaró mística—. Así que ahora me he de marchar. Volveré cuando todo haya acabado.

Dicho esto, Aerith se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la luz, mientras Cloud la veía alejarse, despidiéndola con un gesto de mano. A medio camino, la cetra se detuvo y señaló:

—Que me voy, ¿eh? —Continuó corriendo un poco más y paró—. De verdad, de verdad que me voy. —Siguió su camino y a los pocos pasos se detuvo y se giró, molesta—: ¡¿Es que ni siquiera vas a intentar detenerme?!

—¡Cla–claro! —respondió él, asustado por la mirada iracunda que recibía. Si ella le había dicho que se iba a ocupar sola... ¡a las mujeres no había quien las entendiera!—. ¿Eh? —Aunque intentara desplazarse, sólo podía mover las piernas, sin avanzar lo más mínimo.

—Mucho mejor —asintió Aerith—. ¡Adiós, Cloud! ¡Voy a un lugar superpeligroso, yo SOLA, con Sephiroth al acecho! ¡Adiós! —se despidió antes de seguir su camino hasta desaparecer en la luz del fondo.

—Hmm... Así que la cetra va a interferir... —oyó Cloud la inconfundible voz de Sephiroth.

—¡Afufa! ¡Oigo a Sephiroth en mi cabeza! —exclamó—. Aunque... tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez...

Ignorando los comentarios estúpidos del rubio, Sephiroth hizo acto de presencia, bajando del cielo al medio del camino, lentamente, hasta pisar el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos de Cloud, quedando de rodillas.

—Hay que detenerla...

Nada más pronunció estas palabras, toda la imagen quedó en negro.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Cloud! ¡Cabeza pincho! —bramaba la voz de Barret—. ¡¿Quieres despertar de una #&ç#&!¬ vez, gandul?!

—¡Barret! —reprendía Tifa—. ¿No ves que está mal? Déjalo descansar.

—¡¡Se le acabó el tiempo de descanso!! ¡Ya lleva demasiado!

Antes de que a Barret se le ocurriese empezar a descargar plomo sobre él para despabilarlo, Cloud decidió demostrar que había despertado, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

—¡Ya era hora! —fue el saludo de Barret—. ¡Levanta tu culo de ahí de una vez, que tenemos mucho que hacer!

—¿El qué? —quiso saber Cloud, decidiendo que le daba igual dónde estaba, cómo había llegado ahí y todas esas cosas.

—Cloud, Aerith ha desaparecido —rebeló Tifa, con gran preocupación.

—Todos la están buscando —añadió Barret—. Hemos mirado en todas partes, incluso dentro de los contenedores de basura, pero no hay ni rastro. Algo nos dice que se ha ido de la ciudad...

—Se ha ido a la Capital Olvidada —reveló Cloud, sorprendiéndolos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ehm... Me lo ha dicho ella —decidió no especificar cuándo, para que no lo tomasen por loco.

—¡¿Y la has dejado irse sola?! —saltaron.

—No os preocupéis, Aerith es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece —aseguró Cloud—. Y como para detener el Meteorito y todo eso hace falta ser un cetra y ella es la única que lo es del grupo, pues el resto sólo estaríamos de bulto, ¿no? ¿Para qué hacer un camino tan largo sólo para mirar?

—¡Pero, Cloud! —se indignó Tifa—. ¡No podemos dejar que vaya a ese sitio, sea donde sea que esté, sola! ¡Podrían atacarla por el camino!

—¡Eso, eso! —asintió Barret—. ¡Empaca, que vamos a buscarla!

—Que ya os digo que no hace falta...

—¡Pero, ¿y si Sephiroth descubre lo que planea hacer Aerith?! —insistió Tifa—. ¡Entonces estará en grave peligro!

—Ah, no, si él ya lo sabe —rebeló, y lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto vio la cara de sus dos compañeros. Ahora sí que nadie lo libraba de lo inevitable...

—¡¡LEVÁNTATE!! —ordenó Barret, agarrándolo de los pelos, dispuesto a llevarlo a rastras hasta la misma Capital Olvidada—. ¡¡Nos vamos ya!!

—¡Tranquila, Aerith, vamos en tu ayuda! —clamó Tifa, recogiendo del suelo la bolsa de elementos del equipo que el ex–SOLDIER no había podido alcanzar antes de que el hombre del brazo arma empezase a barrer el suelo con su media gabardina al arrastrarlo de lado, en dirección a la salida de la posada.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

De pie, ante un hermoso lago que ocupaba un claro en medio de la Capital Olvidada, se hallaba Sephiroth, observando con desgana la construcción blanca, llena de puntas, a la que se accedía por unas escaleras y que al hombre le recordaba a los caparazones de ciertos monstruos de la playa de los alrededores de Gongaga. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Pues, una vez más, seguir los caprichos de Aerith. Aquello ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Lo que en principio creyó que sería dar cuatro vueltas por los alrededores de Midgar, hasta que Aerith se aburriese de aquella pantomima, se estaba convirtiendo en un viaje turístico alrededor del Planeta, y, lo peor de todo, la única razón por la que hacían aquello era porque la chica era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que Cloud pudiese resistir la tentación de besar el suelo que ella pisaba.

«Cuanto más lo pienso, más me cabreo», se dijo Sephiroth, viendo de reojo cómo Jenova perseguía a unos pobres monstruos. Al menos su madre parecía pasárselo bien.

—¡¡Seeeeeeeeeephiiiiiii!! —oyó aproximarse a Aerith, que llegaba corriendo desde la primera pantalla de la ciudad. El hombre, como muestra de que la había oído, se giró para darle la cara y aguardó hasta que la mujer estuvo a su lado, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Ya se ha marchado el cartero? —preguntó Sephiroth, con expresión molesta.

—Sip —asintió ella, que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño paquete rectangular más pequeño que un libro—. Es increíble qué buen servicio da el correo de Shinra, que hasta aquí ha venido a buscarme.

—Lo que sea —cortó él.

—Te noto arisco —reprochó Aerith—. ¡Y eso que por fin podemos pasar unas horas juntos después de tanto tiempo!

—Sí, y muchas más podríamos haber pasado si no te hubieses empeñado en montar todo esto de la conquista del mundo.

—Tú piensa en el que pasaremos cuando, gracias al magistral plan que vamos a poner en marcha esta noche, logre mis objetivos —indicó, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Tú crees que Cloud vendrá? —dudó Sephiroth, cruzándose de brazos—. Con lo cortito que es, es capaz de no haber captado tu sutil invitación a que te siguiera.

—Por eso no sufras, al menos lo que le hemos dicho servirá para que sepa dónde estoy y, cuando se le escape, el resto lo traerá aunque sea a rastras por los pelos.

—Más te vale que lo traigan y que lo que sea que has pensado resulte, porque mi paciencia, si bien es grande, tiene un límite, y esta situación lo ha superado —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, entre mosqueada y preocupada.

—Que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Aerith —empezó, con tono grave—. ¿Te das cuenta de que incluso hemos sacado de un lugar supuestamente seguro una materia que podría provocar la destrucción del Planeta? Tal vez a ti todo esto te resulte divertido, pero a mí me está cansando viajar de un lado a otro, siguiendo los dictados que me das por PHS, fingiendo ser lo que no soy, huyendo de locos con capas negras que parecen querer violarme, y poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo al exponerlos a la presencia de mi madre —enumeró—. Así que, como el plan de esta vez no dé resultado, habrá llegado el momento de rendirse y de que aceptes que Cloud no bebe los vientos por ti.

—¡¿Me estás pidiendo que no luche por mi honor?! —se escandalizó.

—Te estoy diciendo que esta es la última vez que te ayudo —corrigió, sin dejarse amedrentar—. Decidas lo que decidas hacer tras esta noche, yo sólo te esperaré un día en Iciclos a que te pienses si vienes conmigo o continúas sola con esta estupidez.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Me diste tu palabra de que me ayudarías a conseguirlo!

—Y te he ayudado. Lo que no te prometí es que lo conseguirías —puntualizó.

—¡Estás tergiversando tus propias palabras para usarlas como excusa! —se percató, entre indignada y horrorizada—. ¡Pretendes darme la espalda! ¡Tú! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi amigo de la infancia! ¡A mí, que incluso te entregué mi virginidad!

—Tú me violaste —le recordó.

—¡Detalles sin importancia!

—Aerith... —suspiró—. ¿No estás tan segura de tu plan? Si funciona, no tendrás de qué preocuparte. Pero si no funciona... tendrás que olvidarte, de una bendita vez, de seducir a Cloud.

—Hmf —farfulló, molesta. Normalmente tenía a Sephiroth en la palma de su mano y podía obligarlo a hacer lo que se le antojara, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer cuándo había hecho perder la paciencia al hombre y, una vez alcanzado ese punto, se negaba a escuchar lo que pudiesen decirle...—. «Ya encontraré el modo de ponerlo de nuevo de mi lado si algo falla», se propuso, demasiado orgullosa para admitir una derrota, fuese contra los sentimientos de Cloud o contra la obcecación de Sephiroth—. Vale, vale, tú ganas —habló, decidiendo fingirse la rendida—. El plan de esta noche y no más. Pero, ahora, dejemos las tensiones de lado y pensemos con optimismo... ¡¡Mira lo que me ha llegado!! —exclamó, y agitó ante el rostro de Sephiroth el paquete que le había traído el cartero.

—Igual me arrepiento de preguntar, pero ¿qué es?

—¡Es tu nuevo tema musical! —anunció, con euforia.

—¿Mi qué? —contestó él, enarcando una ceja.

—Pues tu tema musical. Como enemigo principal que eres, mereces tener un tema musical propio; es lo que pensé el día en que, cuando viajábamos en el barco hacia Costa del Sol, Jenova puso en _repeat_ su tema durante el combate —le recordó, mientras rompía el papel del paquete—. No podía ser que ella tuviese tema y tú no, así que utilicé parte del dinero que he logrado con las ventas del primer disco de Corriente B–Tal para contratar una filarmónica para que compusiesen y tocasen un tema impresionante para que lo utilizaras en tus combates apoteósicos. ¡Apuesto a que ha quedado genial, busqué a los mejores! ¡Ah! ¡Y la canción tiene título: One Winged Angel! —reveló, mostrándole la carátula del CD donde, con letras góticas, ponía lo que ella acababa de decir.

—En serio, un día tienes que explicarme eso del ángel de una ala de dónde lo has sacado... —dijo, cogiendo el CD que ella el tendía—. Coros y todo... —se admiró al ver los créditos de la contraportada.

—Les pedí que dijesen bien claro tu nombre —sonrió—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, deseosa, olvidando que, para responderle con propiedad, Sephiroth primero debería escuchar la canción.

—La verdad es que me has sorprendido —admitió, sin saber qué cara poner—. Nunca nadie me había regalado nada tan... bueno, nunca antes nadie me había regalado nada —recordó. Lo que Sephiroth no sabía era que aquello se debía a que Hojo se ocupaba de que nunca le llegasen los regalos de sus fans y amigos, para que así el hombre de cabellos plateados se sintiese poco querido y desarrollase una personalidad más dura.

—A mí siempre me decías que no hacía falta que te regalase nada por tu cumpleaños —señaló Aerith.

—Tú no tenías dinero para ir desperdiciando en mí... —opinó, guardando en algún lugar misterioso el CD—. Bueno, Aerith... No es que tenga ganas, pero este momento ha de llegar y no quiero arriesgarme a que se nos eche el tiempo encima y algo salga mal: explícame cuál es tu plan, ese que dices que es tan magistral.

—¡Oh, vas a alucinar de lo bueno que es! —declaró, irguiéndose aún más, en pose orgullosa—. ¡Planeo lograr que Cloud se dé cuenta de lo que realmente siente por mí, es decir, de lo imprescindible que soy en su vida y lo mucho que le importo, al perderme!

—¿Que se dé cuenta al perderte? —repitió—. Aerith, no puedes dejarlo; no estáis saliendo juntos —señaló.

—No me refiero a perderme porque yo lo plante, no... ¡Me refiero a perderme porque yo muera! ¡¿No es un plan genial?! ¡Nunca se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, así que, cuando tenga mi cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, desconsolado, se dará cuenta de que en realidad me ama con locura desde que me vio por primera vez, porque soy la mujer más increíblemente hermosa y maravillosa de la creación! ¡¡Bwahahahaha!!

—¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?! —exclamó Sephiroth, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¡No puedes suicidarte por una estupidez así!

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a suicidarme? —preguntó, negando con un dedo—. No te niego que sería muy dramático que me suicidase porque creyera que ama a Tifa y no a mí; pero planeo hacer de mi muerte algo mucho más poético y heroico. ¡Moriré intentando salvar al Planeta! ¡¡Y no de un modo cualquiera, sino asesinada por el villano que planea destruirlo, es decir, por ti!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡No, no, no, no y no!! ¡¡No pienso matarte porque a ti te dé la gana!! ¡¡Ya es lo que me faltaba por oír!!

—¡Oh, vamos, sólo escucha mi plan y ya verás como cuando lo oigas completo cambias de idea! —aseguró—. ¡Quedará genial! ¡Ya he planeado la coreografía y todo! Yo esperaré fingiendo que rezo en la capilla subterránea y cuando Cloud llegue ante mí y yo haga la señal, ¡tú aparecerás desde arriba, cayendo tras de mí, y me clavarás la Masamune en la espalda, a la altura de del vientre, dejando con un palmo de narices a Cloud!

—¡¡Estás loca!! ¡¡Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a un corte de la Masamune son de una entre un millón de millones!! ¡Esta broma no tiene gracia!

—¡Que no es una broma! —resopló—. Mira, Sephiroth, tranquilízate un poco y así puedo explicártelo mejor...

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me acabas de decir que planeas que te mate?!

—¡¡Sólo será teatro para que Cloud piense que he muerto!!

—¿Teatro?... —repitió, visiblemente aliviado—. Sí, claro, ¿qué iba a ser si no?... —se dijo, aunque sinceramente la había creído capaz de llegar a aquel nivel de obsesión—. Pero... ¿cómo sugieres que finja que te atravieso con la Masamune? A hacer esas virguerías no nos enseñaban en SOLDIER.

—Por Dios, no me recuerdes SOLDIER... —suplicó, con un escalofrío—. No sufras por eso, esa parte no tendrás que fingirla, simplemente me clavarás la espada.

—¿Y cómo piensas sobrevivir a eso? —inquirió, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Muy simple: gracias a mi límite Protector Planetario —reveló—. Sabes que cuando lo uso soy invulnerable a cualquier daño por un periodo de tiempo, invulnerable incluso a la Masamune.

—Es muy arriesgado —opinó él, nada convencido—. Como se te pasase el efecto antes de tiempo...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo tendrías que clavarla y luego sacarla! ¿Cuánto tiempo te puede llevar eso? ¿Diez segundos?

—¿Y no les extrañará que no te sangre la herida? —insistió él.

—Con lo cortos que son, seguro que ni se lo plantean —opinó Aerith—. De todos modos, ¿dónde se ha visto que las heridas sangren como deben en un videojuego de ésta época?

—Eso es verdad... —tuvo que admitir—. Pero, aunque eso funcione, ¿en serio crees que podrás fingir tan bien que estás muerta como para que nadie lo note?

—Tranqui, lo tengo controlado —señaló, mostrándole un objeto cuadrado y pequeño—. Tengo un caramelo de hierba morfeo+ que me meteré en la boca justo antes de que empiece el _show_, así quedaré en estado de sueño profundo e incurable hasta que pase el tiempo necesario para que el estado alterado se vaya solo.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cómo les explicarás el hecho de que de pronto "resucites"? —apuntó él.

—Muy simple: les diré que es un milagro que ha provocado el Planeta para premiar mi fidelidad con él y mi noble sacrificio —señaló, resuelta.

—Sigue sin gustarme el plan —declaró Sephiroth, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Tiene demasiados riesgos!

—¡Nah! Eso lo dices porque aún no has visto la coreografía que he preparado. Cuando lo hayamos ensayado unas cuantas veces, le perderás el miedo.

—¿En serio crees que es necesario llegar tan lejos?

—No sufras tanto —aconsejó—. Ya verás como todo sale a pedir de boca. Es un plan perfecto. Nada puede fallar.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí por donde se va, Vincent? —inquirió Barret, observando el esqueleto enorme que había a su derecha, en medio de aquella especie de zona de excavación a la que habían ido a parar.

—Afirmativo —respondió el ex Turco.

Una vez se habían reunido todos y Tifa y Barret los había puesto al corriente de la intención de Aerith de ir a la Capital Olvidada a salvar el Planeta ella sola, el grupo había empezado a buscar el modo de acudir en auxilio de su amiga. Por el medio de transporte no había problema, podían viajar por mar con la lancha que Tifa consiguió para ir al Templo de los Ancianos; pero no tenían ni idea de dónde podía estar esa capital ya que, haciendo honor a su nombre, todos los cartógrafos del Planeta habían olvidado ponerla en sus mapas. Por suerte, Vincent reveló que él sabía por dónde se iba, ya que era por aquella zona por donde, años atrás, habían encontrado el fósil que había sido el origen de lo que ahora era Jenova. Y así pusieron rumbo a la Isla del Norte...

—Supongo que tendremos que atravesar esta excavación —expuso lo evidente Tifa, mientras Yuffie y Cloud se llevaban un chasco al descubrir que el cofre amarillo que habían encontrado estaba vacío.

—¡Pues vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder, tronch! —exclamó Cid, animado.

—Pues, para no haberlo, has navegado muy lento... —musitó por lo bajo Redypuchi, para no ser oído. ¿Para qué discutir con el piloto? Les había dejado claro que, cuando él era capitán de un barco, éste navegaba a 0.01 nudos, es decir, recorría la escalofriante distancia de casi veinte metros en una hora.

—¿No deberíamos hablar con la gente de por aquí a ver si nos dan pistas interesantes? —preguntó Tifa.

—¡Bah, ¿para qué?! —replicó Cloud—. Sabemos ya a dónde tenemos que ir.

—También es verdad...

—¡Auuch! ¡¡#&ç#&!¬+# #&!¬+#!!

—¿Qué pasa, Cid? —se interesaron sus compañeros al verlo maldecir con tanta rabia. Ellos, como aún no habían subido por la escalera de mano que servía de camino para llegar a la zona del fondo de la excavación, más elevada, no habían sido testigos del accidente que había puesto de malhumor al fumador compulsivo.

—¡Aquí algún #&ç#& se ha dejado un #&!¬+# trasto medio enterrado en el medio del #&ç#&!¬ camino, tronch! —expuso, lo cual, traducido automáticamente por la mente del resto, vendría a ser: Me he tropezado con un objeto medio enterrado.

—A ver, a ver... —curioseó Redypuchi, utilizando sus zarpas para sacar a la luz aquello que había atentado contra el equilibrio de Cid—. ¡Anda, es un arpa!

—Que cosa más inútil... —opinó Cloud.

—Bueno, inútil o no, seguro que se puede vender —evaluó Yuffie.

—También es verdad —admitió el ex–SOLDIER, tras lo cual la cogió y la metió en la mochila, lo que provocó que apareciese un cartel que decía:

"Obtenido elemento clave "Arpa Lunar""

—Anda, un elemento clave —se admiró Barret.

—Pues no será tan inútil como parecía —aventuró Redypuchi.

—La buena esencia se guarda en frasco pequeño —declaró Vincent, recibiendo miradas de total incomprensión.

—¿Por qué a veces sueltas cosas raras que no vienen a cuento? —quiso saber Cloud, sinceramente intrigado.

—Para que no permitáis que el árbol no os deje ver el bosque.

—Vale, lo que digas...

—¿Quién ha hablado de perfumes y árboles ahora? —preguntó Yuffie, desorientada.

—¡Da igual, tronch! —desechó el tema Cid. ¡Para adivinanzas estaba él! Lo que quería era llegar cuanto antes a un lugar civilizado para poder enviar por correo a Shera y las niñas la nueva canción que había compuesto y grabado con el micro del PHS del grupo durante el viaje desde Gongaga hasta allí—. ¡¡Continuemos!!

Ante el vacío de poder que provocaba la ausencia de Aerith, indudablemente la líder real del grupo, nadie rechistó a la orden del piloto y lo siguieron como mansos corderitos, saliendo de la excavación para ir a parar a un frondoso y silencioso bosque.

—¡Este! ¡Este es el bosque que lleva a la capital esa! —aseguró Cloud, reconociendo la luz blanca del fondo—. Sólo tenemos que atravesarlo.

—¿Por qué todo es tan verde? —se preguntó Tifa.

—Porque las plantas son verdes —replicó Redypuchi—. Sé que los que vivís en Midgar no estáis habituados a verlas, pero es así...

—Oye, que Tifa no es subnormal —gruñó Cloud—. Y en Nibelheim también había árboles... dos o tres. A lo que ella se refiere es a que el aire es verde.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionáis... —dijo Barret—. Espero que no sea cosa de Shinra, que haya contaminado el aire de este lugar lleno de vida vegetal...

—¿Qué más ddajkgdhj? —emitió Cloud cuando, a media frase, una bola roja que iba volando por ahí se le metió en la boca—. ¡PFF! —la escupió a sus manos—. ¡#&!¬+#! ¡Una materia! —se sorprendió al verla—. ¡Y de invocación!

—¡¡Mía!! —saltó Yuffie, pero Cloud la apartó justo a tiempo para que no se la quitase.

—¡Aparta, ladrona! Recuerda que según nuestro acuerdo de repartimiento de materias, cada uno se queda con lo que encuentra.

—Yo juraría que no era así —hizo memoria Tifa—, sino que teníamos que tener todos la misma cantidad de materias de cada color, sin contar las que traíamos cuando llegamos.

—¡Qué va! ¡Qué va! ¡Es lo que dice Cloud! —aseguró Yuffie al instante, ya que sabía que si aplicaban el método de Tifa, que supuestamente era el que tenían que usar, perdería mucha materia.

—Qué raro... —musitó la morena, extrañada.

De pronto, justo en el momento en que Cloud pisó el centro de la pantalla, unas letras blancas empezaron a aparecer mientras sonaba una musiquita:

"El Bosque Dormido se ha despertado... "

Al desaparecer las palabras, acabó la musiquita y el ambiente dejó de ser verde.

—Ah... pues bien —dijo Barret que, como el resto, no tenía ni puñetera idea de a qué había venido aquello.

—¡Cloud, Cloud, pon el menú, a ver si en el lugar en el que estamos sale Bosque Dormido o Bosque Despierto! —sugirió Yuffie, curiosa.

—A ver, a ver...

—Esto es #&ç#& estúpido, tronch... —se admiró el piloto al ver que Cloud obedecía la petición de la ninja y ambos, por segunda vez en menos de media hora, se llevaban una decepción al ver que, en el menú. ponía que el bosque seguía durmiendo.

—Mejor sigamos avanzando, que Aerith puede estar en problemas ahora mismo —les recordó Tifa.

Estando de acuerdo en que no pintaban nada allá plantados, continuaron su camino, hasta salir del bosque. Recorrieron una pequeña zona, compuesta por apenas una pantalla llena de corales con un tronco hueco en medio haciendo de puente, y otra con una largo camino al borde de un barranco, lo cual les daba una vista panorámica de la zona, y llegaron de nuevo al mapamundi, sorprendentemente sin haber tenido ni un solo combate.

—Oye, Cloud, por curiosidad —empezó a hablar Barret—. ¿Qué nivel tienes?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —murmuró el rubio, molesto.

—Es que por el modo en que los monstruos esquivaban pelearse con nosotros, me he acordado de cuando empezó todo esto, en nuestras cruzadas por los reactores Mako, en que siempre que iba contigo parecía tener enlazada una materia aleja enemigos, porque nadie salía a nuestro paso; como en una conspiración para que no superases el nivel 1.

—No me recuerdes aquellos tiempos —pidió, evocando cuando llegó a creer que moriría sin saber qué se sentía al subir de nivel—. Ahora ya tengo el nivel 27.

Su afirmación recibió distintas miradas de respuesta: de asombro por parte de Cid, de lástima por parte de Tifa y Redypuchi, de burla por parte de Yuffie, Cait Sith y Barret y de indiferencia por parte de Vincent.

—¡Jo, tronch! —exclamó Cid, cuando salió de su estupor—. ¡¿Cómo #&ç# has conseguido tener ese ridículo nivel si estás presente en todos los #&ç#& combates por ser el protagonista, tronch?!

—La clave no está en "en cuántos combates participe", sino "en cuántos acabe consciente" para poder adquirir experiencia —señaló Vincent.

—Y, claro, aunque los que no estamos en el grupo principal aprendemos la mitad de la experiencia sin combatir, él no lo puede aprovechar... —lamentó Tifa.

—¡¡Pero bueno!! ¡¿A qué vienen esas miradas y comentarios?! —se indignó Cloud—. ¡¿Qué nivel tenéis vosotros para ir tan de chulos?! —preguntó y, sin darles tiempo a responder, entró en el menú y lo comprobó en la opción de cambiar de equipo, quedando traumatizado por lo que vio. ¡Si Vincent incluso tenía más del doble de nivel que él!—. Bu–bueno... —empezó, pálido—. ¡Pero yo estuve en SOLDIER!

—Claro, Cloud —asintió Tifa, con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No te preocupes, todos te valoramos tanto como te mereces.

—No tienes idea de la verdad que encierran tus palabras —se burló Barret.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —se extrañó la morena, sin captar el doble sentido de sus propias palabras.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde en este trozo minúsculo de mapamundi? —se quejó Yuffie—. Me está empezando a dar claustrofobia.

—Vale, vale, entremos en la Capital Olvidada —dijo Cloud, con expresión súbitamente seria—. Pero recordad que puede estar Sephiroth por aquí, así que tened cuidado... Y si Aerith se enfada porque hemos venido, que conste que yo quería hacerle caso y dejarla ocuparse sola de todo.

—Sí, sí, vamos.

El grupo entró en la mítica y abandonada Capital Olvidada, antaño hogar de los cetras, y lo primero que vieron era un largo camino blanco que se dividía en tres: uno que seguía recto, uno que se perdía por la derecha y otro por la izquierda. El del medio llevaba a una construcción o lo que fuera aquello verde sin identificar, así que decidieron, en contra de la lógica, visitarlo en último lugar. Decidieron ir a la izquierda y se encontraron con que el camino sólo los llevaba a las ruinas de una casucha, en la que no dudaron en entrar pese a que la estabilidad de la misma era realmente dudosa.

—Mira, una lucecita —señaló Tifa un circulo blanco que brillaba en la entrada.

—Será una lámpara —aventuró Redypuchi.

Cloud tocó aquello y de pronto sintió un calambre en el cerebro.

—Son palabras de los Ancianos —sentenció el rubio.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Las entiendes?

—¿Me habéis visto cara de Aerith? ¡Claro que no las entiendo! —respondió, con un bufido—. Y sé lo qué es porque, siempre que la sabiduría ha intentado alcanzarme, mi cabeza se ha quejado.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —opinó Barret.

—¡Un punto de grabación! —descubrió Redypuchi, mientras Yuffie estaba más entretenida intentando en vano abrir el cofre del piso de arriba—. ¿Y si nos grabásemos?

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder esperando que se reconozca la tarjeta de memoria —respondió Cloud, agriamente—. Tenemos que encontrar a Aerith y largarnos de este lugar tan deprimente.

—Por allí el camino lleva a otra pantalla —indicó Yuffie lo que veía por la ventana.

—Echemos un vistazo.

La pantalla a la que se referían, la cual se encontraba justo detrás del lugar al que se llegaba por el camino central, era una sala inmensa, al aire libre, con dos alturas. En la de abajo, a la que se accedía por unas escaleras, sólo había un camino con pilares que no parecía llevar a ningún lado (bueno, a un cofre), y en la de arriba había un paso largo y estrecho que llevaba hasta la zona este de la pantalla, donde sólo había un par de puertas conectadas entre sí, una escalera y un puente de piedra que daba acceso a lo que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Esto era una pequeña sala inquietantemente brillante que tenía como base un grueso pilar, como si de un colosal cetro clavado en el suelo se tratase. Lo que ellos no sabían era que aquella minúscula sala era en realidad el sistema de vigilancia por cámara de los Cetra, es decir, donde se grababa y se visualizaba todo lo que sucediese dentro de la ciudad y que era inmortalizado por los siglos de los siglos por las cámaras mágicas que estaban ocultas en todas las pantallas. Si se hubiesen asomado y hubiesen mirado bien, tal vez hubiesen logrado ver que Aerith y Sephiroth estaban en el templo subterráneo, pasando el rato; pero como eran demasiado vagos para caminar hasta tan lejos, y desde allí se apreciaba perfectamente que Aerith no estaba en la pantalla, decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos y probar suerte por otro lado.

—Qué asco de sitio —murmuró Yuffie al descubrir que el otro lado estaba lleno de casuchas medio derruidas cuyo diseño recordaba inquietantemente a las caracolas—. Los Cetras se tomaban muy en serio eso de vivir humildemente y sin grandes privilegios, vaya #&ç# de casas. Ni siquiera tienen baño... ¿Es que los Cetras no mean o qué? En las otras ciudades, en las casas sí hay baño...

—Lo harían entre los #&ç#& matorrales para sentirse uno con el Planeta, tronch —supuso Cid.

—El caso es que aquel camino de allá ya es la salida del pueblo —meditó Tifa—. Y en una de las casas hay tres camas sospechosamente limpias, cómodas y cuidadas, como invitándonos a dormir en ellas.

—Por no hablar del cartel que nos lo sugiere cada vez que nos acercamos —añadió Redypuchi.

—Pues, si hay que dormir, se duerme —sentenció Cloud.

—¡Pero, Cloud, aún no hemos encontrado a Aerith! —le recordó la morena—. ¡Y nos queda por mirar el camino del medio!

—Cómo se nota, Tifa, que tú no estuviste en SOLDIER —dijo con tono comprensivo—. Si nos dicen que durmamos, es porque tenemos que dormir. Si al despertar todo sigue igual, es que debíamos encontrar a Aerith antes, y ella seguirá donde esté exactamente igual que si no hubiésemos dormido; y si algo ha cambiado, es que hagamos lo que hagamos antes de dormir, no vamos a encontrarla.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Eres tan listo!

—No se lo digas que se lo cree —murmuró Barret—. Pero, bueno, entre echar una cabezadita y dar vueltas inútiles por estas ruinas, yo voto por la siesta.

—¡Decidido! ¡Siesta!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

«¡¡DESPIERTA, GANDUL!!»

—¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! —exclamó Cloud, despertando con su grito al resto, que se giraron hacia el rubio, al borde de un ataque al corazón.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# te pasa?! —berrearon, a excepción de Vincent y Tifa.

—Eh... No, nada, es que me ha parecido oír la voz de Sephiroth... —se disculpó—. El caso es que juraría que me había pasado antes...

—Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos —empezó Barret— y no nos vuelve a salir el menú de dormir aunque lo deseemos con toda nuestra alma, podríamos seguir buscando a Aerith.

—¡Sí, busquémosla! —se sumó Tifa.

—¿No os puedo esperar aquí? —preguntó Yuffie, abrazada a una almohada.

—No.

—Jo... Siempre me obligáis a seguiros y eso que luego no soléis necesitar de mis increíbles habilidades...

—Menos quejas y en marcha.

Con legañas todavía, salieron de la caracola gigante.

—Oooh, es de noche —señaló Redypuchi—. Es muy raro que en una ciudad se haga de noche. Eso es que va a pasar algo importante.

—¡Ahora seguro que sí podemos encontrar a Aerith! —se animó Tifa—. ¡Espero que esté bien!

Nada más llegaron a la primera pantalla de la ciudad, Cloud se detuvo.

—Me ha parecido oír la voz de Aerith...

—Ya estás alucinando de nuevo —se quejó Barret—. Ni se te ocurra ponerte a hablar con tu amiga invisible ahora.

—¡Yo nunca he hecho nada parecido!

—Como esta vez —empezó Cid, tras echar el humo de su puro en la cara de Yuffie— se te ocurra volver a ayudar a Sephiroth, te voy a #&ç#&!&#&!¬+#, ¿entiendes, tronch?

—Glups... —tragó fuerte, impresionado. Había visto mucha censura en las frases de Cid a causa de sus tacos, pero el hecho de que nunca hubiesen censurado las amenazas de Aerith y sí la del piloto le hacía sospechar que Cid era capaz de hacerle padecer suplicios que ni sabía que existían.

—No os preocupéis, no volverá a pasar —aseguró Tifa, convencida, como si tuviese alguna razón para confiar en ello.

—Si tú lo dices... Siempre podemos noquearlo si se vuelve tonto —propuso Barret—. A Aerith le funcionó.

Tras quedar de acuerdo en ese punto fundamental (bueno, a Cloud no le pidieron opinión) siguieron con su camino.

—Oooooh, que lugar tan bonito —se admiró Tifa, contemplando el lago.

—Va, no te quedes encantada —pidió Cloud, y la cogió por el brazo para luego empezar a guiarla hacia la entrada de la siguiente pantalla—. Aerith tiene que estar dentro de esa cosa.

—Pero, Cloud, ¿no te parece un lugar romántico? —preguntó Tifa, lo cual provocó que el rubio se parase y, sin soltar todavía el brazo de la chica, prestase más atención a su alrededor. Luego volvió a centrar su mirada en Tifa quien, como siempre, a sus ojos estaba rodeada por un brillo antinatural y acompañada por un hilo musical de violines.

—La verdad, Tifa... yo...

—¡¡Vamos, tronch!! —exclamó Cid, dándoles un empujón que los envió de cabeza al interior del extraño edificio con pinchos—. ¡No os quedéis encantados, tronch!

—¿Eh?, sí, sí, claro —corearon.

—Pues esto es tan asquerosamente pequeño y poco amueblado como las casuchas de la otra zona —observó Yuffie, para despistarlos y que no viesen que se guardaba una materia cometa que acababa de encontrar—. ¡Anda, ahí en medio hay una escalera rara que baja! —señaló como si no la hubiese visto antes.

—Debe ser ahí donde está Aerith.

Nuestros protagonistas, con mucho vértigo, empezaron a bajar aquellas escaleras semitransparentes que parecían suspendidas en el aire y que descendían, describiendo un amplio arco, metros y metros hasta el templo subterráneo. Cualquiera que mirase arriba, al no encontrar techo sino brillos y un tono azulado, habría pensado que estaban bajo el agua, pero ellos prefirieron creer que el techo era como el de los planetarios y alguien estaba proyectando esa imagen. Abajo, rodeado por altísimos cristales violetas, se hallaba el templo, al que entraron a toda prisa, más que nada para dejar de estar sobre aquellas escaleras. Una vez abajo, salieron por la puerta de un edificio y bajaron otras escaleras, llegando a una zona desde la que se podía ver al fin a Aerith. La chica se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas, en posición de rezo, en medio de una pequeña sala con paredes de cristal, que jurarían que era en realidad una réplica gigante de una lámpara de pie, medio sumergida en un lago de aguas inquietantemente violetas. Para llegar hasta ahí, sólo había que ir saltando sobre las superficies circulares que quedaban de un conjunto de pilares truncados que sobresalían del agua formando un caminito levemente ascendente hasta unas cortas escaleras.

—¿Veis como Aerith está bien? —señaló Cloud, con tonillo, mientras Barret y Tifa suspiraban aliviados.

—¿Qué #&ç# hace, tronch? —se preguntó Cid.

—Diría que ora —respondió Vincent.

—Son las doce y cuarto —replicó Yuffie—, pero preguntar eso ahora no viene a cuento, Vin.

—...

—¿Qué hacemos? —se preguntó Tifa—. ¿Nos acercamos a decirle que estamos aquí?

—Mi abuelito —intervino Redypuchi— siempre me decía que no hay que interrumpir a la gente cuando se está concentrando en algo importante.

—Yo no pienso quedarme aquí plantado para nada —murmuró Cloud—. Ahora que hemos visto que está bien, podríamos volver a la cama.

—¡Cloud! —se quejó Tifa.

—¡Ey, ey! —exclamó Yuffie, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros—. Ahí en el agua brilla algo.

—Yo no veo nada —aseguró Redypuchi.

—¡Que sí, que brilla algo! Y por el olor de esta zona, ¡seguro que es una materia!

—No sé yo... —murmuró Barret.

—¡Cid, ve a buscarlo! —indicó la ninja.

—¡¿Por qué #&ç#&!¬+# tengo que ir yo, tronch?!

—Pues porque tú eres el que ganó en el Gold Saucer la materia subacuática, y no creo que nadie sea capaz de bajar tan al fondo sin ahogarse si no la lleva enlazada.

—Te la puedo prestar, tronch.

—¡Nada, nada! —se negó—. ¡Se es dueño de las materias para lo bueno y para lo malo! ¡Además, con tus gafas de aviador podrás abrir los ojos sin quedarte ciego por el contacto con esa agua rara! —Al ver la cara de Cid, añadió—: ¡Y yo no sé nadar!

—#&ç#&!¬+#... De acuerdo, #&ç#, porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿eh, tronch? —quiso dejar bien claro antes de, sin quitarse las botas y ni siquiera soltar su lanza, arrojarse al líquido.

Mientras, en el altar o lo que fuese el sitio ese donde se había plantado a fingir que rezaba, Aerith se decía:

«¿Se puede saber qué diantres hacen estos ahora lanzándose a tomarse un bañito? No serán capaces de ser tan respetuosos como para no acercarse a molestarme, ¿verdad?» —temió—. «Nah... Cloud no podrá resistir la tentación...»

En aquel momento regresaba a la superficie Cid, llevando en la malo una esfera de color lila chillón, tan intenso que cada vez que la miraban les dolían las retinas.

—¿Esto es lo #&ç# que buscabas, tronch? —inquirió, dándole la esfera; él no quería saber nada de esa cosa.

—¡Wow! ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto una materia color lila chillón! —se admiró Yuffie, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, no por la emoción, sino por la irritación por estar observando aquello sin gafas protectoras—. ¡Será una pieza única para mi colección!... Aunque no tengo ni idea de su nombre, las estrellas que tiene o para lo que sirve...

—¡Lo que sea, pero guárdala ya! —suplicó el resto—. ¡Nos estamos quedando ciegos!

—Qué delicaditos... —refunfuñó, haciendo desaparecer aquello entre sus cosas.

Tras este incidente, el grupo permaneció allí mismo, en silencio, durante largos minutos, sin saber muy bien qué esperaban.

—¿Y entonces? —habló al fin Redypuchi—. ¿Hacemos aquí guardia o algo?

—Para hacer guardia no me necesitáis —opinó Yuffie, dispuesta a irse a la mínima oportunidad.

—Mirad, chicos —empezó Cloud, tras un suspiro—. Me da igual que sea de mala educación, me acercaré a Aerith y le diré que estamos aquí, a ver qué es lo que ella quiere —explicó, con la esperanza de que la cetra le dijese que no hacía falta que la protegiesen y así tener algo a lo que acogerse para regresar a la cama.

—Nosotros te esperaremos aquí —asintió Tifa.

Aclarado ya lo que tenían que hacer, Cloud empezó a avanzar por la pantalla hacia el lugar donde Aerith parecía estar rezando.

«¡Por fin se ha decidido!», se dijo Aerith, impaciente y emocionada, justo lo contrario de lo que sentía Sephiroth, quien había tenido la vaga esperanza de que Cloud no se animase a acercarse a la cetra y así no pudiesen poner en marcha el estúpido y arriesgado plan de Aerith.

Ignorante de lo que se urdía a sus espaldas, el ex–SOLDIER logró llegar hasta las escaleras, sin haber caído por el camino en ninguno de los saltos, pese a que su media gabardina había atentado contra él al enrollársele en una pierna.

«Espero que no se enfade por haber venido», deseó Cloud, caminando con cautela hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella pequeña capilla o lo que fuese que habían querido construir con aquella pequeña sala rodeada por la pared de cristal que Cloud no podía dejar de pensar que parecía una lámpara.

_Mata a la cetra... mata a la cetra... jijiji..._

«¿Uh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?» —se preguntó el rubio, agitando la cabeza. Juraría que había oído aquella voz aguda antes—. «Bueno, da igual, me acercaré hasta Aerith y le preguntaré qué hace...»

Y, pensado esto, Cloud caminó hasta situarse ante Aerith y empuñó su enorme espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

«¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahora con la espada?!», se preguntaron todos los presentes, excepto Cloud:

«¿Por qué he sacado la espada si yo quería hablar? ¿Por qué siento el irresistible impulso de usarla? ¡¿Por qué mis brazos la están alzando por encima de mi cabeza, como cogiendo impulso para cortar en dos a Aerith?!»

En efecto, Cloud tenía ahora la espada a su espalda, firmemente sujeta con ambas manos, lista para ser descargada en un mandoble mortal. El rubio, aunque obviamente no controlaba su cuerpo como normalmente hacía, de momento se las había apañado para impedir el golpe, y se removía de un lado a otro, hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el control antes de que hiciese algo irreparable.

«¡Si le corto aunque sea un solo pelo, me matará!», era el grito histérico con el que se daba ánimos para resistir.

«¿Qué hace este imbécil?», se preguntó Aerith, entreabriendo un ojo para verlo. Sephiroth tampoco veía muy claro desde su escondite qué se suponía que intentaba Cloud, pero tenía una materia última lista por si necesitaba echar mano de ella.

—Oíd... —empezó Barret, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué hace Cloud ahora poniéndose a bailar esa danza estúpida ante Aerith? ¿No ve que no es momento para ponerse a hacer el imbécil?

—Igual quiere que Aerith sepa que estamos aquí sin tener que interrumpir su concentración hablándole —propuso Redypuchi.

—O igual es una #&ç#&!¬+# danza de apareamiento de #&ç#& con el nivel intelectual de una #&ç#&!¬ medusa, tronch —opinó Cid.

—Si sigue en esa postura tan incómoda con la espada —dijo Tifa—, mañana le dolerán los hombros...

—¿Soy la única a la que le parece que Cloud está intentando partir a Aerith como si fuese mantequilla? —se preguntó Yuffie.

—Negativo —respondió Vincent.

—¡¡CLOUD!! —gritaron al unísono los siete al ver que Cloud, con expresión aterrada, hacía un movimiento de brazos que descargaba la enorme espada directa hacia la cabeza de Aerith.

El instante de pánico general, por suerte, quedó en un susto, ya que Cloud logró detener el movimiento a tiempo, lo cuál únicamente logró ahorrarle dolor a manos de la magia que Sephiroth le habría lanzado de descender la hoja medio milímetro más. Aerith, sabiendo que si no actuaba con rapidez Sephiroth saldría de su escondite para estrangular a Cloud por su osadía, utilizó de forma disimulada su límite (todo lo disimulado que podía ser el hecho de que de pronto brillaba de forma intermitente de color amarillo) y acercó la boca a sus manos en pose de rezo para meterse el caramelo. Hecho esto, alzó el rostro para mirar directamente al sereno (ya que el terror a las represalias había congelado los rasgos faciales del hombre) Cloud, y no pudo evitar dedicarle una amplia sonrisa al pensar en el disgusto que estaba a punto de darle. Sephiroth, pese a que lo que deseaba en aquel momento era retorcer la Masamune en las tripas de cierto ex–SOLDIER, reconoció el brillo amarillo del Protector Planetario de Aerith y decidió llevar a cabo su interpretación con la máxima rapidez, no fuese a pasarse el efecto antes de tiempo. Se dejó caer desde su escondite, entrando a través del agujero que había en la parte superior del cristal que rodeaba en sitio donde la pareja estaba, hasta caer justo detrás de Aerith. Cabe mencionar el pequeño detalle de que en todo momento llevaba la Masamune en las manos y, al aterrizar él en el suelo, la hoja pasó limpiamente a través de la espalda de la cetra hasta salir por su vientre y chocar con el suelo. Se oyó un grito de horror entre el grupo que observaba a lo lejos, durante el instante que tardó Aerith en dejar caer ambos brazos a sus lados y su cuerpo hacia delante, poniendo su mejor expresión de muerta mientras notaba que ya sentía los efectos del caramelo y por tanto podía desprenderse de él (que si se lo dejaba en la boca podía pasarse una semana durmiendo hasta que se deshiciese del todo). Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado atónitos, con su mirada centrada en la figura estática de Sephiroth, para verla escupir el dulce al suelo. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Sephiroth alzó la mirada hacia Cloud y ensayó su mejor sonrisa malvada, lo cual tampoco le costó demasiado al ver la cara de estreñido que en ese momento tenía Cloud. Luego, con cuidado para no dañar de más el vestido de Aerith, sacó lentamente la espada del cuerpo de la mujer, dejando escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro cuando lo hubo logrado antes de que el cuerpo de ella dejase de parpadear de color amarillo. Bien, no le había hecho daño. El resto, sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrado viendo cómo Aerith caía hacia delante hacia el suelo, soltándosele misteriosamente durante el proceso el lazo rosa de su trenza. La materia que Aerith usaba de adorno para le pelo cayó como en cámara lenta, rebotando en el suelo con sonido extrañamente metálico, luego otra vez en el suelo, en las escaleras, en uno de los pilares truncados, en otro más bajo... y, cuando iba a precipitarse irremediablemente contra el agua del lago, la mano de Yuffie la cazó al vuelo, impidiendo que se perdiese en el fondo. Cómo había conseguido la ninja llegar hasta uno de los pilares y engancharse allí para hacerse con la materia no le importaba a nadie, parte del grupo (Tifa y Redypuchi) había empezado a lagrimar ya con las primeras notas del tema musical de Aerith (cortesía de un _radiocasette_ oculto que formaba parte de la ambientación del plan); Cid, Barret y Cloud permanecían en estado de choque y Vincent... bueno, él seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre. Por suerte, al pasar todo en cámara lenta, a Cloud le dio tiempo de salir del trance justo para impedir que Aerith se diese de bruces contra el suelo; algo que Sephiroth no le hubiese perdonado al rubio si llega a pasar, ya que él no podía hacer nada al tener que mantener su pose de malvadísimo villano, con ambos brazos en alto.

—Aerith... —empezó a llamar Cloud, tras darle la vuelta a la chica para que quedase boca arriba—. Aerith... —remitió, agitándola un poco—. ¡Aerith, tía, despierta! ¡Aerith! —Tras observarla durante unos segundos, al fin la idea se abrió paso en su dura cabeza—. ¡Esto no puede ser real!

—No te preocupes —tomó la palabra Sephiroth—, pronto la chica formará parte de la corriente vital. Ahora ya sólo me queda ir a la Tierra Prometida, más allá de las tierras nevadas, y podré ser uno con el Planeta, como esa chica...

—¡¿A quién le importa eso?! —espetó Cloud, aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar—. ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Aerith está muerta! ¡La has matado! —señaló, apuntándolo con un dedo para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Eres... eres...

—¿Qué soy? —murmuró, seguro de que no le iba a gustar lo que oyese.

—¡¡Eres el P.U.T.O AMO!! ¡¡Dios, eres increíble!! ¡¡La has matado, a ELLA!! ¡¡Dios, yo creía que Aerith era INMORTAL!! ¡¡Imbatible y eterna!! ¡¡Pero tú, con un solo golpe, has acabado con ella!! ¡¡Cómo se nota que fuiste general de SOLDIER!! ¡¡Eres mi héroe!!

—¡¡Pero bueno!! —espetó Sephiroth, demasiado indignado como para mantener su postura y su fingida expresión de satisfacción—. ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?! ¡Acabo de matar a Aerith! ¡¡MA–TAR–LA!! ¡¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?! ¡¡No va a despertarse aunque le lances una cola de fénix o una magia resurrección!! ¡¡Esto es para siempre!!

—¡Ya lo sé, hombre! —saltó Cloud, dejando a la chica para poder ponerse de pie, cara a su adversario—. Y no es que no me sepa mal, no creas. Aerith era agradable a ratos, pocos, pero a veces, y, además, aún no me había devuelto los 999 gils que me debía por la flor que le compré...

—¡¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!! —exclamó Sephiroth, fuera de sí, antes de agarrar de ambos brazos a Cloud y empezar a zarandearlo violentamente mientras seguía—: ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te importa su vida?! ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas llorar su muerte?! ¡¿Te preocupas por 999 miserables gils?! ¡¡Aerith se ha ido!! ¡¡Ya nunca la volveréis a oír idear perversos planes, con su sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro!! ¡¡Ya nunca la volveréis a ver reír maquiavélicamente cuando alguien sufre!! ¡¡Ya nunca la volveréis a ver llorar de frustración cuando algo no salga como ella desea!! ¡¡Ya nunca la volveréis a ver rodeada por su aura asesina cuando la hayáis enojado!! ¡¿Qué será de todos vosotros sin ella?! ¡¿Qué será de m...?!

Sephiroth soltó bruscamente a Cloud —quien cayó al suelo de culo—, al percatarse de que se había metido tanto en la situación ficticia que habían creado que por un momento había olvidado que la muerte de Aerith era fingida. Aquello no sólo lo había hecho olvidar su papel de malvado satisfecho, sino que había estado a punto de declarar sus sentimientos por la cetra, a gritos, y las lágrimas habían empezado a formarse peligrosamente en el borde de sus rasgados ojos verdes. Mortificado por su metida de pata, estaba luchando para volver a hacer regular su respiración cuando sintió una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. Al girarse, descubrió que tenía a un lado a Barret y al otro a Cid, que, con ojos rojizos por las ganas de llorar contenidas, lo miraban con expresión comprensiva. Cerca, a su derecha, también estaba aquel hombre oscuro, Vincent, que lo observaba con expresión insondable.

—Sé que es un golpe #&ç#& duro, pero hay que ser fuerte, tronch —le dijo Cid, con firmeza.

—Sí, ¡no podemos permitir que su muerte nos hunda en la tristeza! —declaró Barret—. ¡Hemos de superarlo, por ella! ¡Anima esa cara!

—Nuestras vidas son los ríos que van a dar en la mar, qu'es el morir —recitó Vincent. Tifa y Redypuchi, de pie en las escaleras que daban a aquel pequeño espacio, sólo respondieron con su sonoro llanto y algún ruido al sonarse con pañuelos.

—¡Pero —empezó Cloud, tan atónito como Sephiroth, y bastante indignado también—, ¿por qué lo estáis consolando si es él quien la ha matado?!

A todo esto, mientras, Yuffie, inadvertidamente, se había situado junto a la inconsciente Aerith y estaba desvalijándola.

—Yo —retomó la palabra Sephiroth, un poco más calmado gracias a las palabras de los hombres— ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. —Aerith le había dejado claro que tras "asesinarla" debía marcharse para dejarles tiempo para velarla antes de que ella "resucitase". De hecho, como su papel ya había acabado, tal y como le prometió a la cetra, iría a Iciclos a esperarla durante un día, para que ella decidiese si prefería unirse a él o continuar jugando al fin del mundo con el grupo de protagonistas. En realidad, antes de marcharse le habría gustado partirle todos los huesos a Cloud por la reacción que había tenido, pero por el momento no podía satisfacer su deseo, ya que debía dejar vivir al rubio para que, cuando Aerith despertase, ella misma comprobara qué clase de mal amigo era y por fin renunciase a su plan de seducirlo—. ¡Ahí os quedáis! ¡Llorad la muerte de la única que podía detenerme, que yo mientras iré a la Tierra Prometida! ¡Muahahahaha! —De un acrobático salto, Sephiroth quedó de pie sobre el borde del agujero que había en la parte superior de la pared de cristal—. ¡¡Madre!! —llamó, con una súbita idea en mente.

—_¡Aquí estoy, lista para matar! ¡Jijijijiji! _—rió la cabeza con tentáculos, en uno de los cuales sostenía el _radiocasette_ que hacía sonar el tema de Aerith.

—¡Nos vamos, Madre! ¡Pero, antes, dejemos un pequeño reto a nuestro _héroe_! —escupió la palabra con desprecio.

—_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Jijijijiji! _—asintió, contenta por la iniciativa de Sephiroth, poco antes de soltar lo que parecía una bola verde, a los pies de Cloud. Nada más tocar el suelo, se transformó en un bicho horrendo muy parecido a aquel con el que se habían enfrentado en el barco de Junon.

—¡¡Ahí tenéis a Jenova Vida!! —improvisó el nombre Sephiroth mientras Jenova cambiaba de pista el CD de música, por lo que empezaron las primeras notas del tema J.E.N.O.V.A—. ¡Hasta nunca!

—¡No huyas! —exigió Cloud, levantándose de un salto.

—¡Olvídate ahora de eso, tenemos que derrotar a esta cosa! —le señaló Barret.

—¡Eso! —asintió Cid—. Forma un #&ç# grupo de combate para poder patear el #&ç!¬ culo de esa cosa, tronch.

Cloud echó un rápido vistazo alrededor: Tifa y Redypuchi estaba arrodillados en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido por la muerte de Aerith; Yuffie estaba sentada junto al cuerpo de la cetra, seguramente paralizada por el trauma, se dijo inocentemente el rubio; Vincent estaba de pie, junto a las chicas, con la mirada perdida en el punto por el que Sephiroth había desaparecido de la pantalla; y Barret y Cid estaban allí, a su lado, con las armas listas —bueno, Barret siempre la tenía lista—, expresión que clamaba derramamiento de sangre e ira contenida por el asesinado de su compañera.

—¡Cid! ¡Barret! —llamó Cloud—. ¡Nosotros tres nos ocuparemos!

—¡Vengaremos la muerte de nuestra querida amiga! —clamó Barret—. ¡¡ROARRGH!!

—¡¡#&ç#&! #&ç# &!¬+#!! —se sumó Cid.

Jenova Vida, considerando que ya podía atacar al aparecer en la pantalla los indicadores de las barras de acción y demás, empezó a rociar a Barret con un vapor azul.

—¡Aaaah! ¡FRÍO! ¡FRÍO! ¡Está #&ç helado! —se quejó el hombretón, perdiendo puntos de vida. Pero aquello no era lo peor—. ¡¡Me ha congelado los #&ç#& cañones del brazo arma!!

—¿Y qué más da? —opinó Cloud—. ¡Tú dispara!

—¡¡Disparará tu #&ç# padre, yo no voy a arriesgarme a que la bala se quede atascada en mi brazo!!

—¡¿Cómo has llamado a mi padre–madre?! —exclamó Cloud, con los ojos brillando en rojo—. ¡¡Retíralo ahora mismo o te meteré la espada por el #&ç#!!

—¡¡Inténtalo si te atreves!! ¡¡No necesito ni mi brazo arma ni las materias que, por supuesto, NO uso porque son energía vital del Planeta, para vencerte!!

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¡Pues yo estuve en SOLDIER!!

Todavía no se había vuelto a llenar la barra de acción de Jenova Vida y Cloud ya había saltado sobre Barret y ambos rodaban por el suelo arreándose puñetazos, como si fuesen víctimas de un conjuro de confusión. Desgraciadamente, nadie se molestó en detenerlos, los únicos que habrían tenido el interés suficiente como para llamarlos al orden, es decir, Tifa, Aerith o Redypuchi, ahora no estaban en condiciones de mediar. Cid los observó con expresión condescendiente y no pudo evitar recordar con media sonrisa las peleas de Llanta, Batería y Clavija, las más aguerridas y temperamentales de sus septillizas. Sus dulces recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la habilidad enemiga aqualung que les lanzó Jenova Vida, logrando con las burbujas asesinas dejar K.O. a Cloud y Barret, que ya se habían quedado previamente en estado de agonía por su pelea personal.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#!! —exclamó Cid, con la barra del límite llena por la ira de haber sido sacado de modo tan abrupto de sus agradables pensamientos—. ¡¡Maldita #&ç#&, ni te pienses que voy a malgastar un #&ç#¬+ turno en resucitar a nadie!! ¡¡Te voy a meter un #&ç#& límite por el #&ç#, tronch!!

Tras un rugido iracundo, sacó de su bolsillo unos cartuchos de dinamita, acercó la mecha a uno de sus puros y, cuando ésta prendió, arrojó el explosivo contra el enemigo. La enorme explosión no se hizo esperar y, aunque logró satisfactoriamente reducir a cachitos al pobre bicho que Jenova había dejado atrás, al usar la dinamita en un lugar tan pequeño, todos los demás también salieron despedidos en varias direcciones y el altar o lo que fuese donde estaban hasta el momento acabó convirtiéndose en otro pilar truncado más.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Sniff, sniff... ¡¡Waaaaaaaah!! —coreaban Tifa, Redypuchi y ahora también Barret, cual plañideras, mientras todo el grupo se hallaba alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Aerith.

Tras la inmensa explosión, cuando todos salieron de las aguas violetas y devolvieron a la conciencia a Cloud y Barret, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de aquel templo para realizar una ceremonia de despedida digna para su amiga. De este modo, la llevaron hasta el lago de aguas claras que había en la superficie. Pensando que a la cetra le habría gustado un entierro poético, planeaban sumergirla en esas cristalinas aguas, en lugar de meterla bajo tierra para que se la comiesen los gusanos (al fin y al cabo, los peces no daban tanto asco).

—Antes de darle el último adiós a Aerith, me gustaría decir unas palabras —declaró Cloud, que siempre había deseado dar un discurso lacrimógeno de esos que siempre había en los entierros en las series de la televisión, donde se ensalzaban las inexistentes cualidades del muerto con frases que hacían parecer que era Gandhi quien había muerto y no el adolescente o profesor de turno—. Ejem, ejem. Recuerdo aquellas gélidas y tormentosas mañanas de febrero, cuando yo era niño, en las que jugaba sólo al escondite, bajo el insistente azote de los copos de nieve y el granizo, con mis zapatos agujereados y mi ropa remendada... Recuerdo las tardes, cuando el viento amainaba, y me convertía en el objetivo de todos los chicos de la aldea, que me usaban de diana para su batalla de bolas de nieve con piedras ocultas... También recuerdo aquellos tórridos días de agosto, cuando me obligaban a llevarles refrescos o abanicarlos, bajo la amenaza de enviarme de cabeza al hospital, algo que mi padre–madre no podría costear... Todas aquellas palizas, aquellos abusos de mi infancia, eran parte del pasado que no regresaría, y creí que nunca volverían aquellos tiempos de sufrimientos, hasta que conocí a Aerith. Ella era tan o más cruel que todos los niños de Nibelheim juntos, ella te obligaba a hacer lo que se le antojara, te molía a palos si la disgustabas, te amenazaba y coaccionaba... Aerith, para mí, fue como un regreso a mi infancia... una infancia que, como ella, nunca volverá. Tal vez seamos masoquistas, pero sé que la echaremos mucho de menos. Porque mujeres como Aerith sólo había una, por suerte para el Planeta. Por eso, os pido a todos, digámosle adiós a nuestra amiga Aerith.

—¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Sniff, sniff... ¡¡Waaaaaaaah!!

—Qué discurso tan emotivo, tronch —opinó Cid, secándose una lagrimita.

—Algo se muere en el alma cuando un amigo se va —recitó Vincent.

—Me abuuuuurro —murmuró Yuffie.

—Ha llegado el momento —declaró Cloud, solemnemente, antes de coger en brazos el cuerpo de Aerith, la cuál tenía las manos enlazadas. Con ella, empezó a caminar hasta el lago y luego entró de él, mojándose los pantalones y las botas. Cuando creyó que ya había avanzado lo suficiente, se detuvo, sin saber que se había quedado justo en el borde de una fosa de kilómetros de profundidad.

—¡Espera, Cloud! ¡No la sueltes! —interrumpió Yuffie de pronto el momento místico, logrando la atención del rubio—. ¡No puedes soltarla así!

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó Cloud—. No creo que a nadie le importe que la dejemos aquí y nos vaya a denunciar por contaminar el lago o algo así.

—No es eso. ¡Piensa! Si la dejas así, luego el cuerpo saldrá de nuevo a flote a la superficie, porque las personas flotan y tal, y eso sería muy desagradable —opinó la ninja—. ¡Atémosle unas cuantas rocas para asegurarnos de que no pasa!

—¡Tienes razón, Yuffie! —admitió el rubio—. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado?!

Y así, tras una breve pausa en la que Yuffie y Cloud se las apañaron para atarle rocas en las piernas y la cintura a la chica, Cloud volvió a la posición mística del principio, de pie con ella en brazos dentro del lago y al pie del foso; eso sí, un poco menos erguido por el peso extra que tenía que aguantar. Tras empezar a meterla en el agua, apartó las manos de la espalda de Aerith, dispuesto a ver cómo la muchacha se hundía gradualmente, cómo el agua poco a poco iba cubriendo las curvas de su contorno y luego la mujer se perdía, lentamente, en el fondo de las aguas... Lástima que, debido al peso extra, nada más la soltó, la cetra fue engullida por el lago y desapareció en la profundidad antes de que Cloud pudiera siquiera dar un paso hacia atrás.

Sólo se oían los llantos desconsolados de sus compañeros, mientras todos miraban, llenos de congoja, la lámina que, con una crueldad que no conoce límites, los programadores habían plantado en sus narices para anunciar el final del disco uno: Aerith, de espaldas, observando un avión.

Los que ellos no sospechaban es que la mujer cuya muerte estaban llorando despertaba en aquellos instantes de su sueño inducido...

—¡¡Glugluglugluglu!! —exclamó Aerith al abrir la boca para quejarse y lograr que se llenara de agua. Ignorando por qué estaba sumergida, supo que si no salía pronto a la superficie sería el fin de sus días, así que intentó desprenderse de la cuerda que tenía atada a la cintura y la unía a una pesada roca, pero los treinta nudos marineros de Yuffie eran una tarea imposible de abordar sin luz ni oxígeno. Tras comprobar que tampoco tenía materias con las que liberarse, y que ni sus uñas podían romper la soga, empezó a notar que su mente se iba nublando y que, al parecer, tendría que resignarse a su destino... Resignarse a morir, a abandonar el mundo en el que había vivido, donde sus compañeros seguirían con su vida, sin ella, y, con el tiempo, sería olvidada...

«¡¡Nunca lo permitiré!!» —se dijo—. «¡¡Si YO muero, ellos también!!»

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Aerith metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su PHS, que por suerte era sumergible, y tecleó un corto mensaje. Tras darle a la tecla de "enviar", dejó que una perversa y satisfecha sonrisa adornase su rostro antes de abandonarse al sueño eterno.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

En una pequeña aldea de cinco casas, donde curiosamente una de ellas estaba abandonada, otra era un bar y otra una posada, Sephiroth entraba en la habitación que había alquilado para poder descansar un rato después del paseo que se había dado desde la Capital Olvidada hasta allí. No es que los monstruos del camino le hubiesen supuesto algún problema, pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo, perturbado por un mal presagio. Debido a esto, no sólo había contado las horas que hacía desde que abandonó la ciudad de los Ancianos, sino que había apresurado su paso para llegar a Iciclos cuanto antes para poder conectar su PHS a la batería para recargarlo y así tener el modo de saber qué tal estaba Aerith. En eso estaba en aquel momento, mientras Jenova destripaba con sus dientes las almohadas de la habitación.

_¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Pip!_

—Vaya, parece que tengo un mensaje —observó en la pantallita, nada más encendió el PHS conectado a la batería—. De Aerith, claro... Veamos a ver...

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo corto que era el texto y que, de un simple vistazo, parecía tener todas las vocales. Aquello era extraño, se dijo, y lo leyó. Parpadeó un par de veces. Lo volvió a leer. Comprobó de nuevo quién era el remitente y la hora de envío. Volvió a leerlo.

—¿Qué... diablos... significa... _esto_?

Ante él, en la pequeña pantallita, sólo había tres perturbadoras palabras:

"¡¡Venga mi muerte!!"

**Fin del capítulo 18**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Por fin se acabó el primer disco! Y, aunque no lo creáis, ya no queda demasiado para el fin del fic, porque con los otros dos discos no me voy a explayar, ni de lejos, tanto como con el primero. Espero que no haya sido muy decepcionante para vosotros el trágico final de Aerith, ya he dicho en más de una ocasión que fue esa escena la que dio origen al fanfic completo, así que podéis imaginar lo pensada que la tenía :P Sea así o no, no dudéis en mandarme vuestras impresiones a modo de review :3

¡¡Apartado de publicidad!! ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**¡Afufa!** — La exclamación de Cloud al principio del capítulo no es casual (sé que no tiene sentido en la frase que la he puesto, ya que afufa es sinónimo de huida), es una especie de homenaje al doblaje en España de la serie "Super Bikkuriman", aquí conocida como "Super Fénix". Qué grande era la serie, y sobre todo el doblaje, que era tan malo que te partías cada vez que alguien abría la boca xD Si alguien siente curiosidad, que busque en youtube Doblanime Super fénix xD

**Nuestras vidas son como ríos...** — La frase que le suelta Vincent a Sephiroth cuando muere Aerith forma parte de las "Coplas por la muerte de su padre" de Jorge Manrique.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Sí, la verdad es que se ensañan un poco con Tseng, no te lo voy a negar; Barret ya se sabe que no puede ver a alguien de Shinra sin atizarle (más si le toca a Marlene), Cloud aún no le perdona que por secuestrar a Aerith él esté metido en este fregado, con lo feliz que vivía él trabajando gratis para Avalancha y durmiendo en el suelo del sótano del Séptimo Cielo, y Yuffie... en fin, digamos que lo suyo es por hacer piña :3 Sephiroth está sacando a relucir su mala leche, sí, es que el asunto ya se está alargando demasiado para su gusto y le empieza a tocar la moral tener que ir de un lado a otro del mundo para complacer a la caprichosa cetra. Te aclaro que mis niños no viven del aire, ellos comen, solo que lo hacen cuando no los miramos; y sí, a Redypuchi le mola comer, pero más que dulces él es más de filetones y parrilladas, aunque sinceramente no sé si se verá en algún momento xD Y, pero por supuesto que Cloud ha encontrado el dispositivo de autodestrucción, lo raro es que no encontrase el del Gold Saucer o el del parque de Wutai. Sobre la muerte de Aerith... tú sabes, exigencias del guión xD En realidad es culpa suya, si escuchase más los consejos sabios que le da Sephiroth esto no le habría pasado... (Por cierto, pronto, probablemente en el próximo capítulo, sabrás qué fue de Tseng).

**Rananer:** Antes que nada... no, Yuffie no se une al apaleamiento de Tseng por subir nivel, se une porque le gusta hacer piña con sus compañeros mientras no sea para compartir pertenencias, ella es una chica con un gran sentido del compañerismo :3 Me alegra haber reflejado bien lo de los laberintos, sabes que odio esas cosas por culpa de mi nulo sentido de la orientación. Lo del arma final... bueno, pensé que sería bonito dársela, aunque no la utilizase para nada más que casi partirle el cráneo a Cloud xD Es que siempre me ha hecho gracia eso que hacen en los juegos de darte un arma o una habilidad superchula a un personaje justo poco antes de quitártelo (al personaje). Tú sabes que es justo así como yo adivino cuando un char va a morir o abandonar el grupo: cuando veo que es superchachi o gana una superhabilidad, está claro xD (el límite "pulso vital" de Aerith, la runa "Espada Negra" de Jowy...). En fins, ya me dirás qué opinas de lo que ha sucedido con Aerith xD Lo que no se podrá decir es que no se lo ha buscado ella solita xD

**Neus:** Sip, no pongo muchos combates en este fic, es que la verdad es que tampoco se me ocurre muchas cosas que poner en un combate, los míos eran todos bastante iguales xD Del muro ese yo ni me acordaba xD Es que no me resultó muy difícil, yo iba con el pulso vital de Aerith, lo lanzaba, todos inmunes y a matar XDD Sí, la verdad es que la cara de Sephiroth cuando Cloud le dio la Materia Negra fue todo un poema, el hombre es cada vez más consciente de que, pese a que es físicamente el más extraño del juego, probablemente sea psicológicamente el más normal xD Zack otra vez sale a colación, este chico no saldrá, pero de vez en cuando se lo recuerda. ¿¿Sospechoso?? ¿¿Su comportamiento con Elmyra?? No sé a qué te refieres :3 Muy pronto sabrás toda la verdad sobre la desaparición de Zack, un poco de paciencia, no puede permanecer oculto por siempre. ¿Vino blanco xD? Jamás se me habría ocurrido, ¿¿el vino blanco no es dorado?? (tampoco me hagas caso, soy abstemia absoluta). Bueno, es que no sé de dónde eres, pero aquí donde yo vivo muchas veces, cuando quieres decir que algo es muy claro y obvio, se dice "blanco y en botella" o "es de cajón", así que para nosotros era obvio que la respuesta era leche. Y, sobre lo de quemar al vejete con Ifrit, no pude evitarlo, es lo que habría deseado poder hacerle, porque ni que curase ni que grabase la partida compensan lo mucho que me cuesta capturarlo en eso de las puertas todas las veces que juego, lo odio tanto como al laberinto de antes (sentimiento que veo que compartimos). Eno, espero que lo de la muerte de Aerith no te haya decepcionado, ya me dirás XD

**Nebyura:** Me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te gustase más que el de la cita, en serio. Por supuesto que Zack está vivo, ya ha habido antes muchos detalles que señalaban a esto, aunque supongo que esto ha sido una confirmación. Sí que se dejará ver, por supuesto, pero no porque desee reencontrarse con Aerith, eso te lo aseguro xD ¿Que no entiendes lo de los ataques de Cloud? Bueno, eso he de decirte que no es culpa mía, esos ataques raros son de lo poco que he mantenido fiel al juego original xD Ya se explicará el por qué de sus yuyus cuando hagamos la incursión a la mente de Cloud, más adelante (hay que tener valor para meterse ahí). Y tienes mucha razón, Sephiroth en vez de rezongar tanto debería coger la sartén por el mango y dejarle claro a Aerith lo que quiere, así todos se ahorrarían sufrimientos (o no xD). Espero que no te haya decepcionado la muerte de Aerith, estaba claro que era peligroso quedarse indefensa en manos de esos compañeros que tiene, ella se lo ha buscado xD

**CharlieStrife:** Tengo la ligera impresión de que tienes algo contra la pobre Aerith, no sé, digamos que es intuición femenina xD Estarás contento, la cetra ha cavado su propia tumba al dejar su destino en manos tan poco capacitadas como las de Cloud o Yuffie, aunque, siendo fiel a sí misma, ha sido incapaz de morir sin intentar hacerlo matando xD ¿Qué quieres decir con "no se me hizo ver a la miss Costa del Sol"? ¿Que tú no habrías querido verla o que sí? Cloud, desde luego, quería ver lo de miss Costa del Sol, no lo dudó ni un instante, evidentemente olvidó dónde se suponía que estaba... Ais... este chico no tiene cura... xD

**Love Sephiroth:** Bwahahaha! Como ves, al final sí que ha muerto, debería haberse ido al paraíso fiscal con Sephiroth cuando éste se lo propuso, en el edificio de Shinra, pero, claro, ella tenía que ser tan orgullosa... y eso ha sido su perdición. La verdad es que sin ella los otros van a ir más perdidos que un ciego en un laberinto, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que era Aerith quien decía en cada momento hacia donde tenían que ir xD Bueno, ya verás cómo se las apañan xD

**Damr1990:** Así que habías olvidado la fama de Sephiroth y su manera de guardar la Masamune... muchos, por cometer el mismo error que tú, han acabado en la tumba xD Sí que eran duros y estrictos los Cetras Virtuosos, el Gran Cisma los dividió en dos grupos ultrarradicales; tal y como tú me señalas, sólo hay que recordar que planeaban lanzar Meteorito si consideraban que la gente se desmadraba demasiado. Aerith también tenía fe en Redypuchi, como muchos de vosotros. Nuestro anaranjado compañero había mantenido bien oculto su vicio a los filetones, pero nada engaña a la puerta :P No sé yo si es poco dura la última prueba, desde luego que si vas solo es imposible, y, de todos modos, hagas lo que hagas mueres así que, personalmente, yo preferiría tener que pasar por las otras pruebas XD (aunque a mí la puerta no se me abre, fijo, no creo que haya una persona más perezosa que yo en todo el universo XDD). Lo de la religión de Wutai... la verdad es que ni la recordaba xD Total, en mi fic usaron la cabeza del Da–chao para hacer puntería contra CAOS, así que imagina el respeto que le tienen...

**Menthis Isis Gea: **Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo del templo, era una parte tan aburrida del juego que tuve que darle un pequeñito giro sin importancia xD ¿Dices que lo que más te gusta son las apariciones de Seph y Jenova? No sé qué opinarás de ahora en adelante, digamos que por el momento va a cambiar un poco la cosa, con eso de que ahora no está Aerith para ir planeando lo que tiene que hacer... aunque se lo ha dejado claro en el mensaje xD A mí también me encanta Vincent en el juego (aunque he de confesar que me gusta más el trío Tifa–Cloud–Aerith) y que es genial es algo que nadie puede negar. ¡Si incluso tiene un _spinoff_: el Dirge of Cerberus! A ver cuántos personajes opcionales de un juego han logrado semejante proeza, para eso hay que tener mucho carisma.

**Cat Atonia:** Me alegra que te haya gustado los dos capis, lo de los pecados capitales ha tenido mejor acogida de lo que yo me esperaba. Sí, sois muchos los que apostabais por Redypuchi, sin duda él y Tifa son los únicos buenos dentro del grupo de "héroes", porque el resto tiene mucha tela y Vincent... en fin, él se deja llevar por la corriente y con todo lo que ha tenido que ver en su vida ya está insensibilizado. Como ves, Sephiroth, como era de esperar, no es que mate a su amada porque se harte de ella ni nada parecido, como pensaban algunos, sino que... en fin... digamos que la cetra no tenía las cosas tan controladas como aseguraba xD Al menos no ha muerto accidentada con la Masamune, como tú decías, menos mal, porque si no Sephiroth se traumatiza (más) xD

**rukiachan25:** Lo siento, no conozco la serie D. Gray man, mi amigo exorcista no es ninguno de esos tiobuenorros que dices que conoces tú, en realidad era el Padre Fulgencio, un cura exorcista gordo y calvete amigo mío, pero bueno, eso a ti debería darte igual, ¡que va a exorcizarte, no a liarse contigo! Hacía tiempo que Cloud no tenía problemas con sus "ataques", me alegra que te haya gustado su recaída, en este capítulo por suerte ha logrado superarlo a tiempo para no partir a Aerith (aunque, para lo que ha servido... XD) Veo que te gusta Jenova, esa ¿mujer? tiene claro lo que quiere (yo creo que Aerith y ella tienen mucho en común xD) y lo que quiere es fastidiar al personal y destruir el Planeta. Sí, Sephiroth no lleva bien hacer de malo, no puede evitar que a veces le salga a flote su verdadera personalidad, pero después de lo que ha pasado en este capítulo... xD Ya has visto cuál ha sido el trágico final de la cetra... Si es que no sé cómo se le ocurre quedar en manos de ese grupo de inútiles... Pero, bueno, ella se lo ha buscado XD

**Cait Sith:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del templo, la verdad es que en el juego se me hizo aburridísimo, así que he intentado que fuera un poco más distraído en el fic, me alegra haberlo logrado n.n ¿"Pobre Aerith" decías por lo del arma final? ¡Pobre ahora XD! Aunque no sé yo si merece la compasión de alguien, esta niña se las trae. Ya veremos cómo se las apañan ahora que no tienen a la que da órdenes... La verdad es que tienes mucha razón, eso de que den el arma final y el límite final cuando a la niña le queda medio telediario es un rollo, pero siempre hacen eso en los juegos: te dan lo mejor cuando ya no lo necesitas xD Mundo cruel. Y, respecto a Cait Sith en el templo... por fin ha sacado provecho a no ser miembro reconocido del grupo, se libró de tener que sacrificarse por los demás xD No todo tenían que ser inconvenientes.

**sora63:** xDD Aún me estoy riendo con eso que dices de que crees que el Cloud del juego debía ser gay o asexual por no liarse con Tifa o con Aerith xD Ay, Dios, la gente debería avisar antes de soltar estas bombas xD... Respecto a tu pregunta sobre el arma final de Aerith, como bien señalas, no estaba en ese cofre, en realidad estaba en otro de los cofres del templo, pero lo coloqué ahí porque me venía de paso xD Total, ¿qué más da? La verdad es que perder a Aerith sí que es un duro golpe para el grupo, como tú dices, caos absoluto sin que nadie los centre, porque el único lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo (Vincent) no tiene la suficiente motivación xD Ya verás cómo se las apañan. Así que tu favorito es Sephiroth (que ahora tiene más razones para volverse loco xD)... ¿ya le has votado en mi poll? Ya sabes, en mi profile, arriba del todo xD ¡Ya me dirás qué te parece este cap!

**RainMaccloud:** ¿Dos neuronas? No creo yo que a Cloud le queden tantas neuronas vivas, sobre todo, como bien remarcas, después de la somanta de palos que se llevó en el templo (con electrocuciones incluidas), pero nah, no sufras por él, ya conoces la magia de los RPG, una nochecita en la posada cura cualquier mal. Sobre la muerte de Aerith... tú mismo has podido ver la respuesta a tu pregunta xD Técnicamente Sephiroth no ha sido xD Ya me dirás qué opinas al respecto, espero que no me lapides mucho XD

**Isa Leonhart:** No es que esté describiendo a través de Cloud tus tristes inicios jugando el juego, es que estoy describiendo los míos xD El fic en parte me está sirviendo para meterme con todas las cosas ilógicas y tediosas de los juegos de rpg en general, como ya habrás notado, una no puede evitar acordarse de lo mal que lo pasó en algunos momentos y la rabia regresa XD La verdad es que a mí también me gusta ese punto prepotente que tiene Seph, la verdad es que en mi fic parece un panoli la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso es porque suele salir con Aerith, que es la única que lo tiene en la palma de su mano; con el resto es bastante menos permisivo xD Lo de los pecados capitales ha gustado en general bastante, no me esperaba semejante acogida a esa chorrada que se me ocurrió xD Y sobre que Aerith tuviese los 7... bueno, igual que tú, Cloud lo intuía xD Como has visto en la muerte de Aerith yo creo que menos Seph casi todos tienen la culpa xD Nah, más que nada Aerith, Cloud y Yuffie xD ¡Que se prepare el Planeta xD!

**vergil ansem:** xDD Tú quieres traumatizar (aún más) al pobre Sephiroth XD ¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso al pobre? Suficiente tiene con que se le muera la amada como para que sea culpa suya xD Ya ves, la cosa no ha ido exactamente como tú sugerías, pero no te niego que podría haber sido una posibilidad factible (teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que puede ser Sephi). Pero no, él ha estado muy profesional (más o menos xD) los que la han cagado son los otros :P Bueno, ya me dirás qué opinas de cómo han ido las cosas xD

**un vago:** ¡Ey! ¡Ya te echaba de menos, "un xxx" xD! Que bien que dejes los reviews con nombres distintos, así puedo responderte a cada uno por un lado :3 La verdad es que Aerith no tiene escrúpulo alguno a la hora de vender a sus compañeros, podría ser una buena _madame_ si no fuese porque las pobres que trabajasen para ella merecerían que las trataran como personas y a la cetra no la veo por la labor de tratar a nadie con respeto (y, sí, Cloud, por increíble que parezca, intentaba consolar a Redypuchi). Sobre la materia submarina, no se puede conseguir en el Gold Saucer, tranqui; es que la necesitaba en este capítulo, así que hice que la consiguieran allí. Licencias que se toma una :P

**Un Anima:** No, ni de coña los de Shinra perdonan una deuda, lo que decía Tseng es que una vez más Sephi les había sacado las castañas del fuego, como hizo miles de veces en el pasado. Y, ya ves, Aerith estaba convencida de que Cloud _debía_ estar enamorada de ella (porque, ¿quién puede no estarlo? xD) aunque él no lo supiese, pero al final ha sido que ni aún creyéndola muerta XD Pobrecilla xD Respecto a la obra teatral y el regalo por salvar a las princesas... créeme, no eres el único que se ha mostrado dispuesto a plantar cara a Sephiroth por semejante premio xD Eso sí que es tener valor, y no enfrentarse a una horda de dragones xD

**Un lector:** De la suerte que ha corrido Tseng te enterarás en el próximo capítulo, igual que pasa en el juego original. Y de "pobre anciano" nada, ese asqueroso anciano me tuvo loca dando vueltas por la pantalla, de puerta en puerta, todas las puñeteras veces que he jugado al juego ¡ha sido mi venganza, bwahahahahaha! Pero en eso tienes razón: Aerith estaría dispuesta a quitar de en medio a quien fuese necesario. Lástima que sea a ella a quien han quitado de en medio XD Pero bueno, no se ha marchado sin dejar a alguien para que la vengue. Y sobre lo que me dices de mi censura, en realidad yo creo que no lo he censurado. Me explico: la primera vez que jugué el juego, en esa escena me dio la sensación de que Cloud se liaba a golpear a Aerith, pero cuando lo volví a jugar más adelante y con pantalla más grande (una de las sopocientas veces que he repetido el juego) me pareció que en realidad lo que hace es apartarla de un empujón que la lanza al suelo (eso seguro) y liarse a puñetazos con el suelo, al lado de ella. Igual me equivoco y tenía razón la primera vez, no lo sé, la verdad es que me extrañaría que pusiesen una muestra de violencia semejante en un juego de este estilo. Pero, bueno, en cualquier caso, estaba claro que mi Cloud no iba a poder hacerle algo así a mi Aerith sin morir, así que da igual xD

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Ya creía que en este capi no tendría review tuyo, de algo ha servido que me retrasase en sacarlo xD Me parece a mí que todo el mundo intuía que Tifa sería la que podría pasar por la puerta de los pecados (aunque los hay que también tenían fe en Redypuchi y Vincent xD), lo que estaba claro es que Aerith o Cloud no iban a ser xD Y lo de Tseng y Sephiroth... no hay palabras xD No me extraña que Sephiroth ya no se sienta culpable cuando le pasan esas cosas, que se pasaba la vida repitiendo que no se le acercasen por la espalda y todos "que sí, pesado, que sí", pero luego ¡ahí van! XD Bueno, espero que tus dedos hayan llegado enteros a este cap y que no te haya decepcionado el final del primer disco xD

Eso es todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, ¡¡Mandarme muchos reviews!! Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	19. Excursión a la nieve

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 19. Excursión a la nieve.**

—¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Sniff, sniff... ¡¡Waaaaaaaah!! —lloraba Redypuchi, desconsolado, con la cara enterrada en la almohada de una de las camas de la casa–caracola donde se habían reunido tras el "entierro".

—Sniff... sniff... ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? —se lamentaba Tifa, empezando la trigésimo séptima caja de pañuelitos de papel—. ¿Por qué siempre se van los mejores? Sniff...

—¡Era tan joven y tal vital! —exclamó Barret, tras sonarse estruendosamente—. ¡Una verdadera protectora del Planeta! ¡Nunca perdonaré a Shinra por esto!

—Esto... —empezó Cloud, no muy seguro de lo conveniente que era interrumpirlos en aquellos momentos—, yo juraría que Shinra no ha tenido nada que ver...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Shinra siempre es la culpable de todo! ¡Y Sephiroth es miembro de Shinra!

—Era —matizó Vincent.

—¡¡Lo que sea!!

—Mirad, he compuesto una canción para ella, tronch —señaló Cid, guitarra en mano, antes de empezar—: Aeeeerith... ¡¿Por qué #&ç#& tuviste que irte #&ç#+# sola a una #&ç#& ciudad como ésta?! ¡¿Por qué #&ç#&!¬+# el Planeta no te dijo que un #&ç# #&ç#& se te venía encima para clavarte una #&¬+# espada como si fueses un #&ç#&!¬+# pincho morunoooo?!

—Muy bonita, muy bonita —asentía Yuffie, sin escucharlo, mientras sacaba brillo a su colección de materias, sobre todo a las nuevas, es decir, la lila chillón, la blanca y las que le había robado a Aerith mientras los otros lloraban su muerte.

—Jo, tíos, me estáis deprimiendo —confesó Cloud ante el panorama. Ya era tan grande el charco que habían creado con su llanto que el rubio tuvo que esforzarse para luchar contra la costumbre adquirida en su infancia por ser el criado del pueblo y no coger un mocho para limpiar el suelo.

—¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Sniff, sniff... ¡¡Waaaaaaaah!!

—Eeh... Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? —anunció el ex–SOLDIER, convencido de que sería incapaz de pegar ojo y, si lo hacía, tendría pesadillas en las que se ahogaba en el mar de lágrimas creado por sus compañeros.

Nadie le contestó, así que consideró que eso era un "vale". Salió de la casa–caracola y empezó a caminar por la desierta ciudad en ruinas, preguntándose sinceramente qué era más deprimente, si ver a sus compañeros de luto o la ciudad en sí. Al menos la pantalla donde habían "enterrado" a Aerith era bonita...

«Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, podría ir a la sala esa que hay en la parte de atrás de la ciudad donde no dimos ni dos pasos, por pura vagancia, cuando buscábamos a Aerith...» —pensó, tomando el camino de la izquierda desde la primera pantalla—. «Espera, un momento...» —se dijo, al divisar al poco la casucha medio derruida que había allí—. «Juraría que ahí dentro había un punto de grabación...» —recordó vagamente a Redypuchi señalándolo—. «Ya que estoy ocioso, podría grabar la partida, ¿no? Hace... como siglos de la última vez que grabamos, y como le di a que "no" cuando nos lo preguntó antes del cambio de disco porque no quería que algo así interrumpiese el último momento dramático de Aerith... que si lo hubiese interrumpido era capaz de volver a modo de zombie y vengarse...»

Efectivamente, allí estaba el brillante punto de grabación, esperando inocentemente. En cuanto Cloud lo tocó, hizo un ruidito de reconocimiento y el rubio buscó la opción en el menú.

"Elija tarjeta de memoria"

«¡Ja!» —se rió Cloud—. «Como si tuviera más de una...»

"Leyendo tarjeta de memoria 1..."

«Vaya... está llena de basura» —se admiró, viendo que las casillas tenían el cartel "datos de otros juegos"—. «¿A quién se le ocurre jugar a un RPG sin, al menos, cuatro huecos para grabaciones?... En fin, al menos tengo el hueco de la grabación que hice... ¡Jo, sí que es antigua! ¡Ni siquiera estaba Redypuchi en el grupo!»

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Mientras, en la casa–caracola...

—¡Waaaaaaah!

—¡Snifff! ¡Snifff!

—Vincent —llamó Tifa, al darse cuenta, al ir a coger otro pañuelo, de que el hombre estaba junto a ellos, de pie, y con expresión insondable—. ¿Cómo lo haces para encajar esta tragedia con tanta entereza? ¡Qué fuerte eres!

—Yo también me la he tomado muy bien —presumió Yuffie.

—Costumbre —respondió Vincent. A fin y al cabo, había perdido la cuenta de los compañeros suyos de los Turcos que había visto morir (muchos de ellos abatidos por él mismo, pero eso no viene al caso).

—Aun así... ¡es tan duro!

—Si os sabe tan mal, ¿por qué no cargáis la última partida e impedís que pase? —inquirió Vincent, con su serenidad habitual.

—¿Cómo? —balbució Redypuchi, alzando la cabeza—. ¿Eso se puede hacer?

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

"Ha elegido la pista 1 de la tarjeta de memoria 1... ¿Está seguro de que quiere grabar?"

—¡Claro que estoy seguro!

"La posición ya está ocupada por una grabación antigua. ¿Aun así quiere grabar?"

—Dios, qué pesadez... ¡Que sí!

"¿Seguro seguro?"

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡Claro, tronch! —asintió Cid—. ¡Sólo tenemos que atar a Aerith para que no venga a esta #&ç#&!¬+ ciudad y no morirá, tronch!

—Pero ¿nos hemos grabado alguna vez? —inquirió Yuffie, haciendo memoria.

—Sí, recuerdo que convencí a Cloud una vez de que grabase, en el edificio de Shinra, cuando íbamos a rescatar a Aerith... —recordó Tifa.

—Eso fue antes de conocer a Redypuchi —se sumó Barret.

—No sé yo, muy atrás ¿no? —opinó la ninja—. No vale la pena tanto esfuerzo...

—¡¡Por supuesto que lo vale!! —contradijeron todos menos Vincent.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero sólo accederé si prometéis que volveréis a cogerme en el grupo! ¡Que soy un personaje opcional!

—Tranquila, claro que te cogeremos —aseguró Tifa.

—¡Entonces, solo tenemos que esperar a que regrese Cloud y decirle que haga _reset _para cargar! —exclamó Redypuchi, animado.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ese pelo–pincho a estas horas por ahí fuera?... —rezongó Barret.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

"Pero, ¿está ABSOLUTAMENTE SEGURO de que quiere machacar la ÚNICA grabación que tiene hasta el momento?"

—¡Que sí #&ç#&!¬+! ¡¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro?! ¡¡YO estuve en SOLDIER!!

Y, con este grito de guerra, pulsó al botón de "aceptar". Cuando, tras los segundos de rigor y la barra de proceso, finalizó la grabación, cerró los menús, satisfecho, y emprendió el camino de regreso, para informar al resto de la maravillosa iniciativa que había tenido.

En cuanto entró en la casa–caracola, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, fue asaltado por todos sus compañeros excepto Vincent y Yuffie, con lo cual lograron estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

—¡¡Cloud, tienes que hacer _reset_!! —corearon, en un grito conjunto, ensordeciéndolo.

—¿Hacer _reset_? —repitió el ex–SOLDIER, perplejo—. ¡¿Estáis locos o qué?! ¡¿Para qué iba a hacer yo semejante tontería?!

—¡Todo tiene una explicación, Cloud! —señaló Tifa.

—¡Sí, es que Vincent ha tenido una idea genial! —añadió Redypuchi.

—Bah, seguro que es una estupidez —opinó Cloud—. Además ¡hacer _reset_! Si la última vez que nos habíamos grabado era en el año de la picor... —recordó, negando con la cabeza—. Menos mal que sólo yo tengo el poder, como protagonista, de tomar decisiones tan importantes, y así he podido evitar la tragedia... —se dijo, convencido—. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Felicitadme! ¡Hace un ratito he tenido una iniciativa muy inteligente!

—¿Inteligente? ¿Tú?... —murmuró Barret, con un mal presentimiento.

—¡Sí, YO! —remarcó.

—¿Y qué +)#¬&·& has hecho ahora, tronch?

—¡¡He grabado la partida!! ¡Por fin tenemos una grabación actualizada!

—¿Gra–grabado...? —balbució Tifa, pálida, mientras Cid, Barret y Redypuchi lucían unas muecas desencajadas que invitaban a la preocupación—. Di–dime que no has so–sobrescrito...

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciese si no había más huecos?! De todos modos, la otra grabación era totalmente inútil, así que da igual —resolvió. Al levantar la mirada de las tetas de su amiga, se percató de que no tenía buena cara—. Tifa, estás pálida... ¿Te duele la barriga?

—¡¡GRRRRUUUUOOOOAAAAARRRRGGGGH!!

Ese rugido inhumado fue el pistoletazo de salida que se dieron a sí mismos Barret, Cid y Redypuchi antes de lanzarse sobre Cloud para despedazarlo. La violenta escena que prometía finalizar con el destripamiento del rubio logró sacar del trance a Tifa, que acudió en su auxilio. Mientras sucedía la batalla campal, Yuffie, bien lejos para que no le lloviera algún golpe perdido, es decir, junto a Vincent, comentaba:

—Pues yo no creo que sea para tanto. Total, habríamos tenido que repetir muchas cosas. Si Cloud ha sentido el impulso de grabar y no había más huecos en la tarjeta de memoria será que era el destino de Aerith morir aquí —se acogió, sin saber que ella era la promotora de aquel destino—. Además, seguro que Aerith está muy contenta por haber podido volver al Planeta, o a la Tierra Prometida, o a donde sea que van los Ancianos, y, desde allí donde está, nos envía todo su apoyo y nos desea lo mejor.

—¿En serio lo crees? —quiso saber Vincent.

—Ni de coña, pero pensé que igual los animaba un poco pensar así.

—¡BASTA YA! —exigió Tifa, que había logrado, no sin mucho esfuerzo, ponerse en medio entre el linchado y los otros tres—. ¡Vale que Cloud ha metido la pata y nos ha arrebatado la posibilidad de intentar reparar nuestro error! ¡Pero tampoco había nada que nos asegurase que Aerith no fuese a morir igualmente por exigencias del guión! ¡Y golpeándolo no vamos a solucionar nada!

—Gracias, sniff... —musitó Cloud, emocionado.

—Pues a mí me hace sentir mucho mejor —gruñó Barret.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer —continuó Tifa, que se sentía inspirada, quería creer que tal vez ayudada por el espíritu de su amiga Aerith, que quería mandarlos por el buen camino— es sobreponernos a esta tragedia y continuar con el viaje. ¡Es lo que Aerith habría querido!

—Y si miráis por la puerta, ya ha amanecido —añadió Vincent.

—Anda, es verdad... —se admiraron. En aquel momento los ojos artificiales de Cait Sith, que llevaban en blanco desde que se habían ido a dormir tras registrar la Capital Olvidada, recuperaron su brillo, indicando que Reeve había despertado y reconectado el peluche para seguir espiándolos.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Yuffie—. Como Aerith ha muerto, ya no la tenemos para que el Planeta le diga por dónde anda Sephiroth.

—Sigh... —enjugó una lágrima Redypuchi.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Cait Sith—. ¡¿Aerith ha muerto?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado?!

—¿Eh? ¿No os ha parecido oír a alguien preguntando por Aerith? —inquirió Tifa, desconcertada.

—Yo creía que era mi cabeza que empezaba a desvariar por los golpes —confesó Cloud.

—Tifa, no empieces tú también ahora a oír vocecitas... —pidió Barret.

—Bah, ¿qué ##¬& )#& importa eso ahora, tronch? ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la #&ç#&!¬+# Tierra Prometida que ese #&ç#+# de Sephiroth dijo que estaba más allá de no se qué ç#&+# tierras nevadas, tronch!

—Debe ser más allá de Iciclos —supuso Vincent.

—Pues vayamos para allá entonces. ¡Tenemos que vengar a nuestra amiga y salvar al Planeta!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Nuestros protagonistas emprendieron su camino hacia Iciclos, supuestamente persiguiendo a Sephiroth, pese a que éste, en esos momentos, iba derechito hacia la Capital Olvidada y, por tanto, ambos grupos se cruzaron sin darse ni cuenta.

Nada más pisar la primera pantalla de la ciudad de los Ancianos, Sephiroth se giró hacia la cabeza de Jenova, que aún estaba acabando de roer a su última víctima, un pobre monstruo del camino.

—Madre, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba esa sala donde se graba mágicamente todo lo que sucede aquí dentro? ¡Necesito visualizar esas cintas para entender qué ha pasado! Ni siquiera Aerith sería capaz de hacerme una broma tan cruel, ¡pero ahora mismo deseo creer que sí lo es! Y no noto que el grupo de Cloud esté por aquí, para arrancarles la información a golpes...

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Por supuesto, yo te guío, hijito! ¡No me perdería el vídeo por nada del mundo! ¡Jijijiji!_ —dijo tras escupir los restos del monstruo y después empezó a rodar hacia la siguiente pantalla.

Sephiroth la siguió, pero decir que lo hizo con tranquilidad sería mentir bellacamente, pues estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Había tardado bastante en salir del _shock_ inicial que le había provocado el mensaje enviado por Aerith y, en cuanto lo hizo, había llamado a la cetra, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Después su mente había empezado a trabajar demasiado rápido, lo cual, unido a su fase de negación de la realidad, había hecho que llegase a conclusiones ilógicas, como que igual la chica llevaba el PHS sin bloquear en el bolsillo y se había escrito ese mensaje accidentalmente y enviado solo. ¡Esas cosas podían pasar! Por suerte, Jenova, al ver que su hijo sería incapaz de aceptar la muerte de la cetra si no la veía con sus propios ojos, y sin esperar a que el hombre siguiese divagando sobre los otros posibles sentidos que podía tener la frase "Venga mi muerte", le habló del sistema de vigilancia de la Capital Olvidada. Por supuesto, esto no impidió que Sephiroth siguiese negándose a aceptar que algo malo le había pasado a Aerith, pero al menos acercó el momento en que lo haría.

—_Aquí es, ¡jijijiji!_ —indicó Jenova, señalando con uno de sus tentáculos la pequeña sala brillante.

Ambos entraron, aunque es espacio era bastante reducido, y empezaron a trastear con los botones, a ver sí se hacían con el manejo de aquella tecnología antigua y, por tanto, diseñada ilógicamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora empieza a caer agua? —murmuró Sephiroth, al ver la cortina líquida que habían provocado con una palanca.

—_¡Jijiji! Esa es la pantalla, que eran demasiado tacaños para comprar una de verdad ¡jijijiji!_

—Lo que sea, a ver si encontramos el vídeo que buscamos...

Tras unos minutos más, por fin empezaron a comprender el absurdo mecanismo, por lo que lograron visualizar el combate de Cloud y compañía contra JENOVA vida. Luego tuvieron que aprender a cambiar las cámaras, de modo que les fue posible ser testigos de cómo todos habían salido del templo subterráneo a la caracola gigante, y después a lago. Allí escucharon, con impaciencia Sephiroth, con aburrimiento Jenova, el emotivo discurso de Cloud, y entonces llegó el momento clave...

—Un–un momento... —empezó a hablar Sephiroth, conforme veían el vídeo, empezando a entrever el origen de la tragedia—. ¿Qué hace cogiéndola en brazos y entrando en el lago? ¡No me digas que piensa soltarla ahí!

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Que la suelte! ¡Que la suelte! ¡Jijijiji!_

Entonces se oyó en la grabación la voz firme de Yuffie, exclamando:

"—¡Espera, Cloud! ¡No la sueltes! ¡No puedes soltarla así!"

—¡Uuuf! —suspiró Sephiroth, aliviado al ver que Cloud se detenía—. Menos mal que alguien piensa con la cabe...

"—¡Atémosle unas cuantas rocas para asegurarnos de que no pasa!"

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

—_¡JIAJIAJIAJIAJIA! _—se desternillaba Jenova, no se sabe si sólo por el vídeo o también por la expresión desencajada y descompuesta de Sephiroth.

Dado que Sephiroth quedó en estado de muerte cerebral al ver cómo ataban rocas a su amada y la lanzaban a una fosa submarina, Jenova aprovechó la parálisis del hombre para hacerse con los mandos y volver a poner una y otra vez el vídeo para poder reírse a gusto. La fiesta de la cabeza mutante, sin embargo, acabó abruptamente cuando el mecanismo fue cruelmente destrozado por un mandoble de la Masamune. Jenova, curiosa, dejó de mirar el agua para ver el rostro iracundo de Sephiroth, en cuyos ojos verdes incluso se podía distinguir, entre las lágrimas, un brillo rojo que clamaba sangre.

—Los mataré... —murmuró, temblando de pura rabia—. ¡¡Los mataré a todos!! ¡¡Nadie tiene derecho a vivir si ella no vive!! ¡¡Que el Planeta se prepare porque, por no advertir a Aerith... por permitir que existan ineptos como los que la han matado... ¡por seguir rodando aun cuando ella no está!... por todo eso, VOY A DESTRUIRLO!! ¡¡Bwahahahahahahahaha!! —Entró en un ataque de risa histérica–enloquecida.

—_¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!! _—exclamó Jenova, lanzando confeti, instantes antes de unirse a las locas carcajadas de Sephiroth.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o 

Ajenos al nuevo y peligroso enemigo que se habían agenciado, nuestros protagonistas al fin llegaron a la pequeña ciudad de Iciclos. Todos ellos, a excepción de Vincent, tiritaban de frío desde que habían salido a aquella zona nevada, y se frotaban los brazos en un vano intento de subir la temperatura.

—¡Mi &ç#&!¬ reino por un &ç#+# abrigo, tronch!

—Sinceramente, dudo que haya una tienda de ropa en un pueblucho de cinco casas —opinó Yuffie.

—Además, la ley de los RPG —empezó a recordarles Cloud— impide que los jugadores cambien de atuendo para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo; sólo lo harán para eventos especiales, aunque eso conlleve adentrarse en una ventisca de nieve, a sabiendas, con pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes.

—¡No entiendo por qué! —se quejó Barret—. ¡¿Qué les costaría diseñar un modelo de invierno y uno de verano?! ¡Cómo se nota que no son ellos quienes sufren!

—Si fueran lógicos —opinó Yuffie—, las chicas no irían siempre tan ligeras de ropa y los chicos tan horteras.

—Bueno... —musitó Tifa, tras soplar en sus manos—, al menos esta ropa que compré en Wutai es más tapada que la que llevaba antes... aunque sólo sea un poco.

—¡Sí, y yo tengo la media gabardina!

—¡Si aún tendréis que darme las gracias por robaros! —señaló Yuffie.

—Pues a mí esta &ç#& camiseta de red no me abriga nada —gruñó Barret.

—No tiene sentido llorar por la leche derramada —opinó Vincent.

—¿Leche? ¿Qué leche? —se desconcertó Yuffie.

—¡Ey, mirad! —señaló Redypuchi—. Esa rubia que se acerca con mirada furiosa ¿no es Elena, de los Turcos?

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas... —dijo Cloud.

—Y dos soldados van tras ella —añadió Yuffie.

—Shin... ra.... —murmuraba Barret, preparando su brazo–arma.

—¡Barret, contrólate! —pidió Tifa, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Recuerda que los Turcos nos ayudaron en Wutai. Igual viene en son de paz...

—¡¡MALDITOS MALNACIDOS!! —chilló Elena antes de estrellar su puño cerrado en medio de la cara de Cloud, lo cual logró que saliese despedido hacia atrás y acabase rodando por la nieve, cuesta abajo, hasta estamparse con la entrada del pueblo.

—¡¡Cloud!! —Tifa al instante estaba junto al rubio, verificando que estuviese bien.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —exclamó Cloud, escupiendo nieve.

—¡¿Que por qué?! ¡¡Como venganza por lo que le hicisteis a mi amado Tseng!! ¡¡Y esto es sólo el principio!!

—¡Yo no hice nada, lo prometo! —se apresuró a mentir Yuffie.

—¡¿Intentáis hacerme creer que no fuisteis vosotros quienes lo heristeis mortalmente con una espada y lo dejasteis abandonado?! —exigió, mientras los dos soldados preferían guardar silencio, por su propio bien.

—¡Ah!, ¿que no te referías al linchamiento? —se alegró la ladrona.

—¡No fuimos nosotros! —declaró Cloud, ofendido, no se sabe por qué exactamente, aunque tal vez por el puñetazo—. ¡¡Fue Sephiroth!!

—¡Sí, hombre! —rió Elena, con ironía—. ¡¿Queréis hacerme creer que el Gran Sephiroth habría dado un espadazo a Tseng sin matarlo en el acto?! ¡¿Creéis que me chupo el dedo o qué?!

—Fue un accidente —matizó Vincent.

—¡¡Me da igual!! ¡¡Nunca os perdonaré!! —declaró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me digas... —empezó Tifa, con tono preocupado—, que no llegasteis a tiempo de sacarlo del Templo de los Ancianos con vida...

—¿Eh? No, si sí lo sacamos con vida —respondió, perdiendo un poco de furia por un instante—. Por suerte pudimos llevarlo al quirófano a tiempo para una operación de emergencia y, tras 16 horas ininterrumpidas, lograron salvarle la vida. Pero... ¡¡no sé qué secuela psicológica le dejasteis a Tseng que desde entonces no deja que nadie lo visite!! ¡¡Ni siquiera responde a las llamadas de teléfono!! ¡¡Sólo los médicos lo han visto desde que entró en la sala de operaciones!!

—¿Y no será que ha muerto y quieren taparlo hasta que os olvidéis de él, tronch? —sugirió Cid.

—¡¡Shinra es muy capaz de eso y de más!! —declaró Barret.

—Vaya que sí —asintió Cait Sith.

—¡¡Por supuesto que no!! —negó Elena, con vehemencia—. ¡¿Cómo podéis siquiera haber sugerido algo tan cruel?! ¡¡Os odio, os odio, os odio!! ¡¡Waaaaaaaah!! —lloró mientras corría, a toda velocidad, hacia la salida de Iciclos.

—¡¡Espere, señoraaaaaa!! —gritaban los soldados, siguiéndola.

—Espero que Tseng esté bien y se recupere de esas secuelas —deseó Tifa.

—Pues yo espero que esté muerto —declaró Barret.

—A mí me da igual —señaló Yuffie—. ¡Pero larguémonos de una vez, que me congelo!

—Entremos en esta casa de aquí, por ejemplo, y, mientras saqueamos todo lo que tengan, podemos decidir qué hacemos —propuso Cloud, allanando la primera morada que encontró.

—¡Anda! ¡Qué casa más rara! —se admiró Yuffie en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

—¿Lo dices por esas maquinas extrañas y los focos del techo? —preguntó Redypuchi.

—La verdad es que parece un laboratorio —asintió Tifa.

—¡Qué va! ¡Lo digo porque no tiene cocina ni retrete! —señaló la ninja—. ¡Eso es que en esta casa debía vivir un Anciano!

—¿Y por qué, listilla? —quiso saber Cloud.

—Pues porque las otras únicas casas en las que hemos entrado y sólo tenían salón y dormitorio eran las de la Capital Olvidada.

—Pues ahora que lo dice... —musitó Barret, pensativo.

—¡Veamos qué hacen estas máquinas! —se animó Cloud, pulsando el primer botón que vio. Todos sus compañeros se pusieron a cubierto, preparados para una explosión, pero el único cambió fue que se encendió uno de los focos del techo—. Vaya, es el interruptor de la luz... ¿Qué hacéis todos en el suelo?

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar ni un +)#¬&·& botón más, tronch! —ordenó Cid.

—¡Eso! —asintió Barret—. ¡Yo me ocuparé!

—¡Pero yo soy el protagonista! ¡Y YO estuve en SOLDIER! —les recordó, como si pudiesen olvidarlo—. ¡Allí nos enseñaron a maniobrar con maquinaria de último diseño, con artefactos de civilizaciones antiguas, con bombas de relojería, con sistemas de seguridad de último modelo, con la opción de programar del vídeo...!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Dicho esto, Barret pulsó un botón y apareció un menú en la pantalla:

"Encender el vídeo:

Sí.

No."

—Dale a que sí —ordenó Barret, ya que los menús de diálogo sólo los podía responder el protagonista.

—¿Y si no quiero? —replicó Cloud, chulesco.

—Dale a que sí —repitió apoyando el cañón del brazo–arma en la frente del rubio.

—¡Claro, claro, estaba deseando hacerlo!

Apareció al instante otro menú:

"1) La "Crisis" que lo originó todo.

2) ¿Qué es "Arma"?

3) Vida y milagros de los Cetras Virtuosos.

4) Tesis sobre el Planeta y los Cetra.

5) Documental de la vida del molbol tropical.

6) Confidencial.

7) No mirar nada."

—¡Uff! Cuántas cosas... —se quejó Yuffie—. ¿Y si le damos al 7 y hacemos como que no lo hemos visto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó Barret—. ¡Está claro, por los títulos, que todos son vídeos superinteresantes y trascendentales que nos ayudarán a comprender mejor la trama del juego y la vida del Planeta! ¡¡Vamos a verlos todos!!

—¡¿Todos?! —gimieron Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Redypuchi y Cait Sith.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —añadió Cloud, con voz lastimera.

—Vamos, Cloud —animó Tifa—. Ya verás como pasa rápido. Empecemos en orden, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no hay más remedio...

En cuanto Cloud seleccionó la primera opción, visualizaron en la pantalla aquella misma estancia, donde en lugar de ellos estaban un hombre moreno vestido con bata de científico, maniobrando con los botoncitos, y a espadas de éste una mujer de larguísimos cabellos castaños, con un largo vestido rojo y un delantal rosa.

—¡Anda! —exclamaron Cloud, Yuffie y Redypuchi—. ¡Es Aerith!

—No, no es ella —negó Tifa—. Se le parece mucho, pero, si os fijáis, no tiene los dos bucles que Aerith tenía delante de las orejas.

—Es verdad, sigh...

Mientras ellos decían esto, en el vídeo la cámara subía y bajaba, sin decidirse en una posición, como si al que grababa le temblase le pulso.

"—_Ya está la cámara —habló el científico. Luego se giró hacia la mujer—. Bien, Ifalna, háblanos de los cetra."_

—Ifalna... —repitió Barret—, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?

—A mí también me suena —asintió Tifa.

—¿Ahora van a hablar de los cetras? —se quejó Yuffie—. ¿No habías elegido la 1? Se supone que tenían que hablar de la crisis.

"_Hace 2000 años, nuestros ancestros, los cetra blablablabla... —empezó la mujer."_

Dos horas después...

"_Ifalna, ¿y qué significa eso de "el virus"? —preguntaba el hombre, quien parecía sentir la necesidad de interrumpirla a cada frase para inquirir sobre el significado de una parte de la misma._

—_Cariño, por piedad, llevo dos horas hablando seguidas y tengo que preparar la cena... ¿no podemos hacer una pausita? —suplicó la mujer._

—_Bueno, va... Pero después de cenar continuamos._

—_Sigh..."_

—¡Sí, por fin ha acabado! —celebró Cloud, despertando a Yuffie y Redypuchi con su grito.

—Ahora el segundo vídeo —ordenó Barret.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡¡Si nadie ha escuchado lo que contaban!!

—¡¡A callar y a poner el vídeo!!

—#¬&·&#¬&·& —murmuró Cloud, pulsando la opción 2 para que le quitase el cañón de la boca.

Otra vez salió en la pantalla la misma sala y la misma pareja.

"—_Hablemos de ¿qué es "Arma"? —propuso él, aun comiéndose el flan del postre de la cena._

—_Aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo que me preguntas —empezó ella—, me han entrado ganas de recordarte que esa cosa que cayó del cielo y nos pasó a los cetra el virus que nos volvió locos... eso que pensasteis que era un cetra pero era la "calamidad de los cielos", a eso lo llamasteis Jenova."_

—¡#&ç#&!#! —exclamaron Barret, Cid y Cloud—. ¡La madre de Sephiroth!

—¡¿La madre de Sephiroth cayó del cielo y transmitió un virus a los cetra?! —se admiró Tifa.

—Lo ha contado en el vídeo anterior —señaló Vincent, el único que le había prestado atención hasta el final.

—¡¿La madre de Sephiroth tiene 2000 años?! —añadió Yuffie, ignorando a su marido.

—Se conserva bien, ¿no? —opinó Redypuchi.

"—_Y el Planeta, para destruir a Jenova, blablablabla..."_

Tres horas después...

"—_blabla... Y eso es todo lo que sé de "Arma"."_

—¡Va! ¡Confesad! —empezó Cloud en cuanto la grabación acabó—. ¡¿Cuántos de vosotros sabéis, después de ver el vídeo, qué es "Arma"?!

Se hizo un largo y denso silencio, que interrumpió Vincent con un llano "Yo".

—Vaaaale... —accedió Barret—, tal vez no sean tan interesantes como pensé.

—¿Entonces nos vamos? —se esperanzó Yuffie.

—¡Esperad, tronch! ¡Miremos qué es eso de "confidencial", tronch!

—Igual es información reservada de Shinra —propuso Tifa—, ya que él se supone que es un científico de Shinra... —Que Gast había trabajado para la organización era una de las pocas cosas que Tifa había entendido.

—Vale, veamos —aceptó Cloud, eligiendo la penúltima opción, lo cual provocó un nuevo menú:

"1) Vídeo de la hija: La fabricación.

2) Vídeo de la hija: Décimo día tras su nacimiento.

3) Vídeo de la hija: Vigésimo día tras su nacimiento"

Antes de que pudiesen leer la segunda opción, Cloud ya había pulsado la primera. Esta vez el escenario de la grabación era la habitación de abajo, el dormitorio, donde el científico estaba en la cama con su bata pero sólo con unos calzoncillos debajo y la mujer iba disfrazada de colegiala.

—¡Wow, un vídeo porno casero! —se alegró Cloud.

—¡Aah, no miréis, niños! —exclamó Tifa, intentando impedir la visión de Redypuchi y Yuffie con sus manos pero, dado que ella misma había cerrado los ojos para no ser testigo de aquello, acabó metiéndole los dedos en la nariz a Redypuchi y casi sacando los ojos a la ninja—. ¡Cloud, para eso!

—No sé cómo se para, jejeje... —respondió, sin perder detalle.

—Yo tampoco, jejeje... —se sumó Barret.

—Con suerte sólo dura dos o tres horas, tronch —dijo Cid.

—No creo que aguanten tanto —opinó Vincent.

Como Vincent vaticinó, y para alivio de Tifa, el vídeo fue mucho más corto que los anteriores.

—No ha estado mal, jeje... —evaluó Cloud.

—¡¿Estabais mirando?! —se escandalizó Tifa.

—No podíamos arriesgarnos a que saliese algo trascendental sobre el Planeta y perdérnoslo, jejeje... —se excusó Barret.

—No era gran cosa, tronch —criticó Cid—. Shera y yo...

—¡EJEM! —carraspeó Tifa, interrumpiéndolo, y luego le dirigió una mirada de reproche—. ¡Cid, que hay dos niños delante!

—¡Yo no soy un niño! —se quejó Redypuchi.

—¿Y si vemos los otros dos confidenciales? —redirigió la conversación Vincent.

—Je, eso es que quieres ver si son más vídeos porno caseros —acusó Cloud—. No disimules...

—...

Esta vez el ex–SOLDIER escogió la segunda opción en el último menú y, para decepción de Barret y suya, el vídeo no tenía imagen, sólo la pantalla en negro y las voces de los dos:

"—_¿Otra vez con la #&ç#& cámara, profesor? —murmuró la voz de la mujer, mosqueada—. ¡Ya no se me ocurre qué más contarte de los cetra!_

—_Tranquila, si esta vez sólo quiero grabar a mi preciosísima hija. ¿No es la niña más guapa y maravillosa del mundo? —Aunque no se lo veía, seguro que Gast estaba babeando._

—_Sí, y está tan tranquilita cuando duerme. Parece... un ángel. Seguro que será una niña dulce y encantadora._

—_Seguro que sí. Tenemos que elegir un nombre que le haga justicia. Ya había pensado en uno, escucha: ¡Jacinta!_

—_... Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —deseó ella._

—_¿No te gusta? Me lo sugirió el hijo de Lucrecia cuando le conté por PHS que había tenido una hijita._

—_¡¿Aún mantienes contacto con Shinra?!_

—_Solo con el niño, tranquila. Él no delatará dónde estamos... básicamente porque no sabe dónde estoy._

—_Bueno... pero elijámosle un nombre un poco menos campechano a nuestra hija ¡que es la heredera de los cetra! ¡Por tradición tenemos nombres raros!_

—_¿Gertrudis?_

—_¿Aerith dices? —inquirió ella, y por su voz no se podía adivinar si realmente había oído mal o fingía—. Es bonito, me gusta. ¡Que sea Aerith!"_

—¡¿Aerith?! —repitieron todos menos Vincent, en el mismo instante en que acababa el vídeo.

—¿Entonces ese científico y la mujer son los padres de Aerith? —añadió Tifa.

—Eso explicaría el parecido de esa Ifalna y Aerith —señaló Redypuchi.

—¡¿Hemos visto un vídeo porno casero de los padres de Aerith?! —se percató Cloud.

—... Mejor veamos el vídeo que falta —sugirió Barret, deseando no pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir el rubio.

Esta vez el vídeo sí tenía imagen, volvía a ser de la sala de las máquinas y la pareja estaba completamente vestida, para alivio de Tifa.

"—_¿Otra vez jugando a grabar vídeos? —se quejó la mujer._

—_Jo... es que quería grabar a nuestra niñita. Me ha cogido un billete de mil gils y no veas cómo está sonriendo. Es tan mona..._

—_¡¿Un billete de mil gils?! ¡No puedes consentirla tanto, todavía es muy pequeña para tener paga! Recuerda que Aerith es una chica distinta a los demás y seguro que le esperan muchos peligros y penurias, debe aprender a vivir sin lujos y dedicada a la oración y adoración del Planeta..._

—_¡No digas eso! —exclamó el hombre, emocionado—. ¡Yo os protegeré a las dos, no importa cómo!_

_¡¡RATATATATATA!!_

_De pronto la puerta, tras ser acribillada, se abrió dejando paso a dos soldados de Shinra, vestidos de azul, es decir, de bajo rango, que apuntaron con sus armas a la pareja. Al poco hizo aparición una tercera figura, un hombre frentudo, con pelo negro y largo, gafas, y que vestía bata de científico."_

—¡¡Es Hojo!! —reconocieron todos menos Cid.

—¡¿Quién #&ç#&!¬+# es ese Hojo?! —quiso saber el piloto, el único que no se lo había tropezado nunca.

—Luego, luego.

"_Otra persona hizo acto de presencia en la sala, tras Hojo. Era un chaval de siete años que portaba con él una espada que le doblaba la estatura, vestía completamente de negro y llevaba sus largos cabellos plateados peinados en una cola de caballo._

—_¡¿Profesor Gast?! —exclamó el chaval, abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos verdes._

—_¡¿Sephiroth?! —reconoció Gast."_

—¡¿Sephiroth?! —repitieron todos menos Vincent, alucinados. Muy interesados, no perdieron detalle.

"—_¡¡Profesor Hojo!! —decía el niño—. ¡¿No dijo que veníamos a Iciclos a eliminar un peligroso traidor que ponía en riesgo al Planeta?!_

—_No, eso entendiste tú —replicó Hojo—. Yo dije que era un peligroso traidor que ponía en riesgo lo más importante del mundo, y eso son mis investigaciones —señaló con descaro._

—_¡Yo no pienso ayudarte a capturar al profesor Gast! —aseguró._

—_Ni falta que me hace, en realidad sólo te he traído para que veas el destino que le espera a la gente blanda como él. ¡¡Fuego!!_

_Antes de que nadie pudiese pestañear, los dos soldados descargaron sus metralletas en el pobre Gast, sin fallar ni un tiro, dado que lo habían estado apuntando a una distancia de menos de diez centímetros._

—_¡Bwahahahahaha! —reía Hojo._

—_¡Cariño! —exclamó Ifalna, arrodillándose junto a su moribundo marido._

—_¡Profesor! —se sumó Sephiroth, apartó a un soldado de un golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, y luego se arrodilló también._

—_Ifalna, lo siento, me muero... —gimió, y ella empezó a llorar. El moribundo entonces fijó su borrosa mirada en el chaval y añadió—: Seph... protege a Aerith... Júrame que... aunque se la lleven para experimentar con ella... aunque ella nunca sea libre... aunque tenga la vida más miserable que puedas imaginar... tú sólo te concentrarás en, si algún hombre intenta ponerle un solo dedo encima... matarlo de la forma más dolorosa..._

—_¡Se lo juro, profesor! ¡¡Mataré a cualquier hombre que ose rozarla siquiera, aunque sea para impedir que ella se caiga por las escaleras!!_

—_Ejem —carraspeó el soldado que quedaba en pie—. Creo que se refiere a tocarla sin su consentimiento y con perversas intenciones —sintió la necesidad de matizar._

—_¡Ah! —entendió Sephiroth—. ¡Pues al que la toque sin su consentimiento!_

—_Mueroooo... argh._

—_¡Nooooo! ¡Amor míoooo! ¡No te mueras y nos dejes solaaaaas! ¡¡Todavía no sé tu nombre de pila!!_

—_Bueno, menos dramas que tenemos un largo camino hasta Midgar —murmuró Hojo—. ¡Coged a la niña y a la mujer! —ordenó en plural, aunque sólo un soldado lo escuchase._

—_¡No pienso dejarte que te las lleves! —declaró Sephiroth, plantándose ante Ifalna. El soldado, por supuesto, en seguida retrocedió todo lo que pudo y, ni con amenazas de muerte, Hojo lograría que plantara cara al ya legendario Sephiroth, que con sólo cinco años había logrado convertirse en un miembro de SOLDIER._

—_¿No vas a cumplir la promesa que le acabas de hacer a Gast? —preguntó Hojo, con voz fingidamente afectada._

—_¡Claro que lo haré!_

—_¿Y cómo piensas proteger a Aerith si ella está aquí con su madre y tú en Midgar con SOLDIER? —señaló con falsa amabilidad—. Y sabes que no puedes vivir lejos de nosotros porque todavía no controlas tus poderes y podrías dar lugar a una catástrofe, y tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?..._

—_Grr..._

_El soldado, asustado por la expresión enojada del niño, siguió aparatándose de él, lo cual provocó que en su marcha atrás (ni loco le daba la espalda) tropezase con un cable y lo desenchufara, acabando abruptamente con la grabación."_

Se hizo un largo silencio en la sala.

—Ese... era Sephiroth de niño, ¿no? —quiso cerciorarse Tifa.

—Era supermono —opinó Yuffie.

—¡Ese no es el caso! —replicó Redypuchi—. ¡El caso es que Sephiroth conocía al padre de Aerith! ¡He incluso prometió protegerla! ¡¡Y, sin embargo, la ha matado!!

—Nunca te fíes de la palabra de un miembro de Shinra... —gruñó Barret.

—Igual la quería proteger de la crueldad del mundo, matándola —sugirió Yuffie.

—Algo no encaja —murmuró Vincent.

—¡¡Wow!! —exclamó Cloud, saliendo de su trance—. ¡¡Tan pequeño Sephiroth ya tenía la Masamune y estaba en SOLDIER!!

—¡Cloud! —reprendió Tifa—. ¡No resaltes sus virtudes! ¡Es el asesino de Aerith!

—Una cosa no quita la otra —señaló.

—Todo esto ha sido muy divertido —intervino Yuffie—, pero deberíamos pensar en cómo alcanzar a Sephiroth y quitarle la Materia Negra para mi colec... quiero decir, para evitar el fin del mundo.

—Tenemos que atravesar las tierras nevadas, ¿no? —recordó Cloud.

—Pero más allá de este pueblo sólo hay un glaciar y montañas... —recordó Tifa.

—¡Pues atravesamos el glaciar y escalamos las montañas!

—Se dice muy rápido, pero...

—¡Confía en mí, Tifa! ¡Recuerda que estuve en SOLDIER!

Abandonaron la casa de los padres de Aerith y asaltaron otra de las casas, la más grande. Allí lo primero que vieron era una anciana en una mecedora.

—Hace 40 años que mi marido se fue a escalar las montañas y no he vuelto a saber nada de él...

—Qué interesante —mintió Cloud.

—¡Un mapa del glaciar! —señaló Redypuchi una pared.

—¿Para qué podemos necesitar un mapa de un glaciar? Habrá hielo y au —opinó Cloud.

—Cógelo por si acaso —ordenó Barret y el rubio lo robó ante las narices de la anciana, sin cortarse un pelo.

—Anda, pues es un elemento clave...

—Si es que, si no fuera por nosotros... —se jactó Yuffie, aunque ella no había tenido nada que ver.

—Larguémonos, aquí no va a haber dos cosas importantes —decidió Cloud.

El grupo salió de nuevo al exterior.

—¿Y si fuéramos marchándonos ya? —propuso Yuffie—. Este pueblo es un rollo.

—No os voy a dejar iros —aseguró un hombre que había junto al lugar que hacía de salida del pueblo—. No os dejaré si no lleváis con vosotros una tabla para hacer _snowboarding_.

—¿Por qué? —corearon.

—Porque a los que diseñaron el juego les dio la gana.

—¿Y dónde podemos comprar eso? —preguntó Tifa, con amabilidad.

—Pues no lo venden en ningún lado, pero el niño de una de las casas de por aquí tiene una... Yo no os quiero decir nada... pero si la tiene... por algo será...

—Está claro, tronch —opinó Cid—. Vamos a quitarle a ese #&ç# mocoso su #&¬+# tabla de _snowboard_, tronch.

—¡No podemos robarle a un niño su juguete! —se escandalizó Tifa.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Cloud—. Acabamos de robarle un mapa a una anciana.

—Pero... pero... ¡a la anciana el mapa no le sirve de nada!

—Eso no es excusa, creo yo.

—Ya–ya lo sé, pero... —empezó Tifa, con ojos brillantes.

—¡N–no llores! —se alarmó Cloud—. ¡Pero por supuesto que la anciana no quiere ese mapa para nada! ¡Ese mapa sólo le recordaba que su marido había desaparecido! ¡Verlo sólo le hacía daño! ¡Le hemos hecho un gran favor!

—¿Tú crees, Cloud? —preguntó, aliviada.

—¡Pero por supuesto!

—¡Ya tengo la #&ç#&!¬+# tabla, tronch! —anunció Cid, llegando junto a Yuffie, sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de cuándo se habían marchado—. Gracias por distraerla, tronch.

—¡Cloud! —exclamó Tifa, indignada—. ¿Estabas distrayéndome para que no impidiese el robo?

—¡Nononono! ¡Yo no tenía ni idea! ¡¡Lo juro!!

—No sufras, Tifa, el niño nos la ha regalado porque no la quería —aseguró Yuffie para ahorrarse el posible sermón por haber encerrado al chaval en el armario y haberse llevado su juguete.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso...

—¡Ya tenemos la tabla esta! —anunció Barret al hombre que les impedía la salida.

—Perfecto... —asintió y luego mudó su expresión por una dramática antes de recitar su diálogo—. ¡No os vayáis! ¡El Glaciar es peligroso! ¡Y tendréis que bajar haciendo _snowboarding_! —clamó.

—¡¿Todos con una sola tabla?!

—Bueno, es larga, caben dos personas si se aprietan mucho —opinó Cloud.

—Yo os seguiré con mi ataúd —propuso Vincent.

—¡Yo iré con mi maridito en su ataúd! —se apuntó Yuffie, segura de que sería mucho más seguro—. ¡Será como ir en trineo!

—Como en el ataúd caben tres si se sientan, que vaya también Tifa —propuso Redypuchi.

—No, si a Tifa la puedo llevar a caballito si quiere, jejeje... —propuso Cloud.

—Mejor en el ataúd —corearon todos menos el rubio y la interesada.

—Jo...

—Entonces Cloud, como prota, irá delante, en la tabla con Redypuchi sobre los hombros —resolvió Barret, una vez más decidiendo por todos—. Como yo soy el más grande y fuerte, iré detrás de él y con Cid a cuestas.

—Vale, tronch —accedió el piloto.

—¡Decidido!

Los chicos ocuparon su posición sobre la tabla multicolor tan pronto como se encontraron, nada más salir de la ciudad, en medio de la nieve. Vincent, Tifa y Yuffie se acomodaron en el ataúd, él en cabeza y Tifa en la cola.

—Bueno, nunca lo he hecho, pero no puede ser muy difícil si los mocosos son capaces —opinó Barret.

—Sólo es una cuesta abajo de nieve —declaró Cloud—. Mantenemos línea recta y au.

—¡Empecemos pues!

Tomando impulso con el pie, se pusieron en marcha, primero muy, muy lento y, poco a poco, adquiriendo velocidad conforme bajaban. En principio sólo era una cuesta recta, de pronto empezaron a aparecer suaves curvas...

—Para ser natural, ¿esto no se parece sospechosamente a una pista de esquí? —se dijo Redypuchi.

—Ni idea, nunca he visto una —replicó Cloud.

—¡Mirad, un globo rojo! —señaló Tifa.

—¡¿Qué hace un #&ç#&! globo aquí, tronch?!

—Ni idea, pero presiento que se supone que debemos cogerlos —dijo Barret—. Más que nada porque cuando se ha estrellado contra el morro de Redypuchi ha hecho un ruidito que sonaba bien en lugar de hacernos caer de la tabla...

—¡¡Cuidado, chicos!! —chilló Yuffie—. ¡¡Muñecos de nieve!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Tal y como la joven ninja había señalado, en medio de la pista y a ambos lados, había pequeños muñecos de nieve, unos con forma de moguri, otros con forma de chocobo. Vincent, con maestría, supo dirigir el ataúd para esquivarlos todos sin problemas, Cloud y su grupo lo tuvo más difícil y por poco se comen más de uno.

—¡¿A qué #&ç#&!¬+# se le ocurre construir unos #&ç#&!¬+# muñecos de nieve en medio de una #&ç#&!¬+# pista de nieve, tronch?!

—¡¡#&ç#&, un tronco!! —exclamó Cloud, esquivándolo de milagro.

—¡¡No lloriquees tanto!! —reprendió Barret—. ¡¡Que sólo son unos muñequitos y unos tronquitos!!

—¡¡Iiiiiih!! ¡¡Mirad!! —señaló Yuffie, pálida.

Ante ellos se extendía lo que parecía un bosque de pinos, con escaso hueco entre tronco y tronco, supuestamente por donde ellos tenían que pasar.

—¡¡Nos matamooooooos!! —gritaba Redypuchi.

—¡¡Por tus muertos, Vin, no te estrelles!! —pidió Yuffie, encogida tras el hombre, sin querer ver a lo que se enfrentaban, por lo que decidió esconder su cara en la espalda de Vincent y agarrarse a él como una lapa.

—¡¡Cuidado, Cloud!! —exclamó Tifa al ver que un tronco casi le da en el lado al ex–SOLDIER.

—¡¡Frena, frena!! —suplicaba Redypuchi.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees que es esto?! —gritó Cloud—. ¡¿Una moto?! ¡¡Esto no tiene frenos!!

—¡Yo me ocupo, tronch!

Cid, sobre la espalda de Barret, clavó la punta de su lanza en la nieve, tras la tabla, logrando con ello que perdiesen la velocidad suficiente justo a tiempo para evitar comerse un pino.

—¡¡La salida del bosque!! —anunció Tifa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¡Síiii!! ¡¡Somos dioses!! —celebró Cloud—. ¡¡Cómo se nota que estuve en SOLDIER!! ¡¡Después de esto ya no puede haber nada peor...!! ¡¿Pero qué #&ç#&!¬+#?!

Al poco de abandonar el bosque de la muerte, se acaban de topar con algo aún más surrealista que los muñecos de nieve: un campo de rocas moradas entre las que rodaban, de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, bolas de nieve.

—¡¿Cómo giran esas bolas así?! —quiso saber Cloud.

—¡Tú sólo esquívalas! —ordenó Barret.

—¡¡Barret!! ¡¡Salta, que nos comemos una roca!!

La indicación llegó tarde, por lo que el salto que dieron no fue lo suficientemente alto y se tropezaron con la parte superior de la roca. La piedra desapareció en el acto (¿?) y los cuatro pasajeros de la tabla de _snowboard_ salieron por los aires y cayeron a la nieve de cabeza; Cloud incluso dio varias volteretas antes de parar y que una bola de nieve le pasase por encima.

—¡¿Estáis bien?! —se preocupó Tifa cuando Vincent detuvo el ataúd junto a sus compañeros.

—He estado ##&#&ç mejor, tronch —gruñó Cid.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Yuffie, al notar que habían parado, aún con la cara contra la espalda de Vincent.

—Me temo que no —respondió el ex Turco.

—¿No podríamos seguir a pie? —suplicó Redypuchi.

—Sabes que no, así que no te quejes —gruñó Barret.

—¡Ánimo, chicos! —intentó alentarlos Tifa—. ¡No puede quedar mucho! ¡Seguro que ya hemos pasado lo peor!

En cuanto Cloud, Cid, Barret y Redypuchi volvieron a estar sobre la tabla de _snowboard_, reemprendieron el camino.

—No cojas mucha velocidad —pidió Redypuchi.

—Ya me contarás cómo...

—Si ponéis la tabla en horizontal, frenareis —indicó Vincent.

—¡Ja! Como si Barret y yo pudiésemos sincronizarnos para hacer un mismo movimiento a la vez...

—Qué bien, la pista parece tranquila de nuevo —se alegró Tifa de la ausencia de obstáculos. Incluso podían perder el tiempo en intentar coger algún globo, o al menos así fue hasta qué...

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!

De pronto el camino se había ensanchado muchísimo, el suelo más que de nieve parecía ser de hielo, y, lo peor, la pista había sido tomada por decenas de iglúes y muchos más moguris patinando.

—¡¡Esto es el colmo!! —se quejó Barret.

—¡¡Ey!! —gritó Cloud, tropezando con un moguri que casi los desestabiliza—. ¡¡Se me ha echado encima!! —Indignado, el rubio se giró para poder expresar sus pensamientos al moguri que se alejaba—. ¡Maldito #&ç#&¬+#, ¿dónde te han dado el carné?! ¡¿En la tómbola?!

—¡¡CLOUD, DELANTE DE TI!!

—¿Eh? ¡¡YEEEEEKKK!! —emitió el ex–SOLDIER al verse a menos de dos palmos un enorme iglú contra el que se estrellaron, saliendo cada uno propulsado en una dirección, el iglú incluido. Cuando, tras el gran golpe, Cloud alzó la mirada hacia donde antes había estado el iglú, lo que encontró fue a un moguri que, con cara de muy pocos amigos, le devolvía la mirada desde detrás de una mesa redonda.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#!! —chillaba el moguri como represalia de la destrucción de su choza y, por si sus palabras no habían sido lo suficientemente hirientes, levantó la enorme mesa con un pequeño bracito y la lanzó con una fuerza inhumana contra la cara de Cloud, dando de lleno (y no sólo a la cara).

—¡¡Cloud!! —se asustó Tifa y bajó del ataúd que Vincent había vuelto a parar, dispuesta a acudir junto al rubio. Lástima que en cuanto dio un paso sobre el hielo resbaló y cayó de culo—. ¡Ouch!

—Anda, sube de nuevo —indicó Yuffie—. No sufras por él, tiene la cabeza más dura del mundo.

—Muchas gracias, ¿eh? —murmuró Cloud, intentando incorporarse, pero sólo logrando resbalar como lo había hecho Tifa y aterrizar sobre el hielo con los dientes por delante.

—... —Vincent intuía que se tomaría un descanso.

Tras un cuarto de hora, al fin los cuatro lograron reunirse junto a la tabla y volver a tomar posiciones, eso sí, muy magullados.

—Como esto no acabe pronto... —empezó Barret en cuanto emprendieron el camino.

—¡Se acaba la pista de hielo!

Nuevamente estaban sobre nieve, en una larga, larguísima línea recta, sospechosamente sin obstáculos y cuesta abajo, haciendo que adquiriesen, contra sus voluntades, velocidades increíbles.

—¡¡Iiiiiih!! —chilló Yuffie, señalando ante ellos—. ¡¡El camino!! ¡¡El camino se corta!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin tiempo a intentar frenar o hacer una evacuación de emergencia, alcanzaron el final de la pista, tras la que había un gran abismo al que cayeron todos, perdiendo la tabla de _snowboard_ y el ataúd por el camino, unidos en un solo grito que acabó perdiéndose en la lejanía:

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Un fortísimo, brutal y despiadado viento azotaba el Glaciar arrastrando con él nieve y trozos de hielo que golpeaban sin tregua a cualquier loco que se atreviera a adentrarse en aquellos parajes de muerte garantizada. Era tal la intensidad de la tormenta que era imposible ver lo que había más allá de un palmo de los ojos, si tenías suerte y podías abrirlos todavía, ya que las estalactitas que se formaban con rapidez en las pestañas solían cegar al personal. En aquel acogedor fenómeno meteorológico se encontró sumergido Cloud, nada más regresó a la consciencia tras haber quedado K.O. al caer por el precipicio haciendo _snowboarding_.

«No me siento el cuerpo» —pensó el ex–SOLDIER, medio enterrado por la nieve—. «¿Dónde estoy?...» —Con un sobreesfuerzo, dio al botón cuadrado del mando y apareció en la pantalla un mapa muy artístico, probablemente dibujado por la nieta de cinco años de la mujer de Iciclos a quien se lo habían robado, que si bien no dejaba de ser bonito, no servía de absolutamente nada al no haber ningún punto que señalase dónde estaba él ahora—. «Vaya #&ç#&!¬+# de mapa... Un momento... ¡¿estoy solo?!» —Comprobó el menú, ciertamente estaba solo. El pánico dio fuerzas a su garganta para formar palabras desesperadas:

—¡¡CHICOOOOOOS!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAIIIIIIS?! ¡¡TIFAAAAAAA!!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue más viento intentando sepultarlo en la nieve.

«¡¡Tengo que moverme y buscar a Tifa!!... bueno, y al resto».

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se apoyó en ambos brazos, arqueando un poco la espalda hacia arriba y levantando la pesada cabeza, ya que el hielo que había tomado posesión de su puntiagudo pelo había duplicado su peso. Miró a su alrededor: solo nieve volando, todo blanco, y no confiaba en que el hielo de sus pestañas era el único culpable de su casi total ceguera. Intentó mover las piernas para poder ponerse en pie, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de éstas, que pasaban olímpicamente de él. Y por la forma en que le dolían, como si alguien hubiese intentado partírselas y hubiese tenido éxito en su macabra acción...

«¡¡Oh, no, debo haberme roto las piernas con la caída!! ¡¡Las dos!!» —reconoció la sensación que tantas veces había experimentado en su infancia, por diversas razones que no viene al caso mencionar—. «¡¿Por qué justamente ahora?! ¡¡Si sólo fue una caída libre de varios miles de metros de altura!! ¡¡Cuando caí desde la placa superior de Midgar a las flores de Aerith, pasando por el tejado de la iglesia de los suburbios, salí ileso!!»

Romperse varios huesos nunca era un gran problema en un RPG si tenías compañeros, ya que bastaba con que te llevasen a la posada más próxima y te levantarías como nuevo; pero que sucediera estando solo en medio de una ventisca de nieve tenía cierto factorcillo de peligrosidad.

«¡Bah, tampoco es para tanto! ¡¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER!! ¡Puedo recorrer cualquier tormenta asesina de nieve y hielo con la sola ayuda de mis brazos para desplazarme!», decidió, y se puso manos a la obra, empezando a arrastrarse por la nieve, dejando un profundo surco con su cuerpo, todo con la única ayuda de sus brazos. Al menos tenía guantes y no perdería los dedos en breve. Tal vez las orejas y la nariz, pero no los dedos.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, sus fuerzas y ánimos se consumieron muy pronto, a los pocos centímetros, antes de que siquiera hubiese la oportunidad de que lo asaltase un combate aleatorio, algo que sin duda habría sido el final de la partida.

«No puedo más...» —se lamentó Cloud, dejándose caer sobre la fría nieve. Total, tener la cabeza levantada del suelo sólo servía para ser azotado por trozos de hielo—. «No tengo fuerzas para llegar más lejos y se me congela el brazo derecho... ¿Por qué no pude comprarme una gabardina completa?» —clamó mentalmente—. «Qué triste... Alguien como yo, que ha estado en SOLDIER, que ha sobrevivido a una infancia infernal donde tuvo que soportar todo tipo de torturas y abusos, que logró salir adelante solo en Midgar con cuatro perras y ser enrolado en el ejército, ¡que compartió misiones con el propio Sephiroth!, que milagrosamente sobrevivió, no sé cómo, a un enfrentamiento contra él, ¡¡que soy el protagonista del juego!!... ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como yo vaya a acabar de un modo tan patético, enterrado en la nieve y tal vez no descubierto hasta dentro de 3000 años, cuando unos arqueólogos encuentren mis restos congelados?... ¡¡No quiero morir todavía!! ¡¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!! ¡¡Me quedan tantas cosas por hacer!! ¡Todavía tengo que lograr ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprar por internet aquella cinta! ¡Todavía tengo que lograr que Barret me pague por todos los trabajos que hice para Avalancha! ¡Todavía tengo que salir de la pobreza más miserable y poder comprarme la casa decente y sin goteras que nunca tuve! ¡Todavía tengo que encontrar el modo de que Tifa se fije en mí! ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!! ¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN!!»

De pronto, una luz cegadora apareció a menos de dos pasos de la cara del ex–SOLDIER y, tras brillar intensamente, desapareció casi por completo, dejando ver en su lugar una figura completamente blanca y resplandeciente, la cual era atravesada por la tormenta de nieve sin verse afectada ni dejar de ser claramente visible.

—No... puede ser... —balbució Cloud, reconociendo aquellas chancletas agujereadas, aquel batín viejo lleno de bolitas, aquel peinado confeccionado con rulos y una redecilla—. ¡¡Mamá!!

—Cloudito chiquitín, mi niño querido... —empezó a hablar el padre–madre de Cloud, con voz extrañamente clara en medio de la tormenta.

—Pero... pero... ¡si moriste hace cinco años!

—¿En serio?... Ya decía yo que había algo raro y que no me clavaba nada en los pies pese a que me falta la suela de la chancleta derecha... —se dijo el fantasma. Luego descartó el pensamiento y devolvió la atención a su medio congelado hijo, el cual seguía postrado a sus pies (no voluntariamente, claro)—. Cloud, cariñín, tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar...

—¡Ya lo intento, mamá, pero tengo las dos piernas rotas y me estoy congelando! ¡Tal vez ha llegado mi fin! ¿Me llevarás contigo? ¿También hay goteras en nuestra casa en el otro mundo?...

—Cloud, todavía es muy pronto para que te mueras... Primero tienes que encontrar algún hombre rico y apuesto que quiera casarse contigo y tener varios hijos para que hereden nuestro desconocido e intrascendente apellido...

—¡¡Que soy un hombre, mamá!!

—Ay, sí, es verdad, siempre se me olvida... Y dime, cariño, ¿estás comiendo bien últimamente? Y no me mientas, que sé que a veces sólo te tomas media de esas galletas dietéticas repulsivas que lleváis a modo de comida... Seguro que echas mucho de menos mis gachas aguadas...

—¡Mamá! ¡No me siento el brazo derecho, no es momento de hablar de eso!

—Hay que ver qué quisquilloso eres. Si tu padre te viese...

—...

—Vamos, no me mires así, tienes que pensar en positivo. Recuerda cuando eras pequeño y todos tus amigos se reían de ti y te pegaban...

—Lo más triste es que eso no me reconforta... —se dijo, dándose cuenta de que aunque aquello fuera cosa del pasado, un pasado supuestamente peor, ahora en el presente también recibía muchos golpes e insultos por parte de sus compañeros de grupo; todos totalmente injustificados, claro—. Mamá... ayúdame...

—Lo siento, cariñito, pero yo no puedo hacer nada... Ahora soy incorpórea, lo único que puedo hacer es darte más frío si me acerco... Pero estoy aquí para darte ánimos, para apoyarte y recordarte que tu padre y yo siempre estamos contigo y te protegemos...

—Sniff... Mamá...

—Y si tanto te gusta ese ex general de SOLDIER, deberías pedirle una cita la próxima vez que lo veas, a ver si me consigues algunos nietecitos póstumos...

—¡¡Que soy un hombre!!

—Ay, sí, es verdad... Es que de niño estabas tan mono con aquellos vestiditos...

—Mamá... —gimió—. Que me estoy muriendo, al menos que sea en paz...

—¡No! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Cloud! ¡Lucha por tu vida y por conseguir tu sueño de ser algo más que un pordiosero fracasado! Nosotros te apoyaremos desde la Corriente Vital, aunque no puedas vernos —prometió, al tiempo que la imagen empezaba a perder nitidez—. Ahora tengo que irme, Cloudito, no puedo quedarme más tiempo y se me queman las gachas que me dejé al fuego...

—¡¡No, mamá!! ¡¡No te vayas!! ¡¡No me dejes solo!! —suplicó alzando el brazo que aun le respondía (el de la manga larga de la gabardina) en un vano intento de alcanzar la imagen que iba desapareciendo—. ¡¡Mamá!!

La figura del padre–madre de Cloud se desvaneció, dejando sólo la tormenta tras de sí. El ex–SOLDIER, frustrado, dejó caer el brazo que tenía extendido e intentó cerrar el puño con intención de apretar un poco de nieve en él para hacer más marcado el momento de rabia, pero sus dedos enguantados tropezaron con una superficie de esterilla. Sin embargo, Cloud no tuvo tiempo a plantearse qué era aquello, ya que un gran peso sorpresivamente aterrizó en esa mano, rompiéndole un par de huesos y quitándole los pocos puntos de vida que le quedaban para entrar en estado de K.O.

—¡Qué diablos! ¡He pisado algo que había sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada! —se oyó maldecir a una voz masculina y algo cascada.

—Será algún animal muerto —respondió una voz que era, inconfundiblemente, la de Yuffie.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, la tormenta de nieve se detuvo por completo, dejando a la vista el paisaje. Se podía apreciar una casita que podría haberse confundido fácilmente con un refugio de montaña, en el centro de la pantalla, hacia la derecha. Un camino ante la casa subía hacia arriba, donde se veían a lo lejos las montañas que rodeaban el Cráter del Norte, otro bajaba y otro se iba hacia la izquierda, ambos a pantallas donde habría más tormenta.

—¡Anda! —exclamó el primero que había hablado, un anciano con traje de montaña que se hallaba en la entrada de la casa, con un pie todavía sobre la mano de Cloud, que reposaba triturada entre la suela de la bota y la alfombrilla con el mensaje "_wellcome_" que se suponía que debería servir para limpiarse los zapatos antes de entrar en la casa—. Aquí en el suelo, al lado de la entrada y medio congelado, hay un chico.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, sin duda, Tifa, algo que se confirmó cuando la chica apareció en la pantalla a través de la puerta de la casa, al salir al exterior—. ¡¡CLOUD!!

—Anda, entonces estaba vivo —comentó Barret, como si nada, asomándose.

—Un tipo con suerte —opinó Vincent, bebiendo un sorbo de "algo", sin molestarse en levantarse del sofá del interior.

—¿Imagináis que Tifa no llega a convencer a Herminio para salir de nuevo de la casa a buscar a Cloud y el muy estúpido muere congelado a menos de dos pasos de nosotros? —bromeó Yuffie.

—¡Jajajajaja!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Uuuugh... —emitió Cloud, recuperando el sentido.

—¡Cloud!

«¿Tifa?» —se preguntó, medio aturdido, al tiempo que abría sus ojos azul mako. Ante él podía ver, inclinada, a Tifa, que le sonreía ampliamente, contenta de verlo consciente. Uniendo el hecho de que la mujer, como de costumbre, a sus ojos iba rodeada por un brillo sobrenatural y coro de violines, con el hecho de que hace un momento él estaba sepultado bajo la nieve en una tormenta y con las dos piernas rotas, Cloud llegó a una conclusión—: «Ya sé, debo haber muerto y, como soy tan genial, en vez de ir a la Corriente Vital he ido directamente al Paraíso... No me hace gracia haber muerto, pero... si esto es el Paraíso... entonces aquí todos mis sueños se harán realidad... y todo me saldrá bien...»

—... Cloud, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Tifa al percatarse de que él no se enteraba de lo que le decía.

—¡¡Tifa!! —exclamó, eufórico, incorporándose repentinamente hasta quedar sentado. Luego, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió y tiró de ella hasta tumbarla en la cama, bajo él—. ¡¡Acostémonos juntos y #&+)#¬&·& como si fuéramos a morir mañana al amanecer!!

—¡¡¿...?!! —fue todo lo que Tifa fue capaz de responder en su estado de estupefacción, vergüenza e incredulidad.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba al borde de un colapso cerebral y por lo tanto no iba a encontrar resistencia, Cloud se dispuso a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla, pero fue brutalmente frenado por un triple puñetazo, acompañado de un zarpazo y un mordisco con colmillos de felpa.

—¡¡Aparta tus sucias garras de Tifa!! —corearon Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Redypuchi y Cait Sith; aunque el piloto adornó la fase con unos cuantos insultos.

—¡Si yo no puedo abusar de mi marido, vosotros tampoco podéis comeros un rosco! —añadió Yuffie.

—... —Vincent prefirió fingir que no lo había escuchado.

—¡¡Maldito acosador!! —acusaban los hombres, el peluche y la ninja, golpeando al pobre rubio.

—Tifa, ¿estás bien? —se interesó Redypuchi, tras acercarse a la catatónica mujer, que seguía tumbada sobre la cama.

—¿Eh? —despertó de su trance, con la cara completamente roja—. Eeh... sí... ¡¡Cloud!! —se alarmó al ver el linchamiento—. ¡Dejadlo, que se acaba de recuperar de un congelamiento!

—¡Tifa! ¡Sálvame! ¡Quieren matarme!

—¡No lo defiendas, Tifa! ¡Éste bárbaro quería abusar de ti!

—¡Chicos, seguro que ha sido un delirio por casi morir congelado!

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Era un delirio! —se acogió la víctima.

—¡¡A nosotros no nos engañas!!

—Qué animada es la juventud —comentó Herminio, entrando en la sala.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos y Cloud entendió que seguía vivo, llegó la hora de las explicaciones:

—Por lo que parece —decía Barret—, caímos desperdigados por el Glaciar tras saltar por aquel barranco. Cid y yo caímos en un lago raro con una isla dentro y varios bloques de hielo flotando sobre el agua, pero ni locos nos arriesgamos a subirnos a ninguno. Tifa y Redypuchi fueron a parar a un bosquecito, Vincent a unas fuentes termales y Yuffie a la entrada de una cueva.

—Sí, un lugar muy interesante —añadió la ninja, recordando la mujer de las nieves a la que le había birlado la materia Alejandro cuando estaba despistada.

—A todos nos encontró Herminio y nos invitó a su casa, tronch —añadió Cid.

—Ooh —emitió Cloud, preguntándose por qué a él no lo habían encontrado, si probablemente estaba a pocos metros de la casa, y por qué era al único al que se le había roto algo en la caída. Maldita su suerte...—. ¿Y cómo es que tienes la choza en este infierno de hielo, Herminio? —curioseó.

—Pues, tal y como me habría encantado contar a tus amigos pero no podía al faltar tú, desde que era un niño adoré el alpinismo, escalar montañas era mi pasión. Viajé por todo el mundo desafiando las más altas cumbres, ya fuera en los montes de la zona de Corel o el pico de Nibel... Cuando ya las había subido todas, oí el rumor de que existían unas montañas más altas que ninguna otra en el Norte, unas montañas cubiertas de nieve, rodeando un cráter, unas montañas que nadie había logrado escalar jamás... Por eso viajé a Iciclos y pasé 5 años de estudio de la zona y preparación para mi gran hazaña, en los que me casé con una de los 15 habitantes del pueblo. Pasado el plazo, salí, mochila al hombro, hacia la aventura más grande de mi vida... De eso hace 40 años...

—¡¿Tantos?! —corearon.

—¿Y todavía no ha logrado escalar la montaña? —supuso Redypuchi.

—Debe haber estado muy cerca de conseguirlo después de tanto tiempo practicando —imaginó Tifa.

—Sí... Ya soy capaz de subir hasta la mitad —reveló con orgullo—. Calculo que en 20 años más lograré llegar a la cima.

—Esto... ¿y no ha pensado en ir alguna vez a visitar a su mujer? —preguntó Tifa.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no me marcharía hasta escalarla... ¡¡y no lo haré!!

—¡Di que sí, tronch! —animó Cid—. ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un #&ç#& hombre tiene que hacer! ¡Y su mujer estará #&ç#& de acuerdo! ¡¡Si yo hubiese abandonado mi sueño, Shera me habría #&ç#&!¬+# por #&ç# cobarde, tronch!!

—Pero me da un poco de penita —susurró Redypuchi.

—¡¡La vida del alpinista es así!! —exclamó Herminio, emocionado—. ¡¡Nuestras mujeres tienen que compartirnos con la montaña!!

—Muy genial todo —cortó Yuffie, aburrida—, pero ¿se supone que nosotros tenemos que escalar esa montaña que Herminio, un especialista, lleva 40 AÑOS intentando escalar?

—Afirmativo —asintió Vincent.

—¿Y no os puedo esperar aquí? —sugirió la ninja.

—¡No!

—No os preocupéis, chicos —habló Herminio—, yo os ayudaré con un entrenamiento especial e intensivo.

—Eso no suena muy bien... —opinó Cloud.

—Es muy simple y sencillo, no temáis. En menos de dos horas estaréis listos para escalar la montaña.

—Ehm... Si es tan sencillo, ¿por qué no has hecho tú ese entrenamiento y la has escalado? —quiso saber Yuffie.

—Porque yo no puedo cargar la partida si muero durante el entrenamiento.

—...

Aunque nuestros protagonistas deseaban negarse a la amable oferta de Herminio, una fuerza superior les impidió hacerlo, así que, resignados, cargaron las mochilas con el equipo que el anciano les prestaba y se encaminaron al pie de la montaña. Una vez allí, dio comienzo el entrenamiento:

—Tomad —indicó Herminio, tras lo que dio a cada uno de ellos una cuerda, un palo y una pelotita—. El primer ejercicio es sencillo. Tenéis que lograr saltar 100 veces seguidas a la comba con la cuerda, mientras sostenéis sobre vuestra lengua el palo sobre el que tendrá que rodar la pelotita.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con el alpinismo?! —quisieron saber.

—Pues lo mismo que dar cera y pulir cera, repartir leche o cocer castañas en una hoguera con las artes marciales, cargar cubos de agua con el judo y explotar globos con las artes ninja.

—O sea: ¡¡NADA!!

—Empezad ya, que no tenemos todo el día —declaró el viejo—. O lo hacéis, o renunciáis a escalar.

Después de que los sufridos protagonistas se congelasen la lengua con el frío, casi se partiesen la crisma varias veces por culpa de la cuerda, y eso sin nombrar los ojos que corrieron riesgo de quedar cegados por impacto de pelota, Herminio pareció satisfecho.

—Bien, chicos, muy bien —felicitó—. Ahora el siguiente ejercicio. Tomad. —Les tendió a cada uno de ellos una goma de la que colgaban pesas de diez kilos.

—¡No nos digas que tenemos que colgarnos una de estas cosas en cada brazo! —exclamó Cloud, horrorizado.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Herminio, tras lo que suspiraron—. Una en cada brazo y cada pierna y, con eso, tenéis que empezar a escalar la pared hasta subir diez metros.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Bueno... —musitó Tifa—. Es más fácil que lo anterior...

—¡Para ti! —replicó Yuffie—. ¡No a todos nosotros los diseñadores del juego nos han dotado con una fuerza física sobrenatural para poder hacer el mismo daño a puñetazos que con balas o armas cortantes!

—Mirad que sois quejicas... —opinó el viejo—. Pues sabed que cuando acabéis esto os tocará resolver veinte sudokus en diez minutos, sin nada para escribir, bajo las aguas gélidas de una cascada...

—¡¿QUÉ?!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Dos horas después, todos gemían doloridos y agotados sobre la nieve. ¡Incluso Vincent!

—Muy bien, chicos, caminar descalzos sobre esos zarzales venenosos mientras hacíais malabares con bolas de hierro al rojo vivo era el último ejercicio...

—Gra... cias... a Dios... —logró emitir Cloud.

—Ahora ya tenéis los conocimientos necesarios para escalar la montaña... Para poder empezar sólo tendréis que descansar aquí, sobre la nieve y al raso, durante los tres meses que tardaréis en recuperar la sensibilidad del cuerpo.

—¡¿Tres meses?!

—¿No podemos simplemente volver a la cabaña y dormir? —suplicó Tifa.

—No —negó sin piedad—, una vez entrada en esta pantalla ya no se puede retroceder. Mala suerte.

—¡Pero no podemos esperar tanto! —gritó Barret—. ¡Sephiroth invocará Meteorito y acabará con el Planeta!

—Pues subid sin descansar si podéis, a mi no me digas.

—¡¡Maldita #&ç#&!¬+# suerte!!

—¡¡Bueno, chicos, ya hemos llegado!! —oyeron una voz masculina y jovial que se aproximaba. Instantes después, por el cambio de pantalla, aparecieron los dos guías hawaianos de la agencia "Viaje Final", convenientemente vestidos con ropa de montaña, y el grupo de clones con capas negras, que llevaban mochilas, bufandas, gorros y orejeras—. ¡¡Éstas son las Inmensas Montañas del Cráter, muro inexpugnable que separa a la humanidad del cráter que hay ahí detrás y que nadie en su sano juicio desearía visitar!! —Hubo una oleada de _flashes_ de cámaras que cegaron a los del grupo—. ¡Y ahora, para acabar, podremos disfrutar de la vista desde la cima!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pensáis escalar la montaña?! —se sorprendió Tifa.

—¡Anda, si sois vosotros! —los reconoció la guía—. Siempre nos acabamos encontrando.

—Sí...

—Respecto a tu pregunta —añadió—, ¡claro que no! ¡¿Nos has visto cara de masoquistas?! Subiremos con el teleférico.

—¡¿Teleférico?! —corearon todos menos Herminio.

—¡¿Hay un teleférico?!

—Claro, allí mismo, ¿que no lo veis? —señaló hacia la derecha. Todos se giraron y pudieron ver, algo alejadas, las instalaciones del manejo del teleférico, los cables...

—¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! —chilló Barret.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#!! —lo apoyó Cid.

—¡¿Y quién lo ha instalado si se supone que nadie ha subido nunca esta montaña?! —quiso saber Redypuchi.

—Misterios de la vida —resolvió la guía.

—No parece sorprendido, señor Herminio —se percató Tifa.

—Es que ya lo sabía.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¿Y por qué no nos lo ha dicho?! —inquirió la morena.

—No me preguntasteis si había un medio alternativo para subir —señaló—. Simplemente dijisteis que queríais escalar.

—¡Todo este sufrimiento para nada! —gimió Yuffie.

—Bueno, ya que lo habéis hecho, podríais escalar —propuso Herminio, resuelto.

—¡¡Ni de coña!!

—¡Vale, vale! —concedió, alzando ambas manos—. Esta juventud... siempre tan exaltada.

—¡Señor! —lo llamó el guía—. ¿Puede usar usted los mandos del teleférico para que el resto suba?

—¡Claro, hijo! Dar a las palancas sin duda logrará que perfeccione mi sistema de escalado.

—Nunca creí que diría esto —empezó Barret—, pero estoy deseando acabar este viaje para salvar al Planeta y regresar a los suburbios de Midgar...

—El sentimiento es compartido —asintieron Cloud y Tifa.

**Fin del capítulo 19**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Al fin! Este capítulo se me ha retrasado, y eso que la primera mitad la hice del tirón (una que es muy vaga). Como la mayoría estaréis de vacaciones, supongo que tampoco os molestará el retraso XD En el próximo capítulo ¡al fin el encuentro entre Sephiroth y nuestros héroes! ¡Que Dios los pille confesados XD!

**Anuncio xD:** He pensado que en el epílogo del fic publicaré los resultados de la poll que tengo en el profile (y _tal vez_, si me veo con ánimos, escribiré un _one–shot_ del personaje que salga ganador). Por eso invito a los que tienen cuenta en fanfiction a que voten en mi profile (si no lo han hecho ya), y a los lectores anónimos que me dejen en un review cuál es su voto, yo prometo apuntármelo y sumarlos a los de la poll cuando ésta acabe (no sería justo si no lo hiciese así, pero entiendo que el no permita votar anónimos porque no habría modo de evitar los votos duplicados :P). Así que, ya sabéis. Recordad que las opciones son: los 9 personajes protagonistas, Jenova, Sephiroth o Zack (este más por vicio que nada, porque sale poquito y dudo que tenga votos xD).

**¡¡Apartado de publicidad!!** ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**El año de la picor** — No sé cómo de extendida está la expresión ésta, pero básicamente es como decir hace mucho muuuucho tiempo, cuando pasó por primera vez que una criatura sufrió un picor xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** La verdad es que si lo piensas, es curioso que Cloud no dudara de la muerte de Aerith y cuando vio los cadáveres destripados por Jenova en el edificio de Shinra dijese que no podía asegurar que estuviesen muertos sin que lo certificara un forense... supongo que porque Sephiroth dijo que estaba muerta y, para Cloud, lo que diga Seph va a misa. Sobre Sephiroth... como ves, ha decidido cumplir con el último deseo de su amada a lo grande (él lo hace todo a lo grande), Aerith se sentiría orgullosa de que todo el Planeta desapareciese por ella XD Y, por cierto, ¿contaste en el porcentaje de gente del equipo a Cait Sith? ¿Recordabas que existía? Yo, sinceramente, lo olvidé por completo XDD Pobre marginado. Sí, la verdad es que el plan de Aerith era muy bueno, el pequeño fallo que tenía era quedar a merced de esos inútiles. Y no, Vincent no sabía que estaba viva, que una cosa es ser listo y la otra diferenciar la muerte del estado de muerte inducida que provoca el caramelo morfeo+. Piensa que como él siempre mataba a sus enemigos de un solo tiro, nunca tenía que asegurarse de que los demás estuviesen muertos XD Sobre el final y el epílogo que me propones... No te negaré que son buenos (aunque eso de que Meteorito tenga un radio tan pequeño de destrucción me ha confundido un poco), pero yo ya tengo pensado mi final, así que no podrá ser xD Eso sí, Redypuchi te agradece tu interés por su futuro familiar :3 Y... ¿Marlene florista? Por Dios, se nota que no la conoces XD Por cierto... mis fuentes (muy contrastadas) y el entorno me ha informado de que estás negociando entregar en préstamo a MI Laguna... Yo, por supuesto, no me lo he creído, yo sé que tú no tienes deseos de morir... ¿verdad que no? (Ayumi observa con fingida inocencia la brillante hoja de su cuchillo jamonero). Por supuesto que no, sabes que Laguna es MIO y sólo MIO, y jamás olvidarías algo así... por tu bien... Bwahahahaha!!

**Rananer:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el título del capi anterior, es una de las cosas que más me costaron de pensar del capítulo XD No se me ocurría ninguno oportuno y que no ocupase más de una línea XD Y no sé por qué decís eso de que Yuffie le ató las piedras para asegurarse de que se moría ¡ella que lo hizo con toda su buena intención para que luego no saliese a flote medio masticada por los peces! Pobrecilla, es una incomprendida. Y sobre lo que me preguntas de SOLDIER, es que en SOLDIER les enseñan a hablar mucho de SOLDIER para así hacer propaganda gratis y animar a la penya a unirse al ejército (ya sabes, Shinra siempre ahorrando). Y no subestimes a los limpiadores de letrinas, recuerda cómo uno de ellos se convirtió en comandante de los soldados de Gaien xD Por cierto, no sé a qué te refieres con que le he dado un uso interesante a la censura con los tacos en ese cap, yo creo que lo he hecho igual que siempre; ya me contarás. En fin, me alegra que te gustase la muerte de Aerith, aunque, visto lo visto, con lo "querida" que es la cetra entre el público (no sé por qué XD), diría que cualquier modo os habría valido mientras muriera :P.

**Neus:** Veo que has leído el pensamiento a Sephiroth y adivinado sus nuevos planes de venganza xD Y ¿Yuffie salvadora del Planeta? Bueno, que tenga la materia blanca la verdad es que da un poco igual (ella no puede usarla al no ser cetra y, como Aerith no estaba rezando de verdad, tampoco es que con impedir que cayese a la corriente vital la ninja haya puesto en peligro la salvación del mundo). Sobre la materia lila chillón... bueno, no habrán tenido que entregar objetos, pero casi tienen que sacrificar sus retinas para obtenerla xD Y sobre Zack, pues supongo que saldrá en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente a lo sumo. Hay que ver cuanta expectación os crea xD

**CharlieStrife:** Desde luego, hay una cosa que no te puede discutir nadie: que si Sephiroth fuera listo, se olvidaría de Aerith y haría su vida. Lástima que no lo sea y prefiera destruir el mundo en honor a la cetra xD Sois muchos los que me habéis expresado vuestra admiración hacia Yuffie y su idea de colocar rocas a Aerith para que no salga a flote, para que luego digan que los jugadores opcionales no pueden influir de forma importante en el argumento XD Bueno, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que éste no te haya decepcionado, aunque no tenga mucha chicha que digamos XD

**Cait Sith:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo aunque, como tú señalas, no sea demasiado gracioso. No quería extenderme mucho en lo de la ciudad de los huesos y lo de antes de la muerte de Aerith y como casi todo era descripción de escenarios, pues muy cómico no quedó, la verdad. Pero, bueno, lo importante era el plan de Aerith, que salió de pena xD Sobre la utilidad de la materia lila chillón, ya lo verás en próximos capítulos, no lo dudes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, porque tampoco es que sea la juerga padre, aunque sus momentitos tiene, diría que es más cómico que el anterior :P

**Damr1990:** ¿Tú también piensas que Yuffie hizo lo de las rocas para asegurarse de que Aerith moría? Qué mal pensados que sois todos, la pobre sólo quería evitar que luego saliese el cadáver a flote, destrozando la hermosa imagen del lago XD Has podido ver que al final sí que se ha grabado Cloud, justo para fastidiar los planes de sus compañeros xD Estaba claro que el rubio era incapaz de grabarse sin que eso creara problemas. Y, no, en SOLDIER no les enseñan a grabar porque se supone que un miembro de SOLDIER es un guerrero de élite que JAMÁS se equivoca ni se deja lugares por revisar, así que no necesita desperdiciar tiempo y posiciones de la tarjeta de memoria grabando, porque nunca necesitará cargar la partida. Por esa misma regla de tres, miembros de SOLDIER jamás se verían rodeados ni se rebajarían a hacerse los muertos para huir, ¡ellos lucharían incluso sin armas, con los dos brazos rotos, con las piernas fracturadas, los hombros dislocados, el estómago revuelto...! Sobre lo que me cuentas de las materias gordas, veo que has olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle: en el capítulo 10, cuando fueron al planetario de Cañón Cosmo, Bugenhagen les enseñó que tenían allí las cuatro materias gordas, cedidas amablemente por Shinra para que las expusieran (cobrando Shinra por ello, claro), y, mientras el viejo les explicaba cuales eran las constelaciones, Yuffie aprovechó para robar las materias y reemplazarlas por réplicas hechas con papel maché; así que Yuffie YA posee las materias gordas (otra cosa es que sus compañeros lo sepan).

**Nebyura:** Veo que te alegra mucho la muerte de Aerith, no sé por qué la odiáis tanto con lo buena chica que es :3 Y, no te creas, Cloud no se ha alegrado de que muera, algo que se refleja en su emotivo discurso de exaltación, simplemente no cree que sea el fin del mundo, esas cosas pasan y tal... Sí, dejar el tema musical a Sephiroth fue su única buena acción que yo recuerde, ahora el hombre podrá ponérsela en el _radiocasette_ para llorar recordando a Aerith (sí, bueno, para usarlo de fondo musical durante su venganza también XD). Y Zack lo verás pronto, posiblemente en el próximo capítulo o, a lo sumo, en el que sigue. Espero que no te decepcione XD

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Mujer, como bien remarca Cloud al final de su discurso de ensalzamiento, todos los del grupo son un poco masoquistas por haberle pillado cariño a Aerith (aunque ninguno lo es tanto como Sephiroth, por enamorarse de ella XD). Y piensa que Aerith en realidad con quienes era cruel de verdad era con Cloud y con Yuffie (a veces con Redypuchi), pero al resto más o menos los trataba bien (o pasaba de ellos xD). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque la ausencia de la cetra se haga notar xD

**rukiachan25:** Jeje, lo de las rocas ha tenido buena acogida en general xD Y, si, la verdad es que Aerith se lo ha buscado, mira que quedar a merced de descerebrados como esos... nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Aunque Sephiroth tampoco está libre de culpa, yo si hubiese sido él no me habría largado de la Capital hasta que Aerith estuviese consciente de nuevo xD Ahora tendrá que vengarla. ¿Si Cloud iba a declararse? No sé yo si, de no empujarlo Cid, hubiese sido capaz de formar la primera palabra de una declaración, porque estos dos son lo más indeciso que ha parido madre. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que Cloud estaba intentando decir algo bonito acorde con lo que le inspiraba la chica, pero, ya te digo, no estoy segura de que hubiese sido capaz (sólo hace falta recordar su anterior intento, cuando compuso una poesía "romántica" dedicada a Tifa, en el capítulo 9 xD).

**RainMaccloud:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la muerte de Aerith :3 Perfecta para ella no sé si será, pero no podréis negar que es de lo más parecida a la original (si exceptuamos el pequeño e insignificante detalle de las rocas xD). Sí, Sephiroth tiene ahora una nueva motivación (o mejor dicho motivación a secas, porque antes sólo le seguía la corriente a la cetra) aunque ahora no solo finge, sino que planea realmente destruir el Planeta, en un arrebato de locura xD Desde luego, la que está contenta es Jenova: se deshace de la cetra y Sephiroth se motiva, se ha llevado el pack 2 x 1 XD

**Isa Leonhart:** xD La verdad es que sí que es insensible Cloud (aunque luego le dedica un discurso y todo), pero eso no es algo nuevo, Cloud ya ha demostrado esa faceta en más de un momento xD Y, pero por supuesto que Cloud admira a Sephiroth, además de su héroe de infancia ¡era el general de SOLDIER! Para Cloud, lo que diga Sephiroth va a misa XD Y, sí, Sephiroth se dejó contagiar por el momento y empezó a imaginar cómo sería la vida sin Aerith (como un adelanto de lo que le esperaba xD) y empezó a enumerar todo eso que se echaría de menos de ella: sus ideas perversas, su aura asesina... tú sabes, lo típico que añora uno cuando muere la persona amada XD Y no le des todo el mérito a Cloud ¡que la idea de las rocas fue de Yuffie! No creo que me extienda en lo que queda y no lo digo porque sí, sino porque, si recuerdas, en Cañón Cosmo Yuffie ya consiguió las Materias Enormes, así que no tienen necesidad de buscarlas, lo cual ocupaba gran parte del CD2, y también tienen Sagrado, lo cual casi era la otra parte del CD2 xD Y teniendo en cuenta que el CD3 sólo era lo de la Cueva del Norte... Y, sí, Jenova quería matar a Aerith, piensa que como última cetra era la única que podría haber detenido Meteorito con Sagrado... Ah, y ya para acabar, tranqui, yo ya estoy armándome con mi algodón y mi cloroformo para capturar a Sephiroth y poder mandártelo (aquí su opinión es lo de menos XD), pero dame tiempo que tengo que calcular muy bien mis movimientos para pillarlo por sorpresa y que no esté enfundando la espada en ese momento, no sea que me vuelva a morir XD Eso sí, trátamelo bien que está traumatizadillo por los últimos acontecimientos y, además, luego se lo tengo que pasar a Nadesko XD Aunque... no sé, tal vez no debería mandártelo... Mi servicio de espionaje privado ha interceptado una comunicación en la que pedías a MI Laguna a Sakae Kaze... Espero que sepas que MI Laguna es MIO, y que quien lo toque morirá de forma horrible (¿en serio te crees el cuento de que Julia murió en un accidente y Raine de enfermedad?). Yo sólo te advierto que, no sabré dónde vives, pero cuando llegue MI Laguna (al cual le puse un chip con localizador), sabré dónde buscarte. Bwahahaha!! (Ayumi saca el cuchillo jamonero y empieza a afilarlo: "Riñiiiij, riñiiijj...").

**sora63:** Tranquilo, me da a mí que nadie se esperaba que Aerith muriese de este modo, lo que ha sido una sorpresa para mí, la verdad, pensé que os parecería algo cutre y simple xD Sí, la escena de la muerte de Aerith dio origen al fic, más concretamente es porque una de las sopocientas veces que repetía el juego, mientras comentaba con mi hermanita, ella dijo "Y Cloud mira que hundir a Aerith en el agua... ¿y si llega a estar todavía viva? ¡Entonces la habría matado él!" y eso, unido a nuestras charlas sobre ¿y si Aerith en realidad fingiese ser buena y fuera un bicho?, fue el origen de todo XD Y, sobre lo de mirar en el menú si el bosque seguía dormido... ¿soy la única que lo pensó xD?

**Un XXX:** Bueno... gracias por tus palabras ^^ y "de nada" por lo de la sugerencia del nombre, una que ya no sabe cómo llamarte después de tanto sinónimo xD Sí, pronto estarán en el cráter (en el próximo capítulo, para más señas xD) y, evidentemente, no necesitan recolectar las materias grandes porque ya las tienen, pero eso no significa que ya vayan al combate final (igual que el hecho de que Cloud sea un debilucho tampoco afecta al poder de Sephiroth, desgraciadamente para nuestro ex–SOLDIER xD). Yo no sé si será buena idea que Seph use la banda sonora que le regaló Aerith, porque no tengo claro si no lo deprimirá más que animarlo, y con lágrimas en los ojos uno ve borroso, y ver borroso cuando tienes que manejar una espada más larga que tú eres alto... XD Pero bueno, de momento la ira le puede a la tristeza. Sobre los carteros... tú sabes, es lo mismo que cuando vas a rescatar a un niño en una cueva y el niño está en la última sala, aunque el lugar esté lleno de monstruos y tú hayas tenido que encontrar sopocientas llaves y resolver acertijos para entrar allí... La suerte de los NPC. Y me alegra que te gustase el discurso de Cloud, no hay mucha gente que me lo haya nombrado, así que no sabía bien qué pensabais. La verdad es que no fue fácil encontrar un modo de "ensalzar" a una mujer tan perversa y que quedase emotivo, suerte de la desgraciada infancia de Cloud xDD

**Cat Atonia:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la muerte de Aerith y el capítulo en general ^^ Tanto Aerith como Sephiroth hicieron mal por confiar lo suficiente en el grupo como para dejar a la cetra indefensa en semejantes manos, pero no olvidemos que la idea fue de Yuffie, que Cloud se está llevando todo el mérito xD Como ves, Sephiroth parece dispuesto a cumplir el último deseo de su amada, aunque tenga que morir él también; pero, como tú dices, ¿realmente será capaz? Pronto lo sabréis XD Jenova, en cualquier caso, como bien dices, ayudará en todo lo que pueda a que su hijo cumpla con los perversos planes que ella misma ha diseñado xD

**vergil ansem:** Vaya, creo que eres la primera persona que dice que había llegado a imaginar la posibilidad de que Cloud ahogase en el agua a Aerith, como de hecho fue xD Me alegra que aún siendo predecible, te haya gustado; yo es que intento, en la medida de lo posible, mantener las cosas parecidas a como fueron en el juego, aunque a veces meto unas ralladas que para qué xD Más o menos cuando la original no me gusta mucho, como pasó en Wutai, en el Templo de los Ancianos o en Corel xD Espero que te haya gustado el paseo por la nieve que se han dado, esperaré tú opinión :3

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo pensaba que todos me dirían que lo de la muerte de Aerith era muy previsible y simple (a ver quién no se ha planteado qué pasaría si Aerith hubiese estado viva cuando la hunden xD), pero creo que, a parte de ti, sólo otra persona lo había esperado. Sobre lo del tema de Sephiroth, ya sé que no es la canción, pero no sé si notas que en mi fic los únicos temas que se dice que suenan son los de batalla, y su tema de batalla es sin duda el _One Winged Angel_ (además de su tema, a secas, en todos los demás juegos que sale xD). Ah, y sobre lo de poner J.E.N.O.V.A en el combate contra JENOVA vida, es que a mí no me gustó que dejaran el de Aerith, no le pega esa música a un combate, un combate debe tener una música animada y marchosa, y estando por allí JENOVA con el _radiocasette_, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de poner su canción (que suena poco en el juego y es una de mis favoritas xD). No es cierto que a Cloud le dé más rabia que se hiciera malo que lo de Nibelheim (por su padre–madre, Manolo y el golpe que se lleva Tifa, no creas xD), pero digamos que lo admira tanto que a veces se le olvida xD Dices que el 90 por ciento pasan rápido los dos discos... ¿hay más autores que hayan escrito un _walkthrough_ de este juego? Yo jamás he encontrado ninguno (y no será por no buscarlo), aunque igual te refieres a uno serio, y yo buscaba parodias xD Olvida lo dicho xD Por cierto, tu review me ha dado una ideilla para el futuro, gracias :3 (aunque no puedo decirte qué, claro xD). Y Zack pronto, muy pronto xD

**Flora Athena:** ¡Qué agradable sorpresa leerte! Es el primer review que me dejas, aunque ya sabía que me leías desde hace bastante, por la respuesta a un review que te dejé yo y por lo que me cuenta Sakae Kaze. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta el momento, y que tú no creas que va flojeando (porque a mí me da esa sensación). Espero poder mantener al menos el ritmo hasta el final. No sé qué te parecerá este capítulo, ya me lo dirás tú xD Pronto, muy pronto llega Zack, el pobre ha sido nombrado un montón de veces y sólo asomará la cara para el final, pero, bueno, ya es más que en el juego xD Por cierto, chica, a ver si actualizas pronto tú xD Que tengo ganas de saber si el "hijo" de Garnet sobrevivirá y qué pasará con mi pobre y despreciado (por su hijo) Laguna xD ¡Y ver si Tidus se escapa de casa XD! Así que, ya sabes lo que te toca, ¡no puedes mantenerme en vilo tanto tiempo! (como si yo fuera alguien para hablar de eso XD).

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** ¡Wola, tiempo sin leernos! Pero por supuesto que Aerith ha muerto, el guión lo exigía xD Aunque yo creo que lo del sector 5 no era un bug, que está hecho adrede como si viese su fantasma o algo. Y no, no le tengo tirria a nuestra cetra, al contrario, es mi personaje favorito del fic xD Pero, bueno, soy conocida por torturar a los personajes que me gustan, así que eso no es bueno para ella XD Me alegra que te guste la vena paternal de Cid, no estaba segura de que sus fans no me lapidaran por ponerle ese punto familiar/sentimental, a mí me gusta más así :3 Y respecto a Cait Sith, los ayuda porque no puede contenerse al ver que la respuesta es tan obvia, no porque le den pena ni nada, por él podrían morirse todos (menos Tifa, que le ha cogido cariño xD) Y, no te creas que Marlene hubiese ayudado más, Elmyra sabía la respuesta, lo que pasa es que Aerith le sigue la corriente cuando sale el tema de Sephiroth y Zack y claro :P

Pues eso es todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad (_again_)) no os olvidéis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	20. Des: CdN, Obj: Sobrevivir a Sephiroth

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 20. Destino: Cráter del Norte. Objetivo: Sobrevivir a Sephiroth.**

—¡¡Ooooooooooooh!! —corearon todos los presentes, con cara de atontados, tras observar el vídeo en que se podía admirar el centro del cráter, con las hermosas luces verdes que lo rodeaban, fluyendo, reuniéndose sobre él, y que no eran sino la corriente vital intentando sanar la vieja herida que provocó la llegada al Planeta de Jenova.

—¡Y este es el Cráter del Norte! —se sintió obligada a explicar la guía hawaiana, cuyas palabras sacaron del ensimismamiento a los clones, que se apresuraron a bombardear el lugar con los _flashes_ de sus cámaras—. ¡Donde hace muchos años cayó algo sin identificar del cielo haciendo este enorme cráter y, desde entonces, hay lucecitas verdes!

—La "Crisis" de la que hablaba Ifalna en el vídeo del profesor Gast —aclaró Vincent.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron los otros, que se habían perdido a mitad de la charla de la cetra.

—Esa luz verde —empezó Tifa— es la corriente vital, la energía del Planeta, que se reúne aquí para sanar esa herida antigua que ocasionó la llegada de Jenova al Planeta en la época en que los cetras aún no se habían dividido —explicó con una sabiduría espontánea y ajena a ella que los programadores le habían implantado artificialmente, en aquel mismo instante, para que los jugadores se enterasen de lo que veían.

—¡Entonces protegeremos este lugar con nuestra vida! —declaró Barret, con entusiasmo—. ¡No permitiremos que nadie dañe otra vez al Planeta!

—Si Meteorito cae, ¿el agujero será así de pequeño? —se preguntó Cloud.

—Un Meteorito es más grande que Jenova —razonó Redypuchi—, por fuerza el agujero será mayor.

—¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sephiroth antes de que invoque esa cosa!! —exclamó Barret.

—Lo que no entiendo, tronch, es por qué #&ç#&!¬+# tiene que venir aquí para invocarlo, tronch —señaló Cid.

—Porque Sephiroth —continuó Tifa compartiendo los conocimientos que no le pertenecían—, pese a ser especial, sigue siendo humano (en parte) y no tiene el poder suficiente para invocar a Meteorito usando la Materia Negra, que precisa de 1 millón de puntos de magia para realizar la invocación.

—¡¿Un millón de puntos de magia?! —chillaron incluso los guías hawaianos.

—Pero aquí, haciendo uso de la energía de la corriente vital que el Planeta está concentrando, podrá usar la Materia Negra.

—Wow, Tifa, cuántas cosas sabes —se admiró Cloud.

—La verdad es que no recordaba saberlas...

—¡Da igual por qué viene aquí, el caso es que viene y es de Shinra! —gritó Barret, lanzando un par de disparos al aire para dar fuerza a sus palabras—. ¡¡Sólo por eso merece la muerte!!

—Sephiroth ya no pertenece a Shinra... —recordó Vincent.

—¡¿Qué más da?! —insistió el hombre.

—Vin, ¿por qué siempre estás defendiendo a Sephiroth? —reprochó Yuffie—. Es el malo de la historia, ¿recuerdas?

—No es oro todo lo que reluce.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡¡Vamos alláaaaaa!! ¡¡Muerte a Shinraaaaa!!

—¡Espera, Barret!

Todo el grupo en pleno empezó el descenso por el cráter que, misteriosamente, pese a que de lejos parecía un cráter llano y normal hasta llegar al agujero, ahora estaba lleno de caminos retorcidos.

—¡Oh, mirad eso que no se ve en la pantalla! —señaló Yuffie en dirección al cielo. Todos levantaron la mirada, pero la cámara seguía enfocándolos a ellos.

—¡Son los de Shinra! —chilló Barret, con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira.

—¡Es el _Highwind_! —exclamó Cloud, emocionado—. ¡Conocido como "Viento Fuerte" por los que tuvieron la desgraci... quiero decir, el privilegio de jugar el juego traducido al español! ¡El más grande, mejor y único avión (que no helicóptero) del que dispone Shinra! ¡El que siempre tienen aparcado en Junon y nunca mueven! ¡Conocido por el populacho como el "Macizorra en Bikini" por el dibujo que tiene en uno de sus lados!

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#?! —gritó Cid, furioso—. ¡¡No es solo que esos #&ç#& de Shinra, pese a que tenían un #&ç## avión, aun así vinieron a robarme mi Tiny Bronco, sino que los muy #&ç#+ç+##&ç#&+# le han puesto al "Macizorra en Bikini", de nombre oficial, MI apellido, tronch!!

—¡¡Merecen la muerte!! —repitió Barret.

—¡¡Groaaaaaaaargg!! —corearon los dos hombres, antes de empezar Barret a disparar, en vano, en dirección a la nave, y Cid a lanzarle piedras con la esperanza de que las rocas, milagrosamente, llegasen hasta el _Highwind_ y golpeasen un mecanismo vital.

—Me pregunto a qué han venido aquí los de Shinra —se dijo Cloud, observando cómo la nave se perdía en la lejanía, pese a los inútiles esfuerzos de sus compañeros por detenerla—. Ni son los protagonistas ni, por mucho que le pese a Barret, los antagonistas principales, así que no tiene sentido que aparezcan en el lugar de la batalla final —razonó.

—Igual quieren ver el combate épico —sugirió Redypuchi.

—O aprovechar que nos matamos entre nosotros y quedarse ellos con todo —añadió Yuffie.

—Eso tiene más sentido —asintió el resto.

—¡¡Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que los de Shinra lleguen a la Tierra Prometida y la destrocen!! —ordenó Barret, cogiendo por le cuello a Cloud y echando a correr. Si se lo llevaba a él, el resto estarían obligados a seguirlos.

La loca carrera se detuvo abruptamente cuando el hombre del brazo arma se encontró con uno de los extraños fenómenos antinaturales que poblaban aquel cráter: una cortina de viento verde, preferían creer que no era parte de la Corriente Vital, por lo contaminante que ésta era, ya que ellos tenían que pasar por ahí. Aquella pantalla de aire verde ganaba potencia a ratos y la perdía segundos después.

—¿Mutaremos si tocamos eso? —se preguntó Redypuchi, con aprensión, al recordar que, ya hace mucho, cuando Cloud les mostró sus _flashbacks_ de lo sucedido en Nibelheim, habían descubierto que Shinra creaba monstruos por el método de sumergir SOLDIERs en Mako, y el Mako se sacaba de la Corriente Vital...

—No nos queda más remedio —le recordó Tifa—. Por enorme que sea el mundo, y aunque haya miles de caminos alternativos, el juego nos obliga a pasar por aquí.

—¡Y éstas son las famosas cortinas verdes que blablabla! —seguían los guías a la suya, mientras los clones, muy emocionados, gastaban memoria de sus cámaras digitales.

—¿Será correcto que dejemos que nos sigan a un sitio tan peligroso? —se preguntó Tifa, preocupada.

—Deja que pasen sus vacaciones donde les dé la gana —resolvió Yuffie—. Así, mientras los mastican los monstruos, nosotros podremos avanzar...

—¡Yuffie!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros tenemos que salvar el mundo, es normal que los demás se sacrifiquen para abrirnos camino!... ¿Y si esperamos a que un tipo de estos continúe el camino para ver qué pasa si se toca la cosa verde esa? —sugirió, sin atisbo de compasión.

—¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —replicó Cloud—. ¡¿Acaso no recordáis que Sephiroth podría estar ya ahí dentro y tiene la Materia Negra?!

—¡¿Gracias a quién?! —replicaron a coro.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —mintió.

—Por favor, no discutamos —intentó poner paz Tifa, como de costumbre.

—¡No hemos venido aquí para quedarnos parados por una +)#¬&·& corriente de aire, tronch! —declaró Cid—. ¡Basta con pasar cuando sople menos, tronch!

—¡Bah! ¡¿Para qué molestarnos en calcular tanto?! —declaró el rubio, con su pose chulesca—. ¡Puedo atravesarla cuando está a máxima potencia! ¡Yo estuve en SOLDIER! ¡¡Allí nos enseñaron a nadar a contracorriente por remolinos, a atravesar huracanes a la pata coja, a surfear en tsunamis, a construir castillos de naipes durante terremotos, a...!!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡¡Demuéstralo!!

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡¿Acaso creéis que me voy a echar atrás?! ¡¡Admirad como yo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! —gritó, instantes después de poner el pie en la cortina verde de lo que fuera, cuando ésta lo arrastró y empezó a llevárselo por los aires, hacia arriba.

—¡¡Cloud!! —gritaron todos, preocupados.

—¡Que alguien lo recupere! —pidió Barret—. ¡Si la corriente lo manda al quinto pino, nos arrastrará a todos con él por ser el protagonista!

—¡¡No podemos perder las materias de Cloud!! —añadió Yuffie, con mirada decidida, antes de lanzar con fuerza sobrehumana uno de sus bumerang, en el que previamente había atado una cuerda.

El arma llegó hasta el rubio, le dio varias vueltas, atándolo con la cuerda en el proceso, y luego aterrizó en el cráneo de Cloud, noqueándolo. Los miembros del grupo cogieron con fuerza la cuerda y, tras un rato en que parecía que jugasen con Cloud como si fuere una cometa, lograron bajarlo al suelo y despertarlo con una cola de fénix.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos como Cid sugirió y pasamos cuando vaya más flojito? —propuso Tifa cuando todo pasó.

—Bah, un pequeño fallito lo tiene cualquiera —refunfuñó Cloud entre dientes.

Tres cuartos de hora después, por fin lograron encontrar el momento propicio para pasar uno de ellos y, por suerte, fue suficiente, ya que bastaba con que pasase Cloud, como protagonista, para que todos lo siguieran a la siguiente pantalla de modo mágico. Fue especialmente frustrante ver que, instantes después, todos los clones y los guías hawaianos sortearon la trampa mortal sin siquiera calcular sus pasos.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

El grupo recorría alegremente, desde hacía un par de minutos ya, un serpenteante camino ascendente, rodeado por precipicios sin fondo a la vista.

—¡¡Cuidado!! —exclamó Tifa, horrorizada.

—¡¡Unióooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!! —gritó un clon, que, tras tropezar deliberadamente, caía al vacío por el barranco.

—¡NO! —chilló Redypuchi, alargando una pata.

—¡¡Sephiroooooooooooooooooooooooooth!! —exclamó otro que siguió a su compañero.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué diantres están estos tipos lanzándose por el precipicio desde que empezamos esta pantalla?! —clamó Barret—. ¡Porque no me creo que TANTOS tropiecen sin querer!

—Dejadlos, será algún ritual de su tribu o algo —opinó Yuffie.

—¡Yeh, tronch! —llamó Cid, cogiendo del brazo al guía hawaiano—. ¡¿Por qué #&ç#&!¬+# dejáis a vuestros #&ç#& turistas con capa lanzarse alegremente por el #&ç#&!¬+# abismo, tronch?!

—Según nuestro contrato, nosotros sólo tenemos que guiarlos por el camino y contarles lo que ven —se excusó él.

—¡Eso, eso! —añadió su compañera—. Nosotros no tenemos derecho a coartar sus libertades e impedirles que hagan _puenting_ sin cuerda si eso los divierte.

—Además, cobramos por adelantado.

—Eso lo explica todo —asintió Vincent.

—¡¡Cloud!! —corearon Redypuchi y Tifa, cogiéndolo de la media gabardina, ella pisándola con el pie y él enganchándose con los dientes, justo a tiempo para evitar que el protagonista también se despeñara voluntariamente—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—No sé... ha sido como un impulso.

—¡Controla tus impulsos estúpidos! —gritaron todos menos Vincent, incluso Tifa.

—¿No ves que si te caes desde aquí te podrías hacer daño? —añadió la morena, con tono maternal.

—No veo por qué, cuando me caí desde el puente del monte Nibel, las DOS veces que me caí, en ninguna me hice nada —esgrimió como argumento, olvidando que, la primera vez, la caída dejó en coma a Tifa, demostrando por tanto que era peligroso.

—¡Pero, Cloud, con el vértigo que siempre has tenido, no deberías asomarte al borde! —insistió ella.

—¡Ostras, es verdad! —recordó entonces Cloud. Tras echar una ojeada al precipicio que se extendía a ambos lados del estrecho camino, se cogió a la joven, con las piernas temblando y dobladas de forma extraña, y suplicó con pánico—: ¡Tifa, no me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes!

—Dios, es más patético de lo que había llegado a pensar... —se dijo Yuffie.

—¿Ves?, a mí eso nunca me pasará —se jactó Barret—, ya que lo considero el ser más patético de la creación.

—¡Unióooooooooooooooooooon!

—¡#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#! ¡¡Acabemos esta #&ç#&!¬+# pantalla antes de que se maten todos los #&ç#& tipos con capa, tronch!!

Un par de cambios de pantalla después, se encontraron en una que consistía en un largo y retorcido camino. La cámara se molestó en ascender para hacer visible un lejano punto de grabación y un cofre azul chillón, ambos inaccesibles para nuestros protagonistas, ya que una secuencia perteneciente a la historia los clavó en el lugar donde estaban, obligándolos a prestar atención:

En el centro de la pantalla estaba Sephiroth, acompañado por la cabeza mutante rubia con tentáculos que decía ser su madre. Jenova reía de forma estridente, contenta porque Sephiroth al fin fuese a cumplir con los planes que ella llevaba trazando desde que se reencontraron; Sephiroth, muy irritado, sacudía la pierna en un vano y casi desesperado intento de desenganchar de ella a un par de tipos con capa negra que se habían abrazado a su bota.

—¡¡Soltadme!! ¡¡Nadie me impedirá destruir el Planeta, por muy pesado que sea!!

—¡Oh, es Sephiroth! —señaló Tifa lo evidente.

—Sephiroth... —repitió Cloud lentamente, con tono extraño—. De pronto siento el fuerte impulso de entregarle la Materia Negra y servirlo hasta la muerte...

—¡Pero si él ya tiene la Materia Negra! —le recordó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Porque tú YA se la diste!! —añadieron Cid, Barret y Yuffie.

—Jo, tíos, ¿nadie os ha dicho nunca que sois unos rencorosos?

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —gritó Barret, ignorando el último comentario del rubio—. ¡¡Ni te pienses que te permitiremos destruir el Planeta!! ¡¡Moriremos si es necesario, pero te detendremos!!

—Hombre... —musitó Yuffie—, tampoco hace falta llegar a esos extremos, ¿no? Si nos morimos nos dará igual que el Planeta esté destruido o no...

El hombre de largos cabellos plateados apartó su mirada de los clones que tenía adheridos a la pierna para posarla en el grupo, lo cual dio lugar a que su mueca de fastidio y asco cambiase a una de profundo rencor y odio.

—¡¡Vosotros!! —exclamó con voz controlada, lo cual acobardaba más que si hubiese gritado—. No sé cómo os las habéis apañado para alcanzarme antes del final de la cueva, sobre todo porque se supone que la batalla final siempre tiene que ser en la última pantalla, pero da igual... ¡¡así tendré el placer de haceros sufrir hasta vuestra agónica y laaaaaarga muerte antes de destruir el resto!!

Todos dieron un paso atrás ante la mirada y el aura asesina de Sephiroth, lo cual incluía a los guías hawaianos. Los clones que los acompañaban estaban deseosos de lanzarse sobre Sephiroth para unirse a él, pero una fuerza misteriosa les impedía interrumpir la escena.

—Ho–hombre... tampoco hace falta ser tan cruel para ser el malo de un juego, ¿no? —opinó Yuffie, seriamente preocupada por su integridad—. Basta con que quieras destruir el mundo y derrotarnos, no hace falta que también nos tortures y tal...

—No os molestéis en pedirme clemencia —replicó Sephiroth, inconmovible—. Nunca os podré perdonar por lo que me habéis hecho, ¡pienso cobrarme venganza por la muerte de Aerith!

—¡¡Pero si la mataste tú!! —corearon Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Redypuchi, Yuffie y Cid.

—Sephiroth, no dejes que la ira te ciegue —pidió Vincent, con su voz tranquila y monótona de siempre—, así sólo haces lo que Hojo y Jenova desean que hagas.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró, con un tic en la ceja ante la simple mención de que algo de lo que él estaba haciendo complaciese a Hojo—. ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

—Sephiroth... —empezó Vincent, a lo que siguió una corta pausa dramática que la cámara aprovechó para enfocar el careto de los presentes. Cuando, tras pasar por el de Sephiroth, volvió a Vincent, finalizó—: yo soy tu padre.

—¡¡Noooooooooooo!! —El grito desgarrador de Sephiroth incluso logró cubrir por completo las exclamaciones del resto. Todos miraban con horror a Vincent ante la inesperada revelación, todos menos Cloud, que lo miraba con renovado y fortalecido respeto—. ¡¡No puede ser!!

—Ho–hombre... —empezó Redypuchi, el único que no estaba en _shock_ cerebral—, tampoco es como para que te lo tomes tan mal, no es tan grave. Vincent es majo... Ni que fuera tu peor enemigo.

—¡¿Que no es tan grave?! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de lo trágico de la situación?! ¡Mi padre aparenta tener dos años menos que yo y es más guapo! ¡Ni siquiera podría presentarle tranquilo a mi novia! ¡¡Eso sin añadir que está implicado en la muerte de la única mujer que habría tenido derecho a ese título!! —se recordó, con ira renovada.

—¡¡Vincent!! —chilló Yuffie cuando recuperó la voz y, con pose dramática, empezó—: ¡No me dijiste que tenías un hijo cuando me suplicaste que me casase contigo! ¡¡Me has engañado para atarme a ti!!

—... —Vincent no lo recordaba así, pero no se molestó en señalarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —aulló Sephiroth, abriendo mucho los verdes ojos—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi madrastra es una cría que podría ser mi hija?!

—¡¡Vincent, nos debes una explicación!! —exigieron todos.

—¡¡Eso!! —añadió Cloud—. ¡¿No se suponía que el padre de Sephiroth era Hojo?!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló Sephiroth, profundamente ofendido por tan infame acusación—. ¡¡No os permito que me insultéis de esa manera!! ¡Ni os penséis que voy a permitiros que me hagáis perder la cordura, para así poder impedir que destruya el Planeta, al hacerme creer que existe algún vínculo entre yo y Hojo! —Jamás pondría al científico por delante de él, ni aunque la educación lo exigiera—. ¡Y tampoco me acabo de creer que este tipo con pinta de vampiro sea mi padre! ¡Madre! —llamó, girándose hacia Jenova, que observaba divertida todo el culebrón—. ¡¿Es cierto lo que dice ese tipo?!

—_¡Jijijijijijiji!_

—No te miento, Sephiroth —aseguró Vincent—. Yo soy tu padre. Y tu madre no es Jenova, sino una mujer a la que le inyectaron las células de Jenova cuando estaba embarazada, una científica que trabajaba para Shinra como ayudante de Hojo, Lucrecia... La mujer más hermosa e inteligente... Ah, Lucrecia...

—¡Ey, córtate un poco, que estás ante tu actual esposa! —se quejó la ninja.

—¿Qué me estás contando? —preguntó Sephiroth, confundido y escéptico—. ¿Qué es eso de las células de Jenova? ¿Tienes pruebas de algo de lo que dices?

—Sí, tengo esto —indicó, sacando de bajo su capa dos objetos: un papel doblado en cuatro y una especie de libro.

La cámara decidió que el libro era más interesante y, tras recrearse en su cubierta, fue paseándose por el contenido, que no era sino un conjunto de fotografías, tomadas desde distintos ángulos, todas hechas en el mismo escenario y a la misma persona: una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, peinados en una coleta alta, que, ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco y collares de perlas, permanecía, como si estuviese dormida, en el interior de una especie de cristal verde.

—Ella es Lucrecia Crescent, tal y como está ahora, oculta en una cueva secreta tras una catarata, entre la zona de Corel, la de Cañón Cosmo y la de Nibelheim —explicó Vincent.

—Hombre, el parecido es innegable —opinó Barret—. Al menos se parece más a él que Jenova.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Sephiroth tuvo que reconocer que tenían razón. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando el profesor Gast, ya hacía muchos años, una vez nombró a su madre como si la hubiese conocido de pasada, le había dicho que tenía el pelo castaño y no rubio...

—Madre... —murmuró con tono de advertencia Sephiroth, girándose de nuevo hacia Jenova.

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Vale, vale, lo confieso! ¡Lucrecia es tu madre biológica! ¡Pero ella te abandonó al poco de nacer para morirse! ¡Y yo te he dado todo el amor de madre que nunca has tenido! ¡¿Vas a negarme por no tener vínculos de sangre?! _—dramatizó—._ ¡Tenemos vínculos genéticos, si te sirven!_

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Vincent es el padre de Sephiroth? —preguntó Tifa, anonadada.

—La prueba definitiva es ésta —indicó Vincent esgrimiendo el papel que todos ya habían olvidado—: La página secreta del informe/diario de Lucrecia...

De pronto empezaron a salir en la pantalla las letras que había en el papel, leídas por la voz de Lucrecia, aunque ella no estuviese allí:

"27 de Febrero. Me he hecho un test de embarazo porque me aburría e inesperadamente ha dado positivo. No entiendo qué puede haber fallado, mis cálculos y experimentos siempre habían sido perfectos, y cuando me hice esa prueba de fertilidad a los seis años en la clase de biología me dio negativo... Supongo que el material sería barato. En fin, ahora tengo un buen problema, a ver cómo puedo explicárselo a Hojo sin que me pida el divorcio y me deje sin un duro, ni trabajo y, si lo apuras, sin nacionalidad. El aborto no es opción, podría dejarme cicatriz... ¡Ya sé! Le haré creer que el hijo es suyo para no tener que contarle lo de mi aventura con Vincent. Total, aunque no me haya tocado ni un pelo en su vida, como es tan lerdo y tan sumamente inepto en biología, si le cuento que ha pasado por el beso en la mejilla que le dejé que me diera cuando volvió con el ejemplar del norte, se lo creerá... Sí, eso haré."

—¡¿Y se lo creyó?! —corearon casi todos.

—Viniendo de él, no me extraña —señaló Sephiroth con sumo desprecio.

—Sí —asintió Vincent.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace mi madre metida en un cristal en una cueva? —quiso saber Sephiroth.

—Para un experimento, se dejó inyectar células de Jenova, supuestamente para lograr los poderes de los cetras y que tú los tuvieras al nacer; pero, como el proyecto lo llevaba Hojo, fue un fiasco. Lo único que iba a conseguir Lucrecia era empezar a mutar, al poco de dar a luz, hasta convertirse en algo parecido a Jenova —señaló y todos hicieron una mueca de horror ante la imagen mental: esos dientes afilados, esos tentáculos, esos ojos donde no tocaba...—. Y, como ella era muy presumida, decidió que prefería estar guapa eternamente que mutar, aunque para ello tuviese que morir, así que se metió en ese cristal de mako.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso si por aquel entonces estabas metido en el ataúd del cementerio clandestino de Nibelheim? —se extrañó Tifa.

—¿Y cuándo hiciste este reportaje fotográfico en la cueva si no has dejado de estar con nosotros desde que te sacamos? —añadió Barret.

Vincent no creyó necesario responder a esas preguntas.

—Entonces... —empezó a recapitular Sephiroth—. Tú eras el amante de mi madre, que es la científica de las fotos y la esposa de Hojo, lo cual quiere decir que le ponía los cuernos a ese imbécil, por lo cual ya me cae bien mi madre... Lo que decía, Lucrecia era mi madre, que ahora está muerta, congelada en alguna cueva del mundo; tú eres mi padre, y Jenova es... mi "algo por definir", ya que tengo células suyas por un experimento...

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Soy como tu segunda mami! ¡Jijijiji!_

—Dejémoslo en segunda madre —aceptó—. Bien, me parece todo muy interesante y emotivo, y la verdad que nunca está de más enterarse de cuáles son los orígenes de uno, aunque le importen un carajo, como era mi caso. Pero todo esto no cambia en nada la situación... y esa es que nada ni nadie impedirá que destruya el mundo porque, ahora que habéis asesinado a Aerith, el mundo ya no tiene sentido para NADIE.

—¡¡Pero si la mataste tú!!

—¡¿Cómo voy a matarla yo?! —gritó, furioso—. ¡¡Yo la amaba!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡No puedo creer que exista alguien capaz de amar a una mujer tan perversa y mezquina! ¡Dios, no sé si admirarte por eso o compadecerte!

—¡Eso es imposible! —intervino Tifa, sin escuchar al rubio—. ¡Tú la atravesaste con la Masamune! ¡Todos lo vimos! ¡Y nadie clava una espada a la mujer que ama!

—Nadie cuerdo, al menos —matizó Yuffie.

—¡¿Es que estáis subnormales o qué?! ¡¿No sois capaces ni de reconocer el brillo amarillo del límite de vuestra supuesta compañera de equipo y amiga?! ¡¡Cuando le clavé la Masamune, Aerith estaba bajo los efectos del Protector Planetario, así que era inmune a cualquier daño, INCLUSO al de mi espada!!

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡¿Entonces Aerith no está muerta?! —creyó entender Tifa.

—¡¡Claro que lo está!! ¡¡A vosotros se os ocurrió la estúpida idea de lanzarla a un lago con unas piedras atadas!! ¡¡La ahogasteis!!

—¡¡No puede ser!! —corearon los otros.

—¡¡Lo es!! ¡¡La matasteis!!

—¡¡No, es demasiado horrible!!

—¡¡Llenasteis de agua sus pulmones de forma que la arrastrasteis a una muerte horrible que padeció bien despierta, pues le dio tiempo a mandarme un mensaje de despedida al móvil!!

—¡¡Oooh, no, ¿cómo pudimos?!! —clamaban Tifa, Redypuchi, Barret y Cid montando un auténtico drama, estirándose de los pelos y derramando lágrimas de culpabilidad. Cait Sith se partía de risa por la ineptitud del grupo, algo que quedaba oculto por los gritos de los otros, y Cloud y Yuffie estaban demasiado asustados por el modo en que Sephiroth los miraba especialmente a ellos como para reaccionar.

—Aquel brillo era eso... —fue lo único que dijo Vincent, que secretamente se había preguntado más de una vez por qué Aerith había estado reluciendo cuando la mataron.

—U–un momento... —pidió Yuffie—. ¿Aerith te escribió un mensaje? —preguntó, con la esperanza de desviar la conversación para poder salvar la vida—. ¿Cómo tenía tu número?

—Éramos amigos de la infancia —resumió, de mala gana.

—Aerith nunca lo mencionó —hizo memoria Cloud, algo así lo recordaría.

—No querría que os preocuparais por el dolor que le suponía tener que enfrentarse a un antiguo amigo —mintió Sephiroth, dispuesto a mantener la imagen de su amada.

—¡¿Y por qué le clavaste la espada?! —volvió Tifa a su pregunta inicial—. ¡¿Seguro que no nos engañas?! —deseó creer que mentía y su amiga no había sido asesinada accidentalmente por ellos—. ¡Tú no eres precisamente de fiar!

—¡Le clavé la espada porque me dio la gana! ¡Puedo ensartar a quien me plazca sin tener que dar explicaciones! ¡Yo sabía que no le pasaría nada!

—¡¡Pero tú nos dijiste que estaba muerta!! ¡¡Y sabías que no lo estaba!! —acusó Cloud.

—¡¡Eso, eso!! —se acogió la ninja.

—¡¡Eso, es tu culpa, esbirro de Shinra!! —se sumó Barret también.

—¡¿Cómo osáis echarme la culpa de SU muerte a MÍ?! ¡¡Yo jamás le hubiese hecho ni un rasguño!! ¡¡E, igual que estaba dispuesto a matar de forma horrible a quien lo intentase, la vengaré!!

—¡¡Entiendo que estés dolido por su muerte, todos lo estamos!! —aseguró Tifa, aunque Cait Sith no parecía muy apenado—. ¡Pero no debes usar eso como excusa para destruir el mundo! ¡¡Aerith no lo querría así!! ¡¡Aerith querría que todos pudiésemos ser felices y vivir en paz!!

—Se ve que la conozco mucho mejor que vosotros... —dedujo sin problemas.

—¡Sephiroth!

—¡¡Basta de cháchara!! ¡¡Que empiece el combate, que tengo mucho daño que haceros y el mundo espera para ser destruido!!

Nada más acabar Sephiroth su amenaza, en la pantalla empezó a salir un cartel de ayuda que le decía a Cloud que iba a tener que dividir la gente en tres equipos para que atacasen a Sephiroth desde distintos ángulos y así tuviesen alguna oportunidad de, al menos, despeinarlo. A continuación, apareció automáticamente la pantalla de formación de grupos, para que Cloud escogiera el equipo principal.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué me han clavado a Yuffie en mi equipo?! —se quejó el rubio, intentando sacarla.

—¡Yo no quiero estar en ese equipo! —aseguró la ninja.

—¡¡Vosotros dos sois los culpables principales de la muerte de Aerith!! —les recordó Sephiroth, con ira—. ¡¡Os quiero en el equipo que tenga en frente para ver de cerca vuestro sufrimiento!! ¡¡Y mis deseos son la ley!! —aseveró, y por lo visto el juego pensaba igual—. ¡Cloud, te aconsejo que escojas como tercer compañero a quien menos quieras, porque pienso ensañarme especialmente con vosotros tres!

—¡Glups! —corearon Yuffie y Cloud, paseando la mirada por los otros.

—¡Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea, Cloud! —aseguró Tifa en una muestra de fidelidad, valentía y estupidez sin precedentes—. ¡Puedes elegirme!

«¡¡Ni de coña!!», se dijo el rubio, descartándola. De todos, Tifa era la última que deseaba que muriera.

—¡Yo también estoy dispuesto! —declaró Barret—. ¡¡No tengo miedo a ese esbirro de Shinra!!

«Ganas no le faltan a Barret» —pensó—, «y es fuerte. Pero yo quiero ver si puedo sobrevivir, y un compañero que se niega a usar materia no servirá de escudo humano durante mucho tiempo...»

—¡A mí no me mires, tronch! ¡Tengo una familia numerosa que alimentar, tronch!

«Es verdad, Cid tiene siete hijas... A mí no me habría gustado que un desalmado lanzase a mi padre–madre a una muerte casi segura cuando tenía otras opciones», se dijo, en un súbito ataque de piedad y empatía.

—... —Vincent sólo lo miró.

«No me puedo arriesgar a que Vincent se niegue a atacar a Sephiroth con el estúpido argumento de que no puede matar a su hijo», meditó Cloud, olvidando el momento de exaltación al amor familiar de instantes antes.

—¿Eh? —emitió Cait Sith, cuando la pantalla se fijó en él.

—¡¿Por qué puedo escoger al peluche de Tifa como tercer miembro del equipo de combate?!

—¡¿En serio puedes?! —se sorprendió Tifa.

—Pues sí que andamos desesperados, tronch.

—¡No pienso confiar mi destino a un montón de felpa! —declaró Cloud, dirigiendo los azules ojos con brillos mako hacia su última opción: Redypuchi.

—Un momento... —musitó Yuffie, con una sonrisa escalofriante—. El padre de Redypuchi, Seto, ¿no era gafe a más no poder? ¿Y si es hereditario? —deseó.

—¡Es cierto! —evocó Cloud, espejando la sonrisa de la ninja—. ¡Con un poco de suerte, le llueven todos los golpes a él!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! —se quejó el anaranjado felino.

—¡¡Decidido, Redypuchi en nuestro equipo!! —Lo seleccionó antes de que el aludido tuviese tiempo a quejarse—. Y los otros... Se supone que nosotros vamos a atacar su torso y cabeza... De las piernas de Sephiroth que se ocupen Tifa, Barret y Cid —escogió, pensando que, como la espada la llevaría en las manos, sería la zona más inofensiva y, por tanto, en la que la chica correría menos riesgos. Y, como también le convenía que le partiesen las piernas a Sephiroth si sucedía algún milagro (cosa que dudaba), añadió a los dos más agresivos para que la acompañaran—. ¡Y de los brazos que se ocupe Vincent con el peluche! —concluyó, confiando en que la habilidad innata de Vincent lo hiciese durar lo suficiente (pese a no tener más compañeros que un gato de felpa para absorber los ataques) como para que Sephiroth gastase los puntos de magia intentando matarlo.

Una vez acabaron las decisiones, se dividieron en los grupos asignados y se colocaron: el grupo de Tifa a la derecha de Sephiroth, el de Vincent a la izquierda, y el de Cloud en frente.

—_¡¡Música, maestro, jijijiji!!_ —exclamó Jenova, eufórica ante la perspectiva de un derramamiento de sangre, mientras daba al _on_ en su radiocasete de siempre, esta vez haciendo sonar las primeras notas de _One Winged Angel_, la pieza musical que Aerith había regalado a Sephiroth la tarde del mismo día en que murió. Sephiroth, al oírla, se sintió deprimido unas milésimas de segundo, las que tardó en dejarse dominar por la furia, pero controlando que su barra de límite no llegase al máximo, no quería acabar tan rápido con aquellas ratas.

Sorpresivamente, tal vez debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando en ese momento para controlar su ira y sus sentimientos desbordados, Sephiroth no fue el que obtuvo el primer turno, sino Redypuchi.

—¡Qué bien, empezamos nosotros! —se alegró y, tras evaluar la situación con rapidez, echó mano de su materia habilidad enemiga—: ¡Barrera total!

Lucecitas de colores asociadas a la magia rodearon a los tres.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —aulló Cloud—. ¡¿Por qué desperdicias el turno, estúpido?!

—¡¿Desperdiciar?! —se indignó el felino—. ¡¡Si en un solo movimiento acabo de echarnos a los tres barrera física, mágica, y prisa!!

—¡¿En serio crees que unas estúpidas barreras van a evitar que nos mate en su primer turno?! ¡¡Es el Gran Sephiroth!!

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!

—¡No sé! ¡¿Provocarlo para que te pegue a ti?!

—¡¿CÓMO?!

—¡¡O cambiar de grupo al de Vincent para que le peque a él!!

—... —El aludido prefirió no opinar.

—¡¡Iiiiih!! ¡¡Es su turno!! —gimió Yuffie, pálida ante la sonrisa escalofriante y la mirada enajenada de su adversario, clavada en ellos tres.

Contra los pronósticos más pesimistas de Cloud, Sephiroth no se molestó en desenfundar la Masamune para utilizarla (lo cual habría significado muerte segura para alguno de los tres), sino que echó mano a sus reservas de materias, mostrando una materia habilidad enemiga.

—¡Oh, igual él también gasta su turno en protegerse! —se esperanzó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Es el Gran Sephiroth!! —volvió a recordar Cloud, ofendido—. ¡¡Él no necesita protegerse de nada!!

—Bueno —añadió Yuffie, intentando sonreír, pero sólo logrando hacer una mueca estresada—, una habilidad enemiga, sea del enemigo que sea, siempre será mejor que un ataque del enemigo principal...

—¡¡No subestiméis a Sephiroth!! —advirtió sabiamente Cloud, escondiéndose detrás de Redypuchi, por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Recuerdo que una vez Aerith me dijo que vosotros no erais inmunes a los estados alterados... —comentó Sephiroth con voz peligrosamente serena—. Pongámoslo a prueba... ¡¡Aliento fétido–séptico de molbol de cenagal con halitosis galopante!!

Una nube verde fluorescente asaltó con ensañamiento a los tres, haciéndolos toser primero, luego retorcerse en el suelo mientras sus ojos lloraban y les salían sarpullidos. Cuando la nube desapareció, tenían más estados nocivos de los que salían listados en la pantalla de estado, lo que los había convertido en unas criaturas multicolores que giraban sobre si mismas con un nubarrón y varios iconos, de adorno, en la cabeza.

—¡¡Muahahahahahahaha!! —rió con saña Sephiroth, viendo cómo se retorcían en el suelo y perdían a velocidad insólita puntos de vida, gracias a la prisa que les había echado Redypuchi combinada con el veneno.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!!_ —lo acompañaba Jenova.

—Aaaargh... aaaaargh... —emitían, pues Sephiroth se había molestado en evitar que cogiesen mudez, para así poder recrearse en los sonidos de dolor que produjesen.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó Tifa, con la materia sanar.

—Olvídalo, Tifa, las reglas no nos dejan intervenir en otro equipo —le recordó Barret, esperando impaciente el turno de su grupo para atacar.

—Pues a este paso van a estirar la &!¬+# pata, tronch —señaló Cid al ver que los tres entraban en estado agonía por culpa del veneno, de los golpes que se daban entre ellos víctimas de la confusión, y el consecuente daño extra regalado por sus compañeros a causa del estado alterado futurista molestia. Eso sin tener en cuenta cómo iban descendiendo los números de la cuenta atrás de la petrificación y condena.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Sephiroth de nuevo, tras un par de veces en las que simplemente pasó el turno para seguir deleitándose con el espectáculo, decidió que debía poner fin a aquello antes de que murieran y se le acabara la venganza antes de tiempo, así que con un movimiento deliberadamente lleno de desprecio, lanzó una panacea a Redypuchi (al que menos odiaba de los tres) para que él se hiciera cargo del grupo. Redypuchi, por su lado, se vio en la disyuntiva de si sanaba el estado de uno de sus compañeros o se curaba para intentar aguantar el siguiente turno. Por suerte para él, le salió un cartel que preguntaba:

"¿Deseas cambiar a otro equipo?"

—¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡SÍ!! —suplicó, con la esperanza de poder curarse mientras los otros luchaban.

De pronto empezaron a correr las barras de acción de Tifa, Barret y Cid.

—¡¡Nos toca!! —aulló Barret, emocionado—. ¡¡Demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces!!

—¡Mi turno, tronch! —anunció Cid—. ¡¡Lanzaré mi mejor ataque!! —advirtió—. ¡¡Salto dragón!! —invocó su último límite de nivel 3.

Dio un altísimo salto para caer a continuación, en repetidas ocasiones, de modo antinatural y con la lanza por delante, contra su enemigo: la pierna de Sephiroth. Sin embargo, un pequeño fallo de previsión se interpuso en su objetivo.

—¡¡Aaaaargh, aaaargh!! —gritaron los clones que, ni aunque la vida les iba en ello, fueron capaces de soltar la bota de Sephiroth para esquivar el ataque que les llovía literalmente del cielo.

Tras las ocho explosiones, Cid regresó a su lugar y los clones cayeron al suelo, medio muertos.

—Lo más triste —musitó Sephiroth, un poco ¡pero muy poco! conmovido por el sacrificio de los tres tipos con capa negra— es que probablemente eso no me habría quitado ni un punto de vida a mí.

—¡Qué cruel! —gritó Barret, con la sangre encendida—. ¡¿Cómo has podido usar a tus vasallos como escudos humanos?!

—¡Ni son mis vasallos ni yo les he pedido nada! —se defendió Sephiroth.

—¡¡Yo te enseñaré a maltratar a tus aliados!! —insistió el hombre, sin atenerse a razones, empezando a disparar a diestro y siniestro, aunque sabía que sólo podía intentar dañarlo en las piernas. Algunas balas iban bien dirigidas, pero antes de que el hombre de cabellos plateados empezase un movimiento para esquivar el ataque, dos clones salidos de la nada se lanzaron en medio de la trayectoria y pararon las balas con su cuerpo, emitiendo el grito de guerra:

—¡¡Sephirooooooothaaaaaargh!!

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Tifa, horrorizada por la escena.

—U... ni.... ón...

Sephiroth observó las cinco figuras agonizantes con cierto cargo de conciencia, aunque él no tenía la culpa de que los imbéciles hubiesen decidido jugar a ser héroes protegiendo a alguien infinitamente más poderoso que ellos. Vale que pensaba matarlos cuando destruyese el Planeta con la Materia Negra para cumplir el último deseo de Aerith, pero eso sería rápido e indoloro, no como desangrarse hechos un colador. Con estos pensamientos, y recordándose que los estúpidos acosadores con capa no tenían culpa alguna en la muerte de su amada, murmuró cuando llegó su turno:

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto... pero, va, tomad un megaelixir —les concedió, lanzando la botella en la cabeza de una de las figuras. Al instante los cinco recuperaron la salud y volvieron a adherirse a las botas de Sephiroth, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Oh! ¡Sephiroth los ha salvado! —se sorprendió Tifa.

—Lo habrá hecho para que puedan cubrirlo de nuestro siguiente ataque —acusó Barret.

—Se... phiroth... —oyeron gemir a Cloud desde el suelo—, no... nece... sita escu... dos...

—¡#&ç#&, lo defiende incluso agonizando por su culpa, tronch!

—¡Nos preguntan si queremos cambiar de equipo! —anunció Tifa y, tras mirar la expresión agresiva de Barret, decidió elegir sin consultarles, por el bien de los pobres clones—. ¡Diré que sí!

La pantalla se centró en Vincent y Cait Sith, quien se hacía el inocente con la esperanza de ser ignorado, sin saber que Sephiroth conocía su identidad como espía después de haberlo pillado planeando cosas en el Gold Saucer antes de que entrase a formar parte del grupo, clandestinamente, en Cañón Cosmo. Sin embargo tuvo suerte, Sephiroth tenía toda su atención centrada en Vincent.

—Sephiroth... —empezó Vincent.

—Padre... —respondió éste y, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: ¿No podrías devolverle el control al equipo de Cloud para que los siga torturando como merecen? Es lo mínimo que me debes después de veintinueve años sin dar la cara.

—Vale.

Al instante Redypuchi se vio sorprendido por la cámara, mientras rebuscaba en la mochila en busca del megaelixir, el único que tenían, el objeto más valioso del equipo, pero sin el que era obvio que morirían al siguiente ataque.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya nos ha vuelto el turno?! —gimió el anaranjado felino, rebuscando con más ganas. Por suerte le había dado tiempo a quitarles a sus dos compañeros los estados alterados (uno a uno dada la ausencia de panaceas y que la materia sanar del equipo la tenía Tifa), mientras nadie los miraba—. ¡Oh, ya lo veo! —se alegró al reconocer la botellita brillante entre los demás trastos desordenados obtenidos de la basura que soltaban los monstruos.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Yo también quiero ayudar!! _—decidió de pronto Jenova, rodando a velocidad sorprendente ante Redypuchi y, con el movimiento giratorio, enganchando en uno de sus tentáculos la mochila del equipo y llevándosela—. _¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—¡¡Devuélvenos eso!! —gritaron Cloud, Yuffie y Redypuchi, aterrados ante la idea de no poder contar con los objetos. Los tres, pasándose por el arco del triunfo las normativas de combate, abandonaron el lugar donde debían permanecer quietos hasta su turno y empezaron a perseguir a la cabeza rubia para darle caza, mientras Jenova saltaba alegremente y reía, mandando regalitos:

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Toma un viento ártico!! _—Lanzó el elemento contra la cara de Cid, apagándole los puros con el helado viento que apareció de la nada—. _¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Bomba de humo!!_ —La soltó, para que no la viera, donde estaba Barret intentando abatirla a tiros—. _¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Toma un tranquilizante!! _—Se lo tiró a Vincent a la frente para deprimirlo más de lo natural en él, que ya era decir.

—¡¡Estate quieta, malditaaaaaaaa!! —chillaron varios pasos por detrás, ya que el estado agonía les impedía erguirse para correr como las personas normales—. ¡¡No malgastes nuestros elementos!!

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡Oh, un megaelixir! ¡¡Para nosotros!!_

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

El grito desgarrador fue el sonido de fondo, junto a la canción coral, mientras veían a cámara lenta cómo la botella brillante era sacada de la mochila por un tentáculo para luego estrellarse sin piedad contra la cabeza rubia de la propia Jenova, lo que hizo que unas luces de colores le curasen al máximo los puntos de magia y la vida a ella y a Sephiroth, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía un solo rasguño.

La depresión por la pérdida del único elemento valioso del equipo hizo que los tres perseguidores hicieran una pausa para estirarse de los pelos a gusto, momento que Sephiroth aprovechó para realizar su siguiente ataque:

—¡¡Ángel sin corazón!!

—¡¡Chicoooos!! —chilló Cloud, histérico, al reconocer el ataque—. ¡¡No dejéis que el #&ç#&!¬+# ángel os toque o estáis condenados!!

—¡¿Eh?! —corearon los otros dos, confundidos, instantes antes de que se materializasen sobre sus cabezas unos angelitos con aspecto de querubines inocentes y encantadores que descendían para acariciarles la cabecita. Sorprendidos como estaban por la aparición de aspecto inofensivo, desoyeron los sabios consejos del líder del grupo y se dejaron mimar, recibiendo como recompensa la automática pérdida de todos sus puntos de vida y magia a excepción de uno. En el caso de la vida no era grave, no marcaba gran diferencia a la que tenían segundos antes, pero con un punto de magia sólo podían usar el Martillo Mágico, y sabían que a Sephiroth no le iban a poder robar ningún punto de magia ni por casualidad.

—¡¡Fuera, bicho del diablo!! —amenazaba Cloud, agitando su espada contra el angelito, pero éste aprovechó la pobre puntería y evasión del ex SOLDIER para esquivar la enorme hoja, burlarse de él en sus narices y luego darle una colleja como despedida antes de desaparecer.

—¡¡Es mi turno!! —gimió Yuffie, nada tentada en intentar atacar a Sephiroth con el shuriken, su única opción ahora, no fuese a devolvérselo. Llevada por la desesperación, acudió al comando extra que le apareció junto al menú de forma sorpresiva y sin avisar, adelantándose varios años a su época. En éste sólo ponía una palabra que ayudase a deducir qué provocaría, "suplicar", pero a Yuffie le bastó—: ¡¡Por favor, oh Gran y Maravilloso Sephiroth, compadécete de esta pobre niña que sólo buscaba un poco de emoción en su vida!! ¡¡Por favor, recuerda que soy la mujer de tu padre!! ¡¡Yo no quería hacer daño a Aerith, la adoraba, era mi ídolo!! —mintió descaradamente.

Sephiroth, sin embargo, como respuesta a sus ruegos simplemente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio entre los brillos producidos por la ultrapoción que acababa de lanzarle Jenova, siguiendo con su juego de vaciar la mochila del equipo. No se sabe si por compasión, cosa improbable, o simplemente para hacer sentir a Yuffie más aún que había desperdiciado su turno, Jenova le arrojó a la cabeza un éter, lo cual instantes antes le habría servido para al menos echarse un cura.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —se quejó Barret cuando un hyper lo golpeó la coronilla—. ¡¡Sea o no nuestro turno, voy a recuperar la &¬+## mochila!!

—¡¡Te ayudo, tronch!! —se sumó Cid, y ambos abandonaron sus posiciones para jugar a pillar con Jenova.

Mientras, en la batalla del grupo principal...

—¡¡#&ç#&, vamos a morir a este paso!! —se quejó Cloud, en el mismo instante que su barra de acción se llenó—. ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Sin puntos de magia la materia sólo sirve para bajarme la vida y la defensa!! —se quejó y, en un segundo de enajenación, arrancó de una ranura de su espada una de las bolas de colores y se la lanzó a Sephiroth, con la secreta esperanza de darle de casualidad en un punto vital y noquearlo.

El hombre de largos cabellos plateados se limitó a mover la mano y capturar en ella la materia roja, para luego echarle un vistazo.

—Odín... ¿eh? —emitió. Redypuchi, Yuffie y Cloud palidecieron ante el tono que había utilizado—. Si es lo que queréis... ¡¡Odín!!

Desapareció de la pantalla todo el mundo menos las tres víctimas del ataque, que vieron a lo lejos a su verdugo, subido en un caballo y con su figura recortada por la luz de la enorme luna a sus espaldas. Odín empuñó su espada mortal y de un solo tajo, que la cámara, con ensañamiento, puso en _replay_ dos veces más para que se viera desde tres ángulos distintos, provocó el estado alterado muerte a los tres, antes de desvanecerse.

En cuanto finalizó la animación, los tres cayeron al suelo y el resto de la gente reapareció.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba —confesó Sephiroth, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio—, ni siquiera tenéis a la categoría suficiente para que Odín use la lanza Gungnir... Qué patéticos...

—¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¿Es un _Game Over_?! —temieron los otros, recordando vagamente que la última grabación que tenían era justo tras la muerte de Aerith, antes de todas las penalidades que habían sufrido en la nieve.

Sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza en forma de bolita dorada cayó del cielo al tiempo que aparecía en la pantalla el mensaje "Llama fénix". De pronto, ahí donde había caído la bola surgió gran cantidad de fuego que rodeó la figura de un ave fénix salida de la nada que extendió sus alas cegando al personal y logrando arrancar a Sephiroth y Jenova, con su destello, un punto de vida. Cuando el ave desapareció misteriosamente, Cloud, Redypuchi y Yuffie se levantaron, con todos los puntos de vida (aunque aún sin puntos de magia).

—Vaya —emitió Sephiroth—, un movimiento inesperadamente inteligente: teníais el fénix enlazado con la materia ataque final...

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¡Un milagro!! —celebró Redypuchi.

—¡¿Habéis visto eso?! ¡¿Habéis visto eso?! —chillaba Cloud, como una adolescente histérica que acababa de cruzarse con un actor de _High School Musical_—. ¡¡Sephiroth ha perdido un punto de vida!! —Para él todo lo demás carecía de importancia en comparación con semejante suceso, sin duda uno de esos que se dan una vez cada mil eones.

—¿"Con el ataque final" dice? —repitió Yuffie, comprobando sus enlaces—. ¡Anda, así que es esta materia de invocación que puse al azar enlazada con la ataque final la que nos ha salvado! —se admiró—. Pues al final es más útil de lo que pensaba, y eso que la encontré en el nido de un pajarraco... —se dijo recordando su visita a Fuerte Cóndor, donde saqueó todo lo que pudo, apenas un día antes de conocer a Cloud y compañía—. Lástima que haya gastado los pocos puntos de magia que me había dado el éter... —recordó, consciente de que no habría un segundo milagro.

—¡Ánimo, chicos! —exclamó Tifa—. ¡Si habéis logrado quitarle un punto de vida, es que no es invulnerable!

—Aunque de ahí a poder hacerle daño de verdad... —opinó Cait Sith, y, aunque nadie lo oyó, no hizo falta para que el comentario de Tifa no los hiciera confiarse demasiado. Para eso se bastó y se sobró Sephiroth, utilizando su turno, que se adelantó al del resto a causa del K.O. anterior, para dejar fuera de combate a Cloud con un ataque llamado "Llamas negras", que de llamas no tenían nada, sólo eran unas bolas negras que lo hicieron saltar por los aires al chocar con él. Al poco volvió a tener el turno, e hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento contra la ninja.

—¡¡Por favor, Sephiroth, tiene que haber alguna manera de que nos entendamos!! —pidió Redypuchi, usando el comando extra "suplicar", al saber que él sería el próximo, pues sin elementos ni magia no había modo de reanimar a los otros dos.

—Jenova, por favor —pidió él, indolente, y la cabeza mutante, intuyendo los deseos de su hijo adoptivo, rebuscó en la mochila que Barret y Cid intentaban quitarle y lanzó una cola de fénix a cada uno de los dos caídos.

—¡Ooooh! —se animó Redypuchi—. ¡¿Entonces estás dispuesto a perdonarnos?!

—¡¡Por supuesto que no!!

—¡¡Aaaaargh!! —chillaron los tres al recibir el impacto de un rayo 3. El ataque volvió a dejar inconscientes a Cloud y Yuffie, la cola de fénix apenas los había resucitado en estado de agonía.

—¡¡Muahahahaha!! —rió Sephiroth, con sadismo—. ¡¡Jenova, otra vez!!

—_¡¡Jijijijijiji!! ¡¡Colas de fénix!!_

—¡¡Sephiroth, escucha la voz de tu conciencia!! —imploraba Redypuchi—. ¡¡No puedes ser tan despiadado!!

—¡¡Fuego 3!!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaargh!!

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Colas de fénix!!_

—¡¡Piensa en que a Aerith no le gustaría vernos padecer de este modo!! ¡¡Ella no querría que la vengases!!

—¡¡Hielo 3!!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaargh!!

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Colas de fénix!!_

—¡¡Por favor, Sephiroth, ten piedad!!

—¡De acuerdo, la tendré! —concedió Sephiroth, logrando que la esperanza brillase en la mirada de todos, al menos durante el instante que tardó en poner la mano sobre la empuñadura de la Masamune y desenfundarla—. Ha llegado el momento de acabar con vosotros definitivamente...

—¡¡Por favor, Sephiroth, por los viejos tiempos!! —se acogió Cloud, en un movimiento desesperado, haciendo uso de "suplicar".

—¡¡Ningún momento pasado, por bueno que fuera, que tampoco fue para tanto, puede borrar lo que le hicisteis a mi Aerith!! —replicó, esperando pacientemente su turno para cortarlos a lonchas muy finas, retrasando lo máximo golpear sus puntos vitales.

—¡¡Si nos matas te remorderá la conciencia!! —añadió Redypuchi, ya sin argumentos coherentes—. ¡¡Soy el último de mi especie!! ¡¡Matarme es condenar a una raza entera a la extinción!!

—No sufras por tu raza, pronto TODAS se extinguirán ¡¡en cuanto invoque a Meteorito!! —Ya casi era su turno, sólo un poco más...

—¡¡Déjanos vivir!! ¡¡Hazlo por Aerith, si realmente la amas!! —chilló Yuffie, logrando provocar un tic en la ceja de Sephiroth.

—¿Estás poniendo en duda mis sentimientos?... —inquirió con tono peligroso. A ver si iba a tener que torturarlos un poco más antes de acabar...

—¡¡No, no, no!! ¡¡No es eso!!

—¿Y entonces?

—Es que... verás... —En aquel momento Yuffie necesitaba más que nunca su habilidad innata para inventar historias y mentiras con las que salir airosa de las dificultades de la vida, técnica que había entrenado durante sus dieciséis años de vida hasta alcanzar el nivel de maestría suprema—. ¡Nosotros somos los protagonistas y, si nos matas y destruyes el mundo, entonces el juego acabará mal!

—¿Y qué? —replicó Sephiroth, con desdén.

—¡¡Que si, en cambio, nos perdonas la vida y nos dejas salvar el Planeta y matamos todos los enemigos opcionales, el juego acabará bien, tendrá el mejor final posible!! —Ante la mirada impaciente de Sephiroth, decidió ir al grano—: ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡¡Si conseguimos el mejor final, quizás, como premio, suceda un milagro y Aerith resucite!!

—Que yo sepa, este juego sólo tiene un final... —murmuró, aunque lo dicho no lo había dejado indiferente.

—¡Pero ¿quién sabe qué idea estúp... digo, inesperada pasa por la mente de los creadores del juego?! ¡¡Igual aparece un truco para resucitarla, una combinación extraña de teclas en el menú de inicio o algo así!! ¡¡O quizás simplemente, sin la más mínima explicación o lógica argumental, resucite, por que sí, y aparezca en la escena de animación final!!

—¿En serio crees que alguien sería capaz de hacer algo tan cutre para reparar, como quien pone parches, un final supuestamente malo y trágico y convertirlo en un final digno de Disney? —inquirió con serias dudas al respecto.

Sin embargo... ¿quién sabía?... Los programadores eran capaces de jugar de ese modo despiadado con los sentimientos de todos los demás... Al menos, las probabilidades de que lo hicieran no eran nulas... Y eso significaría que, si los perdonaba, había una remota posibilidad de volver a ver a Aerith...

A Yuffie le brillaron los ojos con esperanza al intuir el debate interno de su enemigo, así que se dispuso a usar todos sus esfuerzos para decantarlo por la elección que le convenía:

—¡Sí, seguro que los programadores lo tienen todo planeado! ¡¿Cómo si no iban a permitir que un personaje tan importante y carismático como Aerith muriese?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de depresiones que podría provocar entre los jugadores si no la resucitan?! ¡¡Seguro que si salvamos el mundo, Aerith regresa!!

—¡Sí, seguro que sí! —se sumaron Tifa, Barret, Redypuchi y Cid, llenos de nuevas esperanzas ante el discurso de su compañera; no se percataban de que la ninja no creía en sus propias palabras y sólo lo decía para convencer a Sephiroth. Estaban dispuestos a acogerse a cualquier idea, por estúpida e irreal que fuera, con tal de no aceptar que Aerith nunca regresaría.

—Ayúdanos a salvar el Planeta, Sephiroth —añadió Vincent, con su voz exenta de matices.

Oír que alguien aparentemente sensato y confiable como Vincent apoyaba la hipótesis de Yuffie fue lo que necesitaba Sephiroth para tomar una decisión.

—De acuerdo... me habéis convencido —concedió.

—¡¡Yuppyyyyyyyy!! —gritaron todos, eufóricos. Incluso Barret, que había decidido aceptar que Sephiroth YA no era de Shinra, y Tifa, que estaba dispuesta a ser civilizada con quien quemó su aldea si eso era necesario para salvar el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad...

—Pero sólo será una tregua —advirtió con frialdad, acallando los chillidos—, hasta el final del juego. Y como vea que os equivocabais y Aerith no resucita... cargaré la partida de nuevo y os mataré con el doble de sadismo para compensar el tiempo perdido —amenazó.

—¡Glups! —corearon, menos Cloud. Éste, olvidando que aún estaba en agonía, se acercó con expresión animada al que hasta hace poco quería matarlo.

—¡No te preocupes, seguro que resucita! —declaró—. ¡Eres el Gran Sephiroth, nada en lo que tú te embarques puede fracasar! ¡¡No sabes el honor que es para mí volver a formar equipo contigo, general!! ¡¡Seguiré todas tus órdenes con ciega y absoluta fidelidad, por incoherentes que sean, y no olvidaré nunca que no he de acercarme a ti cuando enfundas la espada!! —prometió.

—Sí, sí, vale... ¡no te abraces tú también a mi bota! —chilló al ver que el rubio se unía a los clones, al igual que habían hecho todos los tipos con capas negras del viaje turístico porque, al finalizar el combate, ya ninguna fuerza misteriosa los retenía. La canción de _One Winged Angel_ también había dejado de sonar abruptamente.

—Cloud ya vuelve a ponerse rarito con Sephiroth —murmuró Barret—. Deberíamos quitarle las materias, por lo que pueda pasar.

—¡Buena idea, yo las cuido! —propuso Yuffie.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡YO las cuido!! —bramó Barret, y nadie osó contradecirlo. Cloud estaba tan emocionado intentando adherirse a la pierna de su admirado ídolo que ni se enteró de que Barret lo desvalijaba.

—¡¡Quita ya!! —exigió Sephiroth, logrando apartarlo al hacer palanca con la espada enorme del rubio para despegarlo. Después, sólo por si acaso, le lanzó un rayo 3 para disuadirlo de volver a intentarlo—. ¡¡Y vosotros también!! —exigió a los clones, aunque éstos hicieron caso omiso pese a las descargas eléctricas.

—¡¡Oh, ha sido todo muy emocionante!! —aplaudían los guías hawaianos, tras plegar las cajas de cartón donde había llevado las palomitas que habían estado consumiendo durante el espectáculo—. ¡Un combate épico!

—Lo que sea —murmuró Sephiroth—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Es una buena pregunta, tronch —asintió Cid.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Tendré que meter baza yo!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

De pronto la pantalla se puso completamente en blanco.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se asustó Tifa.

—Tranquila, Tifa —aconsejó Cloud—. Sephiroth está cerca, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—¿Perdona? —murmuró Sephiroth—. ¿De qué me estáis acusando _ahora_?

Y tal como había aparecido la luz que los había cegado, desapareció, dejando tras ella una pantalla que nada tenía que ver con la cueva en la que se suponía que estaban.

—¡Un momento! ¡Esto es...! —exclamaron todos menos Vincent y Cid, al reconocer el lugar—. ¡¡Nibelheim!!

Ciertamente, se hallaban en la entrada de Nibelheim, podían ver desde ahí el arco que indicaba por donde se tenía que pasar para estar dentro del pueblo; incluso se podía distinguir el pozo en medio de la plaza si se miraba a lo lejos.

—¡¿Qué hacemos en Nibelheim?! —se dejó dominar por la histeria Yuffie—. ¡Esto es escalofriante!

—Nah, esto debe ser una ilusión que ha creado Sephiroth —dedujo Cloud.

—¿Y a santo de qué debería haber hecho yo una ilusión de vuestro pueblo ahora? —quiso saber el aludido, mosqueado. Vale que era el antagonista de la historia, pero eso no significaba que todo lo extraño o malo que pasara tuviese que ser culpa suya.

—Para confundirnos —respondió el rubio.

—Dudo que nadie pueda estar más confundido que tú —señaló con aspereza, antes de desentenderse de todos y dedicar sus esfuerzos a quitarse los clones de encima. Total, a él le daba igual dónde estuviesen o quién hubiese hecho la ilusión, lo primero era lo primero.

—¡Mirad, alguien viene! —indicó Tifa y todos se apartaron.

Al poco apareció por el cambio de pantalla Sephiroth, algo que hizo que automáticamente todos girasen la cabeza para comprobar que, ciertamente, el verdadero Sephiroth seguía en el mismo lugar que instantes antes, con los tipos con capas negras. Luego volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia el falso Sephiroth justo a tiempo para ver aparecer dos soldados de Shinra con sus uniformes azulones y sus cascos.

—Paco y Manolo —reconocieron Barret, Tifa y Redypuchi del _flashback_ que Cloud les mostró a ellos y Aerith en Kalm, al poco de salir de Midgar.

Entonces... por el centro de la parte inferior de la pantalla salió un tipo vestido con el antiguo traje de Cloud (aquel que lucía antes de que Yuffie lo robara y vendiera) y con una espada enorme a la espalda, idéntica a la de Cloud. Sin embargo, por su larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra estaba claro, aunque estuviera de espaldas a la cámara, que no era Cloud.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¡Esto no es lo que nos enseñaste en el _flashback_!! —reprocharon Barret y Redypuchi, señalando acusadoramente a Cloud. Tifa había palidecido drásticamente.

—¿Qué _flashback_? —preguntaron Cid y Yuffie, pero fueron descaradamente ignorados.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! _—intervino Jenova, rodando hasta ellos—. _¡¡Mirad, mirad bien lo que os muestro y veréis que tenéis a una marioneta sin alma en el equipo!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡Entonces eres tú quien ha creado la ilusión! —señaló Cloud—. ¡No intentes convencerlos de que les mentí!

—Para... —gimió Tifa, casi sin voz—. Jenova...

De pronto el Sephiroth falso, Manolo, Paco y el moreno desconocido desaparecieron, no porque Jenova se hubiese apiadado, sino porque el juego la obligaba a esperar a que el protagonista hablase con Tifa antes de continuar.

—Tifa... estás un poco pálida —comentó Cloud tras acercarse a ella y dar al botón acción.

—Cloud... Es sólo una ilusión... una ilusión... —dijo ella, aunque ni su tono ni su expresión inspiraban mucha seguridad—. No te pre–preocupes... ¿vale?

—Si yo no me preocupo —aseguró, y él sí parecía tranquilo.

La pantalla volvió a ponerse en blanco.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó Cloud, entre curioso y divertido.

—¡¡Para ya!! —suplicó Tifa, por su lado.

Cuando la imagen regresó, estaban en el centro de Nibelheim, aunque la cámara era tan lejana que prácticamente se podía ver todo el pueblo, el cual estaba en llamas.

—¡¡Fuego, fuego!! —gritaron histéricos los dos guías hawaianos y Yuffie.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# ha pasado aquí, tronch?! —quiso saber Cid.

—Eso es lo que pasó en Nibelheim hace 5 años —resumió Cloud—. Aunque, claro, seguro que quien salga de la puerta de la mansión Shinra no seré yo, sino ese tipo friki de la melena puntiaguda.

—Mira quién fue a hablar de peinados... —se burló Barret.

—¿Tipo friki? —repitió Tifa—. Pero si es Zack.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Redypuchi—. ¿El ex de Aerith?

Tal y como Cloud había vaticinado, el que salió del edificio fue Zack, quien corrió hasta la plaza y comprobó que el soldado que había tirado en el suelo respiraba, instantes antes de, haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de un pueblerino, meterse en la casa que más quemada estaba de todas, la de Cloud.

—¿Veis? Lo que yo decía.

—Este tipo moreno, Zack, está haciendo exactamente lo que en tu _flashback_ hiciste tú —señaló Barret, con desconfianza.

—No quiero v–ver esto... —gemía Tifa, tapándose las orejas por alguna razón que sólo ella conocía—. Cloud... No mires...

—Tifa, estás empezando a asustarme, tronch —murmuró Cid—. Tienes peor cara que la que tenía Manivela cuando se tragó media botella de gasolina, a ver si salía en las #&ç#& noticias del #&!¬+# canal Shinra TV, tronch.

—Eso, ¿qué pasa, Tifa? —se interesó Cloud—. Si ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. No hay razón alguna por la que revivir el día en que prendieron fuego a tu aldea, mataron a tu padre con ensañamiento y casi te matan a ti te ponga nerviosa si sabes que sólo es una ilusión, ¿no?

—N–no... claro...

La pantalla se volvió a poner en blanco sólo para, a continuación, hacer un _zoom_ de la plaza, donde estaban repartidos todos, junto a los cadáveres de la ilusión.

—A ver, a ver... —musitó Yuffie mientras registraba uno de los cadáveres—. Nada... Estaba claro que personas de una ilusión no iban a llevar materia, pero había que intentarlo.

—#&ç#+#, qué maldito calor hace aquí para no ser real —se quejó Barret mientras Cid aprovechaba las llamas para encender sus puros.

—¡Redypuchi, tu cola está ardiendo! —señaló Cloud.

—Siempre ha sido así... —murmuró Redypuchi, mosqueado por esa muestra de lo poco que lo miraba el líder del grupo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se sorprendió, pero luego decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse serio, no fuera a darle un infarto a Tifa—. ¡¡Jenova!! ¡Sé que me oyes!

—Claro que te oye, imbécil, está al lado de tu bota —señaló Barret.

—¡Sé qué es lo que intentas decir con todas estas imágenes! Intentas decir que yo no estuve en Nibelheim hace 5 años, ¿verdad? ¡Pues mala suerte, porque sí que estuve!

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Veo que te cuesta asimilar la cruel realidad, que es que tus recuerdos están mareados!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡Mis recuerdos están perfectamente bien! ¡Solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y puedo ver perfectamente, por ejemplo, cuando espiaba a Tifa desde la base en el árbol, pese a mi vértigo crónico!

La morena gimió, aunque su expresión descompuesta parecía indicar que no era por haber sido espiada en su infancia sino por sus paranoias personales.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Pues ese recuerdo no es verdadero!! ¡¡Shinra te lo implantó, junto a otros, para ocultarte la cruel realidad!! ¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Lo que os muestro es lo que de verdad, de verdad de la buena, pasó!!_

—¡¡Y tú qué sabrás si ni siquiera estabas allí!! ¡¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?!

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡Yo sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser tu yo verdadero, el que le dio a Sephiroth la Materia Negra, el imbécil que hará lo que yo le diga! ¡¡Jijijiji!! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un experimento fallido sería útil y todo? ¡Hojo moriría de un infarto si lo supiera!_

—¿Eh? ¿Si supiera qué? —se interesó Sephiroth. No es que les prestara atención, pues los estaba ignorando descaradamente, pero la última frase sí que la oyó. Nunca podría pasar por alto algo tan interesante como una razón por la que Hojo se fuera a morir.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡Que hace 5 años... justo después de que se quemara Nibelheim, Hojo creó pieza a pieza a...!_

—¡¡No, basta, no digas más!! —chilló Tifa, sobresaltando a todos—. ¡¡No deseo que mis amigos descubran que en realidad soy un androide!! ¡¡Que los de Shinra me crearon tras el incidente, ya que la verdadera Tifa se mató cuando cayó por las escaleras del reactor, y que utilizaron su cuerpo para crearme, metiéndome datos sobre lo que había pasado y fragmentos de recuerdos que pudieron rescatar de ella, pero que se equivocaron cuando lo hicieron y al ponerme la información sobre quién fue a Nibelheim en lugar de la de Cloud me pusieron la de Zack!! —Aquella era la teoría que Tifa había creado en sus ratos libres, tras la visita a la casa de los padres de Zack en Gongaga, para explicar la diferencia de versiones.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Redypuchi, boquiabierto.

—¡¡Jo, tronch, eso es #&ç#&!¬+#!!

—¡Oh no! —gimió, y se tapó la boca—. ¡¡Me he delatado yo sola!!

—No sé qué me preocuparía más —empezó Yuffie—, que fuera verdad lo que dice o que hubiera sido capaz de inventarse algo así...

—¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?... —planteó Vincent un dilema que lo había acompañado desde que leyó cierto libro.

—¿Los androides sueñan? —añadió Yuffie otro.

—¡Entonces ¿estás diciendo que tú recuerdas que fue Zack el SOLDIER que estuvo en Nibelheim hace cinco años y no Cloud?! —señaló Barret.

—Pues claro que Zack estuvo allí —respondió por ella Sephiroth—, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Claro que es! Mirad, por si tenéis dudas —señaló, instantes antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo invisible y mostrárselo al grupo. La cámara hizo _zoom_ en el papel, que era una fotografía en la que estaban Zack, Sephiroth y Tifa, ella vestida con traje de vaquera—. Es la fotografía que nos hicimos en Nibelheim, tú lo recordarás, Tifa.

—En–entonces... ¿no soy un androide?... ¿Mis recuerdos no estaban mal? Pero, si es así, Cloud... —Todos giraron sus rostros para mirar al rubio, aunque Sephiroth, al haberse perdido la mayor parte de la conversación, todavía no tenía ni idea de qué iba aquello.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Exacto!! ¡¡Cloud no es más que una marioneta creada por Hojo con células mías, en un intento inútil de crear un clon de Sephiroth!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡¿CÓMO?!

—¡¿Un clon mío?! Vale que Cloud es raro hasta decir basta, pero de ahí a decir que es un experimento de Hojo... —En realidad no le molestaba que Jenova insinuase que Cloud estaba hecho a su imagen y semejanza, ya que siendo Hojo el creador, estaba claro que el resultado no se iba a parecer ni de lejos al original—. Además, ¿qué es eso de que Hojo intenta copiarme?

—Para formar un ejército de soldados perfectos —supuso Vincent.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Eso mismo!! ¡¡Pero Cloud salió tan penoso que le asignaron el número 0, aunque no se lo tatuaron para no desperdiciar tinta y aguja en él!! ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—¡¿El 0?! —repitió Sephiroth—. ¿Los numeraban? ¡¿Pero cuántos han intentado crear?!

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Son todos esos tipos con capa que te siguen!! ¡¡Todos esos individuos con los que tienes conexión mental!!_

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Hay TANTOS tipos con capa persiguiéndome?! —aulló, aterrado por la perspectiva.

—Pe–pero... —empezó Tifa, con un hilo de voz—, tú no tienes conexión mental con Cloud, ¿verdad? Entonces él no es un clon...

—Pues, si te soy sincero, sí que la tengo —admitió, recordando cómo la había usado un par de veces, la primera para despertarlo en la celda en el edificio Shinra, la segunda para mandarle el mensaje de Aerith en el Bosque Dormido.

—¡No me vengáis con tonterías! —saltó Cloud, por fin saliendo del _shock_ que le había producido primero la confesión de Tifa y luego la fotografía de Sephiroth—. ¡Vale que a veces se me va un poco la cabeza y hago cosas estúpidas, o que todos aseguráis que tengo una amiga invisible que no recuerdo, o que mis recuerdos son un mareo total, ¡pero, cuando me sacó del contenedor de basura donde me encontró, Tifa me dijo: "¡Cloud, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!", ella me reconoció!! ¡¡Y no importa todo lo que digáis, o todas las pruebas que me mostréis, ni siquiera que el Gran Sephiroth lo corrobore, hay algo que tengo total, absoluta y completamente claro y es que... YO ESTUVE EN SOLDIER!!

—Oh —musitó Sephiroth, recordando algo—, la verdad es que me picó la curiosidad cuando Aerith lo nombró: ¿cuándo entraste en SOLDIER?

—¿Cuándo? —repitió Cloud, y hubo un parpadeo en la pantalla. El rubio sacudió la cabeza—. ¿En SOLDIER? —Otro parpadeo, de nuevo sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo entré en SOLDIER?... —Cloud alzó la mirada al cielo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y empezaba a temblar—. ¿Cómo me uní a SOLDIER? —Se dejó caer de rodillas y casi se rompe la cabeza con el suelo—. ¡¿Por qué... no puedo recordarlo?! —se preguntó, añadiendo para sí:

«¡Jenova tiene que decir la verdad! ¡No hay otra explicación para que olvidase el momento más importante de mi vida! Pero... si eso es cierto... yo... SOLDIER... ¡¡Argh, mi vida ya no tiene sentido!!»

De pronto, se volvió a levantar, como si el ataque de histeria anterior se lo hubiesen imaginado.

—Vale, no pasa nada, todo está bien...

La pantalla se puso en negro.

—¿Cloud?... —musitó Tifa, un poco asustada por la actitud del rubio.

—No pasa nada, Tifa, estoy bien —aseguró.

Cuando la imagen regresó, por fin estaban en la pantalla de la cueva; la ilusión había finalizado.

—Bueno... luego de este desconcertante paréntesis, deberíamos decidir qué hacer —opinó Sephiroth, cruzándose de brazos—. Por suerte, aún no he tocado con las manos desnudas la Materia Negra, así que es inofensiva —se dijo, sacando la materia y mostrándola.

Al ver que Sephiroth no planeaba hacer maestra la materia hasta llegar al fondo del cráter, Jenova todavía no se había molestado en explicarle que lo que le dijo de los niveles de la Materia Negra era mentira y que funcionaba exactamente al revés y, por tanto, si la tocase y la hiciera maestra ya no habría riesgo de que se invocara Meteorito nunca más. El resto, aunque Aerith les había explicado el verdadero funcionamiento de la materia, evidentemente, no lo recordaban, ni siquiera Vincent.

—Parece mentira que algo tan pequeño pueda destruir el Planeta —murmuró Barret. Todos los demás asintieron, a excepción de Cloud, que estaba algo apartado y en silencio, y Tifa, que permanecía al lado del rubio preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—¿Puedo cogerla un momento? —preguntó Yuffie con su tono más inocente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —corearon.

—¡Jo! ¡Sois unos desconfiados! ¡Robo una sola vez todas vuestras materias y ya no os fiáis de mí!

—¡Lo que deberíamos hacer es destruirla! —opinó Barret.

—Aerith dijo que era indestructible —recordó Vincent.

—Sí, es verdad...

—Pues si lo dijo Aerith, será cierto —aseveró Sephiroth.

—¿Y si la devolvemos al templo de donde la sacamos? —propuso Yuffie, con la secreta esperanza de volver para sacarla de nuevo más tarde, cuando no la vieran.

—Destruisteis el templo completo, ¿recordáis? —señaló el hombre de rasgados ojos verdes.

—Es cierto, tronch...

—¡Auch! —exclamó Tifa, y todos se giraron a tiempo para verla sentada en el suelo, justo antes de que Cloud, sorpresivamente, se lanzara sobre Sephiroth. Éste lo esquivó, por puro instinto, pero no pudo evitar que el rubio le quitase la bolita negra que instantes antes tenía en la mano.

—¡¡La Materia Negra!! —chillaron todos al comprenderlo—. ¡¡Devuélvela!! —exigieron, saliendo tras Cloud, que se había dado a la fuga en dirección a la siguiente pantalla.

—_¡¡Corre, corre!! ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

En una sala con el suelo verde y una enorme pared azul, puramente hecha con materia, se hallaban reunidos Rufus Shinra, Scarlet, Heidegger y Hojo, los tres primeros admirando el paisaje, el último frotándose las manos. La sala no tenía techo, pero tampoco se podía apreciar el cielo ya que había allí arriba algo rojo que a primera vista parecían raíces enganchadas a las paredes, pero que seguro que no tenían nada de natural. En el centro de esa cosa roja brillaba un óvalo color mako.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —empezó Rufus, antes de girarse hacia el científico—. Ahora nos vas a explicar qué es eso tan interesante que hay aquí como para que hayamos venido todos los jefazos de Shinra. —No contaba a Reeve ya que nunca lo habían tenido muy en cuenta y ya su padre, el anterior presidente, pasaba de su opinión.

—Os he dicho que vinierais para admirar la Unión de Jenova —señaló, en éxtasis—. Por fin, después de 5 años, el experimento por fin dará resultado y volveremos a ver a Sephiroth.

—¿Dices que nos has hecho venir hasta la otra punta del mundo para ver cómo acaba uno de tus experimentos? —murmuró Rufus.

—¡Juajajaja! —rió Heidegger, sin razón aparente—. ¡Si volverá Sephiroth, el mejor SOLDIER que jamás ha tenido Shinra, valdrá la pena!

—¡Oh, chicos, todo esto es materia! —chilló Scarlet, emocionada.

—Eso parece... —observó Rufus—. Y lo de fuera parecía energía mako... Al final va a ser esta la Tierra Prometida y la hemos encontrado de pura potra.

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y lo que habían pensado que eran grotescas figuras metidas en la materia, como adorno de mal gusto, demostraron estar vivas cuando una abrió un enorme ojo.

—Pues va a ser verdad lo que decían los videos caseros de Gast sobre las Armas del Planeta, monstruos creados por el Planeta para protegerlo de Jenova... —se dijo Hojo, aunque sólo lo recordaba vagamente, el maravilloso documental sobre los molboles tropicales había ocupado la mayor parte de su memoria.

—¿De qué videos caseros hablas? —quiso saber Rufus—. A mí nadie me ha dicho que el profesor Gast tuviese videos caseros que hablasen sobre armas del Planeta.

—Esto me da muy mala espina, presidente —opinó Scarlet—. ¿No sería mejor que nos fuéramos a la nave?

—Sí, supongo —asintió Rufus—. Ya mandaremos a becarios–esclavos para que saquen toda la materia que hay aquí.

En aquel momento entró en la pantalla Cloud, corriendo con la Materia Negra en la mano, y pasó de largo al grupo de Shinra, como si no los hubiera visto. Al poco apareció el resto del grupo en la pantalla, gritando:

—¡¡Devuélvenos la materia!!

—¡¡Es Sephiroth!! —chillaron Rufus, Scarlet y Heidegger, sorprendidos por la aparición de alguien a quien habían creído muerto hasta el incidente del asesinato del anterior presidente, cuando la declaración de Palmer los había sacado de su error. Al instante se interpusieron en el camino del grupo, haciendo una barrera humana—. ¡Sephiroth, estás vivo!

—¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de misiones que tenemos archivadas como pendientes porque sólo tú podías hacerlas y no estabas?! —recriminó Heidegger.

—¡Ahora no es el momento! —replicó él—. ¡¡Quitad del medio!! ¡¡Hay un imbécil al que tenemos que capturar!!

—¡Wow! ¡¡Eres más guapo visto de cerca de lo que imaginaba!! —añadió Scarlet, antes de empezar a reír estridentemente.

—¡¡Dejadme pasar ya u os arrepentiréis!!

—¡¡Ese no es modo de hablar a tu presidente!! —replicó Rufus, nada asustado. Él no conocía a Sephiroth personalmente y creía que casi todo lo que se contaba del ex general eran puras leyendas y exageraciones—. ¡¡Tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos por tu deserción!! ¡Y ni te pienses que hemos olvidado la deuda que contrajimos por tener que reconstruir Nibelheim después de que la quemases hasta los cimientos!

—¡¡SE ACABÓ!! —En un ágil movimiento, Sephiroth arrebató del shuriken de Yuffie una materia roja y, a continuación, exclamó—: ¡¡Súper Nova!!

Todos desaparecieron de la pantalla a excepción del trío de Shinra. Al instante la imagen que se mostró fue la del espacio, lleno de estrellas, que era adornado primero por un círculo de evidente y desconocido significado místico–científico y a continuación por varias fórmulas que nadie allí comprendía, ni siquiera Hojo, y que, probablemente, aunque hubiesen sido totalmente absurdas e inventadas por un niño de cuatro años hubiesen tenido el mismo efecto. Entre las letras griegas, de fondo, se vio aparecer un cuerpo celeste en movimiento, como si de una estrella fugaz de tratase, que viajaba por el espacio a gran velocidad. Un planeta con pinta de piedra de río que un cartel decía que se llamaba Plutón apareció en pantalla solo para, instantes después, hacerse pedacitos cuando el cometa le pasó por encima. Apareció otro planeta, Saturno se llamaba, y, por fortuna para él, el cometa le pasó por el lado, sólo rozando sus anillos. No corrió la misma suerte el siguiente, Júpiter, al que pasó por el medio, convirtiéndolo en un donut durante los instantes que tardó en explotar por completo. Finalmente el cometa, con muy mala leche, fue a estrellarse contra la estrella principal de ese sistema solar, la cual empezó a crecer y crecer, llevándose por delante dos planetas cercanos, Mercurio y Venus. Finalmente llegó hasta el Planeta (¿?) y siguió aproximándose a su superficie hasta casi rozar las narices de Rufus, Scarlet y Heidegger, tras lo cual hubo una inmensa explosión. Cuando las luces acabaron y todos los demás regresaron a la pantalla, las tres víctimas de la invocación estaban por los suelos, ennegrecidos y soltando humillo.

—¿Hacia falta que destrozases tantos planetas y esa estrella? —preguntó Tifa, horrorizada. El resto aún estaba bajo el _shock_ provocado por semejante muestra de poder—. ¡Si ni siquiera era nuestro sistema solar!

—No sufras por ellos —murmuró Sephiroth—, se regenerarán a la espera de que vuelva a invocar la Súper Nova.

—Pe–pero... ¿Y era necesario matar a los de Shinra?

—¡Tío, acabo de perdonarte todo el mal que has hecho hasta ahora! —reaccionó Barret al entender lo que acababa de hacer: eliminar a los tres mandamases de Shinra.

—Lo que sea. Toma —le dio la materia de vuelta a Yuffie, la cual suspiró al ver que regresaba a sus manos.

—¡Yuffie, tronch, tenías una #&ç#&!¬+# materia con ese poder y no la habías usado, tronch!

—Bueno, me la regaló Sephiroth hace tiempo —Recordó con nostalgia cuando lo engañó, haciéndole creer que era una pobre niña que reunía toda la materia del mundo para salvar a su abuelita de una maldición—. Lo que pasa es que hacen falta 10.000 puntos de magia para hacer la invocación y las personas normales sólo podemos tener 999 o 9999 si nos ponemos la materia PG – PM...

—Ji, ji, ji... —rió entre dientes Hojo, captando la atención de todos—. De modo que al fin has reaparecido, Sephiroth.

—¡Hojo! —rugió, olvidando por unos instantes a Cloud, que intentaba escalar por una de las paredes—.¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

—Ji, ji... He venido para ver cómo tiene lugar al fin la Unión de Jenova... ¡el gran acontecimiento que llevo cinco años esperando!

Nada más pronunciar el científico estas palabras, la cámara se giró hacia la cosa roja del techo, que de pronto empezó a temblar. Esto provocó que el óvalo que había atrapado descendiera un poco de altura, sin llegar a desprenderse, y así los que allí había reunidos pudiesen apreciar lo que se ocultaba en su interior...

—¡¡Es el cuerpo de Jenova!! —señalaron Sephiroth y Barret, mientras que el resto se giraba, con el rostro pálido por la impresión de encontrarse de golpe y sin avisar con un cuerpo mutado y sin cabeza.

—Ag... es tan repugnante como lo recordaba... —gimió Tifa.

—Las descripciones no hacen justicia a lo desagradable que es —opinó Yuffie.

—¡Mirad que sois sensibles! —exclamó Barret—. ¿Es que en vuestro pueblo no se sacrificaban gallos en rituales diabólicos ni se mataban cerdos en la plaza, para la fiesta local, o qué?

Yuffie, Redypuchi, Cait Sith y Cid lo miraron como si estuviera loco, mientras que Tifa notaba cierta sensación de _déjà vu_.

—¡De modo que es aquí donde Madre... quiero decir, Jenova mandó su cuerpo después de que lo recuperáramos del edificio de Shinra! —se dijo Sephiroth, ignorando olímpicamente al resto.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Exacto!! ¡¡Y cuando mi marioneta–esclavo me entregue la Materia Negra, invocaré a Meteorito y destruiré el mundo!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡¿Tú?! —se sorprendieron todos—. ¡Entonces, ¿por qué se supone que era Sephiroth el único que podía usar la Materia Negra?!

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Eso lo habéis supuesto vosotros! ¡Yo me basto y me sobro para hacerlo! ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—¡¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?! —quiso saber Sephiroth—. ¡Mientras no sepamos si Aerith resucitará o no, no hay razones para destruir el Planeta!

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡No las tendrás tú, yo tengo una y muy importante: porque será divertido! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué me sugeriste que lograse la Materia Negra y la usara si podías usarla tú misma?! —quiso saber, sintiéndose engañado.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Para que alguien matara por mí los monstruos del camino, para no cansarme, y me llevase el equipaje y pagase las posadas!! ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—... —Ahora también se sentía utilizado.

—¡Un momento! —pidió Tifa, viendo la luz—. ¡Entonces, la verdadera malvada y antagonista del juego, ¿es Jenova?!

—Eso parece —asintió Vincent.

—¡¡No te permitiremos que destruyas el Planeta, esbirro de Shinra!!

—Barret, que yo sepa, Jenova nunca ha estado en Shinra —apuntó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Tiene que estarlo, todo el mal del mundo es culpa de Shinra!!

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! ¡Dejaos de #&ç#& y prestad atención al imbécil, que ha llegado hasta la #&!¬+# cosa mutante, tronch!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Ciertamente, en el rato durante el que los otros discutían, Cloud había logrado alcanzar la cosa roja del techo no se sabía cómo, aunque probablemente ayudándose con el pelo. Estaba acomodado en ella, boca abajo, de cuclillas.

—¿Cómo es que no se cae si está colgando del techo y nada lo engancha? —se preguntó Yuffie.

—No intentes buscar lógica a un juego donde, entre todos los individuos del universo, han escogido a Cloud para salvar al Planeta —murmuró Barret.

—Bueno —musitó Tifa, preocupada pero intentando ser positiva—, al menos, haga lo que haga, como la materia no está entrenada, es inofensiva...

—¿Qué decís? —intervino Hojo—. Si la Materia Negra sólo puede destruir el mundo si NO es maestra.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¡No mientas para confundirnos con tu ineptitud!! —acusó Sephiroth.

—No miento, es exactamente lo que decía Gast en sus informes —señaló con una sonrisa sádica al recordar cómo había logrado dichos informes.

—¡¿En los informes del profesor Gast?! Si el profesor lo decía, entonces... ¡¡Jenova!! —gritó con ira contenida y los ojos verdes brillándole de modo peligroso—. ¡¿No dijiste que para invocar Meteorito la materia tenía que ser maestra?!

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! Fue una pequeña mentirijilla sin importancia. ¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—¡¿CÓMO?!

Todos, al instante, giraron los rostros hacia el techo, donde el rubio seguía quieto.

«Sephiroth...» —pensaba Cloud—. «Sephiroth... Estoy aquí, te he traído la Materia Negra... ¿Dónde estás?... Muéstrate...»

—¡¡Estoy aquí abajo, imbécil!! —gritó Sephiroth, que había oído sus pensamientos gracias a la conexión mental—. ¡¡Ven ahora mismo y dame la Materia Negra!! —exigió.

«Materia Negra... Dar la Materia Negra...»

Cloud se levantó y empezó a caminar por las raíces rojas, o lo que eso fuese, en dirección al cuerpo de Jenova.

—¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡No lo hagas, Cloud!!

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —maldecía Sephiroth, empezando a escalar a ver si llegaba a tiempo para evitar la tragedia.

Mientras, el resto, desde abajo, intentaba hacer entrar en razón al rubio con palabras cargadas de desesperación:

—¡¡Como lo hagas te voy a #&ç#&!¬+#!!

—¡¡Imbécil!! ¡¡Haz el favor de escucharnos!!

—¡¡Cloud, si lo haces, luego te arrepentirás!!

—¡¡Cloud, te lo suplico, vuelve a ser tú!!

—¡¡NOOOOOO!! —gritaron todos en el instante en que Cloud, ya delante del óvalo, empezaba a alargar la mano. Sephiroth estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero el juego lo dejó congelado para que pudiera admirar la animación que iba a empezar:

Se vio la mano de Cloud, con la Materia Negra en ella, atravesar la superficie del óvalo como si fuera gelatina y luego dejar la materia dentro. La bolita se puso a brillar cada vez más intensamente mientras todo empezaba a temblar.

Nada más acabar el vídeo, Sephiroth apartó de un empujón a Cloud, se arrancó un guante con los dientes y se hizo con la Materia Negra, convirtiéndola en maestra en el acto. Luego la sacó del óvalo, pero nada pareció cambiar: la cueva seguía temblando y la cosa roja amenazando con venirse abajo.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Es inútil!! ¡¡Meteorito ya ha sido invocado!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡¡Muahahahaha!! —se sumó Hojo.

—¡¡No!! —gimió Tifa.

—¡Me parece muy bien, pero ¿por qué está temblando todo?! —quiso saber Yuffie.

—Cloud ha activado la autodestrucción de la cueva —informó Vincent, impasible.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¡Tenemos que evacuar!! ¡¡Tenemos que evacuar!! —gritaban, histéricos, Yuffie y los guías de la agencia "Viaje Final", mientras Sephiroth regresaba al suelo.

—¡No saldremos a tiempo! —sollozó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Robemos la nave de Shinra!! —decidió Barret, siempre dispuesto a hacer algo que pudiera fastidiarles.

—¡¡Esa es una idea #&ç#& genial, tronch!!

No hizo falta organizar una votación, todos empezaron a correr hacia la nave a excepción de Hojo, que seguía en el mismo lugar partiéndose de risa, Cloud, aún en el techo, y Tifa.

—¡¡Cloud!! —llamaba ella.

—¡¡Tifa!! ¡¡Ven aquí!! —exigió Barret, retrocediendo hasta ella. La cogió por el brazo—. ¡¡Si no nos largamos rápido, quedaremos como nuestros antiguos compañeros de Avalancha: hechos puré!!

—¡¡Pero Cloud...!!

—¡¡A la #&ç#& con Cloud!! —chilló y, antes de que la muchacha pudiera evitarlo, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se la subió al hombro—. ¡¡Él se lo ha buscado!! ¡¡Nos largamooooooos!!

—¡¡Clouuuuuuuud!! —gritaba Tifa, alargando la mano en la dirección en la que veía alejarse al rubio, aunque era ella la que se movía.

En el interior de la nave...

—¡¿Sabrás conducir esta cosa tan enorme?! —chilló el guía hawaiano a Cid mientras éste toqueteaba los controles del _Highwind_, en la cabina de mandos donde sólo ellos dos y la otra guía de la agencia de viajes habían entrado.

—¡¡Yo puedo conducir sin ayuda ni instrucciones todos los #&ç#&!¬+# vehículos que quiera y la "Macizorra en Bikini" no va a ser menos, tronch!!

—¡¡Ya estamos todos!! —anunció Barret nada más llegar a la cubierta. Un sistema de sonido comunicaba ésta con la cabina de mandos, por lo que Cid lo oyó perfectamente—. ¡¡Arranca!!

—¡¡No, Cloud aún está abajo!!

—¡¡Abrochaos los cinturones, tronch!!

El _Highwind_, tras encender los motores, empezó un lento ascenso a paso de tortuga.

—¡¿No puede ir esto más rápido?!

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬&ç#&!¬+#!! ¡¡No me digáis a mí cómo #&ç¬+# he de pilotar un #&+# avión, tronch!!

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —chilló Yuffie, señalando por la barandilla justo a tiempo para que apreciaran cómo salían de su prisión de materia las Armas, unos monstruos muy feos y grandes con aspecto de robots gigantes. Estos salieron del cráter, con intención de sembrar el terror por el Planeta; aunque no sin antes, por supuesto, dar un buen empujón a la nave que la hizo avanzar, dando vueltas de campana, lo que a Cid le hubiese costado tres cuartos de hora.

—¡¡Aaaaaaah!! —gritaron todos, mareados. En medio del caos, Tifa tropezó con su sombra y cayó de espaldas, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza contra la cámara de uno de los clones y se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando al fin la nave se estabilizó en el aire, sólo pudieron comprobar, ya a lo lejos, que habían dejado de salir luces del cráter.

—Para habernos matado... —gimió Redypuchi, que había dejado la marca de las uñas en la cubierta.

—¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! —coreaban Barret y Cait Sith, sacudiéndola, aunque en el caso del gato de felpa no es que se notase demasiado.

—Déjala dormir, así será feliz un rato —murmuró Sephiroth, observando la gran mancha roja que había aparecido en el cielo: Meteorito aproximándose inexorablemente.

—E–esto... gurp... —emitió Yuffie, mareada, pero luchó contra las nauseas—. Seph–iroth... la Materia Negra... ya no sirve... ¿no?

—No —respondió observando la esfera con odio—. Ahora que es maestra no sirve para nada más que para perder experiencia y dinero. Tómala, te la puedes quedar para tu abuela si quieres... aunque morirá igualmente cuando el Meteorito nos caiga encima.

—¿En–entonces no importa si me la quedo yo? —Observó la antigua arma de destrucción masiva—. ¡Wao! Una materia negra... ¡Una materia de invocación única para mi colección!... ¡¡Guuurp!!

—¡Argh, qué asco! —se quejó el hombre de cabellos plateados, apartándose para que no lo salpicara.

—¡¡A vomitar a la #&ç#&!¬+# barandilla, tronch!! —chilló Cid que, si bien no lo había visto, intuía lo sucedido. Como buen piloto que era, reconocía el sonido a la perfección

—¿Cómo puedes marearte con lo lentos que vamos? —se preguntó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Guuurp!! —respondió.

—¿Y si bajamos un poco? —sugirió Vincent.

—Sí, dudo que nos comamos una montaña a esta velocidad —estuvo de acuerdo Sephiroth.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# hace esto aquí a bordo?! —gritó Barret, señalando con un dedo tembloroso, por la rabia, a cierta cabeza rubia con colmillos y tentáculos.

—Oh, la he subido yo —informó Sephiroth.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Ella es la que ha invocado esa cosa —les recordó—, y la que más sabe del tema. Si hay un modo de salvarnos, ELLA tiene que saberlo.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡¡Jijijiji!! _—canturreaba.

—Pues estamos listos...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Hacía ya como doce horas que habían abandonado el cráter, a bordo del _Highwind_, y todavía estaban sobrevolando la Ciudad de los Huesos. De todos modos, tampoco es que hubiese especial prisa, ya que no tenían ni remota idea de qué podían hacer ahora para arreglar el estropicio que Cloud había creado. Era de noche, la brisa los despeinaba ligeramente, ya habían cenado sus galletitas dietéticas y observaban el paisaje aburridos. Cid había dejado la nave en piloto automático y se había reunido con el resto en la cubierta, para contar estrellas y así pasar el rato. Los clones, en cambio, estaban dentro de la nave, durmiendo como angelitos, recargando las pilas para poder agobiar a Sephiroth con ansias renovadas al amanecer siguiente. Los guías hawaianos probablemente les estaban haciendo compañía en su descanso.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —se interesó Redypuchi, sentado junto a Tifa. Estaban acomodados contra la pared de la puerta que daba al interior de la nave.

—Ya no me duele tanto, gracias.

—Hasta los murciélagos vuelan más rápido que nosotros... —rezongó Sephiroth en un susurro, al ver pasar a un animalillo por el lado y adelantarlos con suma facilidad—. Bajo un rato a la cabina de mandos —informó—. Avisadme si, contra todo pronóstico, pasa algo.

Dicho esto, desapareció de la pantalla, seguido por Jenova.

Pasaron quince minutos...

—Qué brisa tan buena hace, ¿no?... —musitó Tifa.

—¡Guuurp! —respondió Yuffie, abrazada a la barandilla.

Otros diez minutos...

—Y ese planeta de ahí es Terra, tronch... —daba clases de astrología Cid.

—Qué grande, ¿no? Hasta podría haber vida inteligente —sugirió Redypuchi.

—Lo dudo mucho —intervino Barret.

Otro cuarto de hora después...

—¡¡Guuurp!!

—¿No sería mejor si te tumbases? —sugirió Vincent, pasándole una botella de agua a la ninja.

—No sé yo... —empezó a decir, pero de pronto se interrumpió—. ¡Ey! ¡Eso que se ve allí ¿no es una persona?!

—A ver... —se sumaron Barret, Redypuchi y Cid. Tifa prefirió no hacer movimientos bruscos, que el dolor de cabeza la mareaba, así que permaneció en su lugar.

—Parece un autoestopista —indicó Vincent.

—¿En qué te has basado para deducir eso? —quiso saber Barret—. A mí sólo me parece una mancha borrosa.

—En que lleva una maleta y tiene el pulgar alzado.

—Jo, tronch, cómo mola tu #¬&·& visión nocturna.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo recogemos? —inquirió Redypuchi.

Al instante, todos se giraron hacia Tifa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?

—Bueno, ahora que Cloud no está, tú eres la protagonista del juego —le recordó Barret—. Así que eres quien debe tomar las decisiones importantes por todos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡¿Quieres decir que si me lanzo desde el _Highwind_ no me mataré?! ¡¿Que si cazamos un chocobo seré yo quien monte sobre él y el resto me seguiréis corriendo?! ¡¿Que siempre me tocará formar parte del equipo de combate, quiera o no?! ¡¿Que tendré que responder a las opciones de diálogo?! —Todos asintieron—. ¡Geez! ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Cloud YA!!

—¿Qué dices? Ese seguro que está triturado, junto con Hojo y los otros de Shinra que nos dejamos en el cráter —señaló Barret con su delicadeza habitual.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¡Cloud tiene que estar vivo!! —chilló ella, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—¡Está vivo! ¡Seguro! ¡Está vivo!

—¿Y bien? ¿Recogemos al #&ç#& autoestopista, tronch? —quiso saber Cid.

—Mi abuelito dice que no hay que recogerlos porque pueden ser psicópatas o violadores —señaló Redypuchi.

—¡No podemos dejarlo tirado en medio de la nada, por la noche! —contradijo Tifa—. Seguramente se le habrá escapado el chocobo y lo hará dejado tirado en medio de ningún lado...

—Vale, entonces lo recogemos, tronch... —asintió Cid. Luego alzó la voz y empezó a gritar—: ¡¡SEPHIROTH!! ¡¡Baja el Macizorra y páralo para que recojamos a un #&ç#& autoestopista que hay, tronch!!

—¡Vale, vale, pero no hace falta que grites, te oigo perfectamente! —respondió el aludido, desde la cabina de mandos.

Dada la "velocidad" a la que navegaban, pese a haber perdido el tiempo hablando aún no habían pasado de largo al autoestopista. Éste pareció darse cuenta de que lo habían visto, y saludó hacia la nave en espera a que aterrizara. Mientras Sephiroth hacía maniobras, Cid, Barret y Redypuchi se dedicaron a observar al tipo, ahora que las luces del _Highwind_ se lo permitían. Se trataba de un guerrero, no cabía duda, esa complexión lo delataba. Era alto, con el pelo negro, no muy corto pero tampoco le llegaba a los hombros, peinado de forma que unos mechones le caían a ambos lados de la cara, dejando la frente al descubierto, y acabado en punta por detrás. Sus ojos parecían claros, dirían que azules, y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de cuello alto.

—¡Ey! —saludó alegremente—. ¡Buenas noches, personas que habéis robado el "Macizorra en Bikini" a Shinra!

—¿Cómo sabes que hemos robado la nave? —preguntó, con desconfianza, Barret.

—Porque nadie de Shinra pilotaría tan lento —concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Qué? ¿Hace uno más en la tripulación? Yo tampoco estoy a buenas con Shinra y como poco —prometió.

—Mm.... No sé, a ver si va a ser un espía... —musitó Barret por lo bajo, para que sólo sus compañeros lo oyeran—. Su cara me suena...

—Ahora que lo dices, tronch...

—Sí, es como si lo hubiese visto no hace mucho... —se sumó Redypuchi.

—¡¡Ah!! —exclamó Yuffie, nada más alzar la mirada del suelo al pararse los motores, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo—. ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha!

—¡¡Argh, una ninja!! —se asustó el hombre, dando un paso hacia atrás, en pose defensiva—. ¡¡Para!! ¡¡No me lances cuchillitos de esos ni estrellas!! —pidió sin que Yuffie hubiese ni pestañeado—. ¡¡Te juro que yo no soy ese Sasuke que traicionó tu aldea, lo juro!! ¡¡No tienes por qué intentar matarme o sacarme los ojos!! —prometió y luego añadió, más bien para sí—: ¡¿Por qué todos los ninjas psicópatas del Planeta me confunden con él?! ¡Yo no me visto como lo haría un ninja!

—Él tampoco —argumentó Yuffie.

—¡En mal día me cambié de peinado!

—¿Qué pasa?... —preguntó Tifa que, en vista de los alaridos, pensó que merecía la pena asomarse a ver qué sucedía.

—Sasuke quiere unirse a nosotros —resumió Redypuchi.

—¡Que no me llamo Sasuke!

La muchacha, con curiosidad, fijó sus ojos en el autoestopista. Había algo en él que le resultaba tremendamente familiar...

—No puede ser... —empezó, con un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos—. ¡Zack! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Zack le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido y confuso.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó con toda la delicadeza posible.

—¡Claro que me conoces! ¡De Nibelheim, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Yo era la única chica con menos de cincuenta años! —dio pistas.

—Uff... pues ahora no caigo... —dijo, analizando el rostro de la morena. Cuando se cansó, visto que no lograba nada, decidió seguir estudiándola, y al bajar un poco la mirada...—. ¡Claro, Tifa! ¡No te había reconocido!

—¡Qué alegría ver que estás vivo después de lo que pasó en Nibelheim!

—¡Lo mismo digo, preciosa!... ¿Volviste a reunirte con Cloud? —se interesó. A fin de cuentas, el rubio, hace cinco años, le había confesado que estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia—. Lo dejé en Midgar la última vez que lo vi... Cerca de un contenedor de basura —matizó, aunque lo correcto habría sido decir "dentro".

—Esto... pues...

—¡Basta de tanta #&ç#&!¬+#, tronch! —interrumpió Cid—. ¡Mueve tu #&¬+# culo y el de tu maleta a la cubierta y luego os contáis todas las #&ç¬+# que queráis, tronch!

—Vale, vale... —aceptó alegremente, ignorando dónde se estaba metiendo.

**Fin del capítulo 20**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Al fin empieza a caer Meteorito! Y al fin sale Zack, aunque haya sido muy poco xD Respecto a eso, quería aclarar una cosa: lo de la equivocación de Yuffie. No he podido evitarlo, es que mirando láminas de Zack en el devianART, vi que una dibujante comentaba que se parecía a Sasuke (de la serie Naruto) y entonces cogí una lámina (creo que es del Crisis Core) en la que sale Zack en medio con Angeal y Génesis a su derecha y Sephiroth, Tseng y Cloud a su izquierda y me dije: ¡Dios, es cierto! ¡Tienen el mismo peinado! XD Siento la rallada y pido disculpas a los fans de Zack a los que les haya ofendido la comparación (dudo que ningún fan de Sasuke tenga nada contra Zack xD).

Bueno, otra cosa que quería comentar, ésta respecto al capítulo anterior (para los que no lean las respuestas a reviews ajenos). En los videos caseros, puse que Gast era el apellido del padre de Aerith, y Senshi Of Sadness, amablemente, me señaló que cree que el apellido del doctor en realidad era Faremis y Gast el nombre de pila, algo que yo ignoraba puesto que sólo he jugado al FFVII y al Dirge of Cerberus, y en ninguno de ellos se dice el nombre completo del doctor. Yo supuse que Gast era el apellido ya que a los otros científicos sí los llamaban Profesor Hojo, Profesor Valentine (el padre de Vincent) y Profesora Crescent, pero, como tampoco es algo importante, he decidido dejarlo tal cual y que en mi fic "Gast" sea el apellido. Total, con la de cambios que he hecho, uno arriba o uno abajo XD

Bueno, ya no molesto más. Sé que me he retrasado mucho en actualizar, lo siento, pero, bueno, al menos el capítulo no es de los cortos xD

**¡¡Apartado de publicidad!!** ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Estado alterado molestia** — Es un estado alterado exclusivo del Final Fantasy IX, donde los programadores se ve que se sentían originales, porque hay varios estados alterados nuevos que en el FFX ya no volvieron, como el ardor, congelar o molestia. Cuando un jugador tenía el estado molestia, cada vez que recibía daño, sus compañeros de equipo recibían a su vez un porcentaje de dicho daño.

**Tranquilizante** — Para los que no hayan jugado el juego, el tranquilizante es un elemento que cura el estado alterado "furia", pero que si lo consume un jugador sin este estado, adquiere el estado alterado "tristeza", de ahí que Jenova deprimiese a Vincent con este elemento ^o^

**Hyper** — El elemento contrario al tranquilizante, si tienes el estado alterado "tristeza" te cura, pero si no tienes ninguno te pone "furia". Lo señalo, aunque, dado su fuerte carácter, en realidad no creo que fuera necesario el estado alterado para que Barret saltase xD

**Comando extra** — El comando extra "suplicar" que utilizan está inspirado en el sistema de comandos extra del FFX, donde en algunos combates especiales se podía usar comandos extras tales como "rodear" o "hablar".

**Odín: espada vs lanza Gungnir** — La invocación de Odín tiene dos variantes (igual que la del chocobo y el moguri) sólo que en este caso que salga una o la otra no depende de un factor aleatorio, sino que depende del adversario. Si el adversario es relativamente débil, ejecuta el ataque de la espada, con el que provoca el estado muerte a todos los enemigos (si no falla con alguno). Si el enemigo es inmune al estado muerte (típico de los _bosses_ y todo enemigo duro que se precie), y por tanto siempre iba a fallar la espada, utiliza una lanza, con la que provoca cierta cantidad de daño no–elemental a un único adversario.

**Fénix + ataque final** — Es un enlace que provoca que cuando el que lo tiene queda KO, si hay puntos de magia suficientes, se invoca al Fénix, el cual hace daño de elemento fuego a todos los enemigos y resucita con el 100% de la vida a los aliados caídos.

**¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?** — Es el título de una novela corta de ciencia ficción en la que se basaron (más o menos) para crear la película _Blade Runner_.

**Materia PG — PM — **Intercambia los máximos de vida y magia y, dado que el máximo de vida en este juego es 9999, con esta materia se puede tener hasta 9999 puntos de magia (eso sí, mientras como máximo tendrías 999 puntos de vida).

**Terra —** El planeta que Cid señala en el cielo es uno de los dos planetas que salen en el Final Fantasy IX.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** xD Tranquila, puedo continuar con el protagonista un poco chamuscado, pero, si sigues prometiendo cosas, al final solo quedarán las cenizas de él. Por cierto, veo que a él no le perdonas lo de la muerte de Aerith (tampoco es que haya hecho nada para ganarse el perdón), pero al resto empiezas a darles una oportunidad. Además, si por verlos sufrir es, en este capítulo también han sufrido lo suyo en el combate contra Sephiroth (aunque no tanto como a él le habría gustado xD); eso sí, para llegar al nivel de Herminio aún queda, que este sabio hombre lleva más de 40 años trazando entrenamientos especiales. Y, no, no creo que Vincent viese el teleférico y se callase por pura vagancia, piensa que incluso él lo pasó mal en el entrenamiento, y que sea perezoso no significa que sea imbécil. Algo me decía que te iba a gustar eso de "triple puñetazo con zarpazo y mordisco con colmillos de felpa", no sé, llámalo intuición, igual que imaginaba que en cuanto vieses eso de "Vídeo de la hija: La fabricación" imaginarías de qué iba (aunque es obvio, claro, por eso Cloud no tarda ni medio nanosegundo en elegir la opción xD). Y, sí, Aerith era muy mona, con sus 20 días de vida, sonriendo mientras sostiene con toda su fuerza el billete que le ha birlado a su papá :3 Ifalna quería criarla en la austeridad y la moralidad, como buena cetra virtuosa, pero parece ser que ninguno de sus esfuerzos (que no dudo que los hubo en el tiempo que pasaron juntas en los laboratorios) pudo con su naturaleza materialista xD Y ya, respecto a lo de "Kill Cloud volumen 1 y 2"... La idea no es mala, pero, no sé, como que me suena de algo xD Además, no me imagino a Sephiroth vestido de color amarillo chillón... De todos modos, si se te ocurre otro final para el fic, tú dímelo y si me gusta te prometo que cambio el mío por ese y, si no es verdad, que a Cloud lo parta un rayo.

¡KATAPLAM!

¡ARGH!

**Rananer:** Venga, venga, no me salgas con que te cuesta sobrescribir las grabaciones de los RPG que yo no veo que te tiemble la mano cuando lo haces xD Si no fuera por mí llevarías 2 grabaciones como mucho, seguro. Sobre que a Seph se hubiese cabreado más de saber lo del _reset_... la verdad es que no sé yo, diría que más cabreado de lo que ya está es imposible, y así al menos habría visto que el grupo (menos Cloud) tenía la intención de sacrificarse para salvar a Aerith. Pero no pudo ser. Como ves, no le ha caído ningún carámbano de hielo en la cabeza para enfriarlo y así evitar que mate a Tifa (y el resto) como venganza; ha bastado con apalizarlos lo suficiente para que su ira se relajara y así contemplar la posibilidad que Yuffie le plantea. Eso sí, se podría decir que es un aplazamiento xD ¡¿Que en la universidad te pusieron videos porno caseros?! ¡¿En qué asignatura?! XD Nah, entiendo de lo que hablas, si yo me dormía con los cortos de la Pixar que ponían en IGU, no me quiero imaginar cómo habría acabado si llegan a poner algo más técnico xD Sobre el documental de la vida de los molboles tropicales... Pues el molbol tropical, esa bestia salvaje e indómita, se aberroncha contra el rocaje vivo y se arroja sobre la yugular... Bueno, si quieres oír el resto del documental tendrás que ver el canal Odisea hasta que lo saquen o bien comprar el siguiente número de la revista "Monstruos adorables", que regala el DVD con el documental y una cuchara con el mango acabado en una sonrisa de molbol :3 Aunque, si lo del _snowboarding_ te creó estrés, no sé si estás preparado para la violencia y gore que encierra ese documental.

**Neus:** La verdad es que sí que son desgraciados, deben ser los únicos protagonistas que tras llevar a cabo un absurdo e incomprensible entrenamiento que no parece tener nada que ver con lo que se traen entre manos, no descubren que han adquirido una maravillosa y sorprendente habilidad. Al menos, como tú dices, se han librado de tener que dar saltos para coger fiebre y así sobrevivir la escalada (a mí lo que me extrañaba es que no se muriese Cloud del brusco cambio de temperaturas xD). Sí, Sephiroth está iracundo, pero por suerte para nuestros chicos no está tan loco como el del juego, así que se ha podido razonar con él "más o menos" xD El chico tenía que haber heredado algo del sentido común de Vincent, aunque fuera un poquito (porque el pobre muchas luces tampoco tiene xD). Jeje, con el vídeo casero de Gast e Ifalna pudimos comprobar por qué la puerta del Templo de los Cetra acusó de lujuriosos a Barret y Cloud mientras que al resto no (bueno, a Aerith también le salió pero ella ya no está entre nosotros xD). El padre–madre de Cloud se alegra de que te gusten sus gachas, dice que cuando quieras te envía por correo una ración, como le hacía a su Cloudito cuando éste vivía en el cuartel xD Por cierto, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido la llegada de Zack, aunque ha sido muy al final y el pobre casi no ha tenido tiempo de hablar XD

**CharlieStrife:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ^^ Le he pasado tu mensaje a Cloud de que borre las grabaciones del FIFA y el Pro Evolution Soccer (no fue capaz de decidirse por uno de los dos, el pobre es así xD), pero, claro, para hacerlo tendría que salir del juego y él no puede, así que lo va a tener complicado. Hay algo que me ha dejado un poco desconcertada en tu review y es que dices que es obvio que no quieres que terminen juntos Cloud y Tifa... Pues por lo que dices yo juraría que sí quieres que acaben juntos, a no ser que pretendas que Tifa, dándole vueltas a la "sutil" declaración de Cloud, acabe espantada xD Aunque supongo que lo que pasa es que se te coló el no (¿quién sabe? XD).

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que no echases de menos a la perversa Aerith. La verdad es que los chicos atraen el dolor como imanes, así lograron ser víctimas del duro entrenamiento de Herminio. Aunque Cait Sith, con la excusa de que es el peluche de Tifa, se libró. Como ves, en este capítulo también han recibido golpes hasta en el carné de identidad (al menos Cloud, Yuffie y Redypuchi xD)... Qué dura es la vida de los protagonistas de los juegos, siempre recibiendo espadazos y hachazos (y, milagrosamente, no muriendo en el acto ni perdiendo ningún miembro xD).

**Damr1990:** Ya ves, Cloud es así, nunca tenía ganas de perder medio minuto en grabar la partida y justo siente el irrefrenable (y mira que el juego intenta frenarlo) impulso de hacerlo cuando menos le conviene (por la paliza de después). Aunque, como bien señalas tú y también Tifa, si eso debía pasar por exigencias del guión, iba a pasar, así que lo único que habrían logrado de llevar a cabo el plan habría sido repetirlo todo para que muriera igual. Y, ciertamente, el entrenamiento con Herminio fue un INFIERNO. Tú intenta hacer malabares con bolas al rojo vivo mientras caminas sobre zarzales venenosos... no, mejor no lo hagas, que tú no puedes cargar la partida si mueres xD. Es normal que incluso Vincent se desgastase con tantos suplicios, lo increíble es que todos permanecieran conscientes al finalizar XD Si pusieran este entrenamiento para los reclutas de SOLDIER, como sugieres, habría un aumento masivo de las renuncias y al final serían 4 gatos xD

**Nebyura:** No me cansaré de preguntártelo: ¿por qué tanto odio? XD No sé qué te ha hecho Aerith para que la odies tanto (yo sé lo que me hizo a mí, se llevó el abrigo (la única armadura que tenía con el máximo de ranuras por aquel entonces) y nunca volvió xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento agónico de Cloud en la nieve y la aparición del padre–madre, un personaje entrañable que siempre está pendiente de su niñio. Eres la primera (creo) que me nombra la aparición de Elena, wii XD Aunque fue corta e intrascendental, tampoco me extraña (pero sirve para saber que Tseng está ¿vivo? XD). Tifa traumatizada no se queda por el vídeo de los padres de Aerith, tranquila, aunque Yuffie casi pierde los ojos xD Y lo de que el grupo aguantó las ganas de pegar a Herminio... Yo no veo por qué tendrían que pegar al buen hombre, encima de que pierde su tiempo enseñándoles el arte de la escalada, mediante un entrenamiento intensivo que les ahorra 40 años... La culpa es de ellos por decirle al alpinista que querían escalar la montaña en vez de buscar soluciones alternativas. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo y el combate contra Sephiroth xD

**Cait Sith:** Wah, me has emocionado:_3 A una no le dicen todos los días que uno de sus fics es el favorito de alguien dentro de un fandom (y el del FF7 no es pequeño precisamente). Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, sigh. También estoy contenta de que, pese a la ausencia de Aerith, no creas que la cosa ha perdido, que es el temor que he arrastrado desde el principio de la historia, y que crecía conforme veía que la cetra los iba dominando a todos xD ¿Puedo considerar de tu comentario que he de apuntar un voto anónimo a Jenova en mi encuesta? Por lo que veo los personajes que más te gustan (Jenova, Cid y Yuffie) son los tres la mar de animados, cada uno a su estilo, claro xD Diría que te gustan los personajes perversos si no fuera por Cid, que es un padrazo y un gran compañero dispuesto a vengar tu muerte con dinamita XD Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas, aunque, claro, al contener el apoteósico combate contra Sephiroth, la cosa estaba chunga xD Ya me contarás :3

**Love Sephiroth:** Tienes más razón que una santa: Cloud es más inútil que si lo hubiesen parido adrede para serlo xD Es una habilidad especial que tiene el pobre, la de cagarla con todo lo que hace (si es que no lo autodestruye). Como has visto en este capítulo, la relación de Seph y Aerith todavía no es conocida, pero los sentimientos por parte de él sí xD Ningún malo que se precie intenta matar al prota sin antes contarle sus motivaciones, tú sabes... Con lo del _snowboarding_ todos nos hemos puesto negros, no eres la única. Yo recuerdo con especial odio la pista B y la cueva de la pista A... Esas malditas estalactitas... Sobre tus preguntas: para saber cómo acabará la historia tendrás que seguir leyendo, evidentemente XD, idem para si Seph irá a la Tierra Prometida con Aerith o Cloud dejará de ser virgen. Sobre lo de las tetas de Tifa, tranquila, no sufras por mi niña, no le van a explotar porque, por muy grandes / enormes / colosales que sean, son naturales, y las tetas naturales, hasta donde yo sé, no explotan por si solas (las operadas diría que tampoco XD). Espero que saber esto te alivie, porque a mí me tranquiliza mucho xD

**Isa Leonhart:** Jo, pobre Cloud, cómo os ensañáis todos con él sólo porque haya metido la pata un poco en el capi anterior xD Ni que antes fuera menos patético XD. Sobre lo de la / lo ¿? respecto al padre–madre de Cloud, es "lo", por eso va "padre" antes XD Por si no lo recuerdas (no me extrañaría porque parece que haga siglos de su primera aparición) en realidad es el padre de Cloud, que tras la muerte de su esposa al dar a luz a su hijo, perdió la chaveta y adoptó la personalidad de su fallecida mujer. Y yo te puedo aclarar lo que le esperaría a Cloud si se le ocurriera acercarse a Sephiroth con ese tipo de intenciones: una muerte dolorosa. Veo que la mala leche de Sephiroth por la muerte de Aerith te ha acobardado, bien, entonces se lo mandaré a la siguiente de la lista, Nadesko, quien, como no ha tenido la prudencia de retirar su petición como tú has hecho, tendrá que vérselas con él cuando despierte XD (Y aprovecho para alabar tu inteligencia por retirar TAMBIÉN tu petición sobre MI Laguna, así vivirás muchos más años :3).

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Es normal que a Jenova se le ocurran mejores ideas para hacer enloquecer que a Hojo, ten en cuenta que Jenova logró que la mayoría de los cetra se volviesen locos y se mataran entre ellos... ¿o es que tú tampoco escuchabas a Ifalna durante el vídeo? A ti te habrá removido las tripas, pero el vídeo de la fabricación de Aerith les gustó a Barret y Cloud xD Sobre lo que me dices del nombre de Gast... la verdad es que no lo sabía. Yo había supuesto que Gast era el apellido porque como siempre lo llamaban doctor Gast, al otro doctor Hojo (que me consta que es un apellido y no un nombre) y en el Dirge a Lucrecia doctora Crescent y a Vincent señor Valentine, pues pensé que se llamaban por el apellido. De todos modos, ¿no será que Faremis es el nombre de pila? Como los japos tienen la costumbre de poner el apellido antes del nombre... En cualquier caso, sea como sea, en el fic considera que Gast es el apellido, ya lo he nombrado demasiadas veces para cambiarlo :P Para lo del padre–madre no me inspiré en nada concreto, eso de que los fantasmas de los caídos aparezcan para dar ánimos a sus seres queridos cuando están en peligro mortal es muy típico (creo que la primera vez que lo vi fue en el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte de Sailor Moon, cuando yo era niña, ¡qué hartada de llorar que me di! xD). Y no es que el padre–madre promueva el yaoi, es simplemente que a veces olvida que su hijo es un chico, y como no hace nada más que admirar a Sephiroth... xD Bueno, ya me dirás qué opinas de lo que ha pasado en el Cráter xD

**RainMaccloud:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que hayas encontrado emotivo el reencuentro de Cloud con su padre–madre, no estaba segura de que en medio de todas las estupideces que hablan hubiese llegado a haber un huequito para la emotividad xD Dices que Cloud debería casarse con un hombre rico y tener chiquillos... ¿Tú también has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Cloud es un chico o es que estás proponiendo que adopten XD? Y estaba claro que el carácter a Aerith no le había venido de la rama materna (no olvidemos que Ifalna era una Cetra Virtuosa), pero Gast, pese a que su escala de valores respecto al bienestar de su niña era un poco rara (los padres siempre preocupados por lo mismo xD), que conste que no le llegaba a la suela de la bota a su perversa niñita. Y, como ves, esto aún no ha acabado, tienen que detener a Meteorito (y encontrar a Cloud xD), pero, me mantengo, mucho no le queda :3

**vergil ansem:** Me alegra que te hiciera gracia el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que supongo que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez qué hacían esos muñecos de nieve o por qué las rocas desaparecían al estrellarse contra ellas en la bajada de _snowboarding_ xD Lo de que Seph había dado el salto para convertirse en el Sephiroth del juego... bueno, eso es imposible porque mi Seph es completamente diferente, claro XD Estaba muy cabreado y dispuesto a destruir el Planeta, eso sí, pero mi Seph ha sido capaz de mantener la racionalidad lo suficiente para escuchar la posibilidad que le han ofrecido de recuperar a su arpía xD Aunque, ya se sabe, como no salga bien... él se ocupa de que mueran dolorosamente antes de que el Meteorito los aplaste xD

**Wolfgirl-Valentine: **Wah, gracias ^ // ^. Me hace feliz que te guste la parida esta que estoy escribiendo, aunque Vincent (que se intuye que es tu personaje favorito xD) no salga demasiado (ni hable demasiado xD). Sí, Aerith murió, parecía imposible (ya dijo Cloud que él creía que era inmortal), pero el caso es que lo hizo. Eso sí, si quieren que Sephiroth no los mate horrible y dolorosamente ya pueden ir investigando un modo de producir un milagro, porque si no lo tienen crudo xD. Suerte en la facultad :3

**sora63:** ¡Ey, ya te echaba de menos xD! Lo del _snowboarding_ ha triunfado bastante en general, y eso que lo escribí tal cual era en el juego, que prácticamente no me inventé nada (supongo que todos hemos comido demasiados árboles y muñecos de nieve en ese juego xD). Como has visto, tenías razón y, aunque han tenido su encuentro con Sephiroth, no ha sido el final. Y también has acertado, más o menos, en lo de que él iba a rebelar que habían matado a Aerith, pero hay que entender que Seph jamás ensuciaría el nombre de su amada aireando sus perversas intenciones xD. Por cierto, me ha hecho gracia eso de que pones las frases para que el review parezca más currado xD. Me gusta que lo hagas, es bueno saber qué tipo de frases gustan al personal :3

**Un (insertar adjetivo aquí):** Tienes razón, Aerith se las apaña para salir, aunque sea nombrada, en cada capítulo, se niega a caer en el olvido (y tampoco desea que nadie viva sin ella, claro, pero ese es otro tema xD). Entiendo lo que dices del video de la "fabricación", no eres el único que se debate entre desear imaginarlo y desear no hacerlo, es lo maravilloso de este tipo de cosas xD Me alegra que te gustase lo de la nieve y el padre–madre (estas dos partes y el video casero creo que han sido los más destacados XD), a parte del intento frustrado de Cloud de perder la virginidad xD Pobre chaval. Como ves, tienen una pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir a la ira de Sephiroth, solo tienen que lograr obrar un milagro antes de que a él se le acabe la paciencia. Que crucen los dedos xD

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** Dios, no puedo hacerme la imagen mental esa que describes de Cid de barbacoa familiar, al menos no hasta que veo en la parrillada tentáculos de ochú o pinchitos de begimo xD. Y lo del delantal... simplemente no xD. La verdad es que tienes razón en lo de que esta historia ya hace tiempo que se salió de madre, no puedo evitarlo xD. Y no, Cid y Shera no hacen videos caseros, era simplemente que Cid iba a hacer una odiosa comparación. Respecto a eso que me dices de Cloud y Tifa... no será porque el rubio no lo intente (o más bien desee), pero el resto no están muy de acuerdo con dejarlo tocar a Tifa xD. Una cosa que no me ha quedado del todo claro: ¿a quién dices que odiabas en el juego: a Cloud o a Tifa? He creído entender que a Cloud, pero no estaba muy segura. Yo, evidentemente, adoro a los dos xD (si no, no tendría la lámina que tengo en el profile :P), pero puedo entender que a otros no les caigan bien. Me alegra que, sea como sea, los personajes de mi fic sí te caigan simpáticos :D. Ya por último, por lo que dices de los puntos de guardar partida, no es que no los vean, es que Cloud pasa de ellos porque no quiere perder el tiempo grabando. ¿Para qué? ¡Él estuvo en SOLDIER! ¡No teme morir! xD

Pues eso es todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad) no os olvideis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	21. Sephiroth toma el ¿control?

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 21. Sephiroth toma el ¿control?**

En cuanto Zack y su maleta estuvieron a bordo, Sephiroth volvió a despegar, aunque pronto Cid dejó la cubierta, en dirección a la cabina de mandos, para darle cuatro gritos, en persona, por conducir tan temerariamente. Por supuesto, también con la idea de volver a poner la nave a velocidad de tortuga voladora. Durante el rato que esto tuvo lugar, los otros aprovecharon para las presentaciones.

—Sois un grupo muy curioso —opinó Zack, paseando la mirada desde Tifa a Redypuchi, luego a Vincent pasando por Yuffie y finalmente a Barret—. Si no fuera porque habéis podido robar el Macizorra, pensaría que sois una compañía circense. Tenéis el hombre forzudo. —Señaló al líder de la difunta Avalancha—. La bestia salvaje domada. —Miró a Redypuchi—. Una acróbata. —Yuffie no pudo apreciar el elogio por culpa de las nauseas—. Un vampiro. —Vincent no se inmutó—. Y una chica muy bien equipada que pueda hacer de azafata.

—¿Y tú cómo es que estabas ahí perdido en medio de la nada? —se interesó Tifa. Ninguno de ellos parecía molesto por el comentario anterior—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida tras el incidente de Nibelheim?

—Me encantaría responderte, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo decirte que nunca regresé a SOLDIER.

—Oh, ¿tú sí que estabas en SOLDIER? —quiso cerciorarse Redypuchi. Mientras, Tifa sujetaba de un brazo a Barret para que no intentase disparar al nuevo por haber pertenecido a Shinra.

—¡Pero por supuesto que yo estuve en SOLDIER!

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+##&ç#&!¬+#!! —gritó Barret antes de apuntarlo con el brazo arma—. ¡¡Repite eso otra vez y te #&ç#&!!!

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —Retrocedió un par de pasos, pensando que el hombre estaba loco. La gente normalmente se impresionaba cuando decía eso, no lo amenazaba de muerte.

—¡Barret, cálmate! —exigió Tifa, antes de girarse hacia el ex SOLDIER—. Perdónalo, Zack, es que Barret y yo antes formábamos parte de un grupo de resistencia que luchaba contra Shinra, y los de Shinra mataron a nuestros compañeros... Bueno, a todos menos a nuestra amiga Jessie que, por suerte, poco antes de la desgracia abandonó el grupo para irse a vivir con sus padres a Zanarkand —expresó aliviada, ignorando todavía la cruel realidad.

—¿Zanarkand? No me suena... y mira que he recorrido mundo...

—¡¿Tú qué sabrás #&!¬+##& de Shinra?!

—¡Barret, por favor! —pidió Tifa, luego continuó—: Lo que te decía, Zack, que por eso, y por lo que le hacen al Planeta, Barret no soporta a nadie relacionado con Shinra...

—Además —añadió Redypuchi—, has sonado totalmente como Cloud cuando presumía. Y eso lo soporta casi tan poco como a Shinra... Y suerte que Cid no está, él igual te habría golpeado sin avisar.

—¡Caray! Es bueno saberlo... —se dijo, atribuyéndole el nombre de Cid al que le gritó para que subiese a la nave y luego se fue maldiciendo hacia la cabina de mandos.

—¿Y esa maleta tan grande? —curioseó Yuffie, intentando ignorar su mareo.

—Oh, esta maleta es muy _muy_ importante —aseguró, dándole un par de palmadas—. Vale tanto como mi propia vida.

—¡Wow! ¡¡Debes de llevar un montón de pasta dentro!!

—No exactamente... El valor que tiene no es tan material, es más bien... valor vital.

—Jo, te explicas peor que Vin...

—¿Es verdad que fuiste novio de Aerith? —inquirió Redypuchi, con cierta nostalgia al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

Al oírlo, Zack palideció, sufrió un escalofrío muy evidente y miró con terror por encima de su hombro, como si esperase encontrar un demonio allí. Luego suspiró con alivio y se relajó de nuevo.

—Qué susto, por un momento pensé que me había encontrado... —musitó, antes de responder—: Sí, algo así. En realidad nunca cortamos... Pero supongo que se puede decir que ya no estamos juntos. ¿Y vosotros de qué la conocéis?

—Oh, Aerith ha estado viajando con nosotros casi desde el principio... —empezó Tifa.

Zack volvió a palidecer.

—Ha si–sido un placer. ¡Adiós! —Cogió su maleta con rapidez, se acercó a la barandilla y, si no fuese por la agilidad con la que Redypuchi y Tifa lo cogieron para impedírselo, probablemente se habría arrojado al vacío—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero bajar!

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡Si bajas ahora te matarás!!

—¡¡Tendré más posibilidades de vivir!! ¡¿Qué es una caída de miles de metros de altura?! ¡¡En SOLDIER...!!

—¡¡GRUAAARGH!! —rugió Barret. Luego, movido por la furia que le despertaban los discursos _made in_ Cloud, más ahora que el rubio había lanzado un meteorito gigante contra el Planeta, se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a Zack a caer de la nave—. ¡¡Dejadlo caer si es lo que quiere!! —gritó, intentando empujarlo.

—¡¡Gracias, amigo!! —expresó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Tifa, por favor, apiádate de mí y suéltame! —suplicó.

Desgraciadamente para los dos chicos, como el juego quería que los puñetazos y patadas de la morena se comparasen a los espadazos, lanzazos, disparos y demás ataques de los otros, la había dotado de una fuerza contra la que ni Zack y Barret juntos podían competir.

—¡No me pidas eso! ¡No pienso soltarte! ¡Aunque puede que pronto muramos todos por culpa de Meteorito, no debemos perder la esperanza!

—¡Zack! ¡Aléjate de la barandilla! —se sumó Redypuchi que, viendo que necesitaban su colaboración para que no se matase, decidió tomar un rehén—. ¡Tengo tu maleta! —reveló. En medio del caos, Yuffie la había secuestrado, y Redypuchi se la había quitado a la ninja antes de que pudiese saquearla.

—¡¿Por qué me hacéis esto?! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que me torturará y me matará por haberla dejado tirada durante cinco años?! ¡¡No me dará tiempo para explicarme antes de arrancarme la cabeza!!

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! —inquirió una voz fuerte e imperiosa que los dejó a todos paralizados. Cuando se giraron, descubrieron que era Sephiroth que había subido a la cubierta, junto a Cid y Jenova, a ver qué era ese escándalo.

—¡¡Sephiroth!! —gritó Zack, con súbitas lágrimas de emoción. Se libró no se sabe cómo de quienes lo sujetaban y acudió ante el ex general. Cuando estuvo a menos de dos pasos, se tiró al suelo en pose de ruego—. ¡¡Oh, Sephiroth, cuánto me alegro de verte!! ¡¡Por favor, por favor, aunque te hayas vuelto loco y quemaras Nibelheim, todavía debe quedar algo de humanidad en ti!! ¡¡Por favor, pídele a Aerith que me perdone la vida!! ¡¡Si se lo dices tú, te escuchará el tiempo suficiente para que pueda huir!! ¡¡Me queda tan poco... si logro llegar a Mideel, tal vez salve la vida!!

—¿Zack? —reconoció Sephiroth, perplejo—. Entonces, pese a no haber dado señales de vida en estos años, _sí _que estás vivo...

—¡¡Por poco tiempo si no me ayudas!!

—Si lo que te preocupa es Aerith —intervino Yuffie, que había atado cabos—, no sufras, estiró la pat... —La mirada asesina de Sephiroth la indujo a escoger mejor sus palabras—, murió trágicamente intentando salvar el mundo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo sentimos mucho —empezó Tifa—, sé que debe ser duro para ti...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Zack parecía en _shock_.

—Todos la echaremos de menos, tronch —aseguró Cid.

—¡¡Estáis de broma!! —acusó, señalando a nadie en concreto, pero alzando el brazo como si tuviese intención de hacerlo—. ¡Aerith no puede estar muerta! ¡Aerith es inmortal!

—No mienten —murmuró Sephiroth, logrando que Zack centrase sus ojos azules en él.

—No... ¡No puede ser! —Negó con la cabeza, para reforzar su idea—. Jo, tío, eso es... Aerith, muerta... ¡Aerith, muerta! Eso es tan... Jo, Sephiroth, lo siento... ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cuando vi esa cosa roja en el cielo ya imaginé que algo muy chungo estaba pasando, pero... ¡¿Aerith?! Oh, Dios, me estoy deprimiendo... YO —remarcó, como si fuese algo inconcebible—. Vale que Aerith era la mujer más mezquina, ruin, egoísta, materialista, manipuladora, egocéntrica, despiadada... del Planeta, ¡pero me caía bien! Y todas esas juergas que nos corrimos los tres en el pasado... todas esas noches en los casinos... todos esos botellones hasta el amanecer... todas aquellas gamberradas al vecindario... todas esas partidas al _strip–poker_... todos aquellos grandes momentos... ¡¡ya no volverán!! —clamó, lo cual, unido a que seguía de rodillas en el suelo, le confirió el dramatismo suficiente para que Barret, Tifa, Redypuchi y Cid rompiesen a llorar. Sephiroth, por suerte para su orgullo, se había quedado ya sin lágrimas que derramar.

—¿Por qué siempre se van los mejores? —gemía Tifa.

—¡¡Waaaah, waaaaah!!

—¡¡Guuuuurp!! —vomitaba Yuffie, aunque no tuviese nada que ver con lo que se hablaba.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!!_

—¡¡Ya basta!! —gritó Sephiroth, volviendo a enmudecerlos. Luego los fulminó a todos con la mirada—. ¡¡Dejad de lloriquear, eso no va a traer de vuelta a Aerith!! ¡¡En su lugar, pensad ALGO para salvar al Planeta!! ¡¡Si el Planeta se destruye, fijo que no resucita!!

—Jo, Sephiroth, qué duro eres —se admiró Zack—. Se muere la mujer que amas desde que eras un crío y tú sigues ahí, ¡firme!, ¡sin derrumbarte!, ¡dando órdenes como el negrero que siempre fuiste en SOLDIER!

—Zack, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Sephiroth, decidiendo ignorar lo anterior. Ya conocía a Zack, no tenía sentido enfadarse con él—. ¿Cómo es que no regresaste a Midgar después de lo de Nibelheim?

—No puedo contártelo. —Al ver aparecer un tic en la ceja de su amigo, se apresuró a matizar—: De verdad que _no puedo_. Una fuerza inexplicable e insuperable me impide contaros nada de mi vida desde lo sucedido en Nibelheim hasta ahora a menos que esté presente el protagonista principal del juego.

—Pues si tienes que esperar a que recuperemos los cachitos que quedan de Cloud... —dijo Barret.

—¡¿Cómo que los cachitos?! —corearon Zack y Tifa, ella con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—¡¡Cloud tiene que estar vivo!! —añadió Tifa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! —asintió el resto.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el pobre Cloud? —quiso saber Zack—. ¡Cuando lo dejé en el contenedor estaba perfectamente...! Bueno, al menos en lo que a físicamente se refiere.

—Será mejor que te ponga al corriente...

Viendo que aquello iría para largo, Tifa, por deformación profesional, fue a la bodega y subió unas botellas, vasos, hielos y demás material de barman, con el que luego preparó unos cócteles para todos. Mientras bebían, Sephiroth, ayudado por detalles que aportaban Barret, Tifa, Cid, Redypuchi o Jenova, construyó un resumen bastante aceptable de lo sucedido en el juego hasta el momento. Por supuesto, Sephiroth omitió todo detalle al plan de Aerith. Luego, para que dejaran de acusarlo de pirómano despiadado, le tocó también narrar el terrible accidente con la tetera que prendió en llamas Nibelheim.

—Jo, todo por un miserable té... —empezó Zack—. Y yo que pensaba que uno de mis mejores amigos se había vuelto loco y megalómano... Aunque todavía no me queda claro por qué has estado viajando por el Planeta, con estos persiguiéndote, asegurando que querías conquistar el mundo —señaló, suspicaz.

—Porque me apetecía —declaró con una mirada que Zack conocía bien y significaba: "Luego, cuando estemos solos, te cuento". Al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido ocultar eso a Zack, él conocía perfectamente la retorcida mente de la cetra.

—Lo siento, Sephiroth —empezó Tifa—. Yo que te acusé injustamente de quemar mi pueblo y ensartar a mi padre... y todo fueron un conjunto de desafortunados accidentes...

—No importa. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en cómo vamos a quitarnos de encima a Meteorito.

—¿Y si pedimos apoyo a Shinra? —propuso Zack.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —aullaron los del grupo, Barret más fuerte que nadie.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Zack por la reacción—. ¡Shinra es la empresa más poderosa del Planeta y la única que cuenta con armas! ¡Si hay algo que pueda destruir esa piedra que se nos cae encima, seguro que lo tiene Shinra!

—¡¡Da igual!! ¡¡El Planeta preferirá ser destruido que salvado por Shinra!!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que querrán ayudarnos? —preguntó Sephiroth, ignorando a Barret.

—No sé, tú eres el Gran Sephiroth. ¿No les bastará?

—No sé... tendiendo en cuenta que he lanzado la Súper Nova al presidente y lo he dejado abandonado en un cráter en autodestrucción...

—Bueno —empezó Zack, con una sonrisa ante la imagen mental de la cara que debía haber puesto ese Rufus cuando vio lo que se le venía encima—, tal vez si consiguiéramos el apoyo de alguien de dentro con cierta importancia, el resto nos seguiría —propuso—. ¿Qué me dices de Tseng?

—La última vez que lo vi le clavé accidentalmente la Masamune.

—Eh... mejor no, entonces —aceptó, con una mueca. Pobre Tseng, no conocía a nadie que hubiese sobrevivido a eso—. Y... ¿Heidegger? Con tal de tenerte de vuelta en SOLDIER, él te apoya en lo que sea.

—También estaba cuando lo de la Súper Nova, como Scarlet.

—Es verdad... De Génesis no sabes nada, ¿no?

—Lo mismo que tú: que Angeal y él fingieron su muerte para poder escapar de la explotación laboral de Shinra e irse a vivir tranquilamente a una isla llena de cactus que hay en el sur y no aparece en los mapas, para dedicarse a lo que realmente les gustaba: la cría de cactilios. Dudo que deseen regresar ni aunque el mundo dependa de ello.

—¿Y Hojo? —preguntó, previendo la mueca de asco que vio en cara de Sephiroth—. Por muy imbécil que fuera, y aunque lo odies, es el jefe de los laboratorios y te tiene un cariño especial.

—Nos los dejamos "olvidado" en el Cráter.

—¿Palmer?

—En Villa Cohete le dimos accidentalmente un golpe de helicóptero que lo lanzó por los aires —recordó Tifa.

—Entonces no creo que quiera cooperar —se dijo Zack, ignorando que antes de dicho golpe también lo habían amenazado y desvalijado—. Mm... Pues no sé ya a quién acudir... Porque el alcalde de Midgar pinta menos que yo... Si tuviéramos un topo en Shinra, sabríamos al menos quién ha tomado el mando allí o si saben lo del presidente...

—Un topo... —repitió Sephiroth, dirigiendo los verdes ojos hacia Cait Sith, quien juraría que estaba sudando frío, pese a ser de felpa—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que el espía haga algo por el grupo.

—¿Espía? ¿Qué espía? —corearon.

—_Ese_ espía —señaló acusadoramente al peluche.

—Sephiroth, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza? —preguntó Zack, con una sonrisa irónica—. Eso es un muñeco.

—¿Por qué lo acusas de algo tan terrible? —quiso saber Tifa.

—Ni me he golpeado la cabeza ni me he vuelto loco —atajó las críticas que seguro venían tras la pregunta de Tifa—, sé lo que digo. ¡Ese peluche de ahí es un muñeco manejado a distancia por alguien de Shinra que se las ingenió para meterse en vuestro grupo para espiaros! ¿Acaso Aerith no os advirtió en Corel de que había un espía de Shinra que quería meterse en el grupo?

—Ostras, ahora que lo dices... —empezó a recordar Redypuchi.

—Sí, decía que era un jugador obligatorio del equipo —añadió Tifa.

—Y Cait Sith sale en el menú de equipo —puntualizó sabiamente Vincent.

—Y, desde que Tifa lo compró, el muñeco sube de nivel como si nos usase para ganar experiencia —murmuró Barret.

—¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Guuurp! —señaló Yuffie.

—¡¡#&ç#& espía de #&ç#&!!¬+# de Shinra!! —gritó Barret.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡Muerte al traidor!! ¡¡Muerte al traidor!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —se unió Cid, mientras los dos y la ninja se acercaban peligrosamente al peluche, que empezó a retroceder por la cubierta, alzando sus bracitos de felpa, mientras suplicaba:

—¡Por favor, dejadme explicarme! ¡Todo tiene una explicación!

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gimió Tifa, desolada—. Primero muere Aerith, luego perdemos a Cloud ¡y ahora me traicionas tú!

—¡Tifa! ¡Lo siento, yo no quería!

—¡¡#&ç#&, has hecho llorar a Tifa!! —rugieron Barret y Cid, con el instinto paternal activado, dispuestos a sacarle el algodón de dentro al muñeco como venganza.

—¡Muerte al traidor! ¡Gurrrp! —animó Yuffie.

—¡Esperad! —exigió Zack, interponiéndose, valerosamente, entre Cait Sith y el resto—. ¡Él es el topo que necesitamos! ¡No podéis matarlo!

—¡Es un #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra!

—¡Y eso mismo es lo que necesitamos!

—¡¡Es un #&ç#& traidor que esperará la #&ç#& oportunidad para traicionarnos, tronch!!

—¡No! ¡Nunca os traicionaré! ¡Yo estoy de vuestro lado! —mintió a medias. A medias porque tampoco se sentía muy del lado de Shinra teniendo en cuenta lo poco que lo consideraban, que ni siquiera lo habían invitado a ir al Cráter del Norte, por suerte para él.

—A ver, lo primero es lo primero —intervino Sephiroth, antes de girarse hacia Cait Sith—. ¿Quién eres en realidad y cuál es tu cargo dentro de Shinra? —exigió saber. Con todo lo que había pasado, ya no lo recordaba pese a que formaba parte de la parrafada que le escuchó decir en el Gold Saucer.

—Soy Reeve Tuesti, encargado del Departamento del Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra —confesó.

—Oh, Reeve —corearon Zack y Sephiroth, recordándolo vagamente de verlo suplicar al presidente presupuestos para construir asilos, escuelas y un hospital. Nunca los recibió, por cierto.

—¡Tú eres el que le dijo al presidente que destruyera el sector 7! —acusó Tifa, con horror.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Don Corneo nos lo confesó a Aerith —Zack volvió a tener un escalofrío involuntario—, a Cloud y a mí!

—¡Esperad, eso no es así! —se defendió ante la mirada asesina de Barret—. ¡Yo lo que le dije fue que SÓLO destruyera el sector 7, porque él planeaba volar por los aires Midgar entera para destruir Avalancha! ¡Le hice ver que reconstruir un sector costaba menos dinero que reconstruir una ciudad!

—¡¿Por dinero?! —chillaron Redypuchi y Tifa, ofendidos.

—¡No! ¡Pero si no lo enfocaba desde un punto de vista lucrativo, jamás me habría escuchado! —se defendió.

—Eso es verdad —apoyó Zack, empatizando con Reeve, dado que a él también lo miraba todavía un poco mal Barret por haber estado en Shinra—. Además, a mí me consta que Reeve tenía en mente proyectos para ayudar a la población de los suburbios, pero no se los financiaba ni su abuela.

—¡Eso! ¡eso! —asintió Cait Sith, animado por el inesperado apoyo.

—¿Ayudar? ¡¿Shinra?! ¡¡No me lo creo, sabandija Shinra!! —acusó Barret.

—Mirad... —empezó Sephiroth, armándose de paciencia—, me dan lo mismo vuestros rencores personales, si Reeve nos puede ayudar a conseguir el apoyo de Shinra para destruir el Meteorito, lo hará ¡digáis lo que digáis todos! ¡¿O preferís renunciar directamente a la salvación del Planeta?! ¡¡Si es así, decídmelo ya para que pueda _empezar_ a volver a torturaros por matar a mi Aerith!!

Todos retrocedieron unos pasos ante su tono y su mirada enloquecida, incluso Zack, que todavía temblaba por el escalofrío que le había provocado al mención de su ex.

—Jo, Seph, no te había visto así en la vida... —se atrevió a comentar.

—¡¿Y bien?! —quiso saber, ignorando a su amigo, mientras apoyaba la mano en la empuñadura de la Masamune.

—¡#¬&·&#, vale! —aceptaron, a regañadientes, Barret, Cid y Yuffie. Tifa se secó las lágrimas y añadió:

—¡Pero no os olvidéis de encontrar a Cloud!

—Claro que no, preciosa —aseguró Zack—. Buscaremos en mar, tierra y cielo, ¡peinaremos el Planeta!

—¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo por ese imbécil con todo lo que tenemos encima? —murmuró Sephiroth, aún resentido con él por cierta idea de enterrar a una hermosa cetra en un lago.

—Jo, Sephiroth, ¡no seas así! Cloud es mi amigo. Y nos divertíamos mucho en las misiones en las que íbamos con él —le recordó.

—Sólo te divertías tú —replicó— y no fue con él, sino a su costa.

—Jejeje, sólo eran bromillas...

—Entonces ¿realmente Cloud estuvo con vosotros en SOLDIER? —se extrañó Redypuchi—. ¿No dijo Jenova que era un clon creado por Hojo?

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¿Yooo? ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—Ahora eso no importa —cortó Sephiroth, sin ganas de discutir sobre ese tema. Luego se giró hacia el peluche—. Reeve, ¿crees que podrías conseguir que los de Shinra aceptasen hablar con nosotros y colaborar para salvar el mundo?

—Bu–bueno... Dado que ya no queda ningún jefe, tal vez si hablo con Tseng... Está en el hospital privado de Shinra y ahora él y yo somos los de mayor rango en la empresa...

—De acuerdo, habla con él. Cuando lleguéis a una conclusión, avisa. Mientras, pongamos rumbo a Midgar. Con la velocidad que llevamos, necesitamos ir haciendo camino ya.

—Mejor ir a Junon —propuso Cait Sith, tímidamente—. La mayoría de los Turcos están allí...

—Pues a Junon.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Después de mucho tiempo, el suficiente para crispar los nervios a Sephiroth, Zack decidió que lo mejor para que no murieran todos a manos de su amigo era colarle en el desayuno a Cid unas pastillas morfeo para que el piloto quedase fuera de combate y, aprovechando que no se enteraba, pudiesen poner el _Highwind_ a una velocidad normal y así llegar a Junon antes de la caída de Meteorito. El plan salió a pedir de boca y aquella misma tarde pudieron aparcar en la base de Junon, despertar a Cid con una panacea e ir a reunirse con los de Shinra.

Nada más bajar de la nave, los guías hawaianos decidieron que no podían desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de visitar por dentro una base militar, así que se llevaron a los clones de vuelta turística, aunque tuvieron que arrancar primero la palabra de honor de Sephiroth de que no se iría sin ellos (los clones) para que estos aceptasen a soltarlo.

Hecho esto, dejaron el aeropuerto y entraron en la base.

—Esto no ha cambiado nada —comentó Zack, contento—. ¡Mira, mira, Seph! —llamó, señalando una pared—. ¡Aquí está el cartelito "_Zack es el_ _más sexy_" que escribí hace seis años!

—Ahora no es el momento de ponerse nostálgicos —murmuró al tiempo que cogía a Jenova por uno de sus tentáculos corrosivos antes de que saltase sobre un pobre soldadito que paseaba por allí—. Tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones.

—Yo os guiaré —se ofreció Cait Sith, queriendo ganarse la confianza del grupo. La mirada que le dirigieron todos menos Tifa y Redypuchi, que ya lo habían perdonado, y Vincent y Zack, que no lo miraron, le dijo que aún estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

—Gracias —espetó con sumo desprecio Sephiroth—, pero YA me sé el camino. Llevo más años en Shinra que tú —le recordó.

—Eh... sí, claro...

—Espero que ya estéis todos allí esperándonos —continuó el hombre de cabellos plateados, encabezando la marcha—, porque no soporto tener que esperar...

—¡Glups! —tragó saliva (¿?) Cait Sith.

—Jo, Seph, ¡menuda mala leche que tienes hoy! —rió Zack, y el resto lo admiró por ello—, parece como si no hubieses dormido bien... Calla, espera, si ninguno ha dormido excepto Cid... ¡Claro, eso explica tu cara de haber chupado limones y el tic de tu ojo!

—Zack... —murmuró el aludido, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada—, si sigues tentando la suerte puede que tu maleta tenga un accidente...

—¡Jo, no seas así! —se quejó, abrazándose protectoramente a la maleta—. Ya me callo —aceptó a regañadientes.

Ni siquiera las amenazas lograron evitar que durante todo el camino Zack se dedicase a contar anécdotas vividas por él, Cloud y/o Sephiroth allí por donde pasaban. La mayoría lo escuchaban con interés, Barret sólo gruñía y utilizaba su poco autocontrol para no atacar a alguien y Sephiroth lo ignoraba, con Jenova cogida de un tentáculo, para que no se le escapase a matar al primero que pillase, como quien lleva a un niño de la manita por la calle. Cada vez que se cruzaban con algún grupo de soldados veteranos, estos saludaban a Zack y Sephiroth llenos de euforia, mientras que los más nuevos los observaban con mal disimulada curiosidad.

—¡Oh, Gran Sephiroth, has vuelto!

—¡Has vuelto a Shinra en nuestro momento de necesidad! Sigh. —Se secó una lagrimita de emoción—. ¡Contigo a nuestro lado, no importa que nos caiga un meteorito encima o nos ataquen monstruos robotizados gigantes! ¡¡Seguro que salimos airosos!!

—¡¡Oh, qué bien!!

—Jejeje —rió Zack—. ¡No os preocupes! ¡Dejádnoslo todo a nosotros! ¡Sephiroth nos sacará adelante!

—¡¡Menos mal!! ¡¡Confiamos en vosotros!!

Cuando por fin lograron quitarse de encima a los fans, llegaron al interior de la zona principal de la base de Junon y finalmente a la dichosa sala de reuniones. Allí, sentados en una larga mesa, los esperaban tres Turcos: Rude, Reno y Elena.

—¿Dónde están Tseng y Reeve? —fue el saludo de un molesto Sephiroth.

Jenova, una vez libre, escupió ácido a Elena para que se levantara de la única silla giratoria y, cuando la chica se apartó de un salto para esquivar el ataque, Jenova ocupó la silla y empezó a dar vueltas en ella mientras reía estridentemente.

El resto, ignorando este suceso, fueron entrando en la sala hasta que estuvo todo el grupo dentro y cerraron la puerta. Zack empezó a caminar por la estancia, curioseando, y Sephiroth se aproximó hasta la mesa. El grupo de Tifa, sin embargo, no se acercó a las sillas, permanecieron junto a la pared de la entrada, manteniendo la distancia máxima posible con los de Shinra.

—Tseng sigue ingresado en el hospital, muy grave —señaló Elena, un poco intimidada por el tono de Sephiroth y la cabeza mutante que había intentado desfigurarla—, así que no se ha podido desplazar hasta aquí. Nosotros representaremos a los Turcos en su ausencia.

—Genial —murmuró Sephiroth, contrariado. No conocía a aquellos tres, así que no sabía cómo de competentes eran. Pero, bueno, debía confiar en el criterio de Tseng—. No pensé que le hubiese golpeado tan fuerte.

—Jo, ¿cómo que no? —señaló Zack—. ¡Si dices que le hundiste la Masamune en las tripas!

—Él hundió las tripas en la Masamune —matizó.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Elena, todo temor olvidado—. ¡¿Fuiste tú quien lo heriste en el Templo de los Ancianos?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan horrible?!

—Se acercó por mi espalda cuando guardaba la espada.

—Pues sí que nos ha salido maniático el héroe —comentó Reno, mascando unas papas fritas—. Cualquiera le lleva la contraria... ¿Verdad, Barret? —añadió, guiñándole un ojo, aunque el hombre del brazo–arma lo interpretó como un parpadeo extraño.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! —respondió.

—¿Y Reeve? —preguntó Sephiroth, girándose a continuación hacia Cait Sith—. ¿Tú también estás hospitalizado? —dudó.

—Eeh... pues... ¡he tenido que quedarme en Midgar, con Tseng, por cuestiones de seguridad!

«Ya... De su propia seguridad, supongo» —se dijo Sephiroth—. «Temerá lo que le puedan hacer Barret o Cid si lo pillan en persona.»

—Tanto da —dijo, en cambio—, empecemos, ya que dudo que venga nadie más.

—¿En serio nosotros somos los únicos que vamos a estar? —se sorprendió Zack—. ¿No va a haber nadie del departamento científico o del de desarrollo de armas?

—Aún estamos despegando de las paredes del edificio central de Shinra los restos de los científicos que estaban bajo las órdenes de Hojo —informó Cait Sith—. Ya sabéis, de vuestra visita.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! _—rió la culpable de la masacre, dando vueltas en la silla. Sephiroth, conociéndola, supo que podría estar horas así sin aburrirse ni marearse.

—Respecto a los subordinados de Scarlet, todos están de baja por depresión. Ya sabéis, con eso de que el mundo se acaba...

—Genial... —repitió Sephiroth, con un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

—Aparte de nosotros tres, Reeve y Tseng —intervino Rude—, todos los demás miembros de Shinra que todavía están disponibles son soldados de poca monta, un puñado de SOLDIERs de tercera y segunda clase y los Turcos que no tienen categoría suficiente para tener nombre. Tanto el presidente, como Scarlet, Heidegger, Hojo y Palmer están en paradero desconocido y no contestan a nuestras llamadas.

—¿No nos queda ni una recepcionista? —preguntó Zack, decepcionado—. ¿Ni una camarera en el _pub_? ¿Ni una señora de la limpieza?

—No, todas se fueron a sus casas a pasar de fiesta los cuatro días que nos quedan antes del fin del mundo —señaló Elena—. Sólo los soldados y Turcos que no tenemos vida fuera del trabajo nos hemos quedado. ¡Ah! Y creo que un par de científicos que estaban de vacaciones cuando la Gran Masacre han regresado también. Estarán por ahí, esperando a que alguien encuentre las llaves del laboratorio que dejó cerrado Hojo cuando se fue al Cráter con los jefes... Por cierto, ¿sabéis qué ha sido de los jefes? —quiso saber.

—Todos muertos —resumió Sephiroth, sabiendo que a un cero a la izquierda como Palmer no lo incluirían nunca en la palabra "jefes"—. Un terrible _accidente_ hizo que nacieran lo suficientemente subnormales como para tocarme la moral en mal momento.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon Rude y Elena—. ¡¿El presidente Rufus, Heidegger, Scarlet y Hojo están muertos?! ¡¡Pero si son los que mandan!! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin nadie que dirija Shinra?!

—Ey, ey, sin entrar en la histeria —pidió Zack—. No queremos que cunda el pánico, ¿verdad? Lo mejor es que por el momento esto quede en secreto.

—Haberlo dicho antes —señaló Reno, con pasotismo—. Como no me apetecía tener que convocar una reunión para explicar nada a los soldados, conecté la megafonía de esta sala para que nos escuchasen.

El silencio que siguió a la revelación de Reno sirvió para que les llegase, pese a la puerta blindada y las paredes medio insonorizadas, los gritos lejanos de histeria de todos los soldados de la base, conscientes de la situación actual de la empresa.

—Jo, tampoco es para tanto —opinó Zack—. ¿Para qué necesitamos a los jefes? Tenemos el equipo, las armas y las instalaciones. ¿Acaso necesitáis que alguien os dé órdenes?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Somos soldados! —chillaron todos los de Shinra excepto Reno y Cait Sith.

—Pues nada, ¡entonces sólo hay que elegir al siguiente en la cadena de mandos para que tome el control! —resolvió Zack.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Sephiroth—. ¿Quién es?

—Tú —corearon los tres Turcos y Cait Sith.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió—. ¿Estoy por encima del encargado del Departamento del Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra, del jefe de los Turcos y del alcalde de Midgar?

—Sí, sí, mira —señaló Zack un gran póster que había cubriendo una de las paredes y que representaba la gran pirámide de poder de Shinra. Efectivamente, en cabeza estaba Rufus, bajo él Hojo, Scarlet y Heidegger y bajo estos Sephiroth. Tras Sephiroth venían Reeve, Palmer y Tseng; tras ellos, los Turcos y los SOLDIER. Después estaban los soldados de a pie, las secretarias, los encargados de mantenimiento, las señoras de la limpieza... y, al final del todo, Domino, el alcalde de Midgar, justo después de los becarios–esclavos y las máquinas de shinra–colas.

—¿Por qué sigo en ese gráfico si hace 5 años que desaparecí? —quiso saber.

—Nunca perdimos la esperanza de que regresases —confesó Cait Sith—. Y has regresado.

—Yo no he dich...

—¡Qué guay, Seph, ahora tú eres el presidente de Shinra! —celebró Zack—. ¡Podrás conseguirme vales de comida gratis, acceso a la zona VIP del comedor y vacaciones en Wutai!

—¿QUÉ? —corearon Sephiroth y todo el grupo de Tifa, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

—¡Bienvenido, jefe! —saludó Reno—. Siéntete libre de subirme el sueldo cuando quieras.

—Será un honor trabajar para usted —asintió Rude.

—Dejamos Shinra en buenas manos —afirmó Cait Sith, empezando ya a hacer la pelota al nuevo presidente a ver si con suerte él, por fin, financiaba sus proyectos.

—Pe–pero...

La puerta se abrió y entró un soldado vestido de azul. Se quitó el casco y deslumbró a todos con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Es un honor para mí estar a su servicio, Presidente Gran Sephiroth! —saludó el joven soldado—. ¡Mi nombre es Alfonsino, señor, y como no quedan secretarias, yo seré el encargado de llevar su agenda! ¡Tiene su despacho listo y a todos esperando sus órdenes, señor!

Sephiroth estuvo a punto de mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos, quitarle de nuevo la materia Súper Nova a Yuffie y convertirlos en desperdicios orgánicos, pero las palabras de Zack detuvieron su arranque homicida:

—¡Es genial, Sephiroth! ¡Aerith estaría tan feliz si estuviera aquí para verlo! ¡Ya sabes que su sueño siempre fue que acabases siendo el dueño de Shinra, le regalases el Shinra TV, la Shinra Radio y el Shinra Times y la hicieses rica y famosa!

Era cierto... Aerith se lo había repetido como un billón de veces, para que no se olvidara de lo que le tenía que regalar si llegaba el momento...

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Si tengo que hacerme cargo de Shinra, pues lo hago! —aceptó al fin. En ese mismo instante, se rompió una gran esfera en el techo, soltando un montón de confeti, y el gráfico de la pirámide de poder de Shinra fue reemplazado por un nuevo gráfico actualizado por dos soldados.

—¡Genial! ¡Vayamos a celebrarlo al bar! —exclamó Zack.

—¡Nada de celebraciones! —negó Sephiroth, antes de que se movieran—. ¡Ahora lo importante es que hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer con esa piedra en llamas que nos cae del cielo!

—Jo, qué rancio eres... —murmuró su amigo por lo bajo.

—¡Eso, tenemos que pensar qué hacer para salvar el Planeta! —habló Redypuchi.

—¡Y también tenemos que encontrar a Cloud! —les recordó Tifa.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —opinó Barret—. ¡¡Yo no negocio con #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra #&ç#&!¬+#!!

—Pero ¿por qué? —quiso saber Zack, con tono conciliador—. ¡¡Ahora que Sephiroth es el presidente, Shinra ya no es más vuestro enemigo ni el del Planeta!!

—¡¡Me da igual quién sea el #&ç#&!¬+# presidente o su #&ç#&!¬+# política, Shinra es Shinra!! ¡¡Juré a los de Avalancha que destruiría Shinra y no me voy a aliar con la #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra!! ¡¡Es mi última palabra!!

—Ah, bueno, si lo que te molesta es unirte a "Shinra"... —remarcó Zack, antes de sacar un rotulador permanente del bolsillo. Se dirigió a la pared de la cabecera de la mesa y se plantó ante ella, donde había un enorme emblema de la empresa donde se leía claramente "Shin–Ra Inc.". Luego con su rotulador hizo una raya vertical justo donde acababa la n, de modo que parecía que ponía "ShinrRa Inc."—. ¡Ya está! ¡Fíjate bien! ¡No te estás uniendo a Shinra, la perversa empresa que explota el Planeta, ¡te estás uniendo a Shinrra, una empresa completamente nueva, con un presidente distinto y una política ecológica distinta!!

—_Riss, riss, riss..._ —escribía Alfonsino en una libreta que había sacado de la nada.

—Zack... —murmuró Sephiroth, observando el acto vandálico que su amigo había perpetrado contra el símbolo de la empresa en la que él, Sephiroth, llevaba trabajando y viviendo desde antes de tener uso de razón—. No creo que esta estupidez vaya a func...

—¡¡Oh, bueno, si es Shinrra, no hay problema!! —exclamó Barret, en cambio, para sorpresa de todos menos Zack y Tifa, que lo conocía—. ¡¡Al fin y al cabo Shinrra no es la #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra ni tiene nada que ver con ella!!

—¡¡Eso, eso!! —animó Zack—. Ahora que tenemos eso claro, creo que deberíamos resolver un pequeño problema de poderes antes de organizar lo del meteorito. Es decir, si tú eres el presidente, ¿quién dirigirá ahora SOLDIER, por ejemplo? ¿O los Turcos, ahora que no está Tseng?

—¡¡Gruuuarrgh!! —rugió Barret—. ¡¡No pienso trabajar con esa #&ç#&!¬+# SOLDIER o los #&ç#&!¬+# Turcos de esa #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra!!

—¡¡Vale!! ¡¡Vale!! —exclamó Zack, escondiéndose tras Sephiroth por si Barret le disparaba—. ¡¡Eso tiene solución fácil!!

—No me digas que vas a rebautizarlos también... —temieron Sephiroth y los Turcos.

—¡Claro que sí, es necesario! ¡Además, le dará un aire fresco a la empresa! Mm... —se puso a pensar, empleando todas sus neuronas para ser creativo—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡En vez de SOLDIERs, podemos llamarnos XOLDIERs!

—¿Y dónde está el aire fresco? —ironizó Yuffie—. Suena casi igual.

—¡Pero no lo es! —replicó y, para demostrar su teoría, añadió—: Barret, ¿trabajarías junto a XOLDIER?

—¡Si es por el Planeta, trabajaré con cualquiera que no sea de la #&ç#&!¬+# Shinra!

—¿Veis? —sonrió Zack, animado—. Y ahora vuestro grupo —señaló, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Reno, Rude y Elena. Frunció el ceño en plena y suprema concentración—: ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Seréis los Bosnio–herzegovinos!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon todos, incluso Vincent, no olvidemos que él fue Turco.

—¡¿Los Bosnio–herzegovinos?! —repitieron los Turcos de la sala, pálidos.

—Bueno, es un país relativamente cercano a Turquía —se excusó Zack.

—¡Muy relativamente! —replicaron ellos.

—Si vamos a usar países cercanos ¿no deberíamos usar, por ejemplo, Grecia o Bulgaria?... —le señaló Sephiroth, tomando la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que le ofrecía tan amablemente su nuevo "secretario".

—¿De qué países de qué planeta estáis hablando? —inquirió Tifa, desconcertada.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —aceptó Zack—. ¡Pues los Griegos!

—Que así sea —finalizó Sephiroth, para desconsuelo de los Griegos.

—_Riss, riss, riss_ —tomaba notas Alfonsino.

—Y sobre lo que decías antes, Zack, sobre quién estará al mano de XOLDIER y los Griegos... Pues me da igual, tú mismo te puedes ocupar de XOLDIER, ya que eres el único de primera clase que queda.

—¡Guay! ¡Desaparezco 5 años y me ascienden a general! ¡Ser amigo del jefe es la monda!

—Y de los Griegos... no sé, no conozco a nadie aparte de Tseng. Decididlo vosotros —le ofreció a los tres Griegos de la sala.

—Al menos hasta que Tseng se recupere, Vincent podría ser el jefe —señaló Reno.

—¿Vincent? —repitieron, sorprendidos.

—Sí, Vincent. ¿No es acaso un antiguo héroe de los Turcos? —Gruñido de Barret—. Nunca desperdició una bala, ni cuestionó una orden, ni falló un disparo... Ha sido el mejor de los mejores, incluso superior a Tseng.

—Eso es cierto... —tuvo que admitir Rude.

—Por mí no hay problema, parece serio y responsable —opinó Elena—. Mientras Tseng recupere el cargo al volver...

—Pues entonces ya está resuelto —asintió Sephiroth mientras el "secretario" escribía muy concentrado los nuevos cambios.

—No sé yo... —musitó Redypuchi—. Yo no me veo a Vincent dando órdenes a nadie...

—Seguro que lo hace muy bien —afirmó Tifa, contenta.

—Yo lo vigilaré para que no se le suba nadie a la chepa —propuso Yuffie, con ojos brillantes.

—Un momento, tronch... —susurró Cid, sólo para los suyos—. Si dejamos a Yuffie vigilar a Vincent, ¿no será al final ella la que dé las órdenes en los #&!¬+# Griegos esos, tronch?

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —opinó Barret—. ¡Lo importante es salvar al Planeta!

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Sephiroth ante el grito de Barret—. Y ahora que hemos solucionado los problemas menores, viene lo importante: cómo detenemos a Meteorito.

—Da igual lo que planeemos —intervino Cait Sith—. Está claro que nada funcionará a no ser que el protagonista esté implicado, y para eso primero tendremos que encontrarlo.

—Es cierto... —le dolía admitirlo, pero necesitaban a Cloud—. Bueno, tenemos hombres suficientes como para que lo busquen por el mundo entero.

—Pero —intervino Rude—, ¿podremos encontrarlo nosotros? ¿Eso no podrá hacerlo solamente el grupo de los personajes principales?

—¡Es verdad, tronch, sólo Tifa puede encontrarlo!

—¿Sólo yo? —repitió ella, sorprendida y emocionada—. ¿Lo dices por el fuerte lazo de amistad y cariño que nos une desde que éramos niños?

—No, lo digo porque eres la líder temporal del grupo, tronch.

—Oh... —musitó, algo decepcionada.

—Bueno, bueno... —empezó Sephiroth, con la vena claramente marcada—. Si ya habíais pensado en esos pequeños inconvenientes ¡¿para qué #&ç#& hemos venido aquí a buscar el apoyo de Shinrra antes de haber encontrado al inútil de Cloud?!

—¡¡Aooooooeeee!! ¡¡Aoooooeeee!! —empezó a sonar una alarma, al tiempo que una luz roja inundaba el lugar—. ¡¡Arma se aproxima!! ¡¡Aooooooeeee!! ¡¡Aoooooeee!!

—¿Arma? ¿Esas cosas del Cráter? —preguntó Sephiroth mientras todo el mundo fuera de aquella sala corría de un lado a otro, presas del pánico, gritando: "¡¡Vamos a morir todos!!"

—¿Qué cosas? —añadió Zack, perdido.

—¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo!! —gritaron los tres Griegos por encima del sonido de la alarma, al tiempo que empezaban a empujar al resto fuera de la sala de reuniones.

Y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que los condujeron a la sala central de operaciones de Junon. Era una habitación enorme repleta de máquinas y de hileras de mesas, cada una con su ordenador propio. Una de las paredes era completamente de cristal, de modo que se podía admirar el paisaje marítimo, y frente a ésta había un escritorio, para que el jefazo se sentara en él de espaldas a la ventana y no pudiese disfrutar de la vista, pero sí controlar a los trabajadores. Allí era desde donde se ponían en funcionamiento todos los cañones de Junon, desde el gigante hasta el más pequeño... Y no había nadie aparte de ellos.

—¿Dónde están todos los informáticos, los operarios, los artilleros...? —inquirió Sephiroth, con una ceja arqueada.

—Ya te dijimos que sólo nos quedan soldados y Griegos de poca monta —le recordó Cait Sith—. El resto están disfrutando de una baja por depresión.

—¡¡Aooooooeeee!! ¡¡Aooooooeeee!! ¡¡Arma se acerca para hacernos pedazos!! ¡¡Aoooooeeee!! ¡¡Aooooeeeee!! ¡¡Vamos a morir todos!!

—¡¡Vamos a morir todos!! —corearon los soldados de la base.

—¡¡Aquí no va a morir nadie si yo no lo digo!! —chilló Sephiroth, silenciando incluso a la alarma—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis que no os ponéis todos en vuestros puestos?! ¡¡Moved el #&ç#& culo, panda de ineptos, quiero veros preparados para luchar YA!!

—¡¡Sí, señor Presidente!!

—Qué hermosos recuerdos... —expresó Zack, con nostalgia, recordando las veces que le había gritado ese tipo de cosas a él y el resto de los SOLDIERs.

—¿Está listo el cañón principal? —deseó Sephiroth.

—¡Sí, señor! —asintieron dos soldados disfrazados de marineros que aparecieron de la nada—. ¡Esperamos sus órdenes, señor!

—¿Hace falta que las dé? ¡Disparadle a esa cosa para que podamos continuar tranquilos con lo que hacíamos!

—¡¡A la orden!! —exclamó Zack, entusiasmado, ocupando el lugar del artillero principal—. ¡¡Fuego!!

Una escena de vídeo les mostró cómo el gran cañón de Junon tomaba posición y, tras concentrar la cantidad de energía máxima que podía soportar, lanzaba un único disparo que salió en forma de haz de luz y avanzó por el paisaje hasta estrellarse contra la superficie marina.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Zack?! —chilló Sephiroth, al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡¿Por qué #&ç#& has disparado al mar?!

—Tú has dicho que disparara...

—¡¡Pero cuando esa cosa saliera, hombre!!

—¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! —se disculpó, alegremente—. ¡Jo, Seph, es que me ha podido el espíritu de soldado que llevo dentro y he seguido la orden de mi superior sin pensar!

—Será posible... —murmuró Sephiroth, tomando el tranquilizante que le ofrecía amablemente Alfonsino—. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Cuándo podremos hacer un segundo disparo?

—Pues... —musitó Redypuchi, tecleando en una de las máquinas para consultarlo—. Según pone aquí, el cañón tarda tres horas en recargarse.

—Qué arma más inútil —opinó Yuffie.

—Por una vez te daré la razón —apoyó Barret.

—Da igual, ¡da igual! —se intentaba autoconvencer Sephiroth, al tiempo que arrancaba a Jenova de encima de uno de los monitores, para que no lo destrozase más de lo que ya lo había hecho—. ¡Zack, moviliza a los soldados para que utilicen las otras armas hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor!

—¡Cuenta con ello!

Mientras Zack bajaba con su maleta a empezar a organizar a sus hombres, una escena de video mostró cómo surgía a la superficie Arma, dispuesta a merendárselos sin razón aparente. A diferencia de la que empujó el "Macizorra en Bikini" en el Cráter, ésta parecía menos un robot y más una criatura viva, una especie de cruce entre focarrol y raya gigante de colores chillones, para ser más exactos.

—¡Bueno, ya sabéis, chicos! —gritaba Zack cuando la animación finalizó—. ¡Tenemos que disuadir a esa cosa de destrozarnos! ¡¡Atacadlo con cualquier cosa susceptible de hacer daño que tengáis a mano!! ¡¿Listos?! ¡¡Fuego!!

Perplejos, desde la inmensa ventana, pudieron ver cómo los soldados de Junon empezaban a disparar sus metralletas, sus pistolas y a lanzar granadas a Arma. Los menos bien equipados arrojaban piedras, trozos de metal o incluso alguna bota del uniforme.

—¡¡ZACK!! —aulló Sephiroth—. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

—¡No hace falta que grites, Seph, se te oye perfectamente por la megafonía!

—¡¡No grito por eso!! ¡¿Qué son ESAS armas?! ¡¿Dónde están los bazucas, los lanza mísiles, los cañones?!

—¡Ah, eso! Es que, verás, los soldados me han contado que, en los últimos meses, casi no han contado con presupuesto para armamento porque todo el dinero se iba a la construcción de la nueva pista de golf para ejecutivos que están haciendo donde antes estaba el sector 7 de Midgar y, claro, esto es todo lo que tienen...

—¡¿Es que siempre que alguien toma el mando de algo tiene que arreglar las inutilidades de sus predecesores?! —clamó a los cielos en el mismo momento que Arma, cansada, decidió que quería comerse la base, así que avanzó en línea recta y no se detuvo hasta que chocó contra ellos, haciendo temblar todas las instalaciones—. ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! ¡¡Ahora SÍ que estoy enfadado!! ¡¡Voy a enseñarle a esa cosa a NO bromear con Sephiroth!!

Declaradas sus intenciones homicidas, el hombre se alejó a grandes zancadas del cristal, en dirección a una de las puertas de la sala, seguido por un sonriente Alfonsino. El resto se quedó pegado a la ventana, dispuestos a ver el espectáculo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para distinguir a Sephiroth caminando entre los soldados, ignorando los gritos de ánimos de estos, con la mirada fija en Arma, que esperaba a ver cómo de duro era ese humano que lo había amenazado por megafonía. Ese fue su gran error.

—¡Evacuad la zona! ¡Evacuad la zona! —gritaba Zack, intentando alejar a los soldados y demás personal de donde iba a empezar la batalla.

Y ésta empezó. Primer turno: Sephiroth sacó la Masamune…

—¡¡Ouch!! —corearon todos los que había en la sala principal, viendo el combate—. ¡Eso ha debido doler!

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No había visto tantos números en una cifra de daño en mi vida! —se admiró Elena—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que en este juego estaba permitida la expansión de daño para superar los 9999!

—¡¿Cómo puede hacer tanto daño con un simple espadazo?! —quiso saber Reno—. ¡Y pensar que Tseng ha sobrevivido a esa espada! Ahora está claro que aquello fue accidental.

—¿Qué significa ese cartel que dice "Agonía Extrema y Muerte AÚN MÁS Dolorosa"? —se preguntó Redypuchi.

—Por la luz, diría que es su límite —informó Vincent.

—¡¡OH, DIOS!!

—¡¡Es demasiado horrible, no puedo seguir mirando!! —exclamó Tifa, tapándose los ojos.

—No exageres, Tifa, sólo es un poco de gore —opinó Barret.

—Creo que esta noche voy a tener pesadillas —admitió Cait Sith.

—Y pensar que nos pudo lanzar eso a nosotros... —dijo Yuffie, con un escalofrío.

—Estoy sintiendo hasta lástima por esa cosa —confesó Rude.

—¡Wow, ahora entiendo que Cloud lo admirase tanto! —se dijo Redypuchi—. ¡Es incluso peor que las cucarachas de Nibelheim!

—Vale que es #&ç#& monstruoso, pero tampoco hace falta insultar, tronch —opinó Cid, el único del grupo que no había sido nunca testigo del poder que albergaban las criaturas a las que más temía Cloud (probablemente lo único inteligente que haría en su vida).

—¿Es mi imaginación o está evitando los puntos vitales? —se dijo Rude.

—¡¿Cómo va a hacer algo tan horrible?! —preguntó Elena.

—Es exactamente el tipo de cosa que haría él —declaró Barret, y el resto de los del grupo asintieron.

—¡Ey, chicos! —saludó Zack, entrando por una puerta con su inseparable maleta a cuestas—. Por la mala leche que arrastraba Seph, creo que esto lleva para rato. ¿Picamos algo mientras? —propuso, mostrando unos sándwich—. Los he robado de una máquina expendedora de por aquí cerca.

—Este no se altera con nada —se admiró Rude.

—Por eso es amigo de Sephiroth —sentenció Vincent.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Maldito bicho —murmuraba para sí Sephiroth cuando al fin regresó a la sala principal, seguido por Alfonsino, que tomaba notas no se sabe de qué—, qué largo de matar que ha sido. Mucha vida y poca experiencia, qué asco le tengo a este tipo de enemigos...

—¡Ey, Seph, ya era hora! —saludó alegremente Zack, mientras que el resto mantenía un silencio incómodo con la intención de no molestar al hombre. Ahora que lo habían visto en acción, los pocos que no lo conocían enojado ya lo temían—. ¡Toma, te he guardado uno! —añadió instantes antes de lanzarle un sándwich a Sephiroth.

Éste lo cogió al vuelo con una mano y caminó hasta la silla más cercana, donde se dejó caer.

—Gracias —respondió escuetamente, abriendo el envoltorio de plástico. Ahora que había descargado sobre Arma la furia provocada por sus frustraciones acumuladas, parecía de mucho mejor humor.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡¡El mío es de jamón serrano!! ¡¡El mío es de jamón serrano!! ¡¡Jijijiji!! _—celebraba Jenova, con el sándwich bien cogido por un tentáculo. Sephiroth hizo un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza; aún recordaba el día que había cometido la equivocación de darle un bocadillo vegetal a Jenova, incluso tuvo que usar magia cura para sanar el brutal mordisco indignado que había recibido como castigo.

—Bueno —tomó la palabra Sephiroth—, ¿habéis planeado algo en mi ausencia?

—No osaríamos planear nada sin ti —peloteó Cait Sith, sin fiarse del aspecto apacible del hombre que hace poco había visto masacrar un monstruo legendario—. Pero lo que sí ha sucedido es que hemos recibido en Midgar, hace nada, unas llamadas de auxilio informando de que otras Armas están atacando a la población. Para ser exactos, ha llegado una desde Fuerte Cóndor, otra desde el desierto del Gold Saucer, donde se ve que pasea una tras destrozar las chavolas de Corel, y otra desde nuestra base submarina, aquí, en Junon.

—¡Uff, qué palo! —opinó Zack.

—Ahora lo primordial es encontrar a Cloud —señaló Sephiroth—. Sin él no podremos salvar el mundo ni resucitar a Aerith y, con un poco de suerte, el tiempo no pasa y las Armas siguen donde están hasta que él llegue.

—¡Pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que no lo esperen! —saltó Tifa, preocupada—. ¡Esos monstruos podrían hacer daño a mucha gente!

—Pero si enviamos soldados, sólo lograremos quedarnos con menos gente todavía de la que tenemos —rebatió Sephiroth—. Y si vamos en persona a ocuparnos de ellas, nos darán las uvas. Piensa que todavía no sabemos cuánto queda para que esa cosa nos caiga encima. Por la pinta que tiene, perfectamente podría ser esta misma noche.

—Ya, pero... —musitó la morena, con un profundo conflicto moral.

—¡Lo primero es el Planeta! —sentenció Barret—. ¡El resto puede esperar!

—No sé, tronch —murmuró Cid, encendiéndose un puro nuevo—. Como a una de esas #&ç#& cosas le diese por pasar por Villa Cohete, no me iba a hacer ni #&ç#&!¬+# gracia, tronch.

—¡Eso, eso! —apoyó Yuffie—. ¡Como lleguen a Wutai y destrocen el parque temático, me quedaré sin herencia!

—¡Es verdad, la gente es más importante! —apoyó Redypuchi—. ¡Y Cañón Cosmo está muy cerca del Gold Saucer! Si a mi abuelito le pasase algo, yo...

—Sé que igual estoy rompiendo un momento sentimental–emotivo o algo así, pero... ¿qué son esas cosas a las que llamáis Armas? —preguntó Zack al tiempo que abría una lata de shinra–cola.

—Según los informes de Gast —empezó Sephiroth—, son unos monstruos que creó el Planeta cuando cayó del cielo lo que provocó el Cráter del Norte. Supuestamente son para que si algo amenaza al Planeta se lo cargue, junto al resto de seres vivos, para así empezar desde cero... Pero supongo que el Planeta no previó que esas cosas no iban a poder salvarlo de un meteorito aunque matasen a todos los seres vivos.

—¿Por qué entonces han despertado ahora en vez de hacerlo cuando Shinra empezó a consumir la energía del Planeta? —quiso saber Tifa, y Barret la apoyó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Yo qué sé? La que entendía al Planeta era Aerith, y VOSOTROS habéis hecho que no esté aquí —murmuró y todos menos Zack retrocedieron.

—Ya, ya, Seph, no vale la pena que los machaques más, fue un accidente —le recordó su amigo—. Y vamos a solucionarlo. Aerith no es una mujer que vaya a morir tan fácilmente.

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? —se atrevió a preguntar Rude—. ¿Ocuparnos de las Armas? ¿Empezar a buscar a Cloud?...

Todos miraron a Sephiroth y éste alzó una ceja.

—Creo recordar que ahora la protagonista suplente es Tifa, no yo.

Ante estas palabras, la atención de todos se redirigió a la morena, que se sumió en un dilema moral profundo y supremo que la llevó al borde de la depresión y las lágrimas.

—No sé qué hacer... —gimió, desesperada—. Quiero encontrar a Cloud... pero no puedo abandonar a la gente... ¡Y si tomo la decisión equivocada igual pasa una desgracia!

«Demasiada responsabilidad para ella...», pensaron los miembros de Shinrra.

—¿Y no podemos dividirnos en dos grupos? —propuso Vincent, suponemos que conmovido por el mal trago que pasaba Tifa—. Sería lo más eficiente.

—Es cierto... —asintieron los Griegos y Cait Sith.

—Tifa tendrá que ir a buscar a Cloud —recordó Barret—. Sin ella es imposible encontrarlo.

—Pero... —se atrevió a intervenir Redypuchi—. ¿Cloud no seguirá en el Cráter, donde lo dejamos?

—Lo dudo —señaló Vincent—. Demasiado lógico.

—Vincent tiene razón, tronch, el muy #&ç#&!¬ seguro que está en el lugar más #&ç#&!¬+# difícil de alcanzar del &ç## Planeta, tronch. Pero, no sufras, Tifa —añadió al ver la mirada preocupada de la morena—, ¡yo te llevaré con el "Macizorra" aunque sea la última #&ç#&!¬+# cosa que haga, tronch!

—¡Muchas gracias, Cid! —se emocionó ella.

—¡Yo también voy con Tifa! —se apuntó al instante Yuffie; a ella eso de luchar contra monstruos gigantes no la tentaba nada de nada.

—Todos vais con ella —replicó Sephiroth, firme—. No me puedo arriesgar a que Arma os destroce a alguno de vosotros y eso provoque que el final del juego no sea bueno. Ya me ocuparé yo de esas cosas molestas mientras buscáis al inútil. Y que alguien abra como sea el maldito laboratorio que Hojo se dejó cerrado para que los científicos que nos quedan nos hagan un cálculo aproximado del tiempo que nos queda antes de la caída de Meteorito y de dónde caerá.

—¡Sí, señor! —afirmaron los Griegos y todos los soldados de la base, que seguían espiando por culpa de la megafonía y sus espíritus de verduleras.

—¿Entonces tú vas a matar esas cosas enormes? —quiso cerciorarse Zack, mientras se levantaba de la silla de un salto—. ¡Genial! ¡Yo también voy! ¡Así podremos recordar viejos tiempos, de cuando matábamos dragones juntos!

—¿Juntos? —repitió Sephiroth, con una mirada irónica—. Lo que yo recuerdo es que yo mataba todos los dragones y tú simplemente te aprovechabas para ganar experiencia a mi costa... Mejor ve a buscar a Cloud, así habrá alguien fuerte cuidándolos.

—¡Jo, Seph, no seas tan rancio! ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de perderme de vista después de cinco años sin vernos?

—Solo acabaré antes y ahorraré en elixires.

—¡No seas borde! ¿Qué te cuesta ayudarme a subir un nivelito de nada? ¡Es tu culpa que me cueste tanto subir de nivel! ¿Qué nivel tenía cuando te conocí? ¿El veinte? ¿El veintiuno? Pero, de ir contigo a todas esas misiones, me ha subido tanto que ahora no hay manera de progresar. ¡¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de bichejos que tengo que matar para subir nivel?! ¡Y necesito un punto más de destreza para poder pasarme el videojuego donde estoy atascado!

—Pues búscate una fuente de agilidad —respondió, inconmovible.

—¡No seas tacaño! Además, se liga mejor con las chicas cuanto mayor nivel tienes...

—¿Para qué quieres ligar tú si tienes a Aerith? —preguntó Sephiroth, con una mirada peligrosa, dando por sentado que cuando la cetra volviese a la vida querría regresar con su novio desaparecido.

—Lo nuestro no funcionaba, Seph, no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga ganas de retomarlo después de tanto tiempo —declaró Zack—. Además, Aerith es demasiada mujer para mí. Ella estaría mejor con alguien como... alguien como tú —indicó con fingida inocencia—, es decir, alguien a quien no acojone.

—¿Aerith te acojona? —se sorprendió Sephiroth.

—¿Y a quién no le da miedo Aerith? —replicó Zack; Yuffie y Cait Sith asintieron, de acuerdo. De haber estado Cloud, probablemente se habría sumado—. Debes ser el único.

Sephiroth lo observó sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a una chica delicada como Aerith?... Bueno, es verdad que tenía muy mala leche y una mente muy retorcida, pero seguía siendo una frágil vendedora de flores, sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento militar...

—Mira, eso ahora no es lo importante —cortó, no deseando deprimirse con el recuerdo de su amada—. El caso es que te vas con el grupo de Tifa a buscar a Cloud. Que, si lo encuentran, Cloud retomará el mando del grupo y, con lo inútil que es, es capaz de acabar en las llanuras del pantano de la Midgar Zolom, dedicándose a la cría de chocobos, en vez de venir aquí a planear cómo salvar el mundo —intuyó con bastante acierto—. Para la búsqueda podéis contar con toda la ayuda que necesitéis por parte de XOLDIER, los Griegos o cualquiera de Shinrra que os sea útil.

—Sephiroth —llamó Cait Sith—, acaban de informar en Midgar de que el Arma que estaba molestando en Fuerte Cóndor ha sido vista sobrevolando Wutai.

—Pues sí que se mueven las cosas esas... —rezongó—. De acuerdo, voy a ocuparme de ellas. ¡Cuando acabe quiero ver aquí a Cloud, encadenado si hace falta!

—¡Sí, señor!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Vaya, es asombroso que haya un pueblo aquí —se admiró Tifa en cuanto el grupo entró en Mideel.

—Siendo que no hay playas en la isla para que atraquen barcos, ¿cómo llega aquí la gente que no tiene naves? —quiso saber Redypuchi.

—A nado, supongo —resolvió Zack.

—Oye, tú, pelopincho —llamó Barret a Zack—, ¿por qué nos has traído a este lugar?

—Dijo que Cloud era posible que estuviese aquí —le recordó Tifa.

—¿Y en qué se basa?

—Esto... pues... —empezó Zack a inventar. No podía decirles que los había llevado allí para, con la excusa de buscar a Cloud, que lo llevasen en el _Highwind_ al lugar donde por fin podría completar su seguro de vida—. ¡Porque nunca antes habéis estado aquí! Y, de todos es sabido, las cosas importantes suelen suceder en lugares nuevos.

—Eso es cierto, tronch.

—Pues a mí —intervino Yuffie— me gustaba más el método que propuso Reno de lanzar dardos a un mapa y mirar los sitios en los que golpeáramos.

—Estadísticamente hablando era factible —aprobó Vincent.

—Vamos, chicos, no hay tiempo que perder —animó Tifa—. ¡Tenemos que preguntar a todos los habitantes si han visto a Cloud! —indicó y, a continuación, en lugar de ir a la plaza, donde había sospechosamente dos NPCs juntos, subió por unas escaleras que conducían a una tienda y un puente de madera. Barret y Cid, al ver que Tifa les había dado permiso para ir a donde quisieran mientras que preguntasen por Cloud, prefirieron irse a buscar la taberna local. Redypuchi decidió revisar el exterior y Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith y Zack siguieron a Tifa.

La tienda en la que entró el grupo de Tifa parecía ser una armería, más que nada por la mesa llena de cuchillos, el cañón que había en medio o la figurita con forma humana y llena de agujeros de bala en el pecho que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

Lo primero que captó la atención de todos fue una chica hiperactiva que iba corriendo de aquí para allá, seguida por un mini chocobo blanco que ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura.

—¡¡Aaaaaawwwww!! ¡¡Que cosa taaaaaan mona!! —exclamó Tifa, con ojos brillantes. Desde que se había descubierto la identidad secreta de Cait Sith como Reeve, ni Barret ni Cid dejaban ya a Tifa abrazar al peluche, para que Reeve no se aprovechase de ella, de modo que la muchacha estaba saturada de amor y cariño que necesitaba volcar en alguien o algo mono.

El chocobo, que debió notarlo, se apresuró a ir hasta ella y frotar la cabecita contra la pierna de la chica.

—¡Ooooooooh! ¡Qué mimoso!

—Seguro que quiere algo —aventuró Yuffie, con desconfianza, mientras Zack aparcaba su maleta junto a la pared, bien cerca, y tomaba posición en el mostrador.

Como si la ninja hubiese leído la mente del pájaro, al instante el chocobito empezó a estirar de la mochila del grupo con el pico.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosura? ¿Quieres algo de aquí? —supuso Tifa, mostrándole la bolsa. El chocobito empezó a rebuscar y rebuscar, cada vez más frustrado por tener que apartar basura y objetos inútiles, hasta que, demostrando que poseía una inteligencia superior a la de los dueños de la mochila en cuestión, le dio al botón de ordenar los elementos. En cuanto éstos se hubieron colocado de modo lógico, apuntó con una de sus patas unos hierbajos—. ¡Oh! ¡¿Quieres esta verdura Mimett que encontré en el establo del _Highwind_ mientras buscaba la bodega?!

De pronto salió un cartel en la pantalla en el que ponía:

»Dar la verdura Mimett al chocobo.

»Que se fastidie, el yerbajo es nuestro.

Tifa se quedó mirando el cartel, trasconejada, hasta que su mente entendió lo que sucedía:

—¡Anda, es verdad, que ahora soy yo la que elige las opciones de menú! ¡Pues claro que se la doy! —El chocobo se abalanzó sobre la verdura y por poco se traga también una granada que había cerca—. Jeje, es tan mono... Me dan ganas de acariciarlo...

Al instante, como si se tratase de algo trascendental para la historia y no de una estupidez que le apetecía a Tifa, se apresuró a salir un complejo menú de opciones, posiblemente el más grande de todo el juego:

»Acariciarle en las patitas.

»Acariciarle en la barriguita.

»Acariciarle en el cuello.

»Acariciarle en el ombligo (¿?).

»Acariciarle detrás de las orejitas (¿?).

»Acariciarle bajo los bracitos (¿?).

—Oye, Vin... —empezó a decir Yuffie, en un susurro—, ¿es cosa mía o las tres últimas opciones son ilógicas? —Vincent le devolvió la mirada, pidiendo mudamente que se explicara—. Es decir... ¿has visto alguna vez en tu vida un pollo con ombligo, orejas o brazos?...

—Negativo.

—Lo que yo decía, son absurdas. Está claro que deben ser respuestas trampa o algo así. Suerte que Tifa se dará cuenta porque es evidente...

—¡Detrás de las orejitas! —escogió Tifa, demostrando a la pareja que la lógica no era su fuerte, algo que deberían haber sospechado por el modo en que idolatraba a Cloud. De algún modo, sin embargo, Tifa logró encontrar las orejas inexistentes del chocobo y, lo más importante, la zona detrás de éstas, y lo acarició. El chocobito ronroneó (¿?) contento y, como agradecimiento, le regaló a la chica una materia que probablemente había robado por ahí—. ¡Oh, ¿para mí?! ¡Gracias!

—Vin... —musitó Yuffie, todavía encajando lo que acababa de ver—, ¿crees que si fuera más tonta me pasarían este tipo de cosas?

—Puede —opinó mientras ambos veían cómo Tifa intentaba en vano abrir una puerta que había pintada en una pared. Cuando desistió, dijo:

—¡Vamos a seguir buscando!

—Yo me quedaré aquí un rato —señaló Zack—. Tengo una cosita que hacer. Luego os alcanzo.

—¡Vale!

Y, sin preguntar a la hiperactiva o el vendedor si habían visto a alguien de las características de Cloud, salió de la tienda.

—Lalalalala.. —tarareaba Tifa feliz mientras atravesaba el puente de madera—. ¡Oh! Aquí en el suelo, detrás de este anciano que estoy ignorando, hay algo que parece una llave enganchada... Me pregunto si habrá algún modo de sacarla... —La chica se puso a hurgar en el suelo ante la mirada de sus tres compañeros, que dudaban sinceramente si deberían advertir o no a la chica de que el viejo estaba aprovechando los movimientos que hacía para recrearse en el modo en que se le movían las tetas—. Ya está.

En la pantalla apareció el cartel "Obtenida llave vieja, destrozada, retorcida, oxidada y completamente inútil".

—Esto... Tifa... —llamó Cait Sith—. ¿Qué haces?

—No sé, coger todo objeto inútil que sobresalga, como siempre hacía Cloud. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los protagonistas?

—Pues la verdad, dicho así...

—Además, si se han molestado en ponerla es que servirá para algo que nos ayude a avanzar la aventura u obtener algún objeto... ¡Oh, se me ha ocurrido para qué puede ser esta llave!

Antes de que Cait Sith pudiese preguntar, la muchacha regresó corriendo a la armería y dirigió una mirada al mostrador, vacío.

—¿Dónde está el dueño? —preguntó a Zack.

—En el almacén, comprobándome una cosita.

—Perfecto... —Luego fue hasta la puerta de la pared—. Voy a probar aquí la llave vieja —decidió cuando le salió el cartel:

»Usar la llave vieja e inútil en la puerta.

»Dejar de hacer el imbécil.

—Mm... —murmuró, con suma concentración—. Es un poco estrecho... Bueno, la meteré a la fuerza... ¡Upps! Se ha roto dentro de la cerradura... —se percató, palideciendo. Ahora habían quedado pruebas de su intento de forzar la puerta que, por lo que sabía, bien podría llevar al aseo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el dueño de la tienda, llegando por un cambio de pantalla.

—Eh... uh... no... esto...

Un nuevo menú fue a molestar:

»Mentir bellacamente para tapar el intento de desvalijar la zona secreta de la armería con la esperanza de encontrar un arma final dentro y gratis.

»Confesar la verdad.

Cualquier persona habría escogido la primera opción para que el hombre no llamase a la policía y le cobrase una nueva cerradura, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podían pasar horas antes de que se percatara de que había algo atascado ahí y que no tenía forma de asociarlo con ella, si es que seguía en la ciudad para entonces; pero ella no era cualquier persona, era Tifa.

—Bu–bueno, si le soy sincera... Encontré una llave inútil y pensé que tenía que servir para algo, porque ahora soy la protagonista suplente y los protagonistas todo lo que encuentran, por estúpido que sea, siempre es útil; y como esta puerta es la única cosa con cerradura que había visto en la ciudad... pues pensé que igual se podía abrir. No es que quisiere robar nada, pero igual estaba ahí dentro Cloud o algo que sirviese para encontrarlo, cosas más raras se han visto, así que usé la llave, pero se rompió y ha quedado atrapada en la cerradura, bloqueando la puerta... ¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo mucho dinero, solo unos ahorrillos que guardaba para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Marlene, pero se los daré para pagar la puerta...

—¡Jajajajajajaja! —empezó a partirse de risa el vendedor—. ¡Qué pardilla! ¡No te has dado cuenta de que es una pared con una puerta pintada y has intentado abrirla! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡¿En serio?!

—Por favor... —musitó Yuffie—, que alguien me diga que esta estúpida escena en la que hemos podido reconfirmar el bajo coeficiente mental medio de los habitantes de Nibelheim tiene alguna razón de ser...

—Ay, qué risas. ¡No había reído tanto en mi vida! —confesó el vendedor—. Toma, te voy a hacer un regalito para compensarte los daños morales por la frustración de no haber podido abrir la puerta.

"Recibido Anillo Maldito".

—No me gusta el nombre de esa cosa... —opinó Yuffie.

—A mí tampoco —asintió Vincent.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Zack—. Suena misterioso y chulo.

—Tifa, no sé yo si me pondría eso... —empezó a decir Cait Sith, pero aún estaba en la segunda sílaba cuando la morena ya se había puesto el anillo.

—¡Gracias, es muy bonito! —exclamó mirando la calavera de cuarzo engastada en el aro.

—Tifa... ¿puedes mirar un momento tu pantalla de estado? —pidió el peluche, con tono preocupado.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! —Se movió con torpeza por el menú hasta que llegó al lugar pedido—. Ya está.

—Tifa... ¿Tú antes tenías –999 en el parámetro de suerte?

—Oh, pues no... —musitó, sorprendida—. Normalmente tenía –998, qué raro...

—... —Yuffie, Reeve y Vincent ahora empezaban a comprender muchas cosas: que una chica tan guapa hubiese terminado en los suburbios del sector 7 de camarera de un bar de mala muerte pudiendo haber sido azafata de Shinra, que se hubiese despeñado dos veces por el barranco del Monte Nibel, que su padre muriese ensartado por accidente, que su pueblo se quemase por accidente, que se enamorase de Cloud...

—Bueno... vamos a seguir buscando pistas de Cloud... ¿Aún no has acabado aquí, Zack?

—No me queda nada, ahora os alcanzo.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras de madera, donde encontraron a Redypuchi, que se les unió. Al poco llegaron Barret y Cid rezongando que a qué subnormal se le ocurriría construir un hospital en un pueblo pequeño y abandonado como aquel y no un bar. Juntos, caminaron hacia el centro de Mideel.

—¿Alguna pista de Cloud? —preguntó Tifa.

—Nada de nada, tronch.

—Nadie lo ha visto —apoyó Redypuchi.

—Bueno, era previsible —opinó Barret—. Ya sería raro que estuviese en el primer lugar que miramos de todo el mundo.

—Sí, habría sido pura potra —apoyó Cait Sith.

—Sí, eso no pasa ni en los videojuegos —aprobó Yuffie.

En aquel momento, el juego consideró que la conversación de los dos abuelos que estaban jugando a la petanca allí al lado era más interesante que la de los protagonistas, así que empezó a sacarla:

—Ey, Pepe, ¿seguro que tu bola no está trucada?

—¿Qué dices, Ramón?

—No te hagas el sueco...

—No, es que me he dejado el sonotone en casa y no te oigo...

—¿Entonces cómo has oído eso? —murmuró con desconfianza.

Y entonces habló un niño que le estiraba de la falda a su madre para arrancarla de la apasionante conversación sobre los cotilleos de la semana que estaba teniendo con una amiga:

—¡Mamá, mamá, hay un hombre ahí en el agua! ¡Y está flotando bocabajo!

—¿Qué dices, Juanito? ¿Cómo va a hacer un hombre flotando bocabajo en la acequia del pueblo?...

—¡Sí, sí, mira, mamá! ¡Y tiene el pelo como un chocobo!

—¡No digas más mentiras o te quedarás sin postre!

La cámara regresó a nuestro grupo.

—¿Un hombre...? —empezó Cait Sith.

—¡¿...Con pelo de chocobo?!

—¡¡CLOUD!!

Corrieron hacia la acequia, casi partiéndose la crisma con las bolas de la partida de petanca, y al llegar comprobaron que, ciertamente, en el agua flotaba boca abajo un rubio que vestía media gabardina y llevaba a la espalda una enorme espada que debería haberlo hundido si las leyes de la física se aplicasen en los RPG.

—¡¡CLOUD!! —repitió Tifa, lanzándose a sacarlo del agua.

—¡Qué suerte, lo hemos encontrado! —se alegró Yuffie—. Ya no tendremos que ir a ningún otro pueblucho —celebró, ya que al haberlos saqueado ya todos no le interesaban.

—Suerte no sé... Cloud estaba flotando... bocabajo... —señaló Redypuchi—. ¿Tú crees que estará...?

—¡Oh, no! ¡No respira! —se asustó Tifa, temblando, en cuanto lo dejó en el suelo y lo chequeó.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#, rápido, tronch, hay que hacerle la respiración artificial! ¡¿Alguien sabe hacer eso, tronch?!

—¡Eks! —exclamó Yuffie—. ¡Yo no sé! —mintió. Prefería que muriera Cloud a darle esa especie de beso.

—... —Vincent, para minimizar traumas, esperó a verificar que realmente fuera el único que sabía.

—¡Yo ni idea, ya lo dije en nuestra primera visita a Junon, cuando lo de la mocosa! —recordó Barret—. Redypuchi, ¡esta vez tendrás que dejar de lado los remilgos y darle el morreo a Cloud!

—¡Que yo no sé hacerlo! —se quejó.

—¡Yo lo haré! —sentenció Tifa, con decisión, levantándose del lugar donde hasta instantes antes había estado sentada, junto a un inconsciente Cloud. Con lágrimas en los ojos, dio gracias mentalmente a Aerith por, antes de morir, mostrarle cómo se hacían los masajes cardiacos para este tipo de emergencias, y, tras el momento espiritual, se dispuso a imitar lo que tiempo atrás le vio hacer a su amiga para salvar la vida de Priscila: dejó caer sin piedad todo el peso de su bota sobre el cuerpo de Cloud, el cual reaccionó escupiendo varios litros de agua del golpe, unos cuantos peces, una bota vieja y rota y las últimas galletitas dietéticas que había comido.

—Juraría que he oído crujir sus costillas... —confesó Cait Sith.

—¡Wow, menudo masaje cardiaco! —sonrió Yuffie—. ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!

—¡No hace falta, parece que ya respira! —se alegró Redypuchi.

—Cachis...

—¡Jo, tronch, mira que meterte en una #&ç#&!¬+# acequia! —empezó a reñirlo Cid, mientras le daba golpes en la espalda, sin piedad, nada más Barret lo incorporó bruscamente, sentándolo.

—Uuuuh... a.... aaaah... —respondió Cloud con la cabeza gacha, como si intentase mirar su propia barbilla.

—¡Cloud, no juegues a hablar como los tipos con capa para desviar la atención de lo importante! —exigió Barret—. ¡Y eso es, pedazo de #&ç#&!, que no sólo has lanzado un #&ç#&!¬+# meteorito sobre el Planeta, sino que encima te has ido a jugar a una #&ç#& acequia mientras nosotros te buscábamos! ¡¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?!

—Uuuuhh... aaaah... gruck...

—¿Cloud? —llamó Tifa, preocupada, sentándose a su lado de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Cloud? ¿Te duele la tripa?

—Uuuuh... aaaaaah.... —contestó, alzando la mirada al cielo y a continuación moviendo la cabeza, como si intentase mirarlos, aunque sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sus pupilas dilatadas y su expresión facial congelada en una mueca espeluznante.

—¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# le pasa a este, tronch?

—Igual está de viaje astral —propuso Redypuchi—. En mi pueblo he visto a más de uno con una cara parecida...

—¡Cloud, soy yo, Tifa, ¿me reconoces?! ¡Cloud!

—¡¡Ey!! —les llegó una voz jovial. Era Zack, con su maleta, que los saludaba con una mano. Cuando se fijó más, el XOLDIER se percató de la presencia del rubio—. ¡¡Pero si es Cloud!! ¡Lo habéis encontrado! ¡¡Genial!! —Caminó hasta él y le dio una palmada en la cabeza—. ¡Ey, bribón, ¿dónde te habías metido?!

—Uuuuuh... aaaaah... —dijo el aludido, ¿intentando mirar a Zack?

—¡Uff, qué cara! Está igualito que como lo dejé —comentó Zack, alegremente.

—¡Zack! ¡¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene?! —deseó Tifa.

—Pues... creo que era una intoxicación de Mako o algo así... Aunque creía que se había curado, por lo que me contasteis. Habrá recaído —supuso, con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole gravedad al asunto—. Ya se le pasará.

—¡Deberíamos llevarlo al médico! —exclamó Tifa—. Y, mirad, ¡justamente ahí está el único hospital del juego!

—¿Y no será mejor llevarlo así a Junon? —se preguntó Cait Sith—. Mira que, si el médico tarda mucho en diagnosticarle la deficiencia mental galopante que obviamente padece, igual Sephiroth regresa antes que nosotros y se mosquea.

—¡Pero Shinrra no tiene médicos! —le recordó la chica—. ¡Dijiste que todos estaban de baja por depresión!

—Algún soldado fingirá serlo. Total, es obvio lo que tiene, le damos un par de narcóticos y con suerte cuando despierte ya se acuerda de cómo se habla.

—¡Pero...!

De pronto, y sin avisar, como suelen suceder estas cosas, la tierra empezó a temblar de forma violenta, agitando todo el pueblo y arrancando gritos histéricos a sus habitantes.

—¡¡Un terremoto!! ¡¡Un terremoto!!

—¡¡Aaaaaaah!!

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+#?!

—¡¡No es un #&ç#& terremoto, tronch!! —sentenció Cid, súbitamente inspirado por conocimientos prestados por los programadores y que él ignoraba—. ¡¡Es la #&ç#ç& Corriente Vital que está saliendo desde debajo de la #&ç#&!¬+# tierra, tronch!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron, horrorizados, aunque no se habían enterado de nada.

—¡¡Evacuación, chicos, evacuación!! —aconsejó sabiamente Zack, cogiendo bien fuerte su maleta.

—¡¡GRUUUUUUOOOOOORRRRGGGH!! —oyeron un rugido atronador.

Levantaron las miradas y, de la nada, sin que se lo hubiese oído llegar pese a lo enorme que era, sobre sus cabezas había aparecido un Arma, ésta con aspecto de dragón volador metálico.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —maldijeron Barret y Cid, quien añadió—: ¡¿No se ocupaba Sephiroth de estas #&ç#&!¬+#, tronch?!

—Estará ocupado con otro de estos —supuso Zack—. ¿Qué? ¡Es poderoso pero tiene sus limitaciones! ¡No puede ocuparse de todo a la vez!

—¡¿Tendremos que luchar contra eso?! —temió Tifa, cogiendo bien fuerte a Cloud quien, por desgracia para él, no se estaba enterando de que tenía la cabeza empotrada contra las tetas de la chica—. ¡Cloud no está en condiciones de luchar!

—¡Tranquilos, yo me ocupo! —propuso Zack, con pose chulesca.

—¡Todo tuyo! —aceptó Yuffie, antes de que se arrepintiera.

—¡Zack! —exclamó Tifa, conmovida—. ¡No puedes luchar tú solo! ¡Es una locura!

—¡Tranquilos, es pan comido! —sentenció, mientras se agachaba un momento para tomar prestada la espada de Cloud, que en realidad era suya. Era el regalo de despedida que le hizo Angeal por guardarle el secreto de su muerte fingida, pero, bueno... no iba a reclamársela ahora a Cloud. Ya se sabe, lo que se da no se quita—. ¡Prepárate a morder el polvo, montón de experiencia con patas!

—¡¡GRUUUUUUOOOOOORRRRGGGH!! —rugió Arma para, al instante siguiente, dar un giro de 180 grados e irse volando por donde había venido.

—¡¡EY!! ¡¡No huyas, cobarde!! —chilló Zack, indignado—. ¡¡Da la cara si eres monstruo!! ¡¡Defiende tu honor!! —Arma parecía considerar que su vida valía más que su honor, pues estaba haciendo oídos sordos mientras se alejaba—. ¡¡VUELVEEEE!! ¡¡Noooooo!! ¡¡Mi experienciaaaaaaa!!

—De pronto —empezó a meditar en voz alta Barret— empiezo a comprender por qué Aerith veía ciertas semejanzas entre este tipo y el zopenco de Cloud... —se dijo, recordando lo mucho que el rubio había llorado cuando estaba en Avalancha por ser esquivado por los monstruos que le podrían hacer abandonar el nivel 1.

—¡Larguémonos, esto cada vez tiembla más! —advirtió Redypuchi.

—¡Buen idea, tronch!

—¡Vámonos!

—¡Pero, Cloud...!

—¡Cógelo si quieres, pero larguémonos!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!

Todos empezaron a correr como desesperados y, por supuesto, como no podía ser de otro modo, fue empezar ellos a huir y el pueblo empezó a caerse a pedazos, literalmente. El suelo se abría a trozos que se levantaban del suelo, torcidos, antes de hundirse en la Corriente Vital que fluía bajo ellos. Tifa, como la más fuerte físicamente del grupo que era y una de los pocos a los que realmente les importaba el bienestar de Cloud, lo llevaba a cuestas. Y, como eran el protagonista y la protagonista suplente, el fenómeno natural se las apañaba para levantar la tierra justo un segundo después de que sus botas la abandonaran.

—¡Suéltalo, Tifa! —aconsejó Yuffie, al ver de reojo que la otra se rezagaba—. ¡Si, total, él no se morirá! ¡Y si se muere, mala suerte!

—¡No, nunca lo soltaré! —se encabezonó.

Continuaron avanzando y la destrucción de Mideel también, a medio paso de distancia.

—¡Vamos, Tifa, que ya casi estás! —gritó Barret, cuando ya solo la chica no había alcanzado la salida.

—¡Un poco más! —añadió Redypuchi.

—¡Deberíamos ir arrancando la nave por si se hunde la isla entera! —advirtió Zack a Cid y luego se volvió hacia el pueblo—. ¡Vamos, Tifa, preciosa!

—¡Tifaaaaa! ¡¡Cuidado!!

Y entonces, justo cuando cruzaba por debajo del arco de la entrada de Mideel, el suelo que había bajo los pies de la joven morena empezó a levantarse y a girar, haciéndolos resbalar por la superficie a Cloud y a ella, hasta que inevitablemente cayeron a la Corriente Vital que fluía por debajo, como un río, con su cegador color verdoso chillón.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

—Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Aaaaaaaah...

—¡¡TIFAAAAAAAAAAA!!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Un par de horas después, en la sala de reuniones de Junon...

—A ver si lo he entendido bien... —empezó Sephiroth, con un claro tic en la ceja izquierda—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que al fin habéis encontrado a Cloud, en Mideel, pero que de pronto la tierra se puso a temblar, la Corriente Vital engulló el pueblo entero, y con él a Cloud _y_ Tifa? —enfatizó el "y" especialmente.

—Jo, Seph, no pongas esa cara —pidió Zack, con una sonrisa de circunstancias—. ¡No es nuestra culpa que la Corriente Vital se tragara el pueblo!

—¡¿Y qué estabais haciendo que os salvasteis vosotros?!

—Es que Tifa y Cloud se quedaron un poquito rezagados... Tú sabes, Tifa tiene mucho peso extra en el cuerpo que la ralentiza al correr... —le recordó, y no se refería a que hubiese estado cargando a Cloud precisamente.

—¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—. ¡¡Hemos perdido al protagonista, alguien imprescindible, aunque sólo sea figurando, para que nos libremos de Meteorito!! ¡¡Y, encima, también a la protagonista suplente!!

—¡Si Arma no nos hubiese atacado —intervino Yuffie, valerosamente, en un intento de repartir responsabilidades y salpicar un poco a Sephiroth con ellas—, hubiésemos tenido tiempo de sobras para huir todos!

—¡¿Qué Arma?! ¡No habéis dicho en ningún momento que luchaseis contra ninguna!

—Bueno, luchar, luchar... —musitó Redypuchi.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! —exclamó Barret—. ¡¿Dónde veis el problema?! ¡¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscarlos en ese lago verde!!

—Se dice rápido, pero... —dudó Zack.

—La Corriente Vital es demasiado tóxica, no podemos mandar a nadie a buscarlos ahí dentro —les recordó Sephiroth.

—¿Y nosotros dos tampoco podemos ir? —propuso Zack—. Es decir, a nosotros dos ya nos han metido todo tipo de #&ç#&: células de monstruos, exposiciones prolongadas a Mako, materia líquida intravenosa... Yo creo que si eso no nos ha matado es que somos inmunes o algo.

—Uff... —suspiró, intentando hacer acopio de paciencia—. Supongo que tendremos que intentarlo, aunque sólo sea por Aerith. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que hago algo parecido... Pero que recuperemos sus cuerpos no significa que vayamos a poder recuperar sus mentes...

—Pero, para figurar, supongo que el cuerpo vale, ¿no? —indicó el otro, optimista—. ¡Y ya verás como cuando Aerith resucite ella sabe cómo curarlos! ¡La magia de curación era su especialidad!

—Supongo que no nos queda más remedio...

—Señor Presidente... —intervino, tras un carraspeo, Alfonsino—. Le recuerdo que ha quedado a las siete en el Gold Saucer para eliminar al Arma que ronda por el desierto, a las ocho en Midgar para limpiar los laboratorios secretos de especimenes peligrosos que dejó Hojo de sus experimentos clandestinos y a las nueve con el personal de Shinrra del edificio central para darles instrucciones...

—¡Wow, menuda agenda! —exclamó Zack, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Ya podrás llegar a lugares tan alejados en tan poco tiempo? Porque el _Highwind_ se lo ha llevado Cid a repostar y, por la velocidad a la que lo pilota, no lo tendremos aquí hasta la noche...

—Tranquilo, iré en chocobo.

—¡¿A través del océano?! ¡¿De dónde piensas sacar ahora un legendario chocobo dorado?!

—No te preocupes, bastará con que toque uno de los del corral para que se haga dorado.

—¡¿En serio puedes hacer eso?! —exclamó, alucinado, su amigo—. ¡Nunca me lo habías dicho!

—Digamos que he adquirido ciertas habilidades desde la última vez que nos vimos...

—Jo, Seph, tú nunca dejas de aprender cosas útiles. ¡Eres la leche!

—Total, para lo que me sirve... —murmuró—. Seré todo lo genial que quieras, pero mis habilidades ni me han servido para salvar a Aerith ni para impedir que un imbécil nos lanzara encima un meteorito...

—Jo, va, ¡ahora no te me deprimas! Hay que ver lo cenizo que estás últimamente, cómo se nota que vas necesitando que resucitemos a Aerith —opinó—. Porque ella será todo lo egoísta y manipuladora que quieras, pero a la hora de animar a la gente es la mejor. Lástima que la mayoría de las veces se la traiga floja si los demás están deprimidos o no...

—¡Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso! —cortó Yuffie al ver que todos empezaban a moquear, con ojos brillantes, al acordarse de la cetra—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tifa!... Bueno, y a Cloud también.

—Yo no podré ocuparme hasta que acabe mis compromisos —señaló Sephiroth—. No es cuestión de ir faltando a mi palabra ahora que acabo de coger el cargo de presidente, me perderían la confianza y el respeto.

—El respeto lo dudo... —corearon todos.

—Bueno, no es problema —dijo Zack, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esperaremos. Tampoco importarán unas horitas arriba o abajo, ¿no?

—Para cuando acabe, la Corriente Vital los podría haber arrastrado hasta la otra punta del mundo... —contradijo Sephiroth.

—Pero ¿no dijiste que tenías una conexión mental con Cloud o algo así? —le recordó—. ¡Sólo tienes que usarla para rastrearlo!

—Oh, la conexión... la había olvidado —confesó.

—¡Pues nada! ¡Entonces, después de cenar, allá las once ¿va bien?!

—Esta noche tampoco vamos a poder dormir, ¿verdad? —temió Sephiroth.

—¡Tranqui, Seph, eso no es nada! ¡Recuerda que cuando estuvimos en SOLDIER, nosotros podíamos pasar semanas enteras sin pegar ojo, viviendo a base de cafés de máquina y shinra–colas!

—Eso me temía... —sentenció, ignorando lo demás.

**Fin del capítulo 21**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! Otro capítulo más, uno menos para el final :3 Siento muchísimo decepcionar a los que esperasen grandes combates épicos contra las Armas, se me hizo suficientemente pesado vivirlos (todas las repetidas veces que lo he vivido) como para tener ganas de escribir sobre ello, exactamente como me pasa con todo el rollo aquel de las Materias Enormes. Además, a Sephiroth no le duran lo suficiente como para que valga la pena narrarlo xD Espero que de todos modos os haya gustado lo que ha habido y os guste lo que está por venir :3 Y, algo que no le interesa a nadie pero me apetece escribir: ¡estoy jugando (_otra vez_) al FF7 xDD! Ahora cada vez que pasa algo no puedo evitar recordar la versión de mi fic xD. Y, por supuesto... ¡a Nanaki lo he llamado Redypuchi XDD! Pobre.

Ah y antes de que alguien me acuse de tardar, hace más de dos semanas que tengo el capítulo escrito (de hecho lo escribí antes de empezar mi fic "Juntas"), pero no he podido publicarlo porque mi beta (Sakae Kaze) se negaba a corregirlo hasta que ella acabase su propio capítulo ¬¬ Así que, esta vez, los donuts bomba se los mandáis a ella xD

**¡¡Apartado de publicidad!!** ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Génesis y Angeal —** Para los que no conozcan el Crisis Core (como yo xD), se ve que eran dos SOLDIER de Primera Clase; Angeal el mentor de Zack o algo parecido y Génesis más en el plan de Sephiroth. Apenas si sé esto y la cara que tienen, así que no creo que haga más alusiones a ellos.

**Cactilio** — Un monstruo típico de los Final Fantasy, que son como pequeños cactus con brazos, piernas y cara de pasmados, y en eterna posición de ir a salir corriendo. Destacan por ser MUY ágiles, rápidos y difíciles de golpear, se dan a la fuga a la primera oportunidad y normalmente o dan mucha experiencia o mucho dinero si tienes suerte y logras tumbarlos. Su ataque estrella son las 1000 espinas (y 10.000 espinas) con el que hacen exactamente ese daño a base de lanzar espinitas.

**Focarrol** — Uno de los monstruos del FF8 con forma de pez, de color amarillo y naranja, cuerpo alargado, una gran aleta dorsal y muchos piños. Aunque en realidad los que son más recordados son los entrañables focarroles falsos, una especie de pececitos pequeños que fingen ser focarroles al meterse bajo la arena, ya que ambos sacan por fuera idéntica aleta naranja.

**Anillo maldito** — Para los puristas, sé que en realidad no daba mala suerte (ni creo que tuviera una calavera xD). Daba Fuerza+35, Vitalidad+15, Destreza+15, Magia+35, Espíritu+15, Suerte+10; pero empezabas el combate con Condena. En español creo que lo llamaron anillo de mala suerte o algo parecido.

**Sonotone** — Forma coloquial de llamar a un audífono, los cachivaches esos que se pone la gente con problemas de oído para oír mejor.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Pobres Cloud y Yuffie, eres tan cruel como Sephiroth, mira que quererlos hacer sufrir tanto por un pequeño accidente sin importancia... Aunque la verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo en eso de que el pobre Redypuchi no merecía lo que le ha pasado por juntarse con según qué compañías (empezando porque le cambiaron el nombre xD). Veo que te ha gustado la participación de Jenova en el combate... esa mujer mutante sabe dónde duele de verdad, no como Sephiroth, no hay comparación entre el sufrimiento que se siente cuando te cae un rayo 3 o cuando alguien gasta inútilmente tu único megaelixir... vamos, ni de lejos. Y haces bien en no lamentar que Sephiroth se apiadase de ellos (es un decir, sólo prorrogó su muerte en pos de recuperar a su amada), piensa que si no se hubiese dejado convencer por la ninja el anterior hubiese sido el último capítulo y ya no habría posibilidad alguna de que tus perversas ambiciones (que rabien todos los que odian a Aerith por un posible regreso de la protagonista de verdad del fic) se completasen. Sobre lo que le dije a Rananer... a ver, no es que no te tuviese en cuenta, simplemente hablaba del "sentir general", no es mi culpa que seamos 3 o 4 las excepciones que adoramos a la arpía perversa de Aerith. Y no intentes hacer salir a la gente del anonimato, que para eso existe, ¿o es que quieres que los enemigos de Aerith ataquen a su pobre fan? Piensa que si hay algo más peligroso que un club de fans es un club de anti–fans... Y si no intenta entrar en un grupo de anti–Tifa y decirles que es tu personaje favorito y ya verás... (aunque, claro, en tu caso tendría que ser ir a un club de anti–Aerith. Tranquila, los dos existen y están muy extendidos, como ya sabes xD). Me alegra saber que vas perdonando a los pobres por su accidente con Aerith, ya sólo te faltan Yuffie y Cloud, ¿no? Bueno, y Cait Sith, que no creo que se haya ganado muchos votos con las risas que se echó cuando descubrió lo del "accidente". Respecto a las frases que más te han gustado, admito que la primera de ellas es mi frase favorita del capítulo. ¡Son tan monos los molboles :3! Casi puedo imaginar a Sephiroth viajando por los cenagales en busca del molbol más adorablemente apestoso para coger la habilidad :D. Veo que has sido razonable y has admitido que Sephiroth con ropa amarillo chillón no pegaba... Respecto a tu propuesta... No digo que no suene lógica, que tenerla la tiene mucho, estoy segura que de haber sobrevivido Aerith no hubiese avisado a Seph para así comprobar su amor y fidelidad; pero lamento decirte que sí murió, la materia subacuática la tenía Cid. Tendrás que unirte a Seph y el resto y confiar en las ideas estúp... digo, inesperadas de los programadores :3 Tú no pierdas la fe y... ¿quién sabe?... tal vez... xD Respecto a lo que dices de que crees que los jefazos de ShinRa no murieron en el Cráter... Como ves, el resto no piensa como tú, al menos los de ShinrRa no se han cansado en comprobarlo y le han cedido (amablemente) el mando, las responsabilidades y los dolores de cabeza a Sephiroth xD ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día se sepa qué fue realmente de ellos... Por cierto, Jenova te manda un escupitajo de ácido corrosivo... yo creo que es con cariño, pero es muy difícil de decir teniendo en cuenta el estado de descomposición en el que ha dejado la caja donde lo ha metido para que te lo dé... Conociéndola, yo creo que es que le caes bien.

**Neus:** ¡Pero por supuesto que en SOLDIER enseñan a hacer castillos de cartas en medio de terremotos! ¡Y también a diseñar "efectos mariposa" con piezas de dominó en la bajada de volcanes en erupción, pero eso lo omitió por modestia! Y, evidentemente, nadie sería capaz de impedir a Cloud autodestruir algo, ya sea un edificio o el Planeta mismo, aunque para eso tenga que quedarse él tirado en el Cráter. Cuánto trabajo da este niño a sus compañeros... y luego se supone que son las coprotagonistas las que siempre están en problemas para que el prota las rescate del apuro. Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate :3 La verdad es que sin "suplicar" y la habilidad natural para la mentira de Yuffie lo habrían tenido más crudo que el sushi para sobrevivir. Respecto a tu duda de si es excesivo usar la Súper Nova con los de ShinRa... es que Sephiroth no mide el poder de sus enemigos, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho, cuando se dio cuenta que daba igual porque todos eran inferiores a él, y ataca con una intensidad proporcional al cabreo / impaciencia que tenga en el momento y, recordándole lo de su deuda en Nibelheim, no contribuyeron a que Sephiroth se pusiese contento, la verdad... Y, no, no es que Zack tenga como _hobby_ hacer autoestop, ni que lo hiciera adrede para naves voladoras a 1km/h (si llega), es simplemente que necesitaba un transporte para salir de allí y se puso a hacer autoestop, a ver si había suerte y alguien lo recogía xD Supongo que ahora conocerás un poco más a Zack, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de si se parece o no al original (no es que saliera mucho en el FFVII), como ya he comentado, yo no he jugado al Crisis Core. Tampoco sabía que en dicho juego Zack y Yuffie se conocían, la verdad, pero los míos puedes estar segura que no por dos razones: primera, si Zack necesita recoger objetos, no va él, engatusa a alguien para que se los recoja; y segunda, porque mi Yuffie tuvo que abandonar el hogar muy joven para reunir toda la materia del mundo, así que los míos no se cruzaron :P De todos modos, gracias por la información, cualquier cosa que me contéis del Crisis Core será nueva para mí xD Y gracias por tu review también, ¡pero por supuesto! xD

**Neriel Vielefield: **¡Jajajajaja! Final Fantasy palito–palito–palito–equiz, ¡me encanta! Yo siempre lo leo Final Fantasy 7 (aunque lo escriba mal), pero esta versión me gusta más xD. Tienes que preguntar a tu amiga si puedo usar el nombre o hay que pagar para ello XD Caray, me has hecho ruborizarme, no sabía que creara tanta expectación con esta chorrada (aunque con lo que tardo, no me extraña que la gente se alegre de ver que AL FIN actualizo XDD. Pero no lo hago adrede, ¿eh? xD). Conozco la experiencia de que te miren raro por ir riéndote por ahí, yo recuerdo que durante los viajes a la uni (hora y media, argh) siempre iba pensando en la novela que he escrito con Sakae Kaze y me partía yo sola y todos me miraban como si estuviese loca XD Sip, el capi anterior al anterior (el de la nieve) era un poco de transición entre la muerte de Aerith y la venganza / invocación de Meteorito; pero me alegra que el anterior te pareciese dinámico, al principio me dio la sensación de que iba lento, pero una vez se encuentran con Sephiroth creo que ya va todo a buen ritmo. En fin, no sé qué decir, me emociona que consideres que te he alegrado el día con mi capítulo (ni qué decir la semana o el mes :_D), a mí me basta con que se os dibuje una sonrisita alguna vez ^^ Da gusto leer que una consigue sus objetivos, este tipo de reviews son los que me animan a inventar más chorradas que escribir ^o^ Por cierto, una duda (y no sé si ya lo he preguntado, la memoria me va así de bien): tú también eres Karios-Alter-Ego... ¿verdad? ¿O me estoy rallando? Es que en algún momento llegué a esa conclusión y ahora mismo estoy dudando de mí misma XD Bueno, sea lo que sea, gracias de nuevo por el review :3

**Rananer:** Antes de empezar... no te preocupes por la longitud media de los reviews, si tú tienes muchas frases que señalar, ponlas, que así sé cuales son xD Y... mira que darte pena Sephiroth sólo porque Jenova lo haya utilizado para matarle los monstruos, llevarle el equipaje y pagarle las posadas... es decir, estamos hablando de Sephiroth, el hombre que se enamoró de la mujer más egoísta y materialista del mundo. ¿Acaso crees que Aerith no se aprovechaba de él, antes de que desapareciese, para conseguir todo aquello de lo que se encaprichaba, dejando las cuentas bancarias del general en números rojos? Ay... qué poco la conoces. Lo de sentirse utilizado no es nuevo en la vida de Sephiroth, así que no te preocupes xD ¿Dices que Vincent te ha gustado más en el capítulo anterior? Pues normal, es que ha hablado mucho más de lo normal, tenía que explicar muchas cosas xD Creo que ni cuando les contó su vida a los del grupo habló tanto, ventajas de los _flashback_. En cuanto a Yuffie... no sé cómo la tienes en tan poco aprecio, si no fuera por ella ahora todos ellos estarían muertos (porque aunque no hubiese atado las piedras a Aerith es probable que se hubiese ahogado igualmente, piensa que al tener que atárselas retrasó el sumergimiento y por eso a Aerith le dio tiempo a despertar). Y... por Dios, no compares a tus sobrinos con los clones, que me vienen imágenes muy chungas a la cabeza xD Y por Sasuke no sufras, si Yuffie le sacara los ojos, ya me los quedaría yo ¡siempre quise un sharingan :3!

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Jejeje, me alegra que te rieras mucho con el capítulo anterior; no pude evitar hacer el homenaje a _Star Wars_ con ese "yo soy tu padre", las tres (las antiguas) son mis películas favoritas _forever and ever_ xD Wow, cuántas expectativas que hay en el pobre Zack... si no fuera porque lo único que le quita la tranquilidad es Aerith, lo tendríais nervioso XD Como ves el chaval no es tan raro como el resto (bueno, es que el resto se pasan de largo de lo normal), vive la vida con optimismo y busca rápidas soluciones a los problemas. Él SÍ que se nota que estuvo en SOLDIER... bueno, ahora XOLDIER xD Y perdona si te molestó la comparación de Sasuke y Zack (sólo a nivel de peinado, ¿eh?), sabía que a alguien le iba a escocer, siendo como es que el Uchiha tiene muchos enemigos por ahí. Si te soy sincera (¡por favor, no me matéis!) Sasuke es mi personaje favorito en Naruto, así que puedes imaginar que no pretendía ofender a Zack xD Sé que no podrás entender mi amor por el Uchiha, pero digamos que me enamoró tanto el personaje en toda la primera parte (antes de que despertara del "coma" provocado por Itachi, que es donde renació imbécil perdido); que soy incapaz de dejar de quererlo xDD Debo ser una _fangirl_ sin remedio :P

**Damr1990:** Wow, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, ahora este te habrá parecido malo en comparación (a mí sí, la verdad xD). La habilidad de mentir de Yuffie ha resultado ser vital para el grupo, y pensar que es una jugadora opcional... no sé yo cómo habrían pasado de ahí sin ella xD Y, de momento, no hay que sufrir por la amenaza de Seph del final de tregua, con el Meteorito cayendo tienen bastante trabajo antes de que acabe el juego, así que Yuffie tendrá tiempo de sobra para inventar mentiras para alargar la situación, aunque, claro, igualmente no podrá prorrogarlo por siempre... Como ves, todos piensan como tú respecto a las Armas y han decidido cedérselas "amablemente" a Sephiroth para que él se ocupe xD. Es decir, siendo que no está Cloud, el protagonista, ¿qué más da quién las mate? xD Y a los jefazos de Shinra no los compadezcas, recuerda lo poco que compadecieron ellos a los pobres del sector 7, se merecen lo que han tenido (y más). Como ves, todos los dan por muertos; nadie comprobó sus constantes vitales tras la Súper Nova, pero asumen que después de ese ataque y habiéndose quedado en el Cráter que se autodestruía, deben estar muertos (ellos no son los protagonistas, así que no tienen seguro de vida contra desastres de este tipo). Respecto al punto de vida que perdió Seph, fue una perdida de vida por deslumbramiento. Es igual que si le hubiese echado un última, que con los brillos verdosos hubiese perdido un punto por culpa del daño de retina, pues la luz que provocó el fénix también lo cegó lo suficiente. Nada grave, antes de salir del Cráter ya lo había recuperado (¿nunca he comentado que Sephiroth tiene de naturaleza el estado autoregeneración?). Espero que Zack no te haya decepcionado mucho, ten en cuenta que el pobre es medianamente normal en comparación con los locos a los que se ha unido xD Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar como la anterior ^w^... Sí, lo sé, es que la anterior tardé MUCHO xD _Sorry _XD

**vergil ansem:** Vaya, no estaba segura de si alguien sabría de dónde venía lo de las ovejas eléctricas (ya se sabe, incluso la novela en muchos sitios fue publicada con el nombre _Blade Runner_, con el original en pequeñito), pero lo que SÍ no me esperaba es que a alguien le hiciera gracia la comparación de Zack con Sasuke xD Yo esperaba linchamiento público por esto, la verdad, pero no pude resistir la tentación, teniendo, además, una ninja como Yuffie en el equipo. ¿Que qué pinta Zack? No, si él solo pasaba por allí, haciendo autoestop, no es que pinte nada especial, pero como mi Zack sí sobrevivió, pues tenía que dar la cara tarde o temprano para explicar por qué se hallaba en paradero desconocido. Y también le ha venido bien a Sephiroth reencontrarse con su amigo, alguien medianamente racional y que puede entender su dolor por la pérdida de Aerith... Y claro que cambié la escena de Cloud cuando entrega la Materia Negra, ten en cuenta que aquí Sephiroth no murió hace 5 años a manos de Cloud (como bien se puede ver en el _flashback_ de Sephiroth en el capítulo de "Memorias de un ex–SOLDIER"), así que no tendría sentido que estuviese allí el cuerpo de Sephiroth cuando el que han estado siguiendo SÍ era el verdadero Sephiroth. Siento si mareo mucho al personal con mis cambios argumentales gratuitos xD Y por la cordura de Seph en realidad yo no sufriría mucho, si ha podido mantenerla viajando con Jenova, no veo por qué estos deben amenazarla... Aunque bien cerca del límite lo ponen a veces XD

**CharlieStrife:** Ah, vale, es que, claro, como comprenderás, el tono irónico no se puede notar en las letras (limitaciones que tiene el lenguaje escrito), ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido XD. Y no te preocupes, que Cloud los haya traicionado y se haya rostizado no va a cambiar los profundos sentimientos de Tifa, y menos Zack, que no tiene el más mínimo interés en levantarle la chica a uno de sus dos mejores amigos, que él es un tipo muy legal (digo, pero bien que le quitó a Seph la suya xD Bueno, es que eso tiene su explicación xD). No esperes mucho protagonismo por parte de las Arma, creo que las he visto suficiente en las mil veces que me tocó combatir contra ellas (en parte porque he repetido el juego muchas veces, en parte porque el Arma ¿Rubí?, vamos, la que sale en el desierto, no sé qué le pasaba a mi juego pero cuando la maté se me colgó como 4 o 5 veces, antes de la pantalla de experiencia). Ni siquiera me gustaba esa parte, igual que la de las materias grandes, por eso me he tomado la licencia de eliminarla (muahahaha, tengo más cara que espalda). Sí, como bien señalas, el final se acerca, más de lo que pensabais, de hecho. Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, es flojo en comparación al anterior, pero es que ya no queda mucho por tratar. Y, para acabar, respecto a tu posdata... ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Y cómo está eso?! ¡No me lo puedo creer, con el carácter tan diferente que tienen!... ¡Ya sé! Cuando Sasuke se cansó de que todo el mundo ninja estuviese tras él para hacerlo rodajitas de mortadela, decidió cambiar de identidad y meterse en SOLDIER. Sin embargo, cuando estaba participando en la prueba para entrar, tropezó con una _fangirl_ imaginaria y se pegó un golpe en la cabeza que le provocó un cambio abrupto y total de personalidad, dejando de ser un huraño, antisocial, vengativo y egocéntrico para ser un joven alegre, dicharachero y juerguista XD Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido.

**sora63:** Vaya, gracias, me emociona que te gustara tanto el capítulo como para creer que es el mejor :3 Lamento que este no esté a la altura, es que el anterior era uno de esos momentos clave xD Me ha hecho mucha gracia el inicio de tu review, en serio, yo iba bajando con la ruedecilla del ratón en los puntos suspensivos y preguntándome "¿qué habrá después?" como en el típico mail reenviado ese que te pegan el susto tras sopocientos mil intros XD Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla épica contra Sephiroth, es lo único del capítulo que no tenía pensado de antes y me costó Dios y ayuda hacer que durase sin matarlos a todos xD Y... ¿malo? ¿Quién necesita un malo cuando hay una #&ç#& roca gigante cayendo del cielo? XD y qué razón tienes con eso de que los cambios que he metido van a reducir el CD2, y mucho, y teniendo en cuenta que el CD3 sólo es para hacer lo opcional y acabar... xD A esto le queda telediario y medio. No, yo no creo en la teoría de que Jenova controlaba a Sephiroth, me inclino a pensar que fue al revés, que cuando él enloqueció en Nibelheim (en parte por culpa de las células de Jenova, eso sí, que Ifalna ya explica en los videos que Jenova enloqueció también a los cetras provocando que se matasen entre ellos) empezó su plan de conquista del mundo y usó su poder sobre Jenova para atraer a Cloud con la Materia Negra. Respecto a lo que dices de los malos en las sombras en los FF... ¡ostras, es cierto! No falla... Aunque yo siempre diré que el caso más gore de todos, para mí, fue el del FF9, que al principio dices: "Obvio, es Brahne", de pronto aparece Kujah en Burmecia y te descoloca, cuando ya piensas que es él el malo, aparece Garland y, para rematarlo todo, cuando al fin "derrotas" a Kujah en trance... ¡¡de pronto aparece un ALGO que dice: "Muahahahaha!! Yo soy algo que los programadores se sacaron de la manga y que resulta ser el malo final del juego. Muahaha!! Soy malo malísimo, pero como no tengo tiempo ya para demostrarlo, diré que te voy a desintegrar y te pegaré directamente"!! O sea, me quedé con una cara de WTF que no te puedes imaginar, yo creo que me traumatizó (sobre todo porque me lanzó petra para todos y me mató xD). En fin... sólo una duda respecto a tu fic: ¿a qué te refieres con "otro planeta llamado Terra"? El único Terra aquí es del FF9, que yo sepa. El del FF7 se llama "Planeta" (si no me crees, pregúntale a Barret XD), el del FF8 nunca se dice cómo se llama, en el FF9 estaban Gaia y Terra, en FFX Spira y en FF12... no lo recuerdo, pero Terra no XD Si te refieres a cómo ellos saben que el planeta en cuestión se llama así... Eso es porque los nombres de los astros los pusieron los Cetras haciendo uso de su sabiduría trascendental y todo eso. Yo, personalmente, no creo que los FF pasen en el mismo mundo en épocas distintas, porque entonces todos los mundos se regirían por los mismos principios y yo no vi Mako ni corriente vital, por ejemplo, en el FFX. En cualquier caso, en mi fic se supone que sí que son el mismo mundo el del FF7 y FF8 como mínimo, si no el Zell de Sakae Kaze no podría haber trabajado en Mercado Muro xD Chorradas aparte, gracias de nuevo por colocar las frases que más te gustan, de verdad que ayuda saber esas cosas. Y... ¿por casualidad jugaste el juego en español? Sólo los que hemos tenido esa desgraci... quiero decir, privilegio podemos entender el sentimiento impreso en esa frase xD Bueno, gracias por el review, en serio, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también aunque no valga tanto como el anterior XD

**UteM003:** ¡Pedazo review que me has mandado, caray! Así la alegría de tu ¿regreso? es doble :3 Como ves, el secreto de Cait Sith tampoco ha durado mucho, en cierta manera es normal estando Sephiroth, que sabía la verdad; pero, como bien señalas, haberlo dicho en el anterior ya habría sido demasiada información para ellos y les hubiera explotado la cabeza xD Lo de enlazar materia al azar... pues sí, he de admitir que lo hacía cuando me ponía a "entrenar", ya que los cargaba con todas las materias que quería que crecieran sin fijarme qué estaba con qué. Recuerdo especialmente un combate que entré y de pronto Tifa me lanzó cura3 y me quedé pillando rollos, y era que le había enlazado la materia curar con ataque furtivo XD Respecto al comentario que puse de Yuffie respecto a que Sasuke no viste como un ninja... ¡niégamelo si puedes! Primero parecía un samurai, ahora ya no sé ni qué parece con esa camiseta cutre... Dios, en cada capítulo rezo para que se la rompan en trocitos para que tenga que reemplazarla por otra nueva xD Bueno, olvidemos mis frustraciones con el vestuario :P (y sí, me parece que he herido una sensibilidad con la comparación, es que Sasuke no es muy querido precisamente xD). Puedes respirar tranquila, no eres la única a la que no quedaron claras algunas cosas del FF7 cuando lo jugó la primera vez. A mí ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera... Vamos, que si no lo he jugado lo menos 7 veces no lo he jugado ninguna y AÚN hay cosas que no veo del todo claras. Yo creo que mucha de la culpa es de la pésima traducción al español (sí, yo soy de esos desgraci... afortunados), me gustaría jugarlo al menos una vez en inglés a ver si por fin pillo algunos detalles (lástima no saber japonés, porque tampoco me fío mucho de las traducciones inglesas). Respecto a Zack... bueno, no es que vaya a hacer nada muy especial, en realidad lo he puesto simplemente porque, como estaba vivo, pues pensé que tenía derecho a saludar, aparte de que a Seph le venía bien tener un amigo de un nivel intelectual parecido al suyo xD He visto que muchas frases te han marcado en este capítulo, me gusta que me las pongas porque así me hago una idea de qué tipo de frases son las que destacan (cada persona tiene un humor y no puedo prever vuestras reacciones). Hay algunas que también me hacen reír a mí, otras que me ha sorprendido que las destaques... Quiero aclararte que lo de entregar la Materia Negra es como si Cloud hubiese pulsado un botón de autodestrucción del Planeta, piensa que es con la energía de la Corriente Vital con la que Jenova ha provocado la invocación: una autodestrucción en toda regla xD Así que puedes respirar tranquila :3 Y, sí, mi fic se va acabando ya. Da penita (a mí al menos) pero creo que ya va siendo hora, la historia no da más de sí, y es mejor finalizar cuando a una aún no se le ha secado el cerebro y se ha quedado sin ideas xD Y ya, para acabar, muchas gracias por la pequeña corrección, podría haberlo releído mil veces y no haber visto la falta XD Es la maldita manía de autocompletar palabras con la mente, muchas veces no las acabo de leer xD Ya está corregido :3

**Nebyura:** Wah, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior :3 Y también me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la aparición de Zack, suponía que como es un personaje querido a nadie le iba a molestar que hubiese sobrevivido y saliera un poquito en el final. Eso sí, yo que tú no me admiraría y me agradecería tanto, igual cuando te enteres de algunos de los secretitos de Zack no me mires tan bien XDD Aunque, visto el amor que le tienes a Aerith... xD Sobre tu odio por Aerith... Respecto a "la primera fuente", la verdad es que no son solo todos los hombres los que se han desvivido por resucitarla (que tampoco todos, no creas, hay más Clotis de los que crees), también hay muchas, muchísimas chicas que habrían deseado verla renacer de sus cenizas (Sakae Kaze entre ellas). A mí, personalmente, me supo muy mal su muerte, pero no quería que resucitase y no porque soy Cloti (que lo soy) sino porque me parece un recurso muy cutre lo de resucitar a los personajes una vez los has matado si no hay una muy MUY buena explicación, que suele ser que la muerte NO era muerte sino que era fingida por algún PLAN (creo que esta opinión la he reflejado lo suficiente en la discusión de Yuffie y Sephiroth). Y respecto a tu "segunda fuente", la de que tiene a todos los chicos guapos... esa no te la puedo rebatir xD En realidad a mí la pareja que más me ha gustado siempre para ella era Sephiroth (¿se nota xD?), pese a lo sucedido en el juego, pero... no sé, después de ver el _flashback_ en el que sale Zack (la tercera o cuarta vez que jugué xD), leer un par de fics y de doujinshis... creo que me he convertido al Zack x Aerith un poco xD Eso sí, para mí Cloud siempre será para Tifa :P Bueno, dejando el debate sobre nuestra cetra, ya ves que aquí también todos quieren resucitarla (algunos para salvar la vida, otros de corazón xD), pero lo primero era lo primero y era recuperar al zoquete. El pobre Zack quería librarse de ir con el grupo de patanes a favor de ganar un poco de experiencia gratis, pero ya has visto que no ha podido ser XD Espero que este capi te haya gustado, al menos ha aparecido bastante Zack, de eso no te puedes quejar XD

**Flora Athena:** Hi, chica, gracias, siempre me emocionas, no tienes idea de cómo me sube la moral el título ese que me has puesto xD. Sí, un aire se tiene Zack a Sasuke, al menos eso pensé al verle el peinado en esta lámina: "www . square-enix . co . jp/ccff7/download/wp _ill _s . jpg" (quita los espacios al enlace). Es verdad que la ausencia de Aerith se hace notar, aunque esté Jenova para poner su puntillo de maldad, no puede llegar al nivel de retorcimiento de Aerith, Jenova es mucho más directa y sincera. Me has sorprendido, no sabía que te gustasen tan poco ese tipo de personajes, debes odiar a Naruto a muerte xD A mí Yuna sí que me gustaba (sólo en el FFX, la del X2 no era Yuna), aunque he de decir que es la protagonista femenina de Final Fantasy que menos me gusta si exceptúas a Ashe, a la que odio. Yo no la veo ñoña para nada, Tifa y Garnet creo que lo eran más (Oh, Dios, sus fans me matarán por esta blasfemia XD), y tampoco creo que lo fueran; es sólo que Yuna es demasiado... seria para mi gusto. Mi favorita siempre será Tifa y luego Aerith xD De todos modos me alegra que te gustase el cambio que le di a Aerith para hacer a la mía, seguro que más de un fan suyo no me lee porque lo odió xD Ah, ¡y no me molestas, mujer, nada más lejos de la realidad! Por mí como si quieres escribirme un review de 10 páginas, yo lo leeré encantada hasta la última letra :3 Espero que te haya gustado la actuación de Zack y el capítulo en general, y me alegro de que tu fic continúe al fin :3

**Coffee–sama:** ¡Hola, bienvenida al fic! Bueno, eso si no es que tienes una segunda identidad como ya me ha pasado con otros lectores y ya has dejado review con otro nombre xD Me alegra que te guste el fic :3, coincido totalmente contigo en lo de que sólo Vincent es lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser el padre de Sephiroth, por eso mismo yo siempre me he resistido a creer que fuera Hojo, a mí los autores del juego pueden decirme lo que quieran, que yo no estoy ciega xD ¡Exijo una prueba de paternidad xDD! Veo que también haces mención a la pequeña equivocación de Yuffie cuando ve a Zack... Normal, la niña es una ninja y no creo que existan muchas personas con un peinado como el de Sasuke y Zack xD Era de noche... (si no hubiera visto que los ojos eran azules y no negros o rojos), iba vestido de modo no–ninja... ese peinado... iba mareada... nadie puede culparla, aunque la amplia sonrisa de Zack debería haberle dado una pista xD Bueno, me alegra saber que me lees, y espero volver a saber de ti en otro capi (aunque ya quedan poquitos) ^^

**Isa Leonhart:** Jeje, me alegra que te gustase tanto el capi, también es uno de mis favoritos, la verdad. El combate contra Sephiroth fue un dolor de cabeza de diseñar, porque, claro, quería que durase algo pero que no los matase, así que tuve que controlar mucho para que no dejase a los tres KO xD Y, sí, pobre Redypuchi, víctima inocente y daño colateral... A mí también me da un poco de penita, pero era el único que cumplía las condiciones necesarias xD Sobre la confianza que Sephiroth le ha cogido a Vincent... bueno, a él le gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre, e igual que en seguida empezó a llamar Madre a Jenova en cuanto ésta le dijo que era su madre, pues igual con Vincent. Eso sí, no creo que nunca llegue al nivel de llamarlo "papá" xD Y, bueno, a mí me parece más guapo Vincent que Sephiroth XD Supongo que eso es cuestión de gustos :P También me alegra que te haya gustado Zack, y eso que casi no salía en ese capitulito, poco más y no lo pongo xD Lo de cortés no sé, pero habrás podido comprobar que él no tiene ni una pizca de la amargura que dices que le sobra a Sasuke xD Este chico vive superfeliz y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Respecto a lo que dices del crossover, eso ya sería un poco complicado, aparte... ¿los crossover no tienen un apartado especial en el fanfiction? Es que nunca he escrito ni leído ninguno, yo prefiero que los personajes sean de una sola serie, porque si no se juntan demasiados personajes para una sola historia xD Vaya, así que vuelves a querer a Seph... pues con el modo en que le están poniendo los nervios de punta ahora que lo han ascendido a Presidente, no sé si será prudente... Bueno, yo veré a ver qué puedo hacer, pero ahora que tiene siempre a Alfonsino pegado a los talones y que toda Shinrra está pendiente de él, secuestrarlo será un poquito más difícil. Sea como sea, me alegra comprobar que a Laguna solo lo idolatras como el dios que es (bueno, tal vez no sea eso exactamente lo que has dicho, pero lo mismo es); respecto a Seifer... no sé yo si podrás curarlo con hipnosis, lo suyo parece muy profundo y arraigado, piensa que le viene de muy antiguo XD Yo que tú me pediría a Irvine antes de que Selphie le ponga el sello de propiedad XD Y ya para acabar, el comando suplicar... pues en los FF7, 8 y 9 no, pero con alguno de los eones oscuros del FFX no te digo que no lo hubiese usado xD

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Caray, chica, espero que estés bien ahora (y tu internet también xD). Lo de la inteligencia inducida la verdad es que nunca me planteé que tuviese una razón concreta, simplemente me di cuenta de que en muchos juegos los personajes sabían cosas que no entendía cuándo habían aprendido y, siendo como son unos pringados mis pobres chicos, o uso ese recurso o no se enteran de lo que ven XD Como habrás visto, en este capi también ha sido necesaria xD Pero tú me dirás cómo sabía Cid en el juego original que el terremoto de Mideel era porque la Corriente Vital se iba a salir de madre... Y, respecto a lo del Macizorra en Bikini... Bueno, es el primer nombre que se me ocurrió cuando pensé en la nave, en el capi que sale Cid por primera vez, creo, pero luego pensé que estaría bien que también conservara el nombre original (que siempre me hizo gracia que fuera el apellido del piloto), así que ahora lo llaman de los dos modos XD La batalla contra Seph, como le he dicho ya a más de uno, me costó lo suyo para que no los matara a todos en el primer turno xD Y encima Jenova molestando y haciendo una de las cosas que más rabia me dan en estos juegos: hacerte desperdiciar un elemento difícil de encontrar (la otra cosa es que te lo roben xD). Y, sí, es triste que al final sólo lograran quitarle un punto de vida... sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que lo consiguieron con la invocación de fénix, que ni siquiera fue planeada xD Están a años luz de poderse medir con el Gran Sephiroth, en mi fic sí que es legendario de verdad, no como en el juego que con entrenar un par de meses viajando por el mundo ya podías derrotarlo (si eras el prota xD). Y, como ves, aunque se han llevado a Seph con ellos, éste prefiere mantener las distancias y hacer las cosas solo, no es un hombre de formar equipos... El único con el que se entiende bien es con Zack, e incluso prefiere luchar solo que con él xD Piensa que con lo torpe que puede llegar a ser Seph a veces, mejor que sus amigos estén lejos de la Masamune xD (los otros que recen porque Aerith resucite o sabrán lo que sintió Arma xD). Bueno, no te doy más la paliza, que al final tendré más letras en las contestaciones de reviews que en el capítulo xD

**kitty–kisaragi:** ¡Bienvenida al fic :3! Me alegra que te guste el fic y la personalidad que tiene Aerith, ella también está convencida de que es un ejemplo a seguir, lo que pasa es que por alguna misteriosa razón ser tremendamente egoísta está mal visto... a saber por qué xD Tienes razón, las cosas no le salieron bien precisamente, eso le pasó por querer tenerlo todo, incluso el amor de Cloud que sólo necesitaba para hinchar su ego y sentirse superior (más aún xD). También me alegra que te guste Redypuchi, es un amor y un encanto, pero el pobre cuando no es ignorado de modo descarado es maltratado sin merecerlo... Es el típico caso del buen chico que va a juntarse con malas compañías y a causa de eso empieza a meterse en líos y le llueven los problemas. Pobrecito... y todo por ir a recoger hierbas para su abuelito xD Me he asomado a tu _profile_ por curiosidad y he visto que tu pareja favorita es RenoXYuffie... Como habrás comprobado, aquí Reno tiene unos gustos... digamos que distintos xD Pero, es que ¿qué se le puede hacer? ¿Quién se podría resistir a la dulzura (¿?) y encanto de Barret XD? Lo siento, de veras, sé que me rallé con el pobre Reno XDD Y, ya para acabar, una duda existencial... ¿qué significa NTC xD? Así seguiré ampliando mi conocimiento, como cuando pregunté a sora63 qué significaba LOL xD Aah, qué recuerdos.

**BeLs!!:** Te doy la bienvenida a esta loca parodia sin sentido xD Me alegra que te animaras a leerla pese a no sentir afición por las parodias, el hecho de que aun así te guste mi fic me emociona más de lo que imaginas. Yo, al contrario que tú, siempre he sido muy aficionada a las parodias y me he dedicado a buscar del tipo de la mía, que siguen más o menos la línea argumental, pero desgraciadamente la mayoría de estos fics suelen quedar inconclusos y, de hecho, suelen parar bastante pronto. Yo, por supuesto, llegaré hasta el final, aunque éste no se parezca en nada al del juego XDD También me alegra que te haya ahorrado una visita al oculista para comprobar que nada iba mal en tus ojos por creer que Sasuke y Zack tenían cierto parecido ^^. Yo es que no he jugado al Crisis Core ni ninguna de las precuelas que hay, pero cuando vi la lámina de Zack con ese peinado... no pude evitarlo, me recordó a Sasuke (cuando aún peinaba con la frente despejada, claro xD). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo que, como verás, pese a que me estoy rallando un rato, aún tiene pequeñas semejanzas con el original xD Y (sé que soy pesada, pero ahí va XD) ya que te ha gustado mi parodia, te animo a que pases por la de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, estoy segura de que también te gustará, ella es mejor que yo xD

**Prix:** ¡Hola, te doy la bienvenida también a ti ^^ (wah, cuánta gente nueva :3)! Me hace feliz que te guste mi fic y que creas que se semeja al original todavía, pese a que me estoy pegando unas ralladas de espanto y cada vez me siento más lejos de la línea argumental xD Me he pasado por tu _profile_ (soy así de cotilla xD) y he visto que tenemos dos cosas en común: que amamos el FF7 y que odiamos a Edward Cullen xD Eso está bien. Lo que no está bien es que no hayas jugado al FF7 ¡no me lo puedo creer! Con todos los emuladores de PlayStation que hay no me explico que todavía haya gente que no haya jugado al mejor juego del mundo (a.k.a. FF7 xD). Me alegra que creas que mi pobre Seph y Aerith son la pareja ideal, ellos también lo creen xD No creo que nadie más que Seph sea capaz de sobrevivir a alguien como Aerith, y hace falta el carácter de la cetra para llevar recto a alguien tan potencialmente peligroso como él xD Respecto a lo de que Vincent sea padre de Seph, yo me mantengo en mis trece: los de Square me pueden contar los cuentos que quieran respecto a Hojo y Lucrecia ¡yo exijo una prueba de paternidad! XD Ey, me alegra que te guste que los capítulos sean largos; me he dado cuenta de que cada vez me salen más y más largos y no estaba segura de que a la gente le gustara eso. Aunque, total, no es que cuando eran más cortos actualizase más frecuentemente xD En fin, respecto a tus PD, pues para ver cómo se comporta ahora Cloud tendrás que esperar a que lo recuperen (de nuevo xD), no sé exactamente cómo es "ser emo", pero todo el mundo dice que Sasuke Uchiha lo es y te puedo asegurar que Sasuke y mi Cloud sólo tienen en común que tienen el pelo de punta y son huérfanos XD Y Zack... en fin, como has podido comprobar en este capítulo, no es que lo traumatice mucho cómo son sus nuevos compañeros (no se puede decir lo mismo de Seph xD), él es a prueba de bombas y se lo toma todo con su optimismo, alegría y despreocupación natural (bueno, menos la muerte de su ex, claro). En fin, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y que te animes a comentar lo que sea que opines de él xD

Pues eso es (ahora sí) todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad) no os olvidéis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	22. Verdades al descubierto

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 22. Verdades al descubierto.**

Tifa abrió los ojos lentamente y lo único que encontró a su alrededor era obscuridad. Allá donde mirara sólo había negrura, ni siquiera veía dónde tenía apoyados los pies, sólo se veía a sí misma que, por alguna misteriosa razón, era visible sin luz alguna.

—¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Dónde está Cloud? —se preguntó, asustada—. ¡Cloud! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

De pronto, el silencio de hace un instante fue reemplazado por murmullos que no parecían tener sentido:

—...tas... ...radas... ...cona...

—¿Eh? ¡No os oigo! ¿Qué intentáis decirme?

Las voces, ahora se notaba que eran todas femeninas, cada vez eran más claras.

—¡Buscona!

—¡Guarra!

—¡Siempre presumiendo de tus enormes tetas!

—¡Eso, eso, y seguro que son operadas!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tifa, sorprendida por los insultos gratuitos e injustificados—. ¡¿Por qué decís eso?! ¡Si yo no os he hecho nada! ¡Además, no es cierto que me las haya operado! ¡Yo quería, para reducirme cinco o seis tallas y no tener dolores de espalda, pero Biggs, Wedge y Barret me convencieron de que era demasiado caro!

—¡Mentirosa! —seguían las voces, indignadas. Tifa tenía la sensación de que le eran familiares, y si hubiese prestado más atención al mundo que la rodeaba habría reconocido en ellas a las difuntas mujeres de los suburbios del sector 7—. ¡Las necesitabas para embaucar a nuestros maridos!

—¡Por tu culpa mi marido se dio a la bebida, todo el día encerrado en tu antro para ver cómo te saltaban las tetas al preparar cócteles!

—¡Y con esa superminifalda para incitarlos a tirarte la propina al suelo!

—¡Guarra!

—¡Desvergonzada!

—¡Corrompe–maridos!

—¡Incluso mi hijo mayor babeaba por tus encantos de buscona y me suspendía en la escuela!

—Yo... yo... —gemía Tifa, con lágrimas—. ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! ¡Os debéis de estar confundiendo, yo nunca he hecho nada así!

—¡¡Mentirosa!!

—¡¡Guarra!!

—¡¡Waaaaaah!! —empezó Tifa a llorar desconsolada a la vez que corría, con la esperanza de alejarse de quienes la insultaban tan cruelmente—. ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡¡Cloud, ayúuuuuuuudameeeeeeee!!

Su carrera ciega se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando colisionó de frente con algo que no había visto, al ir con los ojos cerrados, ni oído, por tener las orejas tapadas.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que otra voz—. Pero ¿qué...?

Cuando Tifa alzó la vista se encontró de cara con la expresión perpleja de una joven mujer de ojos verdes, larguísimos cabellos castaños que le caían libremente por la espada y los hombros, y ataviada con un traje sin mangas, largo y rosa.

—¿A... Aerith?...

—¿Ti... Tifa?...

—¡Aerith!

—¡Tifa!

Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo y empezaron a llorar de la emoción.

—¡Waaaaah! ¡Aeeerith! ¡Te he echado taaaanto de menos!

—¡Tifaaaa! ¡Waaaaah! ¡Por fin una cara amigaaaaa!

Tras el momento de debilidad, la más dura de las dos se repuso lo suficiente para romper el abrazo.

—¡Tifa, escúchame! —exclamó Aerith, cogiendo con firmeza los hombros de su amiga. En los ojos verdes de Aerith la alegría había sido reemplazada por la urgencia y la desesperación—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tenéis que hacer ALGO, lo que sea, para sacarme de ese Infierno!

—¿De qué hablas, Aerith? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelo, no tardarán en encontrarme de nuevo! ¡¡Tifa, tienes que decirle a Sephiroth que olvide lo que le dije en el sms!! ¡¡Pídele que por nada del mundo destruya el Planeta!! ¡¡Si lo hace, nunca podré ser libre de nuevo!!

—¡No te preocupes, yo se lo diré! —afirmó, feliz de ver que tenía razón y Aerith no les guardaba rencor por su accidental asesinato, ni deseaba que su amigo de la infancia se enzarzara en una venganza.

—¡Pero no basta con eso! ¡Tenéis que encontrar el modo de hacerme regresar! ¡¡Os juro que, si lo hacéis, seré muy buena de ahora en adelante!! ¡No volveré a hacer trampas nunca! ¡No estafaré a nadie! ¡Seré una santa! ¡¡Pero sacadme de ALLÍ!!

—¡Pero ¿cómo, Aerith?!

—¡¡Yo qué sé!! ¡¡Improvisad algo!! ¡Dile a Cloud que si lo hace hasta le devolveré los 999 gils que le debo... ¿qué digo?... ¡estoy dispuesta a regalarle la cinta esa que hace años que quiere comprar por internet!!

—¡Pe–pero... es que no sé dónde está Cloud! ¡Cayó conmigo a la Corriente Vital y no lo encuentro!

—¡¡Pues búscalo mejor!! —exigió, con tono imperativo—. ¡Tienes que sacarlo de aquí para que me resucite! ¡Es lo mínimo que me debe!

De pronto empezaron a oírse de nuevo susurros confusos y Aerith, al reconocerlos, palideció.

—¡Ya vienen!

—Aeeeerith... —decían unas voces cándidas y dulzonas.

—Aerith... ¿dónde estáaaas?

—Jajajaja... Siempre tan traviesa, la pequeña Aerith...

Entonces, sobre ellas, apareció un gran resplandor blanco que ambas chicas miraron, Tifa sorprendida, Aerith con terror.

—¡Oh, aquí estabas! —exclamó alegremente una vocecita.

—¡Vueeeeelve con nosotros! —pidió otra.

—¡Todos te estamos esperando! —anunció una tercera, llena de júbilo.

—¡No hace falta! ¡Aquí, en la nada absoluta, estoy la mar de bien! —respondió Aerith.

—¡Jajajaja!

—¡Tan bromista como siempre!

Antes de que a Aerith le diera tiempo a moverse o a Tifa de pensar, de la luz surgieron varios brazos que cogieron a la cetra, desde la espalda, y empezaron a estirar de ella, atrayéndola a la luz.

—¡Aerith! —llamó Tifa, tapando con una mano el resplandor que la cegaba.

—¡¡Tifa!! ¡No tengo modo de huir de aquí! ¡Necesito que hagas lo que te he pedido!

—¡Lo haré! —prometió, llorando.

—¡Y, por favor, dile a Sephiroth...! —empezó, su voz cada vez más llena de sentimiento al tiempo que lejana conforme la luz la iba engullendo— ¡Dile a Sephiroth que lo... ¡dile que lo _odiaré eternamente_ si no me saca de aquíiii!!

—¡Pe–pero...! —empezó Tifa, palideciendo—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga algo tan horrible?!

—¡Tú hazlo! ¡Y recuerda! ¡¡Tifa Lockhart, eres mi última esperanzaaaaa!! —La voz se perdió en la lejanía.

—¡¡Aeriiiiith!!

Y, en cuanto la luz desapareció, Tifa, sin poder soportar tantas emociones, se desmayó.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—Uugh... —emitió Tifa mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Para su sorpresa, ya no estaba en medio de la negrura, sino en un lugar mucho más extraño y dañino a la vista. Se hallaba en el centro de un enorme trozo de tierra flotante de color verde chillón desde el cual se podía llegar tres zonas diferentes si se saltaba sobre unas rocas voladoras, se bajaban unos escalones, o se pasaba por un puente, todos ellos del mismo horrendo color. En cada uno de los tres lugares se podía ver a un Cloud distinto y, sobre todos ellos, en el aire, un cuarto Cloud, éste traslucido, de enormes dimensiones y con un aparente dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy?... —Tan pronto había acabado de formular la pregunta, le fue proporcionada la respuesta de modo mágico, por sabiduría infusa—: Oh... estoy en el interior de tu sueño... o inconsciente... o subconsciente... o como se diga eso en lo que todos los personaje atormentados se refugian en algún momento de sus vidas para que alguien que los quiere mucho vaya a buscarlos, hacerles ver la luz, y salvar sus almas... Bien, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Yo te salvaré! —decidió, resuelta, aunque no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo salir de allí—. Veamos, ¿por dónde podemos empezar?... —Se dijo, acariciándose la mejilla, luego miró a su alrededor y calculó qué Cloud estaba más cerca. Hecho el cálculo, corrió hacia el más lejano, ya que su lógica le había dicho que si lo habían puesto lejos es porque era el que pondría en marcha el siguiente evento—. Eo, Cloud...

—Las puertas de Nibelheim... —empezó ese Cloud, con tono místico y la mirada clavada en una imagen mágica, a dos pasos de ellos, que reproducía con exactitud el lugar que acababa de nombrar—, hace cinco años, Sephiroth las cruzó...

—Sí, ahí es donde empezó todo... —asintió Tifa.

—Me sentí tan honrado de que mi héroe se dignase a ensuciar sus botas con la arena de nuestro pueblucho... —suspiró.

—¿Clo–Cloud?... No es eso lo que ahora importa —le recordó—. Mira, Cloud, empecemos por aquí mismo. Tenemos que encontrar la razón por la que recuerdas cosas que no son... ¡y yo no creo que sea porque no eres el Cloud que recuerdo!

—Tifa... —musitó, con una lagrimita de emoción.

Entonces la pantalla se fue acercando a ellos para enfocar mejor el paisaje de Nibelheim que había un poco más adelante hasta que pareció que la pareja estaba en la entrada de la ciudad.

—¡Mira, mira, Cloud! —exclamó Tifa, emocionada, corriendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Está el pozo! ¡La posada del vejete! ¡Incluso el camión estropeado del señor Ricardo, ese que aunque sólo molestaba nadie se molestó en quitar! ¡Lo recuerdas todo tal cual era! ¡Tu Nibelheim y el mío son el mismo! ¡Y eso demuestra que si yo soy Tifa, tú eres Cloud! ¡Asunto resuelto! —concluyó, contenta.

—Esto... Tifa... —empezó Cloud, con cara de circunstancias—. Pero puedo recordar todo esto también de cuando todos estuvimos en Nibelheim, persiguiendo a Sephiroth...

—Anda, es verdad... Pues continuemos... Hace cinco años, llegaron al pueblo dos SOLDIERs... El famoso Sephiroth y un SOLDIER joven y casanova que le echó los tejos a todas las mujeres y abuelas del pueblo... —recordó—. Pero, ¡va!, mejor me lo cuentas tú, que es tu memoria la que estamos poniendo a prueba.

Hubo un parpadeo y Sephiroth apareció justo ante el arco, a menos de dos pasos de Tifa, dándole un susto de muerte.

—_Bueno ¿qué se siente al regresar a tu hogar después de dos años?_ —empezó a decir el Sephiroth de la ilusión mientras Tifa lo miraba, concentrada.

«Ahora que me fijo...» —pensaba ella—. «Está igualito ahora que hace cinco años... Para este hombre los años no pasan, me pregunto si usará alguna crema especial o algo...»

—_Ya... Yo no puedo entenderlo, ya que no tengo un hogar... Mi madre, que dicen que se llamaba Jenova, al parecer murió al darme a luz... —_explicó místicamente Sephiroth, mientras Tifa seguía a la suya:

«Podría preguntarle cuando lo vea... O igual simplemente es porque es el Gran Sephiroth... No sé si querrá decírmelo... Cuando lo vi la primera vez, pensé que era un tipo muy frío...», se dijo en el mismo instante en que el Sephiroth de la ilusión se estaba partiendo de risa al recordar un chiste.

—_Bueno, pero ahora lo mejor será que pidamos habitación en la posada, que aunque tengamos la Mansión Shinra a nuestra entera disposición, así nos prepararán la cena y el desayuno._

Dicho esto, Sephiroth se dio media vuelta y por la parte de debajo de la pantalla aparecieron Paco y Manolo y en el centro de ellos Cloud. El Cloud que estaba hasta hace un momento con Tifa caminó hacia el que acababa de aparecer y, no se sabe cómo, de un momento a otro se habían unido y ya solo quedaba uno. Tifa negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, Cloud. No dije nada hasta ahora porque tenía miedo de que descubrierais que mis recuerdos estaban alterados porque era un androide, pero ahora que sé que son los tuyos los que están mal, puedo decirlo sin tapujos: ¡tú no estabas allí! ¡No viniste a Nibelheim hace 5 años! ¡Pese a que me habías prometido en tu primera carta que cuando fueras SOLDIER y hubiera una misión en Nibelheim vendrías, y yo te esperé durante horas en la entrada, manchándome la falda con arena por estar sentada en el suelo! ¡Te esperé durante horas! —recalcó—. ¡Exactamente, desde que mi padre solicitó a Shinra que mandaran a alguien a revisar el reactor, una semana antes de que llegasen los de Shinra, hasta que me pidieron que guiase al grupo de Sephiroth por el monte Nibel! ¡Y tú nunca viniste, sniff, sniff...! ¡En tu lugar vino otro SOLDIER, un chico llamado Zack Fair!

Tras la exclamación de Tifa, apareció por la parte de abajo Zack, a reemplazar al Cloud de antes, y después la pantalla se puso en blanco. Cuando la luz desapareció, se encontraban otra vez en el lugar verdoso de antes, pero el paisaje de Nibelheim había desaparecido.

—Quieres decir... —empezó Cloud, con un puchero—. Que el miembro de SOLDIER que llegó con Sephiroth... ¿no era Cloud?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo —señaló, con misticismo, aunque no hacía ni medio minuto que se lo había dejado bien claro—, tienes que encontrar la respuesta por ti mismo...

—...

—Veo que no me respondes... ¡eso es que tendré que ir a buscar a otro de los Cloud! —dedujo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al primero que vio, uno que había sentado ante una imagen de lo que parecía el pozo de Nibelheim.

—Esa noche estrellada en el pozo... —empezó el Cloud en cuanto Tifa dio al botón acción a su lado—. Nuestra promesa... ¿Y si todo eso también son mentiras?... ¡Eso querría decir que nunca tuve una cita contigo! —exclamó, desesperado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Cloud; no decidas que también es falso tan pronto. Démosle una oportunidad, ¿vale?

La cámara empezó a girar para enfocar mejor el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y, al igual que había pasado antes, de pronto era como si estuviesen en Nibelheim en vez de en ese lugar extraño y verde.

—Vale —empezó Tifa cuando los dos estuvieron situados sobre el pozo—. Desde el principio, ¿vale? —Entonces aparecieron de la nada una versión infantil de Cloud y de Tifa, sentados los dos, pero no uno junto a otro, sino que una de las esquinas de la estructura cuadrada de madera donde se apoyaban los separaba—. ¡Genial, Cloud! ¡Ese es exactamente el vestido que llevaba esa noche! ¡Mira! ¡Incluso se ve la etiqueta del precio que se me había olvidado recortar por la emoción de tener una cit... quiero decir, porque era muy despistada! —Intentando desviar su atención del Cloud adulto, para que no se percatase de su sonrojo, se encontró con el pequeño—. ¡Aaaaaawww! ¡Eras tan mono y tan pequeño!

—Tenía catorce años —gimió Cloud.

—Ya lo sé... ¿por qué lo dices?

—... —¿Cómo explicarle a Tifa que ningún chico desearía ser llamado "mono" por una chica, menos aún por la que le gusta, una vez cumplidos los tres años?...

Al ver que no respondía, tomó asiento junto a su propia versión infantil y, sin darse cuenta, ambas se sincronizaron, haciendo los mismos gestos.

—Jenova dijo que tus recuerdos eran falsos, que en realidad te lo inventaste todo por lo que yo te iba contando...

—¿Cuándo dijo eso? —se extrañó Cloud.

—...Pero —continuó ella, a la suya—, es imposible que te hayas inventado esto, debes haberlo recordado... ¡Yo jamás te habría contado lo de la etiqueta, tenía la esperanza de que no te hubieses dado cuenta! Por eso yo creo en ti... en que eres ese Cloud. Pero tú no crees en ti... Como todo protagonista atormentado, tienes el autoestima por los suelos... sigh... —suspiró, como si a ella no le pasase igual.

—Pero...

—¡Ah, ya lo tengo, sígueme!

Los dos abandonaron el pozo, que desapareció mágicamente, y caminaron por el terreno verdoso.

—¡Si lo que pasa es que piensas que tus recuerdos están creados a partir de los míos, por las cosas que te he contado, lo que tienes que hacer es enseñarme tú un recuerdo relacionado conmigo del que nunca te haya hablado! ¡Así, si lo recuerdo yo también, es que es real! —exclamó con euforia—. Y, teniendo en cuenta la lógica RPG, supongo que corresponderá al otro Cloud contármelo, así que ¡hasta ahora! —se despidió de ese Cloud y fue hasta el último que quedaba allí abajo—. ¡Hola, hola! —lo saludó—. Veamos, ¿qué tal si me cuentas por qué decidiste dejar tu miserable vida en el pueblo para buscar un brillante futuro en SOLDIER? Nunca entendí esa súbita decisión, es decir, yo creía que eras feliz haciendo los recados y trabajitos de los demás del pueblo...

—Yo... me sentía un miserable y un desgraciado porque primero no te dabas cuenta de que existía... y poco después de que nos despeñáramos y despertases del coma empezaste a huirme... Pensé que si me hacía fuerte, famoso y rico, te darías cuenta de que estaba ahí y me perdonarías.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió Tifa, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero si siempre que nos cruzábamos en el pueblo yo...! —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no era cierto lo que había pensado decir: que lo saludaba. No, en realidad, cuando era pequeña ni se había dado cuenta de que existía, estaba demasiado entretenida con sus amiguitos pijos. Pero entonces sucedió aquello que cambió sus vidas, al menos la de Cloud, que pasó de ser el esclavo–chico de los recados del pueblo al objetivo de las lapidaciones públicas. El accidente en el Monte Nibel. En el pueblo, gracias a lo que el padre de Tifa se había ocupado de contar a quién quisiera escucharlo, todos pensaban que Cloud había arrastrado a la niña a la peligrosa montaña y la había empujado por el barranco, por el puro placer de verla caer. Tifa, sin embargo, pese a los intentos de su padre de lavarle el cerebro con calumnias contra el rubio, recordaba claramente cómo Cloud, valerosamente, había acudido a su auxilio para que no la matase un monstruo y, debido a un pequeño error por el que no valía la pena guardarle rencor, había acabado arrastrándola con él al fondo del abismo. Desde que la salvó, casi matándola en el proceso, lo que Tifa hacía al verlo por las calles del pueblo era sonreírle tímidamente, ruborizarse, e irse corriendo antes de que él lo notase—. Esto... yo... ¡Estabas en la casa de al lado, claro que sabía que existías! —se acogió.

—Has olvidado aquellos horribles días... —intervino de pronto un nuevo Cloud que apareció de la nada y saltó al medio de la pantalla. A diferencia del resto, éste era una versión infantil de Cloud que debía tener siete años o menos, ya que vestía uno de los vestiditos llenos de florecitas y puntillas que su padre–madre le ponía hasta que Cloud le reveló que en realidad era un chico.

—¿Horribles?...

—No, no es tu culpa... Tú siempre has vivido feliz, sin percatarte de la crueldad de los demás habitantes del pueblo... —musitó, recordando cómo los amiguitos de Tifa, cuando la niña no los miraba, lo habían insultado y golpeado por intentar respirar el mismo aire que ella y cómo los adultos lo habían maldecido y le escupían por intentar matar a Tifa llevándola al Monte Nibel para lanzarla por un abismo.

—¿Eh?

—Vayamos al recuerdo ese que querías ver... —desvió la atención el Cloud travestido—. Mm... Un recuerdo importante, en el que tú participes... Y que no me hayas contado... Y que yo jamás de los jamases haya contado ni compartido con nadie... Oh, sí, tengo uno así... Un recuerdo muy especial... Concluyó muy dolorosamente, pero aun así... Sígueme —indicó, antes de echar a correr, pasar por encima de la cabeza del Cloud adulto que había allí sentado, y pararse junto a lo que parecía una ventana. Tifa lo siguió y, por si acaso era importante, imitó los movimientos del niño, por lo que también pasó por encima de la cabeza del Cloud y se paró al lado del marco de la ventana—. Tifa... ¿sabes a dónde da esta ventana?

—Pues, no sé, si no la enfoca la pantalla...

—Espera un momento, ahora va...

La cámara empezó a girar hasta que enfocó el interior de la ventana, desde la que se podía ver un mueble con un jarrón de porcelana al fondo, luego, conforme se acercó, se distinguió un piano y una cama a la derecha y un escritorio y un armario a la izquierda. Al final del paseo, la cámara ascendió para dar una visión desde arriba de la habitación.

—¡Es mi dormitorio! —reconoció Tifa, sorprendida.

—El primer día de la misión de Nibelheim fue la primera vez que entré...

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Tifa, pero al instante recordó que su padre no dejaba entrar a sus amigos si no llevaban zapatillas de marca, porque no quería que las botas de la plebe pisaran su moqueta—. Ehm... sí, puede ser.

—Solía mirar el interior a través de la ventana...

—Pero... si estaba en un segundo piso —le recordó.

—Em... sí... bueno...

—¿Y cuál es ese recuerdo relacionado conmigo que tiene que ver con esta ventana?

—Mira, es éste...

La habitación estaba vacía ante los dos espectadores y se podía oír perfectamente que en el exterior había desatada una fuerte tormenta de vientos salvajes que azotaban los árboles y golpeaban las ventanas. De pronto se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y por ella entró una Tifa de doce años que llevaba enrollada al cuerpo una toalla y otra en la cabeza sosteniéndole el pelo. La niña tarareaba una cancioncita mientras caminaba hacia el armario y lo abría.

—_Aah... ¿cuál de mis treinta y seis vestidos debería ponerme para ir al comedor a cenar con papá?..._ —se preguntaba la niña, tan indecisa como la adulta—. _Ay, qué difícil elección... _

De pronto sonó un ruido en el exterior, en dirección a la ventana, parecido a la exclamación que emitiría un niño de trece años que hubiese estado a punto de caerse de un árbol por culpa de la feroz tormenta.

—_¿Eh? ¡¿Qué ha sido esooooooooooooo?! _—alargó la última palabra cuando, al ir a girarse para comprobarlo, tropezó con la alfombra y perdió el equilibrio.

En un intento desesperado por no caerse, giró un par de veces sobre sí misma y se agarró a algo que había apoyado en el mueble junto al armario, pero lo único que logró fue que esto también se estrellase en el suelo, con un ruido estruendoso.

—_Ay, ay, ay..._ —gimió la pequeña Tifa, con el pelo alborotado al haber perdido la toalla en la caída. Intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo pisó accidentalmente la toalla que la cubría, la cual resbaló de su cuerpo dejándola al descubierto, apenas ataviada con unas braguitas de Hello Kitty.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —chilló la Tifa adulta, totalmente ruborizada—. ¡¿Me viste medio desnuda?! —preguntó, girándose hacia el Cloud niño, que tenía en aquellos momentos en la cara una expresión nada infantil.

—Aaah... —suspiró éste—. No estabas tan crecida como ahora, pero yo tampoco, así que igualmente fue memorable... Valió la pena todo el sufrimiento...

—¡¿Pero cómo pasó esto?! ¡Si mi cuarto estaba en un segundo piso!

—Bueno... es que pasaba de casualidad por encima del árbol de al lado y pensé en saludarte. No es que te espiase todas las noches en las que las fuertes tormentas huracanadas impidiesen que tus amigos me descubrieran ni nada parecido, ¿eh? —mintió como un bellaco.

—¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Tuviste que pasar justo en ese momento...!

—Sí, qué mala suerte, jejeje...

Mientras, la Tifa niña, que ya se había ajustado la toalla de nuevo, miraba horrorizada los restos del jarrón de porcelana de su tatarabuela.

—_¡¡Tifaaaaaaaaa!! _—se oyó entonces la voz de su padre desde el piso inferior—. _¡¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?!_

—_¡Na–nada, papá! _—respondió, mirando con aprensión los pedacitos. Luego, en un susurró, empezó a decir—: _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Si papá se entera de que he roto el jarrón de la tatarabuela, me castigará sin postre una semana... ¡Ya sé! ¡Esconderé las pruebas! _—Y, decidido esto, cogió todos los restos del jarrón y los metió debajo de la alfombra—. _¡Aquí papá nunca los encontrará!_ —se dijo, satisfecha.

—_¡¡AAAAARGHH!! _—se oyó de pronto un agónico grito, instantes antes de que el sonido de un trueno muy cercano retumbase en el lugar.

El recuerdo acabó ahí.

—Estoy segura de que yo nunca te conté lo del jarrón de la tatarabuela, a ti ni a nadie —afirmó Tifa—. ¡Y, como yo recuerdo que pasó, eso significa que es nuestro recuerdo de verdad! ¡Tu memoria es real, tú eres el Cloud de mi infancia! —celebró, pero a mitad salto cayó en la cuenta de algo—. Pero... aún no está claro cómo puede ser que recuerdes lo de hace 5 años... ¡Volvamos a Nibelheim para averiguar la razón!

—¡Sí, vayamos! —se sumó el Cloud niño travestido, y ambos corrieron al primer lugar, ante las puertas del pueblo.

Luego siguieron, emocionados, dando saltos hasta que, de pronto, una duda trascendental hizo que Tifa se detuviese en medio de la plaza.

—Esto... ¿y a dónde es a donde vamos exactamente, Cloud?

—Ostras, no lo había pensado... ¿Al reactor? —propuso lo primero que se le cruzó.

—¡Guay!

De pronto el escenario de la ilusión era el interior del reactor de Nibelheim. Tifa estaba tirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, con sangre cayendo por su frente. Aparte tenía sangre en las manos, la falda y camisa, y, curiosamente, en la suela de las botas.

Había un pequeño detalle en la decoración del escenario que llamó la atención de Tifa porque no estaba en el _flashback_ que Cloud les enseñó en Kalm, y era que, clavada en una de las cápsulas que había junto a las escaleras, estaba la enorme espada de Cloud. Entonces se fijó más y distinguió, medio oculto por el decorado, a un joven de cabellos negros y puntiagudos que estaba tirado en el suelo, entre la primera y segunda línea de cápsulas, no muy lejos de la que tenía la espada.

—¡Ese es...! —empezó Tifa.

—Es Z... Za... ck... ¿Zack?... —tartamudeó Cloud, inseguro.

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo has recordado! —celebró Tifa—. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que tú...? Cloud... ¿en serio viste todo esto?... ¿Cómo?

—Sí, lo vi todo...

Entonces la pantalla cambió y estaban en la sala de Jenova, donde Sephiroth estaba estudiando cómo sacar de dentro de un tubo de cristal a Jenova. De pronto entró en la sala un soldadito de esos que llevan uniforme azul y casco a juego, pero éste llevaba en sus manos la enorme espada que antes había estado clavada en la cápsula. Entonces el soldadito, con rabia, se arrancó el casco y lo lanzó al suelo antes de gritar:

—_¡¡Sephiroth!! _

—_¡¿Cloud?! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—¡¿CLOUD?! —repitió Tifa, perpleja, observando que, ciertamente, el soldado tenía el mismo pelo irrepetible de Cloud, ya que al estar de espaldas a la cámara era imposible verle la cara—. ¡Claro, eso es lo que pasó...! —tuvo una revelación—. ¡¡En realidad no vinisteis a Nibelheim Sephiroth, Paco, Manolo y tú, fuisteis Sephiroth, Zack, Paco y tú!! ¡¡TÚ ERAS MANOLO!!

—Exacto...

—Tú estabas allí, por eso lo recordabas... Estabas allí, mirándome...—empezó Tifa mientras la ilusión mostraba cómo el supuesto Manolo miraba el culo de Tifa, vestida de vaquera, mientras ella caminaba hacia una fuente de materia del Monte Nibel—. Cuidándome... —añadió, en el momento en que la imagen mostraba cuando "Manolo" no dejó entrar en el reactor a Tifa—. En todo momento... —susurró mientras la ilusión sacaba a Tifa jugando a las palmas con el soldado mientras esperaban a que Zack y Sephiroth regresasen—. Así que eras tú... —musitó mientras se veía el interior del camión de Shinra en el que habían llegado a Nibelheim. Cloud, con su uniforme azul y sin casco, estaba completamente mareado y Zack le pasaba una cantimplora con tang de naranja.

—Sí, era yo... —confesó con una mueca al recordar el olor de su vómito naranja cuando el dulzor de la bebida hizo que sus arcadas fueran incontenibles—. Yo nunca... nunca... —Parecía costarle mucho pronunciar lo que iba a decir—. Yo nunca logré entrar en SOLDIER —confesó al fin—. Suspendí las cuarenta y cinco veces que me presenté al examen... Me daba tanta vergüenza después de haberme marchado proclamando que sería famoso, que decidí que no quería que nadie se enterase de que era yo... Por eso no me quité el casco nada más que en mi choza y fingí que no te conocía para que no te percatases de que era yo... Lo siento...

—Cloud... —musitó con una lagrimita. Sabía lo duro que debía ser para Cloud el haber recordado que no estuvo en SOLDIER, su gran sueño...—. ¡Pero viniste! ¡Cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste en el pozo! ¡Viniste a salvarme de ser pisoteada! —le recordó, para animarlo. Y, como invocada por ella, la ilusión cambió de nuevo a la sala del reactor, con la espada clavada en la cápsula, Tifa tirada en el suelo... Cloud apareció en la pantalla, aún con el casco, se acercó a Tifa y la cogió en volandas. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta que la dejó, con sumo cuidado, sentada en una esquina.

—Lo siento... Si hubiese llegado antes, podría haber evitado que te hicieran daño en vez de solo poder apartarte del camino para que nadie te pisara... —lamentó.

—¡No importa, Cloud! ¡Para mí fue más que suficiente! —aseguró—. Pero... hay algo que me pregunto... ¿qué pasó en la sala de Jenova? En Kalm no fuiste capaz de recordarlo.

—Pues...

La ilusión volvió al punto en el que Cloud se quitaba el casco...

—_¡¡Sephiroth!! —_llamó Cloud, blandiendo la espada a espaldas del general.

—_¡¿Cloud?! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!_

—_Tranquilo... Todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla, pero ahora no es el momento... Espera que saque a mi madre del tubo para que me diga dónde escondieron el teléfono aquí._

—_¡¿Por qué?! Tifa... Mi padre–madre... Mi mejor amigo... Mi choza... El pueblo... —_seguía Cloud a la suya_—. ¡Todo! ¡Me lo has quitado todo!_

—_Ahora luego lo discutimoooooos —_emitió mientras estiraba de la figura metálica que había sobre el tubo de cristal. Al final los cables cedieron y quedó al descubierto el cuerpo mutado que se ocultaba detrás. Todo ello mientras Cloud le daba un discurso sobre el dolor de ambos_—. ¡Puaj! Debo haber salido a mi padre..._

—_¡Sephiroth! —_exigió su atención Cloud, al tiempo que el cristal del tubo empezaba a resquebrajarse. Sephiroth, sin percatarse de aquel detalle, le dio la espalda y quedó cara a cara con Cloud_—. ¡Prepárate para morir! —_gritó, en posición de combate, dispuesto a vengar la muerte de los suyos.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese dar un paso, el cristal a espaldas de Sephiroth se rompió con estrépito, y una cosa que parecía la cabeza rubia de la mujer mutante después de haber sido separada del cuerpo y haber desarrollado tentáculos y dientes de piraña se enganchó a la cara del rubio, asfixiándolo.

Ambos espectadores sabía qué era aquello: Jenova.

—_¡¡Cloud!! _—se oyó, como lejana, la voz de Sephiroth, y todo se hizo negro.

—Oh... —emitió Tifa cuando acabó la escena—. Entonces Jenova te dejó inconsciente... Por eso no recordabas el enfrentamiento contra Sephiroth, porque nunca existió...

De pronto cambió el escenario y volvían a estar en el centro de la pantalla verde chillón.

—Bueno... ya se acabó —declaró el niño Cloud travestido—. Este es un adiós... Hasta que nos reencontremos en la realidad... Si sucede un milagro y alguien nos saca de aquí...

—¿Eh?

Los tres Cloud adultos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el niño hasta que desaparecieron en su interior. Entonces el Cloud gigante con jaqueca que había sobre ellos bajó, demostrando que el tamaño era un engaño de la cámara, y también desapareció, sólo que esta vez el Cloud que quedó era el adulto.

—¿Cloud?... —preguntó ella, vacilante.

—Uh... Tifa... Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar... aunque aun sigamos aquí metidos... —lamentó.

—¡Cloud! ¡Realmente eres tú!... ¡¡ESTÚPIDO!! —gritó antes de darle un puñetazo que lo lanzó varios metros atrás—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preocuparnos de esa manera?!

—Aaaaarghhh...

—¡Oh, Cloud, ¿te he hecho daño?! —se arrepintió ella y corrió hasta su lado.

—N–no importa... —gimió con lagrimas en los ojos—. Volvamos a casa, ¿vale? No más golpes...

—De acuerdo, volvamos con el resto...

La pantalla quedó en negro.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¿Crees que despertarán o se quedarán así por siempre? —oyó Tifa la voz de Yuffie.

—Espero que despierten —murmuró Sephiroth—. Zack... Si no te hubieras empeñado en traer también _ahí_ la maleta esa, podríamos haberlos sacado del charco verde antes.

—Jo, no seas así, Seph. No creo que una media hora arriba o abajo haya influido mucho...

—Mm...

—¡Ey, Tifa ha murmurado algo! —sonó, alegre, la voz de Barret. Entonces la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo notar que estaba tumbada en una cama, no sabía dónde. Allí también estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de grupo aparte de Zack, Jenova y Sephiroth.

—¿Dónde... estoy?...

—¡Tifa!

—Estamos en el edificio central de Shinrra —informó Redypuchi, contento—. En la zona de descanso del piso 64, al lado del gimnasio... Os trajimos aquí después de sacaros de la Corriente Vital.

—¡¿Y Cloud?!

—Ahí al lado.

En ese momento, Cloud también se movió en su cama.

—Uuuh... —murmuró, antes de parpadear un par de veces y incorporarse—. ¿Qué me ha pasado...?

—¡Ey! —exclamó Zack, eufórico, instantes antes de dar unas zancadas hacia el rubio y luego golpearle la espalda con camaradería—. ¡Pero si vuelves a ser capaz de componer frases coherentes! ¡Al final te ha sentado bien la sobredosis de Mako!

—¡¿Zack?! —reconoció Cloud, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Y me reconoces!

—Cloud, ¿conoces a Zack? —preguntó Redypuchi, sorprendido—. Si en el Cráter no parecía que lo conocieses...

—Cloud por fin ha recuperado sus recuerdos verdaderos —informó Tifa, satisfecha—. Ahora sabemos que Jenova mintió: él no es ningún clon de Sephiroth construido por Hojo, ¡es el mismo Cloud de mi infancia!

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¿Yo dije eso? ¡¡Jijijiji!! _—se regocijó Jenova del lío que había montado con su mentira.

Cloud observó a los presentes uno a uno, con expresión grave y serena, tanto que asustaba a los que lo conocían. Luego se puso en pie y, con voz solemne, dijo:

—Chicos... Hay algo que tengo que confesar... Yo... ¡Yo nunca logré entrar en SOLDIER!

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! —corearon todos sus compañeros de equipo menos Tifa.

—¡¡Pero, dado que estoy expuesto al Mako como cualquiera de ellos, se podría decir que, aunque no lo estuve, _pude_ estar en SOLDIER!!

—¡¡No nos vengas con #&ç#&!¬+# estupideces!!

—¡¡Explícate ahora mismo, #&ç#&!¬+# tronch!!

—Veréis...

Cloud les hizo un breve resumen de lo que había descubierto junto a Tifa: que en realidad sí estuvo en la misión de Nibelheim, solo que él no era un SOLDIER, ese había sido Zack. Él era el soldadito que, en sus recuerdos alterados, había llamado Manolo.

—Dios, qué lío —opinó Redypuchi—. Pero ahora al menos sabemos que eres normal...

—Aunque eso no nos libra del meteorito que por su culpa nos cae encima —matizó Sephiroth.

—Vamos, Seph ¡no seas así! —sonrió Zack—. El chaval acaba de recuperarse de una contaminación de Mako y de un problema de recuerdos trastocados, ¡dale un respiro!

—Zack... —empezó Cloud, emocionado por el apoyo del que había sido su mejor amigo—. Gracias por defenderme, sigh... Y por sacarme de aquel laboratorio...

—¿Qué laboratorio? —coreó el resto.

—¡Anda, es cierto! —exclamó Zack, golpeando su palma con el otro puño—. ¡Ahora que Cloud, el protagonista, está aquí, por fin puedo contaros mi historia desde lo que sucedió hace cinco años hasta ahora!

—Escuchémosla —animó Sephiroth, intrigado.

—Veréis, todo empezó cuando Seph quemó accidentalmente Nibelheim al intentar hervir agua con un fuego3 enlazado a un todos...

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Cloud—. ¡¿Entonces no lo hiciste adrede?! —preguntó directamente a Sephiroth.

—Fue un pequeño despiste fatal que cualquiera podría haber tenido... —murmuró.

—¡Cuánto me alegra oír eso! —expresó el rubio, emocionado—. ¡Entonces, como fue un accidente, ya no tengo razones por las que odiarte...! No, espera, ¡atacaste a Tifa!

—En realidad... —intervino ella—. Sephiroth no me atacó, caí yo sola por las escaleras cuando intenté levantar la Masamune por encima de mi cabeza y el peso me tiró atrás...

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y lo de Zack?!

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó el aludido—. Cloud, si me dejas, lo cuento.

—Upps, lo siento...

—Como decía, cuando Seph quemó Nibelheim por error, yo pensé, igual que Cloud, que lo que pasaba es que se había vuelto loco de tanto leer y que había decidido destruirlo todo. Por eso lo seguí hasta el reactor, y allí...

———————————————————

_Zack contemplaba con cierta aprensión el cadáver destrozado del padre de Tifa. Parecía como si lo hubiesen ensartado con la Masamune y luego se la hubiesen intentado desencajar de las costillas con muy poco cuidado, haciendo palanca y ayudándose pisándolo con una bota con tacón. Era el resultado de los esfuerzos de Tifa por lograr un arma con la que vengar el cruel asesinato de su padre, pero eso el SOLDIER no lo sabía._

—_No parece trabajo de Sephiroth, pero a saber... Igual con la cordura se le ha ido la elegancia... _

—_¡Has matado a mi amadísimo padre y a todos los habitantes del pueblo (menos a Cloud, por suerte)! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! —oyó que decía una muchacha en la sala siguiente y se dispuso a ir corriendo, pero tropezó con el cadáver y cayó de morros en el suelo. _

—_Ouch... ¡Eks! —exclamó al pisar el charco de sangre, al incorporarse—. Genial, ahora iré dejando huellas... Bueno, no es momento para tonterías, tengo que encontrar a la chica._

_Cuando llegó a la siguiente pantalla, Tifa estaba tendida en el suelo, a los pies de la escalera, y la puerta del fondo abierta._

—_¡Allí arriba tiene que estar Seph! ¡Tengo que detenerlo antes de que haga alguna tontería! —se dijo, pensando que ya se ocuparía de la muchacha luego. Despegó de su espalda la espada, saltó por encima de Tifa, para no pisarla, y empezó a subir las escaleras con celeridad. Pero, al posar un pie en el escalón, la sangre de la suela lo hizo resbalar—. ¡O... o... o...! —empezó a emitir mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, moviendo los brazos y dando saltitos en la punta del escalón, todo ello tras haber lanzado la espada para aumentar sus probabilidades de éxito. Parecía que iba a conseguirlo, pero, sin darse cuenta, se había ido desplazando hacia la izquierda y acabó golpeándose contra la barandilla del lateral de las escaleras y rodando al otro lado de la misma. Aterrizó entre dos cápsulas, una de ellas con su espada clavada, y se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que quedó inconsciente._

———————————————————

—...Y eso fue lo que pasó —finalizó Zack, solemnemente.

—Entonces estuviste en el reactor... —se dijo Sephiroth, pensando que debería haberse fijado más cuando pasó por allí a la vuelta.

—Yo —intervino Cloud—, cuando llegué y te vi tirado y medio oculto entre las cápsulas, creí que quien te había dejado K.O. fue Sephiroth.

—Eso me hace pensar... —empezó Zack—. ¿Cómo es que nos dejaste allí tirados, Sephiroth? Si supieras todo lo que nos hicieron...

—No es que quisiera dejaros "tirados", pero sabía que si me pillaban los de Shinra querrían cobrarme la reconstrucción de Nibelheim, y no tenía intención de pasar el resto de mi vida como becario–esclavo.

—Entonces huiste, ¿no?

—Más o menos... —musitó, decidiendo que lo mejor era mostrarlo.

———————————————————

—¡¡Jijijijijiji!! _—reía Jenova mientras Cloud yacía inconsciente por culpa del intento de asesinato de la cabeza mutante._

—_¡Madre, ¿por qué has atacado a Cloud?!_

—¡¡Jijijijijiji!! ¿Y por qué no? ¡Jijijijiji!

—_Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí hasta que yo te diga —advirtió tras divisar, por el rabillo del ojo, el teléfono que había en la pared, medio camuflado. Luego se acercó y llamó al número de urgencias._

—"_Aquí el Departamento de Urgencias de Shinra, ¿dígame?"_

—_Ha habido un incendio en Nibelheim y el pueblo entero está en llamas. ¡Hace falta una ambulancia y los bomberos! ¡Venid rápido a ver si salváis a alguien! _

—"_¿Llama usted desde el pueblo?" —quiso saber la mujer del otro lado de la línea._

—_¡No, claro que no! ¡Llamo desde el reactor del Monte Nibel! Aquí, por cierto, también hay heridos y un muerto._

—"_Ajá... —musitó, con desinterés absoluto—. Ya veo... ¿Y cuál es su nombre y su puesto dentro de la empresa? Porque sólo la gente de Shinra está autorizada para usar los teléfonos de los reactores..."_

—_¡Soy Sephiroth Crescent y soy general de SOLDIER!_

—"_¡¡OH!! ¡¿El Gran Sephiroth?! ¡¡No se preocupe, en menos de cinco minutos llegarán nuestros hombres!!"_

—_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Sólo cinco mi...?! ¡¿Señorita?! —inquirió al notar que habían colgado—. ¡¡Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen!! ¡¡Madre!! —exclamó y, raudo y veloz, corrió hasta la cabeza y la cogió por un tentáculo—. ¡¡Nos largamos!!_

—¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo!! ¡¡Te dejas mi cuerpo!! _—chillaba Jenova mientras bajaban las escaleras de dos en dos._

—_¡¡Ya nos ocuparemos de recuperarlo en otro momento!!_

_Nada más esquivar el cadáver del padre de Tifa, aún en el puente, empezó a oír cómo alguien entraba en las instalaciones._

—_¡Maldita sea, ya están aquí! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan rápidos?! —se quejó de la ilógica del juego—. ¡Ahora no tengo modo de huir!_

—¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡Sí que hay un modo! ¡¡Jijijiji!! ¡Huyamos por ahí! _—propuso mientras con un tentáculo señalaba el Mako que se concentraba bajo el puente._

—_¡¿Me estás diciendo que me lance a un lago de Mako?! ¡¡Eso es contaminante y muy peligro...!! —De pronto Sephiroth fue asaltado por recuerdos de su infancia, como aquella vez, cuando tenía cinco años, que Hojo lo tuvo encerrado en una piscina de Mako durante dos semanas—. Bueno... no puede ser muy distinto a aquello..._

—_¡Ya vamos, Gran Sephiroth! —oyó voces que se aproximaban._

—_¡#&ç#&! ¡¡Que sea lo que tenga que ser!! —exclamó antes de saltar, con Jenova bien cogida para que no escapara._

———————————————————

—¡Wow! ¡¿Y saltaste?! —se admiró Cloud.

—Qué remedio... —suspiró—. No me afectó de forma muy negativa, pero me afectó. Desde entonces tengo activada de forma continua la magia regenerar y convierto en chocobo dorado cualquier chocobo que toco.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Yuffie—. Y ahora, después de volver a meterte en esa cosa verde para sacar a estos dos inútiles, ¿has conseguido alguna otra habilidad?

—No, que haya percibido... aunque he adquirido cierta sabiduría ancestral.

—¿Qué clase de sabiduría? —inquirió Vincent, interesado.

—Pues, por ejemplo, que si quedas con 7777 puntos de vida, pierdes el control de tu propio cuerpo y no dejas de atacar, apenas haciendo 7777 puntos de daño... O que utilizando la materia Elemento W se pueden multiplicar los objetos de la mochila... O que los tomberis se pueden morfosear en cintas...

—¡Wow! ¡Pero si yo no he aprendido nada de nada! —señaló Cloud.

—Yo, tampoco —intervino Tifa.

—¡Pues yo, sí! —declaró Zack, sonriendo—. ¡Por fin sé cómo se programa el vídeo para que grabar un programa de la tele cuando te vas a ir!

—Esto... wow... —musitó Redypuchi, incapaz de confesarle que él sabía hacer aquello desde que era un cachorro.

—Pero ahora no es momento de presumir de habilidades —recordó Sephiroth—. Zack, todavía no nos has explicado qué es eso del laboratorio...

—Ah, sí —recordó—. Veréis... Después de que Seph se marchara, llegaron los de Shinra y nos llevaron a Cloud y a mí a unos laboratorios...

—¿Y a Tifa? —se extrañó Barret.

—Parece ser que con los de Shinra venía un entrenador de artes marciales que se hizo pasar por el padre de Tifa y se la llevó con él, por lo que oí comentar a unos científicos mientras nos trasladaban.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Tifa—. Cuando desperté del coma, dos meses después de lo de Nibelheim, estaba sola en Midgar...

—A saber... El caso, que a nosotros dos nos llevaron a los laboratorios que Hojo tenía en la Mansión Shinra y que milagrosamente se habían librado de quemarse en el incendio. Allí Hojo se puso a experimentar con nosotros, porque no podía comprender cómo era que habíamos sobrevivido a un combate contra Sephiroth...

—¿Qué combate? —no pudo callarse él.

—Ese es el quid de la cuestión: que Hojo y los otros pensaban que habíamos luchado contigo y no habíamos muerto. De hecho, creo que Hojo hasta llegó a plantearse que te hubiésemos logrado eliminar...

—Ya, claro... De él no me extraña...

—Entonces nos etiquetaron como especimenes y se pusieron a meternos todo tipo de #&ç#&!¬+# en el cuerpo, aparte de tenernos medio hibernados en unas cápsulas llenas de Mako... En mis ratos de lucidez desarrollé un idioma secreto basado en arañazos para comunicarme con Cloud, pero en más de una ocasión me planteé si Cloud realmente entendía el lenguaje o arañaba el cristal porque sí... En fin, el caso es que planeé una fuga y, aprovechando que un nuevo muy despistado venía a traernos la comida en bandeja en vez de colocarla en la intravenosa, lo dejé K.O. en cuanto abrió mi cápsula. Luego saqué a Cloud de la suya y lo llevé a rastras hasta la salida del pueblo, ya que el pobre ni se mantenía en pie, por no decir que tenía cara de alucinado y todo lo que decía era "Uuuuuh aaaaaah".

—No recuerdo nada de eso —confesó Cloud.

—No lo dudo, estabas un poco ido —admitió Zack.

—Pero antes has dicho que recuerdas que te sacó del laboratorio —le señaló Yuffie, con desconfianza.

—Bueno, sí. Recuerdo que estábamos los dos en el laboratorio y lo siguiente es que fui en un camión con él que me decía algo de trabajar de mercenarios... —explicó tras hacer un esfuerzo de memoria—. Y lo siguiente cuando me encontró Tifa.

—Bueno, sigo con el relato —avisó Zack—. Como su uniforme apestaba, le puse mi ropa y yo me puse la muda limpia que aún estaba en el armario de la Mansión Shinra. Luego lo llevé fuera del pueblo, como ya he dicho, e hicimos autoestop hasta que un amable camionero nos recogió. Éste nos llevó hasta Midgar.

—¿En camión? —se extrañó Tifa—. Pero si Midgar está en un continente distinto a Nibelheim...

—Bueno, no fui yo quien diseñó la escena, digamos que simplemente pasó. Llegamos a Midgar y, como no tenía nada que me acreditase como ciudadano, tuve que colarme abriendo la puerta de los suburbios de sector 5 con una ganzúa... Suerte que siempre llevo una encima. Arrastré a Cloud hasta la estación del sector 7, porque era muy tarde, las siete de la mañana, y pensé que lo mejor era buscar una posada en la zona superior y ya visitar a Elmyra y Aerith más tarde, que a Aerith la molesta mucho que la despierten... Mientras estaba esperando aburrido a que llegara el tren, algo captó mi atención: un periódico. Y no por la noticia, sino por la fecha. ¡Según ese periódico, Cloud y yo llevábamos cinco años siendo ejemplares de los experimentos de Hojo! ¡Supe que si volvía entonces, tras haber pasado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, Aerith me mataría sin darme tiempo a explicar mis razones! Por eso, temiendo por mi vida, decidí que lo mejor era huir a formar un plan para sobrevivir a la ira de Aerith y, como no podía exponer a Cloud a un viaje largo e incierto, sobre todo porque ni siquiera era capaz de andar, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo allí para que alguna alma caritativa lo recogiera y lo adoptara —señaló, como si Cloud fuese un gatito—. Pero, como hacía frío y temía que se helase antes, lo mentí en un contenedor de basura cercano, para que estuviera resguardado, y le dejé mi espada para que se pudiera defender de los perros vagabundos que intentaran comérselo. Tarde o temprano alguien iría a tirar la basura, pensé... Y entonces me marché de Midgar y emprendí un largo viaje por el mundo que me ha tenido ocupado los últimos meses. Fin.

—Qué historia tan conmovedora —opinó Redypuchi.

—Sí, una muestra de la profunda amistad entre hombres —apoyó Barret.

—Y del sabio terror a la ira de Aerith —añadió Yuffie.

—Ahora por fin sabemos qué hacía Cloud en un contenedor cuando lo encontré —se alegró Tifa.

—Pues a mí me parece una cobardía que huyeras así de Aerith —opinó Sephiroth—. Preferiste abandonarla a enfrentarte a su mosqueo.

—Seph, lo que tiene Aerith no son mosqueos, son ataques de furia descontrolada —matizó Zack—. Y tú no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar, que tampoco volviste corriendo a su lado...

—_Tú_ eras su novio, no _yo_ —recalcó con cierto resentimiento—. Además, lo hice por ella. No podía volver a su lado mientras no lograse que Jenova se comportase de modo civilizado, ¡habría sido demasiado arriesgado!

—¡Va, confiesa! ¡Lo que pasa es que no soportabas vernos juntos y aprovechaste la oportunidad y la excusa de lo de Jenova para poner tierra de por medio, a ver si la olvidabas!

—¡¡Vale!! ¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡¡Tienes razón!! ¡¿Y qué si intenté olvidarla?! ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho a intentar olvidar a una mujer que sólo me quiere para satisfacer sus deseos y pisotea mis sentimientos sin compasión alguna?!

—Tranqui, tranqui —pidió al ver que Sephiroth, por instinto, al sentirse herido, aunque fuese emocionalmente, llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de la Masamune—. ¡No tengo nada en contra! Es solo que no deberías haberlo hecho, hombre. Si te soy sincero, ya antes de ir a la misión de Nibelheim tenía pensado cortar con Aerith, pero no me atrevía porque temía su reacción...

—¿Y por qué querrías cortar con ella? —receló.

—¡Porque en realidad amo a otra mujer! —reveló.

—¡¿QUE?! —exclamaron todos.

—¡¿Y entonces por qué salías con Aerith?! —añadió Redypuchi.

—En realidad nunca pretendí salir con ella... Yo sabía que, aunque intentase disimularlo ante los demás, a Seph le gustaba más que como una revolca–amiga...

—¿Entonces por qué le pediste salir? —murmuró Sephiroth, con tono peligroso.

—¡Es que yo no le pedí salir, todo fue un desafortunado malentendido! Y, claro, cuando ella lo entendió así y aceptó... ¡me supo mal sacarla de su error! Y luego, cuando la conocí mejor, ¡lo que me dio es miedo!

—¿Cómo se puede entender mal algo así? —dudó Barret, con desconfianza—. ¡Seguro que lo que querías era aprovecharte de los sentimientos de la pobre Aerith, esbirro de Shinra!

—¡Ya no soy de Shinra, ahora soy de Shinrra! —le recordó.

—¿Shinrra? —repitió Cloud, desconcertado.

—¡Pero entonces lo eras! —replicó Barret, ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

—¡Os juro que no quería aprovecharme! —prometió ante las miradas de Barret, Cid y Sephiroth.

—¡Demuéstralo!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Os mostraré lo que sucedió!

———————————————————

_Una vez más, Zack caminaba por los suburbios del sector 5 en dirección a la casa de Aerith. Esto venía pasando de forma habitual desde que, meses atrás, Sephiroth al fin se había dignado a presentarle a Aerith, aquella amiga de la infancia de la que no paraba de hablar con adoración. Cada rato libre que tenía el moreno lo utilizaba en ir allí de visita para ayudar a las dos mujeres en todo aquello que se dejasen ayudar; que en la mayoría de casos era a cazar ratas del cuarto de Aerith, llevarles la compra o cosas así. Pero aquel día era especial, aquel día Zack estaba decidido a dar el gran paso que llevaba días planeando: hoy por fin confesaría aquello que se había tenido que morder la lengua para callar durante esos meses..._

_Llegó a su destino, se plantó ante la puerta de la hermosa casita y, tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, llamó. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a una sonriente Elmyra._

———————————————————

—¡¡¡AAAAAAARGH!!! —exclamaron Cid, Yuffie, Redypuchi y Cait Sith al tiempo que se pegaban a la pared más lejana, con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Zack.

—¡¿Qu–qué era _eso_?! —exigió saber Yuffie.

—¿Eso? ¿El qué?

—_¡Eso! _¡¡_Eso_ azul, enorme, con ojos saltones y una especie de coletitas o lo que sea eso!!

—¿Azul...? —empezó a repetir, y entonces su expresión cambió del desconcierto a la comprensión y luego al disgusto—. Ah, ¿te refieres a la mujer que me ha abierto la puerta en el _flashback_? Se llama Elmyra y es la madre adoptiva de Aerith. ¡No la llames "eso"!

—¡¿_Eso_ era humana?! —se asombró la ninja, instantes antes de que un punto de grabación lanzado con violencia le diera en la cabeza—. ¡¡Au!! ¡¿A qué viene esa violencia injustificada?!

—¡Te he dicho que no hables así de Elmyra!

—Zack... —llamó Sephiroth, tras suspirar—. Tienes que _entender_ que no la conocen y es difícil para la gente normal reaccionar bien ante Elmyra.

—Tsk... —chasqueó la lengua, poco dispuesto a darle la razón a su amigo, aunque la tuviese.

—Zack tiene razón, chicos —intervino Tifa, con voz conciliadora—. Deberíais tratar con más respeto a Elmyra, es una señora muy amable y sensible.

«Y difícil de mirar...», añadió mentalmente el resto del grupo, pero se lo callaron.

—Zack, continúa con tu _flashback_ —exigió Sephiroth, impaciente.

—Bueno...

———————————————————

—_¡Oh, Zack, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —saludó Elmyra—. ¡Aerith no me ha dicho que fueses a venir, si no habría comprado algún pastelito que poder ofrecerte!_

—_No importa —aseguró—. La verdad es que he venido sin avisar ni nada..._

—_¿Hoy vienes solo? ¿No te acompaña el amiguito de la infancia de mi hiji? —inquirió Elmyra que, pese a los años que lo conocía, todavía había sido incapaz de aprenderse el nombre de Sephiroth; según ella era muy difícil. Por esto, aunque sabía que el amigo de su hija era importante en Shinra, no sabía hasta qué punto era famoso._

—_No, estoy solo... En realidad yo..._

—_¡Entra, entra! —lo cortó, apartando su ENORME cuerpo de la puerta para dejarle hueco—. ¿Quieres un té?_

—_No, si no hace falt..._

—_¡Ahora mismo te preparo uno! —ofreció—. ¡Incluso tenemos sobres de té nuevos, así no hará falta que reciclemos viejos! ¡Siéntate, siéntate!_

_Zack obedeció y ocupó la primera silla que encontró. Luego se dedicó a seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Elmyra en la cocina que había allí mismo._

—_Oh, ¿y qué tal te va en el trabajo? —se interesó Elmyra mientras el agua se calentaba._

—_¡Bien! Como estas últimas veces me ha tocado ir con Sephiroth, ¡estoy subiendo niveles a una velocidad de vértigo!_

—_Ja, ja, ja, eso está bien. Pero no debes confiarte, luchar siempre es peligroso... Se lo digo todos los días a mi hiji, pero no hay manera de evitar que vaya al Mercado Muro, atravesando esa zona tan horriblemente peligrosa, sigh..._

—_¡No sufras, Aerith es mucho más poderosa de lo que piensas! —la animó—. Respecto a mí... ¡Tampoco te preocupes, mientras esté Sephiroth ahí seguro que no nos liquidan! Aunque, ¿sabes?, el otro día no me di cuenta y pasé por cerca de su espalda cuando estaba haciendo la secuencia de fin de combate. ¡Qué susto se llevó! ¡Jajajaja! —rió despreocupadamente, como si no hubiese estado a punto de perder la vida de forma horriblemente dolorosa._

—_¡Jajajaja! —se sumó Elmyra, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente le estaba contando—. Toma, tu té —dijo, dejando la taza, perteneciente a la vajilla para momentos especiales, delante del moreno._

—_Gracias. —No le gustaba el té, pero aun así lo lanzó, todo de una, a su garganta, quemándola con el hirviente líquido—. Arj... Muy bueno..._

—_¡Jajajaja! ¡No hacía falta que lo bebieras tan rápido! ¡Eres tan impaciente!_

—_Ejem —carraspeó—. Verás, Elmyra, la verdad es que quería decirte una cosa muy imp..._

—_¡Ay, qué cabeza! —lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo de modo que mostraba su irregular y ennegrecida dentadura—. ¡Yo también quería decirte algo! ¡Muchas gracias por las preciosas rosas que me mandaste por mi santo! ¡No veas lo que me sorprendí, nunca me habían regalado flores... bueno, en realidad nunca me habían regalado nada por mi santo! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo era! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!_

—_Jejeje, uno que tiene sus fuentes... —presumió, recordando fugazmente cómo había hackeado la base de datos de Shinra para averiguar los datos personales de Elmyra—. La lástima es que como estaba de misión tuve que mandártelas con un mensajero..._

—_¡Pero tu nota fue tan conmovedora! ¡Casi lloro, nunca me habían escrito nada tan bonito!_

—_Jeje, me alegro —expresó, recordando las noches en vela, rompiéndose la cabeza y molestando a Sephiroth y Angeal para que lo ayudasen a componer la poesía más hermosa de la creación._

—_Espero que no te resultara demasiado caro el regalo, las rosas son flores bastante raras..._

—_¡No, para nada! —mintió descaradamente. Cada día era más difícil encontrar flores, y las rosas en concreto eran tremendamente caras; justo todo lo contrario de las _floras comunus amarillaes_, la variedad que crecía en el jardín de Elmyra y en la iglesia y que, por tener la palabra "común" en el nombre, no las quería comprar casi nadie. Zack todavía sentía lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos cuando recordaba que había tenido que sacrificar la paga de dos meses para comprar las rosas blancas—. Pero, Elmyra, verás, yo quería decirte..._

_Un estruendoso ruido proveniente del piso de arriba sobresaltó a ambos, que se levantaron de las sillas por puro instinto._

—_¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Zack._

—_Oh, no te preocupes, seguramente se le habrán vuelto a salir todos los trastos que tiene metidos a presión en el armario a mi hiji —empezó a explicar cuando, de pronto, pareció recordar algo—. ¡Anda! ¡Se me ha olvidado avisarla de que has venido a verla, qué despistada soy! ¡Ahora mismo la llamo!_

—_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No hace falta! —exclamó, pero Elmyra ya se había llevado las manos a ambos lados de la boca, para amplificar el sonido, y gritó:_

—_¡¡Hiiiiiiijiiiiiiiiii!!_

—_¡No, Elmyra, en serio! ¡En realidad...!_

—_No responde —se percató la ENORME mujer, sin darse cuenta de lo que Zack le decía—. Igual el ruido de los grillos que se han mudado a su habitación no la deja oír... —dedujo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

—_¡E–Elmyra! —Zack la siguió y la alcanzó a la mitad de las escaleras, donde la azul criatura se había parado a hacer un nuevo intento de berrido:_

—_¡¡Hiiiiiiiiijiiiiiii!!_

—_¡¡Ya voooooooy!! —se oyó a cierta distancia y, probablemente, desde debajo de varios trastos._

—_Ya viene, Zack —informó Elmyra, satisfecha._

_«¡Mierda, entonces tengo poco tiempo! ¡En cuanto venga Aerith no tendré un instante a solas para hablar con Elmyra!», temió el joven, antes de, con rostro decidido, empezar:_

—_¡Hay algo que hace mucho tiempo que quiero decir pero no he encontrado el momento apropiado! _

—_¿Eh? —emitió Elmyra, extrañada por el súbito arrebato de Zack._

—_¡No es que éste lo sea, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Si no lo digo pronto creo que voy a volverme loco! ¡Yo... yo...! —se atascó._

—_Zack, ¿te encuentras bien?_

—_¡Yo...! —exclamó, cerrando los ojos para imprimirle más fuerza y sentimiento a sus palabras (¿?)— ¡¡Yo, desde el primer instante en que te vi, me enamoré total y absolutamente de ti!!_

_Hubo un breve silencio que a Zack se le antojó eterno, hasta que de pronto..._

—_¡¿En serio?! —respondió una voz que, desde luego, no era la de Elmyra. Zack, desconcertado, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que Aerith estaba junto a su madre. Al parecer había llegado a la pantalla justo después de que él cerrara los ojos—. ¡Vaya, sabía que te había impresionado con mi maravillosa belleza y mi inteligencia, pero no sabía que tanto! ¡Jajajaja! —rió Aerith, con el ego henchido—. Pero es normal ¿quién no se enamoraría de mí? ¡Ya se lo dije yo a Sephiroth, que era un riesgo que me presentase a sus amigos porque podían quedar deslumbrados por mí, pero él insistía en que tú era imposible que cayeras a mis pies porque yo no era tu tipo! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso le pasa por subestimar mi carisma y mi poder de atracción!_

—_Eh... esto... —empezó Zack, mortalmente pálido—. Si en realidad..._

—_¡Oh! —emitió Elmyra, que por fin salió del trance—. Entonces es por eso por lo que has venido, porque querías declarar tu amor eterno a mi hiji —dedujo—. Y pensar que por un momento he creído que... ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué tontería!_

—_Elmyra, yo..._

—_¡No te preocupes, no pienso poner ninguna pega a que salgas con mi hiji! ¡Es normal que te hayas fijado en una chica tan deslumbradoramente bella como ella! ¡Y tú eres, sin duda, mucho mejor que el hombre perfecto que siempre deseé para ella!_

—_¡Elmyra! ¡Esto es un err...!_

—_¡Oh, qué torpe soy, querréis estar solos! —siguió a la suya Elmyra, sin parecer percatarse de los esfuerzos del joven por decirle algo—. ¡¡Me voy corriendo a contárselo a todas mis amigas y presumir de yerno!! ¡¡Sed buenoooooos!!_

—_¡Elmyra! ¡Espera!_

_La puerta de la casa se cerró y Zack sintió como si un enorme peso lo hubiese aplastado contra el suelo. Por primera vez en su vida, no sentía ganas de reír, sino de llorar._

—_¡Genial! —exclamó Aerith, ignorando la depresión de Zack—. ¡Si mamá no tiene ningún problema, y siendo que eres el único chico guapo que me lo ha pedido y me caes bien, aceptaré ser tu novia! ¡Que se fastidie Sephi, eso le pasa por confiarse en que me tenía segura! ¡Jajajajaja! —rió con una mezcla de sentimiento vengativo y felicidad por ir a poder poner celoso a Sephiroth—. Por cierto, Zack, ya que estás aquí y somos novios, podríamos hacer alguna cosa de novios como, por ejemplo, me podrías llevar a la zona superior y comprarme un collar de brillantes. Y un anillo. Y un vestido nuevo también estaría bien. Y luego me puedes llevar a comer a un restaurante de lujo. ¡Jejeje! ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!_

—_Sigh... —respondió él, con la mirada aún clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Elmyra._

———————————————————

—Y así fue como sucedió —concluyó Zack.

Cloud miraba a su mejor amigo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y Sephiroth se pinzó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerró los ojos mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho él para merecer eso. El resto parpadearon.

—¡¡Eso solo demuestra que le pediste salir a Aerith y le prometiste fidelidad eterna!! —acusaron Barret, Yuffie y Cid.

—Es verdad —afirmó Tifa—, yo no veo el malentendido por ningún lado, le has dicho claramente a Aerith, en cuanto ha aparecido en la sala, que te gustaba.

—Eso, eso —apoyó Redypuchi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No sé, hay algo raro en la escena... —opinó Cait Sith, pensativo.

—¡¿Es que no habéis prestado atención?! —se quejó Zack.

—¡Sí, lo hemos hecho, y ha quedado muy claro que querías aprovecharte de ella!

—Zack... —empezó Cloud, con voz estrangulada—. No puede ser que tú... _ni siquiera tú_ puedes ser capaz de... ¿Seguro que la has mirado bien, en toda su INMENSIDAD?

—¡Claro que la he mirado bien! —exclamó, sin poder evitar cierto alivio al notar que su mejor amigo sí había entendido la escena—. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Cloud?!

—Es que... vale que tu gusto siempre ha sido peculiar, pero... Bueno... ¿no es un poco mayor para ti? —improvisó. Cuando estuvo en Shinra ya se cansó de intentar que Zack se diese cuenta del mal gusto que tenía para las mujeres, todo esfuerzo había sido en vano. Al mismo tiempo, había aprendido a evitar las muecas cuando Zack le hablaba de las chicas que habían llamado su atención; pero aquel caso... aquello era demasiado incluso para Zack.

—Hombre, la verdad es que me saca algunos añitos... ¡pero se conserva muy bien!

—¿Tú crees? —dudó Cloud.

—¿De qué habláis? —se extrañó Redypuchi—. Aerith no es tan mayor...

—Zack... —habló al fin Sephiroth, cuando logró vencer sus ganas de estrangular a su amigo por haber permitido que aquel desastre sucediera—. ¿Intentas decirme que esa mujer de la que estás enamorado y la razón por la que no tienes intención de volver con Aerith cuando resucite es... su madre, Elmyra?

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! —chillaron prácticamente todos, dando un paso hacia atrás, golpeados por la increíble realidad.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser?!

—¡¿Tú la has mirado bien?!

—¡Pero si ni siquiera es seguro que sea humana!

—¡Ya basta, ¿no?! —cortó Zack, mosqueado—. No os he contado esto para saber vuestra opinión al respecto, ¡porque nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión! ¡Yo solo quería que os quedara claro que lo de Aerith fue un accidente!... ¡¡Y dejad ya de meteros con Elmyra si no queréis problemas conmigo!!

«No sé por qué me sorprendo...», pensó Sephiroth. Al fin y al cabo, Zack se había hecho muy famoso dentro del personal de Shinra por dos cosas: una por ser un casanova que llamaba "preciosa" a _todas_ las chicas y tonteaba con ellas, y la otra porque, pese a tener tantas donde elegir, _siempre_ escogía a las más feas. Muchas mujeres de las que trabajaban en Shinra se habían esforzado en parecer más feas de lo que realmente eran, incluso usando maquillaje para ello, con la esperanza de captar la atención de Zack; pero al parecer Zack era capaz de ver más allá de sus disfraces y distinguir, allá donde se ocultase, la fealdad verdadera... Era justamente por esto por lo que Zack era el único al que se había arriesgado a presentarle a Aerith...

—No sé yo si a Aerith le hará mucha gracia esto... —pensó en voz alta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto Tifa, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tifa? —inquirió Cloud.

—¡Con tantas emociones, había olvidado deciros algo muy importante! —confesó—. ¡Cuando caí a la Corriente Vital, antes de llegar a donde estaba Cloud, estuve caminando en una especie de espacio negro donde me encontré con Aerith!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡¿Con Aerith?! —saltó Sephiroth—. ¡¿Estás segura de que no fue una alucinación?!

—¡Estoy segura de que era ella y de que no me lo imaginé! —afirmó—. ¡Nos pusimos tan contentas de vernos...! Pero no pudimos hablar mucho ¡a ella la perseguían y quería decirme algo antes de que la atraparan!

—¡¿Perseguirla?! ¡¿Quién?!

—¡No lo sé! Aerith me contó que después de morir había ido a parar a un lugar horrible y estaba desesperada por salir de allí. ¡Me pidió que hiciéramos todo lo que pudiésemos para resucitarla, porque ese era el único modo que tenía de abandonar ese lugar del que intentaba huir!

—Uff, suena como si hubiera caído en el Infierno... —señaló Zack y aquellos que conocían la verdadera cara de Aerith no encontraron descabellado que ese hubiese sido el lugar al que su alma había ido a parar.

—Ella también lo llamó así —asintió Tifa.

—¿Y no te dijo cómo podíamos resucitarla? —inquirió Barret, interesado, mientras Sephiroth se recuperaba del _shock_.

—Le pregunté, pero ella tampoco sabía cómo podíamos hacerlo. Suponía que Cloud tendría que hacer algo, al ser el protagonista —supuso de la oferta de Aerith de regalarle la cinta si lo conseguía—. ¡Ah, y me pidió que te dijese a ti, Sephiroth, que olvidases un sms que te envió o algo así y que no buscases vengar su muerte!

—¿En serio dijo eso?... —preguntó el aludido. Costaba de creer pero, claro, si pretendía que la resucitase, no tendría sentido destruir el mundo—. ¿Y te dijo algo más para mí? —deseó saber, esperanzado.

—Eh... pues... —musitó, sintiéndose un poco mal al recordar las duras palabras de la cetra y luego mirar la expresión del hombre de cabellos plateados—. Pues que confiaba en ti para que la resucitases... más o menos —suavizó, convencida de que eso era lo que realmente había querido decir Aerith, solo que la emoción y la impaciencia no la habían dejado escoger las palabras adecuadas.

—¿En mí?... —repitió, tan emocionado que casi no le salía la voz.

—¡Claro, hombre! —exclamó Zack, dándole un codazo amistoso—. ¡¿A quién ha acudido siempre que ha tenido problemas o deudas?! ¡Está claro que confía en ti!

—¡Y quién no! —añadió Cloud—. ¡Si alguien puede encontrar el modo, seguro que eres tú, general!

—Ey, Cloud, Sephiroth ya no es general —señaló Yuffie—. Ahora es Presidente de Shinrra y el general de XOLDIER es Zack.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Dios, quiero volver a Shinra!

—¡¡Es Shinrra!! —corrigió Zack, antes de que Barret lo atacara.

Sephiroth, ignorándolos, sacó su PHS y marcó un número.

—Alfonsino —dijo al auricular y, al instante, se abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quería, Presidente Gran Sephiroth? —inquirió con una enorme sonrisa y la agenda lista.

—No hacía falta que vinieras, podría habértelo dicho por PHS... —señaló, sorprendido por la velocidad de su secretario—. Bueno, da igual. Quería decirte que anulases todas mis citas de hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso, Seph? —se interesó Zack.

—A partir de este instante Meteorito es secundario; ¡nuestra prioridad número uno es resucitar a Aerith para salvarla del tormento! ¡Y emplearé todo mi tiempo en ello!

—¡¡Síiiii!! —corearon, contentos, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Redypuchi y Jenova. Claro que ésta última sólo era porque así, tal vez, si tardaban mucho, el Planeta acabara destruido.

—¿No sería mejor asegurarse primero de que el Planeta sobrevive? —se atrevió a preguntar Cait Sith—. Si resucita y luego vuelve a morir, ¿qué habrá ganado?

—¡Horas fuera de donde está! —respondió Sephiroth—. ¡Y si no te gusta, puedes irte con los científicos y los Griegos a planear lo del Meteorito! ¡Yo voy ahora mismo a la biblioteca especial de Shinrra a buscar información!

—Ugh, una biblioteca... Qué rollo... —murmuró Yuffie.

—¡Vale, si Sephiroth lo dice, eso haremos! —declaró Cloud, aunque él, al ser medio analfabeto, poco iba a ayudar—. ¡Que el peluche parlante de Tifa planee cómo salvar el Planeta y el resto a buscar cómo resucitar a Aerith!

—¡¡Síiii!!

—Os acompañaré —propuso Zack—. Y, por el camino, te iré poniendo al corriente de las novedades, Cloud, que te veo algo perdido...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Ya hacía más de veinticuatro horas desde que nuestros héroes habían empezado la investigación en pos de lograr un modo de devolver a la vida a su gran amiga y, pese a los pobres resultados obtenidos, la esperanza y tenacidad que inundaba sus corazones no flaqueaba.

—¡¡#&ç#&!¬+#!! —gritó Cid, lanzando en una dirección aleatoria uno de los innumerables libros que tenía apilados sobre la mesa—. ¡¡Estoy hasta los mismísimos #&ç#& de intentar descifrar estos #&ç#& libros y papeluchos, tronch!! ¡Esto es incluso más complicado que los #&ç#&!¬+ deberes que los ##&!¬+# profesores de la escuela mandan a mis hijas, tronch!

—Pero, Cid, eso es normal... —respondió Tifa con infinita suavidad, comprensión y dulzura, mientras intentaba arrancar de los dientes de Jenova el libro que Cid había arrojado—. Tus hijas tienen cinco años y como mucho estarán empezando a aprender a leer... Y estos, en cambio, son documentos científicos desarrollados por el personal más selecto del departamento de ciencias de Shinra...

—¡Me da #&ç#&!¬+#! ¡Podrían haberlo escrito para que los pueda comprender un #&ç#& ciudadano normal, tronch! ¡Esto sólo lo entenderán ellos, tronch!

—Sospecho que esa era la intención —señaló Vincent.

—Puede que la forma de decirlo de Cid no sea la mejor —intervino Zack—, pero no le falta razón. ¡Estos libros son un tostón para empollones! Y, encima, desde que Barret acribilló la máquina de shinra–colas del gimnasio, si queremos picar algo nos toca bajar un montón de pisos... —se quejó.

—¡Fue culpa de esa #&ç#&!¬+# máquina esbirro de la #&ç#&! Shinra! —declaró Barret, convencido—. ¡Intentó robarme mis gils! ¡Maldita ##&!¬+#, exactamente igual que sus &ç#&!# creadores!

—In... for... me... de… —intentaba Cloud leer.

—¡Jo, es muy difícil pasar las páginas con mis zarpas! —se excusó Redypuchi cuando sonó en la sala el rasgar de otro folio contra sus garras.

—ZzZzZz... —dormía plácidamente Yuffie sobre uno de los libros, babeándolo todo.

«Paciencia... paciencia...» —se decía Sephiroth mientras se llenaba de nuevo la taza de tila. Luego dejó el termo vacío junto a muchos otros que había necesitado para no acabar presa de un ataque de histeria y provocando una masacre—. «El llevar más de 72 horas despierto debe estar afectando a mi rendimiento y por eso aún no he encontrado entre los siete mil millones de documentos que hay almacenados en el edificio nada relacionado con resucitar a gente... Sí, seguro que es eso. De un momento a otro encontraremos algo útil, no estoy buscando solo yo...»

—¡Jenova! ¡No te comas esa carpeta! —suplicaba Tifa, intentando impedírselo sin ser víctima de los ácidos corrosivos de la cabeza mutante.

—_¡¡Jijijijijiji!! ¡¡Confeti!! ¡¡Confeti!! ¡¡Jijijiji!! _—se regocijó mientras sus tentáculos esparcían trocitos de papel que antes habían sido el fruto de años de trabajos científicos.

—¡¡ZIS!! ¡¡RASS!! —gemía otro libro bajo las patas de Redypuchi.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#, necesito más tabaco, tronch!

—¡Pero si tienes cuatro puros en la boca! —señaló Zack—. ¡Cof, cof! —fingió ahogarse de modo dramático—. ¡Me estás ahogando! ¡Moriré de cáncer por tu culpa, por convertirme en fumador pasivo!

—¡Qué nenaza! —se burló Barret—. ¡Tú llorando por un poquito de humo mientras que el Planeta, por culpa de Shinra, que le chupa la energía, blablablabla...!

—Ca... pí... tu... lo... u... no...

—ZzZzZzZz...

«Aerith...» —pensaba Sephiroth—. «No sé dónde diantres has ido a parar que sea tan horrible, ¡pero no puede ser peor que ESTO! ¡¿Cómo conservaste la cordura viajando con este grupo?!»

—¡Suelta eso, Jenova!

—¡Blablabla... y Shinra blablabla...!

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! ¡Deja ya de dar la lata, tronch! —exclamó Cid antes de coger el libro más gordo que tenía a mano y lanzárselo a Zack. Éste lo esquivó ágilmente, sin medir las consecuencias de su acción: que el libro continuó su camino y aterrizó contra la taza de tila de Sephiroth, volcándola y logrando con esto que el líquido empapase los estudios que el hombre de cabellos plateados intentaba leer.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Eh... esto... Seph... —empezó a formar una excusa Zack, con una sonrisa de circunstancias, mientras oía crujir las articulaciones de la mano de su amigo—. Ha sido... un accidente —escogió.

Ante la mención de dicha palabra, "accidente", que él asociaba de modo automático a la quema de Nibelheim y la muerte de Aerith, Sephiroth alzó el rostro fulminando al grupo con una mirada enloquecida de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Espera, Sephiroth! —suplicó Zack al ver que el otro se levantaba y acercaba la mano a la Masamune—. ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

—¡Piensa en que no nos hemos grabado en mucho tiempo! —añadió Cloud.

—¡¡ME TENÉIS HARTO!! —bramó Sephiroth, con expresión psicótica—. ¡¡ÚLTIMA!!

Una luz verdosa intensa, acompañada con un horripilante sonido capaz de dar dolor de cabeza hasta a un sordo, inundó la sala, golpeando a todos los presentes. Tras desaparecer, reapareció otras tres veces; probablemente Sephiroth tenía enlazada la materia con cuadrimagia. Cuando al fin acabó el resplandor, todos se encontraban tirados por los suelos, sin puntos de vida, hasta que apareció de la nada la invocación de Fénix de Yuffie para resucitarlos.

—Argh... ¿ese es modo de despertarme?... —se quejó Yuffie, dolorida, sin entender a qué se debía aquella violencia súbita e injustificada cuando ella sólo estaba echándose una siesta.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! _—saltaba alegremente Jenova, la única que había resistido al ataque inicial.

—Aah... ahora me siento mejor —sentenció Sephiroth, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—¡Seph! ¡No puedes ir dejando K.O. a la gente para relajar tus nervios! —exclamó Zack en cuanto logró incorporarse—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el pajarraco rojo no nos hubiera levantado de nuevo?

—Que el juego habría acabado y por fin sería liberado de la cruz que supone sufriros —murmuró el hombre de cabellos plateados, volviendo a llenar su taza de tila.

—¡Jo, no seas así!

—Ay, ay, ay... —gemía Cloud—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la vez en la que yo usé la materia última de Aerith... Sephiroth es tan grandioso...

—Venid para que os cure —se ofreció Tifa con su materia cura total lista para ser usada.

Mientras Tifa se dedicaba en malgastar puntos mágicos en lo que una cabezadita en la cama habría solucionado, Sephiroth volvió a lo suyo. Yuffie, sin ánimos de continuar con su siesta, pero negándose a enterrar la nariz en aquellos aburridos libros, empezó a sacar sus materias para dedicarse a una de sus aficiones favoritas: sacar brillo a su colección. Pasaba mucho tiempo de su vida ordenándolas por colores, nombres y nivel de desarrollo, seleccionando las que se iba a equipar (aunque luego las enlazara al azar), frotándolas con el trapo ecológico... Incluso, secretamente, le había puesto un nombre personal a cada una de ellas.

—¡¡Argh!! —exclamó de pronto Zack, llevándose las manos a los ojos, de modo teatral—. ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me he quedado ciego!

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —murmuró Sephiroth, sin alzar la mirada del libro.

—¡Es la cosa esa lila chillón que ha sacado Yuffie, que casi me desintegra las retinas!

—¡Argh! —exclamaron los otros al intentar comprobar a qué se refería.

—¡Si no os gusta mi materia, no la miréis! —replicó la ninja, con ríos de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas por culpa de la irritación de los ojos—. ¡Yo le sacaré brillo como a las demás!

—Pero ¿qué tontería es aho...? —empezó a refunfuñar Sephiroth al tiempo que se dignaba a prestarles la atención suficiente como para que algo lila chillón golpease sus retinas—. ¡¿Pero qué...?! —Pasado el susto inicial, se fijó más—. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó, levantándose de la silla de un salto.

—¿El qué no puede ser? —preguntó Cloud mientras se ponía las gafas de sol que Zack le acababa de pasar.

—¡¡Esa materia... es la materia legendaria de la que hablaban los Ancianos en la Corriente Vital!!

—Ah, ¿pero que tú entendías esos murmullos sin sentido? —se sorprendió Zack.

—¿Legendaria? —repitió Yuffie, con sumo interés.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Ni penséis en usarla! ¡Es una materia, sangre vital del Planeta que blablabla...!

—¡¡No cabe duda!! —exclamó, ignorándolos a todos—. ¡¡Es la mítica materia, la más buscada por todos los jugadores del mundo, es la materia Resucitar–Aerith!!

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

—¡¿Hay una materia sólo para resucitarla a ella?! —se asombró Cloud y lo envidió a partes iguales.

—Era la última cetra —le recordó Vincent.

—¡Está claro que el Planeta la aprecia mucho! —apoyó Tifa, emocionada.

—¡Sniff, sniff! —lloriqueaba Redypuchi.

—¡Jo, Seph, eso es genial!

—¡¿A qué esperamos para usarla?! —corearon Cid y, sorprendentemente, Barret.

—Pero... hay algo que no me explico —continuó Sephiroth—. ¡¡Se supone que esa materia tenía que estar sumergida en las profundidades del lago que hay junto al santuario secreto de los Cetra, bajo la Capital Olvidada!! ¡¡Y es imposible ir hasta ese lugar ahora que no está Aerith para abrir el camino, ya que un #&ç#&!¬+# pez de colores bloquea el paso a las escaleras!! ¡¡Y el único modo de quitar ese pez sería entregando ciertos objetos míticos a un viajante que vive en Kalm en un orden en el que él jamás querrá cogerlos!! ¡¿Cómo, entonces, conseguisteis la materia?!

—¿Eso importa? —dudó Zack.

—La encontramos cuando fuimos a buscar a Aerith —recordó Yuffie—. Sí que estaba en el lago, yo la vi y Cid la fue a buscar con la materia subacuática.

—Vaya, por una vez hicisteis algo útil —se asombró Sephiroth.

—¿No deberíamos usarla ya? —preguntó Tifa, deseosa de reencontrarse con su amiga—. ¿O debemos ir hasta la Capital Olvidada para hacerlo? Como ella murió allí...

—No, allí no funcionaría —contradijo Sephiroth—. Según lo que averigüé en la Corriente Vital cuando Zack y yo entramos a por vosotros dos, una vez obtenida esta materia debemos acudir al lugar donde se encuentre el fantasma de Aerith y, una vez allí, enlazar la materia con la materia de invocación Bahamut CERO...

—Oh —pronunció Yuffie—, ¿esa que salió mágicamente cuando se chocó mi materia Neo Bahamut con una de mis materias enormes?

—Es bueno saber que tenemos esa también —se alegró Zack—. Pero... ¿dónde se supone que está el fantasma de Aerith? ¿En la Corriente Vital? Espero que no...

—Estará en el lugar que más haya frecuentado los últimos años de su vida —resolvió Sephiroth—. Me pregunto dónde será...

—¿En su casa? —sugirió Tifa.

—Imposible —sentenció Sephiroth—. Ella sólo pisaba su casa cuando no le quedaba más remedio.

—Si fuera hace cinco años —empezó Zack—, no tendría duda de dónde: en vuestro picadero —reveló, señalando a su amigo.

—No teníamos lugar fijo —contradijo el otro.

—Anda, es verdad...

—Un momento —pidió Cloud en nombre de todos, como buen protagonista—. Pero ¡¿Aerith no era tu novia, Zack?!

—Ehm, sí, algo así; pero la nuestra era una relación moderna y liberal en la que cada uno hacía lo que quería... lo que quería ella, claro, es decir: yo tenía que adorarla y no mirar a ninguna otra y ella tenía absoluta libertad para liarse con quien se le antojara, es decir, con Sephiroth.

—¡¿Y accediste a algo así?! —alucinaron el resto.

—Bueno, chicos, recordad que yo sólo sentía amistad por ella.

—Nos desviamos del tema importante —señaló Sephiroth—. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene idea de dónde puede ser ese lugar? Zack y yo hace cinco años que no la veíamos, no tenemos ni idea. Y, como ella solía estar con nosotros, tampoco podemos estar seguros de si sola acudía a los mismos sitios...

—¿El Mercado Muro? —propuso Redypuchi—. En el _flashback_ de Zack, Elmyra se quejaba de que Aerith iba mucho allí...

—Pero entonces tenía el sueldo de Sephiroth, y poco después el mío también, para gastárselo, no creo que ella sola haya podido costearse los vicios.

—Tal vez sea alguna zona de la placa superior —sugirió Cloud—. Yo la conocí vendiendo flores por allí arriba.

—Pues yo la conocí cuando estaba subida al helicóptero de Shinra, cuando Tseng le dio la bofetada aquella —recordó Barret.

—¡¿Que Tseng le hizo QUÉ?!

—¡Tranqui, tranqui, Seph! ¡Seguro que hay una explicación para eso!

—Jo, tronch, ni idea de qué sitio es ese tan misterioso...

—¿Dónde puede ser? —repetía Tifa—. ¿Dónde una dulce y noble florista podía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo?

—¿En el bar? —propuso Yuffie.

—Cerraron el del sector 5 poco antes de que nos fuéramos a la misión de Nibelheim.

—Y yo no recuerdo haberla visto en el mío... —añadió Tifa.

—¿Dónde será? ¿Dónde será?

—¡Qué gran misterio!

—Si mi abuelito estuviera aquí y hubiese acabado el viaje astral, podríamos pedirle que lo averiguase con sus poderes de adivinación, sigh...

—Igual llamo a Tseng para preguntarle, él solía tenerla controlada... Mejor paso a visitarlo al hospital...

—¡Nada de eso, Seph! ¡Lo que tú quieres es destrozarlo por lo de la bofetada!

—¡Ya lo sé! —saltó Cloud, emocionado por haber tenido una idea—. ¿Y si preguntamos a Elmyra?

—Yo preferiría no ir a verla hasta que Aerith esté de vuelta —confesó Zack—. No quiero ni que sospeche lo que ha pasado.

—La puedo llamar por PHS —señaló Seph.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo! —corearon todos los demás, incluso Jenova, que dejó por un momento la orgía de destrucción que estaba celebrando con los informes.

Sin decir nada más, sacó de la nada el PHS y marcó de memoria un número. Cuando iba a llevarse el aparato a la oreja, Jenova, en un ágil movimiento, se lo quitó con uno de sus tentáculos.

—¡Devuélveme eso, Madre! ¡Que no es un juguete!

—"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" —oyeron la voz chillona y alegre de Elmyra al otro lado de la línea, ya que Jenova había conectado el manos libres.

—_¡¡Jijijijiji!! ¡¡Tu hija está muerta y se la están comiendo los peces!! ¡¡Jijijiji!!_

—¡¡JENOVA!!

—"¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué modo tan original de llamar la atención de los clientes para vender lo que sea que quiere venderme! —reía Elmyra—. Es imposible que mi hiji esté muerta porque está con sus amigos, que seguro que JAMÁS permitirían que le pasase algo malo" —sentenció, logrando que los presentes sintieran una puñalada de culpabilidad. Todos menos Jenova y Yuffie, claro, que eran inmunes a ese tipo de sentimientos.

—¡¡Trae!! —ordenó Sephiroth, arrancando el aparato del tentáculo corrosivo. Por suerte era un PHS de buena calidad, pero ya se le notaba cierto deterioro por el contacto con el ácido—. ¿Elmyra? —habló para la mujer—. Soy yo, Sephiroth.

—¿Sephiroth? ¿Qué Sephiroth? —preguntó como si existiese otro en el Planeta.

—El amigo de la infancia de Aerith —matizó, con un suspiro de resignación. En la vida esa mujer se aprendería su nombre.

—"¡Ah! ¿Y qué te ha hecho llamar, muchacho? Ya te dije cuando me llamaste por mi cumpleaños que hiji estaba de viaje con unos amigos..."

—Sí, ya lo sé... Es solo que... bueno, puede que te suene raro, pero necesito saber dónde es donde Aerith ha pasado más tiempo los últimos años.

—"¡Ay, chico! —rió Elmyra—. ¿Y para eso me llamas? ¡Pero si es superobvio! Si te esfuerzas un poco seguro que lo adivinas, tú que la conoces tan bien..."

—¿Tengo que adivinarlo? —murmuró con desgana—. Al menos dame una pista.

—"Venga, va, te daré una pista: ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a mi hiji?"

—El dinero —corearon al instante Zack y Sephiroth, sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda.

—"¡Oh! ¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan o esa voz varonil y seductora es la de Zack?"

—Eh... sí, soy yo, Elmyra —confesó, sabiendo que negarlo no serviría de nada.

—"¡Oh, qué alegría tan grande! ¡¿Y cómo te va?! ¡¿Ya has encontrado un trabajo nuevo?! ¡¿Cuándo podrás volver a Midgar?!"

—¡Ah, ya tengo trabajo! —se animó—. ¡Me han readmitido en el ejército y me han ascendido a general de XOLDIER!

—"¡¡Eso es genial!! ¡¡Me alegro tanto por ti!! —celebró Elmyra—. ¡Entonces pronto pasarás por aquí cerca, ¿no?!"

—Podrá ir —interrumpió Sephiroth— tan pronto como averigüemos el lugar que más ha frecuentado Aerith y vayamos a un recado.

—"¡Oh, entonces os lo tendré que decir yo! El lugar que más ha frecuentado es donde crea y cuida la fuente de sus ingresos" —reveló.

—¿La fuente de sus ingresos? —repitieron todos.

—¿Crea y cuida? —se extrañó Sephiroth—. Creía que seguiría sacando la mayoría del dinero de ganar a las cartas a los viejos de los suburbios...

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se escandalizó Tifa—. ¡Aerith era una honrada vendedora de flores...! o eso nos contó Cloud, porque nosotros nunca la vimos vendiendo flores.

—¿Flores?... ¡¡Claro, la iglesia!! —exclamaron Sephiroth, Zack y Cloud.

—"Claro que sí, iba todos los días varias veces."

—¡Muchas gracias, Elmyra! —respondió Zack—. ¡Puedes ir preparando tu té que antes de que se enfríe estaré allí!

—Mm... —musitó Yuffie por lo bajo, mientras seguía sacando brillo a sus materias—. Espero que esto funcione, porque si no menudo chasco os lleváis.

—¡Claro que funcionará! —asintió Barret, mientras Zack, que había desconectado el manos libres del PHS de Sephiroth, iniciaba una larguísima secuencia de despedida con Elmyra—. ¡Pronto tendremos a Aerith entre nosotros!

—¡¡Síiii!!

—Mm... Yuffie... —susurró Cloud muy bajo, captando la atención de la ninja—. ¿Tú crees que Aerith estará enfadada con nosotros por lo del lago y la piedra?

—... —De pronto ya no le era tan indiferente que tuviesen éxito o no en el intento de recuperar a la cetra.

**Fin del capítulo 22**

**Notas de la Autora:** Te–hee! Antes de nada... ¡pido perdón a los fans de Zack xDD! Me parece que tendré que volver a mi refugio nuclear si quiero sobrevivir ahora que el amor secreto de Zack al fin ha salido a la luz xD

Al ir a consultar unas cosillas al capítulo 6 del fic, me di cuenta de un par de errores que tuve que corregir, como que Cloud, en el _flashback_ de Sephiroth, decía "Manolo" cuando Sephiroth recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó y que no había ningún Manolo, así que lo he cambiado por "Mi mejor amigo", para que Aerith tampoco se ralle al oírlo, ya que si hubiera dicho Zack ella se habría percatado enseguida de la diferencia entre los dos _flashback_. Total, no es a los lectores a quien quería engañar, sino a la cetra xD Sobre el atuendo de Cloud... los dos eran azules y no es que a Aerith esos detalles le quiten el sueño, así que no se fijó. Si no les extrañaron todos esos "Clo... quiero decir, Manolo" o "Za... quiero decir, Cloud", no creo que lo hiciera un cambio de vestuario (¿cuela? XD)

**¡¡Apartado de publicidad!!** ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat!! ¡¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Tang de naranja** — Para los que no lo conozcan, los tang son una especie de polvos que se disuelven en agua (un sobre en una jarra o botella) para obtener un refresco.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Tienes toda la razón, los del grupo son unos burros por no haberse percatado de que Cait Sith era algo más que un peluche. Vale que lo de que les robara experiencia y saliera en el menú del grupo no les hiciera sonar las alarmas, pero que fuese equipado, tuviera ranuras para materias, pantalla de estado y de límites debería haberles hecho sospechar... Como ves, si bien es verdad que tiene más probabilidades de salvarse el Planeta en manos de Sephiroth que en las del grupo, el joven nuevo presidente de Shinrra tiene muy claras sus prioridades, y la principal es su amada cetra xD Con tal de sacarla, aunque sea un instante, del Infierno, le da igual si el Planeta explota xD Por las Armas no sufras, como mucho quedará una por ahí escondida, el resto han conocido el filo de la Masamune xD A mí también el trozo que más me ha divertido (en mi caso a la hora de escribirlo) ha sido el de la reunión, con los cambios superoriginales de nombres, la histeria colectiva, el cambio de poderes... Y he de confesar que también prefería "los Bosnio–herzegovinos" a "los Griegos", pero era muy largo de escribir xD No sufras por lo de la puerta del laboratorio, por suerte Seph, antes de irse a por las Armas, dejó dicho que la abrieran, y piensa que al estar por encima de Yuffie (Vincent) en el organigrama, los Griegos le harán caso a él XD Además, no olvides que Yuffie ya se ha ocupado de robar todas las materias existentes en todos los sitios que han pisado y, ahora mismo, creo que ya no le queda ningún sitio por visitar, ya que por fin ha tenido acceso al edificio central de Shinra y cualquier sector de Midgar xD Vaya cómo te faltas con la ¿inteligencia xD? de la pobre Tifa, ni que hubiese estado en ese capítulo más tonta de lo habitual XD Lo que pasa es que normalmente su falta de luces quedaba eclipsada por la de Cloud, además de que la chica no es que interviniese mucho en los planes del grupo, pero, claro, al darle el control a ella... se ha visto un poco sobrepasada xD Respecto a Zack, me alegra que te guste, es también como yo lo imagino ya que, igual que tú, sólo lo conozco del _flashback_ del FF7 en los laboratorios. Ahora ya conoces a su amor secreto xD Para el misterio de la maleta tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo xD Me das miedo con eso de tu visita al club anti–Aerith, que te conozco y eres capaz de hacerles llorar a todos tu sola xD Ya me contarás xD Ya para acabar, sobre el final que me propones... Es bueno, no lo niego, me gusta especialmente lo de Reno y Barret con el musical de sevillanas y la agencia de viajes de Cid y Shera en la que los turistas pintan oleos del paisaje (eso casi me ha matado xD); pero olvidas un detalle fundamental: ¡necesitan a Cloud (aunque sea figurando) para poder salvar al mundo! Y tú vas y lo conviertes en abono... ¿Crees que Seph se hubiera molestado en tirarse a la Corriente Vital a por él si no fuera imprescindible xD? Como ves, has adivinado la utilidad de la materia lila chillón (creo que era obvio para todos los que conocíamos el famoso truco/leyenda urbana), pero no hace falta que Seph la convierta en maestra, es una materia que no necesita ser entrenada, como la sentir, porque sólo tiene un efecto y lo tiene activado desde el principio. Por cierto, cuando dices que tienen "una docena de hijos cada uno" ¿te refieres a que Reeve y Tifa tienen doce hijos conjuntos o veinticuatro y se los reparten? XD Mm... Jenova como educadora... Pues, no te creas, con eso de que es taaaan mayor y ha destruido tantos mundos, debe tener muchos conocimientos que compartir XD En fin, me despido ya, que me alargo, no sin antes decirte que le he pasado tu pedido a Jenova. Pronto te llegará un escupitajo nuevo por correo certificado, metido en una caja transparente de un nuevo material creado por los científicos de Shinrra que no se corroe, eso regalo de Sephiroth por siempre defender a su amada :3

**Neus:** Jajaja, mujer, normal que se note la ausencia de Cloud ¡él es el protagonista! Por mucho que le pese a sus compañeros, claro xD Como ves, Tifa sí ha logrado recuperarlo, pero para ello han tenido que descubrir la más cruel realidad: que él... no... ¡no estuvo en SOLDIER! ¡Pero pudo estarlo!, o eso opina él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué son los SOLDIERs? Soldados (como era él) que aprueban un examen, les dan un baño de Mako y p'adelante. Él no ha aprobado el examen, pero se ha dado muchos más baños en Mako que todos juntos, así que... xD Me alegra que te gusten mis cambios de argumento XD La verdad es que me estoy tomando cada licencia que para qué. Yo no creo que Zack haya suplido el papel de Cloud, no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Me alegra saber que la "esencia" de Zack la tiene el mío, ya lo he dicho, sólo lo conozco del cortito _flashback_ que se puede ver si vas a la Mansión Shinra en el segundo/tercer disco, así que como comprenderás, con cuatro frases poco se puede sacar xD Y, no te creas, Zack no ha hecho las cosas más difíciles, al contrario, está ayudando mucho a Sephiroth a mantener la cordura. Jejeje, así que Alfonsino ya tiene una fan. Sí que es eficiente, y muy sonriente y dedicado a su trabajo. No murió en la pose de combate de Sephiroth porque, aunque esté detrás de él siempre, no es exactamente detrás, sino a su derecha (un paso por detrás, eso sí), para poder entregarle lo que sea cuando lo necesite en el mínimo tiempo posible. Aun así, y aunque no haya salido, que no te extrañe que Seph le haya dicho lo de no acercársele por detrás mientras iban hacia Arma que, por muy enfadado que estuviera, tiene demasiado arraigada la costumbre de advertir de eso a todos los que van a estar cerca de él en combate xD De todos modos, nada de esto le quita el mérito de haber permanecido a su lado en el combate. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, aunque Cloud no es que haya hecho gran cosa el pobre XD

**aerith_cullen:** Wii!! ¡Bienvenida a este fic también ^o^! Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiese venirse a este fic desde el de "Juntas" (al revés sí, por las alertas de autor), y me alegra que te haya gustado, pese a ser un género completamente distinto y un CloTi xD Me hace feliz que te guste Aerith :3 Cuando la puse tan encantadoramente perversa y egoísta pensé que la mayoría de los fans de la cetra me odiarían (y es posible que lo hagan), pero es agradable ver que a algunos les gusta también así xD Ella es mi favorita en el fic, sin duda, y después Cloud, al que veo que no tienes en gran estima. ¡¿Por qué?! Si el pobre sólo intenta hacerlo todo lo mejor que puede, para quedar muy _cool_, y que sea un inútil perdido no es culpa suya XD Como ves por este cap, igual Seph y Aerith se reúnen antes de que él pueda o no ir a la Tierra Prometida (aunque juraría que esa sólo era para cetras, el resto "volvían al Planeta", signifique lo que signifique eso XD). Siento haberte hecho ilusionarte con la posibilidad de que incluyera a nuestro (tuyo, mío y de todas sus _fangirls_) adorado Sasuke en el fic, pero el pobre ya tiene suficientes traumas propios como para que lo juntemos con esta pandilla, ¿no crees? Además, deberías haber sospechado desde antes de que Yuffie hablara que no podía ser él por la sonrisa y el animado saludo XD Si hubiese sido Sasuke, a lo sumo hace un gesto con un brazo, entorna los ojos hacia ellos y los honra con un "Hmf" o algo así XD. Pero no, era Zack, el que faltaba xD. ¡Y claro que se ha deprimido por la muerte de Aerith! Aunque lo acojonara (ahora ya sabes por qué salía con ella xD), él quería mucho a Aerith, era su mejor amiga, con la que tantas fiestas y botellones se ha marcado. Que le tuviese miedo no significa que la quisiera menos, y por muy optimista que sea, cuando se le muere un amigo se deprime (y cuando le sale rana una declaración amorosa, como has visto xD). Respecto a la nueva Shinrra... yo no diría que han engañado a Barret, en realidad tiene sentido lo que dice Zack, ahora que manda Seph las cosas serán distintas, porque él no es tan materialista e interesado como lo eran los dos presidentes anteriores. Y veo que Alfonsino te ha impresionado, jeje. Habla poco pero es la mar de eficiente, parece mentira que sea soldado y no secretario de profesión. Me parece a mí que acaba de tropezarse de casualidad con su verdadera vocación xD Bueno, resumiendo, que si no no acabo xD: gracias por leerme y por los dos reviews y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :3

**Menthis Isis Gea:** ¡Oh, qué mala! ¡¿Cómo puedes poner en duda la inteligencia de Zack e insinuar que está al MISMO nivel que Cloud XD?! ¡El mismo Cloud que, sólo por una mentirijilla que le ha contado Jenova, ha puesto en peligro el mundo entero!... Espera, que eso también lo hizo el original... Bueno, da igual, el caso es que, si te oyera, Zack estaría muy ofendido... si no fuera porque a él las críticas le resbalan, siempre se considerará, le digan lo que le digan, el tipo más sexy de Shinra xD Y ahora que es el jefe de XOLDIER no sería de extrañar que se creciera más xD... Nah, dejando las chorradas aparte, Zack no es ni de lejos tan lerdo como Cloud, lo suyo no es estupidez, es despreocupación e irresponsabilidad suprema xD Ahora que conoces su más oscuro secreto (su amor secreto) no sé si pensarás mejor o peor de él XD Eso sí, has podido comprobar que lo de liarse con Aerith no fue algo que hiciera adrede, fue todo debido a un pequeño equívoco xD Así que al menos no se lo puede culpar de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida por inconsciencia, sino por mala suerte xD

**Neriel Vielefield: **¡¿Tan pronto, dices?! Dios, os he maltratado tanto últimamente que cuando cumplo mi supuesto plazo (capítulo al mes) os parece que he tardado poco XD No tengo perdón de Dios. Me parece muy bien que hayas dejado el ensayo aparcado para leer mi maravillosa obra... xD No, en serio, sé qué es tener trabajo y al mismo tiempo tener pendiente algo que quieres hacer y sé que no es buena idea empezar con el trabajo, porque uno no se concentra igual. Espero, sin embargo, que los daños cerebrales provocados por mi fic no hayan tenido consecuencias y hayas podido finalizar con tu ensayo sin problemas xD ¡No, no! No tengo intención de robar nada, ¡pero por supuesto!, si me facilitas el nombre o nick (si quiere mantener el anonimato) de tu amiga, yo la incluyo en los disclaimers para que se sepa lo que es suyo xD Que cómo supe que tú eras Karios–Alter–Ego... pues ni idea, el caso es que tenía apuntado por ahí, en mi ficherito de notas del fic, que erais la misma persona, para tenerlo en cuenta en las contestaciones, por si era que tenías dos cuentas (que hay gente que las tiene) y cada vez comentabas con la que tuvieses en marcha. Es que, en la medida de lo posible me gusta saber con quién hablo xD Eso sí, cómo lo supe... a saber XD Supongo que porque la primera vez que escribiste como Neriel (nombre que me llamó mucho la atención porque en mi primera novela larga original hay una bruja legendaria llamada Neriel XD) contestarías a lo que yo le había dicho a Karios, no sé. Sea lo que sea, me alegra ver que mi memoria sigue ahí, tan fiel como siempre me ha sido, y nunca te lo había preguntado :3 Jeje, no esperaba que lo de los Bosnio–herzegovinos diera para tantos minutos de risa, pero la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, desde que oí la primera vez el nombre del país en Eurovisión, me gustó; pero era demasiado largo para escribirlo tantas veces, así que al final me decanté por los Griegos (aun así necesité ponerlo aunque fuera una vez xD). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y que la espera se te haya hecho corta xD

**Rananer:** Normal que Zack se resistiera a creer que Aerith había muerto (pese al justificado miedo que le tiene), ¡piensa en todas esas juergas... todos esos grandes momentos que ya no volverán! Además, no se le ocurría qué podía haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarla, está claro que no sospechaba que se hubiese quedado indefensa, voluntariamente, en mano de unos paletos que le ataron una roca y la lanzaron a un lago XD Que no te dé pena Arma, recuerda la vez que la Rubi te mató cuando hacia siglos que no te grababas (ya sabes: "¿Atacará también desde la nave?" xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio de nombres que ha hecho Zack :3 No es que haya sido muy original, pero sí lo suficiente para aplacar a Barret xD Como ves, han logrado encontrar a Tifa (y Cloud) y rescatarlos sanos y salvos, así que puedes respirar tranquilo por ella. ¿Que ha llorado mucho? ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿qué quieres?, como ella misma dice, se ha muerto su mejor amiga, desaparece su amado y la traiciona su peluche. Es para llorar. Pero no me eches la culpa a mí, es culpa de los que le hacen llorar, no mía. Sobre tus frases... Es cierto que estar en SOLDIER deja huella, piensa todo el prestigio que tiene. Y, claro, como diciendo que estaban en SOLDIER igual les dejaban pasar en las discotecas sin pagar entrada o los colaban en las colas del cine... pues tienen la manía de recordarlo de vez en cuando para impresionar XD Y SABÍA que me señalarías la frase en la que Cloud tiene la cabeza entre las tetas de Tifa xD Primero porque te conozco, y segundo porque justo el viernes anterior a colgar el capítulo me dijiste (no recuerdo a santo de qué) algo así como que Cloud no sobreviviría si pasase algo parecido (y yo me acordé de la escena, jejeje...). Y ya por último, ¿te ha hecho sonreír que Tifa se niegue a soltar a Cloud? Bueno, nadie esperaba otra cosa, si Barret no se la llega a llevar a rastras lo más probable es que Tifa se hubiese quedado en el Cráter en autodestrucción intentando convencer a Cloud de que bajase del techo xD

**Un Jugador:** ¡Ey, ya se te echaba de menos por aquí! ¿Dices que tienes que mirar más a menudo la página? Ah pues, debes visitarla muy de vez en cuando, porque a lo sumo yo cuelgo un capítulo al mes (muy a lo sumo xD). Me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos ^^, pero si se te acumulan tómalos con calma, que no desaparecerán y son muy largos xD Jeje, está claro que no podía mostrar más de una millonésima parte del poder de Sephiroth, es demasiado grandioso para que un simple mortal y, para más inri, con una habilidades narrativas medias, pudiese plasmar en papel toda su magnificencia. Al menos ha servido para que al fin entendáis la admiración que Cloud siente por él xD Aunque lo suyo ya es demasiado, porque admirar a quien está intentando matarte... Está bien temerlo, pero admirarlo... ¿Dices que Sephiroth sufrió un leve trauma al descubrir quién era su padre? Bueno, la verdad es que un poco sí, aunque piensa que hubiera sido mucho peor si de verdad hubiera sido Hojo xD De todos modos, como habrás podido comprobar, nada comparado con las crisis nerviosas que parecen empeñados en provocarle desde que se les ha unido xD (Sigue en el otro nick xD)

**vergil ansem:** Jeje, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior :3 Espero que este también, hemos descubierto algunos secretos oscuros (realmente no muchos, pero el de Zack es tan "oscuro" y increíble... xD). Claro que me tomo en serio lo de la contestación de los reviews; hay muchas razones para que lo haga. La primera y más importante: ya que la gente se molesta en leer lo que yo escribo (y su tiempo os cuesta, porque corto no es), ¡e incluso gasta su tiempo en decirme lo que le ha parecido!, lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es contestar a sus preguntas y hacerles saber que aprecio su fidelidad ^^ Después está que yo también soy escritora de reviews (de hecho casi compulsiva, después de que Sakae me convirtiese, ya no paso un solo fic sin comentarlo xD) y me gusta que me contesten cuando pregunto cosas (aunque entiendo que la mayoría de la gente no lo hace y no me molesta, estoy demasiado habituada a ello, son más de 5 años ya, y lo que sucede es que cuando me contestan me hace ilusión xD). A estas razones luego le añades lo agradecida que me siento por los ánimos y la subida de moral y confianza que me dais y lo que me divierto tanto leyendo lo que me escribís como escribiendo yo lo que os contesto, y simplemente es _imposible_ que pueda dejar un review sin responder o hacerlo con una simple línea, simplemente no puedo :P Al fin y al cabo ¿qué sentido tendría colgar un escrito en una página si no pretendiese establecer un contacto con la gente que me iba a leer? Si buscase que sólo me ayudaran a progresar en mi modo de escribir, me apuntaría a cursos para mejorar la escritura (que los hay y no se ciñen solo a la gramática y ortografía, sino que lo tratan todo: trama, personajes...); si sólo quisiera que alguien me dijese que le gusta lo que escribo para aumentar mi confianza en mí misma, me bastaría con mis allegados y amigos... En realidad ni yo misma sé bien lo que realmente busco, pero la contestación a los reviews es una parte imprescindible para alcanzarlo, estoy segura :)

**sora63:** Vale, ahora ya sí tengo claro lo de Terra xD Nada, lo que te dije, llaman igual al planeta Terra que sus habitantes gracias a que el planeta Terra se lo contó al planeta Planeta un día que paseando por sus órbitas se cruzaron y el Planeta se lo dijo a los Cetra, que son los que ponen los nombres a las estrellas (¿cuela xD?). ¿Por qué dices que parece que haya escrito a disgusto el capítulo anterior? Nada más lejos de la realidad, me encanta escribir sobre Zack y Sephiroth; este capítulo sí que lo siento más como de transición y ha sido más pesado. Sobre todo la parte de la que tú, inocente que eres, pensabas que te ibas a librar: ¡hurgando en la mente de Cloud! xD Como bien señalas, es un lío y una absoluta rallada mental tanto en el juego como aquí (manteniendo el espíritu xD) y un poco rollo de escribir, pero de un modo u otro tenía que dejar claro, para los que no lo hubiesen pillado cuando Cloud contó en Kalm lo de Nibelheim, que en realidad Cloud era Manolo xD Eso sí, estaba deseando poner el _flashback_ en el que se descubre le verdadero amor de Zack xDD Como ves, Zack no va a ser quien se meta entre Aerith y Sephiroth, y tampoco es que Cloud esté muy por la labor, así que no sufras por el nuevo presidente de Shinrra y sus asuntos amorosos, ya se dice que quien la sigue la consigue xD Respecto a lo de Hojo... La verdad es que he pensado mucho en ello pero, como dices, no veo dónde colarlo. Es una lástima, porque Hojo merecía una paliza, pero no sé... creo que si dejara que Seph se acercase a él tendría que quitar el fic de la página porque el Fanfiction no tiene el rating MA (+18 años xD) que es el que le correspondería por las altas dosis de violencia xD Pero, bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, con todos los cambios de nombres y demás, y la personalidad de Zack XD No eres el único al que las Arma les ha dado un poco de pena, yo ya lo digo: a mí nada de nada, odio esas cosas xD Gracias por ponerme nuevamente las frases ^^, cuando escribí lo de las cucarachas no tenía claro que todavía os acordaseis de ellas, parece que hace años desde el capítulo en el que conocieron a Vincent xD Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el capítulo y si te ha parecido medianamente comprensible la intromisión a la mente de Cloud o me ha quedado igual de paranormal que en el juego xD

**Un Lector:** Caaaaaaasi repites, en el capítulo 17 pusiste "Un lector" xD Pero, bueno, dejando de lado el asunto de los nicks, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior :3 La verdad es que Cid tuvo suerte de que cuando gritó a Seph éste no se lo tomó muy en serio, la verdad. Y respecto a Zack, no es que sea tonto, es que es un poco temerario (como habrás comprobado en este capítulo cuando comenta a Elmyra riéndose que casi muere xD) y ha llegado a ese nivel de confianza con Seph que solo se puede catalogar como que "es tan grande que da asco". Ya se sabe, los amigos a veces se pasan con sus comentarios y sus pullas, pero precisamente por eso, porque es su amigo y su carácter es así de temerario y puñetero, Seph le perdona todas sus estupideces y sabe que no merece la pena enfadarse con él. Tienes que pensar que en el fondo Sephiroth se siente agradecido de que haya alguien aparte de Aerith en este mundo que lo trata como a una persona normal xD Respecto al nivel de Zack, es muy alto, sólo piensa en cómo huyó Arma de él xD Aunque eso no evita que tema a Aerith (otra muestra de que tonto no es xD), esa chica sabe cómo atemorizar a la gente xD Sobre lo que me comentas de que Sephiroth debería gobernar el mundo, estoy contigo; no sólo es el que tiene más cabeza de todos y el más poderoso, sino que es un personaje popular, querido y respetado. A ver quién se atreve a ponerse en su contra xD Y, no, ni voy a sacar al dúo de criadores de cactilios (no pueden abandonar a las crías justo en esta época, que es cuando necesitan más abono y supervisión) ni voy a hacer alusión a todos esos detalles del Crisis Core que ignoro (por razones obvias, es difícil que haga alusión a la razón por la que Aerith viste de rosa si ni siquiera sé cuál es xD). Simplemente piensa que nada de lo que pasó en el Crisis Core tiene validez en mi fic, sólo que existen Angeal y Génesis (los cuales dudo que en el Crisis Core fingieran su muerte para escapar de Shinra xD). Y que quede claro que lo de Reno y los altavoces no fue una metida de pata, él lo hizo adrede. Que no fuera buena idea es otra cosa xD Y claro que no ha olvidado a Barret, ¡yo nunca traicionaría las esperanzas de las yaoistas xDD! Por cierto, me ha encantado el modo yaoista en que has descrito a Barret, es absolutamente genial xD Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que para cuando leas esto tengas más tiempo libre xD

**Flora Athena:** ¡Wola! Jeje, me alegra que el capi anterior te gustase desde el principio, aunque qué cruel por tu parte reírte de los terribles miedos que atenazan el corazoncito de Zack xD Y, aunque no lo creas, yo estoy con Zack: tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir a esa caída que a la furia de su ex por el abandono xD Seguro que si tú hubieses dejado plantada 5 años a Aerith también tendrías escalofríos cuando oyeses su nombre y te asustarían las sombras acechantes, temiendo que fuera ella xD Lo de la maleta... pues no te lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo sabrás xD Barret dice que por supuesto que quería ayudar a Zack a tirarse de la nave, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a morir a alguien que ha estado en Shinra xD Lo de Tifa no eres la primera que me lo dice, y me sorprendéis. La verdad es que yo no la veo más tonta que de costumbre, sigo manteniendo que debe ser que la ausencia de Cloud, cuya estupidez iguala a la de la morena y su carácter torpe eclipsa a la chica, es la responsable de que hasta ahora no hubieseis notado lo simple que era Tifa xD Y respecto a lo del boca a boca... no culpes a la pobre, ella sólo estaba poniendo en práctica lo que Aerith le enseñó en Junon, recuerda que la chica vive en un pueblo de montaña y nunca ha dado clases de primeros auxilios xD En este sale un poquito más Cloudy, como tú lo llamas, quien te agradece tu interés y promete que cuando de verdad logre entrar en XOLDIER, te mandará una foto dedicada del día de su entrada en el grupo y un discurso sólo para ti. Respecto al final de mi fic... haber jugado al juego te serviría de bien poco, porque no va a tener demasiadas semejanzas, la verdad xD Y no te pongas triste, mujer, no es como si fuera a desaparecer por siempre del Fanfiction o algo así xD Aunque tengo idea de que mi próximo proyecto largo (tras finalizar el de Yami, sí, juro que lo haré xD) sea de Naruto y no de FF, que está bien que deje respirar un poco a los pobres personajes. ¡Ellos sí que estarán deseando que esta chorrada acabe y, si no, pregunta a Sephiroth xD!

**Wolfgirl-Valentine: **Hola de nuevo ^^. ¿A que te sorprendí con mi sagacidad cuando adiviné tu personaje favorito? Si es que no entiendo cómo no me he puesto a trabajar de detective privado, estoy desperdiciando esta gran habilidad deductiva xD La verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, no sé si sería correcto decir que Vincent es un ex Griego o un ex Turco, ya que, cuando él estaba en Shinra, aún se llamaban Turcos. En cualquier caso, fuera lo que fuera en el pasado, ahora es el jefe suplente de los Griegos xD Y puede que no tan suplente si Sephiroth pilla a Tseng y le pide explicaciones por esa bofetada xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la toma de poder de Sephiroth, aunque más que tomar él el poder se lo han echado encima los demás, dejándole toda la responsabilidad. Pero, bueno, es que si no pueden confiar en el Gran Sephiroth, ya no saben a quién acudir, él es el héroe de Shinra (ahora Shinrra xD). Siento mucho que tu computadora esté en la edad rebelde, ya sabes que todas pasan por esa fase tarde o temprano... Sé que lo que da ganas es de gritarle, darle algún golpe o hacerle el vacío, pero si la dejas hacer, probablemente tu compu acabe descarriándose y yéndose con malas compañías, así que lo más aconsejable es que te aproveches de tu conocido informático más cercano... ¡ejem! quiero decir, que lo lleves a alguna tienda de ordenadores para que le echen un vistazo a ver si lo sacan de la edad del pavo :3. De todos modos, espero que para cuando leas esto ya esté solucionado el problema. Ya me dirás qué te parece este capi (esperemos que desde tu compu xD) y suerte con las clases ^^

**Prix:** Hola, Priscila ^^ (saluda al señor Delfín de mi parte xDD). Buuu... ¿Qué tiene de malo lo de los griegos? Como los yogurts xD Ah, vale, que la vagancia te ha impedido actualizar tu _profile_ y por eso pone que no has jugado al FF7... Vale, ahora se entiende que pueda gustarte tanto, porque sin haberlo jugado es difícil xD Sé que los gráficos del FF7 y los de sus secuelas y precuelas distan un poco, pero yo, la verdad... ¡a mí me gustaban los del FF7 xDD! Es que estaban taaaan monos en superdeformers, con esos ojazos y sin boca... Aunque mi amiga Sakae dice que a ella se le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse en las escenas dramáticas, yo no lo notaba xD Acábalo cuando puedas y así podrás decir que lo has jugado entero, aunque, la verdad... el final no me gustó nada de nada xD Demasiado vago y abierto para mi gusto, yo creo que le faltaba un epílogo como Dios manda en el que se viera qué había sido de cada uno de ellos. Jeje, sé que recuerdo muchos detalles. No es solo que me fije (que lo hago), ni que tenga muy buena memoria (que para los juegos es bastante asombrosa), sino que también influye el que lo haya jugado... como mil veces, más o menos xD Me alegra que te guste más mi versión, aunque no esperaba que eso sucediera xD. Sí, la verdad es que la mejor pareja (en mi fic, al menos) son Seph y Aerith. Yo sí creo que Tifa y Cloud hacen buena pareja también (en el fic y en le juego, que allí son mi pareja favorita xD) aunque los dos sean más tontos que hechos a encargo xD Gracias por la aclaración de lo de emo, como ves Cloud no está deprimido, de momento lleva bien lo de no haber estado en SOLDIER... más o menos. Lo de la maleta de Zack en el próximo capi sin falta xD. Y respecto a que Seph ahora sea el más poderoso también económicamente... pues sí, el sueño de Aerith hecho realidad. Si consiguen rescatarla de donde está tendrá otra cosa que celebrar xD Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ^^ Como bien dices, cada vez más cerca del final de esta chorrada xD

**Inur:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fic ^^! Me alegra mucho que te haga reír, es gratificante ver que una logra lo que se propone :3 Es el primer review que me dejas... pero da la casualidad de que es el review 300 que recibo ^o^ Estoy emocionada, cuando empecé a escribir no me planteé llegar a los 100 reviews y ya tengo 300 :_D Para ser fiel a la realidad, aparte del review 300 también son tuyos el 301, 302, 305, 306, 308, 310, 311, 312 y 313 xD Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tus impresiones con tantos reviews, la verdad es que cuando yo me engancho a un fic que lleva tiempo sólo dejo review en el último cap :P Pero así está bien porque veo lo que vas opinando conforme avanza ^^. Dado que eres nueva lectora te leerás todo el fic de seguido, porque mucho no le queda, calculo que serán 24 capítulos + epílogo. Mejor para ti, así recordarás más detalles estúpidos que dejé en capítulos antiguos y que estoy sacando a colación ahora xD Si es que soy cruel y desconsiderada con la pobre gente que me lee día a día, que no me basta con tenerlos meses enteros esperando actualizaciones, que encima pongo a prueba sus memorias xD Sí que es verdad que cada vez los capítulos me salen más largos, no he podido evitarlo, me enrollo como una persiana xD Así que tu personaje favorito es Sephiroth, también es de mis favoritos, jeje; si todavía no has votado en mi poll (en la _profile_), te invito a que lo hagas ^^. Respecto a qué me refería con "no sé qué poner" en el privado que te mandé, simplemente eso, que no se me ocurría qué nombre ponerle al asunto ^^Uu Una que va falta de creatividad en el momento de rellenar ese tipo de cosas xD Y gracias, me alegra caerte bien ^^, pareces una chica muy sociable y simpática, pero ten cuidado con eso de poner tu dirección de msn en lugares públicos, que luego a saber quién te puede hablar xD Me preguntabas si los recuerdos del capítulo 19 eran inventados... supongo que te refieres a la muerte del padre de Aerith. Es verdad que vivía en Iciclos y fueron allí Hojo y unos soldados y lo mataron y se llevaron a Ifalna y Aerith, lo que he añadido yo es la presencia de Sephiroth. Espero que fuera a esto a lo que te referías. ¡Y claro que Sephi es bueno, nunca ha dejado de serlo! Vale que estaba un poco enojado y vengativo por el asesinato de su amada, pero eso no va a cambiarle la personalidad por completo. Y respecto a Urano, no lo olvidé, es que no sale en la invocación Súper Nova, igual que tampoco salen Neptuno ni Marte, porque seguramente no estaban en la línea recta entre el cometa y el sol, sino en otro lado de su órbita. Bueno, paro ya, que me lío :P, me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero tener más noticias tuyas ^^

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capi anterior, ha tenido mejor acogida de la esperada (me suele pasar, tengo la manía de pensar que no os va a gustar lo que escribo :P). Los discursos yo diría que son _made in _Cloud, tú fíjate que Zack no se dedica a hacerlos, es el rubio el que tenía empeño en recordar que había estado en SOLDIER (tal vez porque su subconsciente sabía que nunca lo estuvo xD). La verdad es que yo tampoco he visto en ningún fic en que Seph se haga jefe de ShinRa, pero... no me dirás que no es el más apto xD Es decir, es un héroe dentro de la empresa y lleva en ella desde antes de tener uso de razón, me parece que no debe existir nadie que la conozca mejor que él xD Me alegra que te gustara el pánico colectivo (era inevitable teniendo en cuenta la situación xD) y el organigrama xD Siempre me llamó la atención cómo se pasaban por el forro la opinión del alcalde de Midgar, que ni pinchaba ni cortaba, así que no pude evitar hacerle mención xD Tienes razón, Alfonsino parece muy prometedor, para no haber estudiado para eso sino ser soldado, se desenvuelve en el puesto de secretario con una eficiencia envidiable. Yo creo que en parte es por la emoción que le supone trabajar para su ídolo xD A mí también me gustaba lo de los Bosnio–Herzegovinos, pero era muy largo, así que al final dejé lo de los Griegos xD Y respecto al reparto de poderes... de momento Yuffie no se ha molestado en meter mano en los asuntos de los Griegos, más que nada porque estos tienen órdenes directas de Seph y él tiene más autoridad, pero que tengan cuidado con ella más adelante, que es capaz de usarlos para hacer campañas publicitarias del parque de atracciones de su familia xD Las cosas que hace Tifa como jefa de grupo, paradójicamente, son casi exactas a las que hace en el juego xD Más de uno habrá pensado que es tonta perdida por lo de la puerta y la llave inútil, lo de no preguntar por Cloud o lo del chocobo, ¡pero no es mi culpa, los programadores de Square lo hicieron así de absurdo! Aunque he de admitir que el tener igual de desordenada la mochila que como estaba cuando la llevaba Cloud sí es pecado de la chica, menos mal que el chocobito se ha ocupado de ponerle orden :_D Eso es un poco (espero que no lo lea xD) en honor a mi novio, que nunca ordena la mochila y tengo que cogerle yo el mando y hacerlo cuando me pongo negra viendo el desorden. Jeje, sé que he decepcionado a más de uno con la escena de la respiración artificial al más puro estilo Aerith, pues esperabais un beso, pero no creo que fuera justo para Cloud que no se enterase de su primer beso, ¿no? xD Suficiente es que el pobre nunca sabrá que tuvo la cabeza contra las tetas de Tifa aquel día XD Y respecto a tu duda trascendental de quién iba a ser el líder... cómo ves, no tenían ni tiempo ni ganas de pensar en eso, les urgía recuperar al protagonista principal para detener Meteorito de una vez... aunque ahora lo hayan dejado como problema secundario a favor de la resurrección de Aerith xD Bueno, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y si no me lo dices igualmente xD

**Isa Leonhart:** No sé por qué intuía que estarías muy de acuerdo con la ascensión de Sephiroth a Presidente de Shinrra xD Aunque eso de jefe soñado... yo para que fuera mi jefe soñado le cambiaría la abundante mala leche por abundante conocimiento sobre MI trabajo, porque todos sabemos que uno de los mayores problemas de los jefes es que no saben lo que realmente te están pidiendo y quieren que lo acabes en una semana cuando es una tarea digna de un mes xD No creo que Alfonsino esté dispuesto a cederte su puesto, luchará por él con uñas y dientes, no todos los días tienes una excusa para estar junto a tu héroe xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el espíritu optimista de Zack, sólo espero que ahora que conoces su más oscuro secreto no me mates xD Argh, otra que me acusa de poner a Tifa tonta en el capitulo anterior, en serio, que lo de la puerta y el chocobito lo hacía en el juego, ¡si casi no lo he cambiado xD! De todos modos la chica no es que nunca demostrase tener muchas luces (sólo hay que ver a quién admira e idolatra: el inútil de Cloud). No sé yo si tiene salvación xD Bueno, sí, Barret es fácil de convencer, pero hay que admitir que su cabezonería era excesiva porque, como bien señala Zack, Shinra ya no será la misma ni enemiga del grupo ahora que la lleva Seph. Respecto a lo de las frases, a mí me pasa como a Sakae, me gusta que me las señalen, porque yo tengo un sentido del humor un poco peculiar y me cuesta saber qué hace gracia o no a los demás, y que me señaléis frases me ayuda bastante en este sentido :3 ¡Sip, he vuelto a empezar el FF7 ^o^! Es que no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que de broma acerco el juego a la PlayStation acabo haciéndolo entero xD Por un momento me planteé esta vez hacerlo Clorith (para tener la cita con Aerith, me explico) ya que siempre lo he hecho Cloti, pero mi novio (también Cloti), cuando planteé la posibilidad, me dijo que lo hiciese Cloti y, claro, como es mi tendencia, no le hizo falta insistir xD En cualquier caso ya vi la versión Clorith cuando lo jugó Sakae :P Respecto a lo de Cloud profesional... No sé yo, a mí es que nunca me ha parecido muy profesional, en realidad siempre lo he visto como algo inseguro pero haciéndose el duro para parecer _cool_, y fíjate que en cuanto llega Aerith ella se convierte de forma encubierta en la líder del grupo, incluso es ella quien elige a Cloud de líder cuando Barret quería tomar el control xD Y respecto a fuerte... es que mi bestia parda al principio suele ser Aerith, porque la cargo de materias y ella solita se los carga a todos sin problemas xD Con razón consigo el Protector Planetario siempre a tiempo de coger la Beta antes de ir a Junon xD Y ya, para acabar, lo de Naruto... Yo me enganché a la serie como hace medio año o un poco más, y eso que hace unos 6 años una amiga mía intentó engancharme y me negué porque Naruto me parecía muy feo xDDD No sé por dónde irás tú, yo es que voy al día con la publicación japonesa, pero, sea como sea, Itachi es uno de mis cinco chars favoritos ^o^ Pero, ¿ves?, como villano sexy yo no lo pondría, no sé... es que me parece demasiado femenino con esas pestañas, sus ojos grandes y tan delgado xD Sasuke siempre me ha parecido más sexy que él (creo que soy la única XD), pero Seph es indiscutiblemente más sexy que los dos xDD Esa es mi opinión, claro :P

**Elizander:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a esta chorrada de fic ^o^! Wii! ¡Más gente nueva! Me alegra ver que aparecen nombres que desconozco por acá, aunque por otro lado me da penita que pase tan avanzada la historia porque no me va a dar tiempo a conoceros ^^Uu Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el modo en que he adaptado los personajes (algunos totalmente transformados, más bien :P) y la historia ^^ Es inevitable hacer bromas y remarcar las incoherencias que aparecen en el juego (muchas de ellas típicas de los RPG en general) porque, vaya, es que uno cuando juega no puede dejar de ver que ciertas cosas son un poco... extrañas xD Y si a eso le añades que lo juego en español y la traducción es lamentable, eso da chistes plus xD (Nunca olvidaré míticas frases como "Elige los miembros de la fiesta" o Barret con su "romperé el PHS si se moja" xD). Una pregunta, eso de lo que hablas, "Vamos a jugar al Final Fantasy VII", ¿es una página web que intercalaba una frase entre pantallazos del juego? Es que encontré una así no hace mucho, aunque no leí más de uno o dos capítulos, creo, porque el tipo de humor del autor y el mío no son del todo compatibles y, aunque había frases que me arrancaban carcajadas, la mayoría de ellas no y me cansé. No sé si será a eso a lo que te refieres, por un momento he presupuesto que hablabas de un fic, pero luego he recordado la página esa. Volviendo a lo mío, espero que cuando llegues a este punto de la historia siga pareciéndote bien el modo en que adapto la historia, porque últimamente he empezado a derrapar cosa fina xD Ya me dirás ^^

**Nebyura:** Tranqui, no te preocupes por ser la última, lo importante para mí es que lo leas, por tarde que sea xD Me alegra que te haya gustado Zack, aunque supongo que ahora que conoces su secreto me querrás matar (no sé quién es Cissnei, pero seguramente una de las chicas que intentaban afearse para llamar la atención de Zack xD). Lo que buscaba en Mideel tenía que ver con su plan de supervivencia y en el próximo capítulo sabrás qué es XD. Tienes mucha razón en que Jenova logra ser feliz con pequeñas cosas como bocadillos, sillas giratorias, destrozar máquinas, asesinar pobres incautos... ya sabes xD ¿Me lo ha parecido o has pedido que Seph te regale un "Alfonsino" xD? Como Alfonsino sólo hay uno, y no creo yo que el soldado–secretario esté por la labor de abandonar a su idolatrado Presidente para irse con nadie xD. ¿Zack y Cloud? Agh xD Como no me disgusta el yaoi, y el FF7 es mi juego favorito, es cierto que he leído un par de doujinshi (Seph x Cloud :P), pero, la verdad... simplemente, no; no me gusta el yaoi en el mundo del FF, no lo veo. Es decir, teniendo chicas como Tifa y Aerith, simplemente no me cuadra. No soy tan fan del yaoi como para dedicarme a buscar parejas de chicos en todas las series y juegos que me gustan (y no es que diga que tú lo seas, no me malinterpretes, pero tengo una amiga que es así xD), y sólo me gusta el yaoi cuando veo cierta coherencia en la pareja, porque pegan juntos, no tienen novia clara en la serie o ella me disgusta en demasía (como pasa con Ginny en HP xD). Un ejemplo de esto es en Naruto, que no puedo evitar ver como una posibilidad (aunque no mi favorita) la pareja de Naruto y Sasuke porque, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, el rubio está obsesionado con su amigo hasta límites absurdos (se me ha quedado grabada en la memoria la escena de Naruto tumbado en la cama, de camino a la reunión de los Kages, pensando: "Sasuke, ¿dónde estarás ahora? ¿Piensas aunque sea un poco en mí (Sakura y Kakashi)?", ¡Por favoooor xD!) xD Pero, bueno, en cualquier caso lo que te vengo a querer decir es que no, no me veo a Cloud con Zack xD Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para decir nada?, dudo que alguno de vosotros vea a Zack con Elmyra xDDD Bueno, ya me amenazarás de muerte o lo que corresponda después de leer este capítulo, esperaré con paciencia (en mi refugio nuclear :3)

Pues eso es (ahora sí) todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad) no os olvideis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡¡Nos leemos!!


	23. Como si el mundo acabara mañana

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 23. Como si el mundo acabara mañana... que tal vez sí.**

—¡Uaaa! ¡Esto no ha cambiado nada desde que dejé a Cloud en el contenedor de basura! —comentó Zack, observando la fachada de la antigua iglesia del sector 5—. Bueno, también estaba igual hace 5 años, la verdad.

Sephiroth observó con ojos críticos el edificio, totalmente rodeado de chatarra y casi fusionado con ella.

—Me da tanta lástima pensar que Aerith ha tenido que pasar tanto tiempo aquí dentro para poder financiarse... —se dijo el ex general—. Fíjate, incluso hay un agujero ahí en el techo.

—Ese lo hice yo al caer desde la placa superior —recordó Cloud.

—¿De dónde sale ese rayo de sol que se cuela por el agujero? —se preguntó Yuffie—. ¡Si hay una plancha de metal encima!

—Y es de noche —añadió Redypuchi.

—Es que este es un lugar sagrado —señaló Tifa.

—Todo lo sagrado que queráis, pero no deja de ser un edificio en ruinas —sentenció el hombre de cabellos plateados, con sumo desprecio—. Cuando Aerith resucite, me ocuparé de que no tenga que volver por aquí nunca más. Va a vivir como una reina.

—Diría que Aerith tiene mucha suerte con lo que le espera... —empezó Zack—, pero me consta que no ha sido cosa de azar; ella se ha ocupado de asegurarse su futuro.

—Entremos antes de que se venga abajo y nos quedemos sin lugar para resucitarla —decidió Sephiroth, con tono seco, empezando a caminar.

—¿No debería estar de mejor humor? —se extrañó Tifa.

—Es cierto, va a reunirse con su... su lo que sea —añadió Barret.

—Ellos siempre lo han llamado "revolca–amigos" —señaló Zack.

—Esta juventud es una ç#&!¬+#, tronch —desaprobó Cid. Como dentro de unos añitos a algún chaval se le cruzase por la cabeza intentar ser "eso" de cualquiera de sus hijas, lo iba a colgar de una de las hélices del Macizorra y lo iba a pasear por todo el Planeta, aunque le costase años hacer el recorrido.

—Tifa y Barret tienen razón, debería estar contento —opinó Redypuchi.

—No está enfadado, sólo nervioso.

—No sé por qué —dijo Cloud, dirigiendo una mirada a Yuffie—. No es él quien correrá peligro de muerte si Aerith no resucita de buen humor.

—¡Jajajaja!... ja... —A mitad de las carcajadas Zack recordó que él también tenía una cuenta pendiente con su ex y palideció—. Lo había olvidado...

—¡No os preocupéis! —exclamó Tifa, intentando animarlos—. ¡Seguro que no está nada enfadada! ¡Recordad que me pidió que le dijera a Sephiroth que no se vengase!

—Ya, pero de ahí a perdonarnos la vida...

—¡¿Queréis entrar en la maldita iglesia, panda de inútiles?! —chilló Sephiroth desde la otra pantalla, provocando que todos dieran un salto.

—¿Seguro que no está enfadado?

—Seguro, seguro.

El grupo y la maleta de Zack entraron en la iglesia y, los que todavía no la conocían, dedicaron unos instantes a admirar el lugar pobremente iluminado, apenas por los rayos misteriosos de sol que se filtraban por el techo cayendo sobre el macizo de flores amarillas que había crecido mágicamente frente al púlpito. Los bancos que otrora habían sido ocupados por los creyentes que iban a misa a rezar a un dios que no existía, ya que los creadores del juego nunca le habían hecho mención, estaban abandonados y algunos incluso movidos de su sitio.

—Oíd... —empezó a decir Yuffie, en voz baja para que Sephiroth no la oyera—, ¿es cosa mía o desde fuera de la iglesia las ventanas brillaban como si hubiera un foco verde azulado tras ellas? ¿Por qué entonces está todo aquí tan oscuro?

—No intentes buscar lógica a lo que no la tiene —aconsejó sabiamente Redypuchi.

El grupo avanzó hasta llegar al macizo de flores, ante el que había dos niños que se dedicaban a ahogar las plantitas regándolas a mares con una regadera.

—¡Ey, mocosos! —empezó a hablar Sephiroth, pero el niño lo interrumpió alzando los brazos mientras exclamaba, en éxtasis:

—¡Son pureza!

—¡Me importa un #&ç#&!¬+# lo que os parezcan las flores! ¡¿Qué &ç#& estáis haciendo aquí inundando el macizo de flores de MI Aerith!?!

—No–nosotros... —empezó la niña, asustada.

—Estamos cui–cuidando las flo... —continuó el niño.

—¡¿Y quién os ha pedido que lo hagáis?! ¡¡Inútiles!! ¡¡Si las regáis tanto las vais a matar!!

—Pe–pero no–nosotros lo hacemos co–como ella... —se intentaba excusar la niña.

—¿Seguro que no está enfadado? —insistió Cloud, en un susurro, dudando, mientras Sephiroth seguía maldiciendo a los chavalines.

—Que sí —sentenció Zack—. Cuando está enfadado es mucho más sádico, más educado y menos ruidoso, ¿no lo habéis notado?

—Ahora que lo dices...

—¡¡Ahora largaos de aquí, mocosos!!

—¡Waaaaaah! —empezó a llorar el niño, soltando la regadera—. ¡Es señor me ha gritado! ¡Waaaaaaah!

—¡¡Waaaaaaah!! —se unió la niña y los dos, por la cuenta que les traía, salieron corriendo de la iglesia, casi atropellando al grupo cuando pasaron por su lado. Por supuesto, antes pisotearon sin querer las flores.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sephiroth suspiró.

—Ya estamos solos.

—¡Sephiroth, eso ha sido muy cruel! —reprendió Tifa.

—Es verdad, tronch —apoyó Cid, aunque él en su lugar hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, aunque con algunas palabras censuradas más.

—A Aerith no le gustaría saber que tratas así a los críos sólo por unas flores —opinó Barret.

—Si Aerith hubiera estado aquí para verlo —murmuró Sephiroth—, los habría colgado por los tobillos de las vigas del techo.

—¡Qué va!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!

—¡¡Aerith jamás haría algo así!!

—No, qué va... —dijeron muy bajito Cloud y Yuffie, totalmente de acuerdo con Sephiroth. A Jenova la conversación no le interesaba demasiado, así que fue directamente a las cristaleras para empezar a romperlas.

—Ya, ya —pidió paz Zack—. ¿Y si la resucitamos y le preguntamos a ella?

Sephiroth asintió.

—No me gusta la idea de dejarle una tarea tan delicada —señaló, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—, pero lo mejor será que Cloud se enlace las materias y él use la resucitar–Aerith; es el protagonista.

—¡No sufras, Presidente! —exclamó, eufórico por lo que consideraba una muestra de confianza en él por parte de su ídolo—. ¡Me aseguraré de que todo salga perfecto!

—¿Le llegarán los puntos de magia? —se preguntó Barret, con serias dudas al respecto.

—¡Ey! —se quejó el rubio.

—No os preocupéis, la resucitar–Aerith es una materia especial. Ni consume puntos de magia ni crea otra materia al hacerse maestra, aparte de que sólo sirve, sea cual sea su nivel de entrenamiento, para resucitar a Aerith.

—Genial, entonces enlacémosla —animó Zack. Tras repartir unas gafas de sol a cada uno, que se apresuraron a ponerse, añadió—: Yuffie, preciosa, pasa las materias.

—Cuidadlas bien, ¿eh? —murmuró, no muy ilusionada, mientras entregaba su materia lila chillón y su materia Bahamut CERO.

Cloud se las enlazó en la espada y todos se quitaron las gafas de sol, ya que, inexplicablemente, las materias no eran visibles pese a estar en las ranuras del arma. Luego el rubio, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, pisó el charco que habían provocado los niños hasta quedar justo ante las flores. Entonces seleccionó en el menú "utilizar la materia resucitar–Aerith", lo que provocó que lo rodeara un aura verde mientras circulitos de colores con letras místicas iban hacia él; sin duda una invocación. Nada más salir en la parte superior de la pantalla el cartel "Descenso del Cielo", todos los presentes desaparecieron mágicamente. Una intensa luz blanca empezó a brillar a un par de metros sobre el macizo de flores y se extendió hacia los lados hasta formar un perfecto cuadrado que, cuando el resplandor bajó de intensidad, se pudo apreciar que era una puerta plateada enfocada hacia el suelo. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, dejando escapar más luz por el resquicio, hasta quedar totalmente abierta. Entonces, algo surgió del hueco de la puerta y descendió en caída libre hasta estrellarse contra las flores. La puerta se cerró de nuevo y desapareció mientras la joven mujer que se había estampado de cara contra las flores escupía barro y pétalos amarillos.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Me he puesto perdida! —se quejó al notar que no solo tenía barro en sus largos cabellos castaños, los brazos y la cara, sino también en su vestido rosa—. ¡Mi vestido favorito! —se quejó—. Pero ¿cómo...? —Entonces miró alrededor y se percató de dónde estaba—. ¡¿Quién ha encharcado mis flores?! —exigió saber, convencida de que era imposible que toda aquella agua fuera todavía de la última vez que a ella se le fue la mano con la regadera.

Y entonces reaparecieron Cloud y los demás.

—¡¡Aeeeeeriiiiiith!! —chillaron Barret, Cid, Tifa y Redypuchi, apenas un instante antes de arrollar a Cloud y saltar sobre la indefensa y sucia cetra.

—¡Argh! —exclamó ella, atrapada entre los brazos de Barret—. No... pue... do... res... pir... ar...

Por suerte para ella, Barret la soltó para que el siguiente pudiera asaltarla.

—¡Aerith, tronch!

—¡Cof, cof! —tosía la cetra al quedar atrapada en la nube de humo que rodeaba a Cid.

—¡Te hemos echado tanto de menos! —exclamó Tifa abrazándola en cuanto Cid la soltó—. ¡Nos hacías tanta falta!

—Lo sé, Tifa, lo sé.

—¡Sniiiiiff, sniiiiff, sob, sob! —lloraba Redypuchi—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta! ¡Sniiiff!

—Ale, ale, toma un pañuelito, anda —dijo entregándole un _kleenex_ lleno de barro.

Cuando al fin la chica logró salir a codazos del círculo que habían creado sus amigos, posó la mirada en dos hombres que estaban a pocos pasos de ella. Pronto sus irises verdes tomaron un tono rojizo que hacía juego con el aura asesina que empezaba a rodearla.

—¡TÚ! —señaló a Cloud, quien tragó sonoramente—. ¡Y TÚ! —apuntó a Zack, a quien recorrió un escalofrío—. ¡¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!! —acusó, sacando de la nada su vara—. ¡¡OS MATARÉ!!

—¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! —gritaron los dos a coro y rompieron a correr, sin pararse a pensar que Aerith no tenía materias y como mucho podía abrirles la cabeza a golpes.

La cetra salió a la carrera tras ellos dos y la maleta, agitando el arma como una energúmena, mientras Barret y Cid le gritaban frases de ánimo a Aerith, y Tifa y Redypuchi le suplicaban que esperase y meditase mejor lo que hacía. Yuffie, temiendo seriamente por su vida, se había ocultado bajo la capa de Vincent, y de momento se había librado. Sephiroth contemplaba en silencio la escena, cómo la cetra perseguía furibunda a aquellos dos imbéciles a los que no se les había ocurrido separarse para así hacer decidir a la chica a quien deseaba matar primero y darle al otro la oportunidad de huir, sino que corrían juntitos, esquivando los golpes. Era curioso lo rápida que podía ser Aerith cuando se enfadaba, y lo estúpidos que podían ser ellos por dar vueltas al macizo de flores en lugar de buscar un camino con obstáculos para hacérselo más difícil a ella. Pero entonces, sorprendentemente, hicieron un movimiento inteligente y, en lugar de seguir su circuito, se desviaron y corrieron en dirección a Sephiroth, lo saltaron por encima y se escondieron detrás de él, exclamando:

—¡Ayúdanos, Gran Sephiroth!

—¡Seph, pídele que se calme, por favor!

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —respondió él con crueldad, mientras Jenova reía estridentemente y gritaba:

—_¡Que los mate! ¡Que los mate! ¡Jijijiji!_

Un sonido metálico captó la atención de todos los presentes. Era la vara de Aerith, que había resbalado de los dedos de la cetra y había caído al suelo cuando ésta había detenido abruptamente su carrera.

—Se... ¿Sephiroth? —logró articular ella, perdida ya por completo el aura asesina. Pese a tener un aspecto lamentable, completamente manchada de barro y con el pelo revuelto, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y la sincera sonrisa que se instaló en sus temblorosos labios conmovió a más de uno—. ¡¡Sephiroooooth!! —gritó al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos del hombre para luego romper a llorar sonoramente, como una niña de cinco años desconsolada—. ¡¡Waaaaaaaaah!! ¡¡Ha sido horriiiiiiiibleeee!! ¡¡He pasado TANTO miedo!! ¡¡Waaaaaaah!!

—Tranquila, Aerith, ya estás a salvo —intentó consolarla, acariciando su pegajoso cabello.

—¡¡Es–es que no te ima–imaginas lo horr–horrible que ha si–sido, y eso que ma–mamá también estaba!! —hipaba ella—. E–era un lugar lle–lleno de luz, pa–pajaritos cantando y flo–flores de colores y mucha gente son–sonriendo siempre, aunque les escu–cupieras en la cara, y can–cantando canciones ñoñas y ju–jugando a dar sal–saltitos por el campo. Muchas ve–veces hablaban haciendo ri–rimas y algunos incluso can–cantando, como si vivieran en un mu–musical pastelero. ¡No había bo–botellones, ni partidas de po–póquer, ni televi–visión, ni ba–bares, ni dis–discotecas, ni Pla–PlayStation, ni na–nada! ¡Sólo flo–flores, pajaritos y co–cosas color pastel! ¡¡Ha sido ho–horrible!! ¡¡Era el In–Infierno!!

—¿No sería la Tierra Prometida? —le sugirió él. Por la descripción que le daba Aerith, parecía un lugar lo suficientemente místico y aburrido como para ser la Tierra Prometida de la que hablaban los Cetras Virtuosos.

—¡¿Tú crees?! —preguntó, aterrorizada hasta tal punto que del susto se le había pasado el hipo Desenterró la cara del pecho de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y añadió—: ¡¿Volveré a aquel lugar horrible, por culpa de ser cetra, si muero?! ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡Nadie merece algo tan horrible!!

—Tranquila... Ahora que estoy contigo, ya nada malo te va a pasar —aseguró Sephiroth—. No sufras, la próxima vez, si por desgracia vuelves allí, me ocuparé de encontrar el modo de entrar y sacarte. Aunque para ello tenga que suicidarme para tener acceso y luego tenga que destruir la Tierra Prometida para liberarte.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó, ilusionada, pero sobre todo por la idea de ver aquel lugar y su gente arder, ¿para qué engañarnos?—. ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

—Claro. Después de lo que ha pasado, no volverás a convencerme de que te deje sola —declaró mientras se oía de fondo a Tifa, Barret, Cid y Redypuchi llorando conmovidos. Cloud, Zack y Yuffie intentaban ni respirar, para seguir siendo ignorados. Jenova destrozaba las flores y Vincent parpadeaba.

—No lo digas como si hubiese sido culpa nuestra —replicó Aerith, soltándolo al fin. Luego, en un gesto inconsciente, se apartó el pringoso pelo hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo—: ¡¡Mi materia Sagrado!! ¡¡La he perdido!!

—Tranquila, aquí está —indicó Sephiroth, sacándola de la nada, donde la había guardado después de que Yuffie se la hubiese entregado antes de ir a la iglesia con la esperanza de que sirviese para que él abogase en su favor ante Aerith—. Tu compañera ninja impidió que cayera al lago del santuario y me la dio para que te la devolviese.

—¡Oh, menos mal! —exclamó antes de cogerla y apretarla contra su pecho—. ¡Ni te imaginas el disgusto que me habría llevado si la hubiese perdido...!

—Normal, es un recuerdo de tu madre.

—Eh... sí, claro, también por eso —concedió, haciéndola desaparecer en su bolsillo inexistente—. ¡He resucitado! —exclamó contenta, como si acabase de darse cuenta. Varios aplausos y exclamaciones de sus compañeros siguieron a esas palabras—. ¡Y, para celebrarlo, he tenido una idea genial! ¡Sephi, vayamos a un hotelito de 5 estrellas para que me pueda dar un baño de espuma y luego tengamos una buena sesión de sexo salvaje!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chillaron todos menos Sephiroth y Zack, acostumbrados al concepto de celebración de la cetra.

—¡A–Aerith...! —tartamudeó Tifa, pálida, sin poderse creer que una propuesta tan descarada hubiese salido de su amiga. ¡Y con todos ellos delante!

—Sí, sí —asintió Aerith con voz condescendiente—, sé que me habéis echado mucho de menos y estáis deseando pasar tiempo conmigo, pero lo primero es lo primero.

—Aerith... —empezó Sephiroth con un tono que hizo fruncir el ceño a la mujer—. No te imaginas hasta qué punto estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay una cosilla que requiere nuestra atención antes de que podamos dedicarnos a lo que nos apetece de verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró, molesta—. ¿Y QUÉ se supone que te parece más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Mira eso —indicó, señalando hacia arriba. A través del agujero del techo, Aerith pudo ver a qué se refería, porque, al igual que pasaba la luz del sol pese a la placa superior, se podía ver el cielo nocturno y allí, brillando en rojo fuego, Meteorito.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&?! ¡Pero ¿no te pasó Tifa mi mensaje de que no destruyeras el Planeta?!

—Sí lo hizo, pero, aparte de que cuando lo hizo ya nos caía Meteorito encima, no fui yo quien lo invocó; fue Madre —declaró, teniendo un momento de bondad suprema que le hizo omitir el nombre de Cloud en el asunto.

—¡¿Tanto te cuesta controlar una cabeza mutante asesina?!

—Sinceramente, Aerith, espero que nunca tengas que comprobarlo.

—¡Arg! ¡¡Seguro que esto es culpa vuestra!! —acusó, señalando a Cloud y Zack.

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! —aseguró Zack—. ¡Cuando salí por primera vez ya caía esa cosa!

—¡¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?! ¡Desapareciste cinco años, dejándome plantada, a merced de los crueles comentarios y cotilleos del vecindario, que decían que me habías abandonado para irte con otra! ¡Y dejaste a tus padres un mensaje cobarde, en el que te hacías el muerto, para aplacar mi ira! ¡¡Y les enviaste esa foto mía tan vergonzosa en la que me hurgaba la nariz!! ¡¡Mereces la muerte por eso!!

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Todo tiene una explicación!

—¡Lo dudo!

—Aerith —llamó Sephiroth, apoyando una mano en el hombro enfangado de la chica—, anda, dale la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos.

—Chts —chasqueó la lengua—, vale.

Zack, sabiendo que su vida dependía de sus siguientes palabras, las escogió todo lo cuidadosamente de lo que era capaz:

—Verás, Aerith, preciosa, no es que quisiera dejarte tirada para que la gente se riera de ti ni nada parecido, ¡lo juro! Lo que pasa es que, durante la misión esa a la que me mandaron, me caí por unas escaleras y, mientras estaba inconsciente, un científico loco me secuestró y me metió en una probeta gigante llena de Mako donde me tuvo medio sedado durante 5 años, hasta que al fin logré escapar. ¡Y, por supuesto, en cuanto fui libre lo primero que hice fue ir hacia Midgar para verte!

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió Aerith, de mal humor—. ¡¿De camino a Midgar te atropelló un camión, provocándote con el golpe amnesia, y has estado sin recuerdos, viviendo con los ancianitos que te recogieron en un pueblo perdido que no sale en los mapas, hasta ayer, que despertaste del coma que te ocasionó salvar a una niña de ser atropellada por un autobús y lo recordaste todo?! ¡¿Es serio crees que me voy a creer estas historias propias de novelas baratas?!

—¡No te miento, Aerith! ¡Es verdad lo de los experimentos! ¡Si no te lo crees, pregúntale a Cloud, que a él también lo cogieron!

—¡Zack no miente! —aseguró el rubio—. ¡Aunque no recuerde absolutamente nada de aquello, estoy seguro de que pasó!

—¡Tú calla, que ni siquiera sabes pensar! —espetó Aerith, haciendo retroceder a Cloud—. Y respecto a ti, ¡¿y qué me dices de aquella carta que mandaste a tus padres diciendo que ibas a "desaparecer una temporada" y en la que adjuntabas esa humillante fotografía mía para que me contasen el cuento de que habías muerto dirigiéndome tus últimos y moribundos pensamientos?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuándo hiciste eso?! ¡¿Mientras cambiaban el Mako del tubo donde te tenían guardado?!

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a negar, utilizando al máximo su mente para salvar la vida—. ¡Mandé la carta, vía garuda, justo antes de ir al reactor, durante el incendio de Nibelheim! ¡Lo hice porque Seph, que yo creía que se había vuelto loco de remate, me iba a hacer lonchitas con un 200% de probabilidades si no conseguía convencerlo de lo contrario, así que pensé en mandar la carta a mis padres para que no se preocupasen por no volver a saber nada de mí jamás y que creyesen que estaba de juerga! ¡Y el mensaje para ti era porque pensaba dedicarte mi ultimo pensamiento moribundo, en serio! —mintió como un bellaco. No respecto al momento y método de envío de la carta, aquello era verdad. Pero la realidad era que, como Zack no pensaba morir en el reactor, aunque sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a un combate contra Sephiroth fuesen más que nulas, había supuesto que se vería forzado a esconderse una larga temporada para que los de Shinra no le endosaran el marrón de pagar la reconstrucción de Nibelheim, por no querer ofender a Sephiroth pidiéndole el dinero a él. Por eso había enviado la carta a sus padres, para que aseguraran a Aerith, sólo en el impensable caso de que se la tropezaran (probablemente buscándolo para matarlo por el abandono), que estaba muerto. Había sido una mala idea, sin duda, pero cuando uno de tus mejores amigos se vuelve loco y hace arder la ciudad donde estás, no da tiempo a pensar las cosas claramente.

—¡¡No cuela, Zack!! —sentenció Aerith—. ¡¡En realidad SÍ te fugaste de juerga!! ¡¡El cuento de los cinco años en una probeta de Mako se lo intentas vender a tus padres, yo no soy imbécil!!

—Aerith —interrumpió Sephiroth, tras un suspiro—. Sé que suena poco creíble lo de los experimentos, pero Zack no miente. A nosotros nos contó lo mismo y no tenía razón para mentirnos, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a resucitar y necesitaría una coartada ante ti.

—No sé, no sé...

—Aerith, preciosa, deja que acabe de contarte la historia, ¿vale? —suplicó Zack. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, lo cual el moreno consideró como que le daba permiso para continuar—. Verás, cuando al fin llegué a Midgar, de casualidad vi un periódico y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que había estado 5 años en aquellos laboratorios y no una semana, como había creído. Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estás intoxicado por Mako y medio sedado... —divagó—. El caso, que cuando me enteré de que había pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que igual estabas algo enfadada conmigo, aunque pensé que tampoco lo habrías pasado tan mal, porque creía que Sephiroth sí había regresado tras la misión. —Y eso era cierto, Zack había confiado en que ese detalle fuera el que le proporcionase los segundos necesarios para explicarse cuando regresase de su viaje improvisado—. Bueno, el caso es que, como me parecía que estaba muy feo volver con las manos vacías después de tanto tiempo, y supuse que pasados cinco años te darían igual unos mesecitos antes o después, me embarqué en un arriesgado viaje por el mundo para buscar algo para ti.

—¡¿Un regalo?! —escupió con desprecio Aerith—. ¡¿Crees que comprándome una baratija sacada de cualquier lado vas a aplacar mi ira?!

—¡No es una baratija, es algo muy especial que sé que te encantará! —se defendió—. ¡Y no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado conseguirlo! Lo tengo aquí, en esta maleta —señaló—. ¡Y la he protegido con mi propia vida!

—Eso es verdad —asintieron el resto.

—Hmf, veámoslo —concedió Aerith, pensando que si ocupaba una maleta entera igual sí era algo interesante. Total, siempre podía coger el regalo y luego vengarse igualmente.

Tras tragar saliva sonoramente y encomendarse a todos los dioses inexistentes del universo del Final Fantasy 7, Zack se arrodilló junto a la maleta y empezó a introducir las treinta y siete claves numéricas necesarias para abrirla. Cuando al fin acabó con los numeritos, abrió la maleta, de cuyo interior surgió un intenso y cegador resplandor anormal cuya única razón de ser era conferir dramatismo a aquel momento. Cuando la luz desapareció, ante todos quedó al descubierto el contenido de la maleta.

—No... no puede ser... —balbució Aerith, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y casi sin voz.

—No fastidies... ¿_todavía _seguías queriendo eso?... —añadió Sephiroth, incrédulo.

—¿Trocitos de papel? —expresó Cloud el desconcierto general.

—Qué #&ç#& de regalo —opinó Yuffie, decepcionada.

—¡Sí puede ser, Aerith! —exclamó Zack, ignorando al resto—. ¡Y es! Aquí están reunidos los siete millones ochocientos cuarenta y nueve mil trescientos veinticinco cromos adhesivos que conforman la colección "Monstruario del universo Final Fantasy" que empezaste a hacerte cuando tenías cinco años y nunca lograste completar. ¡Incluso están los cromos de Sephiroth y Genesis, de los que sólo hay uno en el mundo! ¡Y no he pegado ni uno solo en el álbum, para que tengas el placer de hacerlo tú misma!

—¡Oh, Zack! —exclamó Aerith, con ojos anegados de lágrimas—. ¡Es algo que siempre quise y pensé que nunca iba a tener! ¡Me hace taaaaaanta ilusión!

—Lo sé —asintió, algo más tranquilo—. Por eso me he molestado en visitar hasta el último rincón del mundo para conseguir esos cromos que sólo se vendían en ciertas ciudades, para impedir que la gente pudiera hacerse la colección completa.

—¡Es un regalo tan bonito! —aprobó la chica—. Después de esto, soy incapaz de reprocharte que te dejases secuestrar y meter en una probeta gigante llena de Mako... —admitió, para total alivio de su ex—. Aunque, como comprenderás... no tengo la más mínima intención de volver a ser tu novia, que tengo un orgullo y pocas ganas de retomar lo nuestro.

—Tranquila, Aerith, entiendo perfectamente que después del modo en que te he fallado como novio, habiéndote dejado sola durante cinco años en los que no has podido abusar con saña de mi cuenta bancaria, no hay posibilidad de que quieras volver conmigo. Es más, en este tiempo que he estado viajando, me he dado cuenta de que sólo estabas conmigo por lástima y que en realidad eres demasiada mujer para mí, que yo merezco mucho menos y tú mucho más —dramatizó, regalándole los oídos a Aerith, por si acaso—. Tú mereces tener el camino libre para poder estar con Sephiroth, mucho más guapo y poderoso que yo... ¡Y, además, tras la trágica muerte de la mayoría de los altos cargos de Shinra, ahora Seph es el Presidente de Shinrra!

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó ella, con ojos brillantes, y a continuación se giró hacia el aludido—. ¡¡Sephi!! ¡No te habrás olvidado de nuestra promesa, ¿verdad?!

—No, claro —suspiró—. El Shinrra Times, la Shinrra Radio y el Shinrra TV serán todo tuyos.

—¡¡Yayyy!! —chilló, presa de la euforia, y se lanzó a abrazarlo—. ¡¡Eres el mejor!! ¡¡Por eso me enamoré de ti!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Sephiroth, atónito, y la alejó un poco para poder ver en su mirada si le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de sorpresa? —preguntó Aerith, confundida—. Si ya lo sabías.

—¡¿Por qué tenía que saberlo?! ¡Si nunca me lo has dicho! ¡Y empezaste a salir con Zack!

—Lo de Zack ya te lo he explicado varias veces —murmuró, mosqueada—. ¡Acepté a salir con él porque me lo pidió, algo que tú NO parecías dispuesto a hacer! ¡¡No querías formalizar lo nuestro!!

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Si eras tú la que siempre hablaba de que así estábamos muy bien!

—¡¡Lo decía a ver si te picabas!! Además, ¡ni siquiera después de que te dijera que era a ti a quien quería, fuiste capaz de romperle las piernas a Zack, exigirle que no se volviera a acercar a mí, y pedirme salir juntos!

—Jo, Aerith, qué cruel... —intervino Zack, pero fue ignorado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

—¡¿Cómo que "cuándo"?! ¡No me puedo creer que hayas olvidado el momento más importante de tu vida!

—Esto, Aerith... —dijo Zack, intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Te digo que no sé de qué hablas!

—Aerith... —insistió Zack.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! ¡Yo te abrí mi corazón y tú lo has olvidado!

—¡¡AERITH!! —chilló Zack, casi dejando sorda a la pareja, que se volvió hacia él, con cara de pocos amigos—. Aerith, escucha... ¿Es que no te acuerdas de que aquella noche estábamos borrachos como una cuba y que a Sephiroth el alcohol le hizo reacción con el Mako líquido que Hojo le colaba en el café de los almuerzos y por eso a la mañana siguiente no recordaba lo que había hecho el último mes?

—¡Anda, es cierto! ¡Jajajaja! —rió Aerith al recordarlo.

—No me lo puedo creer... —gimió Sephiroth—. A veces odio mi vida... La mayoría de las veces...

—Va, hombre, no es para tanto —opinó Zack.

—¿Y qué me dices de lo de Cloud, eh, Aerith? —insistió el hombre de cabellos plateados, negándose a aceptar aquello hasta que no estuviera seguro, en vistas a posibles daños psicológicos futuros si todo era una broma despiadada de Aerith y Zack, que no sería la primera ni la última.

—Bueno... —empezó ella—, pensaba que estabas muerto, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida! —argumentó—. Al principio me engañó con su pose chulesca y su aire de protagonista, haciéndome creer que era _cool_. Pero ahora sé que no era más que fachada y que, más que algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, si llega a enamorarse de mí alguien tan patético como él habría sido una mancha en mi historial de conquistas.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Cloud, ofendido.

—Oh, Aerith... —musitó Tifa, emocionada—. Entonces ¿quieres decir que Cloud te deslumbró y creíste que a su lado podrías olvidar a tu amor de infancia; pero que, tras reencontrarte con él, te diste cuenta de que en realidad seguías amando a Sephiroth y nunca podrías amar a otro? ¡Eso es tan romántico!

«Esta gente entiende lo que quiere», pensaron Zack, Aerith y Sephiroth, sincronizados.

—Algo así —concedió la cetra, tanto para no tener que dar explicaciones como para quedar como una joven romántica y profunda.

—Ey, Aerith, preciosa —empezó Zack—. Ahora que hablas de rehacer vidas y tal… Después de darme cuenta de que tú eras demasiada mujer para mí y de que no podía aspirar a tanto —peloteó—, empecé a mirar al resto de criaturas del universo y me di cuenta de que ahí, ante mis narices, había tenido a la mujer de mi vida que, si bien no es tan perfecta como tú, es ideal para mí... Espero que no te importe —casi suplicó—. Aún no le he dicho nada, esperando que me concedieras tu bendición —aseguró, y aquello era mitad verdad, ya que era demasiado riesgo hacer algo así sin que Aerith estuviese de acuerdo, y mitad mentira, ya que aunque la cetra se opusiese estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, aún arriesgando la vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido te has buscado a otra? —preguntó con una mueca. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea, en su opinión Zack debería llorar toda su vida el haberla perdido—. Pues espero que sea una mujer absolutamente extraordinaria, casi tanto como yo...

—Pues... ejem, la verdad es que se trata de... de Elmyra —finalizó casi en un susurro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Mi madre?!

—Te lo puedo explicar...

—¡Depravado! ¡Quieres aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi madre!

—¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡Yo la quiero de verdad! ¡¡Lo juro!!

—No miente —intervino en su defensa Sephiroth, y Cloud asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Piensa que incluso ha sido capaz de superar vuestra ruptura gracias a lo que siente por ella —añadió sabiendo que Aerith consideraría aquello una muestra de que el amor de Zack tenía por fuerza que ser verdadero.

—Mm... Bueno... —meditó Aerith en voz alta—. Bien pensado, a Zack lo conozco bien y sé que es buen tío... Prefiero que él esté con mi madre que cualquier viejo depravado que, cuando me despistara, intentase meterme mano.... Mm... Va, vale, aceptaré que lo intentes —concedió.

—¡¡Gracias, Aerith!! —exclamó el moreno, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Te prometo que seré el mejor padrastro del mundo y te consentiré todos tus caprichos!

—Jejeje, genial —rió, contenta—. Y, solucionados todos mis asuntos con mis ex o intentos de ex —añadió dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a Cloud—, ahora hay que definir lo nuestro —declaró, clavando la mirada de sus ojos verdes en Sephiroth—. ¡Que ya tengo veintidós años! ¡Ahora que está todo claro y que te has convertido en el hombre más poderoso del Planeta, en más de un sentido, tu deber es casarte conmigo para hacerme rica y famosa! ¡¡Y, para que no puedas desdecirte, voy a formalizarlo!! —sentenció antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo invisible e inexistente de Sephiroth y sacar el PHS. Luego marcó con rapidez un número, de memoria, y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—"¿Diga?" —oyó Aerith una voz chillona que le llegaba desde el aparato.

—¡Mamá, soy yo!

—"¡¡Hiji!! ¡¡Qué alegría, por fin te dignas a llamar a tu pobre mami!! ¡No sabía nada de ti desde que me llamaste por lo de aquel acertijo, querida! ¡Cualquiera habría pensado que te habías muerto!"

—¡Jajajaja! —rió forzadamente Aerith para disimular—. No, lo que pasa es que se me cayó el PHS en un lago y por eso no pude llamarte —se excusó.

—Eso me recuerda... —musitó de pronto Zack—, que hace diez años que me largué de casa con los ahorros de mis viejos y aún no me he acordado de devolverles el dinero... Ni de llamarles, después de los cinco años que estuve sedado en Nibelheim, para decirles que sigo vivo...

—Hijo desnaturalizado... —acusaron todos menos la cetra, Vincent y Jenova, que estaba demasiado entretenida haciendo graffiti sacrílegos en los muros.

—"Ah, eso lo explica todo... ¿Y llamas desde un PHS nuevo?" —se interesó Elmyra.

—No, qué va. Desde el de Sephiroth.

—"¿El de quién? ¿Sífilo? ¿Un amigo nuevo?"

—¡Sephiroth! —exclamó, exasperada y horrorizada por la equivocación de su madre—. ¡Se–phi–roth! ¡Maldita sea, tienes que aprendértelo de una vez, mamá! ¡No es tan difícil, si tiene menos de tres consonantes entre las vocales! —señaló—. ¡Y tendrás que darte prisa en aprendértelo, porque nos vamos a casar y tendrás que deletrearlo bien cuando encargues las postales de las invitaciones!

—"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Que vas a casarte con un desconocido?!"

—¡No es un desconocido! ¡Si lo conozco de toda la vida! ¡Desde incluso antes que a ti!

—"¡Aaaaah! ¡Hablas del chico del pelo plateado! —entendió—. ¡¿QUÉ?! —recuperó el hilo de la conversación—. ¡¿Te vas a casar con él?!"

—Sí —afirmó, con orgullo—. Me lo ha pedido, casi suplicado, y no le he podido decir que no.

—¿Cómo? —emitió Cloud, confundido—. ¿Pero no ha sido ella quien...?

—Déjala —lo interrumpió Sephiroth—. Ella lo ha percibido así y a mí no me molesta.

—"¡Pero ¿y Zack?!" —exigía saber Elmyra.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que lo mío con Zack se acabó en el mismo momento que pasaron dos días seguidos sin que recibiera noticias suyas! —le recordó. Luego, captando los gestos suplicantes que le hacía Zack, añadió—: Además, en realidad nosotros dos nunca fuimos muy en serio, sólo éramos novios por poder fardar de tener novio y tal —inventó.

—"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si yo estaba delante cuando se te declaró y él iba muy en serio! ¡No me digas que has jugado con sus sentimientos, hiji!" —respondió, usando por primera vez en su vida un tono de reproche con Aerith.

—¡No, claro que no! Lo que pasa es que Zack estaba deslumbrado por mi belleza sublime y mi maravillosa personalidad, pero al poco de estar juntos se dio cuenta de que yo era demasiado perfecta para él y que sólo podía verme como un amor platónico e inalcanzable que no merecía —le aseguró con todo dramático—. Pero ni él está enamorado de mí, ni yo de él, por eso hemos cortado ¡y yo me voy a casar!

—"¡¡Oh, hiji, esas son noticias maravillosas!! —aseguró, con euforia, y la cetra tuvo la sensación de que no se refería sólo a su matrimonio—. ¡Por fin vas a sentar la cabeza! ¡Y con un chico muy guapo y simpático! No tanto como Zack, claro, ¡pero aun así es perfecto! ¡Si hasta está bien posicionado, era superior de Zack en el ejército! —recordó—. ¡Mis amigas se van a morir de envidia cuando se lo cuente! ¡Tienes que venir pronto por casa para ayudarme con los preparativos!"

—Tranquila, mamá, iré en cuanto pueda. Mientras, puedes ir mirando diseños para las tarjetas de las invitaciones, preseleccionando menús para el banquete o buscando números de floristerías.

—"¡No te preocupes, hiji! ¡Oh, estoy taaaaaaan feliz! ¡Tu boda será incluso mejor que la que yo tuve con Godo, ¡y eso que fue la boda del año!!"

—Jejeje, no lo dudo —asintió—. Ahora tengo que dejarte. ¡En cuanto pueda te visito! ¡Adiós!

—"¡Adiós, hiji! ¡Dale saludos a tu prometido, jijiji!"

Aerith colgó y se giró hacia Sephiroth.

—Mamá te manda recuerdos —informó. Luego le devolvió el PHS—. Aah... —suspiró—. Pues nada, ahora que se ha resuelto el asunto... ¡vamos a celebrar el acontecimiento con una buena dosis de sexo salvaje! —exclamó, agarrando a Sephiroth del brazo.

—Pero... ¿y lo de Meteorito? —quiso saber él, mientras el resto asentía.

—¡Que se ocupen tus subordinados, que para eso eres el jefe! —replicó Aerith, dejando de piedra a Cloud y su grupo—. ¡Nosotros tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que salvar el mundo!

—... —Sephiroth se detuvo unos instantes a meditar las palabras de su prometida hasta llegar a la conclusión más lógica—: Tienes razón, que se ocupen los protagonistas.

Dicho esto, cogió la maleta con el regalo de Zack para Aerith, y los dos, ignorando al resto, emprendieron el camino hacia la salida de la iglesia.

—¡¡Ey!! —se quejaron los del grupo, haciendo ademán de ir a detenerlos. Sin embargo, no habían dado ni un paso cuando Zack se metió por medio.

—Dejadlos que celebren el reencuentro y su compromiso —pidió el moreno—. Cuando la euforia del momento se apague un poco, se darán cuenta de que no se fían lo suficiente de los demás como para dejarles la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo en el que ellos viven. Entonces volverán al edificio central de Shinrra y podremos planear cómo parar la piedra esa —señaló Zack.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó Yuffie.

—Como Sephiroth se parezca a su madre —participó Vincent, para sorpresa de todos—, son capaces de quedarse en la cama hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡No digas eso! —pidió Tifa, algo avergonzada—. ¡Además, si Aerith no se ha puesto al instante a solucionar lo de Meteorito será porque el Planeta le ha dicho que hay tiempo suficiente! ¡Estoy segura!

—Suena lógico —aprobó Barret.

—No sé, no sé... —dudó Cloud—. Pero, bueno, tal vez para salvar el mundo con sus poderes de cetra Aerith sólo tenga que hacer una estupidez, como una danza mística o cantar algún cántico mágico cetra, y por eso no está preocupada.

—Sea lo que sea, no vale la pena calentarse la cabeza —opinó Zack—. Aprovechad el tiempo para hacer algo interesante mientras los esperamos. Yo aprovecharé para ir a ver a Elmyra.

—Vale, vamos —se apuntaron al instante Cloud y compañía, incluyendo a Jenova a la que, en un alarde de inconsciencia, Sephiroth se había dejado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué queréis venir?! ¡Necesito intimidad con ella para decirle lo que quiero decirle!

—Pero... —empezó Tifa— es que no nos dejarán entrar en el edificio de Shinrra sin Sephiroth...

—¡Pero si me contasteis que Barret, tú y Cloud os colasteis ya una vez para salvar a Aerith!

—Bueno, sí...

—Pero entonces el argumento lo requería, por lo que salimos victoriosos aunque fuese totalmente imposible de hacer —argumentó Barret.

—No seas así, Zack —añadió Cloud—. Es que no hay nada más interesante que hacer que ir a cotillear qué tiene Aerith en su cuarto. La otra vez no pude entrar...

—¡Y Marlene estará allí, yo TENGO que ir a verla! —declaró Barret quien, hasta ese momento, había olvidado completamente que el lugar donde había dejado a su hija estaba tan cerca que podía hacerle una visitita antes de salvar el mundo.

—Mf... Vaaaaale —accedió Zack, a regañadientes—. Pasáis y saludáis, ¡pero luego me dejáis privacidad!

Los ocho y Jenova recorrieron tranquilamente las pocas pantallas que los separaba de aquella donde se hallaba la hermosa casita de Elmyra y Aerith. Por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar los comentarios asombrados de los que aún no habían estado allí antes y, por tanto, fueron pillados por sorpresa por el contraste de aquella pantalla respecto a las anteriores.

—¡Es como una dimensión alternativa! —exclamó Redypuchi, asombrado—. ¡Tanta luz y belleza en medio de los suburbios!

—Sí, un lugar que parece que no debería estar aquí, como pasó con el cementerio donde encontramos a Vin, en Nibelheim, ¿eh? —sugirió Yuffie—. Y como otras tantas cosas sin sentido de este juego.

Zack, con una mezcla de impaciencia, alegría y nervios, se aproximó hasta la puerta de la casita y llamó con los nudillos.

—¡¡YA VOOOOOOOY!! —se oyó al otro lado la voz estridente de Elmyra, casi dejando sordos a los jóvenes. Jenova, por su parte, sin poder soportar tanta belleza y pureza, se había dirigido al campo de flores dispuesta a hacer una poda innecesaria y despiadada e idear el modo de contaminar las cristalinas aguas salidas sólo los creadores del juego saben de dónde.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver a una ENORME y fea mujer azul.

—¡¡AAAAAAAAARGH!! —exclamaron Cid, Yuffie y Redypuchi, retrocediendo de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué diantres os pasa ahora?! —gruñó Zack, molesto.

—Es que vista al natural es #&ç#& más impresionante, tronch...

—¡¡ZACK!! —exclamó Elmyra, sorprendida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba bien a la vista su irregular y ennegrecida dentadura—. ¡¡HAS VUELTO!!

—¡¡Sí, he vuelto!! —respondió, eufórico.

—¡¡Qué alegría tan grande!!... ¡Oh! ¡Pero si no vienes solo! —se percató de pronto de la presencia de los otros siete, y eso que los había tenido ante sus narices desde el principio—. ¡Y a vosotros os conozco! —señaló a Cloud, Barret y Tifa—. ¡Sois los amigos de mi hiji!

—Sí, señora —asintió Tifa.

—¡¿Y Marlene?! —añadió Barret.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a la niña que trajo mi hiji? Está en el cuarto de invitados, jugando a las muñecas con la Barbie Trepa y el Ken _Streeper _de mi hija.

Barret no necesitó más indicaciones antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, haciendo retumbar la casa con cada zancada.

—¿Y mi hiji? ¿No estaba con vosotros? —quiso saber Elmyra, indicándoles que se acomodasen de pie en la sala, dado que, como sólo había tres sillas, tendrían que jugárselas a suertes.

—Sí, estaba con nosotros hasta hace nada, pero Seph y ella se han ido a celebrar el compromiso a algún lado en la Placa superior —resumió Zack sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Zack!... ¡Lo siento TANTO por ti! —empezó Elmyra, cambiando en cuestión de milésimas de segundo su expresión radiante por otra que era la misma personificación de la congoja y el desconsuelo. Incluso sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de retales para enjugarse los lagrimones. Su aspecto transmitía tan transparentemente la pura desdicha y la más profunda y desgarradora de las penas que, de haberla visto, Edward Cullen habría sentido envidia—. ¡Debes estar TAN destrozado! ¡Con TODO lo que tú amabas a mi hiji! ¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto?! ¡A TI!

—¡Pe–pero Elmyra! ¡¿Es que no has escuchado lo que te ha dicho tu hija por PHS?!

—¡No! ¡No finjas que no te importa! —suplicó—. ¡Ante mí no tienes que hacerte el fuerte! ¡Sé que eres tan noble y bueno que, para no hacer sentir culpable a mi hija por su inexplicable decisión, has preferido convencerla de que no la amabas! ¡Pero a mí no me puedes engañar!

—Elmyra... Yo no estoy fingiendo...

—Esto... —empezó Cloud, sintiendo lástima por su mejor amigo—. Nosotros subimos arriba, ¿vale? Tengo que presentarle al resto las ratas del cuarto de Aerith —improvisó. Los demás lo siguieron encantados, pues la desgarradora imagen de Elmyra les contagiaba su desdicha de tal manera que empezaban a desear que Meteorito cayera sobre ellos para acabar con su agonía.

Una vez solos en la sala, Zack se armó de paciencia.

—Elmyra, tranquila, deja que te lo explique...

—Es cierto ¡qué desconsiderada soy! ¡Tú, aquí, muriendo por dentro del sufrimiento, y yo empeorando las cosas con mis lágrimas! Pero, ¡tranquilo, no tienes por qué sufrir solo! ¡Podemos llorar juntos, hartándonos de helado de chocolate, mientras vemos tu película favorita: "El chico que se enamoró de la madre de su novia"!

No es que Zack tuviese ningún apego especial a dicha película, pero dado que el joven, desde que empezó a salir con Aerith, no cesaba de invitar a Elmyra a visionarla junto a él —con la secreta esperanza de que la mujer entendiera la indirecta: que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro aunque él fuera el novio de su hija—, la enorme mujer había llegado a la conclusión de que al moreno le encantaba esa película.

—De veras que no hace falta, Elmyra... —decía Zack mientras la mujer azul dejaba en su mano un bote de helado de chocolate tamaño familia numerosa—. Estoy bien, lo de Aerith y Seph no me ha afectado para nada. ¡Es más! ¡Me alegro por ellos!

—Eres TAN noble... —se admiró Elmyra, con la cara ya manchada por completo de chocolate y el cucharón sopero lleno para cuando continuase devorando—. Te basta con ver feliz a la mujer que amas...

—¡Por supuesto que no me basta! ¡YO quiero ser feliz a su lado!

—¡Oh, pogge Zag! —exclamó con la boca llena.

—¡¡No, no me has entendido!!

—¡Come, come! —invitó ella tras tragar sonoramente—. El chocolate te ayudará a tomar fuerzas para superar este gran trauma.

—¡Elmyra, por favor, sólo dame un minuto entero para hablar sin interrumpirme y lo entenderás todo! —prometió.

—Eso ¡habla! ¡Sácalo todo! ¡No dejes nada dentro de ti, haciéndote daño!

«Dios, qué cruz...» —pensó Zack—. «Está claro que con ella no me puedo andar con rodeos, porque si lo hago o tergiversará mis palabras o no me dejará acabar la frase, así que me tocará ir al grano», se dijo, antes de empezar:

—¡¡TE AMO!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Elmyra, escupiendo la cuchara.

—¡¡QUE TE AMO A TI, ELMYRA, NO, A AERITH!!

—¡¿Pe–pero cómo?! ¡¡Si aquel día tú...!!

—¡¡Aquel día me estaba declarando a ti, Elmyra!! ¡¡Lo que sucede es que dio la #&ç#&!¬+# casualidad de que Aerith tuvo que aparecer en aquel #&ç#&!¬+# momento y malinterpretarlo todo!! ¡¡Pero eres TÚ la que siempre he amado!!

—Pe–pero...

—¡¡Y no pude arreglar el malentendido porque estaba #&ç# alucinado con lo que había pasado y no me disteis ni un segundo de respiro antes de convertirme en el novio oficial de Aerith para todos los suburbios del 5 al 7!!

—Lo siento, Zack, es que mi amiga Godofredina es un poco indiscreta...

—Da igual, da igual... —se dijo Zack, recuperando el aliento después de todos esos gritos. Pero, visto lo visto, si no se decían las cosas claras y muy altas, Elmyra no las comprendía—. Lo importante es que lo hayas comprendido ahora...

—Pero, Zack... —empezó Elmyra, con preocupación levemente reflejada en sus ojos saltones—. ¿Estás seguro de que en realidad es eso lo que sientes y no es sólo que quedaste deslumbrado ante mi belleza y mi madurez de mujer adulta? Tú eres tan joven, tan guapo, tan encantador, tan triunfador, con todo un futuro por delante...

—¡¡Claro que estoy seguro de que te amo!! ¡¡Y te lo demostraré aquí mismo si es necesario!! —exclamó él, cogiéndola por la mano y levantándose de la silla.

«¡OH! ¡Me ha cogido de la mano!» —alucinó Elmyra, superemocionada—. «¡Es la primera vez en la vida que un hombre me coge de la mano! ¡Ni siquiera Godo, en nuestra boda, me rozó! ¡De hecho, es la experiencia carnal más intensa que he tenido jamás!», se percató, escandalizada por el atrevimiento del joven.

—¡Oh, Zack, no seas tan desvergonzado! —pidió, ruborizada—. Imagina que entrase alguien y nos viese cogidos de la mano... ¡Sin estar casados! ¡Eso es pecaminoso!

—Eeeh... —musitó Zack, observando las manos unidas, y al fin entendiendo por qué Aerith y Sephiroth estaban tan empeñados en ocultar a Elmyra la existencia de sus encuentros íntimos—. Claro, claro... —le dio la razón, pero sin soltarla. Tal vez aún le quedaba salvar el mundo de un meteorito gigante y encontrar a alguien que lo casara con Elmyra bien rapidito, pero lo importante era que al fin había podido declararse a la mujer que amaba, y por la respuesta recibida él había entendido sin atisbo de duda un "yo también te amo".

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡¡Como una oooooolaaaaa, tu amor llegó a mi viiiidaaaaaa...!! —desafinaba de modo cruel Cid, de pie en el minúsculo escenario rosa, con los focos iluminándolo desde arriba, en una esquina del bar de los suburbios del sector 5. Sentados alrededor de una mesa, lo animaban sus compañeros mientras escogían la siguiente canción que cantarían en el karaoke y apuraban sus bebidas. En una mesa cercana había una parejita haciéndose carantoñas; en la barra estaban Marlene, que bailaba sobre ella al más puro estilo del Bar Coyote; y el cocinero, que estaba emborrachándose para olvidar lo miserable que era su vida. En el baño del local estaba encerrada una mujer con problemas de regularidad intestinal, la misma que cruelmente Aerith había abandonado a su suerte al poco de empezar el juego, durante la visita al Mercado Muro, por no haberle querido dar un digestivo.

Ese fue el panorama que encontraron Zack, Aerith y Sephiroth nada más entrar al bar del Mercado Muro. La cetra, curiosamente, llevaba su vestido rosa de siempre, completamente limpio y sin rastro alguno de barro.

—Sabía que estarían aquí perdiendo el tiempo —recalcó Aerith, satisfecha de poder demostrar, una vez más, que ella siempre tenía la razón.

—Suerte que al final decidimos que no era prudente dejar en sus manos el destino de nuestro Planeta y vinimos a buscarlos —se dijo Sephiroth.

—¡¡Ey, chicos!! —gritó Zack, llamando la atención de todos, que se giraron hacia la entrada.

—¡Aerith! —se alegraron de verla todos menos Yuffie, que se camufló todo lo que pudo para pasar desapercibida, y Cloud, al que lo que le nació exclamar fue:

—¡¡Presidente, has vuelto!! ¡Eres increíble! ¡¡Has logrado saciar a la más que probablemente insaciable Aerith a tiempo para salvar el mundo!!

—Se supone que vosotros deberíais salvar el mundo, no, yo —recalcó éste mientras los tres se acercaban a la mesa, al igual que Cid, que le había pasado el micro a Marlene—. Lo que no sé es qué hacéis aquí en vez de estar en el edificio central de Shinrra para planear lo que haréis.

—No es que no quisiéramos —se excusó Cloud—, pero es que no podemos entrar si no vamos contigo o con Zack, los guardias de seguridad no nos dejan... Bueno, a Tifa sí que le dejaban pasar, pero al resto, no —matizó con cierto resentimiento al recordar la cara de babosos pervertidos de los hombres ante los evidentes encantos de la morena.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —añadió Zack— es por qué salisteis de la casa de Elmyra por la ventana de la habitación de Aerith para venir hacia aquí. Cuando llegaron Sephiroth y Aerith buscándonos y Elmyra al fin nos soltó, fuimos a buscaros y no estabais.

—Bueno —volvió a tomar la palabra Cloud, que para algo era el líder—, es que cuando te oímos gritar declaraciones de amor a todo pulmón, temimos que fueras capaz de tirártela allí mismo y, sinceramente, NO queríamos oír eso —finalizó mientras los otros asentían, totalmente de acuerdo.

—Como si Elmyra fuera a dejarse antes del matrimonio... —lamentó Zack.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó Aerith, con una vena hinchada—. Dejad de hablar de la no vida sexual de mi madre e id levantando vuestros traseros de la silla, ¡que tenemos que salvar el Planeta rapidito! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que organizar ahora que soy propietaria de los más grandes y únicos periódico, radio y canal de televisión del Planeta, muahahahaha!

—Ya habéis oído —asintió Sephiroth—, vamos al muro que hay cerca de la base de Don Corneo, ese que tendremos que escalar por necesidad para llegar al nivel superior de Midgar por culpa de que a algún subnormal se le ocurrió aplastar el sector 7 y, con él, el único tren de la ciudad.

—No es el único camino, nosotros vamos por las alcantarillas —señaló Cloud.

—¿Las alcantarillas de aquí abajo conectan con las de arriba? —inquirió el hombre, con serias dudas sobre la lógica de aquello.

—¿Ves, Sephi? —señaló Aerith—. ¡Yo tenía razón cuando decía que las alcantarillas llevaban a todas partes!

—Da igual, esta vez escalaremos para que no haya sido trabajo inútil diseñar esa pantalla —decidió por todos Sephiroth.

—¡No hay problema! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡¿Qué es un enorme muro liso seguido de trozos de chatarra en dudoso equilibrio?! ¡Yo estuve en...!

—¡¡Tú no estuviste en SOLDIER!! —le recordaron todos menos Sephiroth, Tifa y Zack; incluyendo a Aerith, a la que su prometido y su ex ya habían puesto al corriente de los problemas mentales de Cloud.

—¡¡Pero pude haberlo estado!! —se defendió—. ¡Tengo todo lo que tienen ellos: estuve en Shinra, fui soldado, me ducharon en Mako y me dieron un chute de células de Jenova!

—Hay que ver lo diferente que es el resultado cuando se usa el mismo proceso sobre un ejemplar decente o sobre uno lamentable... —se dijo Sephiroth.

—Es como cuando cazas chocobos —se animó Zack—. Algunos dan pena y otros son la leche, pero no lo ves cuando los coges, no, tienes que irte a la otra punta del mundo y preguntarle a un mocoso del establo para darte cuenta de si tu chocobo brinca enérgicamente o se arrastra con la cabeza gacha...

—Una metáfora muy bonita —cortó Aerith, mientras Sephiroth le arrancaba el micrófono del karaoke de los dientes a Jenova—, pero es hora de largarse a salvar el mundo.

—¿Y Marlene? —quiso saber Tifa—. Será peligroso que ella también escale por un lugar así...

—Que vuelva a mi casa andando, que tampoco pilla tan lejos —resolvió Aerith.

—¡¿SOLA?! —corearon Barret, Redypuchi y Tifa, nada de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no? Yo lo he hecho desde que era una mocosa y nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Bueno, Aerith, es que tú no eres una chica normal... —le recordó Tifa.

—No os preocupéis, tronch —intervino Cid tras soltar una buena cantidad de humo—. Ya sabéis que a los niños indefensos nunca los atacan los #&ç#& monstruos, aunque estén paseando por medio de la #&& guarida de un #&!¬+# ejército de alimañas asesinas; o al menos no pasa hasta el instante en que aparecen los #&ç#&!¬+# protagonistas de turno para salvarlos, tronch.

—Es cierto...

—Pues nada, ¡arreando! —ordenó Aerith, saboreando el poder tiranizar de nuevo.

Caminando en grupito, y curiosamente no llamando la atención de nadie pese a lo llamativos que eran, recorrieron el camino desde el bar al muro y escalaron hasta la entrada del edificio de Shinrra, donde destacaba la figura de un joven sonriente.

—¡Presidente Gran Sephiroth! —saludó alegre Alfonsino antes de sacar de la nada una libreta de notas—. Le están esperando en la sala de reuniones en breve para discutir cómo salvar el mundo. He cancelado, como me pidió, todos los demás compromisos y he hecho un resumen de todas las llamadas que ha recibido.

—Gracias, Alfonsino... Es agradable saber que hay alguien eficiente en Shinrra...

—¡Gracias, Presidente! ¡Es un honor para mí serle útil!

—Sephi, ¿quién es este soldado sonriente? —inquirió Aerith, observándolo con recelo.

—Es Alfonsino. Ejerce como mi secretario al no haber ninguna secretaria en Shinrra porque todas están de baja por fin del mundo —resumió.

—Mm... secretario... —musitó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con sumo interés e intensidad—. ¡Está decidido! —concluyó, alzando un dedo antes de señalar a Alfonsino—. ¡Este chico es de mi entera confianza! ¡Será tu secretario de ahora en adelante y por siempre jamás!

—Ya... —musitó Sephiroth, entornando los ojos—. Lo que quieres decir es que no quieres que cuando regresen las secretarias (una vez salvado el mundo) ninguna de ellas se acerque a kilómetros de mí —supuso con acierto.

—¡No, para nada! Yo lo digo porque el chico parece de fiar, no porque me preocupe que cualquier zorra trepa intente tocar lo que es mío.

—Ya...

—Y, ya que trabajas para Sephi, Alfonsino —se dirigió directamente a él—, y Sephi pronto será mi marido y, por tanto, tendrá que obedecerme ciegamente —especificó, como si no lo hiciera ya—, eso significa que por extensión trabajas para mí. Pues tengo unos cuantos encargos que hacerte: ahora mismo ponte a buscar a los mejores modistas de trajes de novia del Planeta y que preparen un catálogo con sus diseños exclusivos para que pueda ir escogiendo con cuál me quedo... Con cuál modista, claro, el vestido tendrá que diseñarlo siguiendo mis exigencias privadas. También quiero que vayas buscando presupuesto para adecuar una zona para la gran fiesta y que busques blablabla... —siguió enumerando mientras Alfonsino tomaba notas con velocidad y eficacia.

Como la cetra no parecía ir a acabar en breve, decidieron que podía compaginar su _hobby_ de tiranizar con ir caminando hacia la sala de reuniones. Por el camino se encontraron con varios clones con capa, que, aprovechando la falta de personal de Shinrra, estaban entrando, para hacer fotografías y videos caseros, en todos los lugares en los que normalmente no les habrían dejado pasar. Sin embargo, lo primero que llamó la atención a nuestros protagonistas no fueron las tonterías que hacían los clones o las charlas de los guías hawaianos sobre la historia del edificio, sino que, al contrario de lo que sucedía en Junon o allí mismo la última vez que estuvieron, sí que había un mínimo de personal. Eso sí, eran hombres y unas pocas mujeres que parecían escapados de la época de las cavernas por la indumentaria compuesta por harapos sucios, el pelo enmarañado, la capa de roña de su cuerpo y su mirada nerviosa.

—¡Son los becarios–esclavos! —reconocieron Barret, Tifa y Cloud.

—¡Y ya no están encadenados a sus mesas! —añadió Tifa, contenta.

—No me parecía moral explotar así a la gente —expuso Sephiroth. Como todo trabajador de Shinra que no pertenecía al grupo de los jefazos, había vivido compadeciendo a aquellos infelices y temiendo que un paso en falso (como quemar un pueblo, por ejemplo) provocase que acabara uniéndose a ellos—. Así que dejé dicho antes de ir a resucitar a Aerith que les dieran la posibilidad de marcharse a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones. Lo que no entiendo es qué hacen aún aquí...

—Verá, señor Presidente —intervino Alfonsino, siempre dispuesto a resolver las dudas de su jefe—. Como pidió, les dimos la oportunidad de irse, pero llevan trabajando tanto tiempo que ahora son incapaces de concebir la vida sin trabajar. Además, les emocionó tanto la medida que usted propuso de que los que deseasen seguir en Shinrra tuviesen sueldo y derecho a comer, beber y tener en general necesidades vitales, que se ofrecieron amablemente a apoyarnos en estos tiempos de necesidad.

—Casi me siento emocionado por su fidelidad —confesó Sephiroth.

—Mm... —musitó Aerith, con los labios fruncidos—. Sephi, no sé yo si no has sido muy blando —opinó. La idea de pagar a alguien que podía trabajar gratis se le antojaba estúpida.

—¡Ey! —oyeron a sus espaldas—. ¡¿Barret?! —Se giraron y vieron a un hombre alto y que en su día seguro que fue musculoso, pero los años como becario–esclavo le habían hecho perder kilos, ganar barba y olvidar lo que significaba la higiene—. ¡Barret!

—¡Dyne! —exclamó Barret, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de correr hacia el mugriento y chocar los cañones de sus brazos arma—. ¡¡Qué alegría verte!!

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Barret! ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Shinrra nos ha dado derechos! ¡Por fin tendré días libres y podré visitar a Marlene! —se dijo, enjugándose una lagrimita—. ¡Ya ni debe acordarse de mí! ¡Ella era un bebé cuando me encadenaron al escritorio de la sala de cinco metros cuadrados donde he estado trabajando con otros cuarenta becarios–esclavos!

—¡Seguro que se alegra un montón de verte, aunque se me olvidase completamente hablarle de ti! —aseguró Barret.

—¡Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos cuando la secuestraste la noche que huiste de Corel para que no se te llevase el camión de Shinra como becario–esclavo!

—¡Claro que sí! —asintió, satisfecho con la decisión que tomó—. Por cierto, Dyne, estos son mis amigos: Tifa, Aerith, Redypuchi y Cid. Esos son unos conocidos: Vincent, Zack y Sephiroth. Y estos dos son unos imbéciles con lo que he tenido la desgracia de compartir equipo contra mi voluntad —finalizó señalando a Cloud y Yuffie.

—¡¡EY!! —se quejaron al unísono.

—¡Chicos —continuó Barret, ignorando al dúo—, este es Dyne, mi mejor amigo y el padre de Marlene!

—¡Vaya, es un placer! —aseguró Tifa—. ¡Barret me ha hablado tanto de ti desde que fuimos a Corel...! Porque antes no sabíamos nada de su pasado, claro.

—Hala, tú también tienes un brazo arma, como Barret —se percató Redypuchi, sagazmente—. ¿Perdiste el brazo luchando contra los de Shinra para recobrar tu libertad? —sugirió.

—¡Qué va! Lo de la mano fue preparando un batido con la licuadora eléctrica... Máquinas del diablo, grrr...

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! —exclamó Cid—. ¡Eso debió doler #&ç#, tronch!

—¡Pues lo de la mía fue con un exprimidor eléctrico! —¿presumió? Barret al recordar que ni Cid ni Vincent estaban en el grupo cuando lo contó.

—¡Qué #&ç#&!¬+#, tronch!

—¡¿Verdad que sí?!

—La gente de Corel es algo rarita —opinó Aerith, a unos pasos de distancia.

—Y tiene un serio problema con las máquinas eléctricas y las manos —añadió Redypuchi.

—Y no olvidemos lo de los sacrificios de gallos y asesinatos de cerdos en las fiestas —culminó Cloud.

—Chicos —interrumpió Sephiroth y, una vez más, fue abrir él la boca y se hizo el silencio—. Es muy conmovedor todo esto, pero tenemos un Planeta que salvar, así que dejad esto para cuando hayáis cumplido como protagonistas y vayamos a la sala de reuniones de una vez.

Seguidos por el incansable Alfonsino y dejando una estela de desastres ocasionados por Jenova a su paso, al fin alcanzaron la sala de reuniones. Nada más entrar, fueron recibidos por rostros conocidos y otros desconocidos. Por un lado estaban los Griegos Reno, Rude y Elena, acompañados por un hombre alto y de ojos y cabellos oscuros cuyo bigote se unía a la recortada y elegante barba que lucía, individuo que Sephiroth y Zack reconocieron como Reeve Tuesti. Por el otro, un alto, atractivo y atlético joven y cuatro viejos con cara de chiflados, pelo canoso, despeinado y que parecía un intento fallido de imitar el estilo afro, bata blanca, gafas de pasta y andares extraños.

—Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando —inició Reeve en cuanto estuvieron todos dentro—. Es una alegría veros. Sobre todo a ti, Aerith —peloteó.

—Lo sé —asintió, pagada de sí misma.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —corearon Cloud y compañía.

—No me extraña que no me reconozcáis... nunca fui muy influyente en la empresa, ni famoso, sigh... —Se secó una lagrimita—. Soy Reeve Tuesti, Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de Shinrra.

—¡¡El traidor!! —corearon Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Cid y Redypuchi, señalándolo con un dedo (y zarpa) acusador.

—¡Pero siempre estuve de vuestro lado! —se defendió ante las miradas que recibía—. ¡De verdad! ¡Nunca, jamás, pensé en traicionaros! ¡Y si le di la Piedra Angular a Tseng es porque se le resbaló de las patas de felpa al peluche! —mintió como un bellaco—. ¡Y ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por el Planeta!

—Normal, porque si revienta estiras la pata —señaló Reno, repantigado en una de las sillas de despacho y con las piernas sobre la mesa.

—¿No ha venido Tseng? —quiso saber Sephiroth, buscándolo con la mirada—. Todavía se esconde en el hospital...

—¡No se esconde! —defendió Elena, con viveza—. ¡Realmente está MUY mal! Lo que le ha pasado es... es horrible... sniff... —finalizó sinceramente destrozada por el recuerdo de la visita que, al fin, había podido hacerle, tras continuas evasivas de Tseng, que se negaba a recibir a nadie.

—Ya será menos, sólo lo pinché un poco por accidente —restó importancia Sephiroth, con suprema frialdad—. No debería hacer el vago de esa manera cuando la empresa pasa por un momento tan delicado. Me parece que tendréis que acostumbraros a tener a Vincent de jefe en los Griegos —añadió con una sonrisa digna del malo del videojuego, lo que se suponía que él debería haber sido.

—¡Va, Seph, dale un poco de tregua! —participó Zack en defensa de Tseng—. Tseng es un buen tío, te lo digo en serio, si le dio un bofetón a Aerith sería por algo... ¿Verdad, Aerith? —añadió, esperanzado al recordar que podría contar con el apoyo de ella para quitarle de la cabeza a Sephiroth la venganza.

—Oh, eso... —musitó Aerith, a punto de rebelar que en realidad lo de la bofetada lo había perdido ella como parte de un teatro que habían hecho para que ella quedara como una heroína abnegada ante el lerdo de Cloud, Barret y Tifa. Sin embargo, se lo pensó de nuevo: no le convenía para nada que aquellos del grupo que aún la consideraban una santa supiesen la verdad y, si para mantener su falsa imagen, Tseng debía sacrificar su vida, sería un precio más que aceptable para ella. Así que, con sus mejores lágrimas de cocodrilo y su expresión más desvalida, añadió—: Yo sólo quería avisar a Tifa de que Marlene estaba a salvo... no sé por qué Tseng se puso tan violento conmigo... sniff...

—¡¡#&ç#& Shinra!! —se enfureció Barret ante el recuerdo.

—¡#&ç#&!¬+#! —añadió Cid—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese #&ç#& a pegar a una mujer, tronch?! ¡Le voy a #&ç#&!¬+#!

—No si antes lo pillo yo —sentenció Sephiroth. No es que se hubiese creído el teatro de Aerith, la conocía lo suficiente para ver que mentía descaradamente; pero aquello para él significaba que le daba permiso para destrozar a Tseng y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

—¡Aerith! —se quejó Zack—. ¡No seas mala!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella, fingiéndose la ofendida—. ¡¿Ahora la mala soy yo?! ¡Yo soy la agredida!

—¡Eso! —saltó Elena—. ¡No puedes echarle la culpa a ella porque un malvado desgraciado se atreva a aprovechar la superioridad de su fuerza física para...! ¡Un momento! —se detuvo al percatarse de que se había dejado llevar—. ¡Lo que yo quería decir es que es imposible que Tseng pegase a una mujer! ¡Debió ser su desconocido hermano gemelo malvado! ¡O igual estaba poseído por un demonio!

—¿Soy el único al que esta conversación le parece fuera de lugar? —se preguntó Reeve.

—... —respondieron Vincent y Rude.

—¡Ey, ey! —llamó la atención Reno—. ¿Y si nos olvidamos de eso ahora y hablamos de lo del meteorito? Me empiezo a aburrir —señaló, totalmente insensible al destino que le deparase a su antiguo jefe.

—Tiene razón —tuvo que admitir Sephiroth—. Mis venganzas personales o si destripo o no a alguien son asuntos que tendré que resolver en privado... Volviendo a la reunión... ¿Quiénes son ellos, Reeve? —recondujo la conversación, centrando la atención en los cuatro viejos y el joven.

—Oh, deja que te los presente, presidente —se ofreció, servil—. Estos cuatro hombres de aquí son nuestros científicos, los encargados de calcular el lugar y fecha del impacto de Meteorito, así como cualquier otra cosa necesaria para destruirlo —explicó, y los aludidos saludaron con diversos tics nerviosos—. Y este es Lucas, el único informático que queda en Shinrra sin baja por depresión —finalizó, señalando al muchacho.

—¡¿Tú eres informático?! —exclamó Cloud, con incredulidad—. ¡Imposible! Si lo fueras, estarías gordo o serías un enclenque sin valor ni personalidad, llevarías semanas sin ducharte y vivirías en un sótano oscuro con tu ordenador y montones de cajas de pizzas a medio comer, hackeando cosas, pensando en extraterrestres y bajándote con el emule pelis porno de dibujos japoneses.

—Maldito estereotipo, ¡siempre me persigue! —se quejó Lucas, clamando a los cielos—. ¡¿Por qué todos me salen con lo mismo?! ¡Soy un chico sano y fuerte! ¡Hago deporte todos los días y llevo una dieta sana y ejemplar! ¡Fui primero de mi promoción, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de mi instituto y delantero centro en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad!

—¡¡Imposible!! —repitió Cloud—. ¡Un cerebrito... ¿bueno en deportes?! ¡¡Eso va contra natura!!

—Cloud —intervino Tifa, con tono dulce y comprensivo—. No debes dejarte influenciar por lo que sale en las películas, muchas veces es mentira...

—Eso —apoyó Aerith— Algún informático habrá en el mundo que no tenga vida social nula, no sea más feo que escupir a una madre y no se haya casado con su ordenador...

—¡¿Y, entonces, por qué los científicos sí son como en las pelis?! —alegó Cloud, señalando al grupo de viejos con cara de chiflados mientras estos se dedicaban a escribir fórmulas en las paredes de la sala con tizas de colores.

—Porque a los científicos normales se los cargó Jenova —le recordó Reeve, con una mueca.

—_¡¡Jijijiji!!_ —rió Jenova, orgullosa de su hazaña, al tiempo que se dedicaba a borrar con escupitajos de ácido los números que escribían los viejos.

—Me alegra ver que no has incluido entre los "científicos normales" a Hojo —aprobó Sephiroth—, aunque, en cualquier caso, me fío más de estos que de él —añadió, tomando asiento.

—Ahora que habláis de la masacre que Jenova hizo —intervino Zack, animado—, ayer estuve dando una vuelta por los últimos pisos del edificio ¡y vaya tela! El suelo está lleno de sangre que describe un camino... ¡Y hasta pone en una sala "Tonto el que lo lea" escrito con sangre! ¡Y esos pedazo arañazos en las paredes...! ¡Da miedo y todo!

—No me lo puedo creer... —se admiró Aerith—. ¡¿Aún no han limpiado todo eso?! ¡Si hace meses que pasó!

—Es que el antiguo Presidente, Rufus, lo encontraba acorde con su personalidad tiránica y la nueva imagen que quería dar de la empresa al pueblo y empleados —les explicó Reeve.

—Y el presupuesto para limpiar y arreglar todo eso debía ser muy alto —agregó Rude.

—Sí, eso también —aceptó mientras Barret asentía, recordando que habían embargado su ciudad y sus conciudadanos para pagar la limpieza de sus pintadas en el reactor Mako de Corel—. Pero no dejemos que esos detalles nos distraigan. Hechas las presentaciones... ¿empezamos la reunión? —sugirió.

Todos se giraron hacia Cloud, quien miraba a Sephiroth hasta que se percató de que era el centro de atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú eres el protagonista, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió Sephiroth, con hastío—. Por mucho que me duela, eres tú el que debe decidir qué debemos hacer para que la historia continúe.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Gracias por tu confianza, Presidente! —rió encantado—. ¡Descuida, estaré a la altura de tus expectativas!

—Pues espero que sean más altas que las mías... —murmuró Aerith—. Porque, como por tu culpa el Planeta reviente y no pueda celebrar mi boda, te perseguiré, por todos los videojuegos donde decidas hacer cameos, para hacerte la vida imposible...

—Ja... ja... ja... —rió menos ilusionado ante la expectativa—. Bueno... mm... como protagonista y líder... yo creo que deberíamos... mm... ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? —suplicó ayuda.

—¡Deberíamos esperar a que Meteorito llegara y plantarle cara! —declaró Barret—. ¡¡Enseñemos a esa roca roja invocada lo que valemos!! ¡¡Le daremos tal paliza que no se volverá a atrever a acercarse a otro planeta!! —Un _flash_ inesperado cegó instantáneamente a Barret, quien se giró con mala cara hacia Reno, que sostenía una cámara—. ¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# te crees que haces, Turco?!

—Griego —corrigió con total tranquilidad—. Y te he sacado una foto. Es que te pones tan atractivo y espectacularmente viril cuando empiezas a dar gritos en honor a tus causas perdidas...

Barret le miró enarcando una ceja, con incomprensión, y le resto prefirió fingir que no había oído nada.

—Sería preferible no esperar a que Meteorito nos caiga encima —opinó Reeve—. Más que nada porque dudo que sobreviviéramos al impacto.

—¡¡Cobarde!! —acusó Barret.

—Ey —intervino Zack, repantigado en su silla—, pero ¿sabemos ya cuándo caerá esa cosa?

—¡Eso, eso! —asintió Cloud—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó mirando hacia Sephiroth, que empezaba a notar que se le hinchaba una vena.

—¿Sabes, Cloud? Aunque te parezca mentira, yo no tengo las respuestas a todas las cuestiones del universo...

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó Reeve—. Poco antes de que llegaseis, nuestros científicos acababan de terminar de calcular cuándo y dónde tendrá lugar la gran tragedia. Profesores... —los invitó a que participaran.

Los viejos, animados por su minuto de gloria, sacaron de la nada una enorme pizarra blanca y se armaron con rotuladores.

—¿No vais a usar el proyector 3D? —se sorprendió Lucas—. ¡Si me he pasado toda la mañana diseñando la exposición, con simulaciones de la caída de Meteorito!

—¡Quitaaaa! —corearon tres de los ancianos, sincronizados—. ¡A nosotros no nos líes con esas cosas modernas, liosas, llenas de colorines y del todo inútiles! ¿Quién necesita un ordenador teniendo un ábaco, pizarra, rotuladores y reglas?

—Pues yo me había traído unas cuantas tarjetas perforadas... —confesó el cuarto científico.

—¡Ah, sacrílego! —respondieron los otros—. ¡Relajándote y dejándote seducir por la comodidad de las máquinas! ¡En lugar de ejercer tu cerebro con cálculos imposibles que llevan eones a la mente humana más brillante y segundos a la máquina más rudimentaria!

—¡Ejem! —tosió artificialmente Reeve—. Hacedlo como queráis, pero contadnos lo que habéis averiguado.

—Claro, claro... Veréis, es todo muy sencillo —prometió uno de ellos, colocándose ante la pizarra—. Pero para que lo comprendáis, lo mejor es que os explique un poco la metodología que hemos empleado para hacer los cálculos. Según la teoría de aceleración makocelular desarrollada por el Profesor Makounski en el año presente–X —empezó a decir mientras a velocidad inhumana garabateaba números y letras rodeados por símbolos matemáticos algunos de los cuales la mayoría de ellos no habían visto en su vida—, donde el año presente es equivalente al año en el que estamos y X es la integral logarítmica de la serie creciente G+a, donde G es una constante intergaláctica relacionada con el tiempo que...

—Esto... —susurró Tifa muy bajo, de modo que sólo Cloud la oía—, Cloud, creo que me he perdido...

—Pues anda que yo... que hasta ahora mismo había estado seguro de que x era una consonante y resulta que es algo relacionado con la comida de dieta...

—...blablabla... y entonces, acudiendo a la tabla de Galactismus, donde se blablabla... y si todo ello se modeliza como una Máquina de Turing con una cinta finita, a rayas rojas y verdes, y otra, infinita, de color fucsia y... blablablabla... y al resultado le aplicamos la teoría del Infinito Acotado donde se cuenta que blablabla...

—Porque blablabla —tomó la palabra otro de los científicos, dibujando elipses con rayas por todos lados y espirales llenas de números y letras griegas—... donde el volumen de la antimateria coincide con la velocidad de blablabla... y la sinusoidal descrita por el trayecto rectilíneo curvo inverso de la energía cinético estática de blablabla...

—...y blablabla... tomando que el Planeta es un cubo perfecto de superficie rasposa que produciría una resistencia equivalente a blablabla... donde el flujo, según la regla del pie derecho blablabla... porque si acudimos a la columna de los alcalinotérreos y la fila de los actínidos blablabla...

Varias horas después...

—...y esas han sido nuestras conclusiones —finalizó uno de los científicos, tapando el quinto rotulador.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya? —inquirió Aerith, apartando la atención de la manicura francesa que se estaba realizando. Su movimiento provocó que Elena se quitara los cascos del reproductor de mp3 y que Reno y Lucas interrumpiesen la pelea de Tekken que estaban disputando.

—Ha sido... muy interesante... —escogió Reeve.

—Aquí va un 3 —señaló Rude, apuntando una casilla del sudoku que hasta instantes antes había tenido toda la atención de Reeve.

—¡No estabas escuchando! —lo acusó Aerith, contenta de poder echar las culpas a otro—. ¡Qué irresponsabilidad tan imperdonable! ¡Tú, un alto mando de Shinrra!

—¡Claro que escuchaba! —mintió con descaro.

—Ya, claro... —dudó Aerith—. Menudos inútiles... Menos mal que tengo a Sephi para que me explique qué diantres han dicho estos viejos locos, ¿verdad? —inquirió girándose a su derecha y encontrándose con su prometido, quien tenía ambos brazos sobre la mesa, la cabeza apoyada sobre estos, y estaba completamente dormido. En aquel instante se percató de que no era el único que había sucumbido al sueño, Zack y el resto del grupo habían caído fuera de combate en diversas posturas. También entonces percibieron los sonoros ronquidos de Barret y Cid, el agujero que Jenova había hecho en el suelo con su saliva ácida y la sombra que proyectaba Vincent, colgado bocabajo de la lámpara del despacho—. ¡Pero, bueno! —se quejó Aerith.

—Bueno, es normal... —opinó Reeve—. Llevan varios días sin pegar ojo para poder resucitarte...

—Oh, bueno... —aceptó, aplacada por el detalle. Luego apoyó la mano en el hombro de Sephiroth y lo movió un poco—. Eh, Sephi... Despierta, hombre.

—Nn... cinco minutos más... —musitó.

—Será posible... —se dijo. Sacó de la nada la vara y un par de materias de las que había recuperado a golpes de las garras de Yuffie y luego colocó, en dos ranuras conectadas, una materia verde junto a una azul.

—¡Nooo! —exclamó Alfonsino, interponiéndose entre la cetra y su jefe—. ¡No permitiré que dañéis al Presidente! ¡¡Lo defenderé con mi vida!!

—Tranquilo, hombre —replicó Aerith, perpleja—, que no iba a atizarle, sólo iba a usar un esuna+todos para quitarles el estado sueño. Protegerlo con tu vida... ¡Mira que eres exagerado! Ni que fuese a echarle un última+cuadrimagia... —rió, ignorando que eso mismo había usado una vez Sephiroth contra sus compañeros.

Dicho y hecho. La cetra alzó la vara, las luces verdes cubrieron a los durmientes e interrumpió abrupta y antinaturalmente su reposo, provocando como daño colateral que Vincent cayera del techo sobre Reeve.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —habló Cloud, desorientado, mientras sus compañeros también intentaban ubicarse. Cuando vio a los viejos y la pizarra llena de jeroglíficos extraños, añadió—: ¡Yo no estaba dormido, ¿eh?! ¡Lo he escuchado todo TODO!

—Pues yo, no —admitió Barret—. Era un rollazo.

—Un #&ç#&!¬ diría yo, tronch —añadió Cid, encendiéndose un puro—. Era más raro e incomprensible que las #&ç#& instrucciones de los #&ç#&!¬+# juguetes que les compro a mis septillizas... ¡¿Por qué #&ç#&!¬+# no pueden vender los #&ç#& juguetes construidos, tronch?!

—Te entiendo —admitió Tifa—. Aún recuerdo que tardamos una semana en montarle entero el barrio chino de Playmobil a Marlene...

—¡Yo tenía el barco pirata! —se animó Redypuchi.

—Recuerdo —intervino Sephiroth en la conversación, para asombro de muchos— que Hojo me regaló por mi duodécimo cumpleaños la sala de torturas de Playmobil, pero como no tenía tiempo que perder con juguetes por culpa de los entrenamientos, las misiones y tener que dirigir un ejército, al final Aerith fue la única que lo utilizó.

—Creo que aún lo tengo por casa, en algún rincón perdido de mi habitación —admitió la cetra.

—Pero ¿alguien se ha enterado entonces de cuándo cae la roca? —quiso saber Zack.

Se hizo un largo silencio en la sala, sólo interrumpidos por los ruidos que hacía Jenova, inmune al esuna, fundiendo el suelo con sus babas mientras seguía durmiendo.

—¿Y si vemos la exposición 3D esa que dice Lucas que ha preparado? —sugirió Sephiroth.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Buena idea!

—No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me ha entrado un poco de hambre —señaló Aerith mientras Lucas reiniciaba el ordenador de la sala de reuniones para entrar en linux—. ¿No podríamos picar algo mientras vemos la cosa esta?

—Sí, se me hace raro no desayunar después de dormir —se sumó Zack—. ¡Seph, pide que nos traigan unos donuts o algo!

—No es mala idea... —convino—. Alfonsino, ¿puedes pedir que traigan unos cafés y algo que "desayunar"?

—¡Ahora mismo, Presidente Gran Sephiroth!

Una vez Lucas se hubo tuneado el sistema operativo a su gusto y la mesa de reuniones pareció la del buffet libre de un hotel cinco estrellas, empezó la exposición. Vieron cómo aparecía en una imagen 3D el sistema solar en el que vivían y, a lo lejos, Meteorito.

—¡Ey, ¿esto no os recuerda al Planetario del abuelo de Redypuchi?! —comentó Cloud, mojando una galleta en el café y salpicando la mesa con el movimiento.

—¡Eg vegdad! —asintió Barret, con la boca llena de magdalenas.

—¡Pero era más chulo! —defendió Redypuchi—. ¡En el de mi abuelito es como si tú estuvieras en el espacio y en este es como si el espacio estuviera en la sala de reuniones, en miniatura!

—Jo, no sabía que el Planeta tuviera dos anillos alrededor —señaló Cloud antes de que un churro mojado en chocolate, arrojado por cierta cetra, le impactase en medio del careto.

—¡Estúpido! ¡El Planeta es la bola azul; no, la verde manzana!

—¿Y qué son todas esas cositas grises que flotan alrededor del Planeta? —inquirió Tifa mientras pasaba el bote de mermelada de fresa a Cid.

—Chatarra espacial. Fue lanzada por Shinra, gracias a una catapulta que hay en el parque de atracciones de Wutai, cuando vio que ya no le cabía más basura en los suburbios —explicó Sephiroth.

—Esa línea verde acabada en flecha que va desde el Meteorito hasta el Planeta —señaló Elena, dejando de remover los asquerosos cereales dietéticos que flotaban en agua con unas gotas de leche desnatada—, no está en el espacio real, ¿verdad?

—Yo no lo descartaría —opinó Zack, friéndose _bacon_ en una plancha—, en el sistema solar que destruye Seph cada vez que invoca su Súper Nova, hay rótulos y formulitas.

—Ey ¡que se mueve! —exclamó Yuffie, emocionada, mientras en la animación Meteorito empezaba a desplazarse de manera firme y segura. Tras seguir a la perfección la trayectoria descrita por la flecha verde, se estampó contra la bolita azul y la redujo a partículas 3D chamuscadas—. Eeh... esto... asombroso, jamás habría imaginado que el Planeta explotaría, qué increíble predicción...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El Planeta va a explotar?! —se asustó Cloud—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no quiero morir virgen! ¡Tifa, tenemos que solucionar eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —señaló, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Al instante, ya había saltado sobre el rubio el resto de su equipo y Rude, dispuestos a arrancarle los brazos si era necesario para salvar de las garras de ese inútil depravado la pureza de su amiga y amor platónico no confeso, respectivamente.

—¡Chicos, no os pongáis así! —pidió Tifa—. No tenéis que enfadaros tanto porque a Cloud se le hubiese pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle.

—¿En serio crees que es por eso que le damos? —se sorprendió Aerith.

—Ah, ¿que hay una razón? —inquirió Barret—. Con el ruido de la plancha de Zack y el _baco_n no he oído nada de lo que decía, pero ha sido demasiado irresistible ver que os lanzabais a darle y me he unido.

—Sentaos de nuevo —exigió Sephiroth con tono gélido, y obedecieron con reticencia.

—No te preocupes, Cloud —pidió Tifa una vez se hubieron acomodado—. Claro que te ayudaré a solucionar el problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡¿En serio?! —se ilusionó. A ver si al final lograba mojar antes de que se acabara el juego...

—¡Claro! Para eso estamos aquí, para solucionar el problema que supone Meteorito para la vida del Planeta —asintió con una amplia sonrisa, sin ser consciente de que acababa de romper los sueños de cierto amigo suyo de la infancia.

—Ah... hablabas de eso... claro...

—Dejando de lado la estúpida intervención del protagonista del juego —empezó Sephiroth—, la verdad es que de momento la presentación no nos ha dicho nada que no sepamos...

—Eso es porque todavía no he hecho el _zoom_ en el Planeta en el momento en que la simulación llega a la colisión —explicó Lucas, tecleando continuamente líneas sin sentido, porque, aunque la presentación era automática, él debía comportarse como un buen informático y demostrar lo bueno que era en mecanografía—. Mirad la siguiente escena, que es reveladora.

La imagen 3D cambió para convertirse en el interior del salón de una casa que, por la decoración, debía pertenecer a algún ejecutivo de Shinrra. Había una mesa donde descansaba un desayuno y un periódico, un perro royendo un hueso, una vista del jardín desde la ventana, pobremente iluminado dado que apenas empezaba a amanecer... De pronto toda la imagen se fue enrojeciendo hasta acabar completamente roja.

—Y ese será el instante en que Meteorito colisionará —indicó Lucas, satisfecho por su obra.

—Perdona mi ignorancia —siseó Aerith, dejando muy claro en su tono que se consideraba cualquier cosa menos ignorante, así que la culpa debía ser de otro—, pero sigo sin entender qué nos aporta esto.

—Está muy claro —aseguró Lucas—. ¡Fijaos, retrocederé la imagen al instante anterior de la colisión! —Dicho y hecho—. ¡¿Lo veis ahora?!

—Vale que el color de la pared es para pegar un tiro al decorador, pero no veo en qué afecta eso a la caída del Meteorito —señaló la cetra, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues el cuadro ese de ahí es bonito —opinó Tifa.

—¿Eso? —se extrañó Cloud—. ¿Quién colgaría en la pared de su casa un dibujo de un bote con fruta? ¿No basta con poner uno en el centro de la mesa? Aunque, claro, como en mi casa nunca había dinero para comprar fruta, mi padre–madre tenía puesta una lata oxidada de comida de perro con unas figuras de arcilla en forma de manzana que hice cuando tenía cuatro años.

—¡No me refiero a la pared ni al cuadro! —insistió Lucas—. ¡Fijaos más!

—Pero ¿qué es lo que buscamos exactamente? —quiso saber Zack, levantando la atención de los huevos revueltos con _bacon_.

—Ni idea —respondió Sephiroth, con total apatía, untándose una tostada—. Déjalos trabajar a ellos, que para algo son los protagonistas.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Barret—. ¡Está claro que eso es la casa de un #&ç#& ejecutivo de Shinra, se huele en el ambiente! ¡Lo que significa la imagen es que Meteorito caerá al Planeta y destruirá a todos los Shinra! ¡Viva Meteorito!

—Sí, a todos los Shinra... —empezó a decir Reno, arrastrando las palabras—, y a todos los no–Shinra también —concluyó antes de guiñarle un ojo, movimiento que, como las treinta veces anteriores, el hombre del brazo arma consideró un tic del Griego.

—¡Menudencias! ¡Todo bien conlleva un sacrificio!

—Pero, Barret, el Planeta exploraría... —le recordó Redypuchi.

—Oh, es verdad... Qué lástima.

—Mira, informático... —empezó Aerith, con un tono engañosamente calmado pero un brillo en los ojos que la mayoría de los presentes habían aprendido a temer—, o nos dices de una puñetera vez en qué tenemos que fijarnos o desearás que Meteorito hubiera caído ya y entre tus piernas... ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

—Bueno, os lo diré —aceptó, intimidado por la mención del hogar de sus dos mayores tesoros—. Como bien ha indicado el hombre este —Señaló a Barret—, esta casa es de un ejecutivo de Shinrra, por lo que podemos deducir sin error posible que se halla en las zonas residenciales de las Placas Superiores de Midgar.

—Podría haber sido la casa de veraneo, ¿no? —sugirió Yuffie.

—Imposible, porque, si te fijas, por la ventana se puede ver a lo lejos un cartel publicitario de la obra de teatro "Loveless" y Shinra sólo se molesta en publicitarla en la zona rica de Midgar.

—Ooh, es cierto...

—Yo vi esa #&ç#& obra, tronch —comentó Cid—. Me dormí al principio, pero desperté para ver el final... No entendí una #&ç#&!¬+#, tronch.

—Yo la vi entera y tampoco entendí la mitad —admitió Reeve.

—Odio esa cosa —corearon Zack y Sephiroth, empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza al recordar el millón de veces que Genesis les había leído el dichoso libro. Suerte que ahora los únicos que tendrían que aguantarlo eran Angeal y los cactilios que criasen.

—¡Dejad al informático que acabe de explícanoslo! —exigió Aerith, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, movimiento que puso en peligro la estabilidad de la mitad de cosas que allí había.

—Como os decía, esa escena prueba ser de una casa en Midgar, ¡lo que quiere decir que Meteorito caerá justo encima de Midgar!

—¡¿AQUÍ?! —corearon todos, incluso los científicos, y eso que eran ellos los que lo habían averiguado.

—Aquí mismo —asintió.

—¡¿Cuándo?! —exigió saber Aerith, haciendo mentalmente una lista rápida de las cosas que iba a meter en la maleta, porque pensaba mudarse a la punta contraria del Planeta, a ver si con suerte Meteorito no era tan agresivo como decían y sólo hacía un boquete en el Planeta en vez de reventarlo.

—Para saber eso hay que fijarse en dos detalles —indicó, orgulloso, Lucas—. Primero el periódico de la mesa, que señala aquí arriba el día en que caerá...

—¡¿Pero si esa fecha es la de pasado mañana?! —chillaron.

—Exacto —asintió jovialmente—. Y para saber la hora exacta, nos fijamos en la iluminación del cielo y en el reloj de pared de aquí...

—¡¿Pasado mañana a las seis y media de la mañana?! —chilló Aerith, con voz tan aguda que habría dado envidia a Jenova y Elmyra—. ¡Si eso casi se podría decir que es mañana! ¡No tenemos ni dos días enteros!

—¡No nos va a dar tiempo!

—¡Es imposible, el tiempo se nos echa encima!

—¡No hay posibilidad de que podamos trazar y poner en marcha un plan en tan poco tiempo!

—¡Vamos a morir todos! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

—¡Tifa, ahora sí que tenemos que darnos prisa en solucionar mi problema!

—¡YA BASTA! —chilló Sephiroth, acallando los gritos histéricos—. No nos dejemos llevar por el pánico, TIENE que haber un modo de evitar que Meteorito nos destruya. Si no lo hubiera, el tiempo habría corrido rápido y directamente el juego habría mostrado la imagen de la destrucción del Planeta, para evitarle al jugador la tediosa espera.

—Es cierto, tienes razón... —suspiró Aerith, un poco (muy poco) aliviada.

—De todos modos, tenemos que ponernos YA a pensar un plan —opinó Zack—. ¡Y tiene que ser bueno!

—Y posible de llevar a cabo en menos de 48 horas —añadió Rude.

—Antes de que llegáramos nosotros, ¿no habíais pensado nada? —le preguntó Tifa, logrando como respuesta sólo unos tartamudeos estúpidos por parte del Griego que tanto la adoraba en silencio.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices —tomó la palabra Reeve—, mientras matábamos el tiempo jugando a la petanca en los pasillos del edificio, se nos ocurrió que tal vez si consiguiéramos algo para golpear a Meteorito y destruirlo del impacto, igual los trozos que nos caían sólo borraban del mapa un par de ciudades —explicó.

—Ah, ya —recordó Elena aquella conversación—. Hablando con los científicos llegamos a la conclusión de que si tuviéramos un cohete en el que metiéramos las Materias Enormes y lo lanzáramos contra Meteorito, había una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo...

—Pero cuando llamamos a Cañón Cosmo nos dijeron que un vándalo había reemplazado las materias que cedimos para que expusieran por réplicas en papel maché —finalizó Rude, algo recuperado de la emoción de que Tifa le hablara.

—¡Vaya gente más impresentable! —exclamó Yuffie, como si no supiese nada del tema.

—De todos modos —retomó la palabra Reeve—, tras el descubrimiento de que en realidad el Súper Prototipo Espacial de Cohete de Altísima Velocidad de Shinra Inc. número 24 que había en Villa Cohete resultó ser un fraude, algo que sólo las altas cúpulas de Shinra sabían, ya no nos quedó con qué lanzarlas al espacio, así que tampoco es tan grave.

—Vamos, que no tenemos planes —resumió Zack.

—Oye, tronch —llamó Cid a Sephiroth—, ¿y no podrías pulverizar tú esa #&ç#&!¬+# cosa con tu #&ç#& invocación destroza–galaxias o algo, tronch?

—Ey, dejad de hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? —se quejó—. Que yo sólo soy un humano mutado, no, un dios.

—Pero eres lo más parecido que hay —opinó Cloud.

—Si fuera un dios, ten por seguro que no estaría aquí...

—¿Y la vieja no debería saber cómo parar esa cosa? —preguntó Reno, poniendo en peligro de forma estúpida su vida.

—¡Anciana!

—Lo que sea...

—Eso, Aerith —se animó Redypuchi—. ¿Qué nos aconsejas tú, como cetra, representante del Planeta?

—Como representante del Planeta digo que... lo único que podemos hacer es rezar —aseguró, con tono místico, juntando ambas manos para dar énfasis a su afirmación.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Tú no estabas rezando en la Capital Olvidada para salvar al mundo de Sephiroth? —se percató Barret.

—¿Habéis visto a Sephiroth cara de Meteorito? —replicó ella, con acidez.

—¡Qué va! Se le ve un cutis muy cuidado —opinó Elena.

—No te molestes en usar la ironía —murmuró el hombre de cabellos plateados—, hace falta cierto nivel de inteligencia para captarla...

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Cloud, con cara de haber tenido una revelación divina—. ¡Aerith, la materia que usas de goma del pelo! ¡Cuando caí en tu iglesia, me dijiste que esa materia no servía para nada más que para salvar el mundo si nos caía un meteorito!

—¡Es verdad, Cloud me lo contó! —recordó Tifa.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Sephiroth—. Nunca me dijiste nada...

—Sí, bueno, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que mi materia Sagrado fue la única y mítica materia heredada por los Cetra de generación en generación para, si algún inútil irresponsable usaba la Materia Negra por accidente, detener Meteorito antes de que destruyera el Planeta... pero ya no es así.

—¿Cómo que ya no es así? —corearon.

—Pues porque ese era su efecto en el primer nivel, antes de ser maestra. Ahora que es maestra, tiene un uso infinitamente más útil: vuelve al que la tiene enlazada imbatible en los juegos de azar y de apuestas —confesó, orgullosa.

—¡No puede ser! —se horrorizó Yuffie al darse cuenta de que había devuelto la materia más útil que había caído en sus garras.

—¡Eso no es lo que me dijiste a mí! —se quejó Cloud, ignorando la congoja de la ninja por la materia perdida—. ¡Me dijiste que era inútil!

—¡No te iba a revelar el secreto de mi suerte en las apuestas! —se defendió—. ¡Y que me la intentaras robar!

—Ahora entiendo cómo lograbas siempre ganar... —se dijo Sephiroth, que se había preguntado más de una vez cómo una niña de cinco años lograba desvalijar a todos los soldados del ejército en las partidas de póquer.

—Pero, Aerith, ¿cómo se te ocurrió entrenar una materia tan importante si iba a perder su capacidad de salvar el mundo? —preguntó Zack, asombrado—. Si sabes que Seph te habría dado todo el dinero que hubieses querido, no te hacía falta llegar a esos extremos...

—A ver, no lo hice adrede, fue un accidente —se justificó, aunque igualmente la habría entrenado si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas—. Simplemente olvidé mencionarle el detalle a Sephi la primera vez que le pedí que me ayudara a hacerme una coleta y, claro, como toda la materia que toca se hace maestra... —señaló con fingido tono inocente.

—Vaya mala suerte... —opinó Tifa.

—Pues ya es difícil que moleste una habilidad tan guay como la que él tiene —se dijo Yuffie.

—No vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada —sentenció Vincent.

—Es verdad, sólo ha sido un poco —aseguró Cloud, mojando una magdalena en el charquito que había hecho en la mesa al caérsele parte de la leche—. Además, no pienso dejar que se desperdicie ni una gota, ¡mi padre–madre no me lo perdonaría!

—Pero qué lerdo... —se dijo Aerith, armándose de paciencia—. A lo que se refiere es a que de todos modos da igual, porque, como Sagrado no venía con instrucciones y yo no escuchaba a mi madre cuando me contaba batallitas de los cetra, de todos modos no habría sabido cómo usarla.

—Entonces da igual —sentenció Barret, tan pancho.

—Pues mientras pensamos un plan podríamos ordenar que empezasen las maniobras de evacuación de la gente de Midgar —opinó Reeve—. Visto que el Meteorito va a caer aquí, solo por si acaso consiguiéramos destruirlo después de que machacara la ciudad pero antes de que reventase el Planeta, deberíamos sacar a todos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro como, por ejemplo, Kalm, a 9 km de aquí.

—Sí, mejor empezar a evacuarlos cuanto antes —convino Sephiroth.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Cloud, salpicando con migas las gafas de sol de Rude—. ¡Pero no podéis sacar a toda la gente! —aseguró.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Tifa, desconcertada.

—¡Porque, si lo hacéis, nuestros creadores no tendrán ninguna excusa para hacer una secuela sobre, por ejemplo, cómo afectó a la gente que quedaba en Midgar que la Corriente Vital pasase por la ciudad para detener Meteorito!

—Antes que nada —empezó Sephiroth, con sequedad—, te recuerdo que la Corriente Vital no pasará por aquí, no sé de dónde has sacado esa estupidez. Y segundo, y más importante: me importa un pimiento si los creadores tienen o no material para hacer secuelas con las que llenarse los bolsillos a nuestra costa. Es más, me atrevería a decir que son capaces de sacarse cualquier excusa de la manga, sin necesidad de que les dejemos nada en lo que basarse, como, por ejemplo, que tengo tres hermanos pequeños que quieren conquistar el mundo para Jenova o que Shinra ha tenido durante años, escondido bajo tierra un ejército de mutantes.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Zack por la ocurrencia—. ¡Un ejército de mutantes! Eso explicaría de dónde viene Genesis. ¡Jajajaja!

—No seas cruel, Zack —replicó Sephiroth—. No está bien que aproveches que no está aquí para partirte la boca.

—Que poco sentido del humor que tienes...

—Bueno, entonces está decidido —entendió Reeve—. Demos la orden de evacuación de toda la ciudad a excepción del Edificio Central de Shinrra...

Dicho esto, Reeve salió de la sala. Todos guardaron silencio, unos pensando desesperadamente planes para salvar el mundo, otros simplemente comiendo, hasta que de pronto una voz interrumpió lo que hacían. Era la voz de Reeve quien, utilizando el sistema de megafonía extremo de Shinra, ese que podía oírse a través de los altavoces que la empresa había colocado en todas y cada una de las calles de Midgar y sus suburbios, daba un mensaje a la población:

—"Queridos habitantes de Midgar, esto es un mensaje importante. Presten mucha atención. Una invasión masiva de cucarachas ha provocado que Shinrra tome medidas extremas: mañana al mediodía se fumigará con gas letal todos y cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad. Para todos aquellos que no deseen morir entre estertores agónicos, tenéis hasta entonces para hacer una maleta y largaros a Kalm. No hace falta que cojáis muchas cosas, en una semana podréis regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Repito..."

Mientras Reeve volvía a soltar la parrafada, los que estaban en la sala de reuniones comentaron sus impresiones:

—¡Qué buena idea! —aprobó Redypuchi—. Al decir eso en vez de que Meteorito caerá aquí, la gente no entrará en pánico.

—No sé yo, tronch. Si a mí me dijeran que a un #&ç#&!¬+# se le ha ocurrido soltar un #&ç#& gas letal en toda la #&ç#& ciudad en la que vivo en menos de 24 #&ç!¬+ horas, yo no estaría muy tranquilo, tronch.

—Ah, ¿por el gas letal? —se sorprendió Cloud—. ¡A mí lo que me habría aterrado de verdad es pensar que hay cucarachas invadiendo mi ciudad! —reveló, y Tifa asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo.

—Qué listo es Reeve —señaló Yuffie—, les ha dicho que cojan pocas cosas para poder desvalijar las casas cuando estén vacías, ñij, ñij, ñij...

—Aquí nadie va a desvalijar nada —sentenció Zack—. ¡Porque tenemos que salvar el mundo! ¡Wow! ¡Es tan emocionante!

—Tan temerario como siempre... —rezongó Aerith.

En el mismo instante en que entró Reeve de nuevo en la sala, como si ese fuera el disparador del evento (que probablemente lo fuera), Cloud se levantó bruscamente, exclamando:

—¡Oh, se me ha ocurrido un plan genial!

—Imposible —corearon todos menos Tifa.

—¡Ey! —se quejó—. ¡Que hablo en serio!

—Va, vamos, ilumínanos... —invitó Aerith, con desdén.

—¡Podemos intentar desviar el meteorito lanzándole algo muy poderoso encima, como cuando golpeas una bola con otra en la petanca! —reveló.

—¿No es ese exactamente el mismo plan que se les había ocurrido a Reeve y los Griegos y que descartaron por problemas técnicos? —replicó Sephiroth.

—¡No, Seph, tío, Cloud tiene razón! —apoyó Zack—. ¡No es el mismo plan porque ellos querían destruir meteorito y Cloud pretende _desviarlo_!

—Seguimos sin tener nada con lo que hacerlo.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó Cloud—. ¡Tenemos materia! ¡Toda la materia del mundo!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló Yuffie, levantándose—. ¡¿Insinúas que tenemos que sacrificar MIS materias para salvar el mundo?! ¡Prefiero que el mundo explote!

—Lo que tú prefieras nos trae sin cuidado —cortó Aerith, sin piedad.

—¡Pero —se sumó Barret— la materia es la energía vital del Planeta!

—Tranquilo, el Planeta me asegura que está más que dispuesto a sacrificar toda la materia del mundo para salvar mi vida —mintió la cetra, sin pestañear siquiera.

—¡Sigue siendo el plan más estúpido y absurdo que he oído en mi vida! —insistió Barret—. ¡¿No veis que se le ha ocurrido a Cloud?! ¡No puedo creer que os lo estéis planteando seriamente!

—¿Se te ocurre alguno mejor? —retó el rubio.

—¿En serio hay alguna posibilidad de que con toda la materia del mundo desviemos esa cosa? —inquirió Sephiroth, escéptico pero con una pizca de duda, a fin de cuentas el plan se le había ocurrido al protagonista...

—¡Ahora mismo lo calculamos! —se ofrecieron los cuatro científicos instantes antes de ponerse a garabatear fórmulas y dibujos en las paredes.

—Bueno, mientras calculan podemos...

—¡¡Ya lo tenemos!!

—¡Ostras! —saltó Cloud—. ¡Eso ha sido rápido!

—Pues como todos los cálculos y procesos, por complejos que sean, que en un videojuego se realizan en mitad acción —replicó Zack—. ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez en un juego que necesiten horas para buscar alguna información en una biblioteca, por ejemplo? ¡Para nada! El primer libro al que se acercan contiene, en la página por la que lo abren, la información vital que buscaban...

—Gran verdad.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Yuffie, nerviosa—. ¿A que es una tontería sacrificar mis materias inútilmente, viejos locos?

—Pues, para que entendáis bien los resultados, deberíamos introduciros primero en la teoría de anillos cuadrangulares de...

—¡Parad! —exigió Sephiroth, con la misma cara de horror que el resto—. ¿Lucas? —casi suplicó, con la esperanza de que el informático pudiera, de algún modo, traducir los cálculos como antes había hecho con su proyección 3D.

—Presidente, en este segundo y veinte milésimas que he tenido de tiempo he desarrollado una exposición de diapositivas que resume las conclusiones de nuestros científicos —afirmó, satisfecho—. Lamentablemente, en 2D... Necesitaría unos minutos más para algo más puntero.

—Nos conformaremos.

Lucas tecleó un poco y en una pantalla salida de la nada se pudo ver una diapositiva que rezaba "Cálculos del Plan del Protagonista". La imagen cambió y fue sustituida por unas letras en negro sobre fondo blanco que decían:

"Condiciones para el éxito:

1. Material a impactar: toda la materia del Planeta (excepto la Negra, que da mal rollo).

2. Dispositivo de lanzamiento: con capacidad de lanzar a la órbita del Planeta.

3. Lugar de lanzamiento: Lo alto del Monte Nibel.

4. Momento del lanzamiento: Entre las 8 de la mañana y las 2 de la tarde de mañana."

Cuando, tras media hora, Cloud hubo acabado de leer en voz alta lo que ponía, se cambió a la siguiente diapositiva, que sólo contenía un número: "70%". La siguiente era una página en blanco con el rótulo "Fin.".

—Veamos, a ver si lo he entendido... —tomó la palabra Aerith—. ¿Decís que si cumplimos esos requisitos lograremos desviar el meteorito con un 70% de probabilidades de lograrlo?...

—Eso mismo, señorita —asintió uno de los científicos, con movimientos extraños de sus brazos mientras hablaba—. La colisión de la materia contra Meteorito desviaría la trayectoria del mismo de tal modo que sólo habría un 30% de probabilidades de que, o bien no fuera suficiente para evitar que aun así se estrellase contra el Planeta, o bien que se estrellara contra otro cercano o nuestra estrella, lo cual igualmente nos provocaría la muerte a todos.

—No me puedo creer que la cosa pinte tan bien —admitió Sephiroth.

—Pues yo veo un #&ç#&!¬+# problema, tronch —aseguró Cid—. ¿Con qué #&ç#&!¬+# pensáis lanzar la #&ç#& materia al espacio si el #&ç#& 24 acabó siendo un #&ç#&!¬+# globo, tronch!?

—Cid tiene razón —apoyó Reeve—. Perdido el cohete que Shinra nunca tuvo, los vehículos aéreos más poderosos que tenemos son el _Highwind_ y diversos helicópteros y, sinceramente, dudo que con ninguno de ellos logremos atravesar la estratosfera...

—¡¿Veis como era una tontería de plan?! —señaló Barret, con un amplia sonrisa, como si no fueran a morir todos si aquello no resultaba.

—¡¡Sí que hay un modo!! —corearon Zack y Cloud, eufóricos.

—Qué miedo me dan estos dos juntos... —musitó por lo bajo Aerith antes de dedicarles una amplia y falsa sonrisa y añadir más alto—: ¿Y cuál es ese?

—¡¡La catapulta de Wutai!!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Sephiroth antes dijo que Shinra tiraba basura al espacio con ella! —señaló Cloud, casi en éxtasis al haber tenido una idea genial en la que su ídolo no había reparado. ¡Incluso puede que lo felicitase!—. ¡Eso significa que puede lanzar cosas fuera del Planeta!

—Es verdad... —admitió Sephiroth, asombrado—. Según los cálculos que realizó el Profesor Gast, la catapulta esa, utilizando la máxima potencia de la que dispone, podría alcanzar con lo que disparase al planeta más alejado de nuestro sistema solar...

—¿En serio es posible que una simple catapulta haga _eso_? —dudó Aerith.

—En la vida normal, por supuesto que no. Pero esto es un juego, así que podemos apoyarnos en que la catapulta la construyeron los Cetra hace miles de años, con su alta tecnología mágica, y se podrá.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Yuffie—. ¡¿No os basta con querer sacrificar MI materia, que queréis hacerlo también con MI SuperMegaUltraCatapulta?!

—Mujer... —intervino Tifa, con tono apaciguador—, la catapulta no van a lanzarla...

—¡Me da igual! ¡Es tan injusto! —exclamó en plena pataleta. Luego se giró hacia Vincent y añadió—: ¡Vin! ¡Defiende a tu esposa y sus derechos, como un buen marido!

—Vale... Defenderé tu derecho a la vida, apoyando el plan de Cloud.

—¡¡Traidor!!

—No se hable más —habló Cloud, henchido de orgullo—. ¡Lanzaremos toda la materia con la catapulta desde el Monte Nibel y así salvaremos el Planeta!

—¡¡Este plan estúpido va a fallar!! —opinó Barret—. ¡Me da igual lo que hayan calculado esos viejos, SEGURO que falla!

—Barret... —llamó Tifa—, deberías intentar ser más positivo...

—Es verdad —apoyó Reno, con una sonrisa que intentaba que fuera seductora dirigida al hombre del brazo arma—. Confía en nosotros, no permitiremos que un hombre como tú desaparezca...

—¡Pamplinas! ¡¿Sabéis qué?! ¡¡Fijaos si estoy convencido de lo que digo, que doy mi palabra de que si este plan sale bien y desviamos el meteorito, yo me hago monje!!

—Pues bien por ti —corearon Aerith y Sephiroth. Si a Barret le apetecía meterse en una apuesta en la que era imposible que ganase nada, allá él.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —indicó Cloud—. ¡En marcha! ¡¡A prepararlo todo para salvar el mundo!!

**Fin del capítulo 23**

**Notas de la Autora:** Te–hee! Una vez más, tengo que pedir perdón a todos mis lectores por mi falta de profesionalidad en lo que a periodicidad se refiere. ¿La razón? Uff... Pues en principio pura vagancia, que me hizo tomarme, por la cara, unas vacaciones en Navidades. Luego eso se enlazó a que me enganché de mala manera al _reality_ "Gran Hermano", lo que hizo que gastara gran parte de mi tiempo libre en ver el 24 horas, leer en foros y blogs y hacer campañas de expulsión y cosas así (y afirmo, sin vergüenza alguna, ¡que mi favorito era Gerardo, seguido de Indhira! (esto sólo los de España podréis entenderlo, supongo)). Una vez acabado "Gran Hermano", al bajón de la expulsión de Gerardo se enlazó el trauma supremo que sufrí (y aún estoy superando), cortesía de mi "respetadísimo" Masashi Kishimoto, con lo acontecido en los últimos capítulos del manga Naruto (soy fan de Sasuke, así que con eso os lo digo todo) y esto, como comprenderéis, no me inspiraba a la comedia... En fin, concluyendo (que os voy a dormir con mis lloros): que no he estado muy fina en creatividad cómica últimamente. Por eso os pido también disculpas si encontráis el capítulo algo flojo en el apartado de humor... ¡Y gracias por leer pese a todo! ¡Os quiero!

Y aclarar, por si alguien del gremio de los informáticos se ha sentido ofendido, que no es que yo tenga nada en contra de ellos (yo soy informática, de hecho). Simplemente quería señalar algo que a veces la gente parece olvidar: que no todos los informáticos somos _tan_ frikis xD

¡Y un beso a todos los de Chile! Espero sinceramente que estéis todos bien pese a lo movidita que ha estado la tierra últimamente.

**¡¡Apartado de publicidad!!** ¡¡Si te gustan las parodias y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8, no te puedes perder el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco1!! ¡Al fin el desenlace del primer disco! ¡¡Corre a leerlo y no te arrepentirás!!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Garuda** — Un monstruo típico de los Final Fantasy que, aunque tiene diferentes diseños, tamaños y habilidades según el FF, todos comparten que es un ave.

**Como una ola** — La canción que está destrozando en el karaoke Cid pertenece a La Más Grande, Rocío Jurado.

**Bar Coyote** — Es el nombre en España de la película Coyote Ugly. Os contaría de qué va... si la hubiese visto, pero sólo he visto algún video suelto de los numeritos en el bar.

**Tarjeta perforada** — Eran unas tarjetas con perforaciones que se usaban ya hace bastantes añitos para introducir programas en los computadores. Básicamente diseñabas un programa, que traducías al lenguaje de las perforaciones, y eso, en la tarjeta, se metía en la máquina para que ejecutara el programa y soltara el resultado. No quiero ni imaginar la rabia que daría cometer un error chorra cuando se trabajaba así XD

**Playmobil** — Es el nombre de una línea de juguetes de plástico fabricados por el grupo _Brandstäter_. Evidentemente, no existen el barrio chino ni la sala de torturas de Playmobil (que yo sepa xD); pero sí el barco pirata.

**Linux** — Un sistema operativo, igual que lo es Windows. Realmente su mención sólo es un guiño a una batalla personal ente mi novio y yo xD

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Ohayo!! Nada de pronto, no actualicé pronto, actualicé en mi periodicidad deseada, lo cual no es poco teniendo en cuenta que siempre acabo tardando más xD Mm... la verdad es que de dónde salió la novia de Redypuchi en el juego es un misterio... o no... ¿Tú recuerdas en el fic la historia de Seto, el padre de Redypuchi, cuando van a Cañón Cosmo? ¿Como, en su deseo por continuar su especie, se hizo hermafrodita y se fecundó a sí mismo? Y dime ahora, en el epílogo del juego salía Redypuchi y sus hijitos, pero... ¿tú viste a su novia por algún lado?... Ahí te lo dejo para que reflexiones y filosofes sobre ello, aunque, como bien dices, en mi fic yo soy Dios y si me apetece que Redypuchi encuentre novia, ten por seguro que la encontrará. Y respecto a Tifa y Reeve... dado que me conoces como si me hubieses parido, imaginarás que no puedes estar tan segura de que vaya a juntarlos (más bien deberías dudarlo). Ah, y tranquila, no es que pensara que te habías faltado con Tifa por la comparación, simplemente que yo no creo que fuera especialmente tonta en el capítulo anterior (porque serlo mucho, lo es). Eh... uh... esto... sí, sí, claro, por supuesto, es indudable tu teoría sobre la Corriente Vital, partiendo de la premisa de que es un cocido madrileño. Aunque... si es un cocido madrileño y las personas son los garbanzos, ¿qué son la carne, las patatas, la _pilota_... ? Está claro que es un universo abstracto demasiado complejo para que alguien tan poco conocedor de corrientes filosóficas existenciales como yo lo comprenda. Por cierto, felicidades por haberte dado cuenta del profundo amor que había oculto en la amenaza que Aerith le pide a Tifa que trasmita a Sephiroth, no sé si alguien más se habrá percatado de cómo la timidez hace retractarse a Aerith y cambiar lo que originalmente iba a decir (bueno, y su orgullo y mala baba natural). Me parece muy cruel que recalques así que Cloud no estuvo en SOLDIER (¡pero pudo estarlo!), pero lo compensas cuando propones que le den una beca para que se siga presentando al examen todas las veces que necesite hasta que lo apruebe. No sé si alguna vez lo logrará, pero no dudes que no dejará de intentarlo si eso le permite trabajar de nuevo bajo las órdenes de su admirado ídolo xD Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de amor de Zack y Elmyra, hacen una pareja preciosa (interiormente, claro xD), aunque eso de la boda doble no lo veo yo claro, Aerith jamás permitiría que nada intentase robarle protagonismo en SU boda. Y respecto a tu final cambiado... Lo siento, pero, como comprenderás, no puedo ponerlo, ya que no puedo escribir nada de cómo Zack y Elmyra consuman su amor porque el fanfiction no permite los lemon y yo no quiero ir en contra de la normativa; así que, dado que tendría que quitar la escena principal del desenlace, pues simplemente no puedo considerar este final tan luminoso. Por esa misma razón (lo de la prohibición de los lemon) todas las orgías y el sexo desenfrenado de Aerith y Sephiroth quedan debidamente censurados y a merced de las calenturientas mentes de los lectores, que apuesto a que les darán muchos más detalles de los que yo habría sido capaz de escribir xD Vale, le pasaré tu mensaje a Sephiroth, no sé qué puede haber pasado con el regalo, pero yo no descartaría que algún vecino se haya hecho pasar por ti para quedarse semejante obsequio. Esperemos que no abran la caja... o sí, ¡ñij, ñij, ñij!...

**Inur:** Hola, wapa, claro que me hacen ilu tus reviews, es imposible no apreciar que alguien se moleste en dejarte tantos mensajes comentando tu fic ^^ Sí que tienes bastantes reviews, pero, bueno, cuantos más mejor para mí, yo pienso responder a todas las dudas que me plantees en ellos, así que si cualquier cosa no te ha quedado clara, no dudes en preguntar. Respecto a mi periodicidad... Yo intento actualizar más o menos una vez al mes (lo que vendría siendo cada 30 días), pero la mayoría de las veces se me pasan los días y acaban siendo 35, 40... y ya una vez incluso desaparecí del mapa durante unos 3 meses o así, como ésta xD No soy muy formal, como puedes apreciar. A mí Sephiroth también es un personaje que me gusta, lo que pasa es que en el juego original no llegas a conocerlo bien antes de que se trastorne y eso siempre me ha parecido una lástima. Creo que si se hubiesen molestado en poner un poco más de él cuando aun no era un villano con complejo de Dios, y si hubiesen puesto que él y Cloud fueran más cercanos, habría quedado todo más dramático. Aunque, claro, eso va a gustos xD Yo siempre he preferido a Tifa y Cloud. Y, como ves, sí he resucitado a "alguien" xD Ah, y no te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía o por pedirme cosas, no me molesta; pero la verdad es que voy bastante mal de tiempo, no sé cuándo podré pasarme a mirarlo ^^Uuu. De todos modos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, esperaré a ver qué me cuentas ^^

**Rananer:** ¡¿Yooooo?! ¡¿Cebarme yo con Tifa?! ¡No he sido yo, han sido las difuntas mujeres de los suburbios del sector 7! ¡No es culpa mía que estén resentidas porque sus maridos se gastasen el sueldo en cócteles y fuesen a ver las tetas de Tifa en lugar de volver a casa! Mm... Eres el primero que sospecha de los... ehm... mejor no les añado un adjetivo y dejémoslo en los Teletubbies, pero no el único. Ya ves que os equivocasteis, no era TAN gore, aunque para Aerith viene a ser lo mismo: luces de colores, canciones sin sentido, sonrisas estúpidas sin motivo y todo felicidad estúpida a su alrededor. Pobrecilla, yo no sé cómo lo ha soportado. Probablemente porque también estaba Ifalna allí para apoyarla y tenía esperanzas es que Sephiroth la sacase de aquel lugar, que si no... Me alegra que te haya gustado la relación de Zack y Elmyra, supongo que te habrás sentido muy identificado con Zack, como tu novia es también la mar de fea y tú pareces no notarlo... xD Pero si vosotros dos sois así de ciegos, no seremos nosotras las que nos quejemos (aunque me parece que Elmyra se considera una mujer muy atractiva xD).Qué cruel eres, siempre alegrándote de las desgracias de Yuffie... Aunque la verdad, después de que me haya dejado con sólo 4 materias esta vez en el juego, no me siento tan piadosa con ella. Siempre me había dejado muchas más, sigh. No sé qué fue peor para Cloud, confesar que no estuvo en SOLDIER o suspender todos los exámenes que hizo, pero como una cosa es consecuencia de la otra, se puede considerar la misma desgracia xD A ver qué me dices de este capítulo en el que volvemos a ver a la adorable Aerith xD Por cierto, yo que tú vigilaría mi espalda cuando fuera por lugares poco transitados, porque si ella lee cómo la llamas arpía y lo que te reíste de su muerte, igual te manda a Sephiroth para vengarse xD

**Neriel Vielefield:** Vaya, sí que es casualidad que te haya vuelto a pillar cuando tenías que escribir un ensayo. O es mucha casualidad o es que te hacen escribir muuuuchos ensayos, y espero por tu bien que sea lo primero, porque si no, pobre de ti. No sé si la intención es lo que cuenta, pero dudo que tus profesores lo consideren suficiente xD Al final me harás sentir culpable si te ponen una mala nota porque actualizo en un momento poco propicio. Y por supuesto que me siento orgullosa de que leas mi fic en cuanto sale y de que sea el único en español que tienes en alerts, y probablemente no sabes cuánta ilusión me hace saberlo ^^ Además, ni siquiera se puede decir que sea porque no te roba mucho tiempo, ya que mis capítulos no son precisamente lo que se dice cortos. Siento que lo de Zack te doliese, espero que lo de este capítulo no haya sido ya demasiado para tu pobre corazoncito xD Es cierto que esto da esperanzas a las que no son "precisamente modelos", pero recuerda que sólo aquellas que posean fealdad verdadera podrán seducir a Zack XD Chica, no te puedes reír cada vez que oigas que mencionen a los Bosnio–Herzegovinos, o si no las clases de geografía y las galas de eurovisión van a ser un cachondeo, ya sabes: "_Seven points to Bosnia–Herzegovina_" xD. Me consuela saber que si tu amiga me demanda por plagio piensas pagar tú la multa (ah, ¿que no era a eso a lo que te referías con que tú te ocupabas?), pero yo mantengo que si quiere que la nombre en los _disclaimers_ puede dar un pseudónimo xD Y espero que para estas fechas, como bien dices, no tengas ensayos que redactar,; no tengo ni idea de cómo es el calendario escolar/universitario que tenéis, así que no puedo intentar esquivar las épocas de exámenes o previas xD En cualquier caso, ¡mucha suerte!

**Flora Athena:** Wow, otra vez alguien diciéndome que la vez pasada actualicé pronto... ¡¿En serio os he torturado tanto con mi tardanza las otras veces?! Pobres, ahora cuando sigo mi periodicidad de capítulo cada 30 días os parece que actualizo pronto xD O eso o es que os lo estabais pasando tan bien por aquellas fechas de frío, trabajos y exámenes que el tiempo se os pasaba volando... ehm, no creo que sea eso xD ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Zack y Elmyra no hacen TAN mala pareja! Es decir, vale que se llevan unos añitos, pero eso hace más interesante la relación. ¡Imagina las profundas conversaciones que podrán mantener! Espera... ¿he dicho profundas? Mm... ¡pero se reirán mucho juntos, eso seguro! XD Yo creo que, para Zack, Cloud era como un hermano pequeño y falto de confianza al que debía cuidar y proteger, y por eso mi Zack también protege y defiende a Cloud a su manera xD Aunque, claro, es más difícil defender a mi Cloud que al del juego xD Sip, Cloud y Yuffie no salieron mucho en el capítulo anterior y tampoco es que hayan destacado demasié en este, Sephiroth y Aerith tienen unas personalidades demasiado dominantes y Zack es demasiado explosivo, por eso se hacen con el protagonismo cuando me despisto. Pero no sufras, Cloud es el protagonista y no le quedará más remedio que poner su granito de arena para salvar el mundo (o intentarlo xD). A mí el personaje original de Sephiroth sí que me gusta, supongo que en parte porque me da pena su historia y pensar en lo que podría haber sido si no se hubiese trastornado por culpa de su naturaleza, y en parte porque es el único enemigo de RPG que me daba miedo cada vez que se vislumbraba la posibilidad de que nos fuésemos a pegar con él xD El chico impone, eso no se puede negar. Respecto a lo del fic de Naruto... ¡pero por supuesto que será de Sasu–chan! ¡¿De quién podría escribir si no?! xD Bueno, los otros también saldrán, claro XD, aunque para eso aún queda bastante, créeme, yo creo que de medio año a un año no le quita nadie, como mínimo (ya sabes, dos meses o tres para acabar este fic y unos cuantos para retomar y finalizar el de Yami no Matsuei). Ya te avisaré si quieres cuando caiga esa breva xD Y, hablando de actualizaciones... ¡al fin hiciste la tuya! Me siento emocionada XD

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** ¡Ey, vaya que hace tiempo! Dios, no sé cómo puedes habértelos leído todos así, de golpe, sin anestesia, deben haberte dejado en un estado de agotamiento ocular sin precedentes, porque cortitos no son... Espero que tus retinas algún día te perdonen por lo que les has hecho XD Jeje, me alegra que te guste lo de que Zack tiene pésimo gusto (respecto a lo físico, porque Elmyra es bien encantadora), ¡no siempre iban a llevárselos a todos las guapas! ¡Las feas también tenemos derechos! Como ves, lograron resucitar a Aerith y ella estaba muy dispuesta a cobrarse su venganza contra Zack, pero entre las explicaciones y el regalo (sobre todo xD), se ha sentido benévola y lo ha perdonado xD. Además, sería muy cruel por su parte cargarse al único hombre del Planeta que se ha fijado en su madre, ¿no? La pobre Elmyra también merece un final feliz. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido todo, tanto la escena del regreso de la cetra, como la declaración no fallida de Zack y todo lo que sigue xD. A ver si nos leemos prontito pero, si por circunstancias de la vida se te acumulan de nuevo los capítulos, ¡recuerda tener el colirio a mano XD!

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Zack te perdona la comparación desafortunada, aunque no le queda muy claro por qué te cuestionas su vista, él siempre ha tenido una agudeza visual del 300% y jamás le ha salido ni una pizca de astigmatismo en las numerosas pruebas médicas que les hacían en SOLDIER entre bañito de Mako y misión suicida. Y dice que nada de amor ciego, él ama a Elmyra por miles de razones que no te enumera porque no quiere aburrirte. Sobre su habilidad para ver la fealdad verdadera, eso mismo puede demostrarte lo bien que está su vista, que es capaz de distinguir entre el rostro real y limpio de una doncella y la cara maquillada u operada de otra. Y nada de maldición, es un don muy especial que ya querrían para ellos muchos. ¡Jajaja! ¿Preguntas que quién en su sano juicio resucitaría a Aerith? No, no, ¿quién en su sano juicio NO resucitaría a Aerith? ¿Te das cuenta de las terribles consecuencias que tendría para ellos no hacerlo (horrible tortura y muerte a manos de Sephiroth)? Créeme, por mucho miedo que Yuffie y Cloud le tengan a Aerith (porque el resto ni la teme ni tiene por qué hacerlo ya que no tuvieron nada que ver con su muerte), temen mucho más a Sephiroth. Piensa que Aerith es una mujer demasiado impulsiva y ella los mataría de un golpe, no tiene la paciencia y crueldad de Sephiroth, que primero los haría padecer lo impensable. Respecto a las familias de las víctimas... sí, Cloud y Tifa, como buenos protagonistas japoneses, no tienen familia, pero no olvides que el resto sí tiene: Barret (Marlene), Redypuchi (Bugen), Yuffie (sus padres y tatarabuela), Cait Sith (su madre), Vincent (Sephiroth), Cid (Shera y las septillizas) y Zack (sus padres). Por suerte parece que ninguno de ellos tendrá que llorar la muerte de su familiar querido a manos de Aerith. Eso sí, nada asegura que no explote el Planeta porque el plan falle y Meteorito les caiga encima xD

**sora63:** Si es que... deberías haber imaginado que era imposible librarse de la rallada mental dentro de la cabeza hueca de Cloud, la gente tenía que descubrir que él ¡no estuvo en SOLDIER (pero pudo estarlo xD)! Me alegra que esa parte no te provocase ganas de suicidarte (que dado el amor que parecías tenerle, había su riesgo xD) y que te haya gustado el descubrimiento del amor secreto de Zack xD Normal que todos se queden congelados de horror al descubrirlo, dime tú cómo te quedarías si un amigo tuyo te confesase estar enamorado de una ENORME y horrible criatura azul como Elmyra xD Que, por mucho que sea amable y sensible, como señala Tifa, lo indiscutible es que es difícil de mirar xD Sí, sé que me debéis todos una por resolveros el misterio más misterioso de la historia de los videojuegos (cómo resucitar a Aerith), así que ya sabéis, o hacéis como en mi fic y soltáis a Cid en las recreativas del Gold Saucer para que gane la materia subacuática antes de ir al Templo de los Ancianos o intentáis el método de Sephiroth de darle los objetos al viajante de Kalm en el orden en que nunca os los querrá coger, vosotros elegís xD En serio, siempre me ha parecido tan absurdo ese rumor... la historia original y su desenlace no tendría sentido si Aerith resucitara (aunque su límite vendría muy bien para las luchas contra Arma xD). Espero que te estén gustando los acontecimientos totalmente inventados que están teniendo lugar. Ya he llegado al punto en que cualquier parecido entre el fic y el juego es pura coincidencia xD (bueno, el plan de lanzar la materia sí es del juego xD). Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el regreso de Aerith y el maravilloso plan para salvar al Planeta xD

**Neus:** Jejeje, nada, chica, por fin sabes qué era lo que había en la maleta de Zack: un seguro de vida para su reencuentro con Aerith xD El pobre chico quería vivir lo suficiente como para declarar sus sentimientos a su verdadero amor (esta vez con los ojos abiertos para no cometer errores fatales xD). Y Zack dice que no te preocupes por su vista, que el Mako sólo servía para que los pudiesen diferenciar bien cuando se los llevaban de excursión o vacaciones del curro e iban sin uniforme, no hace nada malo a la vista xD No puedo creer que por una milésima de segundo te hayas planteado la posibilidad de que Aerith cumpliera su palabra y fuese una santa xD Ella, aunque quisiera, aunque se esforzara lo imposible, _jamás_ podría ser una santa, es algo que va completamente contra su naturaleza xD Eso sí, algo de compasión ha demostrado al dejarle a Zack que se explique y no matar a Cloud y Yuffie por represalia por su muerte. Supongo que la emoción por haber logrado escapar de la Tierra Prometida (más de uno pensaba que era Teletubbilandia y la verdad es que tampoco se alejaba demasiado de serlo xD) y por su próxima boda con el hombre más poderoso y rico del mundo la han suavizado... por ahora xD Me alegra haber podido arrojar algo de luz al suceso de Nibelheim hace 5 años, por fin, gracias a mi estudio de investigación, sabéis los detalles de lo que realmente sucedió en aquel reactor perdido de la mano de Dios. Siento que Alfonsino no vaya a salir demasiado, piensa que es sólo un secretario, no puede estar metido en todos los asuntos en los que está Sephiroth porque tiene que estar recibiendo por él sus llamadas en el edificio de Shinrra y cogiéndole los recados xD En este capítulo ha salido un poquito, eso sí xD Y, como ves, ha caído bien a la prometida de su jefe y eso es muuuy bueno para él xD Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo ^^

**aerith_cullen:** ¡Wola! Pues, no sé, simplemente pensé que como el fic de Juntas es un Clorith, la mayoría de los que lo leyeran adorarían a Aerith y, como en este fic está ligeramente cambiada... xD Yo pienso como tú, que mi Aerith es encantadora de lo malvada y retorcida que es, además, aunque no lo parezca, también tiene su corazoncito, totalmente egoísta y egocéntrico, pero corazoncito a fin de cuentas xD Tienes mucha razón en que Tifa es la única capaz de soportar al inútil de Cloud (están en la misma onda mental los dos xD) y que Sephiroth es el único capaz de sobrevivir a Aerith porque, aunque ella lo lleva por donde quiere, es hasta cierto límite, porque él es el único capaz de decir NO a Aerith alguna vez xD (Y respecto a lo de Sasuke, yo también creo que Kishi debería darle ya un poco de paz al pobre niño, que lo lleva mártir casi desde la cuna. Eso sí, a mí esas ñoñerías de rescatarlo de la oscuridad no me van ¡lo que tiene que hacer Naruto es darle tamaña paliza que se le bajen los humos al Uchiha y se le recoloquen los tornillos que se le aflojaron con los tsukuyomi de Itachi!). Volviendo a lo mío, otra vez tienes mucha razón, Tifa sería incapaz de incitar adrede a los maridos de las mujeres de los suburbios, si la inteligencia le llegase para darse cuenta de que puede usar sus encantos para incitar a alguien, ya lo habría probado con Cloud (como si le hiciera falta incitarlo más, lo que Cloud necesita es que ella se dé cuenta o darse cuenta él de lo que siente Tifa, ¡lo malo es que los dos son demasiado tímidos para declararse y creen que no le interesan al otro! xD). No sufras por no haber intentado resucitar a Aerith con ese "truco / leyenda urbana", yo te puedo decir que no funciona, porque el hombre de Kalm sólo recoge los objetos en un orden concreto. No es que lo haya intentado (siempre he tenido mejor nivel de amistad con Tifa que con Aerith), pero he leído de mucha gente que lo ha intentado y de NADIE que lo haya logrado. Aparte, como ya he dicho en otro review, si hubieran resucitado a Aerith el final habría tenido que ser diferente. Aquí, como el plan no tiene nada que ver con el del juego (que en el juego no había plan, la verdad xD) y si no la resucitan fijo que todos mueren (porque Sephiroth se ocupa personalmente de ello), he podido tomarme la licencia de hacerla regresar del "Infierno" xD Pobre Aerith, qué mal lo ha pasado xD Vaya, me alegra haberte podido rebelar mi fuente inagotable de cintas (los tomberis xD), creí que era algo que todo el mundo sabía (aunque tener la paciencia para morfosear un tomberi... no sé si mucha gente la tuvo sin saber de antemano lo de la cinta xD). Como ves, ninguno ha osado intentar entorpecer el regreso de Aerith (aprecian demasiado su vida y, aunque la cetra puede matarlos, Sephiroth SEGURO que lo haría y además los torturaría primero xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Zack y Elmyra, así como la relación tan liberal que llevaban Zack y Aerith xD La niña es muy mona, pero como novia debe ser el terror de todas las cuentas bancarias xD. Bueno, chica, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capítulo y el espectacular (y sucio xD) regreso de Aerith desde el "Infierno" xD

**Isa Leonhart:** Jejeje, ha sido una agradable sorpresa ver que el "secreto oscuro" de Zack ha tenido en general mejor acogida de la que yo esperaba. Es talmente como tú dices, una más de sus ya numerosas cualidades, es un hombre capaz de ver más allá de la superficie y apreciar lo que realmente vale en las personas porque Elmyra será todo lo fea que sea, pero es un encanto de mujer. Como ves Zack ha logrado cortar oficialmente con su guapa ex, sobrevivir a ella, lograr su consentimiento y ¡al fin declararse como Dios manda! Espero que te haya gustado :3 La verdad es que sí que se echaba de menos a Aerith, al menos yo echaba de menos ese punto supremamente egoísta que da a todas las situaciones y cómo maneja las cosas para que sean a su gusto xD Ya ves que el lugar donde estaba atrapada era realmente terrible, yo no sé si sobreviviría una sola semana en un sitio así, y ni siquiera se podía suicidar para acabar con su sufrimiento porque ya estaba muerta xD Lamento de veras no haberte incluido haciendo un cameo, pero es que no añadir en mis escritos personas reales es una de mis normas no escritas, creada a consecuencia de traumas varios adquiridos por leer fics donde las autoras se colaban en el fic junto a sus amigas para acosar / atormentar a los personajes. Veo que eres Sagitario, como yo ^^, y, aunque obviamente esto llega con evidente retraso (no puedes pedirme un regalo de cumpleaños con sólo una semana de tiempo xD), he traído aquí a Zack y Sephiroth para que te digan unas palabritas. Anda, chicos, es vuestro turno.

Zack: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños por atrasado, Isa!! _(lanzando confeti junto a Jenova)_ ¡¡Espero que te lo pasaras genial y que no nos guardases trozo de pastel, porque estará ya mohoso!!

Seph: Em...

Zack: ¡Va, Seph, dile algo tú también! _(codazo amistoso rompe–costillas)_ ¡No seas tímido!

Seph: Feliz, esto... ¿no–cumpleaños? _(empieza a ponerse nervioso al notar la mirada amenazante que le lanza cierta cetra que lo observa a distancia prudencial)_. Em... De verdad que me siento muy honrado de que me admires tanto que incluso hayas solicitado mi secuestro y de que quieras trabajar para mí, y no niego que el currículum que me mandaste no tiene nada que envidiar al de la mayoría de los que hay por aquí, pero... digamos que ahora mismo Shinrra no puede permitirse ampliar su plantilla... de cuatro gatos... ¡ejem! Lo que intento decir es que tal vez en un futuro, cuando esto acabe y haga unas reformitas en la empresa...

Aerith: ¡¿Cómo que _tal vez en un futuro_?! ¡¿Y a qué viene ese tono tan seductor y sugerente?! ¡¿Estás ligando en mis narices con otra?!

Seph: ¡¿Tono seductor y sugerente?! ¡Si sólo estaba siendo amable!

Aerith: ¡A mí ni me vengas con cuentos! ¡¿Te crees que nací ayer?! ¡Te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a tu prometida y luego ya iré a ajustarle las cuentas a esa que dice querer ser TU secretaria!

Zack: ¡Jajajaja! Esto... mejor me los llevo antes de que Aerith decida empezar a cumplir sus amenazas. _(Los arrastra para sacarlos de escena y que se maten en privado)._

Jajaja... Esto... Espero que Sephiroth esté bien y que a ti no te llegue una bomba como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado por parte de cierta cetra. Yo, por si acaso, no abriría ningún paquete que te llegue xD

**Lector sin nombre:** Esto... hola xD Es la primera vez que me envían un review tan anónimo como el tuyo, pero igualmente me ha alegrado verlo :3 La verdad es que tienes razón, prácticamente todo lo sucedido (ya sea lo de Nibelheim o los asuntos amorosos) se han debido a un conjunto de desafortunados malentendidos, accidentes y absurdas coincidencias xD Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo he logrado que tantas estupideces hasta suenen lógicas. No veo por qué se te ha de hacer raro ver a Aerith resucitada, por suerte (o desgracia, según se mire) la han devuelto tal cual era, como si nunca se hubiese marchado (tal vez un poco más sucia xD). También me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Zack y Elmyra, yo pensaba que más de uno iba a sospechar antes de que yo lo descubriese, era un poco descarado lo mucho que Elmyra adoraba al ex de su hija y eso de que él siguiese manteniendo contacto con ella y enviándole flores... pero supongo que no fueron pistas suficientes o el asunto era demasiado absurdo para preverlo xD En fin, espero que nos volvamos a leer y, si entonces te pones un nombre, ¡avísame de que eres tú para que lo tenga en cuenta xD!

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** La verdad es que yo también me quedé un poco extrañada la primera vez que oí eso de los Turcos, ya que de Turquía fijo que no eran, supongo que por eso en vez de renombrarlos Turkos o algo así eché mano de la geografía xD A mí Serbios no me suena más ni menos imponente que Griegos, la verdad, y en cualquier caso acabé decantándome por Griegos porque el que realmente me gustaba por sonoridad (Bosnio–herzegovinos) era demasiado largo y por proximidad el país más cercano a la izquierda era Grecia, no por otra cosa, aunque ahora cuando lo leo me acuerdo de los yogurts xD. Me alegra que te guste que al final Reeve haya resultado ser de los pocos miembros de Shinra que tienen integridad ^^ La verdad es que sí he tenido prisa por quitarme de encima a los jefazos, ni me gustan los personajes ni tenía ganas de alargarme, hace tiempo que noto que necesito ir concluyendo este proyecto o acabaré haciendo un destrozo por falta de imaginación. Siento que también a causa de esto se haya pasado por alto tu parte favorita del juego (cuando Cid es el líder), la verdad es que a mí nunca me ha gustado la parte de las materias enormes (ni con Cid de líder ni después ya con Cloud), me aburrió un poco y me pareció fuera de la trama principal, por eso en mi fic lo eliminé. Concretamente (haciendo memoria) en el capítulo en que fueron a Cañón Cosmo, Bugengahen comentó que tenían allí en el planetario las cuatro materias enormes en exposición, cedidas por Shinra (a cambio de dinero, claro), y Yuffie aprovechó un momento de distracción general para robarlas y cambiarlas por réplicas en papel maché. Por eso no van a ir a buscarlas, porque la ninja ya las tiene. Sobre lo que dices de Reeve y Scarlet... a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido que hubiese nada de nada entre ellos, ni siquiera recuerdo ninguna conversación que tuvieran, sé que intercambiaron palabras en una o dos reuniones en Shinra pero no fue nada que se me quedara en la memoria. Bueno, espero que pese a cómo se me está yendo la pinza y esto ya dista mucho del original, te guste este capítulo. Sea como sea, tú dímelo sin miedo ^^

**saQhra:** Te doy la bienvenida a esta loca parodia sin sentido ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio que le he dado al personaje de Aerith, yo también opino, como tú, que siendo una comedia se puede uno tomar este tipo de libertades. Jeje, a más de uno le gustó lo mucho que a Cloud le costó llegar al nivel 2, que no todo puede ser tan fácil en esta vida, uno cuando no tiene experiencia ni suerte, pues ha de currárselo xD Las referencias a las tetas de Tifa son... bueno, inevitables xD, es culpa del diseñador, por hacerlas a ambas más grandes que la cabeza de la pobre :P Y lo del nombre de Redypuchi... también fue inevitable, siempre me pareció un desprecio el que Nanaki no se dignase a decirnos su nombre y prefiriera que lo llamásemos por un sobrenombre, así que aquí ha pagado su chulería con creces xD Es una alegría ver que te gusta mi estilo para parodiar, al menos al principio, porque en los últimos capítulos siento que estoy aflojando :P Ya me dirás si tú opinas igual, sin problemas. Me gustaría poder hacerte alguna sugerencia o algo por si te inspiraba para lo de tu fic, pero la verdad es que de Akira no sé nada de nada, lo siento. Yo normalmente en lo que más me apoyo es en exagerar o colocar completamente opuestas las personalidades y en remarcar los numerosos absurdos de las situaciones que suceden en el juego. Sobre lo del DNI, sí, usamos DNI en España. Ahora los nuevos son de colores chillones bastante difíciles de mirar, pero yo aún tengo de los antiguos xD Respecto a la letra de la canción del grupo B–Tal... por supuesto que la inventé yo, no creo que exista ningún grupo capaz de cantar una letra TAN mala xD Aunque me alegra que dudes, eso significa que yo tenía razón y HAY grupos que componen letras absurdas :P Ah, y no busques las materias que encontraron en el lugar donde "clavaron" a Aerith porque no existen, forman parte de una leyenda urbana que corre por la red sobre la posibilidad de resucitar a Aerith. Y me preguntabas qué significa "hortera"... Pues básicamente se llama así a alguien que tiene mal gusto a la hora de vestir, peinarse, decorar o cualquier ámbito relacionado a la imagen personal o la decoración. Y, para acabar (una respuesta larguita, ¡pero es que me dejaste un montón de reviews, gracias :3!), lamento de verdad no haber añadido lo de Barret y el tren que se iba a estrellar contra Corel, no tenía sentido siendo como era que Yuffie robó las materias enormes cuando estuvieron en Cañón Cosmo. Perdona por el modo en que me he alejado de la línea argumental al final del fic, pero era inevitable si tenemos en cuenta que aquí Sephiroth no es malo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^

**Nebyura:** Ejem, vaya, siento mucho el trauma que te he causado con lo de Zack y Elmyra ^^Uuu Bueno, lo que debes hacer es lo que hago yo cada vez que el personaje que me gusta está enamorado de otro que no soporto (desgraciadamente, me pasa con cierta frecuencia): aceptarlo pensando que, ya que es lo que Zack desea, él será feliz así. A fin de cuentas, es él el que se la encontrará por las mañanas cuando despierte, aunque, en el caso de Elmyra, no creo que estar despeinada y legañosa la vaya a empeorar mucho xD Sobre la excusa de Cloud por espiar a Tifa... bueno, eso no puedo discutírtelo, es bien mala. Pero yo no creo que Cloud sea tan mala persona, es que esa era la única alegría que tenía el pobre chaval en su miserable vida en el pueblo y no iba a confesarle eso a Tifa y arriesgarse a que su amada lo odiase xD Además, bien podría haber ocultado el hecho de que la vio y ella nunca se habría enterado, ¿no? Respecto a lo de Seph, pues sí, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de poner su versión completa de lo que sucedió en Nibelheim para que se supiera que todo fue un desafortunado accidente seguido de otro xD No es su culpa que las cosas salieran tan torcidas y luego Hojo se dedicara a usar de cobayas a sus amigos xD Respecto a la materia última que pides... ya ves que la necesitan para intentar salvar al Planeta con el plan chorra de Cait Sith, Cloud y Zack, pero, como siente empatía hacia ti porque sabe qué es querer deshacerse de alguien sin poder hacerlo, te mandará por correo urgente uno de sus angelitos sin corazón. Dice que son sencillos de usar: no comen ni beben, eso sí, no se pierden nunca los conciertos de David Bisbal, así que si no los dejas verlos pueden volverse en tu contra (advertida quedas). No los toques (quedarías con 1 punto de vida y magia), sólo suéltalos para que ellos toquen a tu jefa y cuando ésta quede con 1 punto de vida será tu decisión si la dejas estar o le das una patada para quitárselo xD Buena suerte xD

**Uzume Aya:** ¡Hola, guapísima! Seguramente leerás esto antes de que saque el siguiente capítulo, si es que te molestas en pasar por las respuestas a reviews, claro xD Ya sabes que me hace mucha ilusión que hayas decidido leer mi fanfic, más teniendo en cuenta que no habías jugado al juego (ahora ya un poquito, ¿eh?). Queda poco para que acabe, pero esta vez tendrás que esperar lo mismo que todos (desventajas de leer los fanfics cuando no están completos xD), aunque, como no tienes mucho tiempo libre, se te hará menos larga la espera ^^. Sinceramente espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (y los demás, claro) y que el final no te decepcione (ni te eches mucho las manos a la cabeza cuando retomes el juego y veas TODO lo que he cambiado xD). ¡Cuídate mucho y sé mala! xD

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Jeje, sí llegaste a tiempo para dejar review, por una vez mi vagancia suprema ha servido para algo :3 Me alegra que te haya parecido que logré hacer una versión decente de la surrealista escena de la incursión a la mente de Cloud. Parece increíble que, siendo como es mi Cloud, su mente no estuviese mucho más fastidiada que la del original :P Como ves, Aerith ha regresado de entre los muertos para seguir con su reinado de tiranía y echar el lazo a Seph antes de que alguna pendona se lo robe xD Por suerte ha sido increíblemente comprensiva con Zack y ha decidido liberarlo de su harem, al que ya no deja entrar a Cloud ni aunque le pague él ¡menudo desprestigio para ella haber estado con semejante elemento! XD Lo de la fealdad verdadera... Me salió del alma xD Sale en tantos y tantos lugares eso de la verdadera belleza en el interior que preferí este punto de vista, que no siempre lo bello es lo mejor :P Y, sobre lo de Kefka, aunque no te niego que tienen ciertos puntos en común, yo les veo una gran diferencia: Kefka hacía las cosas para su beneficio personal y Jenova... bueno, ella sólo las hace para joder al personal y divertirse con eso xD Y lo del instinto maternal de Yuffie con sus materias... ¡pero por supuesto que las quiere a todas xD! Esta no es la primera vez que se dedica a limpiarlas u ordenarlas, está claro que les tiene cariño. Son su tesoro (qué Golum ha sonado eso xD) y ahora tendrá que sacrificarlo para salvar el mundo, sigh. Me da hasta penita. Espero que el regreso de la arpía, la declaración de Zack y el maravilloso plan para salvar al mundo no te hayan decepcionado, como ves el amor de Zack era más correspondido de lo que pensabas xD Ya me contarás qué te parece todo ^^

Pues eso es (ahora sí) todo por hoy para mí. Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, a darme palos en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados...

¡¡Nos leemos!!


	24. El épico desenlace

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Comentarios:**

—Bla bla bla Diálogo

«Bla bla bla» Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla _Recuerdos, palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Capítulo 24. El épico desenlace de una aventura sin sentido.**

Siguiendo con fe ciega el absurdo plan diseñado por Cloud y apoyado por los cálculos de los cuatro últimos científicos de los que disponía Shinrra, Sephiroth se ocupó de movilizar los cuatro gatos que tenía todavía bajo sus órdenes y que no estaban con baja por depresión. El asunto era simple: disponían de 28 horas aproximadamente antes del impacto de Meteorito, y sólo de doce horas antes de que acabara la franja que los científicos habían señalado como el momento de lanzamiento óptimo, con un 70% de probabilidades de éxito. Así pues... no les quedó más opción que pegar un cachiporrazo a Cid para dejarlo inconsciente y poner a cualquier otro individuo que se prestase voluntario al volante del Macizorra en Bikini, para así tener alguna posibilidad de llegar hasta Wutai, conseguir la catapulta, ir hasta el Monte Nibel e instalarla allí antes del día en que saliese a la venta el _Final Fantasy MDCCXLVII_...

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Wutai. Hora: 6 a.m. Faltan 24 horas y media para la colisión...

—¡Hola, famil¡arrgh! —exclamó Cloud, ni medio instante después de abrir, sin avisar, la puerta corredera que les había dicho la sirvienta que los llevaría hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los señores de la casa. La razón de su grito: un montón de kunai que lo clavaron firmemente a la pared opuesta a la puerta y un enorme shuriken que, por suerte, nuestro ¿héroe? logró parar con los dientes.

—¡Oh, pero si es Cloud! —reconoció una sonriente mujer, vestida con un kimono, mientras sostenía entre los dedos afiladas y grandes agujas envenenadas—. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable de buena madrugada! Perdona por el ataque, ha sido la costumbre —aseguró con su voz más inocente, escondiendo las armas entre sus ropas.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Yuffie, pasando a la habitación—. ¡Tienes que perder esa manía antes de que alguien nos demande por agresión!

—¡Oh, Yuffie, hija! ¡Qué visita tan inesperada!

Mientras Máteria abrazaba casi hasta la asfixia a su niña, entró en la sala el resto del grupo. En cabeza iba Aerith, tercer miembro del equipo actual de combate del protagonista. Los otros "protagonistas", con la excusa de que solo era imprescindible que fueran tres de ellos según las normas establecidas por el videojuego, se habían quedado jugando a las cartas en la cubierta del Macizorra. Tras la cetra iban Sephiroth, como representante supremo de Shinrra; Jenova, que por cuestiones de seguridad era preferible que no se alejara de Sephiroth; y, concluyendo el grupo, Zack, que siempre se apuntaba a todo. Cloud tuvo que conformarse con ver la escena desde la pared del pasillo por culpa de los numerosos kunai que lo tenían clavado por su media gabardina y pantalones como si fuese un póster.

—¿Son ustedes los dueños del Parque Temático de Wutai? —preguntó Sephiroth con un tono de voz totalmente exento de matices que lo hacía parecer aún más impredecible y peligroso de lo que realmente era.

Ante él, aparte de Máteria interrogando a su hija sobre la dieta que había mantenido la última semana, había un hombre ataviado con ropas de diseño oriental, Godo.

—En realidad la dueña es mi bisabuela —decidió responder Máteria, soltando a Yuffie—. Pero como se ha ido de fin de semana al apartamento que tiene en Costa del Sol con su novio Bobby, nosotros estamos al cargo.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —añadió Godo, con mirada desconfiada. Nadie con buenas intenciones iría de visita a las seis de la mañana.

—Vengo en representación de Shinrra, Inc. con la intención de tomar prestada su SuperMegaUltraCatapulta para llevar a cabo un plan para salvar al mundo de Meteorito —expuso sin rodeos.

—¡Oh, genial! —sonrió Máteria—. Sin problemas.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron Godo y Yuffie al unísono.

—¡Mamá! ¡No podemos ceder nuestra mejor atracción así como así a cualquiera que venga a pedírnosla!

—Pero, hija, si no es la primera vez que se la prestamos a Shinra. Ya la usaron para lanzar basura al espacio —le recordó.

—¡Pero ni siquiera te ha demostrado que sea de Shinrra! —insistió Yuffie.

—Ay, hija, hay que tener más fe en la gente...

—¡La mocosa tiene razón! —sentenció Godo. Dio un paso hacia los visitantes y añadió—: ¡Puede que mi mujer esté de acuerdo, pero yo me niego a permitir que os llevéis nuestra catapulta! ¡Es el bien más preciado de este Parque Temático! ¡La atracción más solicitada! ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que por culpa de vuestra ineptitud se rompa! ¡Y nada de lo que digáis me hará cambiar de idea! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Un simple chasqueo de dedos fue la respuesta que le dio Sephiroth y, en menos de lo que cuesta narrarlo, la sala se llenó de soldados aparecidos de la nada que apuntaban al hombre con sus escopetas y rifles de asalto reglamentarios.

—¡¿Pero qué? —exclamó Godo mientras Zack sostenía la mano de Máteria para impedir que soltase las bombas de humo que, por acto reflejo, la mujer había estado a punto de arrojar al tatami.

—Mire, señor Kisaragi —empezó a hablar Sephiroth, con frialdad—. Bajo mi dirección, Shinrra no ha cambiado _tanto_ respecto a la despiadada Shinra de Rufus y su padre como para permitir que, por los caprichos de un estúpido civil en pleno ataque de orgullo, peligre la vida del Planeta y todos los que hay sobre él. Así que le aconsejo que cambie de idea ahora mismo, a no ser que desee que su mujer se vea obligada a malgastar una cola de fénix con usted.

—Pu–pu–¡Pues claro que podéis coger la catapulta! —aseguró, acobardado—. ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Jajajaja! —rió falsamente.

—¡Sephiroth! —exclamó Yuffie, indignada—. ¡¿Y tus modales? ¡¿Cómo puedes amenazar con convertir en un colador a tu abuelastro?

Un tic se hizo presente en la ceja de Sephiroth al oír la palabra "abuelastro". Para mantener la cordura, su mente procuraba borrar información demasiado traumática como, por ejemplo, que esa mocosa de dieciséis años era su madrastra.

—¡¿Su qué? —exclamó Godo y, señalando acusadoramente a Yuffie, añadió—: ¡Mocosa! ¡Cuando nos presentaste a tu marido el vampiro no nos dijiste que tuviera ningún hijo! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Por esto vas a pasar una semana castigada en tu cuarto, sin tele, sin ordenador y sin consola!

—... —De pronto ante la mente de Yuffie pasaron numerosos _flashback_ de su infancia que contenían aquella misma frase—. ¡Dame eso! —ordenó, arrancando de las manos de un soldado un rifle de asalto—. ¡Es la hora de la venganza! ¡Bwahahahahaha! —empezó a reír como una loca, mientras dispara a los pies de su padre, que empezó a saltar como loco.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza! ¡Jijijijiji! _—se sumó Jenova al instante, dejando su tarea de destrozar las obras de ikebana de la sala para ponerse a escupir ácido a los calcetines de Godo.

—¡Ey, ey! —intentó Zack en vano que lo escuchara la adolescente fuera de control. Luego se giró hacia Máteria—. ¿No piensa detener a su hija?

—¡Jajaja! ¡No, tranquilo! Si sólo están jugando.

En ese momento Aerith, cansada de mirar, cogió la escopeta de uno de los soldados y se dispuso a unirse a la fiesta ante la mirada extrañada de su prometido y su ex.

—¡¿Tú también, Aerith? —preguntó Zack.

—Bueno... Este hombre le rompió el corazón a mi madre buscándose a otra —se acogió.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Él es ese maldito mal nacido que traicionó a Elmyra?

Sephiroth se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que no valía la pena perder el tiempo intentando detenerlos, sería inútil. Mejor dejar que los niños se divirtieran y ocuparse él de lo importante.

—Soldados, venid conmigo —ordenó—. Tenemos una catapulta que trasladar...

—¡A la orden, Gran Sephiroth!

Todos, tras el saludo marcial, se apresuraron a seguir a su líder, que abandonó el lugar con actitud indolente ante los gritos de auxilio de Godo.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Es que nadie va a desengancharme de aquí? —exigió saber Cloud, sospechando, con acierto, que lo habían olvidado.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Monte Nibel. Hora: 1:30 p.m. Faltan 17 horas para la colisión...

—¡POR FIN! —exclamó Barret, lanzando a sus espaldas una llave inglesa que aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Redypuchi.

—¡AU! ¡Ten cuidado! —reclamó éste, ofendido.

—¡Ey, no te quejes! —exigió el hombre, con una vena hinchada—. ¡Que no eres tú el que lleva no sé cuántas horas de cuclillas y con la espalda encorvada atornillando esta maldita catapulta al suelo para poder poner en práctica a tiempo el inútil plan de Cloud que SEGURO que va a fallar!

—No habrás saboteado la instalación para que falle, ¿verdad? —sospechó el rubio, mientras untaba uno de los bocadillos para el equipo. Por cuestiones de seguridad, habían preferido mantener a Cloud al margen de la instalación de la catapulta, y, para que no se aburriera (según Aerith) lo pusieron a preparar la comida de todos: bocatas.

—¡#¬&·)#¬&·&! —contestó Barret.

—¿Quieres un refresco especial para tonificar tu fornido y sudoroso cuerpo? —le propuso Reno a Barret, solícito y con un guiño, después de haber metido a escondidas afrodisíaco en la bebida que le ofrecía.

—¡Quitaaaa! ¡Ni loco bebo algo que me dé un ex Shinra!

—¡Chts! Ya caerás...

—Jo, tronch, ¿y no podría habernos ayudado algún #¬&·& trabajador de Shinrra con la instalación? —quiso saber Cid, no menos fastidiado y harto que Barret—. ¡Con todos los que son y hemos tenido que instalarla nosotros, tronch!

—Ey, sois los protagonistas, ¿no? —les recordó Zack—. Lo lógico es que seáis vosotros los que pongáis los medios para salvar al Planeta.

—Aerith también forma parte del equipo protagonista —murmuró Reeve, con cierto resentimiento, mientras la cetra, ignorándolo descaradamente, seguía jugando su partida de póquer con Sephiroth, Zack, Alfonsino y Jenova.

—No querrás que una pobre chica delicada como ella haga semejantes esfuerzos, ¡¿verdad? —se sorprendió Tifa.

—¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Un cactilio? —preguntó Cait Sith, ya que Reeve prefería decir las impertinencias con el peluche por si había represalias y, con suerte, olvidaban que era él quien lo manejaba.

—No, bueno... ¡Pero yo soy fuerte! ¡Entreno en artes marciales desde muy pequeñita!

—¿Seguro que están todas? —preguntaba por su lado Rude a Yuffie, tras contar las materias y colocarlas todas juntas en el interior de una esfera hueca gigante que iba a servir de contenedor para el lanzamiento o, como ellos la llamaban, de bala.

—Sí, sí, segurísima, sniff... —Se secó una lagrimita que le caía por la frente—. Así que ya me podéis soltar, ¿verdad? —pidió desde su posición, colgada bocabajo y atada por los tobillos.

—Espera que hagamos una comprobación final —pidió Elena antes de tirar varias veces de la cuerda de la que pendía Yuffie, de modo que la ninja subía y bajaba con rapidez. El movimiento hizo que cayera al suelo un par de materias—. Sabía que tenían que estar aquí —se dijo la rubia, satisfecha, tachando en una lista donde tenían el inventario de materias del mundo, fruto del trabajo de investigación de Alfonsino.

—Ya solo falta la materia Sagrado —señaló Rude.

—¡¿QUÉ? —saltó Aerith, lanzando las cartas por los aires—. ¡¿Es necesario?

—Aerith... ya hemos hablado de esto —le recordó Sephiroth, tras suspirar—. Sé que tiene valor sentimental para ti, pero es por el Planeta.

—¡¿Qué valor sentimental y qué ocho cuartos? ¡Lo que a mí me importa es su habilidad para ganar apuestas!

—Pero si cuando te cases se te van a caer los gils de lo rica que serás... —le recordó Redypuchi.

—¡Pero no sabe igual de bien el dinero ganado honradamente que el dinero negro!

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el modo de conseguirlo sin la materia —sentenció Sephiroth, extendiendo la mano abierta en dirección a su prometida. Ésta hizo un puchero que tenía por objetivo ablandarlo, pero no contó con que años de exposición a él habían creado resistencia en el hombre.

—Sigh... vale... —se rindió y dejó la pequeña esfera en la mano de él—. Más te vale que me compenses por este supremo sacrificio que estoy haciendo.

—Lo haré, lo haré —prometió, preguntándose por qué era él quien tenía que compensarla cuando el plan no era idea suya.

—Entonces, ¿está ya todo listo para el lanzamiento? —quiso saber Lucas, sentado ante la instalación informática que habían hecho los empleados de Shinrra para poder monitorizar el disparo y así ver en tiempo real el trayecto que seguía y el resultado.

Los Shinrra también se habían ocupado de poner a punto el dispositivo de lanzamiento de la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta, ya que era algo demasiado delicado y complicado como para dejarlo en las manazas de los protagonistas. Sólo Vincent había sido admitido cerca de los ordenadores ya que, como jefe temporal de los Griegos, era considerado también un miembro de Shinrra. Aunque no es que Vincent hubiese intentado tocar nada, él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al horizonte y revolcándose silenciosamente en su dolor mientras recordaba anécdotas vividas con Lucrecia, años atrás, por aquellos lugares.

—Sí, todo listo —indicaron Rude y Elena tras meter Sagrado dentro y cerrar la esfera—. Solo tenemos que subir esto a la catapulta y podremos disparar.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Zack—. ¿Ves, Seph, como nos daba tiempo? ¡Aún quedan diez minutos para que acabe el tiempo que los científicos nos dieron para el lanzamiento! ¡Si disparamos ahora, antes de las dos de la tarde, seguro que triunfamos!

—Zack, no olvides que un 70% no es un 100% —le recordó Aerith—. No cantes victoria tan rápido.

—¡No seas ceniza, Aerith! ¡Con una probabilidad tan alta es imposible que fallemos!

—¡Ja! —rió Lucas—. Cuánto te queda a ti por vivir... —murmuró al recordar todos los programas que le habían reventado por culpa de no contemplar casos de probabilidades de aparición ínfimas.

Utilizaron una grúa propiedad de Shinrra para colocar la bala con la materia en su lugar y luego Lucas acabó de ajustarlo todo. Mientras, Elena bajó a Yuffie, quien se abrazó a la única materia que le quedaba, la Materia Negra, llorando el próximo sacrificio de las otras. Los demás tomaron posiciones cerca de Lucas, para cotillear lo que hacía.

—Ya está, las coordenadas están fijadas y se ha minimizado el error de trayectoria en la medida de lo posible —dijo éste—. En cuanto se me dé la orden, empezará la cuenta atrás del lanzamiento y en 10 segundos podremos ver en las pantallas cómo la bala avanza hasta estrellarse contra el meteorito.

—¡Ah, qué emoción! —expresó Redypuchi.

—Pues nada, no sé a qué esperas. ¡Lanza ya esa cosa! —ordenó Aerith.

—De acuer...

—¡ESPERA! —chilló Cloud, sobresaltando a todos.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo ahora? —murmuró la cetra.

—¡No podemos lanzarlo hoy! ¡Tenemos que esperar a mañana! —declaró el rubio, con convicción reflejada en sus brillantes, azules y carentes de inteligencia ojos.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Que tenemos que esperar a mañana —repitió.

—¡¿Es que no escuchabas cuando Lucas tradujo a los científicos locos y dijo que teníamos que lanzarlo hoy entre las ocho de la mañana y las dos de la tarde?

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no podemos hacerlo!

—A ver, no perdamos la calma... —pidió Sephiroth, más para sí mismo que para los otros. Alfonsino, notándolo, se apresuró a ofrecerle una tila a su jefe que éste no dudó en tomar—. Cloud... ¿por qué dices que no podemos lanzar la materia hasta mañana?

—¡Porque en todos los juegos RPG que se precien, los héroes tienen libre la noche anterior a la batalla final para hablar con sus amigos y enamorados y ponerse sentimentales! ¡Y nosotros no vamos a ser menos!

—¿Te das cuenta de la suprema idiotez que estás diciendo? —quiso cerciorarse Reeve.

—¡No es una idiotez! ¡Es una norma no escrita de los RPG! ¡Y debemos cumplirla! —sentenció—. ¡Lo normal cuando vas a arriesgar la vida es, antes, estar con los seres queridos para despedirte por si acaso no regresas!

Aerith, con los ojos brillando en rojo fuego, dio un paso hacia en rubio y gritó:

—¡¿Quieres malgastar la tarde y noche hablando con tus amigos, que dudo sinceramente que tengas alguno, por si mueres mañana cuando lo más seguro es que justamente hacer eso sea lo que nos mate a todos?

—Eso mismo —asintió, satisfecho.

—¡Yo lo mato!

—Tranquila, Aerith —pidieron Sephiroth y Zack, sujetándola cada uno de un brazo para que no corriera la sangre.

Alfonsino tendió otra tila a la cetra, con una pajita para que se la pudiera beber inmovilizada como estaba.

—¿Sería muy difícil recalcular la probabilidad de éxito si en vez de lanzar ahora lanzamos mañana de madrugada? —añadió Sephiroth, lanzando una mirada a los cuatro científicos, que sonrieron ampliamente ante la posibilidad de hacer otro cálculo complejo en sus pizarras. Porque, por supuesto, se las habían llevado allí.

—Lo tendremos en tiempo infinitesimal —prometió uno mientras esgrimía sus rotuladores de colores.

—Mientras esos #¬&·& locos calculan el #¬&·& porcentaje ese, ¿puedes decirnos cómo +)#¬&·& se te ha ocurrido esa +)#¬&·& idea, tronch? —escupió Cid junto a humo de su puro.

—¡Cof, cof! —respondió Cloud.

—No sé por qué le preguntas —opinó Barret, sin alterarse, ya que estaba convencido de que igualmente iba a fallar el plan, disparasen cuando lo hicieran—, como si alguna vez lo que hace tuviera alguna lógica.

—¡Ya lo tenemos! —exclamaron los científicos, sonriendo como desquiciados en éxtasis.

—De acuerdo... Ahora... —hablaba lentamente Sephiroth, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a unos desequilibrados inestables, lo cual no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad—, vais a decirnos el resultado... SÓLO el resultado, sin explicar el cómo o el por qué habéis llegado a esa conclusión.

—Pero... —empezaron los científicos, ofendidos profundamente.

—Quedan cinco minutos para que acabe el tiempo seguro para el lanzamiento. ¡No hay tiempo para que nos introduzcáis en eso que llamáis ciencia y bien podría ser un montón de sandeces sin sentido salidas de la mente enferma de una escritora de fanfics!

—De acuerdo... haremos la versión reducida... Teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria que lleva el Meteorito y que la fórmula que describe su aceleración depende de una constante variable cuyo valor depende, a su vez, de las ganas de fastidiarnos que tengan los Creadores del juego, hemos empleado una tabla de matrices que...

Automáticamente, todos los presentes (miembros del grupo, Griegos, y demás personal de Shinrra a excepción de los científicos y Jenova, quien hacía pintadas en la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta) volvieron sus rostros, con una mirada de súplica, hacia Lucas.

—¡Tranquilos! —sonrió éste—. ¡En los tres minutos cuarenta y tres milésimas de tiempo libre que he tenido desde ayer, he diseñado un traductor automático conectado de modo inalámbrico con las pizarras de los científicos para que traduzca a la lengua común los caracteres que ellos pintan y que el reconocedor de escritura que también he desarrollado en ese tiempo descifra! —sentenció, orgulloso.

—Menos mal que os tengo a ti y a Alfonsino en la empresa... —suspiró Sephiroth.

—¡Gracias, Presidente Gran Sephiroth! —corearon los dos, conmovidos.

Luego Lucas se apresuró a teclear en su máquina, que empezó a escupir papel lleno de letras. El joven lo recogió y le echó una ojeada por encima.

—Dime que da igual lanzarlo mañana... —suplicó Sephiroth.

—Si lo ordena le mentiré, presidente, pero la verdad es que no. Según los cálculos de estos científicos, si esperamos a mañana para hacer el lanzamiento, además de tener que recalcular todos los datos del dispositivo de lanzamiento, el ángulo, la velocidad, etc., las probabilidades de éxito disminuyen _un poco_ a causa del aumento de la probabilidad de que el desvío del Meteorito lo haga colisionar contra nuestro satélite o que Meteorito esté ya demasiado cerca del Planeta y sea imposible sacarlo de nuevo del influjo del campo gravitacional.

—Esto... —habló Tifa, la primera en reaccionar, tal vez porque no intentaba entender toda la frase—. ¿Y cuánto es "un poco"?

—La probabilidad de éxito quedará reducida a un 0'00001%.

—¡Jajajaja! —rió Zack—. ¡Querrás decir que se ha reducido **en un** 0'00001%! ¡Entonces es casi igual que antes!

—No. Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?

—¡Es una locura! —chilló Redypuchi—. ¡Si esperamos, las probabilidades de éxito serán casi 0!

—Pues igual que si lanzamos ahora —opinó Barret, encabezonado.

—¡Es demasiado arriesgado, Cloud! —señaló Tifa.

—¡Arriesgado, no! ¡Es una #¬&)#¬&·& locura, tronch!

—¡Pasemos de él y lancemos ya esa cosa! —exigió Reeve.

—¡Totalmente de acuerdo! —apoyaron Aerith y los Griegos.

—Si usted lo ordena, presidente, yo lo lanzo —se ofreció Lucas.

Sephiroth se apoyó la mano en la frente y suspiró profundamente.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero no puedo darte esa orden...

—¡¿QUÉEEEE? —aullaron todos menos Cloud y Jenova, la cual festejaba con confeti el nuevo porcentaje de éxito cantando "vais a morir todos".

—¡Oh, ¿de verdad me apoyas? —preguntó Cloud, con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Primero su héroe había creído en su plan, y ahora lo apoyaba en lo que todos consideraban una locura... ya podía morir tranquilo... Bueno, no antes de conseguir perder la virginidad con Tifa, que tampoco había que exagerar _tanto_ en su devoción.

—¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Sephi? —chilló Aerith—. ¡Te ordeno que des esa orden YA!

—Soy el primero que desearía hacerlo, pero... —Suspiró de nuevo antes de, con expresión de impotencia, añadir—: Una fuerza inescrutable, invencible e implacable me impide hacerlo.

—¡OH, NO! ¡El maldito argumento del juego quiere que hagamos caso de Cloud! —se horrorizaron.

—¡Os dije que era una norma no escrita de los RPG!

—Entonces... ¿tendremos que esperar a mañana? —quiso cerciorarse Tifa.

—No queda más remedio —asintió Sephiroth, preguntándose hasta dónde podía llegar el sadismo de los guionistas del juego.

—¡Vamos, chicos, no os desaniméis! —exclamó Zack, el único al que le quedaba optimismo—. ¡0.00001% no es un porcentaje tan bajo! ¡No es 0, aún queda una remota posibilidad de que triunfemos de pura suerte! ¡Seguro que lo conseguimos!

—No te esfuerces —aconsejó Aerith—, guarda las energías para cuando tengas que gritar, presa del dolor agónico, durante el fin del mundo.

—Jo, Aerith...

—Pues, ¿sabéis qué, tronch? —intervino Cid—. Que yo voy a aprovechar la ¬&&#¬&·& tarde y noche con mi familia, que está aquí mismo, a un +)#¬&·& tiro de piedra, tronch —sentenció y, sin esperar permiso de nadie, se largó por el cambio de pantalla, dirección Villa Cohete.

—No es mala idea —opinó Redypuchi—. ¡Cañón Cosmo también está cerca! Y ya que el juego quiere que tengamos el resto del día libre, iré a mi casa a ver si mi abuelito ya ha regresado de su viaje astral... ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! —se despidió antes de marcharse.

—¡Pues Marlene está en la otra punta del mapa! —se quejó Barret—. ¡¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Tranquilo, hombretón —empezó Reno, con su voz más sugerente—. Como todos nosotros vamos a Midgar, te podemos llevar. Y, durante el viaje, yo podría enseñarte algo muy interesante que se puede hacer en los rincones oscuros y los establos de chocobos...

—¡Quita, ex Shinra, no te acerques tanto!

—¿Entonces volvemos a Midgar? —inquirió Lucas, recordando la partida al _Resident Evil_ que tenía a medias y quería acabar antes del fin del mundo.

—Sí, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí, desperdiciando las últimas horas de vida que nos quedan —sentenció Sephiroth.

—Yo podría ir a ver a mi madre, que ya casi ni recuerdo su cara, y eso que vive en Midgar, a menos de diez minutos del Edificio Shinra —se dijo Reeve—. Pero una fuerza insalvable no me deja, así que supongo que me iré a ahogar mis penas al bar del Mercado Muro. Con un poco de suerte, el barman tiene el suficiente poco apego a la vida para no haberse unido a la evacuación y así tendré alguien a quien contárselas...

—¡Pues yo iré a ver a Elmyra! —decidió Zack, alegremente—. Aunque sigo pensando que, de algún modo, saldremos de ésta...

—Sí, claro, claro —dudó Aerith, recogiendo la baraja mientras los trabajadores de Shinrra empezaban a prepararse para el viaje.

—Oye, Sephiroth —lo llamó Yuffie, abrazada a la Materia Negra—. Yo quería quedarme aquí con mis materias, pero, como tus empleados han puesto un sistema de seguridad que da descargas eléctricas, para impedir que vuelva a robarlas, pues he pensado en ir a casa. Lo que pasa es que queda lejos... ¿No podrías prestarnos un helicóptero a Vincent y a mí? ¡Él lo pilota!

—¿Mi padre quiere pasar contigo las últimas horas de su vida? —dudó Sephiroth.

—¡Nah! Él prefiere perder el tiempo cantando canciones de Evanescence y mirando el cadáver cristalizado de tu madre en una cueva mientras se regodea en la autocompasión y recuerda lo miserable que ha sido su existencia —murmuró, molesta por lo que consideraba infidelidad—. Así que, a cambio de que no le monte una escena por su traición, me llevará a Wutai antes de ir a la cueva y me recogerá mañana para venir aquí.

—Bueno, si lo pilota él, supongo que no hay problema...

Poco después, todos se habían marchado por los distintos cambios de pantalla, dejando solos a Cloud y Tifa con la catapulta y el resto de la instalación.

—Se han ido todos... —expuso Tifa lo evidente.

—Tifa, ¿y tú cómo es que te has quedado? —se sorprendió Cloud—. Es normal que yo no tenga dónde ir, mi padre–madre murió hace cinco años y nunca he tenido más amigos que vosotros, pero ¿y tú? ¡Debe de haber montones de personas que matarían por estar contigo! —aseguró, convencido de que nadie con más ganas que él.

—Eh... pues... verás... —titubeó, con el rostro encendido—. Yo tampoco tengo familia... y como dijiste que teníamos que estar con los amigos _oconlosseresamados_ —soltó muy rápido, no se sabe si para no ser comprendida, aunque eso lo logró— y eso... pues he pensado que podía quedarme contigo... ¡Tú eres mi amigo! —se excusó, con vehemencia.

«¡Oh!... ¡Prefiere estar conmigo que con su amigo de la infancia Johnny!», pensó él, secándose una lagrimita de emoción.

—A–así que como tenemos mucho tiempo —continuaba Tifa—, podríamos... no sé... ¡podemos hacer un picnic! —propuso—. ¡Tenemos los bocadillos y es la hora de comer!

—¡Buena idea! —se animó Cloud; él nunca había hecho un picnic. Recordaba con nostalgia cómo observaba a las familias de Nibelheim teniendo alegres meriendas en los campos de flores mientras él pasaba hambre y seguía reparando el tejado de su casa.

—¡Podemos ir a la cueva de la fuente de materia! ¡Es un lugar tan bonito!

—¡Genial! —aprobó, sin que ninguno de los dos se planteara la posibilidad de que los numerosos monstruos de la zona atacasen la instalación de la catapulta en su ausencia.

Cueva de Materia del Monte Nibel. Hora: 2:45 p.m. Faltan 15 horas y 45 minutos para la colisión...

Sentados sobre la dura roca del suelo, juntos pero sin rozarse, la pareja degustaba con placer los bocatas mientras era rodeada por la mágica y mística luz de la fuente natural de materia elemento básico, aunque estuviese completamente seca.

_Munch, munch..._ —masticaban.

—Yo... esto... Cloud... —empezó a titubear Tifa, completamente roja—. Yo quería decirte... desde hace mucho tiempo... que... que... que yo... a mí... me gus... gus... gus... —Cloud alzó una ceja, preguntándose si las personas se podrían rallar como el tocadiscos viejo de su padre–madre y si el, cada vez más intenso, tono rojizo del rostro de la chica era un síntoma—, me gust... t... t... ¡Me gusta mucho este bocata que has preparado! —finalizó la declaración frustrada por la cobardía.

—¡Oh!... Esto... ¿gracias? —dudó—. En realidad sólo he tenido que partir el pan y untar la sobrasada...

—¡Pero la has untado muy bien! ¡Está toda muy bien repartida! —aseguró, desesperada por si él, en un momento de lucidez extrema, se percataba de que lo de los bocatas había sido una invención de último segundo.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Yo pude estar en SOLDIER! ¡Y en SOLDIER enseñaban a poder repartir de modo perfecto el contenido de una botella, sin poner una gota de más a nadie, a partir en cien trozos idénticos una aceituna rellena, a espolvorear las mismas partículas de sal sobre todos los componentes de una ensalada, a...!

El mismo lugar. Hora: 3:15 p.m. Faltan 15 horas y cuarto para la colisión...

_Munch, munch..._ —masticaba Cloud que, tras casi media hora de enumeración, al fin había recordado que tenía que comer. Tifa ya estaba haciendo la digestión desde hacía rato.

—Esto... Tifa... —empezó a decir el rubio, abandonando un momento su bocata para observar a la morena, realzada por la luz celestial y los violines que su imaginación añadía siempre a su contemplación—. Verás, yo... estoy muy contento de que te hayas quedado conmigo... —confesó, avergonzado—, porque... porque yo... a mí siempre... desde que te vi por primera vez... a mí siempre... siempre... ¡y que fueras la única niña del pueblo no tuvo nada que ver!

—Eh... —musitó, un poco confundida—. ¿A ti siempre... qué? —retomó, con la pequeñísima esperanza de que Cloud fuese a decirle algo bonito.

—Pu–pues... a mí siempre... siempre... ¡siempre me ha hecho ilusión la idea de poder hacer un combate sólo contigo como compañera! —improvisó para salir del paso.

—Ooh... —musitó, un poco decepcionada. Sin embargo, el ánimo apenas le duró unos instantes, lo que tardó en comprender lo que le había dicho aparte de lo que NO le había dicho—. ¡No te preocupes, Cloud, estoy más que dispuesta! —exclamó, animada, y se levantó de un salto—. Antes me ha parecido ver una horda de monstruos de excusión cerca del punto de grabación, en la pantalla llena de tuberías... ¡Vayamos a plantarles cara!

—¿E–estás segura?... ¿Sin materia? —A él le parecía un suicidio—. ¿No sería mejor buscar un monstruo desorientado, borracho y solo, a ser posible moribundo?...

—¡Vamos, Cloud, para disfrutar de verdad un combate, éste tiene que ser igualado! Además, sé que no me va a pasar nada porque tú estás conmigo... —añadió con un aleteo inconsciente de pestañas.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no! —saltó él, olvidando el bocadillo y el poco sentido común que tenía—. ¡Yo pude estar en SOLDIER! ¡Y allí enseñaban a enfrentar ejércitos de molboles rabiosos sin compañeros ni elementos, a sobrevivir semanas en la guarida de los dragones rojos, a blablabla...!

Monte Nibel, cerca del punto de grabación. Hora: 4:15 p.m. Faltan 14 horas y cuarto para la colisión...

—Ay, ay, ay, ay... —gemía Cloud, hecho un desperdicio humano en el suelo de la sala—. No quiero morir...

—No exageres, Cloud. Solo es que tienes 1 punto de vida y por eso te sientes un poco indispuesto —explicó ella tras usar en el rubio una cola de fénix para despertarlo, una vez más, de uno de sus continuos y dolorosos "KO"—. La lástima es que el último monstruo te haya golpeado justo antes de que lo derrotase y que, al tener la orden ya dada, no haya podido despertarte para que ganases experiencia también... —se lamentó ella.

—Da igual... —restó importancia, ya acostumbrado a acabar los combates por los suelos, sin sacar provecho alguno de su sufrimiento.

—Espera, que te daré una poción...

—¿Y por qué no usamos una carpa? —propuso, de pronto animado ante la idea que se le había ocurrido—. Tú tienes unos minúsculos rasguños del combate, así que podríamos curarnos los dos usando un solo elemento. Y como está aquí el punto de grabación...

—Pero... no sé... —dudó ella—. Una carpa es más cara y sólo somos dos... Parece un desperdicio...

—¡Pero solo lo parece! —aseguró con vehemencia—. Ya verás cómo le sacamos provecho, jejeje... —A Tifa la sonrisa del rubio le pareció extraña, pero no supo decir en qué sentido—. Montamos la carpa y dentro... pues ya que estamos... tú sabes... en medio de ningún lado... un hombre y una mujer... _solos_... en una tienda de acampar... sin nada mejor que hacer... con el fin del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina... jejejeje...

—¡Cloud, te sangra la nariz!

—No importa, no importa... ¿Y qué me dices? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Mm... Bueno... si tú crees que no será un desperdicio... —accedió, totalmente ignorante de lo que él realmente pretendía.

«¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ!» —pensaba Cloud, en éxtasis, de rodillas en el suelo y con el rostro mirando hacia el techo de la sala, como dando gracias a los dioses—. «¡Por fin dejaré de ser virgen! ¡Y esta vez no hay nadie para que me lo impida con una paliza! ¡Sabía que algún día mis esfuerzos se verían recompensados!»

—En este Final Fantasy sólo el protagonista puede usar una carpa —le recordó Tifa—, así que tendrás que montarla tú.

—¡Ahora mismo! ¡Tú puedes ir desnud... quiero decir, poniéndote cómoda! —le propuso antes de entrar en el menú y empezar a rebuscar en la larga lista de basura. Por suerte, como no hacía mucho que el chocobito blanco de Mideel les había ordenado los elementos, la mayoría de ellos estaban organizados de modo lógico. Aún así, por más que buscaba, no encontraba las carpas—. ¿Dónde diantres están? ¡Si deberían saltar a la vista! ¡El nombre tiene que brillar por ser un elemento utilizable fuera de combate!

—¡Ay, Cloud, espera! —pidió Tifa, recordando algo—. ¡No tenemos carpas!

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¿Lo has olvidado? Las vendiste todas en el Edificio Shinrra para poder comprar una choco–shinrra en la máquina expendedora de la zona de los altos directivos...

—¡Noooooo! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍIIIIIIII?

Alrededores del Reactor del Monte Nibel. Hora: 7:30 p.m. Faltan 11 horas para la colisión...

Tras cuarenta minutos de gritar a los cielos por su desgracia y una hora y media para superar el trauma que le ocasionó la profunda decepción, Cloud se contentó con tirarse por encima una poción y luego emprendieron un agradable paseo por la triste y deprimente zona. En realidad les habría gustado hacer algo más divertido, pero se percataron de que era requisito imprescindible para que el juego continuara que hablasen, probablemente de cosas profundas. Muestra de ello era que no hacían nada más que sentir la tentación de exponer sus sentimientos más ocultos ante el otro. Claro que, por muy fuerte que fuera la influencia de los Creadores del juego, no parecía lo suficiente como para que superasen su timidez patológica.

—Verás, Tifa, yo... —empezó una vez más Cloud, mientras caminaban por el árido paraje, en círculos—. Yo... a veces, cuando estoy contigo... a veces incluso llego a olvidar que tienes... tienes... bueno, tú sabes... esas grandes... grandes... enormes más bien... ya sabes —dijo, haciendo un gesto significativo con las manos, frente a su propio pecho, para no meter la pata ofendiéndola al pronunciar la palabra que faltaba en la frase. Ella, sin embargo, pese a la obvia referencia, lo miró interrogante—. Y, bueno... creo que eso debe significar algo muy importante... Es decir, ¡parece imposible olvidar algo tan enorme y evidente! Y luego está lo de los violines, las luces extrañas, la idea de la casita con jardín y perro...

—Cloud, no entiendo lo que intentas decirme...

—Lo que quiero decir es que... tú... tú... a mí... a mí tú me...

Por alguna razón, aquella frase inconclusa tenía más significado para Tifa que la parrafada anterior, así que la joven, por un instante, se planteó la impensable —para ella— idea de que Cloud estuviese intentado declarársele. Esperanzada, lo miró con ojos brillantes y anhelantes, justo lo necesario para que él se acabase de acobardar:

—¡Quiero decir que tú me caes muy bien, Tifa!

—Aah... —musitó, despagada—. Tú también me caes muy bien... Bueno, en realidad, yo... Cloud, yo... hace tiempo... Siempre me pareciste un poco extraño... y me sorprendió cuando me citaste en el pozo... parecía como si a ti yo... bueno, tú sabes... y cuando te encontré en el contenedor de basura, en Midgar... pues... yo... pensé que tal vez no fuera casualidad... que tal vez tú... tú... y yo... nosotros... estábamos destinados a... a...

—¿A que me encontrases en un contenedor de basura? —se sorprendió Cloud tras hacer una estúpida asociación de ideas.

—... Algo así —se rindió.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Qué idea tan rara!

—Sí... sigh...

Misma zona. Hora: 10:30 p.m. Faltan 8 horas para la colisión...

_Munch, munch..._ —masticaban los bocatas de la cena.

—Tifa, esto... yo...

—¿Sí?

—No, nada. No importa...

—Ah...

_Munch, munch..._

—Cloud, yo, en realidad...

—¿Mm?

—No... No es importante...

_Munch, munch..._

10 mm más a la derecha que la vez anterior. Hora: 3 a.m. Faltan 3 horas y media para la colisión...

Después de más de seis horas sin nada que hacer, pero incapaces de pegar ojo por culpa de las exigencias del juego, Cloud y Tifa empezaban a preguntarse si no sería menos cruel que el meteorito se adelantase y los liberase del insomnio (y de la vida en general).

Siguiendo los impulsos artificiales de los que eran víctima continuamente, habían intentado de mil formas distintas decir al otro lo que sentían por él, lástima que sus frases siempre quedaran inconclusas por pura cobardía o la poca inteligencia del otro, que malinterpretaba lo dicho. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y las horas sin sueño se acumulaban, sus conversaciones eran cada vez más incoherentes, y ni siquiera podían admirar las estrellas del cielo nocturno para inspirarse porque se había encapotado por completo, de forma deliberada, para que no tuvieran nada con lo que distraerse. También había empezado a soplar un viento huracanado glaciar, para animarlos a darse calor humano, pero después de su visita sin abrigo a Iciclos aquello les parecía una agradable brisa de primavera.

—¡Clooooouuuud! —lo llamó Tifa, a voz en grito pese a estar a su lado, para hacerse oír sobre el ruido que hacía el brutal viento.

—¡¿Quéeee? —respondió él, girándose, y poco faltó para que se asfixiase con la larga cabellera de Tifa cuando el viento se la tiró a la cara.

—¡¿Tú crees que las estrellas pueden oirnoooooos?

—¡No lo creeeeeo! ¡Si de milagro te puedo oír yoooo!

—¡¿Y crees que pueden ver lo duro que luchamos por el Planetaaaaaa?

—¡Con todas esas nubes, lo dudoooo! —Se hizo un corto silencio (es un decir, la tormenta no paró para permitirlo) antes de que él volviese a abrir su boca, a riesgo de ahogarse con lo que le entrase—. ¡Ey, Tifaaa!

—¡¿Quéeee?

—¡Tifaaa, yooo... hay un montón de cosas de las que quería hablar contigoooo! ¡Pero, ahora que puedoooo, no encuentro las palabraaaaas!

—¡Clouuuud! —exclamó, emocionada por la confesión—. ¡Las palabras no son lo único que dicen a la gente lo que piensaaaas! —indicó, con la leve esperanza de que él pillara la indirecta y se animara a darle al menos un abrazo amistoso para expresar su afecto.

—¡Ostraaas! ¡¿No lo soooon? —se sorprendió Cloud ante lo que para él era la revelación de su vida—. ¡No me digas queeee...! ¡¿sabes telepatíiiiiia? —exclamó, ilusionado ante la idea de que su amiga poseyera una habilidad tan sorprendente, aunque a él no fuese a aportarle nada bueno—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho anteeeees?

—... —Tifa calló durante unos instantes, procesando lo dicho, hasta que suspiró—. Es un caso perdido...

—¡¿Quéeeeee? ¡¿Has dicho algoooo?

Alrededores del Reactor del Monte Nibel. Hora: 6 a.m. Falta media hora para la colisión...

Por suerte para Cloud y Tifa, ya hacía rato que el viento se había cansado de azotarlos y los dejó tranquilos tener sus diálogos de besugos junto a la hoguera que llevaba horas apagada. Para no estar a oscuras (no olvidemos los negros nubarrones que tapaban el cielo), podrían haber utilizado el sistema de alumbrado artificial que los Shinrra habían instalado en el lugar el día anterior, por simple aburrimiento, mientras el grupo de protagonistas atornillaba la catapulta. Pero las claras amenazas que habían recibido para disuadirlos de tocar cualquier cosa los detuvo de intentar ponerlo en funcionamiento. Así pues, sin ver nada de nada, seguían sentados en el duro suelo, sin sentirse ya el culo después de tanto rato en aquella postura.

—¿Qué hora crees que será?... —preguntó Tifa en un susurro, contenta de que al menos la negrura la salvara de que Cloud viese las ojeras que seguro que tenía bien marcadas.

—Como seguimos vivos, supongo que antes de las seis y media... ¡Uaaaaah! —bostezó—. Suerte que solo tenemos que mirar cómo Lucas aprieta un botón, porque estoy hecho polvo...

—Sí... —asintió Tifa—. Si tuviéramos que, por ejemplo, sumergirnos hasta lo más profundo de una cueva llena de los monstruos más feroces del juego y derrotar a un _miniboss_ y las tres transformaciones del _boss_ final, estaríamos perdidos...

—¡Si hay que hacerlo, se hace! —declaró Cloud, desde la tranquilidad que le daba saber que era imposible que fuera necesario—. ¡Yo pude estar en SOLDIER! ¡Soy un profesional! ¡Aunque lleve días sin dormir y sin descansar estoy dispuesto a lo que sea!... —Cloud fue interrumpido por la fuerte queja de su estómago, que exigía su tributo matutino mientras generaba ácido sólo para molestar—. Mm... ¿Crees que Sephiroth nos dejará desayunar antes de darle al botón o tendremos que ver el fin del mundo con el estómago vacío?

—No sé... ¡AAAAH!

—¡MIS OJOS!

—¡DIOS! ¡Qué susto me habéis dado! —oyeron una tiránica voz conocida, pero la ceguera provocada por un súbito resplandor que había llenado la pantalla no les dejó cerciorarse de que era quien creían—. ¡¿Qué hacíais ahí, escondidos en la oscuridad y sin hacer ruido, en vez de ayudarnos a buscar el interruptor?

—¿In... terruptor? —corearon los dos, empezando a distinguir colores y formas. Eso les permitió apreciar que el fogonazo de luz provenía del sistema de iluminación de los Shinrra y que allí, en los alrededores de la catapulta y demás maquinaria, ya estaban trabajando Lucas, Alfonsino, Sephiroth y los Griegos. No eran los únicos presentes, no muy lejos estaban sus compañeros de equipo junto a Zack, enseñándose las fotografías y videos caseros que habían hecho durante el día anterior, Redypuchi incluso les mostraba una sesión de diapositivas que Jenova intentaba sabotear.

—¡¿Cuándo habéis llegado? —exigió saber Cloud, dirigiéndose a Aerith, más que nada porque era la única que parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de la pareja.

—¡¿Cuándo? ¡Llevamos media hora aquí, buscando el maldito interruptor para encender las máquinas y el alumbrado!

—¡¿Media hora?

—Menuda cara traéis... —murmuró Aerith, con reprobación—. ¡Y vaya pelos! ¿Nadie os ha enseñado a peinaros y vestiros bien después de una larga sesión de sexo salvaje?

—¡¿QUÉ? —chilló Tifa.

—¡No hemos hecho nada de eso!... ¡¿Verdad? —preguntó Cloud a Tifa, con un atisbo de duda y mucho terror ante la idea que se le acababa de cruzar: ¿y si, en su infinita crueldad, los Creadores del juego habían hecho un salto en el tiempo para censurar el momento más importante de su vida y era cierto que él y Tifa...?

—¡Cl–claro que no! —respondió, roja como una manzana—. ¡Es por culpa de la tormenta nocturna que estamos así!

—Ya, ya, lo que digáis... —Aerith no creyó palabra—. Ya sabía yo que sólo fingías la timidez y no ibas a tardar ni un día desde que desechase a Cloud para saltar sobre él como una loba...

—¡Por–por supuesto que no, Aerith!

—¡No hace falta que seáis tan tímidos, chicos! —gritó Zack—. ¡Venid a contarnos los detalles mientras tomamos un cafecito para despejarnos!

—No hay tiempo para cafés —replicó Sephiroth, tras encararse al grupo—. En algo menos de media hora Meteorito aplastará el Planeta, así que como no disparemos esto ya, lo tendremos demasiado encima.

—Bah, como si fuéramos a poder hacer algo con el estúpido plan de Cloud —rió Barret—. Estoy tan seguro de que va a fallar que, en vez de quedarme con Marlene a pasar las últimas horas de mi vida, he venido para ver el careto de imbécil que se le queda al cabeza chocobo cuando vea que su plan fracasa. ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡No va a fallar! —saltó Cloud plantándose ante Barret, en pose desafiante—. ¡Mi plan es perfecto!

—Hombre, perfecto lo que se dice perfecto... —intervino Redypuchi, con cautela.

—Para ser suyo, es una +)#¬&·& maravilla, tronch —señaló Cid.

—Más vale que funcione —dijo Yuffie—. ¡No quiero ni pensar en que el sacrificio de MIS materias sea en vano! —declaró sin dejar de sacar brillo a la Materia Negra.

—Seguro que funciona, tened fe —pidió Tifa, intentando desenredarse el pelo con un peine que amablemente le había alquilado Aerith a 3 gils el segundo.

—Todo está listo para el lanzamiento, presidente —informó Lucas—. Ya he introducido los cambios de fuerza y trayectoria y el dispositivo de lanzamiento de la catapulta está dispuesto.

—No tiene sentido retrasarlo más —decidió Sephiroth, sin molestarse en consultarlo con los protagonistas—. ¿Listo?... ¡Dispa...!

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —ordenó con firmeza una voz llena de autoridad.

—¡¿Y ahora QUÉ? —replicaron todos mientras se giraban para encarar al recién llegado, que de hecho eran dos.

El que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido quien había abierto la boca era un hombre alto, musculoso y apuesto, de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules, sonrisa blanca deslumbrante y armadura tan resplandeciente y bonita como obviamente inútil al no cubrir la mayoría de sus puntos vitales. Una capa no completaba el atuendo, como había sido de esperar, porque eso impediría que batiera con soltura los tres pares de alas, cubiertas de plumas blancas, que surgían de su espalda. Que las moviera se debía a que las usaba para mantenerse suspendido a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, algo que sin duda hacía para chulear de que podía volar, porque era un malgasto innecesario de energía pudiendo estar felizmente de pie en el suelo.

Junto al individuo alado de gloriosa presencia había un tipo anodino, de esos que son exactamente iguales a otros muchos NPCs y que, por tanto, no merecen el esfuerzo que supone una descripción.

—¡Un hombre –pájaro! —exclamó Cloud, señalando al nuevo personaje.

—¡No soy un hombre–pájaro! —se ofendió éste, en el súmmum de la indignación—. ¡Soy un ángel!

—¡Ja! ¡Eres un tipo con alas de pájaro en la espalda! ¡A eso en mi diccionario se lo llama hombre–pájaro!

—Cloud —intervino Aerith, con voz falsamente condescendiente—, no engañas a nadie intentando hacernos creer que sabes lo que es un diccionario.

—¡Claro que sé lo que es un diccionario! —saltó—. ¡Es esa opción de menú que hay en algunos juegos y que nadie mira donde los Creadores se molestan en explicar datos inútiles y carentes de interés de todos los personajes, lugares y cosas nombradas, aunque sea de casualidad, durante la historia!

—Deberías dejar de jugar a otros juegos —opinó Reeve.

—¡No me ignoréis! —exigió el recién llegado.

—Oh, cierto —tomó la palabra Barret—. ¿Tú quién #&ç#&!# eres?

—Me alegra que hagas esa pregunta —sonrió deslumbrantemente—. Mi nombre es Bonifacioel, el Arcángel Caído, y ostento el título de _boss_ final suplente —reveló.

—¡¿_Boss_ final suplente? —repitieron todos menos Aerith, que dijo:

—¡¿Bonifacioel? ¡No puedo creer que exista alguien a la altura de Sephiroth a la hora de poner nombres horrendos!

—Sí, _boss_ final suplente —respondió Bonifacioel, filtrando el comentario de la cetra—. Existo para que los protagonistas no se queden sin su merecida batalla final si alguna vez sucede que el _boss_ final oficial de un juego tiene un accidente laboral que le impide presentarse a la batalla final, o simplemente es un vago y un traidor al gremio de los malos de los videojuegos, como es el caso de Sephiroth —indicó, logrando que el aludido alzara una ceja, molesto—. Es por eso que soy un hermoso ángel, porque, como no se sabe en qué tipo de juego me va a tocar salir, los Creadores acudieron al estereotipo de _boss_ más común. Además, un ángel queda bien y apropiado en cualquier contexto —señaló—. Y ahora que ya he aclarado esto... ¡Aquí estoy yo para impediros salvar el mundo!

—Y ese #&!¬+# que va contigo y no ha dicho ni "mu", tronch, ¿quién es? —indicó Cid señalando con un gesto de cabeza al tipo anodino.

—¡Seguiré a mi señor Bonifacioel a donde sea y lo serviré fielmente, aunque me cueste la vida y el alma eterna! —declaró el aludido, con énfasis.

—Éste es el típico lacayo sin nombre —explicó Bonifacioel, como si el otro no hubiera abierto la boca—, un elemento imprescindible de un _boss_ final suplente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —corearon.

—Por esto —indicó antes de levantar una mano. De ella salió un rayo de luz de colores que impactó en el lacayo anónimo y lo convirtió en polvo.

—¡Lo has matado! —reprocharon casi todos, indignados.

—¿Y qué? —se extrañó Aerith.

—¿Veis? —señaló Bonifacioel, satisfecho—. Gracias a mi lacayo, al que he matado sin que hubiera necesidad alguna y después de que él se mostrase fiel a mí, os he podido demostrar los malvadísimo que soy y la poca compasión que tengo sin necesidad de malgastar más de un minuto en ello.

—Está bien pensado —aprobó Aerith—. Pero eso no explica por qué razón quieres impedir que salvemos el mundo.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Cloud—. ¡No te conocemos de nada, es la primera vez que sales en el juego! ¡No puedes convertirte en el _boss_ final! ¡No tienes ninguna motivación para destruir el mundo! ¡Y más importante! ¡YO, el protagonista, no tengo ninguna motivación para querer eliminarte!

—¿Hace falta una razón? —dudó—. No os conozco de nada, es la primera vez en mi vida que os veo y este ni siquiera es mi mundo; pero es mi trabajo, así que me pegaré con vosotros en un combate a muerte.

—¡Pues yo no me voy a pegar contigo sin motivos! —sentenció Cloud—. ¡No pienso rebajarme a luchar contra un suplente! ¡Yo pude estar en SOLDIER!

—Sigh... —suspiró Bonifacioel. Para ser su primer trabajo, estaba siendo más duro de lo esperado—. De acuerdo, no me dejas otro remedio que hacer que me odies —sentenció, y todos se pusieron en guardia. ¿Qué haría para conseguir el desprecio de Cloud? ¿Intentar matar a uno de sus seres queridos ante sus narices para ganarse su odio eterno?—. ¡Toma esto! —exclamó el alado antes de lanzar un objeto hacia el intento de ex SOLDIER.

Dados los pocos reflejos de Cloud, el objeto le dio en plena cara aunque, por suerte para él, no era un cuchillo ni una bola de plomo, sino un pequeño papel. El protagonista se lo despegó del careto y lo miró. Entonces su expresión cambió de una de total estupidez a una de completa rabia, sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos empezaron a soltar chispas.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? —empezó a murmurar, arrastrando cada letra—. ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a pintarle bigote a una fotografía de mi padre–madre?

—¡Ooooooh! —exclamó el resto, horrorizados. Bueno, menos Sephiroth, que nunca había sentido apego familiar, Aerith, insensible, y Vincent, apático. Incluso Jenova había quedado impactada al darse cuenta de que ese recién llegado acababa de pasarle la mano por la cara, exhibiendo una muestra de maldad y falta de corazón comparable, si no superior, a las de ella.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Si quieres pelea, la tendrás!

—¡Muahahahaha! —rió Bonifacioel con la típica risa malvada—. ¡No os queda más remedio que derrotarme si queréis salvar el mundo! ¡Porque, según las normas del juego, no podréis usar la catapulta hasta que yo caiga derrotado! ¡Muahahahaha!

—No puedo entender que alguien coja ese trabajo —le comentaba Zack a Sephiroth, por lo bajo—. ¡Si los malos finales de los juegos siempre mueren!

—Alguno se salvará.

—¡Muahahahaha! ¡Y ahora me tocaría contaros mis malignos planes, los que pondré en marcha una vez que muráis todos! ¡Pero, como he salido con prisas porque mi despertador no ha sonado, no he hecho ninguno y os tendréis que aguantar sin saber lo que pasará! ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Y ahora, preparad vuestro equipo para la lucha!

Nada más dar Bonifacioel ese inteligente consejo, apareció para Cloud un menú de opciones.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez tenemos que hacer tres grupos, como en la batalla contra Sephiroth?

—Copión —acusaron.

—¡¿Qué esperabais? —saltó Bonifacioel, para defenderse—. ¡Soy un maldito _boss_ suplente! ¡Nadie se ha molestado en inventar un sistema de combate para mí, así que me toca imitar el del _boss_ oficial que suplo!

—No te calientes mucho la cabeza, Cloud —aconsejó Aerith—. La otra vez ya sólo hicieron algo de utilidad los del equipo principal —mintió, ya que nadie había hecho algo útil contra Sephiroth—, así que da igual cómo pongas a los otros dos equipos.

—Bueno... —aceptó la sugerencia—. Yo está claro que tengo que estar, que soy el prota y no me puedo librar de la paliza... ¡¿Por qué no puedo escoger a Sephiroth? —se percató, indignado—. ¡Yo lo quería en el equipo!

—Yo no formo parte de vuestro grupo de "héroes" —le recordó el aludido—. De hecho, según el _hombre–pájaro_ —remarcó para molestarlo—, se supone que debería haber sido el _boss_ final del juego. Aunque no sea especialmente malvado, ni tenga el más mínimo interés en destruir el planeta en el que vivo.

—¡Esos son detalles sin importancia para un _boss_ de verdad! —replicó Bonifacioel—. ¡Y soy un ángel!

—Jo... —se quejaba Cloud—. Ni siquiera puedo coger a Zack... Menos mal que Aerith sí que es "seleccionable"...

—¡¿Qué? —chilló Aerith, dando dentera a los presentes con su agudo tono—. ¡¿Ahora quieres que me ponga a luchar? ¡Si apenas acabo de desayunar! ¡Y me acabo de hacer el pelo! ¡Además, ni siquiera podremos usar materias en el combate porque están metidas en la bala de la catapulta! ¡Y yo soy una jugadora exclusivamente mágica! ¡Sin materias, sólo soy una dulce e inofensiva florista!

—Da igual, tus límites son los mejores —sentenció Cloud, resuelto.

—¡Serás...! —gruñó, con la vena de la sien hinchada—. ¡Me niego! ¡Haré que perdamos adrede! —amenazó.

—Aerith... —llamó al orden Sephiroth.

—¡Nada de Aerith! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Piensa que, si no lo haces, el Planeta se destruirá y, como cetra, ¿tu deber no es protegerlo?

—¡Tonterías! ¡A mí me importa un comino que... ! Aunque... —musitó mientras su mente maquiavélica empezaba a planear y una sonrisa perversa adornaba sus labios—. ¡Dejadme que lo consulte con el Planeta! —exigió y, sin esperar respuesta, se tumbó en el suelo para revolcarse por la tierra, sin respeto ya por su peinado recién hecho.

«¡Planeta! ¡Quiero proponerte un trato que no vas a poder rechazar!»

"¡Ja! ¡Qué más quisieras, cetra traidora!", acusó el Planeta.

«¡La cosa es muy simple! En menos de media hora, un meteorito gigante se estrellará contra ti convirtiéndote en basura espacial, pero nosotros podríamos impedirlo con el plan de Cloud... Pero, para poder llevarlo a cabo, primero tenemos que despachar al _boss_ de tres al cuarto este y es imprescindible mi cooperación para ello...»

"¿Y? A ti también te conviene ganar."

«O no», contradijo, desafiante.

"¿?"

«Si Meteorito te destroza, también será el final de la Corriente Vital y de la Tierra Prometida y de todo el universo de este juego» —indicó Aerith—. «¡Lo que significará que me libraré de volver a aquel lugar cuando muera! ¡Prefiero desaparecer del todo del universo a volver allí!»

"¡¿Estás loca? ¡Si la Tierra Prometida es el paraíso de paz y felicidad!"

«¡JA! ¡¿Paraíso? ¡Y una #&ç#&!» —replicó, con asco al recordar los pajaritos y las canciones azucaradas—. «¡Mi trato es simple! ¡Colaboraré para salvar tu planetario culo si tú me aseguras que cuando muera iré a la Corriente Vital como todo hijo de vecino en vez de a la Tierra Prometida como los demás cetra!»

"Si es lo único que pides... ¡Con mucho placer! De todos modos no mereces estar allí..."

«¡Entonces tenemos un trato!»

Finalizada la conversación silenciosa, Aerith se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de encima y exclamó:

—¡Vale, lucharé en el equipo principal para salvar a mi amado Planeta!

—¡Yo seré el tercero de ese equipo! —decidió Barret—. ¡Ningún #&ç#&!¬+# hombre–pájaro salido de cualquier lado amenazará al Planeta en mi presencia! ¡Aunque el Planeta vaya a ser destruido igualmente porque el plan de Cloud fallará!

—¡Que soy un ángel!

—¡Vale, vendrás con nosotros! —aceptó Cloud, ignorando la segunda parte de la frase de Barret y el grito indignado de Bonifacioel. Como nadie podía usar ya materia, de pronto Barret volvía a ser una buena elección a sus ojos.

—¡Oooh, qué bonito! —expresó Tifa, enjugándose una lágrima—. Los tres primeros personajes en aparecer en el juego unidos para enfrentarse al _boss_ final, sigh.

—Y, además, ya tienen experiencia en combates en situaciones precarias —le recordó Redypuchi—. También fueron el grupo de combate en Wutai, cuando no teníamos materias ni armas decentes.

—¿Y los otros dos equipos, tronch?

—Pues... tú irás con Tifa, así cuidas de ella. Y que con vosotros vaya... el peluche, para que absorba daño. Total, da igual que se rompa, sólo es un estúpido muñeco.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Reeve—. ¡Que los Cait Sith no me salen gratis!

—No te quejes que al menos no tienes que luchar en persona —señaló Zack.

—Entonces a mí me toca con Vincent y Yuffie —indicó Redypuchi, animado, sin darse cuenta del detalle de que en su equipo era el único que necesitaba acercarse para atacar, de modo que al estar en primera línea se acabaría convirtiendo en la víctima de la mayoría de los ataques.

—¡Decidido eso, ya podemos luchar! —sentenció Cloud, alzando su enorme espada.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Sephiroth, sorprendido, logrando captar la atención—. Ya me lo pareció cuando os peleasteis contra mí, pero por aquel entonces estaba demasiado centrado en mi odio y dolor para que me importase... ¿Esa no es la espada de Angeal? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí lo es —asintió Zack—. Angeal me la dio, hace cinco años, como regalo de despedida cuando se fugó con Genesis a montar la granja de cactilios en el desierto. Y luego, hará unos meses, yo se la regalé a Cloud cuando lo dejé en el conteiner de los suburbios.

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación regalar los regalos de los demás? —le señaló Aerith, con una mirada amenazante que decía con claridad: "Más te vale que todo lo que me regalaste a mí fuera nuevo y el dinero saliera de tu bolsillo...". Por la posibilidad de que hubiera dado a otro los regalos que ella le había hecho no tenía por qué preocuparse, nunca gastó un solo gil en él.

—No tenía otra espada que dejarle —se excusó Zack.

—Esa no es la cuestión —retomó la palabra Sephiroth—. Esa espada es de hace 5 años y la primera que ha llevado en el juego. ¡Está totalmente obsoleta! ¡Si sólo tiene 18 de ataque! ¡¿Cómo puedes ir aún con eso en las manos? ¡¿Es que no has comprado ni encontrado otra espada en todo el juego?

—Es que tiene valor sentimental —se defendió Cloud.

—Y el dinero tampoco nos sobra —añadió Barret.

—Pero ¿no deberíamos haber encontrado alguna en los cofres? —se extrañó Tifa.

—Y las encontramos, pero Yuffie nos las robó en Wutai y las vendió, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró el hombre del brazo arma.

—¡No vale la pena recordar ahora viejas rencillas! —saltó la ninja.

—Da igual, ya lo arreglo yo —sentenció Sephiroth instantes antes de ponerse a rebuscar en su mochila privada de antagonista principal—. Aquí está —indicó, sacando de la bolsa una enorme espada con la hoja semitransparente, de un tono azulado por el centro y más blanco por el filo—. ¡Cógela! —ordenó, lanzándola a los pies del rubio, consciente de que Cloud jamás la atraparía al vuelo—. Es una espada que se le cayó a una de las Arma cuando la destrocé.

—¡¿M–me la das? —exclamó, emocionado. ¡Su ídolo le había regalado un arma!—. ¡La cuidaré con mi vida y la usaré hasta el fin de los tiempos!

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que he dicho antes? —se admiró el ex general.

—Vaya, ahora puede que hasta haga daño y todo —señaló Yuffie, riendo—. ¿Os imagináis que no es que fuera un absoluto inútil y negado para el combate y sólo hiciera esa miseria de daño por el arma?

—No sé qué sería más lamentable —respondió la cetra.

—¿Ya estáis? —se interesó Bonifacioel, sin apartar la mirada del espejo donde estaba admirando su belleza sublime—. No es que tenga prisa, pero es el primer trabajo de mi vida y, como no despabiléis, el meteorito ese lo hará por mí.

—¡Sí, ya estamos! —declaró Cloud.

Mientras Bonifacioel guardaba el espejo en su mochila invisible, objeto conseguido por si le tocaba ser _boss_ suplente en el _Fáinal Fántasi Ocho_, Cloud y su equipo se colocaron ante él, el equipo de Cid a la derecha de Bonifacioel y el equipo de Redypuchi a la izquierda. Una música marchosa y de compositor desconocido empezó a sonar, marcando que era el comienzo del combate _"bossiano"_.

El primer turno fue de Bonifacioel, por supuesto, y lo utilizó en, con un gesto afectado, apartarse un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—¡Mi turno! —anunció Cloud, emocionado ante la expectativa de probar el arma que le había regalado su héroe—. ¡Allé voooooy! —gritó mientras corría en línea recta hacia Bonifacioel quien, en vez de alzar el vuelo para que no pudiera alcanzarlo, como hubiera hecho cualquier criatura inteligente y no sujeta a estricto orden de turnos, se comió el golpe con patatas. Por otro lado, como sí era de esperar, el espadazo no lo partió en dos, ni siquiera le hizo sangre, sólo le quitó puntos de vida—. ¡Mirad, mirad, chicos! —exclamó Cloud, desde allí mismo, girándose un poco hacia Aerith y Barret—. ¡He hecho un daño de cuatro cifras! ¡De cuatro cifras! ¡Y sin usar materia para atacar!

Antes de que el protagonista pudiera atribuir aquel mérito a la posibilidad imaginaria suya de haber estado en SOLDIER, Bonifacioel, ni corto ni perezoso, alzó un brazo y le asestó una sonora y dolorosa bofetada al joven. Con semejante ataque por sorpresa le dejó la mejilla ardiendo, le restó unos cuantos puntos de vida y no menos puntos de honor, efecto secundario de poder ser _boss_ suplente también en juegos MMORPG.

—¡¿Me has pegado una bofetada? —inquirió Cloud, aun sin creérselo—. ¡Y encima te has girado el anillo para darme con la pedazo piedra que tiene engarzada! ¡Y eso que todavía no es tu turno y no me puedes pegar!

—Ha sido un contraataque —se defendió el ángel, con tono de superioridad.

—¡Pero entonces deberías haber esperado a que volviera a mi sitio para luego acercarte tú y atacar!

—Porque tú lo digas —replicó con desprecio—. Aquí hago lo que me da la gana, que para algo soy el _boss_ —aseguró con suma prepotencia—. Y vuelve de una vez a tu lugar, que tu turno ha acabado y quiero que estés con el resto para recibir mi glorioso ataque.

—Grr... —gruñó Cloud, con ganas de llevarle la contraria pero sabiendo que el juego no le dejaría. Así pues, de un salto hacia atrás que en la realidad nadie habría podido efectuar, volvió a su sitio entre sus dos compañeros.

Entonces Bonifacioel alzó el brazo. Apareció en un cartel en la parte superior de la pantalla la frase "Ejército de los Cielos" y, al poco, desaparecieron todos menos los tres miembros del equipo de Cloud.

—¡Es una invocación! —señaló Cloud lo obvio—. ¡Pero si no tiene materia!

Los otros dos, ignorando al rubio, se encomendaron a los dioses inexistentes del juego cuando vieron que las nubes del cielo se apartaban y aparecían por allí cientos de miles de ángeles con armaduras y rifles de asalto, quienes, a la orden de su general, empezaron a disparar hasta que se les acabó la munición. Entonces fue el turno de los que llevaban cañones y bazucas, que soltaron su furia contra los tres, mientras unos querubines con sonrisas diabólicas les lanzaban encima granadas. Después, el general de los ángeles silbó y llegaron dos docenas de dragones blancos que se divirtieron escupiendo rayos de diferentes colores y, tras de casi cinco minutos de animación, finalmente el general se decidió a dar el golpe de gracia echándoles encima una bola enorme de luz blanca.

Al finalizar la orgía de destrucción, reapareció todo el mundo y las tres víctimas esperaron, no sin terror, la llegada de la perdida de puntos de vida. La invocación, para mantener la tensión (como la Super Nova de Sephiroth), había esperado al final para mostrar el daño. Todos aguantaron la respiración y muchos de los espectadores ya estaban despidiéndose del Planeta cuando, al fin, aparecieron sobre la cabeza de los tres una cifra: 2.543 en Cloud, 912 en Aerith y 325 en Barret.

—¡¿Y ya está? —exclamó Aerith, indignada porque semejante susto hubiera sido para nada—. ¡Tantas luces de colores, tantos fuegos artificiales y cinco minutos de estúpida animación... ¿para esta #&ç#& de daño?

—No es mi culpa —sentenció Bonifacioel—. Tened en cuenta que al ser un _boss_ final, aunque sea suplente, mi nivel viene calculado a partir del nivel del protagonista. Y se ve que el vuestro es un inútil.

—¡Ey, sin ofender, hombre–pájaro!

—¡Que soy un ángel!

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió Barret, muy a gusto—. ¡Entonces este combate va a ser pan comido! ¡Va a durar menos de medio telediario! ¡Tanta posturita y tanta pluma y es un flojeras! ¡Jajajajajaja!

—Grr... —gruñó Bonifacioel terriblemente ofendido por aquel desprecio a su poderío (y sus plumas)—. Ahora aprenderéis a no subestimar mi poder sublime...

Aprovechando que era más rápido que nadie, coló su turno al de Aerith. Primero se puso a rebuscar en su mochila invisible hasta que finalmente sacó lo que podría definirse como una alfombra roja, que colocó en el suelo y luego se puso él encima (pero sin tocarla con los pies, por supuesto). Después sacó una pequeña pirámide también roja (para evitar futuros posibles daños) y la apoyó en la alfombra, satisfecho, antes de decir:

—¡Habéis tenido mala suerte: traía conmigo el material para ser _boss_ suplente del _Disgaea_! ¡Muahahaha! No quería ser tan duro desde tan al principio, ¡pero me habéis obligado con vuestra suprema estupidez e incapacidad de ver la perfección cuando la tenéis delante!

—Qué pedante... —murmuró muy bajo Sephiroth, impaciente porque acabara aquel circo y pudieran disparar la catapulta.

—Hombre, Seph, no negarás que era es una característica tremendamente común en los _bosses_ finales —apuntó Zack, con acierto.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamaba mientras Cloud, aterrado—. ¡Esa pequeña pirámide aparentemente inocente es un _Geo–Symbol_! —reconoció de sus largas tardes jugando al _Disgaea_, es decir, lanzando prinnies y suicidando a sus personajes por culpa de la explosión en cadena de todos los paneles de la pantalla o de curarlos en una casilla de _reverse–damage_—. ¡Y es de esos que suben 10 niveles por turno!

—¡¿Qué es eso de subir 10 niveles? —exigió saber Aerith, gastando su turno en, por si acaso, pasar a la fila de atrás—. ¡Explícanos lo de la alfombra y la pirámide ¡a la de ya!

—Es muy simple —intervino Bonifacioel, siempre dispuesto a presumir—. He utilizado una característica del sistema de combate de otro juego. He creado con la alfombra un panel rojo a mis pies y he colocado un _Geo–Symbol_ sobre el panel. Al hacer eso, todo el que esté sobre la alfombra al finalizar un turno ganará 10 niveles más. Es decir: YO. ¡Muahahahaha!

—¡Eso es trampas! —se quejaron casi todos los presentes.

—Aquí la única norma que hay es que "sólo puedes actuar en tus turnos de combate, ya sea atacando, cubriéndote, cambiando de línea, utilizando los objetos o las propias habilidades". A mí no me culpéis de que no tengáis objetos tan útiles como los míos.

—¡Hay que romper el _Geo–Symbol_! —señaló Cloud mientras Bonifacioel gastaba su turno en reírse de ellos (y ganar 10 niveles después).

—¡Yo me ocupo de eso! —declaró Barret, apuntando con su brazo arma—. ¡Ratatatatata! —se hizo sus propios efectos sonoros. Al finalizar el ataque, salió un 628 sobre la pirámide—. ¡¿Qué &#&ç#&!¬+#? ¡¿Cómo &#&ç# he hecho esa &#&ç## de daño si llevo mi arma final?

—¡Espera que mire a ver si encuentro una pista del porqué! —pidió Lucas mientras pasaba páginas de la guía oficial escaneada que se había bajado con el emule—. ¡Aquí lo tengo! ¡Pone que tu arma final hace más daño cuanta más materia maestra tengas equipada en ella!

—¡¿Pero qué &+)#¬&·&#&ç#? —gritó hecho una furia—. ¡¿A qué +)&#&ç# subnormal se le ha ocurrido hacer posible que se haga menos de 1.000 de daño con el arma final? —clamó a los encapotados cielos.

—Esto... —intervino Tifa—. ¿Y mi arma final tiene alguna norma también?

—Sí —asintió Lucas—. Pone que hace más daño cuanto más llena tengas la barra de límite.

—¡¿Qué? —se alarmó—. ¡Pero si cuando se me llena el límite me obligan a usarlo porque desaparece el comando atacar!

—¡Está claro que el #¬&·&# que inventó esas +)&#&ç# normas tenía ganas de +)#¬#&ç# la vida, tronch! —sentenció Cid.

—¡Dejad de chillar como cerdos en el matadero y no me ignoréis! —exigió Bonifacioel—. ¡Ahora me toca a mí atacar! ¡Tomad rayo mágico devastador!

Los treinta niveles que ya había ganado por culpa del _Geo–Symbol_ hicieron que este ataque cegador golpease con más fuerza a los pobres incautos. Concretamente, a Cloud lo dejó por los suelos con 3 puntos de vida, a Barret lo puso también en las últimas y a Aerith le restó unos 2.000 de daño.

—¡¿Por qué me ha hecho tanto daño a mí y a Aerith no? —se quejó Cloud, intentando mantenerse en pie—. ¡Si tengo puesto el aro mago, que sube un montón la defensa mágica! ¡85 de defensa mágica! —señaló tras consultarlo en el aro, olvidando indicar que daba sólo 6 de defensa física.

—Oh —pronunció Sephiroth, con tono casual—. Olvidé mencionaros que hay un _bug_ en el juego por el que la única defensa mágica que tenemos es la natural, dada por nuestro parámetro espíritu. El juego no tiene en cuenta la defensa mágica añadida por el equipo.

—¡Vaya cagada! —se le escapó a Zack.

—¡¿Y esos inútiles Creadores fueron capaces de sacar al mercado un juego con un error como ese? —chilló Cloud, indignado por lo que era un errorcillo sin importancia en comparación con lo que él solía hacer día a día.

—¡Cloud, ten más respeto! —pidió Tifa—. ¡Que si no fuera por los Creadores, nosotros no viviríamos!

—¡Eso! —se sumó Zack, pese a que él también se había metido con ellos—. ¡Recuerda que para nosotros son Dios!

La discusión se interrumpió cuando, al llegar el turno de Cloud, apareció un cartel por pantalla que rezaba:

"¿Estás preocupado por cómo están los otros?

—Realmente, no.

—Sí."

Cloud, de modo automático, dirigió la mirada a sus compañeros y comprobó que, a diferencia de ellos, estaban perfectamente sanos y curados.

—Realmente, no —admitió, escogiendo la opción.

—¡Inútil! —gritó Aerith, haciéndolo saltar del susto, y eso que casi no se sentía las piernas—. ¡¿No ves que esa pregunta era para que cambiáramos de equipo y lucharan ellos en nuestro lugar?

—Aaah... No lo había pillado —admitió—. Pero, bueno, tampoco es tan grave.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ahora podrían estar comiendo daño ellos en vez de nosotros!

—Como no uses tu turno, pasaré al mío... —advirtió Bonifacioel con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —rezongó Cloud buscando una poción X en la mochila.

—¡Ni se te ocurra usar una poción! —ordenó Aerith, de los nervios—. ¡Destroza la maldita pirámide esa antes de que alcance el nivel siete mil!

—Pero, Barret y yo...

—No sufras por vosotros. Ya os levantaré en mi turno con el límite Gran Evangelio —resolvió.

—De acuerdo entonces...

—¡Usa un objeto de ataque! —chilló Lucas a tiempo de impedir el desperdicio de turno—. ¡La espada que te ha dado el presidente Sephiroth hace más daño cuanta más vida tengas! ¡Ahora no harías ni cosquillas!

—Jo, que rollo esto de las condiciones... —se quejó mientras escogía al azar uno de los objetos de ataque y, por suerte, no fue el más débil y su poder fue suficiente para romper el maldito _Geo–Symbol_.

—¡Muahahahaha! —rió Bonifacioel—. ¡Acabas de desperdiciar el turno! ¡Ya había alcanzado mi nivel máximo al final del turno anterior! ¡Muahahahaha!

—No es por meteros prisa —intervino Reeve—, pero ya llevamos diez minutos de combate y queda alrededor de un cuarto de hora para el fin del mundo.

—¡Hacemos lo que podemARGH! —exclamó Cloud antes de caer fulminado por el siguiente ataque del enemigo.

—Si es que no sé qué haríais sin mí.. —rezongó Aerith antes de invocar su límite.

Apareció el cartel "Gran Evangelio" mientras la cetra provocaba mágicamente una lluvia que los empapó a los tres, favoreciendo el factor estético sobre la prevención contra pillar una pulmonía. A continuación, con un gesto de los brazos, desencapotó el cielo el tiempo suficiente para que se viera que tres de los querubines de antes volaban sobre sus cabezas, joviales, además de apreciar los numerosos y nuevos charcos de fango del suelo. Al acabar la animación, por supuesto, se volvió a oscurecer el cielo, pero aparte se recuperó Cloud del KO, todos recuperaron sus puntos de vida al máximo y obtuvieron inmunidad temporal a todos los ataques (y curas).

—¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad para machacarlo! —sentenció Barret, animado, olvidando que él ahora era una nulidad en ataque.

—¡Podéis atacarme todo lo que queráis, no me venceréis! —exclamó Bonifacioel antes de sacar de la bolsa invisible una televisión (arma por si le tocaba suplir a un boss del Silent Hill Origins) y lanzársela a la cabeza a Cloud. Para su sorpresa, el rubio parpadeante en amarillo no recibió daño alguno.

—¡Jajajajaja! —rió Barret—. ¡Gracias a la magia de Aerith somos inmunes! ¡Prepárate! ¡Ratatatatatata!

Tras recibir la irrisoria cantidad de daño provocada por Barret, Bonifacioel tuvo que conformarse con defenderse en su turno, ya que no pensaba volver a hacer el ridículo.

—¡Mi turno! —exclamó Cloud, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía dar órdenes. La explicación llegó con la aparición por pantalla de un cartel conocido:

"¿Estás preocupado por cómo están los otros?

—Realmente, no.

—Sí."

—¡Sí! —seleccionó el rubio para evitar que Aerith volviera a casi dejarlo sordo de un grito.

—¡¿QUÉ? —chillaron casi todos, anonadados por la suprema estupidez del protagonista.

—¡IDIOTA! —acusó la cetra—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiar justo ahora que no nos puede hacer daño?

—Pero es que antes has dicho que...

—¡INÚTIL!

Mientras Aerith agarraba del cuello a Cloud con intenciones homicidas, y Barret intentaba quitarle al protagonista la cetra de encima para poder apalizarlo él mismo, la cámara se centró en el equipo de Cid, Tifa y Cait Sith y sus barras de acción empezaron a llenarse.

—¡Mi turno, tronch! ¡Besa mi lanza, &)·#& hombre–pájaro!

—¡Soy un ángel!

Cid salió disparado, casi derrapando por el suelo, directo a su enemigo, ensartándolo con la lanza pero, por supuesto, sin que eso le hiciera heridas visibles o lógicos y mortales daños internos. De hecho, Bonifacioel debía ser resistente al daño físico, pues apenas le restó unos 600 puntos de vida... O al menos así fue hasta que las ascuas que cayeron de la punta del cigarrillo de Cid rozaron un ala del boss suplente, con su consecuente e impresionante pérdida masiva de puntos de vida.

—¡Aaaaargh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ha detectado al instante mi punto débil! ¡Es mucho más astuto que el protagonista!

—¡Qué ¬&·&#& potra, tronch! —celebró Cid nada más regresar a su lugar, mientras Bonifacioel gastaba su turno en impedir que se prendieran fuego sus plumas—. ¡Ahora ya sabes dónde atacar, Tifa!

—Me sabe un poco mal, ¡pero es por salvar el Planeta! ¡Allá voy!

Tras un par de puñetazos y una patada, Bonifacioel se dio cuenta de que como no se pusiera serio podía perder antes de que pasaran los escasos diez minutos que faltaban para el fin del mundo. Como reacción, se llevó los dedos a la boca y emitió un agudo silbido. Tras el gesto, la cámara enfocó la luna que milagrosamente se veía en el cielo nocturno mientras flores de cerezo brillantes flotaban en el aire. Se oyó un ladrido y de la nada, al igual que el cerezo que tenía Bonifacioel al lado, apareció algo que quería ser un perro pero sólo llegaba al nivel de bestia roja que corría a cuatro patas. Mientras Bonifacioel ganaba algo de altura en su vuelo para asegurarse de que el perro no le intentase babosear los pies, alguien apareció tras el tronco de cerezo. Los presentes no sabían bien decir si era un humano con máscara o un bicho raro, pero lo que estaba claro es que iba vestido con ropa inspirada en vestimentas japonesas, de rojo, naranja y dorado por arriba y azul por debajo, con una capa naranja y azul, tenía sobre la cabeza un gorro plano y en el cinto una katana.

—¡Yojimbo! —llamó Bonifacioel a aquel aliado sacado de su arsenal de posible boss del _Final Fantasy X_—. ¡Necesito que destroces a estos nueve inútiles! —indicó mientras sacaba su monedero—. ¡Toma 10 mil gils!

—¡Está sobornando a su invocación! —se admiró Reeve a través de Cait Sith.

—¡Nosotros te ofrecemos 20 mil si lo destrozas a él en lugar de a nosotros! —saltó Yuffie, poco interesada en conocer el poder de ese enorme tipo con espada y chucho—. ¡Shinrra paga!

—¡Ey! —se quejó Aerith mientras Sephiroth hacía un gesto para indicar que le parecía bien. Total, cuando el Planeta se destruyera el dinero no le serviría de nada a la empresa.

—¡Pues entonces yo te doy 30 mil! —replicó Bonifacioel, contrariado.

—¡40 mil, tronch!

—¡50 mil!

—¡70 mil!

—¡150mil!

—¡160 mil! —replicó Redypuchi, animado, mientras los miembros de Shinrra empezaban a amontonar el dinero que tenían para poder pagar.

—¡No os paséis! —exigió Aerith, perdiendo los nervios. ¡Que ese dinero era suyo!... o así lo sentía ella.

—¡500 MIL GILS! —ofreció Bonifacioel, dejándolos de piedra. ¿En serio llevaba tanto dinero encima?

—¡500 mil a la una!... —empezó Zack, tomando el papel de organizador de subasta—. ¡500 mil a las dos!... ¡Adjudicado al caballero–pájaro!

—¡Que soy un ángel!

Bonifacioel entregó a Yojimbo un maletín lleno de billetes, correspondientes a la herencia que acababa de adquirir tras la trágica muerte de su prima segunda, apodada "Princesa Sirena", también conocida como "la enemiga de fase más desesperante de la historia de la PS2", y eso que apenas era una _boss_ secundaria del _Rule of Rose_. Una vez el perro de Yojimbo confirmó que estaba todo el dinero con un ladrido —tras contar los billetes y pasarlos por un sensor de autenticidad—, Yojimbo encaró al grupo de 3 que ahora estaba activo. En la parte de arriba de la pantalla apareció el letrero "Kozuka" mientras el mercenario invocado metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba lo que aparentaban ser tres pequeñas y delgadas dagas que, a continuación y sin atisbo de piedad, lanzó contra Cid, haciéndole 9.999 puntos de daño.

—¡Oh, no, Cid! —exclamó Tifa, horrorizada, mientras Cait Sith rezaba sus últimas oraciones, imaginando que él sería el siguiente.

Sin embargo, nada más caer Cid, tanto Yojimbo como su perro se esfumaron (y el cerezo también).

—¡¿Y eso es todo? —chilló Bonifacioel, indignado—. ¡Pago 500 mil gils ¿y eso es lo que hace? ¡Como mínimo debería haber fulminado a estos tres con un Zanmato!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Esta es la última cola de fénix que nos queda! —confesó Tifa mientras se la lanzaba al piloto. Si la chica hubiera tenido memoria recordaría que el resto las habían malgastado ella y Cloud en su combate–cita matando hordas de monstruos de la zona.

—¡Protagonistas! —los llamó Elena, alarmada tras consultar su reloj de pulsera—. ¡Por lo que más queráis, daos prisa! ¡Ya sólo faltan cinco minutos para el fin del mundo!

—Tranqui, Elena, que no es para gritar —opinó Reno alzando la mirada de las cartas con las que estaba teniendo una partida al cinquillo con Rude y los científicos locos.

—... —objetó Rude.

—¡Ya casi lo tenéis, chicos! —animaba Zack—. ¡Le queda poca vida! ¡Apuntad a las alas!

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló Bonifacioel, mientras seguía rebuscando en su mochila invisible, a lo que estaba dedicando su turno tras la "resurrección" de Cid—. ¡Argh! ¡No me puedo creer que, con las prisas, no me haya cogido ni una medicina que cure vida!... —murmuró tras descartar una bebida reconstituyente de puntos de habilidad del _Rogue Galaxy_, una medicina mágica del _Onimusha_ y una hierba azul del _Resident Evil_. Si al menos fuera verde... ¡Debería haberse cogido la estrella de vitalidad del _Devil May Cry_! Pero, claro, como le había salido tan cara que había tenido que vender el coche para comprarla, no la había llevado por miedo a perderla...

Estaba sumergido en esas oscuras reflexiones cuando de pronto una botella brillante se estrelló contra su cabeza, rompiéndose y empapándolo con su contenido: un elixir.

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Uy, se me ha resbalado sin querer! ¡Jijijijiji!_ —mintió Jenova aún sosteniendo la prueba de su delito entre los tentáculos: la bolsa de elementos de los Griegos. Además, estaba tan lejos de Bonifacioel que había necesitado la ayuda de un tirachinas para hacerle llegar el remedio milagroso.

—¡MADRE! —reprendió Sephiroth—. ¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que ésta no es una simple travesura sin importancia? —riñó, como si alguna de las hazañas de la cabeza mutante lo fuera—. ¡Ahora hemos perdido toda la ventaja que teníamos!

—¡No os preocupéis! —se jactó Cait Sith, hinchando su pecho de felpa (¿?)—. ¡Da la casualidad de que tengo la barra de límite llena y me toca a mí! ¡Lo voy a fulminar ahora mismo con mi Ranuras, dibujando con las tres ruletas la cara completa de Cait Sith! ¡Es infalible! ¡Hasta se puede derrotar a Arma Esmeralda con mi "_Game Over_" particular!

—¡Oh, eso es genial! —felicitó Tifa.

—Jejeje... Mira atentamente, Tifa, te voy a dejar impresionada —presumió el muñeco y, si no fuera porque Barret aún no lo había soltado, Cloud habría tomado represalias contra el juguete por ligar con su chica... o la que deseaba que lo fuera, al menos.

Cait Sith invocó su límite y apareció por pantalla una ruleta con tres ranuras que pasaban a toda velocidad. Hacía falta años de práctica incansable, o usar como truco la tecla cuadrado para ralentizar su movimiento, para poder escoger personalmente el resultado en lugar de tener que conformarse con lo que salga. Pero Reeve llevaba años de aburrida vida en Shinra, donde, como el presidente y demás miembros de la junta directiva pasaban de él y nunca escuchaban sus propuestas, había tenido mucho tiempo sobrante, algo que había derivado en una afición a los peluches, algo extraña viniendo de un hombre crecidito, y en un dominio casi perfecto de la ruleta de la máquina tragaperras del bar del edificio Shinra. Así pues, con mano experta y ojo de águila, Reeve calculó mentalmente las milésimas de segundo que debía esperar antes de pulsar el primer botón... ¡Genial! Ya tenía la primera parte de la cara de Cait Sith. Redobló su concentración y aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba el momento preciso para... ¡Bingo! Ya tenía la parte del medio del dibujo. Ya sólo faltaba una. Casi podía oler la victoria y la gloria de ser el que había derrotado al _boss_ final (suplente) del juego, demostrando a todos lo equivocados que habían estado al no quererlo en el equipo. Iban a caer de rodillas ante su poder inconmensurable, capaz de acabar de un golpe con Arma Esmeralda. Tras su muestra de poderío, Tifa iba a olvidarse al fin de ese imbécil descerebrado de Cloud y caería rendida a los pies del un hombre mucho más viril y brillante: él, Reeve Tuesti...

Reeve pulsó por tercera y última vez... Salió BAR.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Qué lástima, has fallado por muy poco! —lamentó Tifa—. Pero, bueno, no importa, ya en el próximo turno entre los tres...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —chillaron a coro Cait Sith, Reeve e incluso el moguri disecado gigante sobre el que iba ahora la gatita de felpa. Y no es que hubieran decidido hacer una pausa dramática entre el error y el grito, sino que el _shock_ les había paralizado el cerebro momentáneamente—. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser BAR?

Antes de que alguno de los pocos a los que les importaba si había perdido la cabeza o le pasaba algo malo le pudiese preguntar la razón de su ataque de histeria, apareció un cartel por pantalla con el nombre del ataque resultado de la ruleta: "Joker". Bonifacioel se preparó para cualquier cosa, encogiendo sus alas todo lo que podía sin dejar de levitar, con la esperanza de que no recibieran el impacto. Sin embargo, nada se acercó a él. En su lugar, se materializaron de la nada tres caras intangibles gigantes e idénticas de un tipo calvo que brillaba de rojo y rosa, cada una de las cabezas etéreas encima de uno de los miembros del grupo: Cid, Tifa y Cait Sith. Tras una risa macabra de las caras, éstas desaparecieron y, por obra y arte de algún graciosillo entre los Creadores, los tres cayeron al suelo, fulminados, mientras el número que marcaba su vida en la zona de menú ya estaba en rojo, pese a seguir disminuyendo y no haber alcanzado aún el 0, todo ello muestra inequívoca de que habían quedado K.O.

—¡Los ha matado a los tres! —exclamaron casi todos, incrédulos.

—¡Os lo dije! —saltó Cloud, sintiéndose triunfal pese a la dramática situación—. ¡Os dije en Corel que Cait Sith tenía un límite que nos podía matar en el peor momento! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡No te rías, que esto no tiene gracia! —reprochó Aerith—. ¡¿No ves que ahora va a haber un _Game Over_ y tendrás que cargar la última partida y empezar desde ahí? ¡Volveré a la Tierra Prometida!

—Tranquila, no pasará —la consoló Sephiroth, tras devolver la taza de tila vacía a Alfonsino. Al final se iba a hacer adicto a aquella infusión—. Como el combate es a tres equipos, solo habrá _Game Over _si perdéis los tres... Lo digo más que nada porque si no fuera así ya habría salido el rótulo por pantalla.

—¡Uff, menos mal! —suspiró Yuffie, aliviada, pero, de pronto, notó que su barra de acción se movía—. ¡Iiiiiih! ¡Vin, Redypuchi! ¡Que ahora nos va a pegar a nosotros!

—Y es mi turno, ¡muahahahahaha! —rió Bonifacioel con suma maldad—. Pero lo gastaré en algo más útil que machacaros —sentenció antes de rebuscar en su mochila y sacar una armadura para las alas flexible de metal ultra resistente que le había regalado su madre por Navidades. Ah... Si es que madre sólo hay una...

—¡No es por estresaros —empezó a gritar Elena—, pero sólo quedan tres ç#&!¬+# minutos para el fin del mundo! ¡MATADLO YA!

—Tampoco la tomes con ellos, que se están esforzando —abogó Zack—. Si quieres echar la culpa a alguien, échasela a Seph.

—¿A mí? —inquirió el aludido, con un tic en la ceja.

—Sip. Si tú hubieras cumplido con tu papel de _boss_ en vez de ser tan perezoso, no nos habrían mandado a este suplente y haría rato que habríamos disparado.

—Si hubiera cumplido con mi papel, el juego habría acabado hace ya mucho tiempo, en la Cueva del Norte... —murmuró con una mirada de soslayo a Yuffie, quien lo convenció de dejarlos con vida. Bueno, tenía que agradecerle aquello a la ninja, así había podido reunirse con Aerith antes del fin del mundo.

—¡Allá va mi shuriken de la muerte mortal! —gritó la ninja, emocionada por la música "batallesca" de compositor desconocido y por tener su minuto de gloria en aquel combate. Lástima que su enorme shuriken fallase por casi medio metro a la derecha de Bonifacioel y, lo que era peor, a su regreso golpeara a Redypuchi dejándolo para el arrastre—. ¡Uppps! ¡Lo siento, Redypuchi, ha sido sin querer! —se disculpó—. ¡Pero devuélvemelo rápido, que lo necesitaré en el próximo turno!

—Espera que me lo arranque de la pata... —remarcó Redypuchi con resentimiento.

Por suerte el ataque había sido tan absurdo y torpe que Bonifacioel gastó su turno en comprobar en el espejo que las lágrimas de risa que había derramado no habían afectado en lo más mínimo su deslumbrante belleza.

—¡Ahora me toca a mí! —anunció Redypuchi antes de correr (cojeando) hasta el ángel, dar un ágil salto con doble pirueta y caer, con las zarpas y los dientes por delante, contra el ala izquierda. Sonó un múltiple CRACK cuando tuvo lugar el impacto contra la armadura metálica—. ¡Mis uñas! ¡Se han roto todas! ¡He perdido un colmillo de leche!

—Pues va a ser verdad eso de que Redypuchi era todavía un niño en su raza si tiene dientes de leche —observó Zack.

—¡Este no es momento de maravillarse por tonterías! —le respondió Sephiroth, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el temple—. ¡Faltan menos de tres minutos para el fin del mundo!

—Ya, ya... Mira que eres sufrido. ¡Seguro que todo se arregla! ¡Mira! El hombre–pájaro ha malgastado su turno para quitarse las uñas de Redypuchi de la armadura.

—¡Soy un ángel!

—¡Y ahora le toca a Vincent! —siguió Zack en su intento de animar.

—Da igual a quién le toque, esta batalla no acabará a tiempo —opinó Elena.

—Presidente —intervino Lucas, tras ojear de nuevo su guía escaneada—. ¿Sabe si su padre ha derrotado muchos enemigos?

—¿Vincent? Ni idea —confesó—. ¿Por?

—Aquí pone que su arma final, Pena de Muerte, hace más daño cuantos más enemigos haya derrotado...

Todos dirigieron la atención al oscuro personaje quien, en un movimiento indolente, alzó el brazo con el arma en la mano, apuntó una milésima de segundo y apretó el gatillo.

—¡Aaaaaargh! —exclamó Bonifacioel, retorciéndose de dolor, aunque la bala había quedado clavada de casualidad en el poco metal de su armadura funcionalmente inútil—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser? —se preguntó, consultando, incrédulo, sus puntos de vida actuales—. ¡Me ha dejado a 0! ¡¿Cómo puede haberme derrotado? ¡¿A mí? ¡Pero si tengo más de 9.999 puntos de vida y estaba curado al máximo!

—Wow... —corearon todos, incluso Jenova, impresionados por el resultado del ataque de Vincent. Resultado supuestamente imposible, ya que no existía expansión de daño en aquel _Final Fantasy_.

—Es mejor no hacerse preguntas, aunque esto apesta a _bug_ —admitió Sephiroth, sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Total, era su padre. De alguien tenía que haber heredado su genialidad.

—¡Es el milagro que estábamos esperando! —celebró Zack, lanzando al aire confeti robado a Jenova, mientras Tifa, Cid y Cait Sith se levantaban del suelo, pero ninguno de ellos abandonaba su posición.

—¡Por fin podremos disparar la catapulta!

—¡ESPERAD! —ordenó Bonifacioel desde el suelo—. ¡No sin antes escuchar mis ultimas palabras!...

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¡Es una norma no escrita de los videojuegos y los animes! —apoyó Cloud—. El malo, al caer herido de muerte, debe contar su vida a los protagonistas, todo aquello que lo ha convertido en el ruin malvado que es. Posiblemente lo hace con el objetivo de dar pena a los jugadores/espectadores y cargo de conciencia a los protas, pero el caso es que lo hace y, sin importar lo mortal que sea su herida o lo abundante de sus múltiples hemorragias, siempre tendrá tiempo de acabar la historia antes de morir.

—¡Pues que se dé aire! —gritó Aerith, aceptando aquello más que nada porque, por más que lo intentaba, y al igual que sus compañeros, no podía hacer la pose de fin de combate hasta que Bonifacioel acabase—. ¡Apenas tenemos un par de minutos!

—Ejem —carraspeó Bonifacioel para atraer la atención. La cámara se centró en él y un foco salido de ningún lado lo enfocó de lleno—. Nací en una gélida noche de invierno, en medio de una tempestad, mientras mi madre estaba refugiada en una minúscula cabañita de madera perdida de la mano de Dios. Fue un parto largo y doloroso donde los ejercicios preparto que mi madre había aprendido en la escuela de élite de blablabla... —Después de la minuciosa y aburrida hasta decir basta descripción de su parto, continuó—: Tras mi nacimiento no pasaron cosas realmente trascendentales en el universo, si descontamos mis cumpleaños, mi primer diente, mis primeros pasos, mis primeras palabras... Mi vida era feliz y maravillosa: tenía una madre guapa y amorosa que me consentía todos los caprichos y un padre increíblemente atractivo que siempre dejaba el trabajo para jugar conmigo, porque éramos sumamente ricos y en realidad trabajaba por _hobby_. Lo tenía todo: una familia feliz, una mansión enorme, riqueza, miles de amigos dispuestos a dar su vida por mí, salud de hierro, un perro que me ladrara... Pero entonces llegó _Aquel Día_ que cambió mi vida para siempre y, por tanto, el destino del universo: cuando pasó Todo Lo Terrible Horrible Brutalmente Malo Y Despiadado. Aquel suceso dramático que dio fin con mi vida pacífica y maravillosa para convertirme en un individuo consumido por el odio y el rencor que deseaba el fin del mundo... ¡Del que fuera que me tocara destruir! —matizó—. El día en que sucedió Todo Lo Terrible Horrible Brutalmente Malo Y Despiadado, yo había ido al cumpleaños de uno de mis compañeros del colegio... tenía diez años. En principio era una fiesta como cualquier otra, no tan maravillosa y _glamourosa_ como las que se celebraban en mi mansión; pero eso era demasiado pedir. La madre de mi amigo nos repartió helados de chocolate en cucurucho; mis favoritos. Entonces, mientras jugábamos felices por el jardín de la mansión, _mi mejor amigo_, con el que era uña y carne, con el que habría ido hasta el fin del mundo, con el que había vivido miles de travesuras y partidas al FIFA... ¡puso su pie delante de mí y me hizo caer! ¡Y lo que fue peor: mi helado de chocolate se estrelló contra el césped! ¡Me da igual que él y todos los demás niños de la fiesta me regalaran el suyo para consolarme! ¡Me da igual que él jurara que fue por accidente! ¡YO sé que lo hizo adrede! ¡Porque no podía más con la envidia que me tenía porque yo era mejor que él en todo! ¡No tenéis ni idea del desgarrador dolor que sufrí por aquella traición del que hasta ese día había sido como un hermano para mí! ¡Por eso, mientras veía entre lágrimas fundirse mi bola de chocolate en el suelo, cerré mi puño con fuerza, hasta hacerme sangre, y me juré dos cosas! ¡La primera, que jamás volvería a ir por ahí sin levitar! ¡Y la segunda, que dedicaría el resto de mi vida por completo a mi venganza contra el mundo cruel que había permitido semejante infamia contra mi divina persona! ¡Abandoné mi casa para irme a vivir solo a un cuchitril donde poder seguir acumulando odio mientras pasaba penalidades, y dejé de hablar a todos mi amigos! ¡Incluso regalé mi perro! ¡Lo único que tenía sentido en la vida era devolver el daño que me habían hecho!... ¡¿En qué me equivoqué? —preguntó con dramatismo, aunque los otros decidieron no contestar para no alargar más el momento—. Obviamente y tratándose de mí: en nada. ¡El error es de los Creadores! Pero ¡algún día...! ¡Juro que algún día lamentarán haber permitido que YO, Bonifacioel, caiga derrotado! —clamó alzando un brazo al cielo—. Argh —emitió antes de que el mismo brazo cayera al suelo junto al resto de su cuerpo y cerrara los ojos, al fin muerto. La dramática imagen apenas duró unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo parpadeara en rojo y desapareciera.

En ese instante se oyó la música de victoria y los nueve sintieron el irrefrenable impulso de hacer sus poses de fin de combate: Vincent guardó su pistola, Cait Sith celebró a saltos su triunfo, Redypuchi se lamió las heridas, Aerith se quitó el polvo del traje, Tifa estiró los brazos... Vamos, como siempre. Pero... Haciendo una oda a la Ley de Murphy, tras meses de hacer aquel gesto incontables veces al día, Cloud tuvo que escoger justamente aquel instante para cometer el error de no mover los dedos y la muñeca de modo perfecto, lo que produjo que su Arma Final saliese disparada en una dirección aleatoria, atentando contra los presentes. Todos siguieron con los ojos llenos con terror y muecas desencajadas de desesperación la trayectoria de la espada. Lo que sucedió se puede resumir en una noticia regular, una mala y una peor. La mala noticia era que la espada se cobró una víctima mortal. La regular es que _solo_ fue una, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del arma y que había ido directa a donde se congregaban los Shinrra, era un logro. Y la noticia peor era... que siempre mueren los mejores.

_¡KABOOOOOM!_

—¡Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof!

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡No veo nada! ¡¿De dónde ha salido todo este humo?

A los pocos segundos, la nube negra que los había rodeado se desvaneció dejando notar a todos un enorme vacío.

—¡La catapulta ha desaparecido! —chillaron.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser?

—¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó Lucas, captando la atención de todos. Por alguna razón, su grito de histeria parecía ocultar la evidencia de que poseía el conocimiento de lo sucedido—. ¡La espada ha ido a caer justamente sobre el pequeño botón rojo del sistema de autodestrucción de la SuperMegaUltraCatapulta y lo ha hecho saltar!

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¡LO SABÍA! —rugió Barret antes de saltar sobre Cloud y empezar a zarandearlo por el cuello—. ¡Sabía que tu &ç#&&ç manía de activar todos los &&!¬+# sistemas de autodestrucción nos pasaría factura!

—¡+)#¬&·& #&ç# &!¬+#! —apoyó Cid, tapando con sus palabras otras no más amorosas que le dedicaban al protagonista.

—¡Chi–chicos! —salió en su defensa Tifa—. ¡Él no lo ha hecho queriendo! ¡Ha sido un accidente!

—Menos mal que la bala con mis amadas materias está intacta —celebró Yuffie, olvidando que acababan de destruir la atracción estrella de Wutai—. Ahora que ya no las podéis lanzar contra Meteorito, puedo quedármelas, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—Aleja tus garras de las materias —se interpuso Sephiroth, el único que no estaba ocupado intentando matar o salvar a Cloud... Bueno, eso descontando a Jenova y a Barret, quien de pronto había recordado algo:

—¡Jajajajaja! —reía Barret— ¿Veis? ¿Veis? ¡Os dije que le plan de Cloud fallaría! ¡Jajajaja!

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Vais a morir todos! ¡Vais a morir todos! ¡Jijijijiji!_

Así que en realidad Sephiroth sólo era el único que prestaba atención a Yuffie, independientemente de que el resto formase o no parte del intento de asesinado del protagonista. Barret y Jenova preferían montar su fiesta personal, lanzando confeti y soplando matasuegras mientras cantaban "¡Vais a morir todos~!".

—¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu madrastra? —se indignó la ninja—. ¡Me chivaré a Vin!

La agria respuesta de ex general de SOLDIER se interrumpió cuando de pronto las notas del compás de la música de _boss_ opcional empezaron a llenar el lugar.

—¡¿Y ahora qué? —exclamó Sephiroth, molesto, mientras el resto dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, en busca de la causa del cambio musical. Por más que miraban, no veían nada raro...

—¡Aaaaaaargh! —chilló Cloud, presa del terror, antes de saltar a los brazos de Barret para perder contacto con el suelo. Barret, sorprendido, lo cogió al vuelo—. ¡Cucaracha! —informó el protagonista, señalando con un dedo al suelo donde, feliz y jovial, se acercaba el temible bicho.

—¡Aaaaaaargh! —corearon, con espanto, la mayoría de ellos, retrocediendo. Barret, con el terrible recuerdo de cierta paliza que recibió en Nibelheim por hacerse el chulo con una cucaracha de esas, lanzó al suelo a Cloud a ver si con suerte se conformaba con comérselo a él. Aerith, por su lado, buscó refugio detrás de Sephiroth.

Sólo Cid no había reaccionado.

—¿A qué viene tanto grito, tronch? —quiso saber, soltando el humo de su puro—. ¡Sólo es un ç#&!¬+# insecto, tronch! —añadió. Al ser el único que ni había estado con el grupo cuando tuvieron el encuentro con la cucaracha de Nibelheim, ni formaba o había formado parte del ejército de Shinra, desconocía el aberrante poder de esas criaturas.

—¡Ponte a cubierto, insensato! —advirtió Zack—. ¡Nunca tomes a broma las cucarachas de Nibelheim! ¡Esas criaturas, por culpa de la contaminación del reactor del Monte Nibel, han adquirido poderes superiores a lo humano, monstruoso o divino! ¡Sólo alguien perteneciente a la más pura élite de SOLDIER (es decir, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal o yo) puede enfrentarse a una de ellas y vivir para contarlo... ¡si tiene suerte! ¡Por eso en Shinra se las conocía como "Las Destructoras de Mundos"!

—¿En serio, tronch? —dudó, mirándolo con ojo crítico el bicho. Pero Cid no era tan estúpido como Barret y no iba a arriesgarse a que tuvieran razón. Además, la música de _boss_ opcional nunca mentía y él todavía no tenía el nivel máximo ni una colección de omnielixires. Por no hablar de que hacía siglos que no guardaban la partida...

—¡Mátala, Sephiroth! —ordenó Aerith, asustada—. ¡No quiero que esa cosa me robe el minuto de vida que me queda!

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó el aludido—. ¡Si no soy del grupo de protagonistas!

—¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo! —señaló—. ¡Por más que chulee Zack, todos sabemos que él sólo puede salir victorioso de algo así por pura suerte!

Zack no pudo negar eso, menos ahora que ya no podría contar nunca más con el apoyo de la materia.

—Es un _boss_ opcional —continuó Sephiroth, cruzándose de brazos—. No tengo por qué perder miles de puntos de vida en un doloroso combate a muerte, que me llevaría horas ganar, cuando apenas tengo un minuto de vida antes de que Meteorito nos mate a todos.

—¡No pongas excusas!

—No es una excusa, es un hecho. Es imposible vencerla en menos de un minuto. Tiene tal evasión que Vincent no le acertaría y, por lo que hemos visto antes, es el único capaz de matar casi cualquier cosa de un solo golpe.

—¡Haced algo, por favor! —suplicó Elena, con el arma preparada, como sus compañeros Griegos, para vender cara su vida—. ¡Se está acercando!

Ciertamente, la cucaracha encontraba de un fascinante interés a aquel grupo de tarados, así que dirigía sus rápidos y cortos pasitos hacia ellos, agitando las antenas de modo que intentaba ser encantador pero a los humanos se les antojaba amenazante.

—¡Va a llegar a nosotros!

—¡No quiero morir tan joven!

—¡Que alguien defienda mis materias para que no las robe!

Cloud, que hasta ese instante había estado cerebralmente paralizado por el terror, al oír la petición desesperada de Yuffie sintió algo a lo que no estaba nada acostumbrado: se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Tifa! —gritó, levantándose de un salto. La morena se giró al instante a mirarlo—. ¡Lánzale la bala de materia encima! —indicó, señalando el oscuro y enorme objeto esférico, para más señas.

—¡¿QUÉ? —fue el aullido de incredulidad general.

—¡Si esa cosa podía detener un meteorito asesino invocado por una materia legendaria, igual la mata! —argumentó—. ¡Y, total, como ya no sirve para salvar el mundo, al menos que sirva para algo!

—¡¿Qué dices? —intervino Zack, pensando que el terror había hecho perder a Cloud la poca lucidez que hubiera podido tener—. ¡¿Tú sabes las toneladas que pesa esa cosa? ¡Que tiene dentro toda la materia del mundo menos la Materia Negra! ¡Tifa no podrá ni levantar semejante mole!

—¡Sí podrá! ¡Ella, sí! —afirmó Cloud con convencimiento y un brillo de resolución en sus ojos color azul Mako—. ¡Si tiene la fuerza suficiente para alzar por los aires, durante su límite, incluso a bichos del tamaño y peso de las Arma, ¿qué son unas pocas toneladas? ¡Ella es la única que puede hacerlo!

—¡Oh, Cloud! —susurró Tifa profundamente emocionada por la confianza que su amado depositaba en ella. Pasado el segundo de éxtasis emotivo, se secó con el guante las lágrimas y adoptó su expresión más decidida—. ¡De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides!

—¡¿Has perdido la cabeza, Tifa? —inquirió Aerith mientras Cloud se las apañaba para inmovilizar a Yuffie y que así no impidiese a Tifa hacerse con la bala—. ¡El plan es una estupidez!

—Déjalos que hagan lo que quieran —respondió Sephiroth, con tono apático—. Total, de todos modos el mundo va a acabar en menos de medio minuto y, como bien ha dicho Cloud, la bala con materia ya no nos sirve de nada. Deja que elijan cómo quieren morir.

—¡No lo hagas, Tifaaaaa! —suplicaba Yuffie—. ¡Ellas no te lo harían a ti!

—¡Lo siento, Yuffie! —se disculpó Tifa, sinceramente apenada—. ¡Es la única manera! —declaró antes de encararse a la enorme bala. Se agachó al lado, colocó ambas manos bajo ella y se preparó para levantarla—. ¡Yiiiiaaaaaaaaah! —chilló antes de al fin tenerla sobre su cabeza, lo que la obligaba a separar las piernas y doblarlas para mantenerse en pie y recta, en una postura nada favorecedora.

—Ooooh, la ha levantado... —corearon los Shinrra, impresionados.

La cucaracha también la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Jamás había visto a una humana tan fuerte! Empezó a aplaudirle con las dos patas delanteras, aunque eso nadie lo apreció.

—¡Ahora, Tifa, que está distraída! —la animó Cloud.

—¡YAAAAJAAAAA! —gritó Tifa al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la mole sobre la sorprendida cucaracha.

El insecto, interpretando que esa guapa (según el canon humano) chica quería jugar a la pelota con él, bloqueó y devolvió la inmensa bala con un revés de pata que la arrojó con una fuerza y velocidad superiores a lo impensable. Por suerte para Tifa, la cucaracha había querido ponerle algo difícil que le devolviera a su vez la pelota, así que en vez de apuntar hacia ella hizo que la bala pasara un par de metros por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Eso sin duda la salvó de una horrible muerte por pulverización por impacto. De hecho, pasó a semejante aberrante velocidad que no sólo hizo un ruido tremendo y levantó una polvareda a su paso que tiró a todos al suelo del golpe de viento, sino que al estrellarse contra la montaña más próxima hizo un boquete redondo en ella y continuó tan pancha su camino.

—Bestial... —susurró Zack desde el suelo, aún temblando.

—Una #&ç#&¬+# locura, tronch...

_¡Piiii, piiii, piiii, piiii, piiii, piiii, piiii!_

—¿Qué es ese pitido? —inquirió Sephiroth, el único que había salido del trance. Su pregunta hizo reaccionar a Lucas y Alfonsino, que se apresuraron a averiguarlo.

—¡Es el sistema de seguimiento que le pusimos a la bala para seguir su trayectoria! —informó Lucas, con voz cargada de incrédula emoción—. ¡Y, no se lo va a creer, Presidente... ¡la bala se dirige directa hacia Meteorito!

—¡¿QUÉ?

Tras el grito general, todos se levantaron y no tardaron ni un segundo en rodear la mesa desde donde Lucas controlaba el sistema, aunque la mayoría de ellos era incapaz de entender lo que significaban todos los gráficos y números que veían por las pantallas.

—¡Es increíble, la trayectoria es perfecta para dar de lado a Meteorito cuando éste ya haya pasado la atmósfera y esté a ras de suelo que es, básicamente, como debe encontrarse ya! —informó Lucas tras un rápido vistazo al reloj que marcaba que faltaban unos segundos para la hora fatídica.

—¡La bala lleva más velocidad de la prevista! —señaló Sephiroth—. ¡¿En qué puede afectar eso al resultado?

—¡De modo totalmente impredecible pues según blablabla! —corearon los científicos locos, sin dejar de dibujar nuevas fórmulas en sus pizarras privadas, aunque todos dejaron de escucharlos tras la palabra "impredecible".

—¡¿No hay ningún modo de ver lo que pasa? —quiso saber Redypuchi.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Reeve—. ¡Instalamos una cámara de máximo _zoom_ y calidad imposible en lo alto de la torre de Kalm que enfocase la zona del impacto!

—¡Voy a emitir la imagen por pantalla! —señaló Lucas.

En cuanto dio a un par de teclas, en la panorámica central apareció una bonita visión de Midgar con una enorme bola roja incandescente encima, intentando aplastar la ciudad contra la tierra. Estaban tan emocionados y espantados por la visión que ni se percataron de que la cucaracha, usando las alas —algo que ninguna cucaracha decente debería tener—, había subido a la mesa y tomado asiento privilegiado cerca del teclado para no perder detalle de lo que mostraban los monitores.

—¡Oh, no! —logró emitir Aerith tras el _shock_ inicial—. ¡El edificio Shinrra! ¡Los reactores! ¡Nuestras fuentes de ingreso! —El resto le importaba un comino.

—No sufras, Aerith —aconsejó Sephiroth, manteniendo la sangre fría—. Ya lo reconstruiremos todo, recuerda que esto es un juego y en lo que te despistes la ciudad ya estará como nueva e idéntica a antes. También encontraremos otra fuente de energía más rentable y ecológica, no lo dudes. Es esa clase de detalles que no vale la pena mencionar porque todos saben que pasarán y no les importa cómo.

—¡Uff!, me quedo mucho más tranquila —suspiró al saber a salvo su nueva fortuna como prometida del presidente de Shinrra.

—¡Mirad! —señaló Cloud, emocionado—. ¡Por ahí se acerca la bala!

Todos, aguantando la respiración, vieron una escena que quedaría grabada en sus retinas para el resto de su existencia (o hasta que tuvieran su próxima visión traumática, que era lo más probable). La enorme bala negra rellena de materia pasó como una rayo en línea horizontal con la tierra y cuando llegó hasta Midgar colisionó de pleno con el lateral de Meteorito. El choque provocó una inmensa luz que sólo tenía como objetivo impresionar a los jugadores. Acto seguido, Meteorito salió disparado, desviado de su trayectoria como si fuera una bola de billar recién impactada por la blanca, hasta salir de nuevo de la atmósfera. Además de esto, cabe añadir, la explosión pulverizó la bala de materia y dejó un enorme cráter donde una vez estuvo Midgar.

—¿Podemos calcular la nueva trayectoria de Meteorito? —exigió saber Sephiroth quien, junto con Vincent, era el único acostumbrado a tomarse las hecatombes con cierta parsimonia—. No quiero alegrarme de nada hasta saber que no se va a estrellar contra nuestra estrella.

—¡En un momento, Presidente! —pidió Lucas, tecleando a velocidad de secretaria con matricula en mecanografía—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Meteorito va a abandonar nuestro sistema solar... de hecho ya lo ha hecho de la velocidad que le ha conferido el impacto con la bala —matizó—. Según los cálculos basados en las predicciones estelares que hicieron los cetra para las evoluciones de los astros en los próximos mil años, Meteorito seguirá durante unos años su viaje en el espacio destruyendo algunos cinturones de asteroides y cosas sin importancia, entrará en un agujero de gusano, saldrá en la otra punta del universo y finalmente colisionará contra un planeta llamado Tierra, de modo que se anularán el uno al otro.

—¿Tierra? ¡Qué nombre tan #¬&·& poco imaginativo, tronch! —opinó Cid.

—No es que Planeta lo sea mucho más... —apuntó Sephiroth.

—¡¿No deberíamos intentar contactar con ese planeta o algo para avisarlos de la hecatombe? —preguntó Reeve.

—¡Sí! —asintió Tifa—. ¡Es culpa nuestra que el meteorito vaya hacia ellos!

—¡Pamplinas! ¡Eso no es problema nuestro! —sentenció Aerith—. ¡Que se busquen el modo de evitarlo como hemos hecho nosotros!

—Midgar... —logró pronunciar Elena, saliendo del _shock_—. Midgar se ha pulverizado... Mi pisito en la placa superior... El que empezó a pagar mi bisabuelo... Sólo me quedaban dos años de hipoteca para acabar de pagarlo...

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡El edificio de Shinra ha sido destruido! ¡Jajajajaja! —reía Barret, olvidando que el resto de la ciudad también.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Midgar se ha destruido! ¡Midgar se ha destruido! ¡Jijijiji! _—cantaba Jenova, soplando el matasuegras y tirando confeti.

—Sniff, sniff... Mis materias... mis preciosas materias... brillantes... redonditas... ¡ya no volverán! —clamó Yuffie, abrazada a su Materia Negra, la última que quedaba.

—Menudo marrón lo de Midgar —indicó Zack, aparentemente recuperado por completo de cualquier pena—. Menos mal que, en previsión a algo así, convencí ayer a Elmyra de que me dejara organizar la mudanza de todas sus pertenencias...

—¡¿Veis? ¡¿Veis? ¡Mi plan ha funcionado! —señaló Cloud mientras apuntaba con un dedo la imagen del cráter que antes fue Midgar—. ¡El Meteorito ya no está! ¡Y todo gracias a mi genial mente estratégica!

—¡¿Qué dices de tu plan? —saltó Barret—. ¡Si has reventado la catapulta!

—¡Mi plan era usar la materia para desviar el meteorito y ha funcionado! ¡Con qué la lanzáramos era lo de menos! ¡Además, pero por supuesto que lo de la cucaracha lo tenía todo calculado!

—¡Ja! ¡Y yo me lo creo! ¡Ha sido pura potra!

—¡Lo que sea, ¡pero ha funcionado!

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Redypuchi, logrando un silencio general—. ¡¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Hemos salvado el Planeta! ¡Yuhuuuuu!

—¡Síiii! ¡Hemos salvado el Planeta!

—_Oooh..._ —musitó Jenova, decepcionada durante una milésima de segundo, lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que eso significaba que podría tener la oportunidad de atentar contra el Planeta más veces.

—¡Somos unos héroes!

—¡Esto clama... —empezó Zack, dejando unos segundos de pausa dramática antes de finalizar—: FIESTA!

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¡Jijijiji! _—canturreaba Jenova, recuperada de la breve y casi inexistente depresión.

—¡SÍ, FIESTA! —corearon todos.

—¡Vamos a descorchar unas botellas de _champagne_ para brindar!

—¡Preparemos la disco–móvil!

—Sí, vamos a pasarlo genial... —susurró Reno, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Barret.

—¡Quita, ex Shinra! —ordenó apartándolo de un manotazo.

—¡Me pido el #¬&·&# primer turno en el karaoke, tronch!

—¡Fiesta! ¡Jolgorio! ¡Despiporre!

—¡Sexo, drogas y _rock and roll_!

—¡Que corra el alcohol! ¡Mañana todos de resacaaaa!

—¡UN MOMENTO! —chillo Reeve para frenar el desmadre general y lograr ser escuchado—. ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que este es el final del juego? ¡En menos de un minuto empezarán a pasar los créditos! ¡No podemos acabarlo gritando idioteces! ¡No es estético!

—¡Es cierto!

En menos de un instante estaban todos subidos a una loma desde la que se podía admirar el horizonte, en dirección al lugar por donde Meteorito había desaparecido, mientras empezaba a despuntar el amanecer, tiñendo el despejado cielo de tonos rojizos. Al fondo y con rostros solemnes estaban los Griegos y demás miembros de Shinrra, luego Zack, Jenova, la cucaracha y la mayoría del grupo de protagonistas y, finalmente, en cabeza, estaban las dos parejas principales, Cloud y Tifa, Aerith y Sephiroth, bañados por la luz naciente.

—Lo hemos conseguido... —dijo Cloud, con voz mística—. El Planeta está a salvo...

—Sí, por fin todos podrán vivir en paz —afirmó Tifa, enjugándose una lágrima antes de compartir una mirada furtiva con el rubio.

—Y el Planeta podrá recuperar su antigua gloria —finalizó Aerith, mientras Sephiroth le apoyaba una mano en el hombro en mudo asentimiento.

La cámara, que había estado centrada en ellos, se alejó un poco para hacer un hermoso plano del grupo en pleno, que tenía en sus rostros sonrisas serenas que expresaban lo satisfechos que se sentían por su hazaña y cómo la simple supervivencia del mundo era suficiente recompensa para sus corazones tras tan arduas batallas. Al alejarse, cada vez era más difícil distinguirlos, hasta que al final apenas eran meras figuras, recortadas por la luz del sol que iluminaba un nuevo futuro...

Y, poco a poco, la imagen va oscureciendo hasta que la pantalla queda completamente en negro.

**Fin del capítulo 24**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Hola, chicos, siglos sin vernos! Pese a lo que muchos de vosotros habréis pensado, sigo viva. Os explicaría por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de por qué lo dejé aparcado y cuando me quise dar cuenta habían pasado meses xD Al fin ha acabado la aventura, pero aún faltan los créditos y el epílogo, así que dejaré las despedidas para entonces :P. Espero sinceramente no tardar demasiado en actualizarlo, tengo idea de que sea algo cortito, pero conmigo nunca se sabe ni cuánto durará ni cuánto tardaré xD. Espero que no os haya decepcionado este capítulo ni os hayan liado las continuas referencias a otros juegos en la batalla contra Bonifacioel. Como notaréis, el capítulo es un pelín más largo que los demás. Me gustaría decir que es para compensar la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estaba ideado así desde el principio xD De todos modos, cualquier cosa que me queráis comentar o preguntar, ya sabéis que podéis hacerlo con un review, que me hacen mucha ilu :3 ¡Os quiero, chicos!

**Nota de la Autora 2:** He notado al repasar el fichero en la cuenta que ahora Fanfiction elimina las dobles exclamaciones (dejando un solo símbolo en su lugar) y que cuando pongo exclamación junto a interrogación para poner una pregunta a gritos (algo ya admitido por la RAE) me quitan la exclamación de cierre. Da igual que edite el fichero, siempre quita los símbolos, así que los dejo tal cual y pido disculpas si a alguien le choca :P

**¡Apartado de publicidad!** ¡Si te gustan las parodias (y si no, no estarías leyendo esto) y te gusta el Final Fantasy 8 (y si no también XD), te invito a que pases por el fic de mi amiga Sakae Kaze, llamado: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors cat! ¡Hazlo y no te arrepentirás!

**Aclaraciones: **

**Ikebana** — Arte japonés de arreglo floral. Básicamente, Jenova estaba estropeando los adornos compuestos por plantas que cuidadosamente habían sido diseñados xD

**Evanescence** — Mi grupo de música favorito ^o^. Pero no lo he escogido precisamente por eso como lo que Vincent supuestamente iba a cantar, sino porque la letra de sus canciones suele ser bastante deprimente (en el ¿buen? sentido de la palabra) y por eso se lo se asocia bastante con los emo (o eso tengo entendido xD).

**Carpa** — Para los que no conozcan los elementos del juego, la carpa es un elemento especial que sólo se puede utilizar en el punto de grabación o en el mapamundi y que cura toda la vida y magia de los tres componentes del equipo. Básicamente se supone que los personajes montan una tienda de acampar y pasan la noche, como queda bien claro en el _Final Fantasy IX_, donde incluso se montaban en pleno combate.

**MMORPG** — Siglas de _Massively multiplayer online role-playing game_, traducible por "videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos en línea". Vienen siendo, a grandes rasgos, los típicos juegos en los que haces un jugador (eliges raza, profesión...) y juegas con otra gente, _online_, haciendo grupos para matar cosas o a otros jugadores. La mención concreta se debe a que en más de uno de estos juegos los personajes tienen puntos de fama u honor que se ganan venciendo a otros jugadores y se pierden cuando eres vencido.

_**Geo–Symbol**_ — Para aquel al que no le haya quedado claro, es un elemento de los combates en el videojuego _Disgaea_. El terreno de combate en ese juego está cubierto en trozos por paneles de colores y todo jugador que se halle encima sufre los efectos que describen todos los _Geo–Symbol_ que haya encima de dicho panel. Hay efectos de lo más diversos como subir ataque, bajar defensa, subir o bajar niveles, perder vida, ser invulnerable, que los hechizos de cura dañen y los de daño curen (el _reverse–damage_ con el que Cloud mataba a sus jugadores en sus partidas). Al romper un _Geo–Symbol_, explota el panel sobre el que está si el color de este y el _Geo–Symbol_ no coincide, lo que puede acarrear una cadena de explosiones, si hay varios en el mismo panel, que llegue a matar a los personajes sobre el panel.

**Prinnies** — Personajes del _Disgaea_, unos simpáticos pingüinitos que al lanzarlos explotan dañando a todos los de alrededor.

**Princesa Sirena** — Aquella a la que me he tomado la licencia de proclamar "la enemiga de fase más desesperante de la historia de la PS2" es recordada con rabia por todos los jugadores del _Rule of Rose_. Se trata de un _boss_ de fase al que te enfrentas en una habitación minúscula y que cuelga del techo de modo que queda fuera de la visión de la pantalla. Se dedica a bajar en distintos lugares (normalmente donde tú estás) para escupirte ácido, darte dos arañazos y largarse al techo de nuevo. Lo que más odiosa la hace no es que sea muy poderosa y te mate mucho, sino que necesita miles de golpes para morir (vale, tal vez no tantos, pero esa es la sensación que da al jugarlo), lo que lo convierte en un combate tediosamente largo y aburrido.

_**Devil May Cry, Rule of Rose, Disgaea, Rogue Galaxy, Silent Hill Origins, Resident Evil**_**…** — Distintos juegos de la PlayStation y PlayStation 2.

**Límite Ranuras de Cait Sith** — Este límite es bastante apreciado, yo personalmente lo odio. ¿Por qué? Pues porque tiene varias combinaciones pero, aunque por ahí he leído que "_Joker Death_" (la única mala, que mata a todos tus jugadores y provoca un final de partida) es muy improbable (¡JA!) a mí me salió en dos ocasiones en las 10 primeras veces que lo usé. Como comprenderéis, no he vuelto a usarlo jamás. Pero admito que entre los posibles resultados está el ataque más poderoso del juego, "_Game Over_", comparable al "_The End_" de Selphie en el _Final Fantasy VIII_.

**Pena de Muerte y la súbita muerte de Bonifacioel** — No es algo que me haya sacado de la manga; lo que sucede con Vincent está en realidad basado en un _bug_ del juego. El daño del arma final de Vincent, Pena de Muerte, se calcula a partir de los enemigos que haya matado él: más matados, más daño. Pues bien, cuando llega a matar a 65.535 enemigos (creo, evidentemente no lo he comprobado yo misma), el algoritmo para calcular el daño de la Pena de Muerte sufre lo que se conoce como "_overflow_" o "desbordamiento", es decir, el número es demasiado alto y la máquina no puede representarlo. Esto provoca, en este caso concreto, que cualquier enemigo atacado con el arma morirá instantáneamente. Como nota, he leído por ahí que sólo Arma Rubí se libra de esto.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Jeje, me alegra que la resurrección de Aerith te entusiasmase tanto, la verdad es que tienes razón al decir que Jenova y Aerith son el alma del fic (aunque yo añadiría a Cloud), no era lo mismo sin la cetra; Jenova en el fondo no tiene maldad, ella solo se divierte xD La verdad es que el coleccionismo de Yuffie (por llamar finamente a su cleptomanía materiil (nueva palabra para la RAE)) ha sido mucho más útil de lo que parecía; ya no sólo gracias a ella tenían la resucitar–Aerith y la Bahamut CERO, imprescindibles para el regreso de Aerith, sino que además ha hecho posible el plan para salvar el mundo... Todos los que han pedido que la dejase tirada en una cuneta deberían agradecerle que el fic no acabase con una explosión del Planeta xD Espero que estés bien después de estos meses sin pegar ojo, ¡tranquila!, al fin ha llegado el remedio a tu insomnio: sí, el álbum de cromos iba en el maletín. Zack no podía arriesgarse a que la cetra no lo tuviese y eso la frustrase lo suficiente como para no perdonarlo. Es un chico listo. Y, sí, tienes razón, por alguna razón que escapa a la comprensión de los mortales (tal vez relacionada con el tiempo que pasaron juntos en los laboratorios), la presencia física de Zack en un radio alrededor de Cloud mejora las casi inexistentes capacidades mentales del rubio. Sobre tu segunda duda existencial: no sufras, según los cálculos, para cuando llegue Meteorito a la Tierra habrán pasado unos cientos de años, así que no será problema nuestro. Además, con todas esas pelis sobre desastres naturales y meteoritos que han hecho ya, tendrán base para inventar algo que funcione para evitar la catástrofe xD. Siempre puede que todavía quede perdido por la red este fic y se inspiren en la idea de Cloud :3 Estoy contenta de que te gustara la romántica declaración de Elmyra, probablemente lo más romántico que haya escribido jamás y escriba. Como bien señalas, la capacidad de sacrificio de Elmyra es admirable, esa es una de las numerosas razones por las que Zack está tan loco por ella. Y es también por su carácter tan adorable y entrañable que incluso una despiadada y egoísta egocéntrica como Aerith le ha cogido tanto cariño y la protege porque, evidentemente, no tiene nada que ver con que la buena mujer la acogiera en su casa, alimentara, intentara educar y demás, para la percepción de Aerith eso es lo mínimo que le debía después de matar del susto (o rematar, ya que estaba moribunda) a su madre biológica cuando la vio. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por Dios! ¡Casi me matas con lo del gatillazo xD! MUY bueno, de verdad, pero puedo asegurarte que eso no sucedió porque, si llega a pasar, Aerith hubiera estado rodeada de un aura asesina que ni siquiera demostrar que tenía razón hubiera aplacado y, seguidamente, hubiera descargado su frustración contra sus compañeros haciéndolos papilla, con el consecuente GAME OVER (como ya dije una vez, Aerith es una chica demasiado impetuosa e impulsiva, no le daría tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias antes de haberlos machacado). Si hubieras escuchado a Zack al principio del capi, recordarías sus sabias palabras: Seph no estaba enfadado, estaba nervioso. Es su forma de comportarse cuando está nervioso, y, aunque al fin haya logrado yacer con la mujer de sus sueños (una vez más), eso no quita la posibilidad de perderla de nuevo en pocas horas por culpa de cierto meteorito. Es por eso mismo que salieron del hotel en vez de quedarse allí varios días, recuerda XD Jeje, Lucas se siente emocionado por tus palabras, él siempre intenta ser muy eficiente y hábil y demostrar, al mismo tiempo, que es un chico sano y atractivo. Le honra especialmente tu petición de que te lo mande, dice que cuando quieras se pasa por allí, a arreglarte el ordenador y a lo que caiga xD Como ves, ha estado allí también durante el lanzamiento, y es gracias a su habilidad que todos han podido admirar la derrota de Meteorito desde el Monte Nibel :3 Y ya, para acabar, primero ¡ya me pediste un lemon en el capi anterior y te dije que no puedo por el rating! ¡Mira que eres pervertida!, y segundo, tendrás que esperar al epílogo para ver cómo quedan nuestros héroes tras la batalla xD ¡Un poco de paciencia! ¡Y no me mates si ves algo que no es como pedías xD!

**Rananer:** Veo que aprecias poco tu vida, te has atrevido a llamar "arpía" de nuevo a Aerith, y eso que ahora está viva para vengarse personalmente si lo desea. Puedes ir mudándote a otro país (yo aconsejaría que a otro sistema solar) porque te ha apuntado en su lista negra y está pensando en encargar a Alfonsino que escoja a los mejores asesinos del Planeta para que vayan tachando nombres ¡y Alfonsino siempre hace su trabajo con la máxima profesionalidad! No sé cómo se te puede haber cruzado que a Aerith se le pegase algo en la Tierra Prometida, ha quedado más que demostrado que esta chica es maldad pura y no hay nada ni nadie que la pueda hacer cambiar. Y no sé qué te sorprende que lo primero que dijera es ¡Qué asco!, ya me dirás tú qué habrías dicho si se te hubiese llenado la boca de barro y pétalos XD ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tiene mucha gracia que TÚ digas que la declaración de Zack ha sido _azucarada_! ¡Tú! ¡El Cullen del azúcar y la miel, no apto para diabéticos y que en más de una ocasión me ha dejado al borde de la muerte por empalagamiento! Y no, no me he equivocado, ahora culmen se dice Cullen en mi diccionario. Pero, en cualquier caso, tomo nota de lo que me señalas de que hay niños que podrían estar leyendo esto (pobres, sus mentes infantiles corrompidas para siempre...), y como ves he tenido cuidado de que en este capi Cloud no cogiese de la mano a Tifa, no fueran los tiernos infantes a quedar traumatizados por semejante muestra de lo crudo que es el mundo adulto :3. Sabía que el momento de pánico del grupo al ver que no se les ocurría un plan te traería recuerdos de la uni, está inspirado en nuestras mañanas/tardes/noches de histeria cuando las redes neuronales se nos desmadraban y entraban en el ciclo de la muerte xD Aaah, qué tiempos aquellos... Sobre por qué he llamado Lucas al científico, ha sido en honor al alter ego de Paco (el esqueleto del _Champions_) que más me gusta, el más aguerrido xD Je, me alegra que aún apoyes a Cloud en su intento por chulear de que estuvo en SOLDIER (¡pero pudo estarlo!), él nunca cejará en su empeño ¡ese es su camino del ninja... quiero decir, del soldado! ¡Ajá! Así que disfrutas cuando Aerith abusa de la bondad de Tifa... ¿quién me lo hubiera dicho?, con lo que me has reprochado que la hicieran llorar ¡y eso que eran ellos, no, yo! Yo creo que también voy a echarlos de menos, a todos, cuando acabe el próximo capítulo (si se le puede llamar así a lo que voy a perpetrar xD), pero creo que ya iba siendo hora de finalizar.

**Sol Lukusa (Kaeris Von Kaze):** ¡Qué bueno volver a verte por acá! Claro que he saludado a los chilenos, tengo más de un lector chileno y cuando vi en las noticias lo de los terremotos no pude evitar preguntarme si estaríais todos bien. Aquí en Valencia es muy MUY raro que haya terremotos, y cuando los hay a veces nos damos cuenta solo porque se giran un poco los cuadros de la pared, así que no puedo ni imaginar lo que será aquello. Yo no sé si podría vivir tranquila, la verdad. Aerith te aconseja que te tires al suelo (tiene que ser al suelo a nivel de tierra, no vale que lo hagas en tu casa si no es planta baja) para hablar con el Planeta, si no es muy difícil que llegue la voz. De todos modos no te garantiza éxito, por alguna razón que desconoce, el Planeta nunca ha hecho caso de sus exigencias. Tal vez tengas razón y lo de Cloud sea como lo de las hormigas, el caso es que es cierto que su inteligencia sube (o más bien baja su estupidez) cuando está con Zack. Ya dicen que la gente se influencia por los que lo rodean, sea para bien o para mal. No eres la única a la que le extraña que Vincent se durmiera, pero tenéis que ser comprensivos, ya no es solo que el tostón de los viejos era capaz de dormir a un insomne, sino que tienes que recordar que el hombre ha pasado muchos años durmiendo y así, de pronto, tener que pasar varios días sin pegar ojo... normal que acabase sucumbiendo, también es humano (aunque sea sólo en un porcentaje xD). Pues si te intriga cómo vivían las flores en la iglesia y de dónde venía la luz, a mí me intriga más otra cosa: ¿cómo las vendía Aerith por un mísero gil si es un mundo donde casi no existen flores? ¿No deberían, por tanto, ser un artículo codiciado y muy caro? Misterios de los videojuegos. Sobre lo del saludo que sugieres... voy a preguntarle al cast:

Ayumi: Chicos, ya habéis leído el review, ¿os apetece mandar un saludín (por atrasado) a los chilenos?

Aerith: ¿Y cuánto nos pagarán por el saludo?

Ayumi: Ehm... Se supone que es gratis.

Aerith: ¡Bah! Pues entonces no tengo por qué molestarme en gastar mi maravilloso tiempo, ¡tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer como, por ejemplo, organizar mi boda!

Sephiroth: Aerith, mujer, no seas borde, que saludarlos no te cuesta nada.

Zack: Seph tiene razón. Anda, saludémoslos.

Aerith: ¡¿Y qué han hecho los chilenos por mí? ¡¿Dónde estaban ellos cuando yo tenía que rebajarme a cultivar flores comunes en una iglesia en ruinas para poder financiarme los vicios?

Vincent: En sus casas, probablemente.

Zack: Aerith, no pienses en lo que no han hecho por ti, ¡sino en lo que estarían dispuestos en hacer!

Aerith: (_mirada suspicaz_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sephiroth: ¿No has leído el review? Sol Lukusa dice que podrías ganar un dineral allí en Chile si quisieras...

Aerith: (_con el dibujo de los gils (¿?) en los ojos_) ¡¿Un dineral? (_adopta su falsa sonrisa más adorable y su pose trágica fingida_) ¡Oh, amados chilenos! ¿Cómo puedo quedar insensible a vuestro dolor y pesar? ¡Desde aquí yo me comprometo de todo corazón no solo a estar con vosotros espiritualmente, sino a personarme allí en Chile para ayudaros con mis inigualables dotes de vidente a predecir esos terribles desastres que tan trágicamente acontecen por aquellos lares!

Zack: (_susurrando a Sephiroth_) No sé yo si es buena idea... Aerith es capaz de provocar terremotos con la materia sismo para ganar dinero…

Sephiroth: (_en susurros también_) Tranquilo, recuerda que ya no queda materia sismo.

Aerith: ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dejad de farfullar y venid aquí a apoyar a los chilenos! (_agarra de las chaquetas y capa a los tres chicos_). ¡Ahora, saludad conmigo!

Zack, Sephiroth, Vincent y Aerith: ¡Un saludo para todos los chilenos!

Cloud: (_se mete por medio_) ¡Yo también quiero saludar! ¡Chilenos, no sufráis por nada! ¡Todo lo que tenéis que hacer para poder estar bien pese a los terremotos es entrar en XOLDIER! ¡Allí os enseñarán a construir castillos con mondadientes durante los terremotos de nivel 9, a hacerlos de naipes en los de nivel 8, a...!

Aerith: ¡Tú calla! ¡Que a ti nadie te ha pedido un saludo!

Ehm... Mejor lo dejo aquí, no sea que tengamos que lamentar algún incidente. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado al menos tanto como el anterior ^^

**Neus:** ¡Caray, hay que ver los fans tan fieles que tiene Alfonsino! Si llego a saber que iba a caer tan bien, igual lo meto en la poll de personajes favorito xD Hay que admitir que es eficiente como el que más, no muchos empleados serían capaces de interponer su cuerpo entre Aerith y su jefe. Aerith está encantada con él (principalmente porque evita que una chica ocupe su puesto, claro) y eso que todavía no ha comprobado lo eficiente que es. Algo me dice que la boda acabará quedando en manos de Alfonsino xD No eres la primera (ni creo que la última) que se ha sorprendido de la súbita lucidez de Cloud. Piensa que es el protagonista, el argumento exigía que se le ocurriese algo y los programadores iban a forzarlo por increíble que fuera xD Tampoco tienes exclusividad en lo de esperar que Tifa y Cloud consigan llegar a algo... Aunque, la verdad, visto como está el percal no sé yo si llegarán a decidirse a declararse alguno de los dos antes de que "regresen al Planeta". Ya, los informáticos somos unos incomprendidos, siempre haciendo chistes sobre nosotros y nuestro frikismo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer si el mundo nos hizo así (o la carrera en mi caso, yo era más normal antes (tampoco mucho xD))? Total, porque nos partamos de risa con lo de "Hay 10 tipos de personas: las que saben contar en binario y las que no" xD La verdad es que es malo con avaricia xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la "sucia" forma de revivir de Aerith, todos la echábamos de menos, incluso ellos (algo masocas que son). Y claro que he arreglado las tramas amorosas, nos acercamos al final del fic y no podía dejar a dos parejas tan ¿entrañables? sin solucionar sus malentendidos. Y tienes mucha razón, mejor que Barret no se entere de lo de Reno, no porque se traumatizase, sino porque lo más probable es que cierto pelirrojo acabase muy MUY mal... Gracias por comprender y perdonar la falta de humor del capítulo anterior. Espero que este haya sido más iluminado, ¡que es el desenlace! Ya me dirás qué opinas ^^

**Neriel Vielefield:** ¡Bien! Por fin te he pillado sin un ensayo pendiente. Veo que no fue en vano todo ese dinero que gasté en adivinos, videntes y tarotistas para averiguar cuándo podía colgar el capítulo y no ponerte en el dilema de decidir si leer mi fic o cumplir con tus obligaciones. Me alegra saber que sacaste la mejor nota, aunque para ello tuvieras casi que dejarte la piel; si te sirve de consuelo, no recuerdo haber sacado la máxima nota en ningún trabajo (en exámenes sí, jeje) desde que dejé la escuela para ir al instituto. Jo... lamento la jaqueca, sabía que mi fic tenía muchas contraindicaciones como vómitos, diarreas, lesiones lumbares, irritación de ojos, parada cardiorrespiratoria... pero jamás pensé que podría provocar algo tan terrible como una jaqueca. Espero que te cures y que no me demandes por ello ^^ Hablando de demandas, nunca pensé que cuando hablabas de ocuparte de tu amiga fuera con medidas "menos sutiles", me hace ilu que seas capaz de plantarle cara a tu amiga para defender mi economía, sigh. Siento que el título del anterior capítulo te recordase al tsunami que amenazaba con atacaros, si te sirve de compensación por daños morales (que lo dudo) en la contestación a Sol Lukusa hay un "desinteresado" saludo a los chilenos por parte de algunos miembros del elenco del fic ^^Uuu _Creepy_ es un buen adjetivo para describir los intentos de Reno por ligar con Barret, aunque yo igual hubiera usado _Gross_. En cualquier caso, no dudo que el que Reno deseaba que usara Barret (nuestra opinión se la trae floja) es _smexy_ xD Y me alegra que te gustase la postura de Vincent para dormir, o mejor dicho, que eligiese colgarse de la lámpara, porque nosotros ya sabíamos que dormía bocabajo (¡jajajajaja! ¡como si pudierais acordaros de un detalle así después de los siglos que hace desde que lo vimos en Wutai!). Bueno, chica, espero sinceramente que se te hayan pasado los efectos secundarios de leer mi fic (la jaqueca, digo) y que no hayas pillado otros nuevos con este capi ^^Uu Sea como sea, espero que no sea nada que te impida opinar sobre lo que acabas de leer ^^ Muchas gracias por poner un review pese a la jaqueca, ¿eh?, que en ningún momento he intentado desmerecer tu esfuerzo, muy al contrario ^^

**Inur:** Hola de nuevo ^^ Así que has empezado el FF7 (aunque cuando leas esto igual hasta lo has acabado ya xD), me alegra saberlo, es un juego genial que todo fan de la saga FF debería jugar (¡y los que no lo son, también!). Zack te agradece tus buenos deseos respecto a su vida amorosa y Cloud que hayas apreciado la brillantez de su fabulosa idea para salvar el mundo, aunque él considera que útil siempre es, al menos Aerith siempre encuentra el modo de utilizarlo de un modo u otro. Ostras, no esperaba que a nadie le emocionara la simple mención de Genesis por parte de Seph y Zack, ha sido inevitable que lo recordaran cuando ha salido a colación Loveless. Siento que al final no haya aparecido, pero tengo una muy buena razón para ello: no conozco a Genesis nada de nada (no he jugado al Crisis Core ni leído casi nada del juego), a duras penas sé la cara que tiene y porque me molesté en buscarla. Por eso no me habría sentido nada cómoda sacándolo, más sabiendo que tiene tantos fans que me despellejarían si diera un paso en falso XD Jeje, me alegra ser quien te ha inspirado a intentar hacer los capítulos más largos. Es mejor, ayudan a que la gente se enganche al fic, porque si son cortitos puede ser que el lector no se introduzca lo suficiente en la historia en el primer capítulo como para buscar el segundo cuando salga. Es especialmente importante para gente como yo, que pasa siglos entre una actualización y otra xD Nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente vuestra fidelidad, de verdad. ¡Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews! Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido el "épico" desenlace xD Respecto a tu fic, de momento lo tengo en la cola de espera, como ya te dije en el PM (y habrás notado) mi contacto con el mundo fanfiction ha sido más bien mínimo este último año, ando liada con otros asuntos que absorben todo mi tiempo. Así que tenme paciencia.

**Marene:** ¡Bienvenida a mi loco fic! Me alegra conocer la identidad de uno de esos lectores anónimos que sé que tengo (por los hits en la historia xD) pero que no tienen tiempo o ganas de comentar. La verdad es que me gustaría mandarle un beso a todos, porque hay que tener perseverancia para leer mi fanfic con la periodicidad tan asquerosa que tiene xD Me alegra que te haya hecho reír aunque sea una sola vez, con eso yo ya me siento plenamente satisfecha ^^ Y me emociona que el nivel de humor del capi anterior te pareciera suficiente, sigh, mis esfuerzos por superar la "depresión" y escribir algo medianamente decente se ven recompensados :_D ¡Cuánta razón tienes con lo de los AU! Después de que Kishimoto haya roto las esperanzas de los fans de todas las parejas posibles en menos de dos tomos (primero los NaruHina, luego los NaruSaku, los SasuKarin, los SasuSaku...) ya sólo nos queda consolarnos leyendo fanfics xD Suerte que existen. Los becarios–esclavos están muy emocionados al saber que me has felicitado por liberarlos, los pobres llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo sin derechos que ya casi ni recuerdan lo que es sentirse una persona respetada. Lucas te manda un beso y te invita a que fundes un club de fans para él, a ver si al fin puede hacer entender al mundo que los informáticos también pueden tener éxito entre las féminas. Yo que tú no me molestaría, deja que se ocupe de sus propios problemas él solito, un club de fans es algo que da mucha faena xD Respecto a la pregunta de si planeo un Advent Children IIIX... Si te soy sincera, cuando empecé el proyecto me planteé la posibilidad de hacerlo, aunque la película no me gustó demasiado; pero ahora estoy bastante segura de que, si lo hago, tendrá que ser dentro de bastante tiempo, porque ahora mismo me siento muy desgastada con la historia y los personajes, ya me falla la imaginación y necesito unas vacaciones (de ellos, porque me espera otro fic que tengo como 2 o 3 años en hiatus, ¡argh!). Así que, lamentablemente, no creo que haga la secuela. Al menos, no de manera "inminente" (todo lo inminente que puedo ser yo). De todos modos, gracias por el interés, eso significa que este fic te gusta ^^ Espero que te animes a contarme qué te ha parecido el desenlace.

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Me alegra que por allá lo del terremoto quedara sólo en un susto; puedo entender a tu madre, si yo viviera en una zona de peligro sísmico o con un volcán activo cerca, no creo que pudiera dormir por las noches. A mí también me cansan mucho las personas cuando empiezan con los "fines del mundo" (¿cuántos llevamos ya, por cierto?), las profecías y demás cosas, yo soy muy escéptica en ese sentido y no creo que los desastres naturales tengan porqué ser la señal del Apocalipsis ni nada parecido. Simplemente la tierra se mueve, lo ha hecho toda la santa vida, el sol quema y el hielo se descongela. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo si la cosa se pone mal y, si no, pues ya nos preocuparemos entonces, ¡caray! Me alegra que te haya gustado que Zack haya podido arreglar sus asuntos amorosos y haya sobrevivido a la furia de su futura hijastra xD ¡Claro que Elmyra es una mujer recatada! A ella le enseñaron que una mujer no debe hacer nada de nada antes del matrimonio, y como su anterior marido se fugó antes de la noche de bodas con la excusa de la guerra... Pero Zack ya la espabilará, de eso no me cabe duda alguna xD Y no temas por haber ofendido a Cloud con tus palabras, ¡para nada!, más bien al contrario, se ha emocionado profundamente al ver que lo consideras tierno y sufrido y un ser (la mayoría de sus conocidos no le dan ni la categoría de ser), en lugar de escupirle, despreciarlo y menospreciarlo, como está acostumbrado a que hagan con él. Bueno, lo de que está emocionado por eso lo imagino yo, él lo único que ha hecho es decir: "¡Pero por supuesto que se me ocurren ideas que pueden funcionar! En SOLDIER nos enseñaron a blablabla...". El pobre aún no asimila que nunca estuvo en SOLDIER. De todos modos, ya ves cómo le ha ido a su "idea" xD Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el desenlace :3

**Damr1990:** ¡Qué alegría volver a leerte! Te he echado un montón de menos, hasta empezaba a pensar que tal vez había tardado demasiado en actualizar y te habías cansado de esperar (aunque tal vez esta vez lo haya logrado xD) Me alegra ver que ha sido por culpa de la escuela (aunque suena un poco cruel xD). ¡Jajaja! No eres el primero que quiere quitarle el puesto a Alfonsino, pero sí el que más probabilidades tendría de conseguirlo, ya que tú eres chico y Aerith no temería que intentases tocar lo que es suyo (aka el grandioso y magnánimo (blablabla) (con todo y coro) Sephiroth). De todos modos lo vas a tener difícil para superar el nivel de eficiencia y entrega de Alfonsino. Oooh... ¡tú también eres informático! ¡yeh, compañero! Cómo me he reído con tu review ¡por favor! Si es que los frikis nos entendemos entre nosotros. Por ejemplo, lo que me explicas de no poder comer... Yo he llegado a pasarme más de seis horas seguidas picando código (e intentando en vano que compilara) sin comer, beber o ir al baño. Y lo peor es que mi laptop me salió defectuoso de batería y no aguantaba ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para que se cargara el sistema operativo antes de apagarse si no lo conectaba a la luz y en verano directamente no me iba por sobrecalentamiento xD Por cierto, qué entrañable tu relación con tu laptop, muy cercana pero manteniendo las distancias necesarias para no arruinar la relación o hacer que se sienta presionada xD ¡Oh, DIOS, cómo te entiendo! ¡TODOS hemos pasado por el diabólico caso de las semanas de trabajo perdidas por culpa del punto y coma, asterisco de puntero o llave de cierre que no está donde toca! Para un proyecto que me pidieron en tercero de la carrera, recuerdo que estuve el día de Navidad, mientras mis tíos y mis padres preparaban la comida, haciendo un programa diabólico de lo menos 15 páginas de código sin comentarios (el fichero en cuestión que me daba problemas) y que no me compilaba porque faltaba una llave "en algún lugar". Y, claro, puedes imaginar... decenas de for, do while, switch, if–else–if–else–if…, unos dentro de otros... ¿Sabes qué me tocó hacer al final? Me imprimí todo el fichero y empecé a colorear con rotuladores de diferentes colores todas las santas llaves relacionadas hasta que al fin encontré la que estaba huérfana. Fue... traumático XD Aunque no tanto como aquel "x=1; if(true){x=0;}" en el que al imprimir x daba 1... Eso sí que es un expediente X y no los de Mulder y Scully. Mm... mejor dejo de frikear un poco y respondo a lo que me has dicho del fic, que si no se me hace mañana xD Ya puedes ir reuniendo el club anti–yaoi, porque algún miembro del club yaoi ya me ha insinuado que estaría bien que Barret se diera cuenta de las "indirectas" de Reno xD Aunque la clave de cómo conseguirlo me la has dado tú: "siendo Reno más directo". Reno te agradece la ayuda y se la apunta para la próxima vez xD Sólo puedo decirte una cosa respecto al "di no al proyector 3D" y es... ODIO los gráficos 3D. Aún me entran escalofríos cuando recuerdo las prácticas de imágenes 3D con los malditos focos que cortaban la mitad de la imagen, los giros, los ejes... argh. ¡Oh! Los científicos de Shinrra me han dicho que te invitan a que te pases por allí un día, porque les ha gustado mucho tu aproximación del Planeta como un toro relleno de crema y cubierto con chispas de roca. Están seguros de que si siguen esa línea y aplican la teoría que relaciona la cantidad de glucosa e hidratos de carbono con la fuerza gravitacional y la masa atómica, podrían llegar a conclusiones mucho más concretas para sucesos futuros. ¡Y Rude te devuelve el saludo! Con un gesto, claro, ya sabes que es hombre de pocas palabras xD Respecto a loveless... no sé si te he entendido mal o te confundes. El Loveless del que yo hablo es una obra de teatro del mundo de FF7, cuyos carteles publicitarios se pueden ver en varios momentos del juego, la película o el Dirge of Cerberus. Sólo tienes que mirar la intro del juego, en el edificio al lado del que para Aerith antes de que salga el rótulo del nombre del juego. De lo que tú hablas es de un anime bastante famosillo entre las fans del yaoi y que aún no he visto... ¿Qué hacías tú mirando un anime yaoi XDD? Nah, tranquilo, era broma :P Sobre tu teoría de que Aerith debería mudarse a otro lado por si Meteorito atravesaba el Planeta, no te creas que no lo pensé, pero como eso haría que el Planeta explotase sí o sí... en realidad da un poco lo mismo, supongo XD De todos modos agradece el consejo, suerte que al final no hizo falta ^^ Y... bueno, paro ya, que creo que me he pasado de largo... A ver si con suerte tienes tiempo ahora y puedes decirme qué opinas del desenlace, que siempre me río mucho con tus reviews, ¡compañero!

**Aerith Sakura (aerith_cullen):** ¡Hola! Imaginaba que te alegraría el regreso de Aerith, no todos la tienen en aprecio pero esa chica realmente es muy importante para el grupo, pese (o tal vez gracias) a su maldad XD ¡Por supuesto que no ha cambiado ni un ápice! No me digas que tú te creíste aquello que dijo de que sería una santa... parece mentira que aún tengáis fe en que esta chica se puede reconducir por el camino de la paz y el amor. Respecto a lo de que "olvidara" a Yuffie... tú piensa que en realidad Aerith no tiene ni idea de que Yuffie tuvo tanto que ver con su muerte, ella estaba inconsciente cuando la ninja sugirió lo de la roca e hizo los nudos. Para Aerith, el culpable absoluto era Cloud XD Me alegra que te sorprendiera el contenido de la maleta. No es que pensase que a nadie se le pudiera ocurrir (una pequeña duda siempre hay), pero es bueno saber que el detalle gustó. ¡Jajaja! Perdona, es que he leído tus buenos deseos para Tifa con respecto a Cloud y no he podido evitar reírme, me dan penita. Son tan tímidos y cortos los dos que no sé yo si alguna vez alguno se decidirá a dar el primer paso, tú misma lo habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo: no tienen arreglo. Me alegra que te gustara la declaración de Zack, en general es una escena que ha gustado (pese a la extraña pareja xD). Eso es que en el fondo todos sois unos románticos, no como yo, que no conozco el significado de esa palabra xD Dices que el reencuentro de Barret y Dyne fue... ¿bonito? XD Nunca se me habría ocurrido definirlo así, pero supongo que lo fue, es una amistad entrañable. ¡Jaja! Sakae me ha confesado que ella también se imaginaba a Hugo Silva cuando salía mi Lucas xD Si es que hay actores que marcan los nombres para siempre. ¡¿Que querías que ganara Angel GH? A mí el que me decepcionó fue él, por ponerse a insultar en el confe y retirarle la palabra a su supuesto amigo sólo porque se había sacado una novia. Pero, bueno, ahora ya no tiene sentido pensar en ello. Y respecto a Naruto... no me malinterpretes, yo también sigo adorando a Sasuke pese a que últimamente tenga los cables cerebrales fundidos, sólo que me gustaría ver cómo Naruto le da una paliza para bajarle los humos y hacerlo entrar en razón, nada más. Ah, y no sufras por él, tranquila. Apuesto lo que quieras a que al final de la serie no va a morir ni Naruto ni Sasuke, Naruto será hokage y Sasuke volverá a ser su amigo y de Sakura. Sí, previsible, pero ese será el final, yo ya no tengo el más mínimo atisbo de duda. ¡Ah, y no digas que me aburres! No me aburres para nada :3 Así que puedes entretenerme, por ejemplo, diciéndome qué te ha parecido este capítulo ^^ Esperaré ansiosa a leerlo.

**sora63:** ¡Oh, no sabes lo que me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior! Esperaba que me lanzaras cuchillos (aunque más por lo mucho que tardé en actualizar xD), tú siempre eres muy sincero y cuando ves algo que no te gusta, lo señalas (y eso me gusta) y, como me sentía bastante insegura con el capítulo, pensé que dirías que era un asco xD. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la peor parte es el principio, la reunión no me quedó tan mal :3 No sufras por Seph, es cierto que la mujer que se le ha pegado es un poco... mala xD, pero piensa que él ha sido quien la ha elegido; probablemente será masoca y le gustará que lo maltraten xD ¡Jajaja! ¡No me puedo creer que no supieras lo de Dyne y Marlene! Aunque confieso que cuando vi la conversación antes de la batalla a muerte entre Barret y Dyne tuve que leer cada frase varias veces para entenderlo y aún así hubo un par que no tenían el más mínimo sentido. Pero, sí, así es, Barret simplemente la adoptó porque pensaba que Dyne estaba muerto. ¡Hombre, no te sientas mal por lo de los científicos! ¡Que yo estudié el COU de ciencias puras y una ingeniería! ¿De dónde crees que he sacado tanto conocimiento sobre las manías de los científicos xD? Todos hemos tenido ese profesor enemigo de las calculadoras. ¡Ooooh! ¡Eres adivino! ¿Cómo sabías que tenía pensado poner un combate final en este capítulo? Bueno, supongo que porque un final de juego no es lo mismo sin su _boss_ final... aunque sea el suplente xD Conozco el bicho ese que me dices, vi a Sakae matarlo (en varias veces xD) y entonces me dije: "uff... qué laaaargo... paso de matarlo xD". Es que para las partes opcionales cada vez me estoy volviendo más y más vaga. Muchas gracias por poner otra vez la frases épicas, sabes que me gusta mucho saber los puntos concretos que llaman la atención al lector ^^ ¡Ah! Y también por la "crítica" al FF13. Yo es que no tengo PS3, y la verdad es que la cara del chico que he visto me asusta un poco (parece un mendigo xD), pero no dudo que Sakae lo comprará y acabaré jugándolo yo también xD Bueno, me despido ya, no sin antes pedirte encarecidamente tu opinión sobre este capítulo, claro ^^ ¿Ha estado el combate a la altura de tus expectativas? Espero que sí :3

**Flora Athena:** Ay, no, querida, es imposible que seas más vaga que yo. Muchos lo han intentado, pero nadie lo ha conseguido. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, jeje. Sé que puede ser un poco difícil hacerse a la idea de que a Zack le guste una mujer azul y ENORME, pero estoy segura de que conseguirás acostumbrarte y al final cuando los veas hasta dirás: ¡qué buena pareja que hacen!... Bueno, ahí tal vez me he pasado de optimista xD A Cloud lo emociona que lo defiendas de esa manera, él tampoco entiende por qué todo el mundo se empeña en recalcarle sus errores, ¡ni que cometiera tantos! Es cierto que Yuffie y Cloud se entienden bastante bien para algunas cosas, en el fondo ambos tienen su puntito de inocencia (sí, sí, Yuffie también), mezclado con su forma egoísta de ver la vida. Además, no olvides que son los únicos que se han dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza maligna de Aerith, y eso une mucho. Te preguntas cómo el resto no se da cuenta de este pequeño detalle... bueno, es que por alguna razón misteriosa todos pusieron en un pedestal a Aerith al poco de conocerla (sobre todo Tifa) y cualquier cosa que ella dice la interpretan de forma positiva, por retorcido que deba ser el razonamiento para ello XD De todos modos, la propuesta indecorosa que le hizo Aerith a Seph no era algo para que notasen su maldad, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que exponga abiertamente su deseo de divertirse con el hombre xD Que ser descarada no es ser mala. Pero... en cualquier caso, sí, sí que son cortitos, eso ni lo dudes xD No sufras por mi estado de ánimo, soy pesimista de nacimiento, estoy acostumbrada a estar depre de vez en cuando y, si no es por algo realmente importante, no me afecta mucho en el día a día. Digamos que son mini bajones XD Sí, aquí siguen emitiendo GH, creo que ya llevan 11 y GH el reencuentro y creo que somos capaces de llegar a GH 7millones, lo menos. Aquí la gente es muy cotilla y aficionada a los _realities_, la prensa rosa y los programas "basura", así que no creo que desaparezcan de la programación jamás. No seré yo quien me queje :P ¡Jajaja! ¿Dices que aún no has llegado a la parte en la que sale Itachi? ¡Por eso eres tan feliz! La aparición de Itachi, para los fans de Sasuke, vendría a ser un poco "el principio del fin", porque es el desencadenante de todo. Y, chica, la verdad es que, si escribo un fanfic largo de Naruto, te digo desde ya que estará situado cronológicamente muy cerca de mi fic corto, así que igualmente no podrías leerlo si no avanzas en el original XD Sakura saldría seguro (no me puedo imaginar un fic de Naruto sin ella), Ino... no lo sé, a mí no me cae muy bien XD Aunque salir, lo que es salir, supongo que saldría. Y tienes toda la razón del mundo, perder una amistad por un chico es una tontería, pero desgraciadamente es una tontería muy común en la vida real... En fin, gracias una vez más por leerte mi capítulo y ya me contarás qué opinas del desenlace xD

**Isa Leonhart:** Vaya, no sabía que te había pasado algo tan raro con el review. Lo del altar (pero sobre todo lo de las galletas) es interesante... no me tientes más, que tengo cosas que hacer antes de pensar en un fic de Naruto xD De todos modos te advierto que cuando lo haga no será un _walkthrough_ como este fic, tendría que estar LOCA para embarcarme en una parodia de algo tan eterno (e inconcluso) como Naruto. Ahora paso a darte los recados de parte de los chicos respecto a tus mensajes:

De Zack: Te agradece sentidamente la proposición de hacerle un pastel para celebrar su nuevo compromiso con la mujer de su vida. Dice que su sabor favorito es el wasabi, pero que mejor lo haces de chocolate, que es el sabor favorito de Elmyra, porque no todo el mundo es capaz de comer wasabi a cucharadas como él, eso sólo los que han estado en SOLDIER pueden hacerlo.

De Seph: Acepta la retirada de tu petición de empleo y te da la razón, él también cree que va a ser difícil incorporar mujeres a la plantilla de Shinrra. Te agradece el piropo (y más aún la nota en mayúsculas, que le ahorró gritos por parte de su dueña y ama) y se siente agradecido por tu admiración, es asombroso ver que tiene fans incluso fuera de su universo.

De Aerith: Dice que POR SUPUESTO que Seph solo tiene ojos para ella, que eso ni lo ha dudado un instante, y que da igual lo mucho que intentases robarle a su hombre porque no tienes la más mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo. Respecto a lo del pastel... dice que no se fía de ti, que seguro que metes veneno para quitarla del medio e intentar consolar a Sephiroth por su gran pérdida.

Ostras, siento la muerte de tu nintendo DS, es muy trágico cuando se pierde a alguien tan cercano, debes estar destrozada. Me alegra haber podido paliar un poco tu depresión. No sé por qué os sorprendéis tanto, yo creo que Vincent ya ha hablado otras veces por voluntad propia, aunque igual no de algo que lo tocase tan en lo personal. Lo de la idea de Cloud, ves, eso sí que entiendo que os sorprenda xD Pero ya sabes, si el argumento del juego lo exige, pasa. Respecto a la Tierra Prometida, bueno, ¿qué esperabas del paraíso de los Cetras Virtuosos? El lugar donde los cetra encontrarían paz y descanso eterno además de la suprema felicidad... esto demuestra que nada en cantidades excesivas es bueno para la salud, ni siquiera la felicidad. La declaración de Zack ha gustado mucho, me sorprende; va a ser verdad que todo el mundo son unos románticos menos yo xD Gracias por las frases para la posteridad, de verdad. Respecto a tu PD, sí, Naruto es un sol, y yo no pierdo la fe en él, ¡para nada!, estoy segurísima de que al final Naruto conseguirá que Sasuke regrese a su lado; pero eso no quita que me moleste mucho cómo están desarrollándose los acontecimientos ahora mismo. Por la vista de Sasuke no sufras, necesita ver para admirar la santa paliza que le va a dar Naruto, jeje; y no seas borde, Sasuke siente tanto o más que tú la muerte de Itachi y piensa que, al fin y al cabo, iba a morir igual por la enfermedad. Y ya para acabar (qué larga la contestación esta xD), decirte que me ha comentado Sakae que no te gusta que me meta con Squall... pues lo siento, pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo, ¡muahahahaha! De todos modos, te aclaro que no lo odio, simplemente no me gusta; probablemente si no hubiera sido el protagonista me caería mejor, pero al serlo y verme obligada a llevar siempre un personaje que no me gustaba (en vez de a Laguna, que es el mejor), pues algo de tirria le he pillado (y no ayuda que Sakae me repita lo maravilloso que es cuando sale a colación xD). Sin más, me despido. Espero que este capi haya cumplido tus expectativas ^^

**vergil ansem:** Jeje, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior. No esperaba que a nadie le gustase de forma especial lo de los becarios–esclavos, simplemente sentí la necesidad de dejar claro que iban a ser liberados de su infierno (una que ha sido becaria y conoce el "dolor" de serlo, aunque más por ver a otros compañeros, yo tuve bastante suerte xD). Y como Shinrra va taaaan mal de personal XD La declaración de Zack, sin embargo, intuía que iba a caer bien, en el fondo hacen buena pareja xD Y ya ves cómo he "acabado" la historia (aun queda el epílogo), al final, como imaginabas, Sephiroth no ha sido capaz de ser el _boss_ final del juego (algo bueno tenía que hacer Aerith por su grupo xD) así que ha tenido que currar el _boss_ final suplente xD Es un poco como en el FF9, que cuando cae Kujah de pronto aparece de la nada un tipo que dice ser muy malo y descubres de pronto que es el _boss_ final. He jugado dos veces el juego y todavía no tengo ni idea de quién era y por qué apareció xD Espero que te haya gustado el modo en que me he inventado la salvación del Planeta, al final tienen algo que agradecer a Shinra y Hojo, porque es culpa de ellos que las cucarachas de Nibelheim hayan mutado a semejantes monstruos xD Bueno, ya me dirás qué opinas de este conjunto de ralladas XD

**Uzume Aya: **¡Hola, wapísima! No sé cuándo leerás esto ni si lo leerás, pero aprovecho para mandarte un saludín en previsión a haga semanas que no sabemos nada la una de la otra (situación harto frecuente xD) y para felicitarte por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Ya solo te queda el epílogo, ánimo xD! Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido el final, solo te anticipo, por si aún no has acabado el FF7 cuando lo leas, que no se parece en nada al original xD. ¡Cuídate y hasta otra, _sweetie_!

**Senshi Of Sadness:** Jaja, tú como yo, cada día tardando más. Por suerte para ti (¿?) todavía te supero en eso, así que te ha dado tiempo a que me llegue el review (y a mí mucho para contestarlo) antes de que viera la luz este capítulo. Aah... aun recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que actualizaba cada mes... xD Vaya, pues para hacer tanto que lo leíste lo recuerdas muy bien, casi no te has dejado nada por mencionar ^^ La verdad es que sí que es titánica la tarea que realiza Zack logrando todos esos cromos adhesivos (todo el que se haya hecho una colección de esas sabe que es (casi) imposible completarla; pero, bueno, por suerte para él le ha costado menos que a Inu Yasha reunir los fragmentos de la joya esa, así que no puede quejarse). Vaya, ¿así que te parece una tarea de igual envergadura sacar todas las anuales en septiembre? Un momento... ¿eso quiere decir haberlas suspendido todas en verano? Dios, aclárame eso, porque no sabría decir yo qué es más asombroso, si sacarlas todas en septiembre o no sacar ninguna en junio–julio. ¡Oh, cómo pudiste olvidar la tragedia de Dyne!... Bueno, la verdad es que Barret también la olvidó durante todo el tiempo que pasó con Marlene y por eso nunca le contó nada de él, así que supongo que es perdonable :P Bueno, ya ves cómo se han apañado con la catapulta... no es que lo hayan hecho muy bien, pero han conseguido salvar el pellejo y eso es lo importante xD ¡Oh, y qué crueles sois! ¿Por qué todos asociáis que Cloud tenga una idea con el fin del mundo? XD Lo vais a acomplejar... Respecto a tu duda existencial, como habrás comprobado, a Cloud le queda un largo camino para hacer entender a Tifa lo que siente... supongo que sería más corto si ÉL se enterara de lo que siente ella (que es igual o más evidente si cabe). En el fondo son tal para cual XD Gracias por leer este capi también, espero que te haya gustado cómo ha salido todo. El próximo sí que es el último, así que no te pongas sentimental antes de tiempo xD

**Athenn:** ¡Bienvenida al club de los lectores no anónimos del fic! ¡Poco más y no llegas! Tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonar, dejar reviews a veces da mucha vagancia, lo importante es que al final te has animado a dejar uno ^^ ¡OH, MILAGRO! ¡Al fin la publicidad de Sakae me ha dado un lector (al menos reconocido)! Aunque... ¡cachis!, ya no le podré decir que su estrategia de _marketing_ es lo peor xD Jeje, me alegra que no te hayan molestado los "pequeños e insignificantes" cambios que he hecho en las personalidades de algunos personajes y la trama xD También que creas que nadie se va a ofender por ello, tenía mis serias dudas viendo lo que le he hecho a la idolatrada Aerith ^^Uuu Espero que todos tengan la comprensión y sentido del humor que tú tienes. Oh, ¡¿no te gusta Redypuchi? Si es un nombre superadorable xD Nah, a mí tampoco me gustaba cuando lo puse, fue una coña, pero al final casi me he acostumbrado y la última vez que jugué el juego (no hace mucho) lo llamé así XDD Siento que lamentes la pérdida de nombre que ha sufrido nuestro peludo amigo, pero que sepas que se lo bien ganó al hacerse el _cool _y no querer decir su verdadero nombre cuando se presenta en el laboratorio. La próxima vez se pensará mucho decir "puedes llamarme como prefieras" xD Oh, algo me dice que tampoco te gusta Cait Sith, jeje... Otra para el club que presido, llamado "¡¿Por qué Cait Sith no pudo ser personaje opcional?". Pero, bueno, tampoco es tan grave, basta con no ponérselo en el equipo xD Y también veo que eres como Seph, capaz de quemar accidentalmente un pueblo por no ir a buscar un encendedor... al menos espero que si algún día consigues una materia fuego no la enlaces con la todos xD No me des las gracias, mujer, gracias a ti por leer esta tontería y por molestarte en dejar un comentario ^^ Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, aquí estoy :3

**navicore:** ¡Bienvenida al fanfic (me pregunto cuándo leerás esto xD)! Siempre es una alegría contar con un lector no anónimo más ^^ Ooh, Sakae debe estar de racha, meses de propaganda infructuosa y de pronto va y me atrae a varios lectores. Al final el sueldo que le doy dará sus frutos. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi fanfic ^^ La verdad es que es cierto que el título del fanfic es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo?..., ¿soso? Sinceramente, siempre he sido penosa a la hora de poner títulos a lo que escribo, nunca encuentro uno que me guste y acabo poniendo lo primero que me viene a la mente (que a veces ni siquiera tiene mucho que ver con el contenido xD). Espero que no haya mucha gente que corra espantado al ver el título del fic xD La verdad es que debería esforzarme, porque yo también me guío bastante a la hora de elegir qué leo por el título (aunque siempre más por la sinopsis, el título es más para aquellas del tipo "soy malo haciendo sinopsis, entra, lee y deja review ;)".

**Lord of Fantasy27:** ¡Bienvenido a la parodia, uno más para la familia ^^! ¡Y gracias por tu comentario! Me has hecho sentir importante con eso de que te he inspirado y gracias a mí has llegado a la página. Aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo... si gracias a mí has llegado a la página... ¿cómo llegaste a mí en primer lugar xD? Es una buena idea que si te ves con ánimos intentes hacer una parodia de uno de tus juegos favoritos, pero te advierto de algo que a mí nadie me avisó: ¡ten cuidado, que es mucho trabajo xD! Los juegos parecen más cortos cuando no tienes que escribir sobre ellos xD Todavía no me creo que haya llegado al fin al desenlace de esto, es una locura cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que me ha llevado (claro que ser una vaga sin remedio también ha influido :P). Jeje, así que te ha gustado la apuesta de Barret... ¿quién no ha hecho algo así una vez en la vida, meterse en algo que pase lo que pase no le va a aportar nada positivo? Pero él es así de cabezón y con tal de demostrar que Cloud es un negado e inútil es capaz de reírse de la destrucción de su propio planeta xD Bueno, chico, gracias de nuevo, de verdad, por leerme y molestarte en dejar un comentario, me alegra mucho haber conseguido hacerte reír, sé que a veces tengo un sentido del humor algo personal :3 Espero que te animes a comentarme qué te ha parecido este capítulo también, en cualquier caso tendré presente que por ahí andas leyéndome, que eso siempre la anima a una ^^ ¡Suerte y bienvenido a la página ^o^!

**Shikashi Irvin-chan:** Pues sí, como bien has visto lo de que Yuffie se dedicara a recolectar las materias estaba premeditado para que no tuvieran que molestarse en buscarlas ahora (y lo de la catapulta de Wutai para el plan este, la verdad). Jajaja, he adivinado en seguida lo que era "hacer un Goofy", a mi tampoco me gustó en el KH2 la muerte falsa para hacer melodrama (claro que, como yo no me la creí de entrada, ni me dio pena). En realidad odio cuando alguien "hace un Goofy", es una de las cosas que más me disgustan, pero sólo en la lectura seria (de hecho que lo ponga aquí también es un poco una crítica a ese recurso). Tienes que entender que en la comedia el melodrama no tiene cabida, y no podía resistir tampoco la tentación de parodiar el famoso caso de la materia resucitar–Aerith. Personalmente, soy de las que se alegran de que en el juego original no resucitara, no porque me cayera mal, que me caía muy bien, sino porque habría sido muy cutre. Entiendo lo que dices de la universidad, yo también tenia clases a las 8, aunque nunca iba sin desayunar, siempre llegaba unos diez minutos antes para atacar la máquina de cafés, que si no me dormía (la uni me pillaba lejos y me tocaba levantarme a las 6 xD). A veces me sorprende la gente con las parejas tan raras que se sacan, he visto cada cosa más marciana... por eso, la verdad, visto así tampoco es tan rara la pareja de Reeve y Scarlett xD Y, respecto a tu posdata, había cientos de canciones que le pegaban más a Cid, por supuesto, es justamente porque no le pega para nada que se la he puesto. Por eso y porque hace muuuchos años en un programa de concurso de karaoke que echaba la autonómica de Valencia por la tele (iban de pueblo en pueblo xD) no sé por qué pero siempre se repetía el mismo repertorio, donde una de las más repetidas era precisamente "Como una ola" xD Siento si te ha hecho daño a la vista (imaginaria) xD No creas que a él no le ha costado cantarla entera sin meter ni un insulto de por medio xD

Pues eso es todo por hoy para mí, nos leeremos el siglo que viene (nah, espero volver antes XD). Vosotros ya sabéis lo que os toca, ponerme verde en los reviews xD Acepto cualquier tipo de duda, crítica, comentario, amenaza de muerte, abucheo, el envío de donuts bomba, bollos envenenados... ¡Y (mi apartado de publicidad) no os olvidéis de pasar por el fic del FF8 de mi amiga Sakae Kaze: Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat! ¡Nos leemos!


	25. Epílogo: Las 108 estrellas del destino

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan.

**Final Fantasy IIIX**

**por Ayumi Warui**

**Epílogo: Las 108 estrellas del destino.**

El silencio y oscuridad que han seguido al emotivo y místico desenlace apenas duran unos segundos —para evitar que la gente desconecte la PlayStation— antes de que se oigan las primeras notas de una pieza de música clásica que transmite melancolía, o al menos eso es lo que pretende. Para acompañarla, perezosamente, aparecen unas palabras blancas por pantalla:

.

"Hubo una vez una leyenda que hablaba de 108 estrellas del destino que representaban a 108 señores demoníacos desterrados por un sabio taoísta...

Tras, en su destierro, arrepentirse de las maldades cometidas (probablemente con la esperanza de que los admitieran de nuevo en el mundo, aunque eso no se especifica), las estrellas se liberaron y volvieron a nacer en la tierra como 108 héroes que unen sus fuerzas para luchar por una causa justa...

Y os estaréis preguntando... "¿Qué diantres tiene esto que ver con el juego que acaba de terminar?"...

Pues nada de nada. Pero, por puro placer, y de modo total e injustamente arbitrario, hemos asociado una de esas estrellas a cada uno de los personajes que han unido sus fuerzas (¿?) para salvar al Planeta... o para destruirlo, que no hay que discriminar a nadie...

Y también os preguntaréis... "¿Qué fue de los ¿héroes? del juego tras la crisis que los reunió para luchar por el Planeta? ¿Iniciaron una nueva aventura llena de emoción y amistad? ¿Engordaron y convirtieron en su actividad más agotadora ver el béisbol por la tele en el saloncito de casa?"...

La respuesta a esa duda trascendental nos fue proporcionada por los más célebres adivinos y oráculos... lo cual podréis intuir fácilmente que es un eufemismo para no decir que todo salió de las mentes turbias de los Creadores durante una loca noche de borrachera. Dejando de lado cómo se obtuvo, la respuesta es ésta:"

.

La pantalla vuelve a ser negra un escaso segundo antes de que aparezca una imagen estática de Midgar (antes de ser un cráter). Y, sobre la imagen, usándola de fondo, van desfilando rectángulos azul chillón que contienen una foto de carné de esos supuestos "héroes" (algunos de tan poca importancia que varios comparten rectángulo como un único _pack_), una palabra en chino que suponemos será la estrella que les tocó en la rifa, su ¿nombre? y unas breves líneas que resumen su futuro, más o menos próximo según el caso. Sólo posar la mirada sobre las escasas frases hace a uno plantearse si son realmente para que sepamos qué fue de ellos o para hacernos ver lo triste e insustancial que será su vida, puesto que cabe en tan poco espacio. Sólo los lectores ágiles son capaces de leerlo todo antes de que desaparezca de la pantalla, y lo que ven es:

.

**108 (Chikou) Soldados de la estación de trenes del reactor nº1:** Los golpes que recibieron —sin esperarlos ni merecerlos— el día del atentado de Avalancha cambiaron sus vidas para siempre. Desde entonces, en vez de hacer la guardia de espaldas al tren, la hicieron de cara.

**107 (Chizoku) Dueño de la tienda de ropa del Mercado Muro: **Inspirado por la trascendental experiencia que le supuso el crear el traje de chica de Cloud, diseñó una línea de calzado para travestís que lo llevó a la fama mundial.

**106 (Chikou) Dependienta de la tienda de ropa del Mercado Muro:** Tras mucha insistencia y algún que otro chantaje, al fin logró cumplir su sueño de ser adoptada por el dueño de la tienda. Ahora puede llamarlo papá sin remordimientos ni crear malentendidos o diálogos sin sentido.

**105 (Chiken) Don Corneo:** Se dice que sigue gobernando feliz e impunemente su barrio de corrupción y vicio. Probablemente se deba a que Aerith no recuerda su existencia y, por tanto, ha olvidado que eligió a Cloud como novia en vez de a ella. Todavía busca "novia".

**104 (Chiretsu) Electricistas:** Tras contribuir al rescate de Aerith "prestando" su uniforme a Cloud, Tifa y Barret, siguieron con su vida como si ser víctima de semejante agresión sucediera todos los días. Uno de ellos pudo ahorrar el dinero suficiente para al fin conseguir la grifo y el cañón medio con los que soñaba. Los otros dos se gastaban todo lo que les sobraba en irse de tapas los domingos.

**103 (Chisou) Niño de la iglesia del sector 5: **Traumatizado por la dureza con la que Sephiroth lo trató por ahogar las flores de Aerith, creció odiando la naturaleza. Fundó un grupo anti–ecologista que causó el terror y la confusión en Midgar al cambiar con _spray_ el color de los contenedores de vidrio, plástico y cartón.

**102 (Chikei) Niña de la iglesia del sector 5:** Profundamente impresionada por la figura de Aerith, decidió dedicar su vida a recorrer el mundo con una mochila y un paraguas, en busca de una leyenda absurda que ella misma inventó sobre una flor de 7 colores.

**101 (Chiin) Leo, mejor amigo de la infancia de Vincent:** Cuando descubrió que su esclav... ¡ejem! amigo de la infancia trabajaba para Shinrra, planeó un encuentro casual con él. Lo invitó a unas copas de 0 negativo —que acabó pagando Vincent— y consiguió —por el simple método de pedírselo— que dieran un puesto en Shinrra a sus seis hijos.

**100 (Chisu) Delegada empollona de la clase de Vincent durante la escuela:** Después de presenciar cómo unos caimanes casi se meriendan a Vincent por culpa de la poca responsabilidad de los profesores (y del egoísmo de Leo), decidió hacerse política para mejorar la calidad del profesorado y del sistema de enseñanza en general. Cuando acabó la carrera, de pronto se percató de que en el Planeta no existía la democracia y se hacía lo que decía Shinrra, así que tuvo que olvidar sus sueños y conformarse con dar la lata en las reuniones del AMPA de la escuela de sus hijos.

**99 (Chishuu) Ex novia fea de la juventud de Vincent:** Después de dejar a Vincent a causa de un ataque de histeria que se provocó a sí misma —porque el buen carácter de su novio no la dejaba protagonizar peleas amorosas con sentido—, se tiró en su cama junto al PHS a la espera de la llamada de Vincent donde él, presuntamente, le suplicaría su perdón y que volvieran a salir juntos. Todavía sigue esperando.

**98 (Chiaku) Elmyra Gainsborough:** Gracias a la previsión de Zack y su inestimable ayuda, el día anterior a la caída de Meteorito trasladó su adorable casita —con campo de flores y cascada incluidos— a las afueras de Midgar, por lo que se salvó de la destrucción. Allí vive felizmente, en su mundo de color de rosa, con Zack. Pero sólo desde después de la boda, ¡por supuesto! ¡Lo contrario sería pecado!

**97 (Chisatsu) Marlene Wallace:** Tras grandes esfuerzos, y gracias al poco control y mucha libertad que le dio vivir bajo el cuidado de Tifa y Cloud, al fin logró cumplir su gran sueño: convertirse en una bailarina de _striptease_ famosa en todo el Planeta. Sus actuaciones son conocidas por la intriga y emoción que supone no saber si aparecerá, tirando la puerta abajo, un enorme monje negro con un brazo arma y atacará a la clientela o esa vez los clientes se librarán de visitar el hospital.

.

Cuando desaparece la ficha de la última heroína, la imagen de Midgar de fondo cambia para dar lugar a un _collage_ de fotos de las Praderas de Chocobos y Junon. No tardan en salir estupideces sobre nuevos personajes numerados:

.

**96 (Chido) Dueño de la granja de chocobos:** La visita de los protagonistas a su granja, en busca de chocobos con los que atravesar el pantano, no cambió para nada su vida. Durante años siguió sacando todos los gils que pudo a los incautos viajeros que buscaban refugio y, para no perder clientes, tapó la muerte de la Midgar Zolom metiendo en el pantano una serpiente mecánica gigante a control remoto. Todo ello con la colaboración de sus dulces (y explotados) sobrinitos. Sin embargo, cuando los niños crecieron, acabaron robándole la granja y tuvo que buscarse la vida como peinador de chocobos en el Gold Saucer.

**95 (Chison) Priscila:** Cuando se curó de la fractura de costillas que le ocasionó cierta mujer vestida de rosa al salvarla de morir ahogada, siguió con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Continuó jugando feliz con su delfín, algo que fue mucho más fácil a partir de que le crecieron cuatro brazos más por la continua exposición al agua radiactiva de las costas de su ciudad.

**94 (Chihei) Abuelo de Priscila:** Tras prestar la furgoneta a los protagonistas para que la usaran de tapadera para colarte en el barco de Shinra, se le ocurrió organizar una reunión con sus amigos de juventud y proponerles que resucitaran la banda de pop de sus años mozos; algo a lo que todos aceptaron con ilusión y muchas ganas de conquistar el panorama musical. No recaudaron ni un gil en sus conciertos errantes por los pueblos, pero se divirtieron mucho.

**93 (Chizou) Crispín:** Tras ser expulsado del ejército por culpa de que Cloud lo suplantara en el desfile en honor al nuevo presidente de Shinra, en Junon, se dedicó a malvivir hasta que le tocó la lotería veintisiete veces seguidas.

**92 (Chishuu) Capitán de Crispín:** No pudo soportar la humillación que le supuso que sus compañeros se rieran de él por el mal papel que hizo uno de sus soldados (Cloud) en el desfile en honor al nuevo presidente, Rufus. Dejó el ejército para llevar una vida apartada de la sociedad en una cabañita en medio de una isla a la que era imposible acceder sin chocobo dorado.

**91 (Chikaku) Soldados de Junon:** Entre primero la humillación que les supuso la mala imagen que dieron en el desfile en honor a Rufus y, tiempo después, el lamentable papel que protagonizaron durante el ataque de Arma a su base, los que no dejaron el ejército tuvieron que pasar por numerosas terapias de grupo antes de poder recuperar el autoestima.

.

La imagen anterior se difumina, deforma y transforma mediante molestos efectos que intentan ser chulos. Todo ello hasta dar lugar a un nuevo _collage_, esta vez de imágenes de Costa del Sol, Corel y Gongaga...

.

**90 (Chitan) Guías hawaianos:** Lejos de aprender de la experiencia que vivieron junto a los clones y los protagonistas y dejar un trabajo tan peligroso y poco gratificante, continuaron durante muchos años siendo guías para la agencia "Viaje Final". De hecho, hasta que fueron lo suficientemente mayores como para ser jubilados a la fuerza. Incapaces de abandonar la agencia del todo, se dedicaron a organizar viajes en grupo con sus amiguetes del Hogar del Jubilado hasta el último de sus días.

**89 (Chizen) Antiguo alcalde de Corel:** Con el regreso de los hombres que habían sido embargados por Shinra y con la cancelación de la deuda con la empresa, por fin pudo ordenar a sus conciudadanos que desmontasen las torretas y que empezaran a reconstruir la ciudad en vez de seguir en ese estercolero; ahora que ya no había riesgo de que les quitasen al día siguiente lo que construyeran. En honor a la fidelidad que mostró con su gente y su inquebrantable fortaleza al cargar de nuevo con el papel de alcalde cuando Barret se dio a la fuga, construyeron una estatua suya —en la que golpeaba una paellera con un vaso— en el centro del nuevo Corel.

**88 (Chiko) Dyne:** Tras recuperar la libertad después de años como becario–esclavo, decidió seguir trabajando en Shinrra para poder estar cerca de su hija Marlene y así conocerla al fin. Desgraciadamente, tantos años de trabajo continuo le han provocado tal adicción que apenas sale del edificio cinco minutos a la semana, para recibir las mudas limpias que le llevan Marlene y Tifa.

**87 (Chikuu) Padres de Zack:** Por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos al saber que su hijo estaba sano y salvo (tras años sin dar señales de vida) y, además, comprometido con una horrorosa pero adorablemente encantadora mujer, algo mayor que él, que seguro que lo cuidaría y enderezaría mejor que ellos. Con esta paz interior asentada en sus corazones, dedicaron el resto de su vida a la misma monótona rutina de siempre, en el pueblucho de mala muerte en el que vivían.

.

Nuevo cambio de imagen. Esta vez se puede distinguir un campo abierto lleno de botellas de alcohol vacías, basura, vómitos y demás restos poco agradables. Un observador poco entendido pensaría que se trata de un descampado concedido por el gobierno a los jóvenes para sus botellones; pero todos nosotros sabemos que se trata de la plaza de Cañón Cosmo tras una noche de juerga como cualquier otra...

.

**86 (Chihi) María:** Después de despertar del coma al que la indujo la mezcla asesina de bebidas que consumió por culpa de la manipulación de La Generadora por parte de cierta cetra, se fue a unas largas vacaciones por el mundo aprovechando la alta suma que le había pagado una gata de peluche por estafar a Tifa para que se la quedase. Tras conocer todas las maravillas del Planeta, regresó al Cañón y, mientras se emborrachaba con sus vecinos, se dijo que sin duda en ningún lugar se está mejor que en casa.

**85 (Chifuku) Eleesedé:** Cuando despertó de la borrachera en la fiesta con bebida adulterada que durante siglos se conoció como La Gran Orgía, descubrió que se había quedado embarazado —sin duda efectos secundarios de lo que consumió esa noche— y que no sabía quién era la madre de su hijo porque se había liado con todas las chicas del pueblo. Ante la imposibilidad de resolver el misterio porque las pruebas de ADN no existían en el Planeta, todo el pueblo adoptó en pleno al niño y lo educaron en sus sanas costumbres para hacer de él un hombre de provecho. El cómo tuvo lugar el parto nunca nadie lo supo, por culpa de un salto temporal del juego.

**84 (Chiyuu) Morfina: **Esta dulce ancianita vivió feliz el resto de años de su vida con el recuerdo de aquella maravillosa tarde que pasó haciendo de guía para aquel chico de cabellos plateados tan guapo, Leovigildo, con el que más tarde bailó en La Gran Orgía hasta que un pequeño error en la coreografía acabó con ella volando por los aires y quedando KO al caer sobre una piscina de ponche.

**83 (Chiyou) Bugengagen:** Aún no ha regresado del "viaje astral" que inició tras consumir el brebaje adulterado por Aerith, pero sus conocidos no pierden la esperanza, deseando oír lo que ha visto. Por las risas descontroladas del viejo y la cara de loco que pone continuamente deducen que deben ser unas visiones más allá de cualquier experiencia terrenal o espiritual. Incluso eruditos de todo el mundo han teorizado sobre el tema tras meses de estudiar detalladamente cada uno de sus gestos y espasmos.

**82 (Chima) Seto:** Vivió como estatua de piedra en la parte trasera de Cañón Cosmo durante largos años —mientras todos lo creían muerto—, recibiendo constantes visitas de su hijo que le contaba qué tal le iba la vida como quien va al cementerio. Un día mágico y único en el que las estrellas se alinearon dando lugar a la combinación astral de máxima suerte en la eternidad para los Leo (el horóscopo de Seto), mientras los retoños de Redypuchi jugaban a las carreras por lo alrededores, a uno de ellos se le calló del bolsillo (¿?) una aguja de oro que casualmente se clavó en la estatua, liberando a Seto al fin de la maldición petrificante de las flechas de sus conciudadanos. Desde ese día vivió una desgracia tras otra, pero muy feliz por poder conocer a su familia y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

La plaza de Cañón Cosmo desaparece para ser sustituida por una hermosa vista de Nibelheim, el pueblo reconstruido por la antigua Shinra y habitado por trabajadores de la empresa. Se pueden apreciar también los picos del monte Nibel sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados, una de las montañas con un curioso agujero circular...

.

**81 (Chikei) Mujer de mediana edad de la posada de Nibelheim:** Sigue sus monótonos días de suplantar como dueña del negocio al antiguo vejete posadero, fingir que no tiene nada que ver con Shinra y jurar que Nibelheim nunca se quemó. También está a la espera de recibir noticias de la empresa, con la esperanza de que la trasladen pronto a otro lado menos aburrido y donde reciba un sueldo. Lo que ignora es que el nuevo jefe de la empresa no sabe que tienen empleados allí camuflados de pueblerinos...

**80 (Chichin) Mujer que ocupaba la choza de Cloud:** Se rumorea que sigue atada al pozo de Nibelheim, ya que nadie se ha molestado en comprobarlo.

**79 (Chisoku) Steve, amigo pijo de la infancia de Tifa:** Perseguir su sueño de ir a vivir a la gran Midgar para escapar del poco _glamour_ que suponía ser de pueblo lo llevó a tener que ganarse la vida como recolector de chatarra en los suburbios. Probablemente se deba al mal karma acumulado tras torturar durante años al hijo del travestí loco del pueblo (a Cloud), pero al menos se salvó de morir en el incendio de Nibelheim.

**78 (Chishou) Brian, amigo pijo de la infancia de Tifa:** Después de estudiar en Midgar y vivir años soportando las humillaciones a las que lo sometía su mentor, el jefe de estilismo de Shinrra TV, al fin pudo ocupar el puesto de su maestro. Saboreó su triunfo durante ocho largas horas, hasta que la propietaria, Aerith, descubrió que provenía de Nibelheim y lo despidió con el argumento de que no podía arriesgarse a que la estupidez de Cloud y Tifa fuera una característica de todos los nativos de Nibelheim.

**77 (Chigaku) Johnny, amigo de la infancia de Tifa:** Tras concluir el viaje por todo el mundo que lo salvó de morir con sus padres aplastado por la placa del sector 7 de Midgar, regresó a la gran ciudad. Descubrió que su amor de la infancia, Tifa, había abierto un nuevo bar y se propuso conquistarla mientras se gastaba el sueldo en copas. Sin embargo, poco después decidió que mejor abandonaba la idea de seducirla (la de beber, ¡nunca!) a causa de las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte de un Griego calvo, de un empresario de Shinrra con perilla y de un mensajero rubio de pelo puntiagudo que le recordaba mucho a aquel niño pobre y estúpido al que maltrataban en el pueblo.

**76 (Chishun) Fermín Federico, alias Rufina Augusta, el padre–madre de Cloud:** Siendo fiel a la promesa que hizo, Cloud sacó los restos de su padre–madre del cementerio clandestino de Nibelheim para darle sepultura en un lugar digno. Para tener un sitio a la altura, convenció con chantajes sentimentales a Elmyra, para que convenciera a Zack de que convenciera a Sephiroth para que convenciera a Aerith de dejarle construir un mausoleo —con dinero de Shinrra, como indemnización por cierto incendio—, situado en las antiguas ruinas del Templo de los Ancianos. La razón que hizo que la cetra accediera a semejante desembolso fue que el contrato incluyó permitir al público la visita al mausoleo, como si fuera una atracción turística, y quedarse con todas las ganancias. Sorprendentemente, en pocos años el mausoleo pasó por delante en interés turístico al Gold Saucer, el parque de Wutai y Costa del Sol.

**75 (Chiri) Cucaracha de Nibelheim:** Recibió una conmemoración por su papel clave en la misión para salvar el mundo y una oferta que no pudo ni quiso rechazar para crear y ser el jefe de un nuevo cuerpo de cucarachas de Nibelheim adiestradas para la lucha que colaboraría en misiones de alto riesgo con XOLDIER. Gracias a sus dotes de liderazgo y su gran carisma logró convencer a sus conciudadanas para que trabajasen con Shinrra a cambio de la prohibición, so pena de cadena perpetua, de la creación, posesión o distribución de insecticidas.

.

Ahora la imagen que se muestra al fondo es la de un pueblucho con los restos de un dispositivo de lanzamiento de cohetes y un enorme globo en el fondo, es decir, la antigua Villa Skellzerkewchevitchz, conocida desde hace tiempo como Villa Cohete.

.

**74 (Chii) Anciano fan del cohete conocido como 24:** El descubrimiento de que el cohete que tanto adoraba en realidad no era un cohete sino un globo disfrazado por Shinra hizo que todo su mundo se derrumbara y perdiera la razón de vivir, pues su vida ya sólo consistía en contemplar el cohete que ya nunca más estaría para ser admirado... Cuando su familia empezaba a desesperarse por la negativa del anciano a comer o beber, de pronto el hombre recuperó toda su vitalidad, alegría y ganar de vivir: recordó que en el pasado grababa en video el cohete cuando tenía que irse al baño o dormir. Así pues, pasó felizmente el resto de su vida visionando una y otra vez las cintas con su adorado cohete falso.

**73 (Chiin) Tabernero y camarera de Villa Cohete:** Aunque temieron que se irían a la ruina con el descubrimiento de que el 24 era una estafa, sorprendentemente fue lo contrario lo que sucedió y el turismo se multiplicó por tres, lleno de curiosos que querían ver el cohete falso con el que tomaron el pelo al pueblo. El local siempre está lleno a rebosar y el gran éxito compartido hizo que floreciera un inesperado y súbito romance entre los dos que acabó en boda de penalti.

**72 (Chishuu) Súper Prototipo Espacial de Cohete de Altísima Velocidad de Shinra Inc. número 24:** Tras mostrar su verdadera cara que se ocultaba tras el dibujo de cohete en cartón piedra, la de globo aerostático, perdió todo el respeto y amor del anciano que solía admirarlo desde su mecedora, pero por lo demás nada cambió. A la gente del pueblo le daba lo mismo lo que fuera mientras hiciera sombra en verano y atrajese turismo, así que lo dejaron ahí donde estaba sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarle el nombre.

**71 (Chisui) Tiny Bronco:** Aunque Cid convenció a Sephiroth de que enviase algunos submarinos para recuperar el helicóptero del fondo del mar en las costas del sur de Wutai, fue totalmente imposible dado lo fuertemente incrustado que había quedado a la costa submarina. Permaneció bajo el agua hasta que 234 años después un Jedi, que paró en el Planeta para merendar antes de retomar su viaje por el espacio, lo sacó con sus poderes mentales durante el entrenamiento que improvisó mientras se le calentaba el café de la sobremesa. Fue encontrado meses después por la gente de Wutai y trasladado al parque de atracciones como reclamo turístico.

**70 (Chiman) Bujía Highwind:** Siguió los pasos de su madre y llevó una vida tranquila como mecánica de coches. Al menos fue tranquila hasta que se hizo novia de uno de sus clientes, el campeón mundial de formula 1. Desde entonces se pasó media vida huyendo de los _paparazzi_.

**69 (Chitai) Clavija Highwind:** Siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre, se hizo piloto, fumadora y malhablada. Como le daba mucha rabia que no la comprendiesen por culpa de la censura, creó el primer diccionario de lengua común–lenguaje censurado, lenguaje censurado–lengua común, al que llamó "#+&ç#& Diccionario" y con el que la tripulación y amigos de Cid pudieron saber al fin lo que él y su hija decían el 80% del tiempo. Su libro fue _best seller_ durante más de diez años y alabado por la crítica por su sencilla narrativa, abundancia descriptiva, compleja construcción, clara evolución de los personajes y profundo mensaje oculto en un argumento apasionante.

**68 (Chisin) Palanca Highwind:** Estudió genética en Midgar y dedicó sus esfuerzos a intentar desarrollar un nuevo tipo de moguri que no tuviese pompón, pero lo único que logró fueron unos pseudo–moguris con cara y orejas de conejo que, por ser demasiado aberrantes, fueron expulsados del Planeta y viajaron a la deriva por el espacio hasta que aterrizaron en un lejano lugar llamado Nabudis. El fracaso no impidió que siguiera haciendo experimentos que dieron como fruto engendros y criaturas imposibles como el Ente Omega, Némesis o el Político Honesto.

**67 (Chimei) Llave Highwind:** Limpiando la biblioteca de su casa —sucia a más no poder porque ni Shera ni Cid recordaban su existencia—, encontró un libro misterioso que se la tragó durante un par de días sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia. En el interior del libro vivió miles de aventuras como sacerdotisa en la China antigua. Cuando al fin logró regresar al mundo real, se trajo con ella a su nuevo novio, uno de los personajes del libro, con el que más adelante fundaría una escuela de artes marciales.

**66 (Chikou) Manivela Highwind:** A los catorce años ganó el famosísimo _reality_ del canal de televisión Shinrra TV llamado _Sobreviviendo con 10 desconocidos en un piso de 30 metros cuadrados_. Se pasó la vida vendiendo exclusivas a las revistas y yendo de plató en plató para contar los trapos sucios de todos los famosos que conocía, combinando aquello con su trabajo como colaboradora fija en uno de los programas del corazón de Shinrra TV. Durante su época más polémica, tras su ruptura con un famoso futbolista que juraba que creía que ella tenía 28 años y no 14, conoció a un soldado de Galbadia del que se enamoró. Él era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido, no se había acercado a ella por su fama, la quería por ella misma. De hecho, ni siquiera la conocía de antes: el muchacho era tan pobre que en su casa no podían pagar los millones de kilómetros de cable que eran necesarios para que pudiesen captar el canal Shinrra TV. Tras un complicado (gracias a Cid y los _paparazzi_) noviazgo, finalmente lo sacó de la ruina al casarse con él.

**65 (Chisou) Batería Highwind:** Cansada de ser acosada por los _paparazzi_ que le hacían preguntas sobre Bujía, Palanca, Llanta o Manivela, decidió hacerse ninja para poder darles esquinazo, para lo que se inscribió en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Desgraciadamente, aunque logró convertirse en miembro del ANBU, ni así lograba librarse de los _paparazzi_, de modo que tuvo que utilizar medidas drásticas: se tiñó el pelo de color naranja (su color favorito) y desde entonces nadie la volvió a confundir con sus hermanas ni a asociarla con ellas.

**64 (Chihi) Llanta Highwind:** La pequeña (¿?) y más rebelde de las septillizas, desoyendo las palabras de sus padres, acabó ingresando en XOLDIER, fascinada por las historias que le habían contado durante su infancia Cloud y Zack en las Navidades. Su carrera allí fue meteórica y con menos de veinticinco años ya era una XOLDIER de primera clase bastante conocida y respetada. Tuvo muchos admiradores entre sus compañeros del ejército, pero ninguno de ellos logró mitigar el intenso flechazo que sintió, cuando tenía seis años, al conocer al secretario de sus tíos Sephiroth y Aerith, Alfonsino.

**63 (Chikyou) Shera Highwind:** Pese a ser la mujer de uno de los héroes que salvó al Planeta eso no cambió para nada su vida como mecánica de coches y aplicada madre de familia. Su gran simpatía y costumbre de alimentar a todos los que entrasen a su casa convirtió el hogar de los Highwind en el lugar donde el grupo de protagonistas organizaba más reuniones y celebraciones conjuntas. Ella es feliz mientras su marido y sus hijas lo sean.

.

La ilustración de Villa Cohete es reemplazada por una fotografía, tomada desde lo alto de una montaña, del enorme parque de atracciones de Wutai. Por encima de toda el área hay unos pequeños puntos negros que, si pudiéramos aplicarles un _zoom,_ veríamos que son aves negras.

.

**62 (Chishou) Molboles del Laberinto de los Molboles:** Pese a las denuncias recibidas por parte de la familia de los Turcos que fueron merendados por estos tiernos animales en la operación de captura de Yuffie, finalmente los monstruos ganaron el juicio y fueron absueltos de sus crímenes acudiendo al hecho de que todo el que entraba en el laberinto accedía a la posibilidad de acabar siendo comida de molbol. Tras su pequeño viaje a los tribunales para testificar, volvieron a su hábitat —el laberinto— donde siguen reptando felices en busca de otro visitante de la atracción al que hincarle el tentáculo.

**61 (Chizen) Clan de Cuervos Eléctricos Asesinos:** Después de hacer mucho la puñeta a los turistas y sabotear con sus rayos de vez en cuando las atracciones del parque, finalmente lograron una reunión con la representante de la familia Kisaragi para llegar a un trato que acabara con la guerra que tenían. Los cuervos ya no querían para nada que les restituyeran su trabajo como cuervos en la casa del terror —ese que les arrebataron en el pasado los cuervos mecánicos que compraron a Shinra—, de modo que, para aplacar su ira, los Kisaragi tuvieron que acceder a sus exigencias: darles una abundante ración de comida semanal y pagarles masajes hechos por expertos.

**60 (Chibaku) Tatarabuela de Yuffie:** Durante un ataque agudo de la crisis de los 140 años, quiso demostrarse que aún era atractiva y para ello se ligó a un joven arqueólogo de veinte años. El intenso y súbito amor apasionado que surgió entre el investigador y la reliquia de la historia —la tatarabuela— culminó en una boda secreta y una luna de miel de cincuenta años alrededor del mundo. Como el parque se convertía en una carga que le dificultaba cumplir su sueño de recorrer mundo junto a su amado, decidió entregárselo a su bisnieta Máteria, algo de lo que la informó con una nota dejada antes de fugarse en media noche. Con un maletín lleno de billetes, abandonó Wutai para no volver hasta el día de sus bodas de oro.

**59 (Chikei) Bobby:** Después de ser cruelmente traicionado y abandonado cuando su novia —la tatarabuela de Yuffie— se fugó con el arqueólogo, tuvo que regresar a Costa del Sol a seguir luciendo músculos para cazar a otra ricachona.

**58 (Chibi) Godo Kisaragi:** Pese a lo doloroso que fue el último encuentro que tuvo con su hija, no tardó en reconciliarse con ella cuando descubrió que el hijastro que ella tenía era en realidad el nuevo presidente de Shinrra. Pese a su "buena" relación con su niña, intenta tener el menor contacto posible con los amigos de la chiquilla, en especial con la chica vestida de rosa y su amigo moreno de XOLDIER, no sea que el enorme y caro regalo de bodas que envió a Elmyra como disculpa por su antigua traición y la nota en la que decía lo arrepentidísimo que estaba de haberla herido no hubiese sido suficiente para aplacar la ira de esos dos locos.

**57 (Chiju) Máteria Kisaragi:** Sin comerlo ni beberlo y de la noche a la mañana se encontró con una nota de su bisabuela diciéndole que se fugaba con su marido secreto y que la hacía propietaria del parque de atracciones. Como ya antes se ocupaba de muchos asuntos del parque, la responsabilidad no le supuso un gran peso extra, aunque tuvo que empezar a dar clases de desintoxicación de artes ninja porque siempre acababa estando apunto de matar a alguien cuando entraban sin avisar a comunicarle algo del parque.

.

El hermoso y estético parque temático de Wutai fue sustituido como fondo por una imagen de un edificio cegador lleno de luces amarillas coronado por una hortera y de mal gusto figura de oro de un tipo bajito y feo vestido con unos calzoncillos, es decir, del Gold Saucer.

.

**56 (Chirei) Guardias tamaño armario del Gold Saucer:** Después de que cierta noche un pequeño grupo de clientes atacara a los empleados del Speed Square, noqueara a la encargada del Round Square y manejaran a su antojo el teleférico y luego atacaran a los jinetes del Chocobo Square y protagonizaran una carrera privada, decidieron reforzar la seguridad y formar un cuerpo especial camuflado en muñecos gigantes de chocobo y otro aéreo que vigilara desde el cielo en parapente.

**55 (Chiyou) Azafata de la ruleta del Battle Arena:** Años de ver cómo la ruleta de la atracción arruinaba la vida de tantas personas y la gran injusticia que la propia ruleta representaba la marcaron para siempre. Abandonó el trabajo cansada de las amenazas que recibía de ex participantes del Battle Arena y con el dinero que había reunido con los sobornos que los ricachones le daban para que les pusiera la ruleta más sencilla se compró un apartamento en Costa del Sol donde abrió un negocio como echadora de cartas.

**54 (Chisa) Rey y Hechicero de la obra teatral:** Los dos hermanos actores tuvieron que abandonar el mundo del teatro tras interpretar innumerables obras en las que apenas consiguieron unos pocos gils y muchos tomatazos. Inspirados por cierta obra de teatro que representaron en el Gold Saucer junto a unos jóvenes sin experiencia decidieron convertir el guión de aquella obra en una novela. Dado que las editoriales rechazaban el argumento por ser incoherente, finalmente se lo presentaron a una empresa de videojuegos que adaptó la obra, con pequeños retoques sin importancia, para convertirla en un juego _hentai_. El dinero que sacaron de las ventas de su idea les habría solucionado la vida si los dos no hubieran acabado siendo adictos al _merchandising_ de su propia obra, en el que gastaban hasta su último gil.

**53 (Chikai) Caballero de la obra teatral:** Su magistral interpretación como caballero en la obra del Héroe Alfredo y su entrega cuando aguantó con estoicismo las palomitas de maíz que le lanzaba Jenova captaron la atención de un cazatalentos que casualmente estaba allí y que promocionó su carrera hasta convertirlo en un actor de fama mundial, tanto que incluso le ofrecieron el papel del protagonista de LOVELESS en la versión que hicieron para la gran pantalla.

**52 (Chifu) Voz en **_**off**_** de la obra teatral:** Su habilidad para improvisar el argumento atrajo la atención de un grupo de jugadores empedernidos de partidas de rol encabezado por un joven multimillonario que le ofreció cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que les hiciera de _master_ en las partidas de _RuneQuest_. Sin embargo, estúpidamente, rechazó la oferta de su vida y acabó sus días trabajando de voz en _off_ para los programas del corazón de Shinrra TV.

**51 (Chian) Encargados del control manual del Speed Square:** Tras ser abatidos por los disparos con los que los fulminó Jenova mientras hacían su trabajo, cayeron accidentalmente desde allí al Desierto Cárcel que se encuentra bajo el Gold Saucer. Todavía esperan allí, haciendo sociedad con los criminales de la región, a la espera de que alguien se acuerde de ellos y vaya a sacarlos de ese agujero.

**50 (Chikyou) Azafata del Speed Square:** Quedó profundamente traumatizada por el intento de asesinato del que fue victima por parte de Jenova y del cual se salvó gracias al noble sacrificio de una de las naves de la atracción que paró con su cuerpo el disparo. Esto hizo que la chica se replanteara su vida y decidiera hacer todo lo que siempre había soñado por si al día siguiente una cabeza mutante la asesinaba.

**49 (Chikou) Azafata del Round Square:** Fue hospitalizada tras ser encontrada por sus compañeros bajo los efectos del veneno de Jenova. Ninguno de los doctores fue capaz de averiguar el origen de aquel mal que le hacía escupir espuma lila, pero sobrevivió gracias a que las enfermeras se dedicaron a lanzarle pociones por la cabeza para mantenerla viva hasta que el efecto se pasó por sí solo dos meses después. Tras esto, valerosamente, regresó a su puesto de trabajo como si nada.

**48 (Chikatsu) NPC del Chocobo Square:** Tal y como él predijo, su mujer lo abandonó cuando descubrió que era un ludópata y tuvo que mudarse a vivir bajo un puente. Dedicó su vida a recoger los gils que encontraba en el suelo y gastarlos en las apuestas hasta que un golpe de suerte lo hizo millonario, estatus que le duró la semana que tardó en fundirse la fortuna en nuevas apuestas.

**47 (Chisei) Jinetes del Chocobo Square:** Tras la debida hospitalización tras el impacto de la magia Rayo 3 de Aerith, pudieron volver a su rutina. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, llamado Joe, que había sido víctima de la magia Paro de Sephiroth, descubrió que su chocobo de pronto era dorado y no amarillo y lamentable; así que, para que no se dieran cuenta y lo eliminaran de la competición, hackeó los ordenadores del parque para que inventaran los parámetros de su chocobo poniéndolos un poco por encima de los del corredor 1 y tiñó su chocobo de negro. Gracias al engaño y las nuevas habilidades de su chocobo consiguió una inmerecida fama como el mejor _jockey_.

**46 (Chibun) Teio, el chocobo antes amarillo y deplorable ahora dorado teñido de negro:** Su vida como chocobo lamentable que se arrastraba por los suelos y siempre llegaba el último dio un giro de 180 grados la noche en que Sephiroth lo tomó prestado y lo transformó en chocobo dorado al tocarlo, lo cual maximizó todos sus parámetros. Sin embargo, como también puso al máximo el parámetro de obediencia al jinete, no se opuso a que Joe lo tiñera de negro ni a que se aprovechara de sus habilidades recién adquiridas para lograr fama y dinero. En realidad le importaba un rábano mientras tuviera sus verduras gysahl y pudiera lucirse ante los chocobos que antes se burlaban de él.

**45 (Chimou) Dio:** Dada la gran competencia que se le presentó de pronto con la aparición del Mausoleo en la antigua isla del Templo de los Ancianos, el Globo que fingió ser Cohete de Villa Cohete y la creciente fama del parque de Wutai, decidió que lo mejor para captar clientes era organizar un torneo de artes marciales en la que el ganador tendría el honor de enfrentarse a él (¿?). Luchadores de todo el mundo y de otros se reunieron para la gran competición y dado el éxito que se obtuvo decidió repetir el evento anualmente pese a la somanta de palos que recibió en la primera edición, que le hizo perder varios dientes de oro pero ni una pizca de ego.

.

La imagen de fondo vuelve a cambiar para mostrar un hermoso paisaje nevado lleno de moguris esquiadores, muñecos de nieve y globos de colores.

.

**44 (Chiki) Vigilante de la salida de Iciclos:** Tras dejar de obstaculizar el paso a las montañas que daban al Glaciar cuando los protagonistas cumplieron el requisito de llevar una tabla de _snowboard_ (robada), su vida dejó de tener propósito alguno. Probó a darle un nuevo sentido inaugurando una tienda de abrigos, pero dado que las normas de los juegos impiden cambiar el vestuario a los NPCs o abrigarse a los protagonistas, pronto quebró. En paro y sin nada mejor que hacer, se quedó a vivir en el bar del pueblo donde se dedica a contar a los visitantes cómo conoció a los salvadores del mundo.

**43 (Chiei) Esposa de Herminio:** Siguió en el pueblo, sentada en su mecedora, esperando durante 20 largos años más el regreso de su marido o, al menos, la llegada de una carta en la que le contase si estaba vivo o no. Cuando faltaban tres días para que se cumpliera el 60 aniversario de la marcha de su marido, se hartó de esperar helándose y decidió iniciar una nueva vida en Costa del Sol. Aquella misma noche cogió un taxi–barco con destino al Continente Delaizquierda que fue allí expresamente a recogerla después de que ella lo encargara por PHS.

**42 (Chii) Herminio:** Sin que cosas banales como el haber ayudado a los protagonistas a llegar al Cráter para salvar el mundo (aunque fue gracias a eso que Cloud pudo invocar a Meteorito) o haber estado a punto de presenciar el fin de su mundo lo desconcentrara, siguió con sus duros entrenamientos para escalar aquellas legendarias montañas. Tal y como había pronosticado, le llevó nada menos que 20 años más alcanzar al fin su objetivo y, tras pinchar una bandera que certificaba su proeza, emprendió la vuelta a casa. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, días después, al llegar a Iciclos, se encontró con que su mujer, en vez de esperarlo sentada, se había marchado a Costa del Sol. ¡Inaudito! Para consolarse por el cruel abandono decidió regresar al Glaciar para buscar dentro del Cráter del Norte algo nuevo que escalar.

**41 (Chiyuu) Moguris de Iciclos:** Después de haber sido descubierta su guarida (las montañas nevadas) por los protagonistas y mancillado su territorio con sus presencias —aparte de que rompieron el iglú del jefe del grupo—, decidieron que iban a cobrarse venganza contra los humanos por la intromisión en su territorio. Para ello decidieron viajar por todo el mundo en busca de una nueva guarida más segura mientras recaudaban información sobre las costumbres humanas para poder crear un plan para conquistarlos. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados y trazaron un plan maestro, y para poder llevarlo a cabo utilizaron las técnicas futuristas que un amable y despeñado joven, que decía haber sido abducido por los extraterrestres, les transmitió como agradecimiento por sus cuidados. El maquiavélico plan que habían ideado era hacerse con el monopolio de las grabaciones, de las tiendas de acampar, el alquiler de chocobos y el correo por carta del mundo. Tardaron años en lograrlo, pero finalmente construyeron su imperio comercial con el que se llenaron los bolsillos y tuvieron a la humanidad en la palma de su esponjosa mano.

.

Algo que parecía un inmenso lago color verde chillón, con apariencia radiactiva, en medio de una isla cubierta por bosques fue a sustituir como fondo a la imagen nevada.

.

**40 (Chiketsu) Mujer hiperactiva:** Esta joven aparentemente jovial y amable era en realidad una hábil adivina que previó la catástrofe que encharcaría Mideel dejándola reducida a un lago de Corriente Vital y en lugar de avisar a sus habitantes fue allí para comprar en cantidades ingentes todo tipo de material que se vendiera en la ciudad. Una vez Mideel quedó en ruinas, montó allí su propia tienda donde le sacó a los supervivientes los pocos gils que les quedaba a base de venderles lo que antes había sido suyo.

**39 (Chiyuu) Chocobito blanco:** Siguió incansable a la mujer hiperactiva, aprovechando su adorable apariencia para inducir a los visitantes a darle verduras caras para llenar su panza, o eso hizo hasta el día que la hiperactiva se equivocó y lo acarició bajo los bracitos (¿?) en vez de detrás de las orejitas (¿?) lo que desató la ira del blanco animal que, tras arrancarle un dedo de un mordisco, le quitó la bolsa con todo el dinero recaudado y se dio a la fuga en busca del legendario Bosque de los Chocobos.

**38 (Chisatsu) Armero de Mideel:** Creyó que su vida estaba acabada al haber perdido la tienda y la casa (aparte de a su suegra, pero eso le dolía menos). O al menos así fue hasta que recibió un misterioso regalo de parte de alguien que firmaba como Zack Fair y le enviaba una horrenda muñeca de oro macizo que había encontrado en una misión por unas ruinas antiguas. Decía que era para agradecerle que le salvara la vida al tener en _stock_ no se qué cromos. Sin tener ni idea de qué hablaba pero sin importarle, no tardó en fundir la horrible cosa y vender todo el oro para volver a montar su tienda.

**37 (Chikai) Pepe y Ramón:** No dejaron que la destrucción de su pueblo por un inexplicable terremoto que hundió sus casas en la Corriente Vital interrumpiese su sana costumbre de jugar a la petanca todas las tardes. Eso sí, a partir de aquel día tuvo un _plus_ de emoción porque tenían que hacerlo sobre los escombros que flotaban en el liquido verde chillón y sin perder las bolas, pues no tenían dinero para comprar nuevas a esa chica hiperactiva que vendía de todo.

**36 (Tenkou) Juanito:** Sin saber que gracias a su comentario había salvado la vida del protagonista del juego, haciendo que sus compañeros lo encontrasen en la acequia del pueblo, tuvo que soportar por ello el injusto castigo de quedarse sin postre. A partir de ese día se juró, sólo para fastidiar a su madre, que nunca volvería a decir la verdad. Para llevar a la máxima potencia su deseo de mentir viajó a Midgar y logró un trabajo de colaborador en un programa de cotilleos donde pudo ponerse a soltar falsos rumores sobre el famoso de turno con total impunidad y regocijo.

**35 (Tenkoku) Cetras de la Tierra Prometida:** Esperan impacientes, entre alegres canciones y danzas con los animalillos en el prado, el regreso de la bromista Aerith, aquella encantadora y divertida chica que estuvo con ellos por tan corto tiempo antes de milagrosamente regresar al mundo de los vivos. Probablemente nunca serán conscientes del favor que les hará el Planeta cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a Aerith de no volver a dejarla entrar en la Tierra Prometida.

.

La imagen de colores que incitan a la epilepsia se va y aparece una en la que se puede admirar un primer plano de un enorme y elegante edificio de imponente presencia en cuyo logo se puede leer la palabra Shin–Ra, prueba inequívoca de que se trata de una fotografía previa a la destrucción de Midgar.

.

**34 (Tenbou) Soldados y Turcos que ayudaron en la captura de Yuffie:** Los supervivientes de la masacre en el Laberinto de los Molboles y sus compañeros de los helicópteros tuvieron que asistir a terapias en grupo para poder superar el trauma que les supuso la experiencia, más cuando se enteraron de que no iban a cobrar por ese trabajo porque sólo había sido por capricho de tres miembros de los Turcos. Para compensarlos, Shinra, aun bajo el mando de Rufus, tuvo la genial idea de darles unas vacaciones de una tarde en Wutai.

**33 (Tensui) Pascualo:** Tras interpretar magistralmente su papel de ermitaño en la misión para engañar a Yuffie y capturarla, encontró su vocación y abandonó los Turcos para retirarse a vivir en una montaña abandonada en medio de una isla desierta y dedicarse a meditar bajo una cascada vestido con un taparrabos.

**32 (Tenrou) Becarios–esclavos:** Tras la caída de Shinra en manos de Sephiroth, fueron liberados de su deuda. Los que no desearon quedarse a formar parte de la plantilla de la nueva Shinrra regresaron a sus casas; la mayoría de ellos a Corel. Los que aceptaron obtuvieron trabajo como empleados con derechos de la empresa, con sueldo, tiempo para comer e ir al baño ¡e incluso vacaciones! Sin embargo, queda un tercer grupo, por suerte minoritario, que no se recuperó de los daños psicológicos de años de maltratos, que les provocaron un retroceso mental y, armados con palos y piedras, conquistaron la zona de los orangutanes del zoo de Midgar y se quedaron allí a vivir.

**31 (Tenpai) Luisita:** Ya retirada de los Turcos desde hace años, se pasó a hacer una visitita en cuanto oyó el rumor de que había regresado Vincent Valentine, aquel subordinado suyo que le arregló la vida al regalarle una pequeña fortuna a cambio de que ella lo asignara junto a Lucrecia. Así descubrió que su participación había hecho posible el nacimiento de Sephiroth, lo que la llenó de orgullo por el resto de su vida.

**30 (Tenson) Grimoire Valentine:** Desde la Corriente Vital, como simple conciencia tras su muerte, no sabe si alegrarse de ver que su hijo ha colaborado en la hazaña de salvar al mundo y ha logrado el puesto de jefe de los Griegos, o llorar porque una adolescente ladrona se haya casado con él y lo maneje como quiere.

**29 (Tenzai) Lucrecia Crescent:** Su cadáver sigue perfectamente peinado, maquillado, elegantemente vestido y conservado en algún lugar del Planeta que sólo Vincent conoce; eternamente joven y hermosa, como ella siempre deseó.

**28 (Tenpei) Clones:** Acabado su viaje de vacaciones con los guías hawaianos por el mundo —también conocido como Reunión—, montaron una empresa centrada en la publicidad que acabó trabajando para Shinrra, ahora en poder de Sephiroth. De este modo lograron su sueño de unirse a Sephiroth, aunque fuese en un sentido distinto del que pensaron en un principio, cosa que no les impidió intentar acosarlo cada vez que pasaban por el edificio en el que él trabajaba. También abrieron una galería de fotografía de todos los rincones del Planeta con el reportaje que hicieron durante el peregrinaje para la Reunión.

**27 (Tenken) Científicos locos: **Los cuatro quedaron como únicos miembros del grupo de investigaciones de Shinrra durante alrededor de media hora antes de que Sephiroth decidiera organizar unas entrevistas de empleo de emergencia en busca de alguien más equilibrado. Como no tuvo el valor de prescindir de los locos porque al fin y al cabo fueron útiles y eficientes, no pudo impedir que los extravagantes vejetes se dedicaran a marear a sus nuevos compañeros e intentaran erradicar el uso de la calculadora y cualquier máquina del departamento. Tuvieron que construirles una sala gigantesca con suelo, techo y paredes de pizarra y una colección de rotuladores de 4.735 colores distintos para entretenerlos lo suficiente para que dejasen de molestar.

**26 (Tenju) Presidente Shinra:** El caso de su brutal asesinato quedó archivado sin resolver, por falta de pruebas.

**25 (Tentai) Palmer:** Desapareció tras el accidente con el Tiny Bronco y nunca se volvió a saber nada de él. Hay rumores que dicen que el tornado que apareció en Villa Cohete se lo llevó volando a una isla desierta paradisíaca.

**24 (Tenkyuu) Heidegger:** Los expedicionarios que se aventuran a la Cueva del Norte en busca de fósiles tienen escalofríos al recordar el caso de las misteriosas desapariciones de los bocatas de los almuerzos, ya que aseguran haber visto a un fantasma gordo flotando con varios bocadillos bajo el brazo.

**23 (Tenbi) Scarlet:** Los mismos pobres expedicionarios, en las largas noches acampados en los gélidos parajes de la Cueva del Norte, no pueden pegar ojo por culpa de oír unas fantasmagóricas risas estridentes de mujer.

**22 (Tensatsu)** **Rufus Shinra:** Sobrevivió milagrosamente a la Super Nova de Sephiroth y llegó flotando hasta las ruinas de Mideel, donde, amnésico, trabaja como enfermero de una ONG, siempre escuchando su disco favorito, el único sacado por el grupo B–Tal.

**21 (Ten'i) Reno:** Para poder ver a menudo a Barret, dejó los Griegos y montó un negocio de distribución de los dulces y licores que hacían en el monasterio donde el hombre del brazo arma se tuvo que instalar por culpa de cierta apuesta absurda. Como en la época de Rufus los sueldos eran miserables, no notó un bajón en su nivel de vida, sino más bien al contrario, casi ganaba el doble. Además, el tener la oportunidad de ver a Barret fruncirle el ceño e insultarle con aquellos apetitosos —según él— labios valía más que cualquier fortuna. No pierde la esperanza de seducirlo, aunque, por suerte para él, Barret no se da cuenta de sus claras intenciones.

**20 (Tensoku) Rude:** Siguió trabajando para Shinrra, sin que su vida fuera muy distinta a antes, con la excepción de que ya no tenía que aguantar al pesado de Reno y que ahora podía visitar abiertamente a Tifa como cliente asiduo del bar, sin tener que fingir encuentros casuales ni esconder su identidad. Aunque sigue igual de poco hablador, eso no le impide intentar matar con la mirada a Cloud, Reeve o cualquier otro baboso que se acerque a su diosa.

**19 (Tenkuu) Tseng:** Tras las 16 horas ininterrumpidas de operación a las que tuvo que ser sometido después de que la Masamune acariciase sus tripas, salvó la vida, pero se percató de que, por culpa de un pequeño error, se habían equivocado de quirófano y aparte le habían realizado una operación de cambio de sexo. Tras recluirse e intentar que nadie descubriera su desgracia, finalmente cedió a la insistencia de Elena —la única que se acordaba de él— y le confesó la terrible realidad: ahora era una chica. Desde entonces cambió temporalmente su nombre a Shion y mantiene una relación lésbica con Elena, a la espera de que le llegue el turno para que lo operen de nuevo para recuperar su hombría. En su estado psicológico no pudo recuperar el puesto de jefe de los Griegos, aunque Sephiroth pensaba degradarlo igualmente como represalia por cierta bofetada que recibió Aerith. Sólo salvó su vida gracias a que Elmyra, despreocupadamente y sin maldad, revelara a Zack en una conversación casual que aquello había sido una actuación planeada por su hiji, seguramente para una obra de teatro, pensaba ella.

**18 (Tenyuu) Elena:** Tras dos meses de insistencia intensa logró al fin que Tseng la recibiera o accediese a hablar con ella, y así descubrió con horror lo que había motivado el autoencierro de su amado. Su apoyo y amor incondicional aún pese a que ahora fuera una mujer se ganó el corazón del ¿hombre? y así consiguió ser la novia del amor de su vida. Sigue trabajando incansablemente en los Griegos, junto a ¿él? ¿ella?, ahorrando para poder pagar la operación que volverá a Tseng un hombre (de nuevo).

**17 (Ten'an) Lucas:** Obtuvo el puesto de jefe del departamento informático de Shinrra y presupuesto para cambiar todos los i386 y poner un sistema operativo superior al Windows 3.1 para tener alguna máquina útil aparte de su portátil. Representó a Midgar en las Olimpiadas donde obtuvo el oro en natación estilo mariposa, en la categoría sin limite de peso de judo, con el equipo de baloncesto y con el de fútbol. También logró inventar un PHS que grabase voz, reprodujera música, captara la radio, hiciera fotos y videos y tuviera jueguecitos y agenda, lo cual le dio mucho dinero pero no el suficiente para que abandonara su trabajo, pues lo adora.

**16 (Tenshou) Alfonsino:** Abandonó definitivamente la carrera como soldado para ocupar el puesto fijo como secretario de Sephiroth —y de rebote de Aerith—, trabajo que lo llena de orgullo y que realiza con la máxima eficiencia. En principio se tomó con humor las declaraciones de amor eterno de Llanta y sus intentos de conquista, algo que no le resultaba muy difícil cuando la niñita tenía 6 años, 7, 10, 13... pero cuando la chica alcanzó los 17 ya fue siéndole más complicado no tomarla enserio. Finalmente no pudo resistir la continua seducción a la que era sometido, dejó de lado la pequeña diferencia de edad —13 años— y arriesgó heroicamente su vida al pedir permiso a Cid para salir con ella cuando faltaba poco para que Llanta cumpliera los 19. Por suerte para él, Cid estaba cansado tras la visita de cierto soldado de Galbadia así que salió vivo del encuentro. No tardó mucho en ser considerado por todos uno más de la familia.

**15 (Tenritsu) Hojo:** Durante uno de sus experimentos clandestinos, antes de ir al Cráter con Rufus y compañía, se había inyectado células de Jenova y otros de sus ejemplares. Desgraciadamente para él, aunque sobrevivió a la Super Nova, mientras intentaba salir del Cráter del Norte, donde había quedado encerrado con los fantasmas tras la reacción de la Materia Negra, sufrió una reacción anómala al experimento anteriormente nombrado, acompañada de mutaciones varias, y acabó convertido en un cruce extraño entre hombre, Barón Ashura y aloe vera. Como Square se negaba a incluir ese engendro en sus fichas de monstruario, y obtuvo un fracaso rotundo en el _casting_ de pokemons para interpretar a Bulbasaur, se cambió el nombre por Zetsu y se fue a probar suerte a ver si lo cogían en el elenco de engendros para la serie de Naruto.

.

Tras las parrafadas sobre los Shinra la imagen de fondo cambia para mostrar un primer plano del personaje más importante de todo el videojuego, el más emblemático, el que todos siempre recordarán con cariño y veneración, tanto que se convirtió en la imagen que caracteriza el juego y lo diferencia... El primer plano de un trozo enorme de roca rojiza, rodeada de un aura de magia destructiva. Vamos, una foto de Meteorito.

.

**14 (Tenshou) Armas:** Tras largos años de dormir la siesta en la Cueva del Norte, estos pobres monstruos sin corazón creados para exterminar la vida humana en el Planeta, después de despertar por culpa de cierto protagonista con problemas de identidad, encontraron una muerte atroz e inenarrable a manos de Sephiroth, en distintos momentos y lugares. Los juglares que no existen en el Planeta cantarán durante siglos sus sanguinarios ataques a la población con los que se cobraron la astronómica cifra de 0 vidas. Eso sí, tuvieron que ingresar de urgencia a un inocente y tierno conejito de indias por el paro cardiaco que le ocasionó la aparición de Arma Diamante por los alrededores de su ciudad. Por suerte, los veterinarios lograron recuperar sus latidos y estabilizar su estado.

**13 (Tenko) Bonifacioel:** Tras el terrible desastre que supuso el _boss_ suplente que los Creadores tuvieron que usar en el FF9 —cuando Kuja que rompió una uña y por eso desistió de ser él quien ocupara ese puesto—, lo que sin duda es la razón por la que es el FF más olvidado de la historia, los Creadores decidieron hacer una excepción sin precedentes (¡ja!) y resucitar a un personaje muerto para poder reutilizarlo en nuevas entregas: Bonifacioel, el Arcángel Caído. Desde entonces Bonifacioel sigue felizmente su vida de autocompasión y autoadoración mientras espera a que algún _boss_ falte a su combate final y aprovecha para planear la venganza contra el cruel mundo (que no estúpido, ya que él vuelve a vivir) que permitió que lo traicionaran en su niñez cuando sucedió Todo Lo Terrible Horrible Brutalmente Malo Y Despiadado.

**12 (Tenmen) Zack Fair:** Mantiene su puesto de general de XOLDIER mientras lo compagina con su vida idílica junto a su amada, Elmyra, en la que cada día es tan romántico, empalagoso y cursi como el primero. Tampoco deja de lado a sus amigos —ahora varios de ellos también son familia—, ni se pierde una sola de las reuniones o festejos en grupo. Aprovecha la más mínima oportunidad para hacerse viajecitos de placer con su esposa que de alguna manera siempre logra camuflar de misiones de reconocimiento o inspección para que así Shinrra corra con los gastos. Incluso una vez fue a hacerles una visita a Angeal y Genesis a su granja de cactilios.

**11 (Tenfu) Reeve Tuesti, alias Cait Sith:** Tras la catástrofe que borró del mapa a Midgar, mientras la reconstruían, acarició la idea de dejar la empresa y fundar su propia organización, a la que había pensado llamar WRO, con la que protegería el Planeta y demás ideales altruistas, pero acabó descartando esa estupidez a favor de seguir teniendo un trabajo estable y un sueldo en su cuenta a final de cada mes a cambio de hacer poco más que nada en el edificio principal de Shinrra. Compagina su aburrido e intranscendental trabajo con numerosas visitas a Edge para tomar unas copas en el Séptimo Cielo mientras pone en práctica técnicas de seducción con Tifa que la muchacha, fiel a sí misma, ni percibe. Para molestar a Cloud prefiere seguir usando a Cait Sith para ahorrarse más que probables daños físicos.

**10 (Tenki) Yuffie Kisaragi:** Después de superar el profundo trauma que le supuso la pérdida de todas sus adoradas materias menos la Materia Negra, no habían pasado ni tres días de la destrucción de Meteorito y ya se estaba divirtiendo manejando a su antojo a los Griegos a través del indolente Vincent. Para mayor alegría de su corazón, al final no tuvo que regalar a su tatarabuela toda la materia del mundo —la única que le quedaba— para heredar el parque de atracciones, ya que fue cedido por la anciana a la madre de Yuffie sin condiciones. Libre pues de cualquier preocupación, pudo dedicarse a divertirse haciendo el tonto, teniendo diálogos sin sentido con su marido y presumiendo por ahí de tener al marido e hijastro más guapos del Planeta a la espera de poder presumir de hijos propios cuando le apetezca tener responsabilidades.

**9 (Ten'ei) Vincent Valentine:** Dado el "inesperado" no–regreso de Tseng al mando de los Griegos, le tocó a él continuar en ese puesto, aunque casi no nota el peso del cargo, pues simplemente hace lo que le sugiere Yuffie para así ahorrarse el pensar. Sigue haciendo alguna que otra visita a Lucrecia para comprobar que sigue en su sitio y poder dedicar unas horillas a sentirse el personaje atormentado que le gusta ser, pero eso no parece afectar en nada a su matrimonio, tal vez porque Yuffie sabe que no va a ponerle los cuernos con un cadáver cristalizado. Todos sus conocidos, su hijo y su nuera los primeros, se preguntan por qué no se separa de Yuffie si se casaron por accidente, debatiéndose entre si es por apatía, por pura vagancia o porque realmente se entiende con la ninja. Preguntarle es inútil, sólo se obtiene una frase extraña que parece el enigma de una esfinge.

**8 (Ten'i) Cid Highwind:** Regresó a su tranquila vida diaria en Villa Cohete junto a su familia pero, dado que ya no tenía el cohete falso ni el Tiny Bronco para perder el tiempo con ellos, empezó a recoger chatarra para construir su propia nave, a la que llamó como su esposa. Su vida se complicó cuando sus siete hijas alcanzaron la adolescencia y tuvo que compaginar las peleas con los _paparazzi_ con dedicar gran parte de sus esfuerzos a aterrorizar a todos los chicos que intentaban respirar cerca de sus niñas, sólo mostrando cierta compasión por Alfonsino, más que nada porque Aerith no le dejaba colgarlo de las hélices del Macizorra en Bikini por permitir que su hijita pequeña se encaprichara de él.

**7 (Tenmou) Nanaki, alias Redypuchi:** Anunció la separación del grupo musical B–Tal, lo cual provocó multitud de suicidios en masa y un aumento sustancial de los consumidores de antidepresivos y de la clientela de los psicólogos. Después empezó su carrera en solitario —bajo el nombre Nanaki, a ver si con suerte lo recuperaba—, y se convirtió en la mayor estrella del _rock and roll_ del panorama. Cuando, a los 500 años de esto, se cansó del mundo de la música y quiso sentar la cabeza, decidió usar el truco de su padre —poner voluntad—, pero en vez de para hacerse hermafrodita, lo hizo para conjurar a la suerte suprema. Sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos cuando conoció a una hermosa hembra de su especie, aunque antes del encuentro ésta no existiera, quien se enamoró perdidamente de él nada más verlo. Más adelante, el nacimiento de sus cachorros y el reencuentro con su supuestamente fallecido padre Seto culminaron su felicidad.

**6 (Ten'yuu) Barret Wallace:** Tras largos debates admitió que el plan de Cloud de lanzar la materia contra el Meteorito había funcionado, así que se tuvo que hacer monje para mantener su palabra. Se unió a la Orden de los Lunesicos y se mudó a vivir al Monasterio Sacrificado Lunes. No tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a plantar tomates y patatas, dormirse durante las misas y las oraciones, robar pastitas del monasterio a media noche y beber vino todos los días, aunque echa de menos no poder ver la Copa del Planeta de Fútbol por la tele porque coincide en horario con el Campeonato Nacional de Ángelus en diferido (porque para verlo en directo tendrían que saltarse el ángelus). Aprovecha cualquier excusa para salir del monasterio para ver a sus amigos y su hija y, con los años, empezó también a escaparse por las noches para poder irrumpir en las actuaciones de su hija y acribillar a los babosos que iban a verla.

**5 (Ten'yuu) Jenova: **Planea grandes matanzas mientras juega a las videoconsolas y máquinas recreativas de su cuarto privado y ultraseguro (cerrado por fuera) en el Edificio Central de Shinrra o en casa, dependiendo de dónde esté Sephiroth en ese momento. Por cuestiones de seguridad (ajena) vive con Sephiroth y Aerith, aunque pronto se aburrió de molestarlos a ellos o a la servidumbre que la cetra contrató, así que prefiere pasar los días jugando, comiendo y durmiendo, a la espera de que se le ocurra un nuevo modo de destruir el Planeta para divertirse.

**4 (Tenkan) Tifa Lockhart:** En principio se dedicó a perder el tiempo junto a Cloud recogiendo chatarra para construir una moto, pero, en una noche de borrachera que pillaron los dos junto con Barret en una de sus primeras visitas desde el monasterio, se les ocurrió la idea de abrir un nuevo bar y ante la falta de ideas decidieron dejarle el mismo nombre que tenía el bar del Sector 7. La idea era hacerlo donde antes, pero como aún estaban reconstruyendo Midgar, acabaron construyéndolo en Edge hasta poder transportarlo a la nueva capital. Aburrida de ser simplemente camarera tras la barra, Tifa amplió el negocio convirtiéndolo en un bar de noche – restaurante de comida casera de día con servicio a domicilio bajo la responsabilidad de Cloud. Acogió al rubio en su casa/negocio sin cobrarle renta, sintiéndose pagada con su mera presencia y con la esperanza de que la convivencia reforzara sus lazos y algún día Cloud se enamorase de ella y le pidiera que fuera su novia. Las circunstancias hicieron que acabaran criando juntos (o al menos intentándolo) a Marlene y a un huérfano muy mono de cara, pero bastante repelente e insociable, pequeños detalles a los que la muchacha era tan ciega como a las batallas por ella que se luchaban día a día entre Cloud, Reeve y Rude.

**3 (Tenki) Sephiroth Crescent:** Bajo su mando, Shinrra tomó control de la caótica situación que siguió al incidente de Meteorito y se ocupó de reconstruir Midgar. Tiene la difícil tarea de compaginar su trabajo como presidente de Shinrra y, por tanto, su posición como hombre más poderoso del Planeta, con cumplir todos y cada uno de los continuos e inacabables caprichos y exigencias de su esposa, controlar que su mujer no dilapide la fortuna que están amasando, vigilar que Jenova no cause ningún genocidio, intentar inculcar valores buenos a su hija que contrarresten las enseñanzas egoístas de Aerith, vigilar que Zack y Yuffie no hagan ninguna tontería grave con XOLDIER y los Griegos, controlar que Aerith no lave demasiado el cerebro de la población, esquivar el acoso de sus socios clones, reconstruir todo lo que Cloud autodestruye accidentalmente, aguantar a los _paparazzi_ y hacer cameos en otros videojuegos. Misteriosamente, pese a todo el trabajo que tiene, Zack siempre encuentra tiempo libre en la agenda de su amigo para organizar reuniones familiares y fiestas de amigotes. Probablemente cualquier otro individuo moriría por el estrés y la ansiedad si estuviera en su lugar, pero su naturaleza sobrehumana y la costumbre al maltrato psicológico que le inculcó Hojo en su infancia le permiten ser feliz así. Todo sin desmerecer el apoyo incondicional y perfecto rendimiento de Alfonsino, sin el que probablemente tendría ya varias úlceras.

**2 (Tengou) Aerith Gainsborough:** Gracias a su matrimonio con Sephiroth al fin pudo llevar la vida de reina que siempre deseó y estuvo convencida de que merecía y había nacido para tener. Mediante mentiras y exageraciones se atribuyó el mayor peso de la salvación del mundo lo que la convirtió cara al pueblo en una heroína querida y adorada por todos, que la idolatran como a una diosa hermosa y bondadosa que guía con sabiduría y dulzor al gobernante de Shinrra. Pese a la realidad, el control absoluto que tiene sobre los más importantes medios de comunicación del mundo hace imposible que se descubra su verdadera personalidad, pues censura todo lo que no le conviene e influye en todo lo posible a la opinión pública. Deja todo lo que cansa a Alfonsino o Sephiroth, pasa gran parte del tiempo gastando dinero y de fiesta en fiesta, cuando no está con los miembros de su familia, los únicos que tiene en consideración (si exceptúa a Yuffie, que ni siendo familia). Por alguna razón que ella llama su "buena acción del día" a veces se deja caer por el Séptimo Cielo para saludar a Tifa y reírse de las miserias de Cloud. Como no lo necesitó, nunca volvió a dirigirle la palabra al Planeta.

**1 (Tenkai) Cloud Strife:** Sin que jamás la gente conociera su papel como ¿salvador? del mundo, siguió a la suya sin que la falta de fama le quitara el sueño, acostumbrado a ser un don nadie. Gracias a tener un arma decente pudo subir unos niveles lo que dio lugar al descubrimiento de su impresionante talento innato para el combate y su potencial, que incluso supera al de sus ocho compañeros de grupo juntos. Desgraciadamente, su estupidez patológica no le permite aprovechar sus cualidades a causa de sus catastróficas estrategias de combate, la mala utilización de sus recursos y la manía de autodestruir todo lo que no debe. Sus pocas luces también son la causa por la que suspende una vez tras otra el examen teórico de XOLDIER, pese a que asiste a una academia especial. Vive con Tifa, Marlene y un niño que adoptaron porque sí, aunque pasa más tiempo fuera de la casa que dentro. Combina su trabajo como repartidor para aportar al hogar, con el trabajo de mensajero privado para pagarse la academia privada y el de jardinero, manteniendo las flores de Aerith, con la esperanza de poder ahorrar gil a gil para comprar un anillo medianamente decente con el que pedir a Tifa que se case con él, si es que algún día reúne el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Por si acaso hay suerte y no es necesario, no cesa en su empeño de intentar hacer más íntima su relación con Tifa, pero por el momento ninguna de sus frases con doble sentido ha sido comprendida de modo adecuado por la chica. Sin desanimarse, planea encuentros casuales en la casa y situaciones propicias para el romance mientras controla que ninguno de los moscones que van a ver a la chica se le adelante. ¡Que él pudo estar en SOLDIER!

.

Nada más se funde en negro el careto del inútil protagonista del juego, al fin empiezan a caer letras del modo tradicional en unos créditos decentes:

.

Historia original

.

Square Soft, Inc.

.

Idea base de la parodia

.

Ayumi Warui & Su Hermana

.

Adaptación

.

Ayumi Warui

.

Beta

.

Sakae Kaze

.

Programador principal

.

Los Creadores

.

Música

.

Nobuo (Dios) Uematsu

.

Gráficos

.

Imaginación del lector influenciada por Square Soft y Ayumi Warui

.

Modelo para el diseño del protagonista principal

.

Chocobo de Edgar Roni Figaro en FF6

.

Efectos de sonido

.

Varios y continuos

.

Composiciones musicales

.

**Corazón sangrando por la congoja y la desdicha**

.

Vocal: Redypuchi

Letra: Aerith Gainsborough

Música: Corriente B–Tal

Compositor: Corriente B–Tal

Batería: Barret Wallace

Guitarra eléctrica: Barret Wallace

Piano: Yuffie Kisaragi

Flauta: Yuffie Kisaragi

Pandereta: Redypuchi

Maraca: Redypuchi

.

**Cid's Lullaby**

.

Vocal: Cid Highwind

Letra: Cid Highwind

Censura de la letra: Creadores

Música: Cid Highwind

Compositor: Cid Highwind

.

**Oda a Aerith**

.

Vocal: Cid Highwind

Letra: Cid Highwind

Censura de la letra: Creadores

Música: Cid Highwind

Compositor: Cid Highwind

.

**Vais a morir todos~**

.

Vocal: Jenova

Letra: Jenova

Coros: Barret

Música: Tarareos de Jenova & Barret

.

**J.E.N.O.V.A**

.

Intérprete: Radiocasete de Jenova

Compositor: Dios

.

**Tema de Aerith**

.

Intérprete: Radiocasete de Jenova

Compositor: Dios

.

**One Winged Angel**

.

Intérprete: Radiocasete de Jenova

Vocal & Coros: Filarmónica de Midgar

Letra: Donación misteriosa

Música: Filarmónica de Midgar

Compositor: Dios

Pieza encargada por: Aerith Gainsborough

.

**Misteriosa música celestial**

.

Música: Violines mentales de Cloud al mirar a Tifa

Compositor: La neurona de Cloud

.

**Música marchosa bossiana**

.

Compositor: Desconocido

.

Campaña publicitaria

.

Sakae Kaze

.

Seguro de calidad

.

¡&#&ç#&! Ya sabíamos que se nos olvidaba algo...

.

Colaboraciones

.

Varias y productivas

.

Profundos agradecimientos a

.

Aerith Sakura **—o—** Ako Nomura** —o—** Alberto

Almafuerte **—o—** Ani Li Lockhart Strife **—o— **Antoinette–Esmeralda

Ariannita **—o— **Athenn **—o— **BeLs!

Cait Sith **—o— **Caos **—o— **Cat Atonia

Caye **—o— **CharlieStrife **—o— **Coffee-sama

Damr1990 **—o— **dinny **—o— **Divadcreator

Elizander **—o— **Flora Athena **—o— **fandita–eromena

Gaanleicx **—o— **HeraY **—o— **I'm Dara

Inur **—o— **Isa Lionheart **—o—** Kaeris Von Kaze

kloki **—o— **lala–chin** —o— **laura

Lector sin nombre** —o—** Lord of Fantasy27** —o— **LoveSephiroth

Marene** —o— **Marie–the–chibi–vampire** —o— **Menthis Isis Gea

Milena2091 **—o— **Nadesko **—o— **Naruko

navicore **—o— **Nebyura **—o— **Neriel Vielefield

Neus **—o— **Phoenix140391 **—o— **Prix

RainMaccloud **—o— **Rananer **—o— **rukiachan25

Sakae Kaze **—o— **samej **—o— **Sango-Hiraikoutsu

saQhra **—o— **Senshi Of Sadness **—o— **Shikashi Irvin-chan

Sigma T **—o— **sora63 **—o— **SquallRF

Thrud-sama **—o— **Tifa-Lock **—o— **Toguel

Un XXX (Ente, Sujeto...) **—o— **Uzume Aya **—o— **vergil ansem

White **—o— **Wolfgirl–Valentine

.

También a mi hermana pequeña (aunque nunca vaya a leer el fic), a mi gato Menchi y a todos aquellos que hayan leído esto pero no se hayan atrevido y/o querido dejar un comentario y a los que lo hagan después de que pasen estas letras.

.

Dedicado a la memoria de mi gato Odie

.

FINAL FANTASY IIIX

(_Fainal fántasi palito–palito–palito–equiz o 10–3 o como se quiera leer eso_)

.

.

**Un año después**

.

Pese a las palabras de consuelo que Sephiroth le había dedicado a Aerith, hacía ya un año, asegurándole que Midgar quedaría igualita a como estaba antes de ser un cráter enorme, al final las cosas no salieron de ese modo. En principio no habría habido problema para lograrlo, daba igual el agujero del terreno o la ausencia de materiales, los milagros de los videojuegos son así; pero, cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo, Reeve, que seguía ostentando el título de Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano en Shinrra, tuvo la idea de mencionar a Sephiroth que ya que iban a reconstruir Midgar, podrían hacer unos pequeños cambios sin importancia en el diseño para que la gente de los suburbios no tuviera el cielo tapado con placas metálicas. La caritativa idea de Reeve dio lugar a la creación de Edge, una ciudad en las afueras donde se hospedaron todos mientras los ingenieros y arquitectos diseñaban el nuevo Midgar y se llevaba a cabo el proyecto. En realidad no fue difícil: como a lo largo del juego nunca se habían visto los suburbios de los sectores del 1 al 4 ni el 8, y por tanto ningún NPC vivía allí, decidieron directamente no reconstruirlos y aprovechar el hueco para construir allí la zona nueva de Midgar. Ésta robó también algo de terreno a la llanura, pero sin invadir el territorio de Edge. Así pues, Midgar dejó de ser redonda como un queso, pero algo permanecía inmutable: tanto los suburbios de los sectores 5, 6 y 7, exactamente iguales a como eran antes —menos por la ausencia de la casita de Elmyra, que seguía en las afueras— y la clara separación entre la zona pobre (la "antigua") y la media–rica (la nueva). Aunque, claro, nada de esto importa realmente para entender lo que viene a continuación.

En aquella maravillosa mañana de primavera, se podía apreciar una concentración masiva de personas alrededor de un enorme edificio blanco de la zona nueva de Midgar: el Hospital Único de Midgar. Si se prestaba la atención suficiente a la horda de NPCs escandalosos que se molestaban los unos a los otros e intentaban en vano entrar en el edificio —pese a que los soldados de Shinrra armados hasta los dientes y con escudos antidisturbios bloqueaban las puertas—, se podía apreciar que la mayoría de ellos o sostenía una cámara de video, o de fotos, o un micrófono o una grabadora. Eran las criaturas más temidas del Planeta desde la desaparición de Meteorito: la prensa rosa.

Una chica rubia con traje chaqueta, peinado de peluquería y sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico se dio los últimos retoques con su polvera y esgrimió el micrófono antes de posicionarse ante la cámara de su compañero.

—¡Buenos días! En directo, a las nueve y media de la mañana, desde las puertas del Hospital Único de Midgar les retransmite April Lane para el programa _Desayunos con Tostadas_ de Shinrra TV —empezó a hablar con fluidez y sin dejar ni un instante de sonreír—. Como los espectadores podrán apreciar, se ha concentrado gran cantidad de compañeros de prensa y curiosos que no quieren perderse este momento que seguro pasará a la historia. Según fuentes fidedignas, esta mañana, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, ingresó con fuertes contracciones la Heroína gracias a la que hace un año se salvó el Planeta, la última cetra que queda, esposa del presidente de Shinrra Inc. y dueña de nuestra humilde cadena: Aerith Gainsborough. Se especula sobre si la Heroína, con la intención de esquivar las preguntas de la prensa, ha provocado con sus poderes mágicos que el nacimiento de su hijo se adelantara seis días de la fecha que anunció en la rueda de prensa en la que reveló su embarazo. Sea cierto o no, como ven, todos hemos acudidos raudos tan pronto como un soplo de una fuente muy fiable nos informó esta mañana del suceso. Nadie quiere perderse las primeras imágenes del primogénito del legendario ex SOLDIER de Primera Clase, ahora presidente de Shinrra, Sephiroth Crescent, y la Heroína del Planeta. Muchos compañeros han intentado hablar con los médicos para obtener alguna información más detallada; pero, como podrán apreciar, la fuerte seguridad impide a nuestros pobres compañeros realizar su trabajo —indicó en el momento en que la cámara dejó de enfocarla para mostrar cómo unos periodistas arrojaban cócteles molotov contra los soldados de Shinrra en un vano intento de quitarlos del medio. La imagen se volvió a centrar en April—. Hasta el momento, desde que hemos llegado, sólo le han permitido el paso a un monje extraño que no nos ha dejado ver su rostro, oculto bajo la capucha, que iba con un animal naranja cuyos rasgos ha sido imposible apreciar a causa de las enormes gafas de sol y la pamela que llevaba.

"_¿No se sabe si ya ha tenido lugar el parto?_" —oyó April, a través de un auricular inalámbrico que su peinado ocultaba a la perfección, que le decía el presentador que ahora estaba en el plató de televisión.

—Sí. _Desayunos con Tostadas_ de Shinrra TV, ¡en exclusiva!, tiene información especial que obtuvimos cuando una incauta enfermera salió a comprar el periódico y la secuestramos para someterla a un tercer grado —declaró con alegría—. Por lo que la buena mujer nos confesó, en cuanto llegó la Heroína al hospital, se desalojó la planta entera para que pudiera estar cómoda, y los mejores médicos, enfermeras y todas las matronas se concentraron en ella. El parto transcurrió sin incidentes, por lo que a la media hora de ingresar ya había dado a luz a una niña muy sana.

"_¿Y se sabe si ha recibido alguna visita de los familiares?"_

—Al parecer, todavía, no; pues ni el animal naranja ni el monje parecían serlo. Por lo que hemos sacado a la enfermera, cuando Aerith ingresó sólo iba acompañada por su marido y personal de la empresa Shinrra Inc. y, por las descripciones, ni Zack Fair ni Vincent Valentine se encontraba entre ellos —explicó y, en aquel mismo instante, por detrás del hombro de la reportera se pudo ver un peinado puntiagudo que evocaba a los chocobos.

"_¡April, gírate! ¡¿Aquel que pasa detrás de ti no es Cloud Strife, mejor amigo de Zack Fair y amigo cercano de la familia?_"

—¡¿Dónde? —exclamó, perdiendo la postura hierática mientras buscaba de modo desesperado al rubio. Finalmente lo localizó y fue corriendo hasta donde Cloud intentaba en vano abrirse paso entre los _paparazzi_ que lo acosaban, todo ello mientras Tifa pedía por favor que no grabaran a los niños, es decir, a Marlene y a un huérfano que habían adoptado, llamado Denzel, que miraba a todos como si los odiara intensamente—. ¡Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, soy April Lane de _Desayuno con Tostadas_ de Shinrra TV! ¡¿Han podido hablar ya con Aerith? —inquirió mientras estiraba bruscamente el brazo con el micrófono hacia ellos, estando a punto de metérselo en el ojo a Cloud.

—¡Pero si aún no hemos entrado! —exclamó Tifa.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de que corren de que habéis iniciado una relación? ¿Ya tenéis fecha para la boda?

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¡Solo somos amigos de la infancia!

—¿Entonces desmentís que estéis saliendo juntos? —insistió April—. ¡Pero es conocido por todos que vivís bajo el mismo techo e incluso habéis adoptado un niño! ¿Por qué insistís en negar lo evidente? ¿Acaso estáis preparando una exclusiva con alguna revista?

—¡N–no es nada de eso! —aseguró Tifa.

—¡Señor Strife! —intervino otro reportero, con una grabadora en mano—. ¿Es cierto lo que se dice de que vive de mantenido a costa del trabajo de la señorita Lockhart?

—¡Ey! —se quejó Cloud, ofendido—. ¡Que yo trabajo también, de mensajero!

—¡Pero mis fuentes dicen que se gasta todo el dinero que gana en caprichos como agua y pan para sus viajes de reparto en vez de aportar al hogar!

—¡Necesito comer y beber para no morirme!

—Además —intervino Tifa—, Cloud también ayuda como repartidor para el Séptimo Cielo.

—¡Hemos oído que ha suspendido el examen teórico de XOLDIER por quincuagésima séptima vez, ¿no cree que igual debería renunciar e intentar entrar en los Griegos?

—¡¿Renunciar a XOLDIER? ¡Jamás! ¡Que yo pude estar en SOLDIER!

—¿Y no es cierto acaso —empezó a decir una mujer— el rumor de que obtuvieron la guarda y custodia de Marlene después de que el padre adoptivo se fugase con la amante, dejando a la niña tirada porque le molestaba para la nueva relación?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se indignó Tifa—. ¡Eso es falso! ¡¿Cómo pueden decir cosas tan horribles delante de la niña? —se quejó, aunque Marlene no parecía nada traumatizada.

—¡Tifa —se sumó otro reportero—, ¿son ciertos los rumores de que se va a someter a una operación de estética para reducirse 30 tallas de pecho?

—¡¿QUÉ? —se horrorizó Cloud y, tras girarse hacia su amiga, añadió con desesperación—: ¡No puedes hacerle eso a tu perfecto cuerpo, Tifa! ¡Sería un insulto contra el Planeta y los Creadores que te dieron ese cuerpo privilegiado!

—¿T–tú crees? —preguntó ruborizada y feliz por los piropos, sin percibir los numerosos _flashes_ de las cámaras que registraban el momento para ilustrar la noticia de que mantenían un amorío—. ¡Qui–quiero decir, claro que no voy a operarme!

—¡No mientas! ¡Hay testigos que aseguran haberte visto visitar una clínica de estética! —esgrimió el reportero.

—¡Yo sólo fui a llevar un pedido que habían hecho!

—¡Vamos, Tifa, no hace falta que contestes a más preguntas tontas! —opinó Cloud antes de cogerla del brazo y empezar a avanzar a codazos—. ¡Dejadnos pasar!

—¡Miren, por ahí viene Vincent! —señaló Marlene y, tal y como la niña había planeado, su señuelo sirvió para darles unos segundos preciosos para poder escapar en dirección a la entrada del hospital mientras los reporteros empezaban a pegarse entre ellos para ser los primeros en asaltar al oscuro personaje y la ninja que lo acompañaba.

—¡Señor Valentine, señor Valentine! —exclamó April, con el peinado ya no tan perfecto después de haber tenido que pisotear a varios compañeros para tener la primicia—. ¡¿Cómo se siente al haberse convertido en abuelo con su envidiable físico y aparente juventud?

Vincent observó durante unos eternos segundos el micrófono que la mujer había puesto ante su cara antes de decidirse a responder:

—Igual que ayer.

—Ah... esto... —musitó April, algo sorprendida por la respuesta, algo que Yuffie aprovechó para plantarse ante el micrófono.

—¡Vin y yo estamos supercontentos con la idea de tener una encantadora criaturita más en nuestra maravillosa familia! —aseguró—. ¡¿Ha visto la suerte que tengo? ¡Tan joven y hermosa como soy, casada con el hombre más guapo y sexy del Planeta y con un hijastro que sería la envidia de cualquier madre! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y encima soy la única heredera del parque de atracciones de Wutai, el más grande y maravilloso del Planeta, donde todas las familias pueden pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables! —dijo aprovechando para hacer un poco de propaganda por la tele sin tener que pagar un gil por ella—. ¡¿Y han visto mi maravillosa Materia Negra? —añadió tras sacarla de la nada y plantarla ante la cámara—. ¡Tan maravillosamente negra y brillante! ¡Es la última materia del mundo, una reliquia inigualable!

—Cid —pronunció Vincent mientras miraba el cielo, algo que provocó de todos siguieran su mirada y se encontraran con una nave voladora que iba a muy lenta velocidad, aparentemente dispuesta a aterrizar sobre la pista para los helicópteros que había en el techo del hospital.

—¡Miren, miren, teleespectadores! —señaló April—. ¡Por ahí se acerca Shera, la nueva nave de Cid Highwind, amigo de la familia y piloto reconocido en todo el mundo por su prudencia!

—¡CHICOS! —chilló un periodista con corazón y compañerismo, de los que pocos quedan—. ¡Zack y Elmyra están intentando colarse por la entrada trasera!

—¡Hay que atraparlos! —chillaron todos, cogiendo los cables y demás aparatos, dispuestos a interrogarlos sobre los últimos rumores sobre ellos y conocidos.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

—¡AAAAARRRRGH! —aulló Cloud, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Cloud? —se alarmó Tifa.

Una de las enormes salas del hospital, supuestamente con capacidad para ocho pacientes, había sido ocupada por Aerith, quien, con cara de hastío, hasta ese mismo instante escuchaba las mil y una recomendaciones de su madre, pese a que Elmyra jamás había tenido un parto y, por tanto, hablaba de oídas. No muy lejos de ella estaban Zack, Sephiroth y Alfonsino, y junto a una pared más alejada se apoyaba Vincent, al lado de un ceñudo Denzel que tenía expresión de pensar que llevarlo allí había sido un cruel castigo de Tifa. No muy lejos de la cama de Aerith estaba la pequeña cuna alrededor de la que se congregaban el resto de los presentes: Barret —el misterioso monje que decía April—, Marlene, Yuffie, Reeve, Cloud, Tifa y un montón de plástico verde que si se miraba más detenidamente se veía que era Redypuchi al cual, como condición para dejar entrar a un animal en las salas del hospital, habían cubierto por finos plásticos que supuestamente impedirían que ensuciara o dejara pelos repartidos por ahí. Jenova estaba ausente porque, cuando Aerith se puso de parto, con los nervios, olvidaron despertar a la cabeza mutante, que quedó durmiendo en casa. Aunque mejor así, pensaban todos, no era muy prudente meter a una loca homicida en un hospital.

—¡Mi dedo! —siguió gimiendo Cloud mientras mostraba su mano con el índice doblado en un ángulo antinatural—. ¡Cuando he intentado liberarlo de la manita de la niña me lo ha torcido!

—¡Jajajajaja! —se desternillaban de risa Yuffie, Barret y Reeve, acompañados por sonidos adorables de la pequeña culpable del crimen que los miraba con su expresión más inocente.

—No te quejes tanto —espetó Aerith, con una mirada asesina que lo retaba a decir algo malo de su niñita—. ¿Que mejor lugar para romperte un dedo que un hospital? Alégrate de que no te lo haya hecho en mi casa.

—Es increíble que con tan poco tiempo de vida la niña ya pueda reírse de Cloud con los demás —observó Zack.

—Y torcer dedos —añadió Redypuchi muy bajo, para no molestar a la madre.

—¿No es un amor? —exclamó Aerith, muy orgullosa. Al fin y al cabo, siendo hija suya y, por tanto, su creación, no podía menos que ser perfecta—. ¡Y tan guapa! ¡Sin duda ha salido a su mamá!

—¡Sí! —se sumó Elmyra—. ¡Es parecidísima a mi hiji, desprende el mismo aura angelical! ¡Seguro que es una niña superdulcísima y bondadosa!

—Y, por lo que parece, fuerte como su padre —opinó Alfonsino tras estudiar el dedo roto de Cloud.

—Ugh... Como Aerith, pero fuerte como Sephiroth... —resumió Cloud con cierto temor.

—Veo a qué te refieres —se sumó Yuffie al imaginarlo—. Eso explica por qué el epílogo ha pasado en este momento y no, por ejemplo, 500 años después de la caída de Meteorito: porque dentro de 500 años el Planeta no existirá ya.

—Probablemente... —asintió Reeve a través de Cait Sith.

—¡No digáis memeces! —reprendió Aerith lanzándoles a la cabeza una caja de madera que contenía dulces caseros, obsequio de Tifa—. Y hablando de memeces... —empezó mientras dirigía una mirada crítica a aquel mocoso ceñudo, Denzel. Si no fuera porque los médicos le habían jurado y perjurado que no era contagiosa esa extraña enfermedad nueva, que había surgido en la población a causa de los residuos tóxicos que Shinra lanzaba al agua de Midgar durante los tiempos del padre de Rufus, a la que habían llamado Geostigma, por ponerle un nombre que sonase científico, no habría dejado al mocoso acercarse a kilómetros de ella—. Cloud, todavía no me has explicado qué razón absurda os empujó a recoger a este niño tan agrio, porque, según me contó Tifa, lo conocisteis cuando estaba intentando robarte el PHS. ¡No podéis quedaros cualquier cosa que os encontráis tirada por los suburbios! Vale que sois estúpidos, pero hasta el punto de adoptar a un ladronzuelo que os mira como si fuerais escoria...

—¡No es eso, es que tiene esa cara! —defendió Tifa—. ¡Además, admira mucho a Cloud! ¿Verdad, Denzel? —preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

—Es distinto al resto de adultos... —farfulló Denzel, en su defensa, con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

—Eso no te lo vamos a discutir —asintió Barret con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué dicho por ti suena mal? —murmuró Cloud con una mirada de soslayo hacia el reciente monje.

—Esto, Aerith... —empezó Tifa, con suavidad, para evitar una segura pelea entre su mejor amigo y su amado—. ¿No es raro que seas la única paciente de la planta?

—La verdad es que ahí te has pasado, Aerith —le susurró Sephiroth—. Con haber pedido una sala privada habría bastado, no hacía falta que monopolizaras el área de maternidad... ¿Y si más mujeres necesitan ingresar?

—Que se vayan al hospital de indigentes de los suburbios —replicó en voz baja, para su marido, y luego añadió más alto, para el resto—: ¡Qué coincidencia que sea la única mujer de toda el área en dar a luz! ¡Debe ser que el Planeta quería que estuviera en paz total para recuperarme!

—¡Ah, claro! —aceptaron Tifa, Barret y Redypuchi.

—Ya, por supuesto... —murmuró Reeve, recordando perfectamente el momento en que Aerith había exigido que vaciaran la planta y los soldados y Griegos controlasen todas las puertas y ventanas para evitar la entrada a curiosos.

—¡Yeh, tronch! —saludó Cid mientras entraba a la sala, seguido por su esposa. Luego desfilaron sus siete hijas—. ¡Hay más +)#¬&·&# Griegos y soldados en el hospital que enfermeras, tronch!

—La seguridad es importante, Cid —opinó Shera—. Y ellos son dos personajes importantes, deben cuidarse de posibles revolucionarios contra Shinrra o enemigos del Planeta...

—De los _paparazzi_ es de lo que tienen que cuidarnos —replicó Aerith—. ¡¿Os podéis creer que uno se ha colado en el piso superior por la ventana? Suerte que Rude, Elena y Tseng lo han cogido a tiempo... Ah... —suspiró—. ¿Cómo se habrán enterado los medios? ¡Si lo preparé todo para que fuera un secreto, incluso mantuve en la inopia a mi cadena de televisión, la radio y el periódico...!

—Ya —asintió Tifa—, la verdad es que son un poco acosadores, entiendo que quisieras evitar preguntas.

—¡Si las preguntas me dan igual! Lo que pasa es que quiero vender la exclusiva de las primeras fotos de la niña a una revista —declaró con descaro.

—Yo también me pregunto cómo lo han sabido —añadió Sephiroth sin querer opinar sobre eso último—, vinimos de incógnito...

—Eh... mm... —emitió una de las septillizas, con expresión culpable.

—¿Qué pasa, Manivela? —se interesó su madre.

—Es que... —empezó, haciendo un gracioso puchero y con sus ojos más inocentes—, el señor de la tele me dijo que si le contaba cuándo venía la amiga de papá al hospital me dejaría salir en la tele. ¡En la tele! —recalcó, como si fuera la meta de la vida de cualquier persona racional.

—¡¿Tú los has avisado? —exclamó Aerith señalándola acusadoramente.

—Yo sólo llamé a un hombre —aseguró la niña—. El resto se enteraron solos, así que no importa.

—¡+)#¬&·&#&ç#&!¬+#! —exclamó Cid—. ¡¿Cuántas #&ç#& veces te he dicho que no hables con los #&!¬+# _paparazzi_ ni uses el #&ç#& PHS sin permiso, tronch?

—¡Pero papáaaa...! ¡Salir en la tele!

—¡&·&#&ç#&!

—Bueno, ya no tiene remedio —sentenció Sephiroth, quitándole importancia.

—Sí lo tiene —contradijo Aerith—, me pueden compensar llevándome a casa en el Shera, así esquivaré a la prensa.

—Por mí no hay &·&#&ç#& problema, tronch. Cuando te den el alta me llamas y vengo en un +#&ç# instante, tronch.

—No sé para qué vas a irte si seguro que cuando le den el alta aún no has abandonado la zona —opinó Yuffie, preguntándose sinceramente cómo había llegado Cid a tiempo para visitar a Aerith antes del cumpleaños 18 de la niña.

—¡Tío Cloud! ¡Tío Zack! —exclamó Llanta, que al ver que había acabado la conversación sobre la travesura de su hermana perdió interés en lo que se contaban los mayores. Al poco ya estaba junto al rubio de pelo puntiagudo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Denzel, que no soportaba que nadie se acercase a SU héroe más de la cuenta—. ¡Contadme más historias de SOLDIER!

—¡Pero por supuesto! —asintió Cloud, encantado.

—Sí que te gusta SOLDIER, ¿no, Llanta? —preguntó Tifa. No es que la diferenciara de sus seis hermanas, para nada, es que sabía que sus padres siempre las vestían a cada una de su color favorito y la pequeña parecía ir de luto.

—¡Síii! ¡De mayor seré una XOLDIER y más fuerte que papá! —aseguró, resuelta.

—¡¿Qué &·&#&ç#&! —corearon Cid y Barret, indignados. El piloto, mirando mal a Zack (el que tenía más cerca de los dos) añadió—: ¡No le metáis &#& ideas en la cabeza a mi hija, pedazos de &·&#&ç#, tronch!

—¡Ey, que ser parte de XOLDIER es un honor! —aseguró Cloud.

—Es un buen trabajo, sí —aprobó Zack.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría que mi hija acabara en el ejército —opinó Sephiroth, recordando su infancia en SOLDIER.

—Por mí no hace falta que sufras, papá —dijo Marlene a Barret—. Yo quiero ser bailarina —aseguró, omitiendo el tipo de baile en el que quería especializarse.

—¡Pues yo seré XOLDIER! —sentenció Llanta—. ¡Mataré monstruos y daré órdenes a todos los soldados!

—Parece que lo tiene muy claro —señaló Redypuchi mientras Cid blasfemaba.

—Pues yo a su edad quería ser bailador y mira cómo he acabado —dijo Reeve.

—El ejército es muy duro, la verdad —indicó Alfonsino quien, como antiguo soldado que era, sabía lo fatigosas y poco gratificantes que podían ser las jornadas. De hecho, para él había sido una bendición que aquel día hacía un año lo hubieran elegido a dedo para ejercer de secretario del nuevo presidente ante la ausencia de gente cualificada en ese momento en Junon—. Pero si tienes ilusión y pones esfuerzo, podrás conseguir cualquier cosa —añadió, con la intención de no desalentarla, dedicándole una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas a la niña.

Llanta, al oír que le hablaba, reparó por primera vez en ese desconocido. Sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto los ojos de la niña empezaron a brillar con ilusión mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con expresión extasiada.

—¿Llanta? —la llamó Yuffie, preocupada por la niña al notar que ponía la misma cara estúpida que Tifa cuando escuchaba a Cloud decir sus idioteces.

Aquella palabra pareció sacar de la inopia a la niña quien, con gesto decidido, corrió hasta Alfonsino, lo cogió del pantalón y exclamó:

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Un breve silencio siguió a la súbita petición de matrimonio.

—Qué buen ojo tiene la niña —opinó Aerith, indiferente, mientras comía bombones que le había traído Elmyra.

—¡Oooh, qué bonito! ¡Amor a primera vista! —exclamó la ENORME mujer azul.

—Como el que yo sentí por ti nada más conocerte —le respondió Zack con su voz más seductora.

—Jijijiji...

—Qué niña tan graciosa —dijo al fin Alfonsino, sin dar importancia a la declaración ni perder la sonrisa.

—Yo que tú no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera, Alfonsino —le advirtió Sephiroth—. Aerith me hizo algo muy parecido cuando tenía más o menos su edad y mira dónde estamos ahora...

—Pero, Presidente, si es muy pequeña...

—¡Creceré! —prometió Llanta estirando de la pernera de Alfonsino para recuperar su atención—. ¡Y entonces te casarás conmigo!

—¡Jajaja! —rió él.

—¡Tú #¬&·&#&ç#&!¬+#! —bramó Cid, saliendo al fin de la petrificación mental. Y, si no hubiese sido porque Zack y Cloud fueron rápidos en capturarlo, habría saltado sobre el pobre Alfonsino—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves +)#¬&·&# a intentar seducir a mi hija, pedazo de +)#¬& &#& ç#&? ¡Te voy a &#&ç&#&...!

—Tu cara bonita acaba de condenarte —le advirtió Reeve al secretario, quien no perdió la calma pese a las amenazas que empezó a soltar contra él el piloto.

—¡Tranquilo, Cid, que él no ha intentado nada! —aseguraba Yuffie.

—Es verdad, ha sido un malentendido —añadió Redypuchi.

—Calma —pidió Vincent ya que Alfonsino era demasiado encantador como para que no lo apreciara todo el mundo, incluso hasta el punto de hacer intervenir a Vincent en una conversación.

—Si hace algo a tu hija yo te ayudo a despellejarlo, tranquilo —propuso Barret.

—¡#+)#¬&·&#&ç#&!¬+#! —murmuró, pero dejó de luchar contra sus captores, lo que todos interpretaron como que Cid había decidido esperar a tener más pruebas del delito antes de ejecutarlo.

—¡Oh, Aerith! —intervino Shera con intención de desviar la atención de su marido de la cara de atontada con la que Llanta adoraba al secretario—. ¿Ya habéis pensado en un nombre para esta preciosura de niña?

—Yo, no —sentenció Sephiroth—. Aerith me prohibió bajo amenaza de divorcio que piense uno.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendieron casi todos.

—Puedo entenderlo —admitió Zack, conocedor del extravagante gusto de su amigo para los nombres.

—No he pensado nada todavía, la verdad —admitió Aerith—. Quería pensar un nombre digno de una diosa.

—¿Artemisa? —sugirió Redypuchi el primero que le vino a la mente.

—No sé, me da mal rollo. Como si de llamarse así pudiera acabar deseando convertirse en la única existencia del universo, congelar el tiempo o algo así —se dijo la cetra, concentrada.

—¿Y si la llamas Bella? —propuso Tifa—. Con lo bonita que es le quedará bien.

—No sé, le falta misticismo...

—¿Bellatrix? —añadió Cloud.

—He dicho misticismo, no una x —murmuró Aerith con una vena hinchada.

—A mí los nombres acabados en x me suenan místicos... —se defendió.

—¡Emperatrix! —propuso una de las septillizas, siguiéndole la corriente al rubio.

—¡Matrix! —añadió otra.

—¡Cocatrix! —propuso una tercera.

—¡Dominatrix! —se sumó Yuffie con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¡¿Qué parte de "NO una x" no habéis entendido?

—Si no necesitas que tenga x, Cid y yo habíamos pensado en Cilindrada —confesó Shera.

—¿Y qué tal Rosa? —decía Elmyra—. O Amapola. O Margarita. O Azucena. O Jazmín. O Violeta...

—O Girasola —añadió Zack con una sonrisa traviesa que lo delataba.

—Pues Girasola no suena tan mal... —opinó Sephiroth.

—¡Tú no digas nada! —amenazó Aerith con los ojos brillando.

—¿No decía que lo quería místico el nombre? —intervino Barret—. En ese tema me he vuelto un experto: llámala Sagrada Concepción de la Luz de Dios... María —añadió, recordando que era imperdonable no ponerlo.

Aerith, al oírlo, estuvo a punto de coger la Biblia que Barret le había traído de obsequio de compromiso y hacérsela tragar página por página cuando de pronto, con el libro ya en la mano, tuvo una iluminación divina (o eso pensaba ella):

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La llamaré Lilith! —sentenció, satisfecha—. Acaba en "ith" como Aerith y tiene un significado profundo y místico, como Sephiroth.

—Mujer, profundo y místico... —dudó Sephiroth.

—¡Nada! ¡Que he dicho que será Lilith y así será!

—¡Es un nombre muy bonito! —aplaudieron Elmyra y Tifa igual que lo habrían hecho si se hubiera decantado por Girasola o Cilindrada.

—Pues ahora que está eso claro y ya me estoy cansando de esperar al vago del médico, me doy permiso yo sola para ir a casa —decidió—. Cid, ve encendiendo los motores del Shera que nos largamos antes de que los _paparazzi_ logren entrar.

—¡¿Ya? —exclamaron casi todos.

—¡Si no has pasado ni medio día ingresada!

—¡Debes estar agotada del parto!

—¡No deberías sobreesforzarte!

—¡Estás loca, hiji, tienes que descansar!

—Sería mejor que te quedaras al menos hasta mañana —opinó Sephiroth—. No sufras por la prensa, mis hombres los mantienen a raya.

—Nada, que estar aquí encerrada es muy aburrido y quiero estrenar la cuna último modelo que compré para mi niña.

—¿Y no será muy duro levantarse ya? —dudó Zack.

—Para nada, si yo estoy perfecta —sentenció—. Esos matasanos me hicieron tanto daño —empezó, exculpando a su niña, que era inocente de todo el dolor del parto, sin duda, todo era culpa de los médicos— que se me llenó la barra de límite y cuando me trajeron aquí usé el Pulso Vital y quedé como nueva.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás en la cama? —se atrevió a preguntar Cloud.

—Porque es cómoda.

—Mejor llamamos al doctor para que dé su opinión...

—¡Yo no necesito el permiso de un matasanos para ir a mi casa!

—Tranquilízate, Aerith...

—Es verdad, es una buena idea —apoyó Tifa—. Así miran si pueden arreglar el dedo de Cloud.

—Anda, me había olvidado —confesó el rubio.

—Será la costumbre que tienes de recibir palizas.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no es por eso! —declaró, apoyando un pie sobre una silla cercana para tener una pose más chulesca y, lleno de orgullo y aprovechando el primer plano que se le ofrecía, sentenció—: ¡Si no lo he notado es porque yo pude estar en SOLDIER! ¡Y en SOLDIER nos enseñaban a aguantar con estoicismo a miles de hormigas caminando sobre nosotros, a no parpadear cuando se mira directamente al sol, a sacar la comida del horno sin guantes, a bañarnos en agua a 50 grados centígrados, a sumergirnos en agua con sal llenos de cortes... ¡_y abrir los ojos_!, a...!

—¡BASTA, CLOUD, BASTA!

—¡Pero, que conste, aquí, ahora y dentro de mil años que YO PUDE ESTAR EN SOLDIER!

**FIN**

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Sniff! ¡No me puedo creer que después de más de tres años y medio al fin haya concluido el fic! Todavía recuerdo aquel día en el que decidí empezarlo (cuando aún escribía con periodicidad y capítulos cortos xD) y parece que haya pasado siglos. No tenéis idea de lo que me he divertido escribiendo esta historia, pero, sin duda, ha sido la mitad de lo que me he reído leyendo vuestros comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por tenerme semejante paciencia! Lo que más pena me da de acabar es que os voy a echar de menos a todos, no imagináis las alegrías que me habéis dado y lo contenta que estoy de haberos podido conocer. ¡Quién me hubiera dicho que escribir una tontería como ésta me iba a acercar a tantas personas! Aún no me puedo creer que haya llegado a cosechar 400 review, empecé pensando que con dos o tres por capítulo me podía dar por afortunada, he leído grandes fics que reciben menos. Me habéis sorprendido e ilusionado, de verdad. Eso sí, algunos también me habéis liado un poco cambiando de _nick_ xD Suerte que soy metódica, si no habría sido imposible seguiros la pista :P

Pero todo llega a su fin, como suele decirse, y a este fic ya le iba tocando. Pero, justamente porque me importa vuestra opinión y creo que merecéis que os lo demuestre, me comprometo a contestar a todos los reviews que me lleguen. Los que tengáis cuenta, sin problemas, con el _review reply_ podré contestar. A aquellos que sean anónimos les responderé en mi _profile_, ya habilitaré un huequito, pero comprenderéis que no podré dejar eso eternamente, mantendré cada respuesta hasta que haya pasado un mes desde que la puse, así tendréis tiempo de sobra para dejaros caer y ver qué os cuento.

¿Recordáis que hice una poll? Los resultados han sido a día de hoy los siguientes:

1. Sephiroth & Vincent

2. Cloud

3. Aerith & Tifa

4. Cid & Zack

5. Jenova

Sumando los votos anónimos que me habéis dicho. Tenía pensado cerrarla al colgar este capi, pero Sakae me ha convencido de que la deje hasta que se me ocurra otra, así que si alguien aún no ha votado y quiere hacerlo, es libre.

Creo que va siendo hora ya de que deje de marearos. Una vez más os doy las gracias a todos por vuestra fidelidad, por perder minutos de vuestra vida en leer esto, por dejar comentarios, en general por haberme dedicado vuestro tiempo. Puede, y digo _puede_, que me anime a hacer un _one shot_ de la película _Advent Children_, pero esa sin duda sería mi última aportación al fandom de Final Fantasy.

Sin más, os invito a que sigáis leyendo y escribiendo fanfics porque siempre habrá quien disfrute con vuestros escritos y quien se alegre con vuestros reviews.

¡Cuidaos todos mucho en mi ausencia! ¡Y nunca os olvidéis de sonreír!

¡Nos leemos, chicos!

**Aclaraciones: **

**108 estrellas** — La leyenda de los 108 héroes está sacada de la saga de juegos Gensho Suikoden que a su vez se inspira (de lejos) en una novela clásica china llamada "Shui Hu Zhuan". Simplemente lo he puesto porque desde que vi antes de los créditos del final del primer Suikoden que empezaban a pasar la lista de los 108 personajes y unas líneas de su vida me hizo gracia. Estaba claro que de otro modo habría sido imposible saber lo que había sido de todos, es algo ingenioso que tenía idea de adoptar en este fic desde hace ya tiempo. Como nota aparte, si ya es difícil manejar 108 personajes en un juego, donde les ves la cara, no quiero imaginar lo que será leer la novela, con 108 héroes, y encima con nombres chinos… 108 héroes y nunca repiten nombre, ¿casualidad?

**AMPA** — Asociación de Madres y Padres de Alumnos. El nombre lo dice todo, un grupo de padres de los alumnos que representan al colectivo en reuniones escolares. No sé si alguien les hará caso o cuál es exactamente su papel o peso, pero estoy segura de que los profesores no aprecian demasiado la existencia de este colectivo.

**Boda de penalti** — No sé cómo de internacional será la expresión, pero se dice que alguien se casa de penalti cuando se hace por haber dejado a la mujer embarazada.

**Nabudis** — La Capital de los Muertos, una de las antiguas ciudades del Final Fantasy 12, ahora ya no habitada, sino convertida en una de las mazmorras del juego.

**Los millones de km de cable** — Todo ese cable que necesitaba el novio de Manivela para captar Shinrra TV se debe a que en su país no se trasmitía por aire. Para más señas, leed el fanfic de Sakae Kaze "_Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Diréctors Cat_".

**I386** — Otra forma de llamar al Intel 80386, antepasado lejano de los Pentium de ahora.

**Barón Ashura** — Enemigo de la serie Mazinger Z el cual era mitad hombre, mitad mujer, y cuando digo mitad es que tenía una línea que lo partía en dos en vertical: derecha e izquierda.

**Lilith** — Para los que no entiendan la parte "mística" que Aerith encuentra en el nombre (¿?), Lilith es el nombre de la que se considera (según leyendas judías, me parece) como la primera esposa de Adán, la cual abandonó el Edén porque quiso y más adelante se convirtió en una bruja que rapta bebés y en una especie de súcubo. Suelen pintarla como una mujer muy hermosa de pelo largo y rizado, normalmente pelirroja lo cual, no sé a vosotros, pero a mí me recuerda un poco a Aerith XD.

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sakae Kaze:** Jo, sniff, me has emocionado, no esperaba que algún día lograría al fin el puesto número 1 en tu Lista Negra, con mayúsculas, la legendaria lista que contenía más de mil nombres... Entiendo que te entristezca verla vacía pero míralo por el lado positivo, así podrás volver a llenarla :3 Eso sí, si quieres mi colaboración tendrás que atrasar la venganza contra mí porque, por mucha güija que hagas, una vez muerta yo no voy a responderte. Me alegra que te haya gustado Bonifacioel (a él, no, porque la opinión de los otros le resbala y para él es obvio que su divina persona maravilla a todos). Sé que jamás te has topado con otro _boss_ cuyas razones para destruir el mundo sean tan importantes, un helado de chocolate es una pérdida irreparable. Los que se alegran de que te acordaras de ellos cuando te planteabas decantarte por Bonifacioel son los personajes, los has emocionado con tu preocupación aunque se apoye en futuras explotaciones de las que serán objeto para que los fans puedan verlos en más ocasiones. Con la cucaracha no te mosquees, que ella no tenía modo de saber que su pelotita iba a encontrarse con un meteorito cayendo del espacio, ¡eso le puede pasar a cualquiera! Oh, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena más romántica y emocional del fic, la ¿cita? final de los protagonistas. Aaaah... si es que se respiraba el amor y la compenetración entre ellos. Son tal para cual, no hay duda. Me pregunto... ¿qué más te daba si el epílogo era en 500 años o en 5 para NO ver a los hijos que NO tendrán? Lo que no está no se puede ver, a no ser que tú seas capaz de ver lo que no se ve, lo cual nos haría plantearnos si realmente está o no está. Tras esta reflexión trascendental que hará morirse de envidia a los filósofos del futuro paso a decirte que... ¡me ha encantado la escena del último vasito de leche caliente! ¡Qué obra maestra! ¡No puedes dejar que se desperdicie en un review (aunque sea para mi fic), tienes que permitir que el mundo la conozca! Merece un _oneshot_, lo menos. ¡Qué intensa carga emocional! ¡Qué drama! ¡Qué realismo! El detalle del ruido del bastón ha sido único. Pero que esa parte me haya dejado extasiada no significa que no me haya gustado el resto de tus "visiones". No dudes que Jenova seguirá haciendo pintadas, Redypuchi tendrá sus redypuchis, Aerith y Sephi se darán muchas alegrías al cuerpo (pero ten en cuenta que el Gran Sephiroth no puede tener agujetas), que Zack y Elmyra serán muy felices en su casita... Lo que pasa es que también has tenido tus pequeños errorcillos de predicción. No sabemos si algún día Reno logrará conquistar a Barret, pero Cid y Shera declaran que con 7 basta y me parece mentira que a estas alturas aún tengas esperanzas en que Vincent deje el _stand by_... Pero, bueno, quién sabe... Tal vez... Al fin y al cabo, los oráculos, adivinos y demás sacaperras que (supuestamente) predijeron el destino de las 108 estrellas no fueron muy concretos sobre el futuro a largo plazo de algunos personajes... Ya me comentarás tus impresiones sobre lo que han predicho y sobre el epílogo, claro. ¡Muahahaha, al fin he acabado el fic! ¡Yo soy libre pero a ti aún te quedan largas horas, siglos y siglos, ante la pantalla pensando chorradas para tu fic, muahahaha! ¡Actualiza, actualiza! ¡Muahahaha! (Lo sé, soy el mal).

**Rananer:** Oooh, ¡has marcado record de longitud con este review! ¡Incluso lo has usado para hacer tus primeros pinitos en el mundo de la poesía! A ver si la inspiración que te da el epílogo es lo suficientemente grande e incluso actualizas tu fic. La verdad es que no sé de dónde me vino lo de poner el tiempo que quedaba para la destrucción, de expediente x fijo que no porque no la he visto (increíble pero cierto), pero, bueno, era más que nada para que quedara claro lo rápido que lo arreglaban todo para tenerlo a punto y luego lo mucho que les tocaba perder el tiempo. Porque hay que decir que los niños apuran de lo lindo, ya podrían haber quedado a las 4 de la mañana xD El botón Reset no sé, pero estoy segura de que Cloud disfrutaría como un enano pulsando el botón Eset de la magia de Chroche, con eso de no saber a qué compañero puedes dejar a las puestas de la muerte, aahh... Sabía que esa frase de Lucas te iba a llegar al alma, es una frase que comprime el dolor acumulado durante años por todos los programadores del mundo. Aún me sorprende que te hiciera tanta gracia la cabezonería de Barret, supongo que es algo que está más allá de la comprensión de los de mi especie, pero sabía que la ¿cita? te iba a gustar. Evidentemente has notado que Bonifacioel está algo inspirado en el misterioso caso del _boss_ final desconocido salido de ningún lado del FF9, aunque con lo de la frase de Zidane ya te has rayado, nada más lejos de mi intención que hacer una alusión a su frase con esa pregunta. Pues para haberte entrado ganas de jugar al _Rule of Rose_, no te he visto elegirlo por encima del _Fahrenheit_, cof cof. ¡Y por supuesto que en SOLDIER enseñaban a cambiar de arma! Parece que se te olvida (como a él) que Cloud en realidad NO estuvo en SOLDIER. Evidentemente sólo tú has notado la muy sutil y casi inexistente referencia a la poesía de Bécquer en el comentario de Yuffie, no en vano me oyes machacar la rima constantemente xD Tu versión no está nada mal, a Yuffie casi le saltan las lágrimas al leerla, se la ha impreso y la tiene en un pergamino en la cabecera de su cama. Te da las gracias por la sincera preocupación por el daño moral que ha sufrido. Vale, sé que tú no pretendías eso, pero no he tenido el ánimo de sacarla de su error. Nen, supera lo del NaruHina, fue imposible desde el principio. Sobre Cloud y Tifa... juntos están, eso es innegable. Pero el resto depende de ellos, a mí no me mires. Ya me dirás tus impresiones sobre esta última chorrada XD

**Lord of Fantasy27: **¡Muchas gracias, me vas a poner colorada con tanto elogio! Dios, ¿jugaste a todos los juegos que he nombrado? No creí que hubiera nadie que lo hubiera hecho (aparte de Sakae, claro XD), ni siquiera yo he tenido el honor (aunque los que no he jugado los he visto jugar). Y veo que eres de mi opinión, también crees que lo de las condiciones de las armas finales fue una estupidez. ¡Oh, misterio resuelto! De verdad me intrigaba cómo yo te podía haber llevado al fanfiction, pero ahora veo que la mano oscura y oculta del Google fue la culpable (por segunda vez, que yo sepa) de llevar a alguien hasta mis fanfics. Al final me va a tocar pagarle a la página por enviar a pobres incautos que buscan cualquier otra cosa hasta los atentados contra la mente que perpetro. Pero me alegra sinceramente que te haya servido para encontrar la página, fanfiction me ha hecho pasar muy buenos ratos desde que la descubrí en la universidad, puedes encontrar grandes obras para muchos fandom (cof cof, aunque un gran porcentaje sean yaoi, cof cof). Oh, me encantaría curiosear por tu fic cuando sea que pueda (mi contacto con la página es bastante reducido desde el inicio del año), pero tengo un pequeño problemilla... no tengo ni idea de Megaman, nada de nada xD Si pudieras contarme un poco de qué va antes de que lo lea, me harías un gran favor, al menos así sabría distinguir los importantes de los que no lo son xD La verdad es que me sorprende que las tonterías que escribo puedan ser fuente de inspiración para la gente y no solo posibles causas de secuelas psicológicas xD Espero que el epílogo no te haya decepcionado, sé que es un poco marciano con eso de las 108 estrellas, pero cuando una tiene tanto personaje y es tan friki de la saga Suikoden no puede evitar que pasen estas cosas xDD Me pregunto si al Suikoden también has jugado... ¡Espero que me lo cuentes en otro review y, si no es así, pues hasta cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar ^^!

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife: **Jeje, gracias, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo final de mi fic y que no me culpes por ese laaaaaaargo silencio de lo menos medio año. Cómo se nota que también escribes, cuando una lo hace es capaz de entender y perdonar este tipo de cosas XD Espero que también te haya gustado el epílogo y los créditos, pero no guardes muchas esperanzas para lo de la película, porque lo veo complicado (no imposible, pero su tiempo habrá de pasar). Estoy ya muy quemada con estos personajes, ahora lo que necesito es desintoxicarme. Además, ¡no seas cruel con ellos! Con lo bien que están lo último que necesitan es que un nuevo enemigo amenace la paz del Planeta XD ¡Bueno, chica, ya nos leeremos en el siguiente review o, si no, pues cuando sea que nos crucemos de nuevo ^^! ¡Cuídate!

**Isa Lionheart (Isa Leonhart): **Pche, sé que todos ya me dabais por muerta, pero no soy tan fácil de eliminar, jeje. La verdad es que a mí también me da mucha penita que esto se haya acabado, sigh. Pero... ¡qué cruel eres! ¡Quieres esclavizarme por una eternidad eterna! ¡Me niego! ¡Quiero libertad! La verdad es que por un lado me da ganas de meterme en otro fic, pero soy más lista que eso y me recuerdo el nivel de esclavismo que supone y me contengo. Además, por más que me pese, se supone que tengo un fic que acabar desde hace... dios, demasiados años xD No niego la posibilidad de que cuelgue alguna chorrada de Naruto, pero será después de unas vacaciones xD Por cierto, ¡hay que ver lo aficionada que eres a cocinar repostería! Veo que captaste la esencia de la personalidad de los protagonistas durante su cita. Concretamente son Cloud un 99% idiotez y un 1% timidez y Tifa un 95% idiotez y un 5% timidez. No digo con esto que sean poco tímidos, ¿eh? Es solo que su ausencia de materia gris es demasiado notoria xD Y vale que culpes a Cloud de pulsar todos los botones de autodestrucción (eso no tiene excusa) ¡pero él no tiene la culpa de que la gente los construya! Tendrás que preguntar a la familia de Yuffie por qué se les ocurrió poner algo así en una catapulta. Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el grandioso Bonifacioel y su épico combate, no podía dejar la historia sin un _boss_ final y, siendo el suplente del gran Sephiroth, no podía ser el primer pringado que saliese de por ahí. ¡Oh, qué cruel! ¡Matas cucarachas justas por pecadoras! ¡Total, porque la pobre cucaracha no pudo prever que un meteorito gigante estaba cayendo en la otra punta del planeta y que sería desviado por su pelota! ¡Qué gran injusticia!... ¡Al diablo! ¡Mátalas a todas, que se lo merecen! ¡Muahahahaha! Pero ahórrate el quedar como una loca advirtiendo a la gente, como aún faltan unos cuantos cientos de años para que llegue, basta con que lo dejes escrito a modo de profecía mística y enrevesada y ya se ocuparán nuestros descendientes de descifrarla. ¡Oh, frases para la posteridad! Gracias, de verdad que tenerlas es mucho más útil (y desconcertante a veces) de lo que parece xD Respecto a tu PD sólo tengo una cosa que decirte: ¿Sasuke? ¿Dando buen uso a algo poderoso? ¿En serio eres tan dulcemente ingenua? Al final Naruto te ha contagiado con su candidez xD. Y ya me despido de ti por hoy, espero que me cuentes lo que te ha parecido esta estupidez final con ilusión y mucha curiosidad por cuál será tu nueva creación culinaria de temática FF xD

**Marene: **Jeje, gracias, me hace feliz que te gustara el último capítulo con todas sus estupideces. La verdad es que he de admitir que cuesta bastante manejar a tantos personajes sin olvidar ninguno, pero tengo años de práctica gracias a mi MALA manía de poner grupos numerosos de protagonistas en las novelas que escribo. La primera que hice, con unos 7 u 8 años, tenía nada menos que 11 protagonistas y eso que duraba menos de 30 páginas (ah, tierna juventud, maté a más de la mitad porque molestaban XD). Ahora intento evitarlo, de verdad que lo intento, ¡pero crecen como setas! ¿He narutizado a Cloud? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Debería darte vergüenza insultar de ese modo el intelecto del pobre Naruto! Él sería un premio Nobel al lado del zopenco de Cloud XD Me alegra haber podido hacer que una no–fan de Aerith haya cogido cariño a la mía, pese (o quizás debería decir gracias) a su perversidad sin limites y su avaricia. Ni dudes que Alfonsino y Tifa llorarán como magdalenas en la boda, pero da igual cuánto lo hagan, nadie ganará en eso a Elmyra y Barret. ¿Qué? Sí, sí, he dicho Barret, que no todo es mala leche en ese hombretón. Veo que entiendes el dolor de Bonifacioel... Sólo aquellos que han vivido esa cruel experiencia pueden, así que te doy el pésame por aquel helado que perdiste u.u. Espero que el final no te haya decepcionado y respecto al próximo fandom en el que escribiré, seguramente sea Naruto, pero no esperes que sea en breve xD ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que nos volvamos a cruzar pronto, preferiblemente en otro review ^ ^!

**Neus:** Oh, Dios, es cierto, tú no actualizas desde ni se sabe el fic de "Mi doble vida", ¿no? Aaah, eso me hace sentir mejor, tú no me puedes reñir por ser tan lenta actualizando :3 (aunque la mayoría de mis lectores sí T.T). Aunque, claro, también es verdad que tú llevas varios fics en marcha y yo sólo escribía este... Mm, mejor dejo de analizarlo. No puedes echarle la culpa a Cloud de todos los atrasos que ha habido, que lo de la cita nocturna es ciertamente una especie de norma de los RPG y aunque él no lo hubiera propuesto los guionistas le habrían obligado y ni qué decir tiene que él no pidió para nada que le mandaran a Bonifacioel para propinarle la última paliza del juego. Sip, la cuca ha mandado el meteorito hacia aquí, pero no veo por qué os preocupa tanto a todos, con la de pelis que se han hecho con esa temática digo yo que la gente ya habrá encontrado un método de desviar un meteorito asesino (fingiré no haber leído tu propuesta de visitilla a Cloud para ayudarlo en cierta cosilla, porque si lo recordara me vería en la obligación de comentárselo a él e igual tiene un paro cardiaco ante la idea de ser deseado por una mujer). Jeje, fue inevitable atentar contra una frase como la que le suelta Tifa a Cloud en la famosa escena antes de ir al Cráter, no podíamos esperar que un pardillo como Cloud captara algo tan profundo. Sobre lo de que espabilen... me parece a mí que van a necesitar ese empujoncito, la pregunta es si alguien se molestará en dárselo XD Sobre lo que me preguntas de Cait Sith, claro que lo he usado lo suficiente como para ver el límite, yo uso a todos los jugadores, los hago alcanzar el nivel máximo y conseguir todo el equipo y habilidades, por poco que me gusten, al menos la primera vez que paso un juego (si lo repito ya no me molesto). ¡No me puedo creer que no usaras a Kimhari! Vale que por su posición en el tablero de evolución era el menos especializado y, por tanto, en principio el mejor en nada, pero ¡con lo fácil que era con ese sistema de batalla sacarlo a que saludara durante un turno y volverlo a ocultar para que ganase sus puntitos! Yo he de confesar que los sacaba a TODOS en todos los combates para que cogieran puntos XD La clave fue desviar a la mitad de ellos a por el robar y en su turno robaban, animaban o se cubrían, los que no tenían que ejecutar (con exterminio, _of course_). Reno tiene suerte y Barret simplemente es incapaz de imaginar algo así, es tan impensable que por más indicios que haya no se dará por aludido, pero, no creas, yo pienso que Reno y Marlene se podrían llevar la mar de bien, son dos almas libres xD Hay que ver, Alfonsino te caló hondo... Como has visto, a Llanta también, por más que él intente mantenerse en segundo plano y ser el más útil de todos pero en la sombra, es imposible que su eficiencia y su amplia sonrisa no acaben llamando la atención. Espero que su destino no te haya disgustado, así como el del resto del elenco del fic. Esperaré a ver qué me cuentas y, si no lo haces por lo que sea, supongo que ya nos leeremos cuando actualices tu fic xD ¡Hasta entonces!

**vergil ansem:** No, muchas gracias a ti por gastar tu tiempo en leer esta historia y dejar comentarios, de verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic en general y espero que el epílogo, si no está a la altura, al menos haya sido entretenido (si no menudo tostón, porque yo poco no escribo XD). La verdad es que aún me cuesta creer que la haya acabado, diría que la voy a echar de menos, pero sé que en realidad sólo os echaré de menos a vosotros XD Es lo que pasa después de tantos capítulos, ¡una quiere acabar! Gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta aquí :3

**Inur:** Tienes más razón que una santa, mi capi anterior era muy largo, me pongo a mirar las propiedades del fic y cada vez los capítulos han sido más y más largos, con lo "cortito" que era el primero XD No tengo remedio, lo mío es enrollarme como una persiana ya no es una característica, es una enfermedad. ¿Nombres extraños? ¿Lo dices por Bonifacioel? Bueno, Bonifacio ya no es un nombre que oigas como antes, la verdad es que ha cambiado tanto lo común de un nombre u otro a causa de incluir nuevos o extranjeros que ahora suena raro oír nombres que antes dabas una patada y salían montones de personas llamadas así. De todos modos, ¿no son como más fáciles de recordar? Si yo leo que una chica se llama Laura, como conozco tantas se me puede mezclar con otros personajes, pero si se llama Anacleta te aseguro que la recordaré XD Respecto a lo del contacto, yo mails no suelo mandarme con la gente, ni siquiera con los amigos que conozco en persona, pero si quieres decirme cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un PM, como tienes cuenta en fanfiction no tendrás problema. Ya me dirás si te ha gustado el epílogo o te ha parecido una marcianada, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, de verdad, los muñecos de budú con el nombre de los que se meten conmigo son de adorno ^^

**Uzume Aya:** Ohayo, Aya chan! Ais, ais, qué ingenua que puedes ser y qué romántica me has salido con tus esperanzas de que Cloud y Tifa lograsen declararse en el epílogo xD Si es que parece que no los conozcas, ese par no tiene remedio. Esperemos que con unos cuantos años de convivencia la situación mejore, pero no es descartable el final que me propuso Sakae Kaze en el review al capítulo 24 xD Vaya, vaya, así que invitando a tu tienda a tu compañero xD Tú sí que no desaprovechas la oportunidad, como vosotros sí teníais carpa... Cloud se ha quedado con las ganas de intentarlo. Pero el caso es que es cierto, misteriosamente en muchos juegos pasa eso de la última noche con los amigos/amados, y de hecho en el propio FF7 pasa, así que tampoco es que me lo haya sacado de la manga :P ¡Jajaja! ¡Mira que olvidar que en el juego real Seph era malo malísimo! Y, sip, has dado en el clavo, el "–el" de Bonifacioel ha sido para que sea un nombre angelical, que ya se sabe, si no tiene el "–el" no vale como nombre de ángel. Lo que vaya delante es intrascendente, como demuestra este ejemplo XD Me sorprende que no conozcas la mayoría de los juegos que he puesto porque vale que el Disgaea podía ser, al fin y al cabo no sé si llegó a España, yo lo compré por encargo y en inglés, pero la saga de _Resident Evil_, _Devil May Cry_... no sé. El _Rule of Rose_ yo no lo he jugado, pero lo he visto jugar. La verdad es que es la mar de rayante y cuesta pillar lo que realmente está pasando, pero si te gustan los juegos tipo _Silent Hill_ seguro que te gustaría. Eso sí, la protagonista es un poco mala en combate, sus armas letales son un tenedor, un cuchillo de untar y cosas así xD ¡Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir "un mísero" Daigoro? Que esa cosa te cargaba estados alterados y a mí cualquier ataque que me ponga uno ya lo considero de temer. Pero en algo tuviste visión de futuro: Yojimbo no iba a arreglarle la vida a nadie xD ¿Qué tiene de asombrosa la biografía de Bonifacioel? Si a ti te hubieran tirado el helado de chocolate al suelo ya verías cómo odiabas al mundo xD Y respecto a la escena mística final... pues como debía ser, pero por supuesto ^^ Espero que esta rayada que me he marcado en los créditos no te cueste horas de psicólogo, y que me perdones que en el epílogo no se concluya nada xD Ey, ¿qué esperabas? FF7 siempre ha sido un juego de final abierto y yo no iba a cambiar eso :P ¡Cuídate mucho y que te sea leve la uni ^^! ¡Nos leemos!

**Neriel Vielefield:** ¡Saludos, compañera! Me hace gracia que el tema de los ensayos es inevitable que salga a relucir contigo, da la impresión de que siempre estés o debas estar haciéndolos (espero que sea solo eso, una impresión xD). ¡Aah! ¡Malvada, intentando (y logrando) darme envidia porque te has ido a Irlanda! Es uno de los lugares a los que siempre he querido viajar, aunque, claro, una cosa es ir de viaje turístico y otra es instalarse y, para que me apetezca lo segundo, primero debería gustarme menos mi ciudad y segundo ¡tendría que saber hablar inglés mejor! Porque en español dudo que me entiendan y el irlandés, como que no. ¡Oh, pobrecita! Tranquila, tranquila, ya ha pasado... No quiero imaginar lo traumática que puede ser la experiencia de vivir dos semanas enteras sin internet (dos días ya son mortales), por suerte para mí, desde que me puse hace ya años nunca me ha faltado por tanto tiempo. Tampoco es que haga muchas cosas por la red, la verdad, ni chateo ni nada, pero basta con que no lo tengas para que quieras hacer algo. Además, sin la página de la RAE ni el google para consultar dudas, escribir es mucho más complicado en el apartado de investigación XD Cómo admiro a esos autores que se dedican a ir a bibliotecas y hacer viajes para documentarse, yo sería incapaz xD ¿A quién se le ocurre leer mi fic en la sala de profesores? Imagina que alguno de ellos lee algo por encima de tu hombro y, dado el contenido absurdo y dañino, decide empeñarse en llevarte a la psicóloga para que te cure los (seguros) traumas que yo te ocasione. O peor, que él también me lea y lo descubras, con lo cual le perderías para siempre el (poco) respeto que le tengas... Por suerte no pasó nada de eso y sólo tuviste, seguramente, que aguantar alguna miradita de "¡esta juventud!". ¡Dios! ¡¿La famosa amiga es Sol Lukusa? ¡Esa sí que no me la esperaba! Aunque más raro es que no sepa tu pseudónimo aquí (o supiera, porque igual está leyendo esto y te he descubierto, bwahahaha!), ¿es que le ocultas algo? No, no te criticaría por ello, yo cruzo los dedos para que algunos amigos míos jamás den con mi ficha en el fanfiction y descubran con mis fics las chorradas que me dedico a inmortalizar cuando no me ven xD Prepárate que igual esto te traumatiza de por vida pero, la verdad, si yo tuviera que elegir a Reno o Barret como material smex, elegiría a Barret xDD Es que los pelirrojos nunca han sido mi prototipo de belleza (ni las pelirrojas, la verdad), van justo después de los chicos que tienen peinado de querubín, ya sabes, con bucles rubios, esa imagen me puede :P Pero, bueno, si a ti no te gustan los hombretones morenazos que han superado los treinta años puedo entenderlo, es tan lícito como mi alergia a los bucles xD De todos modos no intentes nunca computar lo que yo escribo, puedes acabar muy mal (¿y qué haces computando algo en tu base de datos? ¡Por Dios, usa copias, no vayas a corromper algo importante!). Otra que ha jugado a todos los juegos que nombré, a veces me dais miedo, chicos... No porque juguéis tanto a la _Play_, que de eso yo no me salvo, sino porque no hay género videojueguil que se os resista. Yo, en cambo, es muy raro que juegue a algo que no sea el típico juego de lucha a lo Tekken, un RPG o algún Onimusha (el _Resident Evil 3_ y el _Fahrenheit_ fueron mis excepciones), el resto los conozco de verlos jugar. ¡Y luego dicen que la gente se encasilla en un estilo de juego! Bueno, chica, creo que yo sí que voy a dejar ya de decir tonterías, porque siempre tengo alguna preparada y tengo que contestar más reviews intentando que este apartado no doble el tamaño del capítulo (a veces me admira que nadie me haya amenazado de muerte todavía por eso). ¡Cuídate mucho y a ver si con suerte nos leemos otras vez en otro review/review reply ^^!

**Gaanleicx:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida al fic (y me despido también :P)! ¡Felicidades! ¡Probablemente te importe un pimiento y más que seguro que no lo has notado, pero has tenido el dudoso ¿honor? de ser quien ha escrito el review número 400 del fic! Desgraciadamente no hay ningún premio, lo único será probablemente salir en los libros de texto del futuro como uno de los supervivientes a los ataques mentales más fuertes de la historia del fanfiction. Lástima que eso sólo vaya a hacer que miles de pobres niños tengan que aprender tu nick para sus exámenes y te odien por ello, llegando a desear, muy en el futuro, poder resucitarte sólo para volverte a matar (ah, qué recuerdos cuando yo pensaba esas cosas...). Tonterías aparte, muchas gracias por leerte mi fic y por molestarte en dejar un review, que no es algo que haga todo el mundo (ni lo uno, ni lo otro, desgraciadamente para mí xD). No te preocupes por el "Sí, no tenía nada más que hacer..." yo ostento (estoy segura de ello sin necesidad de salir en el Guiness de los _records_) el título de persona que ha repetido más veces el FF7, así que no seré yo quien te critique por repetirlo sólo 3 veces. Eso sí, yo en todas ellas he tenido la cita con Tifa (una que siente debilidad por la chica y es incapaz de ser desagradable con ella (y grabar después, porque por probar en algunos diálogos que no quede xD)). ¡¿En serio Yuffie se anima a besar a Cloud? ¡Dios mío, voy a tener que buscar esa cita por el youtube! Aunque, claro, allí es un poco difícil distinguir los videos reales de los retocados. La verdad es que habría estado bien que Tifa hiciera algo así pero, bueno, no habría sido Tifa xD A la pobre la puede la timidez y la inseguridad. Lo que quiero creer es que Barret tampoco lo intenta en su "cita" xD Menuda escena más deprimente debe ser esa, dos hombres curtidos de cita nocturna porque no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer ni ninguna chica que quiera ir con ellos, no quiero ni imaginarlo xD Muchas gracias de nuevo por escribir (ya te he fichado, jejeje...) y espero que el epílogo también te haya gustado. Eres libre de decírmelo en un nuevo review, si no por defecto pensaré que te ha extasiado tanto que no eres capaz de componer palabras de lo que te tiemblan los dedos de emoción xD De ti depende que siga pensando tonterías o no :3

**Wolfgirl-Valentine:** ¡Ey, cuánto tiempo (tiene gracia que lo diga yo)! No sufras por no haber podido dejar más reviews, me alegra saber que era porque la facultad te exprime, y con esto no te estoy diciendo que me guste saber lo mucho que te hacen trabajar ¡para nada!, es simplemente que si es por eso no es que hayas dejado de leer el fanfic después de darme por muerta por mi larga ausencia xD Me alegra que te haya gustado Bonifacioel y el papel trascendental que ha tenido Vincent en el combate (vamos, que sin él revienta el mundo). He de confesarte que yo también tengo mucha aversión a las cucarachas, es justo por eso que las elegí, porque son sin duda el insecto que menos me gusta encontrarme xD Bueno, por eso y porque parecen inmortales :P Lo mejor es que aunque Meteorito destruya la Tierra dentro de muchos años, seguro que ellas sobreviven de algún modo y viajan en la galaxia en busca de un nuevo planeta que colonizar... ¡Oh, así que estudias veterinaria! Entonces tal vez puedas resolverme la gran duda que me corroe desde hace años... ¿qué clase de bicho es Redypuchi? Es que en algunas cosas me recuerda a los felinos, pero en otras a los lupinos y claro, no es que haya mucha relación entre ellos... ¿Y esa llama en la punta de la cola? Sin mencionar cómo Seto se convirtió en hermafrodita para tener a Redypuchi sin hembra o todos los años que viven... Sé que son preguntas difíciles de responder pero, míralo por el lado positivo, si lo averiguas lo puedes usar como proyecto de fin de carrera xD Igual tienes algún profesor friki del FF7, sin que lo sepas, y le interesa :3 Tonterías aparte, espero que el epílogo te haya gustado, pese a lo marciano que es xD Ya me lo contarás (espero) y si no, ya nos volveremos a encontrar en otro fic (espero también xD).

**White:** ¡Bienvenid¿o?¿a? a esta parodia! Espero que el capítulo 1 no te horrorizase tanto que no hayas continuado leyendo (me remito a que el review está puesto allí), porque entonces nunca leerás estas líneas y serán un malgasto de... de nada, tampoco es que gaste mucho esfuerzo escribiendo chorradas ^^Uu Me alegra que te pareciera bueno el capítulo trailer, aunque eso de que parece sacado de la frikipedia... Por favor, no creo que los lectores de la página dejaran cosas tan aberrantes más de dos días xD Un día de estos tengo que pasarme a curiosear lo que pone del FF7, porque un día me topé con la M–30 y el artículo era bueno xD La verdad es que es cierto que el nivel de frikismo que ha adquirido este fanfic es bastante grande y me parece que ha crecido con el tiempo xD Espero que nadie me haga budú por hacer eso con su amado juego :P Gracias por haberte leído y por haberte molestado en escribir un comentario ^^

**fandita–eromena:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! ¡Poco más y no llegas para salir en los créditos xD! Es una lástima que no hayas podido escribir antes, pero lo importante es que te has animado a hacerlo (en realidad lo importante es que lo hayas leído hasta aquí, que tiene su mérito xD). Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fanfic y que no seas de los que habrían deseado que Aerith siguiese con los teletub... quiero decir, con los cetras virtuosos, en la Tierra Prometida, aunque sólo sea porque de haber sido así Seph destruye el mundo. Siento si el VincentxYuffie ha sido más bien escaso no sólo en el epílogo, sino en el fic en general (a mí también me gusta la pareja que hacen, son tan diferentes xD), pero debes haber notado que el romanticismo no es mi fuerte, aunque sólo sea por lo "romántica" que ha sido mi pareja favorita, CloudxTifa xD Al menos puedo decir que oficialmente hay VincentxYuffie, porque ha quedado claro, gracias a los ¿adivinos? ¿Creadores de resaca? que han vaticinado el futuro de los personajes, que pese a las circunstancias atípicas que los llevó a casarse por sorpresa y sin consentimiento de los interesados, no han movido un solo dedo para separarse. Su gusto le encontrarán a estar juntos XD Espero que pese a la ausencia de miel te haya gustado esto a lo que he llamado epílogo y que te animes a contármelo con otro review. De no ser así, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar por aquí ^^

**Aerith Sakura: **Sigh, me emociona que consideres este fic uno de los mejores de FF7, la verdad es que la competencia es feroz por aquí, me siento muy afortunada porque me tengáis en tan alta consideración. Sí, el nombre de Bonifacioel bien lo podría haber escogido Seph, es que estaba pensando un nombre de ángel y como todos están tan usados... pues me dije, nada, agarras un nombre cualquiera y le añades –el al final y listos. Y puestos a coger uno al azar, que sea uno que choque xD Pobre Cloud, que todos lo tacháis de inútil, solo porque sea un 0 a la izquierda en combate (pese a su talento natural oculto xD) El pobre es penoso haciendo estrategias, la neurona no le da para tanto. Todo lo contrario de Vincent, que con echar un vistazo a la situación ya sabe dónde golpear para eliminar al enemigo con el mínimo número de balas. Curioso siendo él un personaje opcional y el otro el protagonista xD Aunque, como bien señalas, el merito final es compartido, porque la idea es de Cloud, Vin elimina al _boss_, Tifa lanza la bola y la cucaracha la aprovecha para salvar el mundo XD Trabajo en equipo :3 Es curioso eso que me dices de que pensabas por la sinopsis que iba a hacer _bashing_ a Aerith, nunca pensé que pudiera deducirse algo así. Nada más lejos de mi mente, como ves, de hecho casi se podría decir que ella le hace _bashing_ al resto xD Yo también he notado lo que comentas de que Aerith en muchos fics o es demasiado perfecta o es la odiosa malísima que se interpone entre Cloud y quien sea. La verdad es que la cetra es un personaje algo complicado, durante el juego hay momentos en los que la adoras y otros en los que piensas "¡pero qué cabrona que es!". Si es que una santa, desde luego, no es, por muy valiente o sacrificada que sea. Aun así siempre me asombrará lo bien que han recibido sus fans mi versión perversa. Me alegra ver que en general te ha gustado la caracterización (OOC en el 99% de los casos y muy exagerada en el 1%) de todos los personajes, y por supuesto Alfonsino. Ha sido casi como el personaje revelación, jamás imaginé cuando lo metí que fuera a conseguir tantos fans. Nunca dejáis de sorprenderme. Espero que el epílogo (pese a lo extraño) no te haya decepcionado. Si has leído mi comentario de arriba, me estoy planteando hacer un último _one shot_ en el fandom, luego lo abandonaré para tomarme unas vacaciones y, cuando me sienta con ánimos, si aún no he ido hasta Japón para matar a Kishimoto y por tanto estoy en la cárcel, seguramente haga algún crimen en el fandom de Naruto. Ya sea en un review aquí o dentro de un tiempo allá, siempre me alegrará leerte. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Shikashi Irvin–chan:** ¡No, el fic aún no había morido! ¡Ahora SÍ! No sabría decirte si es correcto decir que el final ha sido Deux ex–machina cuando llevo hablando de las terroríficas cucas desde el capítulo 2 (tendría que revisar la definición de la palabrota y me da pereza xD). Porque, sí, ya entonces sabía que todo iba a acabar como lo ha hecho, cierta experiencia pasada me enseñó a nunca empezar un fic sin saber ya cómo voy a acabarlo (el problema siempre lo traen los huecos oscuros del medio xD). De todos modos admito que todo se basa puramente en la suerte, porque que la cucaracha justo lance la bala contra Meteorito... ¡Jajaja! ¿No te pegaste con Sephiroth porque no te valía la pena? La verdad es que el final decepcionó a muchos (a mí la primera) y sobre todo eso de "500 años después". Por eso mismo lo he omitido, yo no quiero ver que la ciudad donde ha pasado gran parte del juego en unos años estará llena de moho, prefiero pensar que la naturaleza no se recuperará pero los humanos seguirán viviendo felices en sus ciudades (una aquí que es poco ecológica xD). ¿El qué dices que salía en Sailor Moon? ¿Un _boss_ suplente, un lacayo fiel que eliminar para mostrar su maldad? Si es lo segundo, que no te extrañe, sale en muchísimas series, es un factor imprescindible para todo malo que se precie xD Mm... clases con desayuno... Yo habría pagado por algo así en la uni. No entiendo por qué no lo hacen, no creo que los alumnos fueran a hacer menos caso al profesor porque estuviesen comiendo. ¿Será para que no manchemos las hojas de los apuntes? Me apunto la dirección de tu fic y lo apunto a mi cola de fanfics (Dios, debería ponerme al día, que cada vez sois más xD), tengo curiosidad por verlo. Aunque, si es angst como tú dices, me cuesta imaginar que realmente se asemeje. Al menos no será una fuerza insalvable y misteriosa la que le impida reunirse con su madre xD Ya lo veré :3 Y ya, para acabar, respecto a lo de hacer otra parodia... como esta, tipo _walkthrough_, te digo desde aquí que jamás en la vida xD Los juegos se hacen demasiado largos cuando escribes de ellos, y las series no quiero ni imaginármelo. De todos modos puede que me vuelvas a ver por la página con otra chorrada, la posibilidad siempre estará ahí. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho y que te sean leves las jornadas universitarias entre legañas xD

**Senshi Of Sadness:** ¡Hola de nuevo ^^! Como viste, por tardío que sea un review siempre llega a tiempo cuando se trata de mí xD Algo de bueno tenía que tener que fuera tan lenta actualizando. Me alegra que te gustara lo de la cuenta atrás, lo puse un poco para que se notara cómo perdían el poco tiempo que les quedaba xD Porque, claro, lo de la noche libre era una norma no escrita que debía ser cumplida, como bien señaló Cloud. Jeje... No eres la única que ha declarado a Cloud y Tifa como los Amantes de Teruel, está claro que han nacido para interpretar esos papeles xD Quisiera decir que lo hacen como homenaje a Teruel, pero todos sabemos que, como bien apuntas, se debe a que esos dos son más bien poco ágiles mentalmente. Infinitas oportunidades, desde el inicio del fic hasta donde estamos... y todas malgastadas, bien cierto xD ¡Jajaja, devulus ex machina xD! Si es que no sólo los buenos iban a poder sacarse recursos de la manga para solucionar su vida, también el bando maligno tiene que improvisar cuando el _boss_ final se declara en huelga. La verdad es que no eres la única que se ha quedado algo trasconejada por la aparición súbita y providencial de la cucaracha, pero confieso que es un detalle que tenía pensado desde que inicié el fic xD Por eso en más de una ocasión he nombrado las cucarachas de Nibelheim y su fuerza más allá de lo normal, preparándome para este momento. Que una cosa es sacarse la solución de la manga y la otra es _inventársela_ en ese momento sacándola de la nada xD Y ahora ya tenéis otra razón para odiar a las cucas (como si hicieran falta) por culpa de una explotará nuestro planeta algún día (y seguro que ellas de algún modo sobreviven). Como habrás visto, aunque yo sí leo los créditos (soy así de rarita xD) no es que los haya estudiado muy a fondo para este último capítulo xD He ido un poco por libre y me he marcado una estupidez que no venía a cuento con el homenaje al Suikoden, al menos espero que no haya sido muy rollo de leer y que haya servido para resolver alguna duda que tuvierais sobre el destino de los infelices (más inmediato en unos que en otros). Ya me contarás qué opinas, y por si acaso no pasara, te doy nuevamente las gracias por haber leído el fic hasta le final ^^ ¡Y hasta la próxima vez que nuestros caminos se crucen!

**saQhra:** ¡Hola ^^! ¡Mira que os tengo dicho que no os disculpéis por tardar! ¿No veis que con mi "periodicidad" no tengo nada que perdonaros a vosotros xD? De hecho, si podéis tardar en contestar es porque yo tardo en actualizar xD Para mí lo importante es que os animéis a escribir vuestra opinión, sea cuando sea :3 Épico, lo que se dice épico, no sé yo si fue el desenlace xD Sufrido sí que fue un rato, los pobres se veían ya convertidos en basura espacial, menos mal que llegó la criatura inesperada (aka la cucaracha) para solucionarles el día xD Como habrás leído, un monumento no le montan, pero la condecoran y le dan un puesto de importancia, así que no se puede quejar. Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Bonifacioel, él dice que es natural que hayas quedado maravillado con su divina persona y que a partir de ahora sólo desees que ser como él, que lo contrario sería imposible. Yo sé que no lo decías por eso, pero he dejado que Bonifacioel se lo crea si le hace feliz. La cita de Cloud y Tifa... bueno, no tengo palabras para definirla xD A algunos os ha gustado, a otros los ha desesperado. Cloud en cualquier caso aún está secándose las lágrimas de emoción al ver que lo apoyas y unes tus ruegos a los suyos para que deje de ser puro y virginal. Dice que también acepta consejos, ya que no puede pedírselos a ninguno de sus compañeros porque Zack le tomaría el pelo, Vincent no entendería lo que le dijera y el resto igual lo ataca por intentar seducir a Tifa xD Dejando los problemas de Cloud aparte, espero que el epílogo no te haya defraudado, aunque lo que es epílogo en sí es más bien cortito, con lo que me he ensañado es con lo previo. No ha quedado claro si algún día Cloud y Tifa lograrán estar juntos... hay cosas que es mejor no saber xDD Gracias por escribir, eres el review 410 ^o^ Siempre la alegra a una ver que es verdad que leen su historia y no es que el fanfiction se vuelve loco y te pone hits en los capítulos (que hacerlo, te aseguro que lo hace). Espero que nos volvamos a leer en otro review, pero, por si no sucediera, te deseo que todo te vaya muy bien ^^ ¡Nos leemos!

**Flora Athena:** ¡Ay, chica! ¡Ahora SÍ que ha acabado el fic (no iba a olvidarme de marcar el "_complete_" xD! Me gustaría mentirte como me has pedido, pero es que soy incapaz, defectos que tiene una, así que confieso que no puedes esperar más que la posibilidad que ya he mentado antes de que haga un _one shot_ de _Advent Children_. No eres la única a la que le ha gustado la cita de los protagonistas así como los ha exasperado que sean tan sumamente burros que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro pese a lo evidente que es. ¡Y pero por supuesto que el que Tifa fuera la única niña de Nibelheim no tiene nada que ver con que le gustara a Cloud! XD Creo que eres la única que ha hecho mención a esa salida de Cloud, pero no pude evitar ponerla porque siempre en el juego Tifa parecía la única niña del pueblo y, claro, siendo así no era de extrañar que todos estuvieran tras ella. ¿Que quién es la más vaga de las dos? ¡La duda ofende! ¡Pero por supuesto que soy YO! Por más que te esfuerces, jamás lograrás quitarme el puesto, así que puedes dejar de intentarlo y aprovechar para actualizar tu fic (jaja, qué mala soy, clavándolas con disimulo :P). Jo, niña, me emocionas diciéndome que soy tu escritora favorita, me parece increíble con todos los escritores tan buenos que hay en esta página. ¡Muchas gracias, sniff! Ya sabes que nos seguiremos viendo en tu fic cuando te dé por actualizar (y yo me ponga al día, que no veas el retraso lector que llevo xD). E incluso puede que en algo que saque yo xD En cualquier caso aún me puedes mandar un review al epílogo (lo suelto así disimuladamente xD) para decirme tus impresiones, que yo respondo en privado ^^ ¡Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho y no te dejes contagiar por mi pereza xDD!


End file.
